Heaven is a place on Earth
by Finchel86
Summary: the beautiful teenage Angel Rachel Berry Along With her sister Katie is sent to Earth with the mission to help a poor girl named Marley Rose, Who is suffering bullying. but she doesn't know that during her stay in the earth she'll fall in love with a handsome boy named Finn Hudson. and not Knowing that both worlds are to collide, could their love will survive?
1. Prologue

Heaven is a place on Earth

**Hey, guys! I´m so happy that you could review on my other story and don´t worry, I´ll continue. But meanwhile, this is my new story. I hope you like it, and as for me, I always love seeing Rachel as a beautiful and heavenly creature.**

**Chapter 1.-Prologue**

It was a very peaceful day in heaven. The angels did various chores like watering the roses from the main garden; other blew trumpets to praise the Lord, others were reviewing the book of life, which indicated how a person is going through this long process and as some to die if they had pure heart could enter that precious kingdom and others with unfortunate souls were a grim place. A place were pain and suffering reigned; evil, misery and lost dreams ruled, darkness dominate over light. A place call "Hell", and while angels continue their duties; one of them was deep in thought. It was a beautiful girl with brunette skin, big brown eyes, long chocolate hair and very short stature; in fact she was too fragile to be sixteen. Her name was Rachel Berry and was leaning on a cloud, resting her face in one hand while the other rested on the cloud. She wore a beautiful silver dress that covered her bare feet, and behind her back stood out huge, beautiful and gentle wings which allowed her to fly with lightness. A halo of light around her from head to toe. With curious eyes, she watched the earth. Suddenly, another pretty girl of delicate face, big green eyes and long blond hair falling in gleaming waves, floats up to her and wakes up from her trance

"What are you doing, Rachel?" the girl asked with tenderness in her singing voice

"Oh! Hey, Katie" Rachel greets her with a smile. "I just watched and I really wish I could help those poor souls who don´t suffer this horrible fate. Everyone deserves a second chance, don´t you think?"

"Yeah" Katie said sitting on the cloud. "I also think the same"

"Rachel, Katie. You have to come now" "Peter wants to talk to us and it´s really important" said a boy who look much younger than the two girls but older than a child of five

"Well…thank you, Owen" Katie answered and along with Rachel and Owen walk through the clouds to enter a majestic golden doors

**This is the introduction to my new story. I hope you guys like it**

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie

Tensing Norgay Traynor as Owen

Magic feels in the air

English/romance/ fantasy/drama/ friendship

Rachel.B/Finn. /Ryder.L/Noah.P/Quinn.F/Matilda.W/New Directions

Related: Glee/ Matilda

hey guys, this my first story of Finchel and of course Matilda is my favorite childhood movie so I make an alternate universe where Finn and Matilda are relatives. i hope you enjoy it and please review

Roxy : )

Chapter 1.-First crush and a magical little cousin

All starts one morning in the halls of McKinley High. An adorable and pretty Jewish girl walks with elegant bearing squeezing books against her chest. Her name is Rachel Babra Berry, she´s the daughter of two gay parents, Hiram and Leroy, and her biological mother is Shelby Corcoran, in theory, she´s the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She loves gold stars and someday she hopes to succeed on Broadway as her two role models: Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone

Back to the story and I´m already getting ahead, she´s walking around with a big smile on her face when a group of players goes to her and one of them throws a cold slushie in the face, leaving her speechless

"Welcome to freak town, girlie" says the tall guy with dark skin

"I don´t understand why you dress like that; we´re not in the kindergarten anymore" says the guy with the Mohawk and fists bumps with Azimio, before he leaves with the rest of the guys

"And I don´t understand why are people in this world so ignorant" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She begins to cry and runs to the bathroom to wipe her face. Suddenly, a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to her with a smile

"Here" the girl added with a smile "sometimes handkerchiefs help you when you´re sad

"Thank you" Rachel said taking the tissue and wipes her tears. "I just wanted to start this school on the right foot and…the popular jocks attacked me with no reason

"Ugh. I can´t stand them, welcome to the club" the girl said and Rachel starts to laugh, the girl reaches out her hand "by the way, I´m Marley; Marley Rose

"Rachel Berry" Rachel responded and shaking her hand with Marley. "Wait…are you Marley Rose? The daughter of the lovely lady of the cafeteria?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God! Rachel covers her mouth with excitement "I love her. She always put vegan meatballs in my lunch every Wednesday. She´s amazing

"Well…thank you so much, Rachel. And don´t worry, you have a new friend" Marley said. "Oh…would you like to join the glee club? A birdie told me it´s awesome and you can sing every song you want"

"I don´t know" Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I just want to focus on my studies, taking ballet classes and enroll club Academic Decathlon"

"You´ll never know unless you try. Um…I was thinking…how about if we do a duet for our audition?" Marley said

"Okay" Rachel nods "may be Celine Dion or of course my idol…Mrs. Barbra"

"Mm…and how about…?" Marley pulls out her iPod from her pocket and hit the play button "this is personally my favorite song; you can follow my lead"

Rachel smiles and Marley puts her arms around the shoulders of her new best friend. The two girls walk through the halls while begin to sing

**Rachel and Marley**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Rachel**

**Well, I passed the wishing well and I threw my penny in**

**Sent a prayer on up above that you would come my way again**

**Marley**

**Yeah, I´ve seen some better days and in each on you were there**

**Running circles through the graveyard throwing daisies in the air**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Marley**

**Well, I crossed the lakes and mountains, ended up in Hollywood**

**Playing piano in that pink hotel just like you said I would**

**Rachel**

**I kept looking out my window hoping one day you would come**

**Going every shade of blue under that California sun**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Rachel**

**So much for the promises**

**So much for them daisy chains**

**Marley**

**Oh, why carry all those heavy dreams**

**When the only one I really want is you**

**Rachel and Marley**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, honey they flow, flow, flow**

Both girls end up singing in the auditorium and embrace. From afar, a handsome, tall boy watched them all the time, but his eyes were fixed in the short Jewish girl

"What you say, Rach? We join the glee club?" Marley asked with a smile

"Marley, I´m in"

"Yes" she shouted of joy and hug Rachel again. "Come on, let´s get out of here before someone see us"

"Too late. I just saw you" the handsome tall guy said to them and entering the auditorium "wow, guys. You were awesome"

"Thank you, sir" Marley said with British accent "we don´t think we had a fan"

"That was really amazing. I thought about singing but…I don´t dare" the guy said showing them his signature half grin

"I neither thought about it, until Marley challenged me" Rachel laughed and then she faces the boy with curious look "your face is familiar to me; haven´t I´ve seen you before?

"Yeah…uh…you maybe you don´t remember me. I´m Finn Hudson, we took physics class together and…I´m the quarterback of the football team" Finn responded with a smile that made Rachel to blush

"Yeah, of course I remember you! You asked me to help solve the formula for gravity"

"Whoa, whoa…wait…do you know each other? Marley asked smiling

"Yes. Oh…I almost forgot…Finn, this is Marley, Marley this is Finn"

"Nice to meet you" Finn smiles and reaches out his hand to the other girl

"Nice to meet you too, Finn" Marley shakes her hand to him

"Well…I…I have to go"

"Let me guess…football practice" Rachel said

"How did you know, Rachel? Finn said

"Intuition; we actually have to go, right Marley?" Rachel nudges Marley gently

"Yeah. Spanish class. See you later, Finn" Marley grabs Rachel by the arm and both leave the auditorium. "Oh my God…he´s cute"

"I know. But…I don´t know if he likes me back" Rachel said shyly and looks down "plus…he´s taken"

"What?"

"Yes. He´s dating the beautiful blonde head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said and sighs of surrender.

"I´m so sorry, Rach. If I could do something, I would" Marley said

"It´s okay, Marley. Let´s go to class" Rachel said as Marley nods her head and they leave

On the other hand, Finn comes running to the field where others are already practicing; the guy with Mohawk walks up to him gravely concerned

"Dude, where the hell have you´ve been? Practice started half an hour ago"

"I´m sorry, man. I get lost and…it´s a long story" Finn sighs of surrender and swallows nervously

"Hudson! Puckerman! Give me twenty now! The couch with imponent look ordened to them. The boys immediately do squats. "All right, everyone listen up! All of you are grounded because of Finn Hudson. So everyone will do twenty crunches" Coach Tanaka yelled at the guys, who started to complain

"Thank you so much, Frankenteen"

"Hey, shut it, Karofsky" Finn defended himself "you have no idea what I´m going through"

"Ignore him, dude" Puck added while making the crunches. "So…you come with me after school?"

"I don´t know, Puck…Quinn asked me to come to her house because we have Celibacy club meeting"

"Boring" Puck yawned

"tell me about it" "the only reason I go is because then I´ll have the chance to get into her pants" Finn said, sounding bored "but…she even let me get to second base. She´s so…prude"

"That´s the price you have to pay for dating a virgin. So…follow my lead, dude" Puck said patting Finn´s back

"Uh…no, man. That´s not my thing"

"Let´s practice, come on!

Ken Tanaka sounds the whistle and everyone gets to practice with fighting moves and dancing

**Finn**

**Rising up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance now I´m back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Puck**

**So many times it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don´t lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**Finn and Puck with football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Ryder**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hanging though, staying hungry**

**They stack the odds; still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Finn**

**Rising up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Puck**

**Went the distance now I´m not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

Practice ends and everyone is tired. From the stands, a beautiful little girl applauds and winks to Finn, he immediately turns to her and smiles back.

"okay, guys. Hit the showers and see you tomorrow" coach Tanaka said and everyone leaves

"hey, dude. Who´s the kid who is watching you from the stands" Puck asked

"my cousin. Her mom has a board of teachers at her school and she asked me to take care of her" Finn said

"you didn´t say you had a date with Quinn Fabray" Puck reminded him

"can I be honest with you, Puck" Finn answered to his friend and takes him to a secluded place "I told you I´m not going because I have to take care of Matilda; and trust me, I´d much rather take care of my little cousin to go to another boring meeting. I hope you understand"

"I´m not mad at you. But, sorry, your loss. Your girlfriend is so hot"

"I know" …but she doesn´t let me breathe" Finn thought for himself

"Okay, bye" Puck leaves and then, Finn goes to the stands to meets with his cousin

"Hey kiddo" Finn smiles and looks down shyly "umm…I would hug you but…

"I get it" you had football practice" the little girl said and snaps her fingers. Suddenly Finn has new clothes "check"

"Whoa…you have to teach me how to do tat" Finn said and finally hugs his cousin

"Sucks for you, Finny. I can`t tell you my secret" the little girl shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Finn

"Why not? " "Anyone besides Aunt Jenny knows about your powers"

"Point taken. So…how was your day? "The girl asked showing curiosity "it`s not supposed to have a date with evil Barbie?

"Matilda, that`s not cool. She`s my girlfriend" Finn scolded the child softly and she simply looks at him with tenderness

"She treats you very badly and blackmails you every time she get the chance" Matilda said and he simply nods

"You`re absolutely right. How come you`re so lovely and smart at the same time, huh?" Finn asked

"I wish my parents and my brother thought the same" Matilda said and looks down

"Hey…look at me" Finn said "first of all; they`re not longer your family from the first moment Miss Honey took you in adoption, I mean my Aunt. Now you have a family that loves you and thinks you`re the most amazing child in the whole world. Never let others make you feel bad because you, Matilda Wormwood; are a treasure to me, you understand me? Now come here…give me a hug"

Matilda smiles and hugs her cousin tightly. he takes the hand of the little girl and leaves

"Thank you, Finn. You are undoubtedly…the best cousin ever" Matilda said

"And you are mine too" so…Matilda…do you want me to do a favor and sing our sing with me?" Finn said showing his cousin his half grin

"Um…I don`t know…I can`t sing" she answered sheepishly

"I don`t think so. You sing like an angel"

"If you say so"

"I mean it "Finn smiles at her and she smiles at him back. They arrive to a secret garden and they start to dance in a very tender way

**Finn**

**It`s hard to believe that I couldn`t see**

**Matilda and Finn**

**You were always right beside me**

**That I was alone with no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

**Matilda**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Matilda**

**So good to be seen**

**So good to be heard**

**Matilda and Finn**

**Don`t have to say a word**

**Finn**

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I`m loving having you around**

**Finn**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Doo dooo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh oh, oh oh**

**Doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh, oh, oh**

"You`re right" Matilda said "together we can make a dynamic duo

"That´s the spirit, little cos" Finn said and they high-five

Rachel comes home from school, greets her fathers and goes to her room; inside she sat on the bed and starts to think about the handsome boy who discovered her singing along to Marley and sadness of never being able to be reciprocated. She turns on her computer and gets to her my space account. Tears began to run down her cheeks while she`s reading rude comments of the cheerleaders. Until finally, one completely different smiles back

I am happy to make a new friend…and we should do more often duets-Marley:)

**Rachel**

**You`re on the phone with your girlfriend she`s upset**

**She´s going off about someting that you said**

**Cause she doesn`t get your humor like I do**

**I`m in my room, it`s a typical tuesday night**

**I`m listen to the kind of music she doesn`t like**

**And she`ll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can´t help thinking this i show it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn´t this easy?**

**And you´ve got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven`t seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You said you`re fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heles, I wear snickers**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I`m the one who makes you laugh when you know you`re about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it`s with me**

**Can`t you see that i`m the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can`t you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at you back door**

**All this time, how could you not know'**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Rachel finishes singing and clearly sees Finn walks up to her with his irresistable smile. The two begin kissing passionately

"i love you" he whispers and kisses her lips once more

"i love you back" she answers and they continue make out

"Rachel?" a echoing voice begins to call her "Rachel, sweetie; are you okay? Hiram asked

"thank God "Leroy answered "we thought you were on the moon

"um…hi, Dad, hi Daddy" Rachel looks down and then at the mop

"honey, why you were kissing the mop?" Hiram asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"I…I was rehearsing a scene from Romeo and Juliet, Dad" Rachel answered and putt he mop inside of the bucket in the corner of the kitchen

"you were not thinking about a boy"? Leroy asked

"me? Oh God no….i…i want to focus on the school and the science Project and…ballet clases"

"Rachella" Hiram stares at his beautiful daughter sweetly "is not bad to have a crush. That is something beautiful that you must experience and more if you`re just a girl of fifteen"

"I guess you´re right" Rachel smiles and hughs her dads "thank you so much, guys. I love you"

"we love you too, baby girl" Leroy asked and Rachel with a smile returns to her room to call Marley and tell her the magical experience she had

Chapter 2.-Preview: Quinn realices that her boyfriend avoids her and she makes every effort to retain him; Matilda shows Finn what she does with her powers and Rachel tells Marley about her fantasy. Also begin auditions for glee club

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Mara Wilson as Matilda Wormwood**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Guest starring**

**Bill A. Jones as Azimio**

**Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka**

**Max Adler as David Karofsky**

**SONGS USED: Valentino (by Diane Birch) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Eye of the tiger (by Survivor) performed by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Ryder Lynn with football players, What i`ve looking for (by High school Musical) performed by Finn Hudson and Matilda Wormwood, You belong with me (by Taylor Swift ) performed by Rachel Berry**


	2. A heavenly mission

Chapter 2.-a heavenly mission

**Hey guys! This is the second Chapter of my story. And I want to apologize for the mistakes, the prologue is really short but I promise the chapters are too long. I hope you enjoy and review if you want more.**

**P.S: there´s one song I´d love to hear as a duet of Lea Michele and Sabrina Carpenter as Rachel and Katie respectively. So here it is, oh and don´t worry, the rest of the characters will appear in the third chap: )**

The two girls with the boy entered the Golden door. And in a large living room were reunited all the angels, from children to the every elderly. In the center was a big gentleman with White beard and hair that resemblance the same Santa Claus. He uses a Golden cane and wore a jade Green tunic.

"Kids, you´re late" scolded them gently the giant man in Green tunic. "You knew we had a meeting"

"It´s my fault peter" Rachel apologizes. "I was looking at the earth and when i realized I lost track of time"

"Don´t worry, young lady" peter said. "I know exactly what you´re thinking"

"Why it´s so important? I was about to play my harp" Katie said.

"The reason for the call here was because you´ve been allocated a mission" replied a woman in military costume. "My name is Sue Sylvester. And I'll tell you what to do"

"Are you…an angel? "Rachel asked. "Sorry, I didn`t mean to be rude" she replied nervously.

"In theory, but do not be fooled by appearances. I lost my wings in the Second World War to save a Jewish family" she firmly answered but feeling sympathy for the small brunette girl

"Wow, that´s was super heroic. I´m also Jewish but…it´s a long story" "my name is Rachel Berry" she said and reaches out her hand to the blonde woman. "Nice to meet you"

"Okay. Let´s back to the business" Peter said. "For now the mission is for Rachel and Katie. And Sue will explain it "Peter answered and then looked at the girl." you know Sue, Rachel. But you don´t remember ... she saved the family in the war were you and your parents. You were too small. ... You don't actually survived and you're here now"

"Was when the army attacked the towns of Hiroshima and Nagasaki? When was the ... "Katie said but Rachel interrupted her with tears in her eyes.

"Atomic bomb?" "Was the atomic bomb?" My parents were...? "Rachel added and finally remembered the woman who saved her life. "But if I´m here, where are my dad's?"

"Hiram and Leroy were left on earth because they miraculously survived. But you can see them when you embark on the mission with Katie" Sue calmed the girl and she simply smiled and hugged her

"Thank you so much, Coach Sylvester. I won´t let you down" Rachel answered still hugging the woman

"I know that, kiddo. But ... would you be so kind as to stop hugging me to explain to you and your sister on the mission?"

"Oh, sorry" "of…of course" she added and sitting on the golden chair next to her sister who simply put a hand on her shoulder and smiles at her with comfort

Sue walks in front of them and all the angels are silent to hear about the mission. Which was simple and straightforward: Rachel and Katie had to travel to earth to help a girl named Katherine Rose Marley; who was the daughter of Millie Rose. An adorable and obese woman that worked in the school cafeteria. But despite having a beautiful face and heart. Marley was constantly abused by her classmates, especially football players and hockey. She was bullied for being poor and her mother obesity. She felt totally alone and helpless without friends who have

"Poor, Marley" Rachel said wiping her tears with a tissue. "I never imagined that they could be people so mean"

"And even Marley looks like a supermodel. She stills being bullied by the overweight of that kind woman "after explaining the mission, Sue you turn to look at the two girls." Now you know, your duty is to help the girl and take that insecurity away"

"You can count with us, Coach Sylvester" Katie said. "We´ll endeavor to keep Marley safe"

"That´s the spirit, Blondie" Sue added and then she continues. "One more thing before I go, girls. Don´t forget you're still an angel ... so it must be very careful with your powers and use them only when absolutely necessary. And under no circumstances should fall in love with a human, got it?"

"Oh, trust me, my sister and I don´t have time to think about love. But ... if you explain why we shouldn´t fall in love then I'll understand" Katie said crossing her arms

"I´m about to explain something important; so listen carefully" Sue warned the little blonde and petite brunette; which simply nodded to the advice of their coach. And even an immense peace felled in heaven, there was also an atmosphere of curiosity. "There is one important rule that is in the top of the clause, angels and humans must not associate under any circumstances"

"I don´t understand, Coach. If we can´t relate to humans, then how are we to help Marley? There should be an exception to the rule or…a justification" Rachel said with a tone of wisdom in her voice. It was incredible was like a teenager like her, could understand and comprehend things as if she were only 64 years old. Beauty and goodness was not all that angels admired of Rachel Berry, but her high IQ. Even she could compete with Einstein himself if in the academic decathlon.

"I second that" Katie said. "No offense, coach. But I don´t get it, it makes no sense that we can't relate to humans. So if that's the case, we can't accomplish the mission you entrusted us, right? "Rachel just nodded affirmation of her little sister, even though she was blonde was also very clever.

"Patience, young girls. It's not what I meant. What I mean is that angels and humans should not be linked when it comes to love. Friendship goes unnoticed. "Sue took a deep breath before continuing." If an angel falls in love with a human, he or she will never return to heaven. And if both are related in a more intense physical level. Which is intimacy, absolutely, the angel loses its sanctity, divinity, wings and is banished to the only place where there is torture and soul is tormented forever."

"Hell?!" Rachel and Katie asked with a fear in their voices. Sue sadly nodded and continues to explain their mission.

"Exactly. It is therefore both have to be very careful and go to earth to help Marley Rose. Not to fall for someone. Don´t force me to take other steps if I find that some disobeyed my command, am I clear?"

"Yes, coach. Don´t worry, we won´t allow any boy even if he´s cute distract us." Rachel said and makes a military salute. Slowly, she erases the smile from her face and maturity returns to her. "One more thing, if we are going to earth, how we hide our appearance? "She slowly touches her wings and her dress.

"Hmm "Sue scratched his chin thoughtfully and then snaps her fingers. Suddenly, Rachel looks from head to toe; her angelic dress was replaced by an adorable reindeer sweater, a plaid skirt, a pair of white knee socks and Mary Jane shoes. In her hair wearing a green headband that match with her sweater. Katie wore her hair down, a blue blouse sky, long sleeves, blue jeans and white converse. "Do not blame me; it was the first thing that came to head. But…I have to say that Rachel looks like a real schoolgirl".

"I love my outfit. It´s super comfortable" Rachel twirls and hugs Sue who looks coldly at her. Distressed, she takes a step back and smiles. "I'm sorry, I know you don´t like hugs, but ... thank you very much. I promise I will not fail you"

"Yeah, I love it too. It´s awesome" Katie does the same as Rachel and she also step back." someday, you´ll have to learn to get used to embrace, Coach Sue."

"Well ... enough of sentimentality. It's time to go, kiddo. Remember the warning and another thing ... you can only use your powers when the situation demands"

Rachel and Katie thanked once again that imposing but kind woman, say goodbye of angels and headed bolt nearest the sun, which serve as slide to descend to earth. They were too nervous about the mission, but would be an extraordinary new adventure that would always be remembered.

"So…my little sister…are you ready for the mission? "Rachel asked and loops arms with Katie who seems really excited. They were not only siblings; they also were best friends and could count with each other.

"My dear Rach…I was born ready" Katie answered back with a confident smile. The two girls walk by heaven looking straight ahead. They went to live the experience of acting as mortal girls for the first time. They felt strong and happy, which no man could take from them. Literally, Rachel and Katie were like two drops of water, the difference is that they were not twins.

**Rachel**

**Look around but don't look down****  
****Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found****  
****Look ahead but don't look back****  
****Anything's a possibility and you can count on that**

**Katie**

**Hold on tight and don't let go****  
****it's another small adventure, where it is no one knows****  
****close your eyes and enjoy the ride****  
****there's so many big surprises out there for us to find**

**Rachel and Katie**

**Waking up the sun****  
****waking up the sky****  
****waking up the great big universe****  
****another small adventure****  
**

**Rachel (with Katie)**

**Look at me, I'm strong and free****  
****Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me****  
****As long as you're with me****  
**

**Rachel and Katie**

**Waking up the sun****  
****waking up the sky****  
****waking up the great big universe****  
****another small adventure****  
**

**Katie (with Rachel)**

**Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise****  
****I'm coming to save the day****  
****I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away**

**Rachel and Katie (Rachel)**

**Waking up the sun (waking up)  
Waking up the sky (waking up)  
Waking up the great big universe  
Another small adventure  
Waking up the sun (waking up)  
Waking up the sky (waking up)  
Waking up the great big universe  
Another small adventure**

**Another small adventure  
another small adventure**

**Rachel**

**Another small adventure**

Magically, the girls are in a beautiful park, a moment look, smile and then go their way down to a picturesque building which said in big letters "William McKinley High School". Proving to be a public school, which now had to attend and act as mere students.

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie**

**Tensing Norgay Traynor as Owen**

**Ian Mc Kellen as Peter**

**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester**

Songs: Another small adventure (originally by Chantall Kreviazuk) performed by Rachel Berry and Katie


	3. New girls in town

**Chapter 3.-New girls in town**

**Hey guys! I deeply regret took so long to update the third chapter; I have no computer and I have to write it by hand. This have many surprises and if you want more!**

**Roxy : )**

The two siblings are on stage at the auditorium of the new school; both are excited to start a new chapter of their lives.s top being angels to only act like ordinary teenagers, Rachel looks determinate and Katie looks confident like she had a goal to reach.

They had the world at their feet and now it was time to conquer

Katie

I've been waitin

For a day like this to come

Struck like lightnin

My heart's beating like a drum

On the edge of something wonderful

(Rachel walks up to her sister, Katie runs to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. Both are smiling)

Katie (with Rachel)

Face to face with changes

What's it all about

Life is crazy

But I know I can work it out

Cause I got you to live it with me

(The girls hold hands;run, dance and jump around the stage)

Katie and Rachel

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

(Rachel takes the two hands of her sister and looks at her with tenderness)

Rachel

Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air

Taking chances

Moments happen everywhere

I got you to live it with me

(Both loop their arms together and dance like in country; go round and round dancing and then switch arm)

Rachel and Katie

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

(the girls begin to round and round; surprisingly none of them feel dizzy)

Rachel and Katie

Flyin' high

I won't look down

Let my tears fall to the ground

(Katie takes a step forward and looks ahead)

Katie

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

(Rachel does the same and hold her sister's hand)

Rachel

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

(Both girls are happily dancing and repeat the whole choreography)

Katie and Rachel

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Both embrace and high-five. They exit the auditorium and walk through the halls of the school. Katie takes her backpack while Rachel drags it and holds the bracket;everyone is staring at them with curiosity, especially soccer a boy with mohawk and attractive good looking;however the tallest of all, looks like a handsome runway supermodel, super gorgeous and an irresistable half - smile, beautiful chocolate eyes, brown hair and frekles. This guy even he had a girlfriend; his eyes were on the beautiful but short Jewish girl of the reindeer sweater.

"Whoa...who's that?" The tall handsome boy asked and kept looking at the brunette. It was like Cupid had shot an arrow and would've come straight to the heart . Suddenly, another handsome guy snapped his fingers in front of his face to wake him from the trance.

"Finn! Earth to Finn!" "come on, wake up, dude" The boy named Ryder continued snapped his fingers in order to awaken Finn.

"wha...what happen?" Finn finally asked and after flinched The boys sigh of relief to see their captain backed from the moon. "How long I was lost? "

"Hallelujah" The guy with Mohawk yelled and raised his hands to the air. "Finn Hudson back from the moon!" "seriously, dude. What you do is wrong,you can't flirt with the new chick when you're dating the cute and fragile Marley Rose"

"I know, man.I'm sorry...I just got distracted.I know I'm happy with Marley and I'm in love with her because she helped me heal my heart that Quinn broke but...I couldn't help myself, that girl is so pretty" Finn said and just as he was about to fall into trance;Ryder brought him back to reality.

"Finn, we're serious. You can't be distracted and less by a hot girl" Ryder said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I second that" Said the attractive boy with Asian features, Mike Chang. "we have the game next week and our goal is to win the cup"

"And how do you do to play soccer, dating Tina and dance in your spare time?" Finn asked Mike who simply shrugs and then looks at their team mates."guys, I'm not God so you can put all your faith in me"

"Finn, we say this because you are my bro and we're worried about you" Puck (he guy with the Mohawk) said."by now and how you are our captain; you need to get your head in the game, focus on your relationship with Marley and be our leader. Look...I know the Jew is so hot, but I saw her first."

"you're not dating Lauren Zizes? " The Afro-American boy, Matt Rutherford asked

"No, she cheated on me. I prefer to concentrate on my pool cleaning business and have a threesome with Santana Lopez and Brittany S . Pierce"

"ugh...you're so gross, Puck" Puck's little brother Jake said and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"okay, that's not the point . we're talking about Finn" Ryder said and pat Finn's back."get your head in the game" Finn sighs of surrender and rolls his eyes.

"you seriously need to stop watching High School Musical. You guys have nothing to worry about" Finn said very relaxed. "last year we won the championship against Cromwell and I love Marley, so if I don't worry, you either" The bell rings and before he leaves, Finn looks at his friends with his signature half-grin. "see you at practice"

The boys were soon standing in the halls and go to their soccer practice. From afar, Katie and Rachel still see the facilities very amazed.

"wow...sing on that stage was amazing" Rachel said and looks at her sister with a big smile on her face. "don't you feel it? I was on Broadway"

"completely agree . who wouldn't've thought that singing on stage would make you feel so good?"

"This definitely has to go on the list of human experiences" Rachel said with a sigh, she suddenly began to blush and her face turn red whick Katie notices.

"Rach...you're blushing" Katie said.

"what? No" Rachel denied and crosses her arms keeping an eye on her sister. "what makes you think something like that? I...I'm fine and I feel perfectly normal."

"uh huh?" Katie raised an eyebrown in suspicion and unconvinced try to find the nervousness of Rachel.

"I...I swear I'm not hiding anything. I'm...I'm innocent, Kate" Rachel stuttered really nervous and covers her face with her hands.

"you don't fool me, Rachel Berry. I know why you're blushing and I can notice three miles away" Katie said sardonically and crossing her arms at the same time. "maybe is the tall and handsome boy who never took his eyes off of you?"

"okay, no" Rachel said and raise a hand to stop her."Katie, stop. Don't even think about it"

"That hottie lost track of time by looking at you and you don't even notice. What's wrong with you? "

Because, Katie..." Rachel sigh of defeat."we are here for the sole reason of protecting Marley, not fall in love. Or do you want to stay on earth forever? " Katie shakes her head and Rachel smiles."that's what I thought"

"you're absolutely right" Katie smiles and raises her pinkie."promise me that while we're here, no guy can separate, finish the mission and then go home"

"I promise" Rachel said and interwine her pinkie with Katie's. The two girls are heading to their first class; when something cold drops on their face . Katie and Rachel had been drenched y slushies;Football players laugh while a boy with glasses and wheel chair, another delicate guy with fashion in his clothes, a huge African-American girl and Asian girl dressed as Go Go 60's;witnesses the scene in horror.

"welcome to Losertown, freaks" Rick "The stick" Nelson said and all laugh before leaving.

"blondes can be losers too" Bobby said and fist pumps with Phil, they exit hallways.

"oh my God" Kurt said and covers his mouth with his hand."not even because they're the new girls, they leave them alone"

"And just when i though it coukd be worse ". Artie Said .

" Popular don'care if you are new or are in Glee Club " Mercedes said to their friends.

"They attack you anyway" " Ugh my eyes burn! " Katie complains and rubs her eyes. "What the hell was that ? "

" Trust me , I wish I know " Rachel said and Flinches "It was c - cold " .

The kids walks up to the new students and decide to offer their help.

"That my dears ; called slushie" Kurt said. "And you just recived a frosty welcome by football players "

" Well..." Katie Said. "That was really mean"

"We have to deal with it all the time, so... if it's any consolation" you are not the only ones " Tina said feeling sympathy for the new girls.

" They always do those things? " Rachel asked .

"All the time white girl "Mercedes said. "Recived a slushy in the face is annoving , but there comes a time when you get used "

"They shouldn't treat people like that , just because you are not in their group ". Katie said putting her hands on her hips. "We have rights"

" Tell these the cool kids and they eat you alive"Artie Said . " It's like in the food chain, only the biggest and powerful survive".

Finally , six kids , met each other. Rachel and Katie to hide that they were actually angels and live in the heaven , told them they're were from Wisconsin and been transferred to Lima , them their dreams hobbies , about their family , Judaism and among other fun facts. Inadvertenly , the time passed quickly and the bell rang for the next teenaggers say goodbye to their friends and once their were out of sights , Rachel and Katie use their powers to change their clothes as they saw that there was nobody in thr corridors sight of relief .

"Uff... That was close " Katie said and sighs of relief again "It was wrong to lie those kids , they are awesome"

" If we told them that we are angels , they would have a heart attack " Rachel tried to reason with her little sister with her wise answer. " And you know I hurt someone , it's against my vows"

"we shouldn't use our powers, Rachel. If coach Sylvester finds out we will be in serious trouble" Katie said with a note of panic in her voice; what Rachel reassure her putting a hand onnher shoulder.

"Sue clearly said we could use them if necessary, and I couldn't let the kids see us covered in slushy our first day of class, don't you think? " Rachel asked and Katie simply nods putting the backpack on her back.

"okay, you win" Katie smiled. "I guess it was a fashion emergency" She laughed and Rachel laughed along with her, minutes later her beautiful face turned serious."but we'll still use our powers conscious"

"Katie..." Rachel said with a confident smile."I like how you think". Katie thanked Rachel for the compliment and both went to their first class of the day: History

On the other hand, a beautiful girl like doll, delicate as porcelain, brown long hair and blue eyes like ocean wears látex gloves on her hands and shaping the meat while a fat but kind woman was slathering mayonnaise to breads. She stops her work and rubs the shoulders of the teenager

"sweetie, you did enough; you don't have to help me" Millie kiss the girl in her hair."Marley, I'm fine"

"I don't want to do all the work by yourself, Mom" Marley said with a smile. "futhermore, if we work together, we'll finish faster"

"You don't rather go out with your friends instead of being locked in the kitchen with me?" Millie asked.

"Mom, I have no friends . everyone at school thinks I'm weird" A tear rolls down on Marley's cheek. "I really hate when popular kids make fun of you . sometimes I wish I could fit into that group but I...I'm just..." Marley couldn't finish the sentence when she felt a lump in her throat . Millie senses sadness in her daughter and again rubs her shoulders lovingly.

"Marley Katherine Rose" Millie scolded her daughter soflty. "you don't have to change to please others, start accepting yourself...and now I remember, your handsome boyfriend likes your personality and he is popular" Millie said and Marley covers her face with her hands to blushed, when she sees her mom gigles.

"Finn makes me so happy. Not because he's my boyfriend but...he's also my best friend"

"I must say that Finn Hudson is a good guy, sweetheart" Millie said and Marley blushes again.

"I know, and he loves your burguers" Both laughed. "the other day he asked me to thank you for taking the gherkins"

You're welcome" Millie said and then looked sweetly at her daughter. "we finished the hamburguers, Marley. go to class, I don't want you to get in trouble, okay?"

"yeah, Mom" Marley said taking off the plastic gloves and hugging Millie."I love you"

"Me too, Bumble bee" Millie said giving her daughter a kiss in the forehead."go"

Marley returns to hug her mom and leaves the kitchen . She looks sadly the cafeteria and her eyes filled with tears at the though of the popular kids make fun of her.

Marley

She sees them walking in a straight line

That's not really her style

And they all got the same heartbeat

But hers is falling behind

(Marley walks through the halls of McKinley while she close the books to her chest and looks ahead)

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down

Yeah, they are invencible, and she's just in the background

And she says

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(She overlooks the astronomy classroom and sees herself making out with Finn; smiles a little and goes on her way)

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through

(she still walks through the halls and see the jocks flirting with simply shakes her head)

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going

In the fast lane, living life without knowing

And he says

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(Marley takes a walk through the courtyard and tears rolls down her cheeks)

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(She sits at a table and notes with sadness as hockey players are made snide remarks between them)

And they said

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids , they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids , like the cool kids

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

"Marley?" A soft but deep voice awakens her from the trance and she blinks confused. "babe, what's wrong? I was about to go to my practice but...I saw you upset and I wanted to see if you're okay"

"Hi, Finny" Marley gets up from the table and gets her handsome boyfriend with a tender and passionate kiss. Both smile when their lips are still connected .

"Wow" Finn said giving Marley his signature half-grin. "from what I see you're perfectly fine, baby. Or else you wouldn't have taken me to heaven with that kiss."

"Well ... It's because you're the love of my life and I love make out with you."Marley giggled and they kiss once more until she raised an eye brown in suspicion .

"Now remember ; you didn't have to be in your soccer practice ?"

" I'd would rather be with you ". Finn said and kiss Marley. She smiled in his kiss and then looks at him with a playful look.

"Okay... Now close your eyes and give me your hand" Marley gave him the instruction and with the other hand hides a plastic bag.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Because I have a surprise , silly. Plus , if you don't close your eyes there's no point ".Finn hesitated a moment and narrows his eyes ; Marley starts laughing nervously. "Finn"

"Okay" He agrees and then she puts thd plastic bag in his hand.

"Why I feel that my gift is something sweet and delicious? "

"You can open them now, sweetheart " Marley said and kisses his cheek."My mom prepared specially for you".

"Chocolate cookies" Finn exclamed like a six year-old who would been the most amazing present on christmas morning. "Thanks so much" .

You're welcome" Marley said solemny and Finn back to takes her in his arms for another passionate kiss ; he makes it deeper until a voice interrupts their make - out session.

"Dude , I'm looking everywhere and just when I found you you're eating the beautiful face of Marley" Puck sardonically said and rolls his eyes.

"Hey,Noah " Marley greeting him."Actually it was my fault".

"Don't blame yourself ,Marls. My bro can't resist you charm" Puck said and then throws his best friend a dirty look.

"You have to come now or coach Beiste makes us clean the ladies room for a month"

"Thanks for ruining the moment with my amazing girlfriend, Puck " . Finn said and then leans closer to Marley and whispers in her ear."I'll see you later , beautiful"

"Come on Romeo" Puck grabs Finn by the arm and they leave the cort yard . "I know that Marley is your sun and moon together but ... Come on , you also have a life ".

"It's called love and i don't expect you to understand" Finn said and they leave to their practice.

An hour later , Marley is in front of her locker ;she's about to open it when hockey players walks up to her in order to make her life miserable.

" What do you want ? " Marley asked with fear in her voice"

"Two things ; your elephant momma is getting faster every freaking day" Rick "The stick Nelson said and the others laugh. "And I'm not leaving until you give me my seven minutes in heaven , Foxy lady".

"Please enough" Marley's eyes fill with tears and trembler with fear. "I told you i'm taken and I really love him . I'm tired of your threats and ... You make me sick! "

From afar , Rachel and Katie witness the scene to help the poor girl in desgrace to prepare their angelic powers .

"We can't leave it like this , Rachel. That Rick whatever guy is such a pervert and be's about to rape Marley if we do nothing" Katis said angry and cleanches her fistRememberber what Sue said , sister , we can react with violence" Rachel put a hand on Katie's shoulder to calm her , took a lock of her blond hair and twirls.

"Then we do nothing as we see a poor girk about to be tortured" Katie crosses her arms and faces Rachel who smiles .

"Why the hell you're smiling? I don't see the funny"

"Patience , crankly Kate" Rachel said and Katie rolls her eyes to hear her silly nickname.

"Wait for my signal and we'll make our entrance shrewdly" She wints at Katie who finally sighs of surrender.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right" Katie smiles and made the militar salute to her sister.

"Are, Aye Captain".

Rick corner Marley against her locker and played with the buttons of her blouse . She buist into tears and still shaking in terror . "I'm not asking you baby , you're going to give what I want "

"No" Marley sobbed histerically while Rick looks at her in a very wicked manner "Help , SOMEBODY HELP !

"Now" Rachel told Katie and both arrive in time to stop the serial rapist. "Hey , donkey face!" Rick turned and saw the pretty short brunnette and the pretty blonde, pretends to be afraid. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Ooh" Rick flinches and then smiled devilish "Batman and Robbin to the rescue, scary" He laughed and keeps playing with the buttons of Marley.

"Hey!" Katie yelled. "Keep your filthy hands of Marley"

"or what, Blondie?" Rick treated Katie and laughs . Rachel and Katie waved their hands at the same time; blue sparkles flew towards Rick, he was caught in toilet paper and hockey players were locked in janitor's closet."WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO OF ME!"

"We haven't finished with you, little fool. Rachel used her telequiness and a bucket hit Rick's head, who felt to the ground unconscious. Katie waved her finger and also locked him with the rest of the hockey stared to shed tears of happiness and collapsed in Rachel's arms ; she hugs her and Katie rubbed her back gently . "It's Okay, Marley" Rachel smiled."You're safe now"

"Thank you" Marley cried. "Thank you so much"

"We couldn't let that pervert put his hands on you "Katie said as she continued to rub her back. "We will protect you"

"Who , who are you ?" Marley asking wiping her tears and smiles at them. "I've never seen you before"

"We are your guadian angels and come to help you" Rachel look at marley tenderly "So you won't be alone"

"I... I don't know how to thank you for saving my life" Marley said crying of happiness. "But I'm so happy you're here" She turned to hug Rachel and Katie return the hug."Thank you"

Rachel took Marley in her arms and walked to the choir room, Katie sat next to her and took her hand.

Rachel

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong

You're enchained by your own sorrow

In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow

Katie

How I hate to see you like this

There is no way you can deny it

I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

(Rachel sits on the other side of Marley, wipes her tears with a tissue and Katie brushes her long hair as she keeps crying)

Rachel and Katie

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

Your best friend, I'm the one you

Must rely on

You were always sure of yourself

Now I see you've broken a feather

I hope we can patch it up together

(the girls dance funny and make ballet movements to make Marley smile, which works)

Rachel and Katie

Chiquitita, you and I know

How the heartaches come and they go

And the scars they're leaving

You'll be dancing one again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grieving

Chiquitita, you and I cry

But the sun is stillin the sky

And shinig above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song,Chiquitita

(Marley smiles, gets up from her seat and joins the song, putting her arms on the shoulders of Rachel and Katie)

Marley

So the walls came tumbling down

And your love's a blow out candle

All is gone and it seems too hard to handle

Marley and Rachel

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

There is no way you can deny it

I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

(all dance like ballerinas for all the choir room)

Katie, Rachel and Marley

Chiquitita, you and I know

How the heartaches come and they gone

And the scars they're leaving

You'll be dancing once again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grieving

Chiquitita, you and I cry

But the sun is still in the sky

And shinning above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song , Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song , Chiquitita

(During the instrumental, the girls give pirouettes around the room very happy and then joined in a group hug)

"that certainly was fun" Marley said laughing and then looks at the teenagers. "I know it sounds silly, but I feel I've known you forever"

"what Rachel said about us being angels is true; we change our appearance to look like ordinary girls and our coach assigned us the mission to protect you" Katie said with all the patience and Marley gave a tender smile at the thirteen year-old.

"aww, thank you" Marley hugged the girls and then with a curious look, she confronts them."You're not supposed to die first to be an angel?"

"actually, y es " Rachel explained with a wise tone in her voice."only that we don't die; Sue rescue to Katie and me from the war and took us to heaven, so...we are angels since then"

"I thought you were a witch or...you know, I saw your mental powers as Carrie or Matilda" Marley said sheepishly and smiles at them.

"No, it's okay" Katie reassures her."have telekinesis is part of your powers for being an angel, you can communicate telephatically and fly"

"can I see your wings?" Marley asked politely and bows. "I always wanted to see an angel closely and I'm amazed to have two in person"

"sure" Rachel said with a smile and then looks at Marley as a parent giving a loving warning to his child."after we show you now, promise to keep the secret no matter what. Just you are the only one who knows who we are"

"I promise, Rachel" Marley said and the brunette was surprised to see that she knew her name."if you are wondering how I know your name; it's written in your necklace" She answers again and touches."it's beautiful"

"Thank you; our mother gave it to me before she died and Katie has a pin in her hair with the letter K. We never met her"

"I'm so sorry" Marley apologizes and Katie put a hand on her shoulder. "I...I didn't know"

"it happened long time ago, Marley. Rach and I were a baby" Katie comforted her and a big smile spread across her face. "by the way, you're getting one of us? I didn't know you're a mind reader" The three laugh and Marley shakes her head.

"No, I'm not like you. I knew Rachel's name because I read her necklace; and now I know your name is Katie for the K's on your pin"

"well...now that my sister and I introduced ourselves; we'll show you what we really are" Katie told Marley to take a step back which she does; then she and Rachel snapped their fingers and they back to be with their beautiful silver dress, their glittering wings and the halo of light surrounding them completely . tears begin to fall from the eyes of Marley and kneels in front of them."Marley, don't cry" Katie said gently."don't be afraid; we don't hurt you"

"it's not that" Marley says crying and smiling."you are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Can I touch your wings? " please

Rachel smiled sweetly, came floating to her, took her hand, lifted from the ground and puts her hand on her wing. Marley continued to cry with keep smiling softly and stroked her hair ;after witnessing some heavenly angels, Marley smiked and the girls returned to their appearance of school girls.

"You feel better now?"Rachel ask and Marley nodded.

"That's why we don't show that way to humans , an angel of light will be imposed fear even he or she comfort you " "However you were so brave to past the test" Katie said and back to explain the theory. "a fallen angel or as the Lord called an angel of darkness; pretends to be one of us and transmit you peace. But then it shown as he really is: a demon; an evil, ruthless and cruel being who only wants to destroy you and hurt inside. It can be anywhere and you have to be careful"

"the guy who was about to rape you was the one of them . thank God that Katie and I were able to save your life at time"

"a fallen angel can take any appearance?" Marley asked with some fear in her voice and both girls nodded.

"to complete and you don't have nightmares" Katie added to the theory. "it may be from human or a loved one to an animal or plant. so that's why we'll protect you from anything or anyone who wants to hurt you"

"you are the best friends I ever had" Marley smiled and hugged her two teenage guardians. He three continued to embrace until the bell rang."oops, we have to go to class"

"you go ahead, I'll go wash my hands" Rachel said so Marley says goodbye to her and goes ahead with Katie to the next class. The girl smiles, leaves the choir room closing the door behind her; back in the halls, she heads to her class: Biology.

When a sexy voice style Bryan Adams and Richard Marx fills the corners, certainly the kind of voice from the mysterious guy was baritone. Rachel was impressed that she decided to follow the sound of his voice, lead her to the bathroom and continued listening the concert.

You always said I was a dreamer

Now instead

I'm dreaming of things that's

Making my mind go crazy

Small things like

(Rachel continues approaching the singer, who turns out to be Finn showering after soccer practice . the girl fails to recognize the melody as it's one from her favorite songs from Westlife)

Finn

When I call you at home

And he answers the phone

Or I get your machine and

I don't hear me

When I lie in my bed with the

Thoughts in my head

When we dance and we sang

And we laughed all night

Oh da bop bop baby please

Don't let me go

Can't live my life this way

ooh da bop bop baby please

Just let me know

And put my mind at ease for sure

(helplessly; Rachel falls for the voice, closes her eyes and she gently sway to the sound of music coming from the stereo. Finn, unaware that a cute girl was spying, still singing as no big deal; undoubtedly he wasn't just popular, handsome and smart, he also sang super awesome)

On a love train

20 odd years now

I got off today

But nobody said the stop

That I've taken

Was a stop too late

Now I'm alone, I'm thinking

Of stupid hurtful smart things like

(Finn stops singing when he hear a female singing voice, starts laughing closes the shower and decides to confront the intruder)

"Hey!"he asked in suspicion. "who's there?" As he doesn't receive any answer from the person, he resorts to the treat."whoever you are, you can't be here . so beat it before I call the principal" another laughter. "I mean it"

Help me

Katie, on the other hand is in the literature class; when she hear the anguished voice of her sister, closes her eyes, places her finger tips on her temples to use her telephatic powers to communicate with her

Rachel, Rachel, it's you?

K-Katie...you...you have to help me.I can't stop laughing

Holy crap, what you did?

I can't tell you have to see for yourself

Wait right there, okay? Don't make any movement, I'm on my way

Please hurry

Katie took the teacher was explaining the story of Pride and Prejudice, to raise her hand.

"yes, Katie?" An attractive man with curly hair and blue eyes asked.

"Mr . Schue, can you give me permission to drink some water?"Katie asked touching her throat to make it more believable. "I'm thirsty"

"sure" He smiled and then the bell rang; students were keeping their books in the backpacks. "okay, guys.I want you to read the first chapter for next week and we'll discussed in class"

"thank you" Katie said and left the classroom. "stay right there, Rachel" She runs through the halls until she reaches the showers and discovered Rachel laughing uncontrollably and leaning agains the door.

"You're here" Rachel runs to hug Katie and she separates.

"What the hell..what were you thinking? " Katie took her sister in a secluded place. "this is invasion of property, you can't be here"

"that's what I said" a male voice said from behind the opened, Finn looks at the two teenagers who screamed to see him shirtless and with a towel around his waist. Katie put a hand on Rachel's mouth to silence her."wow...I never thought have a fan" He crosses his arms and gives the girls his signature half-grin. "Hi"

"this is so awkard" Katie said and looks at her jean pockets.

"oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry" Rachel covers her face with her hands and then looks at Katie. "Help me"

"okay, you run while you can do it and I'll distract him" Katie said and raised a thumb up.

Rachel is about to leave when he stops her and still smiling. "wait...first you spy and then run away?"

"um...yes" She replies and runs away from there . Once alone, Katie crosses her arms and decides to talk to Finn.

"sorry for my sister, botn are new and she was confused" Katie said sheepishly and twirls a lock of her blond hair.

"whoa, hold on" Finn raised his hand to stop her and then smiles as he found a lost treasure. "it's her; the girl of the reindeer sweater . she's so pretty and...so are you"

"thanks; we actually inherited the beauty of our mom" Katie answered and Finn chukles.

"I've got to meet her . I saw you both in the hallway this morning and she drew me" Finn said solemny and Katie studied at him very closely.

"oh!" She answered and pointed at him with her finger. "I know who you are, Mister. The handsome good looking tall guy who can't stop staring at Rach"

"yeah, that's me" H smiles and reaches out his hand. "I'm Finn Hudson"

"Katie" She said back and shook her hand."it's nice finally meet you, Finn" Katie gave him a crooked smile and starts to leave. "see you around"

"Katie, stop" Finn pleased at the little blonde."please tell me about Rachel" She doesn't answer at his request. " you do, then you are awesome"

"I'll let you know" Katie said solemny and leaves the showers and Finn who smiles widely.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

GUEST STARRING

Harry Shum Jr as Mike Chang

Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones

Kevin Mc Hale as Artie Abrams

Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel

Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford

Trisha Rae Starl as Millie Rose

Rock Anthony as Rick Nelson

Jesse Lurken as Bobby Surette

SONGS USED.-Take on the world (originally by Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard) performed by Katie and Rachel Berry,Cool kids (originally by Echosmith) performed by Marley Rose, Chiquitita (originally by ABBA) performed by Rachel Berry, Katie and Marley Rose, Bop Bop baby (originally by Westlife) performed by Finn Hudson


	4. if Cupid had a heart

**Wow! Thank you so much, I never thought you will love this story. Don't worry about Finchel, I working on it. This will be the beginning of a friendship between Finn (****Cory Monteith****) and Katie (****Sabrina Carpenter****); anyway, in this chap I'll make a reference of the movie "you're so Cupid", I really love it and this will be a tribute. Enjoy and please review. **

**Roxy : )**

**Chapter 4.- if Cupid had a heart**

**The days passed and Marley felt completely safe thanks to her two best friends and bodyguards, especially Rick who after witnessing the magical powers of the sisters he decided to not mess with her again. However, the sadness turned to grab it when footballers make fun of her mother again.**

**"I just don't get it" Marley protested sadly one afternoon when she, Rachel and Katie decided to surprise Millie making chocolate cookies."all my mom has done is lean and...the only way I was accepted into my other schools is that she sew labels on my sweaters. I...I sometimes feel like a wallflower"**

**"you are special, Marley. And your mom is a lovely woman; I really admire what she does for you" Rachel said getting the baked cookies with her powers and leveling the temperature.**

**"trust me, people are not going to notice for the clothes you wear; it's for your escence . your personality is what mmakes you unique and special" Katie smiled while she beats the mixture. Her blond hair was in a ponytail."remember that you have us now"**

**"I really want to thank you for all you've done for me" Marley replies smiling."since you appeared in my life, I feel happier"**

**"you don't have to thank. We are with you always" Katie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that you have a light inside of you and it's time to show it " Rachel said and Marley smiled at her sweetly**

**"we have the power to change the world" Marley finally added feeling confident, Rachel and Katie nodded in agreement.**

**"Marley Rose" Katie said and Marley looked at her."you are gold"**

**(The scene suddenly , Katie and Marley walk comfident through the McKinley halls)**

**Marley and Katie**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Marley**

**You were walking in the moon**

**Now you're feeling low**

**What they say wasn't true, you're beautiful**

**Katie**

**Sticks and stones break your bones**

**I know what you're feeling**

**Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million**

**(****they start dancing and draw the attention of several young freshman students, who later join in the choreography about self-steem. Everyone walking the halls, library, food court and even the astronomy classroom, where more students join the dancing)**

**Rachel**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold you're head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**(All continue dancing and this time in the gym; Cheerios ans school band improvise an awesome choreography)**

**Rachel**

**When everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna loose**

**Just ignore, they don't know the real you**

**Marley**

**All the rain in the sky, can't put out your fire**

**Or all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter **

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**(the auditorium is decorated like a prom. A golden disco ball hanging from the ceiling; boys wear golden tuxedos and girls golden dresses. The stage is golden)**

**Katie(rapping)**

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**

**And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**

**Yeah, there are days that we all feel like we're messed up**

**But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**

**Rachel**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king, you're a queen inside and out**

**Marley**

**You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**

**This is for you, wherever you are**

**Rachel and Katie(Marley)**

**Oh,oh, oh, oh, oh (yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (you're gold, gold)**

**Rachel, Katie and Marley (Katie)**

**This is for all the girls, boys all over the world (all of the world)**

**Whatever you've bee told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Gold , gold , you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold , gold, you're gold**

**Katie**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**Rachel and Marley**

**You're a king, you're a queen inside and out**

**The song ends and everyone cheer. The bad news is that everything back to normal cause this was a fantasious performance. The three girls shared a group hug with the outcasts. Suddenly, somehing began to snine in Katie's backpack. Both apologize to Marley and went to the secret garden; after being alone, the blonde pulled out a mirror and showed it to her sister.**

**"a mirror?" Rachel asked innocently."I thought you were still young to wear make up"**

**"I am, Rach" Katie replied with a smile."this is to communicate with gave it to me to keep an eye of Marley"**

**"and why not me?" Rachel crosses her arms and then stroked the surface of he precious gadget."I mean, I am a responsible teenager and you're just a child"**

**"technically as I turned thirteen I'm also a teenager and hold on..." Katie raised a hand to stop her and an eye brown. "you said responsible, Rachel? you lost the arranging flowers that were for archangels. Gabriel put you in charge"**

**"it was an accident. I was playing with a cute cherub when a gust of wind snatched the flowers from me" Katie continue to stare at her older sister unconvinced, so she said of defeat."okay, fine. you're right; you're in charge, Cranky Kate"**

**"thank you" Katie rolls her eyes playfully."now, we have to answer the call or we'll be in trouble"**

**"okay" Rachel agreed. Sooner, the flash was more intense that the girls had to step back to keep their eyes safe. Minutes later, the blond woman was in the reflection and her gaze was sharp as ever. "hello, coach" Rachel greeted shyly while Katie holds the mirror. Sue simply smiled weekly.**

**"good morning,angels . we haven't talked in days and I need to know if you've done everything I said"**

**"yes" Katie answered honestly."Rachel and I've been careful with the powers and hide our angelic powers to humans, except...for one person"**

**"what? Katie Valentine, you can't be talking seriously. It's the first rule"Sue scolded her firmly and Katie accepted the rebuke without protest."who was it?"**

**"Marley Rose" Rachel answered and put a hand on her sister's shoulder."both told her about our identity and showed our divinity" just when Rachel srugs, their coach's face is more relaxed."ater all, you assigned us to protect her, right?"**

**"well, young lady. You and your sister are forgiven" Rachel and Katie sigh of relief. Sue's face became restrictive."but if I hear you broke the rules, then I will forced to take kore stringment measures, am I clear?"**

**"yes, Ma'am" both replied at unison; even Katie's hand began to shake and Rachel put her hand on top of her's preventing the nerves the mirror will fall and broke into pieces."got it"**

**"from what I see, you make friends with Marley" Sue scratched her chin in a thoughtful air."what can you tell me about her?"**

**"well..." Katie started nervously but then she relaxed and smiles."she's sweet, kind and with a big heart . she's always willing to help her mom and feels sadness when popular kids make fun of Millie's overweight . the three of us get along very well but...it seems that Rach and her understood each other. They are inseparable" Katie sighs and continues sadly, grabbing gently her sister's arm not wanting to let her go."sometimes I feel jealous that Marley wil take my sister away from me"**

**"kid, Marley could never replace Rachel" Katie turned her gaze toward Rachel, who smiled at her sweetly."you are like two drops of water and I really mean it; so you have nothing to worry about"**

**"I guess I overreacted a bit and the thought of losing my best friend scared me" Katie said smiling and leans her head on Rachel's shoulder. **

**"we will always be together, Katie. You'll always be my baby girl that I will protect" Rachel and Katie shared a lovely fraternal hug."I promise"**

**"I love you, big sister" Katie said hugging her sister tightly. "You're my best friend"**

**"you're mine too and of course I love you, little dove" Rachel reciprocated; the girls still hug each other until...**

**"ahem" Sue clears her throat." not that I don't like happy endings, but you have time to embrace, kids"**

**"sorry, coach " Katie said and they break the hug to continue talking with Sue.**

**"you told us that we only use our powers if necessary and we did" Rachel explained calmly and puts a strand behind her ear."a pervert guy was about to rape Marley and we saved her at time"**

**"Well done, angels" Sue congrated them."you proved that you are caring so much about this mission but...I can't watch you closely, so I send someone to train you . you're still a rookie"**

**"yes, coach" Rachel and Katie nodded their heads to the comand.**

**"okay, I gotta go now" Sue said."Remember the mission" Said that, the stunning blonde woman disappeared and instead was only a reflection of the siblings who were smiling happy and embrace again; Katie kept the mirror in her backpack.**

**"who will be the person who will be our coach here on earth?"Rachel asked curiously as the girls undertook the way back to McKinley. **

**"who knows?" Katie shrugged and smiled."it's certainly an old lady or a cute guy"**

**"Katie" Rachel stared at her sister who simply raised her hands in defeat.**

**"I know, I know" Katie joked and Rachel shakes her head. "no boys, we are here for mission"**

**"that's right" Rachel said putting some books in her locker. "hey, um...you want to go with us to the mall? Marley wants to make me a makeover and I was thinking..."**

**"No, Rach; I don't think so" Katie apologizes putting her jean jacket."I have plans actually"**

**"oh yeah? What kind of plans?"Rachel crossed her arms in suspicion."I thought it could be nice to have some time like siblings"**

**"go ahead and have fun with Marley, I'm sorry" Katie shuts her locker and starts to leave but Rachel follows her and suspected something. **

**"Katie, you're acting weird" Rachel notices and asked her."are you...hiding something from me?"**

**"No, Rachel" Katie said with frustration."I'm meeting Finn in the library" She close her books and a picture of Rachel to her chest.**

**"what? No. you...you promised" Rachel protested."I like him"**

**"don't get me wrong, sis" Katie puts a hand on her shoulder. "he's totally into you" She smiled and leaves Rachel alone in the hallway.**

**Meanwhile, Finn is with the boys in the locker room; some are taking a shower and other have a casual talk in their soccer uniform. He finished tying his shoes when Ryder walks up to him to have another casual talk.**

**"you have an appointment?" Ryder asked.**

**"Something like that. I uh..I'm meeting this girl in the library"**

**"we don't have projects, dude" Ryder patted his back and Finn puts his letterman jacket."wait, what Marley think of this?"**

**"look, man. I'm not cheating on her, okay? Katie has only thirteen, she's just my friend and we have a date like friends, got it?"**

**"All right, geeze" Ryder raised his hands in defeat."please don't kick a chair, I believe you"**

**"cool, man. See you around" Finn said and walks to the door to the library.**

**"Finn, wait up" Ryder stops him."there's something I need to tell you"**

**"Ryder, you can tell me later" Finn said nervously with a tone of frustration in his voice."I'm late" He leaves the locker room . Jake was lifting weights when he walks up to Ryder noting the concern on his face.**

**"Dude, what's wrong?" Jake asked. "you look terrible" **

**Ryder sighs of frustration."I was about to confess something to Finn and i couldn't do it"**

**"no problem. You can tell me" Jake said but Ryder felt insecure."I'll keep the secret"**

**"okay" he said in defeat."I'm in love with Marley"**

**"whoa" Jake exclaimed speechless. "uh...wow, I don't blame you. She's beautiful"**

**"the problem is...Marley and Finn are dating and if I tell him, he surely will give me a punch in the face"**

**"you definitely can't tell him" Jake said putting a hand on his shoulder."You're still young to die. But thanks for telling me"**

**"on the contrary, Jake. thanks" Ryder said and leaves the locker room. After he confessed his secret to his best friend, a looked of relief crossed his face; on the other hand, Finn felt confused by being in love with two cute girls at the same time.**

**(Finn walks to the halls of McKinley and several girls stare at him for being the handsome captain of soccer team; but he has the image of Rachel in his head, so a crooked smile appears on his face when he thinks about her)**

**Finn**

**So she said what's the problem, baby?**

**What's the problem, I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it, can't stop**

**Thinking bout it**

**(****Ryder lays his head in his locker, in the distance he sees Rachel and Marley passing by laughing. He smiles and Marley sweetly smiles back at him before leaving)**

**Ryder**

**How much longer**

**Will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore**

**If it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**

**But I don't know nothing about love (oh)**

**(Both scenes are mixed; Finn pictures Rachel and Ryder pictures Marley)**

**Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Because everybody's after love**

**(Ryder sees Marley reading a book, she realizes that he is watching and smiles at him)**

**Ryder**

**So I said, I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the spring**

**That's coming all this love melting under**

**Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**

**(Finn sees from far Rachel is making out with someone and he realize that it's himself)**

**Finn**

**Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love (oh)**

**(the two boys stare lovingly at Rachel and Marley)**

**Ryder**

**But these lights of lightning**

**Mean we're never alone**

**Never alone, no, no**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Move a little closer**

**(scene changes again and again; once more)**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Settle down inside my love (oh)**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**Jump a little higher**

**Ryder and Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**We were once upon a time in love**

**Finn**

**We're accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally**

**Ryder and Finn**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally**

**Finn and Ryder**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Ryder and Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn (with Ryder)**

**Just get yourself inside my (love)**

**Finn**

**I'm in love**

**Katie is putting into practice her powers ordering books in alphabetical order to have a little fun when Finn arrives at the library at that time. The girl looks at her watch and then sighs.**

**"You're late" Katie sits in a table while she looks at Finn. "we said at three o'clock and now are half past three"**

**"I know, I'm sorry" Finn apologizes and sits in front of her."the guys entertained me and..."**

**"let me guess" Katie interrupts him rolling her eyes."you were coming in the way when a dude said he has something important to say and you answered..." Katie clears her throat and imitates Finn's voice perfectly."you tell me later, man. I'm late". Finn was speechless when Katie read his mind as she could guess what happened just know without being present.**

**"whoa, whoa, whoa" Finn exclaimed."that's creepy; you sounded like me. How...how did you know that happened?"**

**"intuition" She smiled and then placed notebooks, accessories and photo of Rachel on he table.**

**"you brought everything?" Finn asked and Katie nods.**

**"yep" Katie put everything in order and gives him the picture of Rachel in hand."here. Put it in your wallet"**

**"wow" Finn gives her signature half-grin. "thanks, Katie. is that...is that Rachel?"**

**"yes, why?" Katie asked but Finn just smiled and the girl smiled back."by the way, you're entirely welcome"**

**"she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life" Finn saves the photo in his wallet and still looks at it. Minutes after, he and Katie started laughing."I know, it's ridiculous. I'm in love with a picture"**

**"it's not, Finn" Katie answered taking his hand."it's cute, but I laugh cause you're blushing"**

**"No, I never blush" Finn replied like a five year-old who didn't want to lose his reputation; but of course, Katie couldn't be deceived.**

**"yeah, right" Katie rolls her eyes."you know? you're just like Rachel"**

**"why do you say?" Finn asked raising an eye brown. **

**"both don't want to admit you feel atracted to each other" Katie said sardonically."But your feelings betray you, dude. Your crush on my sister is so obvious"**

**"sometimes you're so snarky, you know?" Finn said and Katie shrugs her shoulders**

**"yeah, I know" Katie said proudly and then her gaze turned serious."now...what do you want to know about Rach? "**

**"Rach?" Finn repeated incredously and Katie nods.**

**"yeah, Rach. I only can call her like that, Hudson. Rachel and I are best friends; she calls me Cranky Kate and I Rach"**

**"nice nicknames" Finn smiled and looks at the teenager. "I don't know if anyone told you how lovely you look when you get jealous"**

**"actually you're the first, so thank you"**

**"you're welcome, Cranky Kate" Finn laughed and Katie punches his arm playfully.**

**"Hey" They laught."that was not friendly"**

**"What? The nickname suits you very well and I like it" Finn replied with a crooked smile. "you are so you"**

**"fine" Katie said. "if I'm Cranky Kate, then you are Mr. Bossy pants"**

**Mm...it's a deal, Goldilocks" Finn challenged her and they shake hands to seal the deal.**

**Katie was surprised how her and Finn get along; she saw him as the big brother to look up and he like a sister to which protect . Both spent the time talking, laughing and making friendly-sarcastic coments between them; Katie shared Finn about Rachel, some things could be fun facts like she had various forms to cry: the feigned cry, crying when she wants something that is accompained with a tissue; cry of disappointment that includes sobbing and the cry for a guy, her favorite color is pink, she always put a gold star next to her signature, her Judaism, her role models are Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone, her dreams is going to New York and succeed in Broadway, win a Tony at 25 and other stuff.**

**Finn was surprised to know everything about the beautiful Jewish girl; and more he knows about her, more was his crush. In part, Katie was helping him overcome his shyness.**

**"okay, Finn" Katie stares at her friend carefully as a teacher questioning his student in an oral Spelling test."You're one step to meet my sister; what are her two favorite movies, ringtone and the song she always sing and memorizes since she was five?"**

**"um...okay . her movies are "Funny Girl" and "West Side Story" Katie nods and Finn continues answering the questions . "she has "Defying Gravity" from Wicked on her phone and the song is "Don't rain on my parade" from Funny Girl"**

**"yes!" Katie shouted jn joy and both high - five. "you officially got an A on Rachel Berry test"**

**"thank you so much, Little Miss Sunshine; I won't let you down" Both laugh and Katie looks at Finn into his eyes."what?"**

**"can I...ask you something?" Katie asked tapping her finger and lays her cheek in her hand. On the other hand, Finn plays with a pen.**

**"uh...yeah, sure . What's up?" He answered nervously and passes a hand trough his hair while stills playing with the pen.**

**"if you want to meet my sister so bad; then why you didn't before?" Katie stared at him waiting for the answer while she still tapping her fingers.**

**"we already met, remember?" Finn answered and blushed. "she found me singing in the shower"**

**"I know and it was super awkward" Katie replied sarcastically."thank God you weren't naked or Rachel would have a heart attack"**

**"Katie..." Finn confessed honestly. "I like your sister a lot; she's pretty and hot at the same time. But the times that I try to talk to her, she runs away; it's as if she's ashamed of me or afraid"**

**"maybe it's because for being so handsome, you make her nervous" Katie joked to be true, but this time Finn didn't laugh with her, so she explained the reason why always Rachel run away from him."Rachel is really nervous, Finn. It's not your fault; it will take a time to open her heart and you must be patient"**

**"I really want to understand these matters of the heart but...it's complicated" Finn sigh in frustration."could you explain to me? I mean...you're an expert"**

**"follow me, Frankenteen" Katie said getting up from the table. She and Finn left the library and went to the auditorium where the girl told him to sit on a stool.**

**"Katie, please explain why we're here?" Finn wanted to know when he saw Katie took a guitar from it's holder and sat opposite him. "I assumed that you teach me about heart's stuff"**

**"could you please shut your mouth for a second and listen" Katie asked Finn politely and he does."Good. Now I'll teach you in an unconventional way" She starts playing the guitar solemny."I wrote this song when I was eleven and it answer everything you want to know"**

**"sorry, kiddo" Finn apologizes and gives her his signature half-smile."I'd love to hear you sing"**

**(Katie smiles at Finn sweetly and plays a beautiful melody on guitar, but what surprised him most was hearing the melodious voice of that pretty blond girl)**

**Katie**

**Here I am again, the same old situation**

**Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?**

**I should've played cool, instead I made a fool**

**Oh, the things I do**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**(Finn smiles during the song and Katie keeps playing the guitar, looks at him and stil singing)**

**I should've shout my mouth, I could've kept it quiet**

**I might have freaked him out, cause I was so excited**

**But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith**

**Oh, the things I say**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, no, no**

(Katie still singing and Finn nodding as if he managed to understand the context of the song)

And I think sometimes, I tend to be my own worst enemy

And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star

Falling out of the blue, do what I do

Ooh, ooh

And

(they smile at each other; Finn enjoys Katie's performance and she have fun)

**Just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating**

**Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating**

**Being where I've been, I know that in the end**

**I'll do it all again**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Mm, mm, mm, mm**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh**

**"so, you liked my song?" Katie asked getting up and putting the guitar back in it's holder**

**"Kid, that was awesome" Finn smiled widely and fist pumps with her."I didn't know you aspired to be a song writer"**

**"well, not really" Katie sat back down on the stool."one spring afternoon I was inspired and wrote . now; returning to class, that's how we felt at the level of love"**

**"I get it. Thanks, Katie" Finn smiled at the girl."you are an amazing teacher and...I'm ready to start from scratch and talk to Rachel"**

**"that's the spirit, Mister and thanks for listening" Katie gets up from the stool, Finn does the same and they shake hands."we should do this more often"**

**"I second that, Goldilocks" Finn said playfully and Katie laughed."I really have a good time"**

**"yeah, me too" Without thinking, Katie amicably hugs the handsome boy and he, seeing her as a little sister reciprocates the hug. "hilarious, now I have an awesome big brother"**

**"and now I have a wonderful baby sister" Finn said and whispers into her ear."when Rachel and I are dating, we have to share you"**

**"don't push your luck, Hudson. We'll see about that" Katie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.**

**"see you then, Snarky girl" Finn answered and they leave the auditorium. **

**Marley and Rachel finally decided not going to shopping and instead helped Millie in the Jew kneaded while other blue eyed girl washing dishes.**

**"I really appreciate your help, Rachel" Marley said smiling while she is kneading."it means a lot to me, and...my mom will be very grateful. Thank you"**

**"I love helping others" Rachel replied gently."plus, Millie is a kind woman . it's not right to do all the work herself, we can go shopping then"**

**"where's Katie?" Marley asked."I thought she would come with us"**

**"ugh" Rachel complained."she canceled our plans for a boy, Marley. We made the promise that nothing would separate us...and she's just a baby. A sweet and innocent thirteen girl!**

**"Aww!" Marley melted and put an arm on Rachel's shoulder. "I love the old sister instinct, Rachel" She begins to cry and wipes her tears with a tissue."Katie could never replace you, you are her role model"**

**"it's just...we were together all the time and I feel I'm losing her" Rachel sobbed and Marley wipes her tears with the tissue.**

**"it's normal to feel jealous like a sister" Marley assured her."but Katie is also entitled to have friends; I don't know" She shrugs smiling. "what if she and the boy are now best friends?"**

**"good point" Rachel said and smiles. "I overreacted, the fact that now you are my best friend and Katie also have one doesn't mean we stop being siblings"**

**"exactly" Marley smiles and hugged Rachel. "and you're my best friend too, Rach"**

**"hey, guys" Katie greeted the girls and hug them."I can help if you want"**

**"yes, thank you" Marley said and Katie put the cookies in the oven."we were just talking about you and Rachel was afraid that you will forget about her"**

**"I'll never do that" Katie replied smiling. "she's my super big sister" She and Rachel hug.**

**"how was your date with Finn?" Rachel asked and Marley felt curiosity.**

**"we had fun . oh, and you can stay calm; he's just my friend" Katie reassured her."by the way, he's totally into you and is excited to talk to you"**

**"wow" Marley claps happily. "Katie got you a date with the hottest guy in school" Suddenly, her face changed."wait...you said Finn? "**

**"yes" Rachel answered. "why?"**

**"he's my b...friend . he's my friend" Marley fixed her mistake to not hurt Rachel. "I'm so happy for you, Rachel"**

**"you're sure he's not your boyfriend, Marley?" Rachel asked. "I don't want to ruin our friendship over a boy"**

**"No, it's okay, my boyfriend is Ryder actually" Marley lied."we love each other"**

**"that's great" Katie sighed of relief. "I was beginning to worry"**

**"yeah, me too" Rachel agreed and the three girls shared a group hug. That afternoon, they shared many secrets, until Rachel's necklace and Katie's bracelet began to shine . immediately, the siblings remembered the words of Sue on the person who would train them for do the mission correctly and back home."oh, right"**

**"what's going on? you have to go now?" Marley asked sadly."but we're having such a good time"**

**"it's not your fault, Marley" Katie answered trying to calm her."our job as your guardian angels also requires training and supervision"**

**"can I go with you?" Marley smiled sweetly at the two girls; it was amazing how an angel could create such a close bond with the person assigned to protect and especially, if it was the beautiful and innocent Marley Rose. "I always wanted adventures"**

**"it would be wonderful to join us" Rachel smiled and took her hand and Katie's. "let's go"**

**"yeah, I don't see the big deal" Katie agreed and kept looking hers and sister's gadgets were shinning more brightly."if we are your angels, we have to be with you all the time"**

**"thank you so much" Marley smiled and look at them with a curious gaze."I wonder who will be your coach?"**

**"believe me, we think the same" Rachel answered feeling shine her necklace. "yikes, someone is grumpy"**

**"remember we shouldn't be late, Rach" Katie look at her sister with disdain."it's the second rule"**

**"I know" Rachel answered and then she explained to Marley about the imponent blonde woman."in fact, Katie and I have a mentor in heaven; her name is Sue Sylvester"**

**"oh, it's that woman who saved you from the war?" Marley asked. "Oh my God, Oh my God. I feel that my feet don't touch the ground" She pointed nervously when saw herself along with two girls floating to 6 feet tall and the three of them flew over the courtyard; at that time, there was no one who witnessed that amazing moment and confused things believing it was witchcraft or something from the devil.**

**"don't be scared, Marley" Katie rubbed her arm while they floating through the sky."we are levitating, you'll get used to it very soon"**

**"if we are flying, you should have your wings" Marley says panicking a little and flinches."sorry, it's that I'm scared of heights"**

**"as we are levitating, don't use the wings" Rachel explained reassured her friend."don't worry, we'll be landing in a minute; remember that anything bad will happen to you while you're with your angels of light. Oh and yes, Sue saved our lives in the war and she take care of us since then"**

**"acually, Sue is our mentor" Katie said and the girls still levitating over a beautiful valley."she assigned us the mission to protect you, but in he earth we'll have a personal coach"**

**"wow, that's awesome" Marley says enjoying the view and looking at the three tops. "I'm so glad that you are my angels"**

**"thank you, sweetie" Rachel said smiling and Katie smiles at Marley who stops of being scared and enjoys levitating. "it's an honor taking care of you"**

**Finally, the girls landed soflty on the grass and began to walk down a mysterious road that led to the secret garden. Marley was so amazed to have adventures and be part of a fairy tale; in which she plays the role at the scared and sweet little girl who was protected by two beautiful and cute teen angels.**

**"this is so beautiful" Marley said admiring the garden and smelling the delicious perfume of the sunset flowers.**

**"we discovered it and undoubtedly it's our favorite place" Kate pointed taking white rose and giving it to Marley. "as part of the team now, it's yours too"**

**"and you can come any time" A singing voice answered from the distance and as it was approaching the girls; it turned to be a pretty blonde cheerio, her gaze turned serious and looked at Rachel and Katie. "you know perfectly you shouldn't be late" The girl crosses her ams."we should've start your lesson fifteen minutes ago"**

**"hold on" Katie raised her hand."you are our coach?"**

**"let me introduce" The blonde cheerleader said sardonically."my name's Kitty Wilde and yes, Sue sent me to train, you can ask me questions after your first lesson"**

**O...kay, but..." Rachel starts saying until Kitty raised a hand to stops her."I know, sorry"**

**"we thought you were..." Katie also pointed but Kitty interrupts again, this time smiling. **

**"an old lady and a cute guy?" Kitty asked and the siblings nodded."well, sorry to disappoint you, Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum; but appereances are deceiving"**

**" my angels never thought their coach turned to be a snarky cheerleader" Marley says sheepishly and Kitty turned to look at her carefully.**

**"Marley Rose" Kitty said putting her hands behind her back and walking around the brunette with blue eyes."You're the daughter of the fat lady from the cafeteria and who is constantly bullied by the jocks"**

**"hey!" Rachel defended her friend."Kitty, that's not cool"**

**"sorry, tell the truth of a brutally honest way is part of my personality" Kitty admitted feeling guilty."I didn't mean to offend the girl named like the dead dog movie"**

**"okay, let's get one thing" Katie said really upset and comfronting the cheerio."maybe you and I are similar in personality, but that's different to insult someone . my best friend is freakishly tall and that's no reason why I want to destroy his self-steem"**

**"Katie" Rachel said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "it's okay"**

**"No, it's not, Rachel" Katie said. "our coach is insulting the girl who we must help"**

**"don't worry about me, Katie" Marley said with an innocent smile on her doll face."I'm sure that Kitty didn't say to make me feel vulnerable. I know people show their appreciation to others in an eccentric manner; maybe she likes me and the way of prove it was with her snarky personality"**

**"Marley just said" Kitty fought back and twirls her ponytail with her finger."when I like people, I use to be sarcastic"**

**"it cost me a while to get used, Lizard ears" Katie replied smiling and crosses her arms, then looked upset."I don't think I want to train today; come on, Rachel. we have to take Marley back home, probably her mom is worried"**

**"don't go" Kitty begged feeling guilty and regretful."I promise to behave"**

**"for now, we have to go, Kitty" Rachel said with an authoritative tone."My sister and I can't stand people who insult with no reason . so you must keep your promise or we'll tell coach Sylvester to replace you"**

**"okay, I promise" Kitty sincerely said and saw the girls retook Marley's hand to return the same way they came; levitating."you'll start your lesson next week"**

**Rachel, Marley and Katie said goodbye to Kitty and took flight back to school, the petite blonde relaxed a bit to see Marley was not sad.**

**"you don't have to do that" Marley said gently at her guardians."but thank you"our mission is to protect you, remember?" Rachel pointed and Marley nodded in agreement.**

**The days continued passing by after the angels met Kitty in the secret garden and finally the day come when Finn has the guts to talk to Rachel; with a little help of Katie, of course.**

**So she decided playing Matchmaker with the intention of making her sister and her best friend fall in love; becauss she felt that both would make a beautiful couple. One morning without anyone noticing; Katie used her powers to snoop Finn's locker, checking through a notebook and write a note perfectly coping his hand writing. **

**Hey pretty lady: I haven't stop thinking about you since the day I saw you walking in the halls with your cute reindeer sweater. I'll never forget the excitment you felt when you hear me sing; anyway, I can't wait to talk to you and see your beautiful face, I'll see you in the garden at sunset**

**Sincerely yours, your secret admirer**

**P.S: your voice is music to my ears; maybe someday you can sing for me**

**After she finished the magical note to Rachel; Katie returned to put everything in order and placed the note inside of her sister's locker. On the other hand, she does the same with Finn, writing the note perfectly for him pretending to be Rachel and puts on his desk.**

Hi, Finn:

I regret running away the times you tried to truth is I'm really nervous but...if we meet in the secret garden at sunset. I'll explain everything

Rachel Berry

The bell rang and the students arrive and sit on their chairs, she hurried to leave the room until she was face to face with her best friend.

"where you going, Goldilocks?" Finn asked raising an eye brown."you looked nervous"

"me? Nervous?" Katie lied."no"

"then why you were looking at my desk and want to escape? I thought Rachel was the runaway"

"oh, actually" Katie smiles at him."my sister wrote you a note and as you're not there, she asked me to give it to you. Later, Finn" Katie practically running out the classroom and pulled the mirror of her backpack to talk with her mentor. "coach, Sue, please.I need to talk to you; it's an emergency"

"hey, kid" Sue spoke through the reflection, her face is calm and dominant at tne same time."which is why your nerves?"

"okay" Katie replied taking a deep breath."first of all, please don't hate me"

"dear, child; I can't help you if you don't tell me. And why could I hate you?" Sue asked.

"well, you know Rachel is not only my sister, she is my best friend" Katie explained trying to calm down and preventing by her trembling hands; the mirror was broken into pieces. "you see, my other best friend is the hottest guy in school and is in love with my sister, so...feelings is mutual cause she has a crush on him and...I want to help"

"as Matchmaker?" Sue asked and the girl nodded, blushing."well, that doesn't surprise me . being Cupid's daughter was obvious"

"wait, what?" Katie says panicking by the sudden news."are you saying that dude of the diaper and shoots arrows of love is my father?"

"Katie" Sue explained calmy to the girl."the gift of romance you have and your desire of Rachel Berry and one Finn Hudson fall in love with each other is not spontaneous; you inherited from him"

"oh man!" Katie exclaimed really nervous and then looked at the mirror. "I want to know everything, coach Sylvester. I have old enough to know how it works and please tell me how mom and dad met each other"

"it happened three years after Rachel was born, and you didn't born yet" Sue began telling the story about why the origin of little Cupid.

All happened a stormy night, an attractive woman like Rachel was driving in the rain; her name was Shelby Corcoran, suddenly a truck was about to hit her car when a handsome man saved her life . the way they look at each other hinted that it was love at first sight. Jesse proved being that mysterious creature who fell in love with her, Shelby was lost in his blue eyes and they shared a passionate kiss. nine months later, a beautiful blonde baby girl with green eyes was born and Jesse was the happiest man alive . Shelby could barely smile and kiss the baby in the forehead to which both called Katie Valentine because her birth was precisely on Valentine's Day.

"oh my Gosh" Katie exclaimed amazed after the story."now I understand why my birthday is special, I make the people fall in love with each other. Well, actually my father"

"now you know about your gift" Sue said looking at her. "use it wisely and remember to keep your sister and Finn Hudson consummate their love or you can't return to heaven"

"noted" Katie said smiling and then looked at the woman."then, you are not pissed that I use my Matchmaker skills to help Finn and Rachel to fall in love? I thought you were completely against it"

"you are the daughter of authentic Cupid, Katie Valentine. I'm sure your father wants you to put into practice what you've learned and make him proud" Sue said with a smile."don't blew it"

"count on me, coach" Katie replied smiling and giving her the military salute."I won't let you down"

"all right, little Cupid. Good luck in your mission" Sue said and disappeared, Katie put the mirror back in her backpack.

"okay, Dad" Katie said looking at the sky."wish me luck"

Katie went the secret garden and decorated with flowers, a very elegant garden table, scented candles and romantic background music . by the time she returned, Rachel came running to her with excitment and herves in her voice.

"Katie! Oh my God, Katie" Rachel said hugging her sister."I found this note in my locker; I'm so nervous I can't read it"

"wow, Rach" Katie smiled and crossed her fingers behind her."I'm happy for you"

"what? What's up?" Marley asked hearing the siblings conversation.

"Rachel received a mysterious note and she can't read" Katie explained Marley who clapped her hands in excitment.

"oh my God!" Marley covers her mouth with her hands."can I see the note, Rach?"

"sure" Rachel answered and gives it to Marley; Katie rubs her sister's back.

"it's from your secret admirer" Marley smiled looking at her friend."do you want me to read it?" The girls nodded at unison; Rachel with nerves and Katie with excitment. "Hey pretty lady..." Marley read while they squeal."I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I saw you walking in the halls with your cute reindeer sweater" The girls jump around and Marley continued reading. "I'll never forget your excitment you felt when you hear me sing; anyway, I can't wait to talk to you and see your beautiful face, I'll see you in the garden at sunset. Sincerely yours, your secret admirer. P.S: your voice is music to my ears;maybe someday you can sing for me" Marley finished reading and all of them screamed and jump in excitment. "oh my God, Rachel. You have to go"

"no, no, no, no" Rachel panicked and runs a hand through her long hair."I'm scared"

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Katie puts her hands on Rachel's shoulders."finally love knocks on your door and you don't want to experience? That guy is dying to meet you"

"but..." Rachel looked at her sweater, skirt and shoes."I'm not the kind of beauty that a guy like; what if meet him and I'm not what he expects?"

"you're beautiful, Rachel" Marley said smiling. "but I can help that guy to fall at your charms"

"I hope so" Rachel answered feeling nervous.

"I second that" Katie agreed stroking her hair."it's time for a makeover" She looks at Marley. "Fairy Godmother, please do your magic and turn Cinderella into a beautiful princess"

"of course" Marley nodded and takes Rachel's arm."trust me"

Rachel and Marley went to the mall with the mission of making the ugly duckling into a beautiful Swan . they come to a luxurious boutique and wear the clothing.

Marley

Whoo!

Marley and Rachel

Everyday is payday

Swipe my card, when I do the nae nae

You're talkin' to a lady

I want a Kanye-e not a Ray J

So that's a no no

I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo

This convo beat like dre-e

I already know what you tryna say

(they buy clothes, shoes and bags; both act like divas and the store employees please them)

Marley and Rachel

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up

Next

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some re-spect

Rachel and Marley (with employees)

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(the girls walk with gowns on a runway and the photographers take pictures of them)

Marley and Rachel

C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T

that's me, I'm confident

Don't want yo compliments

Use common sense

I'm on my Michelle Obama...

Shhhh...shut your mouth

Boy I think you know who runs this house

I ain't thirsty for no bae...

'Cause I already know what you tryna say

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up

Next

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some res-pect

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(Rachel and Marley are in the salon; one of the women cut Rachel's hair and make bangs; while others are massaging Marley's feet and she reads a magazine)

Marley

I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here

Ooh baby...

Rachel

So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

(All the girls gather round and do an amazing choreography)

Girls

Uh huh, uh, uh

Uh huh, uh huh

Da da la da da

I see you

Rachel and Marley (Rachel)

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up (No)

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some re-spect

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(hey, hey, hey, yeah!)

Ooh ooh

Oh

The girls retun Rachel's home where Katie is radiantly, she couldn't believe that Marley turned her sister into a supermodel. Rachel has her hair falling over her shoulders in a shimmering chestnuts waves, bangs covering her forehead, wearing natural makeup and baby pink lip gloss, wearing a beautiful peach sleevless dress that fell below the knee, exposing her amazing legs. On her feet she wore beige sandals with heels and showed off her tanned skin.

"how do I look?" Rachel asked shyly, Katie said nothing just hugged her.

"oh my God" Katie finally said admiring at her sister. "you look so beautiful" then looked at her friend and both high - five. "Marley...thank you so much . you're a genius"

"you're welcome" Marley said smiling at her."I'm sure this guy will fall in love with you just to see my masterpiece . well, see you later, I promised my mom I'd help with the cupcakes" Marley embrace Rachel once more. "just be yourself"

"uh huh" Rachel nodded nervously after Marley left and Katie looked at her."Katie, I can't do it. I'm not going. I'll be here watching Funny Girl and eating ice cream"

"oh, hell no" Katie said crossing her arms and shaking her head."Marley didn't spend her money on you for anything, sis. You'll go to that date and be happy" as Rachel doesn't answer; the teen makes her puppy face."please, for me"

"ugh..." Rachel groaned."I hate when you make your cutie face to get what you want" she sighed of surrender and Katie smiled."okay, I'll go; but if something goes wrong you can slap me"

"why would I do that?" Katie asked, raising an eye brown and then her face relaxed."everything will be fine, Rachel. You are beautiful, remember be yourself, smile and breathe"

"and what if my date turns out to be who I think it is?" Rachel asked with some fear, Katie rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"then our mission is a success" Katie said hugging her."you can do it"

"thank you for everything, baby sister" Rachel replied tearfully and hugging Katie.

"don't cry" Katie scolded her soflty. "you ruin your makeup"

Rachel said goodbye to her sister and went to meet her secret admirer turned out to be particularly Finn and Katie had arranged the date without her knowing it . Katie also went to the garden to watch the lovebirds more closely and ensure that everything went according to plan.

"phase one, make Finchel fall in love; phase two, first kiss" Katie told herself before leaving for her destination."all right, Katie. It's time to be Cupid and make dad proud"

When Rachel arrived at the garden, she couldn't believe what she saw; everything was assembled for a romantic date and saw Finn in suit, he looked really handsome and had a bouquet of flowers in hand. When he saw Rachel walking towards him, he thought she was a glorious goddess who descended from heaven . Katie arrived and hid behind a tree.

"am I dreaming?" Finn asked admiring the short girl."am I in heaven?"

"hello, Finn" Rachel said smiling and shaking her head. "no, I don't think so"

"well, you're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen in my life" Finn took her hand and kissed it.

"thank you. And you look really handsome" Rachel replied and gigled; Finn caressed her cheek with his thumb."wow, I never thought being in the presence of a gentleman"

"your laughter" Finn said as he stroked Rachel's hair."it's the perfect melody"

"um...you're making me nervous" Rachel covers her face with her hands.

"don't be my shining star" Finn turned to kiss Rachel's hand and gave her the bouquet of flowers."these are for you"

"thank you. oh, Finn, they are beautiful" Rachel smelled the flowers; definitely gave off a delicious, fresh scent."everything is so perfect, just missing that you were my secret admirer" She looks down and he lifts up her chin to force her to look at him.

"You're looking at him, Rachel. It's me" Finn said holding her hand and both take a walk."you don't know how happy I am to found you"

"oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed upon seeing an elegant table in front of them and some candles in the center."Finn, I don't know what to say" Finn pulled the chair and Rachel sat down. "this is magic"

"you don't have to say anything, gorgeous. Just enjoy the evening" Finn sits in front of her.

"so you wrote the note" Rachel said smiling and taking his hand; accidentally the smiley face of Finn turned confused.

"wait...what note?" Finn asked and Rachel looked at him with a smile.

"the note you left in my locker, silly" Rachel gigled and then stared at him."you asked me to meet here

"Rachel, you must be confused" Finn looked at her with concern."I didn't write any notes"

"but..." Rachel replied and get the piece of paper from her purse."that's ridiculous, Finn. I know it was you, it's your hand writing"

"let me see" Finn said and Rachel gaves him the note, he began to read and then back to her."I'm sorry, Rach. In fact it's my hand writing but someone else must've written it"

"so everything...is a lie?" Rachel's eyes filled with tears and looked at Finn feeling betrayed."I'm such...an idiot; I' .an idiot. I thought you had feelings for me; but of course, who would want to look at someone like me? Forget it, I'm going home!"Rachel gets up from the table and starts running; Finn's voice sounds behind her like his footsteps.

"Rachel, stop!" Finn begged but she stills running. "please, wait" Finally, she stared at him really hurt.

"what do you want, Finn!" Rachel yelled and pushed him with her little hands."leave me alone!"

"No" He grabs her arm."You're not going anywhere unless you listen to me. Maybe I didn't write the stupid note and I'm sorry, Rachel. But it's true, I can't get you out off my head and you know what? I don't care!"

"you say that now, Finn" Rachel said crying and he strokes her hair."but what if you break my heart?"

"Rachel, I'll never do that; I swear . please forgive me, I don't want to ruin our first date" Finn continued stroking the innocent girl."please don't cry, baby"

"I forgive you" Rachel replied crying and Finn hugged her with infinite tenderness."I'm sorry"

"it's okay, sunshine" Finn kissed her forehead. "you don't have to apologize"

"I know, but I wanted to" She says wiping her tears that Finn kissed it, both looked into the eyes and the handsome boy kept stroking Rachel's hair.

"kiss me" Finn whispered in a seductive voice that made Rachel feel butterflies. She leaned slowly and pressed her lips against his, both broke the kiss smiling.

"now this is the part of romantic comedies where I kiss you"

Finn crashed his lips against Rachel's, being tender and innocent kiss, turned into a passionate one. Finn and Rachel lay on the grass while still kissing passionately; both rolled until he was on top of her. From afar, Katie saw Finn and Rachel making out and began to jump around and shout of glee . because her plan had worked; Finn broke the kiss a moment to look at the beautiful Jewish girl.

"what?" Rachel asked while he strokes her hair.

"you are so beautiful" Finn whispered and again kissed her lips."you wanna make out again?" He gave her his signature half-grin and Rachel nodded; both crashed their lips again passionately, tasting their tongues. Between kisses, Finn continued stroke Rachel's hair gently; she began to shed happy tears."I love you"

"Finn..." Rachel started saying but he crashed his lips against hers.

"just kiss me, beautiful" Finn whispered pressing kisses on her lips. "I wanna make out with you until my lips wear out. I love you, Rachel Berry. I'm" He pressed his lips against hers. "in love" one more kiss. "with" another one. "you" finally returned to kiss her passionately.

"Finn..." Rachel whispered against his lips."I have to tell you something"

"oh" Finn said and sits on the grass fixing his suit."you don't love me?" he asked with sadness and gives her another kiss."because you're the love of my life, babe"

"it's not that" Rachel sits on the grass and looks at him."of course I love you..." Finn smiles and pressed his lips against hers. "please let me talk"

"okay" he agreed and sits in front of her.

"this supposed to be our first date and we ended up making out in the grass" Rachel said blushing and Finn kisses her cheek."Finn, stop kissing me, I can't concentrate"

"I can't help it, my love" he said with a mischevious smile and kisses her lips again."You're so kissable"

"Finn, I'm serious" Rachel said firmly and stands up from the grass fixing her hair and dress. "I love you too, but if you and I are going to date; we'll do things as it should be. We have to take it slow, okay? I'm so nervous and the way you kissed me was incredibly magical and unexpected; please don't ever attack my lips again"

"well...I won't do it, baby" Finn said kissing Rachel. "anything to please my super hot girlfriend"

"I...please let me explain" Rachel said moving away bit of her beautiful and handsome boyfriend but holding his hand."I need to explain everything"

"oh, I know" Finn pointed staring at Rachel and stroking her cheek."it says in your note"

"what?" Rachel asked really confused; oh no! Then she was not the only one who was victim of the silly joke. "what are you talking about, babe?"

"on the note you wrote. I wasn't there, so you asked Katie to give it to me and she did" Finn explained the girl but she looked at him confused. "Rachel, I'm not lying" he took a breath and get the piece of paper."here it is, I'll read it" Finn cleared his throat and begins to read aloud."hi, Finn: I regret running away the times you tried to talk. The truth is I'm really nervous, but if we meet in the secret garden at sunset, I'll explain everything. Rachel Berry" he finished reading and Rachel stared at him.

"Finn...I didn't wrote that note" Rachel said taking his hand."that's my hand writing and signature but..."

"wait a minute..." Finn raised his hand and compared the notes."if none of us did, then who?"

"I'm not sure, Finn . I really wanted to know" Rachel said worried and Finn kissed her head, both decided to investigate the mystery when a cheerful little voice was heard shouting.

"yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, thank you!" Katie shouted again and again while she jumped around."I'm a genius, I'm a genius,I'm a genius! Whoo hoo!"

"Katie" Finn and Rachel replied at unison; they walk hand in hand to find the naughty teen who had been hiding behind a tree all the time.

"of course it was her, I should imagine" Rachel said sarcastically."it was obvious she played dumb when I asked her for he note; tonight she is going to die and I mean it..." she couldn't protest because her boyfriend went to kiss her lips."Finn"

"love, you can't kill Katie. First because she's my best friend" Finn rubbed Rachel's cheek with his thumb."and second, because thanks to her we are in love"

"guilty" Katie admitted and starts running; this time the lovebirds realize.

"there she goes, babe. Go get her" Finn and Rachel began to run after the blonde who kept running. "stop right there, Snarky girl. We need to talk to you" Katie finally stopped and faced her sister and best friend.

"sup', Finn; hi, Rach" Katie greeted shyly."do you...enjoyed your date?"

"surprisly..." Rachel said crossing her arms."yes; so...you planned everything, right? And you wrote the notes pretending to be us?"

"okay, you busted me, guys" Katie admitted with a sigh of surrender."I just wanted to help, you really make a beautiful couple; and I chose Finchel as your ship"

"Finchel?" Rachel asked raising an eye brown and then smiled.

"it's your name and Finn together" Katie explained and put her hands in pockets of her jeans."I'm really sorry, guys . please don't hate me; I love you both"

"I definitely like Finchel" Finn said smiling for a moment and then stared at the blonde."it was nice what you did for us, Kiddo; but neither is right pretending to be somebody else, Rachel and I forgive you this time; if you promise not to do it again"

"I promise, Finny bear" Katie pointed smiling and he hugged her tightly.

"remember what I told you the other day?"

"considering that Rachel and you are now dating thanks to me and you are my siblings, I'll be shared" Katie admitted hugging Finn."thank you"

"aww; you are special, Katie Belle" Rachel smiled and hugged her sister and boyfriend. "our little Cupid"

"maybe you could help me proposing to Rachel the next time" Finn gaved Katie his goofy smile.

"well...that's your job; but I can help you with the engagment ring" Katie answered at him and Rachel shakes her head gigling.

"you two are exactly alike" Rachel pointed to her sister and boyfriend.

"thanks, Rach" Finn and Katie said at unison and gave her a crooked smile.

(Finn and Katie are in a classroom; both about to face a friendly fencing duel; they wear uniform except helmet)

Finn

Hey lady, do you wanna start a bet

You're gonna ask me to stay (Katie: get out of here)

Hey baby girl better watch your step

Cause I really know what to say, hey

Katie

Boy, you better hit the brakes (Finn: what?)

You're not getting me this way no, ooh

Finn

Just relax and take your time

Katie

Better low your levels down

Cause with me those words don't count, boy

Finn

Baby, I can wait all night

(both begin the duel and exchanges smiles of camaraderie)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way (Finn: huh, huh, hold up)

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got no time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Finn and Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better quit this bet

(Finn is about to attack Katie with his sword but she dodges and conterattacks; both smiling)

Finn

You're ready to give in? Huh

Give up now

Katie

Yeah, right, huh

Now listen

Hey boy, you better put yourself in your place

You're getting nothing from me (Finn: come on)

Don't wanna hear another word that you say

You're never winning this game, no

Finn

I'm not falling for your bluff

Don't you think that's enough, girl?

Katie

Boy, don't get on my bad side

Finn

Oh! I know you can't resist

You don't know what you're gonna miss, girl

Katie

Boy, you're getting in my mind

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't go no time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate ( Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh,oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better quit this bet

(Katie walks in the garden a rainy night dressed in black; Finn walks behind her dressed in black; he grabs her arm and she turns to him, both smile devilshly. He walks towards her and forces her to go back and the girl does the same with Finn)

Finn

Hey girl, what you want me to say?

Stop with the games that I'm trying to play

Cut the chase like a Kit kat waiting to break

And hit the breaks come to a crash

Straingth on my face

Now wait celebrate like it's new year's eve (Katie: ooh)

Yeah I got a few tricks under my sleeve (Katie: ooh)

I'm a little too quick my wicked schemes (Katie: ooh)

And just a little too stick baby

I'll bet you anything

(Katie forces Finn to go back walking towards him, in sky a thunder rumbles)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got not time to take

(back in the fencing, Finn and Katie are still in the duel, Rachel is sitting in the chair and observing her sister and boyfriend fight; she raised a thumb up towards the little blonde and he realizes)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got not time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate ( Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Finn and Katie

Better quit this bet

Katie

Hey, what's up?

(Katie pointed her sword towards Finn having won the duel. Rachel covers her mouth with her hands and contains a chukle)

"in your face, baby!" Rachel shouted to Finn while Katie bows.

"hey" Finn protested sadly walking to his girlfriend and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips."it's not fair, babe. I assumed you'd be on my side"

"sorry to disappoint you, handsome" Rachel replied flirting with him. "but Katie is my little sister and we are a team"

"that's right" Katie agreed with Rachel and both high-five, then she looks at her best friend. "good luck next time"

"come here" Finn said smiling at Rachel and Katie, they walk to him and the three shared a group hug.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Guest starring

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Cameos of Idina menzel as Shelby Corcoran and Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

Songs used

Gold (originally by Britt Nicole) performed by Marley Rose, Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry, Accidentally in love (originally by Counting Crows) performed by Finn Hudson and Ryder Lynn, Can't blame a girl for trying (originally by Sabrina Carpenter) performed by Katie Valentine, Bo$$ (originally by Fifth Harmony) performed by Marley Rose and Rachel Berry, The Bet (originally by College 11) performed by Finn Hudson and Katie Valentine


	5. Love issues

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy for your positive reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot to me cause I want to be a writer someday. Anyways, if you loved chapter 4, you will love this more...**

**In this will be introduced the love triangle between Finn (****Cory Monteith****), Rachel (****Lea Michele****) and Marley (****Melissa Benoist****), and how Katie (****Sabrina Carpenter****) has to do something about it before it's too late. Enjoy and please I love your reviews, so keep doing it**

**Roxy : )**

Chapter 5.-Love issues

Thanks to Katie and after romantic date in the secret garden; Finn and Rachel were inseparable and both were madly in love with each other, Rachel couldn't believe how lucky she was. Because being the girl of a guy so hot and sweet as Finn Hudson could make her smile even on rainy days; as for him, felt that he floated into the sky and then descended to just kiss the soft lips of his petite and beautiful girlfriend. Whenever they got the chance, both professed their passionate love, precisely on a rainy afternoon; Finn and Rachel are making out in her bed, caressing sweetly each other as their lips take a sweet rhythm. And each make - out session, the "True" song by Spandau Ballet filled the room.

"I love you" Rachel said kissing Finn and he stared at her as she was the most perfect thing in the whole world and he was the luckiest man alive.

"I love you too, my beautiful rose" Finn answered pressing his lips against hers. "All you are perfect, and I'm so happy to know that you're mine"

"I can't believe this is real" Rachel looked at his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled at him."I never thought someone so handsome as you could look at someone like me; how come I get so lucky?

"Because I'm madly in love with you, Rach" Finn answered while he strokes her long brown hair. "You have such a pure heart that evil doesn't exist. I love you not only for your beauty; I also love you for what you are"

"I love you so much" Rachel said tearfully and both kissed passionately for a while; after a few minutes, she looked at him. "Babe?"

"Yes, princess?" Finn asked taking her hands and kissed it.

"Then it wasn't an accident that Katie did everything so that you and I are together now?"

"Of course not, my love" Finn answered while he pressed kisses on her lips. "she's the reason that we love so much; not being for Katie, we wouldn't be in your bed making out" he smiles at her devilishly and both lay back on the bed kissing passionately, Rachel opens her mouth so he could stroke his tongue with hers; his kisses become more intense and hot. Finn and Rachel were more passionately kissing until a phone rang and interrupted the moment.

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

"ugh" Finn groaned and looked at his girlfriend. "seriously they have to interrupt?"

"I'm afraid so, honey" Rachel replied sadly taking her phone and about to press the talk button.

"don't answer" Finn whispered into her ear but Rachel shakes her head.

"I have to, baby; maybe it comes to something important" Rachel says getting up from the bed and fixing her skirt.

"Don't take so long, gorgeous" Finn said seductively."I still haven't finished with you" Rachel giggled and kissed her handsome boyfriend before she goes to the balcony and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel answered without knowing Finn was staring at her and blowing a kiss.

"Hi, Rach" Marley said on the other side of the line. "Are you busy?"

"Hey, Marls" Rachel exclaimed loudly and then Finn's face become pale as if he had seen a ghost. "Actually, yes. My boyfriend came to visit, I was home alone, one thing led to another and..."

"oh my Gosh, Rachel Berry!" Marley exclaimed and Rachel giggled. "You're a bad girl. Please tell me you don't had sex with him; remember that you had a date"

"It's okay, girl" Rachel reassured and she could hear Marley sigh of relief. "We're just making out"

"Oh, okay. Then I don't interrupt you" Marley said shyly. "I just called you to tell me about your date; but you better tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"okey doke, Marley. Bye" Rachel said and hung up the phone.

**Marley, crap. Marley. **Finn thought to himself, now he was in big trouble; he not only date Rachel, he also do it with Marley and the worst of everything was that both girls were best friends. Finn got out of the bed in a flash, put on his shirt, socks, shoes and finally jacket; Rachel returned to the room and saw that her boyfriend had something fast.

"Finn, baby? You go so soon?" Rachel asked sadly.

"yeah, uh...I...I forgot that I was going to help my mom with chores" Finn lied and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, babe"

"it's okay, Finny" Rachel said smiling innocently. "I'm glad you're a good son"

Finn gives Rachel another passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too!" Rachel yelled after Finn leaves her room and she falls back on the bed, minutes later the door of her room opened and she smiles to see her second favorite person in the world. "Hey!"

"Hi, sis" Katie walks up to her and both hugged. "So...how was your date with the hottest guy in school?" she asked sitting in the edge of the bed.

"Wonderfully magical" Rachel said sighing and sitting on the bed next to her sister and taking her hands."Finn is not only romantic, handsome and sweet; he also kisses amazing"

"Well, you're welcome" Katie said giving her sister an adorable smile. "Then you're not mad at me for doing my plan to perfection?"

"Actually, Katie; I want to thank you" Rachel said playing with her sister's locks and smiling at her. "Not for you, I would never've found the love of my life"

"We're even" she simply said shrugging her shoulders. "And where the stud go?"

"Oh, he forgot he has to help Carole in the house" Rachel answered and then changed the subject. "What about you? I heard you auditioned for school play"

"Yes I did" Katie says proudly and she showed Rachel a poster of a beautiful little girl with brown hair, blue eyes and smiling; the title was read and flashy.

"Oh my God! Matilda?" Rachel asked really happy and Katie nodded. "I always wanted to see that movie"

"You're in luck, Rach" Katie said removing the DVD from her backpack and the cover was the same as the poster. "Matilda is considered one of the best movies for kids of all time; I precisely bought it on the way home with my savings because I have to learn the dialogues for next week"

"Wait...are you saying?" Rachel asked smiling widely at the small blonde.

"Yes! I'll be Matilda Wormwood in the play!" Rachel get up from the bed, takes her sister's hands and they jump around in circles.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! oh my God! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel exclaimed happily while they still jumping.

"Thank you for believe in me" Katie hugged her sister and the two decided to celebrate; Rachel a new love and Katie a new adventure.

(Both are in the auditorium, dressed in flashy suits; a glass hearts are everywhere and several kids create an amazing choreography)

Katie

It might rain just a little but

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rhythm

And we put our hands with it

One life to live

So we live it to the fullest

Young and free yeah you know

How we do it

Rachel

Head in the clouds

And the sun shines bright

Hope in your eyes

And it shines that light

Gravity itself couldn't hold you down

Joy inside in the merry go-round

Katie

And we bring it right back (Rachel: yeah)

Positive energy magnetic attract

Ha ha so we spread that love

Everybody share it now

Do it all together now

(all still dancing; especially Finn, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Marissa and Jeremy)

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love like

(Each girl dances with a guy: Finn and Rachel, Ryder and Marley, Jeremy and Marissa, Jake and Kitty; while Katie danced in an artistic and Olympic way)

Katie

We put smiles over frowns

And we laugh without reason

Live out loud

Cause our heart's still beating

Ding on the elevator

Watchin' people stare

Capture reaction the moments

Still there

Rachel

These are the times

That we live for

So do it big make it count

Reel it in slow

Cause the clock don't stop

Time won't stand still

You steal every moment

That you can feel

Katie

Ha ha so we spread that love

Now everybody show it now

Do it all together now

(Rachel: and it will all work out)

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love (ahh)

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love

(Finn and Rachel stare at each other lovingly while they still dancing)

Rachel

You ain't gotta worry

Bout a thing

It'll be all right (Katie: It'll be all right)

You ain't gotta worry

Katie

It might rain just a little bit

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rythym

And we put our hands with it

One life to live to the fullest

Young and free you know

How we do it

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love

Everything returns to normal; Katie is sitting on the stool reading the script when two kids; a cute blonde and a sweet looking boy approach her curiously.

"Hey" the blonde said with a smile and Katie looked up."You're rehearsing for the play?"

"Yeah" Katie answered shyly. "It's Matilda and...As you can see, I have to learn the dialogues by heart because I got the lead"

"Seriously?" the guy asked Katie and then smiles. "Wow, that's cool. We'll also be in the play, I will be Bruce Bugtrutter and Marissa is Hortense. This means that we'll see in the rehearsals"

"I'm Katie by the way" she reaches out her hand and the two kids shake their hands with her, and then she looked at the young boy. "No offense, Jeremy; but don't supposed that Bruce is chubby?"

"And don't supposed that Matilda should be brunette?" Jeremy asked with a gentle sense of humor but the blonde poked him in the arm. "ow! Why was that?"

"Be nice to Katie" Marissa scolded him gently and then looks at the small blonde. "Please excuse my brother; sometimes he doesn't know how to say things"

"no problem" Katie answered very relaxed and smiling at her new friends. "I'm just surprised that for the first time, they break with the scheme of the film to the play; I mean...I play a blond Matilda, Bruce is chubby in the movie and here is thin; what else can happen?"

"Well..." Jeremy answered scratching his head thoughtful. "The friendly and pretty woman who is the guidance counselor will be Miss Honey, and she's ginger"

"Yeah, she's cool" Marissa agreed with a smile. "She always has a hilarious pamphlets who help the students in their troubles, is quirky but kind at the same time"

"Emma Pillsbury, right?" Katie asked and the kids nodded. "I totally agree with you, she's perfect for the part"

"You're lucky" Marissa said putting her hand on Katie's shoulder. "She's going to adopt you at the end"

"I know that's my favorite part from the movie" Katie pointed at her new friends.

On the other hand, Rachel is putting some books in her locker; suddenly someone stands behind her and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Mmm...let me guess" Rachel said smiling. "It's you, Katie Belle?" the person didn't answer and contained a giggle. "Babe?" Rachel asked again thinking it was her boyfriend, proving to be the beautiful and sweet blue eyed girl."Hey!"

"Surprise" Marley answered smiling and the two of them starts laughing. "I'm really sorry to scare you, Rachel"

"No, it's okay" Rachel replied and she hugs Marley.

"You really thought I was your boyfriend?" Marley asked giggling.

"At first I thought you were my sweet baby sister and then I thought you were Finn" Rachel laughed and Marley laughed along with her, but inside she felt between rock and a hard place; for the simple fact that the gorgeous boy's intended to both, was a big mess.

"I'm so happy for you, Rach and I mean it" Marley said suddenly tearful, which Rachel notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked worried seeing that her best friend was about to cry.

"I'm...I'm fine" Marley answered wiping her tears, but then she surrendered. "No, I'm not okay. Rachel, I need to talk to you, please don't hate me. You're my best friend in the whole world"

"Marley, don't ever said that again, I don't hate you" Rachel says rubbing her friend's arm. "you can tell me anything.

"Well, I..." but before Marley could speak, the bell for the next class rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marls" Rachel apologized closing her books to her chest. "I have Physics, but you tell me after school, okay?"

"Rachel, please" Marley begged, some tears rolls down her cheeks when her best friend said goodbye to her and left her alone half the corridors; the girl, slips into the floor, lays her head in the locker and sobbed bitterly.

Minutes later, Marley continues to cry when she heard footsteps towards her and looked up discovered who is Finn.

"Hey, pretty girl" Finn said reaching out his hand, Marley takes it and she gets up from the floor. "What are you doing here all alone and crying?" he kisses her forehead.

"I can't do this anymore, Finn" Marley replied sobbing and she looks at him really hurt and sad. "I know about Rachel, about the date in the secret garden and you kissed her" Finn didn't know what to say at the moment because everything was true, seeing Marley realized that her boyfriend no longer kissed her like he usually did.

"Come on, let's talk in a more private place" Finn holds Marley's hand and they go to the astronomy classroom, still stroking the soft hair of the girl with doll face. "How do you know that?"

"Because..." Marley replied tearfully. "Rachel is my best friend, Finn. I made her a makeover to , make it to the date, and because I love you and I really appreciate her, I had to lie about you"

"Marley, I... I don't know what to say" Finn said feeling guilty. "I love you too, you were the light coming into my life when Quinn hurt me, but I'll be lying if I said I'm not in love with Rachel also"

"You think I don't know?" Marley asked sobbing. "You're not kiss me like before, the other day that I phone call Rachel; I knew you were making out with her in her room because she told me" Marley's crying was so painful that caused tears roll down Finn's cheeks. "You not only cheat on her, you also cheat on me; and I prefer to continue to retain Rachel's friendship to betray her. I can no longer continue with this, Finnegan"

"Marley" Finn said tearfully and trying to hug her but she pushes him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I can't help it, baby. I love you but I also love Rachel. I'm in love with both and I don't know why, please don't break up with me"

"you can't have two girlfriends, Finn" Marley replied sobbing while Finn starts crying, she places her hand in his cheek. "and as I love you, I'll let you free. I will always love you no matter what but...I also know that you and Rach love each other so much and I really want you to be happy"

"Marley, please don't do this. I love you" Finn sobbed and without thinking, he and Marley shared a tearfully and passionate kiss; Katie was passing by when she saw Finn and Marley making out. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran from there, not knowing that two of them had actually broken up and only were taking their last kiss.

(Katie walks through the halls of McKinley, feeling sad and confused at the same time. Behind her, walk Finn, Rachel and Marley)

Katie

If I could turn the page

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

(Finn, Rachel and Marley)

Close my, close my, close my eyes

Marley

But I couldn't find a way

So I'll settle for one day to believe in you

(Finn, Rachel and Katie)

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie (Marley)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Finn is in the gym shrirtless and punching a bag; it shows the frustration on his face. Katie, Rachel and Marley look at him worried)

Finn

Although I'm not making plans

I hope that you understand there's a reason why

(Katie, Rachel and Marley)

Close your, close your, close your eyes

(Rachel is doing ballet, Finn dances with her while Marley and Katie also do ballet and make pirouettes as ballerinas)

Rachel

No more broken hearts

We're better off apart, let's give it a try

(Finn, Katie and Marley)

Tell me, tell me, and tell me lies

Finn, Rachel, Marley and Katie (Finn)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(you can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(During the instrumental, the scene changes to a very elegant masquerade ball; everyone except Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley wear masks)

Marley

If I could turn the page

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

(Finn, Rachel and Katie)

Close my, close my, close my eyes

Rachel

But I couldn't find a way

So I'll settle for one day to believe in you

(Finn, Katie and Marley)

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley (Rachel and Katie)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me, tell me lies)

Finn decided to take a break and train on the field; he didn't know what to do as Marley had broke up with him and even he loved Rachel passionately, just as it wouldn't be worse ; someone covered his mouth and takes him to a secluded place. When he opened his eyes, was found inside a tree house; but he was not alone, because the person who had kidnapped him was nothing more and nothing less than the cute and blonde thirteen year-old girl, that is his best friend.

"Katie" Finn said confused while looking around and then to her that she had her arms crossed and staring at him. "I never thought that you'd be able to kidnap me; where the hell am I?"

"In my tree house and I brought you here because I need an explanation" Katie explained while she pacing around the little room and finally she stared at her friend outraged. "What the hell, dude?! How could you do this to my sister? I mean...Finn; I did everything for you and she were together because you begged me, and then cheated on her with Marley!? What kind of guy are you?!

"Please, stop yelling at me "Finn said putting a hand on his temple. "My head is about to explode and I can't think if you yell at me" Katie rolled her eyes not believing him and he sighed in frustration. "Hear me out. I'm such an ass and I'm sorry; but, Katie you have to believe that I told you in the library the other day about the love of my life is true. I'm really grateful to you and I mean it"

"Then explain to me, if you really are in love with Rachel; why you were making out with Marley in the astronomy classroom, huh?" Katie confronted Finn who starts saying something but the teen raises her hand to stop him. "Of course I saw it"

"if you let me talk, I could explain" Finn pointed with frustration in his voice and struggled trying to break free from the ropes around where he sat. "It's not funny, Katie. Untie me"

"I'll do it until I hear your own version of the story" Katie replied and sits in front of him, who stills untied of the trap.

"You don't let me talk!" Finn yelled frustrated but Katie doesn't feel scared. "It's not fair; I am kidnapped by my thirteen year-old old best friend and I have no say"

"Fine" Katie finally said and crossing her arms. "Say what you need to say, I'm all ears"

"You sounded like my favorite John Meyer song" Finn said smiling for a moment and then he back to his frustrated expression. "But that's not the point, Katie. Before Rachel and you arrived, Marley was my heaven and my whole world. I went back to believing in love thanks to her because my ex girlfriend Quinn Fabray hurt me in the worst possible way"

"Keep going, Frankenteen" Katie said smiling sardonically while she stares at him. "This sounds interesting"

"Okay" Finn said and continues telling the story. "She got pregnant with my then best friend Puck and made me believe that I was the father only for having make out in the hot tub; anyway, the baby turned out to be a girl and I'd already thought of the name for her"

"Fluffy?" Katie asked containing the laughter but Finn shakes his head and giving her his signature half-grin.

"Drizzle" Finn answered and both started laughing. "I called her like that because drizzle is basically rain but you're not completely wet"

"Okay, I would believe you if you'd call your child Wanda. But Drizzle, seriously" Katie raised an eye brown playfully. Finn was so adorable that the girl knew perfectly she couldn't be mad at him for so long.

"Make fun if you want, Goldilocks" Finn replied smiling at her. "Come on, anyone can have a funny name. Brad and Angelina named their Child Maddox, Katie Holmes daughter is named Suri, even Edward and Bella called their child Renesmee; what kind of name is Renesmee? Oh, and what about Gwyneth Paltrow?"

"Good point" Katie rolled her eyes playfully but then her face turned serious seeing really interested in her friend's story. "ok, you called your fake child "Drizzle", and then what happened?

"Eventually Quinn became a real bitch and sorry for the expression" Finn excused for a moment but seeing Katie shrugged, he decided to continue his story. "She manipulated me whenever she could and even she threatened to break up with me if I was not a good father for the baby. Katie, I strove to please her, I got a job as a waiter in a restaurant and she kept demanding more and more; there comes a point where Marley and I became friends so she decided to help, she had to give the maniac guy who had a creepy crush on her her underwear for Quinn's pregnancy was not published on the blog, but it was too late. So the days went by; Quinn's parents kicked out of her house after hearing the news and she had to live with my mom and me. Then came that day...

"Flashback.-Quinn and Puck were talking in the hallways; she looks guilty while he doesn't really care about her feelings, Marley is passing by and overhears the conversation.

"Accept it, baby" Puck said putting his hands on his jeans pockets. "I can prove that I can keep our kid if you give me the chance"

"With your pool cleaning business? Puck, Finn got a job in a restaurant and his mom pays the medical bills, tell me what can you offer my baby and me?"

"More than him, Quinn" Puck said honestly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Finn is my best friend, but I know I can do this"

"Just stop, okay?" Quinn pointed sweetly and tried to reason with him. "I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's"

"Someday he will know the truth" Puck said smiling. "And when that day comes, I promise I'll be there for you" he finally leaves and Marley decided to confront the confused blonde girl.

"What do you want, honey boo boo?" Quinn looked at her with contempt. "I have no idea why you were listening; but I told you to stay away from Finn or I'll make your fat and pathetic mom lose her job"

"Speak for yourself, Quinn" Marley said calmly and looking at her baby bump. "You can insult

my mom and me all you want, but I won't leave Finn when he needs me. We are friends"

"Aw, that's sweet" Quinn said smiling and putting her hands on her lips, she then threatened the innocent girl. "Or what you're gonna do about it?"

"Simple" Marley said crossing her arms and looking at her feeling sorry for her. "If you don't tell him that Puck is the real father of your baby, I'll do it. I don't know why you hate me so much, my mom and I are poor, she works in the cafeteria and sews my sweaters; Finn has been there when I had no friends and now it's my turn to help him"

"Don't you dare, sadly blue eyed girl. Or I'll make you sorry" Quinn threatened Marley and she freaks out. "Leave my boyfriend alone, am I clear?" she pointed her fist to the eye of Marley when a familiar voice stopped the attempt violent attack by his girlfriend to his friend.

"Quinn, stop!" Finn yelled at his girlfriend and he covers Marley with his body. "What the hell are you doing? I won't let you put a hand on Marley!

"But, Finn" Quinn confronted him with some anger in her face. "How can you defend Mike and Molly's daughter? She was saying nasty rumors about our baby."

"She would never do that" Finn defended her. "stop insulting her and her mom, do you understand me? Marley all has done is help with the baby and you treat her like crap?"

"Tell him, Quinn" Marley said softly and Finn looked at her confused. "Tell him or I will"

"What are you talking about, Marls? Tell me what?" Finn stared at her while he rubs her arm to comfort her.

"No! Don't listen to her, Finn. She's lying" Quinn begged and tears start rolling down her cheeks. "you have to believe me, the baby is yours"

"Marley, you have to be careful in your words" Finn said staring at her. "I really care about you but don't lie to me"

"Finn, please don't hate me" Marley said with tears in her eyes. "you have to know the truth"

"The truth about what?" Finn asked while Quinn shakes her head tearful.

"You're not the father of Quinn's baby" Marley finally said and Finn felt like a huge avalanche falls on him. "I know because I heard Puck and Quinn talking about keeping the baby together"

"No! Stop it!" Quinn begged sobbing, Finn shakes his head.

"No, I...I can't believe it" Finn said outraged and then looked at his girlfriend feeling betrayed. "So, all...all the stuff in the hot tub...you just made that up?" Quinn couldn't hide it anymore and burst into tears. Finn couldn't believe that his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and Marley confirmed the truth.

"yes, Puck is the father" Quinn admitted crying and she tried to hug him. "I'm so sorry"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Finn yelled at her and he pushed her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he yelled at her while tears on his own rolls down his face. "I really loved you, Quinn; but now you are a completely stranger to me"

"Finn, please. I'm sorry" Quinn sobbed bitterly trying to hug him but he pushes her again. "Don't do this"

"I don't want ever to see you again! Get the hell out of my house and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Finn, stop it" Marley put a hand on his shoulder. "you need to calm down; she's pregnant. I understand what Quinn did was wrong, but please...Don't let that anger poison your noble heart, I don't want to lose my friend" Finn doesn't listen to her and run to find Puck and he decides to punch him. "Finn!"

She and Quinn ran after him and minutes later, he was punching Puck on the face. Will schuester with Coach Shannon Beiste tried to separate them before Finn could send his best friend to the hospital.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up, knock it off, hey!" Will yelled grabbing Finn and coach Beiste grabbed Puck who starts bleeding.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Coach Beiste wants to know about the fight. "Just cut the crap and explain this, now!"

"BOTH LIED TO ME!" Finn yelled and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know you're hurt, Finn. But that is no reason to send Puck to hospital" Will tried to reason with the hurt teenager.

"I don't hope you understand, Mr. Schue" Finn said and tearfully struggled to release from his teacher's arms. "Screw this. I'm done with you!" he pointed at Quinn and Puck. "I'M DONE... I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" he finally said and kicked a chair before leaving the room and this fall to the ground. That afternoon, Marley found Finn crying silently in the auditorium, walks up to him and sits next to him.

"hey, my mom made some brownies if you're hungry" Marley gives him a plastic bag with chocolate brownies, he wipes his tears, takes the gift and smiled at her.

"thank you" Finn said giving Marley a hug.

"You're welcome" Marley reciprocated with a smile but then she looks down. "I'm so sorry, Finn. if I wouldn't tell you the truth..."

"Marley, stop" Finn stared at her and strokes her hair. "you don't have to apologize, okay? I'm not mad at you"

"but I..." Marley starts saying but Finn raised a hand to stop her.

"you did the right thing, and I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" Finn said rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "but I don't think I don't want to be your friend anymore"

"I get it" Marley said sadly but taking his hand on hers and she starts getting up. "I shouldn't say anything.

"no, Marley. you don't understand" Finn replied softly while he stills stroking his friend's hair. "I want to be more than a friend"

"Wait...are you saying?" Marley asked giggling and she blushes.

"Yes, you helped me to open my eyes and realize that I'm in love with you"

"Finn...I don't know what you see in me; you are the handsome popular guy who is in the soccer team and I...I'm just the cook's daughter" Marley said placing her hand on his cheek, he puts his hand on hers.

"I see everything, Marley. Beauty, kindness, sweetness and a girl who I really love" Finn finally said pressing his forehead to Marley's and he kisses her on the lips, moments later, they broke the kiss smiling. "mm...who would've thought that I would end falling for my best friend?" he smirked and this time Marley kisses him back. Both kissed passionately finally expressing their feelings for each other"

Back to the present, Katie saw that Finn had tears in his eyes and she wiped them with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Finn" Katie said starting to untie him with a sweet look in her face. "I never thought that remember your past would be painful"

"It's okay, I got over it" Finn said releasing from the ropes, walks up to Katie and sits next to her.

"And what happened with Puck and Quinn?" Katie asked. "You forgave them after the betrayal?"

"I forgave Puck eventually, but our relationship changed from that moment. Now I have my best friend" he looked at the girl smiling and then continued the story. "As much as I try to forgive Quinn, I couldn't and...What I found out later is that she'd shot herself; her parents found her dead in her room that night; I felt guilty, Katie. At the funeral I couldn't believe Quinn's life could end that way and I even come to think...she was a girl who needed love. And if only I'd forgiven her when I saw her crying that morning, maybe she would be here. I feel like I killed her"

"Listen to me, Finn" Katie said softly. "you are not responsible for the suicide of Quinn, she was the one who decided to end her life; what you now need to work on is on your own wounds and be honest with my sister and Marley; only then your broken heart can back to heal"

"You're right, kiddo" Finn smiled at her and both shared a brother/sister hug. "Holy crap, how is you're so young and smart at the same time?"

"I have seen, Finn" Katie said smiling. "so I know"

"I don't know why I'm so lucky" Finn gives his friend a crooked smile while he takes her hand. "but since Rach and you came into my life I have begun to smile. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"You're my best friend too, Finny bear" Katie smiled and she hugged him once more before her face turned serious. "But let's make a deal, you tell Rachel about Marley or I will"

"I promise" Finn interlock his pinky with Katie's to seal the deal.

(Rachel is alone on stage; she sits at the piano and began to play it while few clicks are heard in the background)

Rachel

You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes

I can't pretend though I try to hide

I like you, I like you

(Finn goes behind the curtain and walks to his girlfriend; both look at each other lovingly)

Finn

I think I felt my heart skip a beat

I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe

You got me yeah, you got me

Rachel

The way you take my hand is just so sweet

And that crooked smile of yours

It knocks me off my feet

(Finn sits next to Rachel and they play the piano together)

Finn and Rachel

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, my heart is filled with you

(Finn reaches out his hand to Rachel; she takes it, they walk to the stage and begin to waltz)

Finn

I can't imagine what it'd be like

Living each day in this life

Without you, oh, oh, without you

Rachel

One look from you, I know you understand

This mess we're in, you know is

Just so out of hand

Finn and Rachel

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, my heart is filled with you

(Finn twirls Rachel around the stage and takes her in his arms)

Finn (Rachel)

I hope we always feel this way

(I know we will)

And in my heart I know that

(you'll always stay)

(Rachel walks around Finn, they flirt with each other; he brings her hand to his mouth and kissed it)

Finn

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

Rachel

It feels so good, it must be love

Finn and Rachel

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Finn

Cause no matter what I do

Rachel

Oh, my heart is filled with you

Finn

Oh, you got me, you got me

Rachel

Oh, oh, you got me

Finn and Rachel

You got me

Finish the song, both share a passionate kiss and smile while their lips are still connected to one another and even Finn had made a deal with Katie to tell Rachel about Marley; he still didn't feel ready for that.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Rachel asked after she parted her lips from Finn's and takes his hands on her.

"Your voice is the most beautiful angelic song I've ever heard, but when did together was...awesome" Finn replied smiling at his beautiful girlfriend and kissing her forehead. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, handsome" Rachel said running a hand trough his hair. "by the way, I want to apologize for having spied you in the shower; I thought it was a shared bathroom"

"You know?" Finn raised an eye brown and gives her his adorable crooked smile. "Maybe it was not an accident that happen, you're the first girl who has heard me sing"

"But not the first girl who saw you naked" Rachel remembered covering her face with her hands."Katie is still saying that was awkward" Finn laughed but Rachel staring at him really blushed."I never felt so ashamed in my entire life"

"Hey" Finn rubbed Rachel's cheek with his thumb and kisses her lips. "You don't need to feel ashamed, and let's clarified that I was wearing a towel"

"Believe me, I know" Rachel said kissing Finn once more, he smiled against her lips and then they parted to take some air. "I must admit that you having performed one of my favorite songs from Westlife was inspiring"

"Thanks for that, baby girl" Finn chuckled while takes Rachel in his arms. "But I thought your favorite song was "My man" from Funny Girl.

"Of course it is. Actually, the entire repertoire of legendary Mrs. Barbra is my treasure; but listen to my sexy boyfriend singing "Bop Bop baby" in the shower is the winner of a Grammy" Rachel pointed playing with the buttons of Finn's shirt.

"Now you think I'm sexy, huh?" Finn asked seductively and Rachel nods. He momentarily looked at the corner of the auditorium and discovered a bed, then he looked back at his girlfriend with needing. "Rach...you owe me something"

"Oh yeah? And what is it" Rachel asked crossing her arms; Finn takes her by surprise and started pressing hot kisses in her lips.

"I wanna make out with you right now" Finn answered with a devilishly smile and carried her in a bridal style to the bed. "We haven't finished our love issues, remember? Because of your phone"

Babe, don't blame the phone; it was an emergency" Rachel scolded him and she started pushing him giggling. "What are you..? Put me down!" then she look at the prop in the corner. "What does a bed in the auditorium?" she giggled once more. "Finn"

"That bed was used it for the play of Romeo and Juliet" Finn answered while he still pressing kisses on Rachel's lips with passion. "Now, we'll used it" he finally lays his girlfriend gently on the bed and he lays on top of her. "I'm so glad you are my Juliet"

"And you my Romeo" Rachel said sweetly and crashed her lips against Finn's; he deepened the kiss and sucked his tongue with hers. Both continued to live their romance letting time fly slowly; Rachel began to unbutton Finn's shirt while he strokes her hair until...

"you have to tell Rachel about Marley or I will". Suddenly, Katie's words echoed in his head like an echo and he tried to memorize them one by one. "What you need to work now is on our own wounds and be honest with my sister and Marley". Will Finn would be able to keep his promise to heal his broken heart? After a few minutes, Finn parted his lips from Rachel's and buttons his shirt again. "Finn, you look nervous, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Rachel, I...I need to tell you something" Finn said nervously and sit on the bed, she takes his hand on hers while she get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"you can tell me anything, I will listen" Rachel said placing a hand on his cheek, he smiles and pressed his lips against her."I'm hopelessly in love with you, but I'm also dating Marley". He thought in his head; Rachel sit next to him and look at him looking worried. "Finn?" but the boy for fear of losing his beloved Rachel, he couldn't do it and instead, he felt a lump in his throat and tears roll down his cheeks. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"Because...I love you so much that I don't want to lose you" Finn answered tearfully and crashed his lips against hers; Rachel could taste his tears. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You're my miracle, Rachel Berry and thanks to Katie, you're the love of my life"

"Aww...Finny" Rachel cooed placing her hands on his cheeks. "You're not going to lose me; I'll always be by your side and be the light that guides you through the darkness. You're my hero because you fight for your ideals against all odds. And I'll tell you what you told me on my bedroom and I was so in love with you; your heart is so pure that evil doesn't exist"

"What I did to deserve a heavenly angel like you?" Finn asked staring at Rachel with adoration and devotion. "I really love you"

"You are my miracle, Finn" Rachel said lovingly bringing his hand to her lips and kissed it. "You're the reason for my happiness"

Finn with tears in his eyes and smiling at Rachel, takes her in his arms and both lay back on the bed to finish what they started, Finn kisses were sweet and warm to being in contact with Rachel's lips; but forbidden love is also seen between the two young lovers. From afar, Katie witnessed Finn making out with Rachel passionately, even she smiles for them, also feels confused and didn't know what to do; it was clear that her best friend couldn't keep his word. She keeps looking at the scene with sadness and confusion forming in her eyes.

**Katie: voice over**

**I, Katie Amanda Valentine; a thirteen year-old girl who spent most of her life in heaven, now is on earth on a suicide mission and acting like Cupid simultaneously. I did that Finn and Rachel fell in love and neither of them can separate their lips from one another**

(She sees one last time how Finn makes sweet caresses to Rachel while he still kisses her lips; a smile forming on Rachel's lips)

**Well, undoubtedly Finchel are meant to be thanks to me. But now I'm at a dead end; Finn is also dating Marley Rose, both are my friends and both are related to Rachel in a way**

(There two flashbacks.- Katie sees Finn kissing Marley in the astronomy classroom and she covers her mouth with her hand; but there where another, this is precisely where Finn and Rachel kiss for the first time in the secret garden. She shouts and jumps around in glee)

**I wish I could be super girl to fix this mess, but I know I can and depends on me, if only this were so simple. Oh, man!**

(she walks through the halls of McKinley and starts dancing while some cheerios and girls join the choreography)

Katie with cheerios (Katie spoken)

La, la,la, la, la, la, la

Oh (you know, I´ve never felt like this before)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Oh (this feeling´s like, so real) oh, oh

Katie

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive, with just one thought up close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

(Katie still dancing with cheerios and some girls until they reach the gym where more guys join the dance)

I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please someone help me.  
It's not healthy, for me to feel this way  
Y. O. You. Are making this hard,  
I can't take it see it don't feel right  
S. O. S. Please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

(Katie imagines that Finn and Rachel are kissing in the bleachers, but she also sees that he is kissing with Marley while she continues to dance but become confused and frightened)

Katie (cheerios)

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock  
Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight

I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel

(Katie dances in the football field and dressed like a cheerio but instead of a ponytail, she has her long wavy blond hair lose; some hot guys dance with her)

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please someone help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got you losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

(Katie then sees herself trapped in a maze, she tries to escape but different guy takes her in his arms to dance with her)

Katie

Boy you know you got me feeling open  
And boy your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you I'm begging

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please somebody help me  
It's not healthy for me to feel this way  
Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

(She returns to the gym while stills' dancing with the whole school, her face is still the same: confused and frightened)

Katie with cheerios

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh ohh ohh

The girl didn´t know what happened next, only that her eyes became blurred and she collapsed on the ground. Several people surrounded her.

"Give her space! She needs space!

"Oh my God, help! Someone call an ambulance!

"Katie! KATIE!" a male and familiar voice screamed, but he sounded like echo. Minutes later, when she opened her eyes was found lying on a stretcher and in front of her, Finn was sat and taking her hand. "Thank God" he sighed of relief. "I thought something bad happened to you. Don´t you ever scared me like that, do you understand me?"

"Finn?" Katie asked confused and looking everywhere. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out and I don´t know why" Finn explained putting a damp cloth on the girl´s forehead. "So I brought to the nursing, Miss Andrews explained that the purpose of your fainting could be stress"

"I…I have to go" Katie said removing the cloth and sitting on the stretcher, but the boy lays her back. "Finn, let me go" then she struggled feeling anxious and asked. "Where´s Rachel? I need to talk to her"

"Katie, what happened to you in the gym was not anything; you need to rest and nurse had to leave so I´ll take care" Finn puts the cloth on Katie´s forehead. "Recover first"

"I´m sorry, Finn" Katie said taking off the cloth and getting up from the stretcher. "But unlike you, I´ll keep my promise. Now tell me, where´s my sister?

"Rachel had to go to history class" Finn answered trying to calm her down. "She wanted to be with you but I told her I´d take care"

"Don´t you understand? I need to talk to Rachel" Katie replied with frustration and starts walking to the door. "The only thing I asked you, you were not able to do"

"I freaked out, okay? I couldn´t!" Finn exclaimed getting up from the chair. "I know I promised, Katie. But I panicked; you have no idea how scared I am!"

"You don´t think I´m freaking out?" Katie protested and putting her hands on her hips. "I was the one who made you and Rachel fell in love, and how you think I feel knowing you are dating Marley behind my sister´s back?"

"Everything changed, Katie" Finn said putting his hands on the shoulders of the little blonde. "in fact Marley was my girlfriend and I really loved her; but after Rachel and you came, I realized that Rachel is my true love and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Katie, I really am madly in love with your sister; and I had not the courage to tell her about Marley"

"Just give me a reason, Finn" Katie said really calmed. "give me one good reason why you couldn´t do it and I´ll understand"

"I feared that if I was telling the truth to Rachel, she was going to break up with me" Finn replied with a lump in the throat. "I recently lost Marley, I can´t lose Rachel, Katie. She´s my beautiful lighthouse who guides me back home; please don´t tell her, please"

"Finn, I can promise such a thing" Katie replied wiping the tears that began to form in the eyes of the handsome and vulnerable teenager. "you and I made a deal, remember? And how you couldn´t give me your word, then I´ll do it; even if it means that you and I stop being friends and Rachel break up with you, I´m sorry"

"No. you´re right" Finn said sounding heartbroken. "tell her. Have the courage I didn´t have, but please promise me that no matter what, both will remain best friends" Katie looked at the sad boy and she nodded giving him a small smile

"Katinn forever" she answered interlocked her pinky with his and then she leaves Finn alone in the nurse.

On the other hand, Rachel was in her history class and even she paid attention and participated; her concern was her little sister that no reason had fainted in the gym, and even for a moment she felt reassured that her boyfriend was taking care of her, she also felt guilty for not being at her side. When all seemed lost, the girl instinctively puts her fingers into her temples and closed her eyes to communicate telepathically with Katie.

Rach…Rach, are you there? I need to talk to you

Katie, my God. You´re okay; does Finn is with you?

He was a few minutes ago, but I left him alone in the nursing

Why did you do that, young lady? Is supposed that you should be resting and I came to history class hoping that he was taking care of you

It was my choice, Rachel. I´m an angel so I recover faster; I need to talk to you and is about Finn and Marley

Wait…why does my boyfriend and my best friend with your fainting? Please explain

I can´t. it has to be face to face; and therefore they are responsible for my fainting as you, please come to the auditorium, I´m there

I didn´t know you fainted, Katie; until Finn and I found you lying on the floor

Rachel, come to the auditorium. It´s an emergency, over and out

Katie….ugh!

When the class finally finished; Rachel picked up her things and headed to the auditorium in a hurry where Katie was already waiting; the girl tearfully took her sister in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You´re okay; oh my god, my poor baby" Rachel cooed still hugging Katie.

"Rach, I just passed out not dead" Katie joked with her and takes her hands in hers. "I´m fine, don´t worry"

"You scared me a lot, Katie" Rachel replied wiping her tears. "You´re my little sister, I can´t lose you"

"You won´t lose me, big sister; we´re here for the mission to protect Marley" Katie said pacing around the stage and then looked at Rachel with the same face of concern before fainting. "and speaking of her, I have to talk to you"

"Well, if you asked me to meet you here so badly is because it really is something important" Rachel said crossing her arms. "What´s wrong, Katie Belle?"

"Okay…" Katie takes a deep breath before she decided to proceed with her explanation. "Rachel, what I´m about to tell you is very painful because this two people are part of us; he´s your boyfriend who is my best friend and she´s your best friend who is also my friend"

"What do you mean, Katie?" Rachel asked confused and shaking her head at the same time. "I don´t understand; what does Finn and Marley with all of this?"

"Rachel, I saw Finn making out with Marley in the astronomy classroom!" Katie admitted and then covered her mouth with her hand; Rachel looked at her sister like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"No" Rachel said really upset and shaking her head. "You´re lying; Marley would never do that. She…she told me…

"I know, Rachel" Katie answered as tears began to roll down her sister´s cheeks. "I wish I´d lied to you, but it´s true; I saw them"

"Actually…" Marley said tearfully entering the auditorium and walking towards them; tears roll down her cheeks. "is what I tried to tell you, Rachel. But you wouldn´t let me talk, I…I don´t want to hurt you"

"So…everything Katie said about Finn and you in the astronomy classroom…is that true?" Rachel asked tearfully, confused, hurt and angry. "Answer me, Marley! It´s. that. true?!"

"yes, it is, Rachel" Marley answered sobbing trying to hug her friend but she recoiled as if she faced a poisonous snake. "Finn and I were dating and that was before you came, I swear. But then he fell in love with you and I…I didn´t want to lose you, Rachel. You´re my best friend"

"then why you betrayed me?!" Rachel yelled crying bitterly and pushing Marley to avoid the hug, Katie witnessed the scene feeling the tension in the air. "I came to earth to protect you and this is how you repay me?! Dating my boyfriend behind my back?! How…how could you do this?!"

"Rachel, calm down" Katie put a hand on her sister´s shoulders but she kept crying in pain. "I knew this would be painful but you have to listen; Finn cheated on both; not only you, Marley too"

"I lied, Rachel" Marley replied sobbing. "I did it for you; because I knew that you fall in love with him and I don´t blame him. He is handsome, sweet and gentle. Therefore I said that Ryder was my boyfriend though it was not true, I did for you. Please forgive me"

"I can´t believe it, Marley" Rachel said tearfully and staring at her friend. "I didn´t know he was your boyfriend. I asked you and you told me…

"I know" Marley answered wiping her tears and this time she takes Rachel´s hands in hers. "I didn´t want to lose our friendship, Rachel. I feel safer when Katie and you protect me, please don´t go"

"Rachel, I understand you´re hurt, but getting angry with Marley solves nothing" Katie pointed trying to calm her sister wiping her tears with a tissue. "now more than ever, both must be united and I´ll make it happen because Sue assigned us this mission"

Rachel knew she couldn´t be angry with Marley because she was an innocent girl who had a pure heart, so both share a tearful embrace of forgiveness; Katie smiled to see that both her sister and her friend made piece.

"I´m sorry" Rachel said sobbing while Marley is still hugging her.

"no, Rachel. I´m sorry" Marley replied with a small smile. "I should´ve tell the truth from the beginning" Jewish girl parted the hug and headed for the exit of the auditorium. "Rachel, wait. Where you´re going"

"I have to fix this; you stay here" she simply answered and leaves the auditorium; Katie and Marley looked at each other with horror face as if they witnessed what was about to happen.

"Uh oh" Katie exclaimed looking at Marley.

"not again" she whispered back and run after Rachel even thought she told them to stay in the auditorium.

The girl ran down the aisles to find her boyfriend and give him a huge reprimand; when she finally found him, he was walking towards her with lover´s face.

"Finn!" Rachel said and immediately slapped him across the face.

"what the hell, Rachel?!" he replied very outraged and touched his cheek. "why did you do that?

"don´t play dumb, Finnegan Christopher Hudson!" Rachel yelled at him while tears roll down her cheeks. "I know exactly what happened in the astronomy classroom!"

"who told you that?" Finn asked but this time and for the first time he felt like a lowly worm against his tiny girlfriend. "baby, please talk to me"

"DON´T YOU DARE TO CALL ME BABY!" Rachel yelled giving him small punches. "moron! Liar! I trusted you! You promised you wouldn´t be breaking my heart!" Finn didn´t knew what to answer and instead he burst into tears.

"Rachel, I´m so sorry" Finn sobbed trying to hug her but as with Marley, she resisted. "Rachel, it´s true; I kissed Marley but it was because she broke up with me, I love you, Rachel; I just want to be with you"

"and you think now I´ll believe you after this?!" Rachel yelled putting her hand on her chest containing crying. "and I was a silly girl who let you kiss me in that stupid garden and whispering in my ear that you were in love with me…when all the time I was your secret girlfriend and you cheating on my best friend with me!"

"Rachel, I love you. Please don´t leave me" Finn begged sobbing and again he tries to hug her but she step back. "I don´t love Marley anymore, baby. You´re everything to me; the kiss and I professed my love for you was real. I was lost until I found you"

"I don´t know what to think now, Finn" Rachel said wiping her own tears and crossing her arms. "I would like to believe that what you say is true but…sorry, I just can´t"

"Rachel…don´t do this to me" Finn sobbed taking her in his arms. "give me a chance, please don´t break up with me. I can´t live without you"

"Finn, let go of me! And please just…leave me alone" she finally said and leaves Finn alone and crying in the hallway.

(Rachel walks the halls looking straight ahead, tears streams down her cheeks, when she stops and turns around, sees Finn is crying on the floor)

Rachel

What do you get when you fall in love?  
A guy with a pin to burst your bubble  
That's what you get for all your trouble  
I'll never fall in love again  
I'll never fall in love again

(Marley is in her locker and removing all the things that reminds her of Finn and then placed them in a box)

Marley

What do you get when you kiss a guy  
You get enough germs to catch pneumonia  
After you do, he'll never phone ya  
I'll never fall in love again

Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again?

(Finn is still crying, Katie walks towards him who collapsed in her arms; she hugs him looking sad for her friend)

Rachel and Marley

Don't tell me what it's all about  
'cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out  
Out of those chains those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you

Marley

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies and pain and sorrow

So far at least until tomorrow

I´ll never fall in love again

No, no, I´ll never fall in love again

(Rachel is in her room looking in the mirror and using a brush as a microphone, her gaze is sad to think about Finn)

Rachel

Am

Ah, out of those chains those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you

(flashbacks of Finn and Rachel and Finn and Marley spending some time together, sharing kisses and romantic glances begin to show)

Marley

What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow

Rachel

So for at least until tomorrow  
I'll never fall in love a- gain

Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again?

(finally, the two girls are sitting next to each other on the couch; Marley laying her head on Rachel´s shoulder, both look heartbroken by the same guy)

Rachel and Marley

I'll never fall in love a- gain

Rachel and Marley are still sitting on the couch in the same position, the two have watery eyes of crying of their grief; Katie decides to spy them without them noticing the fact and she rears her head behind the doorframe.

"I know what you think" Marley said wiping her tears with a tissue and putting a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. "We´re both deceived for the same guy"

"And worst of all is that Finn dropped us the sky, the moon and stars to make us believe that we deserved him" Rachel said putting her spoon into the pot of ice cream and then into her mouth. "So sad"

"The important, Rachel" Marley said eating ice cream at the same time. "Is that our friendship is much more than having a romance with the same person; so for now as healthy is to forget about guys for a while"

"I second that" Rachel said getting another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "Katie and I came to earth with a mission to protect you and Finn had to spoil everything; the silly thing is I fell for him by his tenderness and be super hot"

"I know, it was stupid. I never thought someone as popular as he would notice me for being the cook´s daughter" Marley began to laugh and saw her reflection in the TV off. "oh God, my nose is so red I look like Rudolph the reindeer"

"Two of us" Rachel replied laughing, the two girls still eat ice cream. "Okay, Marley; let´s make a promise" she put her pinky in front of the blue-eyed girl. "we just concentrate on your wellbeing and no boys, deal?"

"Deal" Marley nodded with a smile and interlocked her pinky with hers, then she stared at her friend into the eyes. "only one problem"

"What is it?" Rachel asked putting the spoon of ice cream in her mouth as Marley does the same; Katie from afar watched and listened carefully every detail and entire conversation between two friends.

"I´m done with Finn" Marley said putting her hands on Rachel´s shoulders to stare at her. "now you have to break up with him" Katie couldn´t believe her ears, she had done to her sister and her best friend were happily in love and now Marley suggested that the relationship was over.

"Believe me, I had planned to do it after I found out about you" Rachel answered in a tone of determination in her voice. "and I will"

I know perfectly well you don´t think that, Rachel. You can fool Marley, but not me. And I won´t let that happen; Finn and you are meant for each other

"Rachel, are you okay? Rachel?" Marley asked concerned to see that her friend had been in trance. "is Katie communicating with you through telepathy?"

"Yeah" Rachel finally answered looking really pissed. "She is doing again, and wants to convince me that Finn and I didn´t break up because she cost a lot of work playing Matchmaker"

I don´t understand how you are listening the whole conversation between Marley and me, Katie Amanda Valentine; but you don´t get away with it. And I´m not willing to forgive your friend after he hurt me.

You say that now because both are hurt, Rachel, but he also is and you have no idea. Finn is heartbroken because he failed his two loves; I´d never seen him so vulnerable than when he collapsed in my arms crying.

Yeah, sure; defend him if you want; I can´t believe my sister is betraying me with my future ex-boyfriend

"I´m not betraying you, Rachel" Katie came out of her hiding and entered the lobby, where her sister and Marley were surprised to see her. "so I love you both that I don´t want to destroy this beautiful relationship"

"Hi, Katie" Marley greeted her standing up from the couch, walking towards her and they hug. "I can´t believe you´ve heard us; we thought you were not at home"

"well…I´m supposed to make Finn company but, he wanted to be alone cause he wanted to cry in peace because of my dear sister who he really fell in love with" Katie sardonically said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "then I came here, and filled me with curiosity the debate that you and Rachel were doing about Finn, so I thought…" Katie scratched her chin thoughtfully and gave the girls Finn´s signature half grin. "Why not?"

"Oh my God, who are you and what you did to my sister?" Rachel asked with some trepidation in her voice thinking that Finn had taken control of Katie´s body.

"It´s me, Rachel. Don´t be silly" Katie playfully scolded her sister who sighed of relief along with Marley.

"For a moment I thought you´d been possessed by Finn" Rachel replied putting her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"Of course not, that would be creepy" Katie admitted shuddering. "But let´s say that having some spend time with him, I got certain gestures; even his adorable half grin. Thanks for nothing"

"Katie, please don´t do that" Marley pleaded fearful and smiling tenderly. "I´m starting to miss that fool"

"Me too" Rachel admitted feeling sad. "Now I feel bad that I made him cry, but…ugh! Why he had to be so cute?"

"God, and the kisses he gave; you could enter heaven and reach the Milky Way just touching his lips" Marley admitted blushing and Rachel covers her face in embarrassment. Katie just shakes her head and leaves the house leaving the two girls talking about love issues.

The girl felt Finn needed to talk with someone and vent the heartache that afflicted him, so she hurried to visit him as his house, on the other hand; he was unrecognizable. The shadow of handsome, popular guy with a confident smile was replaced by a young boy lying in bed and crying while hugging a pillow, if you were there to see him, you would think seeing him bawling like a baby would be adorable and you like to hug him like a teddy bear.

Finn kept crying thinking how heartbroken he felt about losing the love of his life; a knock on his door flinches him but he stayed in the same position.

"What do you want, Kurt?!" Finn asked yelling and wiping his tears. "I don´t want to see anyone, okay?

"I´m not your brother" Katie answered on the other side of the door. "Please, Finn. It hurts me to see you cry for Rachel. I can´t help you if you don´t let me"

"Katie, it´s that you?" Finn asked poking his head behind the pillow and looking at the door.

"It´s me, Frankenteen" she answered knocking on the door. "I´m not playing; open the door or I´ll tear it down" for a moment, he forgot his grief to laugh a moment to hear the sarcasm of his thirteen year-old friend.

"okay, with you I can make an exception; give me five minutes" Finn said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, but when he opened it, Katie stopped smiling and gasped seeing the boy was shirtless and just in boxers. He quickly became red with embarrassment. "Oh, Gosh; I´m sorry!"

"Oh my sweet Lord, are you trying to kill me?!" Katie exclaimed closing her eyes tightly and avoiding eye contact with Finn. "I think I came at a bad time, I´ll see you…when you've put some clothes on and don´t cause me a heart attack"

"Good idea" Finn pointed covering his half-naked body with the door. "Uh….this is um…really awkward so…how about if we meet in your tree house?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" she nodded quickly and opens her eyes. "See you later, Finn" Katie once she had the chance, ran hurriedly from there; to reach her tree house, sat down to wait for Finn and incidentally catch her breath trying to erase the disturbing images that appeared on her head. Minutes later, he kept his promise and already dressed reached the tree house but again her collapsed into the arms of Katie. "Oh, Finny; it´s okay"

"No, it´s not" he sobbed and trembling at the same time, looked at the girl. "Why Rachel did this to me, Katie? I love her, I love her with all my being and she…she broke my heart" he returned to bury his face in his friend´s chest, letting the tears get wet her dress.

"Finn, you screwed up first, remember?" Katie scolded him softly taking his hands in hers. "I didn´t know that Marley and you were dating; if you'd told me the truth from the beginning, none of this would've happened"

"I know, and you don´t know how sorry I am, Katie" Finn replied sobbing and wiping his tears. "I´m sorry I got you into this"

"I know you´re sorry, now I see" Katie wiped the tears from her friend. "You truly love her, right? You love Rachel?"

"She is my soul mate, Katie" Finn answered solemnly staring at her with a smile. "I first thought the same about Quinn and then Marley, but…when Rachel came into my life, then I realized that I couldn´t let her go. She´s my whole world"

"And what about Marley?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "looking at it from another point of view; I heard you two broke up and the break up was very painful for you; so answer me this…do you still really love her?"

"Well…." Finn thought for a moment and then looked at Katie with the definitive answer for her question. "In theory, Marley was my real first love not Quinn; so I still love and care about her, but…Rachel is my heart and…I just want to be with her. Is Rachel who I´m madly and hopelessly in love"

"That´s a wise answer for a boy of sixteen" Katie pointed with a smile on her face; Finn smiles at her back; then she put her hand on his shoulder. "If that´s what you feel, then there is still time"

"I blew it" Finn admitted feeling disappointed in himself but then gave Katie a hopeful smile. "And I give anything to fix the damage"

"It´s not too late, dude. You can do it and I know you´ll do" Katie sincerely said and the two kids share a fraternal hug; the girl parted the hug and looked at Finn with a big smile.

"What´s gotten into you?" Finn asked jokingly with his half smile on his face. "You look determined or as if an idea was formed in your crazy head"

"I know who can help us with your love problem" Katie exclaimed happily and clapping her hands. "We meet tomorrow morning in front of the choir room"

"Why? I don´t get it" Finn said confused to see the girl´s face remained the same. "Katie, be specific; I don´t understand anything and you did the same to Rachel and me with notes; what is so important?" Katie finally stopped smiling and sighed in frustration.

"You want to fix this fiasco or not?" Katie asked and crossing her arms, Finn immediately nodded at the question. "That´s what I thought, the reason I want you to meet tomorrow is because we´ll have a private meeting with Miss Pillsbury"

"Oh" Finn simply answered and then gives Katie his signature half grin. "Yeah, I´m in. she´s so awesome and her pamphlets are hilarious"

"I know; precisely I told her about you and she´s more than willing to help you" Katie replied giving Finn the same smile on her confident face. "Actually, both will do so…you´re in, Quarterback?" Finn looked at her with admiration. "You were on the football team in high school; and now you´re in soccer team, but you´re still the quarterback; so…you wanna take a ride with me, get Marley as your friend and get your Jewish girl back?"

"I´m in" Finn smiles widely and surrounds Katie in a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Little Miss Sunshine. You´re awesome! Thank you!"

"you´re entirely welcome; but…please stop crushing my fragile body, Finny bear" Katie joked and both parted the hug laughing, then Finn looked at his friend take some of the table and eat it, nothing more and nothing less than a glass of milk and…cotton candy? "Oh…sorry, I didn´t want to be rude; you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks" he said and while Katie sat next to him eating the candy; he also ate. "Mm…this is delicious, but…how you eat cotton candy and drink milk at once?" he asked putting the piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"A new side of me" Katie answered not to tell Finn that she and her sister were actually angels and that was the heavenly food. "Actually this is the dessert; the main dish is toasted bread with cream cheese, tastes amazing" she turned to her food like Finn; they spent the afternoon talking while eating cotton candy with milk; both came to the conclusion that the toasted bread with cream cheese, milk and cotton candy was tasting a bit of heaven.

The next morning, Katie faced the choir room waiting for her friend to arrive for the appointment, which he miraculous did. "Hey! You made it" she answered with a smile and gives him a hug.

"It´s okay, I set my alarm for six ó clock" he answered with a crooked smile. "I still don´t get it how it´s that I had no problems to get up early"

"Well, now that you´re here we´re going with Miss Pillsbury" Katie grabs Finn by the arm and they begin to walk the halls, she notices that Finn is shaking. "Finn? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m just nervous" he answered when he and Katie stopped at the office of Miss Pillsbury. "I don´t know if I can do this"

"Just chill, Mister" she scolded her friend playfully and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You look like a jelly if you keep shaking that way; plus, I´ll be with you all the time" then she rolls her eyes. "It´s unbelievable that you´re sixteen and you´re afraid of guidance counselor"

"Is not that she scares me, Goldilocks" Finn replied raising a hand to stops her. "She always get rubber gloves to eat her grapes after sanitization; it´s chilling"

"Miss Pillsbury has OCD" Katie explained but Finn looked at her as if she were speaking another language. "She´s afraid of germs; long story. You ready?" he nodded and she knocked the door; a pretty ginger young woman is sitting at her desk and when she looked at Katie smiled. "Hey, Miss P"

"Hi, Katie; hi, Finn. Please have a seat" Miss Pillsbury said removing her gloves and saving them in a Ziploc bag to then save them inside her bag. "Well, we´ll go straight to the point" she opened her drawer and took out a pamphlet that gave Finn in hand; when he and Katie sat in front of her.

"So you are in love with two pretty girls" he read aloud, and then looked at the kind woman. "You always have a pamphlet for each situation?"

"They are very practical" Miss Pillsbury answered with a smile. "So at some point it is. And back to the start, Katie told me you were in some relationship issues, right?"

"You´re right, Miss Pillsbury" Finn said feeling nervous but then he relaxed when Katie squeezed his hand in support. "I used to date Quinn Fabray; the head cheerleader. Apparently being with her was great, I mean…she was super hot and popular; I must confess that I felt very attracted to her in so many ways. Then Quinn got pregnant with Puck and made me believe the baby was mine after the incident in the hot tub. Anyway, I made friends with Marley Rose; a beautiful, sweet and cute girl who is the daughter of the kind woman who works in the cafeteria; I didn´t know she had a crush on me, but after that; my feelings on Marley were mutual" he cleared his throat a few times to prevent the lump that he started to feel and continued his story. "in theory, I was falling in love with her, but dating Quinn was a big problem and all because she says I should act like a man and proved to her that I was able to be a good father" Finn went on to tell the whole story of how the truth was discovered, the betrayal of his girlfriend and his best friend; insomuch that he turned his back and finally won the heart of the delicate Marley; he also featured on Quinn´s suicide after he refused to forgive her, of how happy and in love were him and Marley after he reached the key to the whole point. "Then this cute young lady" Finn pointed at Katie with his thumb and his signature half grin. "and her beautiful sister came to school; something magical happened I…I fell deeply in love with Rachel Berry from the moment I saw her walking in the hallways with her pretty reindeer sweater; I thought I´ve never see her again and had only been a beautiful illusion that would be etched in my mind. But then…" he remembered the scene and a big smile formed on his face. "She found me singing in the shower and…"

"Which was really awkward cause I was there; well…I arrived later but was awkward" Katie interrupted him and then looked at him patiently. "Why don´t you let me tell the story from now on? After all…I was the Matchmaker". Finn nodded in encouragement and the little blonde took a deep breath to continue her part in the story; Miss Pillsbury listened carefully every detail. "after the incident in the shower; indeed Finn stared at Rachel like she was the same goddess Aphrodite in all her glory, only that my sister was too nervous to talk to him, ran away and I decided to distract the innocent and good looking guy" Katie and Finn stared a moment with the same look on their faces; she decided to proceed with the part where Finn and she met each other, he asks her to meet next time when he is presentable to talk about Rachel; which the girl agrees and gives the start of their friendship or rather brother/sister relationship. Their private meeting at the library, she decides to help him to get closer to her, all Katie did to arrange romantic date in the secret garden altering the notes; all the way to the first kiss between Finn and Rachel, as both fell madly in love with each other, until she looked back at her friend. "Now, it´s your turn"

"So I see a whole soap opera" Miss Pillsbury pointed with interest. "It´s really interesting what they both shared, but…how was the love story became a whole mess?"

"it turns out that even my lovely Rachel and I loved each other and were looking for a way to be together, I also found myself between rock and a hard place because Marley still had my heart and worst of all is that both are best friends" Finn said covering his face with his hands. "I didn´t see the big deal until I realized that I was doing wrong"

"Finn, I´m sorry to say this but…what you did was not anything; you played with the feelings of two girls who really loved you" Miss Pillsbury looked sadly at the boy. "And the worst is that you dragged your best friend into this"

"I know, Miss Pillsbury; you have no idea how devastated I feel; I still have Katie but…I want my friend and the love of my life back" Finn said sadly and saw that Katie not let go of his hand. "I want to restore Marley´s friendship, but now the love of my life is Rachel and I mean it"

"It´s true, Miss P" Katie said sadly. "Finn was really sad when Marley broke up with him but…then Rachel broke his heart and…he felt like someone punches him in the stomach. In that moment I got pissed because Rachel is my sister and Marley is my friend, and it was unfair he dated with both; then he and I talked and now we are here for you to give him an advice"

"I´m truly sorry; I didn´t mean to hurt them" Finn admitted guilty.

"I think you should do something special for the girls if you really sorry" Miss Pillsbury looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Um…what if you express what you feel in a song?"

"I don´t know if a song can fix the damage" Finn said with sadness. "I mean…I blew it"

"You´ll never accomplish anything if you don´t try" Miss Pillsbury said taking his hand. "You´re not a bad person, Finn; you are human and therefore you make mistakes, but if you recognize at time then you learn from them and that´s how you get wisdom"

"The other day I was looking in the music store and I found this" Katie said pulling some music sheets from her backpack and handed to Finn. "it suits perfect for the situation"

"Sorry seems to be the hardest word by Elton John" Miss Pillsbury said looking at the music sheets. "It´s beautiful, Finn; you should sing this one"

"The song is awesome and everything but" Finn asked unconvinced. "Do you think this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, just hearing the song over and over, I´m totally sure; plus, you sing amazing" Katie said smiling but Finn looked at her confused. "I heard you sing "Can´t fight this feeling" on the bleachers last week"

"Wow; thanks, Katie. I feel honored" Finn gives her his signature half grin while he started reading the lyrics of the song.

"I´m sure that if you sing the song with heart and soul, Rachel and Marley are going to love it" Miss Pillsbury said smiling and Katie nodded.

"I will" Finn said feeling his confidence back and shakes hands with the woman. "Thank you so much"

"Not me, thanks Katie; she was the one who arranged our meeting" Miss Pillsbury answered smiling while Finn and Katie got up from the seats and say goodbye to the pretty young woman. "Good luck"

"thank you, Miss Pillsbury" Finn and Katie replied at unison and leave the office; when they returned to the halls, Finn´s nervousness back and Katie stopped to talk to him.

"Finn, what´s wrong?" she asked crossing her arms. "I know you can do this"

"Forget it; I changed my mind" Finn replied anxious and starts to leave but Katie grabbed him by the shirt and forcing him back; but for that she had to stand on tiptoe because her friend was really tall.

"Oh no" Katie groaned and rolls her eyes. "You´re not going to do this to me again, the same thing happened with Rachel. Now get some pants and sing, big baby"

"Hey, that´s not cool" Finn protested looking at Katie outrageous, but her expression doesn´t change and he sighed of surrender.

"I´m sorry, but I hate seeing you vulnerable" Katie replied sardonically and then her face turned serious. "so you are going to do that freaking performance or I´ll kick your ass, am I clear?" in itself he was frightened when Quinn manipulated him, now he really freaked out when he saw that Katie was serious in her threat.

"Copy that, Cranky Kate" Finn answered raising his hands in surrender. "Geeze, you´re freaking me out right now" Katie smiled when she heard that compliment and her face relaxed.

"I´m sorry, I just don´t like seeing you nervous" Katie answered looping her arm with his and they keep walking through the halls. "If you feel afraid the performance goes wrong, I´ll help you" Finn stopped once more and turns to see her with a grin.

"Seriously?" he asked with the same grin on his face.

"Totally" she nodded and smiled at him. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

"Awesome! You really are the best friend I ever had" Finn pulled Katie for a hug, which she reciprocated affectionately. "Okay, let´s do this"

"That´s the spirit, Finn Hudson" Katie said fiving with the handsome boy and let go his arm. "Go head to the choir room, I´ll go find Rachel and Marley"

"Noted" he gives her his signature half grin and leaves the hallways; during that minute, Katie used her telepathy to communicate with Rachel who was then in her spare time.

Hey, Katie Belle

Rachel, I was just looking for you. I need you and Marley come with me to the choir room

It´s for something special?

Something like that; where´s Marley?

"Right behind you" Marley answered patting Katie´s shoulder; she turns around and they hug. "Hi"

"Hey, Marls" Katie greeted her and loops her arm with hers while they started walking through the halls. "I was just talking about you, and told Rachel to come to the choir room. This is an emergency"

"You said the same thing with the auditorium" Rachel replied sadly and hugged her sister. "Why is so important?

"You´ll see" Katie answered and when they stopped in front of the choir room, she crossed her arms. "Okay, ladies…now I ask you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you"

"Fine, but you will be our guide" Marley said smiling and closing her eyes. "We don´t want to hit something"

"you´re in good hands, don´t worry" Katie replied with a smile taking Marley´s arm as Finn walks towards them and takes Rachel´s hand to guide them.

"I feel someone´s hand" Rachel said feeling nervous. "Who is it?"

"Someone who really loves you, sister" Katie said not to worry her saying that it was Finn.

"Great, I hope it´s a cute guy" Rachel pointed giggling while she and Finn enter the choir room and he leads her to a seat. "Okay, I´m really nervous; what´s going on?" Finn doesn´t answer and just sits her in the chair.

"Trust me, I´m just as nervous as you" Marley answered when Katie sat her on the seat. The band began to enter the choir room, it had children and teenagers with musical instruments; Finn stood in the middle and Katie sat on the piano. "Can we open our eyes now, Katie?

"Okay, open your eyes!" Katie said smiling; when both did, their face was surprised to see Finn in front of them, the band and she sat at the piano playing it solemnly.

"oh my God" Rachel covers her mouth with her hand, containing the tears who started forming in her eyes, although she was hurt, it was obvious that she was still in love with Finn.

"Finn, what´s going on?" Marley asked giving him a sad smile. "You don´t have to do this"

"Actually, I want to" he said taking a deep breath and looking at them with sadness. "The reason you are here is because I´m really sorry. I…I didn´t want to break your heart, guys; and today I want to apologize with you in the only way I know"

(Katie and the band began playing; them their instruments and her the piano while she smiled; Finn starts singing so beautifully letting his baritone voice fills the room)

Finn

What have I got to do to make you love me?

What have I got to do to make you care?

What do I do when lightning strikes me?

And to wake to find that you´re not there

What do I do to make you want me?

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I say when it´s all over?

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It´s sad, so sad

It´s a sad, sad situation

And it´s getting more and more absurd

It´s sad, so sad

Why can´t we talk it over?

Oh, it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

(During the instrumental, Katie is still playing the piano while Rachel and Marley cry silently. Several flashbacks show: the incident in the auditorium, Finn and Marley talking, Finn crying in the arms of Katie, Finn and Rachel in their date in the garden and share their first kiss. Back to the choir room, tears stream down the cheeks of the two girls, Katie is still playing the piano and Finn sing again.

It´s sad, so sad

It´s a sad, sad situation

And it´s getting more and more absurd

It´s sad, so sad

Why can´t we talk it over?

Oh, it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me? Oh

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I do when lightning strikes me?

What have I got to do?

What have I got to do?

When sorry seems to be the hardest word

The song ends and leaves; the two weeping girls applaud, Katie covers the piano with the lid, gets up, walks towards Finn and stands next to him crossing her arms with a smile.

"So…what do you think?" Finn asked with sadness in his voice. "I´m so sorry, guys. What I least wanted was to break your heart and…I hope someday you´ll be able to forgive me"

"Finn…" Marley said wiping her tears and smiling sadly. "The performance was beautiful and you sang with heart; I really loved it but…it´ll take time to accept your forgiveness. Thanks for everything but…I can´t forgive you yet, I´m sorry" saying that, she leaves the choir room staying just Finn, Rachel and Katie. He walks to Rachel and kneels in front of her.

"Rach…you are the love of my life" Finn said taking her hand. "I´m hopelessly in love with you and I will never forgive myself for what I did; I just want you to know that you are the one, I should be honest with you from the beginning and done with Marley so I could be happy with you" he says feeling a lump in his throat while she stares at him tearfully. "I love you so much, Rachel. And I understand if you don´t feel ready to forgive me but…please come back to me"

"Finn, I don´t know what to say" Rachel finally answered wiping her tears. "I love you so much; but you also hurt me and in the worst possible way"

"I know, babe" he replied sadly and staring at her. "you don´t know how sorry I am; just to know that I hurt you, my heart broke"

"If only it were simple, Finn" Rachel said tearfully and placing her hand on his cheek. "I really wanted to believe you and I know because I could see you put in the performance"

"Because everything was true, Rachel. I love you" he said and without even thinking he smashes his lips on Rachel´s to give her a sweet kiss; he parted from a moment and she looked at him sadly, but then she kisses him back, opening her mouth and Finn could slip his tongue inside. Katie didn´t say anything and just smiled at the tender scene. When they parted the kiss, he gives her a crooked smile. "You don´t know how much I missed kissing you"

"I also missed your kisses" Rachel replied pressing her lips against his once more and then parted the kiss, staring at him. "But that doesn´t change anything, I´m still mad at you" Finn simply nods and sits next to Rachel, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "So I´ve taken my decision"

"No" Finn said panicking while he started pressing kisses on her lips. "Don´t break up with me, baby. Please"

"I won´t" Rachel said and he gives her his adorable and signature half grin. "Maybe I still don´t forgive you, but I love you so much that I won´t break up with you"

The joyful face of the handsome boy to hear the answer of the beautiful Jewish was music to his ears, even Katie applauded as if it were a romantic movie. Both share a beautiful and loving kiss, but Finn deepened it and the kiss turned in an intense make out session; it seemed they were the only two in the world; if not because Katie was there and as her smiling face became in a awkward one. Finn takes Rachel in his arms while they still hungrily and passionately making out.

"Ahem" Katie clears her throat trying to break the kiss of the lovers but she couldn´t, so once again she tried to interrupt the moment. "Finchel, stop it" nothing; she sighed of surrender and walks up to them who were urgently kissing until she did it. "Um…guys…not that I don´t love see you making out but, I´m just a kid" they finally parted the kiss and stared at her with a with a mischievous look.

"Katie, it´s your fault cause you´re our Cupid, so deal with it" Finn pointed giving her his signature half grin and raising an eyebrow.

"You make this happen, little dove" Rachel added containing a giggle; Katie simply shrugs and then she saw how Finn and Rachel returned to make out.

"All right, lovebirds; you win" Katie sighed of surrender and crossed her arms; moments later, Finn and Rachel finally parted from their passionate kisses and they looked at each other with a smile; Katie looked really scared. "Wait a minute…what are you…? No, oh no!"

"Babe, are you thinking what I´m thinking?" Finn asked Rachel with a mischievous smile and she nodded.

"Definitely, handsome" she answered back; both get up seats and walk towards Katie that panics at the thought that they´re going to kiss her on the cheeks a la "Just My luck"; at some point, Finn and Rachel are Jake and Ashley and Katie is Katy; for that reason she tried to flee. But instead of kissing her, they only began to tickle her and she started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! Katie begged laughing at the same time while Finn and Rachel still scratching her ribs. "You´re tickle me"

The three begin to laugh and fall to the floor laughing; Marley hear the laughter and see that in the choir room are Finn, Rachel and Katie playing together. She smiles and lays her head on the door frame while she witnesses the cute scene.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

GUEST STARRING

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray

Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White

Ginny Gardner as Marissa White

Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury

Cameos of:

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

SONGS USED: Contagious love (originally by Bella Thorne and Zendaya) performed by Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry, Little lies (originally by Fleetwood Mac) performed by Katie Valentine, Marley Rose, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, You got me (Originally by Colbie Caillat) performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, S.O.S (originally by Rihanna) performed by Katie Valentine, I´ll never fall in love again (originally by Dionne Warwick) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Sorry seems to be the hardest word (originally by Elton John) performed by Finn Hudson


	6. A day has come

Oh my God, guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I feel right now; I´m really glad to know that you love my story so much! I love all of you and thank you for everything; I promise this chap is full of surprises.

PS: keep reviewing; this motivates me to keep writing and I have the tumblr official of the story is: .com, so you can ask me questions, share your favorite scene, quote and performance. It will be spoilers and surprises!

Synopsis: Finn (Cory Monteith) is depressed because Rachel (Lea Michele) and Marley (Melissa Benoist) still don´t forgive him; so Katie (Sabrina Carpenter) will help him to get over his depression and have a talk with the girls; along she starts rehearses for the play with Jeremy (Nolan Sotillo), Marissa (Ginny Gardner) and a quirky and kind girl named Andy (Sammi Hanratty), but Katie and Rachel starts their angel´s training with Kitty (Becca Tobin)

Chapter 6. - A day has come

(The scene starts with Finn dressed with his letterman jacket on the football field; some cheerios surrounds him with intent to flirt with him; he´s suddenly looking at Katie with confidence)

Finn (spoken)

Give me a beat!

(Katie smiles and turns on the stereo; some cheerios, she and he starts to dance, not knowing that Rachel and Marley are watching everything with arms crossed)

Finn

Sittin in the movie show, thinkin nasty thoughts, huh

Marley

A-better be a gentleman or you turn me off, huh

That´s right, a-let me tell it

Finn with Marley and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie)

Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing, huh

(Oh you nasty boys)

Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change, huh

(Oh you nasty boys)

(Everyone start walking through McKinley halls, Finn looking like a cool stud, Rachel and Marley are not surprised)

**Finn (Cheerios and Katie)**

**I don´t like no nasty girl, I don´t like a nasty food, huh (oooh yeah)**

**The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh**

**Marley**

**Will this one do?**

**Uh huh, I know, sing**

**Finn with Marley and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie):**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing, huh**

**(oh you nasty boys)**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change, huh**

**(oh you nasty boys)**

**Marley and Rachel (Cheerios and Katie) (spoken)**

**I could learn like this**

**Listen up**

**Marley (Cheerios and Katie)**

**I´m not a prude (No!)**

**I just want some respect (that´s right)**

**So close the door if you want me to respond (with Katie: ooh yeah)**

**Rachel (with cheerios and Katie):**

**Cause privacy is my middle name**

**(My last name is control)**

**No my first name ain´t baby**

**It´s Janet (Miss Jackson if you´re nasty)**

**(Oh you nasty boys)**

(The next scene is in black and white; all dancing on a terrace; Finn flirts with Rachel and Marley, but they are very clever and don´t let him)

Finn and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie) (Marley)

(Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today

Are we looking for a better way of life (sing!)

**We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!)**

**Finn and Rachel with Cheerios and Katie (Marley)**

**People of the world unite (Hey)**

**Strength in numbers we can get it right**

**One time (sing it out!)**

**We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: everybody!)**

**Finn and Rachel**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing**

**Rachel (Finn)**

**We are a (yeah!) part of (yeah!) the rhythm nation (Everybody sing it) (Cheerios and Katie: Nasty boys)**

**Finn, Marley and Rachel**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change**

**Finn and Rachel (Marley):**

**We are a (yeah!) part of the (yeah…yeah!) rhythm nation, woo! (Cheerios and Katie: Rhythm nation)**

**We are a (yeah!) part of the rhythm (yeah…) nation (sing it!) (Cheerios and Katie: Rhythm nation) (Don´t you hear the rhythm?)**

**We are a part of the (oh you nasty boys!) rhythm nation**

Finn startled suddenly opens his eyes and realizes he is in his room, blinks hinting that this was merely a dream. The next morning, Rachel is swinging in the secret garden when someone comes from behind and helps swinging; proving to be just her little sister

"Katie" Rachel said giggling while she is still swinging her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving a boost" Katie replied swinging her and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I´m surprised to see you here. I thought that after what happened with Finn, you´ll never come back"

"Finn´s issue is another story" Rachel answered very calmed and Katie stops swinging her and sits next to her in the other swing, before swinging too. "Remember that before him came to my life; this place is ours, Katie Belle. And here´s where we´re going to train with Kitty"

"It´s true" Katie said sardonically and then smiled at her sister while them still swinging. "Only that here was where Finn and you made out for the first time"

"I know; and was amazing" Rachel admitted with a sad smile and looking at her sister. "I loved how his lips felt against mine; warm and sweet, but…I don´t think to forgive him yet"

"Oh come on, Rachel. Get over it" Katie rolls her eyes; both still swinging. "I know he was a completely jerk with Marley and you, but he apologized to both and I think it´s fair to forgive"

"He hurts us, Katie" Rachel said very sharp in her voice that for the first time frightened her sister. "Little dove, I´m sorry; I didn´t mean to take it out with you is just…I´m not ready, okay?"

"I got it" Katie nodded comprising the beautiful Jewish girl. "Take your time, you don´t have to decide now. Plus; we have to focus on the mission, remember?"

"this is the main reason why we are here , so let´s focus in that" Rachel said and stops swinging, she gets up, walks to the fountain, takes a coin from her pocket and throws at it"

"Rachel…" Katie stands next to her sister and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Don´t be unfair with your boyfriend; I can see it in his eyes and he is hopelessly in love with you" Rachel turns around to face the blonde who has a sad and pleading gaze. "Please talk to him"

"I´ll consider it" Rachel replied giving her sister a sweet look. "I´ll do it for you"

"Not for me" Katie pointed throwing another coin to the fountain. "Do it for you…and him. You and Finn are endgame, sis. The fact that you are together is no accident or coincidence; it was fate"

"Okay, it was fate; but what about you, huh? After all, you´re the one that arranged the romantic date, wrote notes pretending to be us and…you…you…you are the Matchmaker!" she said really blushed and covers her mouth with her hand and Katie laughed. "Why are you making fun of me? It´s not funny"

"Yes you are" Katie giggled and then her face turned serious. "Fate brought you together, Rachel. I just help; Rach…my father is Cupid, that´s why I use my Matchmaker skills with both and have no regrets. Thanks to the fate and me, you are Finchel plus lovey dovey which means…soul mates"

"Then answer me this, Katie" Rachel stared at her sister crossing her arms. "If Finn loves me so much, then why he hurt me and cheated on me with my best friend?"

Katie rolls her eyes at the question, it was like "Never ending story"; Rachel was still obsessed with the subject again and again. So the girl patiently tried to reason with her.

"Here we go" Katie said sardonically rolling her eyes, but then she looks at Rachel. "He was such an ass, I know; but it wasn´t just you, Rachel. It was with both and so he felt like a cockroach that he apologized, I was there for God sake´s….get over it" Rachel instead of getting angry with her sister felt guilty because she knew she was right despite having only thirteen.

"I love you, I´m sorry" Rachel cooed and hugs Katie, who reciprocates the hug with a smile. "You´re absolutely right, little sister. I´ll stop acting like a diva and do the right thing; I´m going to forgive the love of my life and get him back"

"That´s the spirit, thank you!" Katie shouted in joy and both high-five, then embrace and took the road back to school. By the other hand, Finn is sitting in the bleachers watching the horizon and very sad when Ryder, Mike and Puck walk to him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Puck asked very worried. "You´ve missed workouts and the game is next week"

"Whatever" Finn simply answered and continued to stare at the horizon, the three boys stat next to him. "It´s no big deal"

"Finn, this isn´t you" Mike replied concerned patting his back. "Where is our leader? We need you"

"like I care" Finn replied upset. "Just leave me alone"

"But, dude; the game…" Puck starts saying but Finn stands up and yelled at them

"I DON´T CARE THE STUPID GAME!" He yelled with tears in his eyes and he starts trembling. "I just want forgiveness from Rachel and Marley, why is so hard?"

"It will take time, Finn" Ryder said staring at him. "You hurt both and played with their feelings"

"Ryder, you´re nobody to tell me to do everything wrong, okay? For that I have my mom" Finn replied sharply and then his gaze turned sad. "I know I hurt them and that kills me. It doesn´t matter just…tell the coach to recruit another soccer captain, I quit"

"WHAT?!" Ryder, Mike and Puck exclaimed at unison and outraged to hear that their friend was about to give up; Finn took off his letterman jacket and handed it to Mike who continue to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Finn, are you insane? You can´t do that. No one can ever replace you" Puck said sadly and tried to reason with him. "Look, dude. I know you screwed up like I did as well when your girlfriend became pregnant and believe me I still regret. But we all make mistakes, you´re not the only one"

"I made my decision and that´s it" Finn replied sharply, he looked at his friends but tears began streams down his cheeks. "I just want to be alone, please"

"We won´t leave you in that state, man" Mike said really worried. "Please smile, life is beautiful for you about killing yourself, do it for Quinn, she…Mike tried to encourage the boy but turned worse when he cried in tears.

"DON´T YOU EVER MENTION HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! EVER!" Finn yelled and falls to his knees and covers his face with his hand. "She is dead because of me! She died!" he burst into tears and Puck pulls him into a man hug.

"It wasn´t your fault, dude" Puck said while Finn is still sobbing, Mike patted Finn´s back and Ryder take a deep breath. "I promise that the girls eventually forgive you"

"Get…Get off me!" Finn struggles crying and finally he runs away from the bleachers, the three boys sit in the bleachers showing worried about their friend.

"I just hope it´s not too late and he doesn´t attempt against his life" Ryder said and then looked to the Asian guy. "You shouldn´t mention Quinn, Mike. You knew it was going to be painful for him"

"I didn´t mean that, I swear" Mike replied sadly putting his hands on his pockets. "I was trying to cheer him up"

"Well…mention the name of his dead ex-girlfriend only made things worse" Puck said staring at Mike and Ryder does the same. "Next time be careful with your words"

"Maybe we couldn´t cheer him, but I know someone who does" Ryder pulled out a small photo from his wallet and gave it to Puck. It was a pretty teen with blond hair and green eyes.

"Who´s this? And how is that you have a picture of her in your wallet" Puck asked watching the picture intently. "She´s nice"

"Her name is Katie Valentine and her sister is Rachel Berry" Ryder answered with a smile. "She gave me the other day and said I could talk to her when it was necessary. And now…it´s time. Finn and Katie are best friends; so Katie is the one to makes him smile again"

"Okay, I´m in" Mike quickly stands up from the bleachers. "If Katie can bring the smile of Finn back, then we´ll talk to her"

"Yeah, I´ll go too. I need her to help me get a date with her hot sister" Puck said confidently but then his smile banished and shrugs. "I know, Finn is dating her now"

"That´s right" Mike pointed and the three of them leave the bleachers. Maybe they were not the ones to encourage Finn, but Katie knew him like the back of his hand and their relationship was like brother and sister. Maybe have a light at the end of the tunnel; if Katie convinced Rachel to forgive her boyfriend, she may also restore happiness to her friend. Rachel and Katie were walking through the halls when Marley smiles at them and joins them looping her arms with them.

"Hey, guys" Marley said smiling and then started walking. "That was a very cute scene; when I saw you playing with Finn in the choir room is like…a happy little family"

"Wait…then you saw it? Finn and Rachel were not playing, they attacked me ticking, so I took revenge" Katie replied with a mischievous smile and the two girls giggled.

"Anything you´ve ever seen, we didn´t know you were there" Rachel said looking at Marley who was still chuckling. "But I agree with you; Finn, Katie and I are like a little family and if you want…you too can be part of it"

"I love too" Marley nodded with a smile and then her face turned sad. "I feel very bad, I just…saw him crying near the bathroom and I think we were so unfair to him. Rachel, we have to forgive him, I know he hurt us but…his heart is pure" Katie smiled as the two girls had finally agreed in something and just watched them.

"I know, I´m also thinking the same" Rachel pointed sadly while she still staring at her best friend. "But…he was your first love, Marley. Is not right for me to be his girlfriend I…"

"Rach, stop" Marley said with a smile and they stop walking so she put her hands on her shoulders. "You just said; Finn was my first love but I let him go…you and him are meant for each other"

"That´s what I said" Katie pointed smiling proudly and high-five with the blue-eyed girl. "I just told the same to my sister five minutes ago when we were in the secret garden. Finchel are soul mates"

"Finchel?" Marley asked and she smiles sweetly. "I like it"

"Thanks, I made the ship; it´s Finn and Rachel put together" Katie said confidently; suddenly her bracelet began to glow. "Show time"

"Let me guess…you have training with Kitty" Marley pointed smiling at the girls who stared at her really surprised. "Trust me; to be with you I´m getting a psychic.

"I hope this time she´ll behave and don´t make me hit her" Katie said really serious and clenching her fists; Rachel and Marley had to put their hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I mean…who does she think she is? I can´t believe the coach has done this to us"

"Katie Belle, you have to calm down" Rachel said staring at her with a shy smile; Marley rubbed her arm trying to calm her. "We don´t want to hurt anyone, so try to get along with her"

"Fine, I´ll be nice if she does" Katie replied sardonically rolling her eyes and they undertake the march to the place of training. The next time they levitated, Marley didn´t felt scare anymore and she decides to enjoy the scenery; when they finally arrived (and this time to time) Kitty was waiting them. "Look…there she is" Katie smiled feigned.

"Oh my God" Marley said covering her mouth with her hands containing a giggled and looked at Rachel. "She´s just like Finn"

"What do you mean, Marls?" Rachel asked really confused to her friend while with the other hand she grabs her sister arm to prevent her to go and hit Kitty; who had no idea that Katie wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I mean…she´s acting like him; is sarcastic, adorable and when a person doesn´t like her she wants to hitting" Marley explained with a chuckle. "I know because when I was with him, I could see it"

"A female version of my boyfriend" Rachel said and scratches her chin thoughtfully. "I hadn´t seen that way"

"Hey! I´m still here and I can hear everything you say" Katie said, but this time smiling

"Yes, she´s just like him" Rachel admitted giggling and Katie looks at her sister with a smile shaking her head. "Please don´t hit Kitty, little dove"

"Okay, I promise" Katie said and they walk up to Kitty; she was still wearing her cheerleader and even her personality was snarky; this time she had another countenance; nice and friendly. "Hey, Kitty Cat"

"Hi; just in time" Kitty greeted them smiling and she looked at the pretty brunette with blue eyes. "Hey, Marley; how is your mom?"

"She´s fine, thank you" Marley answered with a sweet smile and runs a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I hope you don´t mind me being here, it´s just that I´d love to see the training"

"Sure, I don´t see the problem. After all, you have to be with the angels all the time" Kitty answered and then looked at the sisters. "So…Charlie´s angels; are you ready?"

"Ready, freddy and steady!" Katie exclaimed excited but then Marley, Rachel and Kitty stare at her with confusion in their faces. "What? "Have you ever watch "Teen Beach Movie?"

"Never mind" Kitty answered and the four of them starts laughing, but her face turned serious. "There will be time for jokes. Let´s get started" she said clapping.

(Kitty walks in circles around Rachel and Katie; Marley carefully observes every detail and smile)

Marley, Rachel and Katie (Kitty) (spoken)

We are young (we are young)

Heartache to heartache we stand (heartache to heartache we stand)

No promises no demands (no promises no demands)

Love is a battlefield (love is battlefield)

Kitty

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

We are strong

No one can tell us we´re wrong

Searching our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

(Kitty walks up and tells Rachel that she has to levitate her sister using her telekinesis)

Marley

You´re making me go, you´re making me stay

Why do you hurt me so bad?

It would help me to know

Do I stand in your way, or am I

The best thing you´ve had?

Rachel

Believe me, believe me, I can´t tell you why

But I´m trapped by your love

And I´m chained to your side

(The four girls dance and run around the garden. From the sky falling hearts of diamonds)

Kitty, Katie, Rachel and Marley

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can´t tell us we´re wrong

Searching our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

(The angels return to their angelic appearance and take flight while Kitty takes the time with a stopwatch and Marley claps; both land softly and run towards them)

Katie

And I´m losing control

Will you turn me away

Or touch me deep inside?

Rachel and Marley

And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?

There´s no way this could die

Kitty

But if we get much closer, I could lose control

And if your heart surrenders

You´ll need me to hold

(Later, finally finish the training; they still dancing and having a good time together)

Rachel, Katie, Marley and Kitty

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong

Rachel

Searching our hearts for so long

Marley

Both of us knowing

Kitty and Katie

Love is a battlefield

After training, the girls sit on a blanket eating toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk. Marley´s stared at them with curiosity and she decided to just eat as well. The hours they spent talking, Kitty took to apologize for the comments towards them before; explaining that she didn't mean to offend, she simply was her personality. Katie meanwhile, decided to get along with her, simply because she was their coach on earth.

"I want to apologize" Katie said after finishing her lunch. "Kitty, I judged you wrong; you´re not a bad person just…bother me at first because I thought Marley be offended, I´m sorry"

"This has to be recorded" Rachel said to Marley and putting her hand on her chest. "I never thought the day would come when my sister apologize to Kitty"

"Apology accepted" Kitty said smiling and looking at the other blonde. "You´re absolutely right; we are both similar in personality, but you´re sweeter as cotton candy. And you don´t have to be bad, Katie. Is better to be honest and not hide your feelings"

"We thought she was going to hit you" Marley admitted blushing as she finished her cotton candy. "I´m glad everything is clear"

"And what about you?" Kitty asked to Rachel and Marley. "Will you forgive true and good looking gentleman named Finn Hudson?"

"Wait…how do you know that?" Marley asked with curiosity but Kitty simply shrugged her shoulders and twirls her pony tail.

"I live on earth" Kitty explained with a serious tone and starting at them. "But my angelic skills are very sharp; and therefore I can find out what happens. I think it´s time you let your emotions aside and forgive"

"Funny thing is that just now I had this same conversation with my sister and told her the same" Katie said with a sarcastic smile. "The world is very small" said that, she looked at the two brunettes with the same face.

"We plan to forgive him" Rachel replied with a sad smile on her face, wiping a tear that began to stream down her cheek. "Maybe I´m still mad but…I love him"

"And I want my friend back" Marley admitted with a smile. "He always defended me when jocks made fun of me"

The two blondes smiled at Rachel and Marley´s confessions and all share a group hug before leaving the secret garden for school. Back at McKinley, a pretty girl like Marley with brown hair and blue eyes watched the facilities when a hockey player threw a slushy in her face. So she went to the bathroom to clean herself. By that time, Katie was also there brushing her hair when she saw the poor girl in trouble.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked at the girl and she turned to look at her with eyes full of tears.

"No" she answered feeling a lump in her throat watching her sweater soaked in the cold and sticky drink. "My grandmother gave this sweater to me for Christmas and…will be so difficult to wash, plus…my eyes are burning and I´m cold"

"here, let me clean you up" Katie said approaching the machine, pull the level and start a piece of toilet paper, then with the same she begins to dry the girl´s face. "What´s your name?"

"Andrea Elizabeth Stewart" the girl answered sniffing and wiping her tears. "But everyone calls me Andy"

"I finished" Katie said with a smile and Andy looked in the mirror smiling. "You look nice and I think I can lend you some clothes. By the way…Andy is a cool name"

"Thanks; what is yours?" Andy asked sweetly and starts brushing her hair.

"Katie" she said and reaches out her hand, Andy smiles at her back and shakes her hand; from her backpack, she pulled out a blue dress and gave it. "It can suit perfect for you, try it on"

"You don´t have to do this, Katie" Andy replied sweetly. "It was enough with you to help me clean"

"No need to thank me, I do it because I want. Now try on the dress, please" Katie said encouraging the sweet and shy girl who simply nodded and goes into the bathroom to change clothes; while she waits for her, Katie takes her backpack the script of the play and starts reading her lines aloud. "I hope you have a search warrant. If you don´t, you could lose your job or even go to prison"

"You are in the school play of Matilda?" Andy asked the other side of the door and Katie nodded. "That´s cool, me too"

"Yes, actually, I´m playing Matilda Wormwood" Katie answered staring at the door and closes the script to her chest. "That´s why I was reading my lines. You who are going to be?"

"Lavender" Andy answered as she opened the door and wearing the blue dress; Katie smiled from ear to ear, no doubt Andy was really pretty. "It fits me really good, thank you. I promise that I´ll give back to you"

"No, it´s okay" Katie smiled at her who pulls out the same script as her. "I always wear jeans, dresses and skirts for special occasions" Katie replied not to say that she was actually an angel and both laugh. "I knew it suits perfect to you, you look pretty" Andy bowed in response and Katie stared the same script. "So you´re Lavender, right? Awesome, that means we´re going to be friends. Well…we are now"

"It´s weird" Andy says giggling. "In the film she is African American and I am brunette"

"Tell me about it" Katie pointed rolling her eyes. "I´m going to be a blonde Matilda" both continued talking until the bell rang for the next class. "I have biology but…in lunch break we can meet in the auditorium to rehearse; the other kids are also in the play"

"Marissa and Jeremy?" Andy asked and Katie turned to her with curiosity. "They are my neighbors and we rehearse every afternoon in the backyard" suddenly, Andy remembered something and a serene looked formed in her doll face. "I just remembered I have violin lessons, but we can meet after school"

"Okay, I agree" Katie answered and both girls shake hands. "Is great to practice a musical instrument, I play the harp, guitar and piano"

"Well…my dream is to study at Julliard and join the Philharmonic orchestra. Not to mention that my biggest influential classic music is Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky" Andy replied with a sweet smile on her face and closes her books to her chest as both girls walk through the halls.

"Is not bad to have a dream, Andy" Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "My advice is if you want to get it, do whatever it takes to make it happen" once again, the bell rang and the girls say goodbye. "See you then"

Katie walked to her locker to store some books and take out of biology class without realizing that then Finn´s friends were going to talk to her about the serious problem. And mentioning Finn, he had just gone to talk to the coach and tell her about his resignation from the soccer team; and even she at first feels mad, she ended sadly accepting the decision of the young man.

"There she is" Mike pointed as he; Ryder and Puck walk to Katie´s locker and seeing she is putting some books inside of it.

"Hey, Katie. How are you doing?" Ryder greeted and she turns around after shutting her locker.

"Hi, gentleman. Why can I do for you?" Katie asked and her arms. "You´re not here to hurt Marley, are you?"

"No, we´ll never do that to her. I swear" Puck said and Katie sighed of relief. "Look, Katie; we need to talk to you…is about Finn" after hearing her friend is in his depression, she feels worried.

"Oh my God" Katie covers her mouth with her hand. "How is Finn? Is he okay?"

"Actually no" Mike answered sadly and pulls out Finn´s letterman jacket. "He quit soccer team and accidentally I mentioned Quinn and…he broke down. I´ve never seen him so vulnerable"

"The worse you can do is mention someone who is dead, especially if that person meant something for you" Katie replied sadly and then upset. "Why did you do it?"

"I know, Katie" Mike said trying to calm her. "I was trying to cheer him up and I blew it; please help him, you´re the only one who makes him smile"

"He still blaming himself for Quinn´s death and he is sad because Rachel and Marley doesn´t forgive him; we need you" Puck added with concern and Katie nodded.

"Don´t worry, guys" Katie suddenly smiled sweetly at the boys. "I´ll talk to Finn and make him reason"

Thank you" Ryder smiled widely and pulls her into a hug. "We owe you one"

"on the contrary, we´re even" Katie simply said and Ryder is about to return the picture until…"No, keep it" then she leaves and they smiled after seeing that she will be able to keep her promise.

On the other hand, Kitty asked to see and speak alone with the two girls who were used by Finn; they entered the astronomy classroom and once they were inside, the cheerleader locked the door. It was amazing how in theory is that she was half human half angel, that was the reason that she could found out about the love issue and for that reason she was willing to fix it.

"Kitty, could you please explain what are we doing here?" Marley asked innocently sitting at a desk. "I have to help my mom in the kitchen"

"And I need to practice my scales if I want to succeed on Broadway" Rachel replied sardonically sitting next to Marley and putting her books on the desk.

"It will take a minute, I promise" Kitty said sitting in front of them and tapping her fingers on the table. "The reason for this little meeting is because I want to talk to you about Finn" the girls decided to keep quiet before the blonde could proceed. "As I said, the poor guy feels like a sad puppy, he hasn´t stopped crying since the day dawned, he looks like Hurricane Katrina destroying everything in his path and worst…quit the soccer team"

"What?!" Rachel and Marley asked outraged but Kitty raised a hand to stops them and they sat down.

"I know it´s worse than I thought. But my sixth angelic sense never fails and I don´t have to be close to Finn Hudson to find out what he´s going through, I can feel it even if I were a thousand miles from here" Kitty said with a serious tone. "I get it that he played with the feelings of both, but I think it´s time to forgive him"

"I feel I was so unfair to him" Marley said wiping a tear that began to stream down her cheek. "He was always there for me and…when I needed him, he helped me. Finn has a big heart and what he did for us in the choir room was the most beautiful thing I could ever seen in my life. I should forgive him at the time but…I was so angry and hurt that I didn't want to"

"I still love him" Rachel said with sadness and looking at the two girls. "And even I got really mad to find out he was dating both at the same time, I still loving him, and I will love him until the end of time"

"Okay, that was a diplomatic answer and I like how you think, but now the question is" Kitty stared at the two girls crossing her arms. "What´s gonna happen after you forgive Finn?"

"I don´t know" Marley answered playing with her long brown hair and smiling. "He and Rachel are dating now which makes me so happy. I just want my friend back"

"What about you, young Barbra Streisand?" Kitty glanced at Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"I´m just planning to tell him that he is my soul mate, my true love and my everything: that I was unfair and stupid and I forgive him" Rachel said with a big smile on her face and standing up from the desk, Marley does the same and two pull Kitty into a hug.

"Thank you" Marley said smiling as she and Rachel hug her.

"Now you know what to do" Kitty said parting the embrace. "Don´t screw up"

"I knew I´d find you here" Katie said as she walked into the gym and see that Finn is punching a bag. "We have to talk"

"About what?" Finn asked sharply as he continues punching the bag, Katie stands on the other side and holds the bag.

"You" Katie answered sweetly and sits on a chair. "This isn´t you, Finn. Your attitude is really pissed me off; you think superior to others, are mean and arrogant and you don´t care what happens around you. Please tell me what happened to the other you"

Finn stopped punching the bag and crossing his arms looked at the girl with haughty look. "You´ll get used to, darling. Cause this is the new me and you are not my mother to correct me, am I clear?"

"Exactly" Katie said standing up and looks at him with disappointment. "But you are my best friend and my sister´s boyfriend, so I care about you and you just have the stupid attitude because you´re freaking mad and that´s not my fault"

"I don´t care" Finn replied with a hypocrite smile. "Everything you say is crap and if you don´t want to be my friend, it´s okay for me; I´m happy with no friends"

"Stop it!" Katie yelled grabbing his arm tightly. "With that attitude you will not solve nothing and this depression has to stop"

"What can know a pathetic little girl like you about feelings? Please, you live in the shadow of your sister" Finn replied mocking but Katie slapped him across the face, his eyes filled with tears and outraged he looked at her as he touched his cheek where Katie´s hand made contact.

Finn stared at the girl really speechless; he couldn´t believe his best friend had slapped him across the face. A thirteen year-old girl had just hit him!

"You done? Or you will continue to insulting me?" Katie asked moments later staring at him. "And if you are wondering if I´m going to apologize for slapping you I´m sorry, my answer is no. you deserved it"

Finn broke down in tears and collapsed in Katie´s arms; she shakes her head and hugs him.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Finn sobbed in Katie´s arms. "I didn´t mean to offend you, I´m such an idiot. I´m so sorry"

"It´s not what you said, it´s how you said" Katie said breaking the hug and staring at him. "I understand your frustration but that´s not my fault and I´ll thank you not taking out with me; I just came to talk to you"

"I have so many things in my head and I was such a jackass to you, Katie" Finn replied sadly. "I am who knows nothing and you´re here to teach me. I don´t want to lose my best friend"

"I know you didn´t mean seriously, silly" Katie rolled her eyes and provoqued laughter from Finn. "I knew I´d make you laugh" she added and then her face turned serious. "If you have something bothering you, you can tell me I´m here to listen"

"I´m heartbroken because Rachel and Marley don´t forgive me" Finn replied tearfully. "I apologized with them and you were there. Rach kissed me and it was like entering heaven; but then she made me the silent treatment like Marley. A few days ago I had a dream so peculiar and…

"Wait" Katie raised her hand to stop him. "What dream?"

"Well…I was walking in the hallways when some hot cheerleaders flirt with me" Finn starts explaining while Katie crosses her arms. "The point is that you were there but you actually were like a shadow because you followed me everywhere and that´s why I regret what I said about Rachel and you. Anyway…Rachel and Marley suddenly appeared, looking beautiful and I wanted to flirt with both so bad but they were reclutant to me and that freaked me out. What do you think it means?"

"Whoa" Katie exclaimed after hearing the story. "You imagined the scenario with montage of Janet Jackson music video?" she asked raising an eyebrow and Finn nodded nervously. "Just as I thought"

"How do you know that?" Finn asked surprised. "Goldilocks, you were not there when I had the dream. It scares me you read my thoughts, is like you´re a psychic or something"

"I have my ways" Katie simply answered shrugging her shoulders. "And to answer your question, some of you are confused because still love Marley; but the other part of you now loves Rachel. I´m not like your shadow, I am your shadow and awareness like Jiminy Cricket that guides and advices you; in theory you are Pinocchio"

"Except that my father is a carpenter, and my nose don´t grow when I´m lie" Finn replied with his signature half grin, and then looked at the girl into her eyes. "So, Katie…what should I do?

"Listen to your heart" Katie said smiling. "Just then you can make the right choice and…I think I know how you can regain your confidence back, follow me" she took his arm and the two leave the gym, Finn feeling curious for his friend´s plan.

Little blonde kept saying nothing, just her and Finn walked through the halls to reach the auditorium; Katie took the stage and saw that a microphone with its holder was in the middle. She grabbed the stand while holding the microphone and Finn looked at her with curiosity. Seconds later, the school band also took the stage and placed in their positions.

"Um…Katie, can you please explain what are we doing here?" Finn asked the same question he asked her when she was supposed to teach him about love, which was part of the folklore.

"We will regain your confidence, of course" Katie replied smiling and winks. "But in a unconventional way. So Finn Hudson…you would be so kind to come and sing with me? I always wanted a duet with you"

"Oh yeah?" he crosses his arms and raising an eyebrow. "What about the duel we had in fencing and you beat me? Which means I´ll have a rematch"

"That doesn´t count" Katie replied sardonically. "Honestly, Finny bear; is that you can´t lose. But this duet is friendly, I promise. Now tell me…which is your favorite song of all time?"

"uh…I don´t know…"More than a feeling" by Boston?" Finn asked putting his hands on his pockets but Katie shakes her head and smiling at the same time. ""America" by Neal Diamond?"

"No" Katie said with a chuckle. "It´s one of the best songs that exists in the genre of classic rock. I´ll show you" she smiled and while she holds the microphone, looked at him.

(The music starts playing and Finn smiles as he realized that it was one of his favorite songs)

Katie

I have climbed highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you,

Only to be with you

(She stops singing, looks at Finn and indicates with her finger to take the stage and then point the place where he should be. The boy smiles and joins her in the second verse holding the other microphone. They stared at each other smiling)

Finn

I have run, I have crawled

I have scaled this city walls

This city walls

Only to be with you

Katie and Finn

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

Finn

I have kissed honey lips

Felt the healing in her finger tips

It burned like fire

I was burning desire

Katie

I spoke with the tongue of angels

I have held the hand of a devil

It was warm in the night

I was cold as a stone

Finn and Katie

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

(during the guitar solo; flashbacks appeared of Finn and Katie, showing the moments they spent together; both meeting each other in showers; their appointment at the library and having a casual conversation about Rachel, in the auditorium when she sings and he smiles, Finn and Rachel confronting Katie in the secret garden about the romantic date, their duel fencing, both talking at the tree house and sharing a delicious cotton candy and finally they play with Rachel in the choir room. Both while singing enjoy the moment and have fun)

Katie (with Finn)

I believe in the kingdom come

Then all the colors will bleed into one

Bleed into one

But yes, I´m still running

Finn

You broke the bonds

And you loosed the chains

Carried the cross of my shame

Oh my shame, you know I believe it

Finn and Katie

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I'm looking for

(Finn and Katie still singing without realizing at that moment Rachel, Marley and Kitty enter the auditorium and watch them smiling from afar)

Katie and Finn

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

Finished singing, both teenagers high-five and hug; their embrace of brother/sister parts when they hear the applause of the three girls.

"That was awesome!" Finn chuckled and hugs Katie again.

"We should do duets more often" she agreed and loops her arm with him while they hear applause, whoops and cheers.

"Guys! Wow, I loved it!" Kitty smiled clapping.

"Uh…thanks…and you are?" Finn asked staring at her. "I´m sorry, it´s just…you remind me a lot of Quinn"

"You're dead ex-girlfriend who shot herself because you don´t forgive her?" Kitty asked crossing her arms and the three girls looked at her open-mouthed. "A little bird told me; and my name is Kitty" she added reaches out her hand and Finn confused shakes his hand with her.

"Is supposed that nobody know that, it´s a confidential information. Who told you?" Rachel asked her with curiosity. "Please don´t tell me it was Sue"

"Hey, hello" Finn waves his hand in front of them. "I´m still here; what are you talking about?"

"Thank you very much, Kitty" Katie replied rolling her eyes and then looks at her friend. "No big deal"

"Exactly, no big deal" Marley said containing a nervous giggle and covering the cheerleader´s mouth. "Actually we´re here because we need to talk to you"

"I don´t understand why you are hiding things from me" Finn replied staring at them. "How is that Kitty knows about Quinn?"

"As Rachel said, that´s a confidential information so I can´t tell you. The reason I´m here is because these two girls came exclusively to apologize" Kitty said raising a hand to him. "Well…I think I did my job"

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Katie asked Finn with a smile and then looked at her sister. "distract him; Marley and I deal with Kitty"

"But…" Rachel starts protesting very nervous. Even she still being the girlfriend of a handsome boy like Finn, her nerves betrayed. And her body began to shake like jelly when her sister and her best friend are leaving the auditorium. "Katie, what are you doing? Please don´t leave me"

"You´ll be fine, Rach" Marley said sweetly. "And something tells me that Finn misses your kisses so please distract him while Katie and I have some unfinished business to deal with Kitty, okay? Good luck"

After they left, Rachel took a deep breath and straightened her hair and fixed her dress before walking up to Finn; God! What mess had gotten the poor innocent girl? She would be bait while Katie and Marley confronted Kitty; who was about to screw up revealing the secret that the two sisters trying to hide: winged divine beings living in heaven. Finn looked up to see that beautiful and petite Jewish girl approached him with a mischievous look.

"Hey, Rach…" Finn began, but then closed his eyes when Rachel smashed her lips against his; he deepened the kiss and put his hands on her waist to her closer to him. After a few minutes, both parted the kiss to take air and a smile appears on his face. "Or should I say hello to you too" he added with a sexy voice. "What´s gotten into you? First you kiss me, then you make me the silent treatment and then you make out with me? I don´t know what that means but I like it" he replied crashing his lips on hers and both passionately kissed again, after breaking the kiss and take air he brushed Rachel´s cheeks with his thumb. "Mean I´m forgiven?" Rachel nodded and they kissed again, he sits her at the piano, brings her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I forgive you" she finally said pressing kisses on Finn´s lips. "I forgive you, Finn. I know you didn´t mean to hurt me and I´m the one who should apologize, I didn´t know you were dating Marley and have known this would never´ve happened. I…I feel so guilty" Rachel said, feeling a lump in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes. "I only hindrance, I shouldn´t stand between Marley and you. She´s your first love, Marley healed the broken heart Quinn left in you, Marley is the love of your life, Marley…" Finn pressed his lips against Rachel´s to silence it with a sweet kiss. He took her hands in his and looked at her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Shh" he puts his finger in her mouth and stared at her. "Marley was my first love and my past. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, my present and future. You, Rachel Berry, are my happy ending"

"I love you" Rachel said tearfully and he strokes her hair gently. "I love you so much, Finn Hudson; I never want to lose you again. You too are the love of my life and my meant to be. What Katie made to us was magical, she bring us together and how now you are part of me, I can´t let you go"

"You won´t lose me, beautiful; because I can´t live without you" Finn said, still stroking her hair. "I love you, Rachel; and now you have to promise me that there are no secrets or lies between us"

"I promise" Rachel nodded and they seal the deal with a kiss, but she looked down for a moment with tears in her eyes and Finn noticed.

"Babe, what´s wrong?" Finn asked concerned kissing her cheek. "Baby?" minutes later, she raised her tearful eyes and smiles. "I´m an angel" she was about to say, but instead she kissed him and he smiles against her lips. "I love you" he said parting the kiss giving her his signature and adorable cocky smile.

"I´m crying because I´m happy; you make me so happy, Finn. I love you so, so much" Rachel replied with a big smile on her face and he started kissing her lips with urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they soon found themselves in a heavy make-out session, he laid her on the piano and then he lays on top on her.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea making out on the piano" Rachel giggled between kisses.

"Why not?" Finn mumbled against her lips and strokes her hair. "We can make music together" said that both give follow up what they started and let their love filed in the air. Now without Marley and Quinn interposing, Finn and Rachel could be happy together, if only she could tell him the secret.

On the other hand, Katie uses her telekinesis to levitate Kitty while Marley runs after them; once, being inside of janitor´s closet; Marley locks the door.

"Where the hell are we?" Kitty asked very confused and seeing that they were in a small room; her gaze was horrified when she realized where she was. "Oh hell no, this is where the silly lovebirds eat each other´s faces and do the nasty; get me out of here!"

"The janitor´s closet is not exactly to commit immoral acts" Katie said crossing her arms. "Kitty…what the hell were you thinking? Finn can´t know that my sister and I are angels"

"I don´t see the big deal" Kitty rolled her eyes staring at them. "anyway, he will realized sooner or later"

"NO, HE CAN´T DO THAT!" Marley and Katie screamed in horror at unison, but Kitty looked at them.

"And why not?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow; Katie groan in frustration and Marley slapped her forehead.

"Because Finn and Rachel´s relationship are so passionate; both are madly in love" Marley explained really nervous. "and anytime she may lose her virginity to him, which means that Rachel will lose her holiness, she and Katie can never return to heaven and…Rachel will be banished to hell forever" in the last sentence, Kitty covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Oh my sweet Lord, no" Kitty replied feeling scared and flinches. "That place scares me"

"That´s why it´s called the place of eternal punishment" Katie pointed as a teacher explaining a mathematical equation to her students. "Now you got it, right? Finn and Rachel can´t take their relationship to the next level; I know he has a pure heart and wouldn´t be able to hurt my sister but that´s the sentence when an angel gets to a human; I mean…you saw the movie "City of angels"? Seth fell so deeply in love with Maggie that both consummate their love and she dies"

"I cried a lot; and I personally think the performances of Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan deserve an Oscar" Marley said with a smile and a tender look on her face. "The love story between an angel and a human was beautiful"

"Hold up" Kitty raised a hand to stop them and then put her hands on her hips. "I know what happens; he turned into human to be with her, have sex, bla, bla, bla…and then she dies. But that does the movie with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry? It doesn´t make sense"

"Partly they are Seth and Maggie but in reverse" Katie said taking a deep breath. "Finn is human, Rachel an angel; the difference is that Maggie died because Seth was an angel before, and here we are talking about Rachel will consummate her love with Finn being an angel and that´s why she´ll be dragged to hell"

"We can´t let that happen" Marley said looking at the cheerleader sadly. "This is the only way Katie and Rachel can back home"

"I get it" Kitty nodded with a sad smile. "I´m sorry"

"It´s okay" Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the girls were shocked when they heard the door latch moved and it opened. In front of them were Finn and Rachel with arms crossed and looking at them.

"Ahem" Finn cleared his throat and the girls gasped.

"Well, well, well" Kitty rolled her eyes playfully and sardonically said. "Look what the tide brought…Lea (looking at Rachel) and Cory (looking at Finn)" she crossed her arms staring at the lovebirds.

"Us?" Finn and Rachel asked at unison staring at each other and pointing at themselves.

"I mean…" Finn stuttered and Rachel punched him gently in the arm to play along with her. "Yeah! I´m Cory and this is my girlfriend Lea; what are you doing here, huh?" he then asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We´re leaving, Cory" Katie said, smiling nervously and playing along with them. "Actually, Kitty and I have French class"

"Oh really?" Rachel asked innocently and the two blondes nodded. "That´s lovely, my dream is visit Paris"

"I´m sure you´ll be there soon, Lea" Kitty answered grabbing Katie by the arm and both run away from the janitor´s closet.

"What about you, Marley?" Rachel asked staring at her friend who started playing with her hair.

"Let me guess…you have to help your mom with the kitchen" Finn added and Marley nodded running away also from the janitor´s closet.

Once they were alone, Finn takes Rachel´s hand and smashing his lips again to hers enter the janitor´s closet and locked the door to continue making out. Meanwhile, the three girls hide in a secluded place laughing nervously and hysterically for the awkward moment.

"Oh my God" Marley giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "I can´t believe they caught us"

"It was me or that was so awkward?" Kitty asked looking at her feet. "And the worst is that Finchel made us leave this place to make out, ugh…I think I´m going to hurl"

"You don´t understand because you don´t have love, and Finn and Rachel are in love" Marley said, smiling sweetly. "Both are meant for each other"

"I don´t get it, he wasn´t the love of your life?" Kitty asked looking at the beautiful blue-eyed girl.

"Was; and I let him go" she replied with the same lovely smile. "I only wish their happiness and I want to be that way" Katie smiled at the answer of Marley and both share a smile.

"That means you forgive him?" Katie asked the same question that Finn did to his beloved girlfriend before sealing it with a kiss, for which Marley nodded. Yes! I knew it!" that said, both embrace and then Katie looked at her watch. "Oh God, I have to go"

"For what? If the classed had just finished" Kitty said sardonically. "Unless…"

"That´s right" Katie interrupt her hanging her backpacking and taking her script."I´m in the school play and have rehearsal so…bye for now" she bowed and ran to the auditorium; Kitty and Marley looked at each other curiously, shrug and each other goes their separate ways. The two teen lovebirds were living their romance in janitor´s closet when suddenly Rachel starts giggling nervously, her handsome boyfriend still kissing her while she couldn´t stop laughing.

"What?" he asked pecking kisses in her lips. "I´m tickling?"

"In part, but that´s not why I´m laughing" Rachel replied blushing as Finn kept kissing her lips.

"Then what makes you laugh, princess?" Finn asked giving her his adorable crooked smile and brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You know? I´m good at keeping secrets"

"We found my little sister, my best friend and Kitty in the janitor´s closet which both had to play along and change our names" she said covering her face with her hands. "it was so embarrassing" Finn took his girlfriend´s hands from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you looking at?"

"Have I told you how lovely you look when you blush like that?" Finn asked looking at her lovingly.

"You´re the first, babe" Rachel replied flirting with him. "I still don´t believe is that possible"

"It is" Finn replied as he took Rachel´s hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I love you so much, Sunshine. I´m crazy about you, the hours I spend with you is like magic and best of all, I didn´t to wish upon a star to have you by my side. Rachel…you´re the best thing that ever happened to me, all I ask in return is that you have more faith in yourself. And as for the awkward moment…I second that; Lea and Cory might be a version of us in an alternate universe"

"Our lost twins?" Rachel asked innocently and Finn nodded with a smile.

"Whatever you say, baby. But as much as I´d like to discuss the topic of twins and inverted world…I haven´t finish with you" Finn said before crashing his lips on Rachel´s and deepened the kiss: the two continued making out and making out and making out until a few knocks were heard, Finn groaned in frustration when his magical moment with his girlfriend had been interrupted. "Who is it?"

"It´s Marley" a sweet voice like honey and melodious as wind chimes answered the other side of the door. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Uh…sure, Marls" Finn answered and parted the kiss, Rachel looked at him confused but he reassured her. "Don´t worry, my love. Is just Marley"

"Your ex-girlfriend who is my best friend" Rachel said sarcastically and then giggled. "Open the door, Finny"

Finn didn´t think twice and opened the door; in front of them was the sweet and innocent Marley, her hands behind her back and looking at her feet.

"I don´t interrupted or anything, right?" Marley asked innocently. "I hope not"

"Of course not, Marley. As Katie said a moment ago…we actually were leaving" Rachel replied as she and Finn left the janitor´s closet and shut the door behind them. The three began to walk the halls and stopped in Marley´s locker. "Go ahead…you can tell us anything"

"I just wanted to say that I no longer stand in your relationship" Marley said with a sweet smile. "I´m really happy to see you in love and you two deserve a happy ending"

"Marley…" Finn started saying, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I regret that ours no longer works but…I´m with Rachel now and…wait…you said you didn´t interpose?" then he asked raising an eyebrow. "But I thought…"

"You will always be my first love, Finn. I just don´t love you like Rachel loves you…this love is like a sister feels for her brother. Almost similar to the relationship you have with Katie; brother and sister type. By the way…I forgive you" Marley finally said with the same smile and her big blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Rachel asked me to be part of the family that you, she and Katie share and I said yes; you are my best and true friends"

"I´m glad you think that way" Rachel said taking the girl´s hands and giving her a smile. "And of course you´re welcome to the family; you are who we must protect"

"Well…honestly I have no idea what my girlfriend relates" Finn confessed. "Thanks for doing this, Marley. I will always love you but now my heart belongs to her and…she makes me so happy" he added putting a hand on the waist of the beautiful Jewish girl. "I just hope that one day you find someone who loves you for who you are just as I love Rachel"

"You are Finchel…soul mates and meant to be; please be happy" Marley said smiling, she walks toward both and hold Finn and Rachel´s hands with hers. "Katie is right about something…you are meant to be together" Finn and Rachel smiled at her sweetly and they share a group hug. After a few minutes, they separated. "Has anyone seen Katie?"

"I heard that she and Kitty had French class" Finn said shuddering. "I don´t understand that language. It´s weird"

"It´s because you´re not used to, baby" Rachel whispered to him softly, and then looked at Marley. "It´s after classes, and now I remember…my sister is rehearsing in the auditorium cause she´s in the play of…"she pulled out a poster of her purse and shows them really proud. Finn and Marley made the same face of happiness and amazement as if they met personally to their favorite idol.

"Matilda, oh my Gosh! I love that movie; well…after that is "The Hunger Games" and "Ghost" but Matilda marked my childhood" Marley said smiling, clapping and jumping like an excited child.

"It´s awesome!" Finn said smiling. "It´s not only a classic, it passed so many emotions when you´re watching it. My favorite part is when the kid put glue on her dad´s hat" Marley smiled at the comment and both high-five.

"And I loved it when she tip over the glass with her powers and threw the newt on the principal" Marley pointed giggling.

"I´d´ve loved to watch it" Rachel confessed sadly and as her boyfriend like her best friend turned to see her as if it were a joke. "What?"

"Please tell me that´s not true" Marley shook her head and then looked at her friend. "Haven´t you seen the movie? What´s wrong with you, Rach?"

"Babe, Matilda is the best children´s film after Home Alone, it´s an invaluable treasure you should keep; and you haven´t see it? I can´t believe it" Finn said with an air of sarcasm.

"Hey, don´t look at me that way" Rachel defended raising her hands and then put them on her hips. "It´s not my fault; I grew up watching Funny girl"

"Today we´re going to watch it" Marley said smiling. "I know you love Broadway and Barbra is your role model, but for once enjoy with us a family classic, please"

"Yeah, gorgeous; do it for Katie. She got the lead in the school play and I think it would be nice for her to receive some support from her amazing" Finn pressed his lips against Rachel´s. "older sister" he said giving her another kiss on her lips and then makes his puppy face. "What do you say, babe? You´re going to watch the movie with us?"

"Please, Rachel, please, Rachel" Marley said again clapping and jumping, Rachel giggled and covers her face with her hands.

"Okay, guys. I´ll watch the movie with you" Rachel said shaking her head with a smile.

"YES!" Finn and Marley shouted of joy and they jump like kids and hugged Rachel.

"I love you so much" Finn looked at Rachel with adornment and pulls her for a kiss, which she happily reciprocated, after a moment, they parted a kiss. "You know? Maybe we should sneak and watch the rehearsal"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked and Finn shrugged giving her his signature and adorable cocky smile. "Finn, we can´t do that"

"Why not? It would be an adventure" he added wiggling his eyebrows. "come on, let´s do something daring"

"I agree with Rachel, Finn" Marley said passing a strand behind her ear. "We can´t infiltrate the rehearsal of a play. We´d get in trouble"

"Please, if Matilda and Miss Honey entered the house of Trunchbull without she notices, we also can enter the auditorium and spy" Finn said as an anxious kid to do mischief. "I don´t think they catch us"

"The two situations can be awful, with consequences" Rachel said with a serious tone. "I won´t go there and I don´t care is about my sister; I don´t want to get in trouble"

"Me either" Marley added crossing her arms as Rachel do the same; both stared at Finn, that only kept looking at them with the same smile and shrugged. "Oh no, please tell me that is not what you´re thinking. When I was little I got in trouble for opening a box of cookies at the supermarket"

"Why do I feel you´re acting like a chicken" he begins to cackle and the two girls start laughing. After he cackles, looked at them. "So…you´re in or…prefer to be chickens?"

"Fine, big baby" Rachel joked and kissed him on the cheek. "I´m in; but if someone find us, I won´t have make out sessions with you in two weeks"

"It´s not fair, Rach" Finn looked at her sadly. "I suffered a lot when you made the silent treatment; I won´t stand you forbid me your kisses"

"You´ll get through it, Huckleberry Finn" Marley said patting his back. "It´s not the end of the world"

"Deal" Finn accepted the challenge and shook hands with Rachel and Marley. The three teenagers smiled and decided to carry out their plan to infiltrate the rehearsal.

Back to the auditorium, every kid is sitting on a stool with their script in hand, Katie walks back and forth on stage and changing the page of her script.

"Okay, already passed the scene where Harry aka Dustin Goolsby meets Trunchbull aka Coach Beiste and he sells the car in poor condition. Now, going the scene where you arrive at school and meet Andy; I go to the next one" Marissa said circulating page on paper with a market.

"So…let´s get started and…action" Jeremy joked as the three girls shake their heads. Andy gets up from the stool and along with Katie both the same scene as the film.

**Andy: hey**

**Katie: sorry**

**Andy: that´s okay, it´s better than being out there**

**Katie: is that my teacher?**

**Andy: No, that´s the principal, Miss Trunchbull**

**Katie: you´ve got to be kidding!**

**Marissa: you squirts better skedaddle. I´m not kidding; the Trunchbull likes to crack her whip in there to see who´s trying to hide.**

Girls stop rehearsing a moment and look at Jeremy who was still reading his script. All of them came to a simple conclusion…as the coach wasn´t at that time to her role; he had to be the understudy.

"Why I have to be the principal?" Jeremy asked complaining. "I play Bruce and I don´t go to the next scene"

"We´re just rehearsing, brother" Marissa explained patiently. "It doesn´t mean that you go to play Trunchbull"

"Exactly" Andy said. "It´s just for this scene, if Coach Beiste be missing in the play, there´s always an understudy"

"I don´t even can´t do woman´s voice" he complained again and Katie gave him a dirty look. "Fine…let´s continue"

"Thank you" Katie said sardonically before returning to concentrate on her lines. The four kids do the scene again but where they stayed.

**Jeremy: change those socks! Too pink!**

**Katie: I´m Matilda**

**Andy: Lavender**

**Marissa: I´m Hortense**

**Andy and Katie: hi**

**Katie: she doesn´t really hit with that riding crop, does she?**

**Marissa: No. it´s mostly for scare. What she does is worse. Like yesterday, in the second grade, the Trunchbull makes a weekly visit to every classroom to show the teachers a thing or two about handling kids. Julius Rottwinkle ate two M&amp;Ms during her lesson**

**Katie: and she caught him?**

**Marissa: of course!**

**Katie: was Julius okay?**

**Marissa: after being thrown out the window, of course, he wasn´t okay. He lived, if that´s what you mean.**

**Andy: the Trunchbull used to be in Olympics, shot put, javelin, hammer throw. **

**Marissa: the hammer throw is her specialty.**

**Katie: she does this all the time?**

**Katie: better than being put in "the chokey"**

**Katie: the chokey?**

**Marissa: yeah. The chokey. It´s a tall narrow, hole in a wall behind a door. You have to stand in the drippy pipes with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass with nails sticking out.**

**Jeremy: get out of sight, you festering ball of pus!**

**Katie: she puts kids in there?**

**Marissa: I´ve been in there twice. Sometimes she leaves in you in there all day.**

**Katie: didn´t you tell your parents?**

**Marissa: they didn´t believe me. I mean, would your parents believe it?!**

**Katie: No**

"Guys; this isn´t a good idea" Marley said really nervous as she, Rachel and Finn walk behind the curtains.

"Just relax, okay? I don´t see the big problem is" Finn replied at them with his signature half grin.

"This is bad" Rachel says panicking and grabbing tightly her boyfriend´s arms. "I mean...we shouldn´t be here; this is invasion of property"

"Says the girl who found me singing in the shower?" Finn gives Rachel a mischievous smile and she simply slaps him playfully in the arm.

"I apologized for that" Rachel pointed giggling and then her face turned serious. "Okay…let´s get out of here before someone see us"

"I think it´s too late" Marley answered pointing at the curtain which is opening; in front of them is a pretty girl who looks like Marley, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Spies, I knew it" Andy said sardonically and crosses her arms. "Can you please explain what are you doing interrupting the rehearsal before I´ll call the principal"

"I have pepper spray in my bag if you want" Marissa said sweetly and Andy shakes her head.

"Guys…we…we didn´t thinking about interrupt, actually" Rachel started explaining but Jeremy raised his hand.

"Then…which is the motive, huh? You have five minutes or else…"Jeremy said joking but at the same time sounding serious in his treat.

"Listen to us, we came in peace and we are here because Katie is also part of the play and we want to see her" Finn finally spoke with a wiser tone and the kids sighed of relief. "So, I´d be thankful if you don´t throw things or attack"

"You sounded like an alien, dude" Jeremy said smiling and everyone burst into a laugh. "Hey, Katie; some is here to see you"

"Wow…now I can see you already found a shortcut to spy the rehearsal" Katie walks towards them and turned to her classmates. "It´s okay, guys. They´re just my friends"

"Thank god" Andy sighed of relief and put her hand on her chest. "We´re just going to call the principal"

"You´re lucky we are Katie´s friends" Marley pointed smiling and the kids smiled back at them feeling relief that they are not intruders.

"This is Finn, my sister Rachel and my friend Marley" Katie said putting her hand on their heads, just she had to stand in tiptoe to touch the head of Finn.

"Hi" the three kids greeted at them.

"I´m Marissa" the pretty blonde said walking towards them and shaking her hand with them, while she points the boy and the brunette blue-eyed girl. "This is my brother Jeremy and this is Andy"

"Wow, that´s cool. You´re named like Andy Grammer?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I understand that´s a guy´s name"

"Not necessarily" Andy replied containing a chuckle. "My name is Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy; and my parents called me Andy by The Devil Wears Prada"

"Oh, I´m sorry" Finn quickly apologizes but the girl simply gives him a sweetly smile; so he decided to change the subject. "We won´t interrupt; actually we wanted to see your rehearsal"

"No problem, we just finished the scenes before you guys came" Marissa said keeping her script in her bag. "Jeremy had to play the principal Trunchbull because the coach wasn´t there"

"Which wasn´t very nice, much less funny" Jeremy replied looking at his sister and Andy.

"Oh come on, get over it" Katie said rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time. "it was only momentarily, Jeremy"

"The work of an understudy is to act when the lead is in a situation which he or she can´t be there; almost the majority of the time it happens" Rachel said and the boy sighed of relief.

"Sorry for interrupting your rehearsal, guys" Marley looked at the kids shyly. "We didn´t want to"

"Please stop apologizing, really" Andy said with a smile. "As Marissa just said, we already finish"

Seven kids decided to meet, have a casual conversation and talk about the play; when Finn saw in the script his football coach was going to be the evil principal he shuddered to a degree that Rachel, Katie and Marley had to calm him down. They shared hobbies and the occasional guilty pleasure. Eventually they leave and while Jeremy, Marissa and Andy go; Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley walked into the house of the sisters to help the little blonde prepare for the role of a lifetime and watch the movie.

"All right; are you ready to watch the movie?" Marley said while she stood next the television, opened the DVD, got the CD into the compartment and pressed the button on the remote control. Finn, Rachel and Katie sat in an armchair; Finn holding a bowl full popcorn.

"I´m super excited" Rachel exclaimed like a child and clapped.

"You won´t regret it, Rach. This is the best children´s film that ever exists" Finn looked at his girlfriend with adornment and kissing her cheek; but not before taking a popcorn and put it in her mouth.

"Watch the movie is the best idea you could happen, Marley" Katie said putting popcorn in the mouth and chewing. "with this I can memorize the dialogue and study better my character"

"Awesome!" Marley smiled, sat next to Katie and pressed the play button. The movie started with Pegasus flying at dawn and logo "Tristar" down. "it started, get ready"

"Shh" Finn, Rachel and Katie replied at the same time and Marley nodded eating popcorn; the four kids decided to keep quiet and enjoy the movie

(The scene starts where the four are watching the movie; Katie sees Matilda on television walking in the park and dragging a cart full of books; then this change where they are in the garden. Finn walks towards Katie and puts his hands on her shoulders to prepare her and stand next to Rachel and Marley)

Finn

Hot like hot wings with chocolate in Hell, uh huh

Cold like my isolation cell in the winter

While kissing Mr. Freeze

Katie

Take the weather man and blow him away, hey, hey

Love is a desert and I need it to rain

You are so good at keeping me company

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie

You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is in therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

(In the dressing; Katie is being trying the different Matilda costumes and seeking approval of Finn, Rachel and Marley who are seated on stools. At all times, the three shake their heads and Katie enters the dressing room to change simultaneously until they find the perfect costume; she gets on stage with Oberol blue dress, a white under shirt, socks, blue converse; her loose blond hair and a red ribbon as a headband but the bow hidden under her hair)

Rachel

Noah´s elephants are leaving the ark in eights

During the upside of my manic depressive state

Crickets sing in 3 part harmony

Marley (with Finn and Katie)

I try to walk away, I choke and I stumble

Marley

I´m flying back so listen close when I mumble

That you are so good at keeping me company, yeah

(the scene where Matilda is practicing her powers and dancing in the living room while cards and colored chips flying around recreates; Katie does the same as the three kids watch her in amazement; on the other hand, all are four in the lobby watching the movie and laughing, the scene is where a fiasco in the restaurant is created and the cake falls into Matilda´s plate; she looks at the cake and smiled)

Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley

You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is on therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

It never adds up when you do your math

You´re relating to a psychopath

Yes I´m real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

(Marley, Finn, Rachel and Katie are in the tree house with a big stack of books; including "Ivanhoe and "Moby Dick" books that Matilda read on film, everyone takes a book and start reading one by one)

Katie

Medication is slow and it´s when it kicks in

That my mind chooses to go my feel better begins

Finn:

I´d better remain a psycho, 1, 2, 3, 4

(During the instrumental; they are in the lobby watching the movie; Finn, Katie and Marley stared at Rachel a moment and see that she is enjoying, laughing and smiling while eating popcorn; they smiled and high-five for the success)

Rachel

Cartoon figures dance in my head

I said

Love is butter won´t you be my bread?

You are so good at keeping me company, yeah

(The two scenes are mixed; the four kids watching the movie and rehearsing with Katie in the garden. There comes a time when they have fun and decide to have a good time)

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie

Oh,You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is on therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath, yeah

It never adds up when you do your math

You´re relating to a psychopath

Rachel and Marley

I am demented

My mind is bendin´

My brain is twisted

Katie and Finn

Baby, keep me company

Back the living room; the film ends and Rachel wipes her tears with a tissue but smile at the same time. Finn, Katie and Marley look at her with curiosity.

"Oh my God" Rachel said tearfully and clapping. "I can´t believe I haven´t seen Matilda before. It´s the most magical and beautiful film that may have on this planet. Who was the genius who directed this masterpiece?"

"Danny Devito" Finn, Marley and Katie said at unison with a smile and Rachel smiled widely.

"My sincere congratulations to the gentleman" Rachel said with fervor. "He made all at once just like Barbra in Yentl…directed the movie and apart acted on it. Bravo!

"I knew you would like it, big sister" Katie wiped Rachel´s tears with the tissue. "and you don´t have to feel embarrassed. Because many of the people who saw the film also wept in happiness"

"I liked everything, but my favorite part was when the teacher adopts her at the end; both had a painful and sad past but then they have a happy ending" Rachel said with a sweet smile and then looked at her sister. "Well, Katie Belle. You are officially ready for the role"

"I wouldn´t have done it without you, guys" Katie replied giving a hug to everyone. "Now that you helped me, I don´t feel so nervous, and watch the movie was a key element"

"You´re entirely welcome, Katie" Marley said smiling. "I can´t wait to see you at that stage and give it your best" after a few minutes of silence, Katie snapped her fingers and a big smile formed on her angel face, her two best friends and her sister turned to her.

"I have a new ship for us if we´re going to be like the fantastic four" Katie said jumping from the seat and staring at them with the same smile.

"I´m actually feeling like we are a family but…I totally root the superheroes" Finn pointed with a half grin on his handsome face.

"It´s the same being a team of superheroes because at the end everyone is a family" Marley added giving Finn the reason and smiling at Katie.

"Tell us, Katie Belle; what is your ship for us?" Rachel asked while others looked at her intently; Katie just shrugged thinking about the answer to her sister and friends.

"Rosesonbelentine" Katie answered as Finn, Rachel and Marley looked at her as if they had a question mark on their foreheads, so she explained. "is basically our last names together…Rose, Hudson, Berry and Valentine"

"Oh…I like it. Raise your hands all who pass the new nickname" Rachel said, raising her hand and others do the same. "Majority vote; Rosesonbelentine is stuck"

"It´s official" Katie said with a big smile on her face. "Now we are like a super team of one big happy family" with that; Finn, Rachel and Marley pulled her in a group hug.

The four kids high-five to the final decision of the verdict. Next morning; Finn, Rachel and Katie walked into the auditorium but showing somewhat confusing. Originally whatever Marley prepared, the two lovebirds asked Katie to accompany them for moral support, after all three were inseparable.

"I have no idea what the hell am I doing here" Katie groaned crossing her arms.

"You are our support, Goldilocks, so stop complaining" Finn said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear you won´t regret it, little dove" Rachel looked at her sister with infinite tenderness. "Plus, remember we´re even; we helped you rehearse your lines"

"I hate it when you two are right" Katie rolled her eyes but playfully. "You are so synchronized"

"Thanks for the compliment" Finn simply said with a confident smile and the three of them sat on the seats. Soon after, Marley walked onto the stage wearing a navy blue sweater, a black beret, a gray skirt and boots, she to see her three friends smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi, guys" Marley greeted, Katie started to get up but Finchel grabbed her jacket and sat down again. "Katie, you´re also welcome. And I´m happy for you to come here to support Finn and Rachel"

"I had no choice, after all I was their Matchmaker" Katie replied with a smile

"What´s so important that you asked us to come, Marley?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I want to sing something" Marley said walking towards the band and giving them the music sheets. "It´s indirectly to Finn and basically tells our story but as now you are his present, I want to dedicate to you too, Rachel. This is one of my favorite songs and I hope you like it"

(The music starts and Marley takes the microphone while she looks at Finn, Rachel and Katie; Rachel lays her head on the shoulder of her boyfriend)

Marley

It´s hard to remember how it felt before

Now I found the love of my life

Passes things get more comfortable

Everything is going right

(Flashback.-Marley is amassing when Finn stand behind her and puts his hands over hers to help her with the mass; both share a smile)

And after all the obstacles

It´s good to see you now with someone else

And such a miracle that you and me are still good friends

After all that we´ve been through

I know we´re cool, I know we´re cool

(Scene goes with Marley singing in the auditorium while Finn, Rachel and Katie watch the performance with a smile; Marley is smiling too)

We used to think it was impossible

Now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago

Time always kills the pain

Remember the Harbor Boulevard

The dreaming days where the mess was made

Look how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we´re still the same

After all that we´ve been through

I know we´re cool, I know we´re cool

Yeah, I know we´re cool

(During the instrumental, several flashbacks of Finn and Marley are showing; their first kiss in the auditorium, walking hand in hand in the park; they sitting on a three and cuddling, talking and laughing)

And I´ll be happy for you

If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles

And now we´re hanging out with your new girlfriend

So far from where we´ve been

I know we´re cool

(back to the present in the auditorium, Marley sees that Finn kisses Rachel on the forehead while she sings and smiles at them, Katie just smiles)

I know we´re cool

c-cool, yeah, I know we´re cool

Finish the performance, the three get up from the seats and applaud Marley; who smiling makes a bow, she off the stage, walks towards them and they share a group hug.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Guest Starring

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Ginny Gardner as Marissa White

Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang

Sammi Hanratty as Andy Stewart

Songs:

Nasty/Rhythm nation (originally by Janet Jackson) performed by Finn Hudson, Marley Rose and Rachel Berry, Love is a battlefield (originally by Pat Benatar) performed by Kitty Wilde, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, I still haven´t found what I´m looking for (originally by U2) performed by Katie Valentine and Finn Hudson, Relating to a psychopath (originally by Macy Gray) performed by Finn Hudson, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Cool (originally by Gwen Stefani) performed by Marley Rose


	7. Matilda

**Hey guys! I´m so glad with your reviews because they are so important to me and that inspires me to continue writing with passion and joy. As I said in Tumblr; episode will focus only on Katie for this occasion because it´s the opening night of the play and she got the lead, so there won´t be many Finchel moments; instead there will be Hudbelentine, which means the friendship between the three and how they support her along the journey for the character. In addition, this episode is a tribute to my favorite childhood movie and I know some of you will remember it with nostalgia and happiness. Enjoy and your reviews are love **

Synopsis: Katie (**Sabrina Carpenter**) prepares for opening night in the play "Matilda"; and even she received support from her best friend (**Cory Monteith**) and her sister (**Lea Michele**), there will come a moment before the curtain rises her nerves betray, so Finn and Rachel ask the help of a very special person who will be a guest, is the idol of Katie and above all, she is the protagonist of the film (**Mara Wilson**) to convince Katie to go on stage and have fun

**Absent: Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

Chapter 7.-Matilda

Katie walks through the halls of McKinley, with books to her chest and looking straight ahead, then she sees the poster of the play is big and smiles.

**Katie: voice over**

**After counting in my head back, finally came opening night for "Matilda"; I always thought that Rachel would succeed on Broadway and I really hope she does, but it seems that the roles were switched from the moment I got the lead.**

(The scene changes where Katie is sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching the film with Finn and Rachel, both laugh but she was concerned)

Even though I already memorized dialogues perfectly and I never tire of watching the film because there appear my role model; sometimes I feel like I´m under a lot of pressure. I have to deal with the play, rehearsals, school and all training of Rachel and I with Kitty as angels to protect Marley from the bullies.

(scene goes with Katie in the auditorium, walking back and forth on stage with the script on her hand and talks loudly while making hand motions. She tries to smile to try to relax the pressure; from afar, Finn and Rachel stared at her with a smile)

On one hand I´m glad to have the two people I love most in this world: Finchel; they´ve been very supportive and I can say that we are technically one big happy family, but otherwise; I´m scared, freaking out and nervous to go on stage and screw up

(Music starts. Sounds the alarm clock; Katie press the button, gets up from the bed and clean her room using her telekinetic powers, she changes clothes and runs downstairs while she feels confident)

**Katie**

**Oh, yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**I look around and see**

**The possibilities**

**You know it´s fun to be me**

**Never fit the crowd **

**Nothing gets me down, never scared to dream**

(Scene goes to Katie stretching on the bar and making movements as ballerina; she suddenly looks on the mirror and smiles)

**And If I something can be done, I´m gonna prove them wrong**

**Make everybody believe**

**That If I had the chance**

**I could change it all, that´s what I´m ready to see**

(scene changes with Katie running in the park while her ponytail moves in the air, she smiles thinking of the play, then she sits on a bench and read the script.

**If I had it my way, I would make new rules**

**That sounds cool**

**People say I´m crazy, they don´t understand**

**Who I am**

**If I had it my way, I would change the world**

**Just one girl**

**If I…if I… had it my way**

**Yeah, ooh yeah**

(Scene goes with Katie training with Kitty and Rachel, she focuses on it but she also focuses on the play and comes a moment when she feels confused. But instead of run away, she stills training)

**I´ve got a buzz in me, that no one ever sees**

**In the attitude, yeah**

**I´m gonna find a way, no matter what they say**

**I do what I gotta do**

**Cause when I, see something can be done**

**That only makes me strong**

**It happens every time**

**Cause I can take a situation**

**Totally wrong, yeah**

**And make it turn out right**

(Scene changes to: Katie riding a bike, she reading the books in the three house, she rehearsing her lines with Finn and Rachel and the cast, she practicing ballet, she playing the piano, she uses her telekinesis in many situations, she dancing for fun)

**If I had it my way, I would make new rules**

**That sounds cool**

**People say I´m crazy, they don´t understand**

**Who I am**

**If I had it my way, I would change the world**

**Just one girl**

**If I…if I… had it my way**

**Na, na, na, na (I can do anything)**

**Anything**

**Na, na, na, na**

**So watch me (watch me, watch me)**

**If I had it my way, I would make new rules (yeah)**

**That sounds cool (ooh, oh)**

**People say I´m crazy, they don´t understand**

**Who I am**

**If I had it my way, I would change the world**

**Just one girl**

**If I…if I…had it my way**

**If I had it my way, I would make new rules**

**That sounds cool**

**People say I´m crazy, they don´t understand**

**Who I am**

**If I had it my way, I would change the world**

**Just one girl**

That afternoon; Finn, Rachel and Katie were in Breadstix eating pasta, but the little blonde instead of eating, only watched her plate and with fork moving the spaghetti side to side. The two lovebirds stopped eating for a moment and looked at Katie with concern.

"Katie, are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at her sister tenderly and taking her hand.

"Yeah, I´m fine" Katie answered shrugging her shoulders. "I mean…why wouldn´t I be?"

"You´re not eating" Finn replied with the same concern on his face. "Are you sick or something? You usually have appetite"

"Sorry; is not you, guys" Katie gave them a small smile, turned it over to spaghetti with a fork before stick it to the mouth, after chewing; she looked at her sister and her best friend. "Oh my God, this is best I´ve ever tasted in my life"

"I also think the same" Rachel said, taking another bite of her pasta and then cleaned with the napkin. "Little dove, Finn and I need to talk to you. It´s important"

"Gee, what did I do?" Katie sardonically said and rolling her eyes. "If you keep blaming me for altering the notes on romantic date, I already apologize"

"Is not that, Katie" Finn said staring at her closely. "you´re always cheerful, full of joy and are always sweet even you complement your snarky sarcasm with everyone around you, especially with us. But today…you hardly eat, watch your hands constantly and look away. It´s the play, right?"

Katie didn´t answer the question and just kept eating, Rachel took her hand again and could see her sister´s hand is trembling to the touch. Immediately, the girl looked up and nodded.

"Fine, you bust me" Katie said. "Is the play. What if I ruined everything…I´m not like you, Rachel. You were born to be on Broadway, I never should've auditioned for the role, I´m not good enough to be on stage, you know what I mean? And Finn…"she then said looking at her friend and pointing at him with her hand. "Surely you also have goals and dreams…I…I´m not ready"

"Katie, let me tell you something" Rachel said, rubbing her sister´s wrist with her thumb. "no one was born being a professional; Barbra had some obstacles in her way before becoming the great person she is today, the great ballerinas always practice before going on stage and perform "The Nutcracker", nobody is perfect, little one. And you don´t have to feel bead, it´s normal to be afraid, what is not good is to live with this fear all your life"

"even athletes sometimes feels nerves; several people told Michael Jordan told that he was too tall to enter the NBA, however he kept fighting for his dreams and now that he retired, people who know him say he was the best basketball player in the world" Finn said with a smile. "You´ll never know if you´re good at something if you don´t try"

"You forgot to mention that Michael also played baseball and lead his team to win the big leagues, Finny bear" Katie pointed with a smile, Rachel looked at her boyfriend and then at her sister with amazement. "I read it in his autobiography the other day at the library"

"That´s right, I forgot to mention that. But you see? You´re incredibly smart, clever and when you want something, you´re do everything that is in your hands to make it happen. Rachel and I wouldn´t be together if not for you" Finn said patting Katie´s hand. "You´re awesome, Katie. And you have to start believing in magic that lives inside of you"

Katie got up from the table and walked over to Finn and Rachel, they embraced with infinite tenderness and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much" Katie said while embracing. "You don´t know how lucky I am to have you, guys"

"And us to have you, little sister" Rachel replied with a smile. "As Finn said, you´re magic. And we will help you to win that confidence and go on stage"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Brady Bunch" Kitty said with a smile on her face and crossing her arms. "Olsen twins, I´m so disappointed in you"

"Kitty, hi. What…what are you doing here?" Rachel asked looking something stunned at the cheerleader; she was in the company of some players. "My sister and I are having a good time with my boyfriend"

"We are not twins, Kitty" Katie said rolling her eyes. "And today no training, so you and your entourage of evil robots can go somewhere else" she shake her hand and Finn looked at her shaking his head.

"I´m not going anywhere, honey" Kitty said. "Training is mandatory and you chose to eat with a distraction to follow the indications of Sue Sylvester"

"Hello…um…what are you talking about" Finn asked at Kitty but she simply turned her head. "Hey, I´m talking to you. I don´t understand what is happening here and why you suddenly hate me, if you convinced Rachel and Marley to forgive me. What is your problem, huh? You think the queen of this kingdom to come to interrupt my girlfriend and my best friend for your needs?"

"I´m not talking to you, Brontosaurus. I´m talking to the sad Jewish girl and rat-faced blonde" Kitty answered, this time looking at his face. "And about that…I was just pretending. I don´t like you, and the idea that you and Rachel are dating makes me sick, I won´t tolerate"

"Excuse me!" Rachel said standing up from the table, hitting it in the process. "How dare you to insult Finn, my sister and me? You are nobody, Kitty Wilde. You´re just a bitch who just wants to make our lives miserable. And I thought after what Marley said you had changed, but no…you know what? I speak personally with Coach Sylvester about you. I´m sick of it"

"You wouldn´t" Kitty threatened her sardonically.

"Oh, she would" Katie answered with a big smile. "I should never apologize to you, wicked witch. You´re mean, arrogant and rude. Not to mention that your lizard ears is about to grow into the ears of Dumbo" she got up from the table and caught up with Kitty. "You want to see who is the best trading insults? I am and you won´t like what I say. .you. I hated you before and I´ll always hate you. My sister and I were better without you until you came along. Get the hell out of our lives for once, oh and other thing-….

Katie took her plate full of spaghetti and tossed it to Kitty over her, dirtying her completely; she took the plate of Finn and Rachel and finished her dirty. Everyone in the restaurant were perplexed at the scene, not to mention that Finn and Rachel couldn´t believe that a thirteen year-old girl could commit such a thing. After a few minutes, Katie spotted her hands after placing the dishes on the table. Everyone began to make fun of the cheerleader, including football players that followed her. Kitty looked tearful at Rachel and Katie, who simply didn´t smile. She just took her purse and left the restaurant with the football players.

"What the hell just happened here?" Finn asked, staring at his friend and girlfriend. "Katie, you shouldn´t do that. Was mean"

"I don´t regret it, Finn" Katie replied sitting at the table and placing the dishes where they were before. "She won´t only insulted you, was also my sister and I. so I just gave her a taste of her own medicine; and no one messes with my family"

"Katie, you´re better than Kitty. You don´t had to defend ourselves and…now we´ll get into trouble with Sue for having throw spaghetti at her pupil" Rachel tried to reason with her. "Even it was cool…but we´ll still hungry and…practically you threw our food to Kitty"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second" Finn raised his hand to stop them. "Who is Sue Sylvester? Why do you talk about training and what does Kitty with all this?"

"Confidential information" Rachel and Katie said at unison to Finn, who simply sighed in surrender and look at his empty plate.

"Distract him, I´ll do the rest" Katie whispered to her sister in the ear. Rachel nodded and takes her boyfriend by surprise crashing her lips to his, he suddenly kissed her back and they started to make out in the restaurant, the witnesses looked at them with disgusted an awkward faces. The girl took that moment to snap her fingers and use her powers. The restaurant was spotless, the dishes were full of pasta again and people acting natural. After a few minutes, Finn and Rachel parted the kiss and looked at smiling Katie. "Done"

"How…how do you…?" Finn couldn´t finish because he was too surprised to see that his plate was full again.

"It never happened, babe" Rachel answered giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let´s eat, we still have to help Katie with her dialogues and tomorrow we meet in the auditorium to rehearse with Marissa, Andy and Jeremy"

"It never happened" Katie confirmed smiling and the three began to eat their spaghetti in silence. Strange things happened in Breadstix all thanks to Katie´s magic. After all, it was no coincidence that she agreed to play Matilda in the first place. Only the fate new the answers. That night, Katie was in her three house reading a book to relax, thought she tried to concentrate her mind was somewhere else. She didn´t realize that someone climbed, sat next to her and watched her curiously. It was neither Finn or Rachel because both at that time were on a romantic date.

"Hello" a sweet, lilting voice said, it was too delicate to be an adult so it was just a little girl. "The secret garden is beautiful story, especially how Mary and Collin work together to turn the garden into a nice place"

"I know, it´s my favorite book" Katie replied without looking up and focusing on reading. "Hello, by the way…"suddenly, she looked up and face to face with…¿Matilda? "Oh…my…God"

"It´s okay, you´re still young too die" the little girl joked. "Besides, according to what I read, heart attack almost all the time happens to older people"

"Matilda?" Katie asked looking at the child into her eyes; she had to blink several times to verify that it was just an hallucination. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it´s me" Matilda confirmed with a smile, not only she was smart and kind; she was really pretty and had a face like doll. "I´m surprised you know my name, I was just about to introduce"

"Nice…nice to meet you" Katie smiled from ear to ear and quickly shook hands with the child. "Sorry is just…I can´t believe you´re real. I…I don´t know what to say. I´m, Katie"

"Actually, I am a figment of your imagination; but I can be as real as you want" Matilda said putting her hand on Katie´s shoulder. "by the way, Katie is a nice name"

"Thank you" Katie smiled and took a deep breath. "I´m too nervous right now, so I´ll get straight to the point. What are you doing here?"

"I didn´t mean to make you nervous, I just wanted to get a proper visit to you" Matilda got up from the ground and made a timid bow before turning to sit down. "I promise not to scare you again"

"You don´t scare me, Matilda" Katie replied, shaking her head with smiling at the same time. "I´m surprised because…can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure" Matilda nodded with a smile, Katie said nothing and just the girl began to smile. "that´s awesome, I´m so glad you got the lead, Katie" that said, both embrace.

"it wasn´t my intention to replace you. You…you´re the authentic Matilda. I should never…ugh…I´m very bad talking with my favorite character" Katie admitted blushing and covering her face with her hands.

"You are not replacing me, like I said I´m just a figment of your imagination" Matilda said with a chuckle. "And is a play in which you can be whoever you want to be, even if it comes to me. Actually…I´m flattered; you don´t have to be embarrassed"

"What you can tell me about Trunchbull, she still gives you trouble?" Katie asked curiously, as being face to face with her favorite character of all time, she had several questions for her.

"She is too evil" Matilda said. "She accused me of something I didn´t do and locked me in the chokey. Miss Honey fortunately rescued me. She is wonderful and really understands what I´m going through. Even I try to talk to my parents, they didn´t listen and for them I am invisible"

"Don´t let anyone make you feel less than others, much less whether is your parents. Sorry to tell you this, Matilda; but they are not worth it, they don´t appreciate you and you are valuable" Katie looked at the girl and patted her hand. "if you meet Finn and Rachel, you would get along with them. They are my best friends. Well…sometimes I feel they are so overprotective with me, but you should meet them"

"Who are Finn and Rachel?" Matilda asked curiously. "They are your relatives?"

"Rachel is my sister, her boyfriend Finn is my best friend and sort of my big brother; I adopted him and he did the same. The three of us are inseparable, I wish you were real so you could met them" Katie lamented and Matilda just gave her a sweet smile.

"Don´t be sad" Matilda said sweetly. "I promise that I´ll meet them, maybe not in this world, but I will in an alternate universe" she got up from the floor and went down again. "I have to go now; I need to get Lizzie doll and chocolates for Miss Honey. It was nice meeting you, Katie. And I´m sure you´ll do very well in the play"

"Thank you, Matilda. It was nice talking to you, I promise that next time I won´t be nervous" Katie said, but suddenly there was nobody and only herself was. "I knew it was a nice dream"

"Goldilocks, with who are you talking to?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and giving her his signature half-grin.

"With…myself" Katie answered and run to hug her best friend and Rachel. "How was the movie?"

"It was fine, but I don´t still get used to action films" Rachel replied with a giggle and hiding her face on her boyfriend´s arm who looked at her with infinite tenderness. "What about you? I see you weren´t talking to yourself, Katie Belle. I never thought you´d have an imaginary friend"

"It wasn´t an imaginary friend, and fine, I admit…I wasn´t talking to myself; okay? I was talking to my conscience" Katie recognized staring at her feet. "Come on, everybody has one"

"Hey, it´s okay" Finn replied with a smile. "I must say it´s adorable that at thirteen, you still have an imaginary friend"

"It´s not imaginary!" Katie snapped blushing and then she stared at them a little embarrassed. "I´m sorry, I didn´t want to yell at you, guys. It´s just that I´m not lying. Someone special came to visit me when I was reading; it was magical"

"You shouldn´t be studying your lines, young lady?" Rachel playfully scolded her younger sister. "We don´t want you to suffer stage fright"

"Rachel, I spent rehearsing all afternoon and I needed to relax a little. My brain has already received all necessary information and processed" Katie complained and took a deep breath. "The only thing that relaxes me right now is the books"

"You´re definitely a bookworm" Finn said giving a peck on her cheek, and she simply patted his arm.

"Hey, that´s not cool" Katie argued and the three began to laugh. "You´re lucky I love you or else you´d be in trouble"

"Come on, little sister. You have to go over your lines again" Rachel said stroking the waves of her sister sitting next to her. "We´ll read page 13, okay?"

Finn walked toward the pile of books, took the script and sat down with his girlfriend and his sister, he put his arm around Katie´s shoulders and she lays her head on his shoulder. The two girls listen carefully to Finn, who reads the narrator part aloud; he undoubtedly had a beautiful voice which could hypnotize any woman. The next morning; Jeremy, Marissa and Andy were in the auditorium seated in stools with their scripts in hand. Shortly Finn, Rachel and Katie arrived.

"You finally make it, guys" Marissa said getting up from the stool and runs to hug them. "We´re just about to rehearse to scenes but…we wanted to wait"

"We have a proposition to you" Katie said stepping forward and folding her arms while a smile on her face. "Finn, Rachel and I discussed it last night and we thought…why we don´t make fun the rehearsal?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow. "I´d never seen that way; you have something in mind? I don´t want to play twister?"

"Don´t be spoilsport, Jeremy" Andy said gently to the boy. "Surely this is something completely new, right?" she then asked looking at the three kids.

"We´ll show you how a person can have fun in a unconventional way" Rachel said with a smile and then snapped her fingers. "I´m sure you know this song, so you can follow my lead if you want"

(The music starts while Rachel walks on stage showing confident, the kids look at her with curiosity)

**Rachel**

**No more carefree laughter**

**Silence ever after**

(Katie walks up to her, putting her arm around Rachel´s shoulders, she turns to see her sister and smiles at her)

**Katie**

**Walking through an empty house**

**Tears in my eyes**

**Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye**

(Everyone give a step forward showing confidants; Marissa and Jeremy smile just like Andy who begins to dance to the music)

**Katie, Rachel, Marissa and Andy (Finn and Jeremy)**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**There is nothing we can do**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**We just have to face it, this time we´re trough**

**(This time we´re through, this time we´re through, this time we´re through, we´re really trough)**

**Marissa and Andy**

**Breaking up is never easy I know**

**But I have to go**

**(I have to go this time; I have to go, this time I know)**

**Finn and Katie**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It´s the best I can do**

(Each kid play one instrument: Finn the drums, Andy the violin, Marissa the keyboard, Jeremy the bass, Rachel the tambourine, Katie the harp and they have a good time)

**Finn (Rachel whispering)**

**Memories (memories) good days (good days)**

**Bad days (bad days) they´ll be (they´ll be)**

**With me (with me) always (always)**

**Andy**

**In these old familiar rooms**

**Children will play**

**Marissa**

**Now there´s only emptiness, nothing to say**

**Finn, Rachel, Katie, Marissa, Jeremy and Andy (Jeremy and Finn)**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**There´s nothing we can do**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**We just have to face it, this time we´re through**

**(This time we´re through, this time we´re through, this time we´re through, we´re really trough)**

**Katie and Andy**

**Breaking up is never easy I know**

**But I have to go**

**(I have to go this time; I have to go this time I know)**

**Marissa, Finn and Rachel**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It´s the best I can do**

(The six kids sing and dance having a really good time; they share smiles during the song)

**Finn, Rachel, Katie, Marissa, Jeremy and Andy (Jeremy and Finn)**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**There´s nothing we can do**

**Knowing me, knowing you (uh huh)**

**We just have to face it, this time we´re through**

**(This time we´re through, this time we´re through, this time we´re through, we´re really trough)**

**Finn, Katie and Rachel**

**Breaking up is never easy I know**

**But I have to go**

**(I have to go this time; I have to go this time I know)**

**Jeremy, Marissa and Andy**

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It´s the best I can do**

Six teenagers spend the time going over the lines again and again since the opening night would be in five days, after having rehearsing; Katie got up from the bench and said goodbye to her friends. She was really focused and ready for her character to go on stage, but now she needed to fix things with Kitty and it was a priority even if she was their coach on earth.

"Sorry, guys" Katie apologized hanging her backpack. "I really had fun and we should do it more often, but now there are some things I have to fix" immediately afterwards, she left the auditorium while the other kids watched her go.

Kitty was on the football field doing some routine for the championship the cheerios are going to have next week; from afar she sees Katie approaches her and rolls her eyes with contempt. Since the incident at Breadstix, Kitty decided to stop being nice and back to being mean.

"What do you want, platypus Katie? You don´t had rehearsal for the pathetic play in which sadly you got the lead?" Kitty asked sharply and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I came to apologize; okay?" Katie said staring at her. "I know what I did to you was totally out of the line and I´m sorry"

"You sorry?" Kitty sardonically asked and then laughed. "After you ruined my polyester and perfect uniform, not to mention that you and your gonzo nose sister embarrassed me in front of everybody you sorry? Well…let´s get something clear, Casper. I don´t accept your apology, don´t you think you´re going to convince me with that puppy face. You declared war and war is what you get"

"Okay, I tried to be nice but you lost my patience" Katie grabbed Kitty by the arm. "You started everything! You pretended to be nice with my sister and me for Sue doesn´t suspend you from the mission. And I don´t understand what the hell is your problem with Finn; but he hasn´t done anything to you, he is my best friend and my sister´s boyfriend. We´re having a good time until you came and started to treat us like crap. Apparently you´re the good girl who is friendly with everyone, when in reality you´re the same devil in person"

"You don´t know how much I wanted to do this when I met you" Kitty replied with a devishly smile on her face and approaching the girl. "You are weak, clumsy and naïve. You want to follow the footsteps of Rachel just to overstage her. I´m sure in the opening night you do ridiculous and the play will be a failure. You are so skinny that you look like a living skeleton. Please, your eyes are the color of rust and your hair looks pad; you want to hear more?"

"okay, that´s it" Katie finally said and using her powers, she provoqued the sky turn gray, is filled with dense clouds and wing gust trying to overthrow her enemy. I can be like a hurricane when I get angry and you won´t like what I can become" she added with a smile and rain begins to fall.

"Stop it! You can´t do that! You´re violating the laws of nature!" Kitty scream while trembling with cold and trying to shelter from the storm. "That´s enough, Katie!"

"are you surrender?" if I´m just staring out, fake Barbie" Katie replied still smiling. "This is just a small introduction" she snapped her fingers and change to a snow storm. "Merry Christmas"

"You´ll be sorry! I swear to God you´ll be s-s-sorry!" Kitty threatened her to regain her composure, only now she was disheveled, wet and covered with snow. "God, I look like Frosty the snowman"

"Trust me, Frosty is prettier than you" Katie snapped her fingers again and with her mind draws a giant pot of paint with different colors, which telekinetically opened and throwing to the cheerleader.

"No!" Kitty yelled after being covered in paint. "You´re the worst cockroach and vermin that populated the planet earth! I swear Sue will know about this!"

"She won´t know, not if I tell her before it actually happened" Katie replied with a smile. "And don´t worry about your precious uniform, you can take it to the dry cleaner"

"I hate you" Kitty simply answered staring at her feet and touching her arms. "you ruined everything!"

"You´re welcome" Katie returned to use her telekinesis and throw dirty water to Kitty. "This is for Finn and Rachel"

"Katie, stop!" a familiar and melodious voice called her. When the blonde turned toward the voice realized that it was her sister. "What are you doing? Kitty is a disaster"

"Oh hey, Rach" Katie greeted the brunette and hugged her. "I´m just having fun with her. And she survived"

Not that way; our powers is to do the right thing" Rachel scolded her sister firmly. "I´m protecting you, Katie. You´re my little sister, okay? The next time don´t try to kill Kitty"

"She´s a little bitch who just want to make my life living hell!" Kitty finally yelled and stared at the two sisters. "The training is over! I don´t be your coach anymore!"

"Just stop, Kitty. You done enough and I´m really glad that my sister has given you a lesson. You need more punishment to fix the damage you did" Rachel said taking Katie´s arm and gave the cheerleader one last look. "Taste the rainbow, glee-atch" finally; she throws a slushy to Kitty in the face, Katie covers her mouth with her hand containing a giggle and the two siblings finally leave the cheerleader completely humiliated and alone.

"You don´t have to do that, Rach" Katie said as she and her sister undertook the way back to school. "I´d had it covered"

"Like I said, it´s my duty as older sister to protect you; and if I could catch a glimpse…Kitty almost killed you" Rachel pointed looking at the pre-teen into the eyes. "Now we´re even"

"I guess you´re right" Katie replied looping her arm with Rachel. "by the way, you throwing the slushy on Kitty was the coolest thing I´ve ever seen" she and her sister high-five.

"I think we´ll have to find another mentor" Rachel said containing a chuckle. "I just hope that coach Sylvester didn´t punish us for ruining her beloved cheerleader"

"That was so freakin´hilarious" Katie burst out laughing. "My favorite part was the blizzard, Kitty thought she was Frosty the snowman" Rachel giggled and tried to imagine the scene in her mind.

"Have I´d already told you that you´re just like Finn?" Rachel asked and Katie stops walking to stare at her sister.

"You did; and trust me I have nothing to do with Finny bear" Katie rolled her eyes. "I mean…I love his goofy sense of humor and his cutie teddy bear face that makes you melt like butter in the pan. But we are nothing alike" she then pointed at Rachel with her finger.

"I mean personality, silly girl" Rachel teased and rubs her sister´s pinky cheek with her thumb. "Oh and both are adorable"

"Thanks, Rach" Katie said in her Finn´s voice and Rachel laughed, she looked at the short brunette with a smile and then pointed in her normal voice. "I knew I´d make you laugh, sis"

"You´re such a good imitation of the love of my life" Rachel said speechless. "Who taught you to do impressions?"

"Remember the blond guy who runs the book of life and is the archangel Gabriel´s assistant?" Katie asked looking up at the sky and then Rachel.

"Oh my God, Sam Evans!" Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and then smiled. "Of course I remember him, he´s so funny"

"I know" Katie added with a chuckle. "His impressions of Sean Connery are awesome; and surely you wonder why I can do Finny bear´s voice so well…after having several casual conversations with Finny bear; I learned to speak like he does" she made a timid bow and Rachel applauded.

"It´s really cute the nickname you gave Finn" Rachel said with a giggle. "I love it"

"That´s because he´s actually a huge teddy bear" Katie answered and the two sisters embrace.

That afternoon, a beautiful and kind cheerleader was in her room eating marshmallows and petting a cat, which was reading a Scientology book; her name was Brittany Susan pierce, but everyone called her Brittany S. Pierce and indeed unlike other cheerleaders, she was very friendly and kind; only that she had an extraordinary secret: she had psychic powers and could predict what might happen in a matter of minutes or even the future. She also was recruited by Sue Sylvester to watch Rachel and Katie closely, if Kitty fails the mission.

"Lord Tubbington, I need to talk to you and it´s very important" Brittany said in an authoritary tone in her voice, and the cat immediately raised a paw to her. "You´ll read later, but I´m having a vision. You´ll see; okay, do you see the blonde is currently reading "The secret Garden?" Lord Tubbington meowed in response. "Her name is Katie and she is in the play with me, but is too nervous because she´s scared on failing in opening night. Oh and that brunette girl who is also pretty, is her sister Rachel; they will be my apprentices because Kitty doesn´t want them" the cat raised an ear and Brittany nodded. "No, they are not her kids. But the other day I saw a stork on Kitty´s door, this could be a possibility. Anyway, Kitty doesn´t want them because she´s evil, mean and doesn´t have feelings" Brittany kept staring at Rachel and Katie who were talking about Kitty, which passed them and looked at them with contempt. "She´s really evil, I don´t understand how is that she´s the darling of coach Sylvester, I think the thin man has more heart than her" the cat meowing again and move his paw. "Actually, goodness comes from a box of chocolates. I know because they appeared at the end of the rainbow" Lord Tubbington purred and Brittany giggled. "No, I would never be evil. That´s why I always like chocolates. And unicorns always watch over me even thought I can´t see them" she suddenly hears someone is knocking on the door and look at her cat. "Just the person I was waiting" she clapped with excitement. "I´ll be right back, Lord Tubbington. Please don´t smoke crack; I don´t want you back to prison" said that, she gets up the bed and left the room.

On the other hand, Katie was facing the mysterious house and ringing the bell. Honestly, she was confused at that time, cause first she was with her sister in the secret garden talking about Kitty and magically she appeared of the porch of the house. Immediately the door opened and Brittany hugged her with joy.

"Hi, Katie! I´m so happy you´re here" Brittany said still hugging her and she just looked so confused.

"I´m sorry" Katie parted the hug and looked at the cheerful blonde. "I have no idea who you are, how do you know my name and why I appeared in your house?"

"I´m Brittany" she replied with a smile while both entered the house and she closed the door. "We´re in the play together, remember?"

"Wait…you´re the sweet cheerleader who will play Amanda in "Matilda"?" Katie asked and Brittany nodded. "I´m sorry, I didn´t remember. Sorry for being rude"

"Don´t worry, what you have is lack of short term memory. And I know because Dory from Finding Nemo feels the same" Brittany answered and Katie smiled sweetly, as thought she was kind, she was a bit silly. "And you´re here because I called you with my mind. I´m a psychic, you know?"

"Ah, I can see it now" Katie answered and peered the facilities. "You have a nice house"

"Thank you, actually I asked Santa gave it to me for Christmas. You know that he lives at the North Pole, has eight reindeer and is omnipresent?" Brittany asked with a smile and Katie looked at her confused but then nodded to play along with her.

"Yeah, I now. He is magical" Katie answered and both climbed the stairs to get to her room. "Um…why are we here?"

"I want an interview; you won´t regret it, I promise" Brittany replied and walked to the cat which was occupying the bed. "Sorry, Lord Tubbington; but we have a guest" she carried the cat and looked at Katie. "This is Lord Tubbington"

"Aw…he´s really cute, Brittany" Katie smiled and pat the cat. "Hey, little guy" Lord Tubbington looked at the little blonde with big eyes and purred. "Nice to meet you"

"He likes you" Brittany replied with a smile. "Normally he is not nice to people. He always has a gun with him"

"I´m glad I still alive" Katie teased and Brittany giggled. "Okay, I´m ready" she said sitting up.

Brittany smiled turning on the computer and webcam looking at her guest who was still stroking the cat and he purred feeling Katie´s fingertips in his fur.

"FONDUE FOR TWO

FONDUE FOR TWO

THAT´S SOME HOT DISH

FONDUE FOR TWO!"

"Hello, my dear fellows" Brittany said to the camera with a smile. "I´m your friend Brittany S. Pierce and I salute you. Welcome to another fondue for two, and today we have a guest; Goldilocks, who left the house of the three bears to come visit…Katie Valentine" she moved her hand towards Katie introducing her to the audience and place a fondue dish in front of them.

"Um…hi" Katie greeted shyly and put a piece of fondue into her mouth but then spilled out on the napkin. "Oh God, this is so hot!" she complained chewing and cleaned her mouth with another napkin.

"So, Katie; it´s true that you got the lead in Matilda, but you´re afraid to go on stage by stage fright?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow.

"It´s amazing, wow" Katie looked speechless as if she was reading her mind and Brittany smiled. "Yes, it´s true. I´m not like my sister, she…aspires to be on Broadway someday and have confidence. I don´t want to make a fool"

"You won´t make a fool, and I won´t let clowns and buffoons ruin your moment" Brittany replied with a smile. "You´re braver than you think"

"I sometimes feel that I´m a freak" Katie said, looking down.

"It´s because of the wicked witch of the West, who is called Kitty Wilde?" Brittany asked curiously and Katie nodded. "My sources say that you gave her a taste of her own medicine"

"Yeah, that´s true" Katie said with a chuckle. "I don´t like her to make fun of me, Finn and even Rachel. They are my family and family is something we should fight no matter what"

"Preach it, girl" Brittany said with a smile and high-five with Katie. "I totally agree with you. Next time I´ll send a Nutcracker army to defeat Kitty"

"that would be awesome" Katie replied nodding and smiling at the same time.

"Okay, guys" Brittany said looking confidently at the camera. "That´s it for today in fondue for two. Until the next time"

"FONDUE FOR TWO

FONDUE FOR TWO

THAT´S SOME HOT DISH

FONDUE FOR TWO!"

"I really had fun with you, Britt" Katie said after the end of the program on the internet and Brittany turned off the computer.

"Me too, Katie" Brittany replied with a smile and the two of them share a hug.

On the other hand, Rachel was still walking on the football field with vacant eyes; she was so deep in her thoughts that she doesn´t notice a handsome boy who was walking up to her.

"hey, babe" Finn greeted his girlfriend with a delicate and soft kiss on her lips, after a few minutes he plays with a lock of her hair. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Rachel answered and returned the kiss with passion; Finn smiled against her lips. Both took air when they parted the lip-lock. "Sorry, Katie was in trouble and I had to intervene"

"You´re an awesome big sister, you know that?" Finn asked while he gently strokes Rachel´s cheek with his thumb.

"I know" Rachel replied giggling and then her face turned serious. "no one messes with my sister, especially that Kitty girl. I mean…who does she thinks she is?"

"Trust me, Rach. I can´t stand her either" Finn said and crosses his arms. "I don´t know what is her problem, but every time I´m with you and Katie, she sees me like I was a filthy cockroach and wants to crush me"

"She wasn´t mean when Marley, Katie and I met her, Finn" Rachel replied and intertwined her fingers with his. "I think that she changed when you came into our lives. Kitty sees you as a threat and thinks you´re a bad influence for us"

"What the hell?" Finn asked outraged. "After she convinced Marley and you to forgive me, her and Katie started to get along…then everything was a lie?"

"I think so, baby" Rachel replied sadly. "She was pretending to make a good impression. Kitty just wants you away from our lives for good"

"She said that, huh?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and Rachel nodded. "Well…you can tell that demon disguised as a cheerleader I won´t"

"Finn…"Rachel started saying but her boyfriend raised a hand to stop her.

"No, Rachel" Finn said staring at Rachel into her big gorgeous brown eyes. "I´m not going to walk away from you and I don´t care what Kitty Wilde thinks; .you. And Katie is the little sister whom I must protect. I´m not going anywhere and that´s it"

"I love you" Rachel simply answered and pulls Finn into a hug, which he reciprocates. When they parted the hug, Rachel looked everywhere and then at her boyfriend. Well…being in the love bubble she had forgotten something important. "By the way…have you seen Katie? She was with me a while ago and then disappeared"

"Wait…what?" Finn asked with concern in his face. "Rachel how you don´t know where is Katie?"

"Please don´t be mad at me" Rachel replied sadly and Finn simply kisses her cheek.

"I´m not mad at you, love" Finn answered but his face was serious. "but you should know where is your sister"

"Don´t worry, don´t worry. She´s right here" A voice said and did that to Finn and Rachel turned around. It turned out to be Brittany coming toward them with Katie at her side.

"Thank god, I was about to call the president´s secret the service" Finn replied sardonically and walked towards Katie grabbing her arm. "You come with me, young lady"

"Thanks, Brittany" Rachel replied giving her a hug. "I didn´t know she was with you"

"Well…to be honest, I have no idea why I appeared in Brittany´s house" Katie said shrugging her arms.

"I do" Brittany answered and decided to explain a different story to Finn and Rachel to make it believable and not magical (but it turned out to be magical after all). "a few days ago I had a conversation with Rory the leprechaun, who I told about Katie; so I made a wish…and she appeared in my house"

"Um…Britt…you know that leprechauns are not real, right?" Finn asked and the innocent cheerleader looked at him sadly, Katie immediately punched him in the arm. "Ow, Katie! Why did you do that?!"

"She doesn´t know that leprechauns don´t exist, you idiot" Katie said between teeth and then looked at Rachel. "Exactly. That´s what happened" the young teenager snapped her fingers. "Brittany made a wish and Rory granted her"

"The leprechauns don´t exist?" Brittany asked innocently. "But I´ve seen them in person, they are magical, always wear green, eat spades and at the end of the rainbow is a giant pot of gold"

"Well done, Finn" Rachel scolded her boyfriend and then looked at Brittany sweetly. "Of course they are real, Brittany, just that he still hasn´t seen them. It´s like fairies; if you don´t believe in them, you can´t see them"

"You see, Finn?" Brittany puts her hands on her hips. "Leprechauns exist"

"Now I know" Finn said and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse my ignorance, Brittany"

"It´s okay" Brittany replied with a smile. "Your child is lost, you just have to find him in the trunk of memories" said this, she turned around and left. Once the three were alone, Rachel and Katie crossed their arms, looked intently at Finn and shook their heads at the same time.

"What? What did I do now?" Finn wanted to know but they didn´t change their faces. "Don´t look at me that way"

"You shouldn´t say that to Brittany, Mister" Katie replied outraged. "Have you no feelings?"

"Of course I have feelings" Finn fought back. "I just think it´s stupid that she believe in fairy tales when they are not real"

"Well, maybe Brittany has a point" Rachel pointed really upset. "Your childhood is lost" then she grabs her sister by the arm and they turn around.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going? You can´t leave me here" Finn protested and the two girls turned to see him.

"I have to rehearse my scene with coach Beiste; your former football coach and Rachel will help" Katie replied looking at him intently. "When you have thought about your lack, you can join if you want"

"So, that´s it? You are gone and I´m alone" Finn protested again as the two girls walk away slowly.

"I fear that it will" Rachel replied. "Unless you fix the mistake" once the girls left, Finn stares at the horizon with sadness.

(The music starts. Finn walks the empty soccer field while he begins to remember important things from his past)

**Finn**

**In a little while from now**

**If I´m not feeling any less sour**

**I promise myself to treat myself**

**And visit a nearby tower**

**And climbing to the top**

**Will throw myself off**

**In an effort to**

**Make it clear to whoever**

**What it´s like**

**When you shattered**

**Left standing in the lurch**

**Of a church**

**Were people are saying**

**My God; that´s tough**

**She stood him up**

**No point in us remaining**

**We may as we´ll go home**

**As I did on my own**

**Alone again, naturally**

(Scene goes to Finn´s living room, he sees himself at seven years helping his mother to dry the dishes; she looks at him with a smile and kisses him on the forehead. Little Finn gives her an adorable smile and put his tiny arms around her waist)

**To think that only yesterday**

**I was cheerful, bright and gay**

**Looking forward to well wouldn´t do**

**The role I was about to play**

**But as if to knock me down**

**Reality came around**

**And without so much, as a mere touch**

**Cut me into little pieces**

**Leaving me to doubt**

**Talk about God and his mercy**

**Or if he really does exist**

**Why did he desert me in my hour of need**

**I truly am indeed alone again, naturally**

(Scene goes to the auditorium, Finn passes by and sees his girlfriend and Katie rehearsing with the whole cast of the play. He witnesses the scene with sadness and crosses his arms)

**It seems to me that there are more hearts**

**Broken in the world that can´t be mended**

**Left unattended**

**What do we do? What do we do?**

(During the instrumental, some flashbacks of Finn´s childhood begin to appear. Finn on his number twelve birthday, surrounded by his friends and blowing off the candles on his cake. The scene changes to a park…Finn at fourteen, sitting under the shade of a willow tree and reading a book of poems to Marley, who has her head resting on his shoulder. Then, currently at sixteen, where Finn is sitting on the couch with Rachel, Katie and Marley watching the film of "Matilda"; the four of them laughing)

**Alone again, naturally**

**Now looking back over the years**

**And whatever else that appears**

**I remember I cried when my father died**

**Never wishing to hide the tears**

**And at sixty-five years old**

**My mother, God rest her soul**

**Couldn´t understand why the only man**

**She had ever loved had been taken**

**Leaving her to start with a heart so badly broken**

**Despite encouragement from me**

**No words were ever spoken**

**And when she passed away**

**I cried and cried all day**

**Alone again, naturally**

**Alone again, naturally**

"Finn?" A little voice tried to make him back from his trance, so once again she spoke again but snapping her fingers. "Hello, earth to Finn!"

"K-Katie, what happened?" Finn asked really confused and blinking several times as if he awakened from hypnosis.

"Is what I wanted to know" Katie said crossing her arms. "my sister and I left you alone so you could think and I returned to see if you were okay but…it seems that you stayed in a catatonic state, are you all right?"

"I´m sorry…I lost track of time" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just remembered"

"Oh, and what you remembered?" Katie wanted to know and now showing interested, a small smiled showed on her face.

"Things about my past, my childhood more than anything" Finn said wistfully. "I didn´t mean to offend Brittany…I was such an ass"

"It´s great that you now realized, Frankenteen" Katie replied containing a chuckle and Finn smiled.

"Thanks for that, Goldilocks" Finn replied sardonically and Katie slapped him playfully and gently on his arm.

"Hey, there you are" Rachel said running towards them with a smile and hugs them. "I was begging to worry"

"Everything under control" Katie replied looking at her sister. "And also Finny bear is fine"

"So…you changed your mind after all?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at the same time; Finn leaned and kisses her lips.

"Totally; I really want to thank you, sunshine; you, Brittany and this little lady made me open my eyes" Finn said with a smile. "It´s not too late for me to join you and rehearse the scene with coach Beiste?"

"welcome aboard, handsome" Rachel said smiling and presses her lips against his, Finn smiling deepened the kiss and they started making out in front of Katie, who started to get uncomfortable to witness the scene.

"Oh come on, guys; seriously?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "Please don´t make this a film with PG-13 containing; I´m just a kid"

After a few minutes, Finn and Rachel parted the kiss and looked at the young teenager blushing, who simply shook her head; she really spent a good time with them and loved them together but it was also awkward than the two young lovers eat each other´s faces whenever they had the chance.

"Sorry, little dove. We didn´t want to bother you" Rachel confessed, her face red with shame and then hid it in Finn´s arm.

"I thought you had no problem when I kiss Rachel; after all, I´m high over heels in love with her" Finn said with an innocent smile on his face.

"I don´t mind you show your love for my sister, Finny bear" Katie said rolling her eyes playfully. "Just try to be discreet, especially when you´re in front of a kid"

"We promise not to kiss in front of you, Katie Belle" Rachel said and raised her right hand as she take an oath on at trial.

"Let´s get out of here, Romeo and Juliet" Katie simply responded and the three of them leave the place.

Minutes passed and the three ran into the locker room where the coach Shannon Beiste was; an imposing woman with frightening appearance who could scare anyone, but with such a big heart that could embrace Mid-Atlantic continent for their kindness. The kids looked scared thinking that the coach was going to scold them terribly, actually seeing them she only shook her head and smiled.

"You´re late, kiddos" Coach Beiste said writing something in her notebook and then folded her arms. "Something happened, or birds ate the remains of bread that guided you the way back home?"

. "We lost track of time" Finn, Rachel and Katie replied at unison really nervous, but Finn put his hands on his best friend and girlfriend to keep them quiet.

"Please don´t kill us" Finn stared at his former football coach. "Actually, it was my fault"

"Yes, coach; we´re too young to die" Katie replied putting her hands on her jeans pockets and then pointed at Finn with her elbow. "We were on the way, but this young man entertained when he decided to make out with Rachel in the auditorium and delayed us"

"Um…thanks, Katie" Rachel sardonically said and patted her shoulder. "Yes, coach. It was the fault of my gorgeous boyfriend"

"Hey…that was not cool, Rachel" Finn protested and the two girls giggled but he simply sighed of surrender and shrugged showing his former football coach his adorable goofy smile.

"I´m really glad you´re here, only that there is a big problem" Coach Beiste confessed looking down. "Is assumed that in the play, I play the evil principal. Well…honestly I don´t know what the hell I´m doing. I´m not a bad person, you know?"

"The magic of a play, is that you are not yourself when you play a character; at that time is when you change" Rachel explained with a smile looking at the coach. "If you have trouble with being evil don´t worry, we´ll help you"

"You really do that for me?" Coach asked and the three teens nodded with a smile. "You don´t have to"

"Coach, you are awesome" Finn said staring at her. "And we believe in you; we know you´ll succeed. And if other people don´t know, they think you´re scary, even that´s not true"

"What´s your angle, Pumpkin?" Coach Beiste wanted to know as her, Finn, Rachel and Katie left the locker room and walked down the halls to go to the football field and rehearse with her the "Trunchbull" part.

"Even if you pretend to be evil, doesn´t mean that you really are" Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it"

"And I know you´re going to be a wonderful Matilda, little girl" Coach Beiste looked sweetly at Katie. "You have that innocence, magic and kindness she has"

"I hope so" Katie replied shrugging and then shakes her head. "But now is about you, coach; don´t worry about me, I´ll be fine"

Finally, they arrived the football field, to their surprise no one was there and therefore they could be rehearsing quietly without the pressure that players stormed the time. Rachel walked with a portable stereo and placed it on the grass.

"The important of turn in "Trunchbull" is getting into her shoes, act like her and know how to think" Rachel said walking in circles around the coach. "You already have the structure and appearance, just one step and you´ll get her ruthless attitude"

"I don´t know if I can do it, Rachel" Coach Beiste admitted. "I mean…I´ve never killed a fly, I haven´t even throw everyone through the window"

"Oh...So you saw the movie?" Finn asked wiggled his eyebrows, Rachel, Katie and coach Beiste turned to see him.

"Yeah, I did. It´s beautiful" Coach Beiste said smiling. "Actually when the young Artie Abrams offered me the role of Trunchbull I couldn´t believe it, that woman is the same devil"

"Believe me, you will like being evil for once" Katie replied with a smile. "Have you ever saw the movie "101 Dalmatians"?"

"I also saw that too, that was my favorite Disney movie, well…after "The lady and the tramp"" Coach Beiste answered.

"Okay, let´s focus in the main villain" Katie said looking at the coach from head to toe. "Ruthless woman who´d give anything to have a Dalmatian fur coat"

"Cruella De Vil?" Finn asked with a big grin and Katie turned to him with the same smile on her face. "Goldilocks, you´re a genius!"

"Yay, Katie!" Rachel squealed in excitement and high-five with her little sister. "It´s perfect"

"Hold on a second, kids" Coach Beiste raised her hand in confusion. "What does Cruella with Trunchbull?"

"Cruella De Vil is the ideal element to start polishing Trunchbull" Katie said with a confident smile. "Now coach, buckle up and enjoy the ride"

(Rachel pressed the play button and the music starts; coach Beiste standing idle while Finn, Rachel and Katie walk in circles around her)

**Rachel and Katie (Finn)**

**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh (look out for Cruella De Vil)**

**Katie**

**Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn´t scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**To see her is to take a sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**Rachel**

**The curl of her lips**

**The ice in her stare**

**All innocent children**

**Had better beware**

**She´s like a spider**

**Waiting for the kill**

**Look out for Cruella De Vil**

(Katie and Rachel act like scared little girls as Finn tells the coach how to be evil, she does it and he crosses his arms in satisfaction)

**Finn (with Katie and Rachel)**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn´t scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**To see her is to take a sudden chill**

**Cruella De Vil**

**Katie and Rachel**

**Ooh, ooh, oh**

**Ooh, ooh, oh**

(Scene goes to a room, coach Beiste is hitting a whip in her hand while the three teenagers will end up helping with the Trunchbull costume; the coach yells and they jump backwards)

**Finn**

**This vampire bat**

**This inhuman beast**

**She´outta be locked up**

**And never release**

**The world was such **

**A wholesome place until…**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**Yeah!**

(scene goes to a stylish lounge; coach Beiste is dressed fancy and smoking a pipe, she snaps her fingers and each kid comes running to her with an object; Finn carrying a Dalmatian puppy, which he and Finn tremble in fear, Rachel really scare hands her a fur coat and the coach snatches her, Katie finally gives her Starbucks coffee in hand)

**Finn, Rachel and Katie**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn´t scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**To see her is to take a sudden chill**

**Cruella De Vil**

(Several paparazzi around her and take pictures with objects; Finn, Rachel and Katie walk again in circles around her)

**Finn and Katie**

**Ooh, ooh, oh**

**Ooh, ooh, oh**

**Rachel**

**At first you think Cruella is the devil**

**But after time has worn away the shock**

**Katie**

**You´ve come to realize**

**You´ve seen her in her eyes**

**Katie with Finn**

**Watching you from**

**Underneath a rock! (*chuckles*)**

(Recreates the scene where Trunchbull grabs Matilda by the arm and locks her in the chokey; only now it´s the coach who locked Katie in janitor´s closet, Finn and Rachel look surprised how the gentle woman suddenly turned into a evil witch, Katie magically appears next to Finchel without the coach notices and the two of them smile at her)

**Finn (Rachel and Katie)**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil (if she doesn´t scare you, no evil thing will)**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**To see her is to take a sudden chill (oh, oh, oh)**

**Finn, Katie and Rachel**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn´t scare you**

**No evil thing will**

**Cruella, Cruella De Vil**

**To see her is to take a sudden chill**

**Cruella De Vil**

(scene goes to present, on the football field when they are rehearsing with coach Beiste, this time their work is successful because she acts like a ruthless principal)

**Katie and Finn (Rachel)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh (Cruella De Vil)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh (Cruella De Vil, yeah)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh (Cruella De Vil)**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh**

**Rachel, Finn and Katie**

**Look out for Cruella De Vil**

Finished rehearsing, the three teenagers happily applaud for the success but instead the coach celebrates with them; blows the whistle and the kids stop making noise. In fact, they turn around to see her with confusion painted in their faces

"What´s up, coach? We finally got you to become evil, why you are not celebrating?" Finn asked innocently but showing his signature half-grin.

"Cut the crap, Hudson. Give me 20, now!" coach Beiste yelled which made Finn immediately shut up and got scared of her.

"Uh…yes, maám; absolutely" Finn responded immediately and took his wallet from his pocket, which he began to look $20 to give to the impatient woman; Rachel and Katie slapped their foreheads seeing the awkwardness of the boy.

"Seriously, Finny bear?" Katie asked turned to see him and shaking her head.

"Not twenty bucks, you dork!" coach Beiste yelled again and Finn returned to keep the wallet on his pocket. "Give me 20! And you two get down!" coach ordered to Rachel and Katie, who ducked right away.

"Thanks for getting us into this, Finn" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend really upset.

"Rach, it´s not my fault the coach took seriously the role, I swear" Finn admitted and the three of them moved into position to start the 20 push-ups.

"Are you´re deaf?! COME ON!" coach Beiste yelled and blows her whistle. "I want to hear you count out loud!

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…"Finn, Rachel and Katie were counted while they dropped the 20 push-ups and the coach´s whistle sounded simultaneously.

Having spent the worst embarrassment by Finn and once in her room; Katie took advantage of no one is around and as her character in the play really had powers; she decided to put her own powers in practice to concentrate better and dominate her angel instinct; she tried to be careful with telekinesis to prevent someone would discover. The girl took a deep breath and turned her eye to bed, with a single movement in both hands; it began to levitate to the ceiling along with other props. Suddenly, Katie was so focused that she didn´t notice that some footsteps were climbing the stairs that went to her room.

"Hey, Katie, I just came to see if you needed help with your lines…" Finn starts saying opening the door, but he couldn´t finish when he saw with his own eyes how thinks were levitating in front of him and his best friend was responsible. "Holy crap…"

"Hey, Finn…I didn´t knew you were coming" Katie replied turning towards him and saw that the boy was pale as if he had seen a ghost. "Easy breezy…I can explain; don´t freak out" she said raising her hands in surrender.

"How…how do you? I…I…gotta get out of here" Finn finally said but stuttering at the same time and step back. "Stay away from me! You…you…witch!"

"I´m definitely not a witch" Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And I have no pact with the devil if that´s what you´re thinking"

"See?" Finn asked pointing at the bed which is still levitating in the roof. "This is not normal, Katie. You´re freaking me out. I…I´ve never seen things levitate by themselves and have only seen in Twilight some vampire called Edward Cullen could read minds"

"I thought you hated Twilight" Katie replied sardonically. "The other day you told me that you preferred to watch Harry Potter"

"Whatever!" Finn snapped in frustration and then sighed in surrender. "Please tell me Rachel and you who really are. The other day I walked near secret garden and saw two angels flying in the sky. When I kissed her…before that I noticed a halo of light around her and…now you levitate your bed just using your mind"

"Finn, that information is confidential" Katie said. "I can´t tell you what my sister and I really are but…Rachel and I are definitely not human"

"And what about angels?" Finn asked trembling with fear. "People see angels when they die or are in coma; that means I´m also dying?"

"No, you´re not…those angels are messengers that God sent to earth to protect humans. We are fantastic creatures and that´s why we have skills that not everyone has" Katie walks towards Finn slowly while he is step back. "Don´t be afraid; I would never hurt you and…I´m sorry if I scared you seeing my powers but…I need to practice to play Matilda"

"I still don´t understand how you develop those powers" he just wanted to know staring at her. "She developed for her awesome I.Q, why reason you have them"

"Long story" she said before turning her back and with her powers back to put things in place. "I promise that someday you have the answers to your questions, Finn"

"Hopefully soon" Finn said trying to calm down. "That was definitely the scariest thing I´ve ever seen. Next time please alert me to be prepared, okay' I don´t want to have nightmares"

"You have my word" Katie said smiling at him and both shake hands, but she could see he flinched after the handshake. "Oh, sure. I´m sorry"

"It will take me a while to get used to having a magical sister and girlfriend" Finn pointed giving her his adorable half grin.

"and about what happened on the football field with coach Beiste was not your fault, we all make mistakes from time to time" Katie said with a smile and trying to take Finn´s hand, this time she succeeded because he gave her a slight and friendly squeeze.

"You´re right. Nobody´s perfect" Finn answered back and then raised an eyebrow, still smiling at his young friend. "That means I now find myself in front of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, huh?"

"How many times I have to tell you that I´m not a witch, Mr. Bossy pants?" Katie asked and crosses her arms with a smile.

"I know, I know; sorry, snarky girl" Finn replied raising his hands and Katie loops her arms with his. At that time, Rachel enters the room of her sister and discovers that she and her boyfriend are on good terms. "Hi, sis"

"Hey, I was looking for you, guys. How much were you doing?" Rachel asked curiously and walking toward them.

"Nothing, we´re just talking; right, Finn?" Katie said looking at her friend and giving him a nudge in the ribs

"Yeah, just talking" Finn nodded playing along with Katie and the two of them smiling at the tiny brunette.

"Oh, okay. It´s just…I felt some tension in the air and I worry" Rachel said pacing around the room.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rach" Katie replied with a smile and puts her hand on her sister´s shoulder. Then, she snaps her fingers as if an idea pops in her head. "Hey…what do you think if we play Jenga? For…some fun"

"I´m in" Finn says smiling while Katie takes the game off the shelf and the two look at Rachel with the same face. "What do you say, baby?"

"Fine, let´s play" Rachel replied and they leave Katie´s room to go to the dining room and playing around. It was also fair that Katie distracts for a while and forgets the pressure of the play.

"Okay, here it goes" Finn said nervously as he pulled out a block of Jenga from the tower and placed on the top. Katie bit her nails and Rachel covered her mouth with her hand.

"Watch it, Finny bear" Katie scolded him softly. "We don´t want the tower comes down" the three watched as this began to shake and Katie put her two hands to stop it. "Oh hell no, don´t even think about it"

"My turn" Rachel pointed and she was slowly pulling out the block; tower returned to shake as Finn and Katie watched in horror. Fortunately she placed the block on the top. "Relax, guys"

"Thanks for the heart attack, babe" Finn puts his hand over his heart as Katie sighed of relief. "You´re next, Snarky girl"

"I don´t know if I can do it" Katie admitted and was slowly pulling out the block. "and you stop shaking like a freaking jelly!"

"Katie, your nerves are affecting the tower. You need to calm down, okay?" Rachel looked at her sister gently and puts her arm on her shoulder while she placed the block on the top.

"What if I can´t?" Katie finally said and she sat down to the couch. Finn and Rachel got up from the table and go after her. From afar, it was observed that the tower collapsed but none of them noticed.

"This is about opening night, right?" Finn asked and Katie nodded looking down. "Sweetheart, you don´t have to be scared. It´s totally normal to feel nerves"

"I´m not good enough, Finn" Katie said looking up and feeling tears form in her eyes. "I´ve never been on stage in front of lot of people; I´m scared they are going to make fun of me. I just can´t"

"Katie Belle, remember what we said the other day at Breadstix?" Rachel took her sister´s hand on hers. You won´t achieve anything if you don´t try; and the people come to see you, you have to start believing in yourself, just like I believe in you"

"I also believe in you, little one. You are going to be an awesome Matilda" Finn looked at Katie tenderly and gave her his signature half grin.

"I wish it were that simple" Katie replied sadly. "I want everything you tell me was true. And I know it is but…I´m a under a lot of pressure. School, you guys, the play, everything"

"Katie, you don´t have to feel pressure about anything. Just enjoy the moment and have fun, don´t think in anyone else; just be yourself and be the beautiful and cheerful teenager who you had always been. Enjoy your childhood and as you can hold on to it" Rachel said playing with a strand of Katie´s blond hair.

"No matter what happens, we will be there for you. We´ll always be by your side and will support you because you´re worth it" Finn replied patting Katie´s hand.

Katie says nothing, just stands up and smiling hugged the two persons who she loved it in the entire universe.

The weeks passed and finally arrived the opening night for the play, the seats of the auditorium began to fill with people of all ages. Katie was already using her Matilda costume but her long and wavy blond hair falling over her back and in her arms, she poked her head through the curtains and when she saw all those people, began to feel fear, anxieties and nerves.

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you" a familiar voice spoke from behind and Katie turned to see that it was Kitty, only instead of using her cheerleading uniform, she wore a navy blue dress, her loose blond hair and wearing a high heels. "You´re going to make things worse"

"What are you doing here?" Katie crossed her arms. "I asked for your forgiveness and you didn´t want to listen; now you pretend to be my friend and support me in this difficult time?"

"Look, Katie. I actually came to apologize, what I did was wrong and I´m sorry" Kitty said softly. "I know you´re stressed, but getting nervous you won´t achieve anything"

"Funny, that was the same as Rachel said" Katie replied rolling her eyes.

"Katie Valentine, listen to me" Kitty said looking at the young teen´s eyes. "Maybe we´re not friends, but I care about you. I came to support you even if you don´t want me to; now get on that stage and show those losers what you´re made of"

"Where´s Marley? I want Marley" Katie said feeling anxious. "I appreciate your words, Kitty. But nothing that you say or do will make me change my mind"

"Marley´s not coming, Katie" Kitty told her with sadness and for once she was not the Wicked Witch of the West. "She and her mom had to leave home for a family emergency. Her grandmother Margaret suffered a stroke"

"I…I didn´t know about that" Katie honestly said and she began to tremble in fear, her trembling hands were seen by Kitty. "Then I want Finn and Rachel"

"it´s okay, I´ll go look for them; whatever you do, don´t ever poke your head behind the curtain, or you´ll get more nervous" Kitty again puts her hand on her shoulder before going in search of the only two people who could calm the little teenager at such a crucial time.

Even thought she tried to obey, Katie poked her head through the curtains and saw that the auditorium was completely filled, especially with the visit of the critical Fletcher Mantini and a special person, which had an important role in the film. On the other hand, Finn and Rachel were in the choir room; Rachel sitting on Finn´s lap as they both were making out passionately, him stroking his beautiful girlfriend´s long hair. Kitty finally found them but made an awkward and disgusted face, so she decided to interrupt the moment.

"Ugh, seriously. It can´t be a single moment when you two exchange saliva or eat each other´s faces?" Kitty said upset and crossing her arms.

"What is your problem, Kitty?" Finn said after he parted his lips from Rachel´s and confronting the blonde. "Rachel is my girlfriend and I´m sick all the time you come to make my life miserable. Tell me for once what you want?"

"You decide make out in the choir room when there´s a poor and helpless girl who needs you now!" Kitty yelled in frustration and both Finn and Rachel looked at Kitty with concern.

"Oh my God, what happened to Katie?" Rachel asked standing from Finn´s lap and staring at her. "Take me with her"

"She poked her head behind the curtains and when she saw the seats of the auditorium began to fill, stage fright seized it. I´ve never seen her so vulnerable"

"Oh now you care about our Katie, huh? After you treated her like crap at Breadstix" Finn argued staring at her.

"Finn, babe. Please" Rachel tried to reason with him and he turned to see her. "Katie needs us. For once in your life forget your feud with Kitty. We should be with Katie, today is the opening night and she might be scared to death"

"You see? Yentl agrees with me" Kitty said and grabbed Rachel´s arm. "Are you coming or not?"

"Don´t push your luck, Blondie" Finn sardonically said and he gets up from the chair, the three of them leave the choir room and closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile, Katie ran out of the dressing room and went into astronomy classroom, tears slowly stream down her cheeks and a mortal pain pressed her stomach. Just then, Kitty comes with Finn and Rachel.

"Katie, what part of don´t poke your head behind the curtains, didn´t understand?" Kitty confronted the tearful teenager, who seeing Finn and Rachel with the cheerleader ran to hug them.

"It´s okay, Little Miss Sunshine. We got you" Finn said sweetly while stroking her glittering waves.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to. I´m so sorry" Katie tearfully said and after parted the hug, she wiped her tears.

"Katie, you should never poke your head to see the audience" Rachel said wiping her little sister´s tears. "You got things worse"

Another spasm of pain hit the stomach of the girl, who closed her eyes feeling sick. Finn and Rachel immediately took her up to prevent seasickness made her collapse on the floor.

"I´m going to hurl…help me" Katie felt like vomiting and directed her view the purse Kitty was holding, she immediately holds her purse close to her chest and looked at her with horror.

"Oh hell no…not in my purse, not in my purse" Kitty begged and stepped back as if she faced a poisonous snake.

"Kitty, you´re not helping" Finn said staring at Kitty feeling annoyed at her for thinking about her precious purse.

"Shut it, Goliath the giraffe; nobody asked you" Kitty fought back and putting her hands on her hips.

"What´s going on here?!" Rachel snapped and the three of them stared at her with confusion. "this is stupid! Katie is scared to death, feels sick and you two are fighting like two babies for a toy!"

Kitty said nothing like Finn, the two simply stopped arguing and looked at Rachel with sadness; Kitty put her hand on Katie´s shoulder and with the other rubbed her arm. The Jewish girl had right to be angry with them, because at that time Katie was about to have a nervous breakdown. Katie couldn´t take it anymore, she took her backpack, unzipped and was getting all her clothes without stopping, tears started to stream down her cheeks as she continued packing her things.

"you´ve got to be kidding me" Kitty said as she watched Katie was packing. "Katie, what the hell are you doing? Don´t you dare"

"please don´t do this" Finn put his hands over hers but she continued packing. "Katie, they need you"

"don´t try to stop me, okay?! Katie yelled making Finn, Rachel and Katie flinches. She wiped her eyes with her hand and cried. "I´m going home and that´s it! I´m not good enough! I´m not good enough to be on stage! I´m not good enough for the lead in a play! I´m a failure! NOBODY WANTS TO BE A FAILURE!" she started screaming and sob with anger. "I´M NOT ONE!

"ENOUGH!" Finn yelled and Katie looked at him with terror, she immediately stopped and Finn took her arm firmly. "Stop now, Katie! I won´t support that you treat yourself like crap! I´m sick of it!

"Finn, don´t yell at her" Rachel said and she takes her sister in her arms, who bursts into tears and hugs Rachel tightly. "It´s supposed that you give encouragement, not that you broke her heart"

"Katie…" Finn started saying and he strokes her hair gently. "I didn´t mean to snap at you, okay? You are not a failure, you´re a beautiful and shining star that everyone wants to see. I´m so sorry"

"I´m scared. I´m scared that all make fun of me" Katie sobbed as her frail body tremble. "I´m so scared"

"Is normal to feel scared, honey" Rachel cooed while she stroked her sister´s hair. "you are not alone, everything will be fine"

"Guys, I think Katie needs your help" Kitty said looking at Finn and Rachel. "I´ll take care of her but…I know who may be the only person who can make this kind and sweet girl up on stage"

Kitty walked to the door and peering in the small window, watched a beautiful young lady talking to a young man who could be Fletcher Mantini, Kitty momentarily turned her view to the playbill, in the cover appear Matilda; when she returned to look out the window, the girl still talking with Fletcher, that girl was identical to Matilda Wormwood, but adult version.

"Mara Wilson?" Rachel suddenly asked like a great idea popped in her head; Finn looked incredulous at her, Katie had her eyes and her red nose from time to cry. "She´s here?"

"Of course she is here, Rachel" Kitty explained looking out the window, the girl appeared to be of the same religion as Rachel, was gone. "She is the real Matilda, she is the guest of Fletcher Mantini and obviously she had to come see the play where once she made the film as a child"

"Awesome!" Finn replied with a big smile and looked at Kitty, for a moment his anger was gone. "You think if we talked to her, she can make Katie change her mind?"

"Absolutely" Kitty nodded and stared at them. "Mara is a kind girl, as she left the fame at an eagerly age that´s why she has a big heart, and I´m sure she will achieve her goal"

"I can´t believe we´re going to talk with the same Matilda in person" Rachel squealed excited and jumped up and down as a child. Come on, Finny" she reaches out her hand and Finn takes it with a smile.

"Kitty, please take good care of my little sister" Finn said as he and Rachel left the astronomy classroom.

"Don´t worry, Cabbage Patch Kid; she´s in good hands" Kitty said with a smile and Finn rolled his eyes playfully. She took her in her arms and sat her on the chair, then held out a chocolate bar. "Here, will help calm nerves"

"Thanks" Katie answered sadly and took the chocolate. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"We may not be friends, but I care about your health and wellbeing. We also don´t want you passing out on your first debut"

"I don´t even know if I´m going out on stage" Katie replied taking a bite of her chocolate. "This is delicious"

"I told you so" Kitty smiled and rubbed Katie´s arms. "Everything´s about to change, I promise"

On the other hand, the two lovebirds walked through the halls of McKinley in search of the mysterious and beautiful Jewish girl who was accompanying the young critic. And while Finn looked nervous, Rachel was excited.

"babe, are you okay?" Rachel asked pausing for a moment and looking at her handsome boyfriend. "why are you nervous?"

"what if she doesn´t like me?" Finn look down and then at her. "Rach…she is not anyone. I mean…she was famous. Did you know she starred next to Robin Williams in that awesome movie where he plays a housekeeper?"

"That´s Mrs. Doubtfire, baby" Rachel corrected him politely and links her arm with him while they started walking again. "Of course I saw the movie and I loved it. I never thought that little girl that was in the arms of Robin Williams is actually the girl who had mental powers and was super smart"

"Well…that´s her" Finn pointed biting his low lip and took deep breathe, suddenly he saw the girl in person. Mara Wilson. "Holy crap, it´s her"

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson, please calm down" Rachel scolded him. "I´m sure that if she sees you, she is the one who gets nervous"

"Is not that, Rach" Finn replied sheepishly. "I still believe that this cute little girl became a hot girl"

"Hey!" she slaps him in the arm and he stares at her with a smile. "It´s not funny"

"Yeah, maybe she is hot" Finn pointed and giving her his famous Finn Hudson smile. "But you´re the hottest girl in school and totally mine" Rachel shakes her head and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let´s do this" Rachel said and they walked confidently trough the halls. Finally they found her; she was looking the cast list intently and looked really beautiful. Her long straight hair along the back, a skinny figure; wearing a gray sweater, beige skirt and black heels. "You talk to her or I will?"

"This is about our Katie, Rachel" Finn pointed while he stroked her wrist with his thumb. "So this concerns us both" he stepped forward and gently patted her shoulder. "Uh…excuse me, Miss Wilson?"

She turned and saw in front of her was a handsome tall boy with a cute and petite girl. She nodded and smiled.

"Yep, that´s me" she answered with a smile and shakes her hand with Finn and Rachel. "And you are…?"

"Hi, my name is Finn…Finn Hudson and this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry" Finn replied smiling and staring at her. "It´s an honor to finally meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Finn and Rachel" Mara replied with a smile and then crosses her arms. "Please call me Mara" she then covers her face with her hands. "I´m 26 but everyone thinks I´m seventeen"

"Okay, if it makes you feel better I think you´re too young" Rachel pointed and Mara giggled. "actually…it´s too much trouble if we can talk to you a minute"'

"Sure" she nodded and smiled at them. "I´m just an ordinary girl, you don´t have to make an appointment to talk to me"

"That´s cool" Finn gives her his signature half grin and then his face turned serious. "this about Katie…the girl who will play you, I mean…Matilda in the play"

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Mara asked with concern but Finn and Rachel shook their heads.

"No, she´s not okay" Rachel replied sadly. "She´s terrified, suffers stage fright and is about to leave the play when it´s about to start if we do nothing"

"So we come to you for you to do a miracle" Finn said looking at the girl´s eyes. "I know you´ll change her mind and make her take the stage before it´s too late"

"Poor Katie" Mara replied sadly and stared at the two of them. "She can´t give up now"

"I know, Mara" Rachel answered. "That´s why we need your help, please"

"Don´t worry, Rachel" Mara said with a beautiful smile and puts her hand on Rachel´s shoulder. "I know you´re worried about your sister. You can count on me"

"So…you´re in" Finn asked really nervous and Mara smiled at him.

"Of course, if you want me to talk to her, then I will. Katie deserves to be on that stage and I´ll help her to defeat her fear" Mara replied sweetly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Rachel happily exclaimed and she hugged Mara, who smiling reciprocated the hug. "my sister admires you a lot and I know you´ll be like her fairy godmother"

"What I'm glad about quitting fame is not stopping being me. I love helping others and do whatever it takes to make Katie win her confidence back" Mara said and hugged them both. "You go back to the auditorium, I talk to her"

"You don´t know how much we appreciate this, Mara" Finn said smiling. "Thank you so much"

"You´re entirely welcome" she said sweetly and makes a funny and sweet bow. Even though she was already a young lady, she still retained the innocence that once it saw in the film "Matilda"

Once Mara left, Finn and Rachel fived, fists pumps, hugged and kissed before going to the auditorium and find a seat to witness Katie performing on stage. Meanwhile, Katie finished eating her chocolate but was having trouble breathing and Kitty was helping to take air. What was about to happen, Katie had no idea; and it was all thanks to Finn and Rachel (with a little help of Kitty of course)

"Okay, Katie. Let´s do it one more time" Kitty said rubbing the girl´s back gently. "Breathe with me okay. In out, in out"

"I can´t, I need air" Katie replied fanning while Kitty stills rubbing her back.

"Come on, you can do it. Breathe" Kitty puts her hand on her chest and take air along with her. "Just do it" the two girls kept taking deep breaths while a knock at the door made them startle. "It´s okay, Katie. Don´t move, okay? I´ll open"

Katie just nodded, still breathing; Kitty got up from the chair and walked to the door, when she opened was surprised to see Mara Wilson in front of her. Katie on the other hand was crying quietly and breathing hard, without knowing her fate was about to change thanks to an amazing girl.

"H…hi" Kitty stuttered nervously as she opened the door and Mara entered the astronomy classroom. "Just the person I was expecting"

"Okay, you can go now" Mara replied politely. "Katie will be fine"

"I know, I trust you" Kitty said with a smile, she walked up to Katie and patted her back gently. "Katie, you don´t want to cry when someone you really admire is in front of you"

"There´s no point" Katie sniffled and sobbed quietly. "I can go in there, I just can´t"

"Are you completely sure or you just saying because you´re scared?" Mara asked her with sweetness. This time, Katie looked up and stopped crying. "Hi, Katie"

"oh my God, I can´t be" Katie replied while blinking many times and made sure that friendly and pretty girl was not a dream. "Mara Wilson?"

"When someone greets you is good manners to answer back" Kitty reminded the little teenager with a smile and leaving the astronomy classroom.

"H…hi" Katie finally said and wipes her tears nervously. "I´m so sorry; I didn´t mean to cry in front of you, I…I feel so stupid"

"Hey, it´s okay" Mara said with a smile and handed her a tissue. "Is not bad cry; it´s okay to express your feelings with tears. All human beings have feelings"

"I don´t want this to be like that, you know?" Katie admitted wiping her tears with the tissue Mara offered as she gently rubbed her back. "I wanted to go on that stage and…be Matilda for once in my life"

"So if that´s your dream, do it. Don´t be afraid" Mara said staring into her eyes. "It´s your only chance to make come true what you want to be, Katie. Take it"

"But I´m not you" Katie pointed sadly and Mara just smiled at her sweetly. "You are the real Matilda. And I feel that if I go out on that stage and play the part that you once did as a child, I will disappoint you and…you´re gonna hate me forever"

"Sweetie, I could never hate you" Mara replied patting her hand. "For me to see that you play the character that changed my life is a great honor. And when I found that you would be Matilda makes me so happy"

"Then you´re not upset that I´ll be you for one night?" Katie asked innocently and Mara shook her head.

"Absolutely not" Mara said sweetly as she took both her hands in hers. "I´ll tell you a little story and is about a little girl like you; she had big dreams and just wanted to follow in the footsteps of her older brother, who was an actor" Mara began and Katie just decided to hear the story. "So thanks to her parents, she appeared in little commercials and then after many years…she appeared for the first time in a film which was about a father who just to be near his kids, became a kind and awesome English housekeeper"

"Mrs. Doubtfire" Katie said smiling widely and Mara nodded. "I´m sorry, I didn´t interrupt again, go on"

"The success of the film was so amazing that the little girl began to be famous without notice. A year later, the same child appeared in a Christmas movie, which was the story of a little girl who didn´t believe in Santa Claus and her wishes were, having a dad, a house and a brother" Mara explained with a smile and remembering her childhood.

"Miracle on the 34th street" Katie smiled again and Mara nodded, but then Katie´s face turned curious. "It´s not supposed that movie already existed?"

"This was the remake" Mara pointed at her smiling all the time and Katie looked at her with the same smile. "And finally two years later, she received the news of her life when a kind gentleman offered her to participate in the film Matilda; which is based on a book"

"Wow, that little girl is you" Katie said amazed and Mara remembered when she told the same to Embeth Davidtz in the film and portraying their characters, Matilda and Miss Honey.

"That´s right" Mara pointed with a smile. "But I felt it was more fun to tell about myself in the third person"

"I supposed that within each story is a sad part, right?" Katie asked sadly and Mara took a deep breath to not cry.

"I was completely happy shooting the scenes, but all my happiness collapsed when I found out that my mom died of breast cancer" Mara felt a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped away.

"I´m so sorry, I should never ask" Katie said sadly and putting her hand on Mara´s shoulder.

"Don´t worry, it was long time ago and I was just a little girl of nine years-old. So I couldn´t understand what was really happening" Mara said giving her a sweet look. "And although it was a very hard time for me, I had the option to quit or go on. So I decided to go on and appear in the film. With that I could honor my mom´s memory"

"That was very sweet of you, Mara" Katie replied with a sweet smile and she smiled back. "I´m surprised that despite being famous; you´re so humble, kind and gentle"

"I´m not famous anymore, Katie" Mara said while she rubbed her hand. "I stopped acting in films because I felt that I was going to lose in this world, as happened at the "Home alone" kid and the girl of "The parent trap; I appeared in a few more films; the last was at thirteen and was the story about a magic railroad. After that, I was in theater for a while and I played Cinderella"

"So if you´re not famous; what do you do?" Katie asked curiously and Mara looked at her with infinite tenderness.

"I´m glad you ask" Mara smiled. "Actually, I´m a writer of blogs, Jewish by birth and living in New York City"

"Wow, my sister is also Jewish and her dream is to visit New York someday" Katie said smiling.

"You see that after talking with me you´re not as scared as before?" Mara asked and Katie nodded.

"But I´m still scared" Katie admitted looking down. "I feel that if I go to stage in front of all those people I´m going to hurl"

"I´ll give you some advice that someone gave me once" Mara commented with a confident

t smile that made her look like a teenager. "When you´re on stage; don´t directly look at people or your nerves will back. Instead, imagine a point above their heads and focus your sight there"

"You think this is gonna work?" Katie asked shyly. "I mean…I tried to imagine people naked but…that was worse"

"Oh God no" Mara shake her head nervously and giggled. "Anything but that. Trust me, it´s useless"

While the girl was giving advice to the insecure teenager; a man with a notebook knocked the door and turned his eyes to Katie.

"Five minutes to go onstage, little Miss Valentine" the man said before leaving again.

"Okay, it´s show time" Mara pointed with a smile and takes Katie´s hands. "Are you ready?"

"I think so" Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I can´t believe I´ll be you"

"You´re going to do an excellent job, Katie" Mara replied looking at her sweetly. "Remember what I told you and everything will be fine. If you got nervous at some point; just look at me; I´ll be there supporting you"

Katie felt her eyes filled with tears at the pep talk from her role model; so instinctively both share a hug.

"One more thing" Mara pointed after they parted the hug. "Put this on" she handed Katie a red ribbon and she placed in her head like a headband, but she hid the bow under her hair to not be noticed. "Now you look like Matilda; a really pretty Matilda"

"It´s amazing that you kept it" Katie said with a smile. "Thank you"

"It´s time" Mara took the hand of the little blonde and both got up from the chairs; then she put her hands on Katie´s shoulders and stares at her with a smile. "Go to that stage, little star. This is your moment"

Katie nodded, hugged Mara once again and she ran out of the astronomy classroom to meet with the rest of the cast. On the other hand, others were already gathered on the stage behind the curtains waiting for her.

"Accept it. Katie will never come; and I don´t blame her, she´s terrified" Jake said looking at the others.

"Don´t think that, Jake" Mr. Schue put a hand on his shoulder. "She will be here soon"

"But we can´t start without Katie" the blonde woman Terri commented. "She is the lead of the play"

"I bet $20 with Lord Tubbington that Katie will arrive in less than a jiffy" Brittany said with a smile and everyone turned to look at her.

"I´m here! I´m here! I´m here!" Katie exclaimed running towards them with a big smile in her face. "Do you think going on stage without me, do you?"

"Of course not, sweetheart" Emma said giving her a hug as everyone sighed of relief.

"Holy Jesus! Who are you and what you did with Katie?" Jeremy replied.

"I´m still me but…I am now confident" Katie commented with a smile.

"I knew I was right" Brittany said smiling and turned to see at her cat which was lying on a cushion in the corner. "Lord Tubbington, pay me" Lord Tubbington meowed and with his paw handed her a dollar. "Thank you"

"Well…now that Matilda is here, we can start the show circle" Marissa pointed and everyone nodded.

"I would like a few words before the curtain rise" Artie said wheeling towards them. "I´m so proud of you guys. Especially Katie; you made this possible thanks to your perseverance and constancy. You showed me that with such proceeding, you will be able to overcome any obstacle and here you are. Thanks for everything" everyone applauded at the words of their teenage director and he smiled at them. "Okay, no more tears. Onwards and upwards"

One

Two

Three

MATILDA!

Finally it was time. All people applauded when the curtain was raised, and after that, everything was perfect; no more worries and anxiety; just enjoying the moment.

**Will: Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow to be butchers, or bakers, or candlestick markers, some will only really good at making Jell-o salad. One way or another, thought, every human is unique, for better or worse.**

**Dustin: (looking at the baby with contempt) ugh**

**Will: most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creatures ever to grace the planet. Others take a less emotional approach.**

**Dustin: what a waste of time!**

**Terri: and painful!**

**Dustin: and expensive…$9.25 for a bar of soap?**

**Terri: well, I had to take a shower, Harry!**

**Dustin: $ 5,000? I´m not paying it! What are they going to do, repossess the kid?**

**Will: Harry and Zinnia Wormwood lived in a very nice neighborhood in a very nice house, but they were not really very nice people. The Wormwoods were so wrapped up in their own silly lives, that they barely notice they had a daughter. Had they paid any attention to her at all; they would have realized she was rather extraordinary child.**

**Terri: oh my Gosh, Matilda. Now look what you did!**

**Will: they named her Matilda**

**Terri: you´re not supposed to eat the spinach. Ew, ew, ew, ew; babies. You´re better off raising tomatoes**

**Will: by the time she was two, Matilda had learned what most people learn in their early thirties; how to take care of herself. As time went by, she developed a sense of style. Every morning, Matilda´s older brother Michael went to school. Her father went to work selling used cars for unfair prices, and her mother took off to play Bingo.**

**Terri: soup´s on the stove. Heat it up if you get hungry**

**Will: Matilda was left alone. That was how she likes it**

"on my way, on my way

On my way, on my way

I would like to reach out my hands

I may see you, I may tell you to run

(on my way, on my way)

You know what they said about the young

We´ll pick me up with golden hand

I may see you, I may tell you to run…."

**Will: by the time she was four, Matilda had read every magazine in the house. One night, she got up her courage and asked her father for something she desperately wanted.**

**Dustin: a book? What do you want a book for?**

**Sophie: to read**

**Dustin: to read? Why would you want to read when you got the television set sitting right in front of you? There´s nothing you can get from a book that you can´t get from a television faster.**

**Jake: get out of the way!**

**Will: Matilda already knew that she was somewhat different from her family. She saw the she needed in this world, she´d have to get herself.**

**Terri: there´s fish fingers in the microwave.**

**Will: the next morning after her parents left, she set off in search of a book**

(the curtain closes and the audience applauds. When it rises once more, the scene changes completely and little Sophie on the role of Matilda at 4 is walking across the stage and supposedly going to the library. April Rhodes, a good friend of Mr. Schue plays the librarian)

**Sophie: where are the children´s books, please?**

**April: right over there. Would you like me to pick you out one which lots of pictures in it?**

**Sophie: no thank you. I´m sure I can manage**

**Will: from then on, every day, as soon as her mother went to bingo, Matilda walked the ten blocks to the library, and devoured one book after another.**

**Sophie: (reading a book and chuckling)**

**Will: when she finished all the children´s books. She started wandering in search of something else. Mrs. Phelps, who had been watching her with fascination for the past few weeks, offered Matilda some valuable library information.**

**April: you know, you can have your own library card, and then you could take books home, and you wouldn´t have to walk here every day. You can take home as many as you´d like**

**Sophie: that would be wonderful**

**Will: so Matilda´s strong young mind continued to grow, nurtured by the voices of all those authors who had sent their books out into the world, like ships onto the sea**

(so then, Katie made her appearance on stage confidently walking and dragging a cart with books. Rachel watched proudly to her little sister as happy tears streamed down her cheeks. On the other hand; Finn, Kitty and Mara watched at her happy)

**Will: these books have Matilda a hopeful and comforting message; you are not alone**

**Katie: (sits in the corner of the stage and starts reading a book with interest)**

(the curtains close and people clapped again, Rachel wipes away her tears with a tissue and Finn kisses her forehead. When the curtain rises, the scene takes place in the dining room of the Wormwood family)

**Dustin: I´m great, I´m incredible; Michael! Pencil and paper, in the kitchen.**

**Terri: did we sell some cars today?**

**Dustin: Did we?**

**Terri: does that mean we can get that new T.V?**

**Dustin: yeah…son, one day you´re going to have to learn your own living. It´s time you learn the family business. Sit down. Right this down. All right, the first car your brilliant father sold cost $ 320. I sold it for $ 1,158. The second one cost $ 512. I sold it for $2,269.**

**Jake: wait, dad. You´re going too fast**

**Dustin: just write. The third cost $68. I sold it for $999. And the fourth cost $1,1oo, and I sold it for 7,839 big American boffos. What was my profit for the day?**

**Jake: could you repeat the last one?**

**Katie: $10,265…check it if you don´t believe me.**

**Dustin: you´re a little cheat. You saw the paper.**

**Katie: from all the way over here?**

**Dustin: are you being smart with me? (he walks towards Katie) if you being smart with me, young lady, you´re going to be punished.**

**Katie: punished for being smart?**

**Dustin: for being a smart aleck! (he pointed at her with his finger) When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson!**

**Katie: person?**

**Dustin: get up, get up**

(the curtain closes and multiple applause and whistles are head. Minutes after it opened, the scene goes to Coach Beiste as Trunchbull talking to Dustin as Harry)

**Shannon: I need a car, inexpensive but reliable. Can you service me?**

**Dustin: I´m a manner of speaking. Yes, uh, welcome to Wormwood Motors. Harry Wormwood, owner, founder, whatever.**

**Shannon: Agatha Trunchbull. Principal, Crunchem Hall Elementary School. I warn you, sir. I want a tight car, because I run a tight ship.**

**Dustin: oh yeah, huh, well, uh…**

**Shannon: my school is a model of discipline! Use the rod, beat the child. That´s my motto.**

**Dustin: terrific motto!**

**Shannon. You have brats yourself?**

**Dustin: yeah, I got a boy, Mikey. And one mistake, Matilda**

**Shannon: they´re all mistakes, children! Filthy, nasty things. Glad I never was one.**

**Dustin: uh, huh. Well, since you´re an educator, I´m going to make you a great deal**

**Shannon: you´d better!**

**Dustin: let´s do business**

…

**Katie: (is sitting on the floor sewing her doll´s dress)**

**Dustin: (opening the door) hey, you. You´re going to school**

**Katie: (looks up and smiles widely) I am?!**

**Dustin: first thing tomorrow (Katie gets up and hugs excited Dustin) yeah, yeah, yeah. You´ll get a real education at this place.**

**Will: Matilda had always wanted to go to school. Because she loved to learn; she tried to imagine what her new school would be like. She pictured a lovely building surrounded by trees, and flowers and swings. Well, there was a building…and children, so regardless of what Crunchem Hall looked like, she was happy to be there. After all, any school was better than no school at all, isn´t it?!**

**Shannon: you, detention. You´re too small, grow up quicker. Heads up, shoulders back. Stomachs in. stand up straight.**

**Andy: hey**

**Katie: sorry**

**Andy: that´s okay, it´s better than being out there**

**Katie: is that my teacher?**

**Andy: No, that´s the principal, Miss Trunchbull**

**Katie: you´ve got to be kidding!**

**Marissa: you squirts better skedaddle. I´m not kidding; the Trunchbull likes to crack her whip in there to see who´s trying to hide.**

**Shannon: change those socks! Too pink!**

**Katie: I´m Matilda**

**Andy: Lavender**

**Marissa: I´m Hortense**

**Andy and Katie: hi**

**Katie: she doesn´t really hit with that riding crop, does she?**

**Marissa: No. it´s mostly for scare. What she does is worse. Like yesterday, in the second grade, the Trunchbull makes a weekly visit to every classroom to show the teachers a thing or two about handling kids. Julius Rottwinkle ate two M&amp;Ms during her lesson**

**Katie: and she caught him?**

**Marissa: of course!**

**Katie: was Julius okay?**

**Marissa: after being thrown out the window, of course, he wasn´t okay. He lived, if that´s what you mean.**

**Andy: the Trunchbull used to be in Olympics, shot put, javelin, hammer throw. **

**Marissa: the hammer throw is her specialty.**

**Katie: she does this all the time?**

**Katie: better than being put in "the chokey"**

**Katie: the chokey?**

**Marissa: yeah. The chokey. It´s a tall narrow, hole in a wall behind a door. You have to stand in the drippy pipes with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass with nails sticking out.**

**Shannon: get out of sight, you festering ball of pus!**

**Katie: she puts kids in there?**

**Marissa: I´ve been in there twice. Sometimes she leaves in you in there all day.**

**Katie: didn´t you tell your parents?**

**Marissa: they didn´t believe me. I mean, would your parents believe it?!**

**Shannon: sixty lines. "I must obey Miss Trunchbull"**

**Katie: No…here she comes**

**Shannon: …out of my way! Ah. Fresh meat! (she moves Katie aside with her whip and then looks at Brittany who looks down scared) Amanda Tripp**

**Brittany: yes, Miss Trunchbull?**

**Shannon: what are those?!**

**Brittany: what´s what, Miss Trunchbull?**

**Shannon: hanging down by your ears?**

**Brittany: you mean my pigtails?**

**Shannon. Are you a pig, Amanda?!**

**Brittany: No, Miss Trunchbull.**

**Shannon: do I allow pigs in my school?**

**Brittany: my mom thinks they´re sweet**

**Shannon: your mommy is a TWIT. You´ll chop those off before school tomorrow or I´ll…**

**Brittany: but, but I don´t…**

**Shannon: did you say "but"?**

**Marissa: hammer throw**

**Katie: what?**

**Andy: definitely**

**Shannon: I´ll give you "but"!**

**Students: good loft. Excellent release. Think she´s going to make the fence? Going to be close one.**

**Shannon: quiet! Get to class before I throw you all in the chokey**

**Katie: Lavender, what´s my teacher like?**

(the lights dim and the curtain closes to switch to the next scene…Miss Pillsbury is releasing Brittany´s hair while she is back and holding some nice flowers)

**Will: but Matilda´s teacher. Miss Honey, was one of those remarkable people who appreciates every single child fro who he or she is.**

**Brittany: (turn around and handed her the flowers) I scoped these for you, Miss Honey**

**Emma: (smiling and taking the flowers) how lovely. Thank you, Amanda. Okay, listen up, everyone. We have a new student with us today. This is Matilda Wormwood, I´d like you to sit over there with Lavender. Now, you all remember how scary your first day at school were, so I´d like you to be especially nice to Matilda and make her feel welcome. Could you get her workbook for her, please? You can sit down**

**Will: Miss Honey was a wonderful teacher and a friend to everyone. But her life was not as simple and beautiful as it seemed. Miss Honey had a deep, dark secret. And thought it caused her great pain, she didn´t let it interfere with her teaching**

**Emma: well, Matilda. You´ve come on a very good day, because we´re going to review everything we´ve learned so far. Now, it´s all right if you don´t understand any of this, because you´re brand new, but if you do know an answer, just raise your hand. Okay, now we´ve been working on our two-times tables. Would anyone like to demonstrate?...okay. let´s do some together. Two times four is…? Two times six is…? Two times nine is…' excellent. You´ve been practicing. Pretty soon you´ll be able to any multiplication, whether it´s two times 7…very good. Or 13 times 379.**

**Katie: four thousand, nine hundred, and twenty-seven**

**Emma: I beg you pardon?**

**Katie: I think that´s the answer. 13 times 379. Four nine two seven.**

**Emma: …it is**

**Andy: wow**

**Emma: Matilda, you know how to multiply big numbers?**

**Katie: I read this book in mathematics at the library**

**Emma: you like to read?**

**Katie: yes, I love to read.**

**Emma: what do you like to read?**

**Katie: everything. But lately I´ve been reading Darles Chickens…I mean, Charles Dickens. I could read him every day.**

**Emma: so could I…all right everyone. Take out your workbook. Let´s start with section three. I´ll be back in a moment.**

(The curtain closes to switch to the next scene. On the other hand, the audience was really amazed by the incredible performance of that beautiful and graceful thirteen year-old girl. When it finally opens, is an important key scene)

**Will: with the FBI watching her father and the Trunchbull terrorizing her school. It was rare and happy moment when Matilda could just play with her friends.**

**Andy: a frog! A frog! A frog!**

**Katie: what is it, Lavender?**

**Brittany: it´s a salamander**

**Marissa: is a chameleon**

**Katie: it´s a newt. "Any of the small semi-aquatic salamanders from genus triturus"**

**Jeremy: "some are brightly and secrete irritating substances"**

**Shannon: how could you keep going, you useless, flaming car?!...Wormwood! Sell me a lemon! You´re heading for the chokey, young lady!**

**Katie: Chokey?!**

**Shannon: teach you a lesson!**

**Katie: what lesson?!**

**Shannon: you and your father think you can make a fool out of me!**

**Katie: my father?**

**Shannon: the guy with the stupid hair cut!**

**Katie: I´m nothing like my father.**

**Shannon: you´re a spiriting image. The apple never rots far from the tree (she pushes Katie inside of the closet and locks the door)**

…

**Andy: Miss Honey!**

**Emma: Miss Trunchbull teaches our class today, Lavender. Please get a water pitcher.**

**Andy: but, Miss Honey!**

**Emma: no, quickly. She´ll be here any second…oh, make sure the water´s cold, Lavender. Vinny, cover the fish. Put away anything colorful. Charlie, won´t you get those crayons for me?**

**Will: most ideas come from hard work and careful planning. Of course, once in a while, they just jump out at you.**

**Emma: Rayna, Rayna. Cover the birds and the beetles. Hurry! I hear her coming! Okay, now. Last time, some of you forgot yourselves. Don´t speak unless you´re spoken to. Don´t laugh. Don´t smile. Don´t even breathe loudly.**

**Shannon: don´t breathe at all**

**Emma: good morning, Miss Trunchbull**

**Students: good morning, Miss Trunchbull**

**Shannon: SIT!...shoo. I have never been able to understand why all small children are so disgusting. They're the bane of my life. They´re like insects; they should be got rid of as early as possible. My idea of a perfect school is no one in which there are no children…at all. Do you agree, Miss Honey...now you, in front of the class!**

…

**Shannon: Next time I tell you to empty your pockets, you´ll do it faster, won´t you?**

**Jeremy: yes, Miss Trunchbull**

**Shannon: Miss Honey, this might be the most interesting thing you´ve ever done. Sit down, you squirming worm of vomit! (Jeremy stands up quickly and sits on the chair) (Then she walks to Brittany´s chair and hits with the whip) get up! Can you spell?**

**Brittany: Miss Honey taught us how to spell a long word yesterday. We can spell "difficulty"**

**Shannon: you couldn´t spell difficulty if your life depended on it.**

**Brittany: she taught us with a poem**

**Shannon: a poem. How sweet. What poem would that be?**

**Students: Mrs. D. Mrs. Mrs.-F-I. Mrs.…Mrs.…Mrs. L-T-Y.**

**Shannon: why are these women married?! Mrs. D. Mrs. I. You´re supposed to be teaching spelling, not poetry….I cannot for the life of me understand why small children take so long to grow up. I think they do it deliberately, just to annoy me…what´s funny? Come on. Spit it out. Speak up. I like a joke as well as the next fat person. (She looks down at the glass and see the newt) it´s a snake! It´s a snake! (Katie raised her hand confidently) it´s a snake! One of you tried to poison me! Who? (She looks at Katie and points at her with her finger) oh, Matilda. I knew it.**

**Katie: I just thought you´d like to know, it´s not a snake. It´s a newt**

**Shannon: what did you say?**

**Katie: it´s a newt, Miss Trunchbull.**

**Shannon: stand up, you villainous sack of goat slime! You did this!**

**Katie: No, Miss Trunchbull**

**Shannon: did you act alone, or did you have accomplices**

**Katie: I didn´t do it**

**Shannon: you didn´t like the chokey, did you? Thought you´d pay me back, didn´t you? Well, I´ll pay you back, young lady.**

**Katie: for what, Miss Trunchbull?**

**Shannon: for this newt, you pissworm!**

**Katie: I´m telling you, I didn´t do it**

**Shannon: besides, even if you didn´t do it, I´m going to punish you, because I´m big and you´re small, and I´m right, and you´re wrong. And there´s nothing you can do about it. You´re a liar and a scoundrel. And your father´s a liar and a cheat. You´re the most corrupt low-life's in the history of civilization. Am I wrong? I´m never wrong! In this classroom, in this school, I. AM. GOD!**

…

**Shannon: you!**

**Katie: (gasps) I didn´t move!**

**Shannon: you did this!**

**Emma: how could she possibly have done it when she was sitting way over here?**

**Shannon: I´ll be watching you. Each and every one of you. When you turn the corner. When you go to your little cubbies to get your smelly little coats. When you skip merrily to lunch. I´ll be watching you. All of you, and especially you!**

**Andy: thanks for not telling**

**Katie: best friend's don´t tell. She can really dance (both girls chuckle)**

**Emma: you all go outside, then I´ll come out and help fill the bird-feeder. Okay? I´ll be out there in a minute.**

**Katie: Miss Honey, I did it.**

**Emma: did what?**

**Katie: I made the glass tip over**

**Emma: no, sweetheart. Don´t let Miss Trunchbull make you feel that way. Nobody did it. It was an accident**

**Katie: I did it with my eyes. Watch. I´ll prove it to you**

**Emma: it´s wonderful you feel so powerful. Many people don´t feel powerful at all**

**Katie: come on, glass. Tip over**

**Emma: it´s all right, Matilda**

**Katie: I really did it, Miss Honey**

**Emma: one of the odd things about life is sometimes you can do something until you want to show someone, and then you can´t. or sometimes when you think something´s broken and you take it to be fixed…**

**Katie: this isn´t like that…I don´t know. Maybe I made myself tired.**

**Emma: Matilda, would you like to come over to my house this afternoon**

**Katie: I´d like that very much, Miss Honey**

**Emma: good**

(As the scenes were passing by. Many people were living the moment, children who were waiting for the scene where Katie (Matilda) practices her powers was about to begin, and when it happened, everyone clapped to the beat of the music, Katie enjoyed as she danced and had fun as ever.

"mmm,mmm

Mmm,mmm

Mmm,mmm

Mmm,mmm

Little bitty pretty one

Come on and talk-a to me

Lovey, dovey, lovey one

Come sit down on-a my knee

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Tell you a story,

Happened long time ago

Little bitty pretty one

I´ve been watching you grow

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh…"

(Katie recreates the entire scene and the crowd goes nuts. The curtain closes and everyone cheers. Keep passing the scenes until it reaches the last scene where Matilda would have her happy ending with Miss Honey)

**Will: Miss Honey moved back into her father´s house. Of course, Matilda was a frequent visitor**

**Emma: tea time**

**Katie: did you know that the heart of a mouse beats at the rate of 650 times a minute?**

**Emma: oh my…where did you learn that?**

**Katie: in a book. It beats so fast that it doesn´t sound like it´s beating at all. It sounds like it´s humming. A porcupine´s heart beats 300 times a minute**

**Terri: hey you. Hey, we´re leaving; let´s go. Get in the car, hurry up…let´s wrap up these cookies. Come on, we´re leaving, now!**

**Emma: I´d be happy to walk her home**

**Terri: well, nobody will be there. We´re moving to Guam. Come on, let´s go**

**Emma: Guam?**

**Terri: yeah, daddy´s not going to be in the auto business anymore**

**Katie: I don´t want to leave!**

**Terri: we´re going on a permanent vacation**

**Dustin: yeah. And we´ve got to beat the speedboat salesmen to the airport**

**Katie: I love it here! I love my school…it isn´t fair! Miss Honey, please don´t let them…**

**Dustin: get in the car, Melinda!**

**Katie: Matilda!**

**Dustin: whatever**

**Katie: I want to stay with Miss Honey!**

**Terri: Miss Honey doesn´t want you. Why would she want some snotty, disobedient kid?**

**Emma: because she´s a spectacularly wonderful child, and I love her**

**Katie: adopt me, Miss Honey! You can adopt me**

**Dustin: look, I don´t have time for all these legalities!**

**Katie: one second, Dad. I have the adoption papers**

**Terri: what? Where did you get those?**

**Katie: from a book in the library. I´ve had them since I was big enough to Xerox.**

**Terri: are you hearing this, Harry?**

**Katie: all you have to do is sign them**

**Jake: I´ll be an only child, again**

**Dustin: shut up! I can´t think with all these sirens! What do you think pumpkin?**

**Terri: you´re the only daughter I´ve ever had, Matilda. I never understood you. Not one little bit…who´s got a pen?**

**Will: and doing perhaps the first decent thing they ever did for they daughter. The Wormwoods signed the adoption papers.**

**Katie: and here…and here…**

**Dustin: all right. Come on. Turn around. You´re not going to be calling us for support payments, or something, are you?**

**Emma: oh no. we´ll have everything we need. Don´t worry**

**Dustin: all right. Here, Let´s roll.**

(Everyone´s favorite scene passes by while the song "Send me on my way" plays in the background. All start clapping to the beat of the music as with the other tune. Katie and Miss Pillsbury have fun)

**Will: So Harry and Zinnia got away. And as bad as things were before, that's how good they became.**

** Miss Honey was made principal of Crunchem Hall which had to add an upper school because children never wanted to leave.**

** And Matilda found to her great surprise, that life could be fun, and she decided to have as much of it as possible. After all, she was a very smart kid.**

** But the happiest part of the story was that Matilda and Miss Honey had each gotten what they'd always wanted …. A loving family.**

** And Matilda never had to use her powers again. Well, I mean, almost never.**

**Katie: (reading) call me, Ishmael; some years ago, not many exactly. With little or no money in my pocket and nothing in particular…**

Finally, the curtain closes and the audience stands. Rachel cries of joy and applauds proud her sister. Kitty smiles and Finn applauds proud. The curtain opens and the entire cast holds their hands and bows. Mara with a smile looks at Katie and winks at her. After a few minutes, Katie changed her costume for a simple and cute blue dress, blue shoes and her wavy and blonde hair falling over her back.

"Oh my God, my baby grew up" Rachel exclaimed weeping for joy and hugging her little sister. "I´m so proud of you little dove"

"Thanks, Rach" Katie said with a smile and parted the hug. "Actually, I wouldn´t ´ve done without you, guys. And I never thought that being on stage was something so…magical"

"Congrats, Goldilocks" Finn said waking towards her and handing some flowers. "Uh…these are for you"

"Aww, Finny bear" Katie took the flowers and smiled widely at her best friend. "They are lovely, thank you so much"

"You were awesome, watching you on stage was the best thing ever" Finn said looking at her with proud and then raised an eyebrow and giving her his handsome Finn Hudson smile. "And no more nice girl, huh?"

"Yep. I am now the new Katie, sometimes lovely but…now with more confidence" Katie admitted with a smile as she stroked the petal of the flowers.

"Katie that was so beautiful" Kitty said with a smile and approaching her, hugs her. "I loved the play and I mean it. Well…the movie…is beautiful but…seeing you playing Matilda is extraordinary"

"I would like Marley to be here. That is her favorite childhood movie" Katie admitted sadly but Finchel and Kitty looked her sweetly.

"Believe me, she will. I already filmed all the play and I´m going to send it to her on DVD" Kitty said giving her another hug.

"One more surprise before we go to celebrate" Finn said playing with Katie´s blond locks.

"Really?" Katie asked like an excited child receiving his gift on Christmas morning. "You don´t have to do this, guys. You already done enough for me, thank you"

"There´s a person who wants to talk to you" Rachel said while Miss Mara Wilson personally and with a big smile came over to hug the young teenager who made her believe in magic.

"You like it, Miss Wilson? I mean, sorry…Mara" Katie said sheepishly after they parted the hug.

"Are you kidding? Katie…I have no words" Mara admitted with a lump in the throat and waves her hands in front of her face to not cry. "It was beautiful. You did awesome. I mean…you made me relive the moment. Thanks for everything"

"You´re welcome" Katie said smiling and giving her idol a timid bow. "So…you think I was a perfect Matilda?"

"An awesome one" Mara said, still smiling. "You are magical, Katie"

"Thank you" Katie smiles and they hug happily. "Thanks for giving me the pep talk, actually I really needed" Katie said after they parted the hug.

"When you need a friend, you can count on me" Mara said with a sweet smile. "Oh, you want to hear the review?"

"I don´t think this is such a good idea" Katie confessed a little nervous.

"Hey, it´s okay. You can do this" Kitty encourage her and rubs gently her arm.

"Whatever happens, we´ll be here" Finn said nodding.

"Everything´s gonna be okay, Katie Belle" Rachel replied stroking her sister´s hair.

"Okay, I want to hear it" Katie finally said confidently.

Everyone went to sit while Mara pulled out her tablet from her purse and began to read with a smile. Katie instead of being nervous, decided to listen carefully while Finn, Rachel and Kitty looking at her amazed.

"**The play "Matilda" is actually a priceless treasure and the best children´s film of all the time. In which a dear friend is the lead; but if we speak of criticism, I would love to personally congratulate the lovely and sweet girl of thirteen Katie Valentine; she showed that courage is needed to achieve any dream and to be onstage is not hard work if you see it as fun. Katie has such a pure heart that I observed personally how she did the middle of the audience cried tears of joy **(Hudbelentine and Kitty laughed when Mara read that part) **my personal guest, Mara Wilson who played the little Matilda Wormwood in the 1996 film, was moved by incredible performance. This young lady has charisma and angel. The cast was brilliant, choreography vigorous, impressive dialogues and overall everything was epic. Especially seeing a young disabled man called Artie Abrams could achieve a quality job. Standing ovation for Matilda, Katie Valentine…bravo!**

When she finished reading the review, the four teenagers started clapping of happiness and share a group hug with the real and beautiful Matilda. It was time to celebrate and well…be happy.

(Scene changes to the auditorium where Finn, Rachel and Kitty are dancing and playing)

**Finn**

**It might seem crazy what I´m about to say**

**Sunshine she´s here, you can take a break**

**Katie**

**I´m a hot air balloon, I could go to space**

**Finn and Katie**

**With the air, like I don´t care baby by the way, huh!**

**Rachel and Kitty (Finn and Katie)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along, if you feel like a room without a roof)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along, if you feel like happiness is the truth)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along, if you know what happiness is to you)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like that´s what you wanna do)**

**Rachel (Finn, Katie and Kitty)**

**Here come back news talking this and that (yeah)**

**Give me all you got, don´t hold back (yeah)**

**Well, I should probably warn you I´ll be just fine (yeah)**

**Rachel and Kitty**

**No offense to you, don´t waste your time**

**Here´s why**

**Finn, Rachel and Katie (Kitty)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like a room without a roof)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you know what happiness is to you)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you like that´s what you wanna do)**

(During the bridge, the four teens clap and dance to the music. They don´t realize Matilda comes running towards them and joins the choreography)

**Rachel, Katie and Kitty (Finn)**

**Happy (bring me down, can´t nothing)**

**Happy (to bring me down, love is too)**

**Happy (bring me down, can´t nothing)**

**Happy (to bring me down, love is too)**

**Finn (spoken)**

**And I´m tell you now**

**Katie, Rachel and Kitty (Finn)**

**Happy, happy, happy, happy**

**(Bring me down, can´t nothing)**

**Happy (bring me down, love is too)**

**Happy (can´t nothing, bring me down I said)**

**Finn, Katie, and Kitty (Rachel and Katie)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like the room without a roof)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you know what happiness is to you)**

**Because I´m happy (clap along if you feel like that´s what you wanna do)**

**Rachel, Katie and Kitty (Finn)**

**Happy (bring me down, can´t nothing)**

**Happy (bring me down (love is too)**

**Happy (bring me down, can´t nothing)**

**Happy (bring me down I said)**

(Everyone including Matilda is happily dancing and like in the movie color chips and cards fly across the auditorium)

**Finn, Rachel, Katie and Kitty**

**Because I´m happy**

**Clap along, if you feel like the room without a roof**

**Because I´m happy**

**Clap along, if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**Because I´m happy**

**Clap along, if you know what happiness is to you**

**Because I´m happy**

**Clap along if you feel like that´s what you wanna do**

**Because I'm happy**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
**

(Song ends. Balloons fall from the ceiling and the five kids play, jump and have fun with the balloons. The scene turns black as episode closes)

**MATILDA CAST**

**KATIE VALENTINE AS MATILDA WORMWOOD**

**WILL SCHUESTER AS THE NARRATOR**

**DUSTIN GOOLDSBY AS HARRY WORMWOOD**

**TERRI DEL MONICO AS ZINNIA WORMWOOD**

**JAKE PUCKERMAN AS MICHAEL WORMWOOD**

**SOPHIE HATHAWAY AS MATILDA AT FOUR**

**APRIL RHODES AS "THE LIBRARIAN"**

**MARISSA WHITE AS HORTENSE**

**JEREMY WHITE AS BRUCE BOGTRUTTER**

**BRITTANY S. PIERCE AS AMANDA TRIPP**

**ANDY STEWART AS LAVENDER**

**EMMA PILLSBURY AS MISS HONEY**

**SHANNON BEISTE AS TRUNCHBULL**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**GUEST STARRING**

**Mara Wilson as Matilda Wormwood/herself**

**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Dot-Marie Jones as Coach Shannon Beiste**

**Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby**

**Jessalyn Gylsin as Terri del Monico**

**Ginny Gardner as Marissa White**

**Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White**

**Sammi Hanratty as Andy Stewart**

**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

**Heather Morris as Brittany **

**Aragon "the cat" as Lord Tubbington**

**Mia Talerico as Sophie Hathaway**

**Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes**

**SONGS: If I had it my way (originally by Emma Roberts) performed by Katie Valentine, Knowing me Knowing you (originally by ABBA) performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Katie Valentine, Jeremy White, Marissa White and Andy Stewart, Alone again (naturally) (originally by Gilbert Ó Sullivan) performed by Finn Hudson, Cruella De Vil (originally by Selena Gomez) performed by Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, Little Bitty Pretty One by Thurston Harris, Send me on my way by Rusted Root, Happy (originally by Pharrell Williams) performed by Finn Hudson, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Kitty Wilde**


	8. Chances

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for took so long to update but I was really busy fixing a mess and after losing my account of tumblr I had to create it again; anyway, You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you love my story. And personally the last episode was my favorite of all (the first was "if Cupid had a heart") as the chapters come forward; we´ll see amazing surprises and guest stars like Bella Thorne (Shake it up), Dove Cameron (Liv &amp;Maddie), Lucy Hale (Pretty Little Liars) etc… although the story will focus in our angels. Remember, don´t stop reviewing because that makes me happy and inspires me to keep writing. **

**EPISODE SYNOPSIS: **after the play "Matilda" was a success, the feud Kitty (**Becca Tobin**) had with the sisters is over and she returns to train them for complete the mission, even her relationship with Finn (**Cory Monteith**) remains bittersweet and neither of them get along with each other. Katie (**Sabrina Carpenter**) and Rachel (**Lea Michele**) spent some time as sisters and when they have a picnic in heaven, they discover their childhood friend Owen (**Tenzing Norgay Trainor**) always had a secret crush on Rachel and the girls can´t believe their eyes when the cute boy becomes a handsome guy and exact replica of Rachel´s boyfriend (**Cory Monteith**) and therefore, Claire (**Amanda Seyfried**) who is his cousin, tells the girls that six years have passed since they parted to the earth, when in reality it was only a month. On the other hand Ryder (**Blake Jenner**), who always had a secret crush on Marley (**Melissa Benoist**) but he is afraid to get close to her so he goes to the guys to ask them for advice. Also a new student from Canada (**Nathalia Ramos**) make friends with Hudbelentine and Ryley after she watches them perform in the detention room.

**Chapter 8.-Chances**

A rainy afternoon, Rachel, Katie, Finn and Marley were in the living room having a casual conversation about the play which recently received good reviews; and while Marley was unable to attend due to family matters, she could appreciate on DVD. She could live the moment, but of course; was not the same because one thing is to see the play live and quite another to see it on television. Even she admitted that although she was happy that her grandmother was stable, she was spent crying all weekend for missed opening night and obviously feel guilty for not being able to keep her promise.

"Hey, Marley; are you okay?" Finn asked when he saw the cute girl suddenly sighed and turned her eye to the window. The rain seemed eternal and the sky was completely gray. "You look sad"

"Just thinking" Marley said when she turned to them and gave a sad smile. "I really wanted to be there and now I feel like a bad person incapable of keeping a promise"

"Don´t be, Marley" Katie replied politely and put her hand over hers. "I´m not mad at you, on the contrary. Family is priority and it was very important that your grandmother recovered from the stroke"

"Thanks, Katie. I really appreciate it and you don´t know how much but…I made you a promise and I failed" Marley replied, feeling a lump in the throat. "I´m sorry"

"It´s normal to feel that you failed to Katie. But I think we all think the same, it´s important that your grandmother is better. If you and your mom wouldn´t have made this trip, maybe now she would be dead" Finn said feeling sympathy for his ex-girlfriend that he still felt affection but not love.

"And see the good side" Rachel said with a smile. "Anyway you could see the play. I know it´s not basically the same but…it was magical"

"I guess you´re right, guys" Marley finally said starting to smile. "I really enjoyed it, that was beautiful and…I never thought that Coach Beiste become as ruthless being, I got really scared"

"We just wanted to help her get into the role and suddenly without realizing she forced us to do 20 push-ups" Katie said shuddering at the memory. "And all because of Frankenteen"

"How many times I have to apologize for that?" Finn protested.

"Well, let´s better keep talking about the play" Rachel said changing the subject. "So, Marley, what was your favorite part?"

"That´s not fair, Rach. I want to know why the coach made you do 20 push-ups." Marley pleaded with the voice of a ten year-old girl. "I would´ve loved to be there and take the time with the stopwatch"

"It´s not a pleasant story to remember, Marley" Finn confessed feeling embarrassed. "I really blew it and I admit it. I just…I´m head over heels and crazy in love with Rachel and when she and I were making out in the auditorium; Katie seems to be disgusted but anyway, we lost track of time and arrived late for rehearsal, that´s why after rehearsing with coach Beiste, she turned evil and…that´s what happened" Marley couldn´t contain herself, not even covering her mouth with her hand and giggled. "Hey, that´s not funny"

"Actually it is, Finny bear" Katie chuckled. "Especially when you were going to give the coach the 20 bucks"

"I was confused, okay? Sorry for not being smart" Finn protested while the three girls were laughing at him. "Yeah, right. Keep laughing"

"We´re not laughing at you, babe" Rachel said with a chuckle. "We´re laughing because sometimes you´re like an innocent and tender kid"

"We can´t handle it" Marley commented with a chuckle. "It´s unbelievable that I wasn´t there"

"You wouldn´t miss anything" Katie said with a smile.

"Maybe if you hadn´t delayed us, maybe even we would be safe" Rachel said with a smile and looking at her boyfriend. "But we forgive you"

Finn stared at Rachel a long time and captured her lips on his. Marley and Katie just watched them without saying anything, just smiling. While they still making out, both smiled against each other´s lips and finally parted to take air.

"Aww" Marley cooed to them. "You two are so cute"

"I still don´t get it how your ex-boyfriend is making out with my sister and you don´t mind at all" Katie commented impressed. "I thought you still had feelings for him"

"I used to" Marley said softly at the young blonde. "But seeing it from another perspective. I feel so happy for them and…this is how it should be. Don´t worry about me, I don´t need a guy to be happy. Just having your friendship is what matters"

"Ugh, I can´t believe it´s still raining, I´m bored" Katie replied, watching the rain fall. "This looks like a flood"

"Two of us" Finn pointed raising his hand. "I´m going to freaking out in this place"

"Come on, guys. It´s not that bad" Marley pointed with a smile and walking towards them. "There´s so many things we can do"

"Like what?" Finn and Katie asked at unison and staring at Marley with the same bored expression.

"Spring cleaning!" Marley said excitedly. "Some people say that if you clean on a rainy afternoon, you have good luck the rest of the year"

"Let´s do it" Rachel squealed and taking a broom from the corner of the room. "I agree with Marley, a little cleaning won´t hurt anyone"

"Okay" Katie said taking a cloth. "I feel like Cinderella when it comes to clean but…we can do in…a musical style"

"Oh no, I´m not going to clean" Finn protested crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Over my dead body"

"Come on, Finny bear" Katie gives her best friend a puppy face and Rachel and Marley do the same. "Is not the same without you, say yes"

"Fine, I´ll do it" Finn said and the girls squealed. "But…one condition" the excitement of the girls stopped when Finn stared at them in the eye. "Since I´m the only guy here I decide how it works, so…whatever you do, please don´t put the song I hate the most in this world"

"Don´t be a baby" Rachel finally said with a smile and kisses him on the cheek. "This is a completely different version of the song you hate"

"Rachel, why do you do this?" Finn wanted to know looking at her with the face of suffering. "You really enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"For once, shut up and listen" Katie scolded him in a way that made him flinches, but then she softened her tone. "Maybe after hearing the song, you will like it"

"Sometimes things that initially you didn´t like, in the end they look awesome to you"

Marley said smiling and told Rachel to restart the song.

(Music starts and Finn looks at them with curiosity and crossing his arms. Rachel begins to sweep, Katie cleaned the furniture and Marley polishing the glass. Finn simply smiles and washes the dishes)

**Rachel, Marley and Katie**

**You don't know what we can find  
why don't you come with me little while  
on a magic carpet ride**

**Rachel**

**I like to dream and, right between my sound machine  
on a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here**

**Rachel, Marley and Katie**

**Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little while  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free**

**Marley**

**Close your eyes now  
Look inside now  
Let the sound take you away**

(Finn starts having fun with the girls and keep cleaning as Katie, Marley and Rachel feel happy about their plan was a success)

**Katie**

**Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me**

**Marley**

**Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around; a lousy candle's all I found**

**Rachel, Marley and Katie**

**Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little while  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free**

**Rachel and Marley**

**Close your eyes now  
Look inside now  
Let the sound take you away**

**Katie (Rachel and Marley)**

**It's a magic carpet ride (magic carpet ride)**

(During the instrumental. Gradually the house being completely clean, but still the four kids are still having fun and come together to run and dance in the rain)

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little while  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little while  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
**

That night, Marley stayed with the girls while Finn went home. Rachel and Katie decided to visit the secret garden to meet coach Sylvester, since she found out what happened with Kitty and besides she wanted to meet the girls that her apprentices were protecting. Obviously it would be through the magic mirror because she couldn´t visit the earth yet.

"Are you sure we can stay here tonight?" Marley asked nervously. "I know the garden is beautiful but…there still dangers"

"Everything will be fine, Marley" Rachel reassured rubbing her arm gently. "Remember that you are with your guardian angels and nothing bad will happen"

"Besides, this isn´t completely dark. The sky is covered by the stars and there fireflies everywhere" Katie commented while small lights started illuminating the garden. "An ancient legend says the fireflies were born when angels shed tears of love. And every fairy is born when a baby´s laughter breaks into a million pieces and spread in the air"

"In part, but it´s actually the origin of tears of love" Rachel explained. "Thanks to them, it´s how the fireflies come and do their magic"

"Wow, all this sounds so magical and beautiful that it can´t be real" Marley said with a big smile and while a firefly lands on the palm of her hand. She turned to see the beautiful creature. "Hi, little one"

"Her name is Stardust" Rachel said looking at the firefly that was now standing in Marley´s hand. "She was born thanks to me"

"Really?" Marley asked stroking the little light. "It´s beautiful"

"Exactly. Rachel was the one who created this little shining bug" Katie commented. "It was because she shed tears of love"

"But you said that angels are the ones who can do that" Marley pointed confused. "And for I know, Finn doesn´t know that you two are heavenly creatures"

"Yet" Katie pointed softly and they turned to see her. "Let´s say he found me using my powers"

"You what?!" Rachel protested and stared at her little sister. "Why, Katie? No one but Marley can know about us. You almost put him in danger"

"Relax, Rachel. I was practicing to play Matilda which worked because the audience was quite impressed" Katie explained as Marley sighed of relief. "Finn walked into my room and discovered the bed was levitating; he thought I was a witch; I tried to calm your sweetheart telling him that we´re not completely human"

"Oh no" Rachel replied nervously and pacing back and forth. "This is worse than I thought. What I most feared made come true. Finn discovered Katie and she…"the tiny brunette stopped walking and turned to look at her. "You told him our true identity as angels, right?"

"No, I didn´t" Katie answered calmly and Rachel sighed of relief. "But he started to suspicious things"

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel said with her authoritarian tone. "Finn found us flying the other day?"

"He didn´t know it was us" Katie argued trying to calm her sister. "but he told me that he thought he was dying because normally people see angels when they die; and Finn also told me that the other day when he was kissing you, a halo of light covered you, so you also have some guilt; you can´t control your emotions when you are with him"

"It makes no sense that you told those things to Finn, Katherine" Rachel protested calling Katie by first name and Marley stared at her speechless because that was her middle name. "Even if you´d told him that we were the kids of the air, that wouldn´t even sound logical"

"I told you he wanted answers, and I never told him that we were angels. and for your information, Maám; the kids of the air are different from us and mermaids. they get an immortal soul when they did a good deed and bring fresh breeze to hot places, have you ever read "The Little Mermaid"?" Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms walking around her sister in circles. "Maybe because you spend some time with your boyfriend you´re starting to forget how to be an angel"

"I didn´t think falling in love with Finn Hudson, Katie" Rachel replied with frustration, the two sisters started arguing as if Marley wasn´t there. "did you forgot who played be the Matchmaker? you, who arranged the romantic date in the secret garden and wrote the notes pretending to be Finn and me? you, not to mention…you were the one who gave us that amazing and cute nickname…Finchel. would you like me to continue, Cupid´s kid?"

"Stop it!" Marley finally yelled and the two siblings turned to see the beautiful blue-eyed girl with confusion. "what´s wrong with you two?" first you are the best friends who have the magical conection as twins and suddenly you are already fighting about ilogical things. now more than ever you must be united, okay? Sue sent to you to protect me and it seems to not agree. please stop fighting, please"

Rachel and Katie were speechless to see that Marley was upset by the sudden arguing. but they looked at each other with sadness because Marley also was quite right in that point. they were best friends and their relationship was like twins until they started arguing and all that because was of that Finn wanted to know the true identity of the two girls. both are merged into a hug of forgiveness and suddenly a smiley Marley Rose joined the hug.

"you´re right" Katie said when all of them parted the hug. "I don´t know why we are always discussing whether we agree; I´m so sorry, Rach" she said looking at her older sister sadly.

"no, Little dove; I´m sorry" Rachel said softly looking at the young teenager and taking her two hands. "for a moment I freaked out for thinking that you almost tell this to Finn but….at the end you kept the secret. I love you so much and I don´t know I´d do if I lost my dear sister; you are so important to me so…we started this together and we are going to finish together" Katie smiled at Rachel´s enthusiasm and both again embrace with infinite tenderness.

"I´m glad everything back to normal" Marley said smiling. "I told you two could´t be angry with each other for a long time and I was right"

"well…now that everything was cleared between my little sister and me, would you like to know how Stardust was born?" Rachel asked as shem Marley and Katie sat on the grass under the moonlight and the firefly landed on Rachel´s shoulder. "it´s a beautiful story"

"yes, yes, I´d love too" Marley said excitedly and clapping. "it´s interesting to know the origin of the fireflies"

"in part, but it´s actually the origin of tears of love" Rachel explained. "thanks to them, it´s how the fireflies come and do their magic"

"I also like to hear the story, sis" Katie said with interest. "I know a little because Peter told us the legend, but I would like to know what you personally created to Stardust"

"wait…before Rachel begins the story please explain to me who is Peter; I mean…being in the presence of two beautiful heavenly angels is completely new to me" Marley asked gently and looking at the two sisters sweetly.

"Peter is the guardian of the gates of gold, which means…he is who allows people to enter heaven after they had goodness and holiness in their souls" Katie said with a maturity that could be a woman of twenty-eight. "He is the right hand of Almighty God and he is who assigns angels with different mentors for these different mentors for these assigned different missions for them"

"he was the one who introduced us to Coach Sylvester, which gave us the mission to protect you" Rachel finished the explanation and Katie nodded agreeing with her sister.

"wow" Marley said in amazement. "no doubt I´d like to be an angel"

"you can achieve to be one of us" Katie said with a smile. "doing good while you´re alive, and when the Lord calls you, then Peter will welcome, will give you the wings and we´ll be waiting for you the other side of the gates"

"okay, now I´m ready; please tell the story, Rachel" Marley pleaded unfolding a blanket and putting over her and her friends with it. "I brought it just in case, I assumed that you´d have cold"

"thanks, Marley" Katie said by both appreciating the gesture of the girl and Rachel smiled ready to tell the story.

Rachel took a deep breath before telling the story, even Stardust (the firefly) flew the shoulder of it creator and landed on the blanket. Katie was handing the two girls a bowl full of popcorn, which they began eating.

"all started one rainy afternoon…."Rachel began while Katie and Marley listened intently while eating popcorn. "our parents were out of town, one thing led to another…Finn and I went up to my room where we started making out and he said…

_Finn and Rachel were making out in Rachel´s bed; as always, he lay on top on her, but all the while stroking her long brown hair; on the other hand, she rubes his back in circles and smiling for every kiss her handsome boyfriend gave her._

_"I love you" he said against her lips and after parting the kiss. he stood for a moment staring at Rachel as if she was the glorious goddess Aphrodite. "you´re so beautiful" the petite brunette said nothing and started to cry; Finn continued stroking her hair with concern. "what´s wrong, baby? why are you crying?"_

_"is not that" Rachel said sobbing while her boyfriend kissed each tear that streamed down her cheeks. "I´m crying because I´m happy. I love you so much Finn Hudson"_

_after hearing those strong and powerful words from Rachel´s lips, was like music to his ears because his eyes also filled with tears and back to smash his lips against hers, turning the beautiful and loving kiss to one hungry and passionate._

_"I love you so much, Rachel Berry" Finn said lovingly to her and kissing her lips at the same time. "I´m so in love with you"_

_The two young lovebirds back to making out passionately and Rachel shed a tear that fell on the bed, it flew through the window, fell on a leaf like morning dew and with a touch of moonlight, was born a beautiful and little firefly._

Back to normal, both Marley and Katie were amazed by the beautiful story that a big grin appeared on their faces. Marley shed a tear and without the angels notice, this also flew, fell into a leaf of the cherry tree and born another and tiny firefly

"Oh, look at that!" Katie exclaimed amazed as she removes the blanket from herself, gets up from the grass and walks to the leaf where the firefly was. "A new friend was born"

"Wait…a new friend?" Rachel asked as she and Marley got up from the grass and walked towards the little blonde who was intently watching the baby firefly. "Aww, it´s cute"

"I don´t understand how that happened if any of you cried" Marley said confused. "I was the only one and I did it because the story moved me deeply, is beautiful…hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Marley asked to see Rachel and Katie looked at her smiling. "You don´t see it, Marley?" Rachel looked at her with the same smile on her face. "You create this beautiful creature?" "But…that´s impossible" Marley replied confused. "I did nothing, I´m not even an angel" "I´ll explain how this works, okay?" Katie started and Marley simply nodded. "there´s no doubt that you created the firefly from your tears and it was because the love story between my sister and my best friend moved you as you said; well…to be with Rachel and me, you acquire certain skills" "That´s right. As Katie explained, otherwise the first time you visited the secret garden with us, you couldn´t levitate and at by the end you did it" Rachel said and Marley smiled amazed. "Now, come with us and name your firefly" "Misty" Marley simply answered with a big smile and appreciating the firefly. Rachel and Katie turned to look at each other, then Marley and then the firefly. "It´s cute, or don´t you think this baby has a Misty face?" "Yep, it´s definitely a Misty" Katie pointed with a nod. "I like that name" "It´s decided" Rachel clapped and looked at the firefly. "Misty is"

Suddenly, Katie´s bracelet and Rachel´s necklace began to shine. The two girls in the company of Marley reassembled the blanket like a picnic and sit on it. Stardust and Misty landed on the shoulders of their respective creators; Katie takes pulls out from her backpack the magic mirror and shows it to Marley.

"With this is how we communicate with Sue Sylvester; since she can´t visit the earth right now" Katie explained and on the other side of the reflection the blonde woman appeared. "Hi, Coach" "Good evening, angels" Sue greeted them but instead of smiling (rather…almost smiling) her face was serious and the three girls got tense. The coach turned her eye to the young brown hair and blue-eyed girl. "Mm…this must be Marley Rose" "Yeah, it´s me" Marley introduced politely. "It´s a pleasure to finally meet you, Coach Sylvester" "Mine too, kid" Sue commented with the same serious face but with a solemn tone. "What can you tell me about your guardians, do you feel that both are doing their job well?" "Yes, of course" Marley said looking at the two girls and then looked back at the mirror. "When I first meet them I knew that both were angels, I mean…they radiated light wherever they went and…they saved my life. Since I´m eternally grateful" "I´m glad to hear that, I don´t know if any of them told you that when you´re at their side, you acquire certain skills" Sue said and Marley nodded. "Like what?" "Well…" Marley smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders. "the first time I visited this place I levitated, and today after Rachel tell us Katie and me a beautiful love story…well, I…accidentally shed a tear and was born a little firefly which I named Misty" "Coach…" Rachel looked at the blonde woman. "I feel you mad at us, I swear whatever Katie and I´ve did…we sorry"

"Actually, Rachel I´m upset" Sue said in an authoritarian tone and the two siblings look down. "Angels, look at me; I´m not mad at you"

"But we attacked your adoptive daughter" Katie said and Marley rubbed her arm. "Well…she began to insult to us and I wanted to revenge and then…" "I know" Sue said politely interrupting the little blonde. "Although it was wrong that you used your powers for revenge, I understand why you did it. Kitty needs to learn to respect others, especially to one Finn Hudson; as that young man is part of your lives from now on" "It´s okay, coach Sylvester" Rachel said solemnly. "In opening night, Kitty apologized to us for her bad attitude and made peace, but…she still doesn´t like my boyfriend" "It´s true" Katie said with a look of confusion on her face. "Kitty was nice to me and Rachel but with Finn, she spent making snide comments towards him and calling him silly nicknames, I mean, come on…he´s tall and everything but he´s not a giraffe nor a giant" "I agree" Marley replied serious. "I understand that Kitty is somewhat…snarky, but…I see inefficient to attack Finn all the time" "You´re absolutely right, young lady" Sue said with a sympathetic look. "I´ll talk with Kitty later about what happened; anyway Brittany is willing to help you with training if Kitty doesn´t want to cooperate" "Can I say something, maám?" Marley asked and Sue nodded. "Finn is my friend, he is a great guy and would never hurt anyone; in the difficult times he has always been there. Finn takes good care of Rachel and Katie and cares deeply about them; I personally don´t defend Kitty or even I justify her actions, I knew what she did at Breadstix and she crossed the line insulting my friends in a ruthless and mean manner, was simply wrong" "You´re absolutely right, young lady" Sue said with a sympathetic look. "I´ll talk with Kitty later about what happened; anyway Brittany is willing to help you with training if Kitty doesn´t want to cooperate" "I don´t know what´s wrong with her" Katie admitted putting her hands in her pockets. "She´s nice with us but then with Finn…it´s like she feels disgusted" "Definitely that girl needs to be punished" Sue said upset and then her face turned calmed. "Well, angels and Marley; it´s late and tomorrow it´s school; and Rachel and Katie" "Yes, coach?" the two siblings asked at unison to the woman who stares at them as a mother giving a warning to her kids. "Remember you have to act like ordinary girls and not give rise to someone discovers your true identity"

" "Don´t worry, coach Sylvester, everything will be fine" Rachel said with a smile and Katie nodded.

"That´s right" Katie said. "Rach and I promise to be careful and discrete, and we promise not to use our powers unless is necessary" "Goodbye, Coach Sue" Marley said goodbye politely while the image on the other side of the mirror slowly fading.

"Aha!" Kitty said snapping her fingers and the three girls gasped. "I knew I´d find you here; why don´t you tell me you talked with Coach Sylvester?"

"The truth is that she really wanted to talk to us and meet Marley" Katie answered honestly. "By the way, if you go to frighten us like that, I will make you mashed potatoes" "Chill, Katie" Kitty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I didn´t want to scare you but apparently all of you were in trance, I´m surprised you´re in this garden so late…and as for you, I thought you would be in a passionate make out session with your boyfriend" Kitty turned to look at Rachel. "Actually, I needed my space and my duty as an angel thank you, Kitty" Rachel replied sardonically. "Besides, Sue is mad at you" "I noticed" Kitty said looking down and then to them. "I think she treats Brittany better than me lately" "Not that Sue has a favorite one" Marley said looking at Kitty. "You just did something wrong and that is why you must fix it, and I personally thing you have to talk to her alone" "Okay, I understand I crossed the line and I already apologized for that with Cabbage Patch Kid" Kitty said rolling her eyes and the tree girls turned to see her. "Hey, that nickname is not mean; even Finn liked" "I perfectly know my boyfriend, Kitty" Rachel said crossing her arms. "Maybe he looks tough on the outside…but inside is a vulnerable boy and doesn´t like nicknames" "And what about "Goldilocks", huh?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow and pointing a finger at Katie who just crossed her arms. "She and Finn exchanged nicknames whenever they can" "The difference and your information is that he is my best friend" Katie fought back while Rachel and Marley grabbed her arms to prevent her out on Kitty. "And our nicknames are friendly; Finn is the only one who can call me Goldilocks" "Katie, please don´t hurt Kitty" Marley tried to make reason the little blonde who turned to her. "We know that you love Finn so much, don´t worry; he´ll be fine"

"Yeah, sure" Katie said unconvinced and staring at Kitty firmly. "I don´t think so, she tried to be nice with him to please my sister and I during opening night, but I´m sure when we are not there, she´s going to eat him alive and she knows it"

"I´m sorry, okay? Kitty said sighing in frustration. "It´s not you, it´s me. I promise I´m going to change. Ugh, sometimes I hate myself"

"Coach is right that you have attitude problems and you need to work on them because all you´re doing is pulling away the people who really appreciates you" Rachel said as she took her sister´s arm and Marley followed them silently leaving the secret garden and Kitty staring at them with sadness. "Just think about it"

The next morning, Ryder take a deep breath and decided to go to the gym to have a talk with the boys on how to woo a girl on the first date, coincidentally he found Mike on the elliptical, Finn lifting weights, Jake on a bicycle and Puck on the treadmill.

"Hey, dude; what´s up?" Jake greeted looking at Ryder and taking a sip of his water bottle. "You join us" "No, thanks; I´ll pass" Ryder said putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. "Actually I came because I need some advice" "You finally take a cute girl on a date?" Mike asked with a smile. "Dude, that´s cool" "Is not the first time that happens to me" Ryder sighed as he sat on a bench. "I mean…I´ve had bad experiences before and never want to go through that again" "Hold on a second, man" Finn raised his hand to stop him. "Who´s the girl you´re in love and what you exactly did that the date was awful?" _A week ago, Ryder walks the halls of the school when he sees Marley in her locker and keeping some books, he decided to haul off and talk to her_ "_h-hey…" Ryder stuttered and when Marley turned to see him, she has a big smile on her face. "How you doing?"_ "_Hi, Ryder, I´m fine thank you" Marley said gently. "Oh, I´m late for English class"_ "_W…wait...I…I mean…wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Ryder was so nervous that he spoke very fast and Marley raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean…I…I…I mean…would you…"he tried to re-ask the question but the bell rang and his voice lost._ "_Sorry, what was what you´re trying to say?" Marley asked containing a chuckle. "I didn´t hear you very well, and you look really cute when you´re nervous by the way"_ "_No it´s okay, Marley…I forgot it" Ryder said and accidentally bumped into a backpack that was in front of him._"_Oh my God, you okay?" Marley asked sweetly and help him up, and then she shouldered her backpack. "It´s my fault"_

_Ryder was about to say something when he was hit with a slushie by a group of jocks who began to mock him._

"_Taste the rainbow, donkey teeth" Azimio said laughing and the other boys laugh leaving in the process._ "_God, that´s awful" Marley said as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the boy´s face. "Make fun of you is one thing, but being hit by a slushie in the face is much worse; I´m so sorry, Ryder"_ "_I think I´m a magnet for bad luck" Ryder confessed and then looks at the beautiful girl who was helping him. "Sorry, I gotta go" once he was gone, Marley looked sadly how he had been humiliated in public in such a cruel way._ Back to the present, Finn who had tensed before the Marley´s issue, decided to help his friend as he himself had mentioned had bad luck in love relationships. Ryder had in fact very bad experiences with love nobody knew. He was molested by his baby sitter when he was just a child, his first love turned out to be his neighbor Rosemary who never loves him back, then fell in love with Marley but then she was dating Finn and he was heartbroken for a month, then he saw she likes him back but she was to shy like him."Ouch, dude" Puck said patting him on the back. "Sorry you had a bad experience with Marley" "Is not that" Ryder confessed guilty. "I need help; I´m a mess and I was wondering if you could, you know…give me a hand or advice" "Maybe that Rosemary girl was not the one for you, man" Finn commented feeling sympathy for Ryder. "Yeah, I must confess that when you mentioned Marley I was jealous for a moment because she was my first love but…Rachel is my everything and I won´t change it for the world" "Oh come on, don´t be corny, Hudson" Puck said rolling his eyes and pointing at his friends while the other boys turned to him. "You ever been in love, Puck" Mike said. "You´ll understand someday" then he turned to Finn who just thinking of Rachel a big smile appeared on his face. "Finn, why did you say that Marley was your first love? I thought it was Quinn"

"Quinn Fabray? The girl who committed suicide?" Jake asked curiously and the boys turned to him with a face of "paw, you shouldn´t mention that" so he added. "I know, I´m sorry; I know it´s still painful for you"

"Thanks, Jake" Finn said sadly. "I´m trying to get through it, and answering Mike´s question…Marley was my first love because I had fallen in love with her first but Quinn was clever and I fell into her trap"

"I thought you were dating Quinn because you didn´t want to lose your reputation for being popular" Mike said and the boys turned to him with a glare, Jake slapped his forehead.

"Dude, that was uncool" Puck said pointing at Mike with his finger.

"That´s not the point, we´re supposed to help Ryder with his problem, you don´t have to worry about me" Finn said trying to change the subject, because the Quinn´s issue still killing him inside.

"Then what can I do to get closer to Marley?" Ryder asked looking at the boys. "I tried to make her a poem but all that rhymes with Marley is…Barley"

"Just be yourself" Jake said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She likes to be surprised with authentic and original gifts, why you don´t have a date in "Color Me Mine?"

"I have a better idea, I don´t think an afternoon painting pottery is the best" Puck said, shaking his head. "Why don´t you and that hottie spend a romantic date in a Ritz Carlton hotel?"

"No thanks, Puck" Ryder said shaking his head. "Marley is really insecure of her body and I don´t want to force her to something she didn´t want to do"

"The fact you´re a womanizer and want to sleep with any girl, doesn´t mean that all the guys want to do the same" Mike replied looking at the Mohawk boy. "And I´m saying as a compliment"

"What are you talking about? Having sex is awesome" Puck said confidently. "It´s exciting and literally you enter heaven. Come on, all of you have done it already"

"I was molested by my baby sitter and was a terrible and traumatic experience" Ryder said crossing his arms. "I pass"

"I talked to Tina and we agreed both would lose the virginity to each other in our wedding night" Mike said and Puck rolled his eyes in boredom.

"I´m still a virgin" Finn simply said looking down and Puck turned to him speechless.

"What the hell?" Puck asked staring at Finn. "How are you still a virgin?"

"Well…it´s embarrassing "Finn confessed covering his face with his hands. "After the issue with the mailman I didn´t want to, and…I didn´t even had sex with Marley" the boys including Puck decided to keep quiet and then he turned to them. "Um…I think now this is really awkward and we´re still don´t help Ryder. I´ll do it"

Boys to not succeeding in the advices, they left quietly leaving Ryder alone with Finn, maybe he could save his friend and eventually he and Marley could have a decent date

"I´m sorry that none of them could help you" Finn said feeling sorry for him. "The perfect date for Marley is take her for dinner at Breadstix and you can have a casual conversation" "But what can I say to her?" Ryder asked shyly looking at his hands. "Every time I try to talk to her, I start to stutter like an idiot" "The important thing is to be yourself" Finn said with a smile. "Marley likes to be you, try to talk to her and ask her tastes, preferably her favorite flower, favorite movie, hobbies and stuff" "Well…I heard the other day she told Rachel her favorite movie is "The Hunger Games" Ryder confessed and Finn snapped his fingers. "There you go, man" Finn said confidently and fist pumps with Ryder. "You see? And this is just the beginning; remember that true love begins with good friends" "Then you´re not pissed that I want to date Marley?" Ryder asked. "After all, you and Rachel are very happy together" "Marley will always occupy a special place in my heart" Finn admitted honestly. "All the guys who want to date her, I´m really glad it´s you" "You´re really good at giving advice" Ryder said smiling. "Can I ask you how it was that you fell for Rachel?" "She magically appeared in my life and literally Cupid shot one of his arrow into my heart"

"And Cupid is…"Ryder started saying and Finn nodded with a big grin in his face.

"Katie" Finn answered. "Not for her, I would never have found my soul mate" "Thank you so much, dude" Ryder said smiling, he stands up and hugs Finn tightly who patted him on the back. "I really owe you" "You´re welcome" Finn replied with his signature half-grin. "What are you waiting for? Go for your girl" Ryder nodded and started to leave. "Oh and Ryder…" "Yeah?" Ryder asked turning around and stopping for a second. "Don´t blew it" Finn said in a threatening tone but smiling and pointing at him with his finger. "Marley´s a good girl" "I promise, Finn" Ryder answered chuckling and fist pumps with him before leaves the gym. After Finn took a shower and changed his clothes, saw Rachel was in her locker keeping some books and he decides to surprise her.

"Hey, beautiful" he said with a smile and she turned around smiling at him back. "I really missed you"

"Babe, you were the most of the time with my sister, Marley and me" Rachel said taking him by the shirt and giving a sweet but passionate kiss on his lips. "Besides, Katie and I had important business to discuss"

"Like what?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow but Rachel simply shakes her head. "I guess you won´t tell me, right?

"Nope" she said and marked the "p" with her lips. "That´s very confidential you´ll find out soon, but not yet"

"Well…I actually wanted to give you this" Finn said looking for something in his pocket and giving his girlfriend small black velvet lined box. "It´s okay, is not an engagement ring…I mean…I do want to marry you someday but…just open it"

Rachel said nothing, just looked at Finn while he rubbed her arm encouraging her to open what was inside of the box, to her surprise, what was inside was nothing more and nothing less than a beautiful diamond necklace and with "Finn" in a very thin and beautiful calligraphy

"Oh my God…"Rachel finally said covering her mouth with her hand and look up to stare at her gorgeous boyfriend. "Finn, this is beautiful"

"I just wanted to make sure my girl had something which could remind her of me and take me everywhere" Finn replied lovingly at her. "Can I?"

"Yes, please" Rachel nodded but smiling at the same time and she lifted her long hair, Finn stood behind her and placed the necklace in her bare neck. When he finished, she touched the necklace that now belonged to her. "You´re the best boyfriend ever, you know that, right?"

"I love you" Finn simply said and the two of them crash their lips against each other tangled their tongues and tasting the kiss, both smiling against each other´s lips, then after they parted the kiss, he brushed his girlfriend´s cheek with tenderness. "Um…I was thinking if you like to go out with me tonight? Just you and me?

"Mm…" Rachel stared at him with curiosity. "Would I like the surprise?"

Where do I start?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and giving the adorable half-smile she loved. "You and me on a romantic picnic and under a meteor shower"

"I don´t know what to say" Rachel replied feeling tears in her eyes. "You´re amazing, love; thanks for this beautiful necklace, for loving me and…of course I´m going out to you" "Awesome!" Finn said taking her in his arms and twirling her around before putting her back on the floor. "I love you so much, Rachel Berry" "I love you too" Rachel cooed and pecking his lips several times. "I´ll see you tonight, handsome" "Wear something cute" Finn whispered in her ear while he strokes her hair. "And comfortable because the date will be in the park" "Then will be a lot of wishes I can make" Rachel said while Finn admired her with devotion. "But my biggest wish came true" "And which was, gorgeous?" Finn wanted to know stroking her hair. "You" Rachel replied and the two of them connected their lips into a beautiful symphony, both forgetting about the world and simply sharing a loving kiss. "How about if we make out under the stars?" Finn suggested when he parted his lips to Rachel´s. "I´m in" Rachel nodded, Finn smiling takes her hand and the two of them walk into the astronomy classroom, one they was inside, he locked the door, lays Rachel over the desk, he lies down on top of her and once they connected their lips, they kiss again and this time passionately to end up making out.

On the other hand, Marley´s in the kitchen finishing kneading some cookies when Ryder takes courage and decides to follow Finn´s advice.

"Hi, Ryder" Marley said looking up and smiling sweetly at him. "You need help with that?" Ryder asked approaching her and taking the tray. "Is not right that a pretty lady do all the work" "Thank you" Marley said taking off the gloves. "I´m actually helping my mom, you know? She has lately been so busy in the kitchen and…I really like baking cookies but I really appreciate your help" "No problem" Ryder said putting the gloves and putting the tray with biscuit mix in the oven and closing the door behind him, then adjusting the temperature. "I know it sounds silly but when I visit my mom on weekends I also helped her cook" "That´s very nice of you" Marley said as she mixed with patience and talking at the same time. "And it´s not silly believe me, most of the great male chefs begins to cook from home" "That was a very diplomatic answer" Ryder said causing Marley to giggle. "But I like you to think that way" "Well, when you grow up you learn to see the world from another point of view" Marley pointed and began to make circles while Ryder returned to the oven to ensure that cookies will bake well. "So…you live with your dad?" "Yeah" Ryder answered and Marley stared at him with curiosity. "He is a doctor and we´re get along, my mom and he didn´t and…both fought all the time so, they decided to divorce, that happened when I was twelve" "I´m so sorry" Marley replied sadly and placing her hand over his. "I know what it feels like you know? My mom has raised me from a younger age and I never met my dad, so you´re not completely alone" "Marley, can I ask you something?" Ryder asked looking at the cute girl´s eyes. "I know the times I´ve tried to talk to you, in some way or another I always end up screw things up" "Don´t be afraid to talk to me" Marley said with a smile. "You´re just nervous and didn´t mean you´re stupid" "Would you like to dinner at Breadstix with me?" Ryder asked in a clear voice and without stuttering this time. "I have two coupons and technically is not a date, well it´s a date but…just as friends" "I´d love to" Marley replied still smiling. "At eight pm?" "Perfect, from what I heard will be a karaoke night and well, I´ve always wanted to hear you sing" Ryder said approaching the oven, turning off and removing the tray with fresh baked cookies. "Here it go" "Thank you so much for your help, if you weren´t here, I think I would´ve ever done" Marley said while she began to decorate the chocolate cookies. "Honestly I´m a little shy to sing in public but…maybe we can sing a duet and I no longer feel so alone" "I´ll watch your back" Ryder assured and Marley giggled. "Hey, I mean it" "Don´t push your luck" Marley said sarcastically but still smiling and Ryder laughed with her.

That night, Rachel was in her room groaning in frustration and pulling out clothes from her closet and drawers, throwing was going everywhere but found nothing interesting. She didn´t realized that her little sister was enter her room and watched in horror as Rachel ran across the room like a hurricane destroying everything in its path.

"But…what the hell happened here?!" Katie asked horrified picking a reindeer sweater that was on the floor. "Rach…why your room looks like it was hit by an earthquake?" "I have nothing to wear!" Rachel yelled in frustration and she still pulling out clothes. "Finn asked me out and…ugh, it´s frustrating" "Of course you can´t think clearly" Katie pointed as she refolded the clothing in the drawers. "I won´t let you going out with Finny bear leaving your room like a mess" "Hey, I´m the big sister, young lady" Rachel said in a motherly tone causing Katie´s giggle. "But I guess you´re right" she walked to her bed and sat down, then patted the mattress and Katie sat next to her. "I need your help" "That´s what the sisters are for" Katie replied hugging Rachel and when both parted the hug, the little blonde looked curiously the jewel hanging from the neck of her sister. "It´s beautiful" "Finn gave it to me this morning" Rachel said smiling and putting her little hand on hers so she could touch the necklace. "He said no matter where I am, he would always be with me" "The date is in the park?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow and giving her sister a small smile, Rachel paused and turned to see her speechless but the young teenager held up a hand to stop her. "I heard you this morning and no, I was not spying, coincidentally your locker is next to mine" Rachel stared at Katie curiously; it was amazing that a girl of thirteen could be so clever and take on the world. "What?" "I´m surprised you´re so smart" Rachel finally answered with a smile and Katie winked at her. "You´re amazing, Katie Belle" "Well, being Cupid´s daughter has certain advantages" Katie said rolling her eyes playfully and Rachel giggled. Katie looked around and then at her sister. "I think if we clean this mess first and then I´ll help you pick the perfect dress to impress your prince charming who is my awesome big brother" "I don´t think Coach Sylvester will bother if we use our powers for a while" Rachel agreed and the two siblings got up from the bed and decided to have a little fun with…you know…magic.

_All I want to get is  
A little bit closer  
All I wanna know is,  
Can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_All you think of lately  
Is getting underneath me  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

_Here come the dreams of you and me, here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me, here come the dreams_

_It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical_

_All I want to get is  
A little bit closer  
All I want to know is,  
Can you come a little closer?_

During that time, Rachel and Katie used their powers to leave the room like a mirror, but they also took the opportunity to dance and have fun like never, finally both high-fived. The two girls sat back down on the bed to relax and admire their masterpiece. "That was really fun" Rachel admitted giggling while Katie putted her arm around her sister´s shoulders. "I like to be an angel" "Yeah, me too" Katie pointed nodding. "but this being normal girls is also an interesting experience; okay…stop talking, we have to get you ready for your date with Finn" Katie said clapping, she got up from the bed, walked to the closet and started looking for a cute dress. "Considering the date will be in the park…I think you´ll look so beautiful with…"she finally took a cute, comfortable baby pink dress that reached below the knees and short sleeves. "This one" "aww, Katie" Rachel cooed putting a hand on her chest and walking up to her sister, who stand behind to her and placed the dress in front of her, the tiny brunette pressed it against her chest. "It´s perfect" "Don´t thank me yet" Katie replied with a smile. "Try it on and I´ll be waiting to finish of turning you into a fairy tale princess"

Rachel came out after a while wearing the dress her little sister chose for her, with a smile she twirls around feeling like Cinderella and Katie gives her thumbs up in approval. The young blonde snapped her fingers and Rachel magically was combed as if a tiara on her head but with braids and fastened with a pink brooch, her forehead look clean and her bangs were hidden, her long hair was in a beautiful chocolate waves, her lips slightly painted pink, she wears her Finn necklace and pink shoes.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked innocently looking from the toes to the head. "You think Finn would like this?"

"Rachel Berry, you look beautiful" Katie said smiling as she finished brushing her sister´s hair. "Besides, for all I know Finn loves you dress, this outfit will make you look more innocent" Rachel felt tears were about to stream down her cheeks but Katie pointed at her with her finger. "Don´t you dare"

"Sorry" Rachel replied tearfully. "When I´m nervous I feel like cry, thank you so much, little dove" she immediately pulled her sister for a hug and Katie just hugged her back. "You´re the best fairy godmother ever"

"Actually you have two, sis" Katie said wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel giggled. "Now go, I don´t want you to be late"

Rachel gave her sister a last hug and left her room to meet her handsome prince, technically Rachel would have her Cinderella night, the good news is that there wouldn´t be a period of midnight where the charm is over. Once Katie was alone and still smiling started jumping in her bed with excitement for one again she had put in practice her Cupid´s skills.

Back in Breadstix, Ryder and Marley enjoyed a delicious dinner while two guys singing in the karaoke "Hey there Delilah" by Plain White TS, during that time Ryder and Marley decided to share secrets and know each other better.

"I haven´t told anyone because it´s embarrassing but I´m dyslexic" Ryder said putting the fork down and looking at Marley who was cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "I haven´t noticed until my dad realized that something was wrong with me and…he took me with a specialist to do some tests"

"That doesn´t mean you´re stupid" Marley said sweetly. "Just your brain works differently. And if you need help for an exam I can help you to study"

"Thanks" Ryder answered putting his hand over hers. "Well…I already told you my secret, now tell me…why the Hunger Games is your favorite movie?"

"The story grabbed me right away" Marley admitted covering her face with her hands, then smiled. "I thought Katniss did something brave when she sacrifice for her own sister and…well the obstacles she defeats while she was in the twelve district were equipped with skills, but I must admit that I cried when Rue was murdered"

"The same happened to me when I was eight, I cried when Scar killed the father of Simba" Ryder said and Marley looked at him curiously. "The Lion King was a film that marked my childhood"

"I never thought you like Disney movies" Marley admitted with a grin. "That´s new, amazing and adorable at the same time"

"Well…everyone have a guilty pleasure, what´s yours?" Ryder asked staring at her. "I promise I won´t judge"

"Everything that has to do with Jessica Simpson" Marley confessed proudly. "I have all her albums and…an autographed poster. "Also my mom says I´m a pet psychic"

"That´s incredible, I can´t believe everything I´m learning from you, Marley" Ryder said and smiled sweetly at Marley; suddenly the emcee took the stage and called to Ryder and Marley. "That´s us, come on" the boy reached out his hand toward Marley and she took it, both were greeted by applause and took the stage, each taking a microphone. "Remember, I got your back"

(The music started and Ryder and Marley exchanged glances and smiled at the same time, the chemistry between them began to flourish and none of them noticed)

**Ryder**

**Living in my own world**

**Didn´t understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

**Marley**

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn´t see**

**I never opened my heart (Ryder: Oohh)**

**To all the possibilities**

**Oohh**

**Ryder and Marley (Marley)**

**I know (that something has changed)**

**Never felt this way (and right here tonight)**

(Marley forget her nerves and begins to smile during the song, Ryder blinked at her and the audience enjoys the performance)

**This could be the start of something new (it feels so right)**

**To be here with you**

**Oh, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**Marley**

**The start of something new**

**Ryder**

**Oh, yeah, yeah**

**Now who´d of ever thought that, mm**

(He took off his jacket and throws at a young girl who catches it excited)

**Ryder and Marley**

**We`d brought be here tonight?**

**Ryder**

**Oh**

**Marley (Ryder)**

**Yeah**

**And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)**

**With you by my side (by my side)**

**(**During the song, Marley realizes she likes Ryder and smiles sweetly, Ryder smiles back as they both sing)

**Ryder and Marley**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**Marley**

**I know it for real**

**Ryder and Marley**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you, oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

(Marley slow starts dancing while holding the microphone while Ryder still looks at her smiling, both have fun)

**Ryder:**

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

**Oh, oh, yeah**

**Marley**

**I didn`t know it before**

**Marley and Ryder:**

**But now it`s easy to see**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**It`s a start of something new**

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you**

**Oh, oh**

**And now looking in in your eyes (Marley: I feel in my heart)**

**That`s it`s the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you**

**Oh, oh**

**And now looking in my heart**

**I feel in my heart (Marley: the start of something new)**

**(Ryder: the start of something new)**

**The start of something new**

(While the song ended, the entire audience stood up and started applauding, Ryder looked at Marley with a smile as she smiled back at him and the two shared a hug)

Like the first time, Rachel felt nerves and butterflies in stomach to meet her love in the park, to her surprise he was already waiting with a big smile on his face, he had made a picnic with scented candles and a road of rose petals, a tree decorated with Christmas lights and in the center was a big heart also made with rose petals.

"Welcome, my tiny love" Finn said with a smile and Rachel took a deep breath and was walking up to him, once both get closer, he gently pressed his lips against hers. "You look so beautiful" he murmured against her lips and after parting their kiss.

"I got a little help from my fairy godmother, you know?" Rachel said with an innocent smile as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "She decided that this outfit would be perfect, I hope not see me ridiculous"

"That could never happen, angel" Finn said softly and kissing her hair. "You´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen and no matter if you wear a cute reindeer sweater or a dress that highlights your innocence, anyway you´re gorgeous before my eyes"

"You also look so handsome as ever" Rachel admitted blushing and he winked at her. "This is so beautiful, baby; you did it?"

"I received a little help" Finn said as he took Rachel´s hand and both sat on the blanket. "I couldn´t do it without her"

"Maybe my fairy godmother also contributed helping you in my surprise?" Rachel asked curiously and placing her hand on his cheek, Finn put his hand on her as both looked at each other sweetly. "She´s a genius"

"_I´m sure Rach will be surprised when she see this" Katie said as she was throwing rose petals in the middle of the grass and forming a heart._

"_You don´t know how grateful I´m to you for doing this, Goldilocks" Finn said as he placed scented candles in the middle of the blanket and lit them. "I want to surprise Rachel, I mean…what you did for us in our first date was awesome but…it´s my turn to do something for her"_

"_That´s what best friends are for" Katie answered giving him a smile and admired her work with pride. "A heart made of petal of roses beautiful and perfect. "She said and looking at her best friend. "I´m glad you have romantic details on my sister, Finny bear"_

"_I´m insanely in love with her" Finn admitted with a sigh. "maybe that Rachel and I found each other was no accident, a naughty cupid shot one of her arrows" he looked at the little blonde who was placing the basket with food in the blanket off the scented candles, a bowl full of strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate covered. "I´d just like to know how you altered the notes pretending to be us"_

"_With a little magic everything is possible" Katie replied still smiling. "And if I could back in time to that day I would do for you, guys; as you yourself said, that you and my sister have found each other was no accident"_

Back to the present, Rachel sat next to Finn and laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulders, in the sky a beautiful show started appearing, lots of starts were falling like light streaks. Finn pressed the play button in the iPod and "Holding back the years" by Simply Red filled the park as background music.

"I wouldn´t rather be anywhere else than you" Rachel said lovingly. "This picnic, romantic music, you and the meteor shower is all I need right now"

"You are my princess, Rachel" Finn said stroking her hair. "And you deserve to be treated like one"

"We should make a toast" Rachel proposed raising a cup while Finn served apple juice in it and then he took another cup. "For these magical days and showing me that true love exists"

"Cheers" both said at unison while they collided the cups together and sealed the promise with a loving kiss, then they proceed to drank their apple juice. After the toast, Finn and Rachel had dinner with macaroni cheese and steak while both talked and laughed sharing a sweet moment, finish their dessert (strawberries with whipped cream and chocolate); the two lovebirds enjoyed the heavenly spectacle.

"Do you have any special wish, gorgeous?" Finn asked, bringing the petite hand of his girlfriend to his lips and kissing it. "Because I can grant you every wish you want"

"Kiss me" Rachel pleaded and Finn with a smile leaned and captures his lips with hers, turning the beautiful and sweet kiss into a passionate kiss, both smiled against each other´s lips and after they parted their kiss, she places her hand on his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too, babe" Finn lovingly said and pressing his lips against hers once more, Rachel tensed slightly to see that Finn got up from the blanket and held out his hand. "Come with me"

"Another surprise?" Rachel asked and holds Finn´s hand entwined their fingers. The two of them enjoyed a walk in the park under the moonlight. "Finn, where are you taking me?"

"You´ll see" Finn whispered in her ear as they keep walking. Both continued walking down a dark shortcut until they finally arrive to a beautiful place illuminated with fireflies, in the background appeared a clock tower, there was a bench and in the center of the garden was a fountain in the form of an angel. Rachel couldn´t believe that this secret garden could leave the same fairytale. "Oh my God, Finn" Rachel exclaimed once both stopped and admiring the place. "This is beautiful"

"I used to come when I was a kid" Finn confessed with nostalgia and then he looked at her taking her hand. "Now this is how a real fairy tale looks like"

"This is perfect, love" Rachel said looking at him sweetly. "You´ve done enough for me, I mean..I…" she couldn´t finish the sentence cause Finn silenced her capturing his lips on hers. "Stop talking" Finn pointed against her lips. "Is my turn to grant all your wishes" he took her hand and led her to the bench where she sat. "I want to sing something, Rachel. Actually, this song has to do with clocks and that´s why I brought you to this place" he stepped forward and gives her a pocket watch, then told her to look up and when she did, she discovered she was sitting under the clock tower. "The hours I spend with you don´t describe how much I love you and well…it´s time you know what you really mean to me" he leaned once more and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you, beautiful"

(Katie walked from a secret shortcut smiling at her best friend and sister, she sat at the piano who was in the middle and started playing a beautiful melody, Finn stood next to Katie and all the time he kept his gaze on Rachel)

**Finn**

**The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing**

**Come out of the things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing**

**You are, you are**

(Finn walks up to Rachel and takes her hand, she smiling at him while Katie stills playing the piano)

**Finn**

**Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna  
Come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know, singing**

**Finn with Katie**

**Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities am I  
A part of the cure  
****Or am I part of the disease, singing**

(Both stop a moment, Finn leaned again and once more held out his hand to her, she´s smiling taking his hand and he twirls her around)

**Finn**

**You are, you are**

**Finn with Katie**

**You are, you are  
you…**

**Finn**

**Are**

(During the piano solo, Finn and Rachel waltz around the garden and he begins to twirls again)

**Finn with Katie:**

**You are, you are**

**Finn:**

**And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares**

(Katie smiling stills playing the piano gently while Finn strokes Rachel´s cheek with his thumb, when the music accelerates, Finn and Rachel waltz again)

**Finn with Katie**

**You are, you are**

**Finn (Katie)**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)  
Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)**

(Music fades slowly as Katie finished playing the last keys on the piano, Finn and Rachel stop dancing and just look at each other´s eyes lovingly, and he places his hand on her cheek)

"I love you" Rachel said tearfully and jumped into his arms, he closes his eyes and held her tighter, she parted the hug and she smashed her lips into his in a hungry kiss, he smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, this time Katie didn´t feel uncomfortable to see them kissing but she simply smiled sweetly at them and decided to observe the scene as if it were a romantic comedy. "I see that this time everything went as I planned" Katie said loudly so that the lovebirds stopped the kiss and turned to her. "What? I never said you have to stop, guys; I was just checking" "You were all the time in the date?" Rachel asked putting her tiny hands on her hips and looking at her sister. "Why am I not surprised?" "I just came" Katie defended raising her hands in surrender. "honestly I didn´t want to be alone for long, so I got bored and decided to come see the meteor shower with you considering my window can´t appreciate" "Okay, you can stay" Finn said and Katie dropped out her hands in victory. "But...Rachel and I want to be alone eventually because… "I get it" Katie simply replied. "I know how this ends, thank you very much; and don´t worry about me I´ll sleep in my tree house" "I never thought to see us making out bother you so much" Rachel admitted putting a hand on her shoulder. "After all, you were the one who made the romantic date, the whole operation Finchel and all that jazz" "trust me, big sister; I love you and Finny bear so much and makes me really happy to see you together because I shot one of my arrows of love right to the heart of Finny bear" Katie said rolling her eyes playfully and then gave them a sweet smile. "Fine, let´s make a deal; we will watch the meteor shower and then you "Katie pointed at Finn. "And you" then pointed at Rachel. "May conclude the romantic evening in Rachel´s room while I´m in my tree house, deal?" "Deal" Finn and Rachel said at unison and shook their hands with Katie. The three left the special place and returned to the park, Katie put the blanket and they sat down to enjoy a beautiful meteor shower, Finn put his arms around Rachel and Katie, none of them spoke at that time, simply decided to appreciate the heavenly gift. "Guys" Katie said breaking the silence and Finn and Rachel turned to her. "I love you" "We love you too, Little Miss Sunshine" Finn said patting her head causing her to giggle. "Actually I must say that you are our personal miracle" "Really?" Katie asked crossing her arms and sitting straight. "Why?" "Because if you weren´t there, Finn and I never would´ve found each other" Rachel replied sweetly playing with her sister´s blond waves of her hair. "And I think the fact that you are all the time with us explain everything and that´s as it should be" "Thank you and…you´re welcome" Katie replied with a big smile and hugged her sister and best friend not wanting to let them go. That night and as promised, Katie went to her tree house and locked the door to not hear or see any activity that could disturb her; on the other hand, a shirtless Finn was sat in Rachel´s bed waiting for her to leave the bathroom for...Well…get to first and second base. When she did, she wore a purple gown and her wavy brown hair hanging down over her back, feeling confident she walked up to Finn, sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Are you trying to kill me?" Rachel asked staring at him and he pecked her lips. "Nope" Finn said giving her his signature half-grin. "What makes you think that?" "your body is the hotter thing I am witnessing right now and I can´t take it anymore" Rachel said seductively, he carried her in bridal style and lays her in the bed gently, he lays on top of her and started pressing kisses in her lips, she opened her mouth and he slips his tongue inside turning the kiss into a sensual and passionate one. "I want you so bad, baby" Finn huskily whispered in Rachel´s ear and giving her chills, she crashed her lips on his and he hungrily responded the kiss, rolling around the bed and kissing her passionately all the time. "Finn, Finn, wait" Rachel muttered against his lips and giving him gently pushes in his bare chest trying to breaking the kiss but he was sliding his hand up her leg and began to touch her. "Finn, please wait" "Babe, what´s wrong?" Finn asked parting the kiss and his hand stopped touching her leg. "I love you and I need you now, I thought we´re about to have sex" "I´m not ready" Rachel said rolling over so he was now under her and she turned away for a minute. "I mean…you have been gentle, affectionate and I´m…I´m so in love with you in every way it can have in this world but…I want to wait to be a romantic and intimate moment in which you and I can be tuned" "Thanks for being honest with me" he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It´s okay, princess; I´ll wait until you´re ready we don´t have to do it right now, okay? I won´t make you do anything you don´t want and I still love you the same way I know love you" "I´m glad you´re a gentleman" Rachel confessed as she runs her fingers through his hair and he smiles. "Not all the guys feel the same way and end up leaving their girlfriends because they don´t give their precious treasure to them" "I´m not like them" Finn said kissing her forehead. "I love you, Rachel and I don´t care how long the time goes by until you´re ready, I will never leave you, not now, not never, you are my soul mate" "But the fact that we don´t intimate doesn´t mean that we don´t have to make out, right?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow and Finn smiles back. "I understood that we´re going to make out" "I´d love to make out, baby" Finn replied with a devishly smile and smashed his lips against hers, she rolls over him so now he´s on top of her again and without breaking the kiss, she strokes his bare back. He moves his lips to her neck to starting sucking and nipping, then placing kisses in her collarbone. Rachel closes her eyes tightly to not scream. After a few minutes, Finn captured his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, she parted her lips from his and touched her neck feeling something, the girl was about to get out of the bed but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and lays her down on bed. "Where you think you´re going?" Finn asked stroking her hair and she turned to him really outraged. "Finn Hudson, what you did to my neck?! Rachel finally yelled touching the hickey and he started laughing. "Is not funny, Katie now is going to think a vampire attacked me in the night" "Relax, babe; it´s just a hickey" Finn said with the same smile and Rachel looked at him with a question mark in her face. He simply pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I made you this as a seal of love, which means that I´m yours and I´ll always be, and when you walk through the halls of school or wherever you go, everyone will know you´re owned by Finn Hudson and nobody can get you away from me" "I guess I´ll have to cover it with a scarf or a turtleneck" Rachel admitted at the floor a moment and then looked back at him. "But if I have a hickey, I´m glad it´s yours" "You can cover it with a sheet if you want, but that doesn´t change the fact that you´re mine" Finn said stroking her hair. "Now, where were we?"

Rachel smiled devishly and crashed her lips on his, Finn smiled against her lips and the two of them rolled over and over the bed making out passionately letting their love feels in the air.

"AHHHH!" a little voice screamed in terror causing the next morning Finn and Rachel awoke, the two cuddle on the bed with the sheets and blanket over them, both were startled and found Katie screaming in horror. "What you did to my sister?! She has a huge bite on her neck! Who you think you are…Edward Cullen?!

"Katie, I really appreciate to please not yell" Rachel said placing her hand on her chest. "I was perfectly fine until you almost give me a heart attack" "You two didn´t have s…s…s..."Katie stammered the world with difficulty until she had to swallow hard and say it. "…sex, right?" "First, if you´re thinking that you can stay calm because Rachel and I were only making out" Finn said sitting up and accidentally the sheet slipped showing his bare chest. "Uh…I can explain" "YOU ARE NAKED! Katie screamed again closing her eyes tightly. "My eyes! My eyes! Where the hell is your clothes, Frankenteen?! You slept with my sister! "Katie, god" Rachel groaned covering her ears with her hands. "Finn and I are virgins, okay? Last night was already a little late and yes he stayed over to sleep but only that" "I won´t open my eyes until Finn put a shirt on" Katie said as a little girl and crossing her arms without opening her eyes. "I almost suffer a heart attack because of him" "Gee; sorry for almost killed you, Goldilocks" Finn sardonically said as he picked his shirt from the floor and putting it over his head. "You can open them" Katie opened her eyes when she saw him with a shirt and stared at her intently, on the other hand she sighed in relief. "Sorry for slept here without telling you" "Finny bear, you don´t have to ask permission or apologize considering I´m just a kid" Katie said rolling her eyes. "But don´t make good things to look bad""Finn and I won´t do anything that makes you uncomfortable, little dove" Rachel said taking her sister´s hand. "Both and I agree and decided that we´re not going to have…" "Don´t say the S-E-X word" Katie yelled and covers Rachel´s mouth with her hand. "I´m still young and you mention "it" is forbidden for me" ""You realize that Rach and I are technically three years older than you, right?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and Katie shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "Snarky girl, someday you have to know about sex" "Shut it" Katie covered her ears with her hands and blushed. "Please don´t say that word in front of me; I barely have to stand my sister and you eat each other´s faces" "I thought you wouldn´t have trouble with Finn and I had a moment alone because you were going to be in your tree house" Rachel said, getting up from the bed and pulling on a robe.

"And I kept my word, Rach" Katie explained calmly and running her fingers through her long blond hair. "I assumed that Finn was gone because I´d planned to have a sibling moment with you and only you, even when I made breakfast and went here to surprise you, I find that Finn and you are asleep in your bed, he shirtless and you with a bruise the size of Texas…I think that explains everything"

"Is actually a hickey" Finn and Rachel said in unison and Katie nodded in understanding. "Then I will give you a scarf to cover it" Katie replied with a small smile before she turned and looked at her sister and her best friend again. "Oh…I made pancakes and Finny bear can have breakfast with us" said this; she turned in her heels and left the room, the two lovers started laughing and she covered her face with her hands. "That was close" Finn said containing a chuckle. "It´s not the first time that I cause your sister a big scare?" "What were the other times?" Rachel inquired with interest and Finn looked at her sheepishly. "Finn?" "Well…he started looking down and putting his hands on his pockets. "the first was when you found me singing in the shower but you freaked out and ran away so Katie was alone and that´s how we met, in theory she saw me almost naked but for a towel, the second time was when I was devastated by the big messed up I did when I dated you and Marley at the same time; Katie came to see me and…the rest is history" "I get it" Rachel replied and pecked his lips. "Come on, Katie is waiting for breakfast" "Thanks for everything, love" Finn said sweetly and kissed her forehead. "But I have to go home, my mom doesn´t know I spent the night here and if don´t make it, then I´ll be dead" "You don´t tell your mom?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "That was wrong, young man" "I know, but I wanted to spend some time with you and I don´t regret it" Finn said putting his jacket and leaned to capture his lips on Rachel´s once more. "Thank Katie for me, I rather both of you have a good time as siblings, okay? I love you" "Love you too, handsome" Rachel replied lovingly, he winks at her and left the room. Once staying alone, she snapped her fingers and ordered her room, then changed her PJ´s for a simple green reindeer sweater, a plaid skirt, white socks and Mary Jane shoes, her hair with a headband and her bangs covering her forehead, she left the room and went to the dining room where her little sister was standing with the table set and breakfast served. "Katie Belle, you didn´t have to do this" "Is the least I can do for you, Rach" Katie said sitting at the table while Rachel did the same, the little blonde looked everywhere and then turned to her sister. "Where´s Finny bear? I thought he would have breakfast with us" "Oh, well…Rachel started saying taking her hand. "He preferred that we´ve had a moment like siblings and he back home, but accidentally forgot to tell his mom he spent the night here" "Oops" Katie replied containing a chuckle. "I think someone is going to be punished" "Tell me about it" Rachel pointed and then put the piece of pancake to her mouth, after chewing she turned to Katie with a smile. "Mm, little one; this amazing; where did you learn to cook?" "Mom" Katie replied sadly and looks at her sister. "Sometimes I miss her, you know?" "So I am" Rachel answered as the two breakfast in silence. "I miss especially when you had nightmares and she sang "Somewhere over the rainbow" while I rocked you in my arms and tried to make you feel asleep. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of her voice singing a lullaby" "I think the both of us inherited her beauty and her singing skills; but when I see you, Rach I can see her" Katie said with a sweet smile. I know that she´s gone but…there´s still a part of her that is with me and that´s you" "Do you know I´ll never leave you or let anybody hurt you, right?" Rachel inquired softly and Katie nodded. "I will always be with you no matter where I am…in heaven or earth, no one can keep me apart from you" "I love you so much" Katie replied tearfully and pulled her big sister for a hug which she smiling reciprocated. The two siblings remain in their embrace for a long time until Rachel wanted to part the hug but the young teenager don´t let her. "Wait, sis…I want to remember this moment" "you´re lucky you´re adorable" Rachel said with a smile and finally when the girls pared the hug, they finished breakfast, clean the kitchen with magic and sat in the living room to enjoy a nice morning without school since the day was off. "So...little dove, what would you like us to do? We haven´t had a sibling time for so long" "I´m not sure yet" Katie admitted sheepishly. "I have planned to visit the secret garden because after all it´s our sacred place. Then we can have a picnic in heaven; we haven´t visit heaven for a long time, you know? "I like how you think" Rachel said with a nod giving approval to her sister. "Honestly is that being on earth we´re getting used to being human so…we´ve been away from home for a few months" "Not long ago" Katie said, then sighed. "But I have to say that since we started this mission both are always with Marley and…since I played matchmaker now we are three" "Three?" Rachel wanted to know and Katie nodded confidently. "Yep, tree; you, me and Finny bear" Katie pointed rolling her eyes playfully and Rachel giggled. "even most of the time he and you want to be alone and making out, don´t get me wrong you two are so cute and I´m glad I did my job well"

"I´m really glad about that too" Rachel says putting her arm around her sister´s shoulders. ""Actually was fate, little one; it was not by chance or coincidence; you just helped"

"Then you´re not pissed that I´ve played the Matchmaker?" Katie asked innocently and giving her sister an adorable puppy face. "After all, I like you guys together"

"Not at all, little dove" Rachel said sweetly taking her sister´s hands. "You were super clever with your back-up plan; so…you still want to visit heaven or…?"

"Can we do something before we go?" Katie asked, getting up from the couch and sits next to her sister. "Sure, like what?" Rachel says and Katie pulls out from the pocket of her jacket a package with cards. "Oh, the Quiz!" the tiny brunette exclaimed excited and clapping at the same time. "I´m in" "I know how much you like that game, Rachie Rach" Katie replied with a smile and Rachel blushed at the cute nickname her little sister just had given her. "Let´s see what surprises we can find, are you ready?" "Dear, little sister; I was born ready" Rachel pointed smiling and Katie shook her head containing a chuckle. "I start" she took the first card and cleared her throat before reading. "Okay, first question; if there was a fire right now, what would be the first thing you´d save and why?" "You" Katie said without hesitation and looked at her surprised older sister into the eyes. "Nothing else matters cause it´s just material stuff, but you´re really important to me because you remind me of mom, so that´s why I would save you from the fire" "Aww" Rachel cooed putting her hand on her chest and giving the young girl a sweet smile. "Thank you, little dove; I promise you are not going to lose me" "You´re welcome" Katie said putting her hand over hers and took another card. "My turn" she added and then read the card. "If you could be someone other than yourself, who would you be?" "Éponine in Les Mis" Rachel confidently said and Katie turned to her with a question mark on her face. "Éponine? Seriously?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "Rach, she was one of the characters who had a tragic ending and unrequited love; why her?" "because her story is so beautiful…I mean, a girl who had everything and suddenly fall in love with her best friend, she protects him all the time and then dies in his arms after saving his life in the revolution" Rachel sighed and Katie gave her a disapproval look. "Okay, my second choice is Barbra" "Exactly" Katie said smiling again. "I rather a thousand times Barbra Streisand than a poor girl who dies without love; and as for me…I would love to be Amelia Earhart; the first woman to fly across the Atlantic Ocean"

"Amazing choice, little one" Rachel said fiving her, took another card and read it. "What is your favorite song?"

"I have two actually" Katie replied looking at her sister. "first is "Count on me" by Bruno Mars, it has a cool rhythm and I like how he mention the friends will be there for each other; and the second one is "Take on the world", I wrote it thinking about us and how we wish our dreams can make come true" "I also love "Take on the world" Rachel said smiling as Katie lays her head on her shoulder and her sister strokes the blond waves of her hair. "not only by what you say, but also the song means a lot to me since it´s our first duet on earth; of course after the whole Babra Streisand repertoire, my second favorite song is "Bop bop baby" by Westlife but sung by Finn" "Of course, it was where you found him singing in the shower and fell in love with his awesome voice" Katie said with a smile and then took another card. "Mm…just what I wanted…what was your most awkward moment?" "Oh no" Rachel covered her face with her hands blushing and Katie just smiled at her. "Katie, please don´t make me say it" "I´m sorry, you were chosen by the card" Katie replied raising a hand. "Besides, we´re just us; nobody else has to know" "Find out my beautiful and sexy boyfriend singing in the shower and when he found out I tried to run away but it was too late" Rachel said looking up and taking a deep breath. "I don´t understand how it´s that Finn is still with me after that" "Ha, I remember that" Katie said with a big smile in her face and Rachel giggled. Both of them smiling at each other remembering that time. "_Hey! He asked in suspicion. "Who´s there?" as he doesn´t receive any answer from the person, he resorts the threat. "Whoever you are, you can´t be here. So beat it before I call the principal" laughter. "I mean it"_

Help me

_Katie, on the other hand is in the literature class; when she hear the anguished voice of her sister, closes her eyes, places her finger tips on her temples to use her telepathic powers to communicate with her_

_Rachel, Rachel, it´s you?_

_K-Katie…you…you have to help me. I can´t stop laughing_

_Holy crap, what you did?_

_I can´t tell you, you have to see for yourself_

_Wait right there, okay? Don´t make any movement, I´m on my way_

_Please hurry_

_Katie took the teacher was explaining the story of Pride and Prejudice, to raise her hand_

"_Yes, Katie?" an attractive man with curly hair and blue eyes asked._

"_ , can you give me permission to drink some water?" Katie asked touching her throat to make it more believable. "I´m thirsty"_

"_Sure" he smiled and then the bell rang; students were keeping their books in the backpacks. "Okay, guys. I want you to read the first chapter for next week and we´ll discussed in class"_

"_Thank you" Katie said and left the classroom. "Stay right there, Rachel" she runs through the halls until she reaches the showers and discovered Rachel laughing uncontrollably and leaning against the door._

"You´re here" Rachel runs to hug Katie and she separates.

"_What the hell…what were you thinking?" Katie took her sister in a secluded place. "This is invasion of property, you can´t be here"_ "_that´s what I said" a male voice said from behind the opened, Finn looks at the two teenagers who screamed to see him shirtless and with a towel around his waist. Katie put a hand on Rachel´s mouth to silence her. "Wow…I never thought I have a fan" he crosses his arms and gives them his signature half-grin. "Hi"_ "_This is so awkward" Katie said and looks at her jean pockets._ "_Oh my God! Oh my God! I´m so sorry" Rachel covers her face with her hands and then looks at Katie. "Help me"_ "_Okay, you run while you can do it and I´ll distract him" Katie said and gives her a thumb up._

_Rachel is about to leave when he stops her and still smiling. "Wait...First you spy and then run away?"_

"_Um…yes" she replies and runs away from there. Once alone, Katie crosses her arms and decides to talk to Finn._

Back to the present, Rachel and Katie were laughing loudly and both trying to remember that awkward moment still laughing, letting their laughter filled the empty room.

"Yes I remember" Katie said laughing. "I had to cover your back because you ran away" Rachel still laughing while her sister continued her story. "My awkward moment was when I visit Finn at his house but…I found him in his underwear"

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and Katie nodded blushing. "How did that happen?"

"_What do you want, Kurt?!" Finn asked yelling and wiping his tears. "I don´t want to see anyone, okay?"_ "_I´m not your brother" Katie answered on the other side of the door. "Please, Finn. It hurts me to see you cry for Rachel. I can´t help you if you don´t let me"_ "_Katie, it´s that you?" Finn asked poking his head behind the pillow and looking at the door._ "_It´s me, Frankenteen" she answered knocking on the door. "I´m not playing, open the door or I´ll tear it down" for a moment, he forgot his grief to laugh a moment to hear the sarcasm of his thirteen year-old friend._ "_okay, with you I can make an exception; give me five minutes" Finn said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, but when he opened it, Katie stopped smiling and gasped seeing the boy was shirtless and just in his boxers. He quickly became red with embarrassment. "Oh, Gosh; I´m sorry!"_ "_Oh my sweet Lord, are you trying to kill me?! Katie exclaimed closing her eyes tightly and avoiding eye contact with Finn. "I think I came at a bad time, I´ll see you…when you´ve put some clothes on and don´t cause me a heart attack"_ "_Good idea" Finn pointed covering his half-naked body with the door. "Uh…this is um…really awkward so…how about if we meet in your tree house"_ "_Yeah" definitely!" she nodded quickly and opens her eyes. "See you later, Finn" Katie once she had the chance ran hurriedly from there to reach out her tree house._ "Oh no, oh my God" Rachel laughed blushing at the same time and then when the girls finally took a deep breath trying to forget those awkward moments, she took another card. "Katie, who is your crush? Could be someone famous or not" "Okay" Katie said sighing. "Is Cory Monteith" "Who?" Rachel asked curiously and turned to her. "Sorry, I didn´t hear you; who´s Cory Monteith?" "You really don´t know who is Cory Monteith?" Katie replied speechless. "Rachel, he´s the hottest guy in the whole planet! He participated in Monte Carlo movie with Selena Gomez, Katie Cassidy and Leighton Meester, he mentored Nellie Veitenheimer in the reality show called "the glee project" and his assignment for the kids was the bullying and they had to sing "Everybody hurts" by REM, he is also the protagonist of that awesome TV. Show where everyone is singing" Katie still explaining but Rachel just stared at her as if she talks to her in another language. "oh, okay…then let me show you his picture" the little blonde pulled her phone from her pocket and showed her the photo that was in black and white, a beautiful young man with messy hair, amber eyes, dimples and a serene face filled the entire screen. Rachel looked at the photo and then her sister again and again. "So…?" "Oh my God" Rachel simply said and she handed the phone back to Katie." "Wait, I have another one" the young girl says smiling and changes the picture. This time the fine man was outside an airport, the photo has color and he was wearing a blue jacket and a gray shirt with a pink backpack over his shoulder. "I told you he´s super cute" "Katie…" Rachel finally asked. "Why not you tell me you have photos of Finn on your phone?" "That´s not Finn, sis" Katie replied with a smile. "He´s Cory Monteith…"then the smile faded from her face and suddenly. "Holy moly! Rach, please don´t hate me, I didn´t know he was Finny bear´s lost twin, I´ve been in love with him since I was eleven and…it´s a secret that I´ll take to the grave"

"Oh" Rachel said and then looked tenderly at her sister. "I love when you blush like that; it´s kind of cute"

"Please don´t tell anyone" Katie pleaded clasping her hands as if she was about to say a prayer. "No one can know, not even Finn; promise me you will keep the secret"

"Your secret is safe with me" Rachel replied taking her hands. "You don´t have to be embarrassed"

"But…" Katie started to protest looking at Rachel nervously. "Cory is just like Finn; both are technically twins and don´t know yet"

"Like "The parent trap"?" Rachel asked and Katie nodded. "Well…sometimes each one of us have a lost twin we don't even know they existed" Rachel started explaining to the nervous teen. "It´s like you are just like Sabrina Carpenter and you still don´t know"

"Then it´s if an alternate universe I had a twin sister named Maya Hart?" Katie asked and Rachel nodded. "That would be awesome"

"It would be cool at some point, Katie Belle" Rachel said wisely. "But after all would be frustrating that everyone will confuse you with your twin"

"In that you´re absolutely right" Katie said while she was keeping the cards in the packet. "Ready to go?" Rachel nodded and the two girls set off for the secret garden; for a moment the tiny brunette sighed and the young blonde turned to her curiously. "What is it, Rach?"

"Nothing" Rachel said with a smile. "Is just…you don´t know how much I missed this"

"Our sibling time?" Katie asked and Rachel nodded again. "I know, me too; I understand that we ´re on a mission and Finn is now part of our life but…first of all, you and I are a team"

"Sometimes I think we are like "Charlie´s angels" Rachel said with a giggle and Katie just smiled at her and wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "And the funny thing is as if you and I were connected"

"Yes, actually it´s really weird and magical at the same time" Katie agreed. "We are not twins but…we have a strong bond that unites us like two drops of water"

(The music starts. Rachel intertwines her arm with Katie and both girls walk through the meadow with a big smile on their faces)

**Rachel**

**I'm blind folded****  
on this roller coaster they call life  
Keep trying to make it through  
the next turn knuckles white  
and holding tight**

(Katie pauses a moment, takes the two hands of her sister and looks at her smiling; Rachel smiles back and the two girls start to run happily in the garden)

**Katie**

**So here I go taking a curve  
but I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you  
I know you'd never let me go**

**Rachel and Katie**

**I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right****  
with me all the time  
you hear me, you're near me  
and everything else  
Gonna be all right  
Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this time  
Connected, Connected inside**

(The little blonde picks a flower; walks up to Rachel and placed in her hair; Rachel giggling takes her younger sister´s hand and twrils her; then, they play with the water of the fountain and splashing at each other)

**Katie**

**It's not an accident  
the time we spent apart  
but now we're so close  
I can always find you  
Right here in my heart**

**Rachel**

**You've given me something I need  
And I don't ever wanted to end  
Because of you  
I know I've found my strength again**

(Two sisters run, jump and dance happily around the secret garden. They run to the swings where Katie sits and Rachel pushes her gently so she could swing)

**Rachel and Katie**

**I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right  
With me all the time  
You hear me, you near me  
And everything else  
Gonna be all right  
Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this time  
Connected, connected inside**

(They blow dandelions, still dancing in the garden and pointed at each other with fingers as they smile and laugh.)

**Katie with Rachel (Rachel):**

**Everytime that I breathe  
I can feel the energy  
Preaching out, flowing through  
You to me and me to you (yeah)  
Find your dream, walk or stand  
(You are everywhere I am)  
Separate souls, you to find  
Touching at the speed of…**

(During the guitar solo; both stare at each other and grabs their hands, go round and round until the beat of the music acelerates and once again they back to running and dancing across the meadow)

**Light! Light  
Whoa, ah, oh, ah, oh  
Ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh  
Ah, oh, oh**

**Rachel and Katie**

**I feel connected, protected  
It's like you're sitting right  
with me all the time  
you hear me, you're near me  
and everything else  
Gonna be all right**

**Rachel and Katie (Katie)**

**Connected (connected)  
protected (protected)  
Now you're in my mind  
Now I'm doing fine  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (yeah)  
And everything else  
Gonna be all right  
Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this****  
(Nothing, nothing, nothing)  
Nothing can break this time  
Connected (connected)  
Connected, inside**

(They jump up and down, sit on a bench and contemplate the various figures that are in the clouds, Katie leans her head on her sister´s shoulder while Rachel plays with her blonde hair)

**Rachel and Katie (Rachel)**

**(Oh, connected) connected inside  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**

**Rachel and Katie:**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh  
whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Connected, connected inside**

Music ends and they back to their angelic appearances and take flight to their old home to continue enjoying their special day.  
Rachel and Katie were sitting on a cloud finished eating their toast with cream cheese and glass of milk, enjoying the view that the loving heavenly father had created in all its glory. Although both girls were already used to being on earth, there still moments when they missed being home.

"You regret having accepted the mission?" Katie asked staring at her older sister.

"Of course not, Katie" Rachel replied sweetly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well…" Katie looks down for a moment and then looks at her one more time. "I don´t regret the mission but…honestly I really missed visiting this beautiful place, I mean, after all this has been our home since I can remember"

"You have some point" Rachel pointed rubbing Katie´s back gently. "Being for so long in the earth we are forgetting to be angels. And being with you in heaven is what really makes me happy" Katie smiled after hearing that and lays her head on her sister´s shoulder. "But remember that we can´t stay long, we must return in an hour"

Katie sighed sadly and began to put things in the basket, took a piece of cloud that felt like a cotton just touching it and put it in the basket. Rachel also took the time, she took one star which began to appear and put it in the basket. Since the condition was that they could visit heaven and save a memory before returning because they could only back home when both sisters finally met with the mission.

"Rachel? Katie?" A beautiful and sexy male voice spoke for the first time, only it sounded exactly like Finn´s voice. "I can´t believe you finally came back"

The girls jumped up at the voice and finally saw the boy who called them; except that he looked exactly like Finn…messy hair, freakishly tall, great body, brown eyes, half-grin and…wait a minute…he is not Finn, right? It couldn´t be possible because he is on the earth and doesn´t know Rachel and Katie are angels.

"Finn?" Rachel asked and Katie turned to her with the same voice of disbelief. This handsome cutie might sound and look just like Finn Hudson, but definitely has not him. Then immediately she regretted her words. "No, I…sorry, I…I didn´t mean that. I…"

"Rachel, don´t you remember me?" the boy asked looking into her eyes. "It´s me; Owen"

"It can´t be possible for you to be that cute little boy playing hide and seek with us" Katie protested in disbelief. "This can´t be true"

"Why none of you believe me?" Owen said sadly. "I know many things happened since you and Rachel left on earth to accomplish the mission and I know some things are unbelievable but…I swear I´m telling the truth"

"If then you are who you say you are…"Rachel wanted to know crossing her arms and staring at her boyfriend´s lost twin. "Why you look and sound just like Finn?"

"Whoa, whoa…wait a minute" Owen raised his hand to stop her and look at her confused. "Who´s Finn and why you confuse me with him? I didn´t know you…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh oh" Katie said looking at her feet and Owen turned to her, then to Rachel. "Yes, she does"

Rachel closed her eyes to forget the time and tried to think or something else, how could she tell Finn one about Finn 2.0? Both were like two drops of water and reacted in the same way. Everything went black and flashback showed.

_A little nine year-old Owen was hiding his face in the big willow tree and counting as Rachel and Katie were hiding in some places impossible to find._

_"98, 99, 100…ready or not, here I go!" Owen said poking his face with a smile and ran to find his friends. "Come out; come out, wherever you are"_

"_Rach, I´d appreciate to keep quiet please; Owen can find us at any time" Katie told Rachel who was hidden behind the bookcase and Katie was hidden behind a pot. _

"_I´m sorry, Katie Belle" Rachel replied with a chuckle. "I can´t help it. I´m nervous. And when I get nerves also gives me a fit of laughter_

"_Ha! I found you!" a hand touched Katie´s shoulder and she jumped. "I knew you are easily to scare Kate"_

"_Yeah you found me, Owen" Katie said standing up and he just shrugged his shoulder. "Now I´ll help you find Rachel and where she is hidden is no big deal" Katie said pointing. "She´s behind that bookcase"_

"_Hey!" Rachel protested finally coming out of hiding and shaking her dress. "it isn´t fair"_

"_I´m sorry, Rachel" Owen said with a mischievous smile and looking at the tiny brunette. "a deal is a deal and when the person finish the counting and having to find a person, he or she has to help"_

"_Okay, busted" Rachel and Katie said at unison and the three of them laughed._

"Rachel, earth to Rachel" Owen snapped his fingers on Rachel´s face and she gasped. "You have a boyfriend, right?"  
"Yes, F…Owen, I do" Rachel "and he´s just like you"

"Why didn´t you tell me?" Owen asked devastated. "I should know I have a lost win on earth and you´re dating him"

"Look, Owen; everything happened so fast and I…I haven´t seen you in a long time, okay?" Rachel finally said stepping back and seeing blurry. "Oh God…Oh my God"

The girl felt everything began to spin and Katie immediately held her arm to keep her from falling as she felt the same when the love triangle Finchel/Marley happened. However, was in vain. Rachel collapsed on the ground

"Oh my God" Katie exclaimed holding the head of her older sister and turned to see Owen with a glare. "Dude, you killed her"

"I did nothing I swear; at least let me lay her down on the bed, it´s the least I can do for her" Owen said taking Rachel in his arms and carrying her in a bridal style. "And look the good side, while she´s unconscious she thinks Finn is holding her"

"Good point" Katie smiled for a moment and then her face turned serious. "But that won´t prevent you to be pigeon food later"

"What´s going on here?" a sweet voice like honey and velvety like silk said, Katie and Owen turned to see that it was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and green eyes. "Owen, what happened?"

"Hi, Claredy cat" Owen said sheepishly after he laid his crush on the bed and looked at the blonde. "I thought you were on Jupiter"

"I spent a few days but I´m back" Claire said, then looked at Katie with a smile. "Hi, Katie"

"Is nice to see you again, Claire" Katie said giving a hug to the girl and then her face turned serious. "I´m not mad at you, I´m actually pissed because your silly cousin killed my sister"

"I never killed Rachel!" Owen yelled in frustration and he looked at the two blondes who now confronted him with arms crossed. "Actually it´s a long story, but the short version is that Rachel and Katie came back and Rachel freaked out cause it´s the first time she sees me as a fifteen year-old young man and…she thought I was her boyfriend"

"That doesn´t explain why she has fainted" Claire scolded her cousin gently. "What you did to Rachel, Owen Stephen Merryweather"

"I´ll tell you" Katie said calmly to prevent the two cousins turned the argument to a bloodbath. "As Owen said, Rachel is dating my best friend Finn Hudson and your cousin is the exact replica, she was confused, panicked and fainted"

"What exactly happened?" Katie asked while Rachel became restless in bed, Owen knelt and took her hand. "The last time we saw Owen was a kid and now we´re here suddenly he is a teenager? Rachel and I went a month ago?"

"The real reason, Katie…" Claire explained. "Is that the time you spend in heaven is different from the earth and as you were to earth…it spent exactly six years since you left"

"I still don´t get it" Katie protested a little upset and crossing her arms. "What do you mean six years passed since my sister and I left; it makes no sense"

Claire looked for a moment her cousin who tries to revive the unconscious beautiful girl with mouth-to mouth and then looked at the confused and upset teen to explain the mystery of the handsome twins.

"Katie, first of all you don´t have to be upset, sweetheart" Claire said softly and began to explain. "Apparently this is totally confusing for you because you and Rachel left to earth with the mission to protect Marley and supposedly it happened a few months ago, but…actually here took years"

"This doesn´t sound logical" Katie said looking at her sister with concern and then to Claire. "Rachel turns seventeen in December, I´m just a thirteen year-old kid and you….have twenty; then explain to me how is that Owen is the only one that changed?"

"because you and your sister spend so much time on earth that age stuck; the maximum age you can get to have are 18 and 15" Claire said gently. "Owen changed because of the circle of life, and I was visiting an amazing planet which I´d never seen in my entire life"

"So Jupiter is so huge as they say?" Katie inquired with interest trying to momentarily forget the tension that was in the air.

"Is beautiful and majestic" Claire admitted excited. "But even I wanted to stay longer I knew it was time to go back…and I came in a shooting star"

"Come on, Rachel" Owen begged as he tries to revive the Sleeping Beauty. "Don´t do this to Katie, she needs you. Come on"

"She still doesn´t awake?" Claire asked approaching with Katie to the bed where Rachel was resting. Owen sighed in frustration and looked up to confront the two blondes.

"No" Owen admits frustrated. "I tried everything to wake her and is useless"

"Sorry to say the true love kiss didn´t work out this time, buddy" Katie said sarcastically and Owen glared at her. "If you let me…"Finn´s twin and Claire stepped aside as the young teenager walked to the bed and shouted with all her powerful lungs as if her life depended on it. "RACHEL!"

"W…what?" Rachel asked disoriented as she slowly sat and when she saw her sister, she became furious. "Katherine, could you explain to me why the hell you wake me up like that?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Hallelujah, you´re alive!" Katie sardonically said and then turned to her sister with a serious look. "Maybe you hate me then but that was the only way to wake you up"

"Okay, I´m sorry I snapped at you" Rachel said quietly and looking at her sister. "Thank you"

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Claire asked walking up to her and kneeling next to the bed. "We thought you are not going to make it"

"I had a strange dream" Rachel said as she touched her forehead and blinked simultaneously. "I dreamed Katie and I visited heaven and Owen…"she said with a chuckle before continuing with her story. "He approached to us but…it turned out that Finn had taken his body and I wonder…are you kidding me?"

"Hi" Owen said giving her his signature half-grin; wow, he was literally Finn but in alternate universe. "How you doing?"

"W…wait…so…this is real?" Rachel asked and Claire and Katie nodded at unison; the tiny brunette laid her head back in the pillow. "Oh man…"

"It´s okay, sweetie" Claire said gently and she rubbed her arm. "Trust me it will take time to get used to it but you have every right to be shocked"

"You wanna get out of here?" Katie asked holding the hand of her older sister. "I´ll understand if you want to"

"Yes please, Katie Belle" Rachel said nodding nervously and when Owen tried to grab her arm she flinches. "Don´t touch me!"

"I…I´m sorry, I didn´t want to freak you out" Owen apologized looking into her eyes. "But you´re still so weak; you need to rest, Rach…"Rachel started shaking like a jelly as Claire and Katie gave him a glare. "I…I mean…Rach…Rachel, you need to recover your lost energy, Rachel. Please don´t go, I´m sorry"

"You did enough, Owen" Katie replied coldly at him as she helped her sister to get up. "Come on, sis"

The two siblings left as Owen stared at them sadly and longingly, it wasn´t his fault being Finn´s lost twin but apparently it looks like a crime in which he was the villain. Claire walks up to him but she looked upset.

"What?" Owen protested and she simply raised her hand to stop him. "Please tell me what I did wrong, Claire?"

"Just…forget it" said this, Claire turned around and left Owen alone as he put his hands on his head and released a frustrated groan.

"it was the most scariest thing I´ve seen in my entire life" Katie said the next day when she, Rachel and Marley walked through the halls of the school. "I mean…there´s already one Finn Hudson, now imagine that there are two"

"Wow, that´s completely new" Marley agreed with a small smile. "it would be amazing to have a twin"

"yes, Marley; but then it´s really complicated because both are identical and react the same way" Rachel commented trying to calm down. "and that´s not the worst of all…he called me Rach…and Finn is the only one who calls me that"

"We also call you that" Katie replied simply looking at her and Rachel sighed in surrender. "Take your time, big sister"

"I understand your frustration" Marley said putting her hand on her shoulder. "and as you mentioned; it seems like a dream so hard to believe"

"I need Finn" Rachel replied after a moment of silence and when they stopped walking. "believe it or not; he is the only one who can make me feel safe" she turned in her heels and left.

"I´m so worried about her" Katie said sighing and passes a blond strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Marley asked as she looked at the young teen. "Katie, Rachel is not acting that way because of Stefan, right?"

"It´s Owen" Katie corrected politely and Marley simply nodded. "And yes, he is responsible for my sister is anxious and nervous. I still don´t understand how it´s that despite the almost heart attack she had, took courage and went to look for Finn"

"Well…" Marley started saying as she shrugged her shoulders. "Finn and Owen are technically the same guy, but the reason that Rachel feels comfortable with Finn is…she didn´t know that Owen would be the same replica of him. And…I don´t think Owen is a bad person is just; Rach always thought Finn was the only one on earth"

"Good point" Katie agreed with a nod. "I´m also relaxed that Rachel feel safe with Finn; I just hope that Owen doesn´t come and ruin everything" the ball rang and the girls separated to go on their own way. "I have Geography; see you then"

"Okay, I have to help my mom with the kitchen anyways" Marley said with a smile to Katie. "Hey, and don´t worry about Rachel; she´s going to be okay"

"I hope so; bye, Marley" Katie turned in her heels as Marley did the same. At some point, Katie felt calmed but otherwise she wouldn´t let Owen came to steal the peace that began to form in her sister´s heart to found the love of her life.

"God, I missed you so much" Finn whispered as he kissed Rachel´s lips, hair and forehead

"It´s really weird that you missed me if I was all day with Katie" Rachel giggled but then looked down and sighed. Finn put his fingers on her chin to force her to look at him.

"Hey, what´s wrong, baby girl?" Finn asked tenderly but she didn´t answer. "Rach, what happened?"

"Nothing" Rachel simply answered as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I´m fine"

"You´re sure?" Finn asked with concern. "I can take you to the hospital if you feel sick"

"I´m fine, Finny" Rachel replied with confidence and smiled again. "Plus…if I felt sick I would did….*kiss*…this?" *kiss*

"I love you" Finn said lovingly and she leaned to press her lips against his. His lips turned into a grin and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Without breaking the kiss, Finn took Rachel to the empty choir room where he sat her on his lap. The kisses became more passionate as their tongues met in a sexy dance and attacked each other´s mouths with hunger. Finn stroked Rachel´s leg as she runs her fingers through his hair. They didn´t know is that outside of the choir room; a beautiful brown haired girl was staring in horror at them and recorded with her phone as if it were the worst sin that might exist on humanity, she finished recording and ran to the principal´s office to tell him the disturbing scene she had just witnessed but actually were two teenagers who were passionately in love.

"Mr. Andrews!" the girl said agitated as she stopped to take a breath. She also responded to the name Julie Benson and had the reputation of being gossip. "You have to see this, this is the most horrible thing I´ve ever seen"

"What happen, Julie?" the principal asked, who was a middle-age man with hard look. "Why are you nervous?"

"The T-Rex ate the Jew in the choir room" Julie exclaimed outraged. "It´s not even legal; and…they were not just making out, they´re also handsy to each other, look!" she play the video and Mr. Andrews stared in horror the scene. "Now you believe me?"

"Oh…my…" Mr. Andrews said horrified as he watches the video Julie recorded. Although Finn and Rachel were not doing anything wrong, only making out. "This is an abomination! This school is no place for the call Finchel is fornicating; Julie, please call these kids to my office immediately" principal said once he returned the phone to Julie. "I won´t let the choir room turned into a porno place"

"Yes, sir" Julie nodded and excited the principal´s office with a smile, she was willing to make Finn and Rachel´s lives miserable, and if it was a punishment by the principal; that´s precisely what she was going to get. Julie took this moment to go to the kitchen, fill a bowl of ice water, returned to the choir room and emptied over Rachel; who scared and coughing separated from Finn and looked outraged at her. "Time to move, Smurfette"

"Julie!" Finn yelled at her as he took off his jacket and covered his tiny and wet girlfriend with it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Also you, Jurassic park" Julie replied coldly as she pulls down the bowl. "Oops, my bad" she said sardonically and then her face turned cold. "Move, losers; I don´t have all the time, the principal is waiting in his office"

"Is no reason why you treat us that way, Julie" Rachel protested standing and staring angrily at her. "Finn and I were not doing anything wrong"

"Oh really?" Julie asked with a smile and then pulled her phone out of her purse. "It´s not exactly what Mr. Andrews saw"

"You what?!" Finn asked furiously and snatched the phone to Julie. "Please tell me you didn´t record the moment when I was making out with Rachel" Julie didn´t answer him and just gave him an evil grin. "You bitch! I´m going to make you sorry!"

"Finn, please" Rachel pleaded tiptoed and grabbing his arm. "Baby, she´s not worth it"

"The hobbit is right!" Julie said staring at him. "You won´t be able to beat a woman, right? My dad is a lawyer and I can sue; neither you and that dwarf with awful nose can do something about it"

"That´s enough, Benson!" Finn yelled at her as he covered Rachel with his body. "I´m not going to let you go with it and call my girlfriend like that"

"Sorry I can´t hear you" Julie said looking at the ceiling and then at him. "Principal´s office…now!"

Finn and Rachel said nothing and decided to follow Julie quietly to the principal´s office. Mr. Andrews was already waiting and giving them a cold glare. When Julie left; they both look at each other with sadness and then walked hand in hand toward the desk.

"You want to see us, Mr. Andrews?" Finn asked shyly while the principal looked intently at the boy.

"Yes, young man; please have a seat" the principal told them as he was writing something on his agenda; he stopped writing, took off his glasses and stared at them. "You know why I called you, right?"

"Apparently for a crime we´re accused" Rachel replied and before the principal could say a word, she raised her hand to stop him. "Which my boyfriend and I are completely innocent; we´re not doing anything wrong and JULIE had to open her stupid mouth to make a fuss when it was not necessary! She´s a nasty poisonous snake and…

"SILENCE, RACHEL BERRY!" Mr. Andrews hit the table making the teenagers shaking in fear. "Don´t you dare to call your classmate like that; she had the decency to do the right thing; you two are an embarrassment to make the choir room seem a…a…brothel! What you did is immoral, abominable and impure!"

"For what? Showing how much I love Rachel?" Finn asked angrily. "Mr. Andrews, with all due respect; you are the one who´s being unfair, my girlfriend and I were only making out and that´s it. It´s not a crime or a sin that Rachel and I have samples of affection; we are in love, I love her and she loves me. Why are you seeing it as a bad thing? I don´t get it"

"For one simple reason, Finn Hudson" Mr. Andrews replied coldly. "this institution has rules that should be followed to the letter and I won´t let two teenagers who were bitten by the love bug come to soil the sacred name of McKinley High, this school has values and you have to respect that"

"If McKinley is moral, why then you allow bullies make our lives living hell?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "You never intervene when the jocks and cheerleaders attack to us with slushies; I consider it mean, evil and ruthless. Finn just kissed me and for me that is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, feel his lips touched mine" Rachel turned a moment to see her handsome boyfriend who looked at her with devotion and gave a gently squeeze in her hand to support. "We have rights to express what we feel, this is a free country"

"Excuse me? Who are you? Margaret Thatcher?" Mr. Andrews inquired sarcastically and started laughing. "Yeah, right"

"Who´s Margaret Thatcher?" Finn asked quietly and the principal simply gave him a glare. He simply sighed in frustration and decided to support his tiny and fragile girl. "Exactly; we can defend from anyone even someone as unfair as you"

"Watch your mouth, young man" Mr. Andrews replied angrily and handed the kids two colored paper in hand. "You are not only grounded for make out in the choir room, you also have a report for misconduct"

"What?!" Finn and Rachel protested at unison looking at the reports. It was completely unfair that apart from Julie´s charges against them; the principal punish them for telling the truth.

"But it isn´t fair" Rachel fought back getting up from the seat. "You can´t give a report to Finn and me for no reason, we never fail to show respect"

"Why are you doing, Margaret Thatcher; is opposing your authority" Mr. Andrews said angrily. "I won´t tolerate vandalism by you, go to the detention room right now"

"But…" Finn started saying but the short man got up and looked at the tall teenager with cold glare. "Mr. Andrews, let me the hell talk"

"That´s enough" Mr. Andrews said angrily getting up from his desk. "I won´t repeat it again, to the detention room immediately and if you don´t obey, you not only leave suspended one week, it will be a month plus community service"

"Come on, babe" Finn said looking at Rachel and held out his hand to her, she takes his hand and the two of them left the principal´s office. Once staying alone, the man sat down at his desk and thought about the words that Finn and Rachel told him. They were not being disrespectful to him, they´re simply defending their rights.

On the other hand, Ryder was walking through the halls to his English class when one of the jocks pushed him violently against the locker.

"Hey!" Ryder yelled as his notebook fell and face against the big brown guy. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"What is my problem?" the black guy named Azimio said, then looked at his teammates. "You heard that, dudes? The illiterate asked what my problem is" all began mocking at Ryder and then Azimio looked back at him. "My problem is that you´re a freakin´ dyslexic who can´t read or write, I can´t understand how come you´re a sophomore when you should be in kindergarten" once again, all players started laughing at him who felt tears threatening to flood his eyes. "Aww, look at that; the baby is going to cry in his mommy´s arms"

"I´M GOING TO KILL YOU" Ryder screamed and started punching Azimio who was punching him back but Ryder was more cunning and was dodging the blows. All students began to see the big fuss and all the girls screamed in terror, while the boys shouted excited there was going to be a huge fight.

"Stop the violence!" Brittany pleaded scared as the rest of the students still screaming to please stop the fight.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off, hey!" Mr. Schue ran up and held Ryder with Brittany, Mike and Jake as Coach Beiste was holding Azimio. "Stop now!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Coach Beiste yelled. "This isn´t a damn circus, you hear me?! Go the principal´s office!"

"But coach, I didn´t do it; Azimio began to insult me out of nowhere when I was going by English class" Ryder protested but simply went to Mr. Andrews office to receive his punishment. Yikes! First Finn and Rachel and not it were the turn of the poor boy.

"Well, Ryder Lynn; I just saw your record and you have no face of a criminal" Mr. Andrews said when he closed the folder with Ryder´s files and looked up to him with curiosity. "I wonder why you started a fight out of nowhere"

"Mr. Andrews, I think you´re making a mistake" Ryder protest politely and looking at the short man. "I´m not a criminal and Azimio was the one who started it all, he began to making fun of me with his jokes and comments when I was walking to English class; I transferred to this school to start a new life and turns out I was wrong when it proved the opposite" Mr. Andrews didn´t answer and just kept writing a note, when he finished, he handed it to him. "What…what the hell is this crap?"

"Is a report for misconduct" Mr. Andrews said what he´d told Finn and Rachel before. "And for starting a fight for no reason"

"but it´s not my fault" Ryder protest. "It´s not fair, I didn´t do it"

"Don´t argue with me, Mr. Lynn" Mr. Andrews said annoyed. "Because the consequences can be disastrous; go to detention room, now"

"I still think you are being unfair" Ryder said disappointed, took the report and left the principal´s office. What he didn´t know is that when he gets to detention room, he was going to meet with Finn and Rachel.

Marley was in her history class taking notes about the French Revolution when she decided to go to the kitchen to help her mom once again as she was too busy and couldn´t finish in time, so while Mr. Hitchens was writing something on the board, the girl took time to go to the kitchen when…

"Marley Rose, where do you think you´re going?" a male voice asked rudely and when she looked up she discovered that it was Mr. Andrews staring at her with arms crossed. "It´s not too early to run from class?"

"Mr. Andrews" Marley said shyly and took the books to her chest. "Hi; no, not at all"

"Then you were planned to go, young lady?" Mr. Andrews asked. "You can´t leave without permission and you know it"

"I know, sir, but…" Marley began to protest. "my mom…she works in the kitchen and she really needs my help; we have to finish the cupcakes for Friday…"

"I give a horse if you have to help your grandmother Mary Sue in her wheelchair; to my office immediately, kid!" Mr. Andrews now was really mad. Marley didn´t protest twice and quietly follows the short man, once they were inside; Mr. Andrews finished writing another report (honestly, the fourth in one day) and handed it to the girl. "I hope with this you tell your mother you shouldn´t sneak out from class, you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, sir" Marley simply replied with sadness and took the report. "Thanks" she left the principal´s office and went to detention room.

Katie was walking in the cafeteria with her tray of food and just when she was going to sit in the dining room for lunch; didn´t realized that there´s milk spilled on the floor, she stumbled and the tray fell on the least unexpected person she hoped; her Geography teacher Brenda Castle, when the little teenager turned around she saw the woman staring at her in shock and angry.

"Oh God, oh my God" Katie exclaimed in horror and tried to clean the dirt from her teacher´s clothes but she was making things worse. "I´m so sorry, I…I didn´t know"

"Well, well, well" once more, Mr. Andrews came to stop the fuzz. "How many grounded faces we´ll have this afternoon, huh? Katie Valentine"

"I can explain…I didn´t know" Katie tried to protest but as always Mr. Andrews raised a hand to stop her and the two of them walked to his office, again he handed the same report. "This is unfair, I didn´t throw my food to Miss Castle on purpose; there was milk spilled on the floor, I stumbled and…why are you punishing me? Mr. Andrews, it was an accident, I swear"

"I won´t repeat it, Katherine" Katie was shocked to hear the principal called her by her full name as it usually Rachel did when she was upset with her. "The detention room!"

"Sir, yes sir?" the girl immediately got up from the seat taking the report and left the office. When she entered and closed the door, she couldn´t believe her eyes; at different desks, were sat Finn, Rachel, Ryder and Marley. "You? What´s going on here?"

"We were punished in one way or another" Ryder said showing his report. "Mr. Andrews was unfair and he didn´t even let me talk. By what I see, you were also punished, right?"

"Yep" Katie answered as she took a seat next to her sister and best friend. "I did nothing, I threw my food to my Geography teacher but…it was an accident, I stumbled and Mr. Andrews sent me here?"

"All of us agree that this man should be fired" Finn said after a moment of silence. "And that´s not the worst, that Julie girl decided to snitched and recorded with her phone Rach and me when we were making out"

"She what?!" Katie asked outraged and got up furious from her seat. "That´s it, I´m going to kick her ass right now! No one messes with my family!"

"I wouldn´t do it if I were you, Katie" Marley said trying to make her reason and the little blonde sat down. "Knowing Julie she´s probably going to accuse to the principal by violent attack"

"That´s right, little sister" Rachel replied taking her hand. "That witch can do anything just to throw us down; and accusing to the principal is just the beginning"

"Very true" Ryder said approving Rachel´s comment. "We don´t want you to be grounded again"

"Hey" Marley said suddenly looking at the corner of the room and walked to take the object. "What is doing a sax here?"

"Maybe that belongs to the lost objects" Finn replied getting up from the seat while everyone else did the same. He pulled a sheet and discovered a completely new and unused drums kit. "Whoa, look at that" he sat down and began playing the drums. "Still works"

"That´s not all, guys" Ryder answered opening a drawer and took several papers. "There some music sheets"

"This is amazing" Katie replied excited taking an electric guitar and connecting it to electricity. At the same time she noted that there were more musical instruments. "This place used to be a music classroom"

"So then why they changed it to detention room?" Rachel asked taking a microphone. "We could have fun here"

"We can have fun here, Rach" Marley pointed with a smile and ran her fingers over the keyboard. "The fact that we are grounded doesn´t mean we can´t have a good time"

"I agree" Katie pointed tuning the guitar. "It's never too late to try new things"

"So each one of us will take a musical instrument and will sing merrily like in Lemonade Mouth?" Finn asked with a small smirk; others turned to him with a big smile as if an idea popped in their heads. "Why is everybody staring at me?"

"Baby, you´re a genius!" Rachel squealed hugging at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "And I have the perfect song" Ryder took the bass, Marley the keyboard, Katie the guitar and Rachel the microphone. "Hit it!"

(Music started, Finn with his signature half-grin on his face was playing the drums in rhythm. All of them began playing the instruments as well in a synchronized harmony)

**Marley**

**Na, na, na, na**

**na, na**

**Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear**

(Katie with a big smile on her face and playing the guitar walk around the room and stand next to Finn and Rachel)

**Katie**

**We got nothing better to do  
We're just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah**

(All of them have a good time playing the instruments and smiling. The scene of "Lemonade Mouth" is recreated; Rachel takes a squeleton from the corner and dances with it)

**Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Marley**

**Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Finn, Rachel and Katie**

**Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah**

(Rachel takes the microphone once more and stands next to Katie, the two of them smile at each other while the others smile at the siblings)

**Rachel (with Katie)**

**All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out  
So everyone can hear it**

(Finn still plays the drums and sings confidently having a good time with his friends and girlfriend, Ryder walks behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. They didn´t know a pretty ginger girl was entering the room and enjoying the performance)

**Finn**

**They don't have to understand  
But we'll make them if we can**

**Ryder**

**Do you hear me?**

**Ryder and Marley:**

**Are you with me?  
Yeah**

**Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Marley**

**Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Ryder, Marley and Rachel**

**Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
we're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah**

(The ginger girl smiling sat at the desk and watch how all the kids performed and having fun. All of them turned to look at her with a smile; Ryder walks to her takes her hand and danced with her. She giggled in the process)

**Finn and Katie**

**Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music**

******Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Marley**

**Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Finn and Rachel**

**Come on, come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it**

**Ryder and Marley**

**Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Marley**

**Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
Come on, come on  
Turn up the music**

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**Yeah**

"Oh my god!" the girl squealed and clapped at them when the song ended. "You´re such an awesome performers; I loved it"

"Well…thank you so much and you are…?" Finn asked politely as he got up from the drum set and cover it with the sheet.

"Oh I´m so sorry I didn´t introduce myself before" the pretty girl replied sheepishly and extended her hand to them. "I´m Evangeline Monteith, I´m from Vancouver but…I was transferred here and I´m doing my community service, I didn´t know all of you could sing so awesome"

"Can I ask you something?" Katie asked nervously as she walked to the ginger girl. "By chance, are you Cory´s relative or sister?"

"Of course you can ask me anything" Evangeline pointed smiling. "You mean Cory Monteith aka the hottest guy in the planet?" she asked and then looked at Finn. "Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! He´s here, he´s really here; oh god…somebody pinch me"

"um…no sorry" Finn said shyly at the cheerful girl. "I have no idea what are you talking about and who´s that guy you mention but…I´m Finn Hudson" he shook his hand to her and then pointed at the others. "This is my girlfriend Rachel, her sister and my best friend Katie, Ryder and Marley"

"Hi" Evangeline greeted and all of them smiled at them. She then decided to answer Katie´s question. "No, I´m not Cory´s sister but…I would like to, the last name Monteith is really popular in Canada"

"How you do your community service in the detention room?" Rachel wanted to know with interest. "You don´t look like a problem girl at all"

"Actually it´s for my credits and get the scholarship" Evangeline said gently. "My grandfather is disabled and I don´t want he pays my studies, I know this is a public school but…he insisted for paying the tuition"

"Sorry to hear about your grandfather, Evangeline" Marley said sadly. "Is there something we can do for you? How long will you be here?"

"I´ll stay a while until graduation and then I´ll back to Vancouver" Evangeline said. "Don´t worry about me, guys; he is stable in a good health but…I have to take him almost everywhere because he can´t walk"

"You really think that we can really sing, Evie?" Rachel asked and then blushed. "I´m sorry, I didn´t want …but…you don´t mind if I call you Evie, right? Evie is Evangeline for short, please tell me no"

"No, not at all" Evangeline replied giggling. "I like it; thanks, Rachel, and of course all of you sing awesome. I mean wow…you can make a band and become famous but…maybe a chorus that is called…"New Directions" and sing just for fun. If you do I would love to join"

"A chorus named "New Directions"?" Katie scratched her chin thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Is a great idea, Evangeline. I´m in, my sister and Finny bear can be our leaders"

"I´m also In" Marley said excitedly and clapping. "It´ll be fun"

"Yes, I guess; as Katie said it´s never too late to try new things" Ryder raised his hand in approval and Katie nodded, then turned to Finn. "Hey, dude; you didn´t say anything, is something wrong?"

"Is not that…just there are now some things that I should fix by myself" Finn said starting leaving the detention room. "I have to find out why some cheerleader named Kitty Wilde hates me so much"

"Good luck with that, Mister; I hope you don´t die trying" Katie replied sarcastically and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have much to live for, please come back"

"Wow, uh…thanks, Goldilocks; I won´t let you down" Finn answered containing a chuckle and then turned to the others who look at them really surprised. "By the way, the idea of the chorus is…really awesome" said that, he left the room.

"I just want to know one thing" Ryder looked at the kids and then pointed to the door. "What the hell was that?"

"It´s complicated actually" Marley whispered back and Ryder blew a whistle feeling bad for his friend.

"Okay, lazy cats!" Kitty shouted through a megaphone and all the cheerios turned to look at her. "this routine has to be perfect if we want to return with the trophy" she placed the megaphone on the floor, walks and then stands in the middle of the football field as the cheerios follow her lead. She snapped her fingers so the cheerios could listen to her. "5, 6, 7, 8!"

(Music started. All the cheerios make an acrobatic choreography while Kitty walks confidently forward)

**Kitty**

**Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue  
And I I keep stalling, keeping me together  
People around gotta find something to say now**

**Kitty with Cheerios**

**Holding back, everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me, oh no I never say anything at all  
But with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)**

(Kitty starts dancing in an incredible way as other cheerleaders. Then Finn is arriving, he sits on the bleachers and surprised watches the performance)

**Kitty with cheerios**

**They call me 'Hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**

(Cheerios do pirouettes in the air and Finn is speechless when one of them is caught by another cheerleader. Kitty smirks and looks straight ahead while she´s dancing)

**Kitty**

**I miss the catch if they throw me the ball  
I'm the last chick standing up against the wall  
Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and (****Cheerios ****sitting on the fence now)**

**Kitty with Cheerios**

**So alone all the time at night  
Lock myself away**

**Listen to me, I'm not**

**Although I'm dressed up, out and all with**

**Everything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)**

(Some of the cheerios give back somersaults and cartwheels. Kitty makes an awesome choreography and shaking the pompoms to the beat of the music. Finn gives her a small smirk and looks impressed the routine)

**Kitty with cheerios**

**They call me 'Hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**

(Kitty along with the cheerleaders start walking around the football field synchronized and some form figures and letters)

**Cheerios (Kitty)**

**Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?  
Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?**

(Rhythm accelerates and the girls do a dance with the hoops; Kitty walks confidently in circles around them and all of them finished the choreography in a perfect way. Finn seems to enjoy the performance)

**Kitty**

**They call me 'Hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**

**They call me 'Hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**

**They call me 'Hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me 'quiet girl'  
But I'm a riot Mary, Jo, Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name**

(Eventually all end up making an amazing pyramid. Finn stands and claps)

after an intense routine; Kitty noticed that someone was sitting on the bleachers and had seen the cheerios number. She just rolled her eyes and looked at her teammates as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay" Kitty said as the girls looked at her and took a breath. "Everyone take five" cheerios turned and left; Finn was down from the bleachers as he walks up to her and Kitty also did the same. "It´s a little early to spy on your enemies, Gigantor; what do you want?"

"You´re always been so…snarky? because my best friend whom you suddenly apologized to support her in opening night for the play which is weird; it´s just like you but she´s really cool" Finn sardonically said and Kitty just twirled her ponytail with her fingers as she looked at him intently. "by the way, I must say that this routine was pretty impressive"

"I was trying something new for the championship, big deal" Kitty said with a small smile and then returned her cold glare. "but my sixth sense says this isn´t the real reason you´re here, potato face, so spit it out"

"first of all, I have no potato face and you have lizard ears" Finn replied and Kitty crossed her arms and rasing an eyebrow. "second…what I did to you hate me so much?" I haven´t even crossed your path and suddenly…I´m a cockroach to you"

"where do I start? mm" Kitty scratched her chin thoughtfully and then looked back at Finn who just stared at her. "your irritating silly baritone voice, the reason for you to be freakishly tall and even freak out the same Incredible Hulk in person, maybe the fact that you´re just a baby boy in the body if a pubescent man, you have two left feet, spend more time with a blond and cutie thirteen year-old girl which is the spitting image of Tweety; oh and most importantly…I hate how you and Rachel seize every moment to suck each other´s faces"

"Okay, that´s it" Finn said now upset and coldly. "I didn´t come here to be insulted, but if that is…" thereupon he gave her his signature half-grin. "you remind me a lot of Quinn which is super scary, your green eyes are as round as a tic-tac, surprisingly what you hate most about me is what makes me who I am, I hate as most of the time you have that bitchy attitude and you pretend to be the perfect girl when you´re really the fake copy of Polly Pocket, Katie is awesome and I won´t stop being her friend just to please you and…Rachel is my girlfriend, who is the most beautiful girl on the planet, I´m madly in love with her and if I want to make out with her than I´ll do it wherever and whenever I want, I don´t have to ask you permission"

"Thus said a whole visionary, huh?" Kitty wanted to know and Finn just didn´t respond. "There is honestly something in you that I still hate…maybe the fact that you´re a bad influence on Rachel and Katie"

"Kitty, I would never hurt them, okay?" Finn said quietly. "you have to take that silly idea out of your head and for once in your life be a smart blonde; I´m going to protect them because now Rachel and Katie are in my life"

"We´ll see" Kitty simply replied rolling her eyes. "But I still don´t like you"

"Hilarious, Barbie" Finn said giving her his signature half-smirk. "I´m starting to like you" he turned around and left Kitty alone with a big smile on her face.

That afternoon, Rachel decided to take some time alone and take a walk in the secret garden. She enjoyed being with her sister, her friends and her boyfriend but there were times that she needed a moment for her. The tiny brunette closed her eyes to feel like a gentle breeze caressed her face and played with her long hair.

"I knew I´d find you here" a sexy voice just like his beloved Finn made her back to reality and she gasped to see that it was Owen who was walking toward her. "Hi, Rachel"

"Oh no; no, no, no" Rachel began to step backwards and he kept coming closer. "Please stay away from me; what do you want?"

"I don´t understand why you´re hiding from me" Owen said sadly. "Every time I try to get close to you is like…you´d seen a ghost. Please, Rachel; I just want to talk"

"I´m sorry, Owen; I don´t know why we ended up like this" Rachel confessed looking down and then at him. "I´m just really confused right now"

"Because I´m just like that Finn guy?" Owen replied with a sarcastic chuckle and then looked at her. "You know I would never hurt you, Rachel. I…actually I came to apologize for freaked you out the other day and be the responsible for your fainting"

"Well…thanks, Owen" Rachel cleared her throat feeling a little less nervous than before. "Can I ask you how it´s that you found me here? It supposed that as angels we can´t go to earth at least we´re in a real mission"

"I uh…found a shortcut" Owen admitted sheepishly putting his hands on his pockets and giving her his signature half-grin. He came closer to her and she began to get nervous again. "You look so beautiful when you blush"

"Um…I…it´s a long story but…please, please stop" Rachel replied freaking out and he curls her hair behind her ear. "That smile turns me on and…I…I can´t think clearly"

"I don´t want you think clearly" Owen said putting a hand on her cheek. "I really like you, Rachel"

"Owen, you´re very sweet" Rachel replied with a smile and he looked at her lovingly. "You´re a great friend and I enjoy the time we spent together. Especially when you make me laugh"

"That´s the problem, I don´t wanna be your friend" Owen replied with frustration. "Rachel, I´m in love with you. I´ve been in love with you since I was a kid and we used to play hide and seek together" he took Rachel´s hand and put it over his heart. "I love you and my heart is beating for you. Please be mine"

"Owen…I…I don´t know what to say" Rachel replied sweetly and taking his hand on hers. "I love you like a great big brother. Actually I consider you my best friend and…I´m sorry but I don´t think this is going to work"

"I love you" Owen replied and smashed his lips on hers hungrily wrapping his arms around her waist to not let her go. Rachel instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Surprisingly Owen seems an awesome kisser and Rachel melted into it. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue for permission and she granted him opened her mouth. Owen moaned in her lips and their tongues meet in a sexy tango. It was really confusing because Rachel literally was making out with Finn, but she didn´t know what to do when she technically was making out with Owen. After a moment they parted their lips for some air. "I always wanted to do this" once again he leaned in to capture her lips on his but she turned. "What´s wrong?"

"No…I…shouldn´t do this" Rachel replied feeling a big lump in her throat. He tried once again to press his lips against hers but she pushed him away. "NO! This is wrong, Owen! The kiss was a mistake! This was a mistake! ´T LOVE YOU!" Rachel yelled as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I…he is the love of my life, NOT YOU!"

"Rachel…" Owen started saying and grabs her arm but she pulls her hand. "I´m sorry, I don´t want to lose you"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rachel yelled and started sobbing uncontrollably. "You made me cheat on the man I love; your own twin brother, how dare you! I don´t want to ever see you again"

"Rachel, please…" Owen pleaded but she pushed him and left the secret garden.

(Rachel started leaving the secret garden as tears stream down her face. From afar Owen watched sadly as the girl he loved walked away from him and a tear rolled down his cheek)

**Rachel**

**Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down  
I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love**

(She starts running as she still sobbing. The images of the kiss appears in her head but she tries to forget. Scene goes to Rachel in a blue dress, with her long brown hair falling down her back, barefoot and swinging from a chandelier)

**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
Throw em back, till I lose count**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,  
From the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,  
Feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,  
From the chandelier**

(Scene goes to the auditorium. Rachel is sobbing as from afar Katie and Marley enter and watches her singing as tears stream down her face. The two of them feel really bad and sad for her)****

**And I'm holding on for dear life,  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light,  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life,  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light,  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight**

(Scene changes to an empty room full of mirrors. Rachel is dressed as a secret agent with black leather and high boots. She has a knife in her hand. She starting walking confidently to the mirrors, in the reflection appear she and Owen making out in the secret garden. Her face turned into rage and with the knife breaks each mirror in million pieces)

**Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

**1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
Throw em back till I lose count**

(Scene changes once again Rachel swinging from the chandelier. More people in the room are watching her with concern: Marley, Katie and Owen, Rachel cries uncontrollably and holds tight from the chandelier)

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,  
From the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,  
Feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,  
From the chandelier**

(Scene goes back to the auditorium. Rachel puts her hand in her heart as more tears stream down her cheeks. Marley and Katie are really concern about her as Katie started to get suspicious about something)

**And I'm holding on for dear life,  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light,  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life,  
Won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light,  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight**

**On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight**

Rachel?" Marley asked with concern to see her best friend heartbroken. Rachel turned to see the pretty blue-eyed girl runs to her and collapses in her arms sobbing. She hugs her tightly and Katie gently rubes her back. "It´s okay, everything´s going to be okay"

"No, it´s not. I´m a terrible person" Rachel sobbed as her tiny body trembled. "I hurt him, Marley. I hurt my Finn in the worst possible way and I don´t know what to do"

"It´s okay, Rach, don´t cry" Katie said softly as she rubes her back as Rachel sobbed. "Why you say you hurt Finn? You wouldn´t be able to do such a thing, your heart is so kind and pure that you didn´t even notice but we do"

"I KISSED OWEN!" Rachel yelled as more tears streamed down her face and the two girls looked at her with sadness. "That´s not the worst of it, the damn kiss felt good. He not only is the exact replica of Finn. He kisses so good and that kills me. I´M THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND…I can´t do it anymore" she once again sobbed and fells into the ground crying.

"Rachel, no. you are not a bad person, okay?" Marley said as she takes her friend in her arms and puts her hands on her cheeks. "Listen to me, sweetie, you didn´t do anything wrong. You didn´t cheat on Finn, you were confused because you didn´t know Owen was Finn´s identical twin. It´s not your fault"

"But I…I…kiss…kissed him and then I…I remembered Finn. The love of my life and oh my God I don´t want to think how is going to react if he finds out" Rachel sobbed; Katie runs her fingers through her long brown hair. "I can´t"

"Rachel, you have to tell Finn" Katie said. "You can´t continue to bear this heartache"

"NO! NO! NO!" Rachel sobbed hardly and Marley rubs her arm comfortingly. "No, please don´t make me. I can´t"

"He has to know sooner or later" Marley answered looking at her. "We know you´re scared and hurt but…Finn loves you so much, he is afraid that something will ever happen to you. Rachel, he has the right to know"

"I can´t, I can´t, I can´t" Rachel sobbed and looked at them, her tiny body still shaking uncontrollably. "He…he is going to h…hate me"

"Finn could never hate you, Rach" Katie replied gently and takes her hands. "He is madly in love with you and I´m sure after you be honest with him, he is going to comfort you with his loving words as he always do when you´re upset and make you smile"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Finn asked as he entered the auditorium and walks towards the girls who were comforting a broken Rachel. "Why is Rachel crying?"

"It happened a situation, Finn" Marley said as she looked up to him. "We are trying to convince her to talk to you but…she´s really scared"

"Let me talk to her" Finn asked politely and then gently shook his petite girlfriend who was sobbing in Marley´s arms. "Hey, Princess" "Rach, look at me"

"Big sister, open your eyes; your prince is here" Katie said trying to convince her. "Look"

As Rachel parted the hug and saw Finn; she immediately jumped up and stepped back as if she faced a poisonous snake, the worst was she started screaming and sobbing causing Katie, Marley and her boyfriend got scared to see her so broken emotionally.

"Owen?!" Rachel screamed and stepped back. "NO! NO! NO! Stay away from me!"

"Rach…" Finn started saying but she ran away from the auditorium with tears in her eyes, he ran after her. "Rachel, stop! RACHEL!"

She on the other hand was still running as fast as she could trying to hide from Finn thinking he was Owen and Finn was really fast and was chasing her to stop and calm her.

"NO! HELP ME! Somebody help!" she screamed in horror as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight. She started throwing little punches at the person who didn´t let her go. "NO! NO! NO! GET OFF ME! LET GO OFF ME! HELP!"

"Rachel, it´s me" Finn replied not letting her go and put his hands on her cheeks. "Come on, baby; open your eyes" Rachel shook her head violently. "Rach, I´m your boyfriend; I´m your boyfriend, it´s me, Finn; please, Rachel; it´s me"

Rachel opened her eyes and when she saw it was Finn, she collapsed in his arms as he kissed her head and pull her against his chest with infinite tenderness. He didn´t care that his beloved girl wet his shirt with her tears just that she was safe and loved.

"I'm sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Rachel sobbed as Finn strokes her long hair. "Oh, Finn; I´m so sorry"

"Shh, it´s okay, Sunshine" Finn said lovingly. "It´s okay, I got you"

"I´m a horrible person" Rachel sobbed uncontrollably. "You are the love of my life and…I…I…hurt you"

"Shh; no, beautiful; don´t ever say that" Finn replied and kisses her forehead. "Please tell me what´s wrong with you so I can help, okay? Why do you say you hurt me? You wouldn´t be able to do something like that"

"He…said he loved me and he…he kissed me" Rachel replied tearfully looking at the love of her life in the eyes. Finn began to suspect something and stared at Rachel in shock. "Please let me explain; he is a friend of Katie and mine and who we stopped seeing when he was just a little boy. When we came to visit him it was no longer the same. He…is just like you, Finn. God is if like you could be in two places at once and that freaked me out. You have a twin, love; an identical lost twin who you don´t know exists and the worst is I don´t know what to do" Finn closed his eyes feeling sick. How could anyone even his own clone to kiss his Rachel´s lips? Only he had the right to do it.

"What´s his name?" Finn asked when he opened his eyes and staring at Rachel who suddenly felt silent. "Rachel, please tell me his name"

"….his name….his name is…Owen" Rachel answered and covered her mouth with her hands. "Finn he not only kissed me, I…I kissed him back" Finn began to step back outraged to hear the answer from the lips of his girlfriend; she immediately grabbed his arm. "I…I was confused, Finn; please listen to me"

"How could you do this, Rachel?" Finn wanted to know but he didn´t sound upset instead he sound sad. "I love you so much and we made a promise we wouldn´t lie to each other; why did you kiss him?"

"I know, Finn; I know!" Rachel replied frustrated as tears streamed down her face. "I´m not lying! Technically I was kissing you! When Owen touched my lips with his I regretted but…I kissed him because I pictured you, Finn! I thought about you all the time!"

Finn looked at Rachel again before kissing her passionately; their mouths moved hungrily at unison and tangled their tongues. It was a desperate kiss instead of a loving one. He continued attacking her lips with his before placing kisses in her forehead, nose, face and cheeks.

"I´m sorry" Finn mumbled against her lips and stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I couldn´t stand the idea that other guy kissed you instead of me; even if it were my own twin brother. I can only kiss those soft and perfect lips of yours, Rach. No one else"

"I don´t understand" Rachel said sadly. "I thought you hated me, you were going to break up with me which I completely deserve even I end with a broken heart and…Finn crashed hungrily his lips against hers to silence her.

"I believe you" Finn simply answered and pecked her lips three times. "I believe you"

"But I cheated on you with your own twin; I´m not worth it, Finn" Rachel replied crying. "You deserve someone else to make you so happy"

"There´s no one else" Finn replied lovingly as he lean in to capture her lips with his and they stood in the same position for a lot of hours. "I´m never breaking up with you, babe; I would jump off a bridge before doing something stupid" Rachel giggled and he gives her the cocky smile she loves it. "See? I made you laugh"

"Then you don´t hate me?" Rachel asked innocently and he took her hands in his. "After all, it was my fault"

"It´s not your fault, Rachel" Finn answered gently. "I admit that I´m pissed but not at you. Technically you didn't cheat on me, you didn´t know it was me; so…you are innocent"

"Don´t worry, baby" Rachel replied lovingly. "I told Owen you were the only guy for me, you are my first love and I really hope to be my last. They say you found your soul mate and you are mine"

"Seriously?" Finn inquired softly and playing with her hair. "I´m your soul mate?"

"Hundred percent" Rachel said. "That Katie played to be the matchmaker was not accident, I´m completely sure you are my soul mate"

"You´re mine" Finn said staring at one smiling Rachel and the two of them share a loving and passionate kiss. Maybe Owen could kiss her but there was something that he couldn´t break …two soul mates who found each other

What Finn and Rachel didn´t know it´s that Katie was outside the room watching and listening the whole conversation; determinate, she headed the secret garden to confront Owen about the kiss. On the other hand, he was walking back and forth feeling so many emotions at once.

"Hey!" Katie yelled walking up to him and slapping him across the face. "Who the hell you think you are to kiss my sister, huh?" answer me!"

"First of all…ouch and second…why you hit me, Katie? I thought we were friends" Owen said touching his cheek where the little blonde´s hand made contact. "If you let me talk maybe I could explain"

"Save it" Katie raised her hand to stop him and looked at him intently. "Listen carefully and make sure it´s recorded at that useless brain of yours, am I clear? Rachel is taken and is owned by one Finn Hudson aka my best friend" she grabbed his shirt as he stared at her shocked. "The next thing you do is disappear from her life, no goodbyes, nothing. Since now you are a ghost"

"You can´t stop me to seeing Rachel, Katie" Owen replied coldly. "She´s my friend and I have right to see her"

"You lost the right from the time she fainted because of you; and you still have the nerve to kiss her?" Katie argued angrily. "You´re a horrible person, Owen Merryweather; it hurts to realize that you´re not who I thought you were. I hope you never come back and suffer to being single for the rest of your miserable life. Because I´m sorry to say this but…Rachel likes Finn and we all like that ship; I consider myself a Finchel shipper; signed, sealed and delivered. We win, you lose; deal with it" she stared to leave the garden until a voice stopped her and make her turn around.

"Never" Owen said walking up to her and staring at her. "I don´t care what you say; I will fight for her even if I have to get Finn out of my way to make Rachel mine then I will"

"Keep dreaming, dude" Katie said sardonically. "because you never get what you want and when Finn finds out you kissed his girlfriend behind his back he´ll kick your ass" said this, she turned around and left the place.

That night without Rachel noticing, all the kids met at specific point: they entered by a secret door to the school and met in the school hallways. Some were too confused because the hour was late and felt it was wrong to infiltrate the school without the supervision of a responsible adult; one of them was Kitty.

"I don´t know you but…I feel that is a bit illogical for Finn to ask seeing us at this time" Jake said looking at his phone and then to them. "I mean…I had to lie to my mom to come"

"Same here" Kitty raised her hand in approval. "I don´t like that giraffe and if he asked me to come it´s because it´s something important; I just hope that worthwhile"

"Come on, guys; where´s the spirit of adventure?" Katie asked and everyone turned to see her. "For once in your life stop seeing the bad in things and…be positive"

"What I heard is this is about Rachel" Marissa said. "She´s our friend and we have to help her"

"Where Finn told us we have to meet him?" Ryder asked and everyone turned to him confused. "What? I didn´t checked my phone"

"In the choir room" Jeremy answered as the others start walking through the halls. "Dude, you can´t read?"

"That was really mean" Evangeline pointed sadly and then turned to Ryder. "I´m sorry"

"It´s okay, I can handle it" Ryder answered as they entered the choir room and take a seat, Finn was already in with a marker in hand and about to write on the blackboard.

"Hi, Finn" Marley greeted sweetly and stared at him surprised. "Can I ask why you asked us to meet you here?"

"Yeah, I was about to have a nice dream when we are going to win the championship and was interrupted by having to see your face" Kitty said sardonically causing Finn rolled his eyes towards her. "It´s not a crime to be honest"

"Ignoring you" Finn pointed at her with the marker and then turned to others. "Thanks for coming, guys; the reason I called you is my girlfriend; she…has lately been upset because it happened a situation with a guy and I just wanted to cheer her up somehow"

"Wait a minute; let me guess…"Kitty once more raised her hand to interrupt him. "Your super hot identical twin who always had a crush on Rachel came back, professes his love and then the two of them made out in the secret garden"

"WHAT?!" all of them asked outraged and Katie gave her a glare. Finn was shocked that Kitty guess exactly what happened as if she were there.

"How the hell did you….?" Finn asked and then flinches trying to erase that disturbing image out of his head. "yeah, exactly; anyway…I don´t want to talk about it; and this isn´t about me, Kitty; as I said before being interrupted this is about Rachel, I want to do something special for her and I really need your help"

"Well…how about a song?" Evangeline said from her seat and shrugged. "You can sing and all of us we can harmonize"

"the song maybe on you´ll always be there for her and no matter what, she´ll be in your heart" Marissa pointed with a smile and snapped her fingers. "Wait, I got it! "You´ll be in my heart" by Phil Collins!"

"Marley and I´ll take care of the choreography" Katie replied enthusiastically and Marley smiled nodding.

"Yeah and we can all wear red shirts, black jeans and black converse" Marley pointed as Finn were writing on the blackboard. "Don´t worry, we got that covered"

"Awesome" Finn replied with a big smile on his face. "I knew I could count on you, thanks, guys; I just need someone to distract Rachel; um…Marissa, you could do it?"

"Sure" Marissa answered smiling. "I´ll do it, Finn"

"Meanwhile we´ll prepare the scenery" Jake replied accepting the mission. "Hey, blonde; make sure that Rachel didn´t open her eyes until Katie gave the signal"

"Which is….?" Ryder asked and Katie stood up, walked to the middle of the choir room while all paid attention to her.

"I give the signal doing a pirouette as a ballerina" Katie said as she gave an example. "And I wink at Jeremy to play the music"

"All right" Finn said clapping. "Let´s do it"

Everyone including Kitty walked to Finn, joined hands and lifted up into the air sealing the pact. The next morning, Rachel sat in the courtyard reading "The notebook" and drinking apple juice when she heard the sound of high heels walking up to her.

"Rachel?" a sweet and melodious voice asked, when Rachel looked up saw that it was the beautiful and delicate blonde girl Marissa. "I´ve been looking for you everywhere"

"Hi, Marissa; I´m just um…reading "The Notebook" Rachel answered showing her the cover of the book. "I love all of Nicholas Sparks's novels but especially this is my favorite"

"I saw the movie and couldn´t stop crying when I returned home" Marissa said with a sweet smile, then stared at her. "You have something to do right now?"

"Actually no" Rachel said closing the book and putting it on the table. "I thought reading this treasure and find out why Allie engaged to that soldier instead of Noah; their love story is beautiful"

"I know; I also love that book" Marissa said with a sigh. "Well…I´m glad you´re not busy because I need you to come with me"

"Where?" Rachel asked keeping the book in her purse and getting up from the table and walking up to Marissa. "I can´t wait"

"But first…close your eyes" Marissa said smiling and Rachel turned to her confused. "It´s a surprise"

"Oh" the petite brunette obeyed and closed her eyes but she held tight to the table for support. "Please, can´t you help me?"

"Of course" Marissa reached out her hand and the two girls walk through the halls but all the time the blonde was guiding the brunette. "it´s okay, watch your step; well done, Rachel"

"I don´t want to hit anything, Marissa" Rachel replied nervously and without letting go her hand. "Oh God"

"It´s okay, I got you" Marissa answered as the girls were entering the auditorium; the boys had already placed the scenery (a meadow on a sunny day), everyone including Marissa had their costumes and the members of New Directions along with Finn were already on stage.

"what´s going on, Marissa?" Rachel asked as she was helping her up the steps and carefully sat on the chair in the center of the stage. "I see nothing"

"shh" Marissa whispered with a grin. "don´t open your eyes yet"

Marissa went to stand beside all others and Katie did the pirouette as a ballerina. Finn walked up to Rachel and kissed her hand gently causing her giggled. Katie walked up her sister and stand behind her putting her hands on her shoulders.

"all right, Rach; open your eyes….now!" Katie said excitedly and when she did, saw it was assembled and everyone were looking at her with a big smile. "surprise!"

"what is happening?" Rachel asked in shock and everyone went back to stand in their positions. "babe, you did this?"

"Rachel, you´re the love of my life and what I hate the most is to see you sad, so I decided to prepare a number for you with the help of some friends and see again that lovely smile on your beautiful face" Finn said lovingly. "I love you, baby"

(Katie winked at Jeremy and he pressed the button play on the stereo. The music started and everyone began a synchronized waltz)

**Finn**

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

**For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

(each girl dance with one boy: Katie and Jeremy, Kitty and Jake, Marley and Ryder while Evangeline and Marissa walk in circles around Rachel who smiled at Finn and he stares at her lovingly)

**Finn with New Directions**

**Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**Finn**

**From this day on**

**Finn with New Directions**

**Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart**

**Finn**

**No matter what they say**

**Finn with New Directions**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**Finn**

**Always**

(Finn walks up to Rachel and reached out his hand to her, she takes it and twirls her around while Katie and the girls waltz around the stage, each boy walk up to Rachel and handed a rose)

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

**Finn with New Directions**

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

(all the kids pointed at Rachel and then at their hearts, Finn takes Rachel in her arms and waltz with her as everyone walks in circles around them, the girls making hearts with their fingers)

**Finn (New Directions)**

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know**

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause**

**Finn with New Directions**

**you'll be in my heart**

**Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

**Finn**

**I'll be there from this day on**

**Now and forevermore**

(Katie walks up to Rachel smiling and dance like a ballerina as the girls do the same, the boys smiled to her and everyone walks around Finn and Rachel in circles waltzing, Finn stares at Rachel lovingly as he continues waltzing with her)

**New Directions (Finn)**

**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always**

**Finn**

**Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always**

**Finn with New Directions**

**Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder**

**Finn**

**I'll be there always.**

(the song ends as Finn captures Rachel´s lips with his as all the New Directions members cheers and celebrates)

The days went by since the incident with Owen and Rachel was completely calm as none of this had happened; one afternoon she decided to take a bike ride when a pretty blonde stopped her; it was nothing more and nothing less than Claire.

"Hello, Claire" Rachel said gently applying the brakes of her bike and getting down on it. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, Rachel; I wanted to talk to you" Claire replied shyly looking at the bike and then at her. "Well…if you´re not busy**"**

"Not really" Rachel said as she walked to the nearly park bench, then sat down and patted the side telling Claire to sit which she did. "This is about Owen?"

"Is about you" Claire said staring at her. "But part of this is Owen´s fault; I´m really mad at him for hurting you in the secret garden; trust me, I didn´t know that his obsession with you had crossed the line"

"it´s okay, Claire" Rachel answered. "I also admit that I had some guilt about it; I…kissed him back"

"but it was an accident, Rach" Claire said softly and Rachel was surprised that she also called her by her nickname being normally Katie, Marley and Finn who did but unlike Owen; she didn´t seem to care. "you were confused because Owen is the identical twin of your boyfriend and you didn´t know it was Finn so you really didn´t cheat on him"

"I told Finn" Rachel said looking at her hands. "But I admit I was so scared of doing it"

"And how we took it?" Claire wanted to know. "Something tells me he got really mad at you"

"Surprisingly…no" Rachel said with a sad smile. "well he was quite surprised to find out he has a twin and was saddened when I told him that I kissed Owen but…rather he is really mad at him"

"Well…if I had a twin sister and found out that she kissed my boyfriend I would also be really mat at her" Claire admitted at her and both giggled. "So…you okay now?"

"Sometimes I remember the kiss and I got nervous but…I have Finn and my friends and that makes me feel good" Rachel answered and Claire smiled at her.

"I´m glad to hear that, sweetie" Claire said with a big smile and rubbing her arm gently. "Have you ever thought that if you have some chances, you take it?"

"most of the time" Rachel said. "if life is short…then take every moment as if it were your last, even if you have the chance to live life…enjoy it"

(Music start as Rachel lays her head in Claire´s shoulder, both girls watch a man making figures with bubbles while kids smile. The scene changes to the auditorium; Finn, Ryder, Kitty and Katie are sitting on stools around the middle of the stage. At the audience are Rachel, Marley and everyone else)

**Finn**

**Chances are when said and done  
Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?  
Though you say I could be your answer  
Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today**

**Finn and Katie (Ryder and Kitty)**

**Chances are we'll find a new equation**

**Chances roll away from me**

**Chances are all they hope to be**

**Kitty**

**Don't get me wrong I'd never say never**

'**Cause though love can change the weather**

**No act of God can pull me away from you**

**Ryder**

**I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand**

**Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you**

**And though I see us through, yeah**

**Finn and Katie:**

**Chances are we'll find two destinations**

**Chances roll away from me**

**Still chances are more than expectations**

**The possibilities**

**Finn**

**over me**

(Without anyone notice; Owen is entering the auditorium and from afar watch the performance but his eyes are on his twin brother; Rachel on the other hand are smiling staring at them; Katie looks at Rachel and smiles at her)

**Katie**

**It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun**

**Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?**

**What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing**

**Kitty**

**Chances, chances**

**Finn**

**Chances lost are hope's torn up pages**

**Finn and Katie**

**Maybe this time**

(Claire also enters the auditorium but she sat next to Rachel who turned to her with a smile which she reciprocates. All the New Directions members are enjoying the beautiful performance)

**Finn, Ryder, Kitty and Katie (Finn)**

**Chances are we'll be the combination**

**(Chances come and carry me)**

**Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see**

**Chances are the fascinations**

**(Chances won't escape from me)**

**Chances are only what we make them**

**Katie and Finn**

**And all I need **

That afternoon; Katie took there was no one to teach a lesson to Julie Benson, after all because of her, her two best friends were punished. Casually she found her in her locker finishing putting lip gloss and brushing her long brown hair. When she saw Katie in the mirror, an evil grin appeared on her face, closed her locker and turned to her.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here" Julie said clapping. "Tweety"

"I don´t know what the hell is your problem" Katie finally said staring at her. "But nobody messes with my family, do you understand me?"

"Please" Julie said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I did them a favor; they were committing a sin in the choir room"

"What?" Katie asked, then looked at her incredulous. "Julie, you´re crazy. Finn and Rachel were not doing anything wrong and you made a minor scandal recording a silly video anyone would want to see, you violated their privacy and how you messed with my Finchel, you mess with me"

"With a little girl?" Julie began to laugh but Katie crosses her arms. "Come on, Katie; you´re the spitting image of that cute birdie; you are lovely but…little with big green eyes and yellow hair. I couldn´t hurt an innocent and adorable songbird like you. You are worthless, Tweety"

"Thank you" Katie said with a big smile. "He is my favorite character from the Looney Toones" then her face chanced and glared. "Finn and Rachel are my family and while I´m here; I will protect them even from people so ruthless, mean, selfish, self-centered and brat like you. You´re a piece of garbage that nobody cares and you just play to be the evil queen from Snow White to draw attention when actually no one wants to be around you" Katie snapped her fingers and a lot of junk food fell over Julie who began to scream in horror. "oops; I think your pretty clothes are ruined"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I´M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY!" Julie screamed furiously as she pointed at Katie with her finger. "my beautiful cashmere suit, it cost me $350,000. IT WAS GUCCI!

"I´m sorry to inform you if you to take it to the dry cleaner you can´t save it anymore" Katie said with a confident smile, the whole school heard the screams of Julie and went out to see what was happening. To see her all covered with garbage they began to tease her. "You see what the karma did to you? Everything bad that you make, it will return like a boomerang"

Everyone still making fun at Julie and began to insult her in the worst way possible making her eyes fill with tears, she finally couldn´t bear such humiliation and ran crying. Katie screamed in joy while everyone applaud the heroic act of she standing up a wicked girl to defend the honor of her beloved Finchel.

"What´s it all about" Finn asked walking hand in hand with Rachel up to Katie who didn´t stop smiling all the time.

"Katie finally kicked that Julie´s girl ass" Jeremy said with a smile. "you should´ve seen it, guys. It was priceless"

"do you mind if Finn and I talk with my sister alone please?" Rachel asked politely and all nodded leaving the three teenagers in the halls. "Katie Belle, why you did it?"

"do what, Rach?" Katie asked smiling and looking at both. "I don´t know what you mean"

"Stand up from Julie to defend our honor" Finn answered giving her his famous Finn Hudson smirk. "Goldilocks, you´re awesome but…you didn´t have to"

"Finny bear, you and Rachel are my family" Katie replied taking their hands in hers and smiles at them. "and I would continue to do because it´s what families do. They will support each other and watch each other´s backs"

"I don´t know what we´d do without you, little dove" Rachel said looking at her sister lovingly. "you are not only our Cupid and lucky charm, you are also our armor in every battle"

"yeah, and now we are a team; is not just about Finchel, now we are three; a family" Finn said putting his arms around Rachel and Katie´s waist.

"Hudbelentine" Katie affirmed nodding with a big smile and Finn and Rachel turned to her amazed of her intelligence. "It´s our last names together and that´s how I made our nickname ship: Hudson plus Berry plus Valentine makes….Hudbelentine"

"I like it" Rachel said staring at her boyfriend and her little sister as they start walking through the halls. "Hudbelentine against the world"

(The scene changes to the auditorium, Katie stands in the middle of the stage while Finn and Rachel are sitting on some stools and watch her with a big smile on their faces)

**Katie with Finn and Rachel**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Katie**

**Cast out to sea  
Drifting with the tide  
And no way of finding me  
Now that I'm free  
Nothing but blue skies  
Paradise in front of me**

(She turns to her family with a big smile, walks up to them taking their hands and takes them to the stage with her. They start dancing happily as Katie sings confidently)

**Katie with Finn and Rachel**

**Awake from this dream  
I hold my breath and just believe**

**Katie**

**Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over**

**Katie with Finn and Rachel**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

(Katie starts dancing with Finn as Rachel laughs and moves their head to the beat of the music, she then hand her little sister a guitar which she started playing as Finn and Rachel walk in circles around her)

**Katie**

**Alone in a room  
Tearing down the walls  
Painting over scars and bruises  
Now this is home  
Fill it up with love  
And make the best of something new, yeah**

**Katie with Finn and Rachel**

**As hard as it seems  
I hold my breath and just believe**

**Katie**

**Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over**

(Katie walks to the edge of the stage confidently as Finchel did the same confidently. The tree of them back to dance happily as magic dust began to fall from the ceiling as shooting star. They start clapping to the beat of the music)

**Katie (Finn and Rachel)**

**The colors and the stars  
Seem a little brighter (oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Tomorrow isn't far away! (not far away)  
Through the hardest part  
I'm working towards a happy ending**

**Katie**

**Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over**

(Katie, Finn and Rachel dance happily through the whole stage having a good time as family. They jump up and down and still dancing)

**Katie (Finn and Rachel)**

**Tired of all the troubles (oh, oh, oh, oh….)  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes**

**Katie with Finn and Rachel**

**I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

**oh, oh, oh, oh**

(they still clapping until the song ends. They share a group hug and the scene fades black as episode closes)

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**GUEST STARS**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Ginny Gardner as Marissa White**

**Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White**

**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

**Emma Roberts as Julie Benson**

***Cory Monteith* as Owen Merryweather**

**Amanda Seyfried as Claire Flaversham**

**Danny De Vito as Mr. Andrews**

**Nathalia Ramos as Evangeline Monteith**

**Tenzing Norgay Trainor as young Owen**

**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester**

**SONGS**

_Magic carpet ride (originally by Steppen Wolf/KSM version) performed by Rachel Berry, Marley Rose and Katie Valentine, The start of something new (originally by HSM) performed by Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose, Closer by Tegan and Sara, Clocks (originally by Coldplay) performed by Finn Hudson with Katie Valentine, Connected (originally by Sara Paxton) performed by Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine, Turn up the music (originally by Lemonade Mouth) performed by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Marley Rose, Katie Valentine and Ryder Lynn, That´s no my name (originally by The Ting Tings) performed by Kitty Wilde with cheerios, Chandelier (originally by Sia) performed by Rachel Berry, You´ll be in my heart (originally by Phil Collins) performed by Finn Hudson with New Directions, Chances (originally by Five for fighting) performed by Finn Hudson, Ryder Lynn, Katie Valentine and Kitty Wilde, The middle of starting over (originally by Sabrina Carpenter) performed by Katie Valentine with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)_

.


	9. Shooting star

**I have no words to realize how proud I am of all of you guys. I never thought that "Chances" was an episode with a lot of positive reviews. And don´t worry, Rachel will never kiss Owen after Katie gave him an ultimatum, but…he´s still obsessed with her, he appears in this episode and meets Marley but he didn´t interact with Rachel and he also will meet his brother for the first time. As always I hope you love this episode as always and as my best friend Fire girl 125 said; I´m trying to fix the mess RIB did with Glee. Remember, reviews are always appreciate **

**Episode synopsis: **Rachel (**Lea Michele**) and Katie (**Sabrina Carpenter**) continue training trying to forget the incident with Owen and start from scratch. But everything is complicated when Brittany (**Heather Morris**) wants to train them and Kitty (**Becca Tobin**) feel jealous. While the two sisters make a method to help Finn (**Cory Monteith**) and her settling their differences in a singing duel achieving both of them get to an agreement. On the other hand when everything seems forgotten, Marley (**Melissa Benoist**) accidentally meets Owen (**Cory Monteith**) and confronts him about the unwanted kiss.

"Okay, angels; it´s time to put your feet on the ground and work" Kitty said when the three of them were in the secret garden at midnight. "Remember, why you´re here"

"Can we train tomorrow?" Katie asked trying to get her eyes never closed. "I´m so tired and we have school tomorrow"

"I don´t think so, Kat" Kitty answered and Katie rolled her eyes. "you didn´t come to earth for no reason, you´re here to protect Marley Rose; God blessed her mother, I still don´t understand how a whale as her could give birth to a delicate girl who is so skinny as a spaghetti" Rachel and Katie turned to her. "No offense"

"You still don´t understand that being snarky you´re not going to get what you want?" Rachel asked crossing her arms and staring at her. "Kitty, I made it very clear that you need to change that attitude for your own good or you´ll have serious troubles being our mentor"

"Sometimes I wish Brittany were here" Katie said quietly but loud enough for her sister to hear. "Kitty is doing so complicated"

"I know" Rachel said putting her hand on her shoulder. "I thought Coach Sylvester had spoken to her about it, having these attitude problems is hurting us"

"You know I can hear everything you say from here?" Kitty said with some sadness. "I may not the best coach but trust me I´m trying"

"Then try harder" Katie replied gently. "You´re not a bad person, Kitty, just…your attitude is making things worse if you don´t cooperate"

"Okay" Kitty said with a sigh of surrender. "I promise to work hard if you stay quiet and proceed with training; I´m also tired and I want to finish quickly" she walked in circles around Katie and stare at her intently. "Katie, you first; I want to see how you do the figures in the water"

"I´ve been practicing and I´ve really improved" Katie said with a small smirk. "I´ll show you"

Katie walked up to the fountain, closed her eyes to concentrate better and started dancing like a ballerina delicately as a soft melody was activate with movements in the water she controlled with her hands like a symphony orchestra.

_Lovers in the long grass  
Look above them  
Only they can see  
Where the clouds are going  
Only to discover  
Dust and sunlight  
Ever make the sky so blue_

_Afternoon is hazy  
__River flowing  
All around the sounds  
Moving closer to them  
Telling them the story  
Told by Flora  
Dreams they never knew_

_Silver willows  
Tears from Persia  
Those who come  
From a far-off island  
Winter Chanterelle lies  
Under cover  
Glory-of-the-sun in blue_

_Some they know as passion  
Some as freedom  
Some they know as love  
And the way it leaves them  
Summer snowflake  
For a season  
When the sky above is blue  
When the sky above is blue_

_Lying in the long grass  
Close beside her  
Giving her the name  
Of the one the moon loves  
This will be the day she  
Will remember  
When she knew his heart was  
Loving in the long grass  
Close beside her  
Whispering of love  
And the way it leaves them  
Lying in the long grass  
In the sunlight  
They believe it's true love  
And from all around them  
Flora's secret  
Telling them of love  
And the way it breathes, and  
Looking up from eyes of  
Amaranthine ...  
They can see the sky is blue  
Knowing that their love is true  
Dreams they never knew  
And the sky above is blue_

After Katie finished; Rachel and Kitty clapped amazed at the beautiful spectacle; she not only had created unimaginable forms but she also coordinated a graceful and delicate dance.

"Very impressive, young lady" Kitty approved nodding as Katie bows. "Let´s see if your older sister can beat that"

Rachel took a deep breath and turned a moment to see her sister who gave thumb ups to cheer her up, then stepped forward and made almost the same dance as Katie, only this was more beautiful and soft that it slowly moving like ocean waves

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?  
I remember long ago another starry night like this  
In the firelight Fernando  
You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar  
I could hear the distant drums  
And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

_They were closer now Fernando  
Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally  
I was so afraid Fernando  
We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

_There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando  
Though we never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando_

_Now we're old and grey Fernando  
And since many years I haven't seen a rifle in your hand  
Can you hear the drums Fernando?  
Do you still recall the fateful night we crossed the Rio Grande?  
I can see it in your eyes  
How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

_There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando  
Though we never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando_

_There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando  
Though we never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando  
Yes, if I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando... _

"That was so beautiful" Katie recognized when Rachel finished her demonstration. "I can´t definitely do that"

__"Don´t worry, kid" Kitty said patting her head. "Eventually you will make it better"

"not all of us was born being good in everything, sweetie" Rachel said looking at her sister with tenderness. "That´s why both are receiving training"

"That´s right" Kitty said with a small smile of pride. "A few weeks I´ve been with you, you showed me that you can go slowly improve if you put your mind ahead"

"Can we go sleep now?" Katie said with frustration, and then looked at their teenage trainer with a cutesy face. "Please"

"I have history class early and have to explain why Marie Antoinette was accused of treason" Rachel said feeling tired. "I studied a lot but…I´m scared that my nerves betray me"

"Okay; you win, angels" Kitty replied and the siblings smiled and sighed in relief. "but don´t think that by this time there will be a break" she marked that sentence pointed at them with her perfect manicured finger. "Get lost"

"Sweet dreams, you too, Kitty" Rachel sardonically said as she loops her arm with Katie´s and turns to her. "That was really mean"

"I think that was her way of saying…"sleep well, Rachel and Katie; you´re going to need it"" Katie said rolling her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I don´t blame her, Kitty´s snarky-cool cheerio attitude is what makes her…Kitty"

"I guess you´re right about that" Rachel said with a slightly nod and looked at her sister. "Come on, little dove; we need to sleep"

"Sometimes I wish…." Without thinking, Katie looked up and saw a shooting star across the black sky, gently nudged her older sister. "Rach…look!"

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel squealed and clapped happily like an excited little girl about to receive a little puppy for Christmas. "a shooting star! Katie Belle, we have to make a wish"Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

"Deal" Katie said with a big smile looking at her sister and both played rock-paper-scissors. "I won; to the count of three…we´re going to make our wish out loud"

"one" Rachel started entwined her pinky with her little sister.

"two" Katie smiled back at her and the both of them looked up to the sky witnessing another shooting star crossed by.

"Three" both said at unison. "I wish Finn and Kitty get to an agreement and understand each other"

Rachel and Katie let go their hands and looked at each other surprised; maybe the girls were not identical twins like Finn and Owen but their telepathy worked so well as if they were. It was weird but amazing that both girls made the same wish at unison and about two people who were now part of their lives: Finn Hudson and Kitty Wilde

"Whoa…" Katie finally mumbled when she looked up to Rachel who has the same face as her. "It was me or both of us made the same wish?"

"How strange" Rachel said surprised. "I think the telepathy we have is no coincidence"

"Rach, do you think if we keep the secret?" Katie inquired staring at her sister. "By…security"

"Yeah, I totally agree with you" Rachel said and the two of them shake their hands to seal the deal.

Days after the incident with the shooting star; Finn and Rachel were having a heavy and hungrily make-out session in her bed and she was on top of him as her boyfriend runs his hand through her long and brown hair. But Rachel was somewhat restless and Finn could feel it.

"You okay, baby?" Finn asked when Rachel parted her lips from his and sat on the bed fixing her dress, he also sat down and take her hands on his. "Babe?"

"Sorry, Finn" Rachel said looking away and then back at him. "I´m fine"

"Come on, Rachel; you can´t fool me" Finn said looking at her. "Usually you´re always in to make out and today for some reason…you are distracted. Princess, you know you can tell me what´s bothering you"

"Is complicated" Rachel said looking down but Finn placed his fingers under her chin to force her to look at him. "You win, okay? Is Kitty"

"Oh" Finn simply said quietly but tense and then asked hearing the name of the person he least liked. "What about her?"

"Finn…this really has to stop" Rachel replied staring at him. "I thought you and she´d made up at opening night but from what I see….you still hating each other"

"I don´t hate Kitty, love" Finn said stroking her hair. "I simply…can I be honest with you?" Rachel nodded, urging him to continue. "One way or another…Kitty reminds me of my late ex-girlfriend which it´s painful and…I swear I tried to talk to her but…ugh, it´s useless"

"Okay, I get it" Rachel replied with a silent nod and put her hands on his shoulders. "But, baby, feuding with Kitty won´t solve anything; someday you have to talk and solve your differences; for your own good"

"I´ll think about it" Finn said sighing on defeat and lays back on the bed pulling her with him. "but…can we change the subject and finish what we started?"

"Finn, I´m serious" Rachel started saying but Finn pressed his lips against hers to silence her.

"I´m serious too, Rach" Finn replied back giving her a puppy face making him more cute than handsome. "I promised you I´m going to talk with Kitty, but now… (*he leans in to capture her lips with his and pecking with soft and hot kisses*) I want to* make out* with* you*

"You´re impossible; come here" Rachel pointed giggling and when she was about to crash her lips on his the door of her room opened and Katie entered. She immediately rolls down and sits on the bed. "Hi, Katie Belle"

"Don´t think I don´t know what you and Finny bear are doing, sis" Katie said without looking and walking to the rack, she took a garment. "I accidentally forgot my jacket so…pretend I´m not here"

"Apology accepted, snarky girl" Finn said giving his best friend his signature half-smirk. "Well…considering you just interrupt me when I was about to kiss Rachel"

"Never mind" Katie replied back with a small smile and left the room with her jacket, then return with a box in her hands. "Um…help?"

"Give me that" Finn said getting up from the bed, walking up to her and taking the box, then placed it next to the bed. Then he palmed the mattress so his girlfriend and Katie sat next to him. "What´s this about?"

"Old photo albums" Katie said bending and pulling an album to show to Finn and Rachel. "I thought we can look some pictures and remember the happy times"

"Katie, where did you get this?" Rachel asked as her little sister lays her head on her shoulder.

"From our basement" Katie replied putting the album on her lap and open it so her family could see the first picture: a twelve year-old Rachel and a nine year-old Katie having a tea time in the terrace. "You never know the awesome things you can find there, it´s like you shopped in the truck of memories"

"Oh, look at us" Rachel cooed pointed the picture of their young selves. "This is my favorite one; and the best of it is the biscuits were real"

"Both of you look so adorable, guys" Finn said with a smile and they turned to him. "It´s a compliment"

_[Both Rachel and Katie laughed and with Finn still looking the photo album, some of them marked the sibling's childhood and he simply decided to enjoy a nice evening with his two favorite girls. The scene changes to the auditorium where Finn and Rachel are on stage holding a microphone while Katie watches them from the audience with a big smile on her face]_

_[Rachel]_

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new_

_[Finn]_

_Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after_

_[Rachel]_

_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said_

_[Finn]_

_Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_[scene changes to Rachel´s room where Finn, Rachel and Katie sitting in the bed with the album in Katie´s lap; Katie flipped the page and Finn and Rachel laughed when they remembered the fencing duel between Finn and Katie, the picture quickly turns into the flashback where he and Katie are in a duel and Rachel are watching them from the bleachers]_

_[Finn]_

_After my picture fades and darkness has__  
__turned to gray__  
__watching through windows__  
__You're wondering if I'm okay_

_[Rachel]_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside  
the drum beats out of time_

_[Back in the auditorium, Rachel and Finn share romantic glances and Katie records the performance with her cell phone]_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_[scene changes to Rachel´s room where they´re still looking at the photo album; Katie flipped the page and the picture turns into the flashback where she, Finn and Rachel are playing in the choir room as Marley witnessed from the doorway with a big smile on her face]_

_[Finn]_

_You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_[In Rachel´s room; Finn holds Rachel´s hand as they walk into the wall of pictures with Katie as she paste the picture of them in the opening night with Kitty and Mara. The pictures magically comes to live as live motion; there´s other pictures in the wall: Katie singing in the auditorium and playing the guitar as Finn watches her smiling, Rachel and Marley sitting in Katie´s tree house, Finn and Rachel making out in the secret garden, Katie sharing a hug in the fencing room with Finn and Rachel and another beautiful memories to remember]_

_[Finn and Rachel]  
__If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting__  
__Time after time__  
__If you're lost you can look and you will find me__  
__Time after time__  
__If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after time__  
__Time after_

_[After they finished looking all the pictures; Katie fell asleep into her sister´s arms. Finn took her in his arms and lay back on the bed while Rachel lovingly put the covers over her and runs her fingers through her hair , Finn leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp and they left the room closing the door behind him]_

The next day, Rachel was walking the halls when she meet the lovely cheerleader Brittany; and according to Coach Sylvester, if Kitty was not willing to cooperate; she would be their next mentor.

"Howdy, Rachel" Brittany greeted as she offered her a bag of gummy worms. "You want some? Lord Tubbington accidentally gave my lunch to the tooth fairy and then…this is what I eat"

"No, thanks" Rachel said politely and decided to talk with her as they started walking through the halls. "So…Brittany, a little birdie told me you want to train me and my sister, right?"

"Yes" Brittany pointed nodding as she put another gummy worm into her mouth. "I don´t know if you know but…I have a sixth sense and always feel it when things go wrong; and for some reason…that Kitty girl is not very nice"

"Well…she´s nice when you get to know her but…she has serious attitude problems" Rachel said, looking down. "The worst thing is that I have a clue why she hates Finn"

"But that´s impossible" Brittany protested staring at her. "Finn is nice and fun; he would never hurt a fly, is the ideal Katie's best friend and loves you so much, not to mention…Lord Tubbington gave his approval when he met him, even he didn´t had to use lie detector against him"

"I know, Britt" Rachel said seeing that sweet girl had become sad. "Don´t worry, things will be soon"

"I hope so" Brittany said looking at her with a sad smile. "I was in Breadstix and watched as she started to insult you, Katie and Finn; it was so mean and unfair, she didn´t have to ruin everything"

"Coincidentally she apologized on opening night and for the first time she was nice" Rachel said and Brittany smiled. "On second thought…it would be interesting to be trained by you"

"Thank you" Brittany said with a big smile and pulled Rachel for a hug, which she returned willingly. "I promise I won´t disappoint you, guys"

On the other hand, Katie and Marley were in the kitchen finishing storage and washing dishes; considering that Millie was finishing sweeping the entire floor.

"Thanks for helping me" Millie replied sweetly as she stopped sweeping and stared at the two girls. "I don´t deserve it after seeing my Marley being punished"

"Mom, it´s not your fault, okay?" Marley said walking up to Millie and wrapping her arms on her waist. "Mr. Andrews is so unfair and even was wrong sneaking out from class…you don´t have to do all the work"

"We all know that man is not here because he really likes the arts, Mrs. Rose" Katie said as she was keeping the cutlery in the drawer. "He punished me just because I accidentally stumbled and threw my food to my geography teacher"

"Listen to me" Millie said looking at them with tenderness. "Never, no matter what, be scared to say what you feel, have to courage to face your fears"

"We tried all we were punished but…he´s always authoritarian and thinks he is right in everything" Katie said with a shrug. "I think if he lived in the French Revolution, he would defeat the same king Louis in person"

"You did enough, girls; thank you so much" Millie said placing the mop in the corner and hugging them, and then she looked at her daughter. "Even I didn´t like you were punished, on the other hand I´m so proud to have you as my daughter"

"I´m also proud to have you as my mom"" Marley hugged Millie once more and smiled. Katie smiled sadly and looked down.

"What´s wrong, little miss?" Millie asked looking at Katie. "Why the long face?"

"I miss my mom" Katie replied sighing and wiping a small tear that was about to stream down her face.

"You´ll see her soon, I promise" Marley said with a smile, but then her face changed to sadness when she saw Katie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Katie…I´m so sorry, I didn´t know"

"Poor little girl" Millie said hugging her tightly. "I´m sorry for your loss"

"It´s okay" Katie said containing crying. "It was long time ago and I was little when it happened"

"You want to tell us?" Marley encouraged her rubbing her arm with comfort. "You don´t have to if you´re not comfortable"

"She died when I was born" Katie confirmed and this time tears streamed down her cheeks. "But…it was still so painful because I barely could see her face; doctors said she had suffered a stroke during childhood and I´m scared of losing Rachel because she reminds me of my mom"

Marley said nothing and hugged the young teen as she burst into tears and rubbed her back gently; Millie felt sad and sorry for the little creature that innocently lost her mother.

"You want me to go find Rachel?" Marley asked as she still hugging Katie who shook her head. "Are you sure, Katie?" she is your sister and loves you so much"

"But I don´t want to bother her, Marley" Katie said between sobs without looking up. "she raised me all this time and the last thing she needs is more pressure in her life; Rachel took care of me being just a little girl and…is not fair, is not fair for me…."she couldn´t continue and sobbed uncontrollably.

Millie decided to leave the two girls alone so Marley could talk to Katie and comfort her. She took the hand of the sobbing Katie and both sat a table where Marley offered a tissue to the little blonde so she could wipe her tears.

"Katie, you never could bother your sister, okay?" Marley said sweetly, taking her hands in hers. "and is good that Rachel reminds you of your mom because even though she is no longer physically with you; Rachel has her essence and that´s what makes her special; don´t be afraid to cry and express what you feel"

"I don´t know how" Katie said wiping away her tears and Marley looked at her with a sweet smile.

"They always say that a song can heal the wounds of the soul; come with me" Marley said getting up from the table and reached out her hand to Katie.

"Marley, you´re freaking me out; where are we going?" Katie asked when both were walking toward the auditorium, minutes later; she raised an eyebrow and looked at Marley. "Do you think being here could help me express what I feel?"

"This auditorium is magical, you know?" Marley said walking across the stage and taking two microphones, one of them gave it to Katie. "you not only helped Finn with Rachel and well…win his confidence back, all of us somehow have come to appreciate this musical sanctuary; now it´s your turn"

"Like what?" Katie asked shyly. "I know my mom is gone but…there are so many things I want to tell her"

"Imagine your mom is sitting in the audience" Marley said smiling at the empty seats. "And just make sure that what you want to say…comes from the bottom of your heart"

_[Katie took the microphone as Marley did the same and gave her an encouraging smile. The young teen looked nervous at the audience trying to listen to the advice]_

_[Katie]_

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_[Katie is winning confidence and Marley watches at her with a big smile, they didn´t notice Shelby´s spirit is sitting in the audience watching at Katie with a sweet smile, she was the spitting adult Rachel´s version]_

_[Marley (Katie)]_

_Seen that ray of light  
(And it's shining on my destiny)  
Shining all the time  
(And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me)  
(All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong)  
To this moment to my dreams_

_[Katie and Marley]_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me _

_[Katie suddenly has a big smile on her face when she sees her mother is looking at her proudly and puts her hand on her chest: they didn´t notice Rachel is entering the auditorium with Brittany and her eyes filled with tears when she sees her little sister singing so beautifully]_

_[Katie]_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart _

_[Marley sees Rachel, goes off the stage holds her hand and the two of them go on stage as Brittany just smiles sweetly at them: Katie does the same as Marley and goes for Brittany]_

_[Marley]_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_[Katie]_

_And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_[Katie looks at her smiley mom from the audience and smiles back at her, Marley puts her arm around her shoulders smiling and then Katie runs to Rachel and takes her hands]_

_[Katie and Marley (Katie)]_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me (yeah, yeah, oh, oh)_

_[Katie]_

_Someone's watching over me_

"Katie…"Rachel started saying but she couldn´t continue because she took her little sister to her chest and hugged her tightly. When they parted the hug, Rachel looked at her sweetly. "That was so…beautiful and I could feel mom. She…she was watching you; little dove, do you realize what just happened?"

"It´s hard to explain, Rach" Katie confessed with a smile. "But I felt a great peace when I saw her sitting in the audience; and now I know I don´t have to be scared because I have you"

"How it was that you called mom?" Rachel asked in shock. "It supposed when our love ones died and can´t be angels, we lost contact with them"

"Well…"Marley replied looking at Rachel. "I told Katie to imagine that your mom was in the audience, maybe it was the visualization worked magically"

"This was not anything to visualize, Marley" Brittany explained patiently. "my sixth sense told me that Katie called Shelby with her mind through telepathy and her heart is so pure, her wish came true without she had to rely on a shooting star to see her again" the three girls turned amazed to see the sweet cheerleader; maybe her intelligence was not common and only worked with special people like angels…and Marley.

"Exactly…"Katie replied speechless. "And it was not conscious, I swear, I…I just listened to my heart and at least I realized she was there watching me as I remember…with that sweet smile on her face"

"If we are honest, it´s not the first time that happens to you; honey" Rachel said stroking her hair. "Remember that night when Matilda came to visit you at your tree house"

"_Hello" a sweet lilting voice said, it was too delicate to be an adult so it was just a little girl. "The secret garden is a beautiful story, especially how Mary and Collin work together to turn the garden into a nice place"_

"_I know, it´s my favorite book" Katie replied without looking up and focusing on reading. "Hello, by the way…" suddenly, she looked up and face to face with…¿Matilda? "Oh…my…God"_

"_It´s okay, you´re still young to die" the little girl joked. "Besides, according to what I read, heart attack almost all the time happens to older people"_

"_¿Matilda?" Katie asked looking at the child into her eyes; she had to blink several times to verify that it was just a hallucination. "Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it´s me" Matilda confirmed with a smile, not only she was smart and kind; she was really pretty and had a face like doll. "I´m surprised you know my name, I was just about to introduce"_

"_Nice…nice to meet you" Katie smiled from ear to ear and quickly shook her hands with the child. "Sorry is just…I can´t believe you´re real. I …I don´t know what to say. I´m Katie"_

"_Actually, I am a figment of your imagination; but I can be real as you want" Matilda said putting her hand on Katie´s shoulder. "By the way, Katie is a nice name"_

"What?" Marley asked when they back to the present and then looked at the young blonde with a smile. "That´s incredibly magical, Katie; you never told me you talked to Matilda. How was it? She is as sweet as in the movie?"

"She is sweet as candy, tender as a teddy bear and smart as an open encyclopedia with an adorable sense of humor" Katie pointed, and then turned to look at them surprised. "But that´s not the point…I still don´t get it how my mom was really here"

"You used your psychic powers" Brittany said with a smile but the girls turned to her as if she were speaking to them in another language, but of course; she was just giving them her theory being…Brittany. "You had a desire in your heart which was to see your mom and using your telepathy, did that desire come true"

"Translate please" Katie said confused and the cheerio looked at her sweetly. "Okay, let me guess…I wished my mom could see me, which came true when I was singing with Marley so…my wish was so powerful that it came true?"

"Yes and yes" Brittany again responded with a big smile. "Katie, you´re magical. You´re not only have the Matchmaker skills for being Cupid´s kid; you also have the power to make your heart wishes come true just by using your mind"

"Then she can make our parents back to life?" Rachel asked innocently taking Katie´s hand gently. "I knew she was my little miracle"

"Unfortunately that´s not possible, Rachel" Brittany replied sadly. "You can´t raise the dead but…she can wish she want to see your mom again, if only her spirit"

"It´s like the Mirror of Erised?" Marley asked and the girls now turned to see her. "Well…I saw in "Harry Potter and the Philosopher´s stone" that…there was a magical mirror in which you could see what your heart desired and…Harry saw his parents"

"So…I´m a human mirror?" Katie asked surprised and Brittany nodded. "I can´t believe it"

"And you´re also my reflection" Rachel replied sweetly at her. "You´re always right when I´m wrong and you remember it to me all the time"

"But that´s being a conscience" Katie said calmly. "and doesn´t mean it is a reflection"

"Actually Rachel is right, Katie" Marley pointed at her. "both of you have a connection as if you were identical twins and think the same way, but…at some point you are her reflection" Rachel turned to her with a smile approving her response.

"That´s why you and Finn are best friends" Brittany said. "You´re the other side of Rachel…the cute, child and snarky version of her; which doesn´t mean you are in love with Finn. That´s Rachel and only her"

Katie turned to her sister surprised as Rachel did the same. It turned out that Katie was not only a mirror in human form; she was also Rachel´s other half and until now it had discovered the truth of the enigma. When Katie told Brittany that Rachel made the compliment that she was very similar to Finn in behavior and gestures; Britt explained that to spend as much as time with him, she became his female little version…and being with Finn and Rachel…she acquired the qualities of both like her daughter rather than Rachel´s younger sister and Finn´s future sister.

"It´s impossible for me to be your daughter, right, Rach?" Katie said hugging her sister tightly. "Brittany…your theory is freaking me out a little bit"

"maybe you´re scared now but eventually you learn to use your gift" Brittany said with a big smile and then clapped excitedly. "I remember now…there´s something I want to show you and…it will be fun"

"It has to do with some training?" Katie asked and Brittany nodded causing the young teen groaned in frustration. "for God´s sakes anything but that; I thought we´re going to have a day off"

"Not necessarily the training has to be boring, Katie" Brittany said again with the same smile and started to leave. "I´ll see you in the courtyard and I suggest you wear raincoat because something tells me that it will rain at any time" she then turned on her heels and left the auditorium.

"She´s a little weird but…I like her" Marley said sweetly. "It´s what makes Brittany be…Brittany"

"I know she´s weird but…she is nice and very sweet" Rachel said. "Brittany is not like the other girls, I mean…she believes in leprechauns, wants to ride a unicorn and has a cat which is a scientology fan"

"She also says Lord Tubbington pooped candy bars" Katie said quietly and the two girls turned to see her. "What? I saw in his litter box there was chocolate" the little blonde took from her pocket a big bar of chocolate and offered them both. "You want some?"

"Sure, why not?" Marley nodded taking the bar and then she broke into three pieces which she distributed to Katie and Rachel keeping it with the last one, they ate the chocolate in silence enjoying the delicious taste. "it was the best chocolate I ever tasted"

"Thank Lord Tubbington" Katie sardonically said and the three laughed; suddenly, Marley looked away and both siblings noticed. "Hey, are you okay, Marley?"

"Yeah" Marley said with a smile. "I just forgot something in my locker….do you think if you´re ahead and I go then?"

"Are you sure, you don´t want us to wait?" Rachel asked staring at her and she shakes her head gently.

"No, it´s okay; I don´t want do slow you down" Marley said. "I´ll be there soon; besides…the training is for you guys"

"But as we are your angels you have to be with us all the time" Katie reminded her with a smile, and then shook her head. "Go ahead and don´t forget your raincoat"

"okay" Marley replied watching the siblings changed their clothes into a pink and blue raincoats, using hats of the same color and rain boots equally pink and blue, then leaving her. She returned to the halls, went to her locker, pulled out her baby yellow raincoat with her rain boots, put it in her bag and closer her locker.

Marley was on her way to meet Rachel, Katie and Brittany when inadvertently hit another guy and they both fell to the ground by the impact.

"Oh my God, I´m so sorry" Marley said and helped him to get up. "Are you okay?"

"Luckily I don´t have a broken bone" he joked with a laugh and then stared at her. "Marley?"

"The same in person, Finn" Marley said with a chuckle and then stared at him. "Wait a minute….if you´re not Finn then you are…Owen, right?"

"And you are Marley" Owen confirmed staring at her. "You´re the girl coach Sylvester assigned Rachel and Katie to protect"

"Yes, exactly" Marley said with a small smile and shook hands with him. "It´s an honor to finally meet you"

"Me too, I think" Owen replied sheepishly putting his hands on his pockets which did him look as cute as a little boy. "Well…no one wants to be with me lately. Claire…has made me the silent treatment since I kissed Rachel, Katie slapped me and threatened me to stay away from her and…the worst thing is that…my brother hates me"

"I don´t think you´re a bad guy, Owen" Marley said sweetly. "But what you did was wrong and for your own good you have to stay away from Rachel"

"I can´t" Owen sighed in frustration. "I can´t stay away from her as much as I try and that´s killing me"

"Why you can´t stay away from her?" Marley asked staring at him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me; I get it"

"I can´t stay away from Rachel cause I´m in love with her" Owen replied tearfully and wiping away his tears. "But…I can´t have her because she belongs to someone else"

"Sorry to hear it hurts" Marley said sadly. "But Owen…the best thing for everyone is to move on"

"I can´t!" Owen yelled with tears in his eyes. "I really want it were that easy but I can´t, Marley" he didn´t take it anymore and collapsed into the arms of a surprised but compassionate Marley Rose as he cried uncontrollably. "I love her so much"

"Dude, what you have is called love sickness" Marley said trying to comfort him. "I promise that everything will be fine"

"How do you know?" Owen answered and wiping his tears. "I don´t love Rachel now, you know? I´ve always loved her. I´ve loved her since I was a kid"

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?" Marley asked and he just shrugged.

"I did and look what happened" Owen said. "I kissed her and five minutes later she was yelling me…not to mention that…she fainted because of me"

"I remember" Marley answered and Owen turned to her in surprise. "I wasn´t there but they told me; trust me, it will take Rachel a while to get used to; she didn´t know you were going to become the identical twin of her boyfriend"

"Who is my brother I ever knew" Owen replied sardonically and shaking his head. "As Katie said…if he finds out I made out with Rachel, he´s going to kick my ass" Marley giggled as he did the same but then his face turned serious. "Hey, it´s not funny"

"Sorry" Marley said giggling. "It´s just…you react like Finn" Owen simply gave her his signature half smirk. "I hope you don´t kick chairs"

"I have other ways to control my rage" Owen said crossing his arms. "I rather to punch a bag but…that´s not what we have at home"

"I have to go now" Marley said sweetly. "Next time don´t rush to make a decision…think well before you act"

She started to walk away after realizing he really had a big heart and he didn´t want to hurt his love ones. And Marley despite being the protected kid assigned to Rachel and Katie, she had become a great friend to Owen and that was he feels calm.

"Hey, Marley" Owen called once more and she turned around with a smile. "Uh…thanks for…you know, everything"

"You´re entirely welcome, sir" Marley answered smiling with a fake British accent and then walked away.

"Well done, angels!" Brittany said clapping. She was wearing her lavender raincoat with her lavender rain boots and lavender hat, instead of using her ponytail; she had her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, as the two siblings looked curiously at her. "The reason we´re here is because I show you how training can be fun and the best way is…dance"

"Wait for me!" a melodious voice yelled and then they turned to see Marley running towards them with her yellow raincoat and a big smile on her face. "I couldn´t miss this for the world"

"You came on time, Marls" Rachel said linking her arm with her best friend. "by the way…the yellow suits very well"

"Oh, thank you" Marley answered sweetly and looking at her raincoat. "I also noticed pink is your favorite color"

"Yeah it is" Rachel pointed and then turned to Katie. "Little dove, you look so beautiful in blue"

"So…I don´t look like Tweety?" Katie asked shyly looking at them. "I hope not see me ridiculous. I would use a green raincoat that matched my eyes but…blue is my color"

"blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it´s in and outside, blue are the words I say and what I think, blue are the feelings that live inside me" Marley, Brittany and Rachel sing at unison and walked around Katie as she rolled her eyes playfully to them.

"Now we are going to play a word and sing it, huh?" Katie said crossing her arms. "You say that I´m like Finn but…thinking clearly…all of us have something from Finn inside of us and he had done exactly what you´ve just done"

"Aww, Katie Belle…we just having fun" Rachel cooed playing with her little sister´s blond curls. "Don´t take things personal"

"You´re impossible" Katie said laughing and then looked at the other blonde. "Well, Britt…are you going to teach us what…you know?"

"yes, please" Marley pleaded as a excited little girl. "I´m sure it´s going to be awesome"

"So can I make a suggestion then?" Brittany pointed looked at the three girls but her view in the angels. "You need to find your power and I´m going to help you do that"

"How?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "This training is going to take advantage from us?"

"I prepared a number for you, and the music usually starts when I say something like "it´s Brittany bitch" or I do one of my magical turns"

_[Brittany spins around and then the rain started. She started dancing incredibly as the three girls and some of the students watched her amazed]_

_[Brittany]_

_HUH!  
You keep sayin you got somethin for me  
Somethin you call love but comes next  
You've been textin girls you shouldn't been texted  
Now someone else is getting all your best_

_These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what there'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

_You keep lyin when you outta be truthin  
You keep loosin when you outta know best  
(outta know best)  
You keep sayin when you outta be changin  
But now what's right is right  
And you ain't been right yet_

_These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what there'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

_[Brittany (spoken)]_

_Are you ready boots  
then start walkin (X3)_

_Are you ready boots  
Start walkin _

_[Brittany dances so awesome that everyone is shocked, Katie rolled her eyes and just watches her dancing, and on the other hand Rachel and Marley move their heads to the beat of the music]_

_[Brittany (Katie)]_

_You keep talkin  
When you shouldn't have been talkin  
(blah blah blah blah blah)_

_You keep thinkin  
That you'll never be burned  
awwwww  
I just found me a brand new pair of boots yeah  
and now i know you just ain't gonna learn_

_[Suddenly, Rachel, Marley and Katie smiles widely and join her to the dance in a synchronized awesome choreography as rain drops fall over them like diamonds]_

_These boots are made for walkin _

_and that's just what they'll do_

_one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you _

_[Brittany (spoken)]_

_Are you ready boots  
then start walkin (X3)_

_Are you ready boots  
Start walkin_

After the amazing performance that left everyone speechless; Rachel, Marley, Katie and Brittany returned to school with their other clothes (Brittany in her cheerio uniform and her ponytail). The four girls walked down the halls casually without realizing Kitty watched from afar suspicious.

"So…well, Marley…tell us why you took so long?" Katie wanted to know crossing her arms. "I thought you´re just going for one thing you forgot in your locker"

"And I did" Marley answered honestly. "I went for my raincoat and when I was on my way I met someone"

"Is he cute?" Brittany asked suddenly causing the others to stop and turned to see her. "if someone stops you and I can feel perfectly how your cheeks are flushed it´s because it´s a boy"

"Okay, is a boy" the girls suddenly squealed as Marley continued. "And actually it was an accident because both collide with each other and well…I met him. He´s not only physically beautiful, he is also affectionate, tender and nice"

"What about Ryder?" Rachel asked staring at her. "Didn´t you have a crush on him?"

"I still have" Marley confirmed not wanting Ryder knew. "This guy is extremely identical to my ex boyfriend aka my best friend´s boyfriend and both are in love"

"Finn" Katie said and Marley nodded. "Please don´t tell me is Cory or I will kill you…he is my future husband…" Rachel, Marley and Brittany turned to her. "I said nothing"

"Wait…Cory and that new pretty ginger Canadian girl who is in the glee club are siblings?" Brittany asked innocently. "Lord Tubbington told me they are siblings because they have Monteith as their same last name"

"Which is very common in Canada" Rachel said remembering Evangeline´s words and then her face turned serious. "But I´m confused…we are deciphering the mystery of the mysterious boy who Marley met not about Cory or…whatever"

"Cory Monteith" Katie said with a smile and Rachel simply rolled her eyes at her sister. "Okay, keep going, Marley"

"As I saying" Marley said taking a deep breath. "this guy has the same Finn´s goofy sense of humor, but he also reacts like him and…okay, I´ll say…I met and spoke with Owen"

"What?!" Rachel, Brittany and Katie asked in shocked as Rachel tried to breathe.

"He is not so bad when you get to know him" Marley said innocently and Brittany gave her a disapproval look.

"He was the responsible of Rachel fainting" Brittany said. "And that´s not the worst"

"Six words…what the hell where you thinking?" Katie replied upset. "Fraternizing with the enemy? Marley, because of Owen my sister suffers nervous breakdown constantly" Rachel to hear that name, she started to weeze and Katie immediately turned to see her. "Rach…Rachel, can you hear me?"

"I…I can´t…I can´t breathe" Rachel choked out trying to caught her breath. "Help…help me"

"Rachel, breathe. In, out, in out" Katie said rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Just breathe, come on"

"I…I can´t" she repeated and held her throat, Marley immediately felt bad about causing Rachel´s breakdown and runs to find Finn.

"Maybe If I try with the Heimlich maneuver…" Brittany suggested and Katie simply shakes her head.

"No, she didn´t ate anything. That douche is the responsible of it" Katie said trying to reassure her sister. "Rachel, breathe"

Quickly, Finn and Marley returned where Rachel curled up trying to catch her breath, he knelt immediately taking his fragile and little girlfriend in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked trying to calm the trembling Rachel rubbing her back in circles.

"Marley met someone who kissed Rachel before and…"Brittany starting saying but Katie covered her mouth with her hand. After that, she simply said. "Forget it"

"No, I need to know. It was him, right? He did this to my Rachel" Finn asked and then looked at Rachel who still trembling violently. "Baby, come on; breathe"

Everyone started to take deep breathes to help Rachel to catch her breath, and when she did, she looked at Finn as she was living a beautiful fairy tale and he was the gorgeous prince charming who awakened her with a kiss.

"I don´t see what the big deal is" Marley protested trying to talk to them. "Owen is not a bad guy, I swear. Guys, you have to believe me; if you want…I can go to find him…"

"NO!" everyone except Rachel screamed and Marley turned to them really shocked.

"Okay, I´m sorry" Marley said sadly and take Rachel´s hand on hers. "I didn´t know he hurt her so much"

"of course you knew if you talked to him" Katie argued putting her hands on her hips.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked again shocked and turned to Marley in shocked.

"Tell me you didn´t" Finn replied staring at her. "Marley…you talked to Owen?"

"I did, why everyone is mad at me?" Marley said sadly. "I don´t get it"

"Finn is right, Owen is evil" Brittany pointed nodding. "He and Kitty are really good friends"

"Oh, hell no" Finn growled in frustration and releasing the air at once. "Barbie´s fake copy and he are best friends, and then you tell me I´m overreacting"

"Same here" Katie pointed raising her hand and Finn fived with her. "Marley, you need to understand that he is the enemy. End of discussion"

"Marley, I beg you" Rachel said, catching her breath. "Don´t ever mention that name again"

"Then he can be "who must not be named?" Marley asked and once again everyone turned to see her. "Well, you don´t want me to talk about him"

"What obsession you have with Harry Potter?" Katie asked. "I get the books are awesome but…don´t you consider fan of The Hunger Games?"

"Well…The Hunger Games is my favorite movie" Marley said with a small smile and then looked at them sadly. "I promise that I won´t talk to Owen…I mean…with Finn´s evil twin"

Minutes later, and after they decided to change the subject. Kitty went to the park to take a walk and talk with the person who everyone didn´t want to see…Owen

"Houston, we have a problem" Kitty said to the tall figure that was hidden behind a pillar. "You better come out, buddy"

"You heard them" a voice just like Finn replied. "They hate me"

"They don´t hate you, Owen" Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Come out of there already, you look like the coward lion from the Wizard of Oz who wants to run away from everything"

"Are you sure it´s a good idea?" Owen asked not wanting to come out. "I already caused many problems"

"Nobody, just me" Kitty answered and Owen finally came out, but he looked shy and had his hands in his pockets. "It´s okay"

"At least I met Marley" Owen said. "She´s really nice"

"I know, she is sweet as pie" Kitty said, then rolled her eyes. "I don´t understand how is someone as skinny as her is the kid of a lady so fat that is the size of Jupiter"

"Hey, that was rude" Owen replied giving her a dirty look. "Kitty, you need to change your attitude"

"It´s what everybody tells me" Kitty said looking down. "And it seems that Rachel and Katie found a new coach"

"Brittany" Owen answered and Kitty snorted annoyed. "You don´t have to feel jealous of her; she didn´t do anything to you"

"Owen, Brittany is really dumb" Kitty said rolling her eyes. "She believes in leprechauns and thinks that Santa Claus is a real person who lives at the North Pole and fly every Christmas in a sleigh to deliver toys around the world"

"That doesn´t make her dumb" Owen said putting a hand on her shoulder. "She´s innocent"

"I still don´t understand how you´re my best friend" Kitty said with a small smile. "We are so different"

"Well…they say opposites attract, right?" Owen pointed wiggling his eyebrows. What they didn´t know it´s that from afar, Finn and Katie were listening their conversation.

"You´re right" Kitty replied, smiling. "You´re smart, kid"

"Kitty, I was wondering if…"Owen started nervously. "Could you help me?"

"get over your obsession with Rachel?" Kitty asked. "I´m in"

"Uh…not really" Owen said. "Actually…I need you to help me to make her jealous"

"Wait…what?" Kitty asked and from afar Finn and Katie stared at each other shocked. "You´re not talking seriously"

"What the hell….?" Finn replied shocked and Katie immediately covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, could you please keep your mouth shut, Frankenteen? They don´t know we´re here" Katie said. "I can´t believe he does this"

"Whatever it´s that my brother is doing, he won´t get away with it" Finn said angrily and clenching his fists. "Rachel is mine"

"Easy, boy" Katie said rubbing his arm. "I won´t let he steals my sister from you, I promise"

Kitty was silent for a moment and turned to look away, Finn covered Katie´s mouth with his hand and they went back to their hideout, Owen didn´t know that his twin was listening.

"You heard anything?" Kitty asked cautiously and keep looking away.

"No, I didn´t. Kitty, you okay?" Owen asked staring at her as Finn and Katie are still hiding. Suddenly, Finn poked his head and looked at his brother, who saw him. Immediately, Finn hid again when he felt Katie´s little hand pulling him by his shirt.

"Are you insane?" Katie asked staring at him. "It´s supposed that they can´t see us"

"And now what´s wrong with you?" Kitty asked, looking at her friend who was in a catatonic state, so she snapped her fingers. "Hello! Earth to Owen"

"Huh?" he replied blinking and then stared at her. "I´m sorry, Kitty. I suddenly…lost the track of time"

"Oh really? Because it looks like you saw a ghost" Kitty sardonically said and stared at her friend. "Owen, are you listening to me?"

"He saw me" Owen said looking down and quietly, then looked and repeats. "He saw me"

"Who saw you?" Kitty asked confused, then she finally discovered the two teenagers who were hidden behind the pillar, with a small smile and snapping her fingers looked at her pray. "Busted"

"Uh, oh" Katie replied nervously and take Finn to a secluded place. "Finn, she found us"

"She is an elusive rat" Finn replied, and then he looked at the little blonde putting his hands on her shoulders. "Goldilocks, when I tell you…run"

"wait, you won´t leave me alone" Katie protested as he played with her blond hair. "Finny bear, we are a team and firefighters teach you that you should never leave your partner behind especially in a fire"

"I won´t leave you alone, little miss; I´ll distract them so you can run and I can also escape with you; it´s like the game of the cat and mouse" Finn explained. "But in this case…we´re both mouse"

"Good luck with that, dude" Katie said dramatically and patting his back. "you are so brave to do this"

"So…snarky girl, you ready?" Finn asked with his hands on Katie´s shoulders as she nodded. "Okay, one, two…run"

Katie ran from her hiding while Finn threw and explosive in the ground, once it exploded causing Kitty and Owen turned around, he took the chance to catch up.

"Good job, Finny bear" Katie said proudly. "Luckily you´re not deaf"

"You thank me later, now run" Finn said as both continued their race against time.

_She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang  
(Get out the way, yo)_

_There she goes again, the girl is Ethiopian  
In other words, she came through explodin'  
In the podium, dynamite  
Napoleon like sodium mixed with petroleum  
Slowly but surely, she was walking toward me_

_Cut the convo short 'cause she had to wake up early  
But continuing the story  
Don't worry she gave me digits for her Blackberry  
"You're very handsome" is what she said  
And the way she looked in my eyes said, "Put me to bed"_

_Oh my, oh my, I should have known  
When she said to me on the phone  
You do not know me very well but I would never hurt a fly  
Then she aimed at my chest with love in her eye  
I said, she aimed for my chest with love in her eye_

_She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang  
Straight through my heart  
Although I could have walked away  
I stood my ground and let her spray_

_She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang_

_Scorpion, she's so hot, she's a scorchin'  
Killing me softly, Lauryn or Kevorkian  
Couldn't tell if she's coo-coo or corky, when  
I asked her her name and she said, "Call me Ten"_

_Testing, testing, things just got more interesting  
She's dressed in a vest pin, double-breasted holster  
A very western toaster, she ain't nothing Kosher  
She lets me closer, hotter than a pepper crusted samosa  
While I try to keep my composure_

_She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang  
Straight through my heart  
Although I could have walked away  
I stood my ground and let her spray_

_She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang_

_Am I wrong? But what is love without the pain to go along?  
And what is pain, if not the reason for me to sing this song?  
And this song is for the weak and for the strong  
'Cause I was strong and still_

_She got me, she got me, bang, bang, she got me  
She got me, she got me, bang, bang_

_She was walkin' around with a loaded shotgun  
Ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang, bang, bang  
Straight through my heart  
Although I could have walked away  
I stood my ground and let her spray_

_She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me  
She shot me, she shot me, bang, bang_

After traveling garden around the school, the corridors, the cafeteria, auditorium, classrooms and courtyard; finally Finn and Katie reached the choir room thinking that Kitty was chasing them from behind them. They stopped a moment to take breath and then kept running to sitting on chair.

"Quick, lock the door" Finn replied taking a breath. "Is she following us?"

"Nope" Katie responded satisfied and looking out the door, before locking it. "There no signs of Kitty here"

"Thank god" Finn sighed in relief as Katie did the same and both of them high-fived. "I´ve never run so fast as now, not even when it was the mock school"

"Thanks for the heart attack, buddy" Katie replied touching her chest. "I´m sure that after this race against time; the mission impossible falls short"

"I think so" Finn admitted nodding and then looked at his young friend. "Katie…do you realize where are we?"

"The choir room, why I´m not surprised?" Katie replied sardonically but smiled again and walks through the room finding some music sheets. "suddenly being here made me want to sing, do you?"

"I know, me too; being honest…I miss our duets" Finn admitted quietly and she just smiled and walking up to him, showing the music sheets. "oh no, no, absolutely not"

"Oh come on, Finny bear" Katie replied with a cutesy face and showing him the music sheets. "This song is awesome"

"You know the song is sung by a girl, right?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and Katie just rolled her eyes playfully. "We can sing anything, including classic rock"

"The last time we did a duet together, we sing your favorite song" Katie answered giving the music sheets to the band. "it´s my turn to choose, and trust me…at the end you´re going to like "Lips are movin" and more because the song is on top of the music charts; plus…we can change the song a bit"

"Keep talking" Finn said crossing his arms and staring at her with interest. Katie simply smiled, pulls a pen from her pocket, takes another copy of the lyrics of "Lips are movin" and changes the words Boy and classy girl for Girl and classy boy. "Snarky girl, are you done?"

"Yep, here" Katie said handing him the music sheets with the lyrics altered. "Now there´s no excuse about you can´t sing"

"Okay, little miss…show me what you got" Finn challenged her giving her his signature half grin. Katie snapped her fingers and the music started.

_(Katie and Finn read the lyrics together and smiling in the process. He started singing confidently the lyrics that Katie altered as she just smiles at him)_

_[Katie with Finn]_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_[Finn]_

_Girl, look at me in my face  
Tell me that you're not just about this bass  
You really think I could be replaced  
Nah, I come from outer space  
And I'm a classy boy, I'mma hold it up  
You're full of something but it ain't love  
And what we got, straight overdue  
Go find somebody new_

_[Katie puts the music sheets on the table, grabs Finn´s hand and the two of them starting dancing funny without stop smiling]_

_[Katie with Finn]_

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye_

_[Katie]_

_I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done_

_[Katie makes an amazing dance moves as Finn plays the drums, both of them pretend to flirt with each other]__  
__  
__{Katie with Finn]_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby_

_[Finn]_

_Hey baby don't you bring them tears  
'Cause it's too late, too late baby (__Katie:__oh, oh)  
You only love me when you're here  
You're so two-faced, two-faced babe (__Katie:__oh, oh)_

_[Katie with Finn]_

_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye (__Finn:__hey!)_

_[Finn stops drumming, walks up to Katie as she starts to walk in circles around him as he pretend to flirts with her but she shakes her little finger saying a silent "no"]_

_[Katie}_

_I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue_

_[Finn]_

_I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done_

_come on, say!_

_(Both kids decide to have fun as ever and smile throughout the song, which they don´t know is that through the door, Rachel and Marley are watching the performance with big smiles on their faces)_

___[Katie with Finn (Finn)]_

_If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe  
If your lips are moving (Alright now!) , if your lips are moving (I wanna hear you sing it with me)  
If your lips are moving then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', babe (Here we go!)_

_[Katie with Finn (Katie)]_

_I know you lie (whoo!)  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb? (oh, oh, oh!)  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby don't you know I'm done_

"That…was…awesome" Katie replied smiling and high-fived with her best friend. "You got guts, mister"

"all right, all right, you win" Finn said raising his hands in surrender. "It was cool and…thanks for altering the lyrics of the song"

"It was the only way you can sing with me; you´re welcome" Katie said and making a small bow. "Now…we´re even"

"Just one thing" Finn replied staring at the young teen´s eyes as she crossed her arms. "Don´t tell your sister I like Meghan Trainor"

"What´s up, big boy?" Katie sardonically said and he just rolled his eyes at her. "You´re afraid that Rachel make fun of you? It´s okay, your secret is safe with me; this will be your guilty pleasure"

"You have one?" Finn asked now wanting to have the whole conversation and smiles mischievously at her but she shook her head. "come on, Goldilocks; what are you hiding, huh?"

"Nothing…important, Finny bear" Katie replied looking away and blushing. "Nothing, I swear"

"Then…why are you blushing?" Finn stared at her. "I promise I won´t judge" she didn´t answer and simply looked at her phone, Finn curiously was moving close to her. "Oh, you have a secret admirer…let me see"

"No!" Katie replied closing her phone against her chest. "I mean…as I say it´s no big deal"

"Like you say; is your life, little missy" Finn simply replied and managed to discover that two girls were watching him and Katie trying to contain a chuckle. "Well, well, well…look what we have here…" he opened the door making Rachel and Marley fall to the ground. "Spies"

"We are no spies" Rachel and Marley protested at the same time, but both Finn and Katie looked at each other with the same suspicious face and then to them.

"You may fool him, but not me" Katie said crossing her arms. "And honestly…you are terrible spying"

"Not all of us are masters of disguise, Katie" Marley said, staring at her. "And…we found it funny to see Finn singing "Lips are movin"

"It´s supposed that it was a secret" Finn pointed looking at Katie. "Now everyone will know that Meghan Trainor is awesome"

"Um…you´re wrong, Finny bear" Katie answered pointing at Rachel and Marley who stared at the handsome boy containing a chuckle. "Just them"

"wait…I didn´t hear clearly" Rachel said turning to her boyfriend with a shocked face) babe, do you like Meghan Trainor?"

"Oh, hell no" Katie pointed slapping her forehead.

"Yes, I do" Finn replied putting his hands on his pockets and looking down. "Is there a problem with that?"

"All of us thought you were a classic rock guy" Marley said containing a chuckle.

"Well…"Finn said staring at them confidently. "You busted me; Meghan Trainor is my guilty pleasure"

"Come on, guys" Katie said walking in the middle of the choir room and pointing the blackboard with a ruler. "Everyone has a guilty pleasure. Marley´s guilty pleasure is The Hunger Games"

"And everything it has to be with Jessica Simpson" Marley pointed with a big smile, Katie pointing at her in agreement.

"Rach…your guilty pleasure is listening Finn singing your favorite Westlife song" Katie said staring at her intently.

"Actually my guilty pleasure is Broadway and Barbra Streisand" Rachel said. "But…" she walks up to Finn and takes his hand. "Everything it has to be with the hottest guy in school is my guilty pleasure"

"You are mine, baby girl" Finn said looking at Rachel lovingly.

"Okay, we get it; Finchel, you are each other´s guilty pleasure" Katie replied rolling her eyes playfully. "I never regret to be a Matchmaker with the both of them; they are like Romeo and Juliet"

"Except that no one of them dies at the end" Marley agreed smiling sweetly and closing her notebook. "Cased closed"

"Sorry to interrupt this lovey dovey moment from the Addams family" Katie said entering the choir room causing Katie and Finn give her a glare. "But I need to talk to…Gigantor, if you don´t mind"

"Kitty, what the hell what do you want?" Finn asked crossing his arms. "Are you going to give me your stupid theories that I am so tall that I could hit the Mount Everest? Because I´m getting used to your insults"

"Please tell me they´re not fighting again?" Marley asked looking at Rachel and she nodded. "Oh no"

"Actually, thank you, that was exactly what I was about to say to you, munch" Kitty said with an evil little grin and clapping. "I wanted to know why someone like you sings a girlie song?"

"Kitty…."Marley started saying but Kitty raised her hand to stop her. "You know what? I have to go now...See you tomorrow, guys" she said hanging the backpack and out of the choir room.

"You don´t get enough to bother Marley?" Rachel said looking at the cheerleader. "Kitty, back off"

"Baby…don´t" Finn said staring at her and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Listen to me..This is not your fight, I can handle this"

"Frankenteen, the other day I saw you praying to "Grilled Cheesus" Katie said raising an eyebrow and making quotation marks with her fingers. "You seriously think that you can handle with someone like…Kitty Wilde"

"Wanda is right" Kitty said pointing at Katie who rolled her eyes at her. "Trust me, you don´t want me angry, big baby"

"I´m out of here and I´ll go to the library" Rachel said indignantly making a dramatic exit of the choir room. "Katie Belle, are you coming?"

"Yes, maám" Katie answered following her sister and turning to Finn and Kitty who exchanged angry glances at each other. "As you two…you need to stop acting like babies and fix this mess"

Once the siblings went, Finn and Kitty crossed their arms simultaneously but none of them articulated word. So maybe it would be enough of a miracle to make them reason and prevent World War IV.

"okay, that´s it; I can´t take it anymore" Katie replied frustrated as she sat in front of her sister and staring into her eyes, the librarian turned to her and told her to shut up. "Sorry" the little teenager replied quietly and then looked back at her sister. "I mean…I thought that Finn and Kitty had already made things clear but what I see…is worse"

"Tell me about it" Rachel said quietly preventing the librarian back to scold them. "Katie, I think coming here was a bad idea; we can´t speak very loudly"

"We´re here, Rach" Katie said closing her notebook and stared at her. "Besides, we need to formulate a plan to make them get along"

"I know" Rachel said rubbing her temples. "I tried to bake some cookies and give them to Kitty as Finn but…

_A week ago…_

_Kitty was taking some things from her locker when she found a basket full of cookies and a note saying "as a peace offering". curiously, she took the basket and found another clue, a book entitled "The adventures of Huckleberry Finn", she shut her locker and put a cookie in her mouth which patiently chewed, the taste was delicious: vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate; which a small smile took the basket and went to find the mysterious person without knowing that Rachel was hidden behind a doorway watching everything. Kitty entered the locker room where some guys were coming out of their shower and Finn was one of them, seeing her; immediately covered his bare chest with his shirt._

"_You can´t knock?" Finn asked annoyed. "Or rather say…you don´t know that there are some places you can´t go?"_

"_Hello to you too, Finnegan" Kitty replied sarcastically and tightly holding the basket with cookies. "I try to be nice but you do it harder, you know?"_

"_Hi, Kitty" Finn said sighing and clearing his throat. "Considering um…you get at a bad time because I´m basically naked except for a towel around my waist, if you come here because it´s something important, so…tell me"_

"_I just came to thank you" Kitty said with a sweet smile and he looked at her confused. "I found this basket with cookies this morning in my locker as a peace offering was so freaking adorable considering you are my enemy. I didn´t know there was a chef in you and I´m sure they are not poisoned because according to Yentl and little ray of sunshine….your heart is so big that it could sink the same titanic"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there" Finn raised a hand to step her and also raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about, I didn´t bake nothing"_

"_Oh come on, big bear; don´t play dumb" Kitty pointed at him with her finger. "You did this, this book where the lead has your name? Oh and what about the alleged offer of peace? You don´t fool me, this is your letter"_

"_Please, Kitty; you couldn´t be so dumb as to think that I did something nice for you" Finn said crossing his arms. "Someone else did pretending to be me, and I´m sure it was Rachel cause is definitely not my handwriting"_

"_You know what, Hudson? You suck!" Kitty said furiously and throwing the basket on the floor. "Of course you were not going to do such a thing, you never going to have a friend in me! And for the first time I´m going to tell you something I haven´t the courage to do so…I hate you, hate you, . YOU!" she turned on her heels and left the locker room leaving a shocked Finn behind._

"Ouch" Katie replied looking up. "This was worse than when I wrote the notes pretending to be you"

"It is" Rachel admitted with a sigh. "After found out what Finn did to Kitty, I really got mad at him; he didn´t have to be so mean"

"But he also tried to talk to her in the football field when she finished the routine for regionals and all she did was insult at him" Katie answered running a blond strand of her hair behind her ear. "We could say they´re even"

"We still must do something to help them" Rachel admitted. "Seeing Finn and Katie arguing all the time is something that has me upset and I´m sick of it, our plan must be really clever, Katie Belle"

"I´m trying to think" Katie said sinking in though, and then she looked at her sister with a big smile on her face. "Checkmate"

"What?" Rachel asked curiously and folded her arms in interest. "What are you up to?"

"My plan, dear sis which is our plan" Katie replied tapping her fingers on the table. "Is to make Finn and Kitty solve their differences…singing"

Rachel looked up with the same big smile and high-fived her little sister, then raised her hands in victory. The librarian once again has to stopped the squealing that began fulling the room.

"Yes! Yes! And thousand times yes!" Rachel squealed excitedly. "It´s a brilliant idea, little sister and I know which can be the perfect song for them so…take note" Katie opened her notebook and pull out a pen from her pocket. "Everybody talks by Neon Trees"

"Awesome!" Katie shouted in joy and then spooked quietly. "I love that song; we can meet them in the auditorium to carry out our plan"

"Ok; you go to look for Kitty and I….no, wait a minute…" Rachel pulled out her cell phone and told Katie to do the same. "You send a text to Kitty and I´ll do it to Finn"

"Aye, aye, captain" Katie gave her older sister a salute causing her giggle and the both of them send the same text to Finn and Kitty asking them to meet in the auditorium at 1 pm. "signed sealed and delivered"

"It´s on" Rachel pointed confidently and both closed their phones at unison. The two siblings had created an amazing plan and it has to be patient to wait a miracle for both kids make amends

The next day, everyone met in the choir room because Rachel and Marley had prepared a big surprise for them.

"Hi" Marley said taking a deep breath. "As you should know…Rachel and I have a surprise for you…we hope that…you like it"

"Nobody told Rachel and Marley about the real context of the song, do you?" Evangeline asked nervously.

"Actually no" Jake said. "But something tells me both completely ignore it"

"Shh" Marissa turned to them putting her finger on her mouth. "Guys, be quiet"

"Thanks, Marissa" Rachel said smiling and putting her hands in her hips. "Now…get ready for some girl power!"

_(The music starts and the two girls with a big smile looked to everyone else confidently)_

_[Rachel]_

_Baby, I like it when it feels this good  
you always seem to make me smile  
Can't nobody do what you do  
when you love me just a little while_

_[Marley]_

_I, I know you got somewhere to go  
And I got somewhere to be right now  
I'll make 'em wait all day long  
If you wanna get a little wild_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_I dont want to be a distraction to you  
No no no  
So maybe I'll just lay around  
Play by myself  
While touching on my favorite fruit  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Can't stop thinking bout the things we do  
And how it feels making love to you  
I'm ready to get it baby  
If you got it to dish out  
Just love me for a little while_

_Rachel and Marley (Rachel)_

_I wanna make it like a dream for you (Turn every fantasy into the truth)  
You know I'll take it anywhere__  
That you wanna go right now  
Just to love ya for a little while_

_[suddenly, the faces of some kids began to show discomfort and repulsion as in the case of Katie, Evangeline, Marissa, Ryder, and Jeremy; on the other hand, some were enjoying the song that he turned really on and wet his pants as in the case of Finn who embarrassed and started to have a silent panic attack; others as in the case of Kitty and Jake were indifferent]_

_[Marley]_

_I, I like sleeping in your clothes  
To smell you makes it all come down  
When I think about me and you  
Sometimes I get a little loud_

_[Rachel]_

_Baby, I know we did it all night long  
And I didn't wanna burn you out  
Cause you know how much I like to do it  
In the morning it's another round_

_[Marley with Rachel (Marley)]_

_I don't know if you have other things to do  
No no no  
So maybe I'll just lay around  
Play by myself  
While touching on my favorite fruit  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Can't stop thinking bout the things we do  
And how it feels making love to you  
I'm ready to get it baby  
If you got it to dish out (yeah)  
Just love me for a little while_

_I wanna make it like a dream for you (And turn every fantasy into the truth)  
You know I'll take it anywhere__  
That you wanna go right now  
Just love ya for a little while_

_[Marley]_

_My passion flows like a river that has no end  
I wanna know everything you'll let me do to you  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_[Katie started to feel really uncomfortable when she saw that her sister was staring seductively to her boyfriend and everyone in the room notices this]_

_[Rachel spoken (Marley)]_

_Tell me what you like baby__  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
Do you wanna play with my strawberries__  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
Sometimes I think about me and you  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
I can get real loud (Ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_Can't stop thinking bout the things we do  
And how it feel making love to you  
I'm ready to get it baby  
If you got it to dish out  
Just love me for a little while_

_I wanna make it like a dream for you  
Turn every fantasy into the truth  
You know I'll take it anywhere__  
That you wanna go right now  
Just to love ya for a little while_

_Just love me for a little while_

_Just love me for a little while_

_Just love me for a little while_

_Just love me for a little while_

_[When the song ended, Jeremy was about to clap to give the girls a little support but Marissa raised her hand to stop her brother]_

"Um… um…can I say something please?" Katie asked politely and raising her hand, everyone turn to see the little blonde with interest. "Yes, Katie Belle; I´m sure you loved our performance" Rachel excitedly said to her little sister. "Actually…"Katie pointed crossing her arms and staring at Rachel upset. "I hate it. That was super rude and disrespectful" "I don´t get it; the song is really awesome" Marley replied shyly. "And I know everyone in this room loves Janet Jackson" everyone turned to see Finn who looks down at his pants and then he looks up in a catatonic state. "Hey dude, you okay?" Jake asked to Finn and put his hand on his shoulder. "You look like you seen a ghost" however, Finn was still in a catatonic state. "I uh…I have…I have to go, I´m sorry" Finn replied embarrassed before he runs away and Rachel turned to see her shocked. "I don´t get it" Rachel protested outraged. "Why we did wrong?" "Let me explain how this works and try to get this information in your silly peanut brains" Kitty pointed rolling her eyes at them. "the song is about sex and how she wants do dirty thing to her boyfriend. "everyone look at Rachel and Marley in horror. "Oh my God" Evangeline exclaimed covering her mouth with her hand. "Tell me about it" Marissa said agreeing with her. "Are you guys insane?!" Jeremy yelled. "What were you thinking?" "I´m so sorry" Rachel said looking nervously. "We…we didn´t know" "Save it, Rachel Berry" Katie replied upset. "I´m really disappointed at you" she turns to the kids. "Guys, I´m going to leave this room; I invite you to follow my lead" She leaves the choir room and all the New Directions members do the same leaving Rachel and Marley alone. "I´m never felt so humiliated in my whole life" Marley said looking at Rachel. "Me either" Rachel confessed. "Honestly I never thought the song had a double meaning" she looked down at her phone and discovered the text was from her boyfriend. "Uh, oh" "What?" Marley asked and looked at the text several times before staring at her friend. "Oops; Rach, something tells me you´re in big trouble" "I´m not ready to die yet" Rachel replied and then giggled. "What´s wrong with me? I can´t die because I´m an angel. That´s not the point! Finn can be really cute but…he´s also a beautiful stranger; ; You know what I mean?"

"**Mm****,****baby girl ****;****You don't know what I'm about to do to you,****meet me in the astronomy classroom"**

"It's okay; Maybe it's Owen making a joke" Marley said rubbing her arm.

"I don't think it's him, Marley" Rachel said looking at the text. "I know Finn, okay? He

Always flirts with me when he send texts, but this time...I'm scared"

"Don't worry, I got your back" Marley pointed with a sweet smile and then looked at the

Text. "My** love,** **you better come to the astronomy classroom or you'll suffer the consequences. Finn **"she finished reading and looked at her friend in shock."Forget what I said, you're in trouble"

"Marley, this is the part when you embrace me and give me a pep talk when I'm going to be punished by my boyfriend" Rachel looked once more at the text and then at her. "Suffer the consequences? What do you think it means?"

"Simple and right on target…if you don´t go to the astronomy classroom, he is forced to come for you" Marley pointed causing Rachel to look at her intently. "Trust me, I don´t want you to suffer, Rachel but…if Finn urgently wants to see you is for a reason"

"I´m not ready for…" Rachel started saying just when Finn was entering the choir room and walking up to her with an evil grin in his handsome face. "Finn…"

"Hi, Finn" Marley said innocently as she was leaving the choir room. "I´m sure you and Rachel have so important things to discuss so…see you then"

"Marley, don´t you dare" Rachel protested but it was too late because she left and Finn had already locked the door and wrapped his big arms around her waist. "Finn, you´re freaking me out"

"I told you you´d be in trouble if you didn´t go to the astronomy classroom" Finn replied seductively. "I have no choice to punish you, my love; do you know what you just do to me?" Rachel shook her head. "Well…your performance…turned me on"

"I´m sorry; I´m so sorry, Finn" Rachel said looking down. "I didn´t know…"her boyfriend put his hands below her chin to force her to look at him.

"You don´t have to be afraid of me" Finn said sweetly at her.

"I know I shouldn´t be afraid" Rachel replied staring at him. "But…you´re really really freaking me out"

"I just want to touch you" Finn answered. "Rachel, I love you and we´ve been dating for a while so… it´s time to take our relationship to the next level. I´m not saying we´re having sex right now, it´s just…the only thing we do besides making out is…well…making out"

"What you´re trying to tell me?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "Do you want to touch my…oh my God, oh my God" she looked down to valley of her breasts and then started walking nervously back and forth.

"Well, yeah…I´m a guy, Rach and you´re my girlfriend" Finn replied walking up to her and taking her hand. "I´ll understand if you are uncomfortable but, just once please… please let me touch you"

"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed and stepped back. "Don´t ever say that word to…oh my God, I sounded like Katie"

"Yes, you did" Finn admitted looking down and then at her. "babe, it´s okay; it´s just me…trust me, I´m not going to hurt you; I promise I'm going to be gentle and I´ll touch them under your shirt"

"Of course I trust you, I always wanted to get to second base with you" Rachel answered putting her hand on his cheek and he put his hand over hers. "I know you´re not going to hurt me and…I´m about to give you something back because I´m so in love with you that…I give you even the moon and the stars if I could"

With all he needed to hear, Finn leaned in slowly to Rachel and he gently captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss, she opened her mouth so he could slide his tongue and entwined with hers, he little by little was laying her on the floor as he was lying on top of her, they started making out as they started touching each other over the clothes.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

They slowly were making out as he still smiling against her lips and run his fingers through her long hair; they were rolling over until now she was on top of him, not caring that they were making out in the choir room (again)

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_One step closer_

When he slowly was touching Rachel until his hand was about to reach her chest, a little voice screamed in horror and interrupted their romantic and intimate moment.

When he slowly was touching Rachel until his hand was about to reach her chest, a little voice screamed in horror and interrupted their romantic and intimate moment.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU´RE THINK YOU´RE DOING?!" Katie yelled staring in shock at her sister and best friend.

"Katie…" Rachel exclaimed sitting up on the floor and fixing her dress. "I…I can explain"

"Please tell me you were not about to…oh God…I think I´m going to hurl" Katie replied closing her eyes tightly. "I can´t believe it"

"We were not doing anything, Katie" Finn said once he and Rachel got up from the ground. "I swear, plus…you´re overreacting"

"Yeah, right and your hands about to touch my sister´s chest is nothing" Katie said putting her hands on her hips and then looked at Rachel upset. "And Rachel…you messed me up because you are so prude…what happened to you? Why suddenly let Finn fingered you?"

"Katie…nothing happened, okay?" Rachel argued taking a deep breath. "He was being respectful and gentle, he knows that I´m not ready yet for…" before she could say the word, the little blonde had already raised her hand to stop her. "See? I can´t have an honest conversation with you because you´re scared"

"I´m a kid for God sakes!" Katie yelled frustrated grabbing her hair. "There are issues which I´m not ready to talk or think, so don´t you dare to open your mouths to give me the freaking "talk""

"Katie Valentine" Finn said in an authoritarian tone as he was a father who was scolding his child. "You almost turn fourteen and like it or not, you have to learn about sex"

"La, la, la, la" Katie puts her fingers in her ears singing away to avoid the conversation. "I can´t hear you"

"Katherine" Rachel scolded her firmly and she look up to stare at her. "For once in your life, grow up. You´re a young girl but you´re not a baby; I understand that it´s complicated and I know that this issue bothers you, I get it" Katie simply shook her head and turned in her back to not look at them. "Katie, hear me out, please; sex is a human need, it´s like breathing and eating if you look at the Maslow´s pyramid is written in it"

"Don´t get Maslow in this" Katie turned to look at them and pointed at them angrily. "What part of don´t talk to me about this crap don´t understand?"

"The don´t part" Finn said staring at her. "Katie, maybe now you are so young and you´re not interested in boys, but someday like Rachel and I found each other and fell in love…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Bossy pants" Katie interrupted as Finn rolled his eyes at her and sighed in frustration. "But I did most of the work. If you´ve forgotten it…I helped you two to fall in love with the condition that not consummated your relationship"

"You can´t tell us what to do or not do" Rachel said upset and for the first time she shut her sister up. "If Finn and I want to make love…"Katie covered her ears but Rachel took Katie´s hands firmness. "Stop it! I´m going to say this one more time and you will shut your mouth, young lady….if Finn and I want to make love, which we won´t ask you permission, we will because we love each other and you´re not going to know about it"

"I can´t take it anymore, I´m going" Katie said with tears in her eyes. "I´m sick of it, I won´t hear this conversation, you won´t force me and that´s final"

"Katie, come back!" Finn yelled her pointing with her finger at her. "KATHERINE AMANDA VALENTINE, COME HERE NOW!"

"You can´t tell me what to do, Finn Hudson!" Katie shouted with tears in her eyes and tears of rage streamed down her face. "Neither you or Rachel are my parents!" she couldn´t take it anymore and ran out of the choir room in tears.

"It´s my fault" Rachel said sighing in frustration. "If I hadn´t be so tough with her; none of this would´ve happened"

"Rachel, no; it´s not your fault, it´s mine" Finn said brushing her cheek with his thumb. "this place is not appropriate for what we were about to do and…I think it was the straw that broke the camel when Katie freaked out and…we made things worse when we tried to talk to her about a topic which she´s not ready yet"

"We both guilty, Finn" Rachel said sitting in the chair as he sat next to her. "Katie is so young and…we shouldn´t act like my parents because you are not my dad and I am not my mom; Katie still hard to get through my mother´s death"

"Rach, I´m so sorry, babe; I was so insensitive" Finn sadly confessed. "Do you mind if I talk to your sister? After all she is my best friend and I´m sure she will listen more to me than you…no offense"

"None taken" Rachel pointed with a small smile and shrugged. "You´re right, she´s upset right now and needs a friend, you have for each other and there are things I couldn´t tell her because, well…you and Katie are very similar in temperament"

"Funny, I thought she was the nice version of Kitty" Finn said sardonically causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "Whatever you say, baby"

"I´m serious" Rachel scolded to her boyfriend. "Only you can change her mind, she helped you when you were living a hard time"

"Not for Katie, we never would've gotten back together" Finn pointed leaning and pressing softly his lips against Rachel´s. "it´s no coincidence that girl is our little miracle"

"Now you now, handsome" Rachel responded giving him another peck in his lips. "I love you"

"I love you more" Finn lovingly said giving her another kiss and putting his letterman jacket. "Wish me luck"

"You´re going to need it" Rachel replied seeing him leave the choir room as Rachel also leaves and close the door behind her.

Later, after Katie vented from crying so much, she was sitting by her window writing in a beautiful notebook letting inspiration flow in her young and agile mind. It was a rainy afternoon, but that didn´t stop the little teenager who was given times to write her thoughts. That notebook was where previously had other of her songs she had composed: "Can´t blame a girl for trying", "Take on the world" and "The middle of starting over"

The girl was so deep in thought she didn´t hear that someone was knocking on her door, until once again the knocks were heard louder and she finally stopped writing to meet the call.

"come in" Katie gently said writing, but that didn´t stop the door quietly opened and find her tall and handsome best friend who was smiling goofily at her and brought a tray of food. "Hi, Finny bear"

"How you doing, Goldilocks?" Finn greeted with the half smile still in his face. "I hope you don´t mind but…I brought milk and cookies if you´re hungry" then, he placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Thank you" Katie said smiling sweetly at him. "You don´t have to do that after I acted like a brat few hours ago"

"No permanent damage, you know?" Finn pointed putting his hands on his pockets. "So…how much were you doing?"

"I was um…writing a song" Katie shyly confessed tapping the pencil on the notebook. "Is not finished yet but…I´m doing my best in it"

"Awesome, I always knew you´d be a great songwriter" Finn replied with a smile, then he looked curiously the notebook Katie was holding. "Can I see it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Katie protested closing the notebook. "Absolutely…not"

"Come on, little Alanis Morrisette" Finn pointed with a puppy face. "I promise I won´t judge"

"Pinky promise?" Katie asked still holding her notebook tightly. "I don´t even have shown to Rachel"

"Pinky promise" Finn said as he sat next to her and entwining his little finger with hers, Katie sighed of surrender and handed him the notebook.

"It´s called "We´ll be the stars" Katie said crossing her arms and smiling sweetly at him. "I hope you like it and you can read the lyrics out loud if you want to"

"I want to" Finn nodded as he opened the notebook, Katie lays her head on his shoulder. "We are young, we are gold, trying things we didn´t know, looking at the sky, see it come alive, all our fears became our hopes, climbed out every locked window, rode a lion´s mane and fell upon the rain…" he stops reading and look up to her speechless.

"I know, it´s awful" Katie started saying but he simply looked at her amazed. "What are you looking at?"

"Katie, this is pure poetry" Finn admitted at her gently and took her little hand in his. "Don´t ever doubt of your talent do you understand me?" she simply nodded at him. "Now, let me help you with that" Katie handed him the pencil as he started writing.

"Finn, what´s your angle?" Katie wanted to know but he just kept writing. "Finn…you don´t think changing the context of my song, do you?"

"Patience" Finn said finishing the verse and observing the notebook as if it were a masterpiece. "You´ll thank me"

Katie poked her head and saw that Finn had added a verse to the song but was completely related to the context the girl had in mind, after reading it several times, she looked up and gave an approval glare at her friend.

"Wow, it seems both think the same; Frankenteen, this is amazing" Katie said amazed. "After all, there´s a writer in you"

"and that is still not finished, if you let me help you, you and I can compose this song together and you can sing it in glee club" Finn admitted starting at her. "Why do you say?"

"The truth is…I´ve never sung in front of so many people" Katie confessed looking down. "And that scares me"

"Katie, if you could play Matilda in front of an audience of a hundred people, you can do it in front of the glee club" Finn said confidently. "You did it once and you're going to make it"

"Okay, I´ll do it" Katie nodded shaking her hand with his. "What about if we start singing the verses we already have and gradually we completing the lyrics until the song is done?"

"I´m in; so…start and then I´ll follow your lead" Finn started saying as she simply shrugged. "Hey, look at me" Katie looked up to looking into his beautiful amber eyes. "You got this"

_[Katie]_

_We are young, we are gold_

_Trying things we didn´t know_

_Looking at the sky, see it come alive_

_All our fears became our hopes_

"Oh no, no, I can´t do it" Katie protested covering her face with her hands as she stopped singing. "Maybe this is a bad idea"

"No, it´s not; go on, Katie" Finn cheered her up rubbing her back in circles. "I´m right here, it´s just you and me"

Katie took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, he was definitely a beautiful and comforter angel of the peace, he smiled sweetly at her indicating her to continue ; she started singing beautifully but a little insecure.

_[Katie]_

_We are young, we are gold_

_Trying things we didn´t know_

_Looking at the sky_

_See it come alive_

_All our fears became our hopes_

_Climbed__ out every locked window  
Rode a lion's mane and fell upon the rain_

_[Finn smiled widely at her as she looked up and smiled back at him. Finn squeezed gently her hand as he started singing the next verse with his stunning baritone voice; suddenly they both create a beautiful harmony that filled the room]_

_[Finn]_

_We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

_[Katie and Finn]_

_No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
Yeah, all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes  
No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars  
Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars_

_Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars_

Finn and Katie suddenly stopped singing, look at each other and fived. It was unbelievable how a song could bring Katie´s confidence back…or better said…how Finn Hudson could bring Katie´s confidence back.

"Wow" Katie said smiling. "This actually can work"

"I told you so" Finn agreed closing the notebook. "But we can finish the song later; I want to talk to you and it´s important"

"Am I grounded?" Katie innocently asked. "Because I deserve it, I crossed the line this afternoon in the choir room and I know you and Rachel care a lot about me"

"We love you, Katie" Finn replied softly as he rubs her wrist with this thumb. "I want to apologize for yelled at you; you´re my best friend and…I don´t want anything bad happen to you, I should respect your decision if you don´t wanted to talk about that issue that bothers you so much"

"Is not that talking about sex bothers me" Katie pointed gently. "I´m just still not ready, Finn"

"And I´m not saying you´re now" Finn said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Someday, when you´re older; you´ll have to deal with it because it´s the circle of life"

"I get your point" Katie admitted. "Otherwise, I´m full of hope. You hope for things, you get disappointed"

"Well…somehow there will be some things that led us down and everything turn out to be contrary to what we expected" Finn replied staring at her. "But for that we are here to learn"

"Finn Hudson, you just impressed me" Katie said with an honest smile and patted his hand gently. "You´re not only good looking…you´re really smart"

"I struggled to pass the tests in arithmetic and reading a lot of books during junior high" Finn admitted and Katie shook her hand containing a giggle. "Hey, I´m just being honest"

"I´m sorry" Katie said leaning her head on his shoulder. "I didn´t mean to cause trouble"

"It´s okay, kiddo" Finn said rubbing her arm. "I´m glad everything is clarified"

"Well…I saw the cookies on the table and I got hungry; you want to write the song with me?" Katie asked smiling sweetly. "I promise I share the snack…and also my milk…if you have an extra straw"

"How you know me so well?" Finn inquired fist pump with the girl and pulled an object from the pocket of his letterman jacket. "I have a flexible straw that I kept when I went to the movies with your sister"

"I just clarify that last cookie will divide in two and each one will eat the half" Katie said pointing at Finn with the finger jokingly. He took the tray of the night table as she simply walked next to him, they sat at the bottom of the window and clinked cookies as if they were toasting. "Cheers, Mr. Hudson"

"Cheers, Little Miss Valentine" Finn pointed smiling at her and both put the cookies in their mouths. Without realizing it, Rachel was outside her sister´s room, leaning against the door frame like Marley did when she watched Finn, Rachel and Katie play together in the choir room a sunny Friday afternoon. Only this time, it was Rachel´s boyfriend and little sister, who just were eating cookies quietly.

That night after Finn left, Rachel sat in her bed reading a book when she saw Katie opened the door quietly and timidly poked her beautiful little face.

"Rach?" Katie asked shyly. "are you awake?"

"I am, Katie Belle" Rachel responded closing the book and putting it on the night stand, then she patted the mattress telling her young sister to sit next to her. "You had a nightmare, don´t you?"

"I did" Katie said as she sat next to her sister and nodded. "It´s getting even worse with the time"

"Sweetheart" Rachel pointed rubbing her arm lovingly. "Remember bad dreams are not real"

"I know" Katie sighed putting the covers over them. "I wondered if I could spend the night here, I´m afraid to be alone in my room"

"Of course" Rachel cooed playing with her blond curls" don´t be afraid to tell me how you feel, you hear me? I´m your sister but also remember that I´m your best friend. Now tell me…it was the same nightmare?"

"I thought I had already got over it but…in one way or another I feel I kill mom" Katie admitted looking down, then she look at her with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I´ve thought that it would be better if I had never born"

"Listen to me, Katie Valentine" Rachel said firmly. "Don´t ever say such a thing. The fact mom died was not your fault, so I don´t want to hear why you´re still blaming about that"

"But…"Katie protested. "Rachel, I was born when she died, and…I know I shouldn´t feel guilty, but I am because…I never knew our mom. And the only way I can be close to her is when I´m with you. That stupid nightmare continues to haunt me every single time, and it´s always the same; Mom in the hospital giving birth a beautiful baby girl; I watched from the distance wearing a white dress but…it´s as if my soul emerges from my body"

"It´s what happens when a person is in a coma" Rachel explained rubbing the back of Katie´s hand with her thumb. "Momentarily, your soul emerges from your body. Technically you are a spirit that roams the earth; you can hear everything going on around you but people can´t"

"Like "If I stay" Katie pointed staring at her. "Mia went something like this; she lost her entire family in the accident, but she was in vegetative state, her soul emerges and she could see and hear everything; it means that…in my dream I was a lost soul...that´s impossible because to be in a coma I should be lying on a bed completely unconscious and connected a life machine"

"Not necessarily, honey" Rachel said softly. "The difference is that you were not in a coma. Actually, you traveled in time and you went back to the day of your birth"

"then why I did nothing to stop it!" Katie screamed. "I was there and…I…I could do something. It´s my fault, Rachel" she covers her face with her hands and starts to cry.

"No, Katie, stop" Rachel argued pulling her hands off her face and wiping her tears. "my child, is not your fault, you hear me? It was fate…mom wanted you were born, you´re a beautiful miracle and the fact that you blame yourself for something you had nothing to do is unfair, you are mom´s other half…so I have something to remember about her and it´s you"

"I´m sorry about this afternoon" Katie sniffed and wipes her tears with a tissue. "I should respect your boundaries and…after all I´m so young; I am happy that you and Finn are together. Just…Rachel, remember that you can´t take your relationship with him to the next level even if you want. You know that rule when Sue told us before assigning us the mission; you lose your divinity, your wings, your ticket to heaven and you would be banished to hell forever; I can´t lose you"

"I promise that no matter what…we will always be together" Rachel said sweetly. "I will never leave you, little dove. We are Rachel and Katie against the world"

"You´re right, sis" Katie pointed starting to smile. "we started and we end this together…by the way; we have a mission to accomplish"

"Finn and Kitty solve their differences" Rachel admitted and Katie nodded with a smile. "I´m sure it will work"

"Don´t hesitate, it will work" Katie replied touching Rachel´s tip of her nose with her finger causing her giggle. "you and I have a few tricks up our sleeve"

"It will work" Rachel nodded as both sisters lay down in bed and the tiny brunette turn off the lamp. "sweet dreams, little angel"

"Goodnight, big sister" Katie replied back at her closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**By the way…you didn´t tell me of the song you and Finn wrote together**

It´s beautiful, it´s called "We´ll be the stars" and you´re going to love it

**I missed this**

Talking telepathically?

**Yes**

Yeah, me too

Even both girls were already asleep; the advantage of having angelic powers was that they could communicate by telepathy. Finally came the day, unknowingly Finn Hudson and Kitty Wilde would face to a musical duel.

"Really, Little Ray of sunshine?" Kitty groaned looking the text. "I have practice for regionals"

"It´s our anniversary, baby girl?" Finn asked looking also the text. "Because I remember our first date and our first kiss was in the secret garden" without realizing, he collided with another person who was walking toward him in the stage of the auditorium and when he looked up he found out it was Kitty. "You?"

"Oh hell no" Kitty argued when she saw Finn. "the only reason that my activities were interrupted was because supposedly Katie asked me to be here and it turns out ….in front of me is the same Godzilla himself"

"How sweet you are, witch" Finn said with a sarcastic smile. "But if you´ll excuse me, I came to see my girlfriend"

"Step one…" Katie started watching them from afar as Rachel stood next to her, both girls with a big smile on their faces.

"Complete" Rachel finished the phrase and the siblings high-fived to each other.

"Let´s go to…step two" Katie said smiling confidently and wrapped her arm around Rachel´s shoulders.

"Wait a minute…" Kitty protested looking up. "Rachel and Katie tended a trap"

"What the hell?" Finn argued outraged looking everywhere and then to Kitty. "How could they do this to us?"

"Maybe those two little brats are not so innocent, huh?" Kitty snarky said looking at her nails as the girls leave their hiding places and walk up to them. "Welcome to the real world, Hudson"

"Thanks for seeing us here" Rachel said walking in circles around Finn and Kitty who rolled her eyes. "Personally, I think this has to stop"

"There´s not a single day when one wants to kill the other" Katie pointed crossing her arms. "So, Rachel and I talked and we´ve decided that both of you settle your differences in a duel"

"Goldilocks, you are cute" Finn said giving her his signature half-grin and then looked at her confused. "But I have no idea what you´re talking about"

"It means that we face a duel, egghead" Kitty replied harshly and he rolled his eyes. "Tweddle Dum and Tweddle Dee want that you and I make peace"

"I rather to adopt a puppy, thank you very much" Finn said, and then looked at his girlfriend and his best friend. "Guys, there must be something better than this"

"Sorry, baby" Rachel pointed with a small smile. "Rules are rules. And both you and Kitty have to abide by them. Deal with it"

"I agree with lumps" Kitty said. "Whatever that you and little ray of sunshine are up to, is not going to work"

"You´re wrong, Kitty Wilde" Katie replied with a smile and smacking a cane against her hand confidently. "You and Finn are going to sing…a duet"

"WHAT?!" Finn and Kitty replied at unison shocked and stared at each other more shocked.

"You´re joking, right?" Kitty asked and the two siblings shake their hands. "no, no, no. I´m not doing it"

"Rach, Katie, are you serious?" Finn asked pointed at Kitty with his thumb and shake his head. "Oh no. over my dead body"

"We´re not asking you permission" Rachel said in authoritative tone. "You will, actually…my sister and I threaded ourselves to the assignment of choosing the song"

"This is worse than I thought" Kitty groaned and then looked at the girls. "Which one?"

"Everybody Talks by Neon Trees" Katie said giving the music sheets to the band. "You´ll see that at the end of the song, you´re not so different"

"Can be some of Reo Spedwagon?" Finn asked raising his hand and Katie shook her head. "Snarky girl, you have no mercy for your best friend?"

"Not at the moment, Finny bear" Katie replied and then pointed her finger at the pianist. "hit it, Brad"

_[Finn and Kitty stand in the middle of the stage as Rachel and Katie went to sit on the stools that were in the corner. both kids looked at each other with contempt and walk up to each other]_

_[Finn]_

_Ah_

_[Finn and Kitty]_

_Aaah  
Aaaah_

_[Finn]_

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I could be your new addiction_

_[Kitty]_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

_[Finn]_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_[Finn with Kitty]_

_I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_[Finn started dancing with Kitty as the siblings watch the performance with interest]_

_[Finn]_

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_

_[Kitty with Finn]_

_I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_[Finn started walking up to Kitty and pretending flirt with her as Kitty started smiling. Rachel and Katie look at each other smiling]_

_[Finn]_

_Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription_

_[Kitty]_

_Too much can be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'_

_[Finn with Kitty]_

_Oh my, my dear  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, (Finn: Too much)_

_[Suddenly, Finn and Kitty dance smiling and having fun. Rachel and Katie move their heads to the beat of the music]_

_[Finn]_

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_

_[Kitty with Finn]_

_I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_[Finn and Kitty]_

_Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way, oh!_

_[Finn]_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Kitty_

_Oh, woah_

_[Finn and Kitty]_

_Ohhh_

_[Finn is walking smiling to Kitty and she indicates him with her finger to come over. the two of them smile at each other]_

_[Finn]_

_Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're givin' me is friction_

_[Kitty]_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_[Finn]_

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt_****

_[Kitty with Finn]_

_I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

_[ Finn and Kitty]_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks…back_

_[Finn and Kitty dance happily as Rachel and Katie stare at them happily that they finally get along. the music ends and Finn and Kitty look at each other confidently, Finn putting his hands on her waist and Kitty on his shoulders]_

_[Finn]_

_It started with a whisper (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_[ Finn and Kitty]_

_Everybody talks  
Everybody talks…back!  
Uh!_

"Yay!" Rachel squealed at them clapping. "That´s what I´m talking about; team work"

"Guys, that was awesome" Katie said also clapping. "I´m so proud of you"

"Well…I have to admit that I had fun" Kitty replied with a small smile. And then looked at Finn fist bumps with him. "Not bad, quarterback"

"You´re a really good dancer, Kitty cat" Finn pointed at her and then at the girls. "You were right. This worked"

"Totally" Kitty said raising her hand in agreement. the girls clapped feeling really proud of their mission was accomplished….for now.

"See that you can solve your differences without resorting to a violent feuding?" Rachel wanted to know crossing her arms. "Maybe you are not the best friends right away but, at least your relationship may be different from now on"

"Yes, I think I can deal with this lurch…I mean, this sweet and caring young man" Kitty said with a sweet smile. "There so many things I can learn from him"

"So am I" Finn pointed patting gently Kitty´s head.

"Now that we have concluded with this match…" Katie announced staring at them. "Well, seal the deal with a friendly hug; come on"

"Um…I don´t think so" Finn replied sheepishly. "I don´t want to freak her out"

"He is so cuddly as a teddy" Kitty said nervously. "The problem here…I stopped playing with teddy bears since I was eleven"

"Ha, ha, ha" Rachel laughed sardonically and then clapped, staring at them seriously. "We´re not asking you permission"

"Yikes, scary Rachel at twelve ó clock" Katie mumbled. "my sister is not kidding, guys. You better listen to her"

Finn and Kitty looked at each other containing a look of contempt but instead, they simply smiled and hugged in front of the triumphant faces of the siblings. While they were still embracing and to mislead the girls; Finn and Kitty took the time to express what they feel about each other.

"I´m going to make your life living hell if you mess with me" Kitty refuted.

"Don´t push your luck, Blondie" Finn replied in the same time. "I will destroy you"

"Hey!" Katie yelled bringing their attention. "I hope you´re not insulting at each other"

"Me?" Kitty pointed to herself as she and Finn parted the hug. "I was telling him he´s very talented"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Finn?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow. "And make sure you´re excuse is good this time"

"Uh…I was simply saying that, it was nice to sing with her and we should do more duets for glee club" Finn said putting his hands in his pockets trying to look innocent.

"That´s what you say, mister" Katie said. "But…you don´t fool me or Rachel; maybe your words say one thing and your body language another thing. Don´t try to outsmart us"

"We are not lying, I swear" Kitty protested. "It´s painful that both of you doubt of me and Finnegan when you tended a trap from the beginning"

"What?!" Rachel and Katie replied at unison.

"I knew it!" Finn said lifting his hands into the air and then looked at them. "Rach…I thought you really wanted to see me so we could have a date. Everything turned out it was an evil plan created by you and your sister so I could fix this feuding with Kitty and that´s unacceptable"

"Then tell us what else could be, Finn?" Katie wanted to know staring at him. "We´re tired of you never get along with Kitty and enough is enough"

"What potato face and I think and feel about each other is none of your business" Kitty replied back to her cocky attitude.

"It is from the moment you affect third parties" Rachel said coldly. "Somehow, you have to learn to work together; like it or not"

"Maybe you are right…which I disagree" Kitty said leaving the auditorium and turning one last time to see them. "if you make another "experiment", next time I´ll never be your pathetic guinea pig"

"I know you try to help" Finn said softly to his favorite girls. "But…as Kitty said, this is something I must solve by myself; you guys didn´t have to intervene"

"we continue to do it because that´s what families do" Rachel responded by putting her hand on his cheek. "and family never let you down"

"I love you" Finn said taking both girl´s hands on his. "and I really appreciate that you want to help me; it´s just…this is my life, do you understand me? I decide what to do with it"

"Finn…" Katie started saying trying to grab his arm but he pulls out

_[Finn turned around and with a determinate look left the auditorium; Rachel and Katie sadly watching him from afar]_

_[Finn]_

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_[Scene changes to the choir room, Finn is playing the drums looking upset, the New Directions minus Rachel and Katie are enjoying the performance and singing along]_

_[__Finn with New Directions]_

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It´s my life_

_[Scene goes to the gym where Finn is punching a bag with frustration; then he remember that Rachel and Katie were just trying to help him and he simply punches the bag]_

_[Finn]_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks_

_[Back to the choir room, Finn without stopping playing the drums look up to stare at Rachel and Katie; both girls feel sad and guilty, Marley notices this]_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

_[In the auditorium, Finn is singing and holding a microphone, he imagines Rachel and Katie watching him from the audience but in reality, he is alone]_

_[Finn]_

_You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down_

_[(New Directions) Finn]_

_(It's my life)  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_[Back in the choir room, Finn releases his frustration playing the drums; the rest of the kids enjoy the performance ignoring he actually was upset]_

_(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_[Finn]_

_'Cause it's my life!_

_[He suddenly gets up and leaves the choir room as the rest of the others watch him speechless]_

"One question…"Jake asked looking at the door and then at the others. "What the hell just happened?"

"Don´t look at me" Jeremy said raising his hands. "I think that´s what we just saw in the performance; Finn was really pissed off"

"And he has right to be like me" Kitty replied from her seat as the kids turn to see her. "The Olsen twins had the clever idea to make baby dimples and me to face against each other in a musical duel"

"I don´t see what the big deal is" Ryder pointed. "Rachel and Katie were just trying to help, is not reason for you to throw all the blame on them"

"Hold on…" Evangeline protested as she ran her fingers through her ginger curls. "Then Finn was singing "It´s my life" to release his frustration? They are innocent, I don´t understand why Kitty keeps saying it´s their fault"

"Because they didn´t have to intervene; that´s simple" Kitty refuted harshly. "Sometimes It´s better not to get in where doesn´t you belong"

"Like how you interrupted our family time at Breadstix?" Katie suddenly fought back and get up from her seat. "you know what, Kitty Wilde? You are an ungrateful…after what my sister and I did for you…I can´t believe it" she left the choir room holding her backpack to her shoulder.

""you don´t get enough to insult right, Kitty?" Rachel snapped following her sister´s lead. "You are a worthless brat and I feel sorry for you because you will never change"

"Wow…you really have to be so witch?" Mike asked. "Those poor kids did anything to you; it was unnecessary to destroy their self-stem like that"

"Asian guy here is right" Puck said from his seat. "This is not about to attack anyone; not even them"

"Congratulations, Kitty Wilde" Marissa said sarcastically. "You just won the award for the most mean and conceited person on the planet"

"That´s enough!" Kitty exploded. "This was about Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine, why suddenly everyone is attacking me?"

"Because glee is about acceptance" Marley said sadly. "And you just hurt two innocent and sweet girls" she stood up from her seat as others do the same. "I´m sorry, Kitty; but sometimes I don´t even know you"

Once she was alone, Kitty fell into a deep sadness. She definitely was not a bad person, but her bad attitude was keeping away the people who loved her. Meanwhile, Finn was sitting in the stands watching soccer practice feeling a profound nostalgia when he heard footsteps approaching but he simply decided to ignore it.

"Hey" Owen said sitting next to him. "look, I don´t hope you like me very much after I made out with your girlfriend aka the girl that I´m in love but…you are my brother and I care about you"

"Yeah, right" Finn answered to the deep voice who sounded just like him but without looking up. "After you stabbed me in the back, you still have the nerve to come and give me a pep talk which I didn´t need. So if you´ll excuse me…" when Finn looked up, he realized he was literally talking to himself. "Holy crap"

"Is nice to finally meet you, lost twin brother" Owen said. "I´m sorry this is not the best moment"

"I think so" Finn exclaimed getting up quickly from the stands. "You´re really freaking me out and…where the hell you showed up?"

"That´s a long story, Finn" Owen said looking down and turned to him. "I just came to talk and is about Rachel and Katie"

"What about them?" Finn inquired trying to control his sudden nervous breakdown of his own brother.

"I feel that you were unfair to both when they were helping you" Owen said and Finn just shrugged. "The worst thing is that Kitty seemed offended and she started to insult them in front of everyone"

"That witch!" Finn said angrily. "And they wanted me to get along with her, wait…how do you know all of this? Unless…you were there"

"It´s no coincidence that you can be in two places at once, huh?" Owen pointed with a half smile. "I was in the duel and I saw you singing; not bad for a rookie"

"I still don´t know what scares me more" Finn wondered. "Be talking to myself or you…are friend´s with Kitty?"

"Yep; but sometimes she´s so cocky that I also wonder the same thing, trust me" Owen snorted looking at him. "Bro, all I´m saying is that you should talk to them and apologize; that´s the only way you can help them when both are going through a hard time"

"Thanks…chilling version of me" Finn said sardonically as his brother patted his shoulder. "Wait, how can I help…" he then realized he was alone, looks everywhere and flinches.

Rachel and Katie were heading home when Marley reached their step and followed them; as she was the girl of the mission, she had to be next to their guardian angels, if they were not around; she would have to be.

"Hey, guys; wait up!" Marley called making them stop walking. "I´m sorry what happened in glee club; I wish you didn´t have to deal with someone like Kitty"

"Thanks, Marley" Rachel said softly. "That´s very sweet of you"

"Sooner or later we´ll have to get used to" Katie said lacing her arms with her sister and Marley. "Insults it´s not what hurts the most; what really hurt is that her and Finn, well…he did but…Kitty didn´t appreciate what we did. I thought that after the duel, they would get along and I was wrong"

"I also thought everything would be better" Rachel said sadly. "I should imagine that my boyfriend and Kitty were pretending all the time"

"It´s okay" Marley cooed with a sweet smile. "And I noticed that when Finn was singing, he really looked mad at you; but you must know it´s not your fault"

"You don´t have to be with us if you don´t want to, Marls" Katie gently said. "Surely your mom must be worried"

"I enjoy spending time with you" Marley said smiling. "My life has been much happier and peaceful since you guys came into it. I haven´t been humiliated, belittled or bulled because of you; I told my mom I would be with you by the way"

"I want to thank you for helping my baby sister during grieving" Rachel replied solemnly. "She was so young when our mom died and…to have sung with you it was like the void that was in her heart began to heal"

"On the contrary" Marley said with a sigh. "You´ve done enough for me and I feel it´s time to give something in return"

"Actually, is still hard for me to get over my mom" Katie confessed once the girls were inside of the three house that night and sat on the carpet. "The other night I had to sleep in Rachel´s room because of the nightmare"

"I´m sorry to hear that, Katie" Marley said sadly. "you were so young when your mom died and having that horrible dreams was your subconscious telling you were responsible of her passing which is completely false; you don´t have to feel guilty about it"

"That´s the same I told her" Rachel said rubbing her sister´s back gently. "If mom were here, she would change her mind"

"Do you realize that you´re wishing something impossible, Rach?" Katie asked as the girls looked up to the sky and once again a shooting star fell slowly. "No one can´t back from the death except for Jesus"

"Maybe this can work" Marley said sweetly. "Don´t lose hope"

"Marley has a point, little sister" Rachel replied softly. "Not so long we made a wish upon a star that Finn and Kitty understand each other better"

"Which it doesn´t work out because they got mad at us for having deceived; in my opinion, we failed the mission"

"I understand you tried" Marley tried to cheer them up. "But you can´t always get what you want"

"Thanks to quote a song by The Rolling Stones" Katie countered sarcastically and rolling her eyes making Marley feels sad. "Excuse if my honesty opened your eyes"

"Marley was simply trying to cheer us up, Katie" Rachel scolded her sister. "Apologize now"

The hard look of Katie turned into a sad one and a bit of guilt; with a nod of her head she took a deep breath while nervously played with her fingers.

"I´m sorry" Katie said quietly. "I didn´t mean to snap at you"

"Don´t worry" Marley answered sweetly. "All have a right to be angry"

"The fact that you feel frustrated is no reason to take it out with others" Rachel said solemnly.

Suddenly, Marley saw a beautiful woman who was walking in the meadow towards them; she was definitely Rachel´s adult version. Magically, the desire of Rachel had longed with all her heart just now came true just to say it out loud and clear; so they decided to go to the meadow.

"Hey" Marley said nervously and excited at the same time. "It´s my imagination or Rachel´s wish come true?"

"No" Rachel said a little scared. "I thought aloud but it´s impossible"

"What´s impossible, honey?" she asked and the siblings were shock to see her mother.

"Mom?" Rachel and Katie asked at unison.

"Hi, my girls" Shelby said smiling at them with infinite tenderness.

"I can´t believe it´s you" Katie replied with a lump in the throat as Rachel started to cry, both girls hugging their mom and Marley watching the reunion with tears in the eyes. "This has to be a dream"

"It´s not a dream, sweetie" Shelby cooed stroking the cheek of her youngest daughter. "You´re just as I imagined when you grew up; beautiful and innocent"

"I´m still a child, mom" Katie chuckled through tears. "I left eight years to fulfill the majority"

"Well…you´re not a little girl anymore" Shelby pointed putting her hand on her cheek. "And my gorgeous and sweet Rachel" she then said turning to her older daughter. "You´ve grown up so beautiful, you are like me when I was your age"

"Katie always says I´m just like you" Rachel said containing the tears. "I don´t understand, we thought you´re dead"

"I am, sweetheart" Shelby said taking their kids hands in hers. "I´m just a spirit; as you loved me so much when I was alive that I have no unfinished business. But…two beautiful girls longed with all their hearts that I could come and visit, so…the wish come true"

"The song" Marley mumbled and Shelby turned to her curiously. "I…I didn´t…I didn´t mean…"

"Who are you, lovely child?" Shelby asked and her face turned sweet. "It´s okay, come here"

The girl feeling scared was slowly walking towards Shelby, Rachel and Katie stand next to Marley in protective gesture and she immediately relaxed as she felt her angels were close to her.

"Mom" Katie said as she and Rachel take her hands. "This is Marley Rose; the girl who Rach and I must to protect"

"She is the girl of the mission?" Shelby asked and they nodded. "Hello, Marley; nice to meet you" she said shaking her hand with the shy girl. "Don´t be afraid, dear"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Corcoran" Marley finally said. "I didn´t intend to interrupt in this family reunion; I swear. And…what I said about the song was true, Katie was grieving and I helped her. When we sang; indirectly she wished you were in the audience watching her"

"And it worked" Shelby agreed. "You sang beautiful, honey; and thank you, Marley for helping my daughter"

"You´re entirely welcome" Marley answered giving a gently bow. "I guess you need to talk to your daughters alone so…I´ll be in the tree house" she gave another shy bow before going to the tree house to let Rachel and Katie have a moment of mother and daughter with Shelby. The girls all they had to tell her mom now it was the time to do it.

"Marley is so kind, she didn´t have to go" Shelby commented as they sat in the meadow.

"She didn´t have to but she eventually did of respect for you" Rachel pointed gently. "Mom, do you think I do the right thing taking care of Katie in your absence"

"Of course you do, Rachel" Shelby said softly. "You have proven to be an excellent older sister and I´m glad that Katie has a role model to look up to"

"She is my best friend" Katie pointed resting her head on her sister´s shoulder. "The truth is…Rach and I take care of one another and we have twin telepathy even we are not"

"Is the especial connection you share when you were born" Shelby explained as if she was telling a story. "it was something magical, almost mystical"

_Twelve years ago on a rainy afternoon; Shelby Corcoran was in the hospital holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms as a little Rachel watched with infinite tenderness._

"_She´s perfect, Mommy" Rachel said with devotion. "You were so brave"_

"_Thank you, sweetheart" Shelby responded tired. "No matter what, both of you are my happiness. Do you want to hold her?"_

"_Yes, please" Rachel said smiling as she hold the newborn baby in her tiny arms. "hi, Katie; I´m your big sister, I love you so much and I promise you I´m going to protect you and we´re going to be best friends" that said, the girl leaned over to kiss her on the cheek; little Katie looked at her sister with her big green eyes as if she perfectly understood what Rachel wanted to convey and gives her a sweet smile that marked her dimples._

Back to the present, the two teenagers were still listening to the story completely amazed.

"After that…I died" Shelby broke the silence to see her daughters listen to her with interest. "The doctors said I suffered a aneurysm during childbirth and that caused a stroke"

"I knew it" Katie responded harshly and looking down. "it´s my fault that mom died, and no matter how hard I try or even time travel; I can never stop her fatal fate"

"Katie, that´s not true!" Rachel yelled. "How many times have I told you have nothing to do about it; why you´re still stuck with that lie?"

"Because if I hadn´t been born she would still alive!" Katie burst into tears and sobbing looked at Shelby. "Why do you still love me if I kill you?! Why?!

"Because you´re a miracle" Shelby replied softly but the young teen was shaking her head. "Katie, look at me" as she continued crying and shaking violently, she obeyed her mother. "Listen to me very carefully; you are not responsible for my death, do you understand? You were supposed to be born because I decided. One would be born and the other would die; if you hadn't been born you and me would die. And I feel you´re being selfish because you´re not thinking of your sister, Rachel loves you, young lady; and is not fair that you don´t consider her. The world is better with you in it so I never want to hear again that you say hateful things about yourself, am I clear?"

"Yes, maám" Katie nodded wiping her tears. "You´re right is just…it´s painful that you´re gone"

"I´m not going anywhere, hon" Shelby replied. "I will always be by your side, and the fact that not physically be with you doesn´t mean I can´t be in spirit. There is a very special place where I´ll be" she took both hands of their daughters and placed on her chest. "Right…here"

"Your love for us is like the window" Rachel pointed with a tender look. "You can´t see our touch, but you can feel it"

"Exactly" Shelby said embracing their beautiful daughters and kissed each one of them on the forehead. "I love you so much, my girls"

"We love you too" Rachel reciprocated lovingly; Marley was walking to the meadow when she witnessed the tender scene between the girls and their mom.

"Well…" Shelby parted the hug and slowly was stepping back. "I have to go"

"Wait…there still so many things to tell you; Rachel has a handsome boyfriend and he is my best friend" Katie commented excited causing her sister blush. "His name is Finn and loves Rach so much, their love is epic and I was the Matchmaker…" unfortunately, the clock stroke midnight and their mom was slowly fading. "Not yet, please"

"It all sounds so beautiful, Katie but I can´t stay any longer" Shelby said as she was fading.

"The wish is until midnight?" Rachel protested and the clock stroke midnight. "It´s not fair""

"Sometimes you want your heart desires were enduring" Shelby´s voice said. "There is no simple wish and the wishes you desire only last a certain time"

"Why I feel that this sounded like the Cinderella cliché?" Katie asked when she saw that she and her sister were in the meadow with Marley. "So…this is how it works? Great"

"Don´t be mad, Katie" Marley said soothingly. "You will see your mom soon"

"too bad wishes not last forever" Rachel lamented and then looked at her friend. "Marley, why you stayed in the tree house?"

"I didn´t want to disturb" Marley answered with a shrug. "And I felt that you needed to have a private conversation with Shelby. After all, you don´t always have second chances"

"That´s very true" Katie added and then looked at her sister and her friend with a tender look on her face. "Now I know I´m here for a purpose and…mom made me see that her death was not my fault"

"You´re a girl so innocent and surrounded by kindness that spreads to everyone, little dove" Rachel said stroking her hair. "For obvious reasons you wouldn´t able to kill"

"And both you and mom took the blindfold off my eyes to realize that I was wrong" Katie pointed starting to smile. "I appreciate"

"Are you ready to kill this performance?" a deep and familiar voice said, the girls turned to see it was Finn. "Actually…I came to see if you´re okay"

"We´re fine" Rachel said sadly. "You didn´t have to bother, Finn"

"Yeah, you said you need to be alone" Katie replied and Rachel pointed at her sister agreeing with her. "I don´t understand why you still want to be with us"

"Because you are my family" Finn said softly looking at Rachel and Katie. "I know that I get really pissed but…it was unfair when you just wanted to help, and it had to be a person who made me see that I was wrong"

"Who?" Marley asked innocently as Finn turned to her.

"My twin brother" he answered. "It´s as if he were my conscience or something like that"

"Wait…" Rachel protested in shock. "Did you meet Owen? But…no he…you´re supposed to…why, Finn? After what he did?"

"Rach, relax babe" Finn said rubbing his girlfriend´s cheek with his thumb. "he already knows he´s not going to mess with you or he´ll suffer the consequences. Remember that you are mine" he leaned to capture her lips with his making her smile. "you feel better now that I kissed you?"

"Much better" Rachel responded by giving him another kiss and he smiling against her lips. "I love you"

"I love you more" Finn said lovingly and stroking her hair.

"Nope, I love you more" Rachel giggled and kisses him again.

"If you say so" Finn replied kissing her lovingly as Rachel immediately deepened the kiss.

"Ahem" Katie interrupted causing her sister and her boyfriend parted the kiss. "Sorry to ruin this rom-com scene, Romeo and Juliet, but…you are not alone and you´re making Marley uncomfortable"

"Of course not" Marley said with a cute smile. "It doesn´t bother me that Finn and Rachel kiss, Katie; they love each other"

"I´m the first to be team Finchel but…it´s really awkward to see them making out all the time in front of me" Katie confessed blushing and putting her hands on her pockets.

"You don´t understand because you don´t have a boyfriend, little miss" Rachel said raising an eyebrow. "Besides, consider that you started the operation Finchel when you played the Matchmaker"

"Good point" Marley said looking at Katie. "They fell in love thanks to a certain cupid girl who shot one of her arrows"

"Basically, Goldilocks, the love of my life and I are together because of you" Finn said with sassiness causing Katie sighed in surrender. "Deal with it"

"Congrats, Folks; you all agreed on the same" Katie said sarcastically and started clapping. "Yay"

"Everything would be better if you left the sassiness aside" Rachel said as her sister snorted. "I´m serious"

"I´m confused, if we were talking about Owen, why you changed the subject now?" Katie crossed her arms. "And why Finn asked if I was ready for action?"

"Have you forgotten you were going to sing the song we wrote together in glee club tomorrow?" Finn asked staring at her intently. "if I remember correctly, you said you would sing "We´ll be the stars"

"I know but I´m still not sure if I can do it" Katie confessed sheepishly. "I´m scared"

"Katie" Rachel crouched at the level of her sister and gently rubbed her arms. "You´ll never make it if you don´t try"

"I wish it were that easy" Katie said looking down and then turned to them. "How can you be so sure that no one will make fun of me?"

"Because you´re a wonderful child" Marley said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You´re voice is beautiful and all you have to do is show it to the world"

"Nobody was born being a professional singer, Snarky girl; for that lessons are taken" Finn said patting her head. "Plus, when you feel nervous just look at us as you did with Mara Wilson when you were in that awesome play"

"The strange thing is that it worked" Katie said with a small smile. "I´d never felt so sure of myself"

"It´s because you believed in yourself, Katie Belle, and you didn´t think about to be nervous or something could be wrong, you just…had fun" Rachel pointed determinate. "Singing is almost the same, but is your choice if you do it with the heart"

"Don´t think about the pressure of the others and don´t let fear dominate your confidence" Marley agreed winking at her.

"Sing like never and show that magical talent you have" Finn concluded wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You got this"

"You are the best giving pep talks, guys" Katie said smiling and shaking her hear. "I will"

"You will?" Marley asked

"She will?" Finn asked as Katie nodded confidently.

"She´s saying she will, so there´s no doubt about it" Rachel said rubbing her sister´s back. "I know my baby"

"Rach" Katie shakes her head. "you are impossible"

"Aww, but you love me anyway" Rachel cooed tickling her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katie Valentine will sing in front of the glee club" Finn announced in an emcee voice and raised Katie´s hand. "This young lady has steeled"

"give me a K!" Marley cheered happily as Finn and Rachel played along with her and making Katie smile.

"K!" both said at unison.

"give me an A"

"A"

"give me a T"

"T"

"Give me and I"

"I"

"Give me an E"

"E"

"It says?" Marley yelled smiling.

"Katie!" Finn and Rachel responded at unison as the two of them and Marley pulled Katie into a group hug.

_[Scene changes to the next day, Katie looking confidently and standing in the middle of the choir room]_

_[Katie]_

_We are young, we are gold  
Trying things we didn't know  
Looking at the sky, see it come alive  
All our fears became our hopes  
Climbed out every locked window  
Rode a lion's mane and fell upon the rain_

_[She started to smile as Finn looked at her and sing along with her quietly]_

_We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

_No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
Yeah, all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes  
No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars  
Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!_

_Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!_

_[Scene changes to heaven, Katie is swinging and wearing a white tunic, she feels happy]_

_Let me in, hold me close  
Fill my heart with simple notes  
So when it's hard to see,  
They are there, reminding me_

_[She leaves the swing as she starts walking in the clouds, she catches a falling star and smiles looking at it]_

_Take my breath, and hold me high  
So I can feel the city lights  
Glowing under me  
It's in our reach, we're breaking out_

_[scene goes back to the choir room, Katie is holding her chest as she sings beautifully and looking determinate, all the New Directions members are amazed and enchanted by her]_

_No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
Yeah, all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes  
No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars  
Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!_

_Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!_

_[Katie walks up to Finn who know is playing the drums, she walks behind him as he smiles back at her]_

_We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

_No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
All we really need is us  
So, we'll be the stars_

_[she stands next to him as he is still drumming, she holds a microphone and sings confidently]_

_Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!_

_Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!_

_[Katie is standing in the middle of the choir room as she finished singing, everyone is smiling at her]_

_Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
yeah, We'll be the stars!_

_[When Katie finally finished, without exception everyone got up from their seats and cheered up in glee giving the girl an amazing and deserved standing ovation]_

"You did it, Kiddo!" Finn said spinning Katie in circles and then put her down.

"Thank you so much" Katie said giggling as the four of them walk through the halls. "All of you helped me"

"That song you wrote is so beautiful, honey" Rachel said turning to her boyfriend and liking her arm with his. "I didn´t know there was a poet in you"

"Well…the truth is Katie started to write the song, I just helped her finish it" Finn admitted with a shrug.

"The important thing is that both wrote a masterpiece" Marley pointed. "Everything was perfect"

"I second that" Kitty said as Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked crossing her arms.

"Look, I came in peace, okay?" Kitty said raising her hands in surrender. "Your song in glee club was flawless"

"Thanks for the compliment, Kitty; but I didn´t bring all the credit" Katie said standing next to her super tall best friend. "Finn helped me"

"Really?" Kitty inquired as the four kids nodded. "Congrats, Cabbage Patch Kid"

"Not again" Rachel complained rolling her eyes.

"Don´t worry about her, Rachel" Finn said putting a hand on her shoulder and then turned to Kitty. "Thank you"

"You don´t have to insult all the time, Kitty" Marley said giving the cheerleader a disapproval look. "Especially when you´re working on manage your behavior"

"I know and that´s why I came to make it up to you…we have almost no boys in the glee club except for Potato face, Donkey teeth, the lost son of Jackie Chan, the half-black half-Jewish one, the guy with a squirrel in the head and the kid who is the sweet blonde Marissa´s brother" Kitty said looking at them intently.

"What you´re suggesting?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "Recruit more kids?"

"Nope; just one" Kitty said confidently. "The kid in wheelchair"

"Artie?" Finn, Rachel, Marley and Katie replied at unison.

"That´s right; and please don´t talk all at once, it´s creepy" Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Come on, it´s time to recruit Artie Abrams"

"Well, if you do this we have to work together" Finn said. "That means we´re all going to look for him; where you think he might be?"

"In the lab" Katie said and everyone turned to her. "What? Surely he is doing a science project"

"Or maybe he is in the library" Marley said. "You never know what can be found there"

"I think he may be studying for an exam" Rachel said. "After all, Artie is really smart"

"No, no, no and thousand times no" Kitty protested shaking her head. "You are all wrong, I mean…studying? The library? The lab? At this hour of the morning? It´s no logical"

"Wait, I got it" Finn said suddenly snapping his fingers. "Artie wants to be a director, right?"

"Right. He did an excellent work when he directed Matilda" Katie said nodding. "Even he received a positive review by Fletcher Mantini"

"He´s in the auditorium" they all said at unison and Kitty simply sighed in surrender.

"Come on, keep moving" Kitty said. "We don´t have all day"

Meanwhile, Artie was in the auditorium editing some things on his laptop just like the kids had guessed.

"There he is" Marley said as they walked towards him. "Hey, Artie; you have a minute?"

"Sure, Marley; what's up?" Artie said closing the computer and wheeling up to them. "I see you brought reinforcements"

"Easy, wheels; we just came to talk" Kitty said walking on stage. "I promise to be brief"

"Hello to you too, Kitty" Artie said adjusting his glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"Listen, man; we need you, okay?" Finn said taking a deep breath. "Actually we came to see if you want to audition for the glee club"

"You have a great talent and…your singing skills could help us" Rachel pointed smiling. "Plus, it´s fun singing with your friends"

"And honestly we need another guy in the choir" Katie said. "The other day I heard you singing "Stereo Hearts" and was awesome"

"Hmm, is this a bribe?" Artie joked scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"No, this is an invitation from all of us, Artie" Marley explained softly. "You are very talented" the others nodded in agreement.

"Well…in that case I´m in" Artie shakes his hand with the kids. "I´m not only sing, I also play instruments like guitar, sax and bass"

"See? You´re dynamite" Katie said smiling. "Welcome aboard"

_[scene goes to the courtyard where everyone meets; Artie stands in the middle in his wheelchair as Kitty and Marley stands next to him. He starts to sing in an incredible way and makes all the students and the cheerios (including Brittany) join the dance]_

_[Artie]_

_One, two, three, uh _

_My baby don't mess around  
Because she loves me so  
And this I know for sho'  
Uh_

_But does she really wanna  
But can't stand to see me  
Walk out the door  
Eh_

_Don't try to fight the feelin'  
Cause the thought alone  
Is killing me right now  
Uh _

_Thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
Cause we don't know how  
Uh_

_[Kitty and Marley with New Directions]_

_Hey ya, hey ya  
Hey ya, hey ya  
Hey ya, hey ya  
Hey ya, hey ya_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie move their heads to the beat of the music as everyone else does an amazing choreography; New Directions are enjoying the performance and are amazed by Brittany and her dance skills]_

_[Artie (Kitty and Marley)]_

_You think you've got it  
Oh, you think you've got it  
But got it just don't get it til there's nothing at all (Ooh)_

_We get together  
Oh, we get together  
But separate's always better when there's feelings involved (Oww)_

_If what they say is ("Nothing is forever")  
Then what makes, then what makes, then what makes  
Then what makes (What makes)  
What makes (What makes love the exception?)_

_[Katie smiling makes movements with her hands dancing as Finn dances funny with Rachel who giggles at her boyfriend´s clumsy dancing]_

_So why, oh, why, oh  
Why, oh, why, oh, why, oh  
Are we so in denial when we know we're not happy here?  
Y'all don't wanna hear me, you just wanna dance!_

_[Kitty and Marley with New Directions (Artie)]_

_Hey ya  
Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet your daddy)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want you in my caddy, oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh, don't want to meet yo' mama)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh, just want to make you holla, oh-oh)  
Hey ya (I'm, oh-oh, I'm)  
Hey ya (I'm just being honest, oh-oh, I'm just being honest)  
Hey ya (Hey, alright now)_

_[Artie started to cheer the kids as everyone have fun and follow his lead; including Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_[Artie]_

_Alright now fellas_

_[Guys]_

_Yeah?_

_[Artie]_

_Now what's cooler than bein' cool?_

_[Guys]_

_Ice cold_

_[Artie]_

_I can't hear ya'  
I say what, what's cooler than bein' cool?_

_[Guys]_

_Ice cold (__Marley:__ Hoo hoo) (__Artie:__ Uh)_

_[Artie]_

_Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright_

_[Artie]_

_Okay now ladies_

_[Ladies]_

_Yeah? _

_[__Artie]_

_Now we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds  
Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing  
Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior  
Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor  
Ah, here we go know _

_[__Kitty and Marley with New Directions (Artie)]_

_Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh)  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Oh-oh)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture, hey ya_

_Shake it, sh-shake it (Okay)  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it (Okay) (__**Kitty:**__ Shake it, sugar)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture (Now all Beyoncés)_

_Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (And Lucy Lius)  
Shake it, sh-shake it (And baby dolls)  
Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (Get on the floor, get on the floor)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do)_

_Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You know what to do)  
Shake it, sh-shake it  
Shake it, shake it, sh-shake it (You)  
Shake it like a polaroid picture (You know what to do)_

_[Everyone is happily dancing as Finn, Rachel and Katie joins Artie and dance with him]_

_Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Huh, oh, hey ya)_

_Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh, oh, oh-oh)  
Hey ya (Oh-oh)  
Hey ya_

_[As the song finished, everyone burst into applause as Artie spanned around in his wheelchair and winked at Kitty who smiles back at him]_

"Everything will be different from now on, right?" Katie wanted to know one afternoon when she and Rachel sat in the tree house. "I mean…not to Artie, Brittany and Andy joined New Directions; rather that Kitty will not be as bad as before"

"Not that Kitty is bad, Katie" Rachel said looking at the horizon. "She just needs to work on her attitude because otherwise coach Sylvester will give us another mentor"

"True" Katie said looking at the horizon. "I have to thank you, Rach"

"For what?" Rachel asked turning to her sister.

"For being the best sister ever, you always be there for me and encouraged me to keep going; you´re the best thing that ever happened to me"

"I promised to take care of you, remember?" Rachel said gently holding the hand of her sister. "and I´m keeping my promise"

Katie rested her head on Rachel´s shoulders as the girls were watching the sunset. The important thing is that while they have the one another would be much better. And against all odds the siblings will come running to change the tomorrow.

_[scene changes to the auditorium where all the New Directions members are reunited; all wear purple shirts, jeans, purple converse, the girls use their hair down; everyone celebrates the good times]_

_[New Directions]_

_We come running  
We come running  
We come running  
We come running_

_[Finn (Katie)]_

_Under a pale blue sky  
You never felt so cold  
Another sleepless night  
How could you ever let go _

_[Brittany]_

_How do you recognize  
The dirty face of gold  
Behind that crooked line  
Where you never knew you'd go_

_[The kids got off the stage (minus Artie) and started running around the auditorium happily]_

_[Finn, Rachel and Marley with New Directions]_

_Headed for the open door  
Tell me what you're waiting for  
Look across the great divide  
Soon they're gonna hear  
The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running  
Never go where we belong  
Echoes in the dead of dawn  
Soon they're gonna know  
The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running_

_[New Directions (Katie and Brittany)]_

_whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running _

_[On stage, all are moved in a single row as Ryder takes steps forward and facing forward as the others do the same]_

_[Ryder (New Directions)]_

_When the worlds gone quiet (whoa, oh)_

_I see you dancing slow (whoa, oh)  
Feeling satisfied  
Where you never knew you'd go _

_[The kids jump up and down happily]_

_[Finn, Rachel, Marley and Katie with New Directions]_

_Headed for the open door  
Tell me what you're waiting for  
Look across the great divide  
Soon they're gonna hear  
The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running  
Never go where we belong  
Echoes in the dead of dawn  
Soon they're gonna know  
The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running _

_[New Directions]_

_whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running _

_[They do a synchronized choreography walking across the stage until they stand in different locations; Kitty feels jealous of Brittany who just smiles, but Kitty smiles faked at her]_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_Days go by  
Feeling broke and tired  
Remember (whoa, oh)  
Always remember (whoa, oh)_

_[Rachel and Katie with New Directions]_

_The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running  
The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running_

_[Balloons begin to fall from the ceiling and the kids play with the; they throw them into the air and catch them simultaneously]_

_[Finn, Rachel, Marley and Katie with New Directions]_

_Headed for the open door (whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Tell me what you're waiting for (whoa, oh, oh, oh)  
Look across the great divide (whoa, oh, oh, oh)  
Soon they're gunna hear (whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
The sound, the sound, the sound (whoa, oh, oh)  
When we come running (whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh) _

_[New Directions]_

_whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_The sound, the sound, the sound  
When we come running_

_[Rachel, Marley, Katie and Brittany with New Directions]_

_whoa, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_we come running_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_oh whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_we come running_

_[everyone cheers as the scene fades black ending the episode]_

**MAIN CAST**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**GUEST STARRING**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce**

***Cory Monteith* as Owen Merryweather**

**Ginny Gardner as Marissa White**

**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang**

**Nathalia Ramos as Evangeline Monteith**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Sammi Hanratty as Andy Stewart**

**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

**Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran**

**Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White**

**Lauren Boles as young Rachel Berry**

**Samantha and Isabel Kahle as newborn Katie Valentine**

**SONGS:**

**Flora´s secret by Enya, Fernando by ABBA, Time after time (originally by Cyndi Lauper) performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, Someone´s watching over me (originally by Hilary Duff) performed by Marley Rose and Katie Valentine, These boots are made for walking (originally by Nancy Sinatra/Olivia Holt version) performed by Brittany Pierce, Bang Bang by K´naan ft Adam Levine, Lips are movin (originally by Meghan Trainor) performed by Katie Valentine and Finn Hudson, Just a little while (originally by Janet Jackson) performed by Marley Rose and Rachel Berry, A thousand years part 2 by Christina Perry ft Steve Kazee, Everybody Talks (originally by Neon Trees) performed by Finn Hudson and Kitty Wilde, It´s my life (Originally by Bon Jovi) performed by Finn Hudson, We´ll be the stars (originally by Sabrina Carpenter) performed by Katie Valentine, Hey ya! (originally by Outkast!) performed by Artie Abrams with Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose, We come running (originally by Youngblood Hawke) performed by New Directions**

***Unreleased songs:** "We´ll be the stars" by Sabrina Carpenter sung by Finn Hudson and Katie Valentine (acapella version)


	10. Fate

**Hello everyone! I´m really happy about you guys loving my story; I enjoy writing it. Remember that your reviews it´s like sunshine for me, and get ready because a special guest is in the episode **

**EPISODE SYNOPSIS:** Kitty (**Becca Tobin**) receives a warning by Sue Sylvester (**Jane Lynch) **and the sweet Brittany (**Heather Morris**) will be the new mentor of the angels; on the other hand, the romance between Finn (**Cory Monteith**) and Rachel (**Lea Michele**) puts in jeopardy when a beautiful girl (**Sara Paxton**) develops a big crush on Finn and she does everything possible to make Rachel´s life living hell.

Kitty was on her way to the football field for some practice when her bracelet began to shine; she quickly covered the glare with her hand so that no one realized that the coach was calling her and went to the secret garden.

"Hey, coach" Kitty greeted shyly but the woman who was in the reflection simply stared at her and didn´t look happy. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually yes, kitty; please have a seat" Sue said as the cheerleader sat in the patio table. "I´m must say I´m really disappointed at you" Kitty´s face immediately turned scared and began to tremble because the only person who could intimidate anyone was the same blond woman with piercing eyes.

"I…I don´t get it, what did I do wrong? I can explain, I swear. I´ve been a good mentor to Rachel and Katie…." Kitty protested. "Coach Sylvester, I promise that I haven´t done anything wrong"

"Don´t play dumb with me, young lady; you know perfectly well what I´m talking about" Sue responded harshly. "Your attitude is pissing me off, and frankly I don´t know what to do with you. You already received a warning and for what I see, you didn´t got clear why are you here"

"Coach Sylvester, I swear to you that I´m trying to behave better" Kitty said sadly. "Please give me another chance to prove it"

"sorry, Kitty; but since I made my decision; I have to tell you that from now on, you no longer be the mentor of Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine"

"It´s not fair, you can´t do this" Kitty protested. "I worked so hard, coach; who can be better mentor to those girls than me?"

"Your arrogance amazes me, kid; you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester" Sue said without soften her tone. "But anything you say will change my mind; Brittany will take your place"

"Wait…" Kitty snorted. "Seriously that bimbo who believes in unicorns and has a pet who poops candy bars will replace me? This is an outrage"

"I heard everything you said about me" Brittany said walking up to her and for the first time her sweet gaze turned cold. "The fact that you call me stupid is bullying and I won´t accept it"

"Hold up…what´s she doing here?" Kitty asked pointing at the other blonde with her thumb. "This supposed to be a private conversation"

"I can call whoever I want at this meeting, selfish brat" Sue said angrily. "And as Brittany is the new mentor of the girls, she has every right to be here"

"You are unfair punishing me" Kitty said harshly. "I won´t tolerate it"

"Coach Sylvester can punish you because she is the coach" Brittany replied. "And what you did was very wrong, Kitty; you´re evil, arrogant and mean. Rachel and Katie don´t deserve this abuse on your part"

"I won´t accept it, I´ll fight to win their trust, so I have to challenge dumb candy little girl in a duel" Kitty said angrily pulling off the bracelet and throwing it to the ground. "You don´t get rid of me so easily" said this, she turned on her heels and left the garden.

"Sorry for that" Brittany apologized gently taking the bracelet and putting it on her wrist. "I feel it was my fault"

"No, kiddo; Kitty has to learn to work on her emotions" Sue said softly. "Are you sure you can train them?"

"Of course" Brittany answered sweetly. "I may not be smart enough but...I´m pretty sure of accomplishing the mission. I promise I´m not going to let you down"

"You won't, little unicorn; I have faith in you" Sue said solemnly and disappeared leaving Brittany with a sweet smile etched on her face.

_[Scene goes to Rachel in her room with a huge smile on her face and holding a brush like a microphone, her cheeks blush at the thought of her beloved boyfriend; she walks up to the stereo and press play. Immediately a cheerful song sound through the speakers as she sings confidently, her beautiful and melodious voice filling the room]_

_[Rachel]_

_Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you boy day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

_Cause I know  
One thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever_

_[Rachel gets on her bed and starts jumping on it happily unaware that Katie was spying and smiling began recording to her sister with her phone]_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
be the oxygen you breathe_

_[She smiles brightly and looks ahead as if she was looking at Finn, Katie stills recording as she enjoys the performance]_

_Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause right now I'm so into this  
And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you, just to be with you_

_Cause one thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe_

_What you give you will receive  
So baby bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one_

_[Rachel dances happily around the room as she sings. Katie finishes recording, sent the video to Finn, her sister doesn´t know about this]_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe_

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe_

_[Rachel finishes singing and falls in bed, she takes a picture from the night stand where Finn is and kisses it]_

The next morning, Rachel walks through the halls of McKinley feeling butterflies in her stomach; suddenly, Finn walks towards her with a big smile, their love can be felt in the air and as for Katie, is hidden behind the frame door observing.

"Hello, my love" Rachel said lovingly as he simply strokes her hair. "I just want to say…" she can´t finish the sentence as she feels how Finn presses his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "I was gonna say you look very handsome today but…why was that kiss?" she said as their parted the kiss.

"Because I wanted to" Finn said stroking her hair. "I´m so in love with you, gorgeous"

"Aww, I love you too" Rachel answered giving him another kiss. "Hi, babe"

"Hi" Finn reciprocates kissing her once more as he looks at his cell. "By the way, thanks for my gift, baby girl; you look so beautiful"

"You´re welcome…wait, what are you talking about? What gift?" Rachel inquired really confused.

"The video where you sing in your room using your brush as a microphone" Finn said giving his girlfriend his adorable half smile. "From now on, "Oxygen" will be my ringtone"

"Let me see that" Rachel demanded and her face turned shocked and in horror when she saw herself dancing and singing happily. "Oh no, no, no, no, no; this was supposed to be private. This is awful; you have to delete it from your phone"

"Why?" Finn asked innocently. "You sing like an angel and you are the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen in my life. Plus…it´s not a crime that I want to see my girlfriend every day and every night, especially if that song is about me"

"I did not send you that video, Finn" Rachel said embarrassed. "Please delete it or I´ll find that imp who dared to invade my privacy"

"I love when you´re a drama queen, baby" Finn chuckled kissing her forehead. "Is no big deal"

"Yes it is" Rachel exclaimed. "Delete it now before everyone finds out that you have your own songbird"

"Honey bee, I won´t upload the video to YouTube" Finn said putting the phone on his pocket. "And if you´re looking for the person who sent me this is not necessary, she´s hidden behind the door frame"

"Katie" Rachel snorted as the little blonde out of her hiding place and ran. "I swear that I will catch you, young lady! You don´t will saved from this"

"Babe, are you really going to kill your little sister?" Finn said stroking her hair. "You wouldn´t be able to hurt a fly"

"I adore Katie, but this time she crossed the line when she got my private things and…" Rachel started saying when her boyfriend simply looked at her with heart eyes. "What?"

"Kiss me" Finn pleaded as she stared at him tenderly. "You can deal with Goldilocks later, now I need you to kiss me"

Rachel started smiling and shook her head as she gently pressed her lips to his; he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss; Rachel parted her lips slowly as Finn entangled his heavenly tongue with hers, the young lovers were sucking each other´s mouths as if their lips depended on it. Meanwhile, a beautiful blonde girl with angelic look but devilish personality walked through the halls of McKinley and stared straight ahead.

Jamie voice over:

_Here I am at a new school and a new town, one of my goals besides getting a scholarship thanks to my uncle Archie who is the same principal, I have other things in mind like number one: win the crowd for prom queen, two: get the new season of Gossip Girl in blue ray and especially go shopping with my credit card_

_[Jamie pauses a moment and watch Finn who is laughing with Rachel as she covers her face with her hands, but he pull her hands away and kiss her forehead; she is captivated of how devastatingly handsome Finn is]_

_Holy crap! I think I´m going to like this school; I just witness a hot and gorgeous magazine supermodel like the Calvin Klein ones. Mm…delicious good looking, he can be my date for the prom and of course that angel has to be my king if I´ll be the queen._

_[Jamie feels disgusted when she sees Finn kissing Rachel passionately in slow motion and she smiles against his lips]_

_What the hell? What is that hottie doing with that ugly dwarf with an awful platypus nose? It also seems that…he´s eating the poor girl, I mean…just look at them. Is…disgusting. He should be kissing me_

_[Suddenly, Katie walks up to them and taps Rachel´s shoulder to part them; she turns around and tickles her. Finn pulls both girls for a hug]_

_Oh, I got it! That lovely little girl is their pet; maybe if I make her to betray that hobbit for my own purposes, I will achieve that prince is mine. Now that I think…I´m looking at the same Finn Hudson aka captain of the soccer team and quarterback_

_[She smiles devishly looking directly at Finn like fresh meat and smacks a pen against the palm of her hand repeatedly]_

_Enjoy the company of your girlfriend while you can, Finn Hudson; because once you enter my love shack there´s no going back_

_[Jamie continues walking without realizing that Katie turned to her and then looked at her sister and best friend as if nothing had happened]_

"Hey, Katie; you okay?" Finn asked looking worried. "You were laughing first and then…it seems like you´ve seen a ghost"

"I´m fine just…" Katie looked everywhere and then to them. "Did you saw the blonde who just passed by? There´s no doubt she is nice but Rachel is much more beautiful and gorgeous than her"

"Aww, baby sister" Rachel cooed as she hugged Katie tightly. "Don´t be afraid, she´s just Jamie Stevenson, the new girl who was transferred from Philadelphia"

"I heard that she is the niece of Mr. Andrews" Finn replied quietly. "Maybe his uncle is evil but she seems nice"

"I don´t understand how is that you and Rachel ignore the danger; I may be young but my sixth sense doesn´t fool me and that Jamie girl was looking at Finn as if he was a harmless mouse about to enter her trap" Katie said crossing her arms. "She can´t be trusted, okay?"

"Katie, nothing bad will happen" Rachel replied sweetly."I promise"

"Besides, this gorgeous goddess is my girlfriend" Finn pointed kissing Rachel´s hair. "If Jamie has other intentions I´ll be the first one to let you know"

"I´m still unconvinced, but anyway" Katie sighed and saw that her bracelet began to shine. "Rach, we have to go"

"Leave? Why it´s so important for my two favorite girls have to leave?" Finn asked in a joking tone and noticed that both his girlfriend and his best friend were watching their bracelet and necklace. "Sure, I´ll get used to the silent treatment; guys, you´re acting really mysterious lately"

"Listen, honey" Rachel said putting a hand on his cheek. "This is complicated, okay? And now…mm…Katie and I have unfinished business to attend" she smiled and stand on her toes to peck him on the lips; he wrapped his arms around her. "Love you"

When they finally parted the kiss, Finn saw his girlfriend walked away with Katie and both ran wherever they were going, so he just stood for a moment smiling as if an idea popped in his head. In the secret garden, Brittany was waiting for the girls with a sweet smile on her face; both Rachel and Katie were surprised to see their new mentor wouldn´t be Kitty.

"I can´t believe it" Rachel exclaimed shocked. "Our new mentor is…"

"Brittany" Katie completed the sentence. "This is a little surprising, actually; what happened to Kitty?"

"Coach Sylvester punished Kitty because her attitude problems were affecting training so…she decided that now you have me" Brittany replied shyly. "Well…if you´re not disappointed"

"No, not at all, Britt" Rachel said smiling. "Katie and I were surprised, that´s all"

Oh, okay" Brittany smiled. "I thought you didn´t want to train with me because I´m not as smart"

"Don´t say that" Katie pointed. "You are special, Brittany; it doesn´t mean you´re stupid or dumb; just that your brain works in a different way to others"

"Exactly" Rachel said wrapping her arm around her waist. "You´re a genius, and sometimes people don´t understand the geniuses; and with your ingenuity we can learn from you"

"Then you want to train?" Brittany asked excitedly. "I promise it will be fun. I have a rainbow rope; you have to jump it and catch small particles coming from the sun and put them in the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, and during jumps on the rope; you will make a melody"

"O…kay?" Katie said nervously. "Maybe if you would give us an example I´d appreciate it very much"

"Katie Belle" Rachel said staring at her sister. "We can do this"

"what I´m trying to say, Rach; I don´t doubt we´re going to make it, I mean…Brittany needs someone to hold the other end of the rope while we jump" Katie explained patiently. "so we can have more agility and flight"

"Remember that Marley is part of the mission, Katie" Brittany said smiling and pointing at the pretty girl who was coming towards them. "And…here she comes"

"Sorry I´m late" Marley said when she came to them. "What do I have to do?"

"Just in time" Rachel said hugging the girl. "You have to hold the other end of the rope while Katie and I jumped on it"

"I love that game" Marley said excitedly. "Of course" she walked on her side of the rope as Brittany did the same. "Good thing I won´t miss my angels training

"Okay, are you ready angels?" Brittany asked watchful at the two siblings who walked in front of the rope as her and Marley held the ends.

"Aye, aye, captain" Katie said making a salute.

"Steady" Rachel agreed nodding.

"Jump" Marley indicated smiling.

_[Once Rachel and Katie started to jump the rainbow rope that Brittany and Marley were controlling; a joyful melody was activated with the movements of their jumps. Casually the song was about jumping]_

_Oh, Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do Yeah  
Oh jump in  
Woah-oh Yeah_

_I used to think that winning was for everyone else, yeah  
But then he showed me a picture of  
Me being myself yeah  
You make me feel so special inside  
Like there was nothing that I couldn't try  
I'll always feel like a winner it's true  
With you  
You make me wanna_

_[The girls were jumping under as they were catching the tiny particles coming from the sun and put it on the pot of gold. From afar, Owen and Kitty watched the dynamic. Finn´s twin seemed to enjoy it while Kitty was really jealous]_

_Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine_

_[Marley while she moves the rope, smiled and moves her body to the beat of the music; Rachel and Katie were smiling because of so much fun was the training]_

_Yeah,  
Life isn't all so simple though  
Tough choices to make yeah  
Trying to keep everyone happy can  
Be a mistake yeah_

_The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you  
You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine_

_[During jumps, Rachel and Katie made some incredible moves in the air. Kitty looks suspicious and shocked of the magical that is the training by Brittany. Owen is still smiling at the dynamic and Kitty turned to him outraged]_

_Jump in to the rhythm  
Step to the music  
Say it all together to show  
How we do it  
Dancing to the rhythm  
Dance to the music  
All in together we shine_

_[Suddenly, the four girls except for Kitty begin an incredible choreography to five boys including Owen join; some of the men made amazing moves of break-dance]_

_Jump in, hey  
Jump out  
Hey a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, oh  
Turn around  
Yeah now bring it up high  
Yeah can you touch the ground  
He's got it, She's got it  
Everybody's got it_

_The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams meant for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you  
You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm  
And step to the music  
All in together lets show  
How we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance  
To the music  
All in together we shine_

_Jump to the rhythm and  
Step to the music  
All in together lets show how  
We do it  
Step to the rhythm  
And dance to the music  
All in together we shine _

"Wow, that was amazing" Marley said giggling. "I didn´t think that jumping a rope at catching particles from the sun could be so much fun; well, speaking as an apprentice of my angels, I really enjoyed being part of their training"

"Being honest" Katie replied smiling. "For some reason coach Sylvester was not wrong in choosing Brittany, her training methods are really cool"

"It is" Rachel agreed and turned to the handsome boy next to her. "Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to get back to the soccer"

"Um, Rachel; I´m not…" Owen said sheepishly. "It´s me, Owen"

"Oh God, you again?" Rachel protested. "Why can´t you just leave me alone?"

"Stop right now" Brittany pointed standing between them. "I know this is awkward. Owen, you shouldn´t be here if you know that Rachel freaks out; and Rachel, you need to calm down or your powers get out of control, okay?"

"Okay, that´s it" Owen said staring at her. "I don´t understand what I did to hate me so much, Rachel. I think it all started since you and Katie decided to have a picnic in heaven"

"None of this would have happened if you hadn´t be the exact clone of my boyfriend" Rachel snapped in frustration at the astonished eyes of her sister, her mentor and her best friend. "It´s your fault that I suffer this nervous breakdown!"

"Excuse me?" Owen protested. "You´re blaming me that I´m Finn´s twin? Sorry to disappoint you, my dear. But it´s not my fault to be this way. And I still don´t get it what´s your problem; so tell me, Rachel"

"I think this is gonna be really awkward" Marley said looking down, however Brittany, Rachel, Owen and Katie turned to her.

"Same here" Katie pointed raising her hand. "I propose to get out of here while we can"

"I know a shortcut" Brittany replied as they start to leave. "Follow my lead"

"No!" Rachel yelled stopping them. "Don´t you dare! I need witnesses" reluctantly, the three girls stayed as Rachel and Owen were still arguing. This will certainly be a long day.

"Really we have to stay?" Katie asked innocently.

"Yes" Rachel, Marley and Brittany answered at unison.

"You don´t have to stay, guys" Owen said with some sassiness. "But apparently Rachie is afraid to be alone with me"

"Don´t. call me that" Rachel argued bitterly as Owen gives her his adorable half smirk. "Stop doing that! This is your fault!"

"If you stop blaming me for everything then it would be easier for us to move on" Owen said walking up to her, but Rachel looks away. "Can I know why you keep blaming me? Why I did wrong?"

"I remember you what you did to me?" Rachel replied angrily and puts her hands on her hips. "Why not I start saying that I fainted because of you or for your kisses I get nervous?! I blame you, Owen Merryweather! I blame you for global warming! I blame you for the poor animals in danger of extinction! I blame you for tsunamis and I blame you for being the twin brother of Finn!"

"Sure, keep blaming me" Owen replied cockily. "but if it´s about blaming; I blame you, Rachel Berry, for being the hottest girl in heaven, I blame you for steal my heart and I blame you for making me fall in love with you

"That doesn´t change anything" Rachel replied coldly. "I hate you"

_[Music starts as Rachel starts walking away but Owen, Marley, Brittany and Katie follow her around]_

_[Owen]_

_He's got looks that books take pages to tell  
He's got a face to make you fall on your knees  
He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess_  
_You could think he's livin' at ease_

_[Rachel]_

_Like lovers on the open shore – What's the matter?  
When you're sitting there with so much more – What's the matter?  
While you're wondering what the hell to be  
are you wishing you were ugly like me?_

_[Rachel and Owen with Marley, Katie and Brittany]_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do  
blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you_

_Blame it on your mother for the things she said  
Blame it on your father but you know he's dead _

_[Rachel and Owen]_

_Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys  
Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys _

_[Rachel begins to walk towards Owen with an annoyed look on her face while he flirts with her. The other girls walk in circles around them]_

_[Rachel]_

_Life could be simple but you never fail  
to complicate it every single time  
You could have children and a wife, a perfect little life  
But you blow it on a bottle of wine _

_[Owen walks towards her still flirting with her and pulls her to him, she struggles but they start to dance tango around the secret garden]_

_[Owen]_

_Like a baby you're a stubborn child – what's the matter  
Always looking for an axe to grind – what's the matter  
While you're wondering what the hell to do  
We were wishing we were lucky like you _

_[Rachel and Owen with Marley, Katie and Brittany]_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do  
Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you  
Blame it on your mother for the things she said  
Blame it on your father but you know he's dead  
Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys  
Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys _

_Blame it on the girls_

_Blame it on the boys_

_Blame it on the girls_

_Blame it on the boys_

_[During the instrumental; Owen dances tango with Rachel, while he gives flirty glances to her, she looks really pissed. Back to the present, she tries to run away as he chases her]_

_[Owen with Marley, Katie and Brittany harmonizing]_

_He's got looks that books take pages to tell  
He's got a face to make you fall on your knees _

_[Rachel with Marley, Katie and Brittany harmonizing]_

_He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess  
You could think he's livin' at ease _

_[Owen is still flirting with Rachel as he dances with her, the girl looks really upset; moreover, Marley, Katie and Brittany act as shadows and walk around them]_

_[Rachel and Owen with Marley, Katie and Brittany]_

_Blame it on the girls who know what to do  
Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you  
Blame it on your mother for the things she said  
Blame it on your father but you know he's dead  
Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys _

_[Rachel and Owen]_

_Blame it on the girls  
Blame it on the boys _

_[Owen twirls Rachel and when he is about to capture her lips with his again, she was more clever and drew her sword to him]_

"A twist in the story, mm…interesting" Owen replied with sassiness. "The fragile princess wants to have a duel with the prince; okay, baby, I accept your challenge" he spun around and drew his sword to her. "I don´t change the fact that I will make you mine"

"In your dreams" Rachel said as they faced in a duel with swords. "Number one…I´m not, I have not been and never will be your baby. Two…your sassiness pissed me off and you don´t have idea how much. Three…don´t try to kiss me again"

"I´m technically your boyfriend so you can´t tell me what to do" he pointed at her with his sword. "I´ll kiss you when I want to"

"You won´t because I won´t let you; go away!" Rachel yelled and blocking him with her sword, inadvertently, Owen pressed his lips to hers three times, she really got upset, and prodded him. "I told you to stay away!"

"Ow! You don´t have to be so rough for a simple kiss" Owen protested stepping back.

"A duel between Rachel and Owen? This gets interesting" Katie said with a big smile and sitting on the bench as she handed them a paper bag full of popcorn. "Anyone want some popcorn?"

"Katie, I thought you´re on my side" Rachel replied as she continued fencing with the arrogant clone of her boyfriend, who once again turned to kiss her lips. "And you…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"And what if I don´t want to" Owen replied staring at her. "You don´t fool me, Rachel, and I know you enjoyed it, didn´t you? You enjoyed our first kiss"

"I…I…" Rachel stuttered throwing her sword down. "Fine! I enjoyed it but for a while…I thought about him all the time; I…I still hate you"

"That´s awesome; hate is a hot feeling" Owen pointed with his adorable half smirk. "I hate you more, Rachel Berry, and that makes me wants to kiss you"

"You´re not going to kiss me again and I´m absolutely not going to kiss you back" Rachel said turning away and crossing her arms. "Don´t try anything"

"What are you afraid of?" Owen asked turning her around and lifting her chin to force her to look at him. "Hurt your boyfriend´s feelings? Well, that´s not going to happen because he is in two places at once"

"Stop it" Rachel said in frustration. "Whatever you´re planning is not going to work, okay? Stop"

"Tell me you don´t want to kiss me right now" Owen pointed, his beautiful amber eyes get lost in hers.

"Look, Owen; I´m not in the mood for this" Rachel looked away and walked away. "I´m tired and being honest; you did a lot of damage; so please, just leave me alone"

She finally left the secret garden leaving behind a sad Owen. Brittany, Marley and Katie came over to him as he just sighed sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, stud; but Rachel made a decision" Brittany said walking away. "and you need to respect that"

"Maybe if you didn´t have this unhealthy obsession with my sister, none of this would´ve happened" Katie said angrily. "if you really love her, you´re going to let her go" once the girls go away, Owen was alone with Marley who looked at him sadly.

"You have to understand, Owen; that Rachel chose Finn" Marley explained patiently. "No matter if you look just like him or have his same goofy sense of humor. You need to stay away from her" she also walked away leaving Owen engulfed in thoughts-

That morning, Rachel walks quietly through the halls when she accidentally doesn´t realized that there was a banana peel, she steps on it and stumbles making her books fall to the ground. when she looked up, realizes that there is a beautiful blond girl looking at her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, I´m so sorry" Jamie said with a tone of hypocrisy and lifting the peel. "I didn´t know you were passing by"

"It´s okay" Rachel replied as she was lifting her books from the floor. "Are not you going to help me?"

"Why should I help you?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow. "You were the silly child who stumbled, so figure it out how to stand up"

"I´m sorry, I don´t understand why I did wrong" Rachel said walking up to her. "for some reason, it was not an accident that I stumbled with that banana peel and I can see in you, evil, hate and a poisoned heart; just please tell me, what do you want from me?"

"Simple" Jamie said looking at her with contempt. "Your perfect boyfriend. Seriously, Rachel. I still don´t understand how someone so beautiful as him can be with someone so ugly and annoying like you. you´re a dwarf, with a hideous nose, your eyes are out of your sockets, you dress like a kindergarten brat. Plus, you shouldn´t be in this planet because of your race was exterminated millions of years ago by Adolf Hitler in the First and Second World War"

"You know nothing about me or my past" Rachel said with tears in her eyes and pointing at her. "My parents were killed and I had to escape with my sister to not die in the gas chamber. Finn would never do something like that to me, he loves me and thinks I´m beautiful as I am; you don´t know me, Jamie"

"Aww, Rachel; you´re so naive" Jamie said mockingly. "Finn has a blindfold and that´s why he can´t see how you really are" she came up with a sneer at her. "A worthless and rotten piece of garbage"

"No" Rachel said sobbing and shaking her head. "I don´t believe you"

"Face it, rat" Jamie said coldly. "Finn will be mine and we´ll have our happy ending while your heart is broken into pieces and die of a broken heart. Your soul will be dragged into hell where you will burn for eternity"

"STOP IT!" Rachel yelled sobbing as Jamie was still smiling to her. "Please…you're hurting me. Don´t do this to me, No! No! No!"

Jamie with the same smile, took the garbage can and threw garbage all over Rachel causing her cry of pain and humiliation. then she pulled from her backpack a bottle of fake blood and threw it over, she walked up to her and was starting to make her tattered clothes; she finally, tangled Rachel´s hair until leave her unrecognizable.

"See?" Jamie said putting a mirror in front of her. "if you see your reflection, this is what you really are. a horrendous and despicable creature that nobody wants to be around" she then turned in her heels and leaves a weeping Rachel in the halls. Fortunately, Marley; Katie and Evangeline were passing by.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Katie yelled when she saw her sister was crying uncontrollably and shaking violently. "Who did this to you?"

"J….J…Jamie…Jamie…she…she.." Rachel sobbed, Katie try to hug her but she stepped back. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I´m ugly, don´t you see? I´m a freak!"

"That´s a lie, Rachel" Marley said wiping her tears. "Don´t listen to her"

"but…she said that she will steal Finn from me and he just pity me…she made me stumble on a banana peel, began to insult me in the worst possible way and…"Rachel sobbed as big and hot tears stream down her face, looking from head to toe. "I became this"

"You´re a beautiful girl" Evangeline replied sweetly. "Jamie is an evil witch who simply wants to destroy you and get you lies in your head. But you're so much better than her; I mean…you not only are physically beautiful, your heart is so big and you give up yourself for helping others"

"Yeah" Marley agreed with a sweet smile. "I have seen how you raised your little sister and that´s worthy of admiration"

"let me fix that" Katie said smiling, then she snaps her fingers and suddenly Rachel was with a beautiful dress, her face clean but tearfully and her long and brown hair falling into her back. "Rachel, you´re my hero; and I don´t mean for you as my sister, just as Marley and Evangeline said…you have kindness in your heart and no one would have accepted to help Marley in the first place, you happily did, you helped me overcome my fear of people; Finn really loves you, okay? he fell in love with you, Rach; not only by your beauty, he also fell in love by your inner beauty. as I said before, you remind me of mom"

"If you need to get revenge with someone as devious like that Jamie girl, count us in" Evangeline said smiling. "Jamie has to learn not to mess with Rachel Berry, and we are on your team"

"Exactly" Marley said wrapping her arm around Rachel´s shoulders. "The Wicked Witch of the West has to be melted"

"The evil queen will bite her own poisoned apple" Katie said with a confident smile. "Don´t worry, big sister; leave that cold hearted snake to us"

"Thank you so much" Rachel said tearfully as Katie, Marley and Evangeline give her a group hug. "I don´t deserve you"

"Yes you do, Rachel" Marley said sweetly. "We love you"

Rachel for the first time felt peace in her heart knowing that she has allies in who trust. her sister and her two best friends. if it was to destroy an evil witch, then the plan has to be pretty clever to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Come with us" Katie said after they parted the hug and held out her hand as Rachel takes it.

"Why? Where are we going?" Rachel asked nervously.

"It´s okay" Marley comforted her. "We just go to the choir room"

"But Finn has not left us any week´s assignment, I don´t get it" Rachel protested nervously. "Guys, I don´t feel ready for surprises right now"

"Rachel, you need to calm down" Evangeline pointed gently as they stopped walking and puts her hand on her shoulder. "We want to give you a gift because we care a lot about you. It´s okay"

"Actually, we got that covered" Katie said as they entered the choir room. "Now, my dear sister…sit back and enjoy it" she added to the girl sitting her in the middle as Marley wrote in the blackboard. "KINDNESS"

"This is about you, Rach, and the week´s assignment is thinking of you" Marley said softly as she placed the marker in the place. "how you have changed each other´s lives' with your kindness"

"You don´t deserve being bullied by Jamie" Evangeline remembered her with tenderness. "And I know that someday we´ll settle accounts with God, but for now…is about being kind. So…we want to sing something; Katie, Marley and I think of a song that can make you smile"

_[At that time, the band is entering the choir room while Katie sat in a stool in front of her sister, she began playing the guitar and looking at her with tenderness; Evangeline and Marley sat next to Katie]_

_[Katie]_

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_[Marley]_

_And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'_

_[Evangeline]_

_You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

_[Little by little, the rest of the members of the glee club were entering the choir room and sat in the seats, Finn wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. The girls were singing but smiling at her all the time; making the melody a beautiful harmony causing Rachel started to smile]_

_[Marley with Katie]_

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_

_[Evangeline (with Marley and Katie)]_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_[Katie, Marley and Evangeline]_

_But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

_[A flashback is shown: Rachel and Katie in Rachel´s room, the young blonde leaning on her sister´s shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably while Rachel comforted her sweetly rubbing her arm. Katie started to smile]_

_[Evangeline]_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_[Marley]_

_I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_[Back to the choir room, Rachel has happy tears in her eyes, the girls smile sweetly at her as everyone sing along]_

_[Katie]_

_You are, the only exception _

_[Evangeline]_

_You are, the only exception _

_[Marley]_

_You are, the only exception _

_[Katie and Evangeline]_

_You are, the only exception _

_[Katie, Marley and Evangeline with New Directions]_

_You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing _

_[Katie]_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

_[Finishing the song, Rachel with tears of joy and a big smile, got up and hugged her sister tightly, a smiley Katie reciprocated the embrace. All the others got up from their seats and joined the hug]_

"Thank you so much" Rachel said tearfully. "I can´t thank you enough for what you did to me"

"Don´t forget that we are your family" Marley said. "Always come to us when you´re feeling lonely and sad"

Suddenly, all parted the hug as Katie and Rachel looked at each other a moment before diverting their eyes to the shine that was appearing from Katie´s backpack. At that moment it was time for the angels went to the secret garden to have a meeting with Sue Sylvester. So they had to rush to meet the call.

Moments later, Finn was in his locker getting some books when he saw the picture of his girlfriend and leaned to kiss it but he didn´t realized that someone shut the door in his face.

"Hi, there" a female and seductive voice made him finally turn around. "I´m Jamie Alice Stevenson and I feel that we still don´t meet each other, handsome"

"Uh…yeah, I know who you are" Finn answered politely. "I´m Finn Hudson"

"Finn is Finnegan for short, right?" Jamie asked staring at him as he nods. "Wow, that name is too much pretty for a supermodel. And you Mr. Quarterback…win the prize"

"Trust me, I´m not special enough" Finn started to walk away as Jamie follows him, showing interest in the conversation. "I quit the football and soccer team"

"Why?" Jamie asked. "If it bothers you, you don´t have to answer, I´m just curious"

"I don´t really want to talk about it, it was something that affected me and it was a hard time for me" Finn replied. "See you around, Jamie"

"Wait, you have some free class?" Jamie still followed him around. "If not, then I want you to come to the auditorium with me"

"Look, Jamie" Finn said stopping walking and turned to face her. "I don´t want to be rude, but I think it´s not a good idea to go with you, I have a girlfriend to whom I love deeply and I can´t do this to her" he pulled his wallet from his pocket, opened it and showed her a picture of Rachel. "It´s her"

"Rachel Berry? Are you serious?" Jamie makes a disgusted face. "No offense, sweetheart, but she´s a geek and really, why her? She´s so ugly"

"Okay, listen to me very carefully" Finn replied angrily. "Rachel is the love of my life, she´s gorgeous, sexy and has a big heart, don´t you ever insult my girl, do you understand me? I won´t let you"

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to be mean" Jamie replied cynically. "What I can´t understand is…why do you chose her? I´m blonde"

"The fact that you're blonde doesn´t mean you attract me" Jamie starts talking but Finn raised his hand to stop her. "No, let me finish, okay? Do you think you´re the Aphrodite goddess because the principal is your uncle; but that doesn´t make you a great person, don´t get me wrong, you´re pretty; but Katie is also blonde, she´s beautiful and she´s really nice. And Rachel is more beautiful than you, not only for her mysterious beauty, what makes her gorgeous is her kindness. So if you´ll excuse me, I have better things to do"

"Fine, you lose" Jamie said not giving importance to the issue and takes his arm. "Come with me"

"And I said no thank you" Finn replied upset but she dragged him through the halls and took him by force. "Where are you taking me? Jamie, let me go"

"You won´t take long, big boy" Jamie said indifferently. "Come on"

Finn had no choice to with her; although he was not fully convinced and began to suspect that she was up to something really bad. Back to the secret garden, Rachel and Katie sat on the grass as the young teenager pulled out the mirror from her backpack and the blonde woman appeared in the reflection.

"Good morning, angels" Sue greeted solemnly.

"Good morning, Coach Sylvester" the siblings greeted politely.

"Some news?" Sue wanted to know interested. "How are things with Marley Rose? Did she has not been bullied recently?"

"Actually is the opposite" Rachel said. "Marley has become more confident since Katie and I take care about her; she made friends and she´s part of the training, but not as a participant, she´s simply observer"

"That´s right and that´s not all" Katie pointed smiling. "The other day she helped me overcome the heartache I felt after my mom´s death. Is wonderful to know how Marley is a sweet girl and like my sister" she linked her arm with Rachel´s. "she has kindness in her heart"

"That´s why Marley was predestined that you were her guardian angels" Sue responded by taking a beautiful book with golden pages. "In this volume marked her fate…and that´s why you were chosen for the mission"

"The book of life" Rachel pointed confused. "It´s beautiful but I remembered it bigger"

"Me too" Katie inquired looking at the book that Sue now had in her hands. "It´s not supposed that only the archangels and Lord have access to it"

"I am the right hand of Peter, Kids" Sue said. "So I can watch of the book, but only God can write, add or remove things of it"

"I always wanted to read it" Katie said but Sue looked at her firmly. "I know, it´s wrong"

"What will happen with Kitty?" Rachel wanted to know. "Well…since she is suspended"

"Okay, angels; as you may know Brittany is your new mentor for now, so you should do everything she tells you. The fact that she is sweet doesn´t mean that she sometimes not get emotional, so you have to be careful when you talk to her" Sue reminded the two siblings looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes, coach" Rachel and Katie replied politely at unison. Suddenly, the little blonde begins to get nervous and puts her hand on her chest.

"Hey, kid; are you alright?" Sue asked when she had entered a catatonic state and breathed hard. "Katherine?"

"No, I´m not okay" Katie said with a trembling voice. "Something really bad is about to happen and I have to stop it at all costs"

"Katie Belle, don´t you want me to go with you?" Rachel inquired sweetly. "I hate to see you upset, sweetie"

"I´m sorry, I have to go" Katie said, getting up from the ground. "Rach, please don´t follow me if you don´t want to get hurt" she turned around and left the place.

"Sometimes I´m worried about her" Rachel said once she was alone and talking to the mirror. "What do you think? I should follow her?"

"Being honest, I don´t think it´s a good idea, young lady" Sue responded honestly. "if your sister told you not to go, she must have a reason, but…if it´s your choice, then follow your instincts"

"I will; thanks, coach Sue" Rachel said smiling as the reflection was fading away, she gets up from the ground and left the secret garden to follow her younger sister.

Meanwhile, Jamie took advantage that Rachel was absent to carry out her evil plan; she grabbed Finn by the arm and dragged until the entrance of the auditorium.

"Jamie…what are you doing?" Finn asked nervously when he saw that she locked the front door and walked seductively towards him. "Hey! It´s not funny…let me out"

"Relax, hot stuff" Jamie said flirtatious. "I just want to show you that I´m better for you"

"I found the perfect girl and that´s my Rachel" Finn said. "So whatever you´re doing you need to stop"

"You´re so cute when you´re nervous" Jamie said running her hand down his arm making him shiver. "I had forgotten that you look like a delicious jelly" she grabbed his shirt. "It´s okay"

"Don´t touch me!" Finn snapped back but she refuses to let him go. "Let me out…NOW!"

"Hottie, you don´t need to be mean" Jamie replied sweetly. "I want to show you something, so…enjoy it"

_[Jamie started walking around Finn as he watched nervously; she slowly danced with sensuality and touching him when the opportunity presented itself. Katie came running in time and tried to unlock the front door, but as she couldn´t, she managed to get the auditorium on the other door and witness with her sixth sense revealed her…the wicked witch flirting with the beautiful angel, who seemed upset instead of excited]_

_[Jamie]_

_I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it.  
I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon.  
So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it.  
I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah._

_Late night watching television,  
But how'd we get in this position.  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love,  
But I need to tell you something._

_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (Outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_[Finn wants to run away but she chases him and grabs him by the shirt to force him to dance with her. Katie shakes her head at Finn and gives and angrily look at Jamie]_

_It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation,  
All I wanna do is get into your head.  
Yeah we could stay alone, you and me and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread, baby. _

_[Finn is terrified to see that Jamie is touching him against his will as Katie feels disgusted, she gets on stage and tries to pulls Jamie off of Finn]_

_Late night watching television,  
But how'd we get in this position.  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love (No),_

_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're outta touch (When we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_[Finn pulls her of but Jamie grabs him again and dances with him, Katie uses her telekinesis to distract her and Finn runs to the door locked as he tried to move the dorknob]_

_Who gave you eyes like that, said you could keep them?  
I dunno how to act or if I should be leavin'  
I'm running outta time, going outta my mind,  
I need to tell you something, yeah I need to tell you something  
Yeah_

_I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?_

_Oh I did say too much? (Did I say too much?)  
I'm so in my head (I'm so in my head)  
When we're outta touch (When we're outta touch)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

_[Katie feels her sister´s presence and sees that Rachel is walking towards the auditorium but the door is locked, the young girl tries to stop her]_

_(Yeah)I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? (Yeah I need to tell you something)  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? _

_[Rachel manages to enter the auditorium for the emergency exit and sees Jamie sees kissing Finn passionately in his lips, but in reality he is crying and tries to push her. Katie in horror covering her head with her hands]_

Rachel, I told you not to come, "Katie said with frustration." This was just what I wanted to stop"

"it can´t be" Rachel thought when she saw clearly the beautiful blonde who looks like the exact replica of Barbie grabbing her boyfriend by the shirt and kissing his lips. this was worse than a kick in the stomach, worse than when Owen and she kissed when she mistook him with Finn and much worse than when Finn dated Rachel and Marley at the same time. But what Rachel didn´t know is that Finn was kissed against his will, Jamie was forcing the kiss to make Rachel believe he was cheating on her.

"Rachel, wait! Rachel!" Finn yelled running after her but she didn´t stopped and kept running until he grabbed by the arm. "Listen to me!"

"NO!" Rachel finally screamed and she turned to him, her eyes were filled with tears and her look was full of rage. "I´ve had enough of you!"

"It´s not what you think" Finn replied but his girlfriend shook her head beginning to cry making him yelled at her angrily. "RACHEL, LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel yelled with tears in her eyes but Finn was unwilling to let her go. "Get off me!"

"No; you will not go anywhere, do you understand me?" Finn snapped at her. "You´re not going to leave me"

"Funny" Rachel said sarcastically and furiously wipes her tears. "You play to be the victim when from the beginning…you cheated on me with her! you….you kissed…her! You kissed her! I SAW YOU AND YOU DON´T HAVE THE DAMN GUTS TO ADMIT IT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, RACHEL!" Finn screamed at her but he immediately regret when he saw the love of his life burst into tears, he also started to cry. "You don´t understand you´re hurting me? How dare you accuse me of something I would never did to you? you don´t know what happened in the auditorium; she kissed me, Rachel; and I did my best for push her away but she kept touching me as I tried to explain that you´re my girlfriend, I´m in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"You promised me you would never come back to break my heart" Rachel replied crying and pointing at him with his tiny finger. "And after what happened with Marley I thought you changed, but it was wrong. You never cared about me, you don´t love me back and I don´t blame you want to be with me. Jamie is blond and beautiful and as for me I´m just the sad Jewish Girl who thought living a fairy tale with the hottest guy in school would be wonderful. I should´ve known this was a lie"

"How can you even think that?" Finn asked heartbroken while tears streamed down his cheeks. "I´m asking you, Rachel; then the fact that I love you so much doesn´t mean anything to you? I don´t want any other woman but you; I never cheated with you with Jamie; you make me feel guilt for a kiss; A kiss that I didn´t even want in the first place!"

"I´m sorry, Finn, but…I don´t know if I can trust you" Rachel said looking down. "I forgave you once; I will be more difficult to forgive you this time"

"I´m crazy in love with you, Rachel Berry" Finn said putting a hand on her cheek. "You´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen in my life, you´re gorgeous, hot and sexy and you are my angel; why don´t you believe me that I love you? Why?"

"Because you hurt me before" Rachel said crying. "And I think the best for everyone is, if we separate for a while"

"What?" Finn asked outraged as Rachel crossed her arms looking down. "Are you freaking insane?! No! No! No! No! I´m not going to accept it; you are not breaking up with me!"

"I´m not breaking up with you; simply I can´t be with you right now" Rachel said tearfully. "I need to be alone, Finn; I think we will do well the two of us be apart. And when you prove that I can trust you then…we´re going to get back together"

"This sounds like a break-up to me" Finn said crying. "Please don´t do this, Rachel; you are my soul mate and if I lose you…I´m dying. Please don´t leave me, please"

"You chose to be with Jamie and I made a decision, which I´m asking you to respect that" Rachel replied feeling her heart was breaking into pieces to see the beautiful and handsome boy crying uncontrollably in front of her. "I´m sorry"

"You took one decision for us, Rachel" Finn said sobbing. "And I chose you, but if you think that about me then I can´t do anything to change your mind and accept the fact that if you decide to end our relationship which I disagree…I love you with all my being and I will still love you until the day I die"

"I really want to believe you, Finn" Rachel said sniffing as tears streamed down her face. "Only for now please leave me alone. And I hope that you and Jamie are happy, you deserve each other"

"No, you won´t leave me" Finn protested with hysterical sobs. "You´re not going to break up with me"

"Goodbye, Finn" Rachel stood in tiptoe to gently press her lips against his and tasting his tears, when she pulls away, she walked away.

"No, No, No" Finn sobbed uncontrollably as his body trembled violently; he was slowly sliding to the ground where he sat, covered his face with his hands and burst into tears. Because of a girl and a unwanted kiss, he lost again the love of his life.

_[Rachel starts walking through the halls as tears stream down her face, she´s heartbroken about what happened to Jamie and she closes her eyes tightly trying to forget, but she can´t. Jamie walks up to Finn and tries to comfort him but he sobbing and in rage pushes her away leaving her shocked]_

_[Rachel]_

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_[There´s a flashback of Finn and Rachel in their first date in the secret garden, he strokes gently her long hair as he looks at her lovingly, leaned in and both of them kiss passionately as they lay down on the grass, they slowly start making out]_

_Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

_[Scene changes to the empty auditorium where Rachel is alone and sobbing silently, she has a rose in her hand, lets it fall to the floor and furiously stepped on it. Finn looks at her from afar as tears stream down his beautiful face, he looks the stepped rose in the ground and shakes his head not wanting to believe the damage Jamie has done to them]_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_[Another flashback, Finn and Rachel shared loving glances as they watch pictures with Katie, then another flashback when Rachel is sobbing in Finn´s arms as he comforted her. Back to the present, she angrily as more tears stream down her face is in her room, watching her reflection in the mirror, she then see a picture of Finn, takes it and started to tear it into pieces and throw it in the air]_

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_[then, at the next day she runs through the halls, sobbing she suddenly collapsed in somebody´s arms, the camera looks up and reveals that is Owen who started to comfort her as gently strokes her long brown hair. She sobbed harder]_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

The tiny beautiful brunette continued sobbing as Owen hugged her with infinite tenderness, she didn´t care that the boy with whom she was nervous was holding her; she simply wanted to forget that horrible event and needed someone to comfort her. Without a word Owen wrapped Rachel in his arms and take her to the History classroom, where he sat her at the desk as he kept rubbing her back.

"It´s okay" Owen said gently as he hugged her. "I won´t let anything happen to you, it´s okay"

"No! It´s not! It´s not okay!" Rachel sobbed as big tears streamed down her face. "Why he did this to me?! I loved him, I gave him my heart, he promised that he would never hurt me again and he failed!"

"I wish I could answer that, Rachel" Owen said sadly. "But what I don´t accept is that Finn could be so stupid as to let go of a wonderful girl like you, he´s not worth it, okay? Please don´t cry"

"I can´t…stop…doing it" Rachel replied between sobs. "Your twin brother was my soul mate, Owen; I fell for him and…he just didn´t care to play with my emotions"

"I´m sorry, Rachel" Owen said as he kept rubbing her back. "I´m sorry you have to get through this. I didn´t mean to hurt you and…I want to apologize for what I did to you. I shouldn´t have force you to have a relationship with me if you didn´t want to. If I had not kiss you, none of this would happen"

"Owen, stop; stop blaming yourself for that, actually is my fault" Rachel admitted looking down. "I was the one who kissed you back"

"But you´re right, Rach" for the first time, she didn´t freak out about her boyfriend´s identical twin called her by her pet name. "It was my fault and…I really blew it, which sucks"

"I shouldn´t be so harsh to judge" Rachel said sniffing. "And…the only reason I suffered a nervous breakdown is because…you are the exact clone of Finn"

"I get it; I also would have reacted that way if I were you" Owen admitted putting a hand on her shoulder. "So…we´re good?"

"Yeah, we are" Rachel said calmly as she pulled him into a hug, which he reciprocates. "But…you have to understand that…I´m not in love with you, so don´t keep pushing me, okay? For now I need to be alone until I fix this"

"I will do what you tell me, although I have to admit it´s a little painful because I love you so much and I just wanted you loved me back, but…I will be your friend and friends will always be there for each other" Owen replied sweetly at her. "Don´t forget that you are not alone"

"Thank you" Rachel said wiping her tears as he hugged her again, letting the time between them was tender.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need, When you feel so tired but you can't sleep, Stuck in reverse, When the tears come streaming down your face, When you lose something you can't replace, When you love someone but it goes to waste, Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones; I will try to fix you…" _Owen sings softly as he rocked Rachel back and forth, and the girl leaned her head on his shoulder feeling relaxed by his beautiful baritone voice. He then leaned and presses softly his lips to her head.

That night, Finn is out of a room when he decides to knock; he suddenly hears laughs, breaths, kisses, moans and whispers. As no one answers, he decides to stick his ear to the door and listen more closely to the voices; then he heard a voice identical to his. It´s not possible that he can be in two places at once because it was completely illogical. Unless it was his certain twin.

"Stop it" Rachel giggles as the stranger kissed and sucked her neck. "Owen, You tickle me"

"She´s with him" Finn said to the other side of the door. "No, this can´t be happening"

"I love you" Owen whispered against her neck and started sucking on it, he parted staring at it. "Oops, I think you need to cover that hickey before someone sees it"

"Stay away from her!" Finn yelled punching at the door. "She´s is mine! Rachel, open please!"

"You heard anything?" Rachel asked looking up.

"Nope, baby, I didn´t" Owen said kissing her lips. "Maybe it was your imagination"

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Finn yelled but no one answered and the more he shouted and banged the door was completely in vain. "That´s it! I´ll break down the door and you won´t stop me!"

as no one answered, he walked away from the door, took flight and ran to it and kicked downed, once he entered the room, Finn was shocked when he discovered that she was not alone in her bed, Owen was next to her and both were in a heavy make out session and half naked. Finn immediately felt several emotions at once: pain, betrayal, regret and sadness.

"Get off your dirty hands off my girlfriend, you asshat!" Finn yelled but again, it´s as if he was invisible because Rachel didn´t seem to hear. "No! Rachel, I´m here! What…what is that?" he glanced and saw that his girlfriend had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "No, Rachel! Please don´t do this! You have to forgive me!"

"You liked your engagement celebration, my beautiful fiancée?" Owen asked lovingly stroking Rachel´s long hair. "That ring suits you really well"

"It´s so beautiful, honey" Rachel said looking at her ring. "And of course I enjoyed it" she sighed as she put the blanket over her and Owen. "What I´m sure is I´ll take over of your love bites is covered; I don´t want the whole world to know that my handsome and gorgeous future husband is half vampire"

"No! No! No! I won´t accept it! You won´t marry him, Rachel; did you hear me?! I love you! Please forgive me" Finn continued screaming and started kicking but an invisible force prevented him; the most frustrating is that she couldn´t hear him or see him. "No! No!"

"Babe, do you think if we should invite Finn to the wedding?" Owen asked sweetly. "After all, he´s my brother and it would be nice if…"

"No" Rachel said looking at the horizon no matter what Finn was there at that time. "it can´t be a person who did much damage to me, Owen; I loved him but everything changed until he cheated on me and now I feel for him is hate. I´ll never forgive him for what he did to me, but you know something? I´m fine now, because I´ll be your wife and nothing makes me happier than to be with you"

Finn felt like a thousand knives rend his heart and having heard those cruel words out the mouth of his Rachel, thick and hot tears began to stream down his cheeks. Rachel with a smile back to smashed her lips against her fiancé as Owen wrapped his arms around her waist. The both of them roll over and over the bed without breaking their hungry kisses.

"No! Rachel, please!" Finn sobbed hysterically. "Please, baby; don´t do this to me! Don´t hate me! I promise I´m going to change! Rachel!

The room began to fade and everything went black. But he kept screaming, kicking and sobbing. His body was drenched in sweat while he was still kicking the covers with his bare feet and began to writhe in bed. Suddenly, a hand was shacking him.

"Finn, Finn; wake up!" Katie said as she was shaking him. "Come on, big guy; it´s okay"

"No! No! Rachel, please!" Finn still sobbing as he kept rolling over and over the bed.

"ugh, it´s useless" Katie sighed in surrender but then she had an idea, she closed her eyes to concentrate better and just using her telekinetic powers she made a jar which was on the desk flew across the room and caused a great stream of water to fall on Finn completely soaking him. He immediately opened his eyes, panting and coughing. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead"

"K…Katie?" Finn asked shocked and then angrily. "WHAT THE HELL?! I´m completely wet!"

"Sorry, dude; but you were having a nightmare about my sister and I tried to wake you up; but as you were unconscious I had to improve" Katie responded putting the jar on the desk. "You´re welcome"

"You don´t have to do that" Finn said shivering. "And how…how did you get into my room?"

"Out the window" Katie said as she walked around the room, opened the drawer, took a clean shirt and tossed it to Finn, who took off that had got wet and put on the dry one. "being honest, it was easy"

"I´m sorry, it´s just…I have a lot on my plate right now" Finn said patting the mattress and Katie sat next to him. "What have I done, Katie? I mean…I blew it completely and…I hurt Rachel in the worst way possible"

"Finny bear, you know it wasn´t like that" Katie said calmly. "You don´t cheated on Rachel with Jamie"

"But Rachel doesn´t believe me" Finn said as a tear slid down his cheek. "I lost her, Katie; I lost the love of my life for a stupid mistake and…I don´t know if I´ll be able to fix it"

"Well…it was not an accident, and you hurt her when you dated her and Marley at once" Katie said staring at him. "And…I know she forgave you but now it will be more difficult for Rachel to trust you this time; you need to give her space"

Finn burst into tears and collapsed and Katie´s arms, she gently rocked him back and forth like a little boy. Finn bitterly sobbed while still shaking violently. Curiously, he was having a déjà vu; since previously a similar situation happened with Rachel. only instead of being in Katie´s tree house, he and she were in his room.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Finn sobbed as Katie rubbed his back. "I´m so sorry"

"You don´t have to apologize to me, Finn" Katie said solemnly. "I´m not the one you hurt. And if you want to Rachel to forgive you don´t bombard her with messages or love letters. You have to do something spontaneous and romantic to win her trust and forgiveness back"

"If I told you my nightmare you wouldn´t believe me" Finn said parting the hug and wiping away his tears with his arm. "It was awful"

"you were out of my sister's room when you heard voices, seeing that no one answered the door, you knocked it down and discovered Rachel with your twin in a compromising position; her with an engagement ring on her finger meaning that Owen is her fiancé; but you try to prevent an invisible force stopped and basically you were invisible because neither Rachel or Owen could hear what you were doing. suddenly Owen ask if they can invite you to their wedding but Rachel replies that she doesn´t think so because all the damage you did to her, and hates you but now she fell in love with your brother and both are going to get married" Katie finished explaining with a small smile causing Finn will stay speechless. "How did I know? I have a sixth sense plus you were screaming my sister´s name all the time when I was trying to wake you up"

"Oh" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. "Every day you surprised me more, Goldilocks" Katie simply shrugged and smiled at him. "So…which was the spontaneous thing you said to get my Rachel back"

"Simple" Katie said smiling widely and making movements with her hands as she was explaining. "And I know you can do it, Frankenteen; this is about to take courage and have guts so listen carefully. This is like in the third act of the movie, where the heartbroken guy chases through the crowded city streets to win his girl back, and then he does some big romantic gesture, and the music swells, and then the crowd applauds, and their eyes well up with tears And then she'll take you back. That's just the way it works"

"Have I ever told you that you are so awesome?" Finn asked smiling as Katie looked down shyly. "This could actually work, you know? You can help me"

"Of course; that´s what best friends are for" Katie said smiling at him. "It must be a very clever plan if we want Rach be surprised; it will be like a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. She will appear at her balcony while you serenade her and the rest of us harmonize"

"Thank you so much" Finn said pulling the young teenager for a hug. "I don´t know what i would do without you"

"Don´t thank me yet" Katie replied, taking his hand. "Now get up, we have to gather all in the choir room and back up the operation "Say Anything"

With a big smile on his face, Finn nodded, got out of bed and got ready to go to school while Katie smiled. Maybe it was not too late to repair the damage and make Rachel´s heartbreak heal. as Katie said, it required time, the good news is that anything is possible. Days later, Owen and Rachel sat on the bench outside the school but she was still said and couldn´t find a way to forget the pain.

"I´m so sorry, Rachel" Owen lamented after Rachel told him about when Finn dated her and Marley at once and he puts his hand on her cheek" I didn´t think my brother could hurt you twice"

"I´ll get through it "she suddenly turned away and snapped her fingers with a smile, then staring at him with a big smile, Owen looked at her confused.

"What´s that face? What are you up to?" he wanted to know as she stared at him with the same confident smile, and when Rachel wanted something, she would fight hard until she would get what she wanted.

"My dear former love´s twin brother; Finn deserves to be punished so…"she smashed the plastic ruler to her hands. "You´re going to help me"

"I don´t know, Rachel" Owen pointed insecure as he look down. "I mean…I almost caused you a heart attack and practically you hate me because I kissed you against your will"

"Sweetheart, I forgave you long time ago" Rachel suddenly walks up to him and sits on his lap. "You practically are…Finn. So…we´re going to make out and…when he comes…he´s going to be really really jealous"

"Rachel… "Owen started saying but she puts her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Oh, Owen…" sighing of frustration. "You´re so hot but so annoying, you accept or not?"

"I don´t want you to use me when I´m in love with you but you love someone else"

"He cheated on me, remember?" Rachel reminds him as she stared him intently in the eyes but he still felt insecure.

"I don´t want you do something witch you might regret later" Owen said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Take it or leave it" Rachel said confidently as he leans slowly to capture her lips on his and stops.

"Wait, wait…before we do this, I want to know why?" Owen asked as he stared at her.

"I told you, I want to make Finn jealous, and what better person that his own identical twin" Rachel pointed confidently as Owen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I´ll do it" Owen said, Rachel smiles and the both of them leaned again to touch their lips when….

"Rachel, stop!" Rachel and Owen parted, turn around and see that Katie was walking towards them.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused as Owen simply put his hands on his pockets.

"Please don´t do this, please" Katie said sadly.

"It´s the same I told her" Owen protested.

"You shut your mouth, I´m not talking to you" Katie said angrily turning to him. "And who do you think you are to comfort my sister after you kissed her, mm?"

"Katie, this is none of your business" Rachel replied coldly as she crosses her arms.

"This is my business too" Katie walks up to Rachel who gets off of Owen´s lap. "We´re talking about my best friend aka your boyfriend"

"The same who cheated on me with Jamie?! How could you defend him?" Rachel fought back indignant.

"Let her talk, Rachel" Owen said agreeing with the little blonde. "You may not know the true story"

"Rachel, listen" Katie said as she turned to Owen again but her face is now relaxed. "Okay, I forgive you…this time" she turns to Rachel. "Rach, Finn didn´t kiss Jamie back"

"Ha, yeah, right, who do you think I am?" Rachel protested putting her hands on her hips.

"A stubborn girl who doesn´t want to listen" Rachel is speechless but Katie continued. "Jamie kissed him but he pushed her away, he actually begged and was crying but she didn´t want to stop and touched him"

"Wait, what?" Owen exclaimed and Katie simply nodded.

"But you entered when I told you not to and from afar it seemed that he cheated on you when he never did" Katie explained but Rachel shakes her head.

"Nothing you do or say makes me change my mind" Rachel argued as she crossed her arms. "I forgave him once, how can I know I can trust him again?"

"Because…he was so devastated when you left" Katie said calmly. "and this time I believe him because I saw the kiss….he yelled your name all the time and yelled at Jamie in tears that he is in love with you and only you" Rachel felt tears in her eyes and her body is trembling.

"I don´t want to get hurt again" Rachel cried as she puts her hands on her face and sobs.

"Rachel" Katie takes her tiny sister in her arms. "Finn never cheated on you, okay? I can show you"

"How?" Rachel asked looking at her and wiping her tears.

"Traveling when the kiss happened…" Katie takes her sister´s hands in hers. "Two days ago"

"Maybe I can help" Owen pointed as he gets up of the bench and gives to Katie a kind of locket. "With this…will be easier to alter time"

"A turner" Katie looked up, placed the locket around her neck and smiles at him. "Thanks, Owen"

"You´re welcome" Owen sincerely said. "And good luck"

"Are you sure this will work?" Rachel asked as Owen nodded.

"Totally" Owen responded with a crooked smile. "With this I never missed any lesson with Peter; and remember to come back before the clock strikes midnight"

"Katie handed Rachel the turner and puts her hand on hers, suddenly time began to revolve around them…suddenly, the clock strikes noon and the girls found themselves at that moment…the auditorium, Finn and Jamie on stage and Katie watching from afar. They hide behind the curtains for the other Katie, Finn and Jamie didn´t notice them.

"I can´t see this" Rachel said tearfully as she turned to her sister. "Please, Katie; this is painful"

"You have to see this, Rach" Katie said calmly. "This is the true story, okay? Trust me"

"Jamie, stop!" Finn yelled pushing her away. "Leave me the hell alone"

"Finn, don´t be mean, baby" Jamie said huskily as she once again touches his leg and he flinches. "You´re so hot when you´re nervous"

"You´re a sick person!" Finn screamed with tears in his eyes and he stands up. "I love Rachel, she´s the love of my life and I want you to leave me alone for good. Stay away from me!"

"Oh my God" Rachel covers her mouth with her hands as she looks at her sister. "I didn´t know she was sexually assaulting him"

"Keep watching" Katie suggested as the girls continued witnessing the horrible torture that Finn was going through.

"She doesn´t deserve you, hottie" Jamie runs her fingers inside of his shirt. "I´m blonde and she´s short, with an awful voice and ugly. Really you want a dwarf as a girlfriend instead of a princess?"

"You are the ugly frog, you witch!" Katie yelled furiously without knowing herself from the future was hiding behind the curtains.

"are you let her to call me that?" Jamie protested staring at him shocked.

"That´s what you are!" Finn screamed tearfully. "a sick cold hearted bitch!" he once more pushes her away but she crashed her lips against his and pulls him against her, he tries to push her, Katie sees the scene in horror.

"What´s going on here?" Rachel inquired feeling betrayed.

"Rachel…" Finn softly said as he gets up.

"No" Rachel starts shaking her head as tears stream down her face. "you…you kissed her, I…I can´t stay here anymore" she runs away in tears.

"Rachel, no; please don´t do this" Finn pleaded tearfully and then turned to Jamie. "I hate you! Beat it now!"

"Finn…" Jamie started saying trying to touch him, unfortunately he pushes her and steps back.

"DON´T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" he runs after his girlfriend who left the auditorium in tears. "Rachel"

Katie, after Finn went after Rachel, walks up to Jamie and slaps her across the face, leaving the other blonde speechless as her other self and Rachel as well, who covers her mouth with her hand.

"This is for Finn and Rachel" Katie said coldly and leaves the auditorium, then Jamie touches her cheek when the little blonde´s hand made contact.

"I…I didn´t know about that" Rachel pointed as she and her sister closed the curtains

"It´s because you didn´t want to see what really happened and just let an idea manipulate you" Katie said calmly and taking her sister´s hands. "Sis, Finn loves you and…I think you should talk to him and clear things up"

"First, we have to come back" Rachel replied playfully raising an eyebrow. "It would be so chilling to be in two places at once, don´t you think?"

"Yeah, I know; come on" Katie said as they get up from the floor and touch the turner. "Let´s go back to the reality"

Once again, the time and space revolved around them and when the clock strikes midnight, they were again in the astronomy classroom in the present day.

"Wow" Rachel said looking everywhere and then at her sister. "it worked"

"I know" the two sisters hug and then Katie parted the hug) not yet…you have to talk to Finn first"

"you´ve got to be kidding me" Rachel replied as Katie just shook her head. "not yet, okay? I´m not ready"

"You´re not ready or you don´t want to be which is different" Katie pointed, raising an eyebrow. "It´s your choice, Rachel, but Finn will wait for you, don´t forget that"

"Katie, please; I just…I just need to be alone" Rachel said sighing. "I need some time to myself before I get back together with him, so try to understand"

"Okay" Katie said giving her a tight hug, they parted and she looked at the tiny brunette sadly. "Take all the time you need"

"Thanks, Katie Belle" Rachel said leaving the garden and entering the school.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, Rachel walks in front of the stage, her face looks sad as she looks confidently to the horizon and thinking about Finn]_

_[Rachel]_

_mm, no, mmm_

_Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_[Evangeline enters the auditorium as she walks up to Rachel with a sweet smile, Rachel turns to Evangeline and smiles back at her, the two girls reunite on stage and sing together]_

_[Evangeline]_

_So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know…_

_[Rachel with Evangeline]_

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_[Evangeline wrapped her arm around her waist, as Rachel does the same, both girls create a beautiful harmony with their voices. Rachel looks at the horizon sadly as Evangeline looks at her sadly but they keep singing]_

_[Rachel]_

_Yeah yeaaahhh… It's just too little too late… Mhmmm_

_[Evangeline (Rachel)]_

_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything (But it wasn't enough)  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else_

_[Rachel]_

_In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know…_

_[Rachel with Evangeline]_

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_[Evangeline]_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_[Rachel]_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh… mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh…_

_[Rachel with Evangeline (Rachel)]_

_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

"Wow, I must say that JoJo is a great singer and this song is awesome but…a little depressing, don´t you think?" Evangeline said turning to her. "Any reason in particular?"

"Simply no reason" Rachel said sitting on the edge of the stage and the ginger girl sat next to her. "Well, there´s a reason, the song…reminds me of Finn"

"Oh" Evangeline nodded. "Sorry, I thought you and your boyfriend were happily in love. Can I ask what happened between you two?"

"Sure, um; Finn and I are not in a good moment right now" Rachel answered closing her eyes and then sighed. "I saw him and Jamie kissing passionately, and the worst thing is…it was not the first time, he dated Marley and me at the same time"

"Oh my God" Evangeline covered her mouth with her hand and then looked at her sadly. "I´m so sorry, Rachel; look, we don´t have to talk about this if you don´t want to, I get it"

"It´s okay" Rachel said sadly. "Fortunately this time it was a misunderstanding because it turned out that Finn didn´t kiss her back and Jamie began to touch him in places…anyway, he managed to shake her off and ran after me; but on the other hand, Katie and I discovered the truth"

"I knew it" Evangeline replied upset and closing her eyes tightly, then she looked at her friend. "Oh God, I feel sick; I knew that witch was a big trouble, she not only wants to destroy you, she also wants to steal Finn from you"

"I´m not surprised she wanted to make my life miserable from the beginning and Finn tried to let me see it, Katie tried to warn me but I didn´t want to listen and…" Rachel couldn´t continue as she broke into tears, Evangeline immediately takes her in her arms. "I ruined everything"

"No, Rachel, you don´t; you simply were unaware of the fact and you were fooled by your heart" Evangeline said rubbing her arms. "Listen to me, you not ruined everything, okay? Jamie did, it´s she who made this to you and Finn; it´s not your fault"

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel asked tearfully as Evangeline looked at her sadly. "I was hurt before by him and…I don´t want to get through that. Katie has told me to try to talk to him but…I don´t know what to do" she once again covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"Try to talk to Finn and listen to his version of the story, you might be surprised with the result" Evangeline said softly. "I´m not saying it has to be now but…you should do it"

"I guess you´re right" Rachel replied in a low voice and wiping away her tears. "it´s just…it will be a long process to heal my broken heart. What if I get carried away by my emotions and get hurt again?"

"Well…this time you should listen to your heart and do the right thing" Evangeline pointed gently. "Don´t be afraid to express what you really feel. I know that you were hurt once, but now the situation was different. Jamie made you believe that Finn cheated on you, when he clearly confirmed that his heart belongs to you"

"how you are so smart?" Rachel asked surprised. "it´s like if you were my own personal psychologist and you were inside of my head"

"We are not so different, Rachel" Evangeline said looking at the empty audience. "I´m saying this from experience. I lived something similar to you before being transferred here"

"Really?" Rachel asked as Evangeline sadly nodded. "I´m sorry"

"Melissa and I were best friends and we looked like sisters because we were inseparable. Everything changed one day when a handsome boy named Jared moved to Vancouver. We fell in love with each other, Melissa was so happy for us that she had to lie to not interfere in our relationship" Evangeline explained as Rachel listened intently. This was similar to what happened with Finn, Rachel and Marley. "Anyway; it turned out that Jared and Melissa were dating and he made me believe that I was his only girlfriend. Then my sister told me the truth…"

"You have a sister?" Rachel wanted to know but immediately apologized. "Sorry, keep going"

"It´s okay" Evangeline assured her and then continued. "Yes, her name is Sarah and is married. She saw them kissing in the park and she told me; when I discovered the truth, it was so painful; Jared in tears begged for my forgiveness but I was so hurt that I didn´t forgave him. The time passed, Melissa and I made amends and I got back together with Jared. Then a girl named Tiffany came to ruin my life and she did exactly the same thing Jamie did to Finn. The difference and to conclude with this…this time I broke up with Jared for good and moved here"

"I thought you transferred for the scholarship" Rachel pointed looking at her intently.

"That was the principal reason but it also was because I was so sick of love that I just…decided to run away" Evangeline said wiping a tear that started rolling down her cheek.

"And what happened with Jared and Melissa? You never saw them again?" Rachel asked carefully to not make a comment that could hurt Evangeline.

"I keep in touch with Mel with Skype but I have not heard from Jared since" Evangeline replied taking a deep breath. "The last thing I found out from Sarah is that he went to see me but I left, so he thinking about he lost me for good, he left; I was too coward to fight for Jared, Rachel; don´t make my mistakes; try to learn from them. The difference between a smart and a wiser is, the smart learn from his own mistakes and the wiser learns from the mistakes from the others. I´m smart but I lack a long way to go and reach the wisdom. Be wiser, okay?"

"Thank you" Rachel finally said after the pep talk from Evangeline and the girls hug; when they parted, she had a big smile on her face. "You´re right, we´re not so different"

"It´s not too late, trust me" Evangeline said softly. "And don´t worry, we´ll give to Jamie a taste of her own medicine" the two girls laughed and hugged once more; Rachel was relief of having another best friend to lean on.

Meanwhile, Katie ran over to Owen and handed the turner, he looked up when he saw the young teen.

"What happened, Katie? It worked? Where´s Rachel and why her is not with you?" Owen wanted to know as Katie blinked many times. "Why don´t you answer me? What did I do?"

"Jeeze, Owen; stop asking so many questions, my brain can´t process all the information like a computer" Katie argued a little upset and sat next to him. "Rachel saw what really happened between Finn and Jamie, so literally worked but she´s not ready to talk to him and thanks for worrying about my sister but for now she needs to be alone" she gets up from the bench and starts walking away.

"So that´s it?" Owen protested making Katie to stop walking. "You just come to me when you need to help when in reality I´m just a nuisance?"

"Is not that simple, okay?" Katie said turning to him. "Things are a little complicated for now. But thank you so much for your help" Owen smiled slightly at Katie´s response and watched as she walked to school. That afternoon, she and Finn once more decided to recruit the rest of the New Directions members. Everyone was sitting once again in the seats; only this time Finn and Katie were in front of the choir room

"Thanks for coming; I hope we haven´t stopped your activities" Katie started saying when Kitty raised her hand. "Yes, Kitty?"

"Sorry, I´m confused; since when you are the leader of New Directions?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow. "You´re just a misunderstood thirteen year-old kid"

"Kitty, that´s mean" Brittany protested from her seat but she simply raised her hand to stop her.

"Shut it, bimbo; nobody asked you" Kitty refuted harshly and then turned her eyes to Finn and Katie. "But I guess once more the T-Rex and Goldilocks recruited us for the operation "Rachel Berry 2.0; go ahead, I´m all ears"

"Your comment was inappropriate, Kitty; and for your information Katie is in front of the choir room with me because I asked her" Finn replied trying to hide the lump in his throat. "About this is for Rachel is true; but I need your help to get her back. A cold hearted witch tried to break us up and…I can´t lose her again. Rachel is the love of my life and the best thing that ever happened to me; she is…my soul mate, guys"

"You sounded so corny, dude" Puck pointed as the rest of them (except Marley, Ryder, Brittany, Marissa, Andy and Evangeline) burst into laughter making Finn looking down and fighting back the tears.

"Shut the hell up!" Katie yelled and immediately everyone looked at her speechless. "Finn is going through a difficult time now and the last thing he needs is your stupid jokes"

"We didn´t mean to make fun of you" Jeremy said regretful. "We just trying to make you smile"

"But I´m not in a mood for jokes" Finn replied sadly. "So if any of you want to help me, you are free to leave"

"I got this okay?" Katie said putting her hand on his shoulder and then faced to the kids. "Sometimes it would be better if you just shut your mouth; but anyway, here is no place to judge anyone. We are family and families get each other´s backs. Now it´s our turn to help Finn. Or any of you forgot what he did for you?"

"He saved me for being locked in a porta-potty and helped me carrying my books while I was wheeling down the halls" Artie said looking at him.

"He helped me get through my eating disorder and defended me from Quinn" Marley pointed sweetly. "He´s a great friend"

"He helped me to find out I was dyslexic and paid the special classes, he also arranged me a date with Marley" Ryder said solemnly.

"Thanks to him I passed my calculus test, and I never thought he was there when Beth was born" Puck said staring at him. "I would like to have a brother like him"

"And the most important of everything, he and Rachel helped me to get on stage for opening night" Katie said ending the conversation. "Now it´s out turn to be there for him; he and my sister are meant for each other and our mission is make them fall in love again"

"I´m in" Brittany said getting up from her seat. "Lord Tubbington has some romantic ideas we can use" everyone turned to see her. "That was the only way that he and Lady Tubbington are happily ever after, had kittens and eat cat chow with gummy bears"

"O…kay; thanks, Britt" Finn said sweetly to her as she said a silent you´re welcome; he then looked at his teammates. "The only thing I want is the most beautiful tiny brunette, with long brown hair, gorgeous big brown eyes and voice like an angel back into my arms. I love her so much; and I really need your help"

"So…" Katie said raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Are you in?"

He kids immediately nodded and Finn for the first time stopped being sad.

_[Scene changes to Rachel, who is in her room sitting in the toilet, brushing her hair, when she hears some instrumental music and decides to listen to it. On the other hand, Finn with the kids (Katie, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Evangeline, Jeremy, Marissa, Andy, Brittany, Mike, Puck, Kitty and Artie) walk in the garden and approaches to Rachel´s balcony, Finn looks longingly waiting for her]_

_[Finn]_

_love I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

_[[Rachel gets up and starts walking to the balcony as she hears Finn´s beautiful voice, her heart beats really fast. The kids harmonizing]_

_All my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

_[Rachel peers at her balcony and sees Finn is serenading her looking at her lovingly as the rest of the New Directions members smile back at her. Rachel starts to smile and has tears in her eyes]_

_In your eyes_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_the light the heat  
(in your eyes)  
I am complete  
(in your eyes)  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
(in your eyes)  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
(in your eyes)  
I see the light and the heat  
(in your eyes)(the light the heat, in your eyes)  
oh, I want to be that complete (the light the heat, in your eyes)  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes_

_[Finn]_

_love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_  
_and all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  
_  
_in your eyes_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_the light the heat  
(in your eyes)  
I am complete  
(in your eyes)  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
(in your eyes)  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
(in your eyes)  
oh, I see the light and the heat  
(in your eyes)_  
_oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes _

_[the song ends as Rachel with happy tears shakes her head and the kids immediately form a big heart, Finn completing the heart; everyone is silent because he is about to make an speech to his love]_

"Finn" Rachel giggled looking at him. "What are you doing?"

"I hope is not too late to tell you how much I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry" Finn said lovingly, the kids listening the speech with a big smile on their faces. "It was never my intention to hurt you and believe me if I do this is because I´m crazy; crazy about you, I promise from now on that you´ll be my one and true love. So please my beautiful princess, let me get on your balcony and seal this promise of love with a kiss"

Rachel instead of let him climb, she returned to her room, down the stairs and ran to him as he ran to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Finn captured her lips in his, both tasting their happy tears. Rachel deepened the kiss as she opened her lips and he could slid his tongue inside, their mouths hungrily tasting each other´s as if they were separated for a long time.

"Alright, yäll; now that we have completed our mission to reunite Romeo and Juliet, they don´t need us anymore" Artie said with a smile as he started to wheel. "Let´s give the love birds some privacy"

"Come on, guys" Evangeline pointed as they started to leave the garden, Finn and Rachel were still in their passionate embrace that they didn´t notice they left alone. After they parted the kiss, Finn rubs her cheeks with his thumb.

"Come with me" Finn said holding out his hand and Rachel takes it, they walked to the truck that was parked; Finn opened the door and they get in the backseat. Once they were inside, he locked the doors and hungrily attacked Rachel´s lips. "I love you so much" he huskily whispered against her lips. "I can´t live without you, my love"

"I´m sorry, Finn" Rachel said kissing him desperately, her fingers tangled around his hair, him tasting her lips. "I´m sorry I doubted you, I love you"

"My Rachel, my beautiful Jewish princess" Finn said between each kisses. "You´re everything to me"

"Wait, Finn…honey, we have to talk" Rachel said as he started sucking her neck and collarbone. "Finn, wait"

"We have all the time in the world to talk, gorgeous" Finn mumbled in her neck. "For now I just want to taste your lips on mine; I can´t lose you again"

Rachel nodded as they hungrily attacked their mouths as she leaned against the seat and he lies on top of her, both of them releasing a moaning of love.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

They started rolling over and over the backseat, finally they return to Rachel´s room where they fall in bed and continued making out passionately, Finn started stroking Rachel´s long hair as she takes off his shirt, leaving him shirtless, them without breaking the kiss and smiling against their lips.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
_

They parted the kiss to stare into each other´s eyes, they looked so happily in love as if the fiasco with Jamie never happened; Rachel then takes Finn´s hand and slowly was sliding it across her body until her breast and chest. Finn hesitated a moment but she looked at him giving him permission; he then started stroking it gently and then the other. They finally reached to second base and returned to kiss passionately.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Finishing their make out session, they fall asleep into each other´s arms. Katie silently entered the room and with a sweet smile put the covers over them and closing the door behind her. After having been in the romantic serenade for Rachel; Brittany took a walk through the secret garden under the moon light when certain and angry cheerleader walks up to her like a hurricane that destroys everything in its path.

"You!" Kitty replied angrily. "You did this! I was perfectly fine training Rachel and Katie until you have to come with your crap about rainbows and unicorns and ruin everything!"

"Sorry if I offended you doing the right thing on telling coach Sylvester about your attitude" Brittany replied walking around her. "But you know what? I don´t regret what I did because for the first time the angels can be happy and have a good time without having to deal with someone so mean and evil like you. You have to accept that Coach Sue had assigned me as their new mentor and you have to accept it"

"Never" Kitty refuted, but what both cheerleaders didn´t know is that Owen was also listening to everything they said. "This is war, Brittany suck Pierce! And I´m not going without fight! I will be the mentor of Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine again as you go back to being a useless warm. Now if you´ll excuse me, I have to think of a clever plan to destroy you" Kitty turned in her heels and started leaving the secret garden when Brittany´s voice echoed, from behind her.

"I´m not afraid of you" Brittany said confidently making her stop as she walks up to her. "I accept your challenge. Tomorrow at twelve ó clock right here; we´ll have a duet with a dance number, Rachel and Katie´s choice will be their mentor"

"I´m in" Kitty replied smirking and shaking her hand with Brittany. "Get ready to lose"

"We´ll see" Brittany turned around and left the secret garden, just when Owen came out of hiding to confront Kitty.

"What?" Kitty protested as Owen simply stared at her intently. "What did I do?"

"A stupid duel was necessary? Geeze, Kitty; grow the hell up!" Owen snapped angrily. "Frankly, with that attitude you´re not going to get what you want and I don´t know what the hell is your intention with Brittany but you´re not getting away with it!"

"Stop right there, Cabbage Patch kid´s identical brother" Kitty said coldly. "First of all, the idea of the duel was Brittany´s and I just accepted so you can´t blame me for that, and second; it´s supposed that you be on my side; so now you decide to betray me? Great friend you are, Owen aka fake Finn Hudson. This is Brittany´s fault because she made that couch Sylvester…"

"ENOUGH!" Owen screamed and Kitty immediately looked down. "Stop blaming on Brittany for your actions and yes, you are my best friend but now I don´t know who the hell are you!" Kitty began to protest but Owen interrupted her. "I´m not finished! You are going to shut your mouth and listen! You did this! If Coach Sylvester decided to resign Brittany to be the new mentor of Rachel and Katie is because of the troubles you caused and I´m so sorry if I´m not applauding your show, you don´t deserve it" he left the secret garden as Kitty longingly watches him.

The next morning; Rachel wakes up with a smile when she feels a protective arm is wrapping around her waist and when she turns to look, discovers that Finn is looking at her lovingly.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Finn said stroking her long hair and kissing her forehead.

"You stayed" Rachel said sweetly at him. "I´m so happy right now"

"Of course I stayed, Rach" Finn said pulling her close to his bare chest. "I missed you so much and last night…really was worth it"

"We…we had sex?" Rachel immediately flinches but Finn simply chuckles. "Babe, I´m serious; I love you so much but I´m not ready"

"I´m not laughing at you, Sunshine" Finn stroked her cheek gently. "I´m laughing because you´re adorable and now we haven´t" Rachel sighed in relief after hearing the truth. "But…we made out a lot and I got into second base with you"

"I remember" Rachel said looking at him with a sweet smile. "I wanted to share something that was very special to me and…I have to say that you were so sweet and caring. You didn´t care that we didn´t have our first time despite you already did"

"Actually, I haven´t had sex with anyone" Finn replied looking down for a moment and then back at her. "I´m saving my virginity to lose it to you, Rachel" she stared at him with her beautiful big brown eyes. "I´m doing it because…I love you"

"But Marley…she was your first love and you and her…"Rachel said but Finn pressed softly his lips against hers.

"We didn´t" Finn responded. "We were about to but we didn´t. she wasn´t ready and neither do I. I want my first time to be with you and it doesn´t have to be now. I don´t care what I have to wait…I promise that when the time comes it, will be really special and romantic; I´ll make you feel loved, wanted and sexy. Well…you already are the hottest girl in school"

""No, I´m not" Rachel said feeling insecure and looking down. "I´m not popular, I´m not a cheerio and I´m…Jewish"

"Hey, look at me" Finn said lifting her chin to force her to look at him. "Jamie told you that?" Rachel nodded and tried to look away but her boyfriend didn´t let her. "She´s a big fat liar, you know why? Because I don´t care that you´re not popular, the head cheerleader and look like Barbie. You´re a cute and gorgeous tiny brunette. How many times do I have to tell you that you´re so beautiful and I´m madly in love with you? For your information, there some Barbies that are brunettes and are so much hotter than blondes. I´m crazy about some certain sexy brunette that is in front of me" he leaned to kiss her lips softly before he speak again. "Don´t let that witch get lies into your head, baby; the only girl I want and love is you and only you"

"I knew what really happened between you and Jamie" Rachel said looking at him intently. "You didn´t kiss her back, right?"

"No" Finn replied taking her hands on his. "she kissed me, Rachel; but the only girl who was in my mind it was you; I hated every minute that I spent with her and since Jamie forced me to go with her to the auditorium I knew she was tended me a trap; I tried to stop her, love; I had no intention to hurt you and God when she kissed my lips…I felt sick and after you left me, I ran to the bathroom to throw up. She made me sick, Rach" he immediately burst into tears as she takes him in her arms. "I wanted to be with you, Rachel; I screamed your name, I told that bitch that I loved you and she didn´t care and just forced the kiss. I…I never cheated on you, gorgeous. And please forgive me if I did you think of that. I really hate her for what she did to us. She…she tried…she tried to break us up" he sobbed as Rachel was still hugging him. "I…I thought that I lost you, princess. I can´t lose you"

"It´s okay, Finny; please don´t cry, my love" Rachel cooed softly. "I forgive you, and actually I´m the one who has to apologize, I was scared of being hurt again that I didn´t want to believe you; but as much as Katie, Evangeline and Owen made me see the truth that this time you didn´t lie"

"Wait…you…you talked with my brother?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow. "Rachel, didn´t you forget that he has a big crush on you? He even kissed you"

"I haven´t forgotten and I kissed him back thinking he was you" Finn closed his eyes feeling sick for a moment but Rachel forced him to look at her. "Finn, baby; look at me…I was heartbroken and Owen offered me his shoulder to cry on. I was about to do something stupid but fortunately Katie stopped me in time. I couldn´t do this to you again and I´m sorry for trying to make you jealous. I saw the kiss with Jamie and…I know; now I know you never cheated on me with her. My stupidity blinded me and I thought that making out with Owen will make you jealous"

"Well…it worked so well because…" Finn started giving her open-mouthed kisses to her lips and was pecking her lips with each word he was saying. "You*are*mine* my*Rachel* the love* of my life*"

"I´m yours and you´re mine" Rachel confirmed with a sweet smile as Finn crashed his lips on hers and started kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much" Finn whispered softly against her lips and then stared at her. "I…uh…I had a nightmare about you"

"Really?" Rachel asked kissing their entwined fingers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay" Finn took a deep breath before he starts his story. "I went to your house but apparently you were busy; as you didn´t answer I had to break down the door and…I found you in bed with him"

"Owen?!" Rachel exclaimed shocked as Finn nodded. "Oh God"

"You were only making out but that´s not the worst of it" Finn explained as he continued staring at his beautiful girlfriend. "Both were half naked and you have an engagement ring on your finger. You and my brother were engaged, Rachel, I tried to make you see that I was there. He then asked you if you should invite me to your wedding but he all the time was calling you the names I use to call you like Rach, baby girl, babe and sweetheart; I´m not lying, he may be my twin brother but it made me sick that he stole you from me" he stopped a moment and Rachel squeezed his hand gently to encourage him to continue. "Anyway, you didn´t want me in your wedding because you moved on from me. I lost you for good and there was nothing I could do about it"

"Finn…" Rachel said sweetly and putting their entwined fingers on her chest. "The nightmare that you had about me is not real, okay? You´re the only guy for me; you have to believe that I´m so in love with you, Finn Hudson; and even Owen is just like you in the physical and has your same voice it doesn´t change the fact that I love you so much. I chose you as my other half and my soul mate; I fell in love with you"

"And I fell in love with you, beautiful" Finn responded kissing her hair. "I´m so in love with you"

They finally sealed their promise with a kiss and reacquainted themselves the rest of the morning until the afternoon and ending the issue of Jamie and Owen. No matter how or what, Finn and Rachel were soul mates and they will always would find a way to come back into each other´s arms. Later, Marley, Rachel and Katie were having a casual talk in the terrace while they were eating cotton candy.

"This is the most delicious thing I ever tasted" Marley said smiling after she put some of the cotton candy into her mouth. "And it´s funny; seriously, I never thought that angels could eat this"

"This is our dessert" Katie pointed cleaning her mouth with the napkin. "We usually eat toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk"

"Oh; that´s nice" Marley said sweetly and then looked at her friend. "Rach, what happened between you and Finn last night? You have a big smile on your face that it could reach the moon" Katie also leaned with a smile looking interested in the conversation.

"Okay, after Finn and I got back together…" Rachel blushed. "We ended making out in the backseat of his truck and then in my bed" the two girls squealed excited. "I know, it was so erotic and so romantic" she covers her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. "We got into second base"

"Oh…my…God" Marley and Katie replied at unison with the big smile still on their faces.

"Well, sis…remind me to give you a turtle neck or a scarf because that hickey is really visible" Katie pointed smirking.

"Shut it, Katie; is not a hickey" Rachel said nervously and running her fingers through her long hair. "I burn with a curling iron"

"Sure, and we have chickenpox" Marley sardonically said and then smiles again. "Of course it is, the hickey clearly says property of Finn Hudson"

"Okay, okay, you win; is a hickey" Rachel said covering her marked neck with her hair. "Can we, um…talk about something else?" she then bit her lip and look down.

"I knew it!" Katie said smiling and clapping. "I´m so glad you and Finny bear got back together, big sister"

"So am I" Marley said sweetly putting her hand over hers. "Don´t be shy of expressing about your feelings. Katie and I are totally Finchel shippers"

""Exactly" Katie pointed fiving with Marley. "No one, not even Jamie and Owen can break you guys up"

"Speaking of the devil" Rachel said as she notices from afar that Owen was coming running towards them. "Hey, Owen; what´s up?"

"You have to come to see this, Brittany and Kitty are about to face in a duel" Owen said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no" Rachel said as they get up and start running through the garden. "This can´t be happening"

"Come on, Marley; you don´t want to miss this" Katie said grabbing her by the arm and they were still running.

"Anybody know any shortcut?" Marley asked.

"This way" Owen said as he opened a secret door and they entered through it. "Follow me and don´t separate"

"We´re not going to find Narnia on the other side, right?" Katie inquired taking a flashlight from her backpack and lighting the place. "Owen, we are in a maze"

"Patience; first we have to solve the puzzle of the elf" the three girls turned to him confused. "You want to get to the secret garden or not?"

"I´m sorry but this makes no sense" Rachel said a little upset. "if we are angels, we can spread our wings and fly"

"And let everyone know what we really are?" Katie snorted. "I don´t think so"

"Good point" Owen commented as they went through the maze. "Marley is human and she can´t fly so…let´s forget that idea and just keep walking" suddenly a nice tune began to sound out of nowhere. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Wait…" Marley raised her hand to stop them and then the melody play again. "Yeah, I hear that! It´s awesome"

"So…the song is activated by our steps" Rachel pointed as they stopped walking and the melody stopped as well. "Wow, that´s magical"

"Okay, let´s keep walking" Owen said looking at his watch. "It´s almost twelve ó clock and we still have a puzzle to solve"

They nodded as they undertake the march through the maze as the melody activates once again.

_Sometimes I lay  
Under the moon  
And thank God I'm breathing  
Then I pray  
Don't take me soon  
'Cause I am here for a reason_

_Sometimes in my tears I drown  
But I never let it get me down  
So when negativity surrounds  
I know some day it'll all turn around because..._

_All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day __[6x]___

_It's not about  
Win or lose  
'Cause we all lose  
When they feed on the souls of the innocent  
Blood-drenched pavement  
Keep on moving though the waters stay raging_

_In this maze you can lose your way (your way)  
It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you, no way (no way)_

_Sometimes in my tears I drown (I drown)  
But I never let it get me down (get me down)  
So when negativity surrounds (surrounds)  
I know some day it'll all turn around because..._

_All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day __[6x]___

_One day this all will change  
Treat people the same  
Stop with the violence  
Down with the hate_

_One day we'll all be free  
And proud to be  
Under the same sun  
Singing songs of freedom like  
One day __[2x]___

_All my life I've been waiting for  
I've been praying for  
For the people to say  
That we don't wanna fight no more  
There will be no more wars  
And our children will play  
One day __[6x]_

They finally passed the maze and a funny brownie appeared in front of them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Not so fast, not so fast" he replied with a funny voice. "You have to solve the puzzle first"

"Ugh, seriously?" Owen asked as the girls and the elf nodded. "Who's gonna answer it?"

"if you let me" Katie said confidently as she step forward. "Hey, little guy"

"Great decision, young lady" the elf said and climbed into the tree and then pointed the quote. "Which is read from the inside and green from the outside?"

"Um…a watermelon?" Katie answered as they starred at her. "Of course it is, the watermelon is green but when you open it is totally red and the seed is black"

"My little sister is a totally open book" Rachel whispered to Marley and she nodded.

"Alright, the answer is correct" the elf snapped his fingers and a portal open for them. "You can come in"

"Thank you" the four teenagers said at unison as they said goodbye to the elf.

When they arrived at the secret garden; the clock strikes noon and the two cheerleaders were waiting for them. While Brittany looked optimistic, Kitty was upset.

"You´re late" Kitty said. "We agreed at twelve o´clock"

"Check your watch, Kitty; because they were punctual" Brittany said walking up to them. "Thanks for coming"

"Okay, listen up!" Owen said in his leader voice. "The duel works this way…both of you sing and dance, at the end Rachel and Katie will decide and just one of you will be their new mentor, is that clear?"

"Aye, aye, Finn" Brittany innocently said making a salute as Katie slapped her forehead. "Wait…you´re not Finn"

"I´m…Owen, Britt" Owen answered clearing his throat. "No problem, many people have already mistaken me with my brother"

"That´s not true; just Rachel" Marley said quietly. "Sometimes it´s confusing having an identical twin"

"I second that" Katie said looping her arm with Rachel´s. before staring at Kitty and Brittany. "Please don't 'kill each other"

"Don´t worry, Katie, this will be a fair duel" Brittany replied gently and then stand next to Kitty.

_[The music starts as Brittany and Kitty starts an amazing choreography, but as always, Brittany´s dance skills were more impressive; on the other hand, Owen, Marley, Rachel and Katie were watching carefully the musical number]_

_[Brittany]_

_I could wait all night and day  
To go to a party  
Sit down and wait  
Give my request to the DJ  
'Cause my song he's gotta play  
And when I hear that beat  
I get my body up out my seat  
Grab a guy and move my feet  
He's playin' my song_

_[Brittany with Kitty (Kitty)]_

_Play, come on play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
Play, come on DJ play that song you know that turns me on  
(DJ just play that song)  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
DJ just play that song, 'cause I want to be dancing all night long  
Just play my, play my, play my, play my, play my favorite song_

_[Kitty rolling her eyes crosses her arms and walks around Brittany in circles, both girls stare at each other; suddenly, the teenagers seem to enjoy Brittany´s dance moves and Kitty feels threatened]_

_[Kitty]_

_I don't care if everybody´s gone  
Turn it up  
'Cause it turns me on  
Keep dancin' all night long  
It feels so right that it can't be wrong  
I get the chills up and down my spine  
Whenever I hear that song of mine  
When it stops better press rewind  
Let me hear it  
One more time_

_[Brittany with Kitty]_

_Play, come on play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
Play, come on DJ play that song you know that turns me on  
(DJ just play that song, cause I wanna be dancing all night long )  
Play, come on play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on _  
_Play, come on DJ play that song you know that turns me on  
(DJ just play that song, cause I wanna be dancing all night long )_

_[During the instrumental, Brittany makes a dance solo while she´s still looking at Kitty; on the other hand she makes every effort to steal the spotlight. Rachel and Katie observe everything that Kitty makes just like Owen and Marley; who also notices this]_

_[Brittany (spoken)]_

_I just want to dance, is that a crime?  
Alright then  
(Yeah that's the hotness right here)_

_[Brittany (Kitty (spoken))]_

_Play, come on DJ play play that song you know that it turns me on  
(Now mr. DJ I've asked you 3 times already just play my…song)_

_[They back to dancing but Brittany seems to enjoy the duel as Kitty starts to surrender and really looks that she lost. Rachel and Katie smile at Brittany and give her thumbs up]_

_[Brittany and Kitty]_

_Play, come on play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
Play, come on DJ play that song you know that turns me on  
(DJ just play that song, cause I wanna be dancing all night long )  
Play, come on play that song  
Play it all night long  
Just turn it up and turn me on  
Play, come on DJ play that song you know that turns me on  
(DJ just play that song, cause I wanna be dancing all night long )_

_Just turn it up and turn me on _

_[The song ends as the cheerleaders stare at each other]_

"Whoo!" the girls cheered as Brittany made a sweet bow at them and Kitty was speechless.

"Well, it seems that the girls have spoken" Owen answered crossing his arms and looking at the siblings with his adorable half-smile. "Angels, whom you choose?"

"Brittany" Rachel and Katie said at unison as Brittany with a big smile run to them and hugged both.

"Why? Why her?" Kitty asked walking to them. "It will be because she danced better than me? Why are you doing this to me? I worked so hard for you to be the best angels and…now you decide that Brittany is your mentor? Why?"

"I´ll tell you why" Rachel replied staring at her. "As my sister and I are sick of your attitude. We told you what would happen if you kept insulting my boyfriend, Coach Sylvester talked to you and gave you a warning but you didn´t care, you still insulting our talent and sorry if we are not professionals but for that we are learning and all that Katie and I have received from you have been accusations and abuse. So I´m sorry, Kitty Wilde; but we prefer Brittany"

"Okay, you know what? Enjoy your new "master" while you can; I quit" Kitty replied feeling a lump in her throat. "You´re a spoiled, ungrateful brat!"

"Enough, Kitty!" Katie snapped and Kitty turned to her shocked. "Rachel and I haven´t done anything to you. Please leave us alone! You did this and if you don´t agree then…get lost" she then feel tears in her eyes and looked at Owen. "Owen, can you please take my sister and me home?"

"Sure, Kate" Owen said softly as he started walking away with the siblings before he stare at Kitty. "I´m so disappointed at you right now"

All they left staying only Marley and Kitty, the blonde looked at the girl with sadness but she just felt tears in her eyes. Kitty couldn´t yell at the girls about something she caused, because of her bad behavior she lost her apprentices and was punished by Coach Sylvester. Maybe someday all it come clear.

"Marley…" Kitty said but Marley simply raised her hand to stop her.

"don´t, please just…don´t get make this worst, okay? Stop" Marley said tearfully. "I thought you were different" she then turned around and left the secret garden.

Kitty finally broke down and burst into tears, her hair came loose and allowed it to fall over her shoulders, she still sobbing bitterly as her body shook violently; she fell to the floor, curled up in fetal position and sobbed.

Hello  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you

Days passed since the siblings chose Brittany as their new mentor and nobody (Rachel, Katie, Marley and Owen) spoke to Kitty as result of her attitude; so for now the priority was teach Jamie a lesson. And that afternoon was no exception; instead of having glee practice, the kids met with the purpose of making a prank to her and that way she wouldn´t mess with Finn and Rachel again.

"If this is about Jamie won´t get away with it, then we will!" Artie said wheeling towards the blackboard and then look at the others. "We´ll make a joke that girl will never forget, not to mention that she will have nightmares for a month"

"But it´s not Halloween yet" Andy said innocently. "How will we get to scare her?"

"It doesn´t have to be Halloween to carry out the scary plan" Marley said smirking. "This way Jamie will change her mind and she will stop being evil"

"We will divide in two groups; some will dress up like the most terrifying characters that ever existed "Finn indicated as the others were writing on their notebooks. "Artie will be Jason, Katie will be Carrie, Marley will be the woman in black, Ryder will be Freddie Krueger and I´ll be the dude with the raincoat and the hook in the hand; Jake, Marissa, Evangeline, Andy, Jeremy and Brittany will decorate the room so scary that Jamie will have a heart attack and…" then he turned to Jake who was raising his hand. "Sure, man; what´s up?"

"The ones who will be the characters will meet us with the costumes and stalls or…?" Jake asked curiously.

"Some of us will be dressed up, the rest will have the costumes to dress" Ryder explained. "We don´t want to kill anyone"

"Not necessarily you have to cause a heart attack to someone, Ryder" Evangeline said patiently. "The only one who will have nightmares is Jamie and cause a heart attack is speaking figuratively"

"Yes!, let´s give that wicked witch a taste of her own medicine" Katie responded enthusiastically and everyone turned to her. "What? I´m being optimistic"

"Witches have their own medicine?" Brittany asked innocently and all remained silent; how could they answer that to her?

"Okay, less talk and more action" Finn replied authoritavely. "Let´s synchronize our watches at 9 o clock; Katie and I wait next to the willow"

"Try to bring flashlights because it´s dark in the park and there are bats" Katie reminded them. "So be careful"

"I think I can deal with these bloodsucking creatures" Jeremy said confidently. "the other day I had to save Marissa from one of them"

"It was huge and came into our basement" Marissa replied nervously. "It was awful"

"They are harmless, sister" Jeremy reassured her rubbing her arm. "That little batman just wanted the banana on the floor"

"Still, I had nightmares" Marissa answered and then looked at the others. "I´m glad I´m not going to have to dress up" she giggled and everyone else laughed with her.

Once everyone agreed with the plan to make the prank to Jamie; they separate and went to their classes. From afar, Kitty saw that Rachel and Katie were talking with Brittany about Marley, when she decided to take courage and talk to them.

"Hey" Kitty greeted shyly and the three girls turned to her with sadness. "You got a minute?"

"Look who decided to show up" Katie replied sardonically crossing her arms. "Now you come to claim us because we´re doing the silent treatment"

"Not anymore" Kitty said sadly. "I came to apologize, with all of you"

"You say that now, Kitty" Rachel pointed staring at her. "We have forgiven you too many times and you´re still the same with the cocky attitude"

"I know, believe me; I know" Kitty replied looking down. "I don´t deserve your forgiveness after how bitch I was in the secret garden after the duel, especially how mean I´ve been with Brittany"

"I just wanted to get along with you" Brittany said sadly. "I don´t understand since I came here you hated me so much. I was just being friendly and you treated me very badly, not to mention that you called me stupid"

"To be honest, I felt threatened by you and felt that all my work had been in vain because you took my apprentices away from me" Kitty honestly confessed. "I didn´t want that you stood in my way and now that I lost everything I cared about, I had to learn to appreciate and be someone else. I promise I´m going to change, I…I hated the person that I became, I just hope that someday all this get clarified; well, I´m not going to bother you anymore so…see you then" she turned around and left.

"I don´t know you but now I feel really bad for her" Brittany said looking down and them. "And now I feel it´s my fault"

"Brittany, no" Rachel said softly. "It´s not your fault, okay? Kitty was just being mean and merciless, her attitude already received a warning by Coach Sue and she even protested. Then when we chose you she loses it. That was the glass that broke the camel"

"Even Owen who is her best friend decided to stop talking to her. She went too far this time" Katie pointed and then her face turned sad. "Maybe we were so unfair to her and we should give her a second chance"

"Maybe is not too late" a sweet voice said behind them and when they turned around they saw it was Marley. "We can still make Kitty will be herself again. We´ll show her how to work in team with Brittany"

"That´s really sweet, Marley; but you don´t have to worry about us. You probably have other more important things to do" Katie said putting her hands in the pockets of her denim skirt.

"On the contrary, Katie; you and Rachel are my angels and…you´ve done too much for me and it´s my turn to give something back" Marley said sweetly. "and I love doing it"

"Thank you so much" Rachel said with a big smile and hugging Marley. "And welcome aboard"

"Aww, thank you" Marley said giggling. "And you´re welcome"

"This time I think…" Katie replied looking at them. "I know Kitty struggled at first trying to get along with us but…she really wants to change, so…I think we should give her a second chance"

"I second that" Brittany said. "At first I thought she was evil and mean but actually has a big heart. Well…it´s time to forgive, besides; having two mentors is better than one, don´t you think?"

"Totally" Rachel and Katie replied at unison and nodding.

"Then we prove to Kitty and Brittany that is better to be a team, and I´m sure that Coach Sylvester will like the idea" Marley commented as the girls walked down by the halls. "Everything´s gonna be okay"

"Are you seriously thinking to forgive Kitty? After how mean she was with all of you?" Owen asked and the girls turned to him. "I don´t get it, guys; she deserve to be alone"

"One…from where did you come from? Two…here we don´t judge anyone, Owen; everyone deserves a second chance and three…I don´t know who is the real Finn…oh wait, I think I know" Katie said snapping her fingers and smiling. "You are annoying, Finny bear is really cool. Deal with it"

"I don´t understand why you still hate me, but anyway…here we don´t judge anyone" Owen emphasize pinching her flushed cheek. "Why you have to be so cute, little girl?"

"Don´t…you ever…touch me!" Katie yelled and slapped away his hand. "Ever!"

"Guys…" Rachel said shaking her head. "I thought you were friends"

"I try to but apparently your little sister has something against me" Owen said rolling his eyes. "I´m not surprised why she chose the cool version of me as her buddy"

"Because you had the nerve to kiss my sister when she is dating your brother" Katie protested. "And don´t try to play smart with me, I´m young but I´m not dumb"

"Stop the violence" Brittany said standing between Owen and Katie.

"He/she started!" Owen and Katie protested at unison and pointing at each other.

"It´s not about to blame who started, you two need to get over it and move on" Rachel said calmly. "Owen admitted that he did wrong and he apologized already"

"I still don´t trust him, no matter what you say; don´t be fooled by the appearances and remember what happened when we were in the secret garden. He flirted with you" Katie said before leaving. "Just think about it, Rach"

"I´m going to see if Lord Tubbington was out of rehab; I told him to leave the addiction for the crack" Brittany said leaving Owen, Rachel and Marley.

"I´ll see if my mom needs help in the kitchen; see you later" Marley said sweetly as she left.

"Well, that´s certainly weird" Owen pointed as Rachel chuckled. "How are you feeling these days? I mean, what happened between you and my brother?"

"Oh, thanks for asking, Owen; Finn and I…got back together" Rachel said sweetly but then she notices that he got sad. "Hey, what´s wrong? I thought we´d clarified that we are just friends"

"I know, is just…it still hurts, you know? That…I´m never going to have you"

"You have me. As your friend" Rachel said putting a hand on his shoulder. From afar, Finn was walking down the halls when he saw that his girlfriend was talking with his twin, so he decides to walk up to them.

"Hey, baby" Finn said wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her around to look at him. "I miss you" he immediately smashed his lips against hers and started kissing her passionately, not caring that his twin brother was in front of them.

"Hello…" Owen waved in front of their faces but Finn refused to stop making out with Rachel. "I´m right here. You don´t have to scrub your love on my face"

"Finn, stop" Rachel said pushing him gently and parted her lips from his. "we are bothering your brother"

"Thank you, Rachel. But apparently Finn has a problem that we meet" Owen said crossing his arms and staring at him. "Or I´m lying"

"Listen to me very carefully, dude" Finn said coldly as he wrapped an arm around Rachel´s waist. "You need to back off. Stay away from my girl. Do you understand me? Rachel is my girlfriend and you will never going to have her. I don´t care if you´re my brother, I´ll punch your face if you talk to her again"

"Yeah, I get it" Owen replied as he got the point. "I´ll stay away from her because you say it, but if I hear that you broke her heart; Rachel will be mine and there´s nothing you can do about it. I love her and even she´s your girlfriend for now, we´ll see which one of us she chooses at the end" then he looked sadly at the tiny brunette. "Goodbye, Rachel" he turned around and left.

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel mumbled when she pulled away from her boyfriend. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Finn. What´s wrong with you, lately? It seems that you get pissed at any guy who talks to me, so tell me once…what´s your problem?" she puts her hands on her hips. She may be tiny but she also was intimidating.

"I´m jealous, okay?!" Finn snapped as Rachel stepped back. He immediately put his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, I´m sorry; I didn´t mean to yell at you, is just…I can´t stand the idea of another guy that it´s not me is so close to you. And it wasn´t just any guy, Rachel. It was him, the same guy who kissed the lips that I can only kiss. And suddenly now you are so close? You almost suffer a nervous breakdown because of him. I had to give you mouth-to mouth because you didn´t wake up"

"I´m just asking you to trust me, okay?" Rachel said putting her hands on his cheeks. "I chose you, so you have to stop worrying if I cheat on you with Owen; that kiss was a mistake, I just did because I thought it was you; that´s it"

"I love you so much" Finn said hugging her tightly as he strokes her hair. "I can´t lose you again, Rachel"

"It´s okay, I´m here and I´m not going anywhere" Rachel said softly as Finn leaned to capture her lips on his but she notices that his kiss was tense and she parted their lips. "What´s wrong?"

"Does he kisses…good?" Finn asked looking down.

"Finn…" Rachel said forcing him to look at her. "Stop it"

"No, Rach; I need to know" Finn said looking at her. "Does Owen kiss better than me?"

"Finn Hudson, don´t you ever compare yourself with your brother, you hear me?" Rachel refuted harshly before returning to soften her tone. "You are special, my hero and the love of my life"

"And you´re mine" Finn said lovingly as he pressed his lips against hers and started kissing her passionately, but once again he looked insecure. "What do you feel when you kissed him?"

"Okay, if you want to know although it wasn´t necessary, I felt…fireworks" Rachel replied as Finn closes his eyes feeling sick. "but…that´s nothing compare to you, love, believe me; the fireworks are attractive and fun, but…instead with you, I feel a great forest fire, a fresh spring rain and the most important of all, I´m in heaven; you want to know more?"

"God, I love you" Finn closed the distance between them and smashed his lips against hers, Rachel immediately responding the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Both of them moaning against their lips as their tongues fight for dominance. That night, Finn was driving into the park as Rachel was looking through the window and sighed. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

"Why I can´t go with you?" Rachel turned to him as he parked the truck. "I mean, Jamie was the one who hurt me"

"Because this is for you, baby" Finn said kissing her on the forehead. "That witch messed with you, so she messes with all of us. Please let us finish this fight, okay?"

"I don´t want to be alone, you are going into Jamie´s house and I have to wait in the truck" Rachel complained crossing her arms. "Is not fair"

"Why don´t we do something? If you´re afraid to be alone I´ll send you someone to keep you company, alright?" Finn suggested as he rubbed gently her cheek with his thumb.

"Can you send Owen?" Rachel asked innocently but her boyfriend stares at her. "Sorry, I´m just kidding"

"Very funny" Finn rolled his eyes before pecking her lips and opening the front door and got out the truck. "I´ll be right back"

"Okay, love you" Rachel said leaning her head in the window and closing her eyes for an instant. Minutes later, she heard a slightly knocks in the window, she leaned to open the door when she saw a pretty ginger smiling sweetly at her. "Hey"

"Hi, Finn sent me to keep an eye on you" Evangeline said as she got in the truck and closes the door. "How are you?"

"I´m fine, thank you" Rachel said smiling as Evangeline smiles back at her. "I talked to Finn and everything got clear, speaking of my boyfriend…he said he was coming back; where is he?"

"Oh, he´s with the others but he asked me to give you this" Evangeline gives her a bouquet of roses and a note. "Read the note" she then clapped excitedly.

"My dearest Rachel…" Rachel started reading as the two girls smiled. "you are my sunshine, my Juliet and my princess. I don´t know how to express how head over heels I´m in love with you. I sent you these roses to brighten your day and night. Never forget how beautiful you are. I love you…Finn" after reading the note, they squealed. "he´s so sweet"

"You are so lucky, girl; don´t let him go" Evangeline said with the big smile on her face.

"I promise" Rachel said as both girls kept talking and making strong their friendship.

Meanwhile and while the rest of the kids were creating a scary montage in Jamie´s room, a girl with pink dress completely covered in blood was slowly approaching to Finn, who saw her and screamed in terror. She immediately covered his mouth with her bloody hand.

"Please don´t kill me" Finn said when she let him talk. "I didn´t do anything to you; Carrie, please"

"Are you done?" The girl said with a familiar voice that Finn recognized very well. "Who was the one who said Katie will be Carrie?" she then crosses her arms.

"Jesus, Katie" Finn said putting his hand on his chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You suggested the costume, not me" Katie said raising her arms in surrender. "Where is Rachel?"

"She´s in the truck with Evangeline; I made sure that she was not alone" Finn replied once he catch his breath. "By the way, where did you get the blood? It looks so real"

"Oh, this?" Katie pointed as she looked and touched her bloody dress. "Is not blood actually, is slushie and artificial coloring with some ice. And I spent the whole afternoon mixing it; the dress…is Rachel´s. I´m going to give it back, I promise"

"You told your sister the real reason why you are going to use her dress?" Finn wanted to know. "I really hope it can be fixed after we did the prank to Jamie"

"Don´t worry, I have powers. This dress is totally fixable" Katie said winking at him.

"Sure, I forgot I´m talking with the same Sabrina the teenage witch in person" Finn said with his adorable half smile.

"Ugh, for a million time I am not a witch, mister" Katie said stamping on the floor. "I´m just…different. And no, I don´t come to kill anyone. Where´s everybody?"

"Hey, guys; why are you here?" Jeremy said walking up to them and then he stepped back when he saw Katie in her Carrie costume. "Whoa, girl; you look scary"

"Thank you, Jeremy" Katie said making a shy bow and then looked at the boys. "Okay, let´s go inside and scare Jamie"

The kids were entering Jamie´s room quietly; everything was calm and quiet. When they reached her room everything was assembled as a horror movie. Cobwebs hung from the walls, scratches were marked at the headboard, a warning with blood (it was actually ketchup) was written on the mirror and a stuffed spider was hanging from the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Andy said with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It´s freaking awesome!" Finn said smirking. "Jamie will have nightmares the whole month"

"We took some ideas from an epic horror movies like "I know what you did the last summer", "Hide and seek" and "The ring" Artie said wheeling towards them with his Jason mask in hand. "They did the work, I just supervised and definitely…this is masterpiece"

"You helped a lot, dude" Jake said looking everywhere. "You told us what to do"

"Okay, where´s the rest of the characters?" Marissa asked. "The only ones who are here are Jason and Carrie"

"We´re here!" Marley said appearing in the room as the woman in black, Ryder dressed as Freddie Krueger and later Finn dressed, as the psychopath lighthouse keeper with the hook entered, Jamie was in a deep sleep that she didn´t know what was about to happen.

"You totally are scaring Lord Tubbington" Brittany said covering her cat´s eyes and actually he was shaking.

"Brittany, bringing the cat was necessary?" Jeremy asked as Marissa punches him slightly in the arm. "okay, forget what I said"

"On your places!" Finn indicated putting the hoodie on as the others were hiding. The characters stand in a corner of the room.

"Jamie…Jamie" a distorsioned voice said making Jamie to wake up, when in reality was Andy talking through a walky-talky.

"Who´s there?" Jamie startled as she sits on bed and looks everywhere. Suddenly Katie walks up to her using her telekinesis as the lights of the room turns on and off simultaneously.

"Your worst nightmare" Katie said still using her powers. The curtains of the room started moving.

"C…Carrie?! No, it´s not possible. You´re not real" Jamie said shaking in fear. "Please don´t hurt me"

"Is too late to apologize, you should think about that before messing with Finn and Rachel" Katie said in her Carrie´s character and with her powers she throw cold water in her. "How does it feel being humiliated? It really hurts, huh? Now you understand the hell that people like me have to go in through? People like you made my life living hell the prom night and now you´re going to pay for this"

"What…what are you saying?" Jamie said scared. "I´m going to die?"

"I know what you did the last summer" Finn said whispering as he came out of the hiding and splits fake blood on her.

"AHHHH!" Jamie screamed in terror, Katie continued using her telekinesis towards her; then she saw the scratches, the cobwebs, the bloody warning and the rest of the characters including Freddie and Jason. "No, please! Don´t hurt me, No!" Andy turned on the lights and the kids started laughing.

"Gotcha!" Jeremy said laughing as he fived with Jake.

"You should seen your face" Marissa said laughing as she imitates her. "Don´t hurt me, please!"

"Good one on Carrie, Katie" Jake said fist pumps with her and then tasted the slushy. "I love the strawberry flavor"

"Surprise!" Marley said pulling out her mask as Jamie immediately burst into tears.

"Why you have to be so mean" Jamie sobbed. "I didn´t do anything to you"

"You mess with Finn and Rachel; my best friend and my sister" Katie said pointing at her. "I knew from the beginning you were a trouble. And my sixth sense didn´t lie to me when I saw you flirting with Finn. He told you to stay away from him but you simply wanted to hurt him and especially hurt my sister. So…you got what you deserved"

"I´m sorry, I´m so sorry" Jamie said falling back on the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let´s get out of here, we accomplished our mission" Artie said rolling out the room as the others followed him.

"Finn…" Jamie sobbed as she tied to touch his arm but he roughly stepped back. "I didn´t know, I swear. Please forgive me"

"No. I´m done…I´m so done with you" Finn said taking off the costume as he left the room, slammed the door and left a sobbing Jamie behind. When Finn, Katie and Marley return to the car, Rachel and Evangeline were already waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked as Evangeline move to the backseat with Marley and Katie.

"Don´t worry about her. She won´t mess with you anymore" Katie said smiling in satisfaction. "she was punished by the karma"

"Wow, what you guys did to her?" Evangeline asked as Finn started driving back home.

"Nothing, just a little prank to teach her a lesson" Marley said shrugging her shoulders. "And it worked really well" they were driving as Finn turned on the stereo, and they decided to tell them about the prank.

_Hoo, hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo_

_He told me, I seen you rise  
But, it always falls  
I see him come, I see him go_

_He says, "All things pass, into the night"  
And I say, "Oh no sir, I must say, you're wrong  
I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say, you're wrong"  
A won't you listen to me_

"I love this song" Evangeline said happily as she moves her head to the beat of the music as the song sound in the background. "Anyway, too bad I couldn´t be there, someone has to take care of Rachel"

"Did Jamie got really scared?" Rachel asked interested as she smell the bouquet of roses and Finn looked at her lovingly. "Finn, eyes on the road"

"Good point, we don´t want traffic accidents" Katie said pointing at her giant friend. "Finny bear, stop staring at my sister for fifteen seconds"

"I can´t help it, I´m in love with her" Finn said as the girls laughed at his answer.

"Little Cupid, what you did to him?"Marley asked smiling at Katie.

"My job" Katie replied smiling as they were still driving.

"As we said, Jamie won´t be a problem for us" Finn said as the kids agreed with him and the song was still playing in the background.

_He told me, I've seen it all before  
I've been there  
I've seen my hopes and dreams a-lying on the ground_

_I've seen the sky just begin to fall  
He says, "All things pass, into the night"  
And I say, "Oh no sir, I must say. You're wrong  
I must disagree, oh no sir, I must say. you're wrong"  
Won't you listen to me?_

"Goodbye horses, I´m flying over you, Goodbye horses, I´m flying over you, Goodbye horses, I´m flying, flying, flying over you, ooh, hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo, hoo-hoo ooh, ooh" Rachel, Finn, Katie, Marley and Evangeline sang along the last chorus of the song as they smiled for the job well done. And as for Jamie…no one would never know about her ever again.

Days passed and the angels with their protected took both cheerleaders to the secret garden, and this time the reason was a very good cause.

"the reason we asked you to meet us here is because if you cooperate…teamwork can be satisfactory" Rachel said.

"for one , we want you to get along and just that way Rachel and I can train as the way it should be" Katie replied linking her arm with her sister. "so…what do you say?"

"I´m in Brittany said gently. "I always wanted to team up with Kitty although she saw me as a threat"

"I saw you as a threat because you´re really good, Brittany" Kitty honestly said. "and I´m going to give my best to be a great mentor for the angels. What we have to do?" she then asked as the girls who was smiling back at her.

"just listen, okay? The song says everything" Marley said sweetly standing beside her angels. "and also…we wanted to do something for you"

"so…are you going to give me a second chance?" Kitty asked as the girls nodded. "wow, thank you. I don´t think I deserved after how I treated you"

"everyone deserves second chances" Katie said smiling.

"and everybody wants to love" Marley continued.

"so…we forgave you long time ago" Rachel concluded smiling at her.

_[song starts as Marley, Rachel and Katie walks around Brittany and Kitty in circles. Brittany smiles sweetly at them as Kitty looks with curiosity and nods her head]_

_[Marley]_

_Hmmm, mmm_

_Hmmm, mm_

_[Katie]_

_We have fallen down again tonight  
In this world it's hard to get it right  
Trying to make your heart fit like a glove  
What it needs is love, love, love_

_[Rachel]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

_[the girls starts dancing funny making them laugh, Marley with a big smile takes Brittany´s and Kitty´s hands and drags them to dance. Katie and Rachel smile widely]_

_[Marley (Rachel and Katie)]_

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
(Darkness drains and light will come again)  
Swing open up your chest and let it in  
Just let the (love, love, love) begin_

_[Rachel, Marley and Katie]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

_[Katie still dancing smiles at Kitty and Brittany as Rachel and Marley dances around them. From afar Owen is observing with a proud half smirk on his face at the angels]_

_[Katie]_

_Oh, everybody knows the love  
Everybody holds the love  
Everybody folds for love_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_Everybody knows the love_

_Everybody holds the love_

_Everybody folds for love  
Everybody feels the love  
Everybody steals the love  
Everybody heals with love_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_[Finally, Brittany and Kitty smile at each other and shake hands. Marley, Rachel and Katie are still dancing around them. Katie draws a heart with her fingers and winks at them]_

_[Katie]_

_Just let the love love love begin _

_[Rachel (Marley)]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
(Just let the love love love begin)_

_[Katie (Rachel)]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
(Just let the love love love begin)_

_[Marley, Rachel, Katie, Brittany and Kitty dance happily around the secret garden. Owen gives them thumbs up; he and Rachel share smiles.]_

_[Rachel and Katie (Marley)]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love (Everybody knows the love)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Everybody holds the love)  
Oh oh oh (Everybody folds for love)  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love (Everybody feels the love)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Everybody steals the love)  
Oh oh oh (Everybody heals with love)  
Oh oh oh_

_[Marley (Rachel and Katie)]_

_Everybody, everybody wants to love (Oh everybody)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love (Oh everybody)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh_

_[Rachel]_

_Hm hm hm hm _

_[Brittany and Kitty share a hug of forgiveness as Rachel, Marley and Katie joins the hug. Owen has a coin and throws it in the air. Then the scene fades black ending the episode]_

**MAIN CAST**

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**GUEST STARRING**

**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester**

**Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde**

**Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce**

***Cory Monteith* as Owen Merryweather**

**Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman**

**Sara Paxton as Jamie Stevenson**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Nathalia Ramos as Evangeline Monteith**

**Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White**

**Ginny Gardner as Marissa White**

**Sammi Hanratty as Andy Stewart**

**Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams**

**Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**SONGS: Oxygen (originally by Teen Beach Movie) performed by Rachel Berry, Blame it on the girls (originally by MIKA) performed by Rachel Berry and Owen Merryweather with Marley Rose, Katie Valentine and Brittany Pierce, The only exception (originally by Paramore) performed by Katie Valentine, Marley Rose and Evangeline Monteith, I really like you (Originally by Carly Rae Jepsen) performed by Jamie Stevenson, White Horse (originally by Taylor Swift) performed by Rachel Berry, Too little too late (originally by Jojo) performed by Rachel Berry and Evangeline Monteith), In your eyes (Originally by Peter Gabriel) performed by Finn Hudson with New Directions, Play (Originally by Jennifer Lopez) performed by Kitty Wilde and Brittany Pierce, Everybody (Originally by Ingrid Michaelson) performed by Rachel Berry, Katie Valentine and Marley Rose**

**Background music: Jump to the Rythym by Jordan Pruitt, I knew I love you by Savage Garden, One day by Matisyahu, Hello by Lionel Richie**

**Unreleased songs: Goodbye Horses by Q Lazzarus sung by Finn Hudson, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose and Evangeline Monteith**


	11. Real beauty

**Hi, guys! I´m so happy that you loved the last chapter, I´m personally proud of how it turned out and as many of you noticed, since "Fate" starts the love triangle between the handsome twins and Rachel, and as for Jamie…she no longer will appear in the series. Okay, today is the beginning of a new episode and as always I hope you really enjoy, this story is for you. But also I´ve been receiving a lot of hateful reviews which personally I don´t care anymore, if they don´t like my story then like I said in the author´s note, then don´t read it.**

_**PS: the nicknames that Quinn said to Rachel in the show, will be for Savannah to Katie with the intention to do it more mean. **_

_[Scene starts in the living room; Finn and Katie shares confident smiles to each other and then look at the TV. They have toy guitars and press some buttons. In the screen are the chords of the guitar with some colors. From afar Rachel and Marley are watching curiously the duel they are about to play. Finn and Katie starts playing the guitars as the avatars in the screen do the same]_

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I'd rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah_

_I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_[Katie starts doing movements as a professional guitarist and the energy of the guitar is activated. Finn looks at her with sassiness and overstages her with another awesome movement]_

_No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey satan, payed my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
Im on my way to the promised land  
OWWW_

_I'm on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
ohhhhh_

_Don't stop me  
yeah, yeah, owwww_

_[During the guitar solo; Katie and Finn go synchronized in their movements. Rachel and Marley are taking notes and taking count in every each movement. Both of them are still playing guitar hero but none of them seem mad to each other, actually they´re having fun. Back to the music, they are reaching correctly each note]_

___I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to...HELL  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
highway to hell  
momma, highway to highway to hell_

_And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_[they finally ends playing the last chords of the song perfectly and then in the screen fades black and appear the legend "YOU ROCK!" followed by cheers up, they placed the guitars in their places and paused the game]_

"well?" Katie asked putting her tiny fist on her waist. "what´s the verdict? Who won?"

"actually you´re not going to believe it but…" Marley started saying. "Rachel and I came to the conclusion that…"

"uh huh?" Finn said encouraging them to continue.

"It´s a tie" Rachel said looking at them smiling and clapping. "You did amazing, guys; yay!"

"Wait, what?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and then looked at Katie who also seem confused by the verdict.

"A tie? Seriously?" Katie was in shock but then her face relaxed when she looked at her sister and Marley. "Are you sure that Mr. Bossy pants didn´t cheat?"

"Hey!" Finn protested looking at his best friend.

"Just kidding, Finny bear" Katie said playfully rolling her eyes. "Why do you say it was a tie?"

"Because both of you had the highest core, you never missed the notes and matched with all the colors at the right time" Rachel said walking up to them and showing them what she had recorded with her phone. "Now you see it?"

"Totally" Finn said looking at the phone and then at his girlfriend. "You´re so clever, babe"

"Aww, thank you" Rachel said pecking his lips and then looked at Marley. "It was really worth it to pay attention to the movements"

"Being honest, I´ve seen people who have lost a guitar hero duel" Marley said with a smile. "And is the first time two people end up at the same time and do everything right"

"Then I guess I´ll have to share my victory with you" Katie replied looking at Finn with a smile. "Good job, Frankenteen"

"Thanks, Goldilocks" Finn responded shaking hands with her and then jokily said. "I still want the revenge"

"Don´t push your luck" Katie pointed at him with her finger and they simply laugh.

"Hold on, which is the price?" Finn wanted to know looking at Rachel and Marley

"Well…we´ll go to the movies and watch "Inside out" Marley said confidently. "and as you and Katie are the winners, we are going to buy the tickets and popcorn"

"Yay, I like that" Katie said smiling. "I don´t know why but I identify with Joy"

"Actually Marley is more like Joy and Sadness, you are more like disgust" Finn said with an evil grin.

"I am not" Katie protested as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you are, Katie Belle" Rachel said agreeing with her boyfriend. "You hate the bread stick that they serve in Breadstix, you hate mushrooms, you hate the thunder and especially you hate the cats"

"Okay, I admit I hate some things but…I´m also positive like Joy" Katie said. "I love the rain without thunder, I love the dogs and I love eating chocolate cookies with peanut butter"

"Well, I think some of us have something of the emotions" Marley pointed as they nodded. "Sometimes Finn is Anger and Fear"

"I hate the injustice, that´s all" Finn said looking at them. "And I´m not a coward"

"If you say so" Marley, Rachel and Katie said at unison as Finn simply rolled his eyes at them.

"What about Rach?" Katie inquired looking at her sister. "I honestly think she is Joy, Fear and disgust at the same time"

"Sometimes she´s anger, especially when she makes her "Rachel Berry storm off"" Finn joked as Rachel glared at him. "Just kidding, baby"

"Very funny" Rachel said rolling her eyes and then nodded. "Okay, sometimes I act like a Diva"

They agreed before leaving the house and go to the movies, days after; Katie was sitting at the table of the cafeteria drawing Bing Bong from "Inside out" as she was humming his theme. From afar, the stunning Savannah Winchester (the queen bee and the most popular girl of McKinley) observed her with a grin and muttered behind her. At times, Katie looked up feeling the presence of someone and returns to focus on her drawing.

"Seriously this is pathetic" Savannah said to the other girls who were sitting next to her. "She´s such a baby. She is still drawing Disney characters and singing themes of stupid cartoons" she then gets up from her table, walks up to Katie´s table and slammed on it making her gasp and looking up. "Hi, Corn head, you´re not something big to draw puppets?"

"Hello, Savannah; what can I do for you?" Katie said calmly. "Are you against that I´m drawing? Because as far as I know I´m not messing with you and I am not interested in joining your group of ice queens and queen bees, thank you very much" Savannah simply laughed and stared at her.

"Oh my dear, Stubbles, you have no idea with who are you messing with. I talk and you shut up, you understand?" Savannah said with contempt. "Now listen to me, trash. You´re at the bottom of the food chain, and you have to know that there´s a sacred hierarchy which you will keep to the letter, am I clear?" Katie simply nodded feeling scared. "Listen carefully because I´m not going to waste my time make you understand again. I´m big, you´re little, I´m smart, you´re dumb, I´m right, you´re wrong and there´s nothing you can do about it" she then grabbed her notebook and started to tear up the pages. "And as for this…is trash, rotten piece of garbage"

"Stop…please, Savannah, don´t do this to me" Katie said as her eyes filled with tears. "Give me my notebook"

"Aww, look at the baby…do you want mommy and daddy change your dirty diaper?" Savannah laughed at her as Katie starts crying. "Oh look! The baby is crying"

"You don´t know anything about me" Katie said furiously as more tears stream down her cheeks. "Just leave me alone"

"But I´m just starting, Man hands" Savannah said with a smirk before looking at the vulnerable Katie as if she was the worst creature in the planet. "You are a horrendous specimen that nobody wants to be around. You are worthless; you´re just…read my lips, U-G-L-Y. Simply ugly with capital U, you will end in an ugly and abandoned orphanage full of cockroaches and rats. You are a Lima loser and that´s what you´ll always be. You suck!"

Katie shake her head as she started to sob and left the cafeteria in tears as Savannah and her henchmen made fun of her.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, Katie is sitting in a stool playing the guitar as tears stream down her cheeks, she is crying silently as she sings beautifully]_

_[Katie]_

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_[There´s a flashback, in the opening night of Matilda where Katie suffers a nervous breakdown as Finn, Kitty and Rachel are comforting her; the little blonde is a sea of tears. Back to the present, Finn enters the auditorium and sits on the audience as Katie is still singing tearfully]_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_[Finn as always is enjoying Katie´s performance but he´s ignoring what she´s really going through. A tear roll down her cheek and fall on the guitar. She keeps singing as if she was completely alone]_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_[Katie finishes singing and wipes her tears, two more tears fall on the guitar as she looks straight ahead]_

"That was so beautiful, Goldilocks" Finn said giving her his adorable half smile. "There´s no doubt you have an amazing voice but that was….wow"

"Thank you" Katie said wiping her tears, gets up from the stool and places the guitar in the stand. "What are you…what are you doing here?"

"You missed the glee practice, Snarky girl; you never miss any of them" Finn said smiling but she simply sniffles.

"Finn, please. I´m not in the mood for nicknames, okay?" Katie said tearfully and furiously wipes her tears.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Finn´s smile immediately turned into a worried glance and he took her hand in his. "Katie, are you okay? I saw you crying through the song and I though you just felt identified with it. What´s going on and please tell me the truth"

Katie automatically burst into tears and collapsed in his arms. Finn held her against his chest and gently stroked her blond curls in a brotherly mode.

"Savannah…she…she told me…that I´m worthless, I´m a loser and I´m not pretty…" Katie sobbed uncontrollably. "She…she told me that nobody wants to be with me and I will end in an ugly and abandoned orphanage full of cockroaches and rats"

"What the hell?! Who the hell she thinks she is?!" Finn protested angrily parting the hug and then his tone softens after seeing the broken girl in front of him. "That´s such a bullcrap, Katie; don´t listen to her"

"But it´s the truth!" Katie yelled in tears. "I´m not good enough and I will never be! Accept it, Finn; nobody wants to be with me. I´m not beautiful"

"That´s not true, Katie" Finn said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me. You´re so beautiful, you have a heart full of kindness and your smile always makes everyone happy. The real beauty comes from the inside"

"Savannah is beautiful, Marley is beautiful, my sister is beautiful, Andy is beautiful, Marissa is beautiful and even Evangeline is beautiful; why I had to be ugly?" Katie replied between sobs. "Look at me, Finn! I´m a freak!"

"That´s a big lie, Katie and you know it" Finn said coldly but Katie kept sobbing. "Little Miss…Katie, listen to me, okay? Savannah put you stupid ideas in your head but you know well that garbage is lie. If you now looked in the mirror that you´re gorgeous you´ll get my point. How can I do to make you believe that you are so beautiful"

"Sometimes I feel like an ugly caterpillar" Katie said crying. "And you don´t know how badly I wish to be a beautiful butterfly"

"You are, kiddo" Finn said gently looking at the pretty little blonde. "You only need enter the cocoon and spread your wings. But now I´m staring a very cute butterfly with beautiful colors and soft wings"

"So…I´m going through a metamorphosis?" Katie asked as Finn wipes her tears with his thumb.

"Yes and it took a while that you become a gorgeous butterfly, just that now you are a pretty little flower" Finn leaned and kissed her forehead. "Don´t cry, Katie. You know I hate seeing you cry"

"Thank you for always being with me, Finn" Katie said sobbing. "You are my best friend"

"Come here" Finn said holding out his arms and Katie once again runs into him, he hugs her tenderly. "And you´re mine. Be strong, okay? Don´t ever listen to that spoiled brat. She´s not worth it"

"Okay" Katie said nodding as he simply held her.

"Let´s do this, I´ll help you get your confidence back" Finn said parting the hug and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You want an ice cream? People say that ice cream removes any sadness"

"Nobody said that, you just made that up" Katie said with a small smile.

"I missed your beautiful smile, kid" Finn said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Come on, let´s get out of here"

Katie decided to forget her sadness for a moment and enjoy the company of her best friend who will always be willing to make her feel better.

"Are you feeling better?" Finn asked once he and Katie were enjoying a delicious ice cream and both were sitting on a park bench next to the clock tower.

"A little bit, thank you" Katie replied taking another spoonful of napolitan ice cream and putting it in her mouth. "Here´s where you and Rachel had a romantic picnic under the moonlight"

"If we are honest, you were a great help" Finn said taking another spoonful of vanilla ice cream and Katie stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"You have some ice cream…here" Katie pointed as she reaches out and wipes her thumb slowly across Finn´s upper lip. "Done"

"Oh, thanks" Finn sheepishly said and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"It´s okay" Katie said smiling a little and then stared at him intently. "Finn, do you really thing I´m pretty"

"Katie, haven´t I already told you in the auditorium that you are beautiful?" Finn inquired but the young teen simply shrugged. "Well…then I have to convince you" he leaned and pull out from Katie´s back pack an ukulele, closed the zipper and started playing it.

"What´s your angle, what are you doing?" Katie wanted to know but he simply held up his hand to stop her.

"You´ll see, now stop asking and enjoy it" Finn said starting playing the ukulele. "Maybe you remember this song, so listen carefully"

_[Katie looks at him with curiosity as Finn started to sing a really familiar tune and she shakes her head smiling to seeing that he was singing her lullaby song]_

_[Finn]_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooh, ohh, ooh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true ooh oh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me_

_[Katie starts laughing and blushes but he simply keeps singing and she smiles at him and joins him]_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to,  
Oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too,  
I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_[Katie]_

_Well I see skies of blue  
And I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Singing, "How do you do?"  
They're really singing, "I...I love you."_

_[Finn]_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,  
They'll learn much more than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world world_

_[Katie]_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I? _

_Ooh,.ooh, ooh_

_[They finished singing and look at each other with a smile as the people who were in the park started clapping at them]_

"That was amazing" Katie said laughing as Finn saved the ukulele in the backpack but then she pointed at him with her finger. "But you didn´t sang the Judy Garland version"

"I know" Finn said with his adorable half smile. "I just wanted to see you smile"

"Thank you, it really worked out, but…I still feeling blue" Katie leaning her had on his shoulder. "Someday will I stop being sad?"

"Yes, kiddo" Finn said rubbing gently her arm. "Sooner than you think"

As they finished eating their ice cream. That night, Katie was in her room brushing her soft blond curls as she looked herself in the mirror and despite the fact that she was a beautiful girl, she still felt unpretty.

"can we come in, Little dove?" a sweet voice said poking her head through the door and Katie saw by the reflection that it was Rachel and also came with company. "If you don´t mind, of course"

"It´s okay" Katie sadly said putting the hair brush on the boudoir and sits on the bed as Rachel and Marley get in the room. "Hey"

"How are you feeling, Katie?" Marley sadly asked sitting next to her and put her hand over hers. "Finn told us what happened with that Savannah girl. I´m sorry that this happened to you. You don´t deserve it"

"The worst of all is that I didn´t do anything wrong and she started to attack me in the worst way possible, she humiliated me in front of her friends and…what serves that all of you tell me that I´m beautiful when in reality I feel like the ugly duckling?" Katie replied sadly looking at her hands as Marley gently rubs her back in circles and her sister sits next to Marley.

"Don´t believe in all that bunch of lies from that stupid girl, Katie Belle" Rachel said softly. "Of course you are so pretty and…Marley and I have decided that we´ll help you to become into a beautiful swan"

You guys really do that for me?" Katie looked up starting to smile.

"Sure" Marley responded with a smile. "You already are pretty; we just are going to polish your beauty"

"And Savannah will die in jealousy" Rachel admitted smiling and clapping excitedly. "is gonna be like "The princess diaries" and "The devil wears Prada"

"Both films starred Anne Hathaway, sis" Katie said rolling her eyes and then smiled. "It would be awesome to have a makeover"

"Everyone at some point deserves to shine, now it´s your turn" Marley pointed as Rachel nodded.

"We´ll take you to the mall tomorrow morning" Rachel said giving a clap. "It´s decided"

"But what about glee club? I already missed the last rehearsal" Katie said worried. "And I love the glee club"

"Okay" Katie said and the two girls embrace her.

The next morning, Finn was in the front of the choir room and writing on the blackboard "Confidence" as the other members watched attentively. But some of them looked everywhere and realized that Katie, Rachel and Marley were not in their seats. Moreover, the absence of Brittany and Kitty was because both have caught the flu.

"Do you notice that it´s the second time Katie misses a glee practice?" Jeremy wanted to know looking at the others.

"I know, I´m worried about her" Evangeline said sadly. "Actually since yesterday she´s not smiling anymore"

"I miss her smile" Andy said. "She was the first girl who was so nice to me"

"That´s the thing, guys" Finn replied looking at them. "Katie has lately been through a difficult time. She was recently bullied by the leader of the popular girls, Savannah Winchester"

"I don´t like that chick either, she´s so superficial and treat others as if they were her minions" Jake replied. "The other day she made fun of me for being half black and half Jew"

"Savannah has the reputation as "The Ice queen" of McKinley and believes that the outcasts are losers and cockroaches" Ryder commented coldly. "I´m not surprised that her last victim was Rachel´s sister"

"And that´s not all" Finn sighed. "she was emotionally destroyed and her self-steem was shattered when Savannah made her believe that she´s ugly, I was there when she broke down and I ´ve never seen her so badly; not even when it was the opening night of Matilda and she suffered stage fright"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_You´ve got to be kidding me" Kitty said as she watched Katie was packing. "Katie, what the hell are you doing? Don´t you dare"_

"_Please don´t do this" Finn put his hands over hers but she continued packing. "Katie, they need you"_

"_Don´t try to stop me, okay?! Katie yelled making Finn, Rachel and Katie flinches. She wiped her eyes with her hand and cried. "I´m going home and that´s it! I´m not good enough! I´m not good enough to be on stage! I´m not good enough for the lead in a play! I´m a failure! NOBODY WANTS TO BE A FAILURE!" she started screaming and sob with anger. "I´M NO ONE!_

"_ENOUGH!" Finn yelled and Katie looked at him with terror, she immediately stopped and Finn took her arm firmly. "Stop now, Katie! I won´t support that you treat yourself like crap! I´m sick of it!_

"_Finn, don´t yell at her" Rachel said and she takes her sister in her arms, who bursts into tears and hugs Rachel tightly. "It´s supposed that you give encouragement, not that you broke her heart"_

"_Katie…" Finn started saying and he strokes her hair gently. "I didn´t mean to snap at you, okay? You are not a failure, you´re a beautiful and shining star that everyone wants to see. I´m so sorry"_

"_I´m scared. I´m scared that all make fun of me" Katie sobbed as her frail body tremble. "I´m so scared"_

"_Is normal to feel scared, honey" Rachel cooed while she stroked her sister´s hair. "You are not alone, everything will be fine"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I was there when Katie freaked out" Andy said and everyone turned to her. "After the rehearsal we had she ran to the bathroom to throw up"

"She was really nervous" Marissa remembered. "We thought she was never going to make it and her miraculously showed up and more confident than ever"

"now you understand perfectly what she´s going through right now?" Finn asked as the kids nodded. " this our time to help her. Katie needs her confidence back, so the week´s assignment is find encouraging songs or songs that talk about beauty. Let´s help to one of us and make her feel better" the bell rang as they were abandoning the choir room and when Finn was about to leave, Andy got up from her seat and walks up to him. "Hey, Andy; what´s up?"

"I just wanted to say that you are a really good teacher" she said shyly. "And I really want to help Katie"

"Well, thanks for the compliment" Finn said with his half smile. "But I´m only sixteen, this is just for fun and I´m glad that you want to help Katie, she appreciates"

"I wanted to talk to you about the real reason I want to help her, is that okay" Andy said putting her hands on the pockets of her skirt.

"Sure" Finn said closing the door and both sat on the seats, Andy look down feeling insecure. "It´s okay, you can tell me"

"I´d already been bullied in my other school for being the nerdy girl and when I was transferred here I thought that the nightmare would end, but I was wrong" Andy replied feeling a lump in her throat and she wipes a tear. "That morning the cool kids made fun of me and throw that sticky, painful and cool drink on the face, I felt humiliated and ran to the bathroom where I cry, that´s when I met Katie"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked at the girl and she turned to look at her with eyes full of tears._

"_No" she answered feeling a lump in her throat watching her sweater soaked in the cold and sticky drink. "My grandmother gave this sweater to me for Christmas and…will be so difficult to wash, plus…my eyes are burning and I´m cold"_

"_here, let me clean you up" Katie said approaching the machine, pull the level and start a piece of toilet paper, then with the same she begins to dry the girl´s face. "What´s your name?"_

"_Andrea Elizabeth Stewart" the girl answered sniffing and wiping her tears. "But everyone calls me Andy"_

"_I finished" Katie said with a smile and Andy looked in the mirror smiling. "You look nice and I think I can lend you some clothes. By the way…Andy is a cool name"_

"_Thanks; what is yours?" Andy asked sweetly and starts brushing her hair. _

"_Katie" she said and reaches out her hand, Andy smiles at her back and shakes her hand; from her backpack, she pulled out a blue dress and gave it. "It can suit perfect for you, try it on"_

"_You don´t have to do this, Katie" Andy replied sweetly. "It was enough with you to help me clean"_

"_No need to thank me, I do it because I want. Now try on the dress, please" Katie said encouraging the sweet and shy girl who simply nodded and goes into the bathroom to change clothes; while she waits for her, Katie takes her backpack the script of the play and starts reading her lines aloud. "I hope you have a search warrant. If you don´t, you could lose your job or even go to prison"_

"_You are in the school play of Matilda?" Andy asked the other side of the door and Katie nodded. "That´s cool, me too"_

"_Yes, actually, I´m playing Matilda Wormwood" Katie answered staring at the door and closes the script to her chest. "That´s why I was reading my lines. You who are going to be?"_

"_Lavender" Andy answered as she opened the door and wearing the blue dress; Katie smiled from ear to ear, no doubt Andy was really pretty. "It fits me really good, thank you. I promise that I´ll give back to you"_

"_No, it´s okay" Katie smiled at her who pulls out the same script as her. "I always wear jeans, dresses and skirts for special occasions" Katie replied not to say that she was actually an angel and both laugh. "I knew it suits perfect to you, you look pretty" Andy bowed in response and Katie stared the same script. "So you´re Lavender, right? Awesome, that means we´re going to be friends. Well…we are now"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Katie is a good girl" Finn said back to the present as Andy nodded but she looked down and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Andy nodded again and wiped her tears looking up. "It´s just…remembering is sad, that´s all"

"Are you sure?" Finn asked worried and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You look really sad"

"It´s okay" Andy said with a small smile. "Don´t worry" she gets up from her seat and starts leaving the choir room. "Thank you for listening, Finn"

"You´re welcome" Finn responded with his half smile as he watches Andy leaving the choir room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katie asked as she, Marley and Rachel walked in the mall. "I already feel bad for missing glee club"

"We got that covered, Katie" Marley said rubbing her arm. "Just relax"

"I´m trying" Katie said nervously as she bites her nails. "I´m really trying"

"Then stop biting your nails, young lady" Rachel scolded her sister gently. "being really nervous, you´re not going to get anything"

"Okay, okay" Katie raised her hands in surrender. "I trust you guys" Rachel and Marley hugged the little blonde tightly as she simply smiled at them.

_[Scene changes to a store; Rachel, Marley and Katie entered in it, both girls look some cute clothes for Katie as she looks at them feeling insecure]_

_[Marley]_

_I´ve been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon_

_But something´s happening_

_Things are changing soon_

_[Rachel]_

_I´m pushing the edge I´m feeling it crack_

_And once I get out, there´s no turning back_

_[Katie starts changing the clothes and her appearance is other, she wears skirts and dresses, Rachel and Marley are surprised for the change as Katie looks herself in the mirror and a surprised smile appears in her face]_

_[Rachel with Marley]_

_Watching the butterfly go_

_Towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I´m going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I¨ll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_[Scene changes to the hair beauty salon, the employees applied on Katie some make up, other woman paint her nails with light pink nail polish, her blond waves slowly go disappearing and instead her blond looks totally straight, the last thing is putting some lip gloss, when Katie looks herself in the mirror, she looks like a supermodel. Rachel and Marley are happily smiling at her, they left the stores and walk in the mall as Katie´s new appearance brings the attention of the cute boys who are passing by]_

_[Rachel]_

_Things are different now_

_When I walk by_

_You start to sweat and I don´t know why_

_[Marley]_

_It get me nervous but it makes me calm_

_To see life all around me_

_Moving on_

_[Marley and Rachel]_

_Watching the butterfly_

_Go towards the sun_

_I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I´m going through_

_Come on and give me a kiss_

_Come on, I insist_

_I'll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_[during the break, some glee members are also in the mall like Mike, Puck, Jake, Ryder and Artie are shocked when they saw a hot blonde walking with Rachel and Marley and they realized is the same Katie in person. The next day, Katie walks confidently through the halls of McKinley with her sister and Marley, everyone stare at her]_

_[Rachel (spoken)]_

_Every day is transformation_

_Every day is a new sensation_

_Alteration, modification_

_An incarnation, celebration_

_[Marley (spoken)]_

_Every day is a new equation_

_Every day is a revelation_

_Information, anticipation_

_Onto another destination_

_[Rachel (Marley)]_

_Metamorphosis (whatever this is)_

_Whatever I´m going through (whatever I´m going through)_

_Come on and give me a kiss (come on)_

_Come on, I insist (come on, I insist)_

_I´ll be something new (a metamorphosis)_

_[Marley]_

_Whatever this is_

_Whatever I´m going through_

_[Rachel]_

_Come on, come on, I insist_

_I´ll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_I´ll be something new (new, new)_

_I´ll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_I´ll be something new (new, new)_

_I´ll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

_I´ll be something new (new, new)_

_I´ll be something new_

_A metamorphosis_

Precisely, Finn was walking by that he didn´t realized when he accidentally hit with Katie and both fall on the floor.

"Oh gosh, I´m so sorry, miss" Finn said nervously as he helped picking the books from the floor and then helped her to get up. "I´m so stupid, are you okay?"

"It´s me, Finn" Katie said brushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear and he turned to her. "Katie"

"K…Katie? Is that…is that you?" Finn stuttered nervously as Katie nodded. "Whoa, you look…so hot, like…super hot"

"Um…thank you" Katie said feeling uncomfortable. "no one had ever told me that"

"Well…is the truth" Finn said and then his face turned serious. "What´s wrong?"

"I think the makeover was not a good idea after all" Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"Why? What I said?" Finn wanted to know as Katie furiously wiped her tears. "I just said that you look sexy…"

"EXACTLY!" Katie yelled in tears. "I´m not a toy, Finnegan! I´m a person with feelings; now if you´ll excuse me, I´ll be in the bathroom" she turned in her heels and left.

"Katie…" Finn said and then turned to Rachel and Marley. "I blew it, right?"

"You have to be really careful with your words, Finn" Rachel sadly said to her boyfriend. "Is not what you said, is how you said"

"I didn´t mean to hurt her" Finn said slapping his forehead. "I´m so stupid"

"Don´t be so tough with you, Finn" Marley said softly but he simply puts his face on his hands. "We all make mistakes" she then turned to her friend. "Don´t judge him, Rachel, he admitted he was wrong"

"You´re right" Rachel pulls out Finn´s hands from his face and instead put her hands on his cheek. "Is not your fault, babe; as Marley said…nobody´s perfect"

"But I´m her best friend for God sake´s!" Finn yelled in frustration. "It´s supposed to help her not to make her uncomfortable. Ugh, I´m such an ass!"

"Shh, keep your voice down" Marley said looking everywhere as the students who were passing by stared at him shocked. "Um…I think they heard you"

"Okay, the show is over" Rachel pointed with a professional tone as the students were catatonic. "You can go" they returned to their normal positions and they separated staying only Finn, Rachel and Marley. "Come on, we have practice"

"I´m still worried about Katie" Finn said. "What I did was unacceptable"

"You need to go to the choir room, I´ll go find my sister" Rachel replied and both nodded. "See you there"

"Be careful, okay?" Finn said leaning in and kissing her cheek. She shakes her head smiling and left the halls.

An hour later, Katie was looking herself in the mirror but her eyes were full of tears and her nose red from crying so much, her nails unpainted, she was wearing a right side braid, a navy blue sweatshirt. Jeans and converse but she was just lost in her thoughts.

"Katherine Amanda Valentine, what do you think you´re doing?" Rachel exclaimed when she saw an emaciated girl in front of her. "I don´t spend a hundred dollars on you to not show your new look"

"I´m sorry, Rachel" Katie said turning to her. "It´s just not that I´m not grateful for what Marley and you did for me, but…I´m not pretty enough"

"Who told you that?" Rachel asked but her sister looks down. "Katie Belle, look at me" she looks up as Rachel takes her hands. "It was Savannah, isn´t she?"

"No, but I feel that way" Katie said sniffing. "Who cares, Rachel, no matter how many makeovers or even if I look like the same Barbie in person, I will never be beautiful"

"Katie Valentine, you listen to me" Rachel firmly said. "Don´t you ever say that about yourself, is that clear? Savannah is an evil and heartless brat who is jealous of how kind, beautiful and wonderful child you are. You have no idea how much you are hurting me when you said those horrible things"

"They didn´t attack you, Rachel; Savannah didn´t insult you" Katie said upset. "so you can´t understand what is to be in my place"

"There you are wrong" Rachel said tearfully. "or did you forget when Jamie made my life living hell? She humiliated me in front of the whole school and wanted to sabotage my relationship with Finn?" Katie looked at her feet immediately feeling guilty. "of course you were there with Marley and Evangeline gave me the strength to go on and even you sang that beautiful song to me; minutes, later, I saw Jamie kissing my boyfriend"

"Rachel, I´m sorry" Katie said when she accidentally made her older sister cry. "I didn´t want to lecture you, of course I remember, I´m sorry"

"No, I´m sorry" Rachel said wiping away her tears. "I should protect you from Savannah and…I know you hate me because I was not there"

"Don´t be silly I could never hate you, you´re my awesome big sister and you can´t always protect me" Katie said solemnly- "you will eventually get married and…you will go. And you…"

"Stop" Rachel said opening her arms as Katie runs to her chest and her sister held her. "Don´t think in that now, okay? I´m not ready to lose my baby sister yet"

"I know you won´t abandon me now" Katie said gently taking her sister´s hands in hers. "But eventually you´ll make your own life and you will go" Rachel shook her head but Katie just look at her sadly. "Is not something you can avoid it, Rach; it´s life

"I guess you´re right, but let´s not think about that, okay?" Rachel said putting her hands on Katie´s cheeks. "we have to focus on you first"

"Oh, look who´s here?" Savannah responded cynically as she entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror as she applied some lip gloss. "Apparently stubbles is being comforted by Yentl. Seriously, who designs your clothes? The janitor?"

"Okay, that´s it" Rachel said turning to her angrily. "If you mess with my sister, you mess with me, am I clear?. Stop bullying her and go to make others life miserable somewhere else" Savannah didn´t know what to say to that insult, she just let out an angry noise and walked away.

"Rachel, no" Katie said once Savannah left and the two of them stood alone in the bathroom again. "You can´t always protect me"

"Like it or not I´m going to protect you" Rachel said softly. "It´s my job as your older sister and I won´t let that Savannah girl destroy you emotionally"

"There´s nothing that can be done" Katie stared at Rachel with her eyes filled with tears. "a million makeovers are useless if I´m not pretty. I just wanted to feel beautiful for once in my life"

"You are beautiful to me" Rachel said putting her hand on her shoulders. "You are perfect, Katie"

Katie looks up at Rachel and hugs her; Rachel takes her little sister close to her chest as they hug tightly. Minutes later, in the choir room Katie was sitting next to Rachel, Finn and Marley as Marissa, Evangeline and Andy looked at her with infinite tenderness.

"Could someone explain to me what´s going on?" Katie asked confused. "I don´t understand"

"Katie, the reason why you are here is because we wanted to sing something" Evangeline started saying as Katie looked at them sadly. "We know what you´re going through and you are not alone"

"Savannah is the worst person I´ve ever met and she definitely shouldn´t be in this school" Marissa said sweetly. "But you have us and we´re always going watch your back"

"Why are you guys doing this?" Katie said looking at them. "I´m not worth it"

"Yes, you are" Andy said staring at her. "The week´s assignment is about confidence and we are going to help to get your confidence back. It´s our time to help you"

_[Evangeline look at Katie all the time as she kneeled in front of her and takes her hand, Katie looks shyly at her]_

_[Evangeline]_

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_[The music suddenly starts, Evangeline stand next to Marissa and Andy, the three girls look at Katie sweetly but she looks confused everywhere because she doesn´t know what is happening]_

_[Andy]_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss, no way it's all good  
it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_[Marissa, Andy and Evangeline join hands as if they were saying a prayer and shake their head still smiling; Katie started to laugh at the funny dance of the girls, Finn turns to her with a half smirk on his face and winks]_

_[Evangeline, Marissa and Andy]_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_[Marissa sings her part with Evangeline and the verses match with Rachel´s conversation with Katie in the bathroom. Rachel turns to her sister and sings along quietly just at her]_

_[Marissa (Evangeline]_

_You're so mean (you´re so mean)  
When you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself  
You are wrong _

_[Andy walks up to Katie, sits next to her and wraps her arm around her shoulders, Katie smiles back at her]_

_[Andy (Marissa)]_

_Change the voices (change the voices)  
In your head (in your head)  
Make them like you  
Instead_

_[The girls smile tenderly at the young blonde as she smiles back at them. Marissa takes Katie´s hand and takes her to the middle of the choir room as Evangeline and Andy repeat the funny dance]_

_[Evangeline and Marissa]_

_So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
such a tired game_

_[Andy]_

_It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you do the same_

_oh_

_[Evangeline, Marissa and Andy]_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_[Evangeline, Marissa and Andy rap making Katie laugh because of their funny movements as Finchel, Marley and the glee members are moving their bodies and head to the beat of the music]_

_[Evangeline (Andy)]_

_The whole world stares while i swallow (the fear)  
The only thing i should be drinking is an(ice cold beer)  
So cool in lying and we (tried tried tried)  
(But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time)_

_[Marissa (Evangeline)]_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're (everywhere)  
They don't like my genes, they don't get (my hair)  
Strange ourselves and (we do it all the time)_

_[During the bridge, they look at Katie and when the music played again, Andy twirls Katie around, she starts dancing happily as happy tears stream down her cheeks]_

_[Andy]_

_Why do we do that?_

_[Marissa]_

_Why do I do that?_

_[Evangeline (spoken)]_

_Why do I do that?_

_[Andy]_

_yeah!_

_ooh,_

_Oh, pretty pretty, please_

_[Evangeline, Marissa and Andy (Andy)]_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me (yeah)  
(You're perfect  
You're perfect to me)  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel  
like you're nothing  
you are perfect to me_

_[As they finish singing, Katie looks at them with a big smile as Andy, Evangeline and Marissa hugs her]_

"Did you like the performance of Marissa, Andy and Evangeline?" Finn asked as he and Katie walked down the halls. "They showed me the song before and I though, you know, it was perfect for the situation"

"Yeah, that was awesome" Katie agreed as they stopped at her locker, and she put some books on it. "Coincidentally I had a conversation with Rach and the context was precisely what she was saying to me"

"Because all of that is true" Finn replied staring at her. "You are special, Katie and you can´t believe all those nasty rumors that Savannah invented. Actually, I feel terrible for calling you sexy, I should respected your decision if you didn´t feel comfortable"

"It´s okay, no permanent damage" Katie shrugged her shoulders as she shuts her locker. "it´s just that when I agreed that my sister and Marley did the makeover was with the purpose to make me feel better but…personally I feel that got things worse and, it´s not your fault, I…I´ve been really vulnerable lately with the whole Savannah stuff; Finn, you are my best friend and I know you would never hurt me"

"I know" Finn nodded. "I want to help you, Goldilocks" Katie looks up at him listening intently. "I´ll teach you. I´ll teach you to defend yourself from that brat and show her what you´re made of, I will teach you martial arts and personal defense if is necessary; but it was enough, if we don´t stop her reign of terror is going to be late.

"Gee, and I thought my sister was the only drama queen" Katie sardonically said as she shakes her head.

"I´m serious" Finn raised his hand in surrender and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I´ll protect you, Katie. And you´re going to give that witch a taste of her own medicine. Especially, she will learn to not mess with super Katie" Katie started laughing at the enthusiasm of her tall friend. "Come on, you are Katie freaking Valentine, you´re unstoppable"

"you are funny, Frankenteen" Katie laughed as Finn smiled at her seeing that little by little she was going to be herself again. "Okay, I´m in" then they high-fived.

"You know?" Finn said with a huge grin and wrapping his arm around Katie's shoulder's "You and I are like Cory and Topanga"

Katie: (turning to him with curiosity) Finny bear, do you know that Cory and Topanga got married eventually, right?

"Uh…. "Finn stayed speechless, because Katie was absolutely right, Finn and Katie were best friends but their relationship was similar to brother/sister, not boyfriend/girlfriend type like the relationship that Finn had with Rachel.

"Told you so Katie pointed rolling her eyes as she pats his shoulder. "But I appreciate the effort"

"Forget what I said" Finn closed his eyes and slapped his forehead; Katie pulls his hands away from his face as she laughed. "Yeah, make fun of me, I´m a dork"

"You and Rach are like Cory and Topanga, mister" Katie said and then loops her little arm with his. "So…are we going to start this kung fu lesson or…"

"Yeah, and just so you know, "Boy meets world" is my favorite T.V show, don´t tell your sister" Finn replied pointing at her with his finger.

"Word of girl scout" Katie promised raising her right hand. "But let´s clarified that you also told me that Meghan Trainor was your guilty pleasure and see what happened. Rachel and Marley saw when we were singing "Lips are movin" in the choir room"

"Don´t tell me about it" Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on, kiddo; we have some training to do"

_[Scene starts with Finn and Katie in Finn´s backyard, Katie pulls off her jacket and throws on the floor, Finn tells her to lift it and hang on the rack that was in front of them. Katie sighed in frustration and hangs the jacket, then Finn tells her to pick it and putting on, this is simultaneously recreating the scene of karate kid with Mr. Han (Jackie Chan) and Dre (Jaden Smith)_

_(Never say never)  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
Yeah, yeah.  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)  
Never, never, never, never, never, never.  
(Pick it up this, pick it up)_

_[Then, Finn stands in front of Katie and shows her some karate movements; she listens intently as she repeats everything Finn does]_

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take the burn  
I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return_

_And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny_

_[they are in a karate duel, Katie is really nervous and she doesn´t hit hard, Finn takes her unnoticed and throws her on the floor, Katie gets upset and takes courage, so then she starts fighting against Finn]_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up up up  
And never say never_

_Ne-never say never (never)  
Ne-never say never (never)  
Ne-never say never (never)  
Never say it, never, never say it_

_[Finn press the timer and Katie starts to run barefoot in the wet grass under a gray sky, she crouches, touches the ground and runs back towards Finn, he once again presses the timer and nods proudly. She is about to embrace when he tells her to repeat the exercise]_

_I never thought that I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea_

_And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'cause this is my destiny_

_[she then is trotted into the mud while she´s trying to get out and with effort and she is holding out her hands as if she was going to grab something, she looks tired but not surrender]_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

_[scene changes in a fencing duel, Katie against Finn, both are fighting and suddenly Katie imagines that instead of Finn she´s fighting with Savannah and Finn is telling Katie what to do, Katie eventually gets the victory and Savannah gets humiliation. Then she´s with her karate uniform, and with a movement breaks a big table which is in front of her, the rest of the kids are shocked]_

_Here we go!  
Guess who?  
JSmith and JB! (Uh-huh!)  
I gotcha little bro  
I can handle him  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him_

_Now he's bigger than me  
Taller than me  
And he's older than me  
And stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!_

_I be trying a chill  
They be trying to sour the thrill  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will_

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood  
Let's go  
I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!)_

_[she is running in a speedway with a confident smile as her ponytail moves side to side with the wind, she reaches to the goal, walks up to Finn and both fist pumps in to the present, Finn and Katie actually are in the living room watching T.V as the Karate Kid´s end credits are showed on the screen]_

_I will never say never! (never say it, never, never say it) (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (OK) (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never_

_I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
Ne-never say never (never say it)  
And never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
Ne-never say never  
And never say never. _

"I feel really bad for Katie" Evangeline said as she, Marley, Andy and Marissa were sitting in the library doing homework. "I mean, I thought if we sang "Perfect" that would make her feel better"

"Of course that Katie loved your performance, Evie" Rachel said looking up from the book. "Curiously, the song is related to the conversation I had with my sister a few moments ago. Is just…is going to take some time that Katie can be herself again, especially when a witch named Savannah destroyed her self-steem"

"It´s true, Katie lately has been really vulnerable these days" Marley agreed sadly. "Right now she only have all of us, including Finn but…she really has no friends. This is so sad because she is really nice"

"Everyone says she is the little version of that cheerleader Kitty, but she´s actually a mini Finn" Marissa said as the four girls nodded. "Well…she has his goofy sense of humor and even adopted his half-smile"

"It´s what everyone says" Rachel said with a small smile. "But I honestly think that she also looks like me"

"There´s no doubt she inherited your talent and is determinate like you" Andy pointed. "But she´s more like Finn"

Rachel thinks a moment about what Andy just said and a flashback comes to her mind. She´s sitting in the living room reading a book while it rains outside.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_What up, Rach?" Katie said standing behind her sister and wrapping her arms around her neck. "What are you doing?"_

"_Hey, little dove" Rachel giggled as Katie runs to sit next to her on the couch. "I´m just reading "Sophie´s world"_

"_Nothing" Katie said looking down at her sister. "I wondered if you want to play with me outside"_

"_Are you kidding, right?" Rachel exclaimed as she got up from the couch, walked to the window and saw that a pouring rain was falling; she then turned to her sister. "Katie, are you insane? There is a flood out there"_

"_Sis, where´s your sense of adventure?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "It´s fun to play hide and seek in the rain"_

"_It´s not when you get a cold" Rachel said sitting back down on the couch as Katie snorted. "Plus, there´s so many things we can do"_

"_We are angels, Rachel" Katie sighed. "We have the ability to heal quickly"_

"_I know, but…" Rachel started saying as Katie was doing the classical puppy face. "Oh no, don´t make me that face. I had enough to be convinced by my boyfriend"_

"_Please" Katie begged. "Please, please, please. I´m begging you…"_

"_Fine" Rachel said slamming her hands on the couch. "You win" Katie turned to Rachel with a big smile on her pretty face and Rachel sighed. "Sometimes I think that Finn took control of your body" Katie simply shrugged without smiling and her sister gently pinched her rosy cheek._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Playing in the rain is fun" Andy said as the girls turn to her.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?" a sweet voice asked suddenly making the five of them to look up, it turned out to be a really pretty blonde girl with bangs on her forehead. "I didn´t mean to interrupt your conversation but um…this is about Katie Valentine, right?"

"Yeah and…it´s okay, you can seat with us" Rachel said shaking hands with the girl. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I´m Avery Lawrence, I take geography with your sister" Avery said sitting and the other girls smiled at her sweetly. "um…I don´t know how to say this but I was there when Savannah bullied Katie and that was awful; I…heard that you guys are in the glee club and the week´s assignment is about confidence, right?"

"Yeah, Rachel´s boyfriend is the captain of the choir and Katie is his best friend" Evangeline explained. "So the week´s assignment is inspired in her and how we want to help since Katie has a lot on her plate these days"

"Is not the first time it happens" Andy said. "In opening night she suffered stage fright"

"Poor Katie" Avery pointed sadly. "I really care about her and I want to help her. Can…I join glee club? Yeah, I admit I love singing and stuff, but that´s not the principal reason. I want to help her"

"That´s very kind of you" Marley said sweetly. "We need more people to join this cause"

"Marley, you realize that you just sound like a social worker, right?" Evangeline replied staring at the brunette as she blushed, but then Evangeline smiled. "Don´t worry, I´m sure that Avery got your point"

"I did" Avery said nodding as the girls give her a warm welcome with open arms.

"I´m really tired" Katie replied as she fell on Finn´s couch that afternoon after the training. "I need a break"

"Are you serious?" Finn asked as he sat next to her. "We haven´t finished yet, young lady"

"No, please, I want to rest" Katie complained as she rubbed her temples. "You were supposed to teach me how can I stand up against Savannah, I never thought this was going to be a training for the next triathlon"

"Come on, cranky Kate; don´t you think you´re overreacting?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and a half-smile on his face. "how do you want to defeat Savannah if you surrender"

"Because, Frankenteen" Katie sighed in frustration before staring at him. "I am a girl, maybe I´m not athletic like you; you are a really tall dude, instead I feel like a harmless ant"

"I know you can do it" Finn replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "You are more special than you think"

"If you are trying to make me feel better you´re wasting your time" Katie refuted suddenly making Finn turned to her with confusion. "Let´s face it, Finn" she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I will never be special enough"

"Katie, you are one of a kind" Finn said staring at her as he put his hand over hers. "There is no one out there like you; you have no idea how boring life would be if you listened to Savannah because you´re like this ray of sunshine and no one can compare to you"

"How can you be so sure?" Katie replied sadly. "You haven´t been bullied"

"I would be lying if I said I don´t understand what you´re going through but you´re wrong" Finn sighed as Katie raised an eyebrow in confusion. When I was in middle school I was bullied because of my high. The other kids thought I was a freak for being the tallest of all, they draw mean things about me in the bathroom, vandalized my locker and put me cruel nicknames like "Broomstick" "the abominable snowman" "Shrek" and the worst of all, "Goliath""

"That was not the name of the Philistine giant that was defeated by David in the bible?" Katie asked and Finn just look at her, she raised her hands in defense. "Okay, sorry. Continue"

"The point is…" Finn said. "that all we have ever been bullied, and not matter how happens; bullies always want to get away with and they feel they have more power if they make others suffer, but if we have confidence in ourselves and have the courage to face them, there is nothing to fear"

"Okay, I see that now. I´m sorry I doubted you" Katie said as she leaned her head on Finn´s shoulder while he rubbed her arm gently. "I´m just tired of being so weak"

"I know how you feel, kiddo" Finn said affectionately. "I promise I will help you, all of us we are going to help you get out of this"

"Thank you so much, Finny bear" Katie said feeling tears in her eyes. "I don´t know what would I do without you"

"Seeing you smile is what makes me happy" Finn replied kissing her head. "And I just want you to see you be yourself, because just the way you are is what makes you…Katie" she simply laughed as both of them enjoyed a good time as friends.

_[Scene changes the next day in the choir room. Finn is in the middle of it and staring at Katie with a smile, the rest of the members look at the young blonde as well, Finn starts dancing making her laugh]_

_[New Directions]_

_ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhh_

_[Finn]_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

_[Finn held out his hand to Katie, she smiles and takes it; the both of them starts waltzing around the choir room]_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

_[Finn twirls Katie around she laughs, then Finn walks up to Rachel who blushes and covers her face with her hands, he winks at her and looks at her lovingly]_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_[Katie smiles as Finn dances and twirls her around. Finn and Katie waltz once again around the choir room]_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_[Finn]_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[Finn stares at Katie and then pulls her into a hug, Katie reciprocates and smiles at him]_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[As the song ends, Finn takes Katie´s hands in his as both look at each other´s eyes for a moment. The glee members enjoy the performance]_

_[Finn]_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[__Finn (New directions harmonizing)]_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

"Thank you" Katie said smiling at him; he once again hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Katie" Finn said softly as he strokes her blond curls.

Days passed after the performance of Finn and just for this time, Katie decided to try again the style that Rachel and Marley had chosen for her. She precisely was leaving geography class with books under her arm, even she looked absolutely stunning with the makeover, she still felt vulnerable and all because of Savannah. But despite of everything Katie kept walking without looking back that she didn´t realize that Avery was following her

"Hey, Katie, wait up!" Avery called running behind her, Katie immediately stopped walking and turned around. "Hey, first of all I wanted to say that you look so pretty"

"Thanks, Avery" Katie said biting her low lip and running her fingers through her now straight hair. "It´s just, despite my sister and Marley helped me…I don´t know…this is not me"

"Why? I thought that with this makeover would make you feel better" Avery said sadly. "I was there when that witch insulted you and…it was really mean; seriously I wanted to punch her on the face"

"it´s okay, I´m just…trying to forget it but…every time I close my eyes I see her face and her words breaking my heart into a million pieces" Katie said as they started walking. "Sometimes I feel that I´m ugly and stupid"

"Listen to me" Avery said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Number one: you´re one of the smartest girls in the class, number two…don´t ever ever destroy yourself again like that. Everything that Savannah has told you are lies; don´t believe that, Katie. It was really painful to see you cry and it broke my heart like you have no idea. You are beautiful inside and out, don´t ever forget how a treasure you are, okay?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Katie said staring at her. "Do you really want to help me?"

"I´m telling you this because I want to be your friend" Avery said smiling sweetly at her. "and I´m Christian so…I´m going to tell you something really important that someone from my church told me once; God made us in his image and likeness and for him…we are perfect in his eyes. As his daughter…you are perfect to him, can I hug you?" she then added holding out her arms as Katie nodded and then she hold her. "Don´t listen to Savannah, she´s not worth it"

"Now you sound like Finn" Katie said smiling a little. "He is my best friend and Rachel…she is the best sister ever"

"They give you advices because they are your family and love you so much" Avery said smiling. "And they don´t like to see you sad especially weak. You are so beautiful and brave"

"thank you, Avery" Katie said as they hug again, but then Savannah walks up to them with contempt in her beautiful but cold face.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here" Savannah refuted clapping. "Our dear and cute Avery decided to feel sorry for Ugly Betty; who bought you the clothes, the rag and bone man?" she then laughed.

"What is your problem, Savannah?" Katie said angrily. "Why are you against me?"

"Katie…I got this, okay?" Avery said pulling her behind her as she stand up in front of Savannah.

"Avery, would you be so kind to move?" Savannah said trying to walk but Avery didn´t move. "I was not talking to you; I was talking to the black sheep"

"Listen to me one thing, Savannah" Avery said staring at her. "You´re going to leave Katie alone once for all. I won´t abandon her because she´s my friend and I´m going to protect her from someone like you. a rotten, selfish, mean and a cold hearted witch"

"Excuse me?" Savannah protested indignant. "How did you just called me?"

"Do you want me to repeat or are you deaf?" Avery said raising an eyebrow. "You´re a poisonous snake who at every chance that presents, wants to destroy the lives of others, but you don´t see enough when you saw Katie as a pushover and decided to attack and hurt her"

"It´s not what…" Savannah protested but Avery stopped her.

"Don´t play dumb, Savannah, I was there when you made Katie cry" Avery said furiously. "What is wrong with you? Do you know that she lost her mom when she was just a kid and Rachel are raising her little sister? Or when it was her opening night of the school play, she suffered stage fright and vomited on stage? Obviously the janitor had to clean so they don´t notice, you also know that she is afraid of dark?" Savannah once again started saying but Avery held out her hand to stop her. "It´s funny when you start attack a person but you don´t really know her. Katie is a good girl and she is beautiful; you´re not. maybe you´re pretty face but…you´re like the portrait of Dorian Gray, you will be beautiful on the outside but in the inside your heart seems to fade slowly until your face looks horrible, shriveled and rotten and then…it´s going to be late to repair the damage. The universe is clever and everything bad that you make it will return like a boomerang and more painful that the first time" then she looped her arm with Katie. "Come on, Katie; let´s take you to the glee practice, I have a song that I want to sing to you" they turned around and left a really speechless Savannah in the process with nothing to say. it was funny how Savannah loved insulting but she didn´t like being insulted.

"Why you did it?" Katie asked as they walked down the school hallway, but making that Avery stopped walking. "I mean…first my sister, then my best friend, next was Marley and glee club; and now you, why?"

"What do you mean?" Avery inquired as she runs a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Stand up against Savannah" Katie replied looking down and then looked at her. "Thanks, Avery; but you didn´t have to, Savannah just wants to destroy me and if all of you help me then she will make your lives miserable"

"Katie, you´re one of us" Avery said softly. "Savannah went too far this time; we are going to help you, okay? You are not alone"

"I think that saying thank you is not enough to offer my gratitude" Katie said with a smile. "Thank you so much"

"Don´t thank me yet" Avery said as both entered the choir room. "I still have something for you"

"Wait, now you´re in glee club?" Katie asked when both sat and Avery nodded. "What I missed?"

"You were with me when that happened, Katie" Finn said as he stood next to the white board. "The girls were gathered in the library talking about you when Avery hears them and well…here she is, you have no problem with that, don´t you?" Katie didn´t answer and simply shakes her head. "All right, guys…" Finn continued. "all of you´ve done a great job with this assignment and continuing with "confidence", our newest member wants to say something" he then indicate the blonde to pass in front of the choir room while everyone else applaud."Avery, the floor is yours" Finn said as he sat next to Katie and gently squeezes her hand.

"Thanks, Finn" Avery replied and then looked at Katie. "Katie, I really appreciate you and…not only I joined the choir because I love to sing, I also did because lately you have been abused by Savannah. You are a nice girl and you don´t deserve such injustice. I want to sing something that gives you the strength to move on and prove you are brave; this song is from a movie so…I hope you like it"

_[Brad starts playing the piano as the band starts playing the instruments, Avery starts singing beautifully as she looks at the young blonde]_

_[Avery]_

_Look around, it's deadly night  
You've been losing every fight  
You're hope is, feeling broken  
You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised  
But still have strength to take you through,  
Into,  
The dark  
Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a shadow in sight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_[Katie feels tears in her eyes as she remembers all the abuse from Savannah. Avery smiles sweetly at her giving her comfort]_

_At the beach, the waves will crash  
Tuck and grab and pull you back  
The sun may, be covered in gray  
The sand will itch, itself may burn  
Hurricane will take it's turn  
Until,  
The dawn  
Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm insight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes_

_[During the instrumental, there´s a flashback where Savannah pushes Katie into a closet and locks the door behind her. Katie starts punching and kicking the door as she sobs and screams for help, then scene changes when they are in the cafeteria and Savannah makes Katie cry in front of everyone. Back to the present, Katie starts to cry silently, Marley turns to her and whispers words of encouragement in her ear, Rachel rubs gently her little sister´s back and Finn holds her hand]_

_So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)  
Push on though the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)_

_So close your eyes, shut them tight  
Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)_

_Push on though the strength in you  
Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)_

_With open eyes,  
Open wide,  
It's all good now, watch it fade away,  
Day by day_

_[Avery looks at Katie tenderly as she smiles at her. Katie feels peace for the first time]_

_Just close your eyes  
And push right through  
I know it's tough right now  
This was meant for you  
When the clouds are gone  
Not a storm insight  
You'll be drenched in the sun  
With open eyes._

_[The music is fading out as the glee club starts applauding when the performance ended, as Katie gives to Avery a silent thank you]_

The bell rings as Katie walks quietly through the halls when she´s violently pushed against the locker and falls to the floor, when she looks up she sees that Savannah is kicking her notebooks

"What is your problem?!" Katie yelled getting up from the floor furiously. "Why you just can´t leave me the hell alone! WHY I DID TO YOU! ANSWER ME!"

I´ll tell you why, trash" Savannah responded with contempt. "Nobody wants you here; you´re a rotten, filthy rat" Katie began to shake violently. "I…hate…you. I HATE YOU! I wish you were dead and never were born; and your mother should had an abortion when she could"

"HEY!" Finn shouted as Savannah turned to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Katie started sobbing uncontrollably as she collapses in Rachel´s arms; Avery, Ryder and Marley immediately run to them. "What the hell did you just told her, witch! You are going to answer the damn question and you´re going to answer NOW!"

"This is none of your business, Gigantor" Savannah said with a smirk. "This is between that gar…" she didn´t even get to finish the sentence when Marley pulled a slushy and promptly dumped it all over Savannah. The students fell silent as everyone stared at Marley and Savannah in shock; Savannah immediately tried to remove the purple slushy from her eyes.

"Holy crap…Marley" Ryder said quietly as she simply turned to the redhead with a smirk.

"That´s what you got when you decided to mess with one of us" Marley replied before her face turned cold. "Katie is a wonderful child and we are not going to let that a snake like you come to steal her happiness"

"People like you don´t deserve to be in this school" Rachel refuted as she hugged her sobbing sister. "Please do us all a favor and get the hell out of here"

"None of you are thinking clearly" Savannah argued when she finally could speak.

"Why you just can´t disappear, Savannah?" Avery said. "We don´t want you here"

"You will regret for messing with me, you hear me?!" Savannah yelled furiously before leaving the halls and pushed violently two kids who were obstruing her path. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I had enough" Katie sobbed. "Not anymore, please. No…not anymore"

"Come on, little dove" Rachel said softly as she takes her sister to an empty classroom, the others followed her in silence as Ryder locked the door. "Katie, you have to tell us what Savannah did to you" the young blonde simply shook her head as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Honey, we can´t help you unless you talk"

"What´s the point?!" Katie sobbed and looking up. "I´m broken! I´m worthless! I should never born!"

"STOP IT!" Finn yelled as Katie turned to him. "Katie, we love you and Savannah is a sick person who wants to destroy you; please don´t let her"

"I´m sick of her abuse" Katie sobbed. "I can´t take it anymore. Every minute of every day is humiliation and bullying from her. I want to be strong"

"You are, Katie" Marley said sweetly. "you have no idea how lucky you are, sweetie; you have a sister who would give her life for you, Finn is your personal bodyguard and big brother figure, but above all; you have awesome friends who will always be by your side"

"I know that you and I are not very close" Ryder said taking her hand. "But don´t be afraid to tell me if you feel alone, I was also bullying because of my dyslexia and for what I suffered as a kid. So…you have a friend, okay?"

"I was walking through the halls when she threw me against the locker and kicked my notebooks" Katie sniffed and wiped her tears. "Then she began to insult me, saying that she hates me and wanted me death, she also said horrible things about mom"

"I´m starting to hate that brat" Finn said angrily and Katie turned to him in shock. "I´m sorry, Katie, but…Savannah has no idea with whom she mess" then he wiped her tears with his thumb and talked more calmed. "So no more tears, little lady; you will show that monster that you are a fighter"

"You´re right" Katie said as she stopped crying and looks up. "I´m not weak and I won´t let that she wants to destroy me"

"Well said" Avery smiled. "Remember that you are better than her"

"Actually Savannah is afraid of you" Ryder pointed. "As you radiate light around you, she knows that she has to stay away from you"

"Don´t worry, guys" Katie said, getting up from the chair with a big smile on her face and puts her fists on her hips. "I know exactly what to do" she then turned to Finn. "Are you coming, Finny bear?"

"Hell yeah" Finn said with his half smirk on his face and getting up from the seat. "Let´s go"

_[Scene changes where Katie is dressed as a spy and walks confidently, Finn joins her and they walk down the streets]_

_See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go  
But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat, yeah  
They got the beat_

_[People is staring at them as they got in Finn´s truck as they drive away]_

_All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve  
That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat, yeah  
Kids got the beat_

_[Finn and Katie enter the school and walks through the halls, Katie feels powerful; she captures the attention of the students]_

_Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do the watusi just give us a chance  
That's when we fall in line_

_'Cause we got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat, yeah  
We got it_

_We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Everybody get on your feet  
We got the beat  
We know you can dance to the beat  
We got the beat_

_Jumpin',get down  
We got the beat  
Round and round and round_

_[Savannah looks at Katie and feels anger and jealousy; Finn and Katie stare at each other with a smile and high-five]_

_We got the beat  
We got the beat..._

"Ugh, you again?" Savannah sneered when Katie walked up to her. "Why you just can´t leave me alone?"

"No" Katie said with a smirk and Savannah blinked.

"Excuse me?" Savannah asked outraged.

"You heard me" Katie replied calmly. "I´m not going to be a victim of your abuses, I´m, sick of being the object of your ridicule and humiliation; being a bully is not cool; apparently you feel powerful because you have control over me, but let me tell you something…you are wrong; I´m not your guinea pig, I´m a strong and independent girl"

_[The instrumental sound in the background while Katie looks at Savannah with determination]_

_[Katie (spoken)]_

_Hmm_

_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_[Katie turns around and leaves Savannah in shock; the young blonde walks through the halls confidently]_

_[Katie]_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame  
hmmmm  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it_

_[scene changes to the choir room where Katie sings with confidence, New directions sing along as Finn is standing next to her and does back-up vocals]_

_[Katie (with Finn and New Directions)(Katie)]_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter (ohh, ohh) (ooh, ohh, ohh-yeah) (ah uhhuh)_

_[Katie is in the gymnasium working in the elliptical as she looks confident, her ponytail moving side by side, then she is doing squats as Finn takes the time]_

_[Katie (New Directions girls)]_

_never (saw it coming)_

_[Katie (Finn)]_

_all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before (I'd realize your game)_

_[Katie]_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_[Katie (New Directions girls)]_

_But don't (even begin feeling I'm the one to blame)_

_[Katie (Finn)]_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, (uh,no more, oh, no, It's over)_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_[scene changes to the gym, where Katie is punching a bag, and then jumps on a rope, back to the choir room she is singing as she imagines that Savannah is sitting in front of her]_

_[Katie (with Finn and New Directions]_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_[Katie is walking through the park while it´s raining, she looks determinate and as the rhythm accelerates, she starts running through the speedway. Then scene changes where Katie is doing karate]_

_[Katie]_

_How could this girl I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_[Katie (Finn with New Directions)]_

_I am a fighter (I am a fighter)_

_and I_

_I ain't gonna stop (I ain´t gonna stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough!_

_ohh ohhh!_

_[scene backs to the choir room, Katie is releasing her anger and frustration with the performance as the glee members are amazed, Katie finishes singing and a big smile appears on her face as the Savannah from her imagination disappears]_

_[Katie with Finn and New Directions (Katie)]_

_Makes me that much stronger (ohh, ohh)_

_Makes me work a little bit harder (oh, ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah)_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster (ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter (ooh, ohh,)_

_So thanks for making me a fighter (yeah)_

_[Katie and New Directions (Katie)]_

_You thought I would forget (ooh)_

_But I remembered (ooh, ooh)_

_Cause I remembered (ohh, ooh)_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered (ooh, ohh)_

_'Cause I remembered (ooh, ooh)_

_I remembered_

_[Katie with Finn and New Directions (Katie)]_

_Makes me that much stronger (ooh, ooh) _

_Makes me work a little bit harder (ooh, ooh)_

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_[She looks up as New directions give her an standing ovation]_

The following days to the week´s assignment, all the glee club members without exception noted that Katie had returned to her old style; she was wearing a long-sleeve stamped blouse, over a sequined vest, denim shorts, a pair of black tights and booties. Finally, her hair was falling over her shoulders with her blond curls shining. She look absolutely gorgeous and that was what made her really unique.

"Katie?" Jeremy asked once she entered the choir room with a big smile on her face. "You went back to your old style?"

"Yep" Katie said putting her hands on her pockets. "This is who I really am and I wouldn´t change it for anything; what I learned in this week´s assignment was that I love myself and I don´t have to care about what others think of me"

"Who are you and what you did with my little sister?" Rachel asked jokingly causing Katie to let go a chuckle. "Katie Belle, you´re glowing"

"You just helped me to get my confidence back" Katie said softly as she look straight ahead as she talked to the glee members. "You showed me that I´m not alone; "I feel really loved by all of you without exception. I really want to thank you, guys; because no matter what, you are there for me"

"I´m glad it´s you, Katie" Andy said smiling as the others agreed. "Confidence was about to be yourself all the time and to never change, especially to please others"

"I know" Katie said nodding. "Now I feel beautiful, safe and…maybe this sounds cheesy but…I am really happy"

"We love you, Katie" Avery said getting up from her seat and hugging her. "You are beautiful, inside and out"

"Thanks, guys" Katie said with a smile and then turned her attention to Finn, Rachel and Marley. "But most of all I want to thank my family for not letting me surrender. Rach, Finn, Marley…thank you so much for being my friends and be there for me"

"There is no other place we rather be" Marley said sweetly. "And thank you for considering me as a member of your family"

"You´re welcome" Katie winked at her and then looked at her best friend. "Finny bear, you were going to say something?"

"Actually, I do, little miss sunshine" Finn said and then his voice gets emotional. "Katie, I´m so proud of you. Not only you stood up against Savannah, you also showed that you have more kindness in your little finger than any other part of your body" all laughed at the phrase but Finn continued. "I know that I just quoted a phrase from "Cinderella" but, whatever. You are so strong, kid and…what surprises me more is that you fight for your ideals to achieve what you propose"

"Gee, I feel flattered with that pep talk, Frankenteen" Katie rolled her eyes playfully as everyone laughed to see that she was being herself. "as I said in the opening night of Matilda, I´m still me but more confident, and now that I think…I want to finish this week´s assignment with a song that I really like and…I want you to sing it with me if you want"

"It will be an honor, my lady" Finn made a solemnly bow as Katie laughed.

"I would also like in this group number join Rachel and Marley" Katie pointed shyly. "I realized that our voices together make an amazing harmony"

"of course, little dove" Rachel smiled and gets up to loop her arm with her sister.

"I´m in" Marley nodded as she stands next to Rachel and Finn.

"I can´t wait" Evangeline said smiling as everyone agreed with her.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, Katie, Finn, Rachel and Marley are sitting in a stools in middle of the stage; Finn and Katie are playing guitars as Rachel and Marley play the tambourines; in the audience are the glee members watching the performance with a smile]_

_[Katie]_

_When I saw him passing by  
Right in front of my eye  
I couldn't let this love just slip away  
So I took him by the hand  
And said 'hey there my friend'  
Would you like to take a walk around with me_

_[Finn]_

_And then he looked my way  
I knew it be, ok_

_[Katie, Marley, Finn and Rachel]_

'_Cause when love comes around  
It comes without a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright  
Gray skies turn into blue  
You would like to feel it too  
That's the way (__Finn:__ that´s the way)_

_[Katie with Finn]_

_That it feels  
When love comes around_

_[Rachel]_

_Stood all day in the sun  
We were having fun  
Talking 'bout the bands we love to hear_

_[Marley]_

_Told a secret in his ear  
He was suddenly so near_

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_My heart was beating faster then it should_

_[Katie (Finn)]_

_And then he (realized)  
This love he (could not fight)_

_[Katie, Marley, Finn and Rachel (Finn)]_

_'Cause when (love comes around)  
It comes without a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright (shine so bright)  
Gray skies turn into blue  
You would like to feel it too  
Thats the way (__Finn:__ that´s the way)_

_That it feels  
when love comes around_

_[During the instrumental, Finn and Katie are playing the guitars as they share smiles, Rachel and Marley sway in the stools as they have big smiles on her faces. Then Katie looks at the audience confidently; Evangeline, Andy, Marissa and Avery smiles sweetly at them]_

_[Katie]_

_And then he realized  
this love he could no fight_

_[Katie, Marley, Finn and Rachel (Finn)]_

_'Cause when (love comes around)  
It comes without a sound  
It makes all the stars shine so bright (shine so bright)  
Gray skies turn into blue  
You would like to feel it too  
That's the way (__Finn:__ that´s the way)_

_That it feels  
when love comes around_

_That' the way  
that it feels  
when love comes around  
That's the way _

_Katie:_

_That it feel's  
When love comes around_

_[Katie, Rachel, Finn and Marley looks at each other with a smile]_


	12. Sweet vengance

**Hello everyone! I feel flattered that you loved the latest chapter; honestly it was really hard for me to write it because like Katie, I was bullied in high school. For the ones who didn´t know who portrayed the new characters in "Real beauty" or don´t remember the names of the new members of the glee club here´s the list.**

**Savannah Winchester-Bella Thorne**

**Avery Lawrence-Aimee Teegarden**

**Marissa White- Ginny Gardner**

**Jeremy White- Nolan Sotillo**

**Evangeline Monteith- Nathalia Ramos**

**Andy Stewart- Sammi Hanratty**

**Katie Valentine- Sabrina Carpenter (she is one of the main characters along with Finn (Cory Monteith), Rachel (Lea Michele) and Marley (Melissa Benoist))**

**The songs of the latest chapter were:**

**1.-Outside looking in (Originally by Jordan Pruitt) performed by Katie Valentine**

**2.-Metamorphosis (Originally by Hilary Duff) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose**

**3.-Perfect (Originally by Pink!) performed by Evangeline Monteith, Marissa White and Andy Stewart**

**4.-Just the way you are (originally by Bruno Mars) performed by Finn Hudson and New Directions**

**5.-Open eyes (originally by Debby Ryan) performed by Avery Lawrence**

**6.-Fighter (originally by Christina Aguilera) performed by Katie Valentine with Finn Hudson and New Directions**

**7.-When love comes around (originally by College 11) performed by Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and Marley Rose**

**The unreleased song that Finn and Katie sang in the park was "Somewhere over the rainbow" originally by Judy Garland but I used the version that appeared in the movie "50 first dates" **

**And finally, the background songs were:**

**1.-Never say never by Justin Bieber ft. Jaden Smith**

**2.-We got the beat by the Go go´s**

**Anyway, in this chapter we´re going to meet Vanessa Hudson (Dove Cameron), a pretty and nice girl who is going to be the key element.**

**By last, if you have doubts about the spoilers and songs about this chapter, you can check the official Tumblr of the story:**

**And…remember that reviews are always appreciate.**

**PS: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

"I still don´t get it why we are here" Finn protested as he and Katie entered the choir room.

"Because here is where you helped me to get my confidence back" Katie replied sitting down at the piano and patted the bench beside her. "So as a token of my gratitude, mister; I will give you piano lessons for free"

"So if I learn to play the piano I can impress your sister?" Finn asked as he sat next to Katie. "Awesome"

"Well, you don´t become a pianist in a day" Katie pointed as she played the piano solemnly. "It takes years"

"What about Beethoven and Tchaikovsky?" Finn asked as he tried to follow his friend´s movements. "Not that they were great geniuses of classical music?"

"Finny bear, are you seriously comparing yourself with Beethoven and Tchaikovsky?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow and then shook her head and smiled. "Sometimes you make me laugh. Okay, as I was saying, they were geniuses; you´re a rookie"

"I guess you´re right" Finn said as he tried to play the piano but he accidentally failed a note and scratched his hair. "Uh…how do you do it? I mean…I´m really suck at this"

"Here, let me show you" Katie responded by putting her fingers on the keys. "Watch, okay?" Finn nodded as she started playing the piano. "Every good boy does fine; on the lines, and…F, A, C, E, in between; and…all cars eat gas, get it?"

"I´ve never seen them like that before" Finn said as he tried to play again. "Okay, it´s like musical notes, right?"

"Yep" Katie said playing the piano. "Follow my lead" she then repeated the notes but singing it as Finn played. "Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do"

"Cool" Finn said playing the piano and turned to his friend. "So…that´s it?"

"Nope" Katie pointed without stop playing the piano. "I will show you an easy song"

"Mary has a little lamb" Finn suggested as Katie turned to him. "Hey, that´s easy"

"Sure" Katie nodded, and then continued playing the piano as she started to sing. "_Mary has a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb; Mary has a little lamb, it´s fleece was white as snow_"

"_And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went; everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go_" Finn sang as he and Katie played the piano.

"Hmm, not bad" Katie pointed clapping. "You are improving"

"Thanks, Goldilocks" Finn said; his face turning into a half-smile. "but we´re not done, I want to learn another song"

"Okay" Katie said placing the music sheets on the stand. "Let´s sing this"

"Breathe?" Finn asked as Katie nodded. "Sure, why not?"

_[Katie starts singing as she plays the piano, Finn joins her and they create a harmony]_

_[__Katie]_

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason _

_[Finn]_

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands _

_[Katie with Finn]_

_And breathe… just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe _

_[Finn]_

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it. _

_[Katie]_

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands, _

_[Katie with Finn]_

_And breathe… just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around._

_[Katie and Finn continue playing the piano as they share smiles; Rachel is entering the choir room and she started to smile as she watches them]_

_[Katie]_

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to _

_[Finn]_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to _

_[Katie with Finn]_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

_[the performance ends, where Rachel starts to clap at Finn and Katie and they turned to her]_

"that was so beautiful" Rachel replied with a smile and wiping a small tear. "I´m sorry I interrupted you guys, but…I really loved this duet and, you two have had previously duets"

"I just was teaching him piano lessons, sis" Katie said, getting up from the piano. "I´m glad you liked it; actually the duet was improvised"

"You want me to be honest?" Finn asked, walking to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "it was to impress you"

"Why?" Rachel asked as they both stare at each other´s eyes lovingly. "I don´t need impressions, love; you are perfect"

"You deserve the best, Rachel" Finn said. "And I want to threat you like a princess. The first thing on my list is to prepare a romantic dinner and playing ballads on the piano"

"I love you" Rachel just said and stood on tiptoe to press her lips against his, Finn smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem; earth to Finchel" Katie waved, and then snapped her fingers. "Excuse me"

"Katie" Rachel responded breaking the kiss with Finn and turning to her sister. "Why you always interrupt when I´m kissing my boyfriend"

"I did not" Katie crossed her arms. "Guys, I love you both but…remember I´m still a kid and seeing you make out is a little awkward for me"

"Snarky girl, if it bothers you to be here, you can go" Finn replied calmly. "And you feel uncomfortable because you are single"

"Happily single, thank you" Katie raised her hand to stop them. "Um, you know what? You´re right…I better go" she added as she left the choir room. "Oh, and be sure to lock the door"

"Finally alone, baby" Finn replied seductively as he leaned to kiss Rachel when…

"Oops sorry, lovebirds; I forgot the music sheets" Katie said entering the choir room as she ran and take the music sheets from the stand. "Continue what you were doing, ignore me. See you at lunch!" she turned to run out of the choir room.

"Well, I guess we´ll have to finish what we started, isn´t it?" Rachel said with a chuckle and both were about to kiss when Katie once again ran into the choir room causing to Finn groan in frustration.

"Katie, you forgot something else?" Finn said rolling his eyes and looking at his best friend. "I really want to make out with Rachel"

"And no cat is eating your tongue, Frankenteen" Katie protested as she took her jacket who was on the seat. "I forgot my jacket" she took her jacket and turned to her sister and her friend. "I won´t interrupt you again, I swear" she added as she left running the choir room and closed the door behind her.

"She´s gone" Finn and Rachel said in unison and sighed in relief.

"Where were we?" Finn asked as he stroked gently Rachel´s hair and then kissed her forehead. "Oh yes; if I remember correctly, I think I was saying how much I want to impress my girl in a romantic dinner"

"You don´t have to impress me, Finn; you already do" Rachel responded by putting her hands on his cheeks. "What you did for my sister was something to admire, and above all, the week´s assignment about "Confidence" really touched me; so you don´t have to do big things to impress me, just keep this big heart and help others"

"I regret not having spend time with you this days" Finn said sadly. "I feel like a terrible boyfriend"

"I understand and I´m not upset, okay?" Rachel said softly. "it was about to help my sister after she was bullied by Savannah, who was suspended for a week"

"Really?" Finn asked as Rachel nodded. "That doesn´t calm me at all, Rach; what if she attacks Katie again?"

"I won´t let that brat becomes near her" Rachel said feeling anger. "I was heartbroken when I found my Katie crying in the bathroom that morning and all because of a stupid popular girl"

"You are a really good sister" Finn said looking at her. "Katie is so lucky to have someone like you"

"Well, Katie is the most important thing in my life and I promised my mom I´d take care for her forever" Rachel responded sweetly but then her face turned serious when she noticed that her boyfriend tensed. "Finn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m great" Finn said putting his hands on his pockets. "It´s just…sometimes I feel jealous, you know? I wish I could have the relationship that you and Katie have; you guys always have each other, and sometimes, I know it sounds silly but…I wish I had a sister to whom I must protect"

"Aww" Rachel cooed after seeing that her boyfriend being jealous was adorable. "it´s not silly, Finny; Katie loves you and sees you as a big brother"

"I know, babe" Finn said. "But it´s not the same; the fact that Katie and I are best friends doesn´t change the fact that she is your little sister. And I have no complaint against it, I just, I would like to have a sister on my own; don´t get me wrong, Rach…Katie is awesome but…"

"I completely understand how you feel" Rachel pointed. "if we are honest, I felt jealous when you were with Katie during the last lesson"

"Rachel, Katie is my best friend; I couldn´t abandon her" Finn said as Rachel looked down. Hey, look at me" the tiny brunette looked up. "What I feel about your sister doesn´t compare with what I feel about you. I love her like a sister, but…I´m in love with you" he leaned and kissed her so passionately that she got dizzy. After they parted their lips, they kept pressed their foreheads together. "I love you"

"I don´t know, Finn" Rachel responded feeling insecure. "Sometimes I feel like…you and my sister have feelings for each other"

"That´s impossible, baby" Finn said stroking her hair. "I love you" Rachel looked down but Finn lifted her chin to force her to look at him. "I feel absolutely nothing for Katie, okay? She´s like my sister and…if you feel insecure, I had a conversation with her just a few moments if you want to know"

"yes, please" Rachel nodded as Finn started to tell the story

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Katie, let me clear you something okay?" Finn said when he and Katie sat. "I enjoy being with you and you´re my best friend but…I don´t want you to confuse this…I´m head over heels in love with your sister, do you understand me? And…I know you want us to spend time together but…Rachel is my girlfriend, not you"_

"_Finn…" Katie said when Finn finished talking. "I understand perfectly and, sorry to caused problems between you and my sister, I just wanted to show my gratitude because you were there for me when I was bullied by Savannah. But you have every right; you and Rach are perfect for each other and I think is the best for us if you spend more time with her and not me. I´m not in love with you either; come on…I see you as a brother, a great and awesome big brother. Plus, I´m only thirteen, so I´m practically a kid"_

"_So…we´re okay?" Finn asked turning to her. "You don´t have a crush on me, right?"_

"_ew, not at all" Katie said playfully and slightly slapped his arm. "I´d rather to chase a squirrel"_

"_if you say so" Finn rolled his eyes as Katie just laughed._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"that makes sense" Rachel said as Finn continued to stroke her long hair tenderly. "then Katie won´t come between us, right?"

"nope" Finn said with his adorable half smirk. "she is our little cupid for a reason" he leaned slowly to capture her lips with his. "To keep us together" he and Rachel started to kiss, as Finn deepened the kiss as their tongues fight for dominance.

"Hi there, losers!" Kitty said opening the door enthusiastically but then rolled her eyes to see that Finn and Rachel were making out. "Oh dear god, stop sucking each other´s faces"

"Oh look who´s back from the death" Finn said sarcastically as he parted his lips from Rachel´s and turned to the cheerleader. "Hello again, Kitty"

"T-Rex" Kitty simply said as she ran to hug Rachel. "Hey, Rach"

"hi, Kitty" Rachel smiled back at her. "How are you?"

"Much better, thank you" Kitty responded politely. "After an awful chicken soup and staying in bed I recovered my energy but I´d be better if you and your dear sweetheart doesn´t corrupt this sacred place where some of us come to sing"

"Whoa, whoa" Finn raised his hand in confusion as both girls turned to him. "wait a minute…tell me something I don´t know"

"You just sounded like the song of Selena Gomez" Kitty pointed as Finn simply rolled his eyes at her.

"What´s wrong, babe?" Rachel asked sweetly at him,

"Since when you" he pointed at Kitty. "And you" he pointed at Rachel. "Are best friends?"

"This is none of your business" Kitty replied staring at him.

"Excuse Kitty" Rachel apologized and then turned to her. "Hey, don´t be rude to Finn"

"Don´t worry, dear; is not you" Kitty said sweetly before looking coldly at Finn. "I just don´t think it´s appropriate that Gigantor wants to get into our business"

"Hello" Finn waved at them. "First off, I´m still here and second, this concerns me since I´m dating Rachel"

"Finn, I don´t think this…" Rachel groaned in frustration. "You know what…I won´t stand another minute watching the two of you kill each other, excuse me"

"Don´t go" Finn pleaded grabbing her hand. "Stay"

"I´m sorry, Finn; I don´t think so" Rachel said pulling way his hand from her arm. "I´m tired of always being the middle like Switzerland. Besides, I´m sure you can deal with Kitty"

"are you serious?" Finn asked as Rachel nodded. "oh hell no"

"oh come on, big baby; I don´t bite" Kitty sardonically said and she added a smirk.

"you shut up!" Finn yelled turning to her leaving both Kitty and Rachel speechless. "I´m talking to my girlfriend"

"Finn!" Rachel scolded him. "that´s enough" she turned in her heels. "I´ve never been so disappointed in you before" she left the choir room behind her. Finn decided to leave the choir room as well.

"hey!" Kitty called him making him to turn around. "who the hell you think you are to tell me to shut up, huh?" she puts her fists on her hips. "I was just joking and you had to ruin everything"

"nice language, Kitty" Finn replied as he continued walking. "I´m not going to waste my time with you"

"I´m not done talking, Hudson!" Kitty yelled. "Don´t you dare to ignore me!"

"Sorry, I can´t hear you" Finn sardonically said as he left but Kitty followed him. Why Finn has to be such a jerk with her?

"Hey" Katie said running towards her sister. "I thought you´d be with Finn; that´s why I left"

"That was the plan but..." Rachel said looking down.

"But what?" Katie inquired. "Rachel, what happened?"

"Kitty returned after being sick with chickenpox" Rachel commented as Katie encouraged her to continue. "the point is that she is equally snarky like you but a higher level. Anyway; unlike you, Kitty hates when Finn and I are making out and she started derisive comments about it and…well, that was the straw that broke the camel"

"Oh no, again?" Katie asked as Rachel just stared at her, the young blonde simply rubbed her temples. "This is ridiculous and childish, I mean…why just can´t Finn and Kitty get along?"

"Trust me, Katie; sometimes I ask the same question" Rachel rolled her eyes. "if we don´t stop them, this is going to be the third world war"

"I´m agree with you, sis" Katie pointed as she grabbed Rachel´s arm. "Come on"

"Wait, where are we going?" Rachel asked as she and Katie were running through the halls. "Katie, not so fast"

""We´re almost there" Katie pointed as they continue running. "Hold on"

"You´re not seriously saying we´re going to spy on them?" Rachel protested but Katie didn´t say anything. "Katie, I don´t think this is such a good idea"

"Rach, we are not technically spying on them, okay?" Katie replied turning to her sister as they stopped running for a moment to catch their breaths. "We´re just staking out and…I activated the field of invisibility around us to not be seen or discovered by them"

"Thank god" Rachel sighed in relief. "We should do this more often"

"be an angel has it´s advantages" Katie admitted with a small smile when she saw Finn and Kitty were trading insults whenever they got the chance.

"Katie, what is it?" Rachel suddenly asked to see that the young blonde has stayed briefly in a catatonic state. "did you have a vision?"Katie gasped and blinked several times before she could react.

"This is pretty bad" Katie said when she finally would talk. "After what we did for those two, they still hate each other to death" Rachel turned to her confused. "Okay, let´s not overreact but…it´s not a friendly discussion"

"this can´t be happening" Rachel exclaimed as she and Katie followed Finn and Kitty like shadows. "This is impossible"

"It´s very possible" Katie pointed when both sisters came to the school yard and hid behind a pillar in order to hear the conversation or rather…the fight. "Uh oh"

"What? What is it?" Rachel wanted to know but Katie raised a hand to stop her.

"I don´t know what the hell is your problem with me but since I got here you haven´t stopped bugging me!" Finn shouted and kicked a bench. "And frankly I´m sick of it!"

"Finn Hudson and his classic tantrum" Kitty replied indifferently and then her face turned red with anger. "Pardon me? I haven´t done anything to you…I tried to make amends and you turned me down, so don´t play the innocent when it´s your fault in the first place! If you had not taken Rachel and Katie away from me none of this would happen!"

"What the hell is your damn and fetish obsession with Rachel and Katie?!" Finn argued. "Are you in love with them or something? Because it´s freaking creepy!"

"I´M NOT IN LOVE WITH THEM, YOU IDIOT!" Kitty roared and slapped him across the face. "This is none of your business!"

"You´re a cold hearted bitch, you know that?" Finn yelled as he touched his injured cheek. "You´re mentally insane, why you just can get the hell out of here and be locked in an nut house. YOU DON´T BELONG HERE!" Kitty felt tears in her eyes at that confession and that hurt more than everyone ignoring her after Rachel and Katie chose Brittany as their new mentor, this was more painful.

"How dare you?" Kitty said as tears stream down her cheeks. "Who do you think you are to judge me?"

"Oh please…suddenly you stop being a devil and turn into an angel?" Finn snorted. "you are the worst person in this world and you know it! So do me a favor and move to the Antarctica!"

"Screw you, Finnegan" Kitty said coldly and tearfully. "You are going to regret this!" she finally burst into tears and leave the yard in tears. From afar, Rachel and Katie were in shock after watching everything. Finn simply turned around and left.

"What´s wrong with him?" Katie protested after a big moment of silence. "I know Kitty needs to work in her attitude but Finn went too far this time"

"Nobody told Finn to shattered her" Rachel replied sadly. "He doesn´t even know what Kitty is going through"

"I know you love him, Rach; and he´s like my older brother but…the only thing I wanna do right now is punch him on the face" Katie said crossing her arms. "You can kill me later"

"Katie, you know perfectly well that violence doesn´t solve problems, it´s makes them bigger" Rachel scolded her sister who shrugged. "It´s better making the silent treatment"

"I honestly thing that ignoring someone it´s like if you were punched in the stomach but…I get your point" Katie responded sadly as her and Rachel came out of the hiding and sit on the bench where Finn previously kicked. "Maybe if we don´t talk to him for a while it´s the best"

"Yeah, I think so too" Rachel nodded as both girls for the second time felt really bad for Kitty.

Meanwhile, Kitty was sitting in the bleachers wiping her tears as she remembered the hurtful words that Finn had told her. She apparently showed strength and toughness but inside she was just a sweet girl who just needed to express her feeling and open her heart.

"Kitty?" a deep voice interrupted her thoughts and made her turn to see when she realized it was Artie who was wheeling towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m okay" Kitty sniffed as she wipes her tears. "I just had dirt in my eye"

"Kitty, let me tell you something" Artie pointed as he adjusted his glasses. "I don´t know you as well as I should but, I know exactly when you´re lying and you don´t have dirt in your eye. So I have two theories, you are allergic or you´re crying. So it makes sense that you´re crying for something that really bothered you"

"Artie, I´m fine, okay? You don´t have to worry about me" Kitty replied tearfully. "And what if I´m crying…it´s no big deal"

"The only problem is that you don´t want to say how you really feel" Artie said staring at her. "I want to be your friend, Kitty; you can count on me always" he took her hand in his. "Go ahead, you can tell me. I won´t tell anyone"

"Yeah sure, the kid in the wheelchair will become my personal psychologist" Kitty rolled her eyes as she looks away. "I don´t have time for this"

"Think what you want, but other of my theories is that you use sarcasm to hide your pain" Artie said calmly. "you can tell me, Kitty; I´m not going to judge you, I swear"

"it´s just…I´m sick of his sassiness" Kitty said as more tears stream down her cheeks. "I know I´m not perfect and I have things in my attitude that I´m striving every single day to change. But Finnegan is no one to judge me and…hurt me. He doesn´t even have idea what I´m going through, from the first day I tried to be nice to him and…he thought I was the ghost of his former girlfriend"

"Quinn?" Artie asked raising an eyebrow in interest and Kitty nodded.

"Yeah. Anyways, the point is…" Kitty said blowing her nose with a tissue. "I don´t know what to do with him. Rachel and Katie made a kind of plan that if he and I would sing a duet we could…you know…solve our differences or whatever. Their plan was a trap because neither Finn or me knew about it. And…it was all a hoax"

"Oh I regret not having been there, I would´ve liked to see that" Artie pointed with a smirk making Kitty to turned to him with a scowl and he raised his hands in defense. "Just kidding. But…I don´t think they have done it with bad intentions, they just wanted to help"

"I see that now but at that time I behaved like a total bitch" Kitty snorted and stared at him. "Not to mention that everyone in glee club made me see that I was wrong so…I apologized to them eventually and…that was forgotten"

"You see? All is not lost" Artie pointed. "What I think, Kitty is…that you must give it time. I mean...it´s Finn. He acts and then he thinks, he also always says things without thinking when he is angry"

"Especially when he is kicking chairs" Kitty said with a small smile as Artie laughed.

"Yep, that´s what makes him…well…Finn" Artie responded as Kitty looks down. "Look, Kitty, you have three options, which you can take or leave it as you want. You put up with it…quit…or get mad and take revenge?" Kitty stayed a moment thinking about the different options that Artie had just suggested her about what she had to do with Finn. Put up with it? Bad idea, he was so annoying and it was easy to lose patience. Quit? That would let him win the battle; forget it. Take revenge?...mmm…. yep, that idea was clever and awesome at the same time. This would give Finn a valuable lesson. "Don´t mess with Kitty Wilde".

"You know what?" Kitty said turning to him with a determinate smile on her face and tapping her chin. "You just gave me the best idea ever" she leaned and kissed his cheek and then got up from the bleachers.

"Um…thank you?" Artie replied confused as he blushed after that hot and pretty cheerio just kissed him.

"Nope; thank you" Kitty said turning in her heels and left.

"Oh boy" Artie whispered after Kitty left and he just shook his head with a big smile and wheeled away. He definitely has to ask her out on a date.

On the other hand; Marley, Rachel and Katie walked through the halls as they were talking about Kitty, precisely Finn was keeping some notebooks in his locker when he saw them passing by so he decided to figure it out.

"Hey, guys" Finn greeted the girls but they walking as if was not there. "Hey, why´s the silent treatment? What did I do?"

"Rach, did you hear someone talking?" Katie asked turning to look at her sister.

"No, I don´t. maybe it was the wind" Rachel said. "Let´s go; we have to look for Kitty"

"This is not funny, hey!" Finn protest running after them. "Why are you taking it out with me? As I should know I didn´t do anything wrong"

"How strange, suddenly I heard a ghost spoke" Marley said sarcastically. "Definitely is not Casper, the friendly ghost. Because Casper is only a boy"

"Very funny, Marley" Finn replied annoyed. "Why the hell are you ignoring me?"

"Because what you said to Kitty, that´s why" Rachel said finally turning to him and the girls did the same and crossed their arms. "Don´t play dumb"

"Yeah, right" Finn rolled his eyes. "Defend her. Rachel, she was the one who initially made my life miserable. How can you support her? I am your boyfriend"

"But not my father and Kitty is my friend" Rachel responded as Marley, Katie and Finn looked at her speechless. "What you said was mean, cruel and rude and now…I´m sorry but I don´t even know you"

"You are girls. So you can´t understand me" Finn said absolutely mad. "All girls you think can get inside our heads and magically solve our problems but you are wrong"

"Wow, Finn you´re such a jerk" Marley replied furiously. "Who gave you the right to judge all of us? You are nobody"

"Please, Finnegan; do us a favor and beat it" Katie said shaking her little hand at him. "If you had nothing good to say, shut your mouth"

"Maybe one day being in the body of a girl, you would see the world differently" Rachel replied turning around. "Let´s go, girls"

"Good idea" Marley said turning around and holding the books against her chest.

"Same here" Katie rolled her eyes and turned around, the girls finally left and Finn stayed alone in the hallways with nothing to say. This time he said a misogynistic comment causing the three people who he really cared about the most in this world decided to ignore him. What nobody knew is that Kitty was watching from an angle away and she knew exactly how to get back at him.

"Finn Hudson…get ready to suffer the consequences" Kitty said looking at him and then turned on her heels. "You learn to not mess with Kitty Wilde"

_[Scene changes to the football field. Kitty is doing a routine with the cheerios as she look determinate]_

_[__Kitty with Cheerios:_

_All the girls on the block knocking at my door!  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!_

_[Kitty (Cheerios)]_

_Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you,  
But he ain't got time.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price.  
(Hey!)  
Full of honey,  
Just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling,  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing.  
So come and get it,  
While you've still got time.  
(Hey!)  
Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say _

_[Scene changes to the locker room, Kitty sneaks out in it and from afar she is observing that Finn is taking a shower. She slowly walks up to the shower, and behind she rips a hair and place it in a bottle without he notices. She runs away and closes the door behind her. The scene backs to the football field where she remains focused on the routine]_

_[Kitty with Cheerios]_

_Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

_Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic) _

_[Scene changes to the supermarket. Kitty it´s collecting different ingredients to the magic potion, peppermint, honey, lipstick, chocolate, vanilla extract, strawberry Chap Stick, flushing and places it into the cart. The scene shifts to her room, Kitty is dressed as a witch…black robe and pointed hat, her blond hair falling over her shoulders. It has a boiling cauldron in front of her; she adds the ingredients and starts mixing]_

_[Kitty]_

_If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,  
Need that magic  
To change him over night.  
Here's the answer.  
Come and get it,  
While you've still got time.  
Hey!  
Get your boy on his knees _

_And repeat after me, say _

_[Kitty with Cheerios]_

_Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

_Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

_[Kitty then adds a picture of a pretty girl and throws it at the cauldron, and then she takes a blond hair of her brush and also throws it as she keeps mixing. The scene changes to the football field where she and the cheerios make an amazing choreography]_

_[Kitty]_

_All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
(now you belong to me) _

_All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
(now you belong to me) _

_[When everything is ready, Kitty goes with the potion to the garden; she opens the bottle and throws it into the air. Becoming magic dust which flies through the air to reach Finn´s room, which sleeps peacefully]_

_[Kitty with Cheerios]_

_Take a sip from my secret potion,  
I'll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can't be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me (hey!)  
I got the recipe.  
And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic! _

_[Scene changes to Kitty´s room, she´s sitting on her bed as she looks at the window with a evil smirk. Then shits to the football field and then to Finn´s room which starts to change for something more feminine. He is under the covers so he doesn´t notices]_

_Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you'll be mine.  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(and it's called black magic)_

_Falling in love (hey!) _

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_Falling in love (hey!)_

_[Kitty looks straight ahead and putting her hands on her hips]_

_[Kitty]_

_Magic!_

_[It´s the next day. A body is shaking under the covers and rolling all over the bed]_

**(Vanessa voice over):**

_It´s a new day and I don´t want to get up (yawns) but I can´t miss classes, I have to apologize to Rachel, Marley and Katie. Kitty? Forget it. She was really mean to me. Okay, Finn. Time to get up_

_[a hand removes the covers and slowly opens the eyes, she starts when she sees that the room is all pink and have girls stuff]_

_What happened here? This is not my room. What happened last night?(touching her forehead) I don´t remember drinking anything (looking at her hands) wait…why my hands are so soft and…like princess´s hands. (Touches her hair) this is not mine. (Sings out loud and then covers her mouth) that came out of my throat. I have no girl´s voice!"_

_[Finally, a pretty blonde girl gets up from the bed and looks around suspiciously; she checks in the closet that there are girl clothes and shoes]_

_This is NOT definitely mine! Something really strange is happening today. (She walks barefoot to the full-length mirror and finally sees the reflection is the same blond girl) oh God (she starts touching arms, face and hair as the reflection imitates the movements) no, no, no, no.. .This can't be happening. I'm a ... a ... a ... girl?! (Screaming in terror)_

_[Scene changes to a mysterious room, Vanessa is looking everywhere as she hears voices in her head. The room starts to spin around and she´s about to scream]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this? _

_I'm going crazy now_

_[Vanessa opens the door and goes out to the McKinley halls, she starts walking through the halls as some girls and boys follow her. Suddenly cute boys starts to dance with her as she tries to escape]_

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_[Vanessa starts dancing as everyone else joins her; she looks confused and scared at the same time]_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_[Vanessa once again tries to escape but more cute boys are chasing her and dance with her. She is really scared]_

_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnecting all the calls  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this stuff out  
It's too close for comfort, oh.  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)  
Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (be wise)  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (what you like)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_[Scene changes to the same room where Vanessa previously was, but there´s mirrors everywhere, she touches her head in confusion, she tries to escape and her ghosts are chasing her]_

_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
If you can't go, go, go  
I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh  
Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice (better think twice)  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

_[Scene then goes to the auditorium where Vanessa is laying on the stage, the stage starts goes round and round as she covers her face and shakes her head. Uncovers her face and looks up at the camera with a terrified face]_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

_[She releases a scream as the scene fades black]_

"Vanessa?" the voice of Carole Hudson-Hummel suddenly made the girl pulling out of her trance. Carole once again knocked the door. "Are you okay, honey? I heard you scream"

"Vanessa?!" Vanessa whispered softly still looking at her reflection and then she leaned against the door. "Um…yes, mom. I´m…okay. I thought I saw a cockroach"

"Open the door, sweetie" Carole called gently and Vanessa with trembling hands decided to obey. "I will make sure there´s no insects, okay?" Vanessa stepped aside and let her mother enter her room. "Nessie, there´s nothing here. Your room is clean as a mirror; well, except for your bed"

"Oh, the bed um…I will do it in a minute" Vanessa said running a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Mom?"

"Yes?" Carole turned to the nervous young girl.

"Where is…Finn?" Vanessa wanted to know curiously. Carole looked at her daughter for a long time. "You know…Finn Hudson. Your son. Aka quarterback, I mean…former quarterback and captain of soccer team, leader of New Directions, he is dating Rachel and his best friend is Katie"

"Vanessa, are you okay?" Carole walks up to her and puts her hand on her forehead. "Something is wrong with you, my child. Are you sure you´re okay? You don´t need to go to the doctor?"

"Mom, I´m fine I swear" Vanessa protested. "I´m serious, I´m not Vanessa, it´s Finn. This is a nightmare, okay? I´m not a girl" she runs to the night table, grabs a notebook and starts to hit in the head with it. "Wake up, wake up. This is a dream, somebody pinch me…ow!" Vanessa turned to her mom outraged. "I said literally"

"Vanessa Jane Hudson, this is not funny. You´re a girl, I have no son whose name is Finn" Carole replied firmly. "you better get ready for school or you´re going to be late" Vanessa started to protest when…"oh, and stop reading so many fiction novels" said this, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"What´s going on here? This isn´t Freaky Friday" Vanessa protested once she was alone and started to make the bed as she looks the pictures around the room…she was in every picture and not Finn. Finn Hudson was replaced with Vanessa. "So…this is not a dream"

"Excuse me; you said something, my dear?" a male female voice replied behind her making her turning around and face Kurt. "Hello, ray of sunshine"

"K…Kurt" Vanessa stuttered nervously. "How…how are you?"

"I´m good, thanks for asking" Kurt responded with an elegant bow before his face look at the young blonde from head to toe. "What is wrong is…why you haven´t dress yet, young lady? We´re going to be late for school"

"I have nothing to wear" Vanessa sheepishly said as she puts her hands on her pockets.

"Nonsense" Kurt said as he walks to the closet and looking through the clothes as Vanessa observed him. "Hmm…let´s see what you can wear. Here…try this" Kurt triumphally said when he pulled out a dress with a tiny jacket and heels. "You will look fabulous…with some make up and curling your hair…"

"Kurt…Kurt…look, I´m not really comfortable with that, okay?" Vanessa protested tying her hair in a ponytail and putting on her glasses. "It´s too much"

"So why you have a brain if you don´t use it?" Kurt grumbled as Vanessa rolled her eyes at him. "It´s about showing your beauty, girl. Or you don´t want to shine?"

"No, I rather being invisible" Vanessa said sitting on the bed, putting on her sneakers and tying the shoelaces. "Makeovers is not my thing"

"Fine, it´s your choice" Kurt sighed in surrender. "You´re impossible, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway" Vanessa innocently said as she looks up.

"You´re lucky you´re my cute little sister" Kurt said pinching slightly her rosy cheeks. "I´ll be downstairs"

"On the second thought…I´d rather walk" Vanessa said getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

_[Vanessa takes the jacket from the rack, puts it on and closes the door behind her. She goes down the stairs and leaves the house walking on the streets]_

_Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_[Vanessa walks on the streets as she looks the people passing by, some of the kids are observing her with curiosity]_

_It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not_

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything_

_[When she reaches the building, she enters the school holding the backpack firmly to her hand and with some books under her other arm]_

_Everything I'm not_

_But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not _

Vanessa walks to the newsletter and finds several lists, she discovers particularly a list of auditions for the basketball team and just when she was about to write her name on it, someone stops her, when she turns around discovers that is Rachel.

"Hi! Vanessa, right?" Rachel asked with interest and the blonde simply nods passing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and adjusting her glasses. "Hi, sorry to bother you but…can I ask you why you were about to sign up for the basketball team?"

"Um…well actually because I´m athletic and really good at sports" Vanessa admitted with a small smile and put her ponytail over her left shoulder. "I wanted to do other things but…I´m pretty bad and my brother was the one he suggested I should go for it"

"Wait…you have a brother?" Rachel asked a little more interested in the new girl who was actually Finn who was under a spell. "That´s amazing, I love to meet him"

"It´s Finn" Vanessa replied with a smile and Rachel covered her mouth with her face. "is weird that he has never mentioned me but I´m his little sister and I´m a sophomore; I just transferred from school, you must be Rachel Berry"

"Yes, I am" as he now was a girl, Finn has to act like one and Vanessa hugged Rachel with excitement, she containing a chuckle hugged her back. "Okay"

"I´m so sorry, it´s just that I´m a big fan of yours" Vanessa said parting the hug and smiling. "You have a beautiful voice and could overstage the same Barbra Streisand in person singing "Don´t rain on my parade", by the way the star you place next to your signature is cute"

"Then my boyfriend told you about me, huh?" Rachel asked curiously and Vanessa nodded again. "The strange thing is today he missed the school and I wish he could introduce you properly"

"Oh no it´s okay, I wanted to" Vanessa replied sweetly. "and Finn couldn´t come because he has chickenpox which is highly contagious, so I´m taking classes for him and doing the homework; oh and I heard you singing the other day with your younger sister, is a blond girl, right? Katie" Rachel nodded and Vanessa continued. "I sat in the last seat I don´t know if you saw me"

"Honestly no" Rachel answered and Vanessa smiled gently. "I had known you were there and I would´ve seen you"

"don´t worry, sometimes I been good being invisible, I mean…the real reason that I join the basketball team is because I´m not pretty enough even Finn thinks the opposite and…I feel like a freak" Vanessa confessed sadly and Rachel moved closer to her to lift her chin with her finger so she could look at her.

"That´s not true, Vanessa" Rachel said softly. "whoever made you that horrible comment is a person who has no feelings and just wants to hurt you, never let anyone make you feel you´re not worthless, okay?" Vanessa smiled sadly and Rachel began to smile. "mm…let´s see, what if you didn´t have to wear glasses?" thereupon she took off her glasses and discovered that the girl had beautiful eyes and was really pretty, then put her hand on the league which was holding her ponytail and lose her hair. "You´re really beautiful, and if you look in a mirror you´ll see that I´m not lying"

"Thank you" Vanessa said when she looked in the mirror and felt tears in her eyes, then she turned to Rachel and hugged her. "Thank you so much"

"It´s okay" Rachel said smiling. "I´m glad I could help"

"When I grow up I want to be like you" Vanessa said shyly. "I see you as my role model"

"I feel flattered" Rachel giggled and then stared at the blonde with curiosity. "But we almost have the same age, don´t you think?"

"Actually, I have fifteen" Vanessa corrected. "I will turn sixteen in January"

"Oh" Rachel pointed and Vanessa kept staring at her. "is there something wrong?"

"No; not at all" Vanessa looked down and then turned to her. "I was wondering if you would like to sing with me. I mean…that would be really awesome because you are an inspiration and you are my idol. Um…sorry, I´m just really nervous and excited and…Oh god, I´m talking too much"

"Nessie, there´s no need to feel embarrassed" Rachel said softly putting her hand on her shoulder. "that would be a huge honor"

"Yaysies" Vanessa squealed excitedly as she clapped and they went to the auditorium.

"So…Vanessa; which one you want to sing?" Rachel asked checking different music sheets that were on the piano. "There is classic rock, jazz, something of Broadway…"

"Well…considering that we are…you know…girls" Vanessa said with a shy smile and playing with her blond hair. "Maybe…something of…Cher Loyd?"

"I´m in!" Rachel squealed and found a music sheet. "Here it is! My favorite song of her, which became a hit!"

"I know" Vanessa giggled and looking at the paper. "Sometimes Finn thinks I´m weird cause this is my ringtone but…I don´t care, the song is awesome"

"I don´t know why but…I feel you remind me of someone" Rachel admitted and Vanessa looked at her curiously. "If I told you you remind me of Finn would be too obvious"

I´m here, Rach. Vanessa thought silently but she simply looked at her with a smile and shrugs. "Maybe the fact that we are siblings"

"Yeah, that´s why" Rachel said giving the music sheets to the band. "Okay, we can start if you want to"

"Yeah, sure, I want to" Vanessa nodded and walked to the middle of stage grabbing a microphone as Rachel does the same but she looked unsure. "Rach, it´s okay. if you don´t know the song, I can start and you follow my lead"

"Show me what you got, Nessie" Rachel replied confidently as both girls looked at each other smiling. From afar, Katie enters the auditorium and gives thumbs up to both of them.

_[The music starts and Vanessa starts singing beautifully, as Rachel looks at her tenderly]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa *giggles*_

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way_

_[Rachel]_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_[Both girls have fun singing and have a lot of musical chemistry, Katie started to suspect something]_

_[Rachel and Vanessa (spoken)]_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this_

_[Vanessa (spoken)]_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this_

_[Rachel and Vanessa]_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_[Rachel and Vanessa smile at each other friendly. there´s flashback of Finn and Rachel together, back to the present…Katie finds out Finn is Vanessa but she says nothing and enjoys the performance]_

_[Rachel (Vanessa)]_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_[Vanessa (Rachel)]_

_You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_[Rachel and Vanessa (spoken)]_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this_

_[Rachel and Vanessa]_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_(there´s another flashback of Finn and Rachel making out in the choir room, another where they in Katie´s tree house with her reading the script of Matilda and helping her with the lines)_

_[Rachel]_

_Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_(Back to the auditorium, Rachel and Vanessa are singing happily, Katie notices the blond dances amazing and she started to suspect Kitty did a spell on Finn)_

_[Vanessa (spoken)]_

_yeah, yeah, yo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this_

_[Rachel and Vanessa (Vanessa)]_

_(oh, oh, oh!) Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you (no one else can have you)  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back (oh, oh, yeah)  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back (I want you back)  
Want want you, want you back _

_I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back_

_[Rachel (spoken in British accent)]_

_Does it sound like a helicopter? Brrr_

_(Finish singing, both girls share a group hug as Katie simply stares at them)_

"Well, that certainly was epic" Katie said as she applauded making that Rachel and Vanessa turned to her and parted the hug. "Who´s your new best friend, sis?"

"Katie Belle, this nice girl is Vanessa" Rachel responded putting her hand on the other blonde´s head. "Finn´s little sister"

"The chemistry that showed in your duet was pretty obvious" Katie said walking towards Vanessa in circles. "Something really strange is happening…I´m surprised he never mentioned you"

"The truth is that I´m good at being invisible" Vanessa replied shyly. "go unnoticed it´s…my…nature. I´m like Violet from The Incredibles"

"Do you like superheroes?" Katie asked with a smile as Vanessa nodded. "wow, you are really unique"

"Thank you" Vanessa replied gently. "So are you"

"With more reason we should do that Vanessa feels at home, don´t you think?" Rachel pointed. "We can be her friends"

"Then you don´t think I´m weird?" Vanessa asked smoothing her hair. "Because everyone else thinks I am"

"You´re not weird, Ness; you´re just different from the others and that´s what makes you special" Katie commented. "Now that I think…I would like to know you a little better" Katie with a honest smile turned to Rachel. "Hey, Rach, do you mind letting me have a moment alone with Vanessa?"

"Um…sure…I will go with Marley" Rachel responded by taking the music sheets from the shelf and left the auditorium. "I´ll see you later"

"That was not very friendly" Vanessa replied directing her gaze towards the exit of the auditorium and then to Katie. "She just wanted to be here and she felt rejected"

"But I was never rude with my sister" Katie protested. "I just told her I needed to talk to you"

"It´s not what you said it´s how you said" Vanessa said gently. "I know you had no intentions of hurting her. But…well…it´s Rachel. And then you know that she always takes things personal"

"How do you know so much about my sister if you just met her this morning?" Katie wanted to know raising an eyebrow.

"Um…good answer, I have no idea" Vanessa responded clearing her throat. "Maybe because my brother talks about Rachel all the time"

"Mm…" Katie scratches her chin thoughtfully. "I know that Finn has no sisters"

"Oh…well…it´s so complicated, you know?" Vanessa confessed shrugging her shoulders. "Sometimes it´s better…to keep things in secret because…reality is really hard"

"There´s something fishy here" Katie simply said as she kept walking around Vanessa in circles. "So far I have three clues to get to the heart of this mystery. Your duet with Rach was amazing and the chemistry was evident in the musical number. Your last name is Hudson according to my sources and…until now your answers are spontaneous"

"Excuse me…someone would be so kind to help me?" Vanessa asked trembling in fear and when she realizes that was only her and Katie, she got really nervous. "I´m really freaking out when you interrogate me like that. Are you Nancy Drew or something?"

"I have nothing against you, darling; actually you are super nice" Katie said patting her shoulder. "I just want to get to the bottom of this"

"Nice try, Goldilocks…" Vanessa started saying but immediately covered her mouth.

"Goldilocks…I haven´t heard that nickname for two days" Katie said with a smirk. "And only one person calls me that"

"Well…you look like Goldilocks and…I also have blond curls so…it makes me also…Goldilocks but that nickname is yours" Vanessa replied nervously. "Sometimes I have no idea of what I´m talking about"

"Don´t be afraid, Nessie. I don´t bite" Katie sardonically said. "I promise I´ll let you go when we ´re done"

"Katie, you need to help me" Vanessa desperately said. "This is a horrible nightmare from which I can´t wake up. I …and I´ll stay this way forever. I woke up this morning…"she touched her blond curls, then looked at Katie with watery eyes. "Like this. I don´t know what´s happening to me"

"Finn?" Katie suddenly asked making Vanessa to look at her with her big green eyes. "is that you?"

"I´m really scared, Katie" Vanessa tearfully said. "I don´t want to be a girl for the rest of my life"

"Oh my God, I knew it" Katie exclaimed running towards the girl and hugs her. "Finny bear, what on earth happened to you?"

"I don´t know" Vanessa replied tearfully. "I wish I could but I don´t know. It´s me, Katie. Just now…I´m trapped in the body of a pretty girl" Vanessa covers her face with her hands and starts to cry.

"Oh man…I´m so sorry, Finn" Katie sadly said as Vanessa continued sobbing. "I promise we´re going to find out who did this to you"

I can´t even kiss Rachel with this body and you have no idea how much I miss my girlfriend" Vanessa sobbed. "I want to be Finn again, not Vanessa"

"You definitely can´t, that would be super creepy" Katie pointed as she rubbed her back. "I´m sure this is a work of a spell"

"What?" Vanessa asked turning to her. "You think that what happened to me was result of magic? Someone did this to me?"

"Hundred percent" Katie said as they sat on the edge of the stage. "Someone threw a spell on you as revenge"

"this can´t be happening" Vanessa shook her head as more tears stream down her cheeks, gets up and starts leaving.

"Wait…where are you going?" Katie asked. "Finn, let me help you"

"It´s not Finn, I´m Vanessa now" Vanessa sadly pointed as she left Katie alone in the auditorium.

_[The instrumental starts as Vanessa looks straight ahead and exits the auditorium, the tears are streaming down her cheeks as she thinks she´s going to be a girl for the eternity. She´s confused and heartbroken]_

_[Vanessa]_

_A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go_

_[Vanessa walks through the halls and tearfully looks at Rachel from afar, she starts remembering all the moments she spend with her as Finn, she imagines that Finn is following her as a shadow]_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Oh oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
oh oh, if only  
If only  
If only_

_[Some flashbacks are shown. Finn and Rachel talking in the choir room, Finn and Rachel in their date in the park as Katie plays the piano for them, the only difference is that Vanessa is watching everything from afar]_

_Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been_

_I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go_

_[Back to the present, Vanessa walks in the park, a big mirror is in front of her, she turns around and sees her reflection in the mirror and next to her is Finn]_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Oh oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Oh oh, if only  
Yeah_

_[Vanessa closes her eyes for a moment and then keeps walking in the park as Finn continues walking behind her. A flashback is shown Finn yelling at Kitty and insulting her, then Finn insulting Rachel, Katie and Marley, Vanessa from afar watches this and shakes her head in disappointment]_

_Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

_[Back to the present, Vanessa is alone singing in the auditorium as more tears stream down her face, she touches her chest as she sings, she imagines Finn is watching her from the audience but in reality she´s alone]_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Oh oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Oh oh_

_If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah_

_If only  
If only_

_[The music is slowly fading out as Vanessa looks straight ahead at the empty audience and sighs]_

Meanwhile, Rachel enters the library and decided to continue her reading on her favorite novel by Nicholas Sparks "The Notebook", she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn´t notice the presence of someone who sat across from her.

"I thought you had already finished reading that book" a female and sweet voice made Rachel to look up from the book.

"Oh hey, Marley" Rachel said closing the book and putting it on the table. "Actually…I´m almost finish it. Noah and Allie are getting reacquainted in the house that Noah build for her; it´s so romantic" then she looked at her best friend with interest. "What about you? What made you to come to the library?"

"I just finished helping my mom in the kitchen. Tomorrow will be "the cupcake" day so…I saved you one by the way" Marley answered sweetly. "Just wait to eat it when you get home, we are forbidden to bring food here"

"For that is the cafeteria" Rachel admitted and both girls laughed. "Thanks, Marley; it´s very kind of you but I´m sure that my sister will want some so I will share with her"

"Of course, you must not forget about Katie, she thinks about you all the time" Marley reminded to Rachel with a slight nod of her head.

"Speaking of Katie, she´s acting really weird today" Rachel confessed sadly. "it seems like she was hiding something. We tell each other everything"

"Why? What happened?" Marley asked curiously. "I find it very strange coming from her"

"Well…it all started when Vanessa was signing for basketball so I decided to talk to her" Rachel started to tell the story. "And…she´s a good girl, nice, a little shy and…is Finn´s little sister"

"Really? I´m surprised that he has never mentioned her" Marley pointed putting her hand on her chin.

"Is what Vanessa told me…she doesn´t like being noticed" Rachel said as Marley listened interested. "The fact is that both get along really well, we even sing a duet…"Want u back" by Cher Loyd"

"That´s a good song" Marley admitted with a smile. "So…what happened next?"

"Vanessa and I had so much fun when we sang together I have to admit" Rachel said with a smile. "And she sings so beautiful, she certainly has to audition for glee club, we need another voice"

"I´m sure that if we convince Finn to let Vanessa try to audition, he can change his mind" Marley said. "I´d love to meet her"

"For now she´s talking with Katie in the auditorium, that´s why I came here" Rachel said running a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "The reason why my sister is acting strange is because she wanted to talk to Vanessa alone"

"There is nothing wrong you can´t listen, Rach" Marley said sadly. "That was not cool"

"As I said, Katie is hiding something and she doesn´t want to tell me what it is" Rachel replied looking down. "Never mind, I…I have more important things to do anyway"

"sooner or later you´ll have to talk to her, make her understand that it´s wrong that she´s hiding things from you even more simple things that it seem" Marley said taking her hand. "Don´t be afraid to say what you feel?"

"Since when a girl gives advice to her angel?" Rachel asked tapping her fingers on the table.

"Since you and Katie appeared in my life" Marley said with a smile. "Come on, let´s get out of here"

"Okay" Rachel agreed picking her book and getting up from the table as she settled her chair as Marley did the same. "I take the opportunity to eat the half of my cupcake"

"Well thought out" Marley said looping her arm with her friend and the two girls left the library. When her and Marley walked through the halls, the tiny brunette didn´t realize that she collided with another person by accident, when she looked up she found someone very familiar. "Owen?"

"Rachel!" Owen exclaimed pulling her into a hug. "Oh my God, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too…I think" Rachel said parting the hug. "sorry it´s that…the fact that you look just like Finn still confusing me a bit" from afar Vanessa was passing by when she saw Owen was trying to flirt with Rachel and got really mad.

"Don´t even think about it" Vanessa muttered reluctantly. "Stay away from Rachel"

"I´m sorry, I can´t get you out off my mind" Owen said moving closer to her. "You´re so beautiful" then he slowly leaned about to capture his lips with hers when…

"NO!" Vanessa screamed suddenly running towards them making Owen, Rachel and Marley turned to her. "I mean…Owen, I wouldn´t do it if I were you. Finn could get really mad if he finds out you tried to kiss his girlfriend"

"Oh, then you must be Vanessa" Marley said trying to forget that embarrassing moment and reached out her hand to the pretty blonde. "It´s nice to meet you, I´m Marley"

"Hi, Marley, nice to meet you too" Vanessa replied gently as she shakes her hand with her. "I´m sorry that this is not a good time"

"I know, I´m sorry too" Marley commented and then stared intently at Vanessa. "You know why Katie was acting so strange with Rachel?"

"I know but I can´t tell you why" Vanessa said. "It´s confidential and secret"

"I get it" Marley said nodding. "Have you seen your brother?"

"He has been sick with…chickenpox" Vanessa answered immediately. "Is incredible the resemblance that Owen guy has with him, isn´t it?"

"Hello…Vanessa" Owen replied sarcastically and a half smile appearing on his face as he walked up to her. "Certainly you are lovely but…so annoying. You remind me of a…certain person"

"I have no idea what you´re talking about" Vanessa said crossing her arms. "But I´m warning you…stay away from Rachel"

"Says who? A sweet blond girl?" Owen asked walking towards her but Vanessa stayed quiet. "Then you can´t tell me what to do, sweetheart"

"Can someone please explain to me what´s going on?" Rachel chimed in. "I´m confused…Vanessa, what´s happening?"

"Is complicated, Rachel" Vanessa said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You´ll see…is something…you couldn´t understand at this time"

"Owen…you know something I don´t know?" Rachel turns to the lost twin of her boyfriend but he just shrugged making her feel excluded from the conversation like happened with her sister. "So all of you prefer to make me the silent treatment or not? Well…I´m sorry is going to be this way" she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Why you just simply tell her the truth? I don´t get it" Marley replied sadly and chased after her friend.

"You saw what you caused, blockhead?" Vanessa replied upset. "What part of "stay away from her" didn´t you understand?"

"You are nobody to tell me to stay away from Rachel" Owen replied defiantly. "I don´t care if you´re a girl…I will continue talking to Rachel, you like or not"

"We´ll see about that, Owen" Vanessa challenged him. "I don´t lose so easily, especially with stupid guys like you, Bam, what?!" she immediately moved her arms as if to cross them and uncross them but then covered her mouth.

"Huh" Owen snapped his fingers and then pointed at her. "That expression is so familiar, you know? Especially in the tone in which you said it"

"What are you talking about? I didn´t say anything. I said nothing!" Vanessa protested nervous. "I didn´t say such a thing…"

"Deny it all you want, blondie but…some guy said the same thing as you and in exactly the same way as you" Owen said raising an eyebrow. "Coincidentally…the situation was similar like this…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Owen and Finn were still arguing about Rachel as usual, and the boy confronted his brother really upset when he found out that he had kissed his girlfriend without his consent._

"_How dare you to kiss the love of my life?" Finn replied angrily. "I can only kiss her lips, do you understand me? Not you. Maybe you talk like me and even look like me…but you and I are completely different"_

"_You keep fooling yourself, bro" Owen replied cynically. "I will continue fighting for Rachel, even if this ends in a bloodbath"_

"_You don´t know how much I want to punch you in your fake and perfect face, Bam, what?!" Finn yelled crossing and uncrossing his arms staring at his brother._

"_Whoa…good tactical battle…for a girl" Owen replied making Finn rolled his eyes at him. "We´ll see about that"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"That doesn´t prove anything" Vanessa replied crossing her arms.

"You don´t fool me…Finn" Owen said causing Vanessa to look at him in shock. "I know you´re under a spell caused by Kitty"

"But…" Vanessa started saying but Owen raised his hand to stop her.

"Bam what?" Katie asked approaching them with a smile. "I loved it, Ness. It´s really cool"

"Um…thank you?" Vanessa said quietly as she stayed in shock again.

"Come on, Katie…we all know that it´s Finn who is under a spell" Owen pointed making both blonde girls turned to him. "I knew from the moment that "Vanessa" stopped me when I was about to kiss the beautiful and fragile Rachel Berry"

"Wait a minute…YOU WHAT?!" Katie yelled angrily only to be stopped by Vanessa who caught her in both arms. "I still haven´t finished with you, jerk!"

"Come on, guys. We don´t want anyone hurt, right?" Kitty said walking towards them with a smirk. "Why we don´t discuss this in a better place?"

"You!" Vanessa yelled looking at Kitty with horror and pointing at her with her finger. "You did this to me?!"

"Surprise!" Kitty said sarcastically. "It´s about time you learned your lesson and what better way to meet your punishment as being a nice and pretty girl"

"KITTY!" Vanessa roared but Kitty simply smiled at her. "You´re going to regret this I swear!"

"As Kitty said…why we don´t discuss this in…the secret garden?" Owen suggested as the girls looked at him with interest. "Well…since I´m the only man in the group...Ladies, you should follow my lead"

"Please remind me to slapping at him when we came back" Katie said as Vanessa and Kitty nodded.

"Rachel, wait!" Marley protested as she kept running after her. "Please stop!"

"Sorry, Marley" Rachel said as she stopped in an empty classroom and entered it, finally sitting on a desk. "I´m so confused by all of this and…nobody wants to tell me what´s going on"

"I honestly think that…if any of them wanted to tell you is because they really appreciate you and don´t want you to get hurt" Marley said making that Rachel groaned in frustration. "That´s why they avoid you"

"Oh no, you too" Rachel complained covering her face and then leaned back in the chair. "Marley, you´re supposed to be on my side"

"you know you´re my friend, Rachel; and I appreciate that you and Katie protect me…but right now I´m not on the side of anybody" Marley commented softly. "Sometimes we hide things for fear that something bad can happen to our loved ones. And I´m sure Katie did what she did because…she loves you so much"

"Yeah, I guess you´re right" Rachel said as Marley just shrugged and smiled. "Sometimes I tend to overreact"

"Sometimes?" Marley asked with a big smile as joke causing Rachel releasing a chuckle. "I thought that was natural in you"

"Ha, ha, very funny" Rachel said with sarcasm but then started laughing and Marley laughing with her as well.

"Okay, let´s done with this" Katie said as her, Vanessa, Owen and Kitty were in the secret garden under a partly cloudy sky. "I frankly think that…we need to solve our differences in a musical duel"

"Like happened with Kitty and Brittany?" Owen asked as Katie nodded. "And what´s the angle of that? You still hate me"

"A musical duel sounds interesting" Vanessa pointed crossing her arms staring at the cheerleader. "I still don´t like Kitty very much"

"Well…we´re even, Finnegan" Kitty said defiantly.

"I´m Vanessa, remember?" Vanessa said standing in tiptoes to lean close to her. "Vanessa!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Katie yelled and immediately Kitty, Vanessa and Owen kept quiet. "Thank you. We are trying to clarify things not make them worse"

"I´m going to destroy you, Kitty Wilde" Vanessa threatened. "And when I do it…you´re going to be a Lima loser"

"Don´t push your luck, Binky Barbie" Kitty commented staring intently at Vanessa. "I always win"

"Yeah, right" Owen pointed laughing and coughing. "Especially when Brittany beat you with her awesome dance skills"

"Excuse me, I was talking to you?" Kitty asked turning to Owen. "I guess not"

"This is already becoming a soap opera" Katie groaned. "Let´s done with this before I change my mind"

_[Katie, Vanessa, Owen and Kitty walk in different directions until each one stand in front of their opponent. Katie with Owen and Vanessa with Kitty]_

_[Katie]_

_Out of the ruins, out from the wreckage  
Can't make the same mistake this time_

_[Vanessa (Kitty)]_

_We are the children, the last generation (the last generation)  
We are the ones they left behind_

_[Owen]_

_And I wonder when we are ever gonna change it  
Living under the fear till nothing else remains_

_[Vanessa and Katie with Kitty and Owen]_

_We don't need another hero  
We don't need to know the way home  
All we want is life beyond the thunderdome_

_[They started waltzing around the secret garden and then change positions, Vanessa with Owen and Kitty with Katie, thunders are rumbling in the sky]_

_[Kitty]_

_Looking for something we can rely on  
There's got to be something better out there_

_[Katie]_

_ooh, Love and compassion, their day is coming  
All else are castles built in the air_

_[Vanessa]_

_And I wonder when we are ever gonna change it  
Living under the fear till nothing else remains_

_All the children say,_

_[Vanessa, Owen, Kitty and Katie]___

_"We don't need another hero  
We don't need to know the way home  
All we want is life beyond the thunderdome_

_[They turn around and switch places once again, Owen with Kitty and Vanessa with Katie, but unlike what happened before with Katie and Kitty, Owen and Katie; they share friendly smiles at each other]_

_[Vanessa with Kitty]___

_So what do we do with our lives?  
We leave only a mark_

_[Owen with Katie]___

_Will our story shine like a life  
Or end in the dark? Is it all or nothing?_

_[during the instrumental break, some children start entering the secret garden wearing royal blue tunics as gospel chorus and they follow Katie, Vanessa, Owen and Katie like shadows; once again they face their opponents]_

_[Katie]___

_We don't need another hero, hero  
We don't need to know the way home_

_[Kitty]___

_All we want is life beyond the thunderdome_

_[Vanessa and Owen]___

_All the children say_

_[Katie, Kitty, Owen and children (Vanessa)]  
__"We don't need another hero (we don´t need another hero) We don't need to know the way home (mmm) All we want is life beyond the thunderdome"_

_[The children turn out to be themselves, little Katie, little Kitty, little Owen and little Vanessa. The song ends and they back to reality staying on the field Katie, Kitty, Owen and Vanessa]_

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Owen said when each one look from side to side. "The only difference is that we didn´t know who was the winner"

"Is not about winning or losing, knucklehead" Katie replied rolling her eyes at him. "It was to solve our differences"

"Someday you´re going to stop hating me?" Owen wanted to know staring at her.

"Hm, let me see…." Katie pointed scratching her chin and then turned to Owen coldly. "Never"

"Sorry to hear that, Katherine" Owen said sadly and left the secret garden before turning to see her one last time. "One more thing….nothing you say or do won´t prevent me to talk to your sister"

"Over my dead body" Katie said as she leaves the secret garden.

"Kitty, we need to talk" Vanessa said once she and the cheerleader were alone, but Kitty simply turned her back and began walking away. "Please…just listen to me"

"What you want to talk about, little girl? I´m busy" Kitty refutes still walking. "Face the consequences"

"I don´t want to be a girl for the rest of my life" Vanessa replied sadly. "I miss being myself…Finn Hudson. I miss to be with Rachel, I miss being a guy; why are you do this to me? What did I do to you?"

"Do you want me to remind you?" Kitty said turning to her. "You destroyed me and humiliated me in the worst way possible. You didn´t care about my feelings or how heartbroken I felt…you just wanted to protect your precious reputation"

"What?! That´s ridiculous I…" Vanessa protested. "I…listen, Kitty…if I hurt you at some point, I´m so sorry. But that doesn´t give you the right to punish me"

"It´s too late to apologize" Kitty replied flatly. "That´s the price you have to pay for messing with me. So now you´ll have to be a pretty girl for the eternity" Vanessa´s eyes immediately filled with tears and instinctively shook her head. "Please, save your tears for something worthwhile"

"Please" Vanessa sobbed. "Please give me another chance"

"Too bad" Kitty replied playing with her ponytail. "You messed with me"

"I know I offended you, Kitty" Vanessa said sobbing. "Just please listen to me…"

"I´ve heard enough" Kitty said leaving a sobbing Vanessa in the secret garden.

Later, Katie met Rachel and Marley who were talking in the empty classroom and just folded her arms as she watched them carefully and said nothing until Rachel looked up and realized that her sister was there.

"Hi there, Katherine" Rachel replied coldly as Katie simply rolled her eyes at her. "You finally done talking with your new best friend"

"Look, Rachel. I´ve had enough with Owen´s sassiness, okay?" Katie argued. "and I´m sorry for hiding what actually happened but…if I told you who is actually Vanessa, you´re going to believe that I´m insane"

"Katie, I know everything because your sister told me" Marley explained as Katie sighed. "I think you should tell Rachel. You always are confident, why you don´t tell her about Vanessa?"

"I know who is Vanessa, Marley" Katie said. "is someone very close to my sister, actually…is someone who loves my sister so much, I should say that he´s in love with her. You want more clues?"

"We´ll have all the time in the world to find out" Rachel said looking at her sister. "This conversation is over by now. But don´t think you saved, young lady"

"Yes, mother" Katie sardonically said and then started sniffing. "Something smells delicious in here"

"I saved you the half of my cupcake" Rachel responded handing her a packet. "I figured you might be hungry"

"Aww, Rach…thank you" Katie said sweetly and taking the cupcake. "I know you´re still mad at me but I want you to know you´re the best sister ever"

"Thank you" Rachel commented as Katie starts eating her half as Marley turned to her with a smile and they started walking down the hallway. As they kept walking, they heard a sob coming from the bathroom. "Hey, you hear that? Because I do"

"I don´t know but, let´s take a look" Marley suggested as they entered the bathroom and saw a cute blonde girl who was crying and splashing water at her face at the same time. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked up and saw in the mirror that Rachel, Katie and Marley were behind her and looked at her with sadness and concern. Even Rachel approached and gently started rubbing her back.

"Hi, guys" Vanessa said sniffing and wiping her tears. "I don´t like you to see me like this"

"Why, what happened?" Rachel asked softly as she kept rubbing her back. "Why are you crying?"

"Kitty doesn´t want to break this curse" Vanessa thought silently but actually replied. "I don´t know how to be a girl. I mean…I´m a girl but…I need to act like one. I don´t if I´m implying but…growing up with brothers has its disadvantages"

"You want to be a real girl?" Marley asked and Vanessa nodded. "It´s not bad, on the contrary. There are girls who doesn´t feel secure about themselves and want to highlight their girlie side"

"You don´t have to be embarrassed, Ness" Katie responded by putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you want, we can help you"

"Really?" Vanessa said with a big smile. "I…I don´t know how to thank you"

"We want to help you, Nessie" Rachel said taking her hand. "And we´re your friends so…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Vanessa jumped up and down and hugged Rachel tightly before turning to Katie and Marley. "And you…Marley, Katie…thank you so much"

"No worries" Marley said smiling and handing her a tissue. "Don´t cry, we are going to turn you into a princess? Remember when Cinderella got the help of her fairy godmother?"

"Yeah, that was awesome" Vanessa nodded wiping her tears. "I loved the dress and the glass slippers. Cinderella was so lucky"

"You are Cinderella and we are your fairy godmothers, come on" Katie said grabbing her arm. "Let´s get out of here"

"Um…where are we going?" Vanessa asked nervously as they left the bathroom and started walking down the halls.

"The mall" Rachel, Marley and Katie answered at unison, the three of them smiling at the shy blonde girl who smiled back at them.

_[Scene changes to Katie, Rachel, Marley and Vanessa walking in the mall, Vanessa looks curiously the different stores and they entered the first one when they start wearing different outfits and accessories]_

_[Rachel]_

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear_

_[Vanessa]_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:_

_[Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie]_

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

_[Vanessa (spoken)]_

_that´s what we do (giggling)_

_[Vanessa starts applying some make up nervously as Marley helps her, Katie and Rachel shows her some cute dresses and skirts as Vanessa smiles]_

_[Katie]_

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah_

_[Marley]_

_You want some kind explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you…_

_[Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie]_

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do_

_[They start walking in the mall bringing the attention of some cute guys passing by, Vanessa acts flirty and with some cute movements winks at them, Rachel, Marley and Katie smile at her]_

_[Vanessa (Rachel, Marley and Katie)]_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, (why should I change?)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, (I'm havin' to much fun)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, (to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new)_

_[Katie (spoken)]_

_That's what girls do_

_[Vanessa]_

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls…_

_[They start modeling some clothes and Vanessa feels confident, Rachel, Marley, Katie and Vanessa finish an amazing choreography]_

_[Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie]_

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
Girls._

_[Vanessa takes the cellphone and pointed at her, Katie, Marley and Rachel as she takes a selfie]_

_[Vanessa]_

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah. _

"I´ve never thought that being a girl was so much fun" Vanessa pointed when she Rachel, Katie and Marley were sitting on a bench by the fountain and eating ice cream. "I´ve also noticed that the boys are staring at me"

"Well, dear Nessie" Rachel said with a smile. "You are a very pretty girl, and I know that certain boy can´t take his eyes off you"

"Who?" Vanessa asked innocently and after seeing it was Puck, she got nervous. "Oh…"

"Hey there, pretty little miss" Puck said walking up to her. "What makes a beauty like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh…I just…I came shopping with my friends" Vanessa responded shyly. "You must be Noah"

"Puck for you, baby" Puck said winking at her as Vanessa looks down shyly and then got up to take him to a secluded place.

"Look, Puck…you are an extraordinary guy and…I´m sure that some girl will love you for who you are" Vanessa said politely. "I´m sorry, you´re not my type"

"Oh, okay. I get it, so…I guess I´ll see you around" Puck said nodding. "I don´t even know your name"

"Well…if you want to know. I´m Vanessa and…Finn is my brother" Vanessa said with a loopsided grin. "So…my last name is Hudson. Vanessa Hudson"

"Whoa…okay so…I have to talk with my boy about me dating you" Puck said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We can be an awesome couple"

"Trust me…I´m not special" Vanessa said shrugging. "But I promise you that…I can help you to find a girlfriend"

"Thank you, you´re very kind" Puck said putting his arm away from her. "I was hoping to hang out with you because you´re not just pretty; you´re not like the other girls"

"Noah, listen…I really appreciate you want to date me but…right now I´m not thinking about a date and I´m not interested in guys. I mean…I like guys obviously" Vanessa responded nervously. "But…I…I want to focus on my studies and take advantage of the scholarship"

"McKinley is a public school" Puck said gently. "There almost no private schools in Ohio"

"Oh…right…I forgot that" Vanessa laughed softly and then sighed "I meant that…I want to catch up with the schedules before thinking about a boyfriend"

"Plus, you´re smart" Puck said approaching her without realizing that Rachel, Katie and Marley were watching everything. "I´ve always liked girls with brain. What´s the point to be beautiful if they have no brain?"

"The cliché of the dumb blonde is so wasted" Vanessa responded diplomatically and then her tone became softer. "I know you like me and I like you, just not in the way you´re thinking. I hope you understand" she took his hands and stared at him. "You´re not a bad guy, Puck... Just that…I´m not the girl for you"

"Sure, I understand" Puck said nodding. "Then…until next time" he looked down sadly and walked away.

"Ouch" Katie pointed as Rachel and Marley turned to Vanessa speechless.

"I was nice" Vanessa said. "I just told him that our relationship is not going to work"

"That was a polite way to turn him down" Marley said solemnly. "I´m sure he understood"

"The truth is that Puck has a reputation as the bad boy of the school" Rachel said as they sat back on the bench. "He once tried to date me because both are Jews but I turned him down as well because…I told him I was taken" Vanessa looked at Rachel with a big smile and looked down. "Finn also told him that…I was his girl and…he better not to mess with him"

"My brother really loves you, Rach" Vanessa said putting her hand on hers. "It´s like…if he were blind and you were the light that illuminates him"

"Yeah, Finny bear always says that Rachie Rach is his sunshine" Katie agreed as the girls smiled at Rachel who simply blushed.

"Well, Finn Hudson…I see you learned your lesson" Kitty said as she looked at the girls from afar. "You´re not a bad person so…I´m going to break the spell"

_[The next day, Finn walks down the halls of the school with a smirk and feel relaxed and different]_

Finn voice over:

_After being turned into a girl for some cheerleader named Kitty Wilde. Now I can understand the girls and realize that they are not so different. What makes them special is that they are comprehensive, loyal, fun, some are beautiful inside and out_

_[Finn looks that Rachel is talking with Marley and Katie and he smiles at her]_

_Especially Rachel, my amazing girlfriend. All the time I had her with me, even when I was inside of Vanessa´s body…I could really appreciate her. And now I definitely know that I can´t leave with that shining star in my life_

_[Finn started to approached to Rachel who kept talking with her sister and best friend]_

Now that I´m back to being myself. I can do what I wanted to so badly a week ago…kiss those soft luscious lips

"Any of you knows where is Vanessa?" Rachel asked sadly. "I haven´t seen her today and I´m starting to miss her"

"Me too" Marley answered with a sigh. "She was not only sweet; she was fun, innocent and knew how to say what she felt"

"Don´t forget her endearing sense of humor" Katie commented laughing. "Ness always made us laugh"

"Yeah" Marley agreed but then looked up when she saw that Finn was walking towards them. "Um…Rach…I think someone wants to see you"

"Oh my God" Katie exclaimed with a big smile. "Finn is back!"

"Finn…" Rachel sighed with relief when her handsome prince was walking towards her, so she turned to see Katie and Marley. "Guys, would you mind leaving me alone with my boyfriend?"

"Sure, go ahead" Marley said as she put her hand on Katie´s shoulder. "Come on, Katie. I´ll teach you to make brownies"

"Ooh, I´m in" Katie said with a big smile and turned to her sister and best friend and winking at them before disappearing in the halls with Marley.

"Hello, my love" Finn said leaning and pressing his forehead with Rachel´s as she stroked softly her brown curls. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea how much I missed you, baby" Rachel said finally kissing his lips and he immediately deepening it, entangling his tongue with hers and their lips dancing sensually.

"Mmm…I don´t want ever to miss your kisses, beautiful" Finn whispered against her lips and returned to kiss her passionately. "I love you so much"

"You missed all the fun" Rachel said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Katie, Marley and I met a wonderful girl and…it´s such a shame she´s not here now because; she would be a key element for glee club. Her voice is magical when she sings, we even had a duet"

"Oh really?" Finn said playing with her hair as he looked at her lovingly. "Which was her name? Vanessa?"

"Exactly and she was so pretty. Her hair shone like gold and her face was childish like a little girl and delicate like an angel" Rachel described as Finn still looked at her smiling. "Why are you looking at me like that? I´m just talking about your sister"

"Rach baby, did you really believe that I had a sister?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow and dimples appeared in his half smile. "I have only one brother and his name is Kurt"

"But…she mentioned you. She told me that…you were sick by chickenpox and was for that reason that she was supplying all your classes and doing your homework; why she lied to me like that? I don´t get it" Rachel began to shake her head bewildered. "This makes no sense"

"And she told you that she was going to join the basketball team because I suggested it, and even you had an awesome duet with the song "Want u back"?" Finn asked again with the same smile on his face. "Not to mention that…she´s really your biggest fan?"

"Finn…it´s not possible that you can´t know all that if you´d never were there" Rachel protested. "And…when Owen tried to kiss me again, Vanessa…."

"Vanessa protected you and she got really upset that a guy who looks like me stole you from me" Finn said leaning slowly until gently touch her lips. "and…kiss the only and perfect lips that are only mine" he closed the distance and crashed his mouth against hers, sucking her tongue with his and tasting her lips as if these were made of strawberries. "Don´t forget that you are mine, Rachel; and I don´t share you with anyone"

"I know" Rachel said looking down. "I…I´m just so confused, Finn. What is your relation with Vanessa?"

"Look babe, it´s time for you to know the truth, okay?" Finn responded brushing her cheek gently with his thumb. "But you have to promise me you´re not going to freak out when I´m done" Rachel just nodded as Finn sighed. "Okay, here it goes. Rachel, sweetheart…I was Vanessa"

"You´re kidding" Rachel said with a nervous laugh. "This should definitely be a joke"

"I´m not kidding, Rach; it´s the truth" Finn said with a serious tone. "Remember that a few days ago, Kitty and I had a huge fight and I…said things that I honestly should never say to her and for that reason you, Marley and Katie got really pissed at me?" Rachel nodded again as he continued. "Anyway, the point is…after I opened my dumb mouth and insulted all of you which I personally deserve it because sometimes I´m so stupid that later I don´t think what I say…and…something really crazy happened. It was like in Freaky Friday, I mean…when I woke up I was not myself, instead I was someone else. A pretty and petite blonde with the face of an angel and a melodious voice"

"Vanessa…" Rachel responded in a whisper as Finn nodded.

"I was there all the time with you, Rachel but you didn´t notice. As Vanessa I had to get closer to you being your best friend" Finn said as Rachel looked at him shocked. "Don´t forget that we have a dangerous musical chemistry"

"Oh my God…" Rachel said covered her mouth. "What a harsh reality"

"I know" Finn said sadly. "Vanessa was the best part of me"

"It´s true" Katie replied as Finn and Rachel turned to see her. "Rachel, you know I hate to hide things from you but…Finn made me promise that I would keep the secret"

"But if you knew that my boyfriend was Vanessa from the beginning, then why didn´t you tell me?" Rachel replied hurt. "We tell each other everything"

"Because if your sister tells you who I really am, you would freak out, love" Finn said gently as Katie nodded. "We were trying to protect you"

"So Rachel was telling the truth" Marley said walking towards them. "When Katie was hiding what happened, it was because she didn´t want to hurt her"

"Well, now that all of you are here, I continue telling" Finn said solemnly. "But not in the halls"

"Quick…in the astronomy classroom" Katie said as the four of them walked through the halls and she opened the door entering. "Let me lock the door, first. The rest of you take a seat"

Once that Katie locked the door, the rest of them decided to seat in the respective desks while Finn continued the story about his relation with that sweet and beautiful blonde girl named Vanessa Jane Hudson.

_[A flashback is shown, where Vanessa wakes up in the girlie room and looks everywhere confused, she slowly is going found out what is happening until she sees her reflection in the mirror and screams in terror. Another flashback is shown where Kitty looks from afar at Finn who is talking with Rachel, Katie and Marley and decides to do the spell]_

_summer turns me upside down  
summer summer summer  
it's like a merry go round  
i see you under the midnight  
all shackles and bows  
how far will you take it  
well no one knows  
don't let me go  
__i got a hold on you tonight_

_[Then scene changes where Vanessa is walking down the streets as she tries to adapt at her new life and condition as a girl. She enters the school and looks surprised]_

_oh oh it's magic  
when i'm with you  
oh oh it's magic  
you know it's true  
got a hold on you_

_[Scene changes where Vanessa and Rachel are talking and share smiles. Then scene changes where both girls are singing the duet as Katie watches everything from afar]_

_twisted under sideways down  
i know you're getting twisted  
and you can't calm down  
i see you under the midnight  
love darts in your eyes  
how far can you take it  
till you realize  
there's magic in your eyes _

_[some flashbacks are shown: Vanessa and Katie talking, Vanessa going to the mall with Rachel, Marley and Katie as they shop, Puck trying to flirt with her and she turns him down politely, the musical duel in the secret garden, Vanessa protecting Rachel from Owen and the flashbacks are going on and on and on until they back to the reality]_

_oh oh it's magic  
when i'm with you  
oh oh it's magic  
you know it's true  
got a hold on you_

_oh oh it's magic  
when i'm with you  
oh oh it's magic  
you know it's true  
got a hold on you…._

"Okay, thinking clearly all makes sense now" Rachel commented when Finn finished his story. "Although I must confess that I´m going to miss her"

I miss her too" Marley admitted sighing. "She certainly was special"

"What I´m trying to say with this, guys is…" Finn started saying as Marley, Rachel and Katie crossed their arms in a casual gesture. "I wanna apologize to all of you. What I said was uncool and…I feel these days being as Vanessa learned that girls are amazing, magical and ... really are excellent at what they do ... "the girls looked again at the boy without saying a word." well, I say ... almost everywhere but ... who cares ... it's what makes them unique"

"Frankenteen; there´s no doubt your confession was honest and touching" Katie replied biting her lip momentarily and then tapped her chin with her tiny fingers. "I´ll have to discuss it with my girls, and then we´ll tell you what we talked"

"Why?" Finn asked sadly.

"Is not so easy to forgive you, Finn" Rachel responded by putting a hand on his cheek. "So my cute little sister is right…we have to talk about it first"

"I understand" Finn nodded. "I guess I´ll wait here"

"Hey, Finn…" Marley called as she, Rachel and Katie started leaving. "My mom is giving chocolate muffins for free and I know how much you love them."

"You win, Marley" Finn sighed in surrender. "I´ll go for my muffin because I know that Mrs. Rose is an awesome cook, and when I come back I hope to find the answer of all of you without exception" he then replied menacingly, but the girls interpreted it as a joke and he walked away.

"He´s gone" Katie said and then she stopped walking with her sister and Marley as they stood at Rachel´s locker. "What do you guys think? We should forgive him?"

"Being honest…I want to" Rachel pointed as she ran a strand of hair behind her ear. "I´m not saying this only for being his girlfriend. It´s more like…Finn is a good guy and I think that when he received that punishment from Kitty, he learned to appreciate the girls and see the world differently"

"The funny thing is that you accidentally were involved in the spell, Rachel" Marley shyly said. "maybe you didn´t notice but…I think it all started when you told Finn that you expected that being a girl for one day he could learn to see the world differently"

"Oh my God…" Rachel covered her mouth in shock and then turned to her sister.

"Yup, that´s true" Katie pointed raising an eyebrow. "You said it aloud; that was enough for Kitty to listen and carry out her plan"

"Oh my God" Rachel exclaimed again and covered her face in embarrassment. "Finn is going to kill me"

"Mm…I don´t think so" Marley said with a smile. "Knowing him he is going to attack you with kisses"

"I second that" Katie raised her hand and nodding. "Finn Hudson is head over heels in love with you"

"Still I feel guilty" Rachel said with her face still covered. "What if I move to China?" Marley and Katie shake their heads at unison. "Or what if an avalanche crushes me?"

"Sis" Katie pointed as she put a hand on her sister´s shoulder. "Everything would be easier if you stop being a drama queen for five seconds"

"I can´t" Rachel replied without looking up. "It´s part of my nature"

"Hey…Finn is coming" Marley said as she watched the boy was walking towards them. "We need to get to the verdict"

"Fine, I forgive him" Katie said nodding. "He remains free from blame"

"I forgive him too" Rachel said as she took off her hands from her face and turned to the other pretty brunette with blue eyes. "What about you, Marley?"

"I forgive him" she agreed nodding. "Hey, Finn. What do you think of the muffins"

"Yeah, your mom is amazing" Finn said nodding and handed three muffins at them. "I brought you some" Katie, Marley and Rachel instinctively extended their hands when…"nope…not so fast…which is your answer?"

"We forgive you" Rachel, Marley and Katie said at unison.

"Seriously?" Finn asked with a big smile as the girls nodded again. "Wow…uh…thank you so much" he then hugged each one of them. "Oh and…take this, you deserve it"

"Thank you, big guy" Katie said taking the muffin. "By the way, Rach has something to tell you"

"Me?" Rachel asked as she pointed at herself while Marley took her muffin and thanked Finn. "I…I…"

"Don´t be afraid, Rachel" Marley said smiling as she and Katie started walking away. "It´s just Finn"

"No…don´t…don´t you dare to leave me again" Rachel protested when her sister and best friend left. "Marley! Katie! This is not funny!"

"So…you have something to tell me, huh?" Finn said walking towards her as she bit her lip nervously. "What is it, gorgeous?"

"Finny, please don´t hate me" Rachel said taking a deep breath. "I…might be involved in the spell that Kitty did on you"

"What?" Finn said shocked as Rachel looked down. "I don´t understand…all you said was that being in a body of a girl I could learn to see the world differently…"

"Exactly" Rachel completed the sentence. "I said it but…I never thought that Kitty was listening to everything and…" she couldn´t finish talking when she felt how the lips of her gorgeous boyfriend attacked hers. "What was that for?" Rachel said when they parted the kiss and she tried to catch her breath.

"Thank you" Finn simply said as Rachel look at him as he turned crazy. "Now I get it…you helped me to open my eyes and…after living that experience through the magic…I see the world much clearer"

"Then you´re not mad at me?" Rachel asked. "I thought that when you turned into the sweet and cute Vanessa was a nightmare"

"At first it was but…now that I think, it would be amazing that she was real" Finn replied as he leaned once more to capture Rachel´s lips with his. "I love you so much, baby"

"I love you too" Rachel lovingly said as she closed the distance between them and reciprocated the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

That night, Rachel and Katie were sitting at the tree house as they contemplates the starry sky, the young blonde leaned her hand on her loving´s sister shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Katie Belle?" Rachel asked softly as she played with her blond curls. "You are so quiet"

"That…I wished that Vanessa was real" Katie sighed. "I mean…I have nothing against Finny bear but…Vanessa was incredible. She was the coolest and funniest girl in the world; not to mention that we´ve could get that first place trophy secured if she were in New Directions"

"Not only that, Katie" Rachel said as her younger sister looked up at her with curiosity. "She also was a great friend, loyal and confident"

"You´re right, Rach" Katie responded as she leaned her head back on Rachel´s shoulder. "Vanessa was awesome"

On the other hand, Finn took a walk through the meadow under the moonlight when he heard the conversation between the two siblings and felt sadness. It would be great to have a young sister like Katie, to take care of, protect her and defend her; and somehow he missed Vanessa.

"Oh my God, Rachel; look!" Katie exclaimed looking at the sky and giving slightly nudges to her sister in the ribs. "Is a shooting star!"

"Little dove, we can make a wish" Rachel squealed happily looking at the sky. "It´s now or never"

"I wish that Vanessa Jane Hudson is real" Rachel and Katie said at unison as they hold hands and close their eyes. "The sweet and funny girl who is a wonderful friend and confident"

"I wish to have a little sister" Finn said looking at the shooting star. "I want to protect her, take care and be there for her. I wish that Vanessa Hudson is my sister"

Once again the teenagers look at the shooting star before it was out of sight and fell asleep desiring their wish came true. The next morning, Rachel and Katie were talking in front of Rachel´s locker when Finn decided to give them a surprise.

"Ahem" Finn cleared his throat bringing the siblings attention. "Rach, Goldilocks…I´d like to introduce you my little sister…she just transferred and she won´t only study here…she also is going to be with us in the glee club" then he stepped aside and some cute blonde showed up, nothing more and nothing less than…

"Oh my God…" Rachel exclaimed shocked as she covered her mouth.

"Vanessa?" Katie asked with a big smile as Rachel´s. "I can´t believe it"

"Rachel! Katie!" Vanessa said happily as the three girls ran to embrace. "I missed you so much"

"I don´t get it" Finn said confused as the girls broke the hug and turned to look at him. "how do you met? I was just about to introduce you to them. Rachel is the love of my life and Katie is my best friend"

"I know" Vanessa said winking at her brother. "What happens, dear brother…is that Rachel, Katie and I already met in an alternate universe"

"I´m sorry to missing that part, south Belle" Finn said raising his hands in surrender. "But let me remind you I was not there at that time. You and I were one person"

"I know that too, Finn" Vanessa said as she looped her arm with his. "you were under a spell by some cheerleader named Kitty Wilde; and speaking of her I think it´s time you and her solve your differences once and for all"

"How come you´re so smart?" Finn asked as Vanessa just shrugged. "I know, Ness…it´s complicated. I mean…no matter how hard I try, Kitty hates me"

"She doesn´t hate you, Finn" Rachel said softly. "you haven´t give her the chance to know you better"

"We know that Kitty can be irritating sometimes" Katie agreed. "but your sister is right and us too. You have to talk to Kitty and make peace with her"

"But…" Finn started protesting. "it´s so frustrating trying to talk to someone who doesn´t want to listen"

"You won´t know if you don´t try" Vanessa replied softly. "I believe in you" she walked over and hugged him. "you are my brother and I see you as my hero. I know you can do it!"

"Thanks for the pep talk, Sunny" Finn said as he hugged her once more and then turned to Rachel and Katie. "the same goes for you, guys"

"You´re welcome" the three girls said at unison and smiling at him.

_[Finn starts walking through the halls thinking about the advice and that it´s time to be a better person]_

_[Finn]_

_Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man_

_[Finn stops walking and leans his head on his locker, some flashbacks are shown; Finn and Kitty arguing, their duet as Rachel and Kitty observe them intently and then when he insulted Kitty and she ran out in tears]_

_Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been taught  
To take the blame_

_Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man_

_[Finn goes to the football field where Kitty is doing a routine with the cheerios as Rachel, Katie and Vanessa watch him from afar]_

_Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound  
Love is all around  
Love is all around_

_I know some have fallen  
On stony ground  
But Love is all around_

_Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time_

_As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doin' all I can  
To be a better man_

_[He takes a deep breath before walking towards Kitty and talk to her]_

"Okay, take five everyone" Kitty said at the rest of the cheerios as she looked straight ahead and put her hands on her hips. "Look who´s here? A stowaway"

"Hey, Kitty; how you doing?" Finn asked politely as the cheerios started walking away and stayed only he and she without knowing that Finn´s younger sister, Rachel´s younger sister and Rachel were witnessing.

"I´m good, I think…" Kitty responded walking down the football field and then stopped walking to turn to look at him. "Are you okay, Finn? I find strange that suddenly you are so nice to me"

"Actually…I decided to be a new and better man" Finn responded sighing. "Look…I came to apologize for all I did to you…I was such an asshole and…you don´t deserve everything I put you through. I never thought that you were trying to be my friend from the beginning and I didn´t give you the chance, it´s just that you remind me of my ex girlfriend and is painful for me…but mostly of all I want to thank you"

"Thank me? What for?" Kitty asked confusing. "If I did nothing"

"You decided to teach me a lesson" Finn said looking at his sister and then turning to look back to Kitty. "You used a spell on me and I turned into a pretty young girl named Vanessa. Thank you, because of that…I realized that you are incredible, the world would be boring without the girls in it and…somehow you are awesome. I want to be friends with you, Kitty. I don´t wanna fight anymore…is very tiring for me, what about you?"

"Thanks, Finn…for being honest with me" Kitty replied softly. "I´m sorry too, for being so mean, attacking you with sarcastic comments and those awful nicknames that mean nothing. Honestly I also want to start everything from scratch and be your friend" she extends her hand to him and Finn shook his hand with hers with his half smile on his face before both of them sharing a friendly hug. Rachel, Vanessa and Katie had big smiles on their faces celebrating that the feud between Finn Hudson and Kitty Wilde was over for good. Kitty looked up as she kept hugging Finn, looked at Vanessa with a smile and winked at her.

Two days later, Finn was walking down the halls looking at his cell when a text of his sister appeared on screen. "Meet me in the auditorium, Vanessa" .

"okay, young lady" Finn said as he entered the auditorium. "what´s going on? What you need to tell me that´s so important?"

"first of all…thank you for sharing your story with us" Vanessa said softly as she walked to center of stage along with Rachel and Katie. "Finn, I´m so proud of you. Not only for what you did yesterday, you also shown to have a big heart and you stop thinking of you to help others, you´re a great example and a really beloved big brother. I have a very special gift for you and…I hope you like it"

"but…I still don´t get it…it´s not my birthday" Finn said jockingly as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Your birthday is until August, silly" Vanessa said with a chuckle. "I wrote a song" she walked to the band and handed them the music sheets. "and…well…it´s about siblings and stuff, so I can´t sing alone, I asked Rachel and Katie to help me since they are sisters. Words are not enough to tell you how much I love you, Finn Hudson. Not only you are my brother, you´re also my best friend and…I feel that we are connected if we are better in stereo"

_[The music starts as Vanessa looks at her brother with a big smile as Finn smiles back at her from the audience, Rachel and Katie share smiles as Katie wraps her arm around her sister´s waist]_

_[Rachel, Vanessa and Katie]_

_B-b-better in stereo  
B-b-better in stereo_

_[Vanessa (Rachel and Katie)]_

_I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)  
I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)  
Slam dunk, ready or not  
Yeah, show me what you got_

_[Rachel (Vanessa and Katie)]_

_I'm under the spotlight (holler)  
I dare you, come on and follow  
You dance to your own beat  
I'll sing the melody_

_[Katie looks at Rachel with a smile and leans her head on her shoulder. Vanessa sings at her brother beautifully as he feels so proud of her. Rachel takes Katie´s hand and twirls her around]_

_[Katie]_

_When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."  
When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go! _

_[Rachel, Katie and Vanessa (Vanessa)]_

_You, the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy  
You, the better half of me  
The half I'll always need  
We both know  
We're better in stereo_

_B-b-better in stereo  
Oh, oh, oh  
B-b-better in stereo  
Oh, oh, oh_

_[Katie looks at Finn but she keeps dancing with Rachel, as Vanessa keeps staring at her brother as she dances funny]_

_[Katie (Rachel and Vanessa)]_

_And when we're together (oh yeah),  
A sweet harmony or solo  
If we could just agree,  
We would go major league _

_[Rachel]_

_When you say, "Yeah," I say, "No."  
When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go! _

_[Rachel, Katie and Vanessa] _

_You, the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy  
You, the better half of me  
The half I'll always need  
We both know  
We're better in stereo_

_[during the instrumental break, Vanessa gets off the stage as she takes her brother´s hand and they get in the stage again, in the background there´s a sheet with a video of the moments that Finn and Vanessa and Rachel and Katie spend some moments as siblings]_

_[Vanessa]_

_You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."  
You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."  
You take left, and I take right  
But at the end of the day we both know  
We're better… _

_[The four siblings start happily dancing as Finn takes Vanessa´s hands and the two siblings smile at each other. Rachel and Katie walking in circles around them]_

_[Rachel, Katie and Vanessa (Vanessa)]_

_You the other half of me  
The half I'll never be  
The half that drives me crazy!  
You the better half of me  
The half I'll always need! (always need, yeah)  
We both know  
We're better in stereo! _

_[Katie and Rachel (Vanessa)]_

_B-b-better in stereo (oh, oh, Better in stereo)  
B-b-better in stereo (better in stereo)_

_B-B-better in stereo (oh, oh, oh)_

_[Vanessa]_

_Better in stereo_

_[the song starts slowly fading as Rachel, Finn, Vanessa and Katie share a group hug]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: Romy Rosemount**

**Kurt Hummel: Chris Colfer**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Noah Puckerman: Mark Salling**

Songs used in the chapter

**1.-Breathe by Anna Nalick (performed by Katie Valentine and Finn Hudson**

**2.-Black Magic by Little Mix (performed by Kitty Wilde)**

**3.-Disturbia by Rihanna (performed by Vanessa Hudson)**

**4.-Want U back (by Cher Loyd) performed by Rachel Berry and Vanessa Hudson**

**5.-If Only (by Dove Cameron*) performed by Vanessa Hudson**

**6.-We don´t need another hero (by Tina Turner) performed by Kitty Wilde, Owen Merryweather, Katie Valentine and Vanessa Hudson**

**7.-That´s what girls do (by No Secrets) performed by Rachel Berry, Katie Valentine, Marley Rose and Vanessa Hudson**

**8.-Better man (by Robbie Williams) performed by Finn Hudson**

**9.-Better in stereo (by Dove Cameron*) performed by Vanessa Hudson, Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine**

***the two songs are originally performed by Dove Cameron and are used as original songs from Vanessa which is portrayed by Dove Cameron.**

Background songs:

**Everything I´m not by The Veronicas**

**Well, guys. That´s it for today. This is the last chapter for the moment because I´m going to take a break of fanfiction, as you should know, I´ve been receiving hateful reviews and honestly that are destroying my self-steem and confidence. I write this story for fun not for me. I promise that I´m going to come back, just not soon. I have to start working in the next chapter which is called "Family Jewel" and thank you so much for being there for me **


	13. Family Jewel

**Hello again! Sorry for the long break, but…I´m back and as always really happy for your reviews **

**Anyways, this is the thirteenth chapter of this story and I would never thought this was going to be possible, oh my God. I want to thank my best friends ****Sabrina34268541** **and ****smile-till-u-die****, for encouraging me in this journey and not letting me give up. Writing is my passion and after I finish this story, I aspire to be a writer.**

**And in other hand, before starting this new chapter, I´m going to show you so far, the members of New Directions**

**1.-Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith)**

**2.-Rachel Berry (Lea Michele)**

**3.-Katie Valentine (Sabrina Carpenter)**

**4.-Noah Puckerman (Mark Salling)**

**5.-Brittany Pierce (Heather Morris)**

**6.-Jeremy White (Nolan Sotillo)**

**7.-Marissa White (Ginny Gardner)**

**8.-Artie Abrams (Kevin McHale)**

**9.-Andy Stewart (Sammi Hanratty)**

**10.-Mike Chang (Harry Shum Jr.)**

**11.-Marley Rose (Melissa Benoist)**

**12.-Vanessa Hudson (Dove Cameron)**

**13.-Evangeline Monteith (Nathalia Ramos)**

**14.-Avery Lawrence (Aimee Teegarden)**

**15.-Kitty Wilde (Becca Tobin)**

**16.-Jake Puckerman (Jacob Artist)**

**17.-Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner)**

**This chapter is going to be sad but as always with a happy ending **

**Have any of you ever felt betrayed or replaced with someone else? Well, that´s precisely how Katie (Sabrina Carpenter) is going to feel after Rachel (Lea Michele) spend more time with Vanessa (Dove Cameron) than her. So…enjoy this chapter and pretty pretty please….review.**

A sunny Sunday afternoon, Rachel was sitting at the desk which was in her room and quietly looked out at the window, watching the landscape that could be seen outside, on the other hand; she was writing some notes in her notebook and at the same time was tapping a pen against it. Suddenly, a slight knocks on the door made her stop for a moment and heed the call.

"Come in!" Rachel said looking at the door and a smile showed on her face when she saw that the doorknob was turning slowly and the door opened, revealing Katie. "Katie Belle, you know perfectly that you don´t have to ask me permission to enter my room"

"Hey" Katie said entering timidly the room. "Today is a really nice day to be outside, don´t you think?"

"I know" Rachel said refocusing writing bringing the attention of her little sister. "That´s why I´m inspired right now"

"Oh yeah?" Katie asked crossing her arms. "And what are you doing? You´re not writing your diary, don´t you? Cause I´m curious to read it" Rachel paused and turned to Katie with a cold glare. "I know, I know…it´s private. Well…then what are you writing? Remember that you hate when I hide things from you? Now it´s the opposite…I want to know"

"Fine…if you want to know…" Rachel started saying as she moved her finger towards Katie telling her to come over. "I´m writing a song" Katie walked towards her sister, grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "It´s not finished yet but…what do you think?"

"Okay, let me see" Katie said extending her hand and Rachel handed her the notebook, she started reading the lyrics in silence, some nodding, a small smile and then a scratching on the chin. "Hmmm…"

"Well…?" Rachel wanted to know as Katie kept reading. "What? What is it?"

"not bad for your first masterpiece" Katie said, looking up. "why don´t you sing for me?"

"I can do it" Rachel said, getting up from the chair and walked to the center of the room. "But there´s no orchestra"

"Make one" Katie suggested with a smile. "Don´t worry, there´s nobody here except for us"

_[Rachel closes her eyes for a moment and imagines the music is starting, when she opens them Katie looks at her with a smile and encouraged her to sing; which she does]_

_[Rachel]_

_There's always gonna be some canyon in the way__  
__There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross__  
__Somewhere along this path that's chosen me__  
__I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak__  
__But wherever it leads_

_[Scene changes to the choir room where Rachel is singing confidently as the band are playing the instruments and Finn is playing the drums, Katie is singing along quietly with a smile, the rest of the members enjoy the performance and even Vanessa is smiling and swaying in her seat]_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love__  
__But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up__  
__We will travel this life well worn__  
__No matter the cost, no matter how long__  
__We will leave our footprints behind__  
__And carry on__  
__Carry on__  
__Carry on__  
__Carry on_

_Some will write you off before you ever start  
Some will say this journey is just too hard, mmmm  
Somewhere between right here and the other side  
There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night  
But we will survive, yeah_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how long  
We'll leave our footprints behind_

_And carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on_

_[Scene changes where Rachel is in her room with Katie singing as Katie smiles at her and gives her thumbs up]_

_We may fall behind  
Lose miles along this road  
We will be alright  
I will never let you go_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up_

_[Back to the choir room, Rachel is singing confidently as some of the members stand up and starts dancing: Vanessa, Katie, Marley, Evangeline, Marissa, Mike, Jeremy, Jake, Artie (in his wheelchair) and Ryder]_

_We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how long  
We'll leave our footprints behind  
And carry on  
And carry on  
And carry on_

_[the song ends and everyone cheer and applaud Rachel who makes a solemnly bow]_

"Oh my God, that song was magical" Vanessa exclaimed as the rest of the members continued clapping. "you are definitely like Joni Mitchell and Nora Jones"

"Um…no I don´t think so" Rachel confessed covering her face with her hands and then stared at her teammates. "I was just inspired and wrote"

"Obviously you were unsure, Rachel; but…I honestly think your song is amazing" Katie said looking at her sister with pride. "This masterpiece should appear on the soundtrack of a movie"

__"There´s no doubt you have talent" Jeremy added. "I mean…it was great"

"Thank you" Rachel said putting her hand on her chest and smiling.

"We definitely have to use this song for sectionals" Avery pointed excitedly.

"thanks, Rach for…you know…share your song with us" Finn said as he looked at his girlfriend lovingly and immediately clearing his throat as Rachel returns to her seat and sat next to Katie. "well…first of all, I want to introduce the newest member of New Directions…my little sister Vanessa" Vanessa got up from her seat and stood next to Finn. "I ask you guys to be nice to her. Vanessa is a little shy and doesn´t talk too much but…when she opens to others, she has a lot to tell and well…her awesome voice can help us"

"Hey, cutie" Puck said staring at Vanessa as she was the only girl in the room. "Are you rethinking of hanging out with me?"

"Um…I don´t think so, Puck" Vanessa said shaking her head. "I thought I made it clear the other day at the mall, I´m not interested to have a date with you"

"Ouch" Kitty said snapping her fingers. "Puckerman has just been turned down by the new girl"

"Hey, watch it" Finn threatened him. "Stay away from Vanessa; she´s a baby"

"Finn, I´m fifteen" Vanessa corrected him. "and don´t worry about me, I don´t want a boyfriend"

"Thank god, go back to your seat" Finn said as the young blonde nodded and sat next to Jeremy.

All the kids look at Vanessa and received her with applause as she simply shrugged and smiled sweetly at them.

"Excuse me, new girl" Jeremy said turning to her. "You do look so familiar"

"Really?" Vanessa asked shyly. "Why?"

"Yeah, I second that" Jake said agreeing with Jeremy. "You look exactly like that chick with purple hair who is the kid of Maleficent"

"I´m sorry, I don´t understand" Vanessa apologized. "Could you explain to me, please?"

"What Jeremy and Jake meant, Nessie…is that you look like Mal" Rachel explained softly. "She´s a character from the Disney movie "Descendants" and is the daughter of Maleficent"

"Oh okay" Vanessa smiled. "I get it. Honestly I haven´t watch that movie yet so I didn´t know what you were talking about"

"Well, you really look like Mal" Evangeline pointed. "Except that your mom is not the villain who tried to destroy the princess Aurora, your hair is blond and you are a nice girl"

"I feel flattered, thank you" Vanessa responded. "Sleeping beauty is my favorite Disney movie"

"Okay…." Finn started saying when the bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and were leaving the choir room. "See you tomorrow" Katie was leaving as well when Finn decided to stop her. "Hey, Goldilocks…wait up"

"What´s up, Mr. Bossy pants" Katie said playfully rolling her eyes at him as she holds her backpack close to her. "You´re still making questions about why your sister is the lost twin of Mal?"

"Okay, I didn´t expect that" Finn said to himself, and then looked at her. "No…actually I wanted to ask your advice. I mean…Rachel and I´ve been dating for four months and….uh…I want your help to do something special for her"

"Being Matchmaker is my specialty, sir" Katie replied in a perfect British Accent before returning to her sarcastic voice. "Drop it"

"I don´t know, Katie; my mind is blank" Finn said as he and the tiny blonde walked down the halls. "Everything I´ve done for my girlfriend has been thanks to you. I love Rachel with all my heart and she deserves the best. Please help me, little Cupid"

"Okay, dear Romeo. I think how I can help you" Katie said as she and Finn stopped walking and stood at her locker. "Why don´t you take my sister to a romantic weekend to Los Angeles?"

"California? Like L.A, Hollywood and stuff?" Finn asked and Katie nodded. "Are you sure? I thought Rachel dreamed of going to New York"

"I know but I also know that she loves your romantic moves" Katie said patting his arm. "I don´t forget the look on her face when you serenade at my sister at the balcony and the rest of us harmonized"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_[[Rachel gets up and starts walking to the balcony as she hears Finn´s beautiful voice, her heart beats really fast. The kids harmonizing]_

_All my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside_

_[Rachel peers at her balcony and sees Finn is serenading her looking at her lovingly as the rest of the New Directions members smile back at her. Rachel starts to smile and has tears in her eyes]_

_In your eyes_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_the light the heat  
(in your eyes)  
I am complete  
(in your eyes)  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
(in your eyes)  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
(in your eyes)  
I see the light and the heat  
(in your eyes)(the light the heat, in your eyes)  
oh, I want to be that complete (the light the heat, in your eyes)  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Well…you helped me remember? That´s when I thought I had lost the love of my life for good because of Jamie" Finn sighed in frustration. "Let´s not better talk about it…that bitch ruined my life"

"you´re right" Katie responded by putting her hand on his shoulder. "let´s better visualize the great adventure that Rachel is going to have when you take her to L.A" Finn and Katie put their hands on their chin and started thinking about it.

_[Scene changes suddenly, Katie and Finn are walking down the streets of Los Angeles; Finn wearing sunglasses as Katie wears a pretty hat. The palms sway behind them]_

_[Katie]_

_Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset &amp; Vine_

_[Finn with Katie]_

_Every day's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh it's alright_

_[Katie]_

_There's something about the sunshine  
there's something about the sun…sh…sh…sh…shine_

_[Finn and Katie pass by next to Hollywood and take a selfie; then they go to the beach where they built a castle of sand]_

_[Finn]_

_Hollywood rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill _

_[Then they go shopping and wear different costumes having fun. Later, Finn and Katie walk through the Hollywood walk of fame; Katie uses a clapperboard and Finn takes a picture]_

_[Katie]_

_It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills _

_[Katie with Finn]_

_Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone_

_[Katie]_

_When I see you smile I always feel at home_

_[Finn and Katie keeps walking down the streets feeling happy]_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's alright_

_[Finn and Katie (Katie)]_

_Now that you're here (now that you're here)  
It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)_

_[Finn]_

_Sun coming through I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you_

_[Katie]_

_It's better with you _

_[Scene changes to a room, Katie sings holding a microphone jumping up and down happily as Finn plays the drums]_

_[Finn (Katie)]_

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (yeah)  
Oh, it's alright (it's alright)_

_[Katie and Finn (Katie)]_

_There's something about the sunshine baby (something about it)  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light (whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby (ohhh)  
Oh, it's alright (it's alright)_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
And it's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's alright_

"Finn? Katie?" a female voice brought them back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Miss Pillsbury!" Katie said blinking as she and Finn looked at the pretty and tiny redhead woman who looked at them with interest. "Hi, there"

"Yeah" Miss Pillsbury added clearing her throat. "Come with me"

"Are we um…you know, in trouble?" Finn asked as they followed Emma Pillsbury.

"Not exactly" Miss Pillsbury said gently. "I just want to talk to you"

"Yep, we are in trouble" Katie whispered to Finn as he simply shrugged.

Once the teenagers entered the office and Miss Pillsbury sat at her desk, she crawled in her swivel chair until her drawer and opened it to pull out a pair of pamphlets before closing it again and handed it to them. "SO YOU LIKE TO FANTASIZE" along with a cartoon of a pair of kids with a cartoon of a pair of kids with a cloud in the head and within the cloud it had a castle, a knight, a dragon and a princess.

"Miss Pillsbury, are you serious?" Finn asked after he read the pamphlet. "You´re also going to give us a pamphlet for this?"

"Yes, Finn; I´m serious" Miss Pillsbury said folding her hands. "I find it interesting to see you and Katie fantasizing in the middle of the hallway. to be honest I find it curious actually, I often fantasize about the wedding of my dreams but…" she added quietly. "Not in the middle of the hallway"

"Well…the truth is…we´re not exactly fantasizing" Katie responded playing with her hands. "Finn and I were visualizing"

"Seriously?" the redhead asked with a small smile. "Because from afar it seemed that both were on the moon"

"It´s true, I swear" Finn protested rubbing the back of his neck. "I…I want to give something really special for my girlfriend and…Katie suggested to take her to L.A for a weekend so…we visualized about it"

"I´m glad you´re a good boyfriend to Rachel and Katie is there to guide you to find something special for her sister" Miss Pillsbury pointed gently. "What´s the occasion, Finn?"

"I love her" Finn answered smiling widely thinking about Rachel and then looked at the guidance counselor. "We´ve been dating for four months; our anniversary is the next Tuesday and I want to show Rachel how lucky I am to have her in my life"

"Please no hanky panky" Katie groaned as Finn rolled his eyes at her. "I´m not joking, Finnegan"

"What I´m trying to say, kids is…it doesn´t matter if you fantasized or visualized" Miss Pillsbury said looking at them. "Try not to do it in the middle of the hallway, okay? Others can thing badly"

"Got it, Miss P" Katie said nodding.

"Yeah, got it" Finn nodded.

"Okay, you can go to class" Miss Pillsbury said softly as Finn and Katie got up from the chairs and left the office.

On the other hand, Vanessa was sitting alone in the cafeteria as she was eating an apple when she saw that Rachel was approaching her with a tray of food.

"Hi, Nessie" Rachel greeted her. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Hey, Rachel" Vanessa said sweetly as she took another bite of her apple. "Um…I was waiting for Finn because he was going to lunch with me but…apparently he took care of other things and never showed up"

"Oh, I´m sorry" Rachel apologized as she felt bad for her new friend. "Being honest…I was waiting for Katie as well but…can I sit with you?"

"Oh yes please" Vanessa begged as Rachel sat in front of her. "Thank you so much, Rachel. You didn´t have to bother"

"Nonsense" Rachel said as both kept eating in silence.

"Are you vegan?" Vanessa suddenly asked. "I noticed you only have fruit on your plate"

"Yeah, I am" Rachel answered. "I don´t eat meat, eggs or any animal products. I´m Jewish"

"I see" Vanessa said biting her apple as Rachel eats a banana. "By the way, I loved your song in glee club; you wrote it?"

"That´s right I wrote it" Rachel nodded. "It was in a Sunday afternoon when I felt inspired; at first I was going to show it to Katie only until she convinced me to sing it in glee"

"It´s really great" Vanessa answered honestly. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the music store after school; I need your experience in music to pick a good song which I can sing in New Directions"

"Sure" Rachel nodded. "Have you considered using something of the Broadway repertoire?"

"I don´t think so" Vanessa replied finishing her apple. "Broadway is your thing. Actually I had something in mind like…adult alternative or contemporary"

"Hmm…I got that covered" Rachel pointed with a smile. "But first…we have to find inspiration"

"Good point" Vanessa agreed and then stared at her intently. "are you sure Katie won´t mind if you come with me?"

"Not at all, you are my friend too" Rachel responded as they got up from the table. "Let´s go"

Minutes later, Finn was leaving his calculus class when he remembered that he was going to lunch with his sister when he made his promise in first place.

"Vanessa" Finn exclaimed slapping his forehead. "Crap, I forgot! How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey, dude; with who are you talking to?" Ryder asked walking towards him.

"Uh…I…accidentally forgot that I was going to lunch with my sister" Finn explained as he and Ryder walked down the halls. "The truth is that Katie and I was planning something for Rachel, so we started to imagine things and…we lost track of time. Not to mention that the guidance counselor stopped us to talk to us"

"Fantasizing in the hallway?" Ryder asked with a raised eyebrow and then shook his head. "Finn…neither do I fantasize; it´s something…a little creepy, no offense"

"And what about the times that you dreamed of Marley when I was dating her?" Finn inquired patting his back.

"Good point, but we´re not talking about me right now" Ryder said as Finn sighed. "Anyway…I think you should call and apologize to Vanessa"

"You´re right. Thanks, man" Finn solemnly said as Ryder give him a small smile and left. Finn stopped at his locker, pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed a number and then put the phone in his ear waiting for someone to answer.

"_Hello_?" a sweet and lilting voice like wind chimes spoke across the telephone line.

"Hi, Sunny" Finn responded as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Look, I know I said we were going to lunch together but your dorky brother completely forgot. You forgive me?"

"_I don´t know if I should slap you or feel sorry for you_" Vanessa joked and giggled. "_It´s okay, Rachel actually had lunch with me because she was also waiting for Katie and she never showed up. Coincidence? I don´t think so"_

"Hey, that was uncool; I said I´m sorry" Finn replied sadly. "Wait…my girlfriend and you had lunch together?"

"_That´s what I said_" Vanessa sighed. "_Actually she is coming with me to the music store. I want to sing something in glee club as a thank you that I'm already a member_"

"Sounds awesome you want to sing, South Belle" Finn smiled. "Is Rachel with you?"

"_Yeah, she is; why?"_ Vanessa asked with curiosity. "_Oh I see, you want to talk to her, right?"_

"No, it´s okay" Finn said, then smiled. "I just wanted you to tell her for me how much I love her and…I hope you both have fun and have a great time together"

"_Wait…I´m going to put on the speaker_" Vanessa said as communication was paused a moment and then returned. "_Here is Rachel_"

"_Hey, babe_" Rachel talked across the line with a chuckle. "_I now understand why Vanessa was upset with you_"

"Nothing, beautiful…I just feel bad for failing my sister" Finn said. "Do you really have to go with her today? I´m already starting to miss you"

"_Aww, I miss you too_" Rachel cooed. "_Yes I´m going with her. I know Vanessa is your beloved little sister but…she´s my friend too; sorry_"

"_You heard her; sucks for you, buddy_" Vanessa said. "_Well, I have to go now. Say goodbye to Juliet, Romeo_"

"That´s not fair; you´re lucky to be so adorable, young lady" Finn replied ominously. "Just for that you´re not going to have your pop tarts"

"_I swear that if you eat them…I´ll tell mom you didn´t prune the grass_" Vanessa threatened him. "_I don´t mind; your precious videogame is hidden in a place you´ll never find. Bye, dear brother_"

"But…" Finn started protesting when his sister had hung up, so he hung up as well the phone in frustration and put it back into his pocket.

"And…we get rid of him" Vanessa said putting the phone on her purse. "You don´t know how grateful I am to you for coming with me. Honestly I have almost no friends; except for you, Finn, Marley and Katie…oh and Kurt. He actually chose this outfit for me"

"Pink suits you and highlights your blonde hair" Rachel agreed with a smile as she and Vanessa walked. "And you´re welcome…as I told your brother aka my boyfriend…it´s good to hang out with a friend"

"Me too" Vanessa smiled as she looped her arm with Rachel. "Especially having a walk in the sunset"

_[Scene changes to Vanessa´s bedroom, Rachel and Vanessa are sitting on the bed, sunset light filtered through the window as both girls look to the camera]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape. _

_[Rachel]_

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain. _

_[Rachel and Vanessa get out of the room as Vanessa grab her backpack, they start walking in the woods]_

_[Vanessa and Rachel]_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_[They arrived at the beach as some guys are surfing. Some peple are enjoying the beach as Rachel and Vanessa sat on the beach and start writing on a different cans the different countries]_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,__  
__Be every color that you are,__  
__Into the rush now,__  
__You don't have to know how,__  
__Know it all before you try._

_[they walk into the woods again with some guys and girls and enjoy the evening, Rachel and Vanessa start playing the guitar as they have a hat in front of them and some people put money in it]_

_[Rachel]_

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now._

_[Vanessa and Rachel]_

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

_[In the dark, Vanessa and Rachel are sitting on the ground and counting the money. Then they enter to the music store and walk towards the manager who looks at them with interest]_

_[Vanessa]_

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again. _

_[Rachel and Vanessa pay the manager and then get up on the stage as they start adjusting the microphones and Vanessa connects the guitar to the electricity. Then they start singing]_

_[Rachel]_

_Can you feel it?_

_[Vanessa and Rachel]_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

_Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_[As the song ends, Rachel and Vanessa smile as they back to the reality and share a hug as they realized that they recreated the video of Aly &amp; AJ]_

"That was amazing" Rachel laughed as she turned to hug the blonde. "You have to sing this"

"You think so? But it works better as a duet song" Vanessa replied shyly. "Still thanks"

"You´re welcome" Rachel said smiling. "I´m glad I helped Nessie"

"Then this was what you were doing all the time?" a familiar voice interrupted the conversation as Rachel and Katie turned to see that it was Katie.

"Katie…" Rachel started saying but Katie shook her head upset and abandoned the music store running away.

"Go with her Rachel" Vanessa sadly said. "She needs you right now"

"I´m sorry, I´ll be right back" Rachel said and went after her sister as Vanessa sat on the sofa and sighed. "Katie, stop" Rachel exclaimed as she chased her sister on the streets. "It´s not what you think"

"Oh yeah?" Katie sardonically said stopping walking and then turned to Rachel with her eyes red from crying. "What I don´t understand is why you decide to betray me"

"Betray you? What are you talking about?" Rachel wanted to know grabbing Katie´s arm. "I was not doing anything wrong; I was just spending some time with Vanessa"

"What about me?" Katie stepped back as more tears threatened to flood her eyes. "I´m not important to you that now you decide to go everywhere with your new sister?"

"Katie, that´s not true" Rachel tried to protest looking how Katie was about to cry. "You know perfectly that you are my sister and the most important thing in my life…Vanessa just wanted…"

"You see?!" Katie shouted tearfully. "You have the nerve to mention Vanessa again. Vanessa this…Vanessa that. I´m sick of it, Rachel! You have no idea how much it hurts that you reject me? I´m not invisible, you know? I´m YOUR sister. Your same blood and you don´t care, so you rather be with the sweet and pretty Vanessa than me and that´s painful; I thought we were friends, I not only saw you as my sister, Rachel. You were also my best friend, I guess I was wrong"

"Wait a second, Katie" Rachel replied upset. "You can´t forbid me to talk to whoever I want. Vanessa is also my friend and I have the right to be with her"

"You don´t see that she´s trying to steal you away from me?!" Katie screamed and burst into tears. "You are my sister, Rachel Berry; not hers! Mine! You are my sister! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You´re overreacting, young lady and I can´t take it anymore" Rachel said taking her hands to her head. "I´m not in the mood to fight with you. Not here, not now. now if you´ll excuse me…Vanessa was left alone in the music store and I need to take her home since Finn spent the day playing video games with Puck and Artie"

"Fine, you know what?! Go and be happy with your new and perfect sister because you lost me" Katie answered as more tears streamed down her face. "I will never forgive you for this"

"Katie…" Rachel tried to put her hand on her sister´s shoulder but she stepped back and looked at her sister sobbing.

"Don´t touch me!" Katie yelled sobbing, turned around and ran out in tears leaving Rachel confused and sad in the middle of the street.

_[Katie starts walking down the streets as tears stream down her face as she things about Rachel´s betrayal when she decided to replace her with Vanessa]_

_[Katie]_

_It's a heartache__  
__Nothing but a heartache__  
__Hits you when it's too late__  
__Hits you when you're down___

_It's a fool's game__  
__Nothing but a fools game__  
__Standing in the cold rain__  
__Feeling like a clown___

_It's a heartache__  
__Nothing but a heartache__  
__Love her till your arms break__  
__Then she lets you down___

_It ain't right with love to share__  
__When you find she doesn't care for you__  
__It ain't wise to need someone__  
__As much as I depended on you_

_[Katie then goes to the park as she sees girls with their little sisters as they play on the playground. Katie shakes her head as she sits on the swing and she imagines that Rachel is behind her and pushing her]_

_Oh, It's a heartache__  
__Nothing but a heartache__  
__Hits you when it's too late__  
__Hits you when you're down___

_It's a fool's game__  
__Nothing but a fools game__  
__Standing in the cold rain__  
__Feeling like a clown___

_It ain't right with love to share__  
__When you find she doesn't care for you__  
__It ain't wise to need someone__  
__As much as I depended on you___

_Oh, it's a heartache__  
__Nothing but a heartache__  
__Love her till your arms break__  
__Then she lets you down_

_[As Katie walks down the streets, starts to rain but she doesn´t care as she keeps crying as raindrops fall over her as if the rain could cry with her]_

_It's a fools game__  
__Standing in the cold rain__  
__Feeling like a clown__  
__It's a heartache__  
__Love her till your arms break__  
__Then she lets you down__  
__It's a fools game__  
__Standing in the cold rain…_

"What exactly you think you´re doing in the middle of the street, in the rain and alone, Rachel Berry?" Vanessa asked walking up to her and crossing her arms. "I need a good explanation"

"I did something terrible" Rachel wailed as she sat on a bench and Vanessa sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Katie thinks I replaced her and now she hates me"

"Did you give Katie reasons to be angry?" Vanessa wanted to know. "Because there must be some reason why she feels that way, don´t you think?"

"I know; it´s just…" Rachel sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Katie is my sister and…to see me a lot with you she´s got it in her mind that now you´re going to be my sister and…she got really really hurt. I´m a horrible person and my sweet little Katie doesn´t deserve it"

"Well, Rachel…if you want my opinion, I think that what you did was wrong" Vanessa said sadly. "Katie is your priority before anything else and you always have to consider her in everything. And if she wanted to spend the afternoon with you, then you should be with her"

"But, Vanessa….you asked me to come with you" Rachel nervously protested. "And…I didn´t think that Katie wanted to be with me in first place. I´m a lousy sister and I don´t deserve her forgiveness" she covered her face with her hands. "Nobody wants to be with me and I don´t blame it"

"Making yourself the victim is not going to change what you did, Rachel" Vanessa said staring into her eyes. "Is not about you right now. It´s about Katie…and I don´t think that replacing your sister will fix this mess"

"So what I should do?" Rachel asked. "I mean…I tried to talk to Katie and she didn´t want to listen"

"You have to give her time, remember that Katie is just a girl of thirteen" Vanessa reminded her with a small smile. "And she sees you as her role model like I do; but of course, I would also feel the same as Katie if Finn spend more time with Katie instead of me"

"You think Katie is jealous of you?" Rachel asked and Vanessa nodded. "But that´s impossible, you´re also her friend and…jealousy are only related to love relationships"

"In fact, jealousy works in almost everything. From children to parents and siblings or even friends" Vanessa explained. "Right now Katie is a jealous sister…she thinks you are going to abandon her for being with me. You have to let her know that, that will never happen because the bond between you is unbreakable"

"Your brother is right, you are so smart" Rachel pointed as Vanessa simply shrugged. "Thanks for being the voice of reason"

"You´re welcome" Vanessa replied smiling. "now my advice is…to talk to Katie when she´s more calmed, being upset you´re not going to get anything, so…wait, talk to her and let her know that you care about her and you love her"

_[On the other hand, Katie is lying on the grass in flood of tears as she begins to remember all the moments she spend with her sister]_

___I think about how it might have been  
We'd spend out days travelin'  
It's not that I don't understand you  
It's not that I don't want to be with you  
But you only wanted me  
The way you wanted me___

_[There´s a flashback, where she and Rachel are playing and having fun in the secret garden, they reach to the fountain and splash water at each other]_

_So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
And we can hang out heads down  
As we skip the goodbyes  
And you can tell the world what you want them to hear  
I've got nothing left to lose, my dear  
So, I'm up for the little white lies  
But you and I know the reason why_

_ [another flashback; Katie is crying on the bathroom after the incident with Finn about the makeover, Rachel walks up to her and comforts her]_

_I'm gone, and you're still there  
I'm gone, and you're still there  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_[Another flashback. Katie and Rachel fight and Marley tries to make them reason. They look at each other sad and embarrassed; they apologized to each other and hug]_

_I'll buy a magazine searching for your face  
From coast to coast, or whatever I find my place  
I'll track you on the radios, and  
I'll sign your list in a different name  
But as close as I come to you  
It's not the same_

_So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back  
As say that we tried_

_And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I know the reason why_

_[another flashback. Finn and Rachel waltzing on the park as he serenades her and Katie plays the piano]_

_I'm gone, and you're still there  
I'm gone, and you're still there  
I'm gone, and you're still there_

_So, steal the show,__and do your best  
To cover__the tracks that I have left  
I wish you well and hope you find  
Whatever you're looking for  
The way I might've changed my mind,  
But you only showed my the door_

_[Back to the present, Katie is laying still on the grass as she wipes her tears furiously]_

_So, I will head out alone and hope for the best  
We can pat ourselves on the back  
And say that we tried  
And if one of us makes it big  
We can spill our regrets  
And talk about how the love never dies  
But you and I, you and I know the reason why_

"Katie!" Marley exclaimed as she saw a small bump cuddled in the grass while she and Finn ran toward the girl. Finn had a flashlight in his hand. "Finn, I found her"

"Thank god" Finn sighed and then lifted Katie from the grass. "Katie, can you explain to me what the hell are you doing here alone at this hour of the night? Rachel is going to kill me if she finds out you ran away"

"Whatever" Katie responded sharply. "Put me down, Finnegan, I´m not a baby in diapers who needs to be hold"

"Fine" Finn said by putting Katie on the floor. "But there´s no reason to be rude, I was just taking care of you"

"For that I have my sister, thank you very much" Katie replied with indifference as she crossed her arms and then smirked. "Oh wait…I forgot. Rachel is with her beloved and favorite new sister"

"Katie, what exactly happened between you and Rachel?" Marley asked as she, Finn and Katie sat on a log. "You´ve always been very close and now…you express about your sister with hurt and contempt. Is something wrong?"

"I´ll tell you what´s wrong, Marley" Katie said jumping up and then turned on her heel to face her friend and then at her. "I first want to know what is Finn doing here? I thought he was going to have plans with Puck and Artie"

"Plans were cancelled" Finn explained. "instead, I found out from my sister that some thirteen year-old young blonde was lost in the park, so the dumb of her friend decided to search along with Marley, because her friend knows how her sister Rachel freaks out if something bad happens to her sister"

"Why do you talk about yourself in third person?" Katie wanted to know but Finn didn´t answer the question. "Okay, I´ll tell you what happened…I was in the cafeteria waiting for Rachel so we can finally go home when I found out from Marley´s mom that she had gone with Vanessa, so I followed her"

"Katie…" Marley said, getting up from the log and walked towards her, causing to Katie closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you distrust your sister?"

"Is not that" Katie responded standing on tiptoe and then back to the ground. "it´s just…I don´t like to feel replaced and now that Vanessa spend so much time with Rachel, I feel…somehow that I´m losing her forever"

"That´s not going to happen, kiddo" Finn said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel loves you so much. She always makes sure about your wellbeing, and being honest I don´t think she had assumed the responsibility of raising you if she didn´t want to do it"

"Then why she betrayed me like that?" Katie asked feeling the tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Vanessa is taking away the only thing I care about in the world. Plus, she has Finn as a brother, why she wants to take away my sister from me?"

"Katie, Rachel never betrayed you" Marley said softly. "She was just doing a favor to Vanessa, and…you spend much time with Finn, then why she can´t spend time with Vanessa as well?"

"Well…yes but…still she´s taking away my sister from me" Katie protested. "It´s not fair"

"Sometimes things that are unfair happen for a reason" Marley said and Finn nodded. "Maybe Vanessa feels lonely and needs a friend"

"You know what, Snarky girl? My sister reminds me a lot of you" Finn pointed with his adorable half smile on his face but Katie looked at him confused. "Come on, think about it; she sees Rachel as her best friend, like you do; both are cute and you see your siblings as your role model. You see Rachel and Vanessa see me; but in this case…it´s just Rachel. Of course, you´re more snarky than Ness. She´s more sweet"

"That´s completely impossible" Katie protested walking back and forth with her hands in the back. "Vanessa is all flowers and rainbows and I…"

"You are the sun in summer" Marley said with a smile. "Technically both you and Vanessa make your siblings smile; that`s what really matters. And Katie, you shouldn`t be jealous of Vanessa; each one of you is special and unique"

"I don`t know…" Katie said sadly. "I need some time to think"

"You can´t be here alone" Finn replied sighing in frustration. "It`s dark and dangerous"

"There you are" Vanessa exclaimed as she and Rachel ran towards Finn, Marley and Katie, but Katie kept in her position as a stone statue and didn´t move. "We´ve been looking for you everywhere; Rachel was about to call the police"

"It seems a useless exercise, Vanessa" Katie replied without turning around. "I´m with Finn and Marley"

"You don´t seem to care, Katie; but you´re still my sister and I will always love you" Rachel replied gently. "Look…we talk about this at home…

"Rachel" Vanessa asked politely. "Can I talk to Katie for a moment, please?"

"Sure" Rachel nodded and met Finn and Marley as they went away for a moment to give the girls some privacy.

"Why did you come?" Katie refutes coldly. "To take away my sister from me so you can keep her?"

"Actually I come in peace and…to talk to you" Vanessa said as they stood alone but Katie kept in her same position. "What makes you think that I want to take Rachel away from you?"

"Please…" Katie snorted turning to her. "You, Vanessa Hudson, are the stereotype of the perfect blonde. You`re popular, pretty, smart; your brother aka the former quarterback is dating my sister. Your voice is powerful when you sing; you have everything. And now you also want my sister" Vanessa simply took Katie`s hand and they sat on the bench.

"Sorry to inform you that you`re wrong" Vanessa answered politely. "I`m not popular, I was transferred because of the bullying I suffered in my other school for cause I was, I`m still are the nerdy girl. I wear glasses all the time but I wear contact lenses because they are much comfortable" Vanessa took off the contact lenses, keep them in its box and then put it in her bag. Then she pulled out her glasses from its case and put them on, then tied her long hair in a ponytail. "This is who I am" Vanessa looked up at Katie. "And you know what? I`m not ashamed of being who I am. I`m not perfect, Katie and neither is anyone. Yeah I admit I love to sing; that`s why I joined glee club, not to be on the spotlight. I have no friends, I feel so lonely most of the time…the only friends I have now are your sister, my brother, you and Marley. Others at school think I`m weird for reading a math book and doing science instead of thinking about make up and guys. All my brothers are guys despite Kurt has a feminine side; you`re so luck to have a sister, I don`t have sisters. You know why I asked Rachel to go with me? Because she was the only one who sat with me at lunch when I was suppose to lunch with my brother. I`m not jealous of you, Katie. You`re really cool. I`m so sorry to make you believe that you were replaced; you never were, Rachel talks about you all the time and…she cares a lot about you. For her you are her most precious treasure"

"And I was so unfair to her" Katie replied sadly as she looked at her hands. "I didn`t give her a chance to explain and just let myself go by what I saw. I was being selfish and didn't want to share my sister with anyone"

"Being selfish is not right" Vanessa pointed. "But I get your point; and as I said to Rachel; if the roles had been reversed I would feel the same as you if Finn spend all the time with you instead of me"

"That´s ridiculous" Katie said with a small smile. "Your brother is free to be with anyone. He´s not your property"

"Now you understand, right?" Vanessa inquired smiling and then took a wise attitude as id an old lady was talking to her little grand daughter. "It`s just a matter of seeing the other side of the coin. Rachel is also free to be who she wants to be. I know you try to protect her, but that`s not your job; it`s hers and don`t worry about losing your sister, you`re not going to lose her. She will always going to protect you"

"I`m sorry, Vanessa. For everything" Katie said hugging her out of nowhere as Vanessa reciprocated the hug. "The monster of jealousy came over me. You are a good and nice girl who would never hurt anyone. Not even a fly"

"It´s okay. I´m glad I didn´t lose my best friend" Vanessa responded smiling and still hugging Katie.

"By the way…you look pretty with that nerdy look" Katie said as they parted the hug. "Is the real you"

"Aww, thanks, Katie; I feel flattered" Vanessa pointed smiling as both girls laughed. From afar, Finn, Rachel and Marley were watching the scene without saying a word and feeling pride.

The next morning, Katie walked down the halls feeling calm since the incident with Rachel and after having an honest conversation with Vanessa, she finally understood that there was no reason to feel replaced if Rachel put her little sister first. So she went to her locker to keep her French book; between the folders, Katie suddenly found a piece of paper; she pulled it out and decided to read it carefully. It was a mysterious note and didn´t say who sent it just simply "COME TO THE AUDITORIUM" the letter was too pretty to be of a boy. Once she closed the locker, Katie went to the auditorium.

"Whatever it is…it´s not funny" Katie protested entering the auditorium and going down the stairs, looking on the stage was Finn, Rachel, Marley and Vanessa (Vanessa wearing her glasses and ponytail since last night). "What are you doing here? I was looking for the mysterious person who dared to leave this note in my locker"

"I actually did it" Marley said stepping forward. "Rachel showed me how to open your locker" she momentarily removed her hair brooch and shown it to Katie. "it was easy and I didn´t need the code"

"Marley…I should´ve known it was you" Katie said smirking. "My sister always gets a gold star on one side and…anyways, never mind. If you wanted to see me, then why are Finn, Rachel and Vanessa here?"

"I´m the one who wanted to see you, Katie Belle" Rachel responded as Marley stepped aside. "Marley just helped me to write the note because I know you´re still mad at me…and for that…I want to apologize with this song. But…I needed help so, that´s why they are also here"

"Rach…" Katie started saying but Rachel stares at her with sadness.

"Please let me talk, okay?" Rachel said taking her hand. "I never replaced you with Vanessa; Katie…you are my sister and I will always think of you. You´re also my best friend and you´ve always been there for me"

"We know how important you are to Rachel and all of us choose a song that I know you will like" Vanessa said from her place.

"It´s a surprise" Marley said smiling as Vanessa and Finn smiled at Katie.

"Is one of your favorite songs" Finn finished. "But…you have to find out which one"

_[The music starts as Finn takes Katie´s hand and twirls her around. Rachel, Marley and Vanessa sway slowly through the stage. Katie looks at them confused]_

_[Finn]_

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_[Marley]_

_We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Vanessa looks at Katie with a smile and wraps her arm around her shoulders. Katie smiles back at her]_

_[Vanessa]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_[Rachel]_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  
If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you_

_[Finn and Vanessa]_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you  
ooh_

_[Marley and Rachel]_

_We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_[Finn, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel dance funny making Katie laugh]_

_[Finn, Rachel, Marley and Vanessa]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_[Marley and Vanessa]_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_[Rachel walks up to Katie and takes her hands as she looks into her eyes. Katie smiles at her sister]_

_[Rachel]_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know…_

_[Finn, Rachel, Marley and Vanessa (Vanessa)]_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah (Ooooooh, oooohhh)_

_[Finn touches Katie´s nose gently with his finger as she shakes her head smiling]_

_[Finn]_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you _

_[Katie walks up to her sister and hugs her tightly; the rest of the kids smile at the siblings and Rachel feels tears in her eyes]_

"You´re my best friend too" Katie said hugging Rachel. "thank you. I never thought you were going to sing my favorite song"

"I told you. You had to guess for yourself" Finn replied with a wink. "now you know that you have to express what you feel"

"But I don´t know how" Katie said as Rachel played with her blond curls. "It´s so hard to say what I feel. Sometimes I´m scared"

"Everyone is afraid to say anything" Vanessa confessed as the four of them sat on a circle in the middle of the stage. "when I was eight years old and Finn ten, I accidentally broke my mother´s favorite vase and…for fear of saying that I did…I lied saying that Finn broke it. I´ve felt guilty ever since, a few days ago I told my mom that I was me all the time and I had to buy a new vase with the money I had earned by walking the neighborhood dogs"

"I have something to say" Marley said raising her hand and everyone turned to see her. "I´m afraid of the dark. Honestly I don´t like to walk alone in the night…and when I went to look for Katie, I had to ask Finn to not turn off the flashlight because it was very dark…I can´t even sleep with the light off"

"I was conceived in a pinball machine" Finn said clearing his throat. "I still can´t get over it; oh and…I hit a mailman when I was having my first driving lessons with my mom"

"Then you imagine the mailman when we´re making out?" Rachel asked her boyfriend in shock. "Oh my God"

"I don´t imagine him, babe. I…think of him and it´s to cool off because you´re super hot" Finn answered embarrassed. "I´m sorry"

"I´m vegan" Rachel answered confidently. "I never eat meat, eggs or any animal products; I´m against animal cruelty and if I eat the animals…I start to cry. My dads have to give me a glass of water when I feel sad"

"you see?" everyone said what they felt" Marley said. "now it´s your turn"

"my biggest fear is losing my sister" Katie said with tears in her eyes. "She´s all I have because she reminds me of my mom who died when I was born"

"I´m so sorry, Katie" Vanessa said taking her hand and Rachel´s hand. "For both of you"

"You just said what you need to say" Finn said as the girls looked at him. "But still not enough. You need to take everything you have in your heart. Don´t be afraid to say what you feel"

_[Katie looked at Finn and nodded as the other members of New Directions were entering the auditorium, get on stage and sat in a circle next to them. Except Artie, who was in his wheelchair. Katie felt tears in her eyes but Finn look at her with tenderness.]_

_[Finn]_

_Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations_

_[Finn with Katie]_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

_[Ryder and Jake look at each other and fist pumps ad the rest of the members sway. Evangeline smiled at Katie as Vanessa, Marley and Rachel kept singing. Marley and Rachel smile at each other]_

_[Ryder with Jake]_

_Walkin' like a one man army  
Fightin' with the shadows in your head  
Livin' up the same old moment___

_[Ryder]_

_Knowin' you'd be better off instead  
If you could only_

_[Finn with Marley, Rachel and New Directions]_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say_

_[Marley and Rachel]_

_Have no fear for givin' in  
Have no fear for giving over_

_[Vanessa and Jeremy]_

_You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again_

_[During the break as the members harmonize. There´s a flashback where Rachel and Katie are talking. Katie is in tears and run away leaving her sister alone and confused in the middle of the street. Back to the present, Marley closes her eyes for a moment and then rubs Katie´s back when she opened her eyes]_

_[Finn (with Ryder)]__  
Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
(Even as the eyes are closin')  
(Do it with a heart wide open)_

_[Marley with Ryder]_

_Wide heart!_

_[Marley with Ryder and New Directions]__  
Say what you need to say_

_[Finn]_

_Say what you need to say_

_[Katie suddenly starts to cry as everyone cheers her up and smile at her. Katie lays her head on Rachel´s shoulder as Rachel rubs her arm giving her comfort]_

_[Finn with Katie, Marley, Rachel and Vanessa (New Directions)]_

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say (__Ryder:__ Say what you need to say)  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to_

_Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)_

_[Finn with New Directions]__  
Say what you need to say_

_[The New Directions members stare at each other and everyone stand tor a group hug. The scene fades black]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Emma Pillsbury: Jayma Mays**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Noah Puckerman: Mark Salling**

Songs used in the chapter

**1.-Carry on by Olivia Holt (performed by Rachel Berry *)**

**2.-Something about the sunshine by Anna Margaret (performed by Katie Valentine and Finn Hudson)**

**3.-Rush by Aly &amp; AJ (performed by Vanessa Hudson and Rachel Berry)**

**4.-It´s a heartache by Bonnie Tyler (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**5.-Count on me by Bruno Mars (performed by Finn Hudson, Marley Rose, Rachel Berry and Vanessa Hudson)**

**6.- Say by John Mayer/Glee version (performed by New Directions)**

**Background songs:**

**The reason why by Rachael Yamagata**

**Author´s note: the chapter was short because of the songs, but the next chapter is going to be longer, with more songs and lot surprises. The next chapter is titled "Game of love" and I´m finally going to show the love triangle between Rachel and the handsome twins. Which one of them will win Rachel´s heart? **


	14. Game of love

**Hi there! Finally came the chapter you´d been waiting for. As you all know, this is the love triangle between Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn and Owen (Cory Monteith). Both boys have something in common; they are identical twins, brothers and especially are in love with the same girl at the same time. Fortunately, Rachel will have the help of four allied; Katie (Sabrina Carpenter), Marley (Melissa Benoist). Vanessa (Dove Cameron) and Claire (Amanda Seyfried).**

**As always, I want to thank my best friend ****Sabrina34268541** **for helping me in the chapter.**

**Remember that always reviews illuminates my day, without any further…enjoy the chapter **

Rachel is taking a walk through the secret garden as she thought she could balance her activities as an angel and pretending to be a simple girl. But then, things were complicated for her when Owen came to her life. Apparently when they were in heaven; he was just a little boy, who was the playmate of her and Katie; but once that Rachel returned to heaven with the only reason to have a picnic with her sister, things had begun to change. One was that Owen had become an exact replica of Rachel´s boyfriend, causing her to go into a panic attack due to confusion which in turn caused Owen fell in love with her, of course…although he had kept such a crush on her since he was a kid. On the other hand, she had Finn, the love of her life and soul mate. A sweet and adorable guy who would give his life for her. Now the question is…which one of them will keep with the heart of the beautiful young lady? Because in this world….love is a battlefield.

"Hey, beautiful" Owen said approaching her with a red rose in his hand. "How you doing?"

"Oh God, I thought you were Finn" Rachel said startled. "Owen, what are you doing here?"

"The fact that my brother and I are identical is no coincidence, trust me" Owen said with a wink after handing her the rose. "Actually I came to give you this rose. I removed all the thorns so you don´t hurt yourself when you touch it. I wanted to give it to you because…this flower reminds me of you somehow….beautiful, perfect and fragile"

"Thank you, Owen. It´s beautiful but…I can´t accept it" Rachel responded nervously as Owen plucked the rose from its stalk and put it behind Rachel´s ear in her long hair. "I…I have no idea what your intentions are with me but…you have to understand that I have a boyfriend, okay?"

""I know you have a boyfriend, Rachel" Owen replied walking through the secret garden and turning to her. "But…are you sure that Finn is good enough for you?"

"I have no doubt in that" Rachel answered without hesitation. "He´s the love of my life, sweet, romantic, understanding and makes me laugh"

"I could be all that if you choose me, you know?" Owen asked with his adorable half smirk on his face. "Technically I can make you happy considering my brother hurt you a thousand times. Plus…I can dance" thereupon, he leaned over and extended his hand to her. "Can I have this dance, my lady?"

"You´re such a dork" Rachel giggled and shakes her head smiling.

"You see? I make you laugh" Owen pointed still smirking and twirled her around.

"you win" Rachel said making that Owen approached to kiss her until…"that doesn´t change anything. I won´t fall into your trap. Finn is my boyfriend. Just a dance, got it?"

"Yes, Maám" Owen said politely and put one hand on her waist as he took her other hand. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand.

_[The music starts out of nowhere and Owen and Rachel start dancing. The dance was so romantic and sensual. A touch of flamenco and tango]_

_Escucha el ritmo de tu corazon  
Feel the Rhythm  
From the coast of Ipanema  
To the Island of Capri  
All the way to Kuala Lumpur  
I will follow you wherever you may be  
From the moment, I first saw you  
Knew my heart could not be free  
Had to hold you in my arms  
There can never be another for me  
All I need is the rhythm divine  
Lost in the music  
Your heart will be mine  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
Viva la musica  
Say you'll be mine_

_[Owen looked at Rachel lovingly as she looked at him but as a friend as they kept as dancing professionally]. _

_Can you feel the heat of passion  
Can you taste our love's sweet wine  
Join the dance and let it happen  
Put tomorrow's cares right out of your mind  
As the music draws you closer  
And you fall under my spell  
I will catch you In my arms now_  
_Where the night can take us no one can tell_

_All I need is the rhythm divine  
Lost in the music  
Your heart will be mine  
All I need is the look in your eyes  
Viva la musica  
Say you'll be mine_  
_Gotta have this feeling forever  
Gotta live this moment together  
Nothing else matters  
Just you and the night  
Follow on the wings of desire  
Now the rhythm is taking you higher  
No one can stop us from havin' it all  
You are my heart, you are my soul_  
_All I need is the rhythm divine (x2)  
Lost in the music  
Your heart will be mine  
All I need is the look in your eyes  
Viva la musica  
Say you'll be mine_  
_[4x]__  
Can you feel the rhythm?  
Can you feel the rhythm?  
Can you feel the rhythm?  
Burning ...Burning_

_[When the song ended, Owen leaned Rachel as they breathe harder, they slowly were about to kiss when Rachel´s cellphone rang make them back to the reality]_

"Hey, babe: where are you?" Rachel replied with a big smile that caused a great nuisance on Owen.

"_Hey, Rach_" Finn responded lovingly. "_My physics class just finished. It´s so boring so I decided to think of you all the time and…I miss you so much_"

"Aww" Rachel cooed. "I miss you too, baby. I just came to take a walk through the secret garden where we had our first date, remember?"

"_Of course I remember_" Finn laughed and then sighed. "_We also had our first kiss. The date was awesome even I never thought that Katie was behind all this_"

"Well, my sister just wanted to help and she achieved her goal being an excellent Cupid and Matchmaker" Rachel said as she didn´t notice that Owen was mimicking Finn. "Especially when she altered the notes"

"_Exactly, pretending to be us_" Finn laughed and Rachel laughed with him. "_Don´t take so long, gorgeous. I´m dying to kiss those soft and perfect lips of yours. I love you_"

"I´m on my way, handsome. Love you" Rachel lovingly said as she hung up the phone and put it on her pocket, and then she looked up at Owen who seemed upset. "What?"

"Nothing" Owen said crossing his arms. "I just don´t understand, Rachel. What Finn have that I don´t have? I can make you happy. Please take a chance on me"

"Owen…" Rachel started saying but he simply stepped back and looked at her with hurt in his beautiful eyes. "Try to understand, ours simply can´t work. I love Finn"

"Let me tell you something very clear, Rachel Berry" Owen replied with sassiness. "I'm not just some guy that you met at the music store that you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy" he then turned on his heels and walked away leaving Rachel in a state of confusion.

_[Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and then opened it to start walking through the secret garden]_

_[Rachel]_

_I thought, I saw a man brought to life__  
__He was warm, he came around and he was dignified__  
__He showed me what it was to cry___

_Well, you couldn't be that man I adored__  
__You don't seem to know__  
__Seem to care what your heart is for__  
__But I don't know him anymore___

_There's nothing where he used to lie__  
__The conversation has run dry__  
__That's what's going on__  
__Nothing's fine, I'm torn___

_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor___

_Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake and I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__  
__You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_[Scene changes to an elegant room, which is surrounded by mirrors. Rachel sees how Finn is walking towards her. Both of them flirt with each other and share romantic glances. Finn leans and kisses her passionately as she smiles against her lips. But suddenly, he twirls her around and then she´s now kissing Owen. Rachel shakes her head and starts walking away confused]_

_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light_

_It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

_[Rachel which every step she takes, the twins follow her around as if they were shadows. Rachel shakes her head and simply ignores them]_

_There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on this floor_

_[Finn strokes her hair as he kisses her forehead. When she opens her eyes Owen is dancing with her. Rachel pushes him away and starts walking away. She keeps pushing the twins away but they keep haunting her]_

_Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn_

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn_

"Rach…hello…earth to Rachel!"Katie snapped her fingers to bring her sister back to the reality. "Are you backing from the moon?"

"Hey, Katie" Rachel responded by opening her eyes and realized that she was lying in the bed which was in Katie´s tree house. "What happened?"

"Well…I found you passed out in the secret garden" Katie responded by putting a wet cloth on her forehead. "I ask you the same, Rachel…what the hell happened?"

"I don´t know" Rachel replied confused as she printed the cloth on her forehead. "I only remember that I took a walk and…suddenly Owen approached me, gave me a rose and we danced…"

"Whoa, whoa…stop" Katie held up her hand and then looked at her shocked. "You can´t. Rachel, do you realize that Owen tries to flirt with you when…if I remember…you´re madly in love with my best friend. You have to be careful. Apparently Owen is an angel when it´s actually the devil in person"

"Believe me I know, Katie" Rachel said as she tried to sit in bed and Katie sat besides her taking her hand. "It´s just…every time I try to get away from Owen…he´s looking for me and is driving me crazy. Finn is my boyfriend and I love him but Owen is forcing me to choose between him and Finn. I…I can´t do it"

"For that…someone will help us" Katie said with a smile as she snapped her fingers. Claire walked up to them smiling sweetly.

"Oh my God, Claire" Rachel exclaimed getting up from the bed and running to hug her. "I missed you"

"Hey, Rachel" Claire said as she continued hugging her. "I missed you both so much. I haven´t seen you since…the incident with my cousin, and after Katie told me that two handsome boys want to win your heart…I´m going to help you"

"Thank you so much" Rachel smiled widely as Katie joined the hug. "The truth is that…if you meet my boyfriend, you will notice that he is exactly like Owen. The only difference is that Finn is not so cocky"

"He is when he didn´t get along with Kitty and…he is when Owen is around the corner" Katie replied rolling her eyes playfully. "Still…we´ll help you in your choice, sis"

"I´m so confused right now" Rachel said sitting back down on the bed as Katie and Claire stared at her intently. "I mean… now I feel this is Twilight and…somehow I´m Bella; Finn is Edward and Owen is Jacob"

"The only difference is that none of them is a vampire or werewolf" Claire said as Katie nodded.

"And both are identical twins" Katie finished the sentence. "Thinking clearly, it´s going to be difficult for Rachel to choose one of them"

"Rachel…." A deep voice called, making that the girl got nervous to the extent to squeeze her little sister´s hand.

"Please don´t be Owen, please don´t be Owen" Rachel pleaded breathing hard. "Not Owen"

"don´t worry, I make sure" Claire responded by getting off the tree house and staring face to face with one of the gorgeous twins. "Can I help you?"

"Um…yes. I´m looking for my girlfriend" Finn responded putting his hand on his pockets. "She´s brunette, tiny, beautiful and with big brown eyes.

"I know Rachel; she´s my friend" Claire said politely. "By the way, you look exactly like my cousin. Maybe you and I are relatives"

"I´m sorry, I don´t mean to be rude but…I have no idea what you´re talking about" Finn said confused. "I´ve never seen you before"

"Hi….I´m Claire Flaversham" the beautiful blonde with smiling face said reaching out her hand to him. "And you are…?"

"Nice to meet you Claire. My name´s Finn. Finn Hudson" Finn said shaking hands with her. "Oh…I didn´t know you had a cousin"

"Yes, he actually looks like you. His name is Owen" Claire answered but Finn rolled his eyes and clenched his fists in anger and she noticed. "Are you okay?"

"I´m sorry. It´s just…only to hear that name makes me sick" Finn said with annoyance. "He´s my twin brother which…I really hate because he tries to steal the love of my life from me"

"I understand" Claire admitted looking down for a moment. "sometimes I feel that Owen is obsessed with Rachel"

"He has to understand that Rachel will never choose him. I love her and she loves me" Finn said with determination before turning to her. "lately I´ve been so worried about her. We were supposed to meet but…I haven´t heard from her since we talked on the phone"

"I knew that she collapsed when she was in the secret garden and when she awoke she was resting on the mattress inside the tree house" Claire explained with a sigh. "This seems to indicate that the person responsible for her fainting was Owen"

"I knew it" Finn said kicking a log and then stared at the pretty blonde. "Since my brother came here, all he has done is to cause trouble. Everything was fine until Owen had to ruin everything. And don´t forget that my girl has suffered several breakdowns because of him. And now HE has the nerve to come and steal my girlfriend from me? Over my dead body"

"Don´t worry. Owen won´t be with Rachel" Claire said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you"

"I know. I love her too. So much" Finn said lovingly before looking vulnerable. "But…what if Owen is better than me? Maybe he proves to be a better boyfriend for her and…if Rachel ultimately chooses him; my heart will break into pieces but I have to let her go"

"I promise you that´s not going to happen" Claire assured him. "I know we just met, Finn, but what Rachel told me about you…you´re a great guy and…she´s in love with you"

"Thanks, Claire" Finn said shaking hands with her as she smiled at him back. "Where´s Rachel? I want to see her"

"Sure. Give me a second" Claire replied as he nodded. Claire went back up to the tree house where Rachel was still sitting on the bed and Katie took her hand. "False alarm. It´s Finn" this made the tiny brunette sighed of relief. "He misses you"

"Please let him in" Rachel said softly. "I was supposed to see him when…everything went dark around me and…well…here I am"

"Wait a second, I´ll be right back" Claire responded getting out of the tree house and descending it. "Finn…Rachel is asking for you"

"Thank you" Finn said with a lopsided grin as Claire stepped aside. He climbed the tree house and entered looking at his girlfriend as if she was his present on a Christmas morning. "Hey, baby"

"Finn" Rachel said getting up from the bed and run to hug her gorgeous boyfriend who reciprocated the hug. "I missed you"

"I missed you too my love" Finn lovingly said and he then crashed his lips on hers hungrily. Rachel immediately deepens the kiss making that Katie started making faces at them.

"ahem" Katie said aloud bringing the attention of them. "Excuse me, lovebirds. Are you planning to use the tree house?"

"Katie…do you mind if I borrow your tree house now?" Finn asked without taking sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "I really want to spend time with Rachel"

"We´ll pay you" Rachel said with a small smile. "I promise"

"Fine" Katie replied shaking her head and smirking. "Just this occasion. I have to talk with Claire anyways"

"Then…you can go" Rachel said with a wink. "Thank you little dove, you´re the best"

"remember, no hanky panky" Katie threatened them pointing with her finger at them and then climbed out of the tree house as she reunited with the other blonde. "I can´t believe my tree house became the love shack"

"Well, it´s not forever" Claire said wrapping her arm around her shoulders as they walk into the meadow. "Finn and Rachel only wanted to spend more time together. Someday you´ll understand when you´re older"

"The problem, dear Claire. Is that I can´t be older, did you forget?" Katie said as they stopped a moment to take a break. "Since I´m Cupid´s child…somehow…I can´t get older. So…I´ll stop growing up when I turn fifteen years old"

"Of course, I remember now" Claire said as she watched that Vanessa was walking up to them. "Katie, I think someone wants to see you"

"Hi" Vanessa greets sweetly. "I just came for a walk and…to say hi. Oh, wow, this girl looks a bit like you, Katie"

"We look like sisters, but I´m actually a friend of Katie and Rachel" Claire said reaching out her hand to her. "I´m Claire"

"Vanessa" Vanessa replied with a smile and shaking her hand with hers. "there´s someone in the tree house' I hear noises"

"My tree house is a little busy right now" Katie remarked clearing her throat. "Your brother and my sister are in an intense and heavy make out session"

"Oh, I understand. Then let´s not interrupt them" Vanessa said blushing. "Sometimes I don´t get it….when Finn is Rachel, all he wants to do with her is touch"

"From what I heard…I knew that Finn and Rachel got to second base" Claire whispered quietly but not enough causing Katie and Vanessa turned to look at her. "Oops, I said it out loud?"

"Wait a minute…let me process the information in my brain" Katie replied rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at Claire. "What did I hear?!...s…second base? Finn touched…my sister where I think he did?!"

"Second base? Oh my God…but…they can´t do that…this leads…something much worse" Vanessa protested in shock and Katie looked at her giving her approval. "How? When? Why?"

"Look…both you and Katie are too young to understand the love issues" Claire said softly as she and the two young blondes sat in the shade of a willow. "So…I will gladly explain to you how this courtship works"

"As they don´t get home run with that I´m satisfied" Katie smirked and then leaned to whisper something in Claire´s ear. "Remember what can happen if Finn and my sister get the next level? Rachel will lost her divinity, her entrance into heaven and she will be banished to hell for eternity"

"I know. I haven´t forgotten that part as well" Claire whispered back and then everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened. "what I mean by this is…that you will understand someday. When…you get the maturity to see the world as it is"

Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel are rolling over the bed as they were making out passionately. Finn was stroking his girlfriend´s soft hair as both of them smile against each other´s lips. Suddenly, something strange happened while Rachel was kissing Finn, she realized she was now making out with Owen when she blinked, then she immediately got up from the bed of a jump.

"Hey, babe, don´t leave me here" Finn replied confused but Rachel thought it was Owen. "Rach…hey…" he got out of bed and walked toward her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Rachel asked without looking up. "Finn or Owen?"

"Rachel, what´s wrong?" Finn replied putting his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him. "It´s Finn. Why suddenly you ask me that. Are you okay, baby?"

"I´m sorry…I don´t know what´s happening to me?" Rachel replied staring at him. "how do I know you are…my Finn"

"Because Rachel…I´ve only been with you" Finn replied but Rachel shook her head unconvinced. "Rachel, you have to believe me, okay? It´s Finn, your boyfriend. Rachel, please"

"Nice try, Owen" Rachel sardonically responded as she looked away and started to step back. "Pretending to be Finn when I know perfectly that you…are not him"

"Okay, Rachel; you´re starting to worry me" Finn said trying to take her hand but she slapped his hand away. "What does Owen have to do with this? Wait….you were with him in the place where we had our first date, didn´t you?"

"I was in the secret garden when…." Rachel started saying and suddenly she began to remember. "Owen tried to flirt with me and he even gave me a rose. He started telling me compliments and…we ended up dancing"

"You what?!" Finn asked shocked and then closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down. "I can´t believe what I just heard" he opened his eyes and raised his hands in frustration. "Rachel…do you realized that my brother wants to be clever and then think of a shrewd move to steal you away from me? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Finn…" Rachel exclaimed jumping on his arms and he hugged her tightly and closing his eyes tightly as well. "I swear that nothing happened. He was about to kiss me when you called me. I never cheated on you"

"I know you don´t. but…don´t things that seem bad" Finn said gently. "It scared me for a moment that you confused me with Owen. I love you so much, Rachel. I can´t lose you. I don´t want to lose you"

"You´re not going to lose me because I don´t want to lose you either" Rachel said before crashing her lips on his and kissing him desperately. He immediately picks her from the floor as he kisses her hungrily back. Tongues moving furiously against each other. They fall on the bed and continue with their activity previously interrupted because of Rachel´s insecurities.

"Enjoy it while you can, bro. because Rachel is going to be mine" Owen said as he watched from afar as Finn and Rachel were in a passionate embrace on the tree house. He simply turned around and left.

"Guys…did you hear something?" Vanessa asked as she leaned and saw that Owen was walking away from the meadow.

"I felt his presence" Claire said getting up from the log. "I´ll be right back. You stay here"

"Why we can´t go with you?" Katie inquired as she got up from the log and started following her with Vanessa. "This is about my sister…and we have to protect her from the evil twin to wants to keep her"

"And somehow Owen is also my brother, we have to stop him" Vanessa commented as they kept walking. "Claire, wait for us"

"I wouldn´t take too long" Claire protested but the two teenagers just looked at her. "Fine…come with me"

"Get back here, jerk!" Vanessa yelled as the three ran toward Owen. "I swear if you don´t stop right now I will shoot you with the pepper spray on my key chain!"

"You´d better listen to her, Owen; Vanessa is not kidding" Claire said ominously.

"Ness…you can spray now" Katie said smirking as she grabbed Owen by his shirt. "I caught the intruder"

"Whoa…why the violence, let go off me!" Owen protested as Katie was still grabbing him by the shirt. "Hey!"…..No! Don´t shoot!" he screamed but Vanessa had already sprayed the pepper spray on his eyes. "AHHHH!" he fell on the floor covering his eyes on pain. "WHAT THE HELL?! MY EYES!"

"Don´t talk" Vanessa said placing the lid on the pepper spray. "What are your intentions with Rachel?"

"What…." Owen asked confused but Claire, Katie and Vanessa stared at him intently and crossed his eyes at the same time. "I can´t even open my eyes….I don´t know what are you talking about?"

"Don´t play dumb, Owen. You know perfectly what are we talking about?" Claire refuted as she throw a tissue at him. "Clean yourself…you need to open your eyes so you can look at us. Now…speak up…what do you want from Rachel?"

"I don't know which is worse…being sprayed by pepper spray and go blind or…being interrogated by Charlie´s angels?" Owen replied wiping his eyes with the tissue and recovering the vision again. "What´s next?...Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew along with Rocky and Bullwinkle with agent Karen Sympathy included?"

"Sassiness is useless even for you" Vanessa replied softly before her eyes turned cold again. "Don´t make us lose patience, Owen…what do you want from Rachel?"

"Fine! I´ll say it but stop pushing me!" Owen yelled in frustration causing the girls to stay silent in shock as Katie finally released him and he pulled away from her. "I´m in love with her. Done…I said it…are you happy now?"

"I knew it!" Katie exclaimed and Owen turned to look at her but she just ignored him. "Okay, potato face….you know very well the answer….if you love my sister, you have to let her go"

"I won´t" Owen argued confronting them. "I…love…her. And I won´t rest until she is mine. Even if I have to get Finn out of my way to get what I want"

"Then you´re being selfish" Claire scolded him. "You´re thinking about what you want but not in the happiness of a poor and innocent girl. Rachel loves Finn not you, Finn. She chose him and you have to accept it"

"Anything you say or do will make me change my mind even If I re-sprayed with pepper spray in the face. This is a war between Finn and me so…I suggest you to stay out of this" Owen replied upset and starting walking away. "I love Rachel and I´m going to fight for her"

_[Owen starts walking away as he looks at the sky and thinks of Rachel]_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_[Scene changes to the bedroom of the tree house. Finn and Rachel are lying together as he started pressing sweet kisses on her neck making her laugh. Katie climbs the tree house without them notice and she simply stares at them sadly]_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_[Owen keeps walking through the meadow as he feels tears fall down his face. He wipes it furiously and keeps walking. Some flashbacks of him and Rachel starts to show: their first kiss, when he freaked her out, their duet, when he comforted her in the school backyard…until they danced a few moments ago]_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

_[Back to the reality. Claire and Vanessa stare at Owen feeling bad for him but he didn´t notices as he keeps walking. Scene changes to the tree house…Finn and Rachel break the kiss and stare at each other lovingly]_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_[some flashbacks of Owen and Rachel and Finn and Rachel are shown but change simultaneously. Owen finally sits on the log of an oak tree, covers his face and starts sobbing]_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there._

_[He finally looks up and closes his eyes as a final tear slowly roll down his cheek]_

The next morning, Owen decided to carry out his plan to win the heart of the beautiful Rachel, so once he dressed properly, took out his cell phone and sent a text saying: "MEET ME IN THE SCHOOL YARD. DRESS UP, OWEN". And after the message was sent, his face lift up in satisfaction, he didn´t realize that Claire stared at him with sadness and walked up to him to try to convince him once and for all to stop making the chase.

"Owen, we need to talk" Claire said as her cousin was fixing his jacket and looking at his watch.

"Not, right now. I have a date with the woman I love" Owen responded without looking up and keeping staring at his watch.

"A date? With Rachel?" Claire asked curiously and then shakes her head but Owen kept talking and then finally looks at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Owen replied angrily. "You are the one who did Charlie´s Angels-ed on me"

"Okay, Owen. I only did that to you for love and care" Claire said softly. "Not so much about Vanessa"

"Well, I have to" Owen responded coldly getting up from the bench as Claire followed him and grabbed him by the arm to make him stop walking.

"Fine, Owen, you don´t tell me your plan. I rather laugh when you have egg on your face but anyway; is Rachel really worthy of your love, devoted-commitment? Is this girl really worth it?" Claire wanted to know as she raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What makes you think that I want an advice from lovelorn girl?" Owen turned to see her as he crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"Fine" Claire said raising her hands defensively. "Take it or leave it. But in the end of the day, you´re still heartbroken" said that, she turned on her heels and left Owen deep in thought.

"Where are you going, sis?" Katie asked curiously crossing her arms as she watched Rachel finished curling the ends of her hair and apply lip gloss. "you look so pretty…have you and Finny bear are going on a blind date?"

"Thanks, Katie Belle. But actually I´m not going to see my boyfriend. Owen asked me to meet him in the school yard and…" Rachel said looking in the mirror. "I honestly don´t know what is the reason"

"Rachel, don´t get me wrong but…I feel that Owen is tending you a trap" Katie commented staring at her. "You know perfectly what his intentions are and…I don´t think Finn would like the idea that you and the guy who´s head over heels in love with you spend some time alone. His twin brother"

"Look, Katie. I know you´re trying to protect me and I really appreciate it" Rachel said walking towards her sister and took her hands in hers. "I promise that I´m not cheating on Finn, I just going to see Owen, he´s my friend after all, don´t you think?"

"I don´t know, Rachel. There´s something fishy here" Katie said unconvinced. "I mean…since we had the picnic in heaven and Owen turned the exact clone of your boyfriend and my best friend…suddenly he wants to seduce you so you can fall in love with him; it doesn´t sound logical to me"

"Everything is going to be okay" Rachel said quietly as she patted Katie´s head. "Even if Owen tries to get me into his trap…my loyalty is to Finn and that´s the way it´s gonna be" she then grabs her purse from the rack and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"That doesn´t convince me" Katie said shaking her head in disapproval and then sat down at the computer opening the chat in which they were online Marley and Kitty.

**KATIE:** it´s me. It´s someone available?

**MARLEY:** hi, Katie. I´m here; what´s wrong, are you okay?

**KATIE:** hey, Marls. I´m not okay, my sister is in danger

**KITTY:** hi there, Ray of Sunshine and Marley Rose. What´s up?

**MARLEY:** Katie says that Rachel is in danger. I don´t understand why

**KATIE:** Owen is back and…has Finn as a rival. He wants to woo Rachel so she forget Finn and…I can´t let that happen.

**KITTY: **ouch, love triangle at twelve o´clock. This is ridiculous. Why Owen can´t leave that poor girl alone? Rachel is happy with Finn.

**MARLEY: **I thought this was over (Katie sends an emoticon of a serious face) we have to do something

**KATIE: **I know, Marley. That´s why I need your help. It will come a time when both Finn and Owen push my sister to see which one of them she´s going to choose and…she´ll end having a nervous breakdown for not taking a decision. This is an emergency.

**KITTY: **don´t worry, we´ll help you. We have to talk about this in person. Where we meet?

**MARLEY: **I don´t know…the school yard maybe?

**KATIE: **Nope. Owen and Rachel will meet there, it would be too obvious. What if….the secret garden?

**KITTY: **I´m in. see you there *Kitty is offline*

**KATIE: **I´m so worried about Rachel, Marley. I don´t want her to get hurt

**MARLEY:** It´s okay, Katie. We are going to help you; don´t worry

**KATIE:** okay. Over and out *Katie is offline*

**MARLEY: **bye *Marley is offline*

Meanwhile, Rachel arrives at the rendezvous and Owen was already waiting with a big smile on his handsome face.

"You´re here" Owen said pulling her into a hug. "I have something for you" he pulled from the back of his hand another rose and gave it to Rachel. "a flower for the beautiful lady"

"Owen…this is very considerate of you but…I´m sorry. I think coming here was a mistake" Rachel said taking the rose but starting to leave.

"NO!" Owen screamed panicking making Rachel looked at him confused. "I mean…don´t leave yet please. "I want to show you that…I can make you happy, Rachel. Actually…I want to sing something to you….I know I can be a good boyfriend for you if you give me the chance. So please listen, okay?

_[Owen presses play to the stereo and looks at her lovingly. Rachel shakes her head smiling but he simply takes her hand in his and kisses her palm]_

_[Owen]_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_[Rachel simply starts walking away laughing nervously but Owen follows her flirting with her, he takes her in his arms and twirls her around]_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow, but  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_

_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_

_[they start walking in the park, without she notices, Owen holds her hand as he sings to her, Rachel smiles at him but she doesn´t reciprocates his feelings. He then starts do things to bring her attention like giving her roses, a boat ride, romantic picnic, taking her to a ball and even watching "Enchanted" with her so he can follow the advices of Giselle. Owen then walks with her on the halls of the school and helps her with the books and walks her to the next class; Rachel appreciates the effort]_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (if I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you and treat you right_

_[Back to the courtyard, Owen makes a choreography with some guys as he keeps staring at Rachel who feels flattered at his effort, he looks at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the planet]_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend_

"Yay" Rachel squealed happily and clapping after the performance finished. "Owen…oh my Gosh…that was amazing. I didn´t thought you could sing like that. Your baritone voice was…magical"

"You´re welcome" Owen said pressing stop to the stereo and then turned to her. "I´m glad you loved my performance"

"Well…being honest I think that you sang better than Justin Bieber himself" Rachel said with a chuckle. "I´m serious"

"I´m serious too, Rachel" Owen said walking up to her and brushing her cheek with his thumb. "you´ll consider my offer'…of…you know…take a chance on me?"

"Owen…I don´t know how to make you understand" Rachel responded by returning him the rose. "I´m with Finn, okay? I appreciate everything you do and and…all those details in the park and…the movies…the ball…the picnic…the movies…to walk me to my next class and helped me with my books…that´s worthy of a gentleman but…with another girl who is worthy of you"

"But I love you, Rachel; why this can´t be enough?" Owen protested sadly. "Please choose me and I promise you to make you happy"

"Listen to me very carefully, Owen" Rachel replied upset. "You´re confusing things because of the kiss we had. That kiss was a mistake and you know it. I shouldn´t ´ve come here in first place…I don´t feel that way about you"

"This is not over between us" Owen answered and crashed his lips against hers. Rachel instinctively pushed him and slapped him across the face. He touched his cheek and stared at her in shock.

"Don´t you ever kiss me again" Rachel said furiously with tears in her eyes. "Finn is the love of my life and that´s what you'll never be. So please…just leave me alone" she looked at her boyfriend´s gorgeous identical twin and left the place in tears. Owen had ruined everything again and had lost all trust that Rachel had on him. Now the question is…Finn will find out about the unwanted kiss?

Rachel ran without looking back, she just wanted to forget what happened with Owen, the kiss that somehow made her feel guilty; only this time she hadn´t kissed him back, he just kissed her impulsively. She didn´t realized that hit the root of a tree and stumbled. Her knee began to sprout blood, but she continued sobbing without giving importance to the pain she felt at that time by the wound. Finn, who was looking for her everywhere, he saw that she was sitting on the floor and ran to help her.

"Rachel" Finn exclaimed as he kneeled next to her. "I´ve been so worried about you. We are supposed to meet Katie, Claire, Marley, Vanessa, Ryder, Puck and Jake for a friends diner at Breadstix" Rachel didn´t answered and kept sobbing. "Rach, what´s the matter? Did you hurt yourself?" as she didn´t answered, he lift her chin with his fingers forcing her to look at him. "What´s wrong, love?"

"Nothing. I´m fine" Rachel said looking down and wiped her tears furiously.

"Rach, you´re not fine. You´re crying and you tripped over the root of the tree, your knee is bleeding. So please tell me" Finn gently said stroking her soft curls lovingly.

"Please, just believe me that I am fine" Rachel sobbed. "That nothing happened"

"Nothing happened?" Finn protested in frustration and he gently shook his scared and broken girlfriend. "What on earth are you talking about? What happened, Rachel? Just talk to me!"

"OWEN KISSED ME!" Rachel gasped and covered her mouth, Finn looked at her shocked. His Rachel had told him that someone else kissed her and not just any guy. It was his twin brother.

"What?!" Finn exclaimed shocked as she simply stood up with difficult.

"Owen kissed me" Rachel sobbed as Finn shook his head in sadness. "Then I pulled away from him, and slapped him. But nothing changed, Finn. You´re my boyfriend, my true love and soul mate. I don´t love Owen. Please forgive me" she cries more and Finn hugs her.

"It´s okay, it´s okay. Shh….shh…shh. I forgive you" Finn whispered softly as he stroked her hair and she sobbed on his chest. He kisses her and hugs her again; tears flows down on to his cheeks. He cries silently.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel tearfully wanted to know when a moment she parted the hug and saw her handsome boyfriend cried quietly. "Finn…it´s about me, okay? You have nothing to do"

"I know. I know you didn´t cheat on me" Finn said wiping away his tears. "But…I´m crying because I feel that somehow he will win and…then…I will lose you forever. Who I kidding, my love? You´re beautiful, perfect, innocent and…you are the love of my life. But my brother…will steal you away from me and…"

"Don´t say anything, okay? I want to forget all this happened" Rachel responded with sadness and both embrace again. "Please…just take me home"

"Of course, love" Finn puts his arm under Rachel´s legs and picked her up from the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, please" Rachel nodded as tears fall down her face and Finn carried her leaving the place. He already sending a text canceling the appointment at Breadstix to take care of his girlfriend.

As they agreed, Katie went to the secret garden to carry out the meeting that was about Rachel, Finn and Owen. Originally the plan was taking a diner at Breadstix with everyone else, but many of them had more important things to do. So Katie took the chance to have a talk with Kitty and Marley. As they promised, Marley and Kitty came to the appointment. Kitty for the second time was not wearing her cheerleading uniform, which was weird because everyone got used to see her as a cheerio and if she had gone unnoticed among her peers, they would think that she would be a hot new girl.

"Kitty, I almost mistake you with Marissa" Katie replied sardonically as she watched from head to toe. "What happened to your uniform?"

"Hey, I don´t have to be a cheerio all the time" Kitty defended herself. "Only when I´m inside of McKinley or when I go to compete"

"I didn´t recognized you either" Marley said shyly. "Even…that flowered dress really suits you"

"Thank you, a gift from my grandma" Kitty said politely and then her gaze turned serious. "But…if I find out that you tell anyone about this, I will make a Photoshop of you on bodied horse" she threatened them but the two girls took it as a joke.

"Reprising the theme" Katie responded by hitting a whip against her hand and walking back and forth. "Rach is in trouble. Apparently, I mean…it´s a fact that two cute boys are after her. Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather; both are identical twins and the funny thing is that Finn is my best friend and Owen is Kitty´s best friend"

"I hated Finn before, now I like him" Kitty said as she sat near the fountain and then glanced at Katie who was still walking back and forth. "And as for you, kid. Could you stop pacing? It's stressing me out"

"Sorry" Katie said, pausing for a moment. "I can at least hit with the whip?" Kitty turned to her with a glare. "Fine" she dropped the whip on the bench and sat in front of them.

"Kitty, that was uncool. I thought you changed" Marley said. "I don´t get it"

"I know, I´m sorry. I´m taking therapy" Kitty said raising her hands in defense. "Let´s just finish this and help the damsel in distress"

"Rachel is meant to be with Finn. There´s no doubt about it" Marley pointed as Katie and Kitty stared at her in agreement. "But…everything changed when Owen came and tried to steal her heart"

"I´m sorry. It´s just that all this doesn´t make sense at all" Katie protested jumping off the bench and turned to walk back and forth. "Is completely illogical"

_[Katie continues walking as she shakes her head thinking that the situation with her sister, best friend and nemesis is illogical]_

_[Katie]_

_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful,  
A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical.  
And all the birds in the trees, well they'd be singing so happily,  
oh Joyfully, oh playfully watching me._

_[Marley gets up from the bench and starts walking next to Katie as she understands how she feels]_

_[Marley]_

_But then they sent me away to teach me how to be sensible,  
Logical, oh responsible, practical.  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
oh, clinical, oh intellectual, cynical._

_[Kitty simply got up from the fountain and starts walking next to Katie and Marley. They stop for a moment and pictures Rachel and Finn sharing romantic glances, but then Owen walks up to Rachel and tries to flirt with her. The tree girls shake their heads and the scene that they imagined fade]_

_[Kitty and Katie]_

_There are times when all the world's asleep,  
The questions run too deep  
For such a simple mind.  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am. _

_[Kitty walks next to a tree and sees how a bird tries to fly but it fells from the nest, so she picks it up from the floor and the bird lands on her finger. She stares at the bird for a moment]_

_[Kitty]_

_I said, now watch what you say or they'll be calling you a radical,  
A liberal, oh fanatical, criminal. _

_[Marley looks confused as she apparently sees Rachel and Owen walking hand in hand in the secret garden. She takes her head and closes her eyes tightly trying to erase the image. When she opens her eyes, she is confused]_

_[Marley]_

_Oh won't you sign up your name, we'd like to feel you're  
Acceptable, respectable, oh presentable, a vegetable_

_[During the instrumental, Marley, Katie and Kitty keep walking in the secret garden as the scenes between Finn and Rachel, Owen and Rachel switch constantly making them confused. They decide to seat at the fountain and stare at the horizon]_

_[Katie, Marley and Kitty]_

_At night, when all the world's asleep,  
The questions run so deep  
For such a simple mind  
Won't you please, please tell me what we've learned  
I know it sounds absurd  
But please tell me who I am. _

_[As the song ends, they kept looking at the horizon]_

One thing is certain" Kitty commented breaking the silence. "We can´t let that Owen get away with it"

"You´re not supposed to be his best friend?" Katie asked turning to her. "Why are not you on his side?"

"He´s my friend, that´s true. But most of the time I don´t approve his actions" Kitty replied calmly. "And today is precisely the day"

"But what can we do? It´s useless to talk to him" Marley said sighing. "I mean…Vanessa, Katie and Claire tried and…he just didn´t want to listen"

"True" Katie agreed raising her hand in approval. "Even Vanessa used pepper spray for questioning"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked at Katie. "Pepper spray is used only for self-defense when the victim is attacked"

"Well…Owen was running away and it seemed that he wanted to avoid the subject" Katie protested. "it was for a good cause"

"Not if the purpose was to let Owen blind" Marley said folding her hands together. "I understand your point, Katie. But…I don´t think using a mode of attack was necessary"

"And what would you do, Marley?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "Let the hoodlum getting away with it and continue to stalk my sister?"

"Good point" Kitty agreed. "Even it was irresponsible and dangerous what they did. I´m sure the grounds were reasonable" she then put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what Finn would think when he finds out his younger sister have pepper spray on her keychain. That is a deadly weapon for a little girl"

"Little girl? Kitty, Vanessa is two years older than me" Katie replied. "I don´t think Frankenteen realize that Vanessa uses pepper spray as a shield"

"Well…we will know that soon" Marley said with a confident smile. "I must admit that Vanessa has guts. I never thought that she would confront Finn´s twin like that"

"It sucks that I missed that part" Kitty said smirking. "I had uploaded that video on YouTube"

"Sarcasm doesn´t work now, even for you" Marley pointed as the girls left the secret garden. "Let´s look for Rachel"

"It won´t be necessary, Marls" Katie said raising a finger in the air and stood for a moment in silence as if she was in a trance. "My sister is with Finn"

"And how did you knew that? You didn´t have a vision, right?" Kitty wanted to know as she looked at the young teen with interest.

"Nope, I didn´t" Katie answered without hesitation. "It was just a hunch"

"Sure" Kitty nodded. "How couldn´t I think about it"

"Well…it´s a relief that Rachel is with Finn, right?" Owen can´t be near her while she is with her boyfriend" Marley commented making Kitty and Katie turned to look at her. "Um…he is going to stay away from her, right?"

"Being honest, Marley. Knowing Owen I don´t think so" Kitty said. "He´s clearly obsessed with Rachel and he will go everything to steal her heart"

"He will never get what he wants, you know why? Because it´s always the same thing" Katie replied confidently. "My sister will choose Finn, everyone will live happily ever after and Owen will end heartbroken. I don´t want to be evil but…is the law of Karma"

"Can someone explain what is karma?" Marley asked innocently. "I…I don´t understand"

"Well…it's the law of physics whereby, for example, if you do something to hurt someone, well, then the laws of the universe will work against you until you get hurt" Katie explained. "A clear example is when Finn dated you and my sister at the same time. He hurt you playing with your feelings but…after he got hurt when none of you forgave him so…voilá, that´s the karma"

"Ouch" Kitty snorted staring at them. "Then the karma will work against Owen if he continues to hurt Finchel"

"Exactly" Katie pointed with a clap. "All of us tried to warn him but…the law of universe will give him a taste of his own medicine"

"Owen is causing a storm in a glass of water and he didn´t even notice" Marley said sadly. "It´s not fair. It´s not fair to Rachel, it´s not fair to Finn and…it´s not fair to himself. He´s simply doing damage without considering the consequences"

"Does it hurt?" Finn asked when he pressed lightly the cotton with alcohol in Rachel´s injured knee. She immediately startled. "I´m sorry, babe. It´s for a while, I promise. You´ll be fine"

"it stings" Rachel wept as Finn breathed on the wound. "Make it stop"

"It´s okay, Rach. Squeeze my hand if you feel pain" Finn said lovingly as he held out his hand to her as he continued curing her.

"I don´t want to hurt you" Rachel said tearfully holding his hand. "Please no more cures. I begging you"

"Rachel, if I don´t heal the wound, it will become infected. Or do you want to lose your leg?" Finn wanted to know pausing for a moment to look into her beautiful big brown eyes. The tiny brunette shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "That´s what I thought. I promise that the pain will ends before the rooster crows; just trust me, okay?"

"I´m so stupid" Rachel sobbed as Finn kept healing her. "If I hadn´t stepped on that silly root…"

"Shh. Don´t ever talk about yourself like that" Finn scolded her softly. "It was an accident. Rachel, look at me" she as she kept crying looked up. "I will protect you, do you understand me? I won´t let Owen hurt you again. You stay with me"

"But…you don´t know him well, Finn. Owen also fell in love with me and wants to get rid of you…at all costs" Rachel cried. "He said he was not going to give up so easy"

"We´ll see about that, baby. But he won´t get away with it. You know why?" Finn said pressing his forehead against hers, stroking her hair.

"Why?" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Because we are endgame" Finn said closing the distance and capturing her lips with his. Rachel immediately deepened the kiss and forgot the pain in her knee to keep focus kissing her gorgeous boyfriend.

_[The next day, Owen walked through the halls of McKinley and a half smile appears on his face when he thinks about Rachel]_

**Owen voice over:**

_Okay, I admit that what when I kissed Rachel for the second time was completely out of line. But…I can´t help it; she is…so beautiful and perfect. I can´t get her out of my head and…just thinking about her makes me sigh. All of her is perfect…her long brown hair that simulates a delicious chocolate waterfall, her gorgeous big brown eyes sparkle when she smiles, and that laugh (sighing) is like you could listen crystal wind chimes. I know it sounds silly what I´m going to say but I don´t mind…I´m head over heels and hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry_

_[Suddenly, Owen´s smile disappears when he sees Finn and Rachel passing by walking hand in hand, both sharing romantic glances. He immediately clenches his fists]_

_As I said; everything was perfect until my brother had to come and rub on the face that Rachel can´t be mine. I mean…what does he have that I don´t? We´re practically the same guy…we have the same face; what makes me different from Finn? I don´t get it. Why Rachel wants to be with him when I can make her happy?_

_[Rachel giggles as Finn brushes her cheek lovingly. Owen shaking his head in disapproval]_

_Have any of you ever received a punch in the stomach or being hit by slushie on the face? Well…I´m feeling this now but much worse. What the hell? Why Finn is doing this to me? Rachel should be mine, not his._

_[Rachel stood in her tiptoes and kisses Finn, he smiles against her lips and puts his arms on her waist to pull her closer to him]_

_I have to do something to get her back. I can´t let my own brother steals my girl_

_[Owen is kept staring at the couple until they leave him alone in the middle of the halls. He starts thinking about the moments he and Rachel spend together. They looked happy]_

_[Owen]_

_She be my queen  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things,  
We dream the same dreams,  
Alright (alright)_

_I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mom calls me love,  
Her dad calls me son,  
Alright (alright)_

_[He heads to the library and between the books shelves, he watches from afar that Finn and Rachel are sitting on the floor and making out passionately]_

_I know, I know, I know for sure_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (Oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (Alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na, she belongs to me_

_[A flashback is shown, Owen and Rachel kiss for the first time in the secret garden, she wraps her arms around his neck as he smiles against her lips]_

_Kisses like cream,  
Her walk is so mean  
And every jaw drop  
When she's in those jeans,  
Alright (alright)_

_I don't exist  
If I don't have her  
The sun doesn't shine,  
The world doesn't turn,  
Alright (alright)_

_[In the courtyard, Rachel is sitting on the bench as Finn reads a poem to her and pauses a moment to kiss her hand. Owen passes by and feels disgusted]_

_But I know, I know, I know for sure_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (Oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (Alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

_[Scene changes to the choir room. Owen is singing confidently, he imagines that Rachel is sitting in front of him. Suddenly the illusion disappears and he is in reality alone]_

_She knows, she knows  
That I never let her down before  
She knows, she knows  
That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her love away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium when he finishes the song]_

_Na na na na na na (Oh, yeah, alright, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (Alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na, she belongs to me_

_Na na na na na na (Oh, yeah)(She belongs to me, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (Alright)  
Na na na na na na_

_She belongs to me_

_[Owen stares at the empty audience and once again clenched his fists]_

Claire and Vanessa had decided to change the plans that originally had to know each other better, so both girls talked quietly as they walked down the halls of the school; Vanessa carrying some books under her arm.

"Do you think that Daniel Craig will stop doing James Bond movies?" Vanessa asked curiously as Claire shrugged her shoulders with a confident smile and then sighed.

"I hope so. That guy is ugly" Claire responded. "I much prefer Hugh Jackman.

"Wolverance guy" Vanessa murmured and Claire nodded. "Actually he could be the perfect candidate. I mean…he has charisma. And…his rendition in Le Mis as Jean Valjean made that he won the Oscar"

"Yeah, I second that" Claire admitted and then turned at her. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what´s up?"

"Many people had told me that I look exactly like Cosette; what do you think?"

"You´re not the only one who has gone through that" Vanessa said. "The other day, after Rachel showed everyone her amazing song in glee, a boy named Jeremy said I looked a lot like a character from "The Descendants", the girl with purple hair. Honestly, I haven´t watch that movie yet"

"Wow, there are no more surprises in this world" Claire said as both girls laughed. "It might be a coincidence?"

"That´s for certain" Vanessa pointed and then they stopped walking so they could look at each other intently. "Claire, this uncomfortable awkward talking is nice and all but we need to do an Owenvention"

"A what?"

"Owen intervention" Vanessa explained. "Look, I know we all care about Owen in our ways, but he needs to stop"

"I know and I agree" Claire responded as they notice that Owen was leaving the auditorium and walked the halls.

"Look, here comes the devil" Vanessa sardonically said and they walked up to him.

"Hey" Owen greeted them politely holding the backpack closer.

"Owen, we need to talk" Claire solemnly said as Vanessa nodded and he stared at them confused. Talk? About what? It was not something he had already known. He said no more and simply followed them on their way to the library. Once they arrived, they sat at a table.

"Guys, why we are in the library"

"Owen, true love never fails" Claire pointed folding her hands together and looking at her cousin. "But sometimes it did when someone destroy it completely"

"I´m not following lovelorn gall" Owen groaned rolling his eyes.

"When Romeo and Juliet met, Paris went to woo Juliet while Romeo was in exile" Vanessa said taking a book from a pile and showing the cover to Owen. "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare as she took three more books "Midnight summer Night Dream" also by William Shakespeare and "Breaking dawn" by Stephenie Meyer; the last book from the Twilight saga.. "Paris was sweetie pie but at the end, he did had chance to live happy ever after if he had lived. Demetrius from Midsummer Night dream had chased after Hermia who was meant for Lysander but Helena was interested in him. They both lived happily ever after. Jacob Black from Twilight was in love with Bella, she loved Edward, but at the end, Jacob found his mate: Renesmee"

"Yeah" Claire agreed nodding and Owen raised his hands in the air frustrated.

"How does my life compares to those love-sucky novels you guys read?" Owen protested, Vanessa released a groan and looked at the ceiling.

"Owen, the point of this intervention, in metaphorically speaking every shoe has a pair" Claire said calmly taking his hand. "in a simple meaning is you will find your soulmate. But it´s not Rachel"

"No, you´re wrong" Owen said shaking his head. "She is the one"

"Owen, Claire is right. You need to let it go" Vanessa said softly. "Is for your own good"

"Owen, if you refuse to acknowledge, you will not just lose a friendship" Claire said sadly. "But you will lose a brother bond with Finn"

"I am not going down without a fight. I win Rachel´s heart" Owen said cocky and the girls sighed in surrender. Just then, Finn was entering the library with Rachel and had just overhead the conversation despite the librarian had asked them in the kindest way to keep their voices softly.

"Hey, Nessie and Claire" Finn greeted the girls and then look at them intently. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure" they said at unison.

"Can you both take Rachel to the mall for little shopping? I know that she doesn´t like to shop so often but maybe little fresh air will make her to feel good"

"Sure" they answered once more at unison.

"Can I have a moment of silence with Owen?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" Finn said giving them his adorable half smile as the girls took Rachel away from the library and he sat where his sister was previously seated.

"if you´re waiting for an apology? You must be waiting for eternity to happen" Owen said staring at them with a cocky face.

"Don't worry, I don´t need it" Finn replied almost in the same tone.

"What do you want?"

"Owen, we are brothers and family" Finn politely said. "I don´t want to be ugly mess, so I want you to stop this ridicules seductions on Rachel because it´s not happening"

"Do you think if I would stop without a fight?" Owen laughed sarcastically and then stared at his twin with determination.. "It would only give you more advantage and you know it. Well, let me tell you something…bro. I won´t let it happen"

"Owen, Rachel and I would prefer it you were our friend either you stop this or we get a restraining order" Finn pointed with the half smirk still on his face as Owen rolled his eyes at him like he did with Claire a few minutes ago. "I mean it, Rachel is even considering it. If you stop this, you apologize and Rachel will find a way to forgive you. But the choice is yours"

"And let you steal my girl? Over my dead body" Owen replied upset. "Look, Finn. I already heard all those sermons about I should stop this and bla, bla, bla. But…neither you nor anyone else will decide about my life"

"Well, I warned you, buddy" Finn said getting up from the seat and kept his gazed fixed on his brother. "let me be real clear with you about something….Rachel is mine and I will fight for her. You want war...war is what you get"

"It´s on" Owen replied with sassiness as they shook hands sealing the deal. "We´ll see who cries at the end"

"What it was that all about?" Rachel wanted to know as she, Claire and Vanessa walked in the mall. "I mean…I appreciate that you want to take me shopping but…it´s not my thing"

"You tell her or I will?" Claire asked Vanessa as she shrugged, so Claire decided to tell her. "Listen, Rachel. It´s time to know the truth…there are two boys that are after you"

"It´s Finn and Owen" Vanessa said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, my brother….you know that my brother is completely in love with you, but…so is Owen, and this became technically the fourth world war"

"Trust me, I already knew" Rachel said with a sigh. "the love triangle is a popular cliché at this time"

"Precisely Vanessa and I tried to talk to Owen and even Vanessa showed him with a lot of theories and books, the consequences of a love triangle" Claire explained. "Some people manage to be happy when they find a soulmate, but…other not suffer the same fate"

"I´m so confused right now" Rachel said sitting near the fountain and the two blondes sat next to her. Claire gently rubbing her back and Vanessa looking at her sadly. "I´m happy with Finn, then why Owen has to come to ruin everything?"

"He´s lovesick" Claire said. "That´s why he acts that way with you"

"Don´t worry, Rachel; you´re not alone" Vanessa said sweetly. "We are going to help you"

"Thank you. I hope this ends soon" Rachel said leaning her head on Claire´s shoulder. "I don´t want this turn into a game of love"

_[Scene changes suddenly. Rachel, Claire and Vanessa are entering on an elegant lounge. From afar, Finn and Owen are staring at Rachel seductively. Finn is smoking a pipe as Owen blows a kiss to her. But there are more people in the room including Marley, Kitty and Katie. The girls wear dresses while men wear suits]_

_[__Rachel]_

_Tell me just what you want me to be  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me_

_[Vanessa]_

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store_

_[Claire]_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat_

_[Vanessa and Rachel]_

_A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain_

_[Claire]_

_I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

_This, whatever you make it to be_

_[Vanessa walks next to Rachel as they smile at Finn and Owen. Rachel walks up to Finn and Vanessa walks up to Owen, Claire grabs Jake and the tree of them starts dancing tango with the boys]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea_

_[Rachel]_

_So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store_

_[Rachel, Claire and Vanessa]_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat  
A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain  
I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

_It's all in this game of love_

_[Owen and Finn walk around to Rachel in circles and try to seduce her, but she confidently pushes them away as Claire and Vanessa stand next to Rachel and crosses their arms looking at the boys}_

_[Vanessa and Claire]_

_You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me_

_[Rachel]_

_You guide me  
Divide me  
Into what…_

_[During the guitar solo, the girls walk through the lounge; they sit on the table, grab a cup and clank their cups together as they drink tea. Rachel staring at Finn and Owen. Both boys walk towards her, they seat in each side of her. Finn starts kissing Rachel´s neck as Owen looks at her lovingly. Rachel ignores them and continues talking with Claire and Vanessa]_

_[Claire]_

_So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
Cause right now I'm crying _

_[Vanessa and Rachel]_

_outside the door of your loving store_

_It just takes a little bit of this  
A little bit of that_

_[Claire]_

_It started with a kiss  
Now we're up to bat_

_[Claire and Rachel]_

_A little bit of laughs  
A little bit of pain_

_[Vanessa]_

_I'm telling you, my babe  
It's all in the game of love_

_[Scene goes to the masquerade, they are dressed elegantly. Scene of Romeo and Juliet is recreated. Rachel is on the balcony as Finn climbs to it, reaches the balcony and he and Rachel kiss passionately, but then changes to a sword duel, Owen against Finn as Rachel is witnessing confused, Claire and Vanessa are next to her]_

_[Claire, Vanessa and Rachel (Rachel)]_

_It's all in this game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
Yeah, in the game of love  
Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me (a little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain, a little bit of this, a little bit of that) _

_[Finn wins the battle, he and Rachel run to embrace as they started kissing passionately]_

"Rachel!" Vanessa exclaimed bringing her back to the reality. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"You´re all wet. We need to get you something dry or you´ll get sick with a cold" Claire said as she and Vanessa pulled Rachel out from the fountain.

"What…what happened?" Rachel asked stuttering and shivering cold; Vanessa took of her coat and put it on Rachel. "Thanks, Nessie; what about you? Are you okay?"

"You´re welcome. And why you are asking us if we are okay; you´re the one that we are worried about" Vanessa said in motherly tone. "You fell into the fountain. Are you okay? You don´t hit your head?"

"No, I´m fine. But…I don´t understand how it was that I fell" Rachel said looking at her wet clothes and then looked ahead with certain look. "Wait…I know perfectly the reason for my fall; I´m too clumsy"

"You´re not clumsy, Rachel; it was just an accident" Claire scolded her gently. "You just need to be careful the next time"

"Yes, mother" Rachel sardonically said rolling her eyes. "At least nothing is spinning"

"Do you remember anything?" Vanessa asked. "I mean…when you were unconscious"

"I don´t know if it was a dream, but it looked so real" Rachel explained. "I was with both of you entering to a elegant place, Finn and Owen were there as well, both looked very handsome wearing suit, even my sister and the rest of the New Directions members were there as witnesses; the fact is that the twins tried to flirt with me and then…I pushed them away being dominant. Then…the scene change completely…a montage style Romeo and Juliet"

"That was really weird" Claire agreed. "Are you sure you don´t want to go shopping?"

"I´m sure" Rachel answered calmly. "Let´s go somewhere else"

"You have to come quick!" Evangeline exclaimed running towards them along with Marley, Katie, Kitty, Andy, Brittany, Marissa, Jeremy, Jake, Puck and Artie.

"Hey, Evie; what´s up?" Rachel asked.

"There will be a duel in the school parking lot in…exactly 15 minutes" Artie said looking at his watch. "This doesn´t sound good"

"Oh my God" Vanessa said shocked. "Why do I feel that it´s certain twins"

"Ding, ding; we have a winner" Jeremy pointed but everyone looked at him with a glare. "What? I was joking"

"This is no time for jokes, Jeremy" Marissa replied upset and then looked at Rachel. "Rachel, Evangeline´s right. This is an emergency…you have to come with us now"

"Okay, let´s go" Rachel said as she walked with the New Directions members. "Just when I thought it would be worse"

"You haven´t seen anything, Rach" Katie said grabbing her arm. "Hey…why are you wet"

"Um…let´s say that your sister had a little accident at the fountain" Claire responded immediately alarming the young teen.

"What? An accident?!" Katie exclaimed and then she started to check up on Rachel from head to toe. "Oh my God, are you okay? Did you hurt? We can go to the doctor"

"I´m fine" Rachel said shaking her head. "I swear…I just need to change my clothes"

"I have an idea" Kitty spoke making that everyone turn to see her. "The girls we take Rachel to get her new clothes as the rest of you…get lost and go to the school parking lot"

"Since when did you become the leader, feline?" Puck asked. "I have understood that only Finn and Berry are the captains"

"I´m Rachel, Noah. Berry is my last name and hearing you say it sounds a little impolite" Rachel said standing straight. "Show some respect"

"Sorry to inform you that the word respect doesn´t exist in my vocabulary" Puck said sarcastically and then shook his head. "Whatever you say, maám"

"Let´s get out of here, dude; and let´s just follow Kitty´s instructions" Jake said patting his brother on the back. "The rest of you, come with me"

The boys went following Jake as the girls went following Kitty. On the other hand, Finn was walking through the school parking lot which was completely empty, waiting for his arrogant twin arrived to begin the duel.

"I thought you were not going to make it" Finn replied as Owen walked up to him. "Like a big chicken, I was sure you were going to regret it at the last minute"

"I´ve already told you, I won´t give up without a fight" Owen said putting his hands on his pockets. "So let´s finish with this once for all, okay?"

"Fine, get ready to lose" Finn said with sassiness. From afar, the rest of the New Directions members were arriving and they had shocked faces.

"Wait…" Rachel exclaimed running towards them. "Please don´t do this. This is ridiculous"

"No, it´s not" Finn said kissing her hand. "Rach baby, the reason why Owen and I are here is because we´re going to have a duel; but not just any duel…the both of us we sing a special song for you. And…at the end you have to make a decision; it´s Owen or me"

"You can´t force me to choose" Rachel protested. "Finn, this is not you. What´s wrong with you?"

"He´s right, Rachie" Owen replied stroking her arm making her shake. "He and I are crazy about you, you´re beautiful, sexy and as you know…we can´t share you so…the decision is yours"

"This is a waste of time" Marley protested. "You are being selfish and you´re not asking her opinion. Rachel is not painted on the wall, you know?"

"Nice try, Marley. But I don´t think that Finn and Owen are listening right now" Puck said putting a hand on her shoulder. "they just have Rachel in the head"

"Hey, Liv Rooney!" Owen exclaimed pointing at Vanessa who looked at him shocked. "press play please"

"Number one, I´m Vanessa. And number two…this is ridiculous" Vanessa replied upset.

"Just do it, Ness" Finn said rolling his eyes, Vanessa rolled her eyes back at him and press the play button.

_[The music starts while others witness the duel. Finn looks at Rachel lovingly as she smiles shyly at him trying out the most inconvenient time]_

_[Finn]_

_Every night she walks right in my dreams  
Since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
Who is special in her heart_

_The girl is mine  
The Doggone girl is mine  
I know she's mine  
Because the Doggone Girl is mine _

_[Owen walks up to Finn, pushes him away and then kneels in front of Rachel as he sings, she bites her bottom lip in nerves. He strokes her hair lovingly]_

_[Owen]_

_I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your silly dreams  
Really just a waste of time_

_Because she's mine  
The Doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the Doggone girl is mine_

_[Owen and Finn walk around Rachel in circles as they tried to seduce her just like happened in the dream. The New Directions members sing along]_

_[Owen (New Directions)]_

_I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)_

_[Finn and Owen look at Rachel lovingly and then they start fighting against the other, as they stare at each other with anger]_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town_

_[Finn]_

_But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

_[Owen]_

_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time_

_[Finn]_

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
__  
[Owen]_

_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine_

_[Finn]_

_Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

_[Finn and Owen stare at each other with the same half smirk on their handsome faces and presumably they strike up a friendly conversation, but they do sarcastic comments as the music sound as background]_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_Finn, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay?_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Owen, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_I've Heard It All Before, Finn  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_Is That What She Said?_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming_

_[Owen shakes his head in disapproval as New Directions harmonize, then they start pushing at each other]_

_[Owen]_

_I Don't Believe It!_

_[Finn and Owen (New Directions)]_

_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

_[they eventually fall on the ground throwing punches at each other, the girls scream in horror]_

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW PLEASE!" Marley screamed as Finn and Owen kept throwing punches at each other.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed. "STOP, THIS IS STUPID!"

"Rachel is going to be mine!" Owen roared as he punched Finn but he avoided the punch and Finn kicked him.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" Finn screamed punching at him. "RACHEL WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

"Stop the violence!" Brittany protested but neither Finn or Owen seem to care.

"Stop!" Rachel screamed feeling tears in her eyes. "Please don´t make me choose, please"

"Go ahead, Rachel!" Finn stood up as he stared at her angrily. "Decide now! Owen or me!" he then snapped his fingers at her. "GOD DAMMIT, JUST MAKE A DECISION!"

"I had enough!" Rachel sobbed and ran away in tears, Finn immediately feeling like a completely moron.

"Rachel…" Finn started saying but Vanessa looked at her brother with disappointment.

"Congratulations, Finnegan; you did enough" Vanessa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I hope the both of you idiots are happy" Claire scolded. "You ruined everything" she also walked away as Marley and Katie followed her.

"Rachel, wait!" Marley exclaimed as she, Katie, Claire and Vanessa followed her. "It´s okay. Come here" Rachel stopped running and collapsed in Marley´s arms sobbing. "Shh. Don´t worry. It´s over"

""I can´t take it anymore" Rachel weeps as Claire, Vanessa, Marley and Katie tried to comfort her. "I don´t know what to do. Why this is so hard? Finn and Owen are hurting me"

"They don´t it on purpose, Rachel" Vanessa replied sadly rubbing her back. "Both are in love with you"

"But she can´t keep both" Marley pointed as the girls sat the tables of the courtyard. "She eventually have to make a decision. Therefore…whoever she chooses…I hope it´s the right thing"

"Even the other end with a broken heart?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "This always happens where there is a love triangle, don´t you think? Let´s take the example of Edward, Bella and Jacob. Bella at the end chose Edward while Jacob ended with a broken heart. What if Rachel chooses Owen or vice versa?"

"But in the end Jacob has his happy ending with Renesmee" Rachel said sniffing. "Please don´t talk about me as If I were not there. I also have something to say"

"It´s true. Rachel´s point of view also count since this is about her." Claire said as everyone turned to see her and then Claire looked at the tiny brunette. "Rach…we want to help you. all of us…we know what you´re going through and…is not fair to take all this burden on your shoulders"

"I don´t know" Rachel said between sobs. "I´m between a rock and a hard place. I love Finn but…Owen makes me really nervous and he´s pushing me to choose him. Only that my heart tells me I should be with Finn. Even…Owen is a good friend. I mean…he was there for me when I was really mad at Finn because Jamie kissed him. And…he knows how to listen, makes me laugh…"

"You have to make a decision, Rachel" Vanessa said. "You can´t choose the two boys. This simply is going to be more painful for you. Be honest and think…who is your true love. Finn or Owen?"

"Finn" Rachel didn´t have to think about the answer. She knew who her soulmate was. and thinking of Finn, a big smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Why are you sure it´s Finn?" Katie challenged her. "Technically Owen is Finn´s identical twin and…he´s romantic, has creativity. and as for you had told me…he´s a good kisser and…unlike my poor friend that he almost broke your nose when he tried to dance with you….Owen dances like Fred Astaire incarnate"

"I know" Rachel said looking at her sister. "But…Finn is sweet, romantic…he loves me and I know he has made mistakes but…nobody´s perfect. He and I were somehow made for each other. And…fate brought us together. I didn´t mean to fall in love with him when…he and Marley were dating; that makes me a bad person, I feel I stole my best friend´s boyfriend"

"Rachel, stop" Marley said sweetly and taking her hand. "It was not your fault. Finn fell in love for you and…see you together makes me so happy. What I feel for Finn is…like the relationship he and Vanessa have. Brother and sister. Of course, there was a time when I was in love with him but…that changed when you came. I care more about the friendship we have. By the way, I´m in love with Ryder but I´m afraid to tell him, first we need to focus in the issue about the twins and you"

"I just want this to end. It´s too much to ask?" Rachel confessed with a sigh. "I´m tired of being in the middle like Switzerland"

"Don´t worry. For that we are here" Vanessa said with a smile. "We are going to help you"

"Thank you so much" Rachel said smiling and hugging all of them. "All of you are the best friends I could ever ask for"

"Like the famous Pat Benatar said once…love…is a battlefield" Katie said with a wink.

"Look, Rachel…if you want our advice…I personally feel that you should prove to Finn that he is your soulmate" Claire suggested. "why don´t you do something special for him"

"I don´t know what to do" Rachel said looking down.

"Why don´t you sing a song?" Marley speaks suddenly making them turned to see her. "Usually it helps. And he loves your voice. You sing like an angel"

"It´s because I am one" Rachel started saying but Katie covered her mouth with her hand to keep the secret was discovered; especially since Vanessa was the only girl in the group who didn´t know the truth.

"You said something, Rachel?" Vanessa wanted to know curiously. "I thought I heard you were an angel"

"She said nothing" Katie said with a smile. "Nothing happened here; let´s continue with the subject, shall we?"

"Oh…okay" Vanessa nodded but she doesn´t sound convinced. And she simply decides to play along with them. "I think Rachel should sing something very special for Finn and…we can sing in the background"

"Okay, let´s do this" Claire said with a smile. "Rachel…lend me your phone, I know what to do" Rachel sighed and handed the phone to the blonde. She smiled with complicity and sent a text to Finn as Rachel. "I see you tomorrow morning in the choir room, Rachel." Before sending it. "Signed, sealed and delivered"

"Are you sure it´s a good idea, Claire?" Marley asked shyly.

"Totally" Claire responded returning the phone to Rachel. "It'll be worth it"¨

"But what will happen with Owen?" Katie asked. "He´s still not cured of the disease called Rachel Berry" then she turned to look at her sister. "No offense"

"None taken" Rachel said shaking her head with a smile and then sighed. "Good question"

"Leave it to me" Claire said with the same smile on her beautiful face. "You focus on Finn"

"Okay" the three girls said at unison.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Finn asked the next day when he enters the choir room and didn´t see any New Directions member. "Hello?"

"hi, Finn" Rachel responded sweetly walking up to him smiling, he smiles widely at her.

"hi" Finn said smiling back at her as he strokes her long hair.

"I´m sorry" Finn and Rachel said at unison and then started laughing.

"No, I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have caused a scene in the school parking lot yesterday…" Rachel started saying but Finn interrupted her with a kiss.

"Just listen to me, Rachel" Finn said taking her hands on his. "I´m sorry for how I acted. I was such an ass and I just wanted to keep you for myself. But…I can´t force you to make a decision…I love you so much, but…if you at the end decide to be with Owen even if I´m going to end with a broken heart…I won´t stand in your way"

"Finn…" Rachel started saying but Finn kissed her again.

"Look, I´m sorry for that. I really am" Finn continued saying. "Whatever is your decision, I will respect it no matter what. I will always love you"

"I love you too" Rachel answered and then laughed. "Actually, the reason why I asked you to come here is…because I want to sing something and I want you to listen carefully"

"Why?" Finn asked staring at her as he sat in front of her. "I don´t deserve it, after how I acted"

"You deserve it, Finn" Rachel answered. "I wouldn´t wanted anything else but you, you are the love of my life"

"You love me that much?" Finn asked taking her hand.

"Do you realize that now?" Rachel asked with a smile and he simply shrugged. "That´s what I thought. Now can you let me sing to you, please? The song is really worth it"

_[The band starts playing the instruments, Rachel stares at Finn lovingly as Marley, Vanessa and Katie stand next to her but Finn kept his eyes on Rachel]_

_[Rachel]_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_[Rachel with Marley, Vanessa and Katie harmonizing]_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_[A flashback is shown, Rachel walking down the halls with Katie when they were new students and Finn falls in love with Rachel at first sight but she keeps laughing with her sister. Back to the reality, Finn looks at Rachel with heart in his eyes, she walks up to him and he puts his hand on her cheek as he keeps staring at her]_

_[Rachel with Marley, Vanessa and Katie harmonizing]_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh _

_[Rachel]_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame!_

_[Marley, Katie and Vanessa sing the chorus as Rachel and Finn share romantic glances as she kept singing to him. Meanwhile, Owen runs through the halls looking for Rachel, when he finally finds her, he witnesses that she is singing to Finn as they are lovey dovey, tears stream down his face as he shakes his head in sadness. Claire watches Finn and Rachel and smile but when she watches at her cousin, her smile disappears and is replaced for a sad look]_

_[Rachel with Marley, Katie and Vanessa (Rachel)]_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
(Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?)_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, an eternal flame?_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
(Do you understand, do you feel the same?)  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_[as the song ends, Finn stands up and kisses Rachel passionately, Rachel wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, Finn smiling against her lips as they tongues battle for dominance, the rest of the girls smiling at the scene]_

"Owen, why you ran away like that? I told you not to go" Claire scolded him softly. "I knew you´d end up with a broken heart and you didn´t want to listen"

"I´m sorry, I…I just need a minute" Owen tearfully said. "Excuse me"

"But…" Claire protested as he started walking away. "not again; Owen Merryweather, you can´t run away from everything"

"Claire, please…just leave me alone" Owen said as more tears fall down his face. "I can´t be here any longer"

_[Claire sighed as she looked how her cousin walked away. Owen as he kept crying silently in hurt, entered the auditorium, he took the stage, sat on the bench and began playing the piano as more tears fell down his cheeks and fell on the piano keys thinking of the painful it had been lost Rachel forever when she chose Finn ]_

_[Owen]_

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

"Owen?" Claire asked shyly as she entered the auditorium, he just got up from the piano and ran into the arms of his cousin who held him against her chest as he sobbed inconsolably. "Shh, it´s okay. Everything is going to be okay; don´t cry"

"It hurts; it hurts too much" Owen sobbed as she kept stroking his hair. "You were right, Claire. You were right in everything"

"Shh" Claire whispered as she comforted him. "All of us try to warn you, remember? Now you know what if feels like to have a broken heart"

"I guess he won" Owen said wiping his tears. "Rachel never loved me"

"She loves you but not in the way she loves Finn" Claire said rubbing his back. "I promise you this pain will not last forever; you eventually will find your soul mate and you´re going to be really happy"

"Thanks for your enthusiasm, Claire; but for now I want nothing of love" Owen replied heartbroken. "Especially if I just had my heart broken into pieces"

"I understand" Claire said wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Come on, let´s get you out of here"

_[Scene changes to a few days later, all the New Directions members are on the stage, everyone wearing light green t-shirts, jeans and green converse, the girls wearing headbands in their long hair; everyone have a good time as they sing the song of the week. Claire watching from the audience with a smile as Owen looks from afar sadly before he leaves. Finn and Rachel sharing romantic and flirting glances at each other]_

_[Marley]_

_She sees them walking in a straight line  
That's not really her style_

_[Ryder]_

_And they all got the same heartbeat  
But hers is falling behind_

_[Rachel and Finn]_

_Nothing in this world could  
Ever bring them down  
Yeah, they're invincible  
And she's just in the background_

_[Rachel]_

_And she says_

_[Rachel with Finn and New Directions (with Ryder, Artie and New Directions)]_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
(I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids)_

_[They kept dancing and having fun; Kitty takes a step forward as the rest of the members, Ryder, Vanessa, Katie, Marley, Evangeline, Artie, Jeremy, Finchel, Marissa, Avery, Brittany, Andy, Mike and Puck]_

_[Kitty]_

_He sees them talking with a big smile  
But they haven't got a clue  
Yeah, they're living the good life  
Can't see what he is going through_

_[Ryder and Artie]_

_They're driving fast cars  
But they don't know where they're going  
In the fast lane  
Living life without knowing  
And he says_

_[Vanessa and Katie with Finn and New Directions (with Ryder, Artie and New Directions)]_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
(I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it  
(I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids)_

_[During the instrumental, Rachel wraps her arms around Finn´s neck as he wraps his arms around her waist, they presses their foreheads together as they smile at each other lovingly. During the beat, everyone makes choreography as Vanessa smiling sings her part]_

_[Vanessa]_

_And they said  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

_[New Directions run through the auditorium happily and they get on the stage to keep dancing, Finn takes Rachel in his arms as he dances with her]_

_[Rachel, Marley, Katie and Vanessa with Finn and New Directions (with Ryder, Artie and New Directions)]_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids (__Kitty:__ Ah)  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (__Kitty:__ Ah)  
(I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) (__Kitty:__ Ah)_

_[Rachel, Marley, Vanessa, Kitty and Katie with Finn and New Directions (with Ryder, Artie and New Directions)]_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it  
(I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids)_

_[Ryder with Artie]_

_Like the cool kids _

_[They cheer up as the scene fades black]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Claire Flaversham: Amanda Seyfried**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Noah Puckerman: Mark Salling**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Torn by Natalie Imbruglia (performed by Rachel Berry)**

**2.-Boyfriend by Justin Bieber (performed by Owen Merryweather)**

**3.-Logical song by Supertramp (performed by Katie Valentine, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde)**

**4.-Steal my girl by One Direction (performed by Owen Merryweather)**

**5.-Game of love by Carlos Santana ft. Michelle Branch (performed by Rachel Berry, Vanessa Hudson and Claire Flaversham)**

**6.-The girl is mine by Michael Jackson ft Paul McCartney (performed by Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather)**

**7.-Eternal Flame by The Bangles (performed by Rachel Berry with Marley Rose, Katie Valentine and Vanessa Hudson)**

**8.-When I was your man by Bruno Mars (performed by Owen Merryweather)**

**9.-Cool kids by Echosmith (performed by New Directions)**

**Background songs:**

**Rythym Divine by Enrique Iglesias**

**Drops of Jupiter by Train**

**Author´s note: well, that´s it for now. Thank you so much for this journey, don´t worry I´ll come back but until January. Right now I will take a break because it´s Christmas and New Year, so…I´m not going to be here for a while. I wish all of you a merry Christmas and in this year that will come soon…your dreams can come true.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Roxy**

**PS: the fifteenth chapter is titled "Secrets, magic and friendship"; get ready for more surprises and see you in 2016**


	15. Secrets, magic and friendship

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a lovely Christmas and a new year full of challenges, finally I´m back with more surprises than ever. As always I really appreciate your reviews which I consider as my Christmas present; I´m so excited because I´m about to start a new stage, as you see…we reached the fifteenth chapter of Heaven ids a place on earth, which is something hard to believe because it´s seem like yesterday when I started the first chapter. Before we begin, let me say that honestly I never thought that this story became so popular in the world of ; I just wanted to write it for fun and also because when I write I can be myself.**

**There were times when I had my doubts and I was about to delete it, especially after some people attacked me with hurtful, painful and hateful reviews. But even in the darkness I found loyal friends who believed in me and were there for me; and now without any further…it´s time for a new chapter.**

**On this occasion there will be a lot of magic, because our angles continue their training. On the other hand their mentors will be Kitty (Becca Tobin) and Brittany (Heather Morris). Coach Sylvester (Jane Lynch) is back and she has some news for the girls which involve Marley (Melissa Benoist) and Vanessa (Dove Cameron); the rest…is history**

**Don´t forget reviewing **

Rachel was stood in the middle of the stage when she heard footsteps approaching her, as she was holding a music sheet; the band prepared at any time to play.

"Do you wanted to see me, Rach?" Katie asked shyly a she was walking up to her as her sister was holding a music sheet.

"hi, Katie Belle" Rachel answered smiling. "come here" the young blonde nodded and moved closer to her sister. "this is another song I wrote the other day and I was wondering if you would like to sing with me"

"Eyes wide open" Katie read the title of the song before looking at her sister. "I don´t know; I mean…your voice is more powerful than mine and…I don´t want to overstage you"

"don´t be silly, no one will judge you, we´re just us" Rachel insisted but Katie shook her head. "okay, how about if you sing in the background?"

"That would be so awesome" Katie agreed with a smile. "Let´s do this; plus, I know how much you loved my amazing harmonies"

"You´re right" Rachel replied as her and Katie walked up to the microphone stand and each one hold one.

_[The band starts playing as both sisters stare at each other with confident smiles and holding microphones]_

_[Rachel (Katie as back-up vocals)]_

_La di da da da na  
Yeah_

_Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul  
Better keep my eyes wide open  
There's so much that I don't know  
(Just another hotel room  
Never felt so all alone  
I think about my granddad's eyes,  
And they always send me home)  
I can almost hear him now  
Gotta make him proud_

_[Rachel with Katie]_

_I keep my eyes wide open  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

_[Rachel]_

_Ahhh, oohhhh_

_I can't see two steps ahead of me,  
When the fog comes rollin' in  
I never thought I'd miss the rain  
Lord knows how long it's been  
This dream burns inside of me,  
And I can't just let it go  
There's still so much that I don't know_

_[Katie, as she smiles sings along with her sister; Rachel smiles back at her; they don´t notice that the members of New Directions are entering the auditorium and little by little are occupying the empty seats]_

_[Rachel with Katie (Katie)]_

_I keep my eyes wide open (nooo)  
Bless this ground, unbroken  
I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open (noo)_

_All I have is just this moment  
I don't want to miss a second  
'Cause it could all be gone in an instant  
Yeah, in an instant..._

_[During the instrumental break, everyone starts singing along and clapping to the beat of the music as the siblings kept singing as if nothing happened]_

_[Rachel with Katie and New Directions (Rachel)]_

_I keep my eyes wide open (ohhh)  
Bless this ground, unbroken (yeahhhh)  
I'm about to make my way (make my way)  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
And my eyes wide open_

_[Rachel]_

_I'm about to make my way  
Heaven help me keep my faith  
My eyes wide open_

_Keep my eyes…wide…open_

_[The song ends as Rachel and Katie hug each other]_

"that was so epic!" Avery spoke suddenly breaking the silence. "a duet between sisters is…fabulous"

"oh no; actually it was not a duet" Katie replied confidently. "Rachel sang most of the song, I only did the back-up vocals and harmonies; she wrote the song"

"Really?" Jake asked. "Because all of us thought that she had written the song she performed last week in glee club"

"You mean Carry on?" Marissa inquire and everyone nodded. "Well, anyone can try new things. There´s no doubt that Rachel has a great talent as a composer"

"Thanks for the compliment, Marissa; but this is just a hobby for me" Rachel replied shyly. "Besides, seeing it from the outside, it seems that Katie wrote Eyes wide open instead of me"

"You really haven´t thought to be a songwriter?" Jeremy asked. "Because you´re really talented"

"Um no…I don´t think so" Rachel responded without hesitation. "I'm sure that Marley would be perfect for that profession"

"Actually I dream of becoming a radio singer" Marley said shyly. "Well…I´ve written songs but…no one has seen yet, I feel that some are too silly"

"Rachel also thought the same about her song and it turned out to be great" Ryder pointed. "You should take a chance and fight for your ideals"

"Do you really think so?" Marley asked as Ryder nodded.

"Totally" he replied gently taking her hand. "I believe in you"

"I don´t understand; are we seeing an assignment about dreams or we´re talking about the song that little Polly Pocket here wrote but her hot sister sang or what?" Puck intervened as he ran a hand through his Mohawk. "This makes no sense"

"Let me explain, Neanderthal" Kitty replied rolling her eyes at him. "Why do you have a brain if you don´t use it? Rachel Berry wrote Eyes wide open and Katie Valentine just did the harmonies. It seems that Katie Valentine wrote the song because the types of songs that Rachel Berry usually sings are like Broadway style, but of course; since Rachel joined the glee club I haven´t heard any Broadway song came out from her heavenly mouth"

"That´s not the point; could you guys stop fighting?" Vanessa said getting up from the seat. "we are supposed to be at a club where friendship prevails. Why don´t we just friends"

"I couldn´t have said it better, sunny" Finn commented with a smirk. "It´s about being a team and for that…I have the perfect idea for this week´s assignment"

In the choir room, Finn is back writing something on the white board while the kids look at him curiously. Once he finished writing, the word "FRIENDSHIP" was clearly read in large letters.

"I have a question" Artie asked raising his hand. "Now we have to sing that silly song from Barney the dinosaur that says "I love you, you love me"? No offense, Finn; but don´t you think that it´s just for little children?"

"Nope, we´re not singing Barney" Finn responded as everyone sighed in relief. "this week we focus to resolve our differences and be a team. Each one of us we´re going to prove what is friendship through songs…but not exactly talk about friendship" he then walked to the middle of the choir room and pointed at the band. "hit it!"

_[The music starts as some of the kids recognized a cool song from the 90´s; as an instinct, everyone get up from their seats and starts dancing]_

_[Finn]_

_Brother Pele's in the back  
Sweet Seena's in the front  
cruising down the freeway  
In the hot, hot sun _

_[Ryder]_

_Suddenly red-blue lights flash us from behind  
Loud voice, "All move, please step out onto the line"_

_[Puck]_

_Pele breathes words of comfort  
Seena just hides her eyes  
Policeman taps his shades  
Is that a Chevy 69?_

_[Jake and Ryder]_

_How bizarre  
How bizarre  
How bizarre _

_[Artie]_

_Destination unknown  
As we pull in for some gas  
A freshly pasted poster  
Reveals a smile from the pack _

_[Jake]_

_Elephants and acrobats,  
Lions next monkey  
Pele speaks righteous  
Sister Seena says funky _

_[Puck]_

_How bizarre  
How bizarre  
How bizarre _

_[Katie, Rachel and Vanessa do the harmonies as everyone has a good time in the song]_

_[Finn and New Directions (Katie, Rachel and Vanessa)]_

_Ooh baby, (ooh baby)  
It's making me crazy, (it's making me crazy)  
Everytime I look around  
Look around  
Everytime I look around (__Finn: __everytime I look around)  
Everytime I look around  
It's in my face _

_[Finn]_

_Ringmaster steps up  
Says the elephants left town  
People jump and jive  
And the clowns inch back around _

_[Puck]_

_T.V. news and cameras  
There's choppers in the sky  
Marines, police, reporters  
Ask the where, for and why _

_[Jake]_

_Pele yells "we're outta here"  
Seena says "right on"  
Make your moves and starting grooves  
Before they knew we're gone_

_[Ryder]_

_Jump into the Chevy  
Headed for big lights,  
Want to know the rest  
Hey, buy the rights, _

_[Artie]_

_How bizarre  
How bizarre  
How bizarre _

_[Finn and New Directions (Katie, Rachel and Vanessa)]_

_Ooh baby, (ooh baby)  
It's making me crazy, (it's making me crazy)  
Everytime I look around  
Look around  
Everytime I look around  
Everytime I look around (__Finn: __everytime I look around)  
Everytime I look around  
It's in my face _

_It's in my face _

_[during the music break as the trumpet and accordion sound; Marissa, Marley, Andy, Vanessa, Evangeline, Kitty, Katie, Rachel and Brittany dance happily; the boys have fun; at the end, everyone sing along]_

_Ooh baby, (ooh baby)  
It's making me crazy, (it's making me crazy)  
Everytime I look around  
Look around  
Everytime I look around (__Finn: __everytime I look around)  
Everytime I look around  
It's in my face _

_Ooh baby, (ooh baby)  
It's making me crazy, (it's making me crazy)  
Everytime I look around  
Look around  
Everytime I look around (__Finn: __everytime I look around) _

_Everytime I look around  
It's in my face_

"why you think coach Sylvester wants to talk with us?" Katie asked after glee practice finished and both sisters were heading to go home. "we haven´t broken any rules thus far"

"I know; surely it´s something important" Rachel responded when both sat on the bench by the fountain and she pulled out the mirror from her purse where Sue appeared on the other side. "good afternoon, coach"

"greetings, angels" Sue responded. "I have something really important to say before you start your training with Kitty and Brittany. But first…I want to know how things are going with Marley Rose?"

"everything´s fine with Marley" Katie responded and suddenly looked up when she saw some young girl with brown hair and blue eyes walking towards them. "speaking of Marley…here she comes"

"you seriously believed that you would start training without me, do you?" Marley asked sitting next to Rachel. "Maybe I don´t participate since I´m human but…after all I have to be with my angels"

"Of course not, Marley" Rachel said with a smile. "Remember that we have to protect you all the time and…now that you ask, precisely Coach Sylvester is asking about you. Would you want to talk to her and tell her the truth?"

"Sure" Marley nodded and then looked at the mirror. "Hi, coach Sylvester"

"Hello, Marley" Sue greeted politely. "How do you feel with Rachel and Katie these days?"

"I felt totally in peace, thank you" Marley said softly as she looked in the mirror that Rachel was holding. "Since they arrived; everything has changed for the better….and nobody made fun of my mom, so…I´m eternally grateful to both of them"

"Glad to hear that, young lady" Sue replied solemnly. "Well, now that you´re here; I have to communicate something to your angels but it´s also important that you´re informed"

"O…kay?" Marley said a little confused by the order of the woman who trained the two teenagers who were guarding her. "I still don´t understand why but…I´m going to listen"

"Things just change" Sue said. "Rachel and Katie not only will protect you because that now they have two mentors: Brittany and Kitty Wilde. So…each angel will have a girl to whom they must protect"

"Wait a minute. This is so confusing" Katie interrupted raising an eyebrow. "Before we came to earth you told my sister and I would protect Marley…and now one of us will protect Marley. Then who is going to take care for the other mysterious girl?"

"Good question, kiddo. The only reason I changed things was because now you have two mentors…and the other girl is not a stranger; as I recall, you and your sister also created a bond with her as you did with Marley Rose" Sue suddenly disappeared and instead images of Vanessa with Rachel and Katie appeared on the reflection. "I´m sure you know who is this young girl"

"Vanessa?" Rachel, Katie and Marley asked at the same time.

"Coach, not that we have anything against Vanessa" Rachel responded by intervening gently. "She´s very sweet and kind but…there are two things for which I personally have to make an objection"

"yikes, to be an angel in training you´re a little picky, don´t you think?" Sue replied sarcastically when she appeared on the other side of the mirror. "okay, missy; what are the two reasons you don´t want to obey my order"

"well…first of all, I´m as confused as my sister about this since we use to protect Marley" Rachel started saying. "with all due respect, coach Sylvester…Vanessa is someone very close to us, she´s almost another sister because…she´s the sister of my boyfriend. Her last name is Hudson; Vanessa Hudson, her brother is Finn; who doesn´t know that my sister and I are heavenly creatures. And…what if she…"

"everything will be fine" Sue replied calming the young brunette. "I´m going to make sure that Vanessa keeps the secret. And she´s going to be the only one who will know about you"

"Just one more question" Marley asked. "Rachel and Katie will protect Vanessa and me or each one will protect one girl?"

"Thinking clearly and good question, Marley; there will be no favoritism or any of you will be separated. Both you and Vanessa will be equally protected by the angels. Thus, there will be no feud between humans and angels"

"Thanks, coach" Rachel and Katie responded in unison.

"You´re welcome" Sue replied once the girls started to leave. "Wait…I need to talk to Rachel alone; Katie, go with Marley to the secret garden, Kitty and Brittany are waiting"

"Yes, coach" Katie answered as she and Marley started leaving before she turned to look at her sister. "You´ll be fine, Rach?"

"Yeah, I will" Rachel responded with a small smile. "Go; I´ll go in a minute" Katie nodded as she and Marley left Rachel alone with Sue. "What is it, coach?"

"I heard that you and one Finn Hudson are dating and the two of you are madly in love with each other" Sue commented staring at Rachel´s eyes. "Also that your little sister played the Matchmaker to join you, or am I wrong?"

"that´s right, coach. And believe me it wasn´t my intention to fall in love with him" Rachel replied. "it just happened and now we are two soul mates that found each other; I know that Katie and I came only to the mission and…I´m doing it…but…Finn and I reached a deep connection in our relationship and not only we made out; it´s much more than that and…I let him to touch me"

"I figured you would, and that was what I feared" Sue said coldly. "You know exactly what´s going to happen, Rachel. It´s your choice if you decide to meet a fool whim; I just remind you that if you and Finn have sex…you won´t return to heaven anymore and your soul will be tormented in hell, is that what you want?"

"No, of course not" Rachel replied as she felt tears threatened to flood her eyes. "But…I can´t stay away from Finn…I love him"

"I just hope you don´t fail me, Rachel" Sue said flatly. "or else your soul will be lost forever; it´s up to you"

"Coach…" Rachel started saying but the woman has already disappeared and instead Rachel´s reflection shown in the mirror. She wiped her tears, put the mirror inside of her purse and headed for the secret garden to continue training. "Hey, sorry I´m late"

"are you okay, Rachel?" Brittany asked sadly. "are you sad because Santa didn´t give you the puppy you wanted for Christmas? I can write a letter for you with crayons and personally take it to the North Pole. The elves always get the letters that have been forgotten"

"No, Britt; it´s okay is not that" Rachel replied sweetly and putting a hand on the shoulder of the innocent cheerleader. "I just have a speck in the eye"

"Really? Because actually it seems that you were crying" Kitty pointed. "Maybe you fool yourself but not us"

"I´m fine" Rachel replied feeling a lump in her throat. "Please don´t worry"

"okay; but later we talk about this" Katie replied in motherly tone. "This is something that it can´t be taken as a joke, Rachel"

"I promise" Rachel answered taking her sister´s hand. "Come on, we have some training to do"

Katie nodded and the girls walked; once there both Kitty and Brittany gave instructions to the angels as Marley watched excitedly the magic that came from the training.

"Okay, angels" Kitty started saying. "You have to cross the maze as you solve the difficult obstacles that will arise in each stage; you have to come back here in less than 20 minutes"

_(Ohh, yeah!)_

_Uh!_

_[Brittany gave to Marley the stopwatch to calculate the exact time the two siblings go through the maze. Rachel and Katie looked at each other with confident smile and they set off]_

_Once opon a time  
Two, two, hearts felt the same way,  
But three, three, three, nights ago  
You told me you don't know (which way)  
Which way you're gonna go  
(ohhhh)  
Truth ain't easy but please, please, please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
(I don't wanna cry, don't wanna be treated like a loser)  
1,2,3  
You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
(Your life)  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then  
(ohh, what love is for.)_

_[Vanessa, who was passing by; she saw Kitty, Brittany and Marley were observing how Rachel and Katie did the training. She said nothing, took out her notebook and was taking notes of the minutes went by from the siblings entered the maze that seemed endless]_

_So fly just fly away  
And don't think I can't take it  
Cause you, you, you outta know  
That if you let me go  
(you'll throw)  
You're gonna throw it all away__  
(ohhh)  
Truth ain't easy but please, please, please me  
It's time you made up your mind  
(I don't wanna cry don't wanna be treated like a loser)_

_1,2,3  
You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
(Your life)  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then  
(ohh, what love is for.)_

_[Meanwhile, Rachel and Katie successfully are solving all the obstacles; they run through the maze and completed the training]_

_Everything to keep this love alive.  
Will we ever  
(Will we ever)  
Will we ever  
(Will we ever)  
Get to fly_

_Fly!_

_1,2,3  
You're fallin' in love with me  
I'm falling into your life  
(Your life)  
(Faster than the speed of light)  
And 1,2,3 you don't wanna hear from me!  
But if we can't be like before  
Tell me then  
Tell me what love is for_

_1-2-3_

_(Tell me now baby.)_

_1-2-3_

_1,2,3  
You're falling in love with me..._

_1-2-3_

_[Rachel and Katie return to the fountain as Marley stopped the stopwatch and Vanessa finished writing. Both siblings high-five]_

"That was amazing; you made it in 15 minutes flat" Marley said stopping the stopwatch. "This is a new record"

"thanks, Marley" Rachel said as both girls hug and then looked up when they saw that Vanessa looked down and held her notebook against her chest. "Oh hi, Nessie; is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" Vanessa said finally looking at Rachel. "actually I was taking a walk when I saw that Marley, Kitty and Brittany were doing a kind of experiment and Marley was holding a stopwatch so I just decided to take notes but…this is confusing for me because I didn´t see you and Katie…what´s going on?"

"Actually it´s a relief that you´re here, Vanessa; because the fact that you´re here is not a coincidence" Kitty said as Marley and Katie nodded. "And before you´re about to hear it´s essential to promise that you´re going to keep the secret no matter what. You can´t tell anyone, not even your brother"

"But if is everything alright then I don´t understand why Finn shouldn´t know" Vanessa argued confused. "I´ve never hidden anything. Actually he and I tell each other everything. He told me he had his first kiss with Rachel precisely in this place"

"It´s for that reason that…you have to keep the secret" Katie said as she stood next to her sister. "What Rachel and I are about to show you is something that we´ve only shown to Marley. Kitty and Brittany already know"

"O…kay" Vanessa simply said as she sat on the bench looking very confused at the two sisters who were in front of her. "Coincidentally I had a strange dream where…fairytales were real and…there were angels everywhere" a smile appeared on her face and sighed. "it was beautiful"

"I think if you tell us your dream is easier than what you´re about to see is more realistic, don´t you think?" Marley said softly. "For what I see…it seems that you believe in everything about magic, like fairies and magical things"

"It´s true. I believe in all of them…but more than anything, to me angels are real" Vanessa said with a sigh. "I wish I could have a guardian angel who was always by my side even I couldn´t see it. Do you consider me crazy to be someone who believes in angels?"

"Of course not, Vanessa" Rachel said sweetly. "You have to right to believe whatever you want to believe, and even same things are mysterious like mermaids and unicorns doesn´t mean is not real. Would you like to tell us about your dream?"

"Sure" Vanessa said smiling as Marley, Rachel, Kitty and Brittany sat in front of her as if they were excited children about to listen a wonderful story.

_[Vanessa is in heaven, walking through the clouds as she witnesses cherubs and angels play together. She smiles with fascination and a little angel flies towards her and gives her a white rose]_

_[Vanessa]_

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_[Back to the secret garden, Vanessa keeps telling her dream and then they start singing a song about Vanessa´s dream. Fireflies fly through the garden]_

_[Vanessa with Rachel, Katie, Marley and Brittany]_

_I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile_

_I believe… in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream_

_I´ll cross the stream_

_[Vanessa]_

_I have a dream_

_[Back to the dream; Vanessa is walking in a beautiful forest surrounded by fantastic creatures, unicorns, mermaids swimming in the lake, fairies flying and handsome princes dancing with beautiful princesses. Rachel, Marley, Katie, Brittany and Kitty walk beside her]_

_[Vanessa with Rachel, Katie, Marley, Kitty and Brittany]_

_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe… in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream_

_[Back to the secret garden; Vanessa finishes telling the dream]_

_[Vanessa]_

_I have a…dream…_

"It was a beautiful dream" Brittany spoke suddenly. "Unicorns are real, I´ve seen them…they poop cotton candy and at first they are horses but after doing a good deed a horn appear. They´re magical"

"Somehow your dream is true" Kitty said staring into her eyes. "Now Rachel and Katie will show you who they really are. Don´t be afraid, it´s normal to feel a little scared because angels are imposing but…these girls are beings of light and you will feel peace in an instant"

Rachel and Katie walked a few steps away to the moment of the transformation the light wouldn´t blind Vanessa; a light surrounded the girls completely covering them and suddenly they appeared again in front of Vanessa, but instead they wore a beautiful and gleaming white and gold dress, white and soft wings, golden headbands on their hair and golden ballerina shoes on their feet. Unlike Marley, Vanessa didn´t fall to her knees but a big smile appeared on her face.

"I knew it!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly. "Oh my Gosh, this is amazing almost magical. I can´t believe it" she covered her mouth with her hand as she walked to the angels and continued exclaiming. "It´s exactly as I saw in my dream I…I knew that angels existed. I always believed. And now…I´m seeing two perfectly heavenly creatures before my eyes; Finn will never believe me when I tell him what I saw"

"NO!" everyone except Vanessa exclaimed at unison.

"You can´t…he can´t know" Katie protested. "Destiny between heaven and earth is a stake. We can´t risk both worlds in danger"

"I don´t get it" Vanessa protested. "Marley and I are humans, so is my brother; why both worlds are in danger? I mean…Kitty and Brittany are humans as well, right?"

"We are half human half angel" Brittany said quietly. "we can walk between humans and go unnoticed, unlike Rachel and Katie…we don´t have the angelic appearance, that´s why we can be in two places at once. And like unicorns, people who die and go to heaven…become angels when they do a good deed when they were alive"

"Back to the point; thanks, Brittany for your theory about angels but it´s important that Vanessa knows the whole truth" Kitty pointed clearing her throat before turning her eyes to the innocent blonde. "at some point my dear…you´re an exception wing rule…at first, Rachel and Katie were sent to earth by our commanding officer Sue Sylvester…with the aim of taking care and protecting Marley Rose, who at that time was bullied by the popular kids because she´s poor, her mom is fat like an enormous hippo" the girls turned to Kitty with a glare. "Sorry…it´s not Marley´s fault to be so skinny. She´s lucky that this girl is healthy or otherwise she would have severe problems of anorexia and bulimia"

"I went through it in middle school…an evil cheerleader named Sally altered my Sandy costume when I got the lead in Grease" Marley confessed sadly. "Making me believe that I was gaining weight, not to mention that she forced me to provoke the vomiting, gave me laxatives and worse"

"Wow, what a bitch" Kitty said upset. "You should report her to the principal. Do you know that she could´ve gone to jail for what she did to you? She tried to attempt against your life"

"I know, actually it´s something painful to remember" Marley said looking at the floor for a moment as she smoothed her hair. "Eventually my mom saw that I was in danger when she found me passed out on the floor of the cafeteria and…she forced me to go to rehab. I´ve been healthy ever since and…that´s why I was transferred to this school; the only thing I wanted was to stop being bullied again and…my life became a hell, but…when Rachel and Katie came…now everything is different" she remarked this taking Rachel and Katie´s hands.

"You´re welcome" Rachel said and then looked at Vanessa. "As Marley just say…we were assigned to the mission to protect her and be her guardian angels with the only condition that we didn´t get involved in any loving relationship with a human being or else we lose our powers, the right of return home and we would banished to hell for eternity"

"Oh god, that sounds awful" Vanessa replied a little scared. "but if you´re dating my brother…it´s not that supposed to be a punishment for the divine law?"

"What my sister tries to say, Ness…is that the only way in which an angel is send to hell is if…" Katie said clearing her throat. "I´m sorry I can´t say the world…um…" act next, she turned to the other cheerleader. "Kitty, help me"

"No problem, Ray of sunshine" Kitty said patting her head. "It´s whether a human and an angel have sex. That's considered sin…because angels are full of holiness. I mean…sex is permissible inside of marriage since we can´t tell that babies come from the stork as Brittany thinks, that´s why God created it for that purpose. Rachel and Finn are dating, both of them are in love…setting an example…if Finn and Rachel make love…she will condemned to stay in hell forever"

"Now it all makes sense" Vanessa said after hearing the whole story. "Now I would like to know what I have to do with all of this?"

"As I was saying before being interrupted" Kitty spoke again. "Marley not only will be protected by these angels you see now…now you also will be protected by them"

"Oh my God" Vanessa exclaimed. "Seriously?" she then pointed at herself. "Me? Finn Hudson´s younger sister? Me?" Rachel and Katie nodded smiling. "Oh my God, thank you so much" she ran to hug her two new guardian angels who reciprocated the hug with gusto. "I promise to keep the secret; I won´t tell anyone, I swear; Oh my Gosh, I can´t believe it, thank you so much"

[_Scene changes in Vanessa´s room; she´s dancing happily]_

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

"Certain young lady is happy" Finn pointed as he watched his sister dancing from the door frame. Vanessa immediately lowered the volume of the stereo and turned to him. "Something interesting happened this afternoon, Ness?"

"Greetings, big brother" Vanessa responded by making a timid bow as Finn made a military salute in response. "Nothing. Just…I feel happy"

"There´s another reason why you´re happy?" Finn wanted to know raising an eyebrow and looking at his sister with a smirk on his handsome face. "I don´t know…maybe…a boyfriend that you never mentioned?"

"Nope" Vanessa pointed crossing her arms and staring at him. "because as I understand I´m still young to go out with boys and…I´m so busy with my studies that I have no time for dating, remember?"

"You´re hiding something" Finn said entering the room and sitting in the rocking chair in the corner while Vanessa sat at the foot of the bed. "You always tell me everything"

"I´m fine" Vanessa said. "I just made new friends, that´s all. The two cheerleaders Kitty and Brittany; and my best friends are Rachel, Katie and your girlfriend´s best friend, Marley"

"Well…I´m glad you spent a good time with the girls. And…it´s good to know that you go slowly making friends. Mom and I had problems with that you went adapting to meet new people" Finn said. "I only ask you to be honest with me, okay? And let me do my job as your brother"

"I promise" Vanessa said taking his hand. "And I appreciate what you do for me; but sometimes you tend to overreact a little….you do it because you try to protect me"

"I know" Finn responded giving her his half smile which she reciprocated. "Hey uh…I was thinking…it´s been a while that you and I don´t spend time together as brother and sister…because I´m with Rachel and all that jazz but…I was wondering if you´d spend the day with me. We can do crazy stuff…what do you say?"

"Wait…are you serious?" Vanessa asked shyly. "I thought you considered me boring and you rather be with Rachel"

"Kiddo, there´s a huge difference between you and the love of my life" Finn chuckled. "Rachel is my girlfriend, you´re my baby sister. Plus, I never said I was bored being with you. You´re awesome…what I said was that…you´re too shy. So…if you and I spend the day together tomorrow since no school…I assure you that we will have fun"

"We can go to the street fair next?" Vanessa wanted to know. "I always wanted to ride the roller coaster, just…I was always afraid to try"

"Well, there´s a first time for everything, don´t you think?" Finn asked as his sister nodded, he then got up from the rocking chair and leaves Vanessa´s room not before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay…I´m going now. Sleep well, sunny. Because tomorrow we expect a day of adventure"

"I will" Vanessa said turning off the stereo and getting on the bed as she pulls the blanket over her as Finn started leaving the room. "Hey, Finn…"

"Yeah?" he stopped walking and turned to see her.

"Thank you" Vanessa said sweetly as his brother leaned and kissed her forehead.

"No problem, cupcake; sweet dreams" Finn said leaving the room and closing the door behind him leaving his sister sleeping peacefully.

"I knew I was going to find you here" Katie said walking up to Rachel who was leaning on the balcony looking at the full moon. "Now you´re going to tell me what´s going on?"

"There´s so many things" Rachel said with a sigh. "And at the same time it´s nothing"

"You want to tell me?" Katie asked as she leaned her head on her sister´s shoulder.

"It´s that…after you and Marley went for training…Sue asked me to talk to her alone" Rachel explained feeling again the lump in her throat. "She knows that Finn and I…we´ve touched each other and…she´s really mad at me…I feel somehow…that I´m disappointing her"

"Well…she certainly has every right to feel disappointed" Katie said staring at her sister. "We came to comply with a mission, Rachel and…we shouldn´t fall in love with a human being"

"But I´m not…Finn and I haven´t done anything wrong" Rachel protested. "And if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted Finn and I were together from the beginning. I never thought I´d fall for him, and now I can´t stay away from him, Katie. Even if I try…he´s always there. When I want to stay away, he finds me. It´s so hard to be in my situation" Rachel started to cry as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "I love him"

"I know" Katie said hugging her. "And I admit that it´s my fault"

"Katie, stop" Rachel said staring at her younger sister. "You didn´t do anything wrong; you never thought of the consequences and just wanted my happiness" Katie looked down but Rachel took her hands in hers. "Listen to me…it was my fault because I decided to listen to my heart and…

"And what´s going to happen now?" Katie asked. "Have you ever thought about that?" she continued as Rachel shrugged. "Finn and you are soul mates that were found and are meant to be together. It´s like if you were in Titanic and you were Jack Dawson and Rose Dewit Butaker literally. You´re like two magnets that were attracted by the same force"

"I know that too" Rachel said with a sigh. "Sue said as long Finn and I didn´t make love…then the fate between heaven and earth is not affected and…I won´t be send to hell"

"I´m glad to hear that" Katie said and then looked at her sister. "Let´s get some sleep, tomorrow we can have another picnic in heaven"

"But what will happen with Owen?" Rachel wanted to know while the girls entered the room and Rachel closed the doors to the balcony. "the last thing I heard from Claire was…he didn´t want to ever see me"

"We can deal with him, don´t you think? Is not the end of the world" Katie pointed with a smile. "Plus, I know Owen and I know he doesn´t mean it. He´s just…heartbroken because he finally understood that you already found your true love. He eventually will"

"I hope so" Rachel sighed. "everyone deserves happiness, even him"

"you´re right, Rach. Everyone deserves to be happy" Katie agreed as Rachel got under the covers and she sat next to her. "um…can I sleep with you tonight? The darkness scares me a little, and don't worry I brought my sleeping bag just in case"

"sure, you can stay here" Rachel said as she watched how Katie knelt on the carpet and placed the sleeping bag. "are you sure you´ll be fine sleeping on the floor? I don´t want you to get cold"

"I´ll be fine" Katie replied with a yawn. "I´m so tired. Good night" she automatically closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rachel was about to asleep as well when her phone vibrates next to her on it´s silent; she reached for it and read the message.

**Hey beautiful. Tonite it´s a peaceful evening. I can´t stop thinking about u, w r u doing?**

**Finn**

Rachel laughed quietly to not wake her sister who was sleeping on the floor, and just decided to answer the lovely text from her boyfriend.

**I´m also thinking of you, handsome. Shouldn´t you be asleep?**

**Nah. I rather to tlk with my girl, I miss u **

**Aww…I miss you too, but I was busy with the girls**

**Oh I know Ness told me. She´s awesome**

**Lol you´re cute**

**And ur beautiful ****))))**

**I have to sleep now, and I´m sorry to cancel our date by the way; Katie wants to spend the day with me**

**No prblm. Ness…actually Ness and I also spend the day together as siblings**

Hey" Katie spoke suddenly dreamily. "could you please stop sending cutesy texts to each other? Someone is trying to sleep here" Rachel´s phone vibrated again and she saw that Finn sent another text.

**Hmm…someone is cranky**

Rachel picked the phone beside her and typed quickly as Katie put her pillow over her head waiting for her sister to stop sending text messages.

**Sorry, babe. Katie is trying to sleep and…I think it´s not a good idea that we are texting at this hour of the morning. She´s a light sleeper**

Finn´s reply came five minutes later that Rachel sent the message.

**Got it, baby. Sweet dreams ****))))**

"Enough!" Katie argued with the pillow covering her head. "I´m trying to sleep"

"Katie…" Rachel spoke looking up from her cell phone and looking at her sister on the floor. "Why don´t you go to your room if it´s bothering you that I´m talking to Finn?"

"You know what?" Katie said removing the pillow from her face and sitting on the sleeping bag. "I think you´re right…I´ll go and sleep with the light on" she got up from the ground and placed the bag under her arm. "say to Finny bear for me"

"I will" Rachel said as she watched her sister leaving the room. "Sweet dreams, Katie Belle"

"Same" Katie replied and closed the door behind her.

Rachel quickly decided simply reply to the message from her boyfriend. It was adorable that Finn and Rachel texted but it was inappropriate that both talk late into the night; especially if there were people like Katie who had a light sleeper and had trouble sleeping.

**Katie says hi. Sweet dreams, I love you **

**Love u more ****))))**

Texting finally ended after Finn sent the last text message and everything returned to normal when Rachel fell asleep with the phone in her hand. The next morning, Finn was having problems staying awake.

"and then we could go skating" Vanessa started saying when she and Finn were sitting at the dining table eating cereal for breakfast, but at least Finn was falling asleep. "Finn…are you listening?"

"W…what?" Finn startled blinking and then looked at her. "Sorry, South Belle. What where you saying?"

"I said we could go skating later" Vanessa said after chewing her spoonful of cereal. "Finn..Are you okay? Look…we don´t have to hang out if you don´t want. You look like you need to sleep"

"No way" Finn argued. "I made you a promise and I won´t disappoint you, young lady. You and I will have our special day even if I have to take a cold shower to wake up"

"Finn…something happened last night by chance?" Vanessa wanted to know as she rested her chin on her hand as with the other tapped the table. "I don´t know…something like…stay up all night talking to some girlfriend?"

"Something like that…wait…how do you know that?" Finn asked confused as he took his empty plate to the sink and began to wash. "You were supposed to be asleep?"

"It´s not my fault" Vanessa replied innocently. "Your phone was not in silent and the ringtone when you talk with Rachel is "Faithfully""

"Crap!" Finn cursed to himself and then scratched his head. "Actually when I send texts to Rachel is the song that she and I sang together for the first time"

"that´s "You got me"" Vanessa said as she started cleaning with her brother. "Your ringtone for texts is "Faithfully""

"Fine, you busted me" Finn said sighing in surrender. "go get ready while I finish cleaning here"

"Mom arrives later, remember? And I suggest you to take that cold shower that you suggested a few minutes ago"

"aye, aye" Finn sardonically said and went to get ready for the siblings day as Vanessa finished cleaning the kitchen, when both finished their duties a minute later. He returned to where his sister was waiting. "I´m ready"

"finally. And then you say that us girls took long in the bathroom" Vanessa snorted as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I had to shave. Rachel hates that I have beard and mustache, it makes me look older" Finn protested while Vanessa started laughing. "yeah, right. Laugh all you want…I have a demanding girlfriend and I have to please her"

"let´s get out of here, brother of mine" Vanessa simply shook her head smiling and loop her arm with his.

"yep. Let´s go" Finn agreed as they left the house and closed the door behind them.

_[Scene changes. Finn and Vanessa walked down the streets of Lima with determination. They share smiles of camaraderie as they witnessed from afar some boys practicing skate boarding and some of them do stunts in the air]_

_[Finn]_

_Waking up, ready for some action  
Strapping in, ready for the ride  
Going big now that I can take it,  
All the way to cloud 9_

_[Vanessa]_

_Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now  
Sun is out, the wind is in my hair  
Nothing else could be quite as awesome,  
As when I'm soaring through the air_

_[Vanessa and Finn (Finn)]_

_So here we go, And we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9)  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh, oh)_

_[Finn]_

_Cloud 9  
Cloud 9  
Cloud 9  
Cloud 9_

_[Scene changes of Finn and Vanessa walking in the street fair, they ride in all the attractions, including the Ferris Wheel and the roller coaster. They have fun and then they start running through the park happily]_

_Don't give up keep on taking chances_  
_Put in time, till you get it right  
Winding up, swinging for the fences  
Won't go down without a fight_

_[Vanessa]_

_Going hard, push it to the limit  
To the edge, go to the extreme  
There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it  
Never giving up the dream_

_[Vanessa and Finn (Finn)]_

_So here we go, And we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9)  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh, oh_

_So here we go (Vanessa: yeah!), And we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9)  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
(I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh, oh)_

"Okay…this is officially the greatest day of my life" Vanessa exclaimed as she and Finn were sitting on the park bench and enjoyed of an ice cream. "Thanks to you"

"I´m surprised you didn´t hurl down the roller coaster" Finn commented putting a spoonful of ice cream on his mouth. "You have a strong stomach to be so small"

"It´s hard to believe considering we had breakfast a few hours ago" Vanessa added as she ate ice cream. "And…the compliment of my stomach was unusual coming from you"

"You´re welcome" Finn said with a mischievous smile before staring at his sister. "Ness…now you´re going to tell me what you´ve been hiding from me?"

"What?" Vanessa asked almost choking and then touched her throat coughing a little. "I´m sorry…what are you talking about?"

"Vanessa…when you´re nervous you play with your bracelet I gave you on your fourteenth birthday" Finn said watching how his sister played with her bracelet. "you see? You´re doing it now"

"I don´t do such a thing" Vanessa protested as she continued playing with her bracelet and then looked at her brother. "Look, I can´t tell you, okay? I made a promise"

"To who? Rachel?" Finn asked and Vanessa nodded. "I think if it´s something about my girlfriend it also concerns me"

"Can we please change the subject?" Vanessa snapped making Finn flinch and then she softens her tone. "I´m sorry, Finn. But I feel pressured and…I just can´t tell you; please respect my decision"

"Fine" Finn simply responded and she sighed of relief. "I won´t pressure again. I´m sorry"

"Thank you" Vanessa responded back as she leaned her head on Finn´s shoulder.

"Well…at least you won´t have to worry that Owen freaks out" Katie pointed as she finished eating her cotton candy and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Everything looks very peaceful here"

"At some point it is" Rachel said taking a sip from her glass of milk. "Everything is different since I made my decision to stay with Finn and…apparently Owen didn´t like the idea"

"As I emphasized, dear sister" Katie said. "The boy was hopelessly in love with you and he never thought his twin brother would snatch you out of his hands. Right now he´s devastated, Rachel; you have to give him time"

"I know" Rachel sighed. "I just hope he doesn´t hate me forever"

"He doesn´t hate you, Rach" Katie said with a small smile and then noted from afar a beautiful girl with delicate face which gave the appearance of a porcelain doll walked up to them through the clouds. "hey, sis…that´s…Amanda?"

"Oh my God, yes she is" Rachel exclaimed with a smile. "Hi, Amanda"

"Rachel, Katie" Amanda said sweetly as she hugged the siblings. "I missed you a lot. Where have you been all this time? I hadn´t seen you since…well, since Peter had a meeting with all the angels to tell about a secret mission. I just got back from mine by the way"

"Well…Rachel and I are having a picnic but you can join us if you want" Katie pointed as she and her sister sat back on the blanket. "There are some snacks if you´re hungry"

"Thanks, Katie" Amanda replied politely as she sat next to Rachel and grabbed a tasty apple. "if you want you can tell me about your mission"

"You go first" Rachel said as Katie nodded excitedly and interested to hear about the mission of their friend.

"Okay. Um…" Amanda began to tell her experience on earth. "First off…Thailand is much different from what I remember now. It was a country that was completely destroyed by the tsunami. And….I was assigned by my mentor Holly Holiday to help children who had lost their parents in the accident so…I was taking care of them during that time. They never lacked of food, shelter and clothing, but more than anything….I was more like their sister because I´m only seventeen"

"And what happened to those kids? You couldn´t have abandoned them if you practically raised them" Katie wanted to know with curiosity.

"Don´t worry, Katie. I never left them" Amanda replied gently placing a hand on the girl´s shoulder. "I stayed with them until a loving married couple decided to adopt them. The woman was barren for years and she could never have children, so she and her husband prayed for years that God sends them a baby and…for some reason…I took them to the kids who were orphaned. Both fell in love immediately with the little ones; a boy and a girl now they have a family and a real home; and even I´m not physically with them…I can take care of them here and they know they have a guardian angel who looks down on them"

When Amanda finished telling her story, Rachel had tears in her eyes feeling emotional. Their friend hadn´t only saved the lives of innocent children; she was certainly a hero who had changed their lives completely.

""aw, Amanda" Rachel cooed tearfully putting her hand on her chest. "That was beautiful. Not only you saved their lives, you found them a home"

"It´s true. You´re a hero" Katie agreed with a smile. "You should be proud of the great work you accomplished"

"I am" Amanda responded sadly. "But I´m not going to lie…sometimes I miss them"

"It´s normal to feel homesick if you warm up to them" Rachel explained. "Especially if you captured beautiful moments in your heart"

_[Scene changes to a flashback. Amanda is Reading a story to two cute Asian children. They are huddled in their beds as she continues reading. The scene changes where Amanda and the kids are playing in the rain and try to catch raindrops with their hands]_

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind  
that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

_[Scene changes where Amanda tearfully say goodbye to the kids who are leaving with their new parents. She hugs them and then waved with their hand seeing as the car pulled away in the road]_

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_[Scene switches to Finn and Vanessa walk in the park. He puts his arm around her shoulders as she smiles at her brother]_

_I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea  
To travel the world alone  
and live more simply  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

_[There´s a flashback. Finn, Rachel and Katie playing in the choir room as Marley with a smile witnesses from the door frame]_

_But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_[Scene switches to Finn and Rachel are making out passionately on her bed. Their parted their lips and stare at each other lovingly]_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos__nothing I have is truly mine_

_[Flashback. Katie is crying on Rachel´s arms as her sister comforts her and strokes her hair]_

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive_

_[Flashback. Katie, Rachel and Vanessa sing Better in stereo as Finn watches proudly from the audience and then share a group hug in the auditorium]_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get_

_[Scene goes back to the reality. Amanda, Rachel and Katie have a casual talk as they have their picnic]_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

Meanwhile, Marley was in the choir room sitting on the bench while she played the piano solemnly as the melody filled the room with musical notes.

"Why are you hiding?" A deep voice startled the girl who had her fingers leaned in the piano keys. "I´m sorry, Marley; it´s just me, I didn´t mean to scare you"

"Hi, Ryder" Marley sighed in relief and smiled shyly. "Nothing, I´m just um…well, since there´s no glee practice today I wanted to write a song, but my mind is blank and I can´t think in anything"

"You can´t achieve what you want if you don´t try" Ryder commented walking up to her. "You have a great talent that needs to be exploited. Remember when it was the karaoke night at Breadstix and you felt scared to sing in front of all those people?"

"You said you got my back" Marley remembered chuckling. "That was the best date ever" Ryder turned to see her intently. "No! I mean…a friendly date. Date as friends" she covered her face blushing. "I said it aloud?"

"Yeah, you did" Ryder said as he pulled off Marley´s hands from her face. "Don´t hide from me. You are too beautiful to hide all the time"

"I´m just nervous" Marley responded shyly. "Um…well, I wrote a song the other day but…it´s too silly"

"Show me" Ryder said taking her hand. "It´s just us, don´t worry"

"But I´m not as talented as Rachel" Marley said sadly. "The two songs she wrote were awesome"

"Marley, just be yourself" Ryder said gently. "That´s what really matters. Show your talent; especially if you started writing a song"

"Okay" Marley sighed as she put her open notebook in the stand. "It´s titled "Love song". Ryder sat next to her as she started playing the piano.

_[Marley starts singing melodiously as she played the piano. Little by little, the band entered the choir room and follows the song]_

_[Marley]_

_Head under water and you tell me  
to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me, but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today… yeah…_

_[Marley smiles confidently as she keeps playing the piano]_

_I learned the hard way that they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today_

_[Marley gets up from the piano, twirls around and starts walking around the choir room as the band continues playing. She smiles feeling confident and enjoys the moment]_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on__  
__To help me see daylight, my guide, gone__  
__'Cause I believe there's a way__  
__You can love me because I say_

_[She sits back on the piano and continues playing the song]_

_I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_[Marley gets up from the piano and starts dancing happily around the choir room]_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today, today_

_[Marley twirls around until she collapses in Ryder´s arms who was standing in the middle of the choir room as the music fades]_

Ryder and Marley stare at each other without saying a word, immediately afterwards; he placed his hands on her long brown hair and pulled her face closer so he could finally capture her lips with his in a sweet and tender kiss. Marley deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and opened her mouth so Ryder´s tongue could slip inside and find a rhythm with hers. Suddenly they kept making out passionately until they finally parted for air; but they kept pressed their foreheads together as Ryder stroked lovingly Marley´s cheek with his thumb making her smile.

"Marley…" Ryder started saying as she looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you. And not in the way a friend loves her friend. I´ve always loved you; I was always in love with you but at that time you were dating Finn and I didn´t want to ruin my chance with you even that was killing me inside. You´re not only sweet…you are so beautiful, smart, innocent, talented as hell and…you always think of others" he then took her hands in his. "I just need to know if you love me back"

"I…I love you too, Ryder" Marley answered sweetly. "I had a crush on you in a while but…I´d never had the courage to tell you in person because I felt so scared…I was so scared that if I told you the truth, things turn out differently between us and you stopped talking to me"

"Hilarious. I thought the same thing" Ryder commented and Marley chuckled. "When you were Finn´s girlfriend you looked so happy that I didn´t want to screw it up and I thought it would be best to let you go; so I decided to be just your friend"

"Finn made me happy because he made me feel special" Marley said honestly. "But with you is different, Ryder. I don´t know if you believe in soul mates but I feel that each person is meant to find their soul mate; just like Finn and Rachel found each other, with a little help from Katie of course; but they eventually found each other. And…I just found my soul mate…he´s the cutest guy in school who has dyslexia but I don´t care about that because that makes him unique and special; he makes me feel loved and the luckiest girl in the planet. His name is Ryder Lynn and he´s right in front of me"

"And I just found the girl of my dreams" Ryder said stroking her hair. "This gorgeous girl is definitely my soul mate and I would be a totally idiot if I let her go again" he then knelt in one knee and kept holding her hand. "So…Marley Rose…"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Marley asked confused and a little scared. "Because, babe…we´re both so young and…still in high school"

"Marley….relax, you silly girl" Ryder chuckled as Marley covered her face in embarrassment. "I know…I´m just asking you to be my girlfriend before you interrupted me" he got up from the floor and kissed her forehead. "You´re adorable when you´re nervous by the way"

"Oh…" Marley giggled before staring at him. "I would love to be your girlfriend" she pulled him into another passionate kiss which he reciprocated. Ryder and Marley were officially together as boyfriend and girlfriend; but what mattered most is that they loved each other;: they were soul mates the way it should be"

Back to heaven; Rachel, Katie and Amanda continued talking casually when the young teen noted that from afar a cloud was becoming a very bright pink and that she got really excited.

"I knew it!" Katie exclaimed aloud making her sister and Amanda turned to see her with curiosity.

"What is it, Katie?" Amanda asked as she continued observing her. "I haven´t seen you so excited for a pink cloud"

"No, you don´t understand. This is not an ordinary cloud" Katie explained as she walked up to the cloud and sat in front of it. "I mean…usually the clouds are pink when it´s dawn and orange with golden when it´s sunset. But this cloud has a different color and this only happen when two soul mates found each other"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she and Amanda sat next to Katie. "This happened before?"

"Yes, Rach; it´s the second time it happens" Katie continued explaining. "The first time was when you and Finn found each other. I always knew that Ryder and Marley would end up together and I didn´t help this time" she clapped feeling proud. "They are a cute couple"

"Wait…Marley? Like…my best friend Marley?" Rachel asked confused as Katie nodded. "Oh my God"

"Look for yourself" Katie commented with a smirk as she observed through the cloud as if it was a crystal ball how Ryder and Marley continued making out passionately in the choir room. "And once again…love win"

"Is true" Amanda said softly. "They make a beautiful couple"

"I know that may sound a little bit funny but…" Rachel pointed as she kept watching how Ryder was stroking Marley´s long brown hair as she giggled. "Coincidentally…Ryder and Marley remind me at some point of Finn and me"

"In theory they are Finchel 2.0" Katie said proudly. "Their ship name is Ryley"

"Ryley? Mmm…it´s nice. I like it" Rachel nodded smiling and high-five with her sister. "I´m so happy for them"

"I know. Eventually the soul mates are real and you only need to find yours" Katie replied solemnly as if it were a philosophy. "On the other hand has its advantages being Cupid´s kid"

"Very good point" Amanda agreed with a smile. "Being Matchmaker you always detect and find soul mates even if you haven´t helped"

"Well…we have to go now, it´s already getting late" Rachel said taking human form as she got up from the cloud. "We´re going to miss you, Amanda" then she hugged the delicate young girl. "It was really nice to see you again"

"Please come back soon" Amanda said goodbye to the siblings. "I want to know more about your mission of protecting Marley and about Rachel´s boyfriend who is Owen´s identical twin"

"Consider it done" Katie said with a smile as she and Rachel were walking away. "This is not goodbye, Mandy. It´s a see you soon"

After they returned to earth, Rachel and Katie felt happy that other soul mates were together forever. Days passed and they were walking down the McKinley halls with their favorite guy.

"Okay, we get it that Vanessa is your sister and well…occasionally we want to be with our siblings" Katie said. "But I really missed being with my family…I mean…we´re like the three Musketeers or something"

"Goldilocks, the Musketeers were dudes" Finn pointed raising an eyebrow. "I think you have to find a new theory"

"Great way to ruin the moment, honey" Rachel said shaking her head as she held back a smile. "Well…what if we are like Edward, Bella and Renesmee?"

"Rach, how many times have you seen all the Twilight movies?" Finn wanted to know but Rachel just shrugged her shoulders so that he let out a whistle. "Oh man…"

"Yep, that´s a lot" Katie commented and then turned to her sister. "And back to your point, sis…we could be like them except for one thing….I´m not your daughter. I´m your sister and your boyfriend´s best friend which means that in theory I´m also his sister"

"Good point" Rachel said as she observed how her sister was walking away from them and was approaching a door. "Um…Katie…what are you doing? We´re going to be late for glee club"

"I´m just curious where this door leads?" Katie replied turning the knob. "Mm…no lock…I don´t think something bad happens"

"Who are you? Alice in Wonderland?" Finn sardonically said as he and Rachel followed her. "This is not funny, Katie. Come back here; you don´t know what´s on the other side"

"Could you guys please calm down?" Katie inquired as the three walked through the tunnel once she opened the door and entered. "We´ll be back sooner than the rooster crows; where´s your sense of adventure?"

"Katherine, we have to go back now before others start to suspect" Rachel said as they walked until she opened another door that led to an imperial country which was surrounded by a great wall and a forbidden city. "This can´t be happening…oh my God"

"What the hell?!" Finn asked shocked when he realized that he, his girlfriend and his little future sister in-law were no longer in McKinley. "How we ended up in China?"

"This is awesome" Katie responded excitedly to see the secret door was magical and worked as the wardrobe leading to Narnia. "We were in school a few minutes ago and we´re not in this great country" then she turned to her sister and Finn with a big smile. "Can we visit the great wall of China and the forbidden city? Please"

"We don´t have time for this" Rachel replied as she took her sister to a secluded place. "we didn´t come for holiday, we are here because of you. Finn and I told you to not open the door and you never listened; now…how we´re coming back to Ohio?"

"Rachel, sometimes I think that you make a storm in a glass of water" Katie pointed as she put her hand on her sister´s shoulder. "I´m sure there must be another door that leads back home"

"I can´t be calm thinking we´re staying here forever" Rachel protested. "And what about Vanessa? She´s going to think that her brother was kidnapped or even Finn´s mom and stepfather; even Kurt can think he´s missing. This isn´t the twilight zone!"

"Enough!" Finn yelled making the sisters turning to him with confusion. "I love you both but frankly my head hurts just to hear you fighting. We have to stop this crap and think of a solution to get back home in time. So if you please shut your mouth for five minutes…I´d appreciate it very much"

"Ouch…" Katie said and stared at her friend in disappointment. "That was uncool, Frankenteen"

"I´m sorry but I need to think and I can´t do it if both of you yell at each other" Finn explained. "We came to China through a secret door….now we have to find another door like in Monsters Incorporated since the only way to visit Narnia was through a wardrobe"

"Definitely a diplomatic answer" Rachel responded a little calmed. "And sorry if I altered but…I´m worried that we don´t get home"

"Maybe we should try another door to see if this lead us back to Lima" Katie said while they walked down China and she found a cabinet that was a few steps from the street. "Let´s try this"

"Okay" Finn opened the door and they entered a soccer stadium. "Um…nope"

"Great" Rachel snorted and then opened the door to which she, Finn and Katie entered and they discovered they were beneath the Eiffel tower in Paris. "It´s so beautiful; I always wanted to visit Paris…" she looked at Finn. "Can we come here someday?"

"Everything you want, baby" Finn responded giving her a peck on the lips. "But now is not the time; we have to get back to Ohio, remember?"

"Right" Katie agreed. "Why we don´t go through every door and find out if one bring us back home?" Finn and Rachel looked at Katie with the same expression on their faces. "Guys, why you are looking at me like that?"

"Katie Belle, you´re a genius" Rachel exclaimed as she clapped. "Let´s do it; who else can we lose?"

"Yeah, after all this is not lived every day" Finn said. "Let´s road the house"

_[Scene changes where Rachel, Finn and Katie go through door after door as they begin a race against time on their way back home]_

_Mi press trigger mi nuh press people button__  
__Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid somethin__  
__Like how mi have twenty two inna mi somethin__  
__Ten haffi use so who fi get di next dozen, fool__  
__Press trigger mi nuh press people button__  
__Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid somethin__  
__Like how mi have twenty two inna mi somethin__  
__Ten haffi use so who fi get di next dozen (fool)__  
__Anytime they ready punahussy start war__  
__See who now fi spread it out more pon di tar__  
__My style is di bom digi bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu ?__  
__Cause rude bwoy nuh play with di bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu?x2__  
_

_[They go through different places: a museum, Alaska, African Safari, Mexico City, Sydney Australia, outer space and each place leads to a different door]_

_Punahussy siddung and a watch how man a live__  
__Watch yah man a own a own roll big__  
__Siddung and a plan fi come put man pon fridge__  
__Memba when yuh dig hole a two yuh fi dig__  
__Certain likkle bwoy we a stop deal wid__  
__Claim seh dem a friend and dem badmind deh friend__  
__My style is di bom digi bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu ?__  
__Cause rude bwoy nuh play with di bom di bang di deng digigi uu uuu?x2__  
__Mi press trigger mi nuh press people button__  
__Nuh bodda chat come face mi wid somethin__  
__Like how mi have twenty two inna mi somethin__  
__Claim seh dem a friend and dem badmind deh friend__  
__Anytime yuh ready fool, anytime start__  
__One nuh fool, naah tek nuh long speech from nuh gyal__  
__My style is di bom digi bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu ?__  
__Cause rude bwoy nuh play with di bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu?x3__  
__  
[they kept running and doing the same routine throught the doors]_

_My style is di bom digi bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu ?x2__  
__Cause rude bwoy nuh play with di bom di bang di bang digigi uu uuu?_

_[They finally stopped to a majestic country…Monte Carlo but stopping to take breath]_

"It´s useless" Katie said as she breathes heavily and rested her hands on her knees" I´m tired of running and…if my calculations are correct; Think right now we are in a country which is in Monaco and…it´s famous for its kings, queens, princes and princesses…not to mention that apart from Las Vegas, this is the place with more Casinos in the world"

"Please tell me this isn´t true and we are not in…" Rachel started saying to see that in fact they were in that beautiful country. "Monte Carlo"

"What?" Finn asked confused. "We can´t be here…whatever this country it's called"

"Monte Carlo" Katie explained as Finn sighed in frustration. "this can´t be so bad, guys…chances don´t always give and, let´s spend some time in Monte Carlo; we can go and play for a while…and then go back before others notice our absence"

"Katie…even I would love to go to a casino to gamble…we can´t go, okay?" Rachel tried to reason with her sister. "we are minors and…you know what could happen if someone finds out? We can go to jail?"

"But…we can go unnoticed" Katie continued as Finn and Rachel crossed their arms. "Finny bear is like…super tall, and you Rach….with a lot of makeup you look like a 23 year-old woman; let´s do something fun for once"

Finn and Rachel turned to look at each other before looking at Katie and they nodded with a smile of camaraderie. If they could take advantage to take the moment…why not doing in one of the most exclusive destinations in the world?"

_[Scene changes of Finn, Rachel and Katie are dressing up to go to the casino. Finn wears tuxedo and the two girls wear elegant dresses, high school and a lot of make up giving the appearance of __grown-up women. The three teenagers walk down the streets of Monte Carlo confidently_]

_[background voices]_

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_[Finn (Rachel and Katie)]_

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me,( I love it)  
(Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start)  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_[Katie (Rachel)]_

_(Oh, oh, oh)__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got__  
__(Oh, oh, oh)_  
_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[They entered the casino where the employees received them with gusto; they started playing with all the games and with pocker. Rachel and Katie are watching how Finn plays pocker]_

_[Rachel and Katie (Finn)]_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Finn with Casino employeers]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_[They dance, play and have fun in the casino; bright paper falls from the ceiling and some dancers join the choreography]_

_[Katie (Rachel)]_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, (I love it)  
(Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun)  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_[Finn with Katie]_

_Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_[Rachel and Katie (Finn)]_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Finn with Casino employeers]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_[Rachel]_

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_[Rachel (Finn and Katie)]_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Katie (Finn and Rachel)]_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Finn (Rachel and Katie)]_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie (casino employees)]__  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie (background voices)]_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_[They finish the dancing and all the people cheers as they leave the casino professionally. Finn leaving tip to all the personal in the process]_

"Well…that was interesting" Finn pointed as they left the casino. "Let´s go home"

"Look…there´s a door" Rachel exclaimed from afar when it turned out to be an expensive boutique. "This has to be the one…come on"

"Finally" Katie replied while they entered the door as the boutique banished in front of them and instead was replaced by a tunnel and felt a foot on her heel. "Ow…don´t step on me!"

"Sorry, kiddo" Finn apologized as the kept walking. "Are you okay?"

"Luckily I won´t blister" Katie sardonically said. "Are we there yet?"

"I hope so…" Rachel started saying when someone opened the door and they fall on the ground.

"What are you doing all of you hiding in the dressing room?" Vanessa wanted to know with concern. "We can´t start glee club with you guys"

"Sorry, Nessie…um…we were playing…" Rachel nervously mumbled as she snapped her fingers.

"Hide and seek!" Katie immediately responded with a smirk.

"Yes!" Finn played along. "Rachel and Katie are really fast when they look for hiding places and uh…we lost track of time"

"Fine, if you say so" Vanessa said doubtfully. "By the way…neither of you are terrible lying. So the next time find a better excuse"

"okay" Katie just said and they followed Vanessa. When they entered the choir room they saw that Ryder and Marley were sitting together and they were holding hands. "I guess we continue with the week´s assignment ,right?"

"Yeah, totally" Finn nodded and then looked at Ryder and Marley. "Uh…I missed something? Since when Ryder and Marley are dating?"

"Since today, dude" Ryder said still holding his girlfriend´s hand. "I hope you´re not pissed….I mean, you have Rachel and…"

"No, no, no!" Finn interrupted and then fisted pumps with him. "I´m so happy for you, man. I never thought it would happen….don´t let her go, okay?" he wrapped his arm around Rachel´s waist. "I see that each one of us found his girl"

"I love happy endings" Brittany said clapping from her seat. "then Ryder and Marley are the little version of Finn and Rachel…Finchel 2.0"

"Wait, what?" Puck asked confused. "Anyone knows what she´s talking about?"

"We talk about relationships, Puckerman" Kitty spoke. "But you guys are so naïve that you don´t differentiate between a ham and salami in a pizza"

"and you girls, the only thing you think about is shopping" Jeremy said and everyone turned to him. "not to mention that you force us to watch those boring romantic comedies like that that crap where a human girl falls in love with an anemic vampire"

"Excuse me?!" Evangeline protested. "How dare you to insult the best love story of all the time? There´s nothing so epic like Twilight"

"no offense, Redhead girl. But your taste in movies are a little itchy" Jake pointed. "It´s better the stories with zombies and weapons of war"

"oh really? That´s why you have nightmares" Andy argued as she crossed her arms. "You are the ones what make us girls get bored with that kind of movies. You guys are inconsiderate and don´t think of us"

"Nobody forces you to be with us" Mike said. "It´s your choice"

"Hey! Who do you think you are to speak to us like that?" Rachel yelled. "we have rights!"

Immediately, everyone started exchanging insults and fight while Vanessa got up from her seat and stood next to her brother. It was scary how a peaceful meeting had become into a savage war to see if the strongest survived and was creepy.

"It´s me or this turned an urban jungle?" Finn inquired horrified. "I mean…this is worse than zombie apocalypse"

"we have to do something" Vanessa replied scared. "or this gonna be worse than them to reach a healthy agreement. The week´s assignment is about friendship, right?"

"That´s right" Finn said. "What do you suggest, kiddo?"

"a duel in basketball" Vanessa smirked as she put on her glasses. "It´s the only way we can solve our differences and only you and me can end this"

"Ness…you´re a genius!" Finn said high-fiving with her. "we can be the captains of each team and they´ll have to listen"

"The boys versus the girls from New directions will face in a basketball duel" Vanessa explained the next day at the girls who were gathered in the choir room. "We have to stop fighting and work as a team; it´s the only way we can beat them"

"Clearly the week´s assignment is about friendship and you didn´t understand the point of it" Finn explained to the boys who were gathered in the locker room. "For once we have to get the head in the game"

"Okay, Troy Bolton" Artie said as he raised his hand. "If we compete against the girls, which is the award for the winner?"

"They will treat us with respect from now on and the guys will agree on everything we do" Vanessa replied confidently. "and you know what? Because I have the hunch that we´ll beat them in the game; BAM, What?!"

"Um…I have a question" Andy said shyly raising her hand. "it was really necessary of you to do all that?"

"Well, I…" Vanessa cleared her throat. "Never mind it´s just that I can´t help the competitive side that lives inside of me. Anyways…"

"The winner will have the chance to choose the set list of songs for the invitationals" Finn explained as the boys looked at him with disdain. "yeah…I mean, the theme is about movies and stuff…movie themes. The winner will choose the movies and the songs from them"

"that´s amazing" Marissa smiled and then looked at Vanessa confused. "but I thought sectionals was our first competition"

"invitationals are before sectionals" Vanessa explained as she showed them the book of the rules of show choirs. "here says that we need…at least minimum sixteenth members to compete; we have to find someone else"

"technically we´re at the base of the food chain, dude" Jake said as Finn continued explaining. "I don´t think anyone wants to join before the competition"

"we have to think positive, guys" Finn said. "there´s still time. The invitationals won´t be up until within two weeks"

"well…what do you say, girls? Are you ready to teach the boys what we´re made of?" Vanessa said.

"yeah!" the girls exclaimed raising her pumps in victory,

"who´s gonna lose? We or them?2 Finn said.

"them!" the boys answered.

"who are we?!" Vanessa said in authoritarian tone.

"New directions!" the boys and girls responded in unison.

"what are we?" Finn and Vanessa replied.

"Winners!" everyone exclaimed.

The camera is divided in two and is shown Finn and Vanessa looking straight ahead with determined looks as they crossed their arms.

"it´s show time" Finn and Vanessa said confidently.

_[the scene changes. Boys and girls are training for the game of basketball. Each team walks to their rival; the girls look glamorous with turquoise and purple uniforms with bling in the numbers and letters WMHS; while the boys wear simply uniforms; everyone stands in their line on the other side of the basketball court. Finn and Vanessa walk to the center and shake hands]_

_[Ryder]_

_Rising up, back on the street_

_[Finn]_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_[Artie]_

_Went the distance_

_Now I'm back on my feet_

_[Rachel]_

_Just a girl and her will to survive_

_[they start playing basketball. Evangeline bounces the ball and throws it at Katie who makes a move with it as Jeremy tries to snatch it. The other boys move behind Jeremy to catch the ball but then Vanessa catches the ball and rebounds it before pass it to Marley]_

_[Marley]_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_[Vanessa]_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_[Katie]_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_[Ryder]_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_[Jake with New Directions]_

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight_

_[Kitty with New Directions]_

_Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival_

_[Rachel with New Directions]_

_And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night_

_[Marley with New Directions]_

_And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger_

_[Finn takes advantage and snatches the ball to Kitty and then throws it at Ryder who spears it at the board and it falls to the hoop. But the girls don´t let them win and Rachel does a maneuvered and throws the ball at the hoop from afar]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_[Katie]_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_[Finn]_

_They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street_

_[Ryder]_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_[Artie]_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_[Rachel]_

_Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival_

_[Marley]_

_And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night_

_[Vanessa]_

_And he's watching us all with the eye_

_[they keep playing against each other. The girls are more clever than boys and are beating them]_

_[New Directions]_

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger_

_[Katie]_

_The eye of the tiger_

_[Marissa throws the ball at Vanessa and she throws it at the board. The ball falls on the hoop perfectly]_

_[Vanessa]_

_The eye of the tiger!_

_[the girls finally won the duel and cheer between them as the boys look tired and defeated]_

"whoo hoo!" Avery exclaimed as she high-fived with Andy, Evangeline, Rachel, Katie and Vanessa. "we won!"

"well played, sis" Finn said wiping his sweat with a towel. "I must admit you´re better at basketball than me"

"you don´t play bad either" Vanessa smirked shaking hands with him. "well done, bro"

"well…I think we misjudge you" Jake started saying. "all of us…and we´re sorry"

"then we´re not a hindrance for you and our tastes in movies suck?" Katie wanted to know as she crossed her arms.

"not at all. Actually you are awesome" Finn responded. "honestly a world without girls would be boring"

"thank you, Finn" Andy responded sweetly. "the world without boys would be boring as well"

"you have the victory now" Jeremy smiled. "and we trust that you will choose the perfect set list for invitationals"

"preach!" Artie agreed raising his hand in approval.

"this new year is full of challenges" Marley said a she took Ryder´s hand; Rachel took Finn´s as he looked lovingly at her. "we´ll start this year as a team and especially our friendship will always remain no matter where we are"

_[Scene changes to a white room, everyone is dressed with white and brown clothes. They are together and harmonizing. They are having fun]_

_[Finn (with New Directions)]_

_Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now_

_(And I will give the world to you)_

_[Marley (with Ryder)]_

_Speak (louder than the words before you)  
And give (them meaning no one else has found)_

_[Artie (with Jeremy)]_

_The role we (play is so important)_

_[Jake and Kitty]_

_We are the voices of the underground_

_[Rachel]_

_And I (__Katie:__ I)  
Would give the world to you_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium. Marley wraps her arms around Ryder´s neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They have their foreheads pressed together and look at each other lovingly as Finn and Rachel do the same. Brittany, Kitty, Katie, Vanessa, Jake, Evangeline and the rest of the members are dancing happily in the background]_

_[Katie]_

_Say everything you've always wanted_

_[Jeremy]_

_Be not afraid of who you really are_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for_

_[Jake with New Directions]__  
And I (__Marley:__ I)  
Would give the world to you_

_[Artie with Evangeline and New Directions]_

_A million suns that shine upon me  
A million eyes you are the brightest blue  
Let's tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two_

_[then switches to Jake wrapping his arms around Marissa´s waist as she wraps her arms around his neck, they smile at each other. And then goes to Ryder and Marley in the same position at the beginning]_

_[Jake (and Ryder)]__  
I pass it back to you  
(And I will wait for you)_

_[New Directions jump and down the stage and then starts running around the auditorium celebrating their friendship]_

_[Finn and Jeremy with New Directions]_

'_Cause I would give the world (__New Directions:__ I would give the world)_

_[Finn,Marley and Ryder]_

_And I would give the world (__New Directions:__ I would give the world)_

_[Jake, Evangeline, Jeremy and Katie with New Directions]_

_And I would give the world to you!_

_[Marley (and Kitty)]__  
Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)_

_[New Directions]__  
I would give the world to you! (__Kitty:__ Oh, oh, oh, whoa)_

_[Kitty with New Directions]__  
This is the new year! (__New Directions:__ Yeah!)_

_[Finn with Rachel, Katie and New Directions (Kitty)]_

_This is the new year  
A new beginning  
You made a promise (You made a promise!)  
You are the brightest  
We are the voices (We are!) (__Artie:__ Oh)_

_[Ryder and Marley, Kitty, Evangeline and New Directions]_

_This is the new year  
We are the voices  
This is the new year (__Artie:__ Oooo)  
A new beginning  
You made a promise  
We are the voices  
This is the new year! _

_[they get on the stage and fall on the floor except for Artie who high-fives with Jake. Scene fades black]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Sue Sylvester: Jane Lynch**

**Amanda: Emily Browning**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Noah Puckerman: ….**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Eyes wide open* by Sabrina Carpenter (performed by Rachel Berry with Katie Valentine as back-up vocals)**

**2.-How Bizarre by OMC (performed by New Directions)**

**3.-I have a dream by ABBA/Amanda Seyfried version (performed by Vanessa Hudson, Rachel Berry, Katie Valentine, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde and Brittany Pierce)**

**4.-Cloud 9 by Luke Benward and Dove Cameron* (performed by Finn and Vanessa Hudson)**

**5.-Love song by Sara Barellies* (performed by Marley Rose)**

**6.-Pocker face by Lady Gaga (performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine)**

**7.-Eye of the tiger by Survivor (performed by New Directions)**

**8.-This is the new year by A great big world (performed by New Directions)**

***the songs demoted an original composition for the chapter***

**Background songs**

**1,2,3 by Nikky Clearly**

**Happy by Pharrell Williams**

**Life for rent by Dido**

**Cobrastyle by Teddybears**

**Author´s note: well, guys. This is it for now. But…finally the invationals chapter will be the next one and officially we reached to the sixteenth chapter. Stay tuned with me because there will be more surprises.**

**Your friend**

**Roxy **


	16. Movies

**Hello. Welcome to another chapter of Heaven is a place on earth: this time it´s about movies, I know that everybody loves movies. So….this chapter is the first time New Directions compete for the first time in the invitationals**

**As well, we introduce a new character; Penelope Maria Montoya Jensen; but Penny Jensen for short (Raquel Castro) she is Rachel and Katie´s cousin who lives in Mexico but she´s transferred to McKinley and she will be in New Directions. Owen (Cory Monteith) will come back again, I know some of you missed him, so…he will come back but he´s not going to be after Rachel this time and he will get closer to Evangeline (Nathalia Ramos). At the same time, Finn (Cory Monteith) and Rachel (Lea Michele) relationship is in danger when Finn forces her to take the next level as a product from his jealousy towards Owen.**

**Stay tuned with me and let´s enjoy this journey together. **

**Don´t forget reviewing**

**Warning: there´s a little graphic and sensual scene at the beginning. It´s not recommended for children**

_[Scene changes to an elegant ballroom. Rachel is walking wearing an elegant dress as she continues walking confidently. Finn is sitting on a chair and walks towards her lovingly._

_[Rachel]_

_You're the light, you're the night__  
__You're the color of my blood__  
__You're the cure, you're the pain__  
__You're the only thing I wanna touch__  
__Never knew that it could mean so much, so much___

_You're the fear, I don't care__  
__Cause I've never been so high__  
__Follow me to the dark__  
__Let me take you past our satellites__  
__You can see the world you brought to life, to life___

_So love me like you do, love me like you do__  
__Love me like you do, love me like you do__  
__Touch me like you do, touch me like you do__  
__What are you waiting for?_

_[Rachel walks up to him as he takes her in her arms. He puts her arms on his neck as he puts his arm around her waist and takes her hand. They stare at each other and start dancing some sensual tango]_

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin _

_Is a holy grail I´ve got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I´ll let you set the pace_

_Cause I´m not thinking straight_

_My head´s spinning around_

_I can´t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_[They keep dancing tango as Rachel traces her finger towards Finn´s chest as he stares at her hungrily. He takes her in a bed which is on the corner and starts kissing her neck as she unbuttons his shirt]_

_I´ll let you set the pace_

_Cause I´m not thinking straight_

_My head´s spinning around and_

_I can´t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_[They start taking off their clothes and touching each other. Rachel and Finn stare at each other with hungry eyes. Finn runs his hands along Rachel´s naked body]_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_[Then she rolls over and lies on top of him as she kisses all his body, he closes his eyes and smiles in ecstasy just feeling Rachel´s touch]_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_[Finn and Rachel start making love passionately and sweetly. They entwined their fingers together as Finn kisses Rachel passionately. Mouths and tongues dancing in a sensual way]_

_I´ll let you set the pace_

_Cause I´m not thinking straight_

_My head´s spinning around_

_I can´t see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

_[they touch each other as Finn pulls Rachel´s naked body towards his naked body. He strokes her long hair and kisses her cheek. Rachel feels loved and happy]_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (ohhh!)_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do (ah)_

_What are you waiting for?_

_[They stare at each other lovingly as Rachel lies on top Finn, he strokes her bare back as they smile]_

"Rach…hello…earth to Rachel" Finn brought his girlfriend back to the reality, and actually they were in the choir room, she was sitting on his lap. "Are you…trying to…um…seduce me?"

"Me? No, of course not" Rachel replied nervously as she smoothed her hair. "What makes you think of that?"

"You haven´t stopped touching me as we made out" Finn replied stroking her hair and smirked. "Not that I´m complaining, babe"

"Oh my God" Rachel got up from his lap and fixed her skirt. "I have to…go" she ran away from the choir room scared and embarrassed, meanwhile Finn stared longingly at his girlfriend and then leaned into the back of the chair. Days passed since the incident of the choir room and that night, Rachel and Katie were doing chores for the arrival of their cousin. "Hurry, Katie. We have to get everything ready"

"Don´t worry, I´m on it" Katie said polishing the wooden table. "I´m excited to see Penny again since we talk with her on Skype….I mean; this is the first time that our cousin will stay with us forever"

"Well…forever is a long time, don´t you think?" Rachel pointed finishing accommodating the cushions. "But as she was transferred to McKinley…will live with us until after graduation and then she´ll move to New York where she will study at Julliard"

"oh right! I forgot" Katie nodded. "She wants to play for the New York Philharmonic; her instrument is the cello"

"Okay, deep breathe" Rachel repeated to herself and also to Katie waiting that at any moment their dear cousin finally arrived from Mexico.

Penelope Maria Montoya Jensen was a native girl from Mexico; her father Jacob Jensen met a beautiful girl, Sofia Montoya, a Mexican tourist who was traveling in L.A for college; both fell in love with each other and returned to live in Mexico. After receiving the scholarship in McKinley, Penny was sent to study in Lima, Ohio while her parents remain in the Mexico; but as long as their beloved daughter kept communicating with them all the time; through emails, letters and phone calls, everything will be fine.

"Sí, mamá; ya tengo todo" Penny said in Spanish as she spoke by phone with her mother. "estoy llegando. Sí, no te preocupes, yo te mantendré al tanto si algo pasa. También yo" she climbed the porch stairs carrying her luggage in hand and stood in front of the door to ring the bell. "mamá, tengo que irme. Sí, yo les dare tus saludos; adiós" she hung up and rang the bell.

"Oh my Gosh, she´s here!" Rachel clapped excitedly and opened the door, just when both cousins saw each other; they squealed in excitement and hugged. "Hi, Penny!"

"Hey, girl. Oh wow….you look good" Penny said observing her from head to toe. "Did you have a makeover?"

"Something like that" Rachel responded. "Let me help you with your luggage"

""Thank you" Penny replied as they entered the house. "Wow…this place is nice; honestly this is the first time I leave my country. Trust me; my parents had to get me the visa and passport. I didn´t mention that I had relatives here"

"That´s a good sign" Rachel nodded as Penny sat on the stairs. "Well…what would you like to do first? Unpack, talk, get something to eat or take a tour of Lima?"

"I´m fine, Ray" Penny said with a small smile. "To be honest I´m tired of traveling. I´d rather be with you guys since tomorrow is my first day at school. I´ll unpack later" she then overlooks at the living room and saw her other cousin was not there. "Hey…where´s Katie?"

"finishing baking some welcome cookies for you; she will be with us in a minute" Rachel replied as Katie was coming out the kitchen with an apron, her blonde hair tied in a pony tail and her hands covered in gloves. "And here she comes"

"Come here, twinkle star" Penny said opening her arms at her. "Oh man, look at you. You´re big"

"Hi, Penny Lane" Katie smiled reciprocating the hug. "Oh I know…I´m thirteen"

"How is that your older sister let you bake cookies? I´m impressed" Penny said pulling something from her luggage. "Actually, I brought something special for you and Rachel" she gave to Rachel a beautiful comp with pearls and to Katie a snowball with an angel inside. "I hope you like it"

"Oh, Penny" Rachel responded by taking the comb gently. "It´s beautiful" thereupon, she put it in her hair. "I hope that Finn likes how I look with it. I feel…I don´t know… nice"

"Don´t dress to please him, Rach" Katie said as she played with the snow globe and the snow sparkled started to fall when she shake it. "Do it for feeling good with yourself. And you are pretty, don´t forget about it; by the way, thanks, Penny…for this gift. It´s beautiful"

"You´re welcome…wait a minute" Penny raised her hand. "I missed something during my years of not coming to visit you? Who´s Finn? That name sounds nice…it´s a boy?"

"Yes; actually…he´s my boyfriend" Rachel sighed and showed her a picture. "This is him"

"Cute and handsome" Penny nodded in approval. "You´re a lucky girl, cos. I never thought there was a perfect guy among all the lot of all the boys"

"Penny, he´s taken" Katie said. "But if you´re interested….Finn has a twin brother; you can ask him out if you want, he´s single"

"I´ll think about it, Katie" Penny said gently. "But…I was about to say that he was not my type when you interrupted me"

"Oops" Katie bit her bottom lip. "I thought you were talking about Owen. Owen is Finn´s twin"

"It´s practically the same guy, right?" both girls nodded at the same time at Penny´s affirmation. "Then they´re not my type"

"In that case, forget what we said" Rachel laughed and her face turned serious. "Penny…Katie and I have something important to tell you"

"Okay…what is it?" Penny said sitting on the couch as Katie put the snow globe on the table.

"First of all, we´re happy that finally you stay with us and…now that you will go to the same school as us, so…things will change a little"

"Just get the point, Rachel" Katie replied staring at her sister and then looked at their cousin. "Look Penny…we are in a choir. A glee club called New Directions and…our first competition, the invitationals will be on Friday but…we need another member to compete. So…Rachel and I would like to know if you would like to audition"

"Sure, I mean…the idea of being in a glee club sounds fun" Penny nodded. "I´ll do it"

"Yes!" Rachel and Katie exclaimed and then pulled their cousin into a hug.

"Just one thing…" Penny said breaking the hug. "I only know songs by J.L.o"

"It doesn´t matter; you can sing "Follow the leader" if you want" Katie said. "We just need you; I mean…your voice is awesome"

"Yeah" Rachel agreed. "With you, our probably of winning is major"

"I´m in" Penny simply said and the three cousins shared another hug.

The next morning, everyone entered the choir room; each in their own way, except for Finn and Rachel, Ryder and Marley, who to be the only couples in the group; entered the room holding hands- once all they take their seats; Finn got up and walked to the middle fo the room to start the glee meeting. Then, he walked up to the white board to write in big letters "Invitationals!"; causing great excitement and cheers from the audience.

"Well….we did it!" Finn exclaimed as he faced his teammates. "We will have our first competition on Friday and…I´m sure that we´ll get the victory if we work as a team, and…" he added reading a paper. "We´ll face against Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High and The Warblers from Dalton Academy for boys. The last school is like Hogwarts but without magic, wizards and witches"

"I heard that the leader of Vocal Adrenaline is merciless and crushes their opponents" Avery pointed shyly.

"Thanks, Avery" Finn replied clearing his throat before turning to the others. "We have to think of a clever plan to beat them and…not necessarily have to think like the enemy"

"You sound very confident, Finn" Vanessa interrupted as she adjusted her glasses and smoothed her blonde hair. "but the truth is that we are going to compete against the two best show choirs in the state…so if this is your pep talk to make us feel better; is not working"

"She´s right, dude; we´re screwed" Ryder agreed wrapping his arm around Marley´s shoulder. "At least a miracle happens and we go to sectionals"

"Guys, don´t think the worst when competition is around the corner, okay?" Rachel replied getting up from her seat and standing next to Finn. "if we think the worst then we don´t be able to focus on winning"

"I love you so much" Finn said staring lovingly at his girlfriend.

"You´re welcome" Rachel responded back and pecked his lips.

"Hey…where´s Puck?" Artie asked as he watched that one of the seats was empty. "Everything is different without him"

"Uh…" Jake started saying. "He was transferred"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed horrorized at Jake´s confession.

"Wait a minute…he never mentioned that he will be transferred" Mike protested. "Per se he always kept his feelings and now…we are lost without him, especially this room will never be the same without his bad boy presence"

"Look…I know that losing Puck was unexpected" Finn said when he saw the glee members began to freak out. "But now it´s too late to find a replacement and…we should concentrate on invitationals. Not to mention, the girls will choose the movies for the set list"

"Well…we thought in "All star" from Shrek" Evangeline said handing the soundtrack to Jake. "Only that now we don´t know who will sing his parts since originally Puck was going to lead the song"

"That´s a very good song by Smash Mouth" Finn said giving his approval. "We´ll think of something…I´ll see who gets each verse, don´t worry"

"Why don´t recruit your twin brother?" Ryder pointed. "The both of you killed with "The girl is mine" the other day at the school parking lot. He can sing the Puck´s parts if it's necessary"

"No" Finn replied harshly causing his teammates to look at him shocked. "No way I will let Owen to join New Directions and that´s final"

"Dude, you´re being irrational right now" Jake said. "Whatever happened between you and your brother can be solved later. For now we need him to compete because we don´t have enough members"

"I said no" Finn refutes. "So let´s better change the subject, okay?"

"It´s useless to talk to someone as hard as a stone" Kitty pointed as she wore away her fingernails. "And I say this in the most polite way possible"

Meanwhile, Penny walks the McKinley halls holding her folder against her chest and her backpack over her shoulder, she was also holding the new schedules to catch up with classes; what she didn´t notice is that one of the handsome twins was leaning against his locker with crossed arms in a cool guy position and was observing her with interest. It´s nothing more and nothing less than Owen. There´s no doubt that Penny went unnoticed to being the new girl, not only because she was confident; she was also a very pretty girl. She also wasted charm and sweetness, with a touch of Latin folklore. Penny kept walking the halls of the school when Owen decided to take the first step and talk to her.

"Hola, lindura; me parece que te encuentras algo perdida. Necesitas a un guía?" Owen said in a perfect Spanish pronunciation and accent; which make her turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Dude…I speak English" Penny responded chuckling and patted his shoulder. "I have to admit that you have a really good accent. Where did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"Oh…" Owen responded running his hand through his hair. "The truth is that I take online courses and…I heard that Rachel´s cousin is Latina so…I decided to practice"

"Well…she´s right in front of you" Penny said holding out her hand at him. "I´m Penny"

"Owen" Owen said with a half-smile and shook his hand with hers. "So…you´re the new girl, huh?"

"Yep. I will study here until graduation" Penny responded. "Sorry…I thought you were Finn. Rachel is dating him"

"Oh yeah" Owen cleared his throat. "He´s my brother. I don´t wanna talk about him…it´s a little painful to me, you know?"

"Oh I get it" Penny nodded. "You had a crush on Rachel" Owen closed his eyes trying to forget the pain. "it´s okay, we don´t have to talk about it if you don´t want"

"Thank you. Let´s talk about you" Owen said as they walked down the halls. "You talk like a true American girl. Where did you learn to speak English?"

"my dad is American; he and my mom met in California when she was on a school trip" Penny explained. "they fell in love and returned to Mexico where I was born by the way. But my cousins are American so…that´s how I communicate with them. I´m half-American . it´s a long story. My full name is Penelope Maria Montoya Jensen by the way"

"You have a nice name" Owen replied staring into her eyes. "no one had told you you´re beautiful?"

"Um…my parents and other people think I´m pretty" Penny said chuckling but then her face turned serious when Owen took her chin between his fingers and leaned slowly to kiss her. "Whoa…" she jumped backward. "Easy, boy…what are you doing?"

"I´m trying to kiss you" Owen said and once again leaned to capture her lips with his but she turned her face away. "did I do something wrong?"

"Listen, Owen. You´re confusing things and this has to stop" Penny responded softly. "you´re a great guy and…I´m sure that any girl will be so lucky to have you but…you still have feelings for Rachel and I think that´s the best if you stay single for a while; it´s the only way that your heart ache can heal"

"I´m sorry…I don´t know what the hell I was thinking" Owen said as a tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it immediately with the sleeve of his jacket. "It´s hard, you know? To love someone so much and…she doesn´t loves you back. I try to forget Rachel and…somehow you remind me of her. You look a lot like her…you´re tiny, brunette and with big beautiful brown eyes and I don´t know how long I can keep this up. I can´t be close to Rachel when my heart breaks into pieces and I can´t look at Finn in the eyes when he just wants to punch me in the face for almost steal his girlfriend, so…I prefer to be one of those guys who suffer in silence"

"I know it hurts to be turned down" Penny replied feeling compassion for her new friend. "But we have to move on, don´t you think? And…if you need a friend…you can count on me"

"Thanks, Penny" Owen said with a small smile. "I don´t know how you´re so nice to me considering I almost kiss you against your will"

"Because you´re hurt and have no friends" Penny said patting a hand on his arm. "And I forgive you for the almost kiss…you just had a passing crush on me" both laughed. "Well…I have to go now to the choir room for my audition"

"Are you serious? You will join the glee club?" Owen asked surprised and Penny nodded. "Wow…that´s…that´s awesome. I wish you luck"

"Thank you" Penny said and then cleared her throat. "You could take me there? I mean…I don´t know where it is"

"Yeah, sure" Owen nodded and they walked towards the choir room and he opened the door. "We´re here"

"Are you coming?" Penny asked as she turned to look at him.

"Nah, I´m good. See ya" Owen casually replied as he turned to leave.

"Owen, wait" Penny stopped him.

"What´s up?" Owen responded.

"I need an advice on which song I can sing for my audition" Penny said handing him the music sheets. "Well…originally I had planned to sing "I´m into you" by Jennifer Lopez but…I don´t think the song is appropriate"

"Definitely is inappropriate" Owen agreed as he was reading the lyrics quietly before looking up. "if I were you, I would sing something more cheerful. I heard the week´s assignment is about movies, try this new song by Meghan Trainor which appears in the Peanuts movie; you know, the one with Charlie Brown and Snoopy. It´s really cool and makes everybody dance"

"You´re right!" Penny exclaimed smiling and snapping her fingers. "I love it. Thank you, buddy"

"You´re welcome" Owen smiled. "Go get´em" Penny nodded and turned around to enter the choir room.

"Oh look…little J.L.o is in the house, people" Artie said smiling. "Welcome, new girl"

"Thank you" Penny answered and everyone turned to see her. "Hi, um…hi, there. I´m Penny and I´m going to sing "Better when I´m dancing" from the movie Peanuts"

_[The band starts playing the song and Penny sings beautifully as she dances incredibly. The members are enchanted by her]_

_[Penny]_

_mmm, hey, mmm, hey!_

_Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh_

_[Penny with New Directions harmonizing]_

_Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,_

_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

_ba, ba, ba, ba, la, la, da, da, da_

_[Everyone smiles and gets up to dance; even Kitty dances with Artie in his wheelchair. They dance around the choir room and sing along with Penny]_

_[Penny]_

_When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh_

_[The girls have fun and grab a partner: Rachel-Finn, Kitty-Artie, Marley-Ryder, Katie-Jeremy, Vanessa-Jake, Brittany-Mike as Evangeline, Marissa, Avery and Andy danced together. Owen witnesses from the door frame and smiles at penny]_

_[Penny with New Directions harmonizing]_

_Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,_

_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

_I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

_Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,  
Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

_[Penny]_

_(You got the moves, babe)_

_I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, hey  
Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

_[The song ends and everyone cheers around Penny and go back to their seats]_

"Wow…Penny, right?" Finn asked as the Latina girl nodded. "That was incredible" he then looked at his teammates. "Guys, we have our sixteenth member of New Directions. Please welcome Miss Penny Jensen"

"Whoo!" the kids cheered and continued applauding her.

"Hey, cos…sit next to me" Katie said patting the empty seat next to her.

"Thank you" Penny answered and sat next to Katie.

"Well…problem solved" Finn replied with a smirk. "We don´t need Owen if we have Penny. And...About the song…I will sing the parts of Puck. After all, there´s no difference between my brother´s voice and mine; we are identical twins"

"But…" Katie started saying. "You will sing the duet with Rachel"

"And I´m glad you thought of me to sing with the love of my life, Katie. But…I´m also going to sing in the group number with the boys" Finn replied looking at them. "Questions?" the bell rang for the next class and all the kids left the choir room in silence. "Well…see you then"

"I guess we´ll have to meet to talk about the set list" Evangeline answered as she walked with Avery, Rachel, Katie, Vanessa and Marley. "It´s such a shame that Finn didn´t recruit Owen" the girls stopped for a moment to see her curiously. "What? He´s cute"

"Oh my God; I didn´t know you had a crush on Finn´s twin" Avery said surprised. "Did you tell him?"

"Honestly is that now I have more important things than that" Evangeline replied shyly and then turned to the tiny brunette. "Back to the set list…Rachel, you are our leader. What we have to do?" she asked looking at her who was just lost in though and was not paying attention to the conversation. "Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel gasped and turned to them.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Vanessa said. "You seem distracted"

"Oh, I´m sorry. I was thinking" Rachel replied without hesitation. "What were we talking about?"

"About when we could meet to discuss the movies that we´ll use for the set list" Marley commented. "One of the options is Shrek"

"That's the song that the boys continue after the duet" Katie pointed. "the first movie is "A walk to remember" the duet which Finn and my sister will sing is "Someday we´ll know" but not the New Radicals version; it´s the version of Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman"

"That sounds much better and more romantic" Avery agreed. "Not to mention that the voices of Finchel harmonize perfectly and sound like the voices of Jonathan and Mandy"

"I love that movie" Rachel said. "I always thought that Finn and I were like Landon and Jamie. They had a very pure love until she died of Leukemia"

"I also love the movie and with more reason we have to use that song for your duet" Vanessa said softly. "my brother and you are technically our Landon and Jamie"

"Except that Rachel is alive, healthy and her father is not the reverend" Evangeline said and the girls nodded. "Okay, let´s talk about the last song in the set list "Surf´s up"

"That´s from Teen Beach Movie" Marley said.

"Well, Katie and Artie are in the leading vocals as Mack and Brady since their voices are alike" Rachel commented. "The rest of us will help with the chorus and harmonies"

"Marley, Penny and I can supplement with the chorus" Vanessa said and Evangeline nodded in approval. "Remember a few moments ago when she did an amazing rendition of "Better when I´m dancing"? it was awesome"

"I agree. Let´s give a chance to Penny" Katie said. "But honestly I don´t think I will be able to lead vocals in the group number. Why don´t Marley sing in my place?"

"Are you sure, Katie?" Marley asked sweetly. "I don´t mind singing in the background. Besides, you have a beautiful voice"

"Totally sure" Katie replied clearing her throat. "Remember that I have stage fright and…however if I´m in the background nobody will notice me"

"Rachel told me when you were in the play of Matilda" Vanessa replied smiling at Katie. "And you were brave"

"Well, that was thanks to my family and the pep talk from my role model" Katie said remembering the moment. "but this is different…we´re going to compete for the first time against different show choirs; so…I solemnly give my parts to Marley; she sounds more like Mack than me, and Mack is brunette not blonde"

"then…Marley and Artie will sing the vocal of "Surf´s up" Rachel said taking notes in her notebook. "you guys agree with the decision of my sister?"

"I´m agree" Avery nodded and the girls did the same.

"Okay then; thanks, Katie" Marley said hugging the young blonde. "I won´t let you down"

"You will do it amazing, Marley" Katie said and the girls nodded as they left the halls and laughed casually.

"Um…I´ll see you around" Evangeline said saying goodbye of the girls. "I need to um…do something first"

"Bye, Evie" Rachel said as she left with the rest of the girls and the redhead girl stood alone in the hallways.

Evangeline took courage and a deep breath to talk towards Owen, who was keeping some books in his locker. She smoothed her long hair and looked straight ahead.

"I can´t believe you´re reading "The adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn" Evangeline said as she observed the book that Owen held in his right hand. "It´s my favorite book"

"oh, well…I really love to read in my spare time and…it´s my favorite too" Owen responded but then remained in a state of trance to see a beautiful girl with sweet face and red hair like fire was next to him. "H…hi…are you…an angel?"

"No" Evangeline replied chuckling. "Why?"

"You´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen in my life" Owen nervously said and immediately cleared his throat. "I´m sorry, where are my manners. I´m Owen Merryweather"

"I know" Evangeline said sweetly holding her books closer. "You and Finn are twins; I could recognize you since your brother runs the glee club. And by the way…I heard you sing "Steal my girl" by One Direction. Your rendition in the song was awesome"

"That makes you the first, but thanks" Owen answered honestly as he kept the book in his locker and closed it. "When I sang that song was in a very dark time…I was in love with a girl who was unattainable"

"Rachel" Evangeline said and Owen turned to see her. "I know that too. I was there when you and Finn had the Jackson-off in the school parking lot. But of course; technically you were Paul McCartney and he was Michael; what was uncool is that both of you did the karate chop in the face"

"Wait…you were the redhead girl who was witnessing" Owen asked and Evangeline nodded.

"I´m the only redhead girl in New Directions, sir" Evangeline chuckled. "I see you noticed until now"

"Evangeline" Owen said staring into her eyes, "now I remember you. You have a beautiful name. Actually, you´re named after the star which Raymond the firefly was in love with"

"From the Princess and the frog" Evangeline responded. "It was cute when Ray thought she was a firefly like him"

"_You´re my queen of the night, so still, so bright. That someone as beautiful as she could love someone like me. Love always finds a way, it´s true and I love you, Evangeline_" Owen sang in his beautiful baritone voice as he and Evangeline get closer to one another. He puts his hand on her hair as she closed her eyes just like him; when their lips were about to touch, the bell rang for the next class and interrupted the magical moment.

"I have um…French class. I´m sorry" Evangeline apologized as she stepped back and started leaving. "See you soon, Owen" she kissed his cheek before turning in her heels and left.

On the other hand, Artie wheeled away trying to hide from Kitty who was just having a friendly conversation with him. Because after all, he was the one who was for her when Finn treated her badly.

"ahem. What are you doing?" a female voice spoke behind him, making him to turn in his wheelchair to face Penny.

"Penny, you scared the crap out of me" Artie said trying to catch his breath.

"I´m sorry" Penny apologized as she crossed her arms. "but I´m curious why are you acting so weird"

"I don´t know what are you talking about" Artie replied starting wheeling away but Penny walked behind him and pushed him.

"That´s what I´m talking about" Penny replied. "dude, why you always avoid that Kitty girl every time she wants to be close to you? I watched the both of you really flirty when you were dancing together a few moments ago and now, you´re practically running away from her"

"It´s complicated" Artie said sadly while Penny was still pushing his wheelchair. "I mean, it´s a simple cliché…she´s popular, I´m a geek and I don´t think a hot girl like her wants to be with a brainiac who only dream of filming movies and is disabled"

"Well, I disagree" penny responded stopping a moment. "maybe you haven´t noticed but she´s totally into you and what you just said about yourself she doesn´t seem to care. Take a chance on her, you don´t lose anything"

""I don´t like her like her, I´m in love with her" Artie replied. "But every time I try to talk to her, I get nervous. The first time we talked wasn´t a big deal since she needed a friend"

"So what changed if you and Kitty were and are still friends?" Penny wanted to know interested.

"Well…she kissed me and…that what it changed" Artie confessed guilty. "Now I have no idea how to get closer to her. As I said in the beginning it´s complicated"

"The answer is simple, Artie. Ask her out" Penny replied smugly. "This is a chance you can´t miss"

"I don´t know; I heard that on Friday will be a karaoke of the king of pop in Breadstix; Kitty and I love Michael´s music" Artie confessed. "The great MJ was a genius"

"It´s perfect" Penny said returning to push his wheelchair. "I´ll take you to her personally"

"What?! Are you crazy?" Artie panicked. "Penny, don´t do it. I don´t know what I´m going to say"

"Don´t be a baby" Penny said as they walked towards the astronomy classroom. "just be yourself" she paused and noted that Kitty was sitting at the desk drawing the planets in her notebook. "Now, have guts and talk to her"

"Okay" Artie said wheeling inside the astronomy classroom before turning to his new friend. "Hey, Penny…"

"Yeah?" Penny asked turning to see him.

"Thank you" Artie said.

"You´re welcome and good luck" Penny smiled and she left, as Artie wheeled towards Kitty.

""Hey" Artie said observing Kitty´s drawing. "I didn´t know you could draw"

"It´s what I do in my free time" Kitty said as she finished coloring Saturn in her notebook and then looked up at him. "Artie, we need to talk"

"If it´s the reason why I´ve been avoiding you, I´ll be honest" Artie confessed. "I don´t think a girl so amazing like you wants to be with someone like me"

"That´s not true" Kitty said closing her notebook. "Lately you´ve been avoiding me since I kiss you after you helped me when I was going through a hard time with Finn and you know it. Artie; you´re smart, special and a wonderful guy. I´ve always liked you, but every time I get closer to you, you run away and that confuses me"

"I thought you don´t want to be with me" Artie said sadly. "you´re hot, popular and…" he couldn´t finish talking when he felt Kitty´s lips pressing gently against his and held his face in her hands. When she pulled away, he was surprised. "Wow, thank you"

"That answers your question, Arthur?" Kitty said staring at him. "I think I just show you I want to be with you"

"So…" Artie said taking her hand. "It´s not too late to ask you to hang out with me this Friday night? It´s going to be a karaoke about Michael Jackson and…after that we can go to the park; I heard on the news about the meteor shower which won´t be seen again for another three years"

"I´d love too" Kitty said sweetly and leans over to kiss his cheek. "I´ll see you at seven"

"Okay" Artie said staring to wheeling away buy Kitty ran towards him and sat on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You seriously thought you get rid of me so easily?" Kitty replied flirtatious. "Now you´re mine, got it?"

"Yes, maám. At your service" Artie responded smiling as he wheeled away with Kitty on his lap. "Somewhere special where you want to go in this carriage, my lady?"

"Anywhere but here" Kitty sweetly said and they left as Artie look at Penny and gives his thumb up at her which she reciprocated. Maybe Artie and Kitty were already a thing, but that was just enough for him to open his heart and let her in.

And as for Owen, he was sitting in the bleachers sighing and especially thinking about that amazing red-haired girl of who he fell in love with. Maybe things didn´t worked with Rachel because they were not meant to be together and when he tried to go after Penny he was politely turned down, but maybe, just maybe with Evangeline things would be different. Just then, he felt a small hand gently patted his shoulder.

"Hi" Owen responded looking up and smiling at his beautiful redhead girl who had returned. "I thought I´d never see you again"

"Well…maybe it´s a coincidence, don´t you think?" Evangeline replied sweetly. "It´s the second time we meet this morning. By the way, what are you doing here all alone?" she then asked as she sat beside him. "My French class finished and…I don´t know, I decided to take a walk. What were you doing?"

"I know it sounds silly, but I was thinking of you" Owen said taking her hand. "You think it´s a coincidence and…I think destiny want us to be together. Maybe not now but…in the not too distant future it may be possible"

"I also believe in destiny" Evangeline said looking at the horizon before leaning her head on his shoulder. "And soul mates"

""why I didn´t meet you before?" Owen replied stroking her hair. "You´re so beautiful"

"Maybe you looked at me without really paying attention" Evangeline said staring at him. "But now we know each other, right?"

"Yeah, we are" Owen said giving her his adorable half-smile. "And it´s awesome"

"There´s something I need to tell you, Owen" Evangeline said breaking the silence. "Have you thought about joining the glee club?"

"I thought about it to be honest" Owen said taking a deep breath. "But I don´t think that my brother likes the idea very much, especially after what happened with Rachel"

"You have an amazing talent" Evangeline said softly. "Actually, I can help you with your audition"

"I can´t ask you to do that, Evangeline" Owen said. "Although I have to say that you were so sweet you want to help me"

"it´s okay" Evangeline said, getting up from the bleachers, pulling out her phone and pressing play while a happy tuned played in the background making her move her body to the beat of the music.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked chuckling as he observed her dancing out of nowhere.

"Nothing" Evangeline said as she paused the music. "I´m just telling you to have a little fun and…try auditioning with this song. We can sing together. Please, Owen; do it for me" she said making an adorable face.

"Why you have to be so adorable?" Owen replied rubbing her cheek with his thumb and then nodded. "Okay, I´ll do it" Evangeline leaned over and kissed his cheek as she again pressed play to the song.

_[Music plays in the background as Evangeline takes Owen´s hand; both go down the bleachers and walk along the football field flirting between them]_

_[Evangeline}_

_La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

_[Owen]_

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_[Evangeline with Owen]_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular_

_[Owen and Evangeline smile at each other as they dance along the football field and climb upstairs and downstairs the bleachers]_

_Popular, I know about popular__  
__It's not about who you are or your fancy car__  
__You're only ever who you were__  
__Popular, I know about popular__  
__And all that you have to do, is be true to you__  
__That's all you ever need to know__  
__So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go__  
__So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_[Evangeline walks towards Owen as she smiles flirty with him, he walks around her in circles and smiles back at her. Then they start walking through the football field and having a good time]_

_[Evangeline (with Owen)]_

_I was on the lookout for someone to hate  
(Picking on me like a dinner plate)  
You hid during classes and in between them  
(Dunked me in the toilets now it's you that cleans 'em)_

_[Owen (with Evangeline)]_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
(Ooh, (the joke's on you)  
(Got everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking)  
"How come you look so cool?"  
('Cause that's the only thing that I learnt at school, boy)  
(__Owen:__uh, uh;__Evangeline: "chuckles"__) I said that's the only thing I learnt at school_

_[Owen with Evangeline ]_

_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go__  
__So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_[Owen and Evangeline flirt with each other as they walked through the football field]_

_All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know  
It's all you ever need to know_

_[The song finished and they stare at each other with a smile. They start laughing uncontrollably and fall to the grass, as Evangeline lays on top of Owen]_

"Oh my God" Evangeline said laughing. "I didn´t mean to crush you; are you okay?"

"Luckily I live" Owen replied smiling as they both sat on the grass. "It was amazing to sing with you. You have a beautiful voice"

"Thank you" Evangeline responded running a lock of her hair behind her ear. "As a child I was a part of a choir, but…a tragedy happened. "Mary had a Little Lamb", stage fright, throw ups and 30 kids screaming. It was awful"

"Sorry to hear that" Owen said. "But according to what I heard…Invitationals will be next week and…hundreds of people will be watching from the audience"

"Don´t remind me" Evangeline said sighing. "The good thing is that I will be in the background and nothing bad will happen. Oh dear, now I sounded like Katie; she also has stage fright"

"Oh, about Katie…she hates me" Owen said looking down sadly. "The strange thing is that when we were kids I used to play hide and seek with her and Rachel"

"I don´t believe that Katie hates you, she´s really nice" Evangeline shook her head. "Why do you think she hates you? You´ve gave her any reason to do it?"

"I think it all started when I had a crush on her sister considering she was always close to Finn and Rachel" Owen admitted sadly. "And even I´m going through a hard time when I trying to let her go…Katie still looks at me as the bad guy"

"I get your point; but you have to give her time, remember that Katie is just a child" Evangeline said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She will forgive you when she´s ready"

"I hope so, I miss my playmate" Owen replied sadly. "Evangeline, I need to do something before you go and…I want to do it before I get more nervous than I am, okay?" Evangeline simply nodded as he leaned to take her chin between his fingers and capture her lips with his, she and he closed their eyes to make the moment magical, but Evangeline turned away so he just kissed her cheek. "I don´t get it, I thought you wanted me to kiss you"

"And I do, but… we just met and I don´t think it´s right to rush things" Evangeline replied sweetly. "Let´s better take things slow"

"You´re right, let´s be just friends for now" Owen agreed and got up from the grass as he helped her to get up. "Come on, I´ll buy you dinner"

"Thank you so much; I´d love to" Evangeline answered. "And we can get to know each other better"

"That´s right" Owen smiled as they left the football field to spend a nice time as friends.

Days passed and one afternoon, Finn and Rachel, they were in an intense and passionate make out session on the boy´s couch. She was lying on top of him as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair and slid down her back.

"Mmm, you´re so beautiful, babe" Finn seductively whispered in her ear as he returns to kiss her passionately, tongues fighting for dominance, when he slowly was about to touch her butt. She slapped his hand away.

"wait, just wait!" Rachel exclaimed as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah, sure" Finn responded not giving importance to the issue and pulled Rachel to him to capture her lips with his but she back down. "Ugh…are we really going to talk, Rach?"

"Well…yes" Rachel responded. "I have a great idea" she then added clapping in excitement. His girlfriend was the most adorable thing in the world, but at the same time she could be annoying when she interrupt them during the make out session.

"What is it?" Finn said staring at her and stroking her hair.

"Owen has a great voice and bad boy image" Rachel started saying.

"Yeah, so?" Finn shrugged and leaned to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"So why can´t you let him join glee club?" Rachel asked. "With him we can win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals"

"Hey! Let´s not talk about it" Finn snapped making his girlfriend looking at him confused and then he softens his tome. "Don´t worry about it, okay?" he then crashed his lips hungrily against hers and forced his tongue on her mouth.

"No" Rachel pulled away and Finn groaned in frustration. "Why? Did you forgive him?"

"No" Finn simply said.

"Why?" Rachel wanted to know crossing her arms.

"I´m titled to my opinion and choice if whether I forgive him or not" Finn responded trying to kiss Rachel again but she refused this time to kiss him back."Rach…come on…let´s continue what we were doing and forget about my brother, okay?"

"I don´t think so" Rachel answered. "Just forgive him. I did"

"It´s not easy" Finn replied trying to touch Rachel´s leg and she once again slapped his hand away.

"Why are you so stubborn" Rachel argued sitting away from him and he sitting beside her.

"Why are you so frustrating?!" Finn yelled back.

"Me?" Rachel pointed at herself with her tiny finger.

"Yes!" Finn replied. "I´m trying to protect you!"

"No, you are not!" Rachel yelled. "I don´t need your protection! I´m a grown woman!"

"Don´t you get it?" Finn argued trying to touch her leg and once again she flinches. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Rachel said sadly. "But what are you doing is childish and wrong. Why?"

"Because he´ll steal you away from me" Finn answered trying to touch her. "Rachel, it´s just me; why you don´t trust me?!"

"don´t touch me!" Rachel yelled. "And it´s a lie that Owen wants to steal me away from you. You´re confusing things"

"Remember the time when you thought I was cheating on you with Jamie?" Finn reminds her. "Then you were more than willing to make out with Owen"

"That´s not true!" Rachel tearfully said. "he was there for me, I was alone and I needed a friend since I was hurt. And that´s different since I love you"

"Come here" Finn hotly said and pulled Rachel against him again, he slid his hand inside of her blouse and her bra trying to touch her breast.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed and bites her lip causing to bleed a little. "I´m not ready" he once again tried to touch her inappropriately. "I said no, Finn! Please don´t do this to me"

"Rachel…" Finn started saying as he pulled his hand away from her.

"How dare you?!" Rachel protested as tears started to fall down her beautiful face. "I told you to stop"

"I didn´t mean to" Finn said now feeling guilty. "I just…you´re so sexy and…I´m a guy, Rachel. I want you so bad all the time and I can´t control myself when I´m around you"

"I don´t care!" Rachel yelled tearfully. "I care more that my boyfriend, my soulmate and my person was trying to take advantage of me!"

"I´m sorry" Finn said sadly. "I´m so sorry, love" he said stroking her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead. "I´m sorry for my behavior"

"It´s okay" Rachel sniffed. "I forgive you. But if this happens again just forget I´m your girlfriend"

"I´m sorry" Finn responded but then shook his head. "It´s just…you messed me up, Rachel; you´ve been giving me mixed signals. First, you want me, and then…you don´t"

"It was a mistake" Rachel responded as she started to cry and fixed her skirt, then she got up from the couch. "Because clearly you don´t love me"

"I do love you!" Finn yelled. "I want you. I need you"

"Who?!" Rachel turned to him as more tears fall down her face. "Who do you need? Me, a person with feelings and mind or my body?"

"Rachel, I´m sorry" Finn protested as his girlfriend grabbed her purse and turned her feels to leave his house. "Baby, don´t leave me. Please…I´m sorry"

"Yeah, I´m sorry too" Rachel simply responded and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Once he stood alone, Finn walked up to a chair and kicked it so hard that if fell to the ground. Then, the sobs that threatened to swamp his throat finally made way and he fell to the ground crying uncontrollably as big tears stream down his cheeks. He even couldn´t believe he had an evil and pervert monster that tried to rape the love of his life, that was not the way he was educated by his mother Carole. He was raised under the firm conviction that girls has to be treated with respect, love and care but now…he had forgotten these rules by a wild moment of passion.

That night finally was the day when Artie and Kitty have their first date. During the karaoke night, the two of them were talking casually as a poor guy was singing a horrible rendition of "Billy jean" causing most of the audience to boo him.

"Poor kid" Kitty said feeling sorry for the guy. "He´s putting his heart and soul with the Michael song and people just think he´s terrible. I mean…it´s a karaoke, right? You have the right to sing whatever you want"

"True. But not everyone is talented" Artie said as the boy finished singing. "Although I have to admit that he had the guts to stand on stage and sing one of the most epic songs of the king of pop. By the way, a favorite memory of Michael"

Mmm…let me see" Kitty scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I have one. His favorite song was Smile from Charles Chaplin.

"Yeah, that song is beautiful" Artie commented. "My favorite music video from him is "Thriller", especially when he danced with the zombies and monsters. But the most epic part of the video was when he did the moonwalk"

"Yeah I know" Kitty laughed. "Michael was really great"

"I´m really glad to be with you tonight, Kitty" Artie said as the cheerleader smiled at him sweetly. "I never thought that you and I had so much in common"

"Told you so" Kitty simply responded. "it was just a matter of give me a chance to know you better" thereupon, she extended her hand and put it on top of Artie´s, the boy finally got up the stage and returned to the seat. "Hum…it seems that the kid finished singing. Do you want us to take the next turn?"

"sure" Artie nodded as Kitty got up from her seat and walked behind Artie to push his wheelchair. "which song?"

"my favorite from Michael is "The way you make me feel" and since that song is from the movie "Center stage" I said…why not?"

"Center stage is the movie about the ballet in New York City?" Artie asked and Kitty nodded. "How I couldn´t remember it?"

"It´s because that song is from the 90´s; it´s similar to "Fame" but with a combination of Love Actually since there are interwoven stories" Kitty answered as they got up on the stage, she took a microphone and handed one to Artie. "Okay, let´s do this"

"Got it, girl" Artie agreed and they look at the screen to follow the lyrics.

_[as the lyrics began to appear in the screen, Artie and Kitty start singing confidently one of the most epic songs from the late Michael Jackson; causing the audience start to enjoy the moment even the kid who sang awful, enjoyed it as well]_

_[A__rtie]_

_Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!_

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress_

_[Kitty]_

_I Feel Your Fever _

_From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me _

_[Kitty and Artie (Kitty)]_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone) _

_[Kitty and Artie were singing so incredible that all the audience were really enjoying the performance as the singers were sharing flirty smiles at each other. As Kitty was dancing around Artie]_

_[Kitty]_

_I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side _

_[Artie]_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me _

_[Kitty and Artie (Kitty)]_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone-  
A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone) _

_[Artie]_

_Acha-Ooh!_

_Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!_

_[Kitty]_

_I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me  
Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For  
Me … _

_[Kitty and Artie (Kitty)]_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_[Kitty (Artie)]_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Give It To Me-Give Me  
Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna  
Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But  
Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_[Artie (Kitty) ]_

_Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_[As the song finished. The audience got up from the seats and gave the pair a fantastic standing ovation]_

"Well…that was interesting" Kitty said as she pushed Artie in his wheelchair while she was walking in the park. "I really like singing with you"

"M e too" Artie agreed. "Our duet was epic. Even the guy admitted we sounded better than him and I don´t mean to brag"

"It´s okay" Kitty laughed and suddenly they look the meteor shower that was falling down the sky. "Wow…it´s beautiful"

"I disagree" Artie said looking at the sky and then to Kitty. "Not when you´re here and it can compare. You are much beautiful"

Kitty looked at Artie lovingly before leaning slowly to capture his lips with hers. This time Artie reciprocated the kiss, they kiss passionately and lovingly as the meteor shower was still showing in the sky letting the minutes pass as their lips kept still connected.

"Okay, then Marie Antoinette was accused of high treason by the French people and she was sentenced to death" Katie said as she, Marley, Vanessa and Penny were sitting in the dining room making the history homework.

"Early on October 16th, she was declared guilty of the three main charges against her; depletion of the national treasury, conspiracy against the internal and external security of the state, intelligence with the enemy" Vanessa completed the sentence as she took her glasses for a moment to clean them with a cloth and then put it again.

"You always wear glasses or only when you do homework?" Penny asked curiously. "Because when we were in the choir room you wore them"

"Oh…well" Vanessa said clearing her throat and tying her hair in a ponytail. "Accidentally when I was brushing my teeth this morning, my contact lenses fell down the sink and…I practically lost them. And answering your question, when I wear glasses is to do my homework and science projects"

"How strange" Penny pointed. "For a moment I thought you had two different personalities: the glamorous Liv, who loves singing, wears nice clothes and loves makeup; and the fearless Maddie; who is an athlete, loves basketball, has the gift of leadership and is really smart"

"Um…no offense, Penny but I have no idea what you´re talking about" Vanessa replied politely. "Just in case I will consider your theory"

"She refers to the TV show "Liv and Maddie" Marley explained gently. "It´s about two twin sisters who live day by day with their family and friends. You have something of them; more like Maddie, although you´re Liv when you are singing"

"Thanks" Marley" Vanessa said with a small smile. "I´m flattered that…you guys think of me that way""

"You´re welcome" Penny and Marley replied at unison.

"Excuse me, I don´t want to be rude but…could we continue doing the homework?" Katie interrupted gently. "History class is in the third quarter"

"She´s right" Penny responded and they continue with the homework. Suddenly the door opened and Rachel appeared on the porch in flood of tears as she failed several times trying to fix her blouse and skirt.

"Wait…" Katie said getting up from the dining room. "Something´s wrong" she walked up to her sister with concern. "Rachel, what´s wrong? Are you okay?" Rachel simply shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks and finally let out a heartbreaking sob that caused the girls get scared and ran to help her. "Rachel, please calm down"

"Rachel, we can´t help you unless you tell us what´s wrong" Marley said as she took her friend in her arms. "Come with me" she added leading her to the couch and they sat as Penny, Vanessa and Katie looked at her with concern. "Why are you crying like that?"

"F…Finn" Rachel sobbed as her small body shook violently. "He…he…tried to…r…rape me"

What?! It couldn´t be possible that something so vile and abominable could get out of her mouth; rape someone was something degrading, cruel and have to be punished by the law. Something so monstrous as that thing it shouldn´t exist in this world and after hearing that confession from the same Rachel, all the girls gasped and didn't want to believe it, especially since a sweet guy like Finn would never do something like that.

"It can´t be true" Vanessa replied shocked. "My brother would never do something so horrible and degrading"

"I´m not lying!" Rachel sobbed. "I wish I could lie but it´s true…the love of my life tried to take advantage of me and…is so painful that I don´t know why I still love him"

"Rachel, if Finnegan tried to touch you inappropriately, I swear I´m going to break his face to pieces with my right fist" Katie responded angrily. "He is my best friend but no one hurts my sister and gets away with it"

"What exactly happened?" Penny said rubbing her arm gently. "Because that Cory Monteith stunt double is going to hear me and I´ll make sure La calavera Catrina and my Mexican fellas do his life living hell"

"Well…" Rachel sniffed. "Finn and I were making out on his couch when he started touching me…at first I didn´t care because I wanted to talk about Owen should join the glee club since he´s so talented and he can help us win but…Finn ignored me and he´s still resented with his twin brother because of the crush he had on me and he thinks that Owen will steal my heart which is a lie because one, Finn Hudson is my true love, and two, Owen perfectly understood the message that I´m not the girl for him"

"What else happened?" Marley said as she handed to Rachel a tissue so she could wipe her tears.

"Finn suddenly…became the jealous and possessive boyfriend that I never thought he was" Rachel cried. "And he started kissing my neck and touch me when I begged him to stop…he got really mad at me and we both started to fight. Once again he touched me inappropriately and when he saw that I was really upset, he apologized but…I didn´t want to listen and that was when I came here" Rachel then subbed harder as Marley hugged her in comfort.

"That jerk! How dare he try to abuse you?" Vanessa said angrily as she got up from the couch and then look at the others. "Tonight we´ll make Rachel some company so tomorrow morning, we´ll give my brother a taste of his own medicine"

"Please don´t" Rachel sniffed as she wiped her tears with the tissue. "I think some time apart is right for now"

"Oh it´s okay. It´s just a warning" Vanessa smirked. "so he won´t try to take advantage of you again"

"And all that Finn Hudson will see is blood, sweat and tears" Katie added punching her hand.

"Katherine…" Rachel scolded her sister. "You don´t mean it"

"All right, all right" Katie replied raising her hands in surrender. "Take it easy, scary Rachel"

"Of course that Katie was joking, Rachel" Marley comforts her friend. "But…what it´s true is that Finn will receive a warning and you know very well that words hurt more than hits. We´ll stab a dagger in his heart, in a very gentle way"

"I hope you guys are sure of what are you doing" Rachel said suddenly feeling bad for Finn.

"Everything will be fine" Penny said. "Your Romeo won´t die, dear Juliet"

"And Finn thought I was the only melodramatic" Vanessa confessed softly. "Never mind"

"Now try to sleep, sis" Katie gently said. "We´ll be here"

"Okay" Rachel said as she closed her eyes, leaned back on the couch falling asleep.

"I know" Vanessa agreed. "And my brother is not a bad person; he just hit the bottom and that´s why he deserves to be punished"

"Very true" Penny said and the girls stayed to watch that Rachel could sleep peacefully as they though in a strategy to give Finn a lesson and make him see that it was uncool to take advantage of an innocent girl.

The next morning, the girls decided to carry out their plan to give a good lesson to Finn; and precisely it would be in the only place where everyone gathered to sing; the choir room.

"Okay, let´s do this" Vanessa replied as she sent a text to Finn: CHOIR ROOM. NOW. "my brother will think we want to see him for a meeting about the invitationals that will be next week but…he actually will get a surprise"

"Oh boy…I never thought you were so evil" Penny took a deep breathe.

"I´m not evil; just clever" Vanessa responded, as they entered the choir room and waited for Finn.

"Hey, Ness…I got your text" Finn said entering the choir room as he checked his phone. "What it´s so impor…." He continue saying when he suddenly felt how a hand slapped him across the face, when he looked up and he realized it was sister and immediately touched his sore cheek. "What the hell, Vanessa?!"

"What did I do?! What the hell is wrong with you?! And don´t play dumb" Vanessa replied angrily. "True or not you tried to take advantage of Rachel?" Finn tried to speak but Vanessa went back to slap him harder. "ANSWER ME!

"Ow!" Finn yelled in pain. "Yes! I did"

"ESCÚCHAME BIEN, DESPRECIABLE CUCARACHA!" Penny walked up to him as she insulted him in Spanish. "ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA HUMANIDAD. ¿QUIÉN TE DA EL DERECHO PARA INTENTAR ABUSAR DE MI PRIMA?! NADIE, ¿ME OÍSTE? NADIE! ERES UN CERDO ASQUEROSO QUE SÓLO QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE UNA POBRE NIÑA. Y SI TE ATREVES UNA VEZ MÁS A TOCAR A RACHEL SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO; LO ÚNICO QUE TENDRÁS EN EL DESAYUNO SERÁ MI PUÑO EN UN SANDWICH; FUI CLARA?!" she remarked her insult pointing her fist at him.

"Whoa…calm down, Penny" Finn stepped back. "You´re freaking me out; and I barely speak Spanish"

"You don´t fool anyone, Finnegan" Marley argued crossing her arms. "I never felt so disappointed and ashamed of you, thinking you were an innocent dove when in fact you have a perverse and depraved soul. Shame of you!

"At least let me explain!" Finn yelled in frustration. "Is not like that, okay? I admit that I tried to r…rape Rachel and I regret it. I immediately felt guilty and ashamed of myself. I wouldn´t be able to hurt my Rachel. I love her so much"

"Then why did you do it?!" Katie forced him to talk with a slap. "I never thought you hurt my sister! How could you?! Hurt your soulmate in the worst possible way. What you did was awful, unforgivable and inexcusable"

"I´m sorry, okay?! I´m sorry" Finn yelled tearfully as tears streamed down his face. "It was never my intention to hurt Rachel, I swear. I…I lost control. I was afraid of losing her and I wanted to make sure she was mine and no one else. I didn´t think about the consequences. I never seen her so scared before; it was like she was afraid of me or something. The monster who tried to hurt her was not me. Rachel is my life and I can´t live without her. I really love her; please…you have to believe me"

"It´s hard to trust you after what you did, Finn" Katie replied sadly. "Trust is earned…and you just lost it" she shook her head in disappointment and turned to look at him again before leaving the choir room. "when we are in the competition…don´t talk to me"

"Katie…" Finn started saying but the young blonde has already left.

"I think some time alone won´t harm you" Vanessa responded in the same tone as Katie. "I never thought you´d make me feel like this" she turned in her heels and left.

"Why nobody wants to believe me?!" Finn said through tears. "I regret it. I don´t do it again, I promise. Please don´t go"

"You should think about that before you decided to play with fire" Marley said upset and looked at the other brunette next to her. "Come on, Penny. We have history class"

"Please" Finn begged but the girls already left as well leaving him alone for a moment that he didn´t heard the other footsteps that entered the choir room.

"Trying to molesting Rachel?" a male voice talked behind him. "wow, man; I never thought you hit the bottom. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ryder" Finn replied sadly at his friend. "I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn´t help it. Rachel is…so gorgeous and sexy and…I´m afraid of losing her. You know that my brother Owen tried to steal my girlfriend´s heart. I couldn´t let that happen"

"That´s a pathetic excuse, dude" Ryder mocked and then his face turned cold. "That doesn´t justify trying to abuse a poor girl. If you love Rachel as you say, then you have to prove it and not force her to do something she´s not ready for. A real man is not one who rapes a girl. It´s the one who threats her like a lady and respects her. I know how it feels when someone forces you to have sex. I was molested by my baby sitter at eleven, I was taking a shower when she stepped in and started touching me. At first I didn´t told my parents for fear that she would betray me"

"Oh God" Finn closed his eyes feeling disgusted and then put his hand on Ryder´s shoulder. "I feel sick. I didn´t know that something horrible happened to you. You should report her; she was a teenager?"

"Sort of. She was seventeen or eighteen" Ryder responded. "later I took courage and told my parents they got mad at me for hiding the truth to them but they eventually fired her and presented charges against her. Then I discovered that she was doing it to other kids"

"God, it´s awful" Finn whispered feeling completely sick after hearing his story. "I´m so sorry, man"

"It´s okay" Ryder said. "it happened long time ago. What I try to say with this is…you don´t have to be like the other guys who sleep with almost every girl in school. An example is Jake´s brother Puck; his name was the shark of sex"

"I know" Finn agreed. "He got my ex-girlfriend Quinn pregnant; although I forgave him three months later. And thanks for opening my eyes. I mean…I really want to have sex with Rachel; well not sex, it´s actually lovemaking. But…I´m not going to force her ever again. I´ll wait until she´s ready and finally get that special moment with her. To be with the love of my life and finally we can lose our virginity to each other. That moment I will cherish forever because it´s not just any girl. It´s Rachel Berry, my soulmate. So…thank you"

"You´re welcome" Ryder responded. "But don´t thank me. Actually the girls were the ones who opened your eyes. I just told you my story; and by the way…I understand you, dude. I love Marley so much but…I know she´s not ready for sex yet and that´s why I will wait for her I would never force her into something against her will. You should do the same"

"I really hope that things get better" Finn replied with a sigh. "Especially if the invitationals are around the corner"

"I hope so too" Ryder gave his friend an honest smile and patted his back before leaving the choir room. "I´ll go for some awesome muffins made by Marley´s mom. You coming?"

"I think I´ll pass" Finn responded. "I have some things to do anyway"

"Okay, see you around" Ryder responded turning on his heels and left.

Just after Ryder left, Finn decided to take a walk through the halls of the school that he didn´t noticed that Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor watched him with interest as she saw the boy stopped in his locker to put his jean jacket inside, so she went to talk to him.

"Hello, Finn" Emma greeted politely and then indicated him to follow her. "Come to my office"

"Sure, Miss P" Finn responded and they entered the tiny redhead woman´s office and when he sat in front of her, he folded his fingers together. "Am I in trouble or…?"

"Of course not" she said sitting on her desk and stared at him. "I just want to talk to you"

"Oh, cool" Finn replied with a loop-sided grin on his face.

"So, Finn…" Emma started saying. "Do you have any problems?"

"No" Finn answered clearing his throat.

"I witnessed you got slapped by girls which they claimed that you tried to take advantage of Rachel" she continued.

"Yes, I didn´t" Finn protested nervously.

"Here" she opened the drawer on her desk to pull another of her striking pamphlets containing the next wording: "SO YOU TRIED TO BE CHRISTIAN GREY BY SEDUCING INNOCENT GIRLS" and a drawing of a boy with a rope tying five girls looking terrified as he had an evil smirk on his face and handed to him. "what causes this?"

"You really have pamphlets for everything" Finn whispered and then decided to tell her the truth. "Well, Rachel was being seductive and…I was tempted"

"So, you thought that it was simple?" Emma wanted to know.

"She has so much effect on me" Finn replied nervously as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Okay, calm down" Emma responded gently to see him so nervous. "The only way to fight this is apologize to her and admit that you are wrong"

"But…" Finn protested.

"I know but it takes a lot of courage for a man to admit it" Emma explained softly. "You have to show that you trust her and yourself, you have to believe it"

"I do trust her" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. "But Owen will steal her away from me"

"I don´t think so" Emma smiled making the boy raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"What makes you say that?" Finn asked curiously.

"He told me that he was interested in Evangeline" she explained. "And I must say that to be a redhead like me, it´s a very pretty girl"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Owen was sitting in front of Miss Pillsbury after he told her his failure in trying to woo a girl who was already taken._

"_It made me think that maybe Rachel was not the girl for me after all" Owen said taking a deep breath. "And even I tried to get her cousin to notice me, it was also in vain"_

"_To be a guy who had too many misfortunes on love you are very calm" Emma pointed as she cleaned her grapes with a napkin. "What made you change your mind?"_

"_I met an amazing girl" Owen said with a big smile. "She´s gorgeous and sweet. Coincidentally we meet twice in a day and I feel that both she and I have a connection. I think I finally found my soulmate"_

"_I´m so glad to hear that, Owen" Miss Pillsbury said softly. "who is that special girl that stole your heart?"_

"_Her name is Evangeline" Owen described. "She´s Canadian and so beautiful. Not very tall, white skin, with red, long, wavy and silky hair; green eyes and her body is smoking. She has a melodious and sweet voice; like thousand wind chimes and honey"_

"_Wait…you mean Evangeline Monteith?" Miss Pillsbury asked and Owen nodded. "I knew it was her. She´s a very polite and lovely young lady"_

"_I know" Owen sighed. "I think that what made me fall in love with her more than her gorgeous beauty, was the kindness she has in her heart"_

"_If Evangeline is your one true love, then what happen between you and Rachel now?" Miss Pillsbury asked interested._

"_We´re just good friends" Owen said. "Finn makes her happy and that´s what really matters and what makes me happy is that Rachel could forgive me and I could finally get my friend back. I just hope I can restore my friendship with my brother and Katie"_

"_You will. I promise" Miss Pillsbury smiled._

"_Thank you, Miss Pillsbury" Owen smiled as he shook hands with the tiny redhead woman._

"_You´re welcome" Miss Pillsbury responded._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

Back to the present, Finn was shocked after the guidance counselor had told him that his twin brother had talked to her a few days ago about having found the girl of his dreams.

"Evie?" Finn asked still shocked about the answer and she nodded. "I´m an idiot"

"Then? What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I want to apologize but I can´t find the right words" Finn confessed.

"You are in glee club, why don´t you sing about it?" Emma suggested him. "To earn her forgiveness"

"Well, the week´s assignment is about movies and…how can I find a song that talk about forgiveness?" Finn replied looking at the ground. "Not even that song "Jealous guy" from the 90´s movie "Look who´s talking too can help"

"Then you need to pay more attention to the lyrics, don´t you think?" Emma pointed. "Not necessarily says the word "sorry" and knowing that you love classic rock…I´m sure that this song fits with the situation. So I suggest you to listen "Jealous guy" again and this time, pay attention to the lyrics"

"I will" Finn said putting the pamphlet inside of his backpack and got up from the chair. "Thanks for the advice, Miss Pillsbury"

"Anytime" she said softly. "And remember, Finn. You´re not a bad guy…you just need to control your impulses"

"I´ll try to forget about the mailman" Finn confessed as Miss Pillsbury looked at him. "Nothing"

"Oh okay" she responded as the boy left her office.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in the library reading her favorite book when Evangeline walked up to her.

"Hi" Evangeline replied sadly as she sat in front of her. "Are you okay? I heard that Finn tried to touch you against your will. I´m so sorry, Rachel"

"hey, Evie" Rachel smiled sadly closing the book and putting it on the table. "Yeah, he tried to take advantage of me and I´m still sad but…I will make it"

"I know. I believe in you" Evangeline responded softly. "Maybe I haven´t been with you these days but I want you to know that you are not alone and you can count on me"

"Thank you" Rachel responded as Evangeline got up from her seat to hug her. They broke the hug when Rachel´s phone vibrated on the table.

"What is it?" Evangeline asked as Rachel checked her phone; where she received a text alert.

"It´s Finn" Rachel said checking the text. "He wants to see me in the choir room; honestly I don´t know if I should do"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Evangeline asked. "So you can be calmed"

"Do you really do that for me?" Rachel asked wiping her tears.

"Of course" Evangeline smiled sweetly and took her hand. "That´s what friends are for"

"Thank you so much" Rachel responded hugging her. "You're a really great friend"

"so are you" Evangeline said as she helped Rachel to get up from her seat. "come on"

Both girls walked into the choir room where Finn was only waiting for his beloved Rachel without knowing that she had an ally, her sweet friend Evangeline.

"There you are" Finn said relieved when he saw his girlfriend entering the choir room and hugged her. "Hi, my love"

"Hi" Rachel said parting the hug and cleared her throat. "What´s so important that you wanted to see me?" she crossed her arms.

"I know you´re pissed at me, Rach" Finn replied guiltily. "And that´s why I want to apologize" he continued saying when he saw some red-haired girl next to her. "Oh, and I see you brought Evie"

"Yes" Evangeline said looping arms with Rachel. "I came for moral support"

"Oh, okay. No problem, she can stay" Finn nodded as Rachel and Evangeline sat in front of him. "Rachel, I asked you to meet me here because…I need your forgiveness, but…as words don´t come so easily. I feel that you hear me better when I´m not talking"

_[The band started playing a classic rock ballad as Finn´s beautiful baritone voice filled the room in harmony as he looked lovingly at his girlfriend. on the other hand; Rachel stared at him sadly as Evangeline gently rubbed her arm]_

_[Finn]_

_I was dreaming of the past  
and my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that i made you cry  
oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

_[Suddenly, Rachel´s eyes fill with tears at the beautiful performance, remembering the good times she spends with Finn. Evangeline smiles through the whole song but at the same time holds Rachel´s hand in support]_

_I was feeling insecure  
you might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

_[He kneeled in front of Rachel and stared at her as he took her hand in his]_

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy_

_[He then stands in front of her and kept singing to her; Rachel started crying as she leaned her head on Evangeline´s shoulder; the redhead kept rubbing her arm gently]_

_I was trying to catch your eyes  
thought that you was trying to hide  
I was swallowing my pain  
I was swallowing my pain  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
oh no, I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy, watch out  
I'm just a jealous guy, look out babe  
I'm just a jealous guy _

_[As the song came to an end, Rachel wiped her tears and she and Evangeline clapped his performance]_

"Finn…" Rachel began saying as she wiped her tears at the same time. "That was beautiful, please don´t think I didn´t love your performance and…that song in particular is wonderful but…that doesn´t change anything, okay? I still can´t forget what you did to me and I´m hurt; you´re dangerous when you´re jealous. So…I´m sorry but…you have to work to regain my trust"

"I understand" Finn sadly nodded. "Take all the time you need"

"Thank you; um…see you at invitationals" she turned on her heels and left.

"What you did was not easy to forget" Evangeline simply replied as she left the choir room. "Rachel loves you. She really loves you, Finn. Just give her time, just like the rest of us to trust you again"

That said, Finn stood deep in his thoughts as he checked the set list. It would be hard to sing the duet with Rachel since she didn´t want to talk to him. Weeks later, finally came the day of the competition and it felt an atmosphere of frustration and tension, although Rachel´s issue had reached the ears of the glee members and everyone agreed to do the silent treatment to Finn, it was more than anything for the nerves to face two of the best show choirs in the country. The girls and the boys looked gorgeous and handsome respectively. The girl wear beautiful royal blue sleeveless dresses with black belt to the waist, their long hair loose and wavy, black high heels. While boys wear long sleeve royal blue shirts, black vest, black pants and black shoes. They were sitting in the green room waiting for the lights come on announcing that the show was about to start.

"Alright" Finn started saying breaking the silence making his teammates turned to see him. "Until when will continue this silent treatment?" as no one answered he continued talking. "Okay, if neither of you want to talk then I will. Look, guys…now more than ever we need to be together. Solve our differences and be a team. We´re going on that stage and show our rivals what we are made of"

"Even if they beat us and we end in last place?" Jeremy suddenly spoke.

"It doesn´t matter, you know?" Finn continued. "What matters is teamwork and have fun. To do our best in the competition; come on, show circle"

"Why do I feel that we are in a group therapy?" Kitty wanted to know as everyone got up and formed a circle.

"It´s a way to motivate the team before the competition" Rachel replied calmly. "And I agree with Finn. The important thing is not to win or lose; it´s be united as a team"

"Okay, let´s win this thing" Marley said smiling and everyone agreed with her.

"Hands in front" Finn indicated as the rest imitated. "to the count of three" the kids put their hands in front waiting for the signal to raised their hands into the air. "One…two…three…"

"A…MAZING!" everyone cheered.

On the other hand, the auditorium was full and the other rival choirs were ready for action. Trophies were in place and the announcer introduced the most anticipated event of the year.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the annual invitationals" the audience clapped. "and now presenting our panel of judges…producer of great films like E.T, Schlinder´s list, Munich among other master pieces, Mr. Steven Spielberg" Steven got up from his seat and greets the audience who applauded the amazing filmmaker. "Then the beautiful young British actress who captivated everyone with her charm as the sweet Cinderella…please welcome…Lily James!" the beautiful young blonde greets the audience with a sweet smile and the audience applauded.

"Wait…if Cinderella is here, where is the prince?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Looking for the maiden who owns the glass slippers and is now the judge" Evangeline responded playing along with her.

"this brilliant actor participated in several comedy films; including" The smurfs" and "Cats &amp; Dogs 2: the revenge of Kitty Galore"; he´s also the star of the TV show "Dougie Howser, M.D"; he´s the winner of numerous awards Emmy for best TV actor, Neil Patrick Harris" the announcer continued as Neil greeted the audience with a smile. "and finally; the co-star of Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Richards in the television series "Arrow"; she participated in the film "Monte Carlo" with Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester and Cory Monteith, she also participated in the thriller "Taken", Ladies and gentleman…Katie Cassidy!" the audience applauded Katie who greeted back with a smile and sit back down. Meanwhile, the other Katie got a little tense and clenched her fists.

"Hey…you okay, Katie?" Penny asked turning to see her. "It seems like you´ve seen a ghost"

"Oh nothing" the young blonde sardonically said. "Only that the last judge has certain similarities with me. One…she´s named like me…and the second is that she stole my future husband in "Monte Carlo"…who does she thinks she is?"

"It´s okay, Katie" Andy said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It´s normal to feel jealous but…I assure you Katie Cassidy is nice. Actually…" she joked. "Cory is available for a date with you"

"Really?" Katie asked with a big smile.

"Sure, when you turn eighteen, kid" Finn said playing along with a loopsided smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny" Katie rolled her eyes when she saw the members of Vocal Adrenaline walked towards them. "Oh hell no"

"Well, well, well…" the arrogant leader of Vocal Adrenaline, Clint said. "But is the losers we´ll face tonight. Where did you get your costumes? Garbage?" the rest of the teammates laughed.

"You have no right to talk to us like that" Katie argued. "And the ones who will give you eggheads a lesson it´s us"

"Oh please…you?" Clint mocked. "You are rookies compared to us"

"We have spark, pal" Jake smirked. "Not like you…who lack talent"

"Seriously?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "You called that being a star? It´s not worth it, not professional enough"

"Well, at least we are not plastic" Rachel pointed. "We have each other and we are more talented than you"

"And you are nothing than moon-eyed Barbra Streisand who will fail on Broadway" Clint said at Rachel, but then he felt a hand on his shirt.

"Hey! Watch it, dude" Finn replied. "That´s my girl you are talking to. I beat your ass if you say one word, and I´ll start insulting about you, how sounds that?"

"At least, Marley and Evangeline are pretty enough to look at" Clint smirked.

"You better stay the hell away from them, jackass" Ryder threatened him.

"Let me clarified you losers that I am more experienced than all of you" Clint replied rudely. "More talented"

"Well, there´s one way to prove to see who is the best on stage" Vanessa replied confidently. "Accept the challenge, dude. Unless you are too chicken. Come on, Clint; I dare you"

"I´m not afraid of you, blondie" Clint said starting to leave.

"Get ready to lose, fella!" Artie said smirking. "Because we´ll beat you"

Clint left with his teammates with an angry look on his face as members of New Directions celebrated.

"I hope that guy learned his lesson" Marissa said as everyone nodded. "He was so rude"

"Don´t worry, Marissa" Rachel smirked. "We have a few tricks up his sleeve"

"Hey" Owen said walking towards them. "I just wanted to say that it was awesome how you shut that dude´s mouth"

"Thank you" Avery responded and the glee members agreed with her.

"And um…I really want you to win" Owen continued. "So…break a leg, guys"

"Thanks, bro" Finn responded politely and he shook hands with his twin brother.

"Come on, Vocal Adrenaline is about to start" Jake said as everyone got off the stage and sat in the audience to watch their rivals performing.

"And now our first performers from Carmel High…Vocal Adrenaline!" the announcer presented and the nerves started.

_[as Vocal Adrenaline came on stage, all members of New Directions watched in horror the performance; there was no doubt that they were all talented. they danced and sang as professionals; but specially their leader Clint, who imposes their rivals]_

_[Clint]_

_Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go_

_[Clint with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Ride into the Danger Zone_

_[Clint]_

_Headin' into twilight_

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight_

_She got you jumpin' off the deck_

_And shovin' into overdrive_

_[Clint with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'll take you_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

_[Clint]_

_They never say hello to you_

_Until you get it on the red line overload_

_You'll never know what you can do_

_Until you get it up as high as you can go_

_[The judges seemed to enjoy the performance and took notes in the paper as scenes from the movie "Top Gun" were being projected in the screen behind the stage]_

_Out along the edge_

_Is always where I burn to be_

_The further on the edge_

_The hotter the intensity_

_[Clint with Vocal Adrenaline]_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'm gonna take you_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_[As they finished singing. the audience erupted in cheers and whistles, making the New Directions members more nervous than before]_

"Our next performers are from Dalton Academy, The Warblers" the announcer presented the next show choir. A group of boys wearing uniforms, elegant uniforms who came on stage after Vocal Adrenaline and their leader Hunter Clarington looked as dominant and ruthless as Clint except for his teammates

_[The warblers started singing synchronized and harmonizing as scenes from the Disney movie "PROM" were also projected in the screen. New Directions had to recognize that they were really good]_

_[__The warblers]_

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_[Hunter (The warblers)]_

_Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go (we got the club like)_

_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fun_

_[Hunter with The Warblers]_

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_[Hunter (The warblers)]_

_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) alright, alright, alright  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) ah, ah, ah, ah_

_We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go (we got the club like)_

_(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fun_

_[Hunter with The Warblers]_

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_[Hunter (The warblers)]_

_It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (ahh!)_

_It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (uh-huh, ha-ha)_

_[Hunter with The Warblers]_

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright_

_[Hunter (The warblers)]_

_Throw our hands in the air  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Pretty girls everywhere  
(ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Got our friends, got the night  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We'll be alright_

_[The crowd went nuts and the judges looked really impressed after the performance]_

Once the two choirs finished their performances, Rachel was behind the curtains breathing heavily trying to forget the stage fright.

"Whoa" Finn said walking up to her. "You´re the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen in my life"

"Thank you" Rachel responded shyly. "And…it was really nice that you defended my honor earlier"

"Nobody messes with my girlfriend" Finn said taking her hands in his. "Especially someone like that Clint guy"

"There´s no doubt that there´s a gentleman in you" Rachel smiled sweetly. "And I appreciate it. anyway…are you ready for our duet?"

"Wait" Finn responded still holding her hands. "Before going on stage, I need to tell you something"

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"Rach…you have no idea how sorry I am" Finn sadly said. "I tried to force you to have sex with me even knowing you weren´t ready and…it was the most stupid thing I ever did, not to mention that I was so jealous and…. You are much more important than anything else. I love you so much and I don´t want to lose you"

"Thank you for being honest with me, Finn" Rachel said after her boyfriend finished talking. "And you have to know that my heart belongs to you, okay? I forgive you; I forgave you long time ago actually. And…Owen found another girl who loves him back" for a moment she looked noting that Owen and Evangeline were talking and both laughed. "So you have to worry about anything. You´re the only guy for me"

"and you´re my girl" Finn said leaning over and kissing her lips softly. "By the way…" he continued after he and Rachel parted the kiss. "How was the conversation between you and my brother?"

"Well…if you want to know…" Rachel started saying.

_-FLASBACK-_

"_Hi, Rachel" Owen greeted as he walked towards her who was sitting on the bleachers._

"_Hey, Owen" Rachel said looking up to see her boyfriend´s twin._

"_I want to apologize" he continued._

"_Oh…okay" Rachel nodded as he sat next to her._

"_You´re right. It was a crush" Owen said. "And…an amazing girl stole my heart"_

"_Really?" Rachel said smiling. "Who is the lucky girl?"_

"_Evangeline" Owen sighed._

"_Evie?" Rachel smiled widely and he nodded. "Oh my Gosh, Owen. I´m so happy for you, she´s really nice"_

"_I know" Owen confessed. "I had an awesome date with her the other night. Please forgive me"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I forgive you" Rachel said. "You´re still my friend and…to earn my forgiveness, join Glee club"_

"_Thanks, Rach, but I don´t think that Finn would like the idea" Owen confessed._

"_I´ll convince him, don´t worry" Rachel replied and they shared a friendly hug._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"I´m happy for them" Finn said when everything was back to reality. "Now you and I will be together forever"

"Yeah" Rachel agreed and they hugged. "I trust you. Just don´t ever do that again, okay?"

"I give you my word" Finn nodded and then stroked her long hair. "Can we seal this promise with a kiss, my love?"

"We can" Rachel chuckled and they kissed passionately, mouths and tongues finding their way home.

"And now from McKinley high…the New Directions!" the announcer said interrupting the passionate embrace between Finn and Rachel.

"Break a leg" Rachel said smiling.

"I love you" Finn lovingly said and they stood in their position to go on stage.

_[Finn and Rachel stood in a different corner of the auditorium as the curtains opened; Rachel was the one to go on stage and sing beautifully looking straight ahead as Finn walked towards her, both of them sharing lovingly glances. Their voices fit perfectly and harmonized beautifully. Neil and Steven looked impressed as Katie and Lily enjoyed the romantic duet with a big smiles on their faces]_

_[__Rachel]_

_Ninety Miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving, I don't know why  
So many questions need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

_[Finn]_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
(__Rachel:__ If love can move a mountain)  
Someday we'll know  
(__Finn: __Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you…_

_[Rachel]_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_[Finn]_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_[Rachel]_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_For the ninety-seventh time…Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
(__Rachel:__ If love can move a mountain)  
Someday we'll know  
(__Finn: __Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you…_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Someday we'll know (__Finn: __why Samson loved Dalilah)_

_One day, I´ll go__ (__Rachel: __Dancing on the moon)  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you…._

_[During the instrumental, Finn and Rachel waltzed around the stage as scenes from the movie "A walk to remember" were being projected in the screen. When the bridge was sounding, Rachel walked to Finn and he takes her in his arms. Both sharing lovingly looks and then waltzed together]_

_Open up the world_

_[Rachel]_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_[Finn]_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_[Rachel]_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_why aren´t you here with me…tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know  
(__Finn:__ If love can move a mountain)  
Someday we'll know  
(__Rachel: __Why the sky is blue)  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you…  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know (__Finn: __why Samson loved Dalilah)_

_One day, I´ll go__ (__Rachel: __Dancing on the moon)  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you…._

_[The song finished and the audience cheers happily. During the intermediate; the New Directions members change places as the second song of the set list started. All the boys came on stage and sing confidently]_

_[__Finn]_

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_[Jake]_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_[Jeremy]_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_{Ryder]_

_So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_[Finn with New Directions boys]_

_Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_[Jeremy]_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_[Ryder]_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored._

_[Jake, Ryder, Finn and Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_[During the instrumental; scenes from the movie "Shrek" were being projected in the screen and some children in the audience enjoy the performance as they watch the movie at the same time. The judges look more impressed than before and even Owen is watching from the audience and enjoying]_

_Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars…._

_[Finn]_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_

_[Ryder]_

_Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_[Jeremy]_

_So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go (New Directions boys: go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow._

_[Jake, Ryder, Finn and Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_[Finn] _

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_[the crowd got nuts and got a standing ovation as the judges while all members of New Directions came on stage to the last group number where everyone participate; but the leads were Marley as Mack and Artie as Brady in "Teen Beach Movie". Owen loved the song so much that he got really excited when it started; all the members danced incredibly, even Finn who was a terrible dancer. And Evangeline look for a moment to Owen in the audience and winked at him, he simply smiled back at her]_

_[New Directions]_

_Hey, Hey, Hey,  
Awww  
Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey._

_[Marley (New Directions)]_

_Everybody's diggin' on the rays of the summer su-un. (su-un)  
Sand and the waves are made for having fu-un. (fu-un)  
Grab your boy, your girl and hold on ti-ight. (ti-ight)  
Hip-Cats, hot dogs, yeah we're so outta si-ight. (si-ight)_

_[Katie and Penny with New Directions girls]_

_Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!_

_[Vanessa, Marley and Artie with New Directions]_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!_

_[Artie (New Directions)]_

_There's no doubt about who's number o-one. (o-one)  
'Cause when we boogie, we boogie second to no-one. (no-one)  
We rock on the beach, and on the waves we ro-oll. (ro-oll)  
Feel it in the beat, in your heart, and sou-oul. (sou-oul)_

_[New Directions girls]_

_Are you ready?  
Ready-freddy?  
Ready-steady?  
Let's go!_

_[Marley, Katie and Artie with New Directions]_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl.  
Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww_

_[During the instrumental, everyone did an amazing choreography as scenes from the movie "Teen Beach Movie" were being projected. The judges were more impressed with the performance of New Directions not because they sang awesome and harmonized perfectly, it was because some of the dancers: Brittany, Evangeline, Mike, Kitty, Jake, Avery, Rachel Andy and Marissa. The crowd enjoyed and the rivals; especially Vocal Adrenaline looked scared and threatened. Marley came in front of the stage and did her part of the movie as she smiled at the audience and then the members finished the group number incredibly]_

_[__Marley (chuckling and spoken) (New Directions)]_

_I´m Mack! (Surf´s up!)_

_[Marley Penny, Vanessa, Katie and Artie with New Directions]_

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl._

_It's a summer paradise, crusin' with the boys and girls.  
Surfin' day and night, everybody shootin' the curl._

_Hang five, keep it alive, and lemme jump down low on the toes of the nose.  
Hang ten, hot-doggin' again, let's go!  
Awwww, Surf's Up!_

_[When they finished their last performance; the entire audience got up on a standing ovation as New Directions took a bow and left the stage happily]_

"Oh my Gosh, we did it!" Andy replied happily when everyone got off the stage.

"That was awesome" Finn cheered. "Teamwork!"

"Did you see the faces of Clint and his cronies?" Artie asked smirking as Kitty pushed his wheelchair. "They were terrified"

"Oh I know" Vanessa replied smiling. "I told you that Clint would be a chicken after all"

"I´m sure we´re going to win" Jeremy said confidently. "Especially with the duet of Finn and Rachel"

"Everyone was incredible" Rachel said. "What matters is that we were all together on stage"

"We have to thank Finn and Rachel" Marley said sweetly. "Not only because they run this glee club…thanks to them now we unite more as a team"

"I second that" Katie raised her hand in agreement.

"so if we win this, is for you guys" Evangeline said softly as Finn and Rachel smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, the judges were gathered in the judging room where they would count the votes to declare the winner of the competition.

"Alright" Steven Spielberg began. "So now we have to vote for the best choir in the state, right?" the others nodded. "well, if you want my opinion, the other choirs were good but…New Directions lack more members. I mean, there are more women than men. "and vocal Adrenaline was aggressive…instead the boys from Dalton Academy harmonized perfectly for singing acapella. That´s why I think they should win"

"I disagree with you, Steven" Neil Patrick Harris interrupted politely. "the Warblers are dressed is they study at Hogwarts and sing like a church choir. They are good but not enough, I think Vocal Adrenaline was electric and made an excellent rendition of "Danger Zone"

"Well…" Lily James started saying as Steven, Neil and Katie looked at her. "I honestly think that the duet they did that handsome boy and his girlfriend was beautiful. They demonstrated chemistry on stage and when all the boys sang the group song was amazing. But I really have fun when everyone sang in the last number; it was happy and cheerful"

"Yeah, I loved the duet too" Katie Cassidy agreed. "it was so romantic"

"Girls" Neil Patrick Harris rolled his eyes playfully.

"I agree with Lily" Katie Cassidy said as she played with her pen. "The kids of New Directions are really talented and sang awesome. So…I don´t know about you but my vote is for them"

"It´s because the guy who sang with the girl in the duet is identical to your love interest in "Monte Carlo?" Neil Patrick Harris inquired.

"I hadn´t noticed that detail until you mentioned" Katie Cassidy commented. "but that´s not the reason why I´m voting for them. I´m voting because I loved their performances, especially the last group number when everyone sang and danced"

"My vote is for New Directions too" Lily James said sweetly. "They deserve to win"

"Okay…let´s vote then" Steven Spielberg simply said and the judges returned to their votes in silence.

Back to the auditorium, all the choirs were on stage together to hear the final verdict of the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it´s time to announce which of those talented choirs will go to sectionals" the announcer presented. "And for that…Katie Cassidy will give the results" then Katie took the stage and took the microphone.

"Thank you" Katie Cassidy spoke. "First of all I want to say that it´s an honor to have been part of such an important event and witness the great talent of these kids" then she took the envelope with the results. "now…in third place, from Carmel High…Vocal Adrenaline" the audience applauded as Clint walked up to Katie Cassidy, who handed him the trophy of third place; he just took it and returned to stand next to his group. "in second place…from Dalton Academy…The Warblers" everyone applauded as Hunter took the trophy and returned to his place. "And the winner of this year who will go to sectionals and got the first place is…" deadly silence, the audience was nervous as the members of New Directions closed their eyes tightly and held their hands in support. "From McKinley High…New Directions!"

"Yeah!" Owen shouted happily and started clapping as the audience cheered and got in standing ovation. Immediately all the kids jump in joy celebrating their victory; confetti began to fall from the ceiling when Rachel went for the precious large first place trophy; with a smile, Katie Cassidy handed her the trophy and hugged her. Rachel returned to her place with the trophy and with the members they lifted the trophy in the air. But the other choirs they weren´t so lucky because they were defeated.

Weeks pass and to celebrate, the kids went to a picnic in the park which they didn´t notice is that the sunset was about to start and several owls came to rest in the nearby trees.

"are you thinking what I´m thinking?" Katie said with a smile as a young owl perched on her hand and she stroked its feathers.

"let´s do this" Marley agreed. "let´s finish the week´s assignment since we´re here surrounded by owls"

"um, guys…I don´t want to be a party pooper but…what does the owls with movies?"

"Yes it does" Rachel said. "there´s an animated film about owls"

"Yeah I remember" Finn said. "The legend of guardians: The owls of Ga´hoole" it´s awesome and the song from the movie is about Owls"

"Exactly" Vanessa pointed. "And it´s perfect"

_[The song starts playing as background while Katie has the owl in her hand and then with a smile let it fly. Scene changes to the auditorium where they are on stage singing and dancing, they were white and gold clothes. The scenery is decorated like the movie of "The legend of Guardians: The owls of Ga´hoole" and in the screen are projected scenes from the movie]_

_[__New Directions]_

_Dada, dada, dadadadadadada  
Dada, dada, dadadadadadada _

_[Finn]_

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here, _

_[Katie]_

_Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
Than you'd ever believe_

_[Jeremy and Vanessa with New Directions]_

_Birds eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky… you take to the sky _

_[New Directions]_

_Dada, dada, dadadadadadada  
Dada, dada, dadadadadadada _

_[Rachel]_

_On the hills of lore and wonder,  
There's a stormy world up there,  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
But you can fly anywhere, _

_[Vanessa]_

_Purple burst of paper birds this,  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
So take a breath of mist and mystery,  
And don't look back! _

_[Finn and Rachel with New Directions]_

_Birds eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky… (__Jeremy:__ you take to the sky) _

_[During the instrumental, the scene goes back to the park; each one of the kids had a lantern which they light on, Owen is there too and he lights the lantern of Evangeline, as the kids did the same; Finn, Rachel, Katie, Avery, Penny, Artie, Kitty, Jeremy, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Vanessa, Andy and Marissa. The lanterns lift in the sky and looks like a lot of lights in the sky. Back to the auditorium, they keep singing and dancing as Owen observes them with a proud smile from the audience]_

_[__Katie]_

_There's a realm above the trees,  
Where the lost are finally found, _

_[Vanessa]_

_So touch your feathers to the breeze,  
And leave the ground, _

_[Finn and Rachel with New Directions:__]_

_Birds eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky… you take to the sky…(__Katie__: you take to the sky) _

_[New Directions]_

_Dada, dada, dadadadadadada  
Dada, dada, dadadadadadada_

_[Finn]_

_You take to the sky. _

_[They celebrate on stage as the scene fades black]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Emma Pillsbury: Jayma Mays**

**Clint: Max George**

**Steven Spielberg: Himself**

**Neil Patrick Harris: Himself**

**Lily James: Herself**

**Katie Cassidy: Herself**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Love me like you do by Elliie Goulding (performed by Rachel Berry)**

**2.- ****Better when I´m dancing from Peanuts by Meghan Trainor (performed by Penny Jensen)**

**3.-Popular song by MIKA ft. Ariana Grande (performed by Owen Merryweather and Evangeline Monteith)**

**4.-The way you make me feel from Center Stage by Michael Jackson (performed by Artie Abrams and Kitty Wilde)**

**5.-Jealous guy from Look who´s talking too by John Lennon (performed by Finn Hudson)**

**6.-Danger Zone from Top Gun by Kenny Loggins (performed by Vocal Adrenaline)**

**7.-We´ll be allriight from Prom by Travie McCoy (performed by The Warblers)**

**8.-Someday we´ll know from A walk to remember by Mandy Moore ft. Jonathan Foreman (performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)**

**9-All star from Shrek by Smash Mouth (performed by New Directions boys)**

**10.-Surf´s up from Teen Beach Movie by Teen Beach Movie (performed by New Directions)**

**11.-To the sky from Legend of Guardians: Owls of Gahoole by Owl City (performed by New Directions)**

**Unreleased songs:**** "Ma Belle Evangeline" by Jim Cummings is song by Owen Merryweather**

**Author´s note: sorry that I took so long updating but I wanted to surprise you guys. There you go. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed it writing it especially since I love movies a lot. As always I want to thank my best friend Sabrina34268541 for helping me with the chapter. Thank you so much guys and get ready for the next chapter. Until the next time**

**Roxy **


	17. Sweet Seventeen

**Hello again! First of all, thank you thank you thank you thank you sooo much for all your reviews in the chapter. I want to apologize with you for not updating the chapters in time but to be honest first I wrote them in my notebook handwriting and then in the computer for editing and mixing the grammar mistakes. Anyway, this is finally the seventeenth chapter of the story and I´m really proud of writing it. This chapter besides of being the seventeenth, it´s named "Sweet seventeen" instead of "sweet sixteen" because Rachel (Lea Michele) turns seventeen years old and…you have to find out what´s going next :P. but the good news is the twins (Cory Monteith) solve their differences and finally restore their relationship as brothers. Enjoy this chapter and review **

_[Rachel is in her room sighing when she gets up from her bed and looks out the window, thinking that in a few days she´s no longer having sixteen]_

_[Rachel]_

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah…  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize…_

_I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between._

_[Rachel walks through the halls with her books closer to her chest as she looks straight ahead]_

_I'm not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes._

_I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
You will see it in my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
Her way._

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, where Rachel is on stage and singing alone at the empty audience]_

_I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).  
All I need is time (All I need is time),  
A moment that is mine (That is mine),  
While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman (not now)  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between._

_I'm not a girl,  
Not yet a woman._

_[from afar Katie looks at her sister with a smile before leaving the auditorium]_

"Um, Katie…what are you doing?" Finn asked confused as Katie locked the door. "We can´t start without Rachel"

"I need you all to pay attention because I don´t want my sister to find out" Katie said walking to the white board and wrote in big letters "Sweet Seventeen".

"You mean "Sweet sixteen" Artie pointed adjusting his glasses. "What´s the point of "Sweet seventeen". And why you don´t want Rachel here?"

"Because I want to make her a surprise birthday party" Katie answered and everyone finally got the point. "Rachel turns seventeen years old in a few days and that party has to be memorable. So instead of being the typical "Sweet sixteen" is going to be "Sweet seventeen"

"planning a surprise party for Rachel? I love the idea" Evangeline agreed. "well, Katie…since you give the week´s assignment…what we have to do?"

"the party will be in the basement of our house" Katie continued to explain. "we will meet an hour earlier to decorate while Finn distracts Rachel"

"no problem" Finn smirked. "I´m really good at distracting"

"ew, oh hell no" Kitty replied rolling her eyes. "I definitely don´t want to know how you and Rachel exchange saliva. No offense"

"that was unnecessary, Kitty" Marley said clearing her throat making others put attention. "let´s keep listening to Katie"

"thank you" Katie replied before continuing with the week´s assignment. "as I was saying…each one of us will sing at the party as a gift for Rachel. And preferably the songs has to be about celebration and fun" the bell rang and suddenly Brittany raised her hand. "what´s up, Britt?"

"actually Lord Tubbington wants to bake the birthday cake" Brittany responded quietly. "the flavor will be chocolate and blueberry. I´ll make sure that he don´t alter it with crack"

"o…kay" Katie simply said and everyone started to leave the choir room as she did the same.

"hey, Finn…" Vanessa said walking up to her brother. "do you mind if you stay a moment? I need to tell you something important"

"oh, sure, Ness" Finn nodded as the rest of the kids abandoned the choir room leaving the two siblings alone.

Furthermore, Katie walked down the halls when she discovered that her sister was leaning was leaning against her locker with her arms crossed and had a peculiar smirk on her face. "oh hi, Rach…how are you this morning?"

"how am I?" Rachel responded still smiling and then her face turned serious. "where do I start? Oh yes…let´s say that you did a glee meeting without including me"

"look, Rachel…is not what you think" Katie replied calmly.

"what is unfair is that you ignored me" Rachel said upset. "I´m not invisible, you know? I´m far from graffiti on the wall. So…next time let me know you don´t want me to be there to make another plans"

"I promise, but please don´t be mad" Katie responded as she put a hand on her shoulder. "let´s talk about your birthday…what if feels like to be seventeen?"

"ugh, don´t remind me" Rachel groaned as she and her sister walked down the halls.

"why?" Katie asked. "it´s not the end of the world, sis. You should be happy just because it´s your birthday"

"I´m getting old" Rachel replied shivering. "the other night I had a strange dream where I was in school when I magically became an old woman. Even Finn called me grandma; it was awful"

"it was similar to the dream that Bella had in "Twilight saga: New moon"; the difference is that she thought it was her grandmother when it was her actually" Katie answered and then decided to calm her sister. "look…is not as if you had gray hair and wrinkles. You´re still a teenager, I mean…seventeen years old is not a big deal. Keep in mind that you stop growing up at eighteen, just others don´t know about it"

"I guess you´re right" Rachel replied with a sigh. "it´s just…I´m scared of getting old"

"it´s normal. We all feel that way at some point" Katie said. "come on, I´ll make it up to you for ignoring you at glee practice"

"it´s okay, I guess overreacted" Rachel giggled. "where are we going?"

"I´ll buy you lunch" Katie winked as she looped arms with her sister and they left the halls.

"Ness, can I ask why you asked me to meet you in the choir room?" Finn asked as he and Vanessa sat in the chairs. "we just had glee practice"

"I know" Vanessa replied sheepishly as she stood up and walked towards the piano with a stereo on her hand. "I just wanted to show you something, is…a gift for Rachel, considering her birthday party will be in a few days and I wanted to write a song for her"

"it´s not necessary" Finn replied with a half smile and shrugging his shoulder. "I´m sure that Rach feel happy that you attend her birthday, and…if it´s a gift for my girlfriend, so why don´t you just give it to her"

"it´s not that easy" Vanessa said placing the stereo on the piano and standing next to it getting ready to press the button play in any moment. "I worked all night writing this song…well, it´s a surprise, silly; I can´t give a gift to my friend before her big day, don´t you think? otherwise it wouldn´t be a surprise, and I really want to surprise her; but first I want to know your opinion since you are my awesome big brother"

"okay, Sunny; go ahead" Finn said nodding his head to encourage her.

_[Vanessa took a deep breath and pressed play, immediately a cheeful track filled the room as she started to sing with her melodious voice, she still smiling all the time as Finn tried to understand the context of the song]_

_[Vanessa]_

_It's been a good day, it's time to go cray-cray  
My friends all know the right a-words to say  
Our phones are blowing up, texting om-nom alert  
And we're rolling up the frozen yo-yo-yo-yo-yogurt_

_[she starts dancing happily but then Finn starts looking at her with a raised eyebrow discovering what the song was really about]_

_We all know the place where you mix your own cup  
The cute boys hang there and we all shout 'SUP'_

_I love FROYO, oh,oh,oh-oh  
It's so YOLO, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Frozen yogurt is my favorite treat,  
Sweet and yummy, froyo's all I eat  
'Cause you only live once_

_[Vanessa dances happily around the room and smiles at her brother but Finn makes a disgusted face and slaps his forehead]_

_Monday I'm chocolate, start the week off right  
Tuesday I'm key-lime, and I party all night  
Wednesday I'm berries, and nothing's the matter  
Do it up Thursday with my homemade cake batter  
Friday, hold up-listen to what I say  
Froyo rocks but it's not for every day,_

_I love FROYO, oh, oh, oh-oh  
It's so YOLO, oh, oh, oh-oh oh-oh_

_Frozen yogurt is my favorite treat,_

_Sweet and yummy, froyo's all I eat  
'Cause you only live…_

"whoa, whoa; stop, stop…stop!" Finn interrupted as he immediately got up from his seat and turn off the stereo. he immediately sighed of relief.

"why, what´s wrong?" Vanessa asked as she looked at him. "what did I do wrong?"

"is the song" Finn said staring at her intently. "no offense, sis, but the song…Vanessa, what the hell where you thinking? a song about frozen yogurt? what the hell?"

"I don´t understand" Vanessa replied sadly and looking at her music sheets. "I worked all night writing it; I thought you liked"

"I hate it" Finn said coldly and Vanessa looked down embarrassed. "no, Ness; please hear me out, okay?" Finn said lifting her chin to force her to look at him. "You asked my opinion so I will give it to you, this song is…no offense, garbage. and…you´re much better than this; you want to give a special gift to Rachel and giving her a song about froyo will make things worse"

"I knew it" Vanessa said staring to tear up the pages. "and you´re right, the song sucks. now I don´t know what to do to fix this mess, I…i just wanted to give a gift to my best friend, Finn"

"come here" Finn said sofly as she walked up to him and he hugged her tightly. "you don´t have to be embarrassed, alright? that´s why we have to fix mistakes and…"they parted the hug and then he took her hands on his and looked at her tenderly. "maybe is not too late to fix this"

"how? if the song that was supposed to be perfect for Rachel proved to be the jingle for the commercial of a stupid yogurt commercial?" Vanessa asked. "Everything I write is a disaster?"

"You´re wrong, South Belle" Finn replied with a half smile on his face. "the song you wrote "Better in stereo" is about us and…it´s awesome"

"you only say it because you´re my brother and it´s your job to make me feel better but…I don´t know, Finn" Vanessa said with a small smile as she sat down and he sat next to her. "I didn´t want to let you down"

"Vanessa Jane Hudson, don´t be silly" Finn said in a joke tone. "you never disappoint me, so I don´t want to hear you say that. you are amazing and you have to learn to have more confidence in yourself"

"then…you help me compose another song?" Vanessa inquired sweetly. "Katie told me that you and she wrote another together and it was beautiful, maybe…you can give me an idea about what could be the song like?"

"okay, let us think that is a big celebration and…is about to cheer up everyone in the party, some beat, dance and fun" Finn said with a big smile. "I may not be a great dancer but…I´m good giving ideas"

"I got it" Vanessa pulled out a notebook from her backpack and started writing a title on the paper. "we have the title: "You, me and the beat"

"Yes!" Finn shouted and fived with her. "you see? you´re a genius, little sister. so…stop talking and let´s work in the song. um…how about this verse…No you don't need a reason,Just get up and dance, When you turn up the music,Let it blast,You know we got the whole world, in the palm of our hands…"

"don´t let it go three times and then…Cause now, You're living life out loud  
With your head up in the clouds, Yeah it feels so rough right now, now, now, You and me and the beat, Go great together three times, then the next verse: You and me and the beat go great together now" Vanessa completed the sentence looking at her brother with a big smile.

"Ness? Awesome!" Finn said smiling at her as they hugged. "this is so much better than that "Froyo Yolo" crap"

"thanks for the compliment, dorky brother" Vanessa said laughing and then both siblings looked at the paper where Vanessa was already written. "Well…it seems that we found the song"

"Yeah, we did" Finn agreed as he and sister share a hug.

Owen was on his way to biology class when his cell phone rang and he decided to attend the call; and therefore he hid in the janitor´s closet.

"I hope it´s important" Owen said in a whisper. "I was about to go to my biology class" he said to the male voice that sounded across the phone. "What´s up, Charlie?"

"Hey, kid" the stranger across the phone replied. "The reason of my call is to give you a case, which has not been resolved"

"I´m all ears" Owen said confidently as he leaned against the wall.

"It´s about the murder of a famous Hollywood star Dhelia Draycott" Charlie continued on the phone. "It´s presumed that she had a baby whom gave up for adoption and mysteriously she never left a will"

"That sounds awesome" Owen smirked. "I´m in"

"Just remember, Owen. Once you´re inside the case, there will be no going back" Charlie pointed. "You´re going to face many dangers along the way. So you must be careful"

"Being chased by psychopaths who want to kill me?" Owen asked. "It´s nothing new for me, you know that"

"This is not a game, kid" Charlie responded. "Remember"

"Okay, I got it" Owen sighed as he locked at his watch. "I´m so late, Charlie. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"The mystery is in California. So you have to go to LA for a couple of months"

"What?! Months?" Owen protested. "But I can´t go to California that long. What about school? and I met an amazing girl…"

"Look, son. It´s a mission you can´t miss. Your girl can wait for you when you come back" Charlie reminded him. "but the case is up to you"

"Fine, I´ll do it" Owen reluctantly responded.

"Good luck, kid" Charlie said and then hung up.

"thank you" he hung up and left the janitor´s closet without anyone noticing, hurrying to get to class on time; but now that he had a mystery to solve, his mind was still on that sweet girl who stole his heart and the sadness he felt at being away from her for those months; but in the other hand, he knew he´d return soon to be with her.

_[The scene changes with Owen opening the door of the janitor´s closet while walking through the halls as he thought about Evangeline. In biology class, she is sitting in front of him as she raises her hand to ask a question to the teacher. Owen leaned his chin on his hand as he observes her lovingly]_

_[Owen]_

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

_[The scene goes to the choir room. Evangeline´s inside with the rest of the New Directions members having fun and laughing while everyone dances and Owen is watching her from the outside. She doesn´t know that he is staring at her]_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_[Scene goes to the courtyard where Evangeline is sitting on a table doing her homework and thinking at the same time. Owen passes by and sings to her, Evangeline looks up and smiles at him]_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_[He finishes singing as he starts leaving the courtyard. Evangeline staring at him with sadness as he left]_

"Owen, wait up" Evangeline said, getting up from the table and began to follow him. "Where are you going?"

"Hey, beautiful" Owen said stopping and turns to see her. "I assumed you were busy so…I didn´t want to interrupt"

"Well, I was doing my homework" Evangeline replied running a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I´m surprised you sing to me"

"Um…" Owen nervously said as he put hid hands on his pockets. "You´re welcome"

"That was beautiful" she said with a sweet smile taking his hand. "But you don´t need to be nervous when you´re near me. I mean, we are friends, right?"

"Totally" Owen replied. "But I don´t deny that you´re a very pretty girl and…I get nervous. Especially now"

"I understand" Evangeline softly said. "And I feel the same"

"Then why not give me a chance to prove that we can be together" Owen said taking her hands in his. "I don´t want to lose you, Evangeline"

"It´s not you" she replied sadly releasing her hand from his and walked away from him. "I´m still not ready for a relationship"

"Why? What happened?" Owen asked but she looked away. "Evangeline, you don´t have to hide your feelings, especially if it´s about your past; so tell me"

"His name was Jared Andrews" Evangeline started saying in a voice like flashback. "He was cute and…a gentleman or that´s what I thought…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Evangeline was taking a walk in the park when from afar she saw a loving couple making out passionately. He had black hair and she was a pretty brunette._

"_What´s going on here?" Evangeline responded upset. "The couple immediately parted the kiss as they looked shocked at the redhead. "Jared…I thought you were taking care of your sick grandmother" she then crossed her arms. "And you, Melissa. What were you doing?"_

"_Hi, Evie" Melissa said shyly. "This is my boyfriend"_

"_Oh really? Your boyfriend?" Evangeline sardonically said as she shook her head. "He is my boyfriend until he forgot when he decided to make out with you"_

"_What?!" Melissa protested shocked and then looked at Jared hurt. "Is that true?"_

"_Hey, babe" Jared said sheepishly and then his face turned guilty. "Is not what you think. Mel was…"_

"_Doing what? Giving you CPR?" Evangeline said tearfully. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_No!" Evangeline, please" Jared started saying but she started to run away in tears as he ran after her. "Wait, please. Listen to me"_

"_No!" Evangeline yelled as furious tears streamed down her beautiful face. "I´ve had enough. I…I gave you everything, Jared! Everything! I even gave you my virginity to you thinking that our love was real and…you…you decided to cheated on me with my best friend?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

"_It was real for me" Jared said tearfully. "Our first time together was real and perfect. I love you, Evangeline. I love you so much. Please don´t give up on us"_

"_I don´t want to ever see you again, do you understand me?! I hate you! I hate you!" Evangeline sobbed. "We´re done"_

"_No! Please don´t leave me" Jared started crying as tears fall down his face as he tried to grab her arm. "Please, forgive me"_

"_DON´T TOUCH ME!" Evangeline sobbed as she pushed him on the ground and left the park in tears._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

When they returned to the present, Evangeline was in a flood of tears as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Owen immediately pulls her closer to his chest and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"I´m so sorry, baby. I´m so sorry" Owen softly said as she cried. "I didn´t know about it. He was a jerk who didn´t appreciate you; and that Melissa girl is not your real friend"

"I´m not ready because I need to heal my own personal heartache" Evangeline tearfully said. "It hurts so much"

"I know it hurts" Owen said kissing her forehead before placing both hands on her cheeks. "But listen to me one thing, Evangeline. I would never do that to you. Jared is an asshole who doesn´t deserve an amazing girl like you: I´ll take care of you and if you are not ready for a relationship then I won´t pressure you. I´ll be your friend"

"Thank you so much" Evangeline sniffed and wiped her tears. "It feels nice for a moment to be loved by someone, even I no longer worth it"

"Look at me" Owen said lifting her chin with his fingers forcing her to look at him. "You are precious. Let´s forget about the past, okay? You are special and you have to believe it"

"Thank you, Owen" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime" Owen responded sincerely.

"Hey, um…." Evangeline cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for Rachel´s birthday party, we can go as friends"

"I would love to go with you" Owen sincerely responded and they hug each other but then he pared the hug when he noticed her serious. "Are you okay? You are so quiet"

"Nothing" Evangeline replied. "Is just…that remembering the past was very painful to me

"I understand you. Especially when you can´t forget your first love" Owen pointed but Evangeline looked down sadly. "I´m sorry, I shouldn´t mention Jared. Hey, how about if you want me and hang out on Friday night?"

"I´m sorry, Owen. I have plans that day" Evangeline replied sweetly.

"I don´t get it, I thought you weren´t ready for a relationship" Owen inquired confused.

"And I am not, silly" Evangeline laughed and Owen sighed of relief. "Actually I have a slumber party at Rachel´s place"

"Oh" Owen nodded. "A night with the girls sounds interesting. I hope you have fun"

"Thank you; I will" Evangeline smiled as he smiled back at her.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Hey, Rach. I was thinking…why don´t we have a slumber party at the house?" Katie asked that morning when she, Penny and Rachel were leaving the choir room. "Just us and the glee girls of course"_

"_O…kay, but what´s the point of this?" Rachel asked._

"_Cos, we know you´re worried about your birthday" Penny replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "And that´s why to make you forget all the pressure and frustration you feel. We want you to relax"_

"_That would be wonderful" Rachel smiled. "We have to tell the girls"_

"_Leave it to me" Katie smirked as she texted the girls about the slumber party and sent the message. "And we didn´t need any pigeon or a bottle. Text messages are so quick as getting to the moon in a rocket"_

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Then Katie sent the text to all of you as an invitation?" Owen asked as Evangeline nodded. "cool"

"yep, that´s how it happened" Evangeline responded as she and Owen left the courtyard.

Finally came the night of the slumber party; all the girls were talking casually as they enjoyed snacks like brownies, pizza, donuts, chips and other things. While in the stereo sounded the Eurythmics song "Here comes the rain again" as background.

"Okay, who´s next?" Kitty asked as the girls continued to eat. "Well, Evangeline…truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Evangeline asked shyly.

"Have you ever had a sex dream?" Kitty asked with a smirk.

"I think that question is a little inappropriate" Andy said.

"I agree. It´s awkward for some of us" Marley said after chewing her slice of pepperoni pizza.

"It´s okay, Marley. It´s just a game" Rachel said softly. "Although I must admit that…the question was something graphic"

"There are worse questions, trust me" Avery replied while the others listened intently. 2I´m sure Evangeline is not comfortable answering Kitty´s question"

"No problem; I guess I can answer it" Evangeline responded taking a deep breath. "I know it sounds silly but it´s not exactly that kind of dream. Actually, I imagine my wedding and…what goes next"

"I never thought you´d marry. There will be unicorn and leprechauns at your wedding?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Um…I don´t think so, Britt" Katie said softly.

"Oh" Brittany responded sadly and then looked at the sadly. "Well, who is your future husband?"

"Owen" Evangeline sighed.

"You´re kidding" Marissa exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Oh my God…you have a crush on Finn´s twin brother?" Penny asked as Evangeline nodded again. "Wow…and why not ask him out?"

"It´s complicated" Evangeline simply said wanting to change the subject.

"Hey, Rachel…are you okay?" Marley asked when she saw the brunette just left the group and went to the window so she decided to comfort her. "What´s wrong?"

"I´m fine" Rachel replied sighing without looking at her. "Please don´t worry about me"

"You don´t fool anyone" Marley responded with concern making the girls interrupted the game and go to see Rachel. "You don't seem to having fun like the rest of us"

"It´s just…I´m scared of turning seventeen" Rachel confessed closing her eyes for a moment.

"You shouldn´t be afraid" Vanessa pointed. "Not every day is your birthday"

"It´s the same that I told her" Katie said. "But apparently my sister is worried about her age"

"Technically you´re still a teenager" Kitty explained. "You turn an adult at 21"

"But it´s not so simple" Rachel said sadly. "You don´t understand"

"Of course we do, Rachel" Evangeline said sweetly. "You´re scared of getting older, when you´re about to start a new stage and you have to enjoy it to the fullest because life is short"

"I don´t know how" Rachel said sitting on the bed and sighing. "Having seventeen is a nightmare"

"Girl, it´s time to teach you how to be a seventeen year-old teenager" Vanessa smiled a she turned on the radio and a song started sounding in the background.

_[The girls start dancing around Rachel as she stares at them confused. Marley walks up to Rachel and puts a tiara on her head as Katie twirls her around]_

_[Evangeline, Marley, Andy, Vanessa and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_ooh, ooh, You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
ooh, ooh, See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

_[Evangeline]:_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_

_[Marley playfully puts on the letterman jacket and pretends to be Finn as she dances with Rachel. Rachel starts laughing]_

_[Marley]_

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high_

_[The girls dance around Rachel and the scene magically changes to a night club where everyone dances. Rachel is dancing incredibly]_

_[Vanessa]_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_

_[Evangeline, Marley, Andy, Vanessa and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, ooh  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

_[Kitty]_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_[Andy and Evangeline]_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance_

_[Marley and Vanessa]_

_And when you get the chance_

_[Scene changes to the mall where the girls go shopping and keeps dancing. Rachel has the tiara on her head as she have fun]_

_[Evangeline, Marley, Andy, Vanessa and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, ooh  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen_

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

_[Finally, Rachel enjoys the moment and the girls hug her in success]_

"That was wonderful" Rachel replied laughing. "And you were right…having seventeen is amazing"

"No regrets?" Evangeline asked.

"None" Rachel confirmed. "And it was thanks to you who opened my eyes"

"You´re welcome" Brittany smiled. "I´m sure you drink from the fountain of youth because you´re younger than you think. For a moment I thought you were fourteen"

"I feel so happy to have a glee girls talk" Rachel clapped excitedly but Kitty simply rolled her eyes.

"Gee, Berry. It´s just a talk" Kitty said sardonically.

"Kitty, don´t rain on her parade" Katie said defending her sister.

"Whatever" Kitty rolled her eyes again.

"Wait, did you went on a date with Artie?" Brittany inquired as Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, so?" Kitty shrugged but the girls get excited that they didn´t realize the boys walk casually through the mall and decided to eavesdrop the conversation of the girls. Of course that Artie decided to record everything with his video camera.

"So, how was it?" Marley asked.

"it was perfect" Kitty confessed and the girls squealed. "He kissed me; I have to confess that he´s an awesome kisser"

"Mmm" Evangeline looked down for a moment and bites her bottom lip.

"Evangeline…" Kitty smirked. "I have noticed that you and hottest Owen are getting closer"

"Yeah, well" Evangeline started saying but Kitty interrupted her raising her hand.

"Have you ever had a sex dream?" Kitty continued but the redhead sighed in frustration.

"That again, Kitty? That´s none of your business" Evangeline argued.

"Come on, Evie. I had one" Rachel confessed blushing. "actually more than one; even daydreams but my favorite one is when I was in montage of Fifty shades of Grey; it was romantic and hot"

"Well, I do have dreams" Evangeline continued. "in my dreams I married Owen and we go to Paris for our honeymoon; but in my dream, it was like I´m some rich socialite girl and Owen was this…spontaneous guy"

"For me, Ryder is so cute and romantic" Marley admitted smiling. "He wrote me a poem and gave me a necklace. I loved it, in my dreams it´s like Grease, I´m Sandy and he is Danny"

"I think at some point we all dream" Vanessa pointed with a smirk. "And if I remember, certain dream was about you guys singing with your respective loves and flirting at the same time; the montage was inspired in the video of Disney channel circle of stars. And it´s clear…Cinderella was also there"

"Wait…Cinderella?" Finn whispered. "What does have Cinderella with our girlfriends singing with us? I don´t get it"

"Shh!" the boys shut him up as Artie kept recording. Finn pretended to put a zip on his mouth and then a lock.

"Of course…the Cinderella dream…" Katie grinned and her voice turned into a flashback mode.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_At the sleepover, the girls were sleeping peacefully. Marley, Rachel, Kitty and Evangeline dreamed with their boyfriends and big smiles appeared on their sleepy faces._

_[Scene changes to a ball room. The girls reunited with their boyfriends as they sing, dance and flirt with them. From afar is Cinderella is waltzing happily and dreaming about the prince]_

_[Marley, Kitty and Evangeline (Rachel)]_

_a dream is a wish! (yeah, yeah)_

_[Rachel]_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

_[Evangeline]_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_[Marley]_

_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing_

_[Kitty]_

_The dream that you wish will come true _

_[Finchel, Owenline, Wildebrams and Riley]_

_Hey yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah _

_[The girls keep dancing with their boyfriends as Katie and Vanessa are observing how Cinderella is happily cleaning as she sings]_

_[Finn]_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_[Rachel]_

_When you're feeling small _

_[Evangeline]_

_Alone in the night you whisper _

_Thinking no one can hear you at all_

_[Marley]_

_You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you (Finchel and Owen: smiling on you)_

_[Kitty]_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true _

_[Finchel, Owenline, Wildebrams and Riley]_

_Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah (a dream is a wish)  
Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_[They keep singing when from afar that Cinderella twirls around in her beautiful dress]_

_[__Rachel]_

_When you can dream  
Then you can start_

_[Kitty]_

_(then you can start)_

_[Rachel]_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_[Marley]_

_(make with your heart)_

_[Rachel with Finn]_

_When you can dream  
Then you can start_

_[Everyone]__  
(a dream is a wish)_

_[Rachel with Finn]_

_A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_[Rachel, Marley, Kitty and Evangeline flirt and dance happily with Finn, Ryder, Artie and Owen as Vanessa and Katie are dancing happily; Cinderella is laughing with the mice and talking to them]_

_[Artie]_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_[Marley and Ryder]_

_When your fast asleep _

_{Kitty]_

_In dreams you will loose your heartache's _

_[Evangeline with Owen]_

_Whatever you wish for you keep _

_[Marley]_

_You wake with the morning sunlight _

_[Rachel]_

_To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_[Evangeline and Owen]_

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow_

_[Kitty, Marley and Artie]_

_For all you know tomorrow _

_[Evangeline]_

_The dream that you wish will come true_

_[Finn]_

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_[Rachel]_

_If you keep on believing _

_[Marley]_

_The dream that you wish will come true  
Yeah, Yeah_

_[they dance happily as Vanessa and Katie walk up to Cinderella who is still dreaming awake when they hold out their hands at her, she sweetly and smiling take their hands and the three of them join the dance]_

_[Finchel, Owenline, Wildebrams and Riley]_

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart _

_When you can dream  
Then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Finn: yeah, yeah) _

_[Finishing the song, the couples, Vanessa, Katie and Cinderella have fun]_

_-END OF THE FLASBACK-_

"it was a really good dream" Marley sighed. "I loved flirting with Ryder"

"Yeah, dude; my girl is all gaga about me" Ryder bragged aloud making the girls stop talking.

"Wait!" Vanessa held up her hand and looked everywhere. "did you hear that?"

"Nice way, dude; they heard us" Finn said slapping Ryder´s back of his head.

"Wait here" Katie replied getting up from the bench and walked towards the boys. "Aha! I found you…spies; I think I have to tell the girls that their boyfriends are eavesdroppers. Luckily for Owen, he´s not here or I will kill him"

"Wait" Finn protested. "Come on, Goldilocks, I´m going to give you an offer that you can´t refuse"

"Did you just quote the Godfather, Finny bear?" Katie inquired raising an eyebrow. "What offer?"

"Here is 50 bucks" Finn responded handing her the money. "But you have to promise you will not say a word that we were here. So…we have a deal?" he continued with his loopsided grin on his gorgeous face; the same half-smirk that make his dimples

"Well, honestly I hate being bribed" Katie responded by taking the money. "This time I´ll make an exception" then she shook hands with him. "Deal"

"I love doing business with you, kiddo" Finn smirked.

"Don´t push your luck, heartthrob" Katie threatened. "Or Rachel will find sooner or later that you spied"

"No! Please don´t tell your sister" Finn pleaded. "I´ll do whatever you want. I…I will sing with you on Rachel´s birthday party"

"The new Maroon 5 song?" Katie grinned as she counted the time with her watch. "You have five seconds to answer. One…two…three…."

"Okay, okay, you win!" Finn exclaimed. "I will sing "Sugar" with you at the party"

"Awesome!" Katie smiled. "Now get lost before the girls find out you were here" Finn nodded as he left the place with the boys as Katie crossed her arms and simply shake her head smiling.

_[The next morning, Brittany walked down the halls looking straight ahead with confidence as she holds her books against her chest]_

**Brittany voice over:**

_Hello, I´m Brittany Susan pierce, I am so gifted by Britney Spears and she´s my idol. Today , I have decided to tell my fellow glee clubbers that I am more talented thn Rachel and I demand more solos._

"Therefore we need more talented voices to be better in New Directions and beat everyone who wants to meddle in our way" Brittany continued her monologue but aloud. "So I myself will recruit new kids. This way others will see me as a hero and I will be very popular. More popular than Ke$ha and Beyonce…I can even win a Grammy"

"Um…Britt…who are you talking to?" Owen asked curiously as the innocent cheerleader was giving her speech aloud.

"I thought I was doing a voice-over" Brittany said innocently.

"Oh…okay" Owen responded as Brittany keep walking.

**Brittany voice over:**

_Sometimes people think I´m stupid but what really don´t know is that I´m a genius and that´s why they don´t understand geniuses._

_[Brittany goes to the football field and starts practicing with the other cheerios. From afar she sees two twins: a boy and a girl who are also cheerios which are dancing happily]_

_Wait a minute…those kids can help us win. They are a little weird but…certainly they are talented. This is my moment and all I have to say is…._

_[Brittany looks straight ahead at the camera as she puts her hands on her hips]_

_It´s Brittany, bitch_

"Hi" the twins greeted at the same time when they stopped dancing as Brittany walked towards them when she woke up from her trance.

"I have noticed you two" Brittany continued. "I say you are talented and you might be the children of Sharpay and Ryan. Besides, I have no idea who you guys are"

"I´m Madison" the girl said sweetly looping arms with her brother.

"And I´m Mason" the boy smiled.

"We are both twins. Twinning!" Mason and Madison said at unison as they made a handshake.

"Cool" Brittany smiled. "So, Ryan and Sharpay; please audition in our glee club. It would be High School Musical with PG rate"

"Yay! Sure, we would love it!" the twins exclaimed excitedly.

"When do we start rehearsals?" Mason wanted to know. "Mads and I love to sing"

"Yes, we´ve won Karaoke night at the Wapa-Koneta summer cheer camp every year since we were three" Madison pointed. "It´s on our blood"

"Our parents met while touring with the inspirational world-famous singing group, up with people" Mason continued as Madison nodded.

"Okay, Sunshine and Rainbow" Brittany continued shaking hands with the twins. "Please come to the auditorium at 4 pm"

"We´ll be there!" the twins said excitedly and smiled widely at her.

"Can anyone tell me why are we here?" Katie asked when she and the rest of the members of New Directions entered the auditorium that afternoon and were occupying the empty seats.

"It seems that someone else auditioned for the glee club" Jake responded.

"We´re here!" the twins said at unison getting on the stage.

"Mason and Madison McCarthy?" Finn asked looking at the twins.

"That´s right. Mason and I want to audition for glee club" Madison responded with a smile as Mason did jazz-hands.

"Are you kidding me? Tweddle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" Kitty protested. "Oh hell no"

"I don´t see what the problem is" Vanessa said. "They seem nice"

"They are creepy" Kitty replied. "And something tells me that Madison will soon get engaged to her brother and they´ll have a wedding style a la High School Musical and The Three Stooges"

"Brittany knows what she does" Ryder said. "Otherwise she wouldn´t´ ve recruited them"

"Wait…Brittany recruited Mason and Madison?" Jeremy asked. "We´re doomed"

"I don´t be fooled by appearances, guys" Rachel said. "The twins seem to have talent"

"They have. Talent to piss off" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"Kitty, that´s enough" Finn scolded the snarky cheerio and then looked at the siblings. "Okay, Mason and Madison…the floor is yours"

"Babe, have you ever thought about becoming a teacher in the future?" Rachel asked to her boyfriend.

"Well…I…" Finn started saying when…

"Shh!" everyone whispered at unison when the audition of the McCarthy twins was about to start so they decided to pay attention.

_[The music starts as the band plays. Mason and Madison starts dancing synchronized and perfectly. But what surprised the other members is that both siblings were really good singing]_

_[Madison (with Mason)]_

_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer  
(Thank the lord I am here and now, here and now)  
Summer dress, favorite park  
(Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now)_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_I'm wide awake so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling_

_OH_

_Can't complain about much these days_

_I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna scream it out  
I believe we'll be okay_

_{Madison (with Mason)]_

_Sun kissed skin on my lips,  
(Thank the lord, I am here and now, here and now)  
Fireflies after dark  
(Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now)_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_I'm wide awake so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling_

_OH_

_Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna scream it out  
I believe we'll be okay_

_[Little by little, everyone enjoyed the performance and cheered the twins even Kitty. Mason and Madison happily kept singing and dancing]_

_[Madison (with Mason)]_

_Sun kissed skin on my lips,  
(Thank the lord, I am here and now, here and now)  
Fireflies after dark  
(Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now)_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_I'm wide awake so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling_

_OH_

_Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna scream it out  
I believe we'll be okay_

_[New Directions (Mason and Madison)]_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_(we'll be okay)_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_(we'll be okay)_

_[Madison]_

_Can't complain about much these days_

_[Mason]_

_I believe we'll be okay_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_OH_

_Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna scream it out  
I believe we'll be okay_

_[As they finished singing. The entire glee club gave them a standing ovation]_

"Oh my God that was awesome" Marley exclaimed happily.

"Welcome to New Directions" Rachel greeted the twins as everyone else greeted the new members as well.

"I think we should thank Brittany" Evangeline commented. "not for her, Mason and Madison had never auditioned. I mean, we need them to win; they are so talented"

"I misjudge you" Jeremy apologized. "And I´m sorry"

"Thanks, Brittany" Vanessa replied with a smile and the others thank the cheerleader for recruiting two very talented kids.

Suddenly, Katie looked at Finn and winks at him as a sign to take Rachel somewhere so she could continue with the plan to prepare the surprise party.

"Hey, Rach…would you like to come with me?" Finn immediately said as he took his girlfriend´s hand.

"Sure but…where are we going?" Rachel asked confused as she and Finn left the auditorium.

"Okay, they left. Now what´s next?" Jake asked when they stayed in the auditorium after Finn and Rachel left.

"all right, continuing with the week´s assignment. Finn will distract my sis…." Katie started saying when the auditorium´s door opened and Owen entered, but Katie simply cleared her throat. "Excuse me…what is Owen doing here?"

"I invited him, Katie" Evangeline got up from her seat and walked towards Owen taking his hand. "As my date"

"Oh okay" Katie nodded and sighed. "Then he needs to be here" Owen stayed quiet but he and Evangeline walked towards the seats and sat together.

"Whatever it is your thinking, I´m no longer interested in your sister" Owen replied staring at Katie as Evangeline squeezed his hand in support.

"Back to the point" Katie continued. "Rachel´s birthday is in four days. Some of us will decorate the basement and therefore…we must discuss the songs. Someone has any ideas?"

"I wrote a song for Rachel" Vanessa commented as she opened her notebook and flipped through the pages. "And it´s much better than the first option. Honestly it would be illogical that she´d like a song about a frozen yogurt"

"It seems to be a cool song, Ness…we´ll use it at the party" Katie smirked as she took notes. "Finn and I will sing "Sugar" and…then the guys …apparently I understand that they sing "Tonight Tonight", right?"

"Yes it is" Mike pointed. "And the new kid Mason will sing with us"

"Then Madison and I can sing some of Hannah Montana?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Hannah Montana?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "Does her has something to do with my sister´s birthday?"

"Actually she does" Madison agreed. "There´s an awesome song titled "Pumpin up the party" her then high-fived with Brittany.

"O…kay" Katie kept taking notes. "we have the set list for the party. The meeting is over"

"See you later, party planner" Kitty smirked as the rest of the others abandoned the auditorium.

"Katie, we need to talk" a male voice said walking behind her.

"I don´t get it, Finny bear. I thought you were distracting Rach…" Katie started saying when she turned around and was found with Owen face to face, which made she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, it´s you. What do you want?"

"Look…I don´t know what I did to hate me so much" Owen replied as Katie walked towards her locker and open it to put her notebook inside. "I mean…if Rachel forgave me, why you don´t"

"Let´s see" Katie responded smirking as she shuts her locker. "From the beginning I knew you were a threat. And it was not enough for you to be obsessed with my sister to the point to kiss her without her consent, knowing she´s happily in love with Finn"

"You think I don´t know?!" Owen yelled in frustration and threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! Why you have to do everything so complicated?!"

"Me?!" Katie pointed at herself indigned.

"Yes! You!" Owen argued. "I knew Rachel loves him…my heart broke into a million pieces to know that she decided to choose him. I love another girl, okay?"

"Who? Evangeline?" Katie turns to stare at him intently as she crossed her arms. "are you sure she´s not your rebound girl?"

"How dare you say that?!" Owen protested. "You think I´m some dumb kid who wants to hurt the feelings of Evangeline? Because if you think that of me then you´re wrong"

"You don´t fool me, Owen" Katie argued. "And maybe my sister has forgiven you, but don´t think about having sorry for you"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, right. Now play dumb" Katie responded. "How I know you´re not doing this for Rachel? You´re just with Evangeline to make my sister jealous and you´re manipulating the poor girl to get what you want; or tell me what is the main reason you want to go to the party? As I know…I don´t´ ve included you in the guest list. So please do me a favor and leave my sister alone"

"What you think I don´t care" Owen cockily and harshly said. "Evangeline is part of my life now and she makes me happy, I´m not going to leave her; Rachel is my past…and if I go to that party it´s because I´m Evangeline´s date. In part I´m doing this for Rachel, she´s my friend and I care about her. But with your stupid ideas you´re doing this conversation useless. Goodbye, Katherine. I hope not to see your irritating face in four days"

"You want to go...fine!" Katie yelled. "Anyway it´s like talking to a wall!"

"Fine!" Owen yelled back as he started leaving.

"Ugh!" Katie groaned in frustration.

"Ugh!" Owen groaned as well as they went into separate ways.

_[Owen starts walking down the halls as he thinks about his argument with Katie and shakes his head in frustration. From afar Katie keeps walking down the halls as she thinks the same as Owen; both feel frustrated]_

_[__Owen (spoken)]_

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

_[Katie]_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see_

_I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become_

_[Owen]_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium. Owen and Katie are standing next to each other but looking at the audience with determination but the tension and frustration is in their eyes]_

_[Katie with Owen]_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_[Scene changes to the park. Owen is taking a walk in it as he thinks about the words Katie said to him. He in frustration throws a rock at the lake as Katie is swinging at the swing]_

_[Owen]_

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me_

_Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become_

_{Katie]_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_[Scene goes back to the auditorium as Owen and Katie keep singing]_

_[Katie with Owen]_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no _

_[Owen]_

_Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_[Katie}_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

_[Katie with Owen]_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_[Scene suddenly fades black as Katie and Owen keep staring at the empty audience]_

**Four days later….**

All the glee kids were gathered in the basement to start decorating for Rachel´s birthday party; although the atmosphere was a little tense because of the big argument that Owen and Katie had four days earlier. Still, everyone worked together as Owen and Katie, who pretended that nothing happened. Marley was blowing up balloons along with Madison and Vanessa while Penny, Andy, Avery and Marissa placed the snacks on the table. The guys were responsible for placing the balloons and stremers on the wall like confetti everywhere.

**Upstairs…**

On the other hand there was a hot and sensual atmosphere inside Rachel´s closet; because she and her handsome boyfriend were playing 7 minutes in heaven although they were making out passionately.

"I´m so happy that we´ve made up" Rachel murmured against his lips.

"Yeah, me too" Finn smirked and crashed his lips hungrily against Rachel´s as their mouths and tongues moved synchronized.

**Downstairs…**

CRACK!

"Are you crazy, man?!" Ryder protested when Jake accidentally dropped a vase to the floor and this was broken. "How we´ll get another vase?"

"Oh boy..." Artie looked shocked to the pieces of glass.

**Upstairs…**

"What is that?" Rachel asked suddenly as she parted the kiss.

"Uh…" Finn mumbled nervously.

**Downstairs…**

"Evangeline, what´s the matter?" Owen asked as he stopped wrapping gifts and walked towards her.

"I´m fine" Evangeline smiled nervously. "Only now that Jake broke Rachel´s favorite vase we are in big trouble…"

"Don´t panic" Katie replied quietly. "There´s another spare vase exactly like the broken one. I´ll go for it" the kids sighed of relief.

"I´ll clean" Vanessa pointed as she went for the broom, picker and garbage bags.

**Upstairs…**

"What is the sound coming from?" Rachel asked as she leaned her ear through the closet´s door.

"Nothing" Finn immediately responded as he smiled. "Everything is wonderful! The birds sing and the sky is blue!"

"Are you okay?" Rachel said putting her hands on his cheeks.

"I´m perfectly fine, baby" Finn responded laughing nervously.

**Downstairs…**

"Careful with the cake" Brittany announced as she and Owen moved and placed the cake to the center of the table. "Lord Tubbington himself prepared it with his paws"

"It´s the most colorful cake I´ve ever seen" Jeremy admitted.

"Of course it it's; it´s a rainbow cake" Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Are you sure that the cake is not altered?" Artie asked suddenly making everyone stopped decorating and turned to him. "Just checking"

"Don´t worry; the cake is drug free" Brittany said with an innocent smile and shrugged. "I have a drug detector at home"

"Anyone knows what she´s talking about?" Jake whispered quietly.

"It´s Brittany. Of course that in her world she knows what she´s talking about" Ryder responded in the same tone.

**Upstairs…**

"You hear something?" Rachel as Finn was shocked. "I´ll find out" she continued as she opened the door´s closet, Finn immediately closed the door again. "Finn, what are you doing?" she tried again to open…

"No!" Finn suddenly yelled making his girlfriend turned to see him. "I mean…" he smiled nervously. "There´s nothing interesting downstairs; babe. Let´s keep playing" he leaned once more to kiss her passionately.

"No, wait" Rachel walked towards the door and opened it. "I have the feeling that something very unusual is happening in the basement and I must found out what is going on"

"No!" Finn exclaimed and then replied calmly. "You…stay here…and I´ll find out, okay?" he leaned over and kissed her cheek as he left the closet, closed and locked the door.

"What are you…hey! It´s not funny!" Rachel yelled after she realized that her boyfriend left her locked inside of the closet. "Get me out of here! LET ME OUT!"

**Downstairs…**

"Oh man, she´s going to kill me" Finn mumbled to himself as he went downstairs.

"Who´s going to kill you?" Katie smirked walking up to her friend.

"Well…" Finn said nervously. "Let´s say that I locked Rachel in the closet"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I had no choice, okay?!" Finn protested. "Rachel was about to find out, I tried to stop her and…well…now she´s locked"

"Now go and fix it" Katie said grabbing his arm and leading him to the foot of the stairs. "Everything is ready and we can´t start without the birthday girl"

"Aye, aye, captain" Finn responded by saluting and ran upstairs to get his girlfriend.

**Upstairs…**

Remembering her powers, Rachel used her telekinesis to remove the lock of the door and get out of the closet, once free; she ran downstairs for once and for all find out the clutter.

…**.**

"All your positions!" Katie shouted and the kids run to hide while Vanessa turned out the lights, Finn ran to meet Rachel.

"What…is happening?" Rachel muttered as she walked down the stairs." why have you been acting weird and locked me in the closet? And where´s everybody?"

"Well…" Finn started saying when the lights came on and…

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted with glee while all came out of hiding to congratulate the girl for her birthday.

"Oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands. "Thank you so much"

"Happy birthday, Rachie" Katie said hugging her sister.

"Katie Belle…" Rachel whispered looking everywhere. "You did all this?"

"All of us" Marley responded sweetly. "Katie was just the planner and made sure that this day was perfect"

"It´s perfect" Rachel said getting emotional. "Oh my God…thank you so much, guys"

"That´s not all, this is just the beginning" Penny said. "And please don´t try to kill your boyfriend, he just was distracting you"

"You did?" Rachel stared lovingly at Finn as he nodded. "You´re the best boyfriend ever"

"Then you´re not mad at me for being locked in the closet?" Finn asked as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your intentions were good, honey" Rachel responded by giving him a sweet kiss on his lips, he smiling against her soft lips.

"O…kay, lovebirds" Vanessa said interrupting Finn and Rachel. "Although I would love to see you both making out…it´s time for get this party started"

_[Finn and Katie are on stage as they hold microphones and sing while everyone is dancing and having fun at Rachel´s party]_

_[Finn]_

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees_

_[Katie]_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy_

_[Katie]_

_Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life_

_[Finn and Katie]_

_sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_[Katie]_

_My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing  
The one thing, I'm living for_

_[Finn]_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_[Finn and Katie (Katie)]_

_Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your Sugar! (Your sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_[for a moment, Finn walks to the edge of the stage, looks lovingly to Rachel, takes her hand and kisses it while Katie smiles at her sister, Rachel smiles at them as she have fun with her friends and they dance happily. Owen and Evangeline are dancing together]_

_[Finn]_

_Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_

_[Katie]_

_I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy face  
No make up on, that's my_

_[Finn and Katie (Katie)]_

_Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
(Down on me, down on me)_

_[Finn and Katie finish singing and everyone cheers at their performance]_

_Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other_

_But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go_

"Hi" Rachel said walking up to Owen and Evangeline as the music sound in the background. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes we do. Actually I was wondering if you liked the surprise." Evangeline asked laughing as Rachel laughed.

_[Chorus x2:]__  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

_(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) __[x4]_

"I loved the surprise, thank you" Rachel laughed and then turned to see Owen. "I´m really glad you came"

"Well, actually I came as Evangeline´s date" Owen replied. "But thanks for inviting me anyway"

"You´re my friend, Owen. Of course I appreciate you were at my birthday party" Rachel smiled.

"Come on, Rachel. Let´s dance" Katie said as she, Marley and Vanessa take Rachel´s arms and dragged her to the dance floor.

"I have to go" Rachel giggled. "Enjoy the party, guys. And…you two make a beautiful couple" she pointed that as she left with the girls and Owen and Evangeline stared at each other nervously.

_What will we do when we get old?  
Will we walk down the same road?  
Will you be there by my side?  
Standing strong as the waves roll over_

_When the nights are long  
Longing for you to come home  
All around the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go_

"You owe me a dance, mister" Evangeline giggled as she takes Owen´s hand and they walked to the dance floor.

"Gladly" Owen gives her his loopsided grin as they danced.

_[Chorus x2:]__  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_

_(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) __[x2]__  
All we need is somebody to lean on  
(Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh) __[x2]__  
All we need is somebody to lean on  
Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on..._

_[Suddenly, all the New Directions boys except for Finn and Owen get on stage and starts animating the party as everyone keeps having fun and dancing]_

_[Artie]_

_1, 2, 3_

_It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her _

_[New Directions boys (Jake)]_

_La la la, (whatever)_

_, la la la, (it doesn't matter)_

_la la la, (oh well)_

_la la la _

_[New Directions boys (Mason and Jeremy)]_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
(I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it)  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight _

_[Ryder]_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket  
And it kinda looks just like you  
Mixed with Zach Galifianakis _

_[New Directions boys (Artie)]_

_La la la, (whatever)_

_, la la la, (it doesn't matter)_

_la la la, (oh well)_

_la la la _

_[New Directions boys (Mason and Jeremy)]_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
(I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it)  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight _

_[Artie (New Directions boys)]_

_You got me singing like  
(Woah,) come on, (ohh)_

_it doesn't matter, (woah)_

_everybody now, (ohh)_

_[Ryder, Jake and Jeremy]_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_[Artie and Mason]_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
It's my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_Its you and me and were runnin this town  
And its me and you and were shakin the ground  
And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show _

_[Artie (New Directions boys)]_

_Everybody  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals  
Woah, let me hear you now, ohh _

_[New Directions boys]_

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like  
Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people  
Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
Its my party dance if I want to  
We can get crazy let it all out _

_[Everyone cheered up when the atmosphere turned tense as Katie rolled her eyes just staring at Owen at the party]_

"Um…hey" Vanessa spoke through the microphone when she got on stage after the break. "I have something special for my friend as a birthday present and no, it´s not about a frozen yogurt" all the guests laughed at the joke. "Rachel…" the tiny brunette looked at her boyfriend´s little sister. "I wrote this song to celebrate the occasion; actually, Finn helped me, so…I hope you like it"

_[the song started as Vanessa animated the party and everyone keep dancing and have fun, Rachel smiled at her as gratitude; Owen walked away from the audience and sat on the corner sadly]_

_[New Directions]_

_Hey Hey _

_[Vanessa]_

_No you don't need a reason  
Just get up and dance  
When you turn up the music  
Let it blast  
You know we got the whole world  
In the palm of our hands  
Don't let it go  
Don't let it go  
Don't let it go  
Cause now  
You're living life out loud  
With your head up in the clouds  
Yeah it feels so rough right now, now, now _

_[Vanessa with New Directions]_

_You and me and the beat  
Go great together __[x3]__  
You and me and the beat go great together now  
Oooooooo  
You and me  
Go great together_

_[Vanessa]_

_Anything can happen  
Any time or place  
From the floor to the rafters  
To outer space  
We can move any mountain  
Just push the pace  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow  
Just let it flow_

_Cause now  
Just live your life out loud  
With your head up in the clouds  
Yeah it feels so rough right now, now, now _

_[Vanessa with New Directions]_

_You and me and the beat  
Go great together __[x3]__  
You and me and the beat go great together now  
Oooooooo  
You and me  
Go great together_

_[From afar, Owen sadly stares how everyone have fun and he feels like a fish out of the sea because of the situation between Finn and Katie and how they can´t still forgive him about the Rachel issue. Back to the party, everyone dance happily, Finn and Rachel dance together as they flirt. Everyone is having a good time]_

_[Owen]_

_When we're together  
Somehow it works  
And having real friends  
Makes it worth it  
And in the future  
When we both look through that  
Rear view mirror  
We'll know  
We had good times_

_[Vanessa with New Directions]_

_You and me and the beat  
Go great together __[x3]__  
You and me and the beat go great together now  
Oooooooo  
You and me  
Go great together_

"you missed the performance of Vanessa; it was amazing " Evangeline replied with a smile as Vanessa finished singing and the guests cheered; but then her face changed when she noticed Owen sitting on the corner. "Owen, what´s wrong?"

"Have you ever felt that you don´t fit in anywhere?" Owen asked looking up. "Maybe everything have been better if I hadn´t come in the first place"

"Don´t say that" Evangeline replied softly. "You shouldn´t feel this way"

"Let´s face it, Evangeline" Owen responded harshly. "It was a waste of time coming here. What´s the point that I stay if some people don´t even want to see me?"

"Finn and Katie?" Evangeline asked but Owen simply sighed and looked down. "Look, I know that makes you so sad that they haven´t forgive you yet. But eventually they will, okay?" Owen nodded when his cell phone rang interrupting his conversation with the pretty redhead.

"What´s up, Charlie?" I´m kind of busy" Owen whispered.

"I´m sorry, son. But this important" Charlie answered on the other side of the line. "Dhelia Draycott´s will was found in an old box"

"this may be the clue that appears in one of her films "Twilight in China" Owen muttered and then noticed Evangeline folded her arms and stared at him intently. "Look, Charlie; I really have to go. I´m on my friend´s birthday right now and my girlfriend is next to me, so…"

"okay, I get it" Charlie responded" don´t forget about the mission"

"I haven´t forgotten about it, man. Bye" Owen hung up and growled in frustration as he put his phone back on his pocket.

"So now I´m your girlfriend, huh?" Evangeline replied with a smirk as she walked towards him.

"How much you heard?" Owen asked as the girl shrugged.

"Um, just the necessary" Evangeline continued. "The Charlie guy told you about a mystery about a deceased movie star of the forties, a will hidden who knows where and the rest is history"

"I can explain" Owen muttered nervously.

"Yeah" Evangeline inquired. "There´s something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Come with me" Owen said taking her hand and taking her to a secluded place. "what I´m about to tell you is really important, so no matter what…you have to promise me that you won´t tell anyone"

"Don´t worry, your secret is safe with me" Evangeline said sweetly taking his hands on hers and staring into his amber eyes.

"I´m a detective" Owen started saying.

"O…kay?" Evangeline whispered.

"I´m not one of those detectives working in a police precinct. I´m more like a cross between Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew" Owen explained quietly.

"Oh" Evangeline nodded. "Just that"

"I know it sounds crazy" Owen said. "But that´s my job and what I do in my spare time. No one else knows, except for you; so that makes you the first"

"I have to admit that sounds hard to believe but…I believe you" Evangeline replied. "Tell me more about your work. You´re something like a secret agent?"

"Yeah, something like that" Owen responded. "Charlie is the one who entrusted the mission to me. Being honest, we have only spoken on the phone; he´s a really mysterious guy"

"Oh, that sounds interesting" Evangeline said. "So…you have to travel occasionally to solve the mysteries?"

"it depends on the mystery. I had to travel to Scotland to solve the case of the Loch Ness Monster, to Transylvania to solve the case of Count Dracula and even I had to travel to Paris to visit the Louvre museum and unravel the mystery of why Mona Lisa doesn´t smile" Owen explained with a smirk. "Not even Leonardo Da Vinci could figure that clue in his own painting"

"But Mona Lisa does smile" Evangeline pointed softly as Owen raised his eyebrow with curiosity. "just that you haven´t paid attention and that´s why her smile is enigmatic"

"You know, you should come with me to one of my missions" Owen muttered aloud as Evangeline turned to see him surprised.

"Owen…" Evangeline whispered looking at him sweetly.

"Yeah" Owen responded with a wide smile. "I feel that you and I could make a great team and be like Maxwell Smart and 99"

"I…I don´t know what to say" Evangeline replied with the hand in the heart.

"Say yes" Owen said taking her hand. "Come with me"

"Well…it´s really soon considering that you go to Los Angeles in a few days" Evangeline said and she continued. "I heard on the phone when you talked with Charlie. Anyway…I have a lot of things to do for now…my community service, take care of my grandfather…"

"It´s okay, Evie. It doesn´t have to be now" Owen said interrupting gently. "I meant that in a nearly future…maybe you want to come with me"

"Oh…well…in this case" Evangeline responded. "I´d love to" Owen smiled, took Evangeline in his arms and spun her around as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, both stare into each other´s eyes.

On the other hand, Rachel watched as Owen and Evangeline laughed and flirted making a big smile peeped over her beautiful face, feeling really happy for her two friends, but then, she thought that although she should be enjoying the party since it was her seventeenth birthday, she felt a deep concern for the simple fact that her sister and her boyfriend refused to forgive Owen and this made her to be a little worried.

"Hey, Rachel. Are you ready to cut the cake?" Vanessa said walking up to her.

"In a minute" Rachel said sighing. "Thanks for the song, it was amazing"

"You´re welcome" Vanessa said. "But Rachel, you can´t fool me. It´s your party and you´re not having fun like you should. What´s wrong? Can I help you with something?"

"Fine. You win…I'm worried" Rachel replied walking away from the people and sitting on the stairs as Vanessa sat next to her. "Is about Owen. I mean…Finn and Katie are making this harder to be stubborn and not wanting to forgive him.

"How strange, I also think the same" Vanessa replied looking at her friend. "Your sister and my brother are not so different and what identify them is that both are stubborn and keep their emotions for themselves. I also feel that this confrontation between Owen and them has to end" she looked for a moment how Owen and Evangeline danced together. "I mean…come on; the guy is happy with Evie and that´s what really matters, so why not once and for all make peace?"

"I agree. So, my friend…" Rachel said with a smile of camaraderie. "Let´s make a deal. Each one of us will talk with Finn and Katie and convince them to talk to Owen and solve their differences"

"Let´s do it" Vanessa smirked and both girls shake hands to seal the deal.

**Vanessa walking towards Finn…**

"Hey, bro" Vanessa said.

"Hey" Finn responded at his sister.

"Do you mind if I can talk to you for a second?" Vanessa wanted to know.

"About the birds and bees?" Finn replied with a loopsided grin.

"Um, no" Vanessa shakes her head as she grabbed her brother´s arm. "Let´s go to the porch"

**Meanwhile, Rachel walks up to her sister who is in the terrace looking at the horizon…**

"Just the person I´m looking for" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Hey, sis" Katie said turning to her older sister. "You shouldn´t blowing out the candles and opening presents?"

"Mm, that I´ll do it later" Rachel continued. "For now I have other things to think about"

"Like what?" Katie blinked confused.

"Owen" Rachel simply responded.

**Rachel´s porch, Finn and Vanessa are talking…**

"Owen" Vanessa said solemnly.

"I don´t want to talk about it" Finn rolled his eyes.

**Terrace, Rachel and Katie´s conversation…**

"Katie, this attitude with Owen must come to an end. And also this feud" Rachel scolded her sister.

"I don´t trust him" Katie argued.

"Owen is my friend" Rachel protested. "You are being such a pain, young lady; he´s happy with Evie"

**Rachel´s porch, Finn and Vanessa´s conversation…**

"Come on" Vanessa said putting her hand on her brother´s shoulder. "He is your brother; I´m asking you nicely to end this feud"

"I don´t know, Van" Finn sighed. "How do I know that I can trust him?"

"Have you seen Evangeline and Owen together?" Vanessa inquired.

"Yeah but…" Finn started saying.

"You are a good person, Finn" Vanessa interrupted him gently. "Please forgive him"

"Okay" Finn said making her sister smile.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Vanessa inquired with a big smile; and then she pulled her brother into a hug. "Thank god, Finn. Thank you"

**Terrace, Rachel and Katie´s conversation…**

"She´s just a rebound to him, Rachel" Katie argued.

"Katherine Valentine!" Rachel scolded her sister and then softens her tone. "Just forgive him, okay? He´s our friend; or you don´t miss when we played with Owen together hide and seek?" she continued as the young girl looked at her sister sadly. "I know you, Katie. And I know that you miss those sweet and pleasant moments we played together. Moments that hardly will return; just think about it" said that, the tiny brunette returned to the party as she left her little sister alone to think.

_[Flashback. Rachel and Katie are playing hide and seek with a younger Owen. The three kids laugh and have fun together]_

_Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun,  
and I say, It's all right_

_Little darling  
It's been a long, cold lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun,  
and I say, It's all right_

_[Another flashback. Rachel, Katie and Owen are having a picnic in heaven, they eat toasted bread with cream cheese and glass of milk as they talk casually]_

_Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun,  
and I say, It's all right_

_[Another flashback, Owen, Rachel and Katie go to see Peter for the mission. Scene changes to another flashback…Rachel and Katie see Owen again but this time he´s the identical twin of Finn and he´s really happy to see them again]_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_[Another flashback. Owen, Rachel, Marley and Katie walk through the maze on their way to the secret garden and witness the duel between Brittany and Kitty. The next flashback is the kids enjoying the cheerleaders' performance]_

_Little darling  
I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun,  
and I say, It's all right_

_[Back to the present, Katie enters the house, walks down the stairs and goes to the basement where Rachel´s birthday party is, everyone is singing "Happy birthday to you" to her, as Katie observes sadly at Owen from afar]_

_Here comes the sun__  
__Here comes the sun__  
__It's all right__  
__It's all right___

_[after Rachel blows out her candles and everyone clapped, Katie decided to take courage and talk with Owen]_

"Hi" Katie replied shyly folding her hands together as she walked up to Owen. "Can we talk?"

"I don´t know" Owen said clearing his throat. "What´s the point of talking to you if you just criticize me and say how much you hate me?"

"I come in peace" Katie said raising her hands in surrender but Owen didn´t seem to believe her. "I swear"

"If you say so" Owen pointed unconvinced. "Go ahead, Katherine; spit it out"

"Listen, Owen" Katie said with a sigh. "You´re really mad at me and I understand. I´ve been so mean to you and what I said to you the other day was not cool. I owe you a huge apology" Owen said nothing but decided to listen to what the young teen had to say. "I thought…that being Finn´s identical clone you´d get away with it and steal my sister´s heart. I saw you as someone evil and…you have no idea how sorry I am"

"That´s the point, Katie. That you don´t realize how much you can hurt someone, in this case to me in particular" Owen said sadly. "What happened between Rachel and I it´s in the past, okay? She´s happy with my brother, I met the girl of my dreams and I found the missing piece of my puzzle. I tried to make amends with you, but you kept attacking me when…I wanted to move on; get my friend back, the one who I used to play with hide and seek, eating toast with cream cheese, and talk about…you know, stuff when I was a kid. Start from scratch…you know what I mean?"

"I know" Katie agreed. "I was unfair to you and I was wrong. I really hope that we can be friends again. I never forget the adventures we had my sister and I with you, technically we were like the Three Musketeers or something" Katie and Owen laughed at the memory. "But more than anything…you were like the older brother who protected us against all odds"

"In theory I was smaller than you" Owen smirked. "But now I can say I´m a big brother" he and Katie laughed again remembering those unforgettable moments.

"Then…you think you can forgive me?" Katie asked staring into his beautiful amber eyes. "I want to start from scratch"

"I forgive you, kiddo" Owen said smiling at the girl. "Come here" Katie walked towards him and he hugged her tightly, Katie smiled as they hug, restoring her friendship with him.

"Oh my God, Vannie. Did you saw that?" Rachel whispered as she and Vanessa observed from afar how Owen and Katie shared a friendly hug.

"I know" she high-fived with the brunette. "Step two is completed…let´s go to step three" Rachel agreed with Vanessa as they felt happy that finally Owen and Katie were friends again.

"Guys, come on" Katie said as she and Owen walked up to Vanessa and Rachel. "Brittany and Madison are about to start"

"Okay" Vanessa nodded as they gathered with everyone else making the party rain its course because the next to take the stage were Madison and Brittany who were willing to cheer up the guests with the performance.

"Hi" Brittany talked through the microphone. "Those who doesn´t know me I´m Brittany , and if you put the letters together is equal to Britney Spears" she continued while others paid attention to her speech. "Anyway, my friend Madison and I decided to prepare a special number for Rachel on her birthday. So…everybody dance and enjoy the party"

_[The music starts as Jake plays the electric guitar. Brittany and Madison holding the microphone together as they smile at each other before turning at the audience, both sing incredibly amazing and their voices harmonized so well with the song]_

_Brittany and Madison:_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin? up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now _

_[Finn started playing the drums with a loopsided grin on his handsome face as Jake kept playing the guitar and Jeremy the keyboard. The guests started dancing to the beat of the music and enjoying the performance]_

_[Brittany]_

_It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way _

_[Madison]_

_My friends, my kind, no one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime, that´s why we say _

_[Brittany and Madison]_

_Let the music start a revolution (revolution)  
No time to play it safe_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now_

_[Madison]_

_They can't, we can, parents might not understand  
Havin' fun without a plan well that´s what we do _

_[Brittany (New Directions)]_

_We're all here, (let's go!) gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow right through the roof _

_[Brittany and Madison]_

_Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now_

_We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise, feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control_

_[During the instrumental, the girls walked to the edge of the stage smiling at the audience as Finn played the drums softly. When the music started again, Brittany and Madison made an awesome choreography as they kept singing. Everyone danced happily]_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin? up the party now  
Pumpin? up the party now  
Party now, party now_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin? up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now_

_Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin up the party now  
Hey get up, get loud  
Start pumpin? up the party now_

_[The audience cheered as Brittany and Madison made a bow]_

"Happy birthday, Rachel" Brittany and Madison said at unison.

"Thank you so much" Rachel said smiling as she ran to hug the girls.

After a few minutes, there was a time when Owen sat down to eat a slice of that colorful birthday cake; which the taste was delicious, chocolate with m&amp;m´s and white chocolate coating. And as for Finn; he decided to take the first step and get closer to talk with his twin.

"Hey" Finn said with a plate with rainbow cake as Owen kept eating in silence. "Do you mind if I sit?" Owen shook his head and he sat in front of his brother in the couch. "Is the most colorful cake I´ve ever seen" Finn continued trying to make conversation as he put a forkful on his mouth and chewed slowly.

"It´s because is rainbow cake" Owen responded as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "Brittany said that Lord Tubbington baked it, and believe it or not…I believe her"

"It tastes awesome" Finn agreed and then cleared his throat putting his plate on the table as Owen did the same. "Look, man; I´ll go straight to the point, okay?"

"Sure" Owen replied staring at his brother. "What is it, bro?"

"First of all, are you enjoying the party?" Finn wanted to know.

"Totally" Owen responded. "Now you´re going to tell me what´s going on or…?"

"I do" Finn continued. "So, I´ve noticed that you and Evie are getting closer"

"Yeah"

"She´s a pretty girl" Finn said.

"Pretty is not a word that I can cover it" Owen commented. "She´s a beautiful ray of sunshine and goddess"

"Wow! How poetic, I thought it was just a prank and she was your rebound girl" Finn accidentally whispered.

"What do you mean?" Owen turned to his twin. "Rebound in which sense?"

"No, that´s not what I meant" Finn honestly said. "I thought that you didn´t care about Evie"

"I do care about her" Owen said. "A lot"

"I´m sorry" Finn apologized. "Sometimes I can shut my stupid mouth and I tend to say things that I regret later"

"It´s okay" Owen replied. "I guess I´ll have to get used to your sassiness"

"Yep, I think so" Finn and Owen laughed before turning serious. "I also wanted to apologize to you. I was an ass…I…I felt threatened because I thought you were going to steal the love of my life…after all you and I are identical twins and…is very common that people constantly confuse us" Finn continued. "What I´m trying to say, dude is…I´m sorry"

"I´m sorry too" Owen said.

"What for?" Finn replied confused. "You didn´t do anything wrong"

"Actually I did" Owen said. "I had a big crush on Rachel that I wanted to make her mine when she loves you and I was so blind to see it until…fate had to tell me that Rachel was not the one for me and well…Evangeline is my soulmate, so I´m not going to let her go. I´m so sorry, Finn. For not being the brother that I could be from the beginning"

"No problem. We are learning to get along better, don´t you think?" Finn asked with an adorable half smirk peeking out his dimples; Owen made the same grin and nodded. There was no doubt that Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather were exactly two drops of water that rarely be differentiated.

"Would you mind if you and I go back to being brothers?" Owen asked looking at his twin. "I´m just getting to know you and…what I care is having my real family"

"I always wanted that in the first place, Owen" Finn agreed and both twins fist pumped starting again their brotherhood. "So…what do you say? You would like to sing the last song at Rach´s party? I´m sure she would appreciate it since you are her friend"

"Seriously?" Owen asked and Finn nodded. "I thought you hated me"

"I don´t hate you" Finn said. "How could I hate my twin brother?"

"okay, I´ll do it" Owen smiled as Finn and Owen shared a man-hug restoring their relationship as brothers, and this could be the beginning of something wonderful…a real family.

_[Scene changes to Rachel´s party. Owen is in the stage singing as everyone enjoys his performance, Rachel and Vanessa noticed that Finn and his twin share friendly smiles. They dance to the last performance to conclude with the party]_

_[Owen with New Directions]_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_[Owen]_

_Everest is only a mountain  
A pyramid is just a shape  
Doesn't have to hold you back  
Doesn't have to pin you down_

_Let your dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite_

_Did you know that it's true  
Everything is possible  
There's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you_

_[New Directions (Owen)]_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_(And I believe in you)_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey _

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_[Owen]_

_Don't be afraid to be who you are  
Just scream out and shout and follow the stars  
Forget about the past that it's over  
We are the young ones our way is forward_

_Who keeps tabs on stupid mistakes?  
We all mess up but that's just the way  
We learn how to get back up  
We learn how to turn the page_

_So we will let our dreams take flight  
And our hearts ignite_

_Did you know that it's true  
Everything is possible  
There's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you_

_[New Directions (Owen)]_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_(And I believe in you)_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey _

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_[Owen]_

_Let your dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite_

_Did you know that it's true  
That everything is possible  
There's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you_

_[New Directions (Owen)]_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_(And I believe in you)_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey _

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_I believe, I believe, I believe, hey_

_[Owen]_

_And I believe in you_

To close the party with a flourish, the days passed and everything returned to normal. One morning, Owen was in the courtyard sitting on a table reading his favorite book as Rachel, Katie, Vanessa and Jeremy approached him.

"hey, Owen" Jeremy said making him look up from his book.

"hey, guys, what´s up?" Owen greeted them closing his book.

"It´s a bad time to ask you to go to the auditorium?" Katie asked. "Finn has a surprise and…is very important to be there"

"Sure, I´ll be there" Owen smirked as his dimples peeped out on his handsome face.

"Wait…" Vanessa said opening her backpack and handing him clothing neatly folded with a pair of converse. "You´re going to need this"

"O…kay; thanks" Owen said taking the clothes. "But still I don´t understand what´s going on, can someone tell me?"

"I´m sorry" Rachel shook her head with a smile. "My boyfriend specified that it was something confidential. Just go to the auditorium, okay?"

"Oh, and don´t be late" Jeremy said as he and the girls left the courtyard, Owen looked at the clothes and smiled.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, New Directions are gathered on the stage as they wear blue t-shirts and jeans with converse, all the girls had half-pony tail. They sing with the heart as have a good time]_

_[Mason (with Vanessa)]_

_Have you ever felt like you woke up  
(On the wrong side of your heart)  
Has it ever felt like it's broken  
(Like the world tore it apart)_

_[Finn]_

_Have you felt so weak,  
You could hardly stand_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Like if you ever fell  
You could never tell  
If you'd ever get back up again_

_[Madison and Kitty]_

_I know it's hard to do,  
But I think you can make it,  
Cause I know we can take it_

_[__Mason with Kitty and Madison]_

_Baby we will…_

_[Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley with New Directions]_

_Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise_

_[Finn (Katie)]_

_It's difficult to try to stay awake  
(When you walk a tired path)  
And there are moments when it's easier to take  
(The road that leads you back)_

_[Artie]_

_I'm not the first to say it,  
And I won't be the last,  
But I want to remind you,  
I'm there it's time to hold on  
You're stronger than that_

_[Kitty (with Artie)]_

_But when it gets too tough to  
Find my (way home),  
And I'm stupid enough to  
Try and find it (alone)_

_[Finn (Vanessa)]_

_When it feels like there is nothing I can do  
(There's nothing I can do)  
But give up_

_[Finn (with Rachel)]_

_(I look up, thank God I have you to tell me)  
I know it's hard to do,  
But I think you can make it  
(Cause I know we can take it,  
Yeah baby we will)_

_[Kitty, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie with Mason and Madison and New Directions]_

_Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will rise_

_[During the bridge, Owen enters the auditorium (with the same clothes as New Directions) as he sings; Vanessa gets off the stage, walks up to him and held out her hand to him, he takes it with a smile and both get on the stage together, the members are happy and receive Owen with open arms]_

_[Owen]_

_Oooooh,  
Ooooh,  
Oh_

_[Owen and Vanessa]_

_La la la la la  
La la la_

_[Katie]_

_Oh we will…  
We will rise!_

_[Kitty, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie with Mason and Madison, Owen and New Directions (Vanessa)]_

_Rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!)  
When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!)  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by  
You and I, we will_

_Rise  
We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah)  
We are the dreamers we will fly  
(Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us,  
We will rise above the ashes  
Before this (__with Marley:__ short life passes us by)  
You and I_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_We will rise_

_[Vanessa and Katie with New Directions (Marley and Owen)]_

_We will rise  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_[Finn with a big smile opens his arms and Owen walks up to his brother, they share a big and bear hug, New Directions are so happy for the twins and then Owen as a new member finish the song with them]_

_[Rachel]_

_We will rise!_

_[Kitty, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Katie with Mason and Madison, Owen and New Directions__(Finn)]_

_We will rise above the ashes  
(We will rise above!)  
Before this whole life passes us by  
(Oh yeah!)_

_[Katie, Vanessa, Rachel, Finn, Marley and Owen with New Directions]__  
You and I, we will rise_

_[Everyone lifts their arms to the sky. The chapter ends]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Jared Andrews: Freddie Highmore**

**Melissa Johnson: Victoria Justice**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-I´m not a girl/Not yet a woman by Britney Spears (performed by Rachel Berry)**

**2.-I knew I loved you by Savage Garden (performed by Owen Merryweather)**

**3.-Dancing queen by ABBA (performed by Marley Rose, Andy Stewart, Evangeline Monteith, Vanessa Hudson and Kitty Wilde)**

**4.-A dream is a wish your heart makes by Cinderella/Disney channel circle of stars version (Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Ryder Lynn, Owen Merryweather, Kitty Wilde and Evangeline Monteith**

**5.-Be okay by Oh honey (performed by Mason and Madison McCarthy**

**6.-Complicated by Avril Lavigne (performed by Katie Valentine and Owen Merryweather)**

**7.-Sugar by Maroon 5 (performed by Finn Hudson and Katie Valentine)**

**8.-Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae (performed by New Directions boys)**

**9.-Pumpin up the party by Hannah Montana (performed by Brittany and Madison McCarthy)**

**10.-You, me and the beat by Dove Cameron* (performed by Vanessa Hudson with New Directions and Owen Merryweather)**

**11.-Believe by Shawn Mendes (performed by Owen Merryweather with New Directions)**

**12.-Rise by Glee (performed by New Directions**

Background songs:

**1.-Here comes the rain again by Eurythmics, **

**2.-Lean on by Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake**

**3.-Here comes the sun by The Beatles**

**Unreleased songs: Froyo yolo by Dove Cameron* is sung by Vanessa Hudson**

***the two songs are originally performed by Dove Cameron and are used as original songs from Vanessa which is portrayed by Dove Cameron.**

**Author´s note: I hope all of you guys had enjoyed the chapter like I did writing it. Honestly I feel proud of how things turned for the twins and…I don´t know you but it was time that they ended their feud. Anyway, stay tuned because the next chapter will be a huge surprise to Katie.**

**One more thing before leaving: I don´t know how many times I have to tell the haters that this is my story and I write it the way I want to read it. I think that they are just jealous because they don´t know how to enjoy a good story. But the important is that I have a real friends in this fandom who support me like Sabrina34268541**, ** LuvCoryandLea**** and ****Firegirl125****, that they encourage me every day to keep writing.**

**That´s it for now and until the next time…**

**Your friend**

**Roxy **


	18. Impossible love

**Hello again! We have finally reached the eighteen chapter of the story. This time the synopsis is different, well…not so much. After Katie (Sabrina Carpenter) dreams about her celebrity crush, she will develop a crush on her best friend. You must find out who is the person; otherwise if I tell you who is, then is not surprise anymore **

**Besides…a key scene is going to be really important at the end, so…stay tune for more surprises.**

**I don´t own Glee or the characters, I just own the plot of the story, the story and Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Jeremy and…etc…**

**Anyway, this is it for now...**

It´s a masquerade party on the balcony, Katie is walking through the crowd as she sighs deeply. As she doesn´t know what to do, decide to sit in a chair…next to her is a handsome stranger who wears also a mask, who just kept staring at the girl.

"Cool party, huh?" Katie muttered but the stranger simply nodded and gives her a loopsided smile showing a dimple on his cheek. "Oh I see…you don´t talk much…well…sorry to get in your way, whatever your name is"

"Don´t go" the stranger finally said taking her hand; his voice was the most beautiful thing that Katie had heard in her entire life. "Tell me more about you"

"What you want to know about me?" Katie replied staring into his eyes, but she kept captivated by his beauty. "Wow…you have gorgeous eyes"

"Thank you" he responded as he kept holding her hand. "And you are so beautiful. We know each other?"

"I don´t think so" Katie shakes her head. "I mean…you look familiar although…I still have no idea who you are"

"Well…" the young man said smiling and showing his dimple. "I know you. We have talked before"

"Really?" Katie crossed her arms. "When?"

"In your dreams actually" he responded removing the mask, a very handsome boy identical to Finn and Owen smiled sweetly at her, nothing more and nothing less than…

"Oh…my…God" Katie said shocked. "C…C…Cory M…Monteith?!" she immediately got up from her seat and hold her long dress. "No, this is not right…I…I have to go. I´m sorry" she then started running away. However, Cory was more determined to find his mysterious maiden and ran after her.

"Wait!" Cory exclaimed. "Please don´t go" he took her hand stopping her. "I want to know who you are. I have the feeling that I´ve seen you before. Please, tell me who you are"

"Katie" the young girl muttered innocently. "I´m Katie"

"Katie is a beautiful name" Cory said brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Let me see that face of an angel, please. Don´t hide from me" Katie took a deep breath and slowly removed her mask revealing to Cory for the first time, her beautiful angelic face. Her big and sparkling green eyes lost in his gorgeous amber eyes. "I knew it. It´s you…my beautiful girl" then, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I can´t believe it´s you" Katie said softly as Cory and she stare at each other. "Somebody pinch me"

"Why?" Cory whispered as he stroke her blonde curls. "I don´t want you to get hurt"

"Because I know that some point I´m going to wake up from this dream" Katie replied sadly.

"Then don´t" Cory whispered in her ear. "Stay with me"

"Is not right, Mr. Monteith" Katie said politely. "I´m just a girl of thirteen"

"I´m two years older than you basically in this universe, my love" Cory said lovingly. "I have fifteen years-old. And the age difference doesn´t matter…as long as we´re together"

"I hope so too, Cory" Katie said taking his hand and entwining their fingers together. "So what now…do you want to return to the party?"

"Nope" Cory smirked with his half-smile. God he was so gorgeous. "Actually, I want to show you something; come with me, beautiful"

"Well, if you insist…" Katie giggled as she and Cory left the balcony and the ballroom. "Are you sure that nobody will notice our absence?"

"I don´t think so, follow me" Cory responded as they walked through a short cut. They continued walking down the secret passage until he opened the doors giving access to beautiful and spacious gardens, which were surrounded by fountains, flowers and Christmas lights in the trees. It looked like a landscape out of a fairytale. "Here we are"

"Oh my God…" Katie exclaimed staring at the gardens. "This is…so magical and beautiful"

"Just like you" Cory whispered as they walked through the garden. "My princess" he kissed again her hand.

"I love you" Katie accidentally whispered and immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean…"

"I love you too" Cory responded taking her hands and kissing her forehead. "I´m so in love with you, Katie Valentine"

_[A melody filled the ambient as they kept walking holding hands. Cory and Katie staring at each other lovingly. Cory started singing with his beautiful baritone voice as Katie did a harmony with her own melodious voice]_

_[Cory]_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something  
Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_[Cory with Katie]_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_[Katie started walking away from Cory as he followed her and held her hand, they stop walking and lift their hands together entwining their fingers, both kept staring at each other]_

_[Katie]_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_[Cory]_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

_[Cory and Katie]_

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one (__Katie:__ one….)_

_[During the instrumental, Cory and Katie waltz as fireflies surround them, they stop waltzing to stare at each other. Cory strokes Katie´s hair as both have love in their eyes. A young, innocent and pure love. They keep singing]_

_[Cory]_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_[Cory and Katie]_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one _

_[Cory leans slowly and captures Katie´s lips with his, Katie closes her eyes and gets lost in the kiss as she reciprocates wrapping her arms around his neck. Cory smiling against her lips as they kiss passionately]_

"Katie…Katie…" a female voice sounded as echo. "Katie, wake up"

"Huh?" Katie blinked and wakes up in her room looking everywhere. "Rach?"

"Of course it´s me, little dove. I´m sorry but it´s time to get up…we´re late for school" Rachel responded as she left her room.

"Five more minutes" Katie protested.

"I don´t think so, you have five minutes to get dressed and go down for breakfast" Rachel responded from afar.

"Ugh, is not fair" Katie groaned as she fell back on the bed and put the pillow over her face.

The dream was quickly forgotten as the two sisters walked down the halls of McKinley; but not quite precisely because Finn was coming over them casually and Katie got nervous.

"Oh God, oh God" Katie started to murmur nervous. "Don´t let him to see me" she ran to hide behind her sister and used her as a shield. "Oh boy…"

"Katie, what´s wrong? You´d never acted like this before" Rachel inquired as she turned to her sister. "It´s just Finn"

"That´s the problem. Please hide me" Katie whispered as she hid again.

"Hey, babe" Finn said as he approached to Rachel and kissed her lips softly.

"Hi" Rachel kissed him back as he smiled against her lips.

"Hey, Katie" Finn smirked as he leaned to see the young girl who was hidden behind her sister.

"Wait…how did you…?" Katie whispered when her plan to try to avoid her best friend at all costs had failed.

"Please, do you really believe that I was not going to notice you were hiding behind your sister?" Finn replied with determination and crossing his arms. "Whatever your plan was to avoid me it didn´t go as you expected because you were busted"

"Hi, Finn" Katie responded with a shrill and sweet voice, even with a giggle as she looked at him. "How is your day?"

"Well…" Finn chided staring at her. "I wanted to know why you are avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?"

"Um…I…I…I forgot that I have art class!" Katie suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Rachel asked confused when her sister was acting really weird out of nowhere and picked her books that had fallen by accident because of her nerves.

"Yes! And I´m sooo late" Katie said agitated. "Now if you´ll excuse me"

"Why is she acting like that?" Finn asked confused as the young girl ran away from there, leaving only her sister with her boyfriend.

"I have no idea but I´ll find out" Rachel said looking at her boyfriend. "I won´t let a thirteen year old girl get away with it"

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with her? I mean…she´d never had the bubbly attitude with me before" Finn responded raising an eyebrow.

"I promise I´m going to find out what´s going on with my sister" Rachel calmed him down. "Okay? "She leaned and kissed his cheek before she left Finn alone in the hallway.

_[Katie is walking down the school hallway on her way to art class as she takes a deep breath. Her hands are sweaty and she decides to put them in the pockets of her jacket. She looks straight ahead with determination but she also feels nervous]_

Katie voice over:

_Okay, I don´t know what on earth is happening to me lately. I mean…since I had the amazing dream with my handsome prince Cory…which I didn´t want to wake up but my dear sister eventually made me come down from the cloud 9, I felt very strange; with that ticklish sensation on my stomach_

_[From afar, Katie witnesses that Finn stops at his locker to pull out his Spanish book for his next class]_

_Oh there he is, he is the most perfect angel fallen from heaven (she sighs) as tall as a large oak tree on a sunny summer afternoon, his freckles around his nose and cheeks reminds me of chocolate chips, those eyes…his gorgeous eyes…and…his goofy smile that makes adorable his dimples (sighs) he´s so cute and cuddling like a teddy bear_

_[Katie raises her eyebrow in confusion and shakes her head but at the same time she starts to feeling dizzy, nervous and she feels tickles in her stomach but she keeps staring at Finn]_

_Wait…no…oh man I´m talking about Finn. What is happening to me? Oh my God, my hands are sweating. Oh…that´s…butterflies on my stomach? No, no, no. why? Why I´m falling in love with him? He´s the most perfect creature of…stop that! He´s your best friend. This is wrong! No!_

_[Finn walks towards his class, looks at Katie and smiles at her before he leaves]_

_He looked at me…oh my God…and he smiled. His handsome smile. Oh my…holy moly…someone help me. I can´t help it…he´s so handsome, fun, dork, his baritone voice is music to my ears every time he talks and sing…No! No! No!_

_I need to get out of here…oh no_

_[Music starts out of nowhere. Katie keeps walking down the halls as she pictures Finn and Cory following her everywhere. She´s so nervous that she stumbles constantly and feels dizzy, she falls backwards and arms caught her at time. It´s Finn, she smiles at him and blushes]_

_[Finn and Cory (Katie)]_

_Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh babe)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh babe)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh babe)  
Can't help it_

_[Katie]_

_First time, that I saw your eyes  
Boy, you looked right through me, mmm mmmm  
Played it cool, but I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm  
You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you_

_[During the art class. She has troubles concentrating because of instead of drawing the sketch of the Eiffel tower. She´s drawing a hot Frankenstein with Finn´s face and the body of Oliver Queen from Arrow. She looks up and notices her teacher looks at her upset. Katie tries to give her the notebook but accidentally splashes her teacher with paint]_

_Can't help it_

_Girl can't help it (oh babe)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (no how)  
Can't help it_

_[Katie]_

_Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm  
Whoa now? Think I'm goin' down  
Friends don't know what's with me  
Mmm mmm_

_[Scene changes to Geography class. She has troubles paying attention to the class and thinks of Finn. Her classmate throws her a pencil on the back of her head, she immediately gasps and falls down from her seat. She tries to get up and hits her head. Immediately she rubs her head in pain]_

_You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin'  
(Oh), flippin'(Oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you_

_[Finn and Cory (Katie)]_

_Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh please)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh no)  
Can't help it_

_[During the bridge. Katie is in the laboratory trying to do her science project but she ruins everything and causes an explosion. Not really serious. She looks straight ahead as if she was talking to the audience]_

_[Katie (talking)]_

_You know this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and uh  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
'Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break-up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone, but  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me  
And I'm back_

_[Katie is walking down the halls again as Finn and Cory follows her as ghosts and shadows]_

_[Finn and Cory (Katie)]_

_Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (in in love)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (oh god)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love)  
Can't help it  
Whooo hoo hoo  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah baby)  
Can't help it  
Girl can't help it (I'm back in love, yeah)  
Can't help it (I know you got me)_

_[She keeps acting weird because of the crush, she hits with each thing is in front of her, stumbles, ruins the class, her hands are sweaty, is distracted and does clumsy things]_

_[Katie]_

_You got me trippin' (oh), stumblin' (oh)  
Flippin' (oh), fumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
So in love with you_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)  
You got me slippin' (oh), tumblin' (oh)  
Sinkin' (oh), crumblin' (so)  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (in in love)_

_[She sneaks in the showers and witness Finn is showering as he passes the soap through his naked body and don´t notice the young teen is watching him. She keeps staring at him totally hypnotized by his gorgeous and sexy nakedness]_

_So in love with you__  
__So in love with you__  
__So in love with you_

…

"KATIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a male and very familiar voice screamed at her as he covered his penis with his hand.

"F…Finn…" Katie muttered nervous but she kept standing as if her feet were glued on the ground.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Finn yelled as Katie immediately ran away embarrassed. Finn immediately put the towel around his waist and locked himself in the bathroom.

After a few awkward hours, Katie decided to forget about the shower incident and got into the choir room where everyone were already gathered. However, Finn was nervous for the simple fact that a thirteen year old girl had seen him naked in the shower.

"Okay, guys. Listen up" Finn said clearing his throat. "I have two announcements…the first is that after our victory in invitationals, we have to work hard for sectionals" New Directions cheered and applauded. "And some bad news…due I´m only sixteen. I can´t run glee club anymore"

"What?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"This is insane" Avery protested. "You led us to win, Finn. They can´t do this to you"

"I know but…a gossip girl apparently heard that a teenager was the glee club director and…she reported it to the principal" Finn explained while everyone paid attention.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Bree, the new head African American cheerio spied on the glee club as Finn was writing something in the white board and with an evil smirk returned to the principal´s office with an evidence; she was hot and pretty, but her heart was vile and black. She was determinate to make each other´s lives miserable._

"_Hello, Bree. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Andrews asked politely as he adjusted his glasses._

"_I want to report a crime" Bree said with determination. "Under the rules of this school…is strictly forbidden for a minor to run a glee club. And certain person…is not following the statues. So practically…he should be suspended, don´t you think?"_

"_You are right, young lady" the short man replied. "Now tell me…who is the criminal who dares to disobey my orders?"_

"_Finn Hudson" Bree smirked evilly. "I also heard that thanks to him, the losers of New Directions won. That shouldn´t even be legal. I mean…what sixteen year old boy decides to be clever and play to be a teacher when he is still a sophomore?"_

"_Bree, call Finn Hudson to my office immediately" Mr. Andrews ordered. "in any way I will let the sacred name of McKinley is ridicule"_

"_Yes, sir" Bree nodded and got up from the seat to leave the principal´s office to go after Finn._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Ugh, I hate that bitch so bad" Kitty said angrily. "I´m going to leave this room and go to kick her ass" then, the cheerleader got up from her seat and started walking toward the exit. "This ends now"

"Kitty…sit down please" Finn interrupted her. "Violence is useless. And anyway, Bree would accused you with the principal of assault"

"What else happened?" Jake asked inciting the young man to continue with his story. "Did you were expelled?"

"I wouldn´t be here, dude" Finn responded. "In fact…this is what actually happened…"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_You wanted to see me, Mr. Andrews?" Finn asked as he entered the principal´s office._

"_That´s right, young man. Have a seat" Mr. Andrews indicated and Finn nodded taking a seat in front of his desk. "my sources told me that apparently you are running the glee club without adult supervision, or am I wrong?"_

"_Uh…well…I do" Finn responded without hesitation. "Is a nonprofit club and…well…this is just for fun as an extracurricular activity after school. I didn´t think there was trouble"_

"_Sorry to inform you that there is a huge trouble for having violated the rules of this school" the principal took a large book of his archivist and placed it on his desk, after opening it and through it. "Page 22, rule 115" Mr. Andrews read. "It´s strictly forbidden for a minor to run a show choir. He or she can do it under the supervision of an adult, not abide this rule, the minor will be suspended from the activity and a responsible teacher will be the new director of the glee club. With no exception" he closed the book and stared at Finn who was rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans. "The book said it all. From now on you no longer lead New Directions as director. And if you dare to play smart with me…I suspend you two weeks, you understand?" the boy said nothing and simply nodded sadly. There was no way he could outwit authority._

"_Then…I will be just another member of the glee club?" Finn asked. "But who will run New Directions?"_

"_William Schuester" Mr. Andrews said. "He has experience in arts and music. So…on Monday will be your last week as a director. William will start the next week. Enjoy your last week, Finn Hudson. It´s time to stop acting like an adult and hold on to sixteen"_

"_Yes, sir" Finn simply said. "Um…thank you for everything" he got up from his seat and left the principal´s office. It was going to be sad for him not being the director of New Directions but…at the same time it was a relief because Mr. Schue was a nice man and a wonderful teacher._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Then what will happen now?" Jeremy wanted to know with interest. "If it´s your last week with us?"

"Well…I´m just another member of the glee club and co-captain along with Rachel" Finn explained. "But…Mr. Schue will be our new director…wait a minute…" he asked suddenly. "Where is Owen?"

"He´s on a trip" Evangeline said from her seat. "He had to go to California by a business matter. He will return in two weeks"

"Oh, I didn´t know that he worked" Finn replied softly. "What kind of job he does?"

"I´m sorry I can´t say" Evangeline apologized. "That´s confidential"

"Okay…" Finn started saying but the bell rang and all the kids left the choir room. "That´s all for today. See you later"

"Hi, Finny bear" Katie smiled sweetly as she walked towards him. "As a peace offering…I give you chocolate chip cookies, I baked them" she hands him a pretty basked decorate with the cookies inside. "And…" inside of the basket as well was the book of "Goldilocks and the three bears". "When you are reading this…you will remember me, because…I´m Goldilocks" she shrugged. "In theory"

"Thank you" Finn replied hesitantly as he took the basket. "Katie…"

"I have to go now" she tiptoed and hugged him. "I´ll see you tomorrow" she turned on her heels and left the choir room leaving a confused Finn behind with the basket in his hand.

On the other hand; Marley, Vanessa, Evangeline and Andy met in Lima Bean to discuss the issue of Katie. Evangeline and Marley drank coffee while Vanessa and Andy drank chocolate milkshake and strawberry smoothie respectively.

"Okay, this is getting really serious" Evangeline started saying as she took of a sip of her coffee. "Katie has being acting really weird lately. During glee rehearsal she hasn´t stopped staring at Finn all the time"

"If you want to know something really serious, in science class she caused an explosion when we were working in our project by mixing the wrong chemicals" Andy said shyly as the girls listened with interest. "I think she was distracted or something"

"She´s like really distracted" Vanessa pointed. "For example, in art class she draw a Frankenstein with my brother´s face and body of Oliver Queen instead of drawing the Eiffel tower we were assigned to by Mrs. Danielson. She was like in a trance. I hope is not her period or else she´s going to be really emotional for almost everything"

"No; she´s blushing" Marley commented as she placed her coffee on the table in front of them. "Badly. In front of him, as Evangeline said…she kept looking at him, and…she also gave him a basket with cookies and a book of "Goldilocks and the three bears"

"Wait a minute…" Evangeline interrupted them. "Is not something strange. Her bubbly attitude, giving him presents, spying him on the shower…oh my God…she´s so crushing on Finn"

"What?!" the girls yelled at unison.

"Oh no" Marley said shaking her head.

"Yeah, it´s obvious" Evangeline responded. "She acts like rainbows and flowers all around him. I just hope Rachel won´t find out or this is going to be the first sibling world war in the history of the world"

"Not again" Vanessa groaned as she leaned her head on the back of the seat. "First it was Owen/Rachel/Finn. Now Katie/Finn/Rachel love triangle. We need to do something"

"It´s better if Finn rejects her politely and gently" Evangeline commented. "Besides, Finn cares a lot about Katie. And he sees her as his little sister. No offense, Vanessa.

"None taken" Vanessa responded softly. "Guys…we have to do a Katie-Vention" Andy, Marley and Evangeline turned to see the blonde with curiosity as she adjusted her glasses. "An intervention. If we talk with Katie…maybe we can convince her that her being romantically involved with Finn will never work. Not in a million years"

"I second that" Marley responded. "Maybe if we talk to her…we can avoid that she ends with a broken heart"

"Claire and I talked with Owen and look what happened, Marley" Vanessa responded. "He was devastated"

"But at the end he find his happiness again. With Evangeline" Andy commented as Evangeline looked down shyly. "We can´t lose anything, don´t you think? Let´s talk with Katie even if we have to die trying"

"Let´s do this" Evangeline nodded as the girls sealed the deal shaking hands. The operation Katie-vention was about to road the house.

"I don´t know what to do with Katie" Finn said on the phone with someone. "I mean…she´s acting really weird. It´s almost as if she were stalking me or something like that and…I´m freaking out" Finn heard some footsteps entering the choir room that make him breathing hard thinking it was Katie, but seeing that it was actually his girlfriend, he sighed of relief. "Look, Owen. I have to go now but…do you really think this is going to work? Okay, I´ll take your advice. Thanks, buddy" he hung up the phone and walked up to Rachel, but not before hiding the basket behind the garbage can. "Hello, beautiful"

"Hi, handsome" Rachel lovingly said as she gives him a kiss. "Are you okay? It seems like you´ve seen a ghost"

"Yeah, I´m okay" Finn responded. "What makes you think I´m not okay?"

"You don´t fool me, babe" Rachel responded by putting both hands on his cheeks and staring at his beautiful amber eyes. "I can notice when you´re insecure and wet your bottom lip constantly. You can tell me, okay?"

"I´m not okay, Rachel" Finn replied walking away for a moment and sat on a chair. "Have you noticed that Katie…is with a totally different attitude towards me? She´s usually…snarky and…we both exchange sarcastic comments and nicknames to each other, because…you know…we´re good friends. But now…she blushes out of nowhere, giggles, gives me gifts and even she sneaked in the showers and saw my…" he pointed at his crotch. "Business"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute" she interrupted him. "She saw you naked?" Finn nodded. "Oh God…oh my God. Finn…I think my sister has a crush on you"

"What the hell?!" Finn exclaimed shocked. "Oh man…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How the hell happened?" he put his hands on his face and groaned. "Oh my God"

"Is not your fault, love" Rachel said sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "You´re the hottest guy in school"

_[several flashbacks happens: Katie and Finn meeting for the first time in the showers, they talking in the library about Rachel, they singing together in the auditorium, they eating cotton candy in the tree house, they hugging each other, Katie blushing as she stares at Finn a few moments, she giving him the basket, she staring at his naked glory when he´s showering, she drawing his face in art class and the events that lead her crush on him]_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer__  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on__  
Settle down inside my love_

_oh, oh, Come on, come on__  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on__  
We were once  
Upon a time in love___

_We're accidentally in love__  
Accidentally in love__[x7]___

_Accidentally___

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,__  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally__[x2]___

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on__  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on__  
Just get yourself inside my1_

_Love ...I'm in love_

Back to the present, Finn was extremely nervous and leaned back in the seat while breathing hard. Now it all it starting to make sense, since Katie tried to avoid him using Rachel as a shield, until she blushed at looking at him and even give him the basket with the cookies and the book.

"This can´t be happen to me" Finn replied nervously. "I need to get Katie out of my mind" he turned to see the tiny brunette who was still rubbing his back. "Rach…you think you can help me forget? Please?"

"Sure" Rachel nodded and took his hand. "I know exactly how to do it"

Minutes later, Finn and Rachel were making out passionately as they rolled over Rachel´s bed. Neither of them was willing to stop even eventually they needed to catch their breath. Finn´s tongue connected with Rachel´s tongue as their mouths eat each other´s hungrily. Suddenly Finn´s phone; which was on the nightstand table started vibrating. Finn, without breaking the kiss, picked the phone to check the text messages.

**Hi, Finny bear **

**I hope you liked the basket**

**Are you reading the story?**

**Y ou are so cute **

"Mmm, who is it, babe?" Rachel asked as she started kissing Finn´s neck.

"Speaking of the devil" Finn groaned while his girlfriend was covering his neck with kisses. "Baby…you don´t want to know who´s texting me right now"

"What?!" Rachel protested parting the kiss as she took Finn´s phone and started reading the texts. "Katherine!"

"Don´t worry about her, Rach" Finn said taking his phone and putting it back on the nightstand table. "Let´s make out, okay?"

"Okay" Rachel giggled as Finn started pecking kisses on her lips. They make out again trying to forget the texts alerts, but then…

"Wait, love" Finn apologized breaking the kiss and took the phone again. "Hello?"

"Finny bear, why you are not answering my messages?" Katie responded on the phone, while she was in the secret garden sitting on a stone as her bare feet were inside the crystalline water of the creek. "I just wanted to know if you liked my gift"

"Katie, I´m kind of busy now" Finn said. "I…I have more important things to do"

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Katie asked innocently. "At the tree house?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Katherine" Rachel said snatching Finn´s phone and answering the call. "You will stop stalking my boyfriend, got that?" she turned off the phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Rach, what are you…" Finn started saying but the lips of the beautiful girl on top of him were already on his, interrupting him. He immediately smiled and deepens the kiss pushing his tongue against Rachel´s mouth begging for entrance, which she happily granted. "Mmmm" he moaned against her mouth. "You´re so hot when you´re jealous, my love"

"You´re mine and only mine, Finn Hudson" Rachel said between furious kisses. "And in no way I´m going to let a thirteen year-old girl with that creepy crush on you will steal you away from me"

"I´m yours, baby" Finn seductively whispered against her lips and they continued making out happily.

"What did I do?" Katie murmured sadly when suddenly her call with Finn had been interrupted by her sister. "Is not fair, I wasn´t even talking to Rachel" she sighed and pulled her feet out of the water to just take a walk through the secret garden.

"Anyone know where we can find her?" Andy asked as the girls walked down the streets. "Where do you think she might be on a day like this?"

"Surely in the tree house or in her room writing songs" Marley said. "Unless she is in the kitchen baking more cookies for Finn"

"That would be creepy" Evangeline pointed. "Itself that the poor boy looked a little scared when she was really bubbly with him this morning"

"Hold on" Vanessa spoke suddenly making the others to stop walking and turned to see her. "I think I know where is Katie"

"Okay, if you say so" Evangeline replied unconvinced as they followed the young blonde. "Are you sure it´s over here?"

"Yes, don´t worry I know a shortcut" Vanessa responded as they entered an alley that seemed to have no end.

"This place freaks me out" Andy muttered nervously. "Let´s get out of here before I have nightmares"

"It´s okay, Andy. I got it covered" Vanessa said putting a hand on the girl´s shoulder as they continued walking through the passage.

"I see a light" Evangeline said as they approach the exit. "We must be close"

"We´re close" Marley said when the girls arrived the secret garden and they saw from afar how Katie was swinging. "And there she is"

"Finally" Evangeline responded looking everywhere. "Wow, what a beautiful place"

"Of course it is" Vanessa smiled. "This was where my brother and Rachel had their first date and first kiss"

"With more reason Katie shouldn´t be here" Andy replied as they walked towards the swings. "This is Finn and Rachel´s sacred place; being here would be like invading their privacy"

"I agree that this is where they had their first kiss but…it doesn´t make it a sacred place" Marley said softly. "Otherwise we wouldn´t be here"

"Good point" Evangeline agreed. "But…we have to stop Katie before she does crazy things"

"Katie, there you are" Vanessa said running towards her. "We need to talk"

"Hey, Van" Katie replied looking up. "I´m surprised to see you here. Actually…I´m a little sad because I was talking to Finn a few moments ago but…apparently he was not interested in talking to me because Rachel interrupted the call. So…I´m going to his place later"

"You can´t do that" Evangeline said.

"Why not?" Katie crosses her arms.

"Because…we don´t want you to get hurt" Andy said. "Katie, we come to make an intervention to stop you from doing something crazy. Listen…this crush on Finn is reaching its limit and…you have to stop"

"You don´t understand, right?" Katie replied getting up from the swing and started walking through the garden until she stopped and turned to see them. "Finn is someone very important to me. He has always been with me, he was the one who stood by me when I was bullied by Savannah, he´s my best friend"

"We know that" Marley said. "But one thing is to have a great friendship with Finn and…quite another is that you have a stalker and possessive attitude towards him. He loves you…as a sister. He feels that he must protect you because that´s what older brothers do. Please don´t confuse your bond of friendship with love. He is in love with Rachel"

"I know but…" Katie protested.

"Please, stop" Vanessa said sadly. "It´s for your own good, Katie. If you keep stalking my brother, the only thing you will get is that he ends your friendship for good. Or worse…you end up really heartbroken"

"Remember what happened to Owen?" Evangeline commented. "he fell in love with your sister and even he had the same attitude as you; the difference is that he kissed her, you haven´t reached that point but…I hope you don´t, all of us hope you don´t. anyway, he ended with a broken heart because Rachel didn´t loved him, so he finally understood that their love would never work for the simple fact that she and his twin brother loved each other. Please don´t make the same mistake"

"I took my decision" Katie replied. "I´m going to Finn´s house and that´s final"

"He´s not there" Vanessa said stopping her. "He just called me and said he would spend the day with Rachel"

"_That´s why he didn´t answered my calls_" Katie thought quietly but then looked at the girls. "Cool…I´ll go to my house then. By the way…thanks for the intervention but…it wasn´t necessary to waste your time lecturing me" she turned on her heels and left the secret garden with nothing more to say.

"We tried" Vanessa sighed sadly. "I can only call my brother and warn him that Katie is on her way"

"Wait…Finn is at Rachel´s house?" Andy asked shocked. "Oh no"

"Yes, he actually told me that he and Rachel would have a make out session" Vanessa said with a frown. "Whatever that means"

"It means that Finn and Rachel kiss with tongue for a long period and caress each other" Evangeline whispered and everyone turned to see her. "What?" she shrugged. "I read it in Cosmopolitan"

"Mm, he´s not answering" Vanessa responded. "I call Rachel, she know what to do at a time like this" she added dialing a new number.

Finn and Rachel were so exhausted of many passionate kisses that only enjoyed each other´s company cuddling on Rachel´s bed as he stroked lovingly her long brown hair; suddenly Rachel´s phone rang, interrupting their moment.

"Please not Katie" Finn groaned putting a pillow on his face. "I don´t want to have nightmares"

"I´m sorry, babe" Rachel apologized. "I have to take this call. Hello?"

"_Rachel, thank god_" Vanessa said on the other line. "_I tried to call Finn but his phone is off because it sent me a voicemail_"

"Hi, Nessie" Rachel greeted. "Are you okay? You sound jiggly"

"_I have to warn you_" Vanessa replied nervously. "_Is Finn there_?"

"Yes, let me put on the speaker" Rachel responded pressing a button. "Finny, your sister is on the phone"

"Hi, Sunny" Finn sighed of relief. "I´m here. What´s up?"

"_Finn, I´m going to kill you…why on earth you turned off the phone? It could be an emergency_"

"Actually I turned off the phone, Vannie" Rachel confessed. "My sister was stalking my boyfriend and I have to stop her. I hope I haven´t caused problems"

"O…kay" Vanessa walked back and forth. "Guys…Katie is on her way now and…she has other intentions. Please be careful"

"_Don´t worry, Ness_" Finn reassured his younger sister from the speaker. "_I´ll let you know if something happens to me_"

"Finn now is not time for jokes" Vanessa argued as the girls tried to calm her. "Katie has…a serious case of Finn Hudson and I don´t think it has a cure"

"I´ll take care of him, Nessie" Rachel answered and then she heard the girl´s sigh of relief on the other side of the phone. "Okay, I´ll keep you posted. Bye" she hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand before turning to her boyfriend. "I won´t let my sister gets closer to you, I promise"

"You´re the best girlfriend ever" Finn said kissing her passionately. "I love you"

"I love you too, handsome" Rachel lovingly reciprocated as she got up from the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Finn asked taking her hand. "Don´t leave me" he then pleaded as a little boy who is scared of being abandoned.

"Wait here" Rachel replied softly as she leaned over and give him a sweet kiss. "I´ll be right back"

Finn simply blows her a kiss as she left the room and went downstairs; when she started walking towards the living room, to her surprise she discovered that her sister was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"_Mmm, she looks less dangerous when she´s sleeping_" Rachel thought to herself, but then she walked over to her little sister.

"Mmm, my prince" Katie whispered as she sleeps. "Can you take me to your castle, Finny beat? I´d love to be your princess. Mm, Finny bear…you are so cuddling" Rachel shakes her head in rage and clenched her fists.

"Rach! Is everything okay down there?" Finn asked from the top floor. "Baby?"

"Um…" Rachel hesitated a moment before thinking of an answer to her handsome boyfriend. "Mmm…I…"

"Rachel, what´s going on?" Finn responded walking to the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"You have to come see this" Rachel finally said. "It´s better that you see it for yourself"

"Okay" Finn replied going downstairs and walked up to Rachel. "Babe…Katie is sleeping. I thought something serious would happen and you´d be with a nervous breakdown"

"Shh" Rachel said taking his hand. "Listen"

"My prince charming is Finn Hudson" Katie muttered sleepily. "And I´m his princess. He´s my knight in shinning armor and he will take me to his castle under a beautiful sunset. Mmm. Finny bear"

"Oh boy…" Finn said shocked. "This is worse than I thought"

"I know" Rachel argued. "My sister…is a light sleeper; but now with her crush on you…she talks in her sleep and…she wants you…just for her"

"That could never happen, Rachel" Finn turns to her and for a moment forgot that a certain young girl talked about him in her dreams. "I have eyes only for a girl…and she´s right in front of me. She´s my girlfriend, my soulmate and the love of my life. That´s you, baby; and no matter what Katie thinks or try to do…my heart belongs to you forever"

"I trust you, Finn. I really do" Rachel responded by taking both hands in hers and staring into his gorgeous eyes. "but…I can´t trust Katie…not after what happened today and…I´m scared that I´m going to lose you…" she couldn´t continue because then she felt Finn´s lips pressed against hers, after a few seconds he broke the kiss but kept his forehead pressed with hers. "Finn…"

"I love…you, Rachel Barbra Berry" Finn replied kissing her again. "You are my one and true love. I have no feelings for your sister, you hear me?" he pressed his lips against hers and then put her hand on his chest. "Feel my heart?" Rachel nodded. "Well…my heart only beats for you"

"I love you too, Finnegan Christopher Hudson" Rachel replied and both chuckled, Finn kissed her forehead and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "it´s just…I´m a little worried…I mean…what will happen with Katie? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well…" Finn replied for a moment staring at the ceiling and then at his beautiful girlfriend. "I talked on the phone with Owen this morning and he actually suggested me that I should sing a song to Katie…about how I feel"

"Please not a love song" Rachel said closing her eyes feeling sick. "I can´t stand the idea that my sister…"

"No, it´s not a love song" Finn stroked her long brown hair. "Trust me, baby. I´m really uncomfortable with the situation"

"I don´t know, Finn" Rachel said unconvinced.

"'don´t worry, my love" Finn said rubbing her shoulders. "I won´t let Katie confuse our friendship with something deeper. She´s only confused..." then sighed. "I hope that after my performance she can understand things better"

"Well...I also started with the Finn Hudson disease and so far I haven´t found a cure" Rachel replied jokingly.

"Oh, then I hope you never find it, gorgeous" Finn replied kissing her. "Because otherwise I couldn´t live without you"

"It´s okay, I won´t have a medicine" Rachel answered. "Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"I love you so much" Finn closed the distance, picked Rachel in a bridal style and crashed his lips back on hers as they went upstairs to make out once more.

The next morning, Finn was in the choir room with the band so that at any time the music start. On the other hand the boy was nervous because his friend had other intentions with him and looked like a clever girl despite her young age.

"Hello, heartthrob" Katie replied with a smile as she enters the choir room. "What´s so important that you didn´t want to see me in the tree house?"

"Look, Katie" Finn said taking a deep breath. "I asked you to meet me here because I need to tell you something very important..."

"Oh...you ate the cookies I baked for you?" Katie asked interrupting. "It´s a top secret recipe that only I will share with you. Not even Rachel knows"

"No" Finn said raising his hand to stop her. "You can tell me later...now I need you to hear me but...I´ll explain in the only way I know and...It has to do with something that happened last night...you were taking a nap on the couch"

"Oh yes...I felt very tired these days" Katie answered honestly and then raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Why?' something interesting had happened that I should know?"

""Well...it turned out...that you talked about me" Finn said."And...what I´m about to sing is something related to your conversation in your dream world. But, Katie...I need to pay attention to the lyrics, okay?"

"Everything you say" Katie said softly. "I love your baritone voice; you sound like a cute rock star. I´m your biggest fan"

"Yeah, uh...thanks" Finn said trying to calm his nerves and he sat Katie in the middle of the choir room. "Just please...listen to the song because I meant every word of it"

_[Music starts. Katie looks at Finn lovingly as a big smile appear in her face. Finn looks at Katie in the eyes as he sings to her]_

_[Finn]_

_When you close your eyes and you go to sleep_

_And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat_

_I can hear the things that you're dreaming about_

_When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

'_Cause I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_[Scene changes to Katie´s bedroom; she´s sleeping peacefully in her bed with a smile on her face and dreaming about Finn; Finn is standing in the door frame and staring at her with worry]_

_When I hold you in my arms at night_

_Don't you know you're sleeping in the spotlight_

_And all your dreams that you keep inside_

_You're telling me the secrets that you just can't hide_

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_'Cause I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_[Scene changes to the choir room, Finn keeps singing trying to make Katie understand the real context of the song but Katie keeps smiling innocently. from afar, Vanessa, Marley, Ryder, Artie, Evangeline and Rachel are observing from the door frame]_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_When you close your eyes and you fall asleep_

_Everything about you is a mystery_

_[Katie is swaying in her seat and staring dreamily at Finn, Finn gets more and more nervous, the rest of the kids notices this. Rachel gets upset]_

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_'Cause I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_I hear the secrets that you keep _

_When you're talking in your sleep_

_[Finn finished singing and Katie happily clapped]_

"that was amazing" Katie said as she kept clapping" you definitely sound like Robbie Williams and Bryan Adams but much better…oh my Gosh"

"Okay…" Finn said taking a deep breath. "Katie…now you understood what I tried to tell you in the song?"

"Yes I do" Katie said smiling. "That you can hear my secrets when I´m sleeping and I dream that I love you and I want you"

"No…I…" Finn protested nervously.

"I have to go now, Finny bear. I will bake more cookies for you since it´s your reward for an extraordinary performance" she leaned and hugged him. "You´re amazing"

Finn stayed in the choir room nervously and slapped his forehead in surrender, he tried to make Katie understand and the things get worse for him.

"Oh, by the way" Katie returned. "I hope you liked the cookies. I´m going to bake more for you" she left again the choir room.

That´s enough" Rachel said furiously and ran after her sister. "Katie, come back here!"

"Well...that´s a disaster" Vanessa observed from the doorway while she, Marley, Ryder, Evangeline and Artie observed throughout the performance and as a result had a huge failure.

"So, we tried everything" Marley pointed sighing in surrender. "We tried to Katie-vention on her, it didn´t work. And Finn tried to sing to her that he doesn´t love her which it caused her fall more in love with him by his rock singing voice"

"Plus, she´s still baking cookies with his face on it" Evangeline said flinching. "And drawing him too with Oliver queen body again. Yum"

"We don´t want to break her heart" Ryder pointed. "This is really serious, even for a girl of her age"

"Her heart would be crushed anyway" Vanessa said adjusting her glasses and running her hands through her ponytail.

"This is going to be a big trouble" Evangeline lamented. "It will end with a flood of tears"

On the other hand, Finn is pacing back and forth all around the choir room as he freaks out, he tried to make Katie understand that her crush on him is getting more and more creepy. Back to the doorframe, the kids keep thinking on a plan to try and help Finn.

"Why don´t we film a video of Finn telling her that he doesn´t love her?" Artie asked as he put his hands on his lap before he wheeled to the choir room and everyone followed him.

"It would work" Vanessa agreed as he high-fived with him.

"It might" Evangeline pointed with a small smile.

"It´s a little cruel, guys" Marley said unconvinced. "I mean...Katie is really fragile and..."

"I think it´s the only way to tell her that, babe" Ryder calmed his girlfriend squeezing lovingly her hand.

"Okay, let´s do this" Artie responded with a smile and wheeled towards Finn. "Hey, Finn. Do you have a minute?"

"Hey, guys" Finn turned to his teammates. "You heard everything?"

"Yep" Ryder responded. "And it was a disaster. Even your sister believes that"

"How are you holding up, Finnster?" Vanessa said putting her hand on her brother´s shoulder.

"I´m freaking out" Finn confessed. "Katie is really blind and...Doesn´t want to understand that I don´t love her...love her. My heart belongs to Rachel, you know? But she thinks that she and me will live happily ever after"

"Calm down" Vanessa said softly. "We have a way to help you with the Katie´s issue. If you want to accept our offer"

"Okay, sure" Finn nodded. "But please help me"

"Now look at the camera" Vanessa responded grabbing her brother´s face and turning it straight ahead. "Artie is filming this to give Katie a message. Just tell her that you don´t love her like that. Be specific"

"Okay, Finn. Get ready" Artie said as he started filming. "In three...two...one...action!"

"Hey, Katie" Finn greeted at the camera. "Um, I tried not to say a thousand words but I have to say it; I have no romantic feelings for you"

"Ouch" Ryder whispered.

"Shh" everyone indicated him to keep quiet so Artie could record and Finn could give 'a specific message to his best friend.

"I love you as my sister and my friend" Finn continued. "I don´t know how I encouraged you in the first place. But I am telling you that I care about you as my friend; you are my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Please understand that I don´t love you. I´m in love with your sister. I love you as a little sister, who is not romantically and you have to stop confusing things especially if you keep stalking me because frankly...it´s a little creepy and it´s freaking me out like you have no idea. Katie...you are young, kind, talented and a good girl. You need to enjoy your childhood because there is lots of time to find love but just enjoy being a kid. Love will come soon to your door...you just have to be patient because I´m sure the guy who loves you will be very lucky to have such an amazing girl like you. What I least want is to hurt you...I know how fragile you are and I´d hate if you end heartbroken. You are so important to me...but not for that I have to fall in love with you. I really hope you see this video and...Understand that...is the only way I can make you understand that ours never will work. I still want to be your friend, Katie...I really do. ...but your feelings for me have to stop. and to finish...when you want to tell me something...I´ll be there for you and I´ll be the older brother you always wanted. I love you, little one. Never forget it

"And...Cut" Artie announced as he stopped recording.

"Well...what do you think?" Finn asked. "You think I was a little cruel?"

"No, man. Actually you were honest" Ryder said as they watched the video. "I know that somehow Katie is going to be heartbroken but...sooner or later she will understand"

"I feel terrible for doing this to her" Finn admitted guilty. "She´s just a kid...I don´t want to hurt her more"

"We know this was hard for you, Finn" Vanessa replied rubbing her brother´s arm. "But...Katie has to understand that you love Rachel. All of us" she pointed at herself, Marley, Artie, Evangeline, Ryder and her own brother. "Really appreciate her...and since you are her best friend...you have to be honest with her even if the truth is painful"

"She´s going to hate me" Finn said wiping a tear that started rolling down his cheek.

"No, she doesn´t" Marley responded softly. "She´s going to be sad? It´s normal but...she will forgive you eventually"

"I only hope that after watching the video...she doesn´t stop talking to me" Finn replied sadly. "I care a lot about her"

"What is that Owen told you?" Evangeline asked. "He could give you advice on how to handle the situation with Katie?"

"Now that you question, he did" Finn said. "Actually he was the one who suggested that I sing to Katie; and he understands what I´m going through because he did the same thing as Katie when he had a crush on Rachel. And by the way...he told me that he misses you, Evie"

"Oh" Evangeline blushed and smoothed her red soft curls. "I miss him too" she smiled shyly.

"We are going to help you to get over this, Finn" Artie said. "You are not alone"

"Thanks, guys" Finn give them his loopsided half-grin and his dimple appeared on his cheek. "I feel better now"

"That´s what really matters" Vanessa smiled and they approached to hug Finn.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Brittany...who had finished their practice for regionals with the other cheerios, witnessed that Rachel was furious and ran after Katie to catch her. but both Kitty could feel the tension between the petite brunette as the innocent Brittany had a sixth sense for everything and thus could sense what something was about to happen and bot because she was a psychic.

"Uh, oh" Kitty said worried. "Sister Showdown right now"

"Oh no" Brittany said feeling anxious. "I knew it. Something terrible is about to happen"

"Come with me" Kitty said grabbing Brittany´s arm and both cheerleaders ran towards Marley and Vanessa who were leaving the choir room at that moment. "Hey, girls. We need your help"

"Hey, what´s the matter?" Marley said as she and Vanessa ran towards them.

"Rachel is going to hunt down her beloved sister" Kitty continued as Vanessa slapped her forehead.

"Oh no" Vanessa complained. "Not again. Just when the missed piece of the puzzle was finally in its place"

"It´s awful" Brittany innocently said. "I don´t want them to die"

"Let´s not overreact, Britt" Kitty said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Let´s stop them before it´s too late" Marley commented as the four girls left the halls running before the confused looks of the others.

"Katie! Katie!" Rachel shouted as she ran after her Little sister. "Hey! I´m talking to you! I demand an answer now!"

"Listen to me one thing, Berry" Katie argued pausing amid the secret garden as looked at Rachel with determination. "I never lose. And I assure you that Finn will be mine. You want to play dirty'? Well…I dare you to a duel with the four elements. Here and now"

"Fine" Rachel said rolling her eyes at her. "Get ready to lose, little brat. Because Finn will never love you and he loves me. If I win…you will leave my boyfriend alone, am I clear? You will stay away from my man"

"Bla, bla, bla" Katie sardonically said as she shake her hand towards her sister. "Less talking and more action"

The first to pass was Rachel, she waves her hands in the air and made a big gust of wind shakes her sister violently and tears her down on the floor. The tiny brunette obviously enjoying this chapter.

"Hey! That´s not fair!" Katie shouted angrily as Rachel starts laughing.

"I hope you like hurricanes" Rachel replied and once again launched a gust of wind to Katie.

"RACHEL!" Katie shouted and move her hands towards her sister as she stands up from the ground. "You´re going to pay for this" she with a puff of breath throws a great stream of water that completely soaked her sister, and she began to shiver. "Thank god, you needed a good bath"

"VALENTINE, YOU´RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Rachel screamed furiously and with a snap of her finger throws at Katie a lot of dirt and mud that left her completely dirty. "I think you need a bath" Rachel crosses her arms. "oh…and being a clay sculpture really suits you"

"AHHHH, I WILL KILL YOU" Katie shouted and throws at her sister fire in her clothes. Rachel starts to scream in pain as she tries to turn off the fire.

"AHHH, IT BURNS! HELP IT´S HOT!" Rachel yelled as she tries to shake the fire off of her body, she immediately uses her powers and turns down the fire but at the same time throws water at Katie. Katie gets revenge and the sisters continue to attack at each other using the four elements.

"What are they doing?" Marley asked as she, Vanessa, Kitty and Brittany observed from afar how the sisters kept fighting.

"Oh hell no, they are violating the nature laws" Kitty said with disgust. "this is worse than I thought"

"This is pretty bad" Vanessa agreed and they ran towards them.

"Stop the violence" Brittany screamed towards Rachel and Katie.

"Rachel! Katie! Stop!" Marley shouted. "This is stupid!"

"Guys, you´re being reckless. You have to respect the nature!" Vanessa tried to make them reason. "Fighting is not going to solve anything, you´re getting things worse. Please!"

"You´re going to pay for this, Valentine!" Rachel screamed as she kept dueling with her sister.

"Over my dead body, Berry!" Katie shouted back, suddenly the sound of a whistle interrupted their fight.

"STOP IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROW PEPPER SPRAY AT YOU!" Kitty yelled bringing the attention of Rachel and her sister. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GUYS?! EXPLAIN THIS FREAKING CIRCUS! NOW!"

_[Katie stays in a trance for a moment as she begin to fantasize again. she´s transported to a beautiful meadow and walk on it. a gentle breeze plays with her hair and caress her face as Finn walks beside her holding her hand. both share romantic glances]_

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Everytime you are near?_

_Just like me they long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Everytime you walk by?_

_Just like me they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_[They stop walking through a moment and they began waltzing around the meadow]_

_That is why all the girls in town (Girls in town)_

_Follow you (Follow you) all around (all around)_

_Just like me they long to be_

_Close to you_

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town (Girls in town)_

_Follow you (Follow you) all around (all around)_

_Just like me they long to be_

_Close to you_

"Katie...hello? Earth to Katie!" Vanessa brings the young girl back to the reality snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Are you still here? Or are you fantasizing with my brother again?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Katie asked blinking. "Suddenly I lost track of time"

"You see?" Rachel argued as she talked with the cheerleaders, Marley and Vanessa. "She´s doing it again. I hope that she doesn´t think of worse things because I swear to God I´m going to lock her in the closet all week"

"You were watching Matilda, didn´t you?" Marley asked staring at her who simply didn´t respond. "I knew it"

"You can´t prove anything against me" Katie replied sardonically as she rolled her eyes. "And whatever you are thinking now...it has nothing to do with what you´re thinking. You´re assuming I want to do forbid things with Finn which is..." she flinches. "Creepy. I´m a girl, don´t you see? You should lock yourself in a confessional and talk with a priest because they need to brainwash you"

"That´s enough" Kitty replied exasperated. "We won´t move from here and no matter is 11 pm until you talk like adults and resolve this mess"

"That´s not fair, Kitty" Rachel said crossing her arms. "I did nothing...Katherine started this war since she decided to go after my boyfriend. She´s a traitor"

"It´s not my fault that Finn is the identical twin of Cory Monteith!" Katie exclaimed and immediately covered her mouth while the girls looked at her in shock.

"Ha! "Vanessa snapped her fingers. "We just solved the mystery of why Katie has feelings for my brother" she continued with confidence and added her own style to make the moment more dramatic. "BAM, WHAT?!"

"O...kay...chill, Ness" Kitty said clearing her throat before turning to Katie. "Are you kidding me? This all started because of the hottie who appeared in the movie Monte Carlo? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don´t blame her; Cory is a cutie" Vanessa said and everyone turned to her. "I said nothing" she pretended to zip her mouth and then crossed her arms.

"Katie...with more reason this madness has to stop" Marley said softly, then looked at her friend. "And you, Rachel...you don´t need to kill your sister if it´s healthy that you solve their differences"

"We can only do that in a dogfight" Katie replied looking at her sister. "In a duel"

"No offense, Katie but...you almost aroused the fury of Mother Nature" Brittany said quietly. "Even Lord Tubbington had to build a shelter for the hurricane that you caused"

"Actually; dear, Brittany. my sister and I are thinking of a musical duel" Rachel said putting arm around Katie´s shoulder as the two looked at each other with the same smile of camaraderie, even inside they were in a feud.

"Do you remember what happened the last time Finn and Owen did a musical duel?" Marley inquired, staring at them and her voice became a flashback mode.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_[Owen and Finn walk around Rachel in circles as they tried to seduce her just like happened in the dream. The New Directions members sing along]_

_[Owen (New Directions)]_

_I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)_

_[Finn and Owen look at Rachel lovingly and then they start fighting against the other, as they stare at each other with anger]_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town_

_[Finn]_

_But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

_[Owen]_

_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time_

_[Finn]_

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

_[Owen]_

_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine_

_[Finn]_

_Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

_[Finn and Owen stare at each other with the same half smirk on their handsome faces and presumably they strike up a friendly conversation, but they do sarcastic comments as the music sound as background]_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_Finn, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay?_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Owen, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_I've Heard It All Before, Finn  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another_

_[Owen (spoken)]_

_Is That What She Said?_

_[Finn (spoken)]_

_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming_

_[Owen shakes his head in disapproval as New Directions harmonize, then they start pushing at each other]_

_[Owen]_

_I Don't Believe It!_

_[Finn and Owen (New Directions)]_

_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

_[they eventually fall on the ground throwing punches at each other, the girls scream in horror]_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I´m not the one who will suffer the consequences" Rachel and Katie responded in unison as they crossed their arms. "I´ve got it covered"

"You know what your problem is" Kitty answered sarcastically. "Both of you are so alike as stubborn and you believe you can rule the world when you are leaving the nest"

"I am not like her" Rachel and Katie protested at unison again and stare at each other. "You speak or I will? That´s enough...let me talk" both sisters began to argue at the point that they ignore they had audience.

"SHUT UP!" Vanessa yelled in frustration making them stop arguing as she sighed of relief.

"Thank you" Brittany said as everyone went silent. "Um...are you sure that doing this musical duel is the right thing? are you willing to face the consequences?"

"I..." Katie started saying but Kitty raised her hand to stop her.

"For now the audience prefers to keep your mouth shut since your ridiculous debate about how to bring Finnegan´s attention befuddled Van" Kitty continued.

"That´s right" Vanessa said staring at them. "I´m too young to stay deaf, you know?

"So...we´re gonna do this the hard way" Kitty explained. "Nod one time if you agree, shake your head if you disagree" Rachel and Katie nodded. "Good. Now hug each other to seal the deal"

"Are you serious?" Katie protested.

"I´m not going to hug her...she betrayed me" Rachel protested too.

"I´m waiting" Kitty said with a serious tone, folding her arms together and tapping her foot on the grass. "I´m not asking you permission"

"Ugh" Katie groaned and smiled before hugging her sister. "I hate you"

"I hate you more" Rachel said with a smirk hugging her sister.

"They didn´t mean it" Brittany told Marley and Vanessa. "They´re simply mad at each other because both are in love with the same guy"

"This is really a soap opera" Vanessa said shaking her head. "And when I thought all the Finn and Owen drama was over I was wrong. We are living a déjà vu"

After hugging each other to seal the deal, Rachel and Katie break the hug and walked in different places of the secret garden to start with the musical duel.

_[Katie turns around as she looks straight ahead and walks through the secret garden with determination]_

_[Katie]_

_Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man_

_I showed him all the things that he didn't understand_

_Whoa, and then I let him go_

_Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name_

_Cause I found me a better lover in the UK_

_Hey, hey, until I made my getaway _

_[she smirks and moves her index finger towards Rachel telling her to come over. Eachel walks up to her sister with the same smirk at her. both start share upset and challenge glances]_

_[Rachel]_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave _

_[Scene changes to the choir room. they are in a dance competition as they keep singing, Rachel stares at Finn as he smiles at her, but then Katie tries to flirt with him and this time he gets nervous just exactly what happened when Finn and Owen tried to flirt with Rachel]_

_[Katie with Rachel]_

_Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

_Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go_

_Ex's and oh's _

_[Rachel]_

_I had a summer lover down in New Orleans_

_Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring_

_My, my, how the seasons go by_

_I get high, and I love to get low_

_So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll_

_You know that's how the story goes _

_[Katie]_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave _

_[The rest of the members enjoy the sisters' performance but Finn feels torn between choose his beloved girlfriend and his best friend]_

_[Katie with Rachel]_

_Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

_Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go_

_My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

_like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go_

_Ex's and oh's _

_[During the guitar solo...Rachel and Katie starts dancing incredibly. once again, they look at each other upset and do the duel more intense. Vanessa and the others notice this. Finn is getting more nervous}_

_[Rachel]_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas _

_[Katie]_

_One, two, three, they gonna run back to me_

_They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave_

_[Rachel and Katie]_

_My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

_Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go_

_Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me_

_Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all_

_They won't let go _

_[Rachel and Katie]_

_Ex's and oh's _

_[The members start clapping politely but Finn say nothing and left the choir room]_

"Finn…wait, Finn" Rachel exclaimed as she ran after her boyfriend. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to see her. "I can explain"

"Rachel, are you insane?" Finn said shocked. ""I´m just trying to forget Katie and you...you turned this in a mad competition? What were you thinking?"

"Don´t you see that she´s trying to steal you away from me?" Rachel protested. "I´m just trying to protect you. I don´t want to lose you"

"You didn´t have to do the same as my brother and I did to get my attention, Rachel" Finn tried to reason with her. "It was humiliating and...It freaked me out. Just enough to you to be yourself and not fall in the game of your sister" he shook his head in disappointment and left Rachel alone in the hallway.

The next morning, all gathered in the choir room for glee practice; a tense atmosphere filled the room by what happened the day before. Katie entered dressing with a black dress and black boots, her long blond hair completely straight and her hands covered in black gloves.

"Katie...why are you dressed like you´re at a funeral?" Jeremy asked in shock. "I didn´t say that you don´t like pretty but...this is too much"

"You´ll see" she simply responded taking a seat and put her hands on her lap.

"Okay, guys" Finn said professionally despite his younger age. "This week has been really intense for everyone and..." from afar he saw Katie raised her hand. "Go ahead, Katie" he sat back in his seat as the young girl walked in the middle of the choir room.

"I want to sing something" Katie said without a smile on her face. "My guilty pleasure is jazz so...the song I´m about to sing express exactly how I feel"

_[Brad starts playing the piano as Katie holds the microphone and stares directly at Finn; Rachel lays her head on Finn´s shoulder. The band starts playing and everyone pay attention.]_

_[Katie]_

_Did you ever feel the ache _

_Of been lonely so deep _

_That you truly at that moment wished to die _

_Do you give an inver burn in and the hole so its returning_

_Now you know you're just living a lie _

_Do you hold on to an impossible love _

_Have to reach about someone you can't keep_

_your heart from dreaming up _

_Impossible lovers they never recover I know _

_[During the instrumental, Finn and Rachel share romantic glances, but then Katie stares at them longingly. she feels tears in her eyes as she keeps singing]_

_Do you ever lay awake all alone in the night _

_With a memory that you can't erase _

_Have you stumbled through love on the arms of another _

_Know you now _

_You're just feeling space _

_Do you hold on to an impossible love _

_That to reach about someone you can't keep your heart from dreaming up _

_Impossible lovers they never recover I know _

_[During the instrumental, the members notice the song is really sad and tears stream down Katie´s face; Finn starts feeling bad for her]_

_ohhhh...Do you hold on to an impossible love!_

_That to reach about someone you can't keep your heart from dreaming up _

_Impossible lovers they never recover I know _

_I know_

_[Brad finished playing the piano and Katie stops singing. everyone starts clapping as she simply leaves the choir room in sadness]_

"Katie...can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked as he left the choir room and followed her making her stop walking.

"Hi, Finn" Katie said wiping her tears and removed her gloves. "First of all...I´m sorry for the depressing performance. I´m sure it was something disturbing to you"

"I hadn´t seen it before to be honest" Finn replied calmly. "This is how you feel?"

"Do you know how hard it´s to love someone who is unattainable?" Katie said in frustration. "I did my best to try and make you finally notice me and...I admit that although my attitude was creepy...you didn´t have to make me feel worse"

"Because I don´t know how to make you understand?!" Finn yelled and tears started to stream down the young girl´s cheeks. "I tried thousand of ways to talk to you and it was impossible. I sang a song to you and you understood that I was in love with you, which I don´t. all that was a failure, so all I could do was shoot a video to explain how I feel"

"What?" Katie asked shocked. "You...you don´t love me?"

"Come with me" Finn said grabbing Katie by the arm. they walk through the halls as they arrive to the geography classroom; they sat in the desks and Finn turn on his laptop as he press play to the video. "Watch it"

_[Katie takes a deep breath as Finn appears on the screen. Finn is watching the video next to her]_

**Finn talks in the video:**

_Hey, Katie; Um, I tried not to say a thousand words but I have to say it; I have no romantic feelings for you_

_[Katie shakes her head as tears stream down her face]_

_I love you as my sister and my friend. I don´t know how I encouraged you in the first place. But I am telling you that I care about you as my friend; you are my friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Please understand that I don´t love you. I´m in love with your sister. I love you as a little sister, who is not romantically and you have to stop confusing things especially if you keep stalking me because frankly...it´s a little creepy and it´s freaking me out like you have no idea. Katie...you are young, kind, talented and a good girl. You need to enjoy your childhood because there is lots of time to find love but just enjoy being a kid. Love will come soon to your door...you just have to be patient because I´m sure the guy who loves you will be very lucky to have such an amazing girl like you. What I least want is to hurt you...I know how fragile you are and I´d hate if you end heartbroken. You are so important to me...but not for that I have to fall in love with you. I really hope you see this video and...Understand that...is the only way I can make you understand that ours never will work. I still want to be your friend, Katie...I really do. ...but your feelings for me have to stop. and to finish...when you want to tell me something...I´ll be there for you and I´ll be the older brother you always wanted. I love you, little one. Never forget it_

_[the video comes to an end as Katie burst into tears. Finn turns off the laptop and puts it inside of his backpack]_

"Wow" Katie finally said tearfully. "I hope you´re happy, Finn. You just broke my heart"

"Katie...it was the only way that you understood" Finn replied sadly but her friend continued to sob. "Listen to me..."

"I HEARD ENOUGH!" Katie shouted tearfully. "I never thought you do this to me. I don´t want to ever see you again"

"Katie, please..." Finn begged but she shakes her head.

"I HATE YOU!...I hate you...do you understand that? I hate you!" Katie sobbed. "I wish I could never´ve been your friend! "She left the astronomy classroom in tears as Finn looked at her sadly.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, Katie is playing the guitar as she sings and more tears fall down her face, she looks straight ahead. from afar, Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Evangeline are watching her sadly]_

_[Katie]_

_Finn looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_Finn talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_[there´s a flashback of Finn and Katie laughing and talking in the library. then scene changes where Katie with a bubbly smile walks up to him and gives him the basket with the cookies and the book. another flashback...where Finn and Rachel are making out passionately as Katie smiles at them but inside it´s killing her]_

_Finn walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium where Katie keeps singing tearfully feeling heartbroken. scene changes to the astronomy classroom...Finn starts to cry and covers his face with his hands]_

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_[Back to the auditorium, Katie looks straight ahead]_

_Finn looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

_[A tear stream down her face and a teardrop fall on her guitar]_

That night, Katie was sobbing hysterically curled up on her bed in a fetal position as she hugged her pillow. She was devastated and her fragile heart had just been shattered by not being reciprocated.

"Katie?" Rachel asked entering her sister´s room and immediately ran to her side. "Oh, my child...I´m so sorry" Katie immediately collapsed in her arms as she sobbed in pain. "Shh. I´ve got you; it´s okay. Please don´t cry...shh"

"He...he...he doesn´t love me" Katie sobbed. "Finn doesn´t love me" she shook violently as she sobbed.

"I´m so sorry" Rachel responded as her eyes filled with tears. "it hurt me so much to see you so sad, Katie. I wish I could do something to make you feel better" she continued comforting her sister as she stroked her soft blond waves. "I know that love hurts and...I promise I´ll help you to move on"

"I don´t know how to survive with a broken heart, Rachel" Katie said while tears ran down her cheeks. "This is the most painful thing that ever happened to me and...It´s so hard to forget"

"I know, little one. I know it´s hard" Rachel replied hugging her tightly. "And it will take time to heal your heart...but please don´t let the pain poison your heart"

"It´s hard to forgive someone who broke your heart into a million pieces" Katie said crying. "Especially when that person was your best friend"

"I know that now you´re hurt and that´s why you don´t mean it" Rachel replied as she parted the hug and wiped her little sister´s tears. "Finn still loves you and is not fair to punish him"

"Now you are defending him? After what he did to me?!" Katie protested in tears. "Why, Rachel? He hurt me in the worst way possible"

"I´m not defending him, Katie" Rachel said softly. "I´m trying to help saving your friendship. Both of you were much stronger when you were together"

"I don´t understand" Katie wiped her tears with her hands as she sniffed. "I thought you hated me because I wanted to steal your boyfriend. it was illogical that someone like him would notice someone like me. I´m nobody special...just a silly and naive girl who believed in fairy tales"

"You´re not stupid, Katherine and I don´t want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, you understand?" Rachel replied firmly before soften her tone again. "You are kind, sweet, beautiful and special. You are special for me...and for all of us. And...I don´t hate you. I could never hate you, little dove. You´re my little sister who I must to protect, remember?"

"I remember" Katie said tearfully. "And you´re my best friend too, Rachel. I hate fighting with you...and..."She hugged her sister again. "Can you stay with me please? I don´t want to be alone tonight"

"Of course, Katie Belle" Rachel said as Katie lays in the bed as Rachel lay next to her and put the covers over them. She strokes Katie´s hair in a way to lull her and she could finally fall asleep.

"When you do that, I feel that mom is here" Katie said feeling sleepy. "Goodnight, Rachel"

"Sweet dreams, Katie" Rachel said turning off the lamp as they both fall asleep. Katie for the first time smiled feeling safe in her older sister´s arms.

Days passed after the incident that Katie was heartbroken and everything returned to normal; except that she remained with the silent treatment towards her best friend. Therefore, Finn was plunged into a deep sadness that even his sister could notice.

"You okay, big brother?" Vanessa asked approaching him with the books closer to her chest. "It´s been two weeks and you´re still blue"

"She hates me" Finn simply said and without looking at her. "I knew that filming that video was a terrible idea, and now...I lost her. I lost my best friend"

"I agree that the video was something...brutally honest" Vanessa replied sitting next to him. "But...it was the only way she stopped. it was the best for everyone, Finn. and you don´t have to feel bad if you did the right thing"

"I wish I could make things right for Katie" Finn sighed sadly. "I won´t forgive myself if I hurt her again"

"There´s a way you can do it" Vanessa said with a small smile. "And I know some friends who can help"

"You think that if I do this, I can get my best friend back?" Finn asked looking up as he stares at his younger sister.

"There is always light at the end of the tunnel, don´t you think?" Vanessa replied getting up from her seat and put her hand on his shoulder. "You take care of bring others, I´ll do the rest"

"I don´t know that I´d do without you, Ness. You´re the best sister ever" Finn said getting up from his seat and hugging her. "I owe you"

"Don´t thank me yet, big guy" Vanessa replied smiling. "There´s still much to do"

Finn nodded while and he and his sister left on separate ways; Finn would reunite all the members of New Directions to give a big surprise to his friend and earn her forgiveness while Vanessa called Rachel on the phone and explained to her about the plan for Finn and Katie finally make amends.

"For the millionth time I´m not going" Katie protested as she and Rachel walked into the auditorium which apparently was empty. "Rachel, don´t do this"

"I´m sorry, I can´t hear you" Rachel said as they continued walking. "Now be a good girl and pay attention" then she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked as she was left completely alone. "Is not funny"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hey, Vannie. What is it?" Rachel asked as she talked on the phone with Vanessa the day before._

_"Rach...I have an idea about how Katie can forgive Finn; but we need your help" Vanessa explained over the phone._

_"Of course" Rachel smiled. "What I have to do?"_

_"Bring Katie to the auditorium tomorrow morning and don´t tell her why" Vanessa continued. "It´s a surprise"_

_"Okay. See you then. Bye" Rachel hung up and a big smile appeared on her face a she stared at her younger sister who was taking a nap on the couch. this time she was dreaming about their mom, her sister and her in a sunny afternoon taking tea as they walked casually._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Rachel, don´t leave me here!" Katie yelled scared. "I´m afraid of darkness"

Suddenly, the auditorium lights came on and all the members of New Directions, including Rachel appeared on stage. Katie raised an eyebrow in confusion but she decided to heat what she was about to witness. Finn walked to the front of the stage with Katie´s guitar in his hand and stared into her eyes.

"Hi, Katie" Finn started. "First of all...I hope you accept this present as a peace offering; I never wanted to hurt you and...I hope you´ll forgive me because...after all, I always need my best friend"

"Why are you doing this?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I care about you" Finn replied softly. "Now...please enjoy this performance; everyone here thought you would like it"

_[Finn started playing the guitar as the members of New Directions started harmonizing. Katie frowned confused but despite of everything, she decided to listen. New Directions smiled at Katie]_

_[New Directions]_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_[Mason (New Directions)]_

_(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right_

_(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life_

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead_

_(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,_

_(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) _

_[Madison (New Directions)]_

_(Ho!) So show me family_

_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed_

_(Ho!) I don't know where I belong_

_(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong_

_(Ho!) But I can write a song_

_(Hey!) _

_[vanessa]_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet _

_[New Directions]_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_[Katie shakes her head smiling as she saw her sister started dancing funny, everyone else joins the choreography. Finn extended his hand at her to invite her to get on the stage with them. Katie smiles and takes Finn´s hand]_

_[Rachel (New Directions)]_

_(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him._

_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you _

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_(Ho!) took a bus to China Town._

_(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal_

_(Ho!) and Bowery._

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me._

_(Hey!)_

_[Finn, Rachel, Mason and Madison with New Directions]_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart _

_[New Directions walked around Katie in circles as they smiled at her. Finn walks up to Katie and twirls her around, Katie is smiling widely]_

_[Marley with Evangeline and Vanessa]_

_Love – we need it now_

_Let's hope for some _

_Cause oh, we're bleeding out _

_[Finn, Rachel, Mason, Madison, Vanessa and Marley with New Directions]_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_(Ho!)_

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_(The last one)_

_(Hey!)  
_

_[The song ended and Finn walked up to Katie, taking both hands in his and staring into her eyes]_

"Maybe I´m not in love with you, but that doesn´t mean that´s why we stop being friends" Finn continued. "You´re my best friend in the whole world and...What matters most to me is your friendship. So, Katie Valentine..." he got in one knee as he was going to ask her to marry him. "Do you want to be my best friend again and forgive this dork for breaking your heart?"

"I forgive you" Katie said smiling as she started laughing. "But please don´t kneel like you ask me to marry you...it´s creepy"

"You got a deal" Finn laughed as he stands up and pulled the young girl into a big hug. Katie reciprocated the hug with a big smile as the rest of the members celebrated the friendship of Finn and Katie restored.

That afternoon, Rachel and Katie were in the tree house eating cotton candy as they played finding shapes to clouds.

"That cloud has the shape of a carousel" Katie responded by pointing to a fluffy and pink cloud. "What about you?"

"I think that cloud is shaped like a castle" Rachel said looking at the cloud intently. "you see? it has a tower"

"Are you okay, little dove?" Rachel asked when she saw the young teenager suddenly stayed quiet and sighed.

"Yeah, i was just thinking" Katie responded looking up and smiled softly. "I hate fighting with you and more for a guy. I don´t know what i was thinking...I mean...it was something...chilling. I´m a kid, I have a lot to live for and also...I´m not ready to fall in love"

"Why?" Rachel wanted to know. "I can help you get a boyfriend"

"The idea sounds awesome, Rach; and I really appreciate it a lot but...I think I´ll pass" Katie answered honestly. "I´m also really busy with my job of Cupid and being the matchmaker so...I don´t have time for dating"

"I just want to see you happy, Katie" Rachel said taking her hand.

"I am happy" Katie said softly. "I´ve got you, my friends and...Mom. I don´t need a guy to be happy"

"You´re really special, little sister" Rachel replied with a smile. "never forget it"

"As long as i have you, I know I´ll be fine" Katie said smiling and leaned her head on her sister´s shoulder as both watched the sunset feeling a great peace on their hearts.

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Cory Monteith: himself**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Danny De Vito as Mr. Andrews**

**Erin Westbrook as Bree**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Two is better than one by Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift :(performed by Cory Monteith and Katie Valentine)**

**2.-Clumsy by Fergie (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**3.-Talking in your sleep by The Romantics (performed by Finn Hudson)**

**4.-Ex´s &amp; Oh´s by Elle King (performed by Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine)**

**5.-Impossible love by Katelyn Benton (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**6.-Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**7.-Ho hey by The Lumineers (performed by New Directions)**

Background songs:

**1.-Accidentally in love by Counting Crows**

**2-Close to you (They long to be) by The Carpenters**

**Unreleased songs:**

**The girl is mine by Michael Jackson ft. Paul McCarthey is sung by Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather (flashback)**

**Author´s note: well…there you have it; I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reviewing. Stay tuned for chapter 19**

**Roxy **


	19. Boys vs girls

**Hi, guys. It´s good that you liked the latest chapter. And I knew you figured that Katie developed a crush on Finn after she dreamed with our precious Cory. Well…to be honest I wanted a way to honour him and well…there you have it.**

**We´re now in chapter 19 and a competition of the boys and girls is on, the new director of the glee club will be Mr. Schue (Matthew Morrison); I don´t know you but I personally like him, he is a wonderful teacher; except that is creepy when he has no friends of his age to the exception of Miss Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), Coach Beiste and sometimes the one Sue Sylvester. This time, Owen (Cory Monteith) will come back and be closer to Evangeline (Nathalia Ramos) but at the same time with his brother Finn (Cory Monteith).**

**In this chapter will introduce a new character; Sarah Mackenzie (Charlie Ray) a sweet and innocent girl who is a freshman and will be the last member of New Directions. She also is going to be the love interest of our younger Jeremy (Nolan Sotillo); you should know that a especial little Cupid will intervene and that´s Katie (Sabrina Carpenter).**

**As always keep reviewing and…enjoy. **

_[Katie, Rachel and Evangeline were on the stage that was in the basement as the young blonde began playing her guitar and the other two girls harmonized; but then each one started singing amazingly. The handsome identical twins watched with interest the performance]_

_[Katie (Rachel and Evangeline)]_

_two, three, four_

_(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_well my heart knows me better than i know myself  
so i'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
i came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_[Evangeline (Katie and Rachel)]_

_i fell in fear, upon my back  
i said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
when the big black horse that looked this way,  
said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_[Rachel, Katie and Evangeline]_

_but i said no, no, no, no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no, no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_(ooooo, woo-hoo)_

_[The girls seemed to have fun but Finn and Owen started to having doubts. Finn frowned as Owen scratched his chin thoughtfully]_

_[Rachel (Katie and Evangeline)]_

_and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_[Evangeline (Katie and Rachel)]_

_but i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_[Katie (Rachel and Evangeline)]_

_so i sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy  
and now i've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)_

_[Rachel, Katie and Evangeline]_

_but i said no, no, no, no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no, no-no-no  
i said no, no, you're not the one for me_

_[Suddenly, Finn and Owen started to lose interest in the performance as Rachel, Katie and Evangeline continued singing]_

_[Katie (Rachel and Evangeline)]_

_(ooooo, woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo, woo-hoo)  
said no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me  
no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
you're not the one for me_

_[Rachel, Katie and Evangeline]_

_big black horse and a cherry tree  
i can't quite get there cause they've all forsken me  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
i can't quite get there cause they've all forsken me_

Just when the song ended, both Finn and Owen were limited to clap gently, although their faces there were not a hint of satisfaction.

"Well?" Katie asked placing the guitar on its self and folding her arms. "what do you think?"

"We tell them?" Owen asked looking at Finn.

"It´s better that they know the truth" Finn agreed.

"What are you talking about? what truth?" Evangeline asked confused.

"Well...the performance was..." Finn started saying.

"Uh huh?" Rachel continued.

"Boring" Finn and Owen said at unison.

"WHAT?!" Rachel, Katie and Evangeline protested at unison.

"That´s not fair, frankentwins; the song is amazing" Katie protested. "Whom won´t like some music country. Even Taylor Swift and Kenny Rogers sing country"

"Is not particularly the country, Katie" Owen clarified. "And we have nothing against the song if that´s what you´re asking"

"Then why did you say that our performance was boring?" Rachel argued upset. "That´s rude"

"To be specific, Rach; you were the ones that...no offense. You blew it" Finn said without sound rude. "You lacked energy, and even there´s no doubt you three have beautiful voices...you didn´t demonstrate the feeling in the song"

"You´ll be sorry!" Katie yelled and she was about to pounce against the twins if not for Rachel and Evangeline stopped her in time. "No one tell us that our performance sucks!"

"I hope you´re happy" Evangeline replied annoyed. "Katie is about to turn you into mash potatoes"

"I´m sorry, Evie" Owen fought back and pat Finn´s back. "Just my brother and I told the truth. I don´t know why you´re so upset"

"I´ll tell you why" Rachel refutes. "My sister, Evie and I put all our effort to sing for you and...You have done nothing but criticize. If you disagree then...we challenge you"

"Wait...are you serious?" Finn started protesting but Owen raised his hand to stop him and a smirk appeared on his face, the same smirk as Finn.

"Hold on a second, bro. the idea sounds interesting" Owen continued and stared at the three girls onstage. "What kind of challenge?"

"You have to overstage us" Evangeline continued. "Find a song which you believe it´s better than us"

"And what you want to try that?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"You heard it" Katie said defiantly. "You feel superior to us...then you have to prove it. if you lose...then we can make fun of you in your face"

"Mmm" Finn scratches his chin in thoughtful gesture. "Deal"

"Get ready to lose" Rachel said as she, Katie and Evangeline get off the stage and were about to climb the stairs. "Because you will regret to messed with us"

"Come on, girls; don´t be a terrible losers" Owen smirked with his identical loopsided grin as Finn. "We just want this to be a clean and fair fight for all of us"

"We´ll see who laughs at last, Owen" Evangeline replied. "You and Finn will suffer the consequences" she turned on her heels as Rachel and Katie followed her in single file.

"Can I kiss Rachel at least?" Finn innocently asked. "I´m in love with her"

"Save it, Hudson" Rachel said upset as she and the girls climbed the stairs and left the twins alone in the basement.

"Dude, now you can´t fraternize with the girls if they are our enemies" Owen tried to reason with his identical twin. "Or did you forgotten what happened to Alfalfa in "The little rascals"; his friends felt betrayed by him because he was dating Darla"

"I know, man. And I´ve seen the movie it´s awesome. I get your point but...Rachel is my kryptonite and...At some point I know you can´t get the cute Evangeline out of your head" Finn pointed. "Deal with it"

"Yeah she´s gorgeous" Owen sighed as Finn smirked. "See? This is your fault. We need to think on a plan of how we can defeat them"

"You´re right" Finn agreed. "Okay, I think I have a song"

"You do?" Owen asked curiously.

"Yeah. We can do a mash-up" Finn commented grabbing his backpack and pulling out the "Just go with it" soundtrack CD. "Actually you told me once that you love "The police", right?"

"Yeah. My favorite songs are "Don´t stand so close to me", "Roxanne" and "Wrapped around your finger" Owen said looking at the CD. "Mmm...This sounds interesting. Let´s do this"

_[Scene goes to the next day as the band starts playing. Finn and Owen are in the middle of the choir room as all the members are watching the performance with interest. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury are there as well]_

_[Finn]_

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_[Owen]_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_How my por heart aches_

_With every step you take _

_[Finn]_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world _

_[Owen]_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I've dreamed in night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please … _

_[during the instrumental, Finn and Owen smile at each other as Finn puts his arm around his twin´s shoulders. everyone keep staring the performance with interest. a pretty girl with blue eyes, brown hair and freckles are standing in the door frame holding some notebooks to her chest. Jeremy stares at her and blushes]_

_[Finn]_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel _

_[Owen]_

_Those three words,_

_are said too much_

_they're not enough _

_[Finn]_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_How my por heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_[everyone started to sing along with the twins. the shy girl keeps observing the performance. Mr. Schuester got up from his seat and walked towards the doorframe to take the girl´s hand; the girl takes his hand and enters the choir room with him]_

_[Finn and Owen (New Directions and Owen)]_

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world? _

_I'll be watching you _

_(Every breath you take) _

_(Every move you make) _

_Let's waste time _

_I'll be watching you _

_(Every single day _

_Every word you say) _

_Chasing Cars _

_I'll be watching you _

_(Every move you make _

_Every bond you break) _

_I need your grace _

_I'll be watching you _

_(Every smile you fake _

_Every claim you stake) _

_To read my needs _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here _

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world? _

_[as the performance ended. New Directions, Mr. Schuester and the new girl clapped]_

"Wow, guys" Mr. Schue smiled. "That was incredible. How did you come up with something like this?"

"Well...actually it´s a long story, Mr. Schue" Finn replied. "The girls challenged us to a duel"

"That was because it was your fault and criticize us" Rachel protested from her seat. then she saw the shy girl from afar and smiled at her friendly, the girl smiled shyly back.

"Rachel...you know her?" Jake asked when she and the young girl had smiled at each other.

"Alright..." Mr. Schuester began. "Thanks Finn and Owen for the performance...please go seat" the twins simply nodded and returned to their places. "Before we start, I would like to introduce a new member who will join us" he nodded to the girl and she walked towards him. "Guys...this is Sarah Mackenzie...despite being so young...she has talent; so I ask you to be kind to her because she´s a little shy and gradually she will earn your trust"

"Um...hi" Sarah greeted shyly as she folded her hands together and stared at the glee club members.

"Hi, Sarah!" everyone greeted her at unison.

"You can sit, sweetie" Mr. Schuester responded politely.

"Thank you" Sarah smiled shyly as she walked towards the chairs.

"Hey, Jer...Are you okay?" Ryder asked the young boy who kept staring at Sarah.

"Yeah, yeah. I´m okay" Jeremy immediately responded as he cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Hi, Jeremy" Sarah said sweetly. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Is that...I don´t know anyone very well yet"

"Uh...y...yes...sure..." Jeremy nodded and put his backpack on his lap to give Sarah the empty seat beside him.

"You´re chivalrous, thank you" Sarah responded as she smiled at him, he immediately blushed.

"Um...you´re welcome" Jeremy responded shyly.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Rachel asked looking at the young girl.

"I will be; thank you, Rachel" Sarah responded back.

"Wait a minute...how do you meet each other?" Owen asked with curiosity.

"Actually I was the one who recruited Sarah" Rachel replied proudly. "She has a beautiful voice and she could be a great pianist in the future"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Rachel walks through the halls when near the music room, she heard someone playing the piano solemnly as a soft and sweet voice was singing a melody. the tiny brunette decided to find out more about what was happening and found that it was a beautiful young girl which was the responsible for singing with that melodious voice and played the piano at the same time-_

_[Sarah is playing the piano as she sings softly. Rachel observes from the door frame]_

_[Sarah]_

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it is a hunger,_

_An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower,_

_And you its only seed. _

_[Rachel enters the music room and starts singing as she walks over to her. Sarah keeps playing the piano but stares at Rachel and shyly smiles at her]_

_[Rachel]_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give,_

_And the soul afraid of dyin'_

_That never learns to live. _

_[Suddenly, Rachel and Sarah smile at each other and sing together, creating a harmony that filled the room]_

_[Rachel and Sarah]_

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long,_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong,_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love_

_In the spring becomes the rose._

_"Wow" Rachel exclaimed when both finished singing. "That was beautiful. I didn´t know you could play like that"_

_"Well..." Sarah responded by lowering the lid of the piano. "My grandmother was a pianist so in a certain way I inherited her talent. And...I usually sing when nobody is around"_

_"You shouldn´t hide that wonderful talent, you know?" Rachel replied sitting beside her. "There´s a big world out there waiting for you to make the difference and show that gift. Not only you play the piano in a poetic way, you also have a beautiful voice and..."_

_"Look, I appreciate you try to convince me to sing in public" Sarah interrupted her politely. "but...I don´t know if I´m ready to go to a real stage in front of so many people...I...i suffer stage fright"_

_"We have all suffered stage fright once" Rachel said. "And don´t worry. I won't judge you for that; actually...I wanted to ask you to please join the glee club. With your talent, we can win the national championship and...There we are all a family. My sister Katie also has similarities with you and...I´m sure both of you could get along"_

_"I know Katie" Sarah replied smiling gently. "We are together in art class. She´s nice"_

_"By the way, I´m Rachel" Rachel responded by reaching out her hand to her. "It´s nice to meet you, young lady. I want to know your name"_

_"Oh, I´m sorry" Sarah apologized and shook her hand with hers. "I´m Sarah...Sarah Mackenzie. My middle name is Roxanne but basically...my dad usually calls me by my middle name or...sometimes...he calls me Roxy for short"_

_"Ooh...interesting" Rachel smiled. "My middle name is Barbra. Which was after my favorite idol Barbra Streisand. I was named Rachel after the TV. Show "Friends"; what about you?"_

_"um...I was named Sarah after the character of my mom´s favorite book "A little princess"; and my dad named me Roxanne after that 80´s song from the band "The police" both girls laughed. "I know, it sounds weird"_

_"It´s not weird" Rachel shakes her head in disapproval. "It´s really pretty and it sounds beautiful"_

_"Thank you, Rachel" Sarah smiled politely at her. "It was nice to meet you and...Sing with you"_

_"I think the same, Sarah" Rachel smiled as she get up from the bench and started to leave the music room. "Think about my offer, okay? I´ll be in the choir room if you change your mind"_

_"I will" Sarah smiled as she watched her new friend turned in her heels and walked away._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"And that´s how we met" Rachel finished telling the story. "That´s how Sarah is here with us"

"Well, guys. Let´s get started" Mr. Schuester clapped to announce the week´s assignment when Ryder raised his hand as the pretty and tiny red-haired woman stood next to the teacher. "Yes, Ryder?"

"Um...what is Miss Pillsbury doing here?" Ryder asked curiously.

"I´m here because I´m going to help with the week´s assignment" Miss Pillsbury explained as Mr. Schuester wrote on the white board "Boys vs. girls".

"That´s right" Mr. Schue explained. "The assignment of the week is that boys will face girls in a duel. That´s why Miss Pillsbury kindly offered to help. The boys will work with me while the girls will do it with Miss Pillsbury. The winners of the challenge will win a free dinner at Breadstix" he continued with a smirk as the kids cheered. "And that´s not all; the set list will be given by your mentors and all the ideas from the teams will be considered for the performances. So...good luck and devil take the hindmost"

"Girls, meet me in the auditorium tomorrow morning to discuss the song, okay?" Miss Pillsbury said as the New Directions members left the choir room.

"Boys, we´ll meet tomorrow in the choir room" Mr. Schuester said. "Don´t be late"

The kids left quietly the choir room while Mr. Schue and Emma stayed there for a while to talk.

"Are you sure it´s a good idea to turn the week´s assignment in a competition?" Miss Pillsbury asked shyly as she stared at her fiancé.

"Completely sure, Ems" Mr. Schue said stroking her silky red hair. "The kids will get along better if we do that competition is fun for them. Besides, what better way to do this with my partner and love of my life?"

"You´re right" Miss Pillsbury smiled and leans over to kiss him gently. "The kids need a healthy competition" then, she pulled from her purse a pamphlet and handed it over. "SO YOU ARE CONCERNED"

"Thanks, sweetheart, but I don´t look concerned" Mr. Schuester responded taking the pamphlet as Miss Pillsbury stared at him intently. "Okay, I´m a little worried"

"What are you worried about?" she asked.

"The kids kill each other" Mr. Schuester said nervously and looking down.

"Will, I understand that they are competitive but...I doubt there is a bloodbath" Miss Pillsbury said putting a hand on his chin and lifting it to force him to look at her. "The kids are harmless, so you have nothing to worry about"

"What did I do to deserve an amazing woman like you?" Mr. Schuester asked and she just smiled and shrugged. "You always make me feel better"

"I´m the guidance counselor; that´s my job" Miss Pillsbury said sweetly as she and Mr. Schuester shared a tender kiss.

While he was walking through the halls, Jeremy stopped a moment to see how Sarah was talking to Katie; he sighed at her and blushed when he noticed that she looked up and smiled at him sweetly.

**Jeremy voice over:**

_Just look at her. She´s an angel, the most beautiful and perfect angel who is almost unattainable. Who would say that Sarah Mackenzie could have that delicate beauty that equals a fragile porcelain china doll?_

_[Scene changes where Sarah is alone again in the music room and playing the piano solemnly. Jeremy watches from afar]_

_And that´s not all. She´s also a gifted child...I mean...she´s a prodigy. Screw Mozart and Beethoven, Sarah could win a scholarship to study music at Julliard with such a young age. She´s perfect *sighs*_

_Can I confess something? Sarah and I´d already met each other since kindergarten but I´ve never had the courage to talk to her because you see...I was too shy, silly, don´t you think? this is my chance to get close to her again and I can´t mess up. Especially because this beautiful girl is the perfect clone of Rosemary Telesco; "Little Manhattan is my favorite movie from all the time and I´ve seen all the Josh Hutcherson movies since he´s my sister´s celebrity crush. "Zathura" "Journey to the center of the earth" the whole Hunger games trilogy and the list goes on. But Little Manhattan is the number one on my list. So in certain way I´m Gabe and Sarah is Rosemary. What I´m saying…Sarah is Rosemary. I need to do the things right or else I´ll be dead._

_[Sarah stops playing and blushes when she notices that Jeremy is staring at her]_

_Come on, Jeremy; you can´t blew it this time. _

_[From afar, Katie approaches to the door frame and observes that Jeremy can´t stop staring at Sarah]_

"Ahem, what are you doing?" Katie said making Jeremy flinches and turned to see her.

"Geeze, Katie. You scared me" Jeremy gasped as they left the music room. "What are you doing here?"

"I ask you the same, buddy" Katie asked crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I...I...I...decided...to take music...lessons" Jeremy said, snapping his fingers. "That´s what I meant. I decided to take music lessons"

"Oh yeah?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "And why it seems that you don´t take your eyes off Sarah?"

"You wouldn´t understand" Jeremy said looking down.

"Try me" Katie challenged him.

Well...I...I...I really want to take music lessons" Jeremy insisted but the young girl shook her head. "What? What did I do now?"

"You´re a terrible liar, my friend" Katie responded. "Your hands shake when you're lying"

"Fine, you busted me" Jeremy said as he and Katie walked to a deserted hallway. "I try to get closer to Sarah but every time I try...everything goes wrong"

"Aww, that´s cute" Katie cooed and smiled sweetly. "You get nervous when you´re close to her"

"That doesn´t make me weird" Jeremy asked. "I mean...I don´t want others to see me as a freak"

"It´s not weird, it´s completely normal to have a crush on such a sweet girl like Sarah" Katie responded by placing a hand on his shoulder. "And...If you want, I can help"

"Really?" Jeremy asked starting to smile. "You really do that for me"

"Sure, I mean. We´re friends" Katie shrugged and smiled. "Plus, that´s my job. Being a Matchmaker"

"Oh my God, thank you, Katie" Jeremy said hugging her as she reciprocated the hug. They parted the hug immediately. "I owe you one"

"Don´t worry, I got this" Katie said as she walked away.

Just at the time when Katie leaves the music room; Sarah gets up from the piano but took a bad step and stumbled onto the floor like her music sheets. Jeremy immediately ran to help her.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked picking all the music sheets and helping her to get up.

"Yes...thank you" Sarah responded shyly. "Sometimes I´m too clumsy"

"You simply have to be more careful the next time; and it´s okay...we all suffer accidents occasionally"

"Okay, I promise to be more careful" Sarah smiled sweetly. "And thank you again, Jeremy" she turned on her heels and left the music room.

"Well...?" Katie asked as Jeremy walked up to her. "What happened?"

"Sarah stumbled and fell to the ground along with her music sheets so...I went to help her" Jeremy responded sincerely.

"You´re welcome" Katie smirked.

"Wait...you did that Sarah stumbled on purpose?" Jeremy asked confused.

"um..." Katie stood for a moment thoughtful and magically the space transported a few moments ago. Katie was about to leave when she decided to help Sarah and Jeremy, so she snapped her fingers and made Sarah stumbled to that way Jeremy ran to help her. "Somehow I did"

"Don´t you think that was a bit cruel?" Jeremy asked but Katie shook her head. "Because I think it was"

"I did it with good intentions" Katie said as she and Jeremy walked through the halls. "Part of my job as Cupid is to help. My sister and Finn are together for two reasons...one; fate, and two...I helped them. Look, Jeremy; I know that now you don´t understand any of this but...you´ll thank me someday"

"I hope to do" Jeremy answered honestly. "For now I´m a newbie"

"I know" Katie said turning to see him. "By the way, I wish you guys luck in the competition"

"You too" he and Katie shake hands before going in separate ways.

although Katie somehow provoked that Sarah stumbled, it was with good intentions; in this way, she managed that Jeremy had a rapprochement with the girl and was himself instead of pretending to be someone he wasn´t. part of the job as Cupid was getting people to fall in love without having to intervene it directly. Just with a little help everything would work and wasn´t necessary to trigger an arrow straight to the heart to achieve its goal.

On the other hand, Evangeline was sitting on the bleachers as she looked at the horizon that she didn´t realized some footsteps were walking up to her.

"Hey" Owen replied. "Can I sit?" the redhead girl didn´t say anything but simply nodded. "Look...I don´t understand what I did to you to make me the silent treatment but...whatever I done..."

"You were really mean" Evangeline said kept looking at the horizon. "And you know why"

"Evie, we were just kidding" Owen said trying to calm her. "It was not for you to take it personal. I mean...Finn and I just..."

"Brutally honest?" Evangeline completed the sentence and turned to him. "A little candor wouldn´t ´ve been painful if you and your sarcasm shattered our confidence. Katie is releasing her frustration trying to matchmaking Jeremy with the sweet girl Sarah. Rachel doesn´t talk to your brother and she won´t do it in a month"

"Well...Rach can be dramatic sometimes and that´s what frustrates Finn" Owen replied softly but not enough so that Evangeline could hear. "I´m sorry...I spoke again without thinking"

"You see? That´s the problem with you" Evangeline replied upset and just when she was ready to leave the bleachers, Owen gently grabbed her arm. "What do you want, Owen?"

"Come on, Evangeline. Don´t be mad at me" Owen said as a little boy but she just rolled her eyes, so he stared into her gorgeous eyes. "I´m sorry. Honestly is that I haven´t seen you in months and...I´ve missed you. I want to spend more time with you" he stroked her long and silky red waves. "I have a lot to tell you and I don´t know where to start"

"It´s about the mission?" she asked now looking interested.

"Yeah" Owen responded. "The case was solved, thank god"

"Okay, in that case I want to hear" Evangeline responded smiling softly.

"You´re so beautiful when you´re smiling" Owen said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"And you are cute when you beg" Evangeline admitted blushing.

"Okay" Owen continued. "It turns out that Dhelia had an illegitimate daughter, who gave up for adoption. her name was Jane Brighton" Evangeline stared at him curiously. "Yeah, I met her. A really nice young woman, single mother of a little girl...Allie"

"Wow" Evangeline exclaimed.

"The point is..." Owen explained. "That Dhelia had an enemy...a certain Z; because the initial of his name Zachary. The guy almost kill me by get too involved in the case"

"Oh my God" Evangeline covered her mouth with her hand and then take his hand and squeezed it. "are you okay?"

"I´m fine, I mean...except that almost I was hit by a car and Z henchmen detonated a bomb" Owen replied jokingly but Evangeline stared at him intently.

"Is not funny" Evangeline said with a cold tone. "You could have died; don´t ever joke with things like this"

"I´m sorry, I promise" Owen said and then decided to continue talking about the mission. "The guy was dangerous. The most frightening than his penetrating gaze was that...he had one blue eye and the other was brown"

"What happened to Dhelia? Why was the reason of her death?" Evangeline inquired. "And it´s okay, I didn´t mean to snap at you, it´s just...I can´t lose you"

"You´re not going to lose me, pretty girl" Owen brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I´m not going anywhere.

"And what will happen when you´re on a mission?" she then asked.

"I will take you with me" Owen confirmed. "Now can you please let me continue to tell you about the mission?"

"Yes, go ahead" the redhead nodded.

"Dhelia was killed for two reasons" Owen continued. "In the will she inherits her entire fortune to Jane and...Z was furious when he discovered because he wanted her money for his own benefit. And the other reason was that he fell deeply in love with her but...she didn´t loved him back. She loved another man"

"Leshing?" Evangeline asked.

"Exactly" Owen confirmed. "I mean...Z and Dhelia had an affair...nothing serious but...she eventually fell in love with Leshing and cheated on Z with him...months later, she got pregnant and she never told the two men about who was Jane´s real father. She broke up with Leshing and left him to focus on her career, she end up giving Jane up for adoption and...Z felt betrayed that in a rage attack...he stabbed her in her own house"

"That´s awful" Evangeline exclaimed. "Well...what else happened?"

"Well…Leshing was devastated to found out that his love died; so he saved his feelings to himself" Owen continued. "He turned into that sad and cold person after Dhelia Draycott´s death. The fact is that…during the case, Jane received threats from Z and children´s services took Allie because they felt that Jane was not ready to raise a little girl. Jane was in floods of tears and of course that I had to help her. I stayed in the mansion of Dhelia during those months; but there was no doubt that more that I try to lead a normal life like any teenager….the mysteries was haunting me and I love that"

"Wow…you´re definitely a male Nancy drew" Evangeline pointed with a smile.  
"thanks for the compliment, Evie" Owen said with a loopsided grin. "I appreciate that"

"So what happened next? I´m really glad that you helped Jane, you´re a really good person, Owen" Evangeline commented.

"Thank you" Owen responded and continued with his story. "Anyway…in her will it was learned the truth about Jane and…that´s why it was hidden where no one else would find it. He grabbed me and forced me to confess where the will was; I managed to recover the will in time and instead I asked him the reason that led him to kill that famous actress of the forties. He told me the whole truth…before that, was a DNA test and Jane proved to be Leshing´s biological daughter. of course Leshing always wanted to meet his daughter in the first place"

"It´s a relief to know that Jane is the daughter of a good man. Leshing would never hurt anyone" Evangeline said as she watched intently as Owen laced his fingers with hers while still holding hands.

"Jane arrived on time and called the police while Leshing punched him in the face" Owen announced proudly. "Z finally was arrested for his crimes. There was an emotional reunion between father and daughter. Allie was returned to her mother and could meet her grandfather, who was also happy to see his beautiful grandchild for the first time; best of all is what Jane did with her mother´s inheritance. She turned the mansion into a home for single mothers and all the fortune was donated to continue supporting that cause. Leshing went to live with his daughter and granddaughter and he was…that happy and loving man he was before when he was with Dhelia" Owen smiled but looks down sadly.

"Then why are you so sad?" Evangeline replied, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "All turned well on your mission; that horrible man is in prison, Jane has her family back and there are many single mothers who are in a stable and pleasant place for them. You did a good job, Owen. Charlie would be so proud of you"

"I know and he is, but it makes me sad that the mission is over" Owen answered honestly. "But otherwise I´m glad to know that I could help Jane, Leshing and even Dhelia Draycott"

"I´m sure there will be other missions, but for now feel proud that you are a true hero" Evangeline replied sweetly leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued looking at the horizon. "And now…you´re mine"

"I have my good luck charm with me, Evangeline Monteith" Owen said staring into her eyes. "It´s you" he leaned over and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. The two of them enjoying the feeling of being together.

Meanwhile, Rachel was at her locker keeping some notebooks, from afar Finn was approaching his girlfriend and calling her name; the tiny brunette shuts her locker and walked down the hallway ignoring Finn.

"Hey...Rach! Rachel!" Finn ran after her. "Rachel...what´s with the silent treatment? you can´t avoid me forever. I mean...what I did to make you so pissed at me" Rachel ignored him and kept walking. "Rachel!"

"You know perfectly well what you did" Rachel replied echoing the words that Evangeline told Owen earlier. "And I´m sorry...but for now I don´t want to talk to you. Leave me alone, Finn"

"You know what your problem is?" Finn replied behind her, making her stop in the middle of the hallway. "You´re so stubborn and you take things personally"

"Excuse me?" Rachel turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me!" Finn shouted in frustration. "What is your problem anyway, Rachel?! I just did a comment and you did a huge scene out of nowhere. I´m your boyfriend but not for that I´m going to let that you ignore me"

"I can and I will" Rachel said starting to leave.

"Grow up, Rachel" Finn said upset. "Gee, sometimes I wonder if I´m dating a seventeen year-old girl or a infant who hasn't left the bottle..."

SMACK!"

Finn immediately put his hand on his cheek after Rachel slapped him harder across the face, he just looks at her in shock and couldn´t even say anything to defend himself. The worst thing is that the whole school had witnessed everything...and precisely Owen and Evangeline, who had returned from the bleachers, also witnessed the huge argument between Finn and Rachel.

"Don´t ever talk to me again, Finn Hudson" Rachel said as tears fall down her face, she turned on her heels and left the halls.

"Ouch" Owen simply whispered staring at his twin brother who kept holding his sore cheek.

"What happened?" Evangeline asked shocked. "Finn...what you did to her?"

"I...I have to go, I´m sorry" Finn finally spoke and left the hallway still holding his cheek.

"Well...even Finchel have troubles in paradise" Owen whispered to Evangeline as she simply shrugged.

"Still…he didn´t have to say those things to Rachel" Evangeline said sadly. "She is really sensitive right now"

"Maybe I should go and talk with my brother" Owen said looking at her. "He crossed the line this time"

"It´s a great idea" Evangeline agreed. "Good luck" she leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving the hallway.

Once Owen and Evangeline went into separate ways; Owen decided to go in search of his brother to make him understand what had happened with Rachel. Coincidentally, he found him in the library reading a book on the biography of Walter Peyton; the famous baseball player who led his team to the major leagues.

"Hey, bro" Owen said walking up to his twin. "What´s up?"

"nothing much" Finn responded closing the book. "Surprisingly I have forgotten History again"

"I´m not surprised, since you´re reading a biography of a famous baseball player" Owen commented sitting in front of him. "So, Finn; Evangeline and I´ve noticed that you and Rachel were fighting; we pretty much saw the whole thing. it was a good play, better than Broadway"

"So" Finn shrugged. "What´s your point?"

"What caused this fight?" Owen wanted to know with interest. "Because no offense, man. But both you and Rachel were really irrational"

"Well, I tried to get her attention, she ignored me" Finn started explaining. "And I called her out that sometimes she acts like a child instead of being a teenager; then she smacked me in the face and she warned me to leave her alone"

"Yep, just as I suspected" Owen pointed nodding. "A whole soap opera" Finn rolled his eyes at the comment. "Finn, listen to me; I´m relationship expert"

"Oh really?" Finn sardonically said. "How many girlfriends you had before?"

"Oh, never mind about that" Owen responded and continued. "The point is that girls don´t like to be wrong. so...you have three options to swallow your pride; one...apologize, two...give her space or three...let her come to you; it´s up to you"

"I think you´re right. I...will give Rachel some space" Finn responded. "Despite I admit I miss her so much. I love her, Owen"

"I know you love her; but right now she wants to be alone" Owen reminded him. "She eventually will get back together with you"

"Okay" he and Owen did fist pumps across the table and a loopsided grin appear in their identical handsome faces. it was a relief to know that Finn has someone to rely on and that was his twin brother.

The next morning, each team met with their mentor to discuss about the set list; all the New Directions girls in the auditorium with Miss Pillsbury and the New Directions boys in the choir room with Mr. Schuester.

**Auditorium...**

"Hi, girls; thank you for meeting me here so early" Miss Pillsbury said shyly.

"Oh, no problem. I´m awake since four am" Avery smiled sweetly and the girls turned to see her. "What? I´m used to...that doesn´t mean I´m sleepwalker.

"Mm, okay..." Miss Pillsbury continued. "Back to the subject...all the ideas are welcome, so...any of you have a proposition?"

"Jenny from the block by Jennifer Lopez or maybe "Dr. Beat by Gloria Stefan" Penny suggested as Miss Pillsbury started taking notes.

"Thanks, Penny. I´ll take it into account" Miss Pillsbury said softly. "Anyone else?"

"NO" by Meghan Trainor?" Katie said.

"What a girl wants by Christina Aguilera" Rachel commented.

"Timber by Ke$ha" Brittany said innocently. "I can sing some songs by her and also all the songs by my role model Britney Spears"

"Um..." Sarah said raising her hand shyly. "Considering it´s boys vs. girls week...what about if...we sing "Girls chase boys" by Ingrid Michaelson?"

"Oh my Gosh, I love that song" Marley smiled. "You´re a genius, Sarah"

"Thank you" Sarah said sweetly.

"Yeah, the song is awesome" Vanessa agreed.

"Okay, I love the idea" Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Let´s vote and the winner by majority vote...that´s going to be the song, okay?" the girls nodded.

"I vote for Girls chase boys" Andy agreed and smiled.

"Girls chase boys" Kitty said raising her hand.

"Girls chase boys" Penny nodded with approval of the song.

"Definitely Girls chase boys" Madison agreed smiling.

"We want Girls chase boys" Rachel agreed. "And I think...Marley, Kitty, Penny and Brittany should have the solos...the rest of us can harmonize and sing in the background"

"All of you agree?" Miss Pillsbury asked and then turned to look at Rachel. "Are you sure you don´t want to take the solo, Rachel?"

"Completely sure, Miss Pillsbury" Rachel nodded. "Plus, I´m tired of having the spotlight all the time"

"Okay" Miss Pillsbury finished taking notes. "then..."Girls chase boys" it is"

"Whoo!" The girls cheered.

"Now...do you have some ideas for the performance?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"We should sing in the choir room wearing purple dresses and heels. Ballerina shoes for Katie, Andy and Sarah since they are the youngest of the group" Evangeline commented. "Nothing so striking. The boys can be bored by that. Just something cute and simple"

"Yeah, I second that" Marissa responded softly.

"Noted" Miss Pillsbury smiled.

**Choir room…**

"Okay, guys. It´s time to see your ideas for the performance" Mr. Schuester announced all the New Directions boys were occupying the empty seats. "So...go ahead"

"I was thinking...what about if we sing "with you" by Chris Brown?" Jake suggested from his seat.

"Dude, did you know that he hit Rihanna, right?" Ryder said turning to his friend who look down in embarrassment before looking at the teacher. What about "Jukebox hero" by Foreigner?"

"Thanks Jake and Ryder for the suggestions but...the week´s assignment is about boys and girls" Mr. Schuester said in disapproval. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah" by Usher" Artie pointed.

"Tearin´up my heart by Nsync" Finn said quietly and to himself.

"Wait a minute...Finn, did you said something?" Mr. Schuester asked at the boy.

"I uh...it was nothing, Mr. Schue" Finn said still looking down. "It was a stupid idea"

"What did you say? You mentioned something about Nsync" Mr. Schuester continued. "What is it?"

"Nothing" Finn insisted. "I just said if we could sing "Tearin up my heart" I mean...the girls love the boy band...not only NSync...there´s also One Direction, Jonas Brothers, Backstreet boys...so I thought about "Tearin up my heart" and we can be dressed as boy band"

"I love it" Mr. Schuester smiled and nodded in approval.

"I can teach you all the choreography" Mike contributed. "The dance steps are so easy to learn and I know how we can drive the girls crazy"

"Well said, Mike" Mr. Schuester continued. "The twins, Artie, Jake, Ryder and Jeremy take the leads, the rest of the boys will harmonize and...Mike will work on the choreography. the performance will be in the auditorium"

"On the other hand we have more downside" Mason lamented. "There´s more girls than guys"

"I second that" Owen raised his hand. "There are 13 girls and we are only 7; how we can compete with that?"

"Let´s think positive, okay?" Mr. Schuester said. "If we work on team, I´m sure it´s going to be an epic performance" he added with a clap. "Let´s road the house"

**Auditorium...**

"It´s show time" Miss Pillsbury announced with a smile as the girls nodded with determination.

**Choir room...**

The boys crossed their arms in determination.

The show was about to start.

_[Scene changes to the choir room; all the New Directions girls (Rachel, Kitty, Brittany, Katie, Madison, Marley, Marissa, Evangeline, Penny, Vanessa, Avery, Sarah and Andy) were in the middle on stage; and all wearing purple dresses, their hair loose and high heels (except for Katie, Sarah and Andy); the band start playing as the girls started with their performance]_

_[Marley, Brittany, Penny and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_[Marley]_

_I'm a little let down but I'm not dead_

_There's a little bit more that has to be said (New Directions girls: ooh, oh, oh)_

_[Brittany]_

_You played me now I play you too_

_Let's just call it over_

_[Marley, Brittany, Penny and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_[Marley]_

_Chase girls, chase boys, chase boys, chase girls _

_[the girls danced syncronized and sang beautifully at unison, the boys looked really impressed except for Finn...who was upset and quiet. Miss Pillsbury watching proudly and Mr. Schuester looking impressed with the girls performance]_

_[Penny and Kitty]_

_I'm a little bit home but I'm not there yet_

_It's one to forgive but it's hard to forget _

_[Marley]_

_Don't call me, I won't call you too_

_Let's just call it over_

_[Marley, Brittany, Penny and Kitty with New Directions girls]_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_[Brittany]_

_Chase girls, chase boys, chase boys, chase girls _

_[Marley and Kitty]_

_I got two hands, one beating heart_

_And I'll be alright_

_I'm gonna be alright _

_[Penny and Brittany]_

_Yeah I got two hands, one beating heart_

_And I'll be alright_

_I'm gonna be alright _

_[Marley]_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing _

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_[Marley, Brittany, Penny and Kitty with New Directions girls (Marley)]_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_(Oh everything is going to be fine_

_Oh everybody loves you baby)_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls_

_All the broken hearts in the world still beat_

_Let's not make it harder than it has to be_

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_Ohh, it's all the same thing_

_Girls chase boys chase girls _

_[Finishing the performance; all the boys, Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue clapped except Finn]_

"wow" Mr. Schuester laughed as he clapped. "Girls...that was incredible" the boys cheered and clapped.

"Finn...are you okay?" Marissa asked as the girls stared at him.

"I´m sorry but...I disagree" Finn argued. "I hated your performance"

"excuse me?!" Rachel said upset. "Who do you think you are to..."

"I got this, Rach" Katie said interrupting her sister politely and then looked at Finn upset. "what the hell is your problem, Finnegan?"

"Finn, that was mean" Brittany said sadly. "we just wanted you to make you happy"

"with a stupid song?" Finn inquired cockily. "well...thanks, Brittany; but you made things worse"

"Finn, what´s wrong with you?!" Vanessa replied upset. "you´re being so rude and we didn´t do anything wrong; we just did the week´s assignment"

"stay out of this, Vanessa!" Finn replied angrily.

"don´t you dare to yell at your sister!" Marley said upset. "you have no right to be a jerk"

"I´m sorry but you messed with all of us" Penny said angrily. "you think you´re better than us...then make a better performance and shut your mouth"

"Finn...you did enough" Mr. Schuester said looking at Finn upset. "please grab your things and leave the choir room. I won´t let you do the performance until you change that attitude"

"but, Mr. Schue; you are being unfair..." Finn started protesting.

"I´m not asking you permission, Finn" Mr. Schuester coldly. "do what I said or you´ll go to the principal´s office" Finn didn´t say nothing, he walked towards his seat, grabbed his backpack and turned on his heels, not before kicking a chair which it fall to the floor and left the choir room; everyone of course was in shocked for his tantrum.

"thanks, girls for your performance" Miss Pillsbury said sadly and cleared her throat. "it was wonderful"

"yeah, but Finn doesn´t think the same" Madison said smoothing her long brown hair. "According to him, our performance sucked"

"Don´t listen to him" Mr. Schuester said at the girls. "he´s just angry and then he doesn´t think when he acts...give him time; again...well done, girls" the boys and the two teachers clapped once again at the girls despite...they felt saddened because of Finn.

All were shocked by the rudeness of Finn in the choir room except for Rachel, who was determined to find the answers; so she went to the boys locker room and precisely there was him, so handsome and so confident in himself with the arms crossed and leaned against his locker.

"This is kinda awkward" Finn started saying as he looked at the beautiful and petite brunette. "The one I choose to have time for myself, I thought it would be in the football field or the auditorium; being in the boys locker room it´s a different perspective"

"Excuse me?" Rachel argued putting her hands on her hips. "What the hell you were doing back at glee club?"

"So what?" Finn cockily refuted. "I can do whatever I want. To be honest, I hate that song you sang in the rehearsal; girls chasing boys? How pathetic"

"Oh really?" Rachel challenged him.

"Yes!" Finn argued.

"Do you know without my vocal techniques you won´t be able to hit a high B!" Rachel said angrily.

"Without your childish behavior, you were quite reasonable to handle" Finn shouted at Rachel. "You are a controllist!"

"How dare you?!" Rachel shouted back. "Without my controlling, you were being hopeless! And controllist is not a word!"

"Oh really?" Finn smirked and then he yelled again. "If I know any better, you like to have whatever you want; when you don´t get what you want you have a tantrum! Which it frustrates me! You can´t always get what you want, little girl!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Rachel throws her fists on his chest, he grabs them, both fists and presses her against the wall and hang her hands up against the wall.

Finn stares at Rachel with intense desire, his eyes are dark with the same color of dark chocolate and kisses her roughly crashing his lips against hers and pushing his tongue against her mouth, with it makes her melt and turn on. she immediately, wrap her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, Finn moans against her mouth and takes her bottom lip with his teeth,

"I hate you right now" Finn whispered hotly against her mouth. "But I can´t control myself when I´m around you...you´re so hot"

"Mmm" she pushes him and starts walking away. "You...you´ll be sorry, Finn Hudson. Don´t you even think I´ll be fooled by your beauty and fall into your trap" she turned to him. "And by the way...I hate you, too!"

"I hate you more" Finn flirted with her walking around her. "You can´t escape from me, Rach...you´re mine"

"I´m not your property..." Rachel started protesting when Finn´s lips pressed against her lips.

"Shut up" Finn whispered against her lips. "You´re not going anywhere; I haven´t finish with you" once again, Rachel couldn´t resist at how handsome Finn was and kisses him roughly back. They fall on the floor and she falls on top of him. Both of them making out furiously as their mouths and tongues fight for dominance. Finn entangled his tongue with Rachel as he sucked and licked. The tiny brunette immediately broke the kiss and woke up from the floor.

"DON´T YOU EVER ATTACK ME AGAIN!" she yelled; Finn got up from the floor and grabbed her by the waist. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"What? Am I scaring you?" Finn walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he started sucking and biting her neck. "Mmm"

"Ooh...Finn!" Rachel moaned and closed her eyes in ecstasy feeling how Finn was kissing her neck hungrily.

"Baby" Finn whispered seductively against her neck "I love making out with you; tasting your cherry lips and touching you"

"No!" Rachel pushed him away. "Leave me alone, Finn Hudson!"

"I will do whatever I want" Finn responded pressing his lips against hers. "You´re not going anywhere, Rachel Berry. You are my hostage and I will have fun with you"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Rachel shouted and Finn kisses her roughly again, holding her tighter.

"You turn me on when you´re angry" Finn moaned. "My Rachel" he entangled his tongue with hers as their mouths eating each other´s, both of them laid on the floor and rolled over and over until Rachel was laying on top of him.

"I will sue you" Rachel said kissing her handsome boyfriend at the same time. "I will break up with you, I´m not afraid of doing it" Finn rolled over and this time he was on top of her.

"I´m not letting you go" Finn said kissing her passionately. "You´re mine, you won´t get rid of me so easily. We are soulmates and I will be your husband someday. You will be my wife and we will have angry sex all the time" he continued hotly. "You will be stuck by me and you will suck it up" he leaned over and sucked her neck again and behind her earlobe. "Mmm...I don´t mind if you have a lot of hickeys...I want the school and the whole world know that you´re my girlfriend"

"Let...me...go" Rachel said trying to push him away but he grabbed her hands.

"No" Finn said kissing her again. "You are my prisoner, my love"

"You...will...be...sorry" Rachel said kissing him back. "When I...when I´m free"

"Mmm, good luck with that" Finn pointed with a loopsided smirk that made his dimples appear and crashed his lips on Rachel´s again. The two of them making out furiously; as sighs and moans filled the room.

"I don´t say it again, Finn" Rachel said pushing him. "Leave me alone"

"Over my dead body" Finn responded kissing her. "Because nothing you say or do will convince me to go"

"Oh, poor Finn" Rachel mocked. "You´re so pathetic and lost that you don´t have ambition. You don´t even have any idea what you want to do with your life, so...why I waste my time with you?"

"What?" Finn said parting the kiss and straightening as he sits. "Oh...so you really think that of me? That I´m a Lima loser who...who will never going to be good enough?" he shakes his head and gets up from the floor.

"No...Finn, I didn´t mean..." Rachel started saying feeling guilty. "I´m sorry"

"You did enough, Rachel. I need to be alone, okay? I never thought you could be so mean and say those awful things to me" Finn said feeling hurt as he turned around and left his girlfriend alone in the boys locker room. The tiny brunette immediately felt guilty and bad about the comment she said to Finn. Sometimes she needed to be careful with the words or else...words could be more painful than hits.

Meanwhile in the courtyard; Vanessa took a deep breath as she left the verses filled her notebook, tapping the pen on the paper in thoughtful gesture; she kept focusing in the song.

"_On a scale from 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am; I don't need your number, we don't need your number. And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything. It don't even matter, they're not taking my power_" Vanessa sang softly as she read the lyrics of the song aloud. Suddenly a soft sniffles made her putting a pause on her work and getting up from the table to find out who was crying. "Finn?...are you okay? What´s wrong?

"Nothing" Finn said wiping his tears with his hand and sniffing.

"It´s nothing but your eyes are red" Vanessa said walking up to him as she holds her notebook closer to her chest. "Have you been crying?"

"No" Finn looked down. "it´s...allergies"

"You don´t fool me, mister" she responded. "I know you perfectly"

"I´m okay, Ness" Finn responded but he felt a big lump in his throat.

"No, you are not" Vanessa confronted him. "What is it?"

"After I left glee club, Rachel followed me to the boys locker room, we fought and made out angrily" Finn explained. "Then Rachel told me that I hasn´t ambition and...I didn´t have a clue of what to do with my life. And...That I wasn´t good enough for anything. I can´t believe she would do something like that"

"Well, Finn; let´s be honest" Vanessa replied sitting in front of him and takes his hand as she puts her notebook on the table. "You may upset us all. Especially with Rachel; you insulted us with the song, she insulted you during your make out session. So, the point is that you are both irrational; you treated her bad when she sang with Evangeline and Katie, then you treated us like garbage and you acted like a jerk in glee rehearsal, then she treated you badly or to be fair...like you should be treated. You and Rachel are acting like children in here"

"Are you kidding me?" Finn said shocked. "Vanessa, I wasn´t the one who storms off every time I don´t get what I want or..."

"You did a tantrum in the choir room, Finn" Vanessa interrupted him. "I think everyone will witnessed when you kicked that chair after Mr. Schue gave you a lesson for being a jerk"

"Ouch" Finn said looking down. "You´re making me feel worse, Vanessa. I thought you were going to help me"

"Finn...I´m sorry...I love you, you know I do. You´re my dorky brother who I adore" Vanessa smiled sweetly before she gave him a sad look. "But...I can´t help you this time. What I can do is giving you this advice...you and Rachel need to stop acting like little kids and solve your differences"

"She hurt me, Vanessa" Finn said staring at her green eyes. "Is not so easy to forget"

"Swallow your pride" Vanessa said looking at him. "And you both need to apologize, because you are both wrong"

"Okay" Finn said sighing. "I sorta got your point; I need time to think"

"It´s normal take all the time you need" Vanessa said getting up from the table when Finn´s face changed and looked at his sister´s notebook. "Um...can you...give me...my notebook?"

"Mmm...What is this?" Finn said smirking and taking the notebook.

"Finn is not funny. Give me that" Vanessa said trying to grab her notebook. "Finn!"

"Mmm" Finn said flipping the pages.

"That´s private!" Vanessa said trying to get her notebook once more. Finn started reading in silence as Vanessa tapped her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Have you finished already?" Vanessa said snatching the notebook.

"Hey! That was uncool, I was reading" Finn protested.

"You can´t read that...that´s private" Vanessa argued. "If you want me to show you a song...then ask first"

"Ness...this is amazing" Finn finally responded looking at her. "Why you didn´t tell me you were writing a song?"

"Um...it´s not finished" she said holding the notebook closer to her chest. "I...I thought of writing a song about how girls deserve to be appreciated...and...It´s following the week´s assignment"

"It´s awesome" Finn said smiling at her. "I believe you will do a great job. Do you have a title for the song?"

"Actually I do" Vanessa said. Opening her notebook, pulling out her pen and writing something. When she finished, she looked up to stare at her brother. "it´s "What a girl is"

"It sounds cool" Finn said giving her his adorable half smile.

"Yeah, I will sing it in glee club" Vanessa said starting to leave. "But I won´t do it alone"

"Wait, who is going to sing with you?" Finn asked as he got up from the table.

"I´m sorry, that´s confidential information" Vanessa said as she left, leaving his brother confused alone in the empty courtyard, this was going to be a long day.

"Okay, ladies" Mr. Schuester announced that afternoon in the auditorium. "It´s the boys turn…so…enjoy the performance"

"Whoo" the girls cheered as the boys including Finn, get on the stage dressed as boys band from the 90´s, everyone looked so handsome and hot.

"I don´t get it, I thought Finn wasn´t going to sing" Marley muttered to Kitty softly.

"Mr. Schuester talked to him before" Kitty whispered back. "I still find creepy that he doesn´t have friends of his own age.

"Shh" everyone else whispered.

_[The music started playing as the boys sang at unison, Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester sat in the audience and watched impressed, as out of nowhere...all the girls started getting excited and crazy in the performance, except for Katie...who was watching the performance with interest but not convinced]_

_[New Directions boys (Finn)]_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_with or without you_

_( )_

_[Finn]_

_Baby I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

_Things are getting out of hand_

_Trying too much, but baby we can't win _

_[Owen]_

_Let it go_

_If you want me girl, let me know_

_I am down, on my knees_

_I can't take it anymore _

_[Owen, Artie, Jake and Ryder with New Directions boys (Jake)]_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain_

_with or without you_

_(oohhh… alright) _

_[Finn, Artie, Owen, Ryder and Jeremy staring at Rachel, Kitty, Evangeline, Marley and Sarah lovingly; Jake flirting with Penny, the girls cheered the performance and even danced, Sarah smiling shyly at Jeremy. Katie raising an eyebrow]_

_[Artie (New Directions boys)]_

_Baby don't mis-understand (don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell ya_

_[Jake (New Directions boys)]_

_In the corner of my mind (corner of my mind)  
Baby, it feels like we are running out of time_

_[Ryder]_

_Let it go  
If you want me girl, let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it _

_[Finn, Owen, Artie, Jake and Ryder with New Directions boys]_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_[The boys started doing an amazing choreography that drove the girls crazy, Katie rolled her eyes not feeling impressed]_

_[__Finn, Owen, Artie, Jake and Ryder with New Directions boys (Finn and Owen)]___

_Tearin' up my heart and soul (alright)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
and no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_It's tearin' up my heart (tearin' up my heart and soul) when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too (we're apart I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
with or without you  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you_

_[The performance ends and all the girls cheered, Katie simply clapped politely but doesn´t smile]_

"Guys...wow" Mr. Schuester cheered as he clapped. "That was spectacular"

"Whoo!" the girls cheered and looked at the boys with heart in the eyes.

"Can I say something please?" Katie said raising her hand.

"Go ahead, Katie" Miss Pillsbury encouraged her. "Be honest"

"Well..." Katie continued, looking at Owen. "No offense but...I think the performance was too much"

"What?!" all the boys protested.

"Wait, are you kidding me right now?" Owen said taking a step ahead and staring at the young blonde. "We worked so hard to make this performance was the best and you...are criticizing?"

"Simply, I´m just telling the truth pal" Katie responded as she shrugged. "To me personally, I was not impressed. And Owen, your vocals were so weak; I think Jake and Ryder sang better than you"

"Wow, I never thought you could be so mean" Owen replied a little upset.

"I´m not mean, just honest" Katie said folding her arms. "you could´ve made a better effort but..." she shrugged and smirked. "You didn´t so...I´m sorry but...deal with it"

"Oh...you think you are so smart, little missy?" Owen said walking up to her. "Then, I dare you to do a better performance than us; let´s see who laughs at the end"

"Mmm" Katie tapped her chin thoughtful and then looked at Finn´s identical twin with the same smirk on her face. "I accept your challenge" she and Owen looked at each other with determination and shake hands to seal the deal.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Marissa asked as she looked at her. "That´s exactly what he wants"

"Oh don´t worry" Katie said. "I´ve got it covered"

"Okay, then the girls will have another performance" Mr. Schuester commented. "The winner will be announced in three days. Girls...prepare something, and boys...you have to be careful"

"The rehearsal is over" Miss Pillsbury said as everyone started leaving the auditorium; Rachel and Finn shared sad glances at each other as they left in separate ways, it was going to take time when the couple returned to be happy.

Precisely, that night Rachel was leaning on the balcony and looking at the full moon as she thought about what had happened that afternoon with her boyfriend and the events that led to the discussion from the beginning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice said behind her.

"Katie" Rachel responded without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Katie said walking up to her to the balcony.

"You are my sister, I can feel you even if we are so far away" Rachel smiled sadly and then looked back at the moon. "And as for your question...I was...just..."

"You can talk to me if you want" Katie responded. "I won´t judge"

"Well..." Rachel confessed sighing. "Finn and I...we´ve been through a difficult time after the incident in the basement the other day"

"I know" Katie replied looking at her older sister. "He´s been acting so jerk. First he insulted the song that we sang with Evangeline, he had no right"

"Yeah and then...he insulted us at the glee rehearsal and took it out with his own sister" Rachel admitted. "I think part of his frustration was because I´ve been ignoring him"

"How is that?" Katie asked now sounding interested, as the tiny brunette sighed.

"I confronted him in the boys locker room and we started fighting" Rachel explained. "we ended making out...which was so hot and I got really turned on because Finn is the hottest guy in school and..."

"Just get the point, sis" Katie said raising her hand to stop her. "I don´t want to know how you and frankenteen exchange saliva" she flinches. "What happened next?"

"Well..." Rachel continued. "I...let´s say that I accidentally said awful things to him and he got really really hurt. I told him that he was a Lima loser and he wasn´t good enough"

"That was uncool, Rachel" Katie said looking at her. "You know that Finn is really sensitive and...He´s insecure. I know that he was wrong, but...you also did wrong after you insulted him"

"I know" Rachel said sadly. "I didn´t mean to hurt him...I love him so much"

"Just give him time" Katie responded placing a hand on her sister´s shoulder. "He loves you too...he will get back to you eventually"

"I guess you´re right. I´m going to bed now" Rachel said leaving the balcony and turned one last time to her sister. "Are you coming inside or..."

"No, I think I´ll be here for a while" Katie responded looking at the moon.

"Okay" Rachel stroke Katie´s soft blonde curls in motherly mode and entered her room.

_[Katie is still looking at the moon as she thinks about her conversation with her sister a few moments ago. She leans in the balcony as she rests her chin on her palm]_

_[Katie]_

_Take take it all away__  
__Save my heart for another day__  
__I'm up late on the telephone__  
__And I'm all alone with the dial tone__  
__Wait wait 'till the sun is up__  
__Drown my dreams in a coffee cup__  
__Palms out, wanna beg for luck__  
__But I'm way too proud, never giving up_

_[Scene changes to the secret garden, Katie is taking a walk as she lights candles everywhere and smiles, a few fireflies fly around her and makes her smile; she tops at the fountain and runs her fingers in the water forming soft waves in the surface]_

_Oh, something's gotta happen  
Something's gotta give and something's got to break  
I know, someday it's gonna happen  
Someday it's gonna give, can't always be this way_

_And if the riptide comes to get me  
And pulls me under, it won't upset me, I'll go down  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'll throw the white flag of surrender  
Knock me down, not forever, just for now  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_[Katie walks to the swings, she sits and starts she smiles, feeling peace in her heart]_

_Give give everything I've got  
Out of reach but I'll take a shot  
Kick rocks in the parking lot  
Feel like giving up, but I'll never stop  
Run run, running like a fool  
Never win if you never lose  
And find hope and a little truth  
Gonna learn new tricks, gotta jump through hoops_

_Oh, something's gotta happen  
Something's gotta give and something's got to break  
I know, someday it's gonna happen  
Someday it's gonna give, can't always be this way_

_And if the riptide comes to get me  
And pulls me under, it won't upset me, I'll go down  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'll throw the white flag of surrender  
Knock me down, not forever, just for now  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_[Scene goes back at the balcony, Katie thinks about helping Sarah and Jeremy and is determinate to make it happen]_

_Not forever, just for now  
Not forever, just for now  
Not forever, not forever, not forever  
Won't stay down_

_Not forever, just for now  
Not forever, just for now  
Not forever, not forever, not forever  
Won't stay down_

_[Scene changes to the auditorium, where Katie is singing at the empty audience with a confident smile on her face]_

_And if the riptide comes to get me  
And pulls me under, it won't upset me, I'll go down  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'll throw the white flag of surrender  
Knock me down, not forever, just for now  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And if the riptide comes to get me__  
__And pulls me under, it won't upset me, I'll go down__  
__(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)__  
__I'll throw the white flag of surrender__  
__Knock me down, not forever, just for now_

_Na, na, na, na…._

_[she stops singing as she notices that Sarah is entering the auditorium shyly]_

"Hi, Katie" Sarah replied shyly. "I´m sorry to interrupt you but...I need some advice"

"It´s okay" Katie said getting off the stage and walking towards him. "It´s not about the project for art class, do you? I thought Miss Danielson had explained that we had to recreate all the sculptures of Michelangelo"

"No, it´s not about that" Sarah responded putting her hands on her pockets. "It´s about a boy"

"Oh, okay" Katie smiled. "The issue of love is my specialty"

"That´s what I thought" Sarah said with a sweet smile. "Rachel´s boyfriend told me that you helped them to fall in love"

"So you and Finn talked, huh?" Katie asked with interest.

"Um...sort of" Sarah admitted looking at the floor.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hi" Sarah greeted shyly as she walked up to Finn, who was pulling out a book from his locker. "Are you Finn Hudson?"_

_"Yeah" Finn responded shutting his locker and turning to see her. "And you must be Sarah, the new girl who is now in glee club"_

_"Yes it´s me" Sarah smiled sweetly and Finn smiled back at her. "Um...can I ask you something? I won´t take much time, I promise I will be brief"_

_"No problem" Finn replied with his loopsided smirk. _

_"Okay, um...do you think Katie could help me to get closer to Jeremy?" Sarah asked running a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "I like him a lot but...I´m so shy and...I don´t know if he likes me back"_

_"I´m sure she can helps you with your problem and gives you an advice of how you and Jeremy can date" Finn commented. "Actually, Rachel and I are together thanks to her. She was the one who made a blind date and altered notes pretending to be us. That was the best day of my life because...not for Katie, I´d never found my one true love"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Actually, after that he mentioned he had two girlfriends" Sarah continued. "Quinn Fabray and Marley Rose"

"Yeah, Quinn was his first girlfriend" Katie explained. "they were the golden couple of McKinley, you know the cliché...the head cheerleader with the quarterback...but things got complicated when Marley developed a crush on Finn and they become got friends...Quinn got so jealous and she even bullied Marley for being the cook´s daughter. Marley is a sweet and nice girl, you remind me of her at some point. the real drama began when Quinn got pregnant and...Made Finn believe that she was expecting his child when in reality...it was Puck´s"

"Jake´s older brother who was transferred?" Sarah asked innocently and then continued. "Jeremy told me"

"Exactly" Katie responded. "Marley told Finn the truth and...Finn was so hurt and betrayed that he ended his friendship with Puck and broke up with Quinn for good. he was comforted by Marley and she professed his love for him, Finn fell for her...they became a couple and were happy. Their ship name was Finley"

"I thought Rachel was Finn´s first love because he mentioned she was his true love" Sarah said confused. "Now I´m finding out that is actually Marley"

"Was" Katie continued. "Finn forgave Puck but their friendship was never be the same after the fiasco. And he never forgave Quinn so...she committed suicide...Finn was so devastated when he found out. Finn and Marley get closer and they loved each other...until...my sister and I came to the town for the first time and...it was as if fate had joined Finn and Rachel because...he fell in love instantly with my sister as she fell for him as well. in theory it was love at first sight. so...I decided to help them and...That´s how Finchel are together since...and deliriously in love with each other"

"What happened with Finn and Marley? I thought they loved each other" Sarah said still confused.

"You´ll see" Katie explained. "Marley and Rachel created a bond of friendship and became best friends...that turned complicated because Finn was dating my sister and Marley at the same time.

"Oh no" Sarah lamented. "a love triangle"

"Yep, a real soap opera" Katie continued. "Eventually, Marley understood that Rachel was Finn´s soulmate and true love after all...so she broke up with him even Finn was heartbroken at first because he really cared about her. but...now is different because Marley and Rachel´s friendship is stronger, Finn and Marley are good friends and their relationship is more like brother and sister´s type, like the same relationship I have with him. he and he and I are best friends. I had a crush on Finn after I had a dream with Cory Monteith; my celebrity crush, but...then I understood that ours would never work and...I´m still a kid; in conclusion everything turned out as had to happen. Marley found her true love in Ryder Lynn; he´s a good and nice guy, the second version of Finn and Marley is a second and sweeter version of Rachel; that doesn´t mean they are their carbon copy because each person is unique. in some way, you and Jeremy would come to a second and mini version of Ryder and Marley"

"I´d never thought about that" Sarah replied blushing and then her face turned scared.

"Katie...I really need your help. Jeremy is so cute and...I don´t know how I can get closer to him...I´m afraid that I get so nervous that I don´t know how to react"

"okay, I´ll help you" Katie said softly. "First of all, the important thing is to be yourself, boys don´t like girls pretend with them to get their attention. and...I advise you if you can´t talk to Jeremy because you feel nervous...then sing expressing exactly what you feel about him"

"Do you think that works?" Sarah asked innocently.

"I don´t think so, I have the clearly conviction that is going to work" Katie said with a smile.

"I will, thank you so much, Katie" Sarah said smiling as she hugs the young blonde. "I knew I could count on you"

"Don´t thank me yet" Katie smiled sweetly as she hugged her back. "And good luck"

"Thank you" Sarah responded as she started to leave, but then she heard other footsteps that were entering the auditorium at the same time Sarah left. "let me guess…you need my help again"

"Do you realize now?" Jeremy asked as he walked towards her.

"I don´t need to realize" Katie said crossing her arms. "you, sweating like a pig and trembling as if there were an earthquake in China...those are main symptoms of nerves" don´t know what to do" Jeremy replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I´ve tried all the

"I don´t know what to do" Jeremy replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I´ve tried all the ways to get closer to Sarah and...Everything that comes out of my mouth is stutter...what happened in the music room a few days ago was...a miracle. But now...I´m blank"

"Don´t worry" Katie responded by placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don´t have to do big things to impress her. she´s a very sweet girl. just...take it easy and...look for stuff that she likes...talk about what she likes"

"Well...she loves classical music" Jeremy commented. "her favorite composers are Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky. um...she likes to hear "Claire D´lune" by Debussy while she is studying because it help her to focus and...her favorite ballet is "The nutcracker"

"wow...you do really know her" Katie pointed with a smile.

"well...I know Sarah since kindergarten so..." Jeremy shrugged.

"with that you can start a conversation" Katie pointed. "after all, you´ve been friends since forever"

"is not that simple" Jeremy said looking down. "I don´t know what to say to her"

"sometimes if the words don´t come out of your mouth, then a song is the best solution to the problem" Katie suggested. "express yourself...musical notes are your best accompaniment...say what you feel through song. without music like would be mistake, trust me"

"did you just quote Nietzsche?" Jeremy asked with a small smile.

"in theory. let´s talk in the same language, okay?" Katie continued. "the answer is easy...sing to her and express how you feel. that´s the only way it can work"

"but...how can I do that if words don´t come easy..." Jeremy started saying and Katie snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "what?"

"it´s perfect" Katie smiled. "I´m talking about the song...you should sing "Words don´t come easy", it´s perfect for you...and...suits with the situation"

"thank you, Katie" he smiled as he shakes his hand with hers. "I´ll do it"

"you´re welcome" Katie smiled. "and don´t worry...I have a good feeling about this"

"I hope so" Jeremy said as he left the auditorium. "wish me luck" "good luck" Katie said as she watched him leaving the auditorium and gave him thumbs up.

_[Jeremy walks through the halls as he thinks about Sarah, he leans for a moment in his locker before starts walking again]_

_[Jeremy]_

_Words, don't come easy to me_

_How can I find a way to make you see I Love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_Words, don't come easy to me_

_This is the only way for me to say I Love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_[Scene changes to the choir room, Jeremy is standing in the middle of the choir room as he stares only at Sarah; the rest of the members and the two teachers pay attention at his performance. Sarah smiles at him shyly and blushes]_

_Well I'm just a music man_

_Melody's so far my best friend_

_But my words are coming out wrong and I_

_I reveal my heart to you and_

_Hope that you believe it's true cause_

_Words, don't come easy to me_

_How can I find a way to make you see I love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_This is just a simple song_

_That I've made for you on my own_

_There's no hidden meaning you know when I_

_When I say I love you honey_

_Please believe I really do cause_

_Words, don't come easy to me_

_How can I find a way to make you see I Love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_[the glee clubbers enjoy his performance as Sarah blushes more]_

_It isn't easy_

_Words don't come easy_

_Words, don't come easy to me_

_How can I find a way to make you see I Love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_Don't come easy to me_

_This is the only way for me to say I Love You_

_Words don't come easy_

_Words don't come easy_

_[the song finishes and everyone starts clapping. Jeremy stares at their two teachers and everyone else nervously]_

"Very impressive" Miss Pillsbury pointed once Jeremy finished singing.

"What was it that motivated you to sing this song?" Mr. Schue wanted to know showing interest in the performance of the young man.

"Well...that song was for Sarah" Jeremy explained. "To express what I feel for her"

Sarah said nothing; she simply took her backpack, got up from her seat and left the choir room to the astonishment of everyone. Including Jeremy...which illusion about showing his feelings towards her...were shattered in seconds.

"Apparently Sarah didn´t like your love song because she left without saying goodbye" Kitty pointed. "Good luck next time, kid"

"Kitty, that´s enough" Mr. Schue scolded the snarky cheerio and then looked at Jeremy. "I´m sorry, Jeremy. Your song was beautiful"

"Yeah, but it wasn´t part of the week´s assignment" Rachel commented from her seat.

"Rachel, don´t make things worse" Finn said turning to her before looking at Jeremy. "well done, Jeremy"

"Thank you...I need some fresh air. Excuse me" Jeremy said sadly as he left the choir room in silence.

_[Scene goes to the auditorium, Sarah gets on stage and walks to the middle where she looks at the empty audience, she starts singing beautifully as she thinks about Jeremy]_

_[Sarah]_

_I haven't slept at all in days__  
__It's been so long since we've talked__  
__And I have been here many times__  
__I just don't know what I'm doing wrong___

_What can I do to make you love me__  
__What can I do to make you care__  
__What can I say to make you feel this__  
__What can I do to get you there___

_There's only so much I can take__  
__And I just got to let it go__  
__And who knows I might feel better, yeah__  
__If I don't try and I don't hope___

_What can I do to make you love me__  
__What can I do to make you care__  
__What can I say to make you feel this__  
__What can I do to get you there_

_[During the bridge, Jeremy is entering the auditorium as he hears a melodious voice is singing…when he comes closer he realizes is Sarah. She keeps singing without noticing that Jeremy is in the auditorium]_

_No more waiting, no more, aching…__  
__No more fighting, no more, trying…___

_Maybe there's nothing more to say__  
__And in a funny way I'm calm__  
__Because the power is not mine__  
__I'm just going to let it fly_

_[Jeremy is slowly smiling as he watches her singing. Sarah smiles as she thinks about Jeremy]_

_What can I do to make you love me__  
__(What can I do to make you love me)__  
__What can I do to make you care__  
__(What can I do to make you care)__  
__What can I say to make you feel this__  
__(What can I do to make you love me)__  
__What can I do to get you there__  
__(What can I do to make you care)__  
__What can I do to make you love me__  
__(What can I do to make you love me)__  
__What can I do to make you care__  
__(What can I do to make you care)__  
__What can I change to make you feel this__  
__(What can I do to make you love me)__  
__What can I do to get you there__  
__(What can I do to make you care)_

_[Sarah looks straight ahead and finally notices Jeremy is there watching her singing. He smiles back at her]___

_And love me… love me…_

"Wow...that was beautiful" Jeremy said clapping. "I didn´t know you had the voice of an angel"

"Thank you" Sarah responded shyly as she got off the stage and walked towards him. "How long have you been here?"

"Not much. I entered when you sang the second verse of the song" Jeremy admitted and Sarah chuckled. "I have just one question...you got upset that I sang a song for you? because you didn´t look so happy...I mean...you smiled as usual but...then you left without saying anything"

"No, of course I loved your performance. Please don´t think it bothered me" Sarah said softly. "Actually...I wanted to surprise you so...I...I sang hoping that you could hear what I was singing...apparently my plan worked out because you came"

"Well...actually I was going to confront you about why you´d left the choir room but...then I heard you sing" Jeremy said as Sarah looked down. "I think apparently we think alike"

"Yeah...I think so" Sarah confessed as she looked up. "Please forgive me if I made you think I hated the song...I loved the song a lot, but...I´m so shy and..."

"I´m shy too" Jeremy confessed. "I was afraid that you didn´t like my song"

"I thought the same" Sarah said staring at his brown eyes. "um...can we get to know each other again?"

"Sure...um...would you like to go to the park with me after school?"

"Of course" Sarah nodded smiling. "That would be wonderful. Um...I love going to the park, you know?"

"The park it is" Jeremy, without thinking walks up to Sarah and hugged her, Sarah smiled and immediately hugged him back.

On the other hand; Rachel, Evangeline and Vanessa were discussing the song that they were going to sing in glee club. The library was supposed to be a place where silence reigned, but apparently it was quite the opposite when the girls were commenting about the assignment of the week given by Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury.

"I don´t know why Finn got mad at me" Rachel said. "I loved Jeremy´s performance...I just said it wasn´t part of the week´s assignment"

"Remember that my brother is a little vulnerable right now, Rachel" Vanessa said softly. "both of you need time to make amends"

"I hope so" Rachel said clearing her throat. "Can we um...change the subject please?"

"Okay...let´s talk about the song we´re going to sing" Evangeline agreed. "Nessie...you want us to sing the song you wrote?"

"Yes" Vanessa responded showing her notebook with the page of the song. "I want you to sing with me. I have a good feeling that the others will like my song choice"

"Oh my God" Rachel said reading the lyrics in her mind. "Vannie...this is poetry. It´s perfect"

"Thank you" Vanessa commented with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Evangeline muttered as she read with Rachel. "It´s amazing...we definitely have to sing this in glee club"

"Okay" Vanessa nodded. "We need to prepare the choreography and..."

"We don´t need to do a big performance" Rachel said softly. "Let´s be ourselves...and we can express it in the song"

"I second that" Evangeline agreed. "The important thing of the assignment of the week is...that we have to be authentic and...Don´t pretend what we are not"

"We can highlight that" Vanessa said. "Know how to express through music and make us notice to the boys"

"Let´s do this" Rachel smiled as she high-fived with Vanessa and Evangeline.

_[Scene changes to the choir room; Vanessa, Evangeline and Rachel are in the middle. Vanessa takes a step forward as she sings confidently, the rest of the members and the teachers pay attention; Rachel and Evangeline follow her example.]_

_[Vanessa]_

_On a scale from 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am.  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number._

_[Rachel]_

_And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything.  
It don't even matter, they're not taking my power._

_[Evangeline]_

_I'm so over all of these voices around,  
They've said enough it's my turn let's get loud._

_[Rachel, Evangeline and Vanessa sing confidently as the members start enjoying the performance, Finn looks at Rachel lovingly as she smiles back at him, Owen feels captivated by Evangeline´s charms. Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury gives the girls a smile of approval]_

_[Vanessa, Rachel and Evangeline]_

_I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.  
I'll stand up now, and won't back down.  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is. _

_[Rachel takes a step forward as she sings her part, she wraps her arm around Vanessa´s shoulder and the blonde smiles back at her. Evangeline smiles as she sings her part with Vanessa]_

_[Rachel]_

_We are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything.  
I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind (__Vanessa:__I can make up my own mind)_

_[Vanessa and Evangeline]_

_I'm so over all of these voices around,  
They've said enough it's my turn let's get loud._

_[The girls have fun as they sing and the rest of the members dance in their seats and move their heads to the beat of the music]_

_[Vanessa, Rachel and Evangeline]_

_I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.  
I'll stand up now, and won't back down.  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is._

_[Evangeline]_

_You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear.  
Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there._

_[Vanessa walks straight ahead singing confident as she smiles]_

_[Vanessa]_

_On a scale from 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am.  
I don't need your number, we don't need your number._

_[New Directions started singing along as Vanessa, Evangeline and Rachel kept singing as they smiled at each other. Finn stares at Rachel lovingly, as Owen does the same with Evangeline. Vanessa sings the last verse with confidence]_

_[Vanessa, Rachel and Evangeline with New Directions]_

_I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.  
Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.  
I'll stand up now, and won't back down.  
We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.  
We're breaking through the surface, _

_[Vanessa]_

_to show you what a girl is._

_[as the song ended, the girls received an standing ovation by their teammates and teachers]_

"Whoo!" everyone cheered as Rachel, Vanessa and Evangeline finished singing.

"That was definitely girl power, people!" Artie yelled from his seat as he smiled.

"Ladies, that was incredible" Mr. Schue said clapping proudly. "Now…the moment everyone was waiting" he continued. "It´s time to announce the winner of the competition; Finn…drum roll" Finn, with his adorable half smirk began playing the drums like a drum roll while others tapped their lap in the same way to make the suspense more exciting.

"And the winner is…" Miss Pillsbury announced with a smile.

"Everyone!" Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury at the same time with the same smile.

"What?" New Directions protested at unison.

"Are you kidding me?" Penny protested. "It can´t be a tie, the girls we did better"

"I´m sorry, Penny; but the judges have spoken" Mr. Schue responded with a smirk. "Everyone will have a dinner for free at Breadstix"

"Is not fair, Mr. Schue. You always do the same" Ryder protested as Penny agreed.

"Preach" Artie said nodding and raising his hand in approval.

"We felt it was equal to make all of you winners" Miss Pillsbury explained softly. "Because both boys and girls put your efforts in the performances and it was amazing. It´s fair that you share the victory and for once you can be more united as a team"

"I think we use the award for this occasion" Mike treated jokingly. "I can take Tina on a date"

"Are you still dating her?" Jake asked as he looked at the Asian.

"Yes, she´s amazing" Mike smiled thinking about his girlfriend.

"Enjoy your present, guys" Mr. Schue smiled. "You deserve it"

"Thank you" Marissa said sweetly as everyone started leaving the choir room.

"I still can´t believe all of us won" Marley said as she and Ryder walked hand in hand leaving the choir room and walking in the halls.

"Why? You would´ve preferred that the girls win?" Ryder asked, pausing for a moment in his girlfriend´s locker so she could put her books inside.

"No, I think it was a great idea" Marley said sweetly. "Everyone being a great team. I mean…being in glee club it´s the best thing that ever happened in my life and…I wouldn´t change it for anything. What about you, babe?"

"I agree" Ryder said as he stroked her long brown hair. "I love how you have a big heart that unites the whole team"

"I have a few tricks under my sleeve" Marley shrugged as she smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend´s neck.

"Don´t ever change" Ryder said leaning and pressing his forehead against hers. "Now, my beautiful girl…would you let me take you on a date?" Marley giggled at Ryder´s romantic gestures.

"Of course I´d love to go out with you" Marley lovingly said as she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. "And I love you"

"I love you" Ryder said closing the distance and capturing her lips on his; Marley smiling against his lips deepened the kiss as they kissed passionately in the middle of the hallway.

Meanwhile, Rachel took a walk around the grounds of the school to clear her mind and sat on a bench, she didn´t notice that some footsteps were coming towards her and then…some boy was sitting next to her.

"you like to come here a lot, huh?" a familiar, male and beautiful voice said breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Rachel responded without looking up. "It´s my secret place to think"

"It´s awesome" he responded as he put his fingers on her chin to force her to look at him. "Just like you"

"Finn" Rachel responded looking face to face at her handsome boyfriend. "I´m sorry…for everything…what I told you the other day…was awful and mean…I was so stupid.."

"It´s okay, Rach" Finn responded softly. "actually, I´m the one who wants to apologize to you….I shouldn´t ´ve called you immature or make fun of the song that you sang with Evangeline and Katie…or the comments I said in glee club…it was uncool and I was a completely jackass. Sometimes I do and say things without thinking. Please forgive me, love. What I least want is to hurt you. I want to be a good boyfriend for you and…I want to treat you right because you deserve it; I want to give you the best"

"But I have the best" Rachel responded by placing her hands in his cheeks and staring at his gorgeous eyes. "You make me feel loved, special and visible. You show me the best of you every time we are together. You don´t need to impress me to get my attention…what I love about you is to be yourself and…that makes me fall in love more with you"

"I love you so much, Rachel" Finn said lovingly. "You are the love of my life and…I don´t want to lose you ever"

"You´re not going to lose me, Finn" Rachel responded softly. "We are tethered"

"and we are endgame" Finn said capturing her lips on hers as he started kissing her lovingly, minutes later…he broke the kiss and stared at her lovingly. "I´m so in love with you"

"I love you back" Rachel reciprocated as she and Finn closed the distance and kissed passionately, Finn smiling against her lips as he pulled her closer. The two of them enjoying being together as they kissed and made up.

That afternoon; Finn, Rachel and Katie walked through the park as they decided to keep an eye on Sarah and Jeremy since they were still young and innocent.

"I don´t get it…are we going to babysit them or be their chaperones?" Finn asked as Rachel and Katie set the picnic for the kids.

"Neither of them" Katie responded. "at some point I´m also very young and have almost the same age as Sarah and Jeremy…you and Rachel couldn´t babysit since we are not little kids"

"But if we are accompanying Sarah and Jeremy in their date we are chaperones, little dove" Rachel said as she finished putting strawberries in the basket. "Look at this…they´re going to love it"

"Guys, you don´t think that if Sarah and Jeremy will get to know each other better, there shouldn´t be no romantic date?" Finn inquired as he stared at the picnic. "Don´t get me wrong, the picnic looks great but…they´re just kids"

"It´s not exactly a romantic date, Finny bear" Katie responded by rolling her eyes playfully. "It´s actually a date as friends but…it´s always nice to consider details on the first date"

"Shh, they´re coming" Rachel responded as Jeremy and Sarah were taking a walk in the park and were approaching to the picnic set.

"Quick, behind the bushes" Finn indicated as the three of them run to find a hiding place.

"wow" Sarah replied as she observed the picnic, the baskets surrounded by candies, cakes, sandwiches, some desserts and strawberries, two red solo cups and grape juice, the blanket with some pillows and the surrounded by flowers and daisies. "this is really beautiful…you did all this?"

"I swear I had nothing to do" Jeremy confessed honestly. "But…whoever has done it…it was magical"

"I second that" Sarah responded sweetly as her and Jeremy sat down. "But…I´m about to find out who did it"

"Really?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes" Sarah responded as she smirked. "It´s a certain young matchmaker who is my classmate in art class, she has blonde hair and sometimes is snarky"

"Katie" Jeremy responded as Sarah nodded. "I knew it" the girl giggled as he smiled. "Well…because we have to thank her then"

"I know" Sarah said. "So…what you want to know about me?"

"Why you like the nutcracker so much?" Jeremy asked. "having so many ballets in the world…"Carmen", "Swan Lake"…"

"I don´t know" Sarah admitted with a shrug. "Maybe because Christmas is my favorite time of the year…and maybe because…I love how Clara falls in love with the nutcracker and helps him to defeat the king mouse…plus…the music composed by Tchaikovsky is poetry"

"I like that story too" Jeremy admitted. "It´s awesome…I think my favorite part is where Clara throws her shoe at the mouse king" both young kids laughed at the memory. "or when they visit the castle of marzipan"

"Yeah, and my favorite part is when the nutcracker turns into the handsome prince Eric and realizes Clara is actually the plum princess and they dance together" she sighs.

"Sure, you had to focus in the romantic parts, do you?" Jeremy asked as Sarah blushes.

"I can´t help it" Sarah confessed. "I love happy endings; and what about you…what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Be in the robotics club, reading graphic novels and listening to classical music" Jeremy confessed as Sarah stared at him intently. "And I will take karate classes in summer"

"Me too" Sarah smiled. "I love karate. And…I don´t know…maybe you will be my partner"

"That would be really cool" Jeremy smiled. "We can be like Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee"

"Um…I wouldn´t say that" Sarah giggled. "Maybe like Jackie Chan and Jennifer love Hewitt in "The tuxedo" movie"

"Okay, I like that idea better" Jeremy responded. "Well…let´s eat because I don´t know you but I´m starving"

"Of course, let´s eat this feast" Sarah responded as she and Jeremy started to eat in silence, after a pause she smiles at him. "I really enjoy being here with you"

"Me too, Sarah" Jeremy smiled back at her and holds her hand; Sarah laced their fingers together as they enjoyed their date in each other´s company

"Aww, they are so cute" Rachel cooed as they stare at Sarah and Jeremy talking and laughing.

"You´re welcome" Katie joked as she smiled. "I love matchmaking…I don´t know…maybe this can be my job in the future"

"You won´t become in the dominant and obese woman with a male voice that guided Mulan, do you?" Finn asked with his half smirk and then joked. "Because she was scary"

"Of course not" Katie laughed. "I wouldn´t say; to please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity" she mocked the Matchmaker as Finn and Rachel laughed, before she returned to her normal voice.

"There´s no doubt you´d be very good at doing impressions, little sister" Rachel said chuckling.

"Shut up" Katie laughed along with Finn and Rachel. "No, I don´t think so. Sam´s specialty is doing impressions, I´m just doing it for fun"

"Who is Sam?" Finn wanted to know. "You talk about that guy as if he was a relative"

"Oh, he´s a dear friend who is in heav…I mean, Kentucky. He lives in Kentucky" Rachel corrected as Katie gently nudged her in the ribs so she couldn´t say that they were actually heavenly creatures.

"Okay, if you say so" Finn responded as they changed the subject and kept keeping an eye on the kids. "I think they become a couple in the future"

"We think the same, honey" Rachel responded as she leaned her head on Finn´s shoulder, he turned and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you" Finn responded lovingly at Rachel.

"Okay, lovebirds. Let´s take the rom-com for later, for now let´s focus on the kids" Katie responded as they keep staking out.

Surprisingly, the date between Sarah and Jeremy had been a success, because both kids could share their likes and get to know each other better, thanks to Katie; they could prove they were happy being good friends and love gradually come to their door. Days passed and Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury gathered in the auditorium with New Directions as they sat in a circle on the stage floor, all were united and stronger as a team, their friendship above all.

"Well, guys. I see that you learned your lesson" Mr. Schuester started saying. "There´s something you want to share"

"There´s no difference between boys and girls" Artie commented. "Everyone is equal no matter what, and girls can learn from the boys as we can learn from them"

"Boys can be a bit funny and spontaneous" Evangeline commented. "They may impress a girl on their first date"

"And the girls are incredible" Finn said. "There´s no doubt that they have something magical...which makes them special"

"It´s because you need to pay more attention" Katie joked as everyone laughed.

The point about the week´s assignment was that we wanted you to solve your differences" Miss Pillsbury said. "And therefore...be united as a team"

"Somehow we all learned to understand each other" Rachel said.

"And work as a team" Owen completed the sentence. "Although at the beginning was a little complicated"

"But we eventually succeeded solving our differences" Vanessa smiled. "All of us"

"And that´s why, we thought you would like to watch what we´ve been working on" Jeremy commented.

"We thought that...which was the best way to finish the assignment of the week...to sing together" Sarah said sweetly and Jeremy hold her hand.

"So...Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury...enjoy this performance" Marley said with a sweet smile.

"Take it away, guys" Mr. Schue said with a proud smile.

_[minutes later; the two teachers are sitting in the audience while all the members of New Directions are on stage...the guys dressed casually and the girls wearing cute 50´s dresses; each girl wearing a headband. the boys sing at unison as they stared at Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, Owen singing his part as he stared at Evangeline lovingly. the girls walked towards them and they waved their long hair to the sides in a cute mode]_

_[New Directions boys]_

_When you meet a girl you like_

_You should take my advice_

_[Owen]_

_Girls like boys like me…._

_[New Directions girls]_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_[each guy sing their part as the girls do the same; they play along; Vanessa pretended to applying make up to impress a boy; Mike flirts with Brittany. Marley and Rachel talk casually and then give a pie to Finn, who smirks and licks the frosting. the boys and girls _

_[Ryder]_

_Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control_

_[Finn]_

_Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow_

_[Owen]_

_Make all the plans _

_[Finn]_

_Don't be impolite _

_[Owen, Ryder and Finn]_

_I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like_

_[Marley]_

_A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away_

_[Rachel]_

_Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?_

_Pick up the check_

_[Marley]_

_No! Bake him a pie!_

_I know what boys, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like_

_[Jeremy and Artie sing their part; each girl smile as they sing...Katie, Rachel, Evangeline, Andy, Marley, Vanessa and Sarah acting flirtatious and innocent; the boys looking like cool studs]_

_[Jeremy and Artie]_

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean?_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me _

_[Artie]_

_Like me!_

_[Sarah]_

_Like me!_

_[Jeremy]_

_Like me!_

_[Rachel]_

_Like me!_

_[Finn]_

_Like me!_

_[Marley], _

_Like me!_

_[Jeremy, Owen, Finn, Ryder and Artie sang their part as they stare at the girls, Katie, Rachel, Marley, Evangeline and Sarah did the same; Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury enjoying the performance; each one of the kids said their part "Like me"]_

_[Owen]_

_Hang with the guys _

_[Jeremy]_

_Don't let her know how much you care_

_[Artie]_

_Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared_

_[Ryder]_

_You got it wrong! _

_[Finn]_

_No! I got it right! _

_[Owen and Jeremy]_

_I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like_

_[Katie]_

_Stretched pants _

_[Evangeline]_

_Cute sweater and sweet perfume _

_[Sarah]_

_Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!_

_I keep it loose_

_[Rachel]_

_My outfit is tight! _

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah i know what boys like_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_I know what girls like, you know what I mean?_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]_

_I know what girls like, girls like boys like me_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley and Rachel with New Directions girls]_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me _

_[Owen]_

_Like me!_

_[Katie]_

_Like me!_

_[Finn]_

_Like me!_

_[Evangeline]_

_Like me!_

_[Ryder]_

_Like me!_

_[Marley]_

_Like me!_

_[Marley sings as she walks up to Ryder and they flirt; Finn walks up to Rachel and flirts with her but she pretends to resist...Ryder twirls Marley around as she smiles; Finn takes Rachel in his arms and Rachel stares lovingly at him]_

_All the boys, they try to woo me_

_[Rachel]_

_The more they chase me the more I resist!_

_[Ryder]_

_All the girls, they think i'm groovy!_

_[Finn]_

_There's only one girl that's on my list_

_[New Directions repeat the choreography; Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury enjoy their performance]_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]_

_I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_[Katie, Evangeline, Andy, Sarah, Marley, Vanessa and Rachel with New Directions girls]  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

_[Finn, Owen, Ryder, Jeremy and Artie with New Directions]  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

_[Finchel, Ryley, and Owenline walk straight ahead and look at the audience confidently as New Directions harmonize]_

_[Owen]  
Like me!_

_[Evangeline]  
Like me!_

_[Ryder]  
Like me!_

_[Marley]  
Like me!_

_[Finn]  
Like me!_

_[Rachel]  
Like me!_

_[The song ends as they stare at their teachers; Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury smiling proudly]_

weeks later, Evangeline was in her room writing in her diary when suddenly her cell phone was on the nightstand rang, interrupting her activity; she walked towards the night stand and attended the call.

"Hello?" Evangeline greeted.

"Good evening" a female voice said at the other line of the phone. "Am I speaking with Evangeline Monteith?"

"Yes, this is she" Evangeline responded politely. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Miss" an African-American woman said on the phone. "We talk from the Canadian Embassy to inform you that your US visa has been expired and you have to go back to Vancouver in a week"

Evangeline´s was shocked at the news and dropped the phone on the floor, receiving the worst news of her life.

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Sarah Mackenzie: Charlie Ray**

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury**

**Oprah Winfrey as the woman of the Canadian Embassy**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Black horse on a cherry three by KT Tunstall (performed by Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Evangeline Monteith)**

**2.-Chasing cars/Every breath you take by Snow Patrol/The Police (performed by Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather)**

**3.-The rose by Bette Midler (performed by Rachel Berry and Sarah Mackenzie)**

**4.-Girls chase boys by Ingrid Michaelson (performed by New Directions girls)**

**5.-Tearin´up my heart by N*Sync (performed by New Directions boys)**

**6.-White flag by Sabrina Carpenter* (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**7.-Words don´t come easy by F.R. David (performed by Jeremy White)**

**8.-What can I do by The Corrs (performed by Sarah Mackenzie)**

**9.-What a girl is by Dove Cameron* (performed by Vanessa Hudson, Rachel Berry and Evangeline Monteith)**

**10.-Like me by Teen Beach Movie (performed by New Directions)**

***DENOTED FOR ORIGINAL SONGS FOR THE CHAPTER**

**Author´s note: TO BE CONTINUED….**


	20. Memories

**Hello again; we are now in the 20th chapter; big surprises will come for everyone; especially Evangeline (Nathalia Ramos), Vanessa (Dove Cameron), Finn and Owen (Cory Monteith); after receiving the worst and shocking news of their lives.**

**PS: review **

**Warning!**

**bring tissues**

All eat in silence in the dining room of the Monteith´s residence; Evangeline simply moved the spaghetti with the fork but her gaze was absent in the plate.

"What´s wrong, sweetie?" Josephine asked as she stared at her daughter. "I´ve noticed you really sad these days"

"What if I don´t wanna go?" Evangeline finally spoke looking up at her parents. "I love this city, I like school...I have my life here. All my life"

"Nobody likes receiving the news that your visa was expired, honey" Stephen replied sadly. "But your mother and I will do everything possible to stay here"

"Dad, you can´t convince the embassy" Evangeline replied sadly. "They´ve already made their decision and...There´s nothing I can´t do about it"

"Bullcrap" Albert said looking at his granddaughter. "We won´t let that knuckleheads get away with it. You will stay here with me, pumpkin. And that´s final"

"Grandpa" Evangeline shakes her head smiling but then she released a sad sigh. "I wish it was so simple; I don´t want to go but..."

"Evangeline, sweetheart" Josephine said taking her daughter's hand. "We´re not going to stop until we make you stay here. if being here...in this school it´s what makes you happy...that´s what really matters to us"

"I don´t want to go home" Evangeline said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because this is my home" she looked at her plate and more tears streamed down her beautiful face. "excuse me...but I lost my appetite...I will be upstairs packing" her parents and grandfather sighed in sadness as she observed how the girl climbed up the stairs and entered her room thinking about her departure to Canada.

_[Evangeline is in her room about to pack; she looks at the pictures hanging on the wall with photos of her and her family and begins to feel an immense nostalgia]_

_[Evangeline]_

_I guess I should've known better, _

_to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh. _

_I lent my heart out forever, _

_and finally learned each other's names._

_I tell myself, "this time it's different."_

_No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it._

_"I'll never survive on one that's coming",_

_If I stay, Oh, no!_

_[she puts her luggage on her bed, walks to her closet and starts throwing all her clothes inside of the luggage, magically...all the pictures in the wall starts to fade away; tears stream down Evangeline´s face as she continues packing]_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_[various flashbacks are shown...Evangeline entering the detention room as she witnesses Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Katie singing together; in the choir room singing and having fun with the glee club; Evangeline, Rachel and Vanessa talking and laughing together; Owen and Evangeline sharing romantic glances. the scene changes with Evangeline buying the plane ticket as big tears roll down her cheeks]_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know_

_That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No_

_Cinderella with no shoe, and_

_the prince that doesn't know he's lost._

_He says that her face is so familiar, and_

_Goodbye with just the same old song._

_But this time I will not surrender!_

_'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!_

_(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away_

_oh, just walk away!_

_[Evangeline is walking down the McKinley halls as she stops at her locker, opens it and starts putting all her stuff in boxes. Owen, who is passing by witnesses this and is confused]_

_I've got to let it go._

_Start protecting my heart and soul._

_Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again._

_Not again!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)_

_Oh, just Walk Away!_

_[Evangeline imagines that she´s running away with her luggage on her hands as she leaves behind everything she knows. Back to the present, she is standing in the middle of the choir room as New Directions and Mr. Schue watch her performance with interest.]_

_(Walk, walk, walk away)__  
__Walk away, walk away, yeah!__  
__(Walk, walk, walk away!)__  
__Walk away, walk away, all right__  
__(Walk away, walk, walk away)__  
__Walk away, walk away__  
__(Walk, walk, walk away!)__  
__Walk away, walk away, oh, ooh_

_[the song ends as she looks up and sighs. Everyone clapped politely]_

"That was beautiful, Evangeline" Sarah said sweetly but then she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But you look so sad; what made you sing that song in particular?"

"Oh; maybe because I love High School Musical and that´s why I got emotional" Evangeline said as she quickly wiped her tears.

"It was very impressive, Evangeline" Mr. Schue agreed as the girl simply returned to her seat and looked down. "Okay, guys" he continued as she walked to the white board and wrote in it "INSPIRATION". "The assignment of the week is is simple; you have to find motivational songs or serve as inspiration. Either for people or that inspires you every day; is valid express yourselves through music…" Evangeline said nothing and simply left the choir room at the astonished gaze of the others. "Evangeline, are you okay?"

"I´ll go talk to her, Mr. Schue; don´t worry" Owen apologized as he got up from his seat and ran after the girl.

"What´s wrong with her?" Avery asked looking at the others. "she´s never sad"

"She won´t be on her period?" Artie asked.

"No, otherwise she would be so hormonal" Jake replied quietly.

"Maybe one of her relatives passed away" Kitty said.

"Or maybe she goes through a depression" Mike tried to make another theory about Evangeline.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue shouted to bring his students attention. "That´s enough...it´s obvious that something is wrong with Evangeline but not for that you are going to judge her. if she wants to be alone, we have to respect her"

"Evangeline!" Owen yelled as he ran behind the redhead, who held the box against her chest with all her things inside. "Wait...I need to talk to you"

"I have nothing to say, Owen" Evangeline said as she continued walking.

"Well...I do" Owen said breathing heavenly. "Could you please stop walking..." he finally reached and grabbed her arm making her stop walking. "What´s wrong? I saw you this morning emptying your locker and put all your stuff in a box and then the song you sang in glee club was awesome but...you cried all the time and I´m starting to freak out"

"It´s nothing" Evangeline said hostilely as she looked down and sniffed.

"Evangeline, look at me please" Owen responded by lifting her chin with his fingers. "You say one thing but your eyes express the opposite since they are full of tears; don´t you dare to lie to me and tell me once and for all what´s wrong with you"

"Just leave me alone" Evangeline said breaking into tears.

"No" Owen said as the girl turned away abruptly. "Evangeline, JUST TALK TO ME!"

"i was deported!" Evangeline screamed as she sobbed hysterically. "My visa was expired and I have to go back to Canada" she dropped the box on the floor and collapsed in Owen´s chest crying.

"Oh my God" he said sadly as he pulled her closer as she cried in his chest. "Shh; it´s okay. I´m not going anywhere, it´s okay"

"I don't want to go home because McKinley, Lima Ohio" Evangeline sobbed. "You guys are my home. And If leave…is like a piece of me break into a million pieces"

"Shhhh" Owen whispered as he stroked her soft curls. "It´s okay" he kissed her hair lovingly. "You will stay. I promise you won´t go back home" Evangeline kept sobbing in his arms as the two of them stood in the empty hallway.

Later, Rachel and Katie had observed that Evangeline had been really said and instead of being with them as she always used to; now she spent most of her time alone or with Owen; but at the same time, both sisters had a premonition about Finn and Vanessa´s mother which it could result in a tragedy. Now, they were in the secret garden to meet once again with their mentor Sue Sylvester.

"Good morning, angels" Sue greeted appearing on the other side of the mirror.

"Good morning, Coach" Rachel and Katie greeted at the same time.

"How are you this morning?" Sue asked with interest.

"Well...to be honest, these days have been good and bad" Rachel began.

"What is the problem?" Sue wanted to know. "Until now, you two have accomplished the mission and have done a good job. Besides, I´ve seen that the two young girls which you protect are safe and happy"

"Marley´s fine" Katie continued. "She´s happy, has friends; the bullies don´t mess with her anymore and has an amazing boyfriend who loves her and makes her happy; but that´s not what worries us; there are two problems"

"Our friend Evangeline is not the same anymore" Rachel said. "she always smiled and now...it´s like she was trapped in the valley of tears and pain. my sister and I want to help her but...she wants to be alone"

"Then you must respect her wishes" Sue responded. "I know she will return to you when she´s ready. by now you have to give her space" the angels nodded. "So...what is the second problem?"

"Katie had a vision" Rachel continued. "About my boyfriend´s mom; and was rather a fatalistic premonition"

"Carole was dying of a horrible disease" Katie said sadly. "Leukemia and...it was awful. Finn and Vanessa were heartbroken; her stepson Kurt was in tears because he lost another mom and her husband Burt...was also heartbroken and there was nothing they could do about it" she then looked down sadly.

"Well, kid..." Sue replied trying to calm the young girl. "Sometimes premonitions are true and others tend to fail"

"But...it didn´t fail when Jamie tried to seduce my sister´s boyfriend and...When Marley was about to be raped by a member of the hockey team" Katie inquired. "How are you so sure that my vision can fail?"

"Because there is always hope that fate can change" Sue said. "And it Carole Hudson is gravely ill with cancer...there is a possibility that it can be cured"

""This is awful" Rachel said with tears in her eyes."Finn and Vanessa can´t lose their mother. Kurt...can´t lose another mother. We have to do something"

"You can do something about it" Sue replied calmly. "And alter the course of the premonition"

"We can prevent a tragedy before it happens?" Rachel asked in confusion. "But how?"

"You can change the fate of people" Sue explained. "Except yours because otherwise you would violate the rules. Now it´s up to you a terrible fate happens"

"Then…we can save Carole´s life?" Katie asked as the woman nodded. "I thought that Jesus was the only one who could heal people"

"Well, you are messengers of God, right?" Sue asked and the girls nodded. "I know you can do it"

"We´re going to do everything possible so it´s not too late" Rachel promised.

"And we also make that the kids and her husband don´t lose hope" Katie added. "They need comfort through this time so hard"

"Well said, angels" Sue said before saying goodbye. "And don´t worry, your faith will keep them stronger"

"There´s one problem, coach" Rachel said with a worried tone. "Kurt doesn´t believe in God"

"That´s right" Katie agreed.

"He doesn´t, but you do; and I know the rest of the kids and Carole´s husband do" Sue commented. "That´s what really matters, okay?" both girls nodded in approval. "Good luck in your mission" she immediately disappears and the mirror just showed Rachel and Katie´s reflection.

"Do you think we can do it?" Katie asked, looking at her sister once their mentor had disappeared.

"If we have faith, then anything is possible. if it´s necessary to have faith, then everything will be okay" Rachel responded sweetly. "Remember about that bible passage said about faith? That faith..."

"Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen" Katie completed the sentence with a smile.

"And?..." Rachel encouraged her to continue.

"Faith can move mountains" Katie completed the sentence once more and continued. "And also says that faith is like a mustard seed"

"That´s right. Let´s keep with our faith and we can save Carole´s life" Rachel responded as she wrapped her arm around her sister´s shoulders as they smile at each other and left the secret garden.

_[Scene changes to days later. Owen, Jeremy, Artie and Jake are standing in the middle of the choir room as the rest of the glee members and Mr. Schuester are observing their performance with interest. Finn is wrapping his arms around Rachel´s waist as he kisses her head lovingly]_

_[Owen]_

_Baby, don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?  
This time might be the last I fear unless  
I make it all too clear I need you so, oh, oh, oh_

_[Artie]_

_Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings_

_[Jake]_

_Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what was wrong and make it right_

_[Jeremy]_

_Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole, I need you , oh_

_[Owen and Artie with Jake and Jeremy]_

_So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in_

_[Jake]_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Let us in_

_Let us in_

_[it shows a flashback, where Evangeline is in her room as she finishes packing, she sighs of sadness thinking she has to leave for Canada in a few days. Back to the choir room, Owen and the boys keep singing, Evangeline listens the performance but she is still sad]_

_[Owen]_

_Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Owen and Artie with Jake and Jeremy]_

_So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in_

_Take these broken wings__  
__You got to learn to fly, learn to live__  
__And live so free__  
__When we hear the voices sing__  
__The book of love will open up for us__  
__And let us in__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh_

_[The song ends as Evangeline closes her eyes and a single tear fall down her face]_

All continued applauding and the boys returned to their seats. Mr. Schuester got up and stand in front of the group to continue to giving the lesson about inspiration.

"Well...after the boys sang about broken wings" Mr. Schuester continued. "The girls have a number prepared for this occasion" he continued pointing at the two brunettes and the blonde. "Rachel, Vanessa and Marley...take it away"

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester" Rachel said as she, Vanessa and Marley walked in the middle of the choir room and sat in the stools. "We know that half of the glee clubbers love Katy Perry so...we chose the perfect song"

"It´s not about peacocks, teenage dreams or kissing girls" Marley continued. "This is a ballad and...It´s a beautiful song"

"Some of you can feel identified with it" Vanessa finished. "Especially people who like to dream and their dream suddenly crumbles when it´s crushed. So only you can be...wide awake.

_[The band starts playing the music. Marley, Vanessa and Rachel are sitting on the stools as they look at their classmates and Mr. Schue. All harmonize and sing beautifully]_

_[Rachel, Vanessa and Marley]_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_[Rachel]_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_[Vanessa]_

_I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Marley]_

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

_[Rachel, Vanessa and Marley]_

_Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_[Marley]_

_I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet_

_[Vanessa]_

_I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_[Rachel]_

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end_

_[Rachel with Vanessa]_

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down_

_[Marley]_

_Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete_

_[Rachel, Marley and Vanessa (Marley)]_

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine_

_[Rachel (Vanessa)]_

_(I'm wide awake)  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling_

_[Marley (Rachel)]_

_(I'm wide awake)  
I am trying to hold on  
(I'm wide awake)_

_[Vanessa (Marley)]_

_God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
(I'm wide awake)  
I'm not blind anymore…_

_[Rachel, Vanessa and Marley]_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

_[Marley (Rachel and Vanessa)]_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_

_[Vanessa]_

_Crashing from the high_

_[Rachel (Marley and Vanessa)]_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine_

_[Rachel, Vanessa and Marley]_

_I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake_

Although the performance was beautiful and everyone seemed to like it. Evangeline simply grabbed her purse and left the choir room without saying a word, others simply looked astonished her suddenly departure.

"What the hell´s going on with that girl?" Kitty asked a little confused. "Leaving like that was rude"

"You don´t know what Evangeline is going through" Mr. Schue said upset. "Stop judging her and leave her alone"

"We are not judging anyone, Mr. Schue" Finn finally spoke. "Simply it was uncool that Evangeline left the choir room when the girls finished singing"

"Now you know what it feels like to be ignored" Kitty replied sardonically but Finn simply just rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys stop already?!" Owen protested from his seat. "Evangeline is about to be deported and you are making a stupid joke of something that is serious"

"What?!" everyone replied at unison in shock.

"I knew something was wrong" Sarah replied sadly. "She put High School Musical as an excuse but...I never thought that something terrible happened to her. She´s so sweet and really nice, she doesn´t deserve this"

"That´s why you don´t have to judge anyone unless you know what´s going on with him or her first" Mr. Schue explained. "You have to think before acting"

"She never said she was deported" Ryder said sadly. "We would´ve understood"

"I don´t know which is worse" Jake said. "Being stuck abroad or be deported"

"Both" Marissa said. "But deportation is much worse...especially when you already made family and friends in the country and...Losing everything to get back to yours is simply humiliating and painful"

Marley, Katie, Rachel and Vanessa sighed, got up from their seats and left the choir room quietly to try to talk to their friend. Others simply held a moment of silence and began to think on how unfair they were with Evangeline to judging her without even knowing what had really happened to her in the first place.

"Evangeline" Katie called the redhead as she was walking in the halls with the books closer to her chest. "Is that true?"

"What is true?" Evangeline asked, stopping walking and turning to look at the girls as she wiped her tears.

"It´s true that you are deported?" Marley asked sadly as the redhead nodded tearfully.

"Oh my God" Rachel walked and hug her with infinite tenderness and then put her hand on her shoulder. "Evie...why didn´t you say anything?"

"Because I knew you were going to judge me" Evangeline tearfully said. "Do you have any idea how awful is to receive a phone call and find out that your visa was expired? It was the most painful and awful thing that ever happened to me. Besides my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and my beloved grandfather was in a wheelchair after a car accident. This...is much worse and I never hope that neither of you understand"

"Evangeline, we can´t read your mind to know what´s going on with you" Vanessa said sweetly. "But if you had told us the truth in the first place we´d understood. And...Don´t feel bad for expressing what you feel. we are all human, you know? we have the right to cry if we feel sad and laugh when we are happy" tears stream down Evangeline´s cheeks as she tries to contain a painful sob.

"What happened to you...was unfair" Katie replied sadly. "You are very nice and a great friend. They can´t do this to you"

"They can and they did" Evangeline replied tearfully. "even thought I begged them to leave me stay here...the embassy already took their decision and I have to return to Canada in a week or else my family will go to prison for oppose the authorities"

"We can´t let it happen" Rachel said upset. "If we have to talk to the embassy to let you stay, then we will"

"Yeah" Marley agreed. "They can´t threaten you like that. You also have rights"

"Thanks, guys" Evangeline replied tearfully. "But I can´t do nothing. My parents and grandfather also want to intervene but...neither of them can defend me" she finally burst into tears and collapsed in Rachel´s arms; Marley, Vanessa and Katie also hugged her. "I don´t want to leave"

"We know you don´t want to" Rachel replied as she comforted her. "We will do everything in our power to you to stay here"

"Thank you so much" Evangeline sobbed as the girls continued to comforting her in the middle of the hallway.

That night; Finn and Vanessa´s fate, also the fate of their beloved mother would change forever, just that they still didn´t know. Kurt, the delicate boy with feminine mannerisms that was kind to Rachel and Katie the first day of school; it turned out to become the stepbrother of Finn and Vanessa, when his father had married their mother and had become a happy family.

That particular night; Kurt helped Carole make dinner as Finn and Vanessa helped set the table.

"So, kids. Tell me what you did at school today?" Carole asked as she put the lasagna on the oven and adjusted the temperature.

"Well, I got A on my fashion design in my English oral" Kurt explain as he helped to cut the vegetables.

"That´s nice; what´s the topic" Carole continued interested.

"What is your future?" Kurt answered. "I used my Vogue taste in it. Who knows? Maybe I can get a job in vogue dot com as internist or maybe in project runway. But...let´s see if they like my designs"

"There´s no doubt about it" Vanessa commented from the dining room. "You have an excellent taste in fashion"

"Oh, thank you doll" Kurt said putting his hand on his chest. "Do you want to be my model someday?"

"Sure, it´s going to be fun" Vanessa agreed with a smile.

"Dude, Ness is not your personal Barbie doll" Finn said shaking his head jokingly.

"Don´t be party pooper, Finn. It´s not my fault that you don´t like the fashion things" Kurt said.

"I´m a guy, bro" Finn said. "I like things like cars and zombies and stuff..."

"If you love graphic novels, then you should read "Space werewolves" Vanessa said."It´s like Twilight but instead of vampires is werewolves in the space"

"I read it, Sunny" Finn said with his half-smile. "Tristan Lycanth is awesome"

"Finn, Vanessa; what did you do today?" Carole then asked as her kids. "I want to know about your day as well"

"Fixing cars and do glee club" Finn said as he and Vanessa finished setting the table.

"And I was writing songs from glee club" Vanessa continued. "Everyone loved "What a girl is", "Better in stereo" and "Count me in"

"Thank god you didn´t sang "Froyo yolo" Kurt said."That was a huge disaster"

"Kurt..." Finn defended her sister.

"He´s right, Finn" Vanessa pointed. "The song was awful"

"My kids" Carole smiled sweetly. "Very talented and artistic. I´m proud of all of you"

"Thanks, mom" Vanessa smiled sweetly back at her mom; suddenly, Carole starts to feel dizzy. "Mom?"

"Wait..." Carole said as she stops cooking and tries to lean against the kitchen counter. "I don´t feel well"

"Are you okay, Carole?" Kurt asked worried as he walked to his stepmother.

"I´m fine...I think I have headache..." she stops talking as she collapses on the floor and passes out.

"Oh my God..." Kurt leaned as he shakes her. "Carole! Carole, wake up! HELP!

"MOM!" Vanessa and Finn screamed as they saw their mom on the floor unconscious.

"Mom, please" Vanessa said panicking as her eyes fill with tears. "Don´t do this to us; please wake up"

"HELP, FINN!" Kurt yelled at his stepbrother. "Go get my dad!" Finn immediately nodded and he ran for Burt, who was in the tire shop finishing repairing a truck for a costumer; meanwhile, Kurt and Vanessa tried to revive the poor and kind woman was lying on the floor.

"Mom" Vanessa sobbed. "Wake up. Please don´t die" she cried hysterically. "We need you. I can´t do this without you. Wake up, mommy! Please wake up!" she couldn´t hold it longer and collapsed on her mother´s body as she cried uncontrollably.

"Carole! Sweetheart!" Burt yelled as he and Finn returned the house and found Kurt and Vanessa crying in the kitchen floor. "Finn! Call 911!" he leaned next to his son and stepdaughter as he tried to give CPR to his wife. "You can´t leave us, darling. The kids need you. I need you" tears stream down the kind man´s face.

"911; what is your emergency?" a female voice answered on the other side of the phone.

"I need help…please!" Finn replied hysterically on the phone. "My mom passed out a few hours ago in the kitchen and she´s not waking up. Please send an ambulance!"

"Sir, you have to calm down" the operator replied calmly on the phone. "We will do everything possible…"

"YOU DON´T GET IT?!" Finn shouted as tears ran down his cheeks. "MY MOM CAN DIE! DON´T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I WANT AN AMBULANCE NOW!"

"Don´t worry, we´re on the way" the operator replied trying to calm the distraught boy while Burt, Kurt and Vanessa continued crying as they tried to wake Carole. Finn on the other hand, gave the address to the ambulance arrived to take the woman to the hospital. "Your mother will be fine, young man. Don´t lose hope"

"I can´t believe this is happening" Kurt said between sobs.

"She´s going to be okay" Burt said hugging the kids. "It´s going to be okay"

Minutes later...

Paramedics rushed in with a stretcher to Carole; she was lifted off the ground and placed it carefully on the stretcher as she was placed the oxygen mask and climbed into the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked at one of the men of the ambulance service.

"We don´t know" the man responded politely. "But we´ll do everything to help your mother"

"YOU CAN´T NOT KNOW!" Finn shouted. "It´s your job to save the people´s lives!"

"She will be fine, son" Burt tried to calm him, but he just started to cry and kicked a chair so hard that this fell to the ground and scared Kurt and Vanessa in the process. "Finn calm down. Please"

"WHY MY MOM HAS TO GO TROUGH THIS?!" Finn shouted tearfully as he turned to see his stepfather. "WHY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR THAT I´M LOSING EVERYTHING I HAVE?! WHY?!" he sobbed hysterically. "FIRST VANESSA AND I LOST OUR DAD AND MOM IS DIYNG TOO?! WHY?!"

"Finn...please stop" Vanessa said sobbing. "You´re scaring us. Please"

"NOT HER. NOT HER, GOD. DON´T TAKE MY MOM" Finn sobbed as he left the house in tears. Vanessa collapsed in Kurt´s arms as they cried hysterically. Burt immediately ran to comfort the kids.

On the other hand; Rachel and Katie were asleep, each in their room; however, a knock on the door made the two girls startle and wake up to attend the call.

"What the hell?" Katie asked as she looked everywhere.

"Who can it be at this hour?" Rachel asked putting her robe over her nightgown and walking out into the hall as Katie met her sister.

"I have no idea" Katie replied taking a bat. "if it´s a thief...I will hit him with this"

"Katie Belle, violence is not the solution" Rachel said calmly. "you wait here and I will figure it out"

"No way. uh uh" Katie protested. "you think that being a kid I can´t help you catch the intruder" Katie asked, looking at her older sister and wiggling her eyebrows. "I´ll go with you, after all you will need extra hands"

"Fine" Rachel said sighing of surrender. "come with me"

The knocks on the door became more and more intense, causing the two teenagers to startle (at least Rachel did)

"That´s it. I´ll go with that lunatic and show him how to reach the major leagues" Katie said in a treating tone as she hold the bat firmly and ran down the stairs.

"Katie, wait!" Rachel said running after her. "Don´t do anything stupid"

"I got it covered, okay?" Katie replied walking towards the door cautiously. "You watch my back" she then opened the door and when she was about to hit the intruder with the bat, it turned out to be… "Finn…?"

"Finn, what are you doing here? Babe, is everything okay?" Rachel asked worried as Katie put the bat aside and they looked at him worried. He had his eyes red and wet for having cried so much. Finn tries to find the words to explain his feelings about his mom illness but he simply can´t. instead, he cries on Rachel´s shoulder and she hugs him.

"It´s okay, buddy" Katie said walking towards them and rubbing Finn´s back in comfort. "Everything will be okay" Finn continues sobbing as his girlfriend and best friend comfort him in silence.

After Finn cried and sobbed for the possible loss of his mother; now he was in the tree house with his girlfriend and his friend eating toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk, while the girls tried to get him to tell them what had happened that afternoon with his mother.

"Finn...what exactly happened?" Rachel asked as she and her sister looked at him really worried.

"It´s my mom" Finn simply responded wiping his tears with his fingertips.

"What about her?" Katie wanted to know, hiding that she actually had a terrible premonition about the fate of Finn´s mom, so she simply decided to listen.

"She´s in the hospital" Finn responded quietly.

"What? How?" Rachel asked shocked, thinking about her sister´s premonition.

"We were going to have dinner" Finn explained as a big lump formed in his throat and his eyes once again filled with tears. "Ness and I were setting the table and Kurt was helping my mom with dinner. Then I heard screaming, I found my mom on the floor and she was not waking up!" he burst into sobs again. "I panicked! Burt came, I phoned 911! They took her! I am so scared of losing her! Nessie and I have lost our dad, what if we lose my mom?"

"Finn, don't think like that! She will be fine, okay? Have faith!" Rachel said as she took his hand and rubbed his back. "Baby, Your mom is the strongest person I ever known, she will be fine"

"Yeah, you need to calm down" Katie said softly. "Being hysterical you won´t achieve anything. Carole will be fine; she will be healthy, I know"

"Miracles don´t work with magic" Finn replied sadly. "I...what if?"

"Stop it" Rachel said stopping him. "Don´t think like that, please. Where is your faith?"

"MY MOM IS GOING TO DIE, RACHEL!" Finn shouted with tears in his eyes. "I don´t think that my faith help right now to save her"

"Of course it does" Katie replied firmly. "What doesn´t work is your pride and don´t want to let God do a miracle of healing in your mom. And you...her own son. You have to believe that your mom will be fine. Only in this way, Carole can recover"

In the meantime; Kurt and Vanessa walked across the field trying to escape from the pain while Burt was in the hospital to taking care of his wife. they talked as they tried to assimilate how hard it would be for them to lose a loving mother.

"I can´t imagine how it will be losing the only mother I have" Vanessa tearfully said while tears ran down her cheeks. "She...she´s everything to me"

"I know, sweetie" Kurt said sadly as he put his arm around the blonde´s shoulders. "Carole is a great woman and has a kind heart. I lost a mother and I can´t stand the thought of losing another mother. we can only hope for a miracle"

"I know that you don´t believe in God, Kurt" Vanessa said as they stopped walking for a moment. "And..I respect in whatever you believe even if it´s wrong being an atheist. But...I´m not one to judge. I do believe in God and I know he will bring our mom back. It´s just...I´m so scared of losing her"

"You´re right, Nessie" Kurt said sadly. "I don´t believe in that merciful God you talk about but...I believe in Carole and, that´s what really matters, okay?"

"Okay" Vanessa nodded as she wiped her tears; she then looked up and saw her brother with Rachel and Katie. "mm, Kurt?"

"yes?" Kurt turned to see his sister.

"Finn is in the tree house" Vanessa said sadly. "I don´t know you, but I need to be with my friends and my brother. you can follow me if you want"

"Let´s go" Kurt nodded in approval as they walked and climbed the tree house. "Hello. Can we come in"

"Of course" Rachel said softly as Katie smiled sweetly at them; Finn immediately hugged his stepbrother and his sister tightly.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he and Vanessa looked at the siblings with sadness.

"You can stay here if you want to" Katie said bringing them comfort. "And...You don´t have to talk about Carole if you don´t feel comfortable"

"Thank you" Vanessa said sadly. "We don´t want to talk about her right now. We...just need your comfort, please" tears streamed down her beautiful face and her green eyes were deep and sad.

"You don´t have to ask for comfort, Ness" Rachel said softly. "That´s what friends are for"

"Thank you so much" Finn said sadly as he leaned his head on Vanessa´s shoulder.

"Tomorrow we can visit your mom. Or...if you don´t want us to come with you..." Katie started saying. "Just take all the time you need"

"How we can appreciate what you´re doing for us?" Kurt asked sadly. "We´ve never found so faithful friends who want to be with us at this time so hard"

"You have them now" Rachel said and Katie nodded in approval as the two sisters pulled the three siblings in a group hug full of comfort. Katie suddenly left the group and went for her guitar in the corner of the tree house before returning to sit next to the kids.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked to see Katie put the guitar on her lap and was able to play it.

"You guys need encouragement" Katie continued to play the guitar chords. "And it´s best to put it through a song. The week´s assignment is about inspiration so...you need some comfort. you are free to sing if you want to"

_[Katie started playing the guitar as Finn, Kurt and Vanessa looked at her with curiosity. Rachel started singing smiling sweetly at them as Katie continued playing the guitar. Kurt immediately sang the next verse joining the song, until Rachel sang again; Katie smiles as she plays the guitar. Imaginatively the music joined the empty guitar doing an amazing harmony]_

_[Rachel]_

_I can't pretend_

_To know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real_

_[Kurt]_

_Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all _

_[Rachel]_

_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand_

'_Cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_

_But one thing is true_

_Understand_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_[Katie sang her verse as Finn joined the chorus and sang the next verse, little by little the others joined creating a beautiful harmony and smiling at each other]_

_[Katie]_

_You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone _

_[Finn]_

_Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Not gonna let you fall _

_[Finn, Rachel, Katie, Kurt and Vanessa]_

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too  
Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

_[Vanessa sang her part with emotion in her voice as Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Katie encouraged her to sing; little by little she starts smiling and all five sang the chorus again]_

_[Vanessa]_

_I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

_[Finn, Rachel, Katie, Kurt and Vanessa (Vanessa)]_

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)  
Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band _

_[Vanessa sings her solo as the last part of the song with a sweet smile of hope as everyone smiled at her]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too  
Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

_[Finishing the song, Katie puts the guitar back on its place and the five of them returned back to the group hug full of comfort]_

the next morning; a beautiful woman; tall, thin, middle-aged with long brown, straight hair to the shoulder, wearing a white coat and with the name´s tag "LORRAINE", entered the hospital room where Carole was staying holding a clipboard in her hand and with a sphygmomanometer.

"Look, who´s awake?" the doctor said with a sweet smile. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Where am I?" Carole replied confused. "What happened?"

"You fainted when you were making diner" the doctor explained as she approached the sphygmomanometer. "Okay; let me check your pressure so I can make some studies"

"I´m going to die, doctor?" Carole asked fearfully. "I don´t even want to think I´ll leave my poor children and my husband"

"Don´t worry. Maám. We won´t let you go" the doctor replied gently. "You have much to live for...but, we will make the studies to make sure you don´t have an incurable disease" immediately afterwards, she placed the sphygmomanometer in the woman´s arm and pressed the bulb for pressure, after a few minutes; she removed the device and made some notes in the clipboard. "Well...your pressure is stable"

"Then why I feel dizzy?" Carole asked. "Also it gave me a headache and nausea..."

"That´s why we´re going to make the studies, okay?" the doctor reassured her. "Let´s not think about that but...if you have terminal disease...I will apply the treatments on you immediately to your immune system can respond correctly. Now...let me check that heart" she put on the stethoscope to hear Carole´s heartbeat. ""your heart looks healthy but...I´m not sure" the young doctor continued with concern."I need to make an x-ray and blood tests to make sure. You will have to stay a few days here"

"Can you call my husband, please?" Carole said sadly. "He needs to know"

"of course, Mrs. Hudson" the doctor nodded and left Carole´s hospital room as she walked to the waiting room where Burt was seated and with a deep sadness in his eyes. "Burt Hummel?"

"How is my wife?" Burt immediately asked as he got up. "Is she okay?"

"I still don´t know" the doctor replied softly. "She´s awake and asking for you, but...we need to do some studies to make sure if she has leukemia or cancer. Your wife has symptoms that are from the leukemia. she has dizziness, constant tiredness, vomiting and headache. She has also lost weight these days and that´s worrisome"

"Oh God no" the man replied with a lump in the throat. "I can´t lose the love of my life, doctor. I already lost my first love; she...she´s all I have"

"I will make sure that your wife recovers, sir" the doctor replied sweetly. "Come with me. Carole wants to see you" she told him as they entered the room again. "I´ll give you some privacy" she replied politely and left the room to leave Carole and Burt alone.

"Hi, darling" Burt said walking towards her and kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I´m terrified" Carole admitted sadly. "how are you, honey?"

"You´re the one in a hospital bed and you´re asking me how am I?" Burt chuckled as both laughed. He sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand. "Last night when you passed out...you scared the hell out of me...and the kids...they were devastated and thinking about how awful it would be losing you"

"I didn´t mean to scare you" Carole replied sadly. "I...I don´t want to die"

"Please don´t ever say that word" Burt interrupted her gently and kissed her forehead. "You have much to live for"

"That was precisely what the doctor told me a moment ago" Carole said with a sigh.

"It´s because you are so special to us" Burt said, taking her hand. "we don´t want you to go"

"Mrs. Hudson" Doctor Lorraine entered the room with a deep sadness in her eyes. "I need you to come with me to the next room so we can proceed with the x-ray and then take blood tests; your husband can come with us if you want"

"Burt, honey?" Carole turned to see her husband. "you want to come or you prefer to be with the kids?"

"No way in hell I´m going to leave you, Carole" Burt responded before turning to the doctor. "I will come with you"

"Okay" the doctor replied as the three left the room and went to the next hall. when once they entered the x-ray room; Burt once again sat in the waiting room while Carole put the hospital gown. "Please, follow me; Mrs. Hudson"

"It´s going to hurt?" Carole asked, looking at the young doctor. "I mean...the x-ray"

"Don´t worry, you won´t feel anything. Just relax while we do the studies, okay?" the doctor responded entering the room. "Whatever happens, I will be by your side"

Carole lay back on the stretcher while the doctor turned on the machine, so she closed her eyes to relax and the doctor carried out the process of radiographs; hoping not to find any anomaly. Out of nerves, the doctor tied her hair in a ponytail and waited until the x-ray finalized. Minutes later, she turned off the machine and Carole woke up.

"I´ll be back in a moment, Mrs. Hudson. You can get up and wait with your husband while I go for your radiographs and then we can take the blood" the doctor said softly as Carole was getting up from the stretcher.

"How was it?" Burt asked as Carole walked to the waiting room slowly and sat next to him.

"I´m terrified" Carole admitted. "What if something is wrong with me?"

"Let´s not think about that" Burt rubbed her back. "Until the doctor returns with the analysis, then we can worry"

"You´re right" Carole sighed. "I just hope it´s not something serious"

"Me too, sweetheart" Burt kissed her lips softly. "Me too"

**Minutes later...**

Lorraine entered the waiting room with a folder with the X-rays inside and let out a sad sigh. Burt got up and took his wife´s hand to help her up.

"Doctor, what´s wrong?" Burt asked before Carole did as they looked at her.

"I have some bad news for you" Lorraine said pulling out the x-rays from the folder and showing to them. "I found a tumor in Carole´s chest and...it s Leukemia" the doctor said as her eyes filled with tears. "It´s a chance but...anyway I need to determine with the blood test"

"No...No please...don´t" Carole said as shakes her head and Burt looked at the doctor in shock. "Don´t tell me I have leukemia..."

"Please come with me" the doctor insisted. "We need you to do the blood test"

"I´ll be right back" Carole said sadly but Burt came with them and they went to the next room. The doctor put on the latex gloves and sterilizes the needle as the woman puts her arm on the table.

"You will feel a slight pinch, Maám" the doctor replied softly. "try to relax, okay?" Carole nodded and the doctor placed the syringe in the arm. little by little, the blood flowed through the wires to fill the small bag. Once she finished, she puts the cap on the syringe and take it away to wash it. Then she put cotton on the picket line and bent her arm for the muscle to contract. "keep the arm bent and don´t move up in fifteen minutes; I will take the blood samples to the laboratory and be back soon"

"The wait is killing me" Burt complained as he squeezed his wife´s hand affectionately.

"I...I don´t want to think I´m going to die" Carole said sadly.

"You´re not going to die, do you understand me?" Burt replied softy. "is not your time yet"

"But what if..." Carole started saying and once again Burt interrupted her.

"We´re going to kick the cancer´s ass" Burt said causing his wife started laughing. "And you will be with us" Carole smiled sweetly at her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for the results.

_[Meanwhile, in her room; Evangeline is sitting in her bed as she opens a photo album and starts looking at the pictures. some memories started to appear. since her birth until her childhood in Canada]_

_Slip me the answer  
Or give me a clue  
Do you think the party  
Is all about you  
You..re in the middle  
You..re, everywhere  
Sometimes out of focus  
But you..re always there_

_You wake up at sundown  
You..re in the wrong bed  
With all these questions  
Eating your head _

_Who did you meet there  
What did you do  
Forgotten by many  
Remembered by few_

_[She looks up and tears fall down her face. Scene changes to Owen getting in to his truck, closing the door, turning on the engine and starts driving towards Evangeline´s house. Back to the hospital; Carole and Burt are waiting for the results. In the three house, Rachel and Katie are talking with Finn, Kurt and Vanessa. All of them waiting for a miracle]_

_You think everybody loves you  
But everybody hates the same  
Monkey in the middle  
Urban Jungle, hall of fame  
Everybody loves you  
Still nobody knows your name  
Your name…_

TICK….TICK….TICK…

Evangeline got up from the bed and looked out the window to hear some pebbles being thrown at her. She immediately opened the window and looked down; noticing that Owen was in her backyard, obviously waiting for her.

"Owen?" Evangeline asked looking out the window. "What are you doing here?"

"w...what am I doing here?" Owen asked confused. "I want to spend more time with you and...I hoped we could talk"

"Now it´s not a good time" Evangeline replied closing the window. "I´m sorry"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Owen asked hurt.

"No, of course not" Evangeline stuttered. "I..."

"Evangeline!" Josephine´s voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Who are you talking to, sweetie?"

"Um...with a friend?" Evangeline responded back and looked back to the window. "Look, Owen. You have to go now, okay? I have to finish packing, so..."

"I won´t move from here until we talk" Owen said crossing his arms. "It´s up to you if you want to come upstairs or not"

"Owen, my parents don´t even know you´re here...wait a minute" Evangeline replied confused. "How do you know where I live"

"I´m a detective, remember?" Owen said. "so that was enough of a GPS device to find your address"

"that´s not funny" Evangeline said, shaking her head and starting to close the window. "I have to go"

"I will climb to your window" Owen simply responded and began climbing the tree in the courtyard.

"What...wait, what are you doing?" Evangeline protested as Owen kept climbing. "You can fall. Stop"

"I didn´t fall" Owen said until he reached the window and entered her bedroom. "You won´t get rid of me so easily"

"Owen..." Evangeline started saying but he took her chin with his fingers and was leaning slowly to capture her lips with his when...

"Sorry, honey. I just heard something and I…" Josephine said opening the door as she entered her daughter´s bedroom when she saw that Evangeline was about to be kissed by a handsome and tall young man. "Oh, I´m sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Um..." Evangeline looked away and she moved aside. "Mom? This is Owen...my..."

"Boyfriend" Owen finished the sentence for her as Evangeline turned to see him confused, he winked at her with a loopsided grin indicated her to play along with him.

"Yes!" Evangeline responded immediately. "Owen is my boyfriend" then, she leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Josephine asked. "You´ve never told me about him, bumble bee"

"Mom" Evangeline said blushing.

"Don´t worry, babe" Owen said playing along. "I´m glad you have a mother who cares about you" he politely shook hands with Josephine. "It´s nice to meet you, Mrs. Monteith"

"Nice to meet you too, Owen; and please...call me Josephine" the young woman said gently. "I must say you´re a really handsome boy"

"Mom" Evangeline said and chuckled nervously.

"Honey, I´m just being nice to your boyfriend" Josephine apologized and then looked at her daughter. "I see that you finished packing"

"Well, not everything but..." Evangeline began.

"I think Owen should stay for dinner and meet the rest of the family" Josephine said softly. "your dad and your grandpa have to meet him"

"dont´bother, mám...I mean...Josephine" Owen replied nervously as he ran his hands in the back of his neck. "I just came to see Evangeline because I knew that you´re leaving and...I don´t want to say goodbye to her"

"Well...then I won´t interrupt you, guys" Josephine said leaving her daughter´s room. "I just...I never thought my Evangeline fall in love again. After what happened with Jared...she swore that no boy would ever steal her heart again"

"Owen is different, Mom" Evangeline said taking Owen´s hand and he laced his fingers with hers; both sharing romantic glances. "He makes me so happy and...I think when he came to my life was...a miracle"

"I´m really glad to hear that, sweetie" Josephine smiled sweetly at her daughter and Owen. "I will leave you guys alone" she then left the bedroom and closed the bedroom behind her.

"Well…that was awkward" Evangeline replied looking down.

"Not at all" Owen smirked. "I really enjoyed being your boyfriend for ten minutes" both laughed before his face turned serious.

"Are you okay?" Evangeline said sitting on the bed, as Owen sat next to her.

"I know that I don´t have enough time but I have to say it before it´s too late" Owen said taking her hands in his and staring into her eyes.

"Say what?" Evangeline said staring at him. "Owen, you´re scaring me"

"I´m shocked that you have to leave to Canada" Owen continued. "But…if I don´t say anything, I regret it. Evangeline, I´m In love with…" Evangeline´s phone rang, interrupted Owen´s confession.

"I´m sorry; you can tell me later. It´s Rachel" Evangeline said picking the phone from the nightstand and answering. "Hello?"

"_Oh my God, Evangeline_" Rachel said on the other side of the phone. "_I´m in the hospital_"

"Wait…what are you doing in the hospital?" Evangeline immediately answered. "Oh my God…are you okay, Rachel? Please tell me you are okay"

"_I´m okay_" Rachel said as Evangeline and Owen sighed of relief. "_But it´s about Carole. She has Leukemia_"

"Oh no" Evangeline said sadly. "That´s awful"

"Owen has to come too. He is her son after all" Rachel said on the other side of the phone. "

"Wait…let me put on the speaker" Evangeline said pausing a moment and putting on the speaker. "Owen is next to me"

"Hi, Rach" Owen said sadly. "What do you mean that my mom is sick? I…I don´t get it" he was shocked.

"_She is. She fainted two days ago and presented weird symptoms. The doctor just gave her the results. It´s positive_" Rachel explained. "_I´m in the hospital with Katie Burt was on his way to pick up Kurt and Vanessa and Finn is on his way_".

"Rachel, my mom doesn´t even knows who I am" Owen responded anguished. "I don´t think…"

"_Do it for your brother_" Rachel interrupted him. "_He needs you right now. And your mom deserves to know that he has other son who is there for her_"

"Oh my God…" Evangeline said shocked. "We´ll see you there. Bye" she then hung up the phone and turned to look at Owen. "Why you didn´t tell me that your mom is in the hospital?"

"I didn´t know" Owen protested starting to get emotional. "I haven´t seen my mother for eighteen years, Evangeline!" his eyes fill with tears. "What if I get to the hospital and she has a heart attack to see her lost son? I´m sure she never wanted me and sold me with another family"

"Don´t ever say such a horrible thing" Evangeline scolded him. "Carole is a kind woman and she would never get rid of you. I´m sure there´s a logical explanation for all this…we have to go to the hospital and be there for her and your siblings. Owen, this is not about you; it´s about them. Don´t you dare to judge your mom; we are humans and constantly we make mistakes"

"You´re right. I…I´m no one to judge" Owen said wiping his tears. "But wait…you don´t have to come with me. You have to pack and stuff…"

"I´m leaving in a week, Owen. Not tonight" Evangeline said grabbing her coat and putting on. "I´m coming with you"

"Thank you" Owen said smiling softly as Evangeline smiled back at him; the two of them say goodbye to Evangeline´s mother and headed to the hospital. There was going to be many unsolved mysteries and many questions unanswered, like clues to decipher. But for now, what mattered was that Owen spent time with his real family.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Carole was still waiting for the results with her husband. Just waiting, the moment was becoming scary and frustrating. Minutes passed, seconds passed, and the doctor didn´t returned yet from the laboratory until after an hour. The doctor returned with the results, however; her eyes were watery and red from crying. If was as if the apocalypse was near and she sensed the angel of death._

_"Excuse me, Miss" Burt replied upset getting up from his seat and looking at the doctor. "I don´t want to sound rude but...my wife and I have an hour waiting for you to return with the results!"_

_"Burt" Carole scolded her husband and then looked at the young doctor, who remained strong despite her look, said the opposite. "Don´t listen to my husband, doctor. He´s really nervous about what might happen to me...are you okay? It seems you´ve been crying"_

_"I´m so sorry" the doctor said as tears started to stream down her beautiful face. "I´m so sorry, Mrs. Hudson. It was positive...you have leukemia. We found in the blood that your white blood cells are altered and there´s a big anomaly in cells. If we don´t start with the treatments now...your chances of living is one year"_

_"What?!" Burt shouted as he shook his head and started to cry. "No. please tell me it´s not true, doctor. I Can´t lose my wife"_

_"I´m so sorry, Mr. Hummel" the doctor said tearfully. "The tests are positive. Carole has cancer"_

_"No!" Carole yelled as she falls on the floor and started sobbing hysterically. "Oh my God, no. No!" she kept sobbing as Burt immediately leaned and hugged her tightly. Both of them sobbing as the doctor cried silently and she left the room in silence._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Katie gasped as she touched her chest and breathing heavily. Immediately, the young girl ran to the secret garden. Where Rachel was using her powers to form figures in the water as Kitty had taught them before. Katie kept running until she found her older sister was in the fountain._

_"Rachel!" Katie screamed as she ran to her sister. "Rachel!"_

_"What´s wrong, Katie?" Rachel asked stopping with her training and walked over her sister. "Why are you scared?"_

_"This is worse than I thought" Katie replied distraught. "Is Carole. She´s crying hysterically on the floor with her husband holding her tightly"_

_"Did you have a vision?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her younger sister´s shoulders and she nodded. "Oh God" the tiny brunette covered her mouth with her hand._

_"The doctor told her she has leukemia" Katie continued. "And if she doesn´t start with the treatment right away, she will die"_

_"Oh no. this is terrible" Rachel said feeling sad. "Poor Finn, poor Nessie, poor Kurt..." she continued but then Katie remained in a catatonic state."Katie..." she snapped her fingers in front of Katie´s face. "Katie?" it was clear that when the young blonde didn´t react, was because another important vision was coming closer. This time it was not about Carole._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Bianca Merryweather; a beautiful middle-aged woman, who worked at the hospital as a nurse; entered the nursery when everything was quiet, and she saw that the newborn twins were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Finn had a dark blue overalls and Owen had a baby blue overalls. Noiselessly, Bianca took the baby boy in her arms and carried him with her. Immediately, the baby began to wake up and started to cry._

_"I´m so sorry, baby boy" Bianca cooed as the baby kept crying. "You will be okay. I will take care of you and you will become in a strong man someday" she kissed Owen tiny head and thy headed to heaven._

_..._

_"My babies?" Carole said waking up in the hospital as the doctor Anne Sanderson entered with Finn in her arms and placed the baby in her arms. "Hi, my baby boy" she kissed Finn´s head as Finn looked at her mom with his amber eyes. "I´m so happy you are here but...where is your brother?" she then looked at the doctor. "Doctor? Where is my other son...Owen?"_

_"I´m so sorry, Maám" the doctor said sadly. "He´s gone"_

_"What?" Carole said shocked as she holds baby Finn in her arms. "What do you mean he´s gone?"_

_"He died" the doctor responded sadly. "We couldn´t save him...we just saved Finn. But Owen is dead; I´m so sorry for your loss"_

_"No...It can´t be true" Carole said, shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "My two babies were healthy a few hours ago. one of them can´t be death"_

_"I´m sorry" Dr. Sanderson apologized and lied at the same time. "The baby was a little smaller than his brother and therefore he was premature..."_

_"That´s a lie and you know it" Carole interrupted the doctor. "Owen is three minutes older than Finn. My two sons born healthy and...I don´t think my son is dead. Now...please tell me the truth and don´t lie to me"_

_"Maám, I´m sorry" the doctor reemphasized. "Owen Andrew Hudson died. You will have to face it and raised Finn by yourself" she added flatly and left the room in silence. Carole was completely alone, still holding her other newborn baby in her arms and burst into tears, thinking that her other son was dead._

…_._

_Years passed and Owen became a healthy and smart ten year-old boy. He was sitting at the clouds, reading a book about Sherlock Holmes, when Bianca walked towards her son to tell him the truth._

_"Hey, there; little buddy" Bianca smiled softly. "What are you doing here so alone? I thought you were going to play hide and seek with Rachel and Katie"_

_"Oh...they are decorating the real gardens with Sam and Amanda" Owen said looking up and closing up. "Honestly I prefer reading...did you know that Sherlock Holmes became one of the most famous detective of all England? He even had a partner...Watson"_

_"I´m glad to hear you´re interested about Sherlock" Bianca said sitting in front of the young boy, who closed the book and folded his hands together._

_"I´d love to became a detective when I grow up" Owen said proudly but then his smile disappeared and looked at his mother with concern. "Mom? Are you okay? You look a little tense"_

_"It´s not that, bud" Bianca said softly. "I´m sad actually"_

_"Why?" the boy asked. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No, little man; you didn´t" Bianca clarified. "I need to tell you the truth"_

_"The truth?" Owen inquired. "I don´t understand"_

_"Honey, please listen to me" Bianca said taking his hand and looked intently at the young boy. "It´s time to know the truth and I rather you to hate me now that you don´t want to hear from me when you´re older" Bianca continued. "Owen, sweetie...I´m not your real mother"_

_"Wait a minute...are you saying I´m adopted?" Owen asked and before the woman answered, the boy snapped his fingers as if an idea popped in his head. "I knew it!"_

_"You knew?" Bianca said confused. "How did you knew?"_

_"From the moment that we don´t look physically alike" Owen replied. "And you´re Latina, I´m Caucasian...technically"_

_"Then you don´t hate me?" Bianca asked._

_"No, Mom. I don´t hate you" the boy replied sadly. "But I´m a little disappointed because you lied to me for ten years...who is my real mom and why did you brought me to heaven in the first place?"_

_"You real mother is Carole Hudson, she´s a widow...her husband...your father...died in the war against Vietnam. Your real name is Owen Andrew Hudson" Bianca explained. "And you have an identical twin brother"_

_"I have a twin?" Owen asked excited. "This is awesome!, when I can meet him?"_

_"First of all let me tell you the whole truth, young man" Bianca scolded him softly. "Your brother´s name is Finn Christopher Hudson. He was named Christopher after your late father and your mother named you Owen Andrew because your father liked those names. The point is...that I kidnapped you when you were a baby" Owen started to speak but his adoptive mother raised her hand to stop him. "I know what I did was wrong and a crime but...your destiny was to be raised in heaven so that you become a good and brave man. You do the right thing and...When you return to earth...you are mature enough"_

_"Well...to be honest it makes me sad that you separated me from my real family" Owen replied sadly. "But I understand why you did it. Just...don´t try to get in trouble next time, okay?"_

_"Okay, pal, I promise. Now come here and give me a hug" Bianca said as the boy smiled at his mom. "Come here" she opened her arms and the boy walked over to her as they hugged each other. "Please forgive me, sweetheart"_

_"I forgive you but that doesn´t mean that I´m not mad at you" Owen said with a serious and mature tone for his younger age as Bianca nodded._

_-RETURN TO THE FLASHBACK WITH RACHEL AND KATIE-_

_"Katie, what is it?" Rachel said after her little sister reacted._

_"Owen is Finn´s lost twin brother and Carole is his real mom" Katie said looking at Rachel._

_"Oh my God" Rachel said shocked. "And Finn doesn´t know about it"_

_"Finn does know he and Owen are twins, Rach" Katie continued. "But he doesn´t know Carole is his mom"_

_"I feel sick" Rachel said shocked. "First Carole has cancer and now this"_

_"Don´t tell me about it" Katie said as she took her sister´s hand as the two of them started leaving the secret garden. "Come on, we need to go to the hospital"_

_"I agree" Rachel said as the two sisters set if off on their way to the hospital_

_-END OF THE FLASHBACKS-_

On the other hand, Owen and Evangeline were arriving at the hospital, while he was parking; the girl unfastened the seat belt. Owen tapped the fingers on the steering wheel nervously as he turned off the engine.

"Owen, you need to calm down, okay?" Evangeline said turning to see him worried. "Please"

"I´m not okay!" Owen snapped in frustration. "I can´t be calm, Evangeline! how can I be calmed after knowing that my mom is in the hospital?!" Evangeline stayed quiet and just stared at the floor sadly, he immediately sighed and turned to look at the pretty redhead. "Evangeline, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to snap at you. It´s just..."

"No, it´s okay" Evangeline said looking up as she takes his hand. "You don´t need to apologize. I understand"

"Thank you for coming with me" Owen said looking at her. "You didn´t have to"

"I wanted to" she responded softly. "I will always be there for you, no matter what. now come on, let´s ee your mom" Owen smiled at her as they got off the truck and headed to the building.

**in the hospital...**

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked as Burt, Kurt and Vanessa walked towards him.

"From the moment we are family and this concerns us all?" Kurt answered his question, as he asked another question.

"I´m sorry. It´s just that this is all so confusing" Finn sighed as he sat on one of the seats in the waiting room.

"We´re all confused, son. You´re not the only one" Burt replied calmly. "But for now we need to stay calm and not make the things more complicated for your mother"

"Then...we must act as if nothing had happened and think positive?" Vanessa asked.

"That´s the only way" Kurt agreed. "Although the idea is not very helpful right now...at least we can be calm"

"Hey, guys" Evangeline greeted as she and Owen approached Rachel and Katie.

"Thank God" Rachel sighed in relief. "I thought you wouldn´t make it in time"

"I´m not going to fail my mom, Rachel" Owen replied. "Despite she doesn´t have a clue who I am"

"Oh trust me, dude. Carole remembers you" Katie said with a smirk.

"What? What are you talking about?" Finn asked walking over to them, with Burt, Kurt and Vanessa.

"Hi, babe" Rachel responded by giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately.

"Excuse me, Finchel. The PDA is not allowed in the hospital room" Kurt said breaking the moment between the couple.

"Great way to ruin the moment, Kurt" Finn said rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"Hey" Owen said fist-pumping with Finn.

"Hi, bro. thanks for coming" Finn smiled at his twin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell´s going on here?" Burt asked confused. "Two Finns?" he then turned at his stepson. "Finn did you made a car machine of doppelgangers?"

"No" Finn responded. "I..."

"No, he didn´t" Katie responded. "He is still naive"

"Yeah!" Finn pointed and then turned at his best friend. "wait...What?"

"Can someone would be so kind to explain to me what is going on?" Kurt asked as he looked at his stepbrother intently. "Finn...Am I seeing double or you made a science project to clone yourself? Don´t play with genetics"

"No, no, no!" Finn responded frustrated. "I am not Will Browning and Owen is not my clone named Dewey"

"Then...what is it?" Kurt insisted.

"I..." Finn started saying but Katie raised a hand to stop him and she explained the theory instead.

"This is Owen Merryweather" Katie said grabbing Owen´s arm as they walked towards Burt and Kurt. "He is Mrs. Hummel's long lost son. Rachel and I did a DNA test to confirm it"

"Holy crap" Burt said shocked as he started to breath heavily.

"Breathe, Burt, breathe" Vanessa said fanning at him to calm him down. "You will get used to"

"Oh my God" Finn said freaking out. "Oh my God, oh my God...we...Owen and I were separated at birth?"

"That´s right" Rachel responded. "a nurse named Bianca kidnapped him and they moved to Philadelphia. The doctor lied to your mom and made her believe that he died"

"Oh my God" Finn responded again as he sat back on the seat shocked.

"This is really confusing" Evangeline said. "Now how will I know who is who?"

"Simple" Katie said. "Finn is a drummer, Owen is a professional dancer"

"We can solve the mystery of the Hudson twins later, kids" Burt said ending the conversation. "Now you must be prepared for what I´m about to tell you"

"What kind of bad news?" Vanessa asked with concern as Rachel rubbed her back in comfort.

"Carole has Leukemia" Burt replied sadly. "And...It´s probably that if she doesn´t take the treatments...she will have one year of life"

"Oh my God no" Vanessa started sobbing uncontrollably as everyone looked down sadly.

"No, no, no" Finn said as tears stream down his face.

"I feel sick" Owen said closing his eyes as Finn, Vanessa and Kurt cried silently. Katie, Rachel and Evangeline trying to comfort them. "I need some air, excuse me" Owen said as he got up from the seat and left the waiting room.

"I need some air too" Finn said getting up from his seat and wiping his tears as he left the room just in the same way as Owen. Fortunately, Owen was in the hospital garden when his twin came to talk to him. "Hey, brother"

"Hey" Owen responded still looking at the horizon.

"This is some kind of creepy and shocking, don´t you think?" Finn pointed as Owen simply shrugged his shoulders. "I had to find out from Katie that my lost twin brother is the guy who tried to steal my girlfriend away from me"

"I thought you got over it" Owen said as he turned to look at his brother.

"_I did. It´s not like you cheat on Evangeline with Rachel or whatever_" Finn said quietly but he simply responded. "I´m shocked for the news, okay? .obviously I thought of you as my brother but finding out today...that´s shocking"

"I know it was a bad time, man" Owen said sighing. "I mean...with our mom sick and stuff..."

"Look, dude" Finn continued. "We may been bros in friendship, but now, we are family, let's bond, not as friends, but as brothers"

"Do you really want us to be brothers?" Owen asked raising a eyebrow with confusion. "Like real brothers"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Finn chuckled with his eyes filled with tears. "I just found that my lost twin brother is alive and you don´t believe me? I want you to come and live with us, Owen. Your real family...not that creepy woman who kidnapped you"

"I don´t know" Owen said sadly. "She didn´t mean to hurt me and...Now...you, Van and mom are all that I have"

"Then...come and be with your family" Finn said getting emotional. "With me"

"Oh my God...I can´t believe I really found you" Owen said getting emotional as well. "My brother"

"Me neither" Finn and Owen chuckled tearfully as they pulled into a big bear-man hug and finally the twins were reunited again.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Carole is in the hospital bed after giving birth to a beautiful identical twins, each baby boy in the arms of their mother. Carole looked at her sons lovingly and adoringly._

_"My two baby boys. My cutest babies" Carole cooed the babies. "My Finnegan Christopher Hudson and my Owen Andrew Hudson. You are going to be so smart, kind and handsome. All the girls will love you, you both are the best thing that ever happened to me" she then leaned and kissed each baby in their head_

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Come with me" Finn said as he grabbed his brother´s arm. "I have a surprise for you"

"What kind of surprise?" Owen said as he and Finn walked inside of the building again.

"You´ll see" Finn replied as he entered Carole´s hospital room. "hi, mom, can I come in?"

"Hey, honey" Carole said smiling sweetly at her son. "of course you can; what kind of silly question is that, mister?" he and Carole laughed as Finn´s smile disappeared from his face.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone" Finn said staring intently at his mother´s eyes.

"Finn, I have met Rachel" Carole said confused. "She´s a lovely girl…"

"No, it´s not Rachel" Finn said with a loopsided grin as he stepped aside and Owen entered the hospital room.

"Owen?" Carole asked staring at her lost son.

"Hi, Mom" Owen said holding back the tears. "I can´t believe it´s really you"

"My baby boy" Carole said as she started crying in happiness. "You are alive…all this years you were alive" Owen immediately ran to his mother´s bedside as they hugged each other and cried.

"I love you so much, mom" Owen sobbed as he held his birth mom for the first time. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Carole cried as he kept hugging his son. "I´m never going to let you go again" Finn stared at the scene tearfully; Carole parted the hug as she opened her arms towards Finn. "Come here, honey. I need my boys with me" Finn smiled tearfully as he walked towards her mother and finally; Carole shared a group hug with her twins for the first time in years.

**In the waiting room…**

Evangeline, Kurt, Burt, Rachel, Katie and Vanessa were thinking about the worst news, when Owen, Finn and Carole came in the waiting room, the three of them with tears in their eyes and smiling. Owen behind his mother pushing her wheelchair.

"Oh my God, look at you" Kurt said getting emotional. "you really find your sons, Carole"

"I need a big group hug with my family" Carole said and then looked at Rachel, Katie and Evangeline. "Including you"

"Us?" Rachel, Katie and Evangeline asked at unison.

"Of course" Carole smiled. "You too as well"

"My two brothers are with me" Vanessa said with happy tears as she hugged Finn and Owen tightly. "I love you, guys"

"We love you too, sunny" Finn smiled as he and Owen hugged their younger sister back.

"Now you have two bodyguards who are going to watch your back" Katie said looking at her and Kurt. "The two of you"

"Come over here" Burt chuckled as the Hudson-family, the siblings and Evangeline joined the group hug.

_[That night. Everyone left so they could leave Carole rest; however, Finn stayed to keep her some company. He is in her hospital room but he looks at the window with lot emotions in his face: happy because he reunited with his brother, but at the same time he is upset after finding out Carole has leukemia]_

_[Finn]_

'_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life__  
__Try to make ends meet__  
__You're a slave to money then you die__  
__I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down__  
__You know the one that takes you to the places__  
__where all the veins meet yeah,___

_No change, I can change__  
__I can change, I can change__  
__But I'm here in my mold__  
__I am here in my mold__  
__But I'm a million different people__  
__from one day to the next__  
__I can't change my mold__  
__No, no, no, no, no_

_[Scene changes to the McKinley halls where Finn walks with determination. He is thinking of how he can change the fate of his mother. From afar, Kurt is at his locker as he, Owen and Vanessa talk. Finn passes near them but his siblings' doesn´t seem to notice him]_

_Well I never pray__  
__But tonight I'm on my knees yeah__  
__I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah__  
__I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now__  
__But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now___

_No change, I can change__  
__I can change, I can change__  
__But I'm here in my mold__  
__I am here in my mold__  
__And I'm a million different people__  
__from one day to the next__  
__I can't change my mold__  
__No, no, no, no, no__  
__I can't change__  
__I can't change_

_[Scene goes to the choir room where Finn is singing confidently. New Directions seem to enjoy the performance but Mr. Schue looks at Finn with curiosity about the reason why he chose a beautiful but sad song]_

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life__  
__Try to make ends meet__  
__Try to find some money then you die__  
__I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down__  
__You know the one that takes you to the places__  
__where all the things meet yeah___

_You know I can change, I can change__  
__I can change, I can change__  
__But I'm here in my mold__  
__I am here in my mold__  
__And I'm a million different people__  
__from one day to the next__  
__I can't change my mold__  
__No, no, no, no, no___

_I can't change my mold__  
__no, no, no, no, no,__  
__I can't change__  
__Can't change my body,__  
__no, no, no_

_[Suddenly, some of the New Directions start to comprehend what Finn is going through (Ryder, Marley, Sarah, Jeremy, Andy, Avery and Marissa) while Owen, Katie, Rachel, Evangeline and Vanessa look at him with concern]_

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down__  
__I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down__  
__Been down__  
__Ever been down__  
__Ever been down__  
__Ever been down__  
__Ever been down__  
__Have you ever been down?__  
__Have you've ever been down?_

_[As he finished singing. The New Directions members and Mr. Schue clapped politely]_

"That was very inspiring, Finn" Mr. Schuester said staring at the boy. "But we want to know why you´ve been sad lately"

"Well..." Finn started saying folding his hands together. "certain things have happened these days, I...I reunited with my twin brother after sixteen-years of not knowing him and I never thought he...was there all this time"

"That´s awesome" Kitty replied, trying to sound as nice as possible. "It´s almost like "The parent trap"

"Almost, except that Finn and I didn´t meet at camp and our parents are not divorced" Owen replied.

"But if you´re happy because you reunited with Owen, then why you are sad?" Marley asked Finn softly.

"My mom..." Finn said feeling tears in his eyes. "My mom...she...she has leukemia" he started sobbing. "And I don´t know how much time she´s going to live"

"Oh my God" Marley covered her mouth in sadness. "We didn´t know. Finn, I´m so sorry" she immediately got up from her seat and hugged him.

Vanessa immediately started crying, as Rachel and Katie trying to comfort her. Evangeline did the same with Owen.

"I´m so sorry, Finn. That´s terrible" Mr. Schuester said sadly. "Look, buddy. You can count with us; your siblings, Burt, Carole, everyone" he put his hand on his shoulder. "We´re going to visit your mom to the hospital to let her know we´ll be there for her"

"Yeah, dude" Jake said sadly. "We´re sorry about your mom"

"I hope Carole recovers" Mike said. "She´s a kind woman"

"I wish she could be my mom" Kitty said wiping her tears. "She´s a great mother"

"Leukemia is an awful disease" Madison said sadly as Mason nodded. "It´s so sad that your mother has to go through this"

"Thanks, guys" Vanessa said tearfully. "My brothers and I appreciate what you are doing for us"

"We are a family, Nessie" Sarah replied sweetly. "and a family has to be united. Especially in difficult times"

"You are not alone, guys" Katie said as everyone walked towards Finn, Vanessa and Owen. "remember that"

"Carole will be okay" Mr. Schuester said as the glee members and he walked towards the and pulled into a group hug full of comfort.

"you should have seen them, mom" Vanessa said that afternoon at Carole´s hospital room as her mother listened to her intently. "everyone in glee club gave us comfort and…my brothers and I´d never felt so wrapped up like that moment. Even Rachel, Katie, Evangeline, Sarah and Marley were there for us. Mr. Schue…is a wonderful teacher and…he has faith that you´ll be fine"

"I´m glad that everyone has been nice, sweetie" Carole responded by taking her daughter´s hand. "but…I don´t know how long I stay for life"

"why are you saying that?" Vanessa replied confused. "a few days ago…a few days ago you were optimistic…you even said you will be cured…"

"Nessie…that was before I found out I had leukemia" Carole said tearfully and Vanessa immediately burst into tears. "my child, listen to me…sooner or later I´m going to die"

"No" Vanessa said as tears stream down her cheeks. "you´re not going to leave us…you´re not going to leave me. You´ll be fine. This horrible disease will leave you alone…and you´re not going to die"

"Honey…" Carole said crying. "I don´t want to leave. The simple idea of leaving you, scares me"

"then why are you saying you´re going to die?!" Vanessa replied with sobs. "why do you want to leave me?! Why?!"

"I don´t want to leave you, my baby girl" Carole said crying as Vanessa kept sobbing, she ran her hands through her long blonde soft curls. "I don´t want to die"

"then…don´t give up" Vanessa said with tears in her eyes. "fight this battle, mom. I believe in you" she took her mother´s hands in hers. "I believe in you"

"your faith is what motivates me to keep going, princess" Carole replied lovingly. "your big heart, your kindness…it motivates me to fight for my life. But you know what motivates me the most?"

"what?" Vanessa said between sobs. "I have nothing to give you"

"you´re wrong, buttercup" Carole said staring at her daughter. "your voice it´s my engine to keep going. Just sing to me and that´s the best gift you can give me"

"Mom" Vanessa said but her mother squeezed her hand gently.

"please, sweetie. Sing to me" Carole simply responded as the young blonde nodded.

_[Vanessa stares at Carole as she keeps holding her mother´s hand. She starts singing beautifully as Carole smiles at her younger and only daughter]_

_[Vanessa]_

_She left her things behind__  
__Too scared to face her future life__  
__The promises she made __  
__Live well and be a future wife__  
__She couldn't have hold the feelings inside__  
__Something was missing and nothing was right__  
__So she threw it all away__  
__Knew that there's no other way__  
__Don't give up dear Juliette__  
__Don't you let this dark world bring you down__  
__Don't you listen Juliette to the voices all around __  
__All around__  
__All around_

_[Scene changes to the hospital waiting room. Vanessa is leaned against the window as she stares at the horizon. Tears stream down her face as she thinks of the fear about losing her beloved mother]_

_She keeps the memories of what they call a perfect life __  
__Remember her boyfriend holds her cold heart and not to cry__  
__She didn't know what went on in her mind__  
__So she just sat there and let her tears dry__  
__Nothing made no sense no more__  
__So she just went out the door_

_[Scene goes back to Carole´s room where Vanessa keeps singing. Carole wipes her daughter´s tears and puts her hand on her cheek. Vanessa stares at her mother]_

_Don't give up dear Juliette__  
__Don't you let this dark world bring you down__  
__Don't you listen Juliette to the voices all around __  
__All around__  
__All around_

_[Scene changes to Vanessa walking through the hospital garden. The sky is totally gray and there´s thunder rumbling. She starts walking faster, tears stream down her face. Scene changes to the hospital, where Vanessa observes from afar how Doctor Baker is talking with Carole]_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_[Scene returns to Carole´s hospital room. Vanessa sings confidently but crying at the same time]_

_Don't give up dear Juliette__  
__Don't you let this dark world bring you down__  
__Don't you listen Juliette to the voices all around __  
__All around__  
__All around_

"That was beautiful" Carole said as her daughter finishes singing. "My little nightingale"

"Mom…" Vanessa sobbed. "Please don´t leave me" she cried hysterically as she collapsed on her mother´s arms.

"Shh. It´s going to be okay" Carole holds her tightly.

"Don´t leave me, mommy. Don´t leave me" Vanessa kept sobbing as mother and daughter cried in each other´s arms. Carole was going to fight for her life and the leukemia will disappear from her life for good.

Precisely that night, Finn and Rachel were making out intensely on Rachel´s bed as neither of them were able to break their hungry kisses. but something was different in the kisses that Finn gave to his beloved and beautiful girlfriend; they felt wet and the girl could see that tears rolled down Finn´s cheeks; although he cried silently, he didn´t give importance to what he really felt at that moment.

"Finn?" Rachel said breaking the kiss and looking up to see her boyfriend was crying. "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m okay" Finn said wiping his tears and sniffed. "It´s the allergies. Don´t worry about me, babe" he leaned and crashed his lips against hers passionately. His lips moving insistently against hers.

"Finn, wait" Rachel said breaking the kiss once more. "Are you crying?"

"I´m not crying, Rach" Finn said, despite his tone said the opposite. "I just want to kiss you, okay?" he leaned to kiss her again but she turned around, so he kissed her cheek instead. "Rachel...baby, please"

"No, Finn. We need to talk" Rachel said sitting on the bed and fixing her nightgown. "Please talk to me, love" she put her hands on his cheeks and stared at his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Something is wrong with you and is not normal, babe...you´re crying and...you don´t want to tell me. Please tell me the truth"

"What if she dies, Rachel?" Finn finally responded with tears in his eyes. "What if the treatments fail and my mom die?"

I knew it was about your mom" Rachel replied taking his hand in hers. "Finn...you don´t have to be strong all the time, you know? You have every right to cry...and it´s okay if you feel sad because your mom has leukemia. You´re not made of stone and you can express what you feel"

"I´m scared" Finn said as tears stream down his cheeks. "I don´t want to lose my mom, Rachel" he burst into tears as his girlfriend pulled him against her chest and held him tightly.

"It´s okay, Finn" Rachel responded stroking his hair as Finn kept sobbing uncontrollably. "Your mom will be okay. she will recover, I promise" tears stream down Rachel´s face as well as she kept comforting her boyfriend.

After she comforted Finn; Rachel decided to interrupt the make-out session to stay with her boyfriend and gives him comfort. Ultimately, the two of them decided it was best to cuddle together in bed.

"I love you so much, Rachel" Finn said lovingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to his chest. "You´re the best thing that ever happened to me"

"I just want you to see you okay, baby" Rachel said stroking his hair. "And I´m not going anywhere. Tomorrow after glee club we can visit your mom if you want to"

"I will be okay" Finn said kissing her forehead. "Let´s get some sleep, okay? We have glee practice tomorrow morning and Katie has an amazing song she wants to share"

"Okay" Rachel smiled softly as she kisses him softly; Finn smiling against her lips. "Goodnight, Finny"

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl" Finn said lovingly as he held her tightly and they fell asleep peacefully. Tomorrow will be a new day.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the choir room to continue the assignment of the week. Mr. Schuester stood next to white board giving the lesson as usual.

"Okay, guys. Let´s continue with the "Inspiration week" Mr. Schuester said to New Directions. "This week, all of you have shown that certain songs can inspire others. Some have sung about sadness and others about joy. Also this week has been so hard for many...Evangeline is leaving for Canada in a few days and...Finn´s mother is sick with cancer. But more than anything...we need to inspire others. So...Katie has a special song she wants to share with us" he looked at the young blonde who was sat next to her sister. "Katie...the floor is yours" he then sat as Katie stood in the middle of the choir room.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue" Katie said looking at him with a shy smile before turning to her classmates. "I know some of you have already heard this song because it´s a classic...and those who don´t, you´re going to like it a lot. Personally, it´s one of my favorite songs" then she looked at the band, indicating them to play the song.

_[The band starts playing the song as Katie starts singing confidently. Finn holds Rachel´s hand as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Marley also leaned her head on Ryder´s shoulder. As Vanessa simply smiled at the song. The rest of the members kept paying attention to the performance.]_

_[Katie]_

_I blame you for the moonlit'sky_

_and the dream that died_

_with the eagles' flight_

_I blame you for the moonlit nights_

_when I wonder why_

_are the seas still dry?_

_don't blame this sleeping satellite_

_Did we fly to the moon too soon_

_did we squander the chance_

_in the rush of the race_

_the reason we chase is lost in romance_

_and still we try_

_to justify the waste_

_for a taste of man's greatest adventure_

_I blame you for the moonlit'sky_

_and the dream that died_

_with the eagles' flight_

_I blame you for the moonlit nights_

_when I wonder why_

_are the seas still dry?_

_don't blame this sleeping satellite_

_Have we lost what it takes to advance?_

_have we peaked too soon?_

_if the world is so green_

_then why does it scream under a blue moon_

_we wonder why_

_If the earth's sacrificed_

_for the price of it's greatest treasure_

_I blame you for the moonlit'sky_

_and the dream that died_

_with the eagles' flight_

_I blame you for the moonlit nights_

_when I wonder why_

_are the seas still dry?_

_Don't blame this sleeping satellite_

_[During the instrumental; there´s some flashbacks: Evangeline crying in her room after finding out she was deported and then when Finn and Owen hugged their mom tearfully. Back to the present, Katie keeps singing as everyone enjoyed the song. Kitty looks confused but she decides to tell what she thinks after the song ends]_

_and when we shoot for the stars_

_what a giant step_

_have we got what it takes_

_to carry the weight of this concept_

_or pass it by like a shot in the dark_

_miss the mark with a sense of adventure (whoa oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Don´t blame the sleeping satellite…_

_I blame you for the moonlit'sky_

_and the dream that died_

_with the eagles' flight_

_I blame you for the moonlit nights_

_when I wonder why_

_are the seas still dry?_

_don't blame this sleeping satellite_

_whoa oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah_

"That was incredible" Mr. Schuester said after the young blonde finishes singing but then he turned to look at the snarky cheerio, who had her hand raised. "Yes, Kitty? You were going to say something?"

"The song is really cool but…I was curious why Maya Hart wannabe sang about blaming a sleeping satellite?" Kitty asked. "Not that I´m complaining"

"You don´t understand the context of the song, do you?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "It was not really about a sleeping satellite. It was about people who don´t follow their dreams because they decide to surrender and that´s something sad. So…you just keep dreaming and not let other people shatter your dreams. Be like the eagles and fly high"

"Speaking of dreams, Marissa, Andy and I also have a song" Madison replied from her seat. "Can we sing it, Mr. Schue?"

"Sure, Madison, take it away" he then turned to Katie. "You can sit now, Katie; thank you" Katie nodded as she returned to her seat. Rachel looked at her younger sister with a proud smile, which Katie reciprocated.

"Finn, we need your help with the drums" Andy said shyly. Finn nodded as he got up from his seat and go to sit in the drums.

"I hope you like this song" Marissa continued. "It´s the theme song from the movie "Dreamer"

"It's that movie with Kurt Russell and Dakota Fanning about the horse?" Penny asked as the girls nodded. "That´s my favorite"

"Well, then you´re going to love the song" Andy smiled at the Latina as she looked straight ahead.

_[Finn, with a loopsided-grin on his face that made his dimples appear started to playing the drums; the band immediately started playing as they joined Finn in the drumming. The glee members started to enjoy the performance. Madison, Andy and Marissa singing confidently. Even Katie, Rachel, Marley, Vanessa and Evangeline smiled at the performance]_

_[Madison]_

_Love woke me up this morning  
With a memory  
Love came and whispered a story  
That awakened a dream, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Marissa]_

_Imagine a beautiful castle  
And a beautiful king  
He left the comfort of his throne  
To fight for victory, yeah hey_

_[Madison with Marissa and Andy]_

_I am a dreamer, take me higher  
Open the sky up, start a fire  
I believe even if it's just a dream_

_[New Directions were smiling through the performance and even sang along with the girls. Vanessa and Owen share a smile of hope thinking about their mom. Mr. Schuester gave the girls a prideful smile]_

_[Andy]_

_Love woke me up this morning  
And I ran to see_

_[Marissa with Madison and New Directions (Andy)]_

_The king in the winners' circle  
On the horse he won for me, (yeah hey)_

_[Madison with Marissa and Andy]_

_I am a dreamer, take me higher  
Open the sky up, start a fire  
I believe even if it's just a dream_

_[As Andy, Marissa and Madison kept singing; each member started to have a daydream: Marley a radio star and song writer, Rachel a Broadway star, Katie…matchmaker, Finn a teacher. But Vanessa kept having her faith that her mom will be okay. Each member felt identified with the song]_

_[Marissa]_

_Only a king would do anything to protect the kingdom_

_[Andy]_

_and only the king would to anything to protect the kingdom_

_[Madison}_

_Only a king would do anything to protect the kingdom_

_[Madison with Marissa and Andy]_

_I am a dreamer, take me higher  
Open the sky up, start a fire  
I believe even if it's just_

_I am a dreamer, take me higher  
Open the sky up, start a fire  
I believe even if it's just a dream  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah_

_[The song finished as everyone clapped. And coincidentally…the two performances talked about dreams]_

As they promised; New Directions, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury went to the hospital to visit Carole, who had just awakened from a nap after starting the treatments. Some of kids had brought her gifts or even greeting and good wishes cards.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Hudson?" Marley asked gently.

"Honestly tired" Carole replied sitting up in bed. "Treatments even thought they are working, they make me fall asleep"

"I thought the treatments were to make someone feel good" Brittany replied innocently. "I even gave Lord Tubbington chamomile tea as a treatment"

"This is different, Brittany" Mr. Schue said looking tenderly at the sweet cheerio. "The treatments that Finn, Owen and Vanessa´s mom is taking, is to counteract the effects of leukemia"

"We all hope you recover soon, Carole" Miss Pillsbury said. "We don´t want you to go"

"Thank you" Carole said softly.

"You are really brave, Mrs. H" Ryder said.

"I try" Carole replied laughing. "But I´m scared of having leukemia"

"You will recover soon" Avery said softly. "I´ve been praying for you and I know God will make a miracle"

"Thanks, dear" Carole said softly.

"Okay, everyone" doctor Baker said as she entered her patient´s room. "Carole needs some rest"

"I just took a nap, doctor" Carole protested with a smile. "I´m perfectly fine"

"You need to recover energy, maám" the doctor replied softly. "I´m sure the kids will understand"

"We do" Jake said looking at the doctor. "We can come tomorrow to see her, right?"

"Of course" the doctor replied sweetly at them and then looks at her patient. "If it´s okay with Carole"

"I have no problem with that they visit me" Carole answered the doctor. "They are my kids' friends and they are really nice to me"

"Okay, guys. Let´s go" Mr. Schue said starting to leave the room. "We can visit her tomorrow"

"Bye, Mrs. Hudson" Madison said as each member started to say goodbye.

"Feel better" Artie said with a honest smile as he wheeled out the room.

"Thank you" Carole responded.

"We will think about you" Penny responded as well.

"Bye, Carole" Miss Pillsbury responded as she hugged the woman and left the room with the glee clubbers.

"Knock, knock" Katie smiled softly as she knocked Carole´s room; her guitar was hanging on her back.

"Hi, girls" Carole smiled as she saw Rachel and Katie. "I´m glad you are here"

"It´s okay if we visit her?" Rachel asked the doctor. "Sorry we couldn´t came before but my sister and I were preparing a surprise for her"

"Well..." the doctor answered honestly. "Visiting hours ended a few hours ago but...I think I´ll make an exception this time"

"Thank you so much" Katie responded politely at the doctor. "Just a moment..She´s so important for my sister and me. She is like our second mom" Rachel nodded.

"Okay" the doctor smiled at the girls. "Then I´ll give you some privacy" she said when she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Am I like your second mom?" Carole asked looking at Katie and Rachel.

"Yes" Rachel replied sweetly. "I´m dating one of your twins and Katie is his best friend" the two girls and the woman laughed.

"Oh my God" Carole said getting emotional as she put her hand on her chest. "My dears, I feel flattered."Vanessa is my only daughter and I wouldn´t mind having more daughters" her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Hudson?" Rachel asked when her future mother in-law was about to cry.

"I´m okay, Rachel sweetie. And please call me Carole" the kind woman replied laughing. "These are happy tears. I mean...I´ve never felt so loved before"

"It´s because you are" Katie smiled at her. "And very special"

"Thank you, honey" Carole said taking Katie´s hands; the young girl smiled at her best friend´s mother, and she then sighed. "And I´m fighting hard for win this battle, it´s just...it´s more difficult than I thought"

"Did you start with the chemotherapy?" Rachel asked carefully. "Because you haven´t lost your hair yet...even it´s already short" they chuckled again.

"I did" Carole responded. "Thank God I didn't lose my hair. And I´ve not been vomiting or nausea...but I felt very sleepy"

"It´s because the chemo works differently on your metabolism" Katie said softly. "Maybe you hadn´t lost your hair or had nausea but...maybe being sleepy it´s how it works"

"I guess you´re right" Carole responded and then looked at the gorgeous brunette. "Rachel, where did you get a little sister so smart. Both of you are beautiful, kind and smart"

"The beauty was from our late mom" Rachel responded. "And the wisdom we have gained over time"

"Exactly" Katie responded as she removed the guitar from her back and once she sat on the edge of Carole´s hospital bed, she put the guitar on her lap.

"Carole, we want to sing you something" Rachel responded as she sat next to her sister.

"Do you really want to do this for me?" Carole asked as the sisters nodded. "You don´t have to"

"We want to" Katie responded as she started to play the chords of the guitar. "It´s a way to show you we believe in you and you can win this battle. Um...do you have some memories you want to share with us?"

"Well...I miss spending time with my family" Carole responded. "My husband and my kids. And now with Owen...it´s more hard. I just wanted my whole family together. Being at home with them"

"Mmm" Rachel responded scratching her chin with a smirk and then looked at Carole. "I think we got that covered"

_[Katie starts playing the guitar as she sings, her sister joining the song; she and Rachel smiling at Carole at the time]_

_[Katie]_

_I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time  
Ma'am, I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these hand prints on the front steps are mine  
Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar  
And I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard_

_[Rachel]_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_[Katie with Rachel]_

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

_[scene changes to Evangeline´s house; she´s heading to the airport with her parents but has tears in her eyes; she turns and look at her old house one last time; she sighs before getting in the car with her luggage. A flashback is shown: in Finn´s house….Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt and Vanessa are playing monopoly as they laugh together and have a good time. Scene goes to the choir room where Rachel and Katie are sitting on the stools and singing as New Directions feels identified with the song.]_

_[Rachel]_

_Mama cut out pictures of houses for years  
From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines  
Plans were drawn and concrete poured  
And nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream_

_[Katie]_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_[Katie with Rachel]_

_If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

_[Rachel]_

_You leave home, you move on  
And you do the best you can  
I got lost in this whole world  
And forgot who I am_

_[Scene goes back to Carole´s hospital room where Rachel and Katie keep singing. Carole crying silently as she smiles at the sisters]_

_[Katie]_

_I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself_

_[Katie with Rachel]_

_If I could walk around, I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me_

_[scene changes to Evangeline in the car already as she looks at the window sadly. Tears stream down her cheeks]_

Days later after the incident of Carole; Finn, Kurt, Burt and Vanessa were gathered in the living room at home. Everyone was sitting on the couch except Finn, who was returning from the kitchen to have drunk a glass of water.

"Hey, Burt; do you need to write down a meeting note on the refrigerator?" Finn asked confused as he sat on the couch as well.

"That´s not me" Burt protested raising his hands. "It was Kurt´s idea

"It worked" Kurt replied with a smirk.

"Yeah" Vanessa pointed as she put her glasses on and reading the note again. "You even put in the vogue style"

"Sweetie, if you work there, you will understand" Kurt said determinate.

"Kurt, you..." Vanessa started saying but she then shakes her head. "Never mind"

"Okay, let´s get started" Burt said as Owen was entering the house.

"Hi" Owen greeted. "Sorry, I´m late"

"It´s okay, bud. You´re in time" Burt said stepping aside. "Come in"

"How do you know about the family meeting?" Finn asked confused.

"Kurt sent the flyers of the family meeting to Vanessa, and we are in glee club together so...I saw the pamphlet that our sister had in her hand" Owen explained.

"The stupid printer" Kurt groaned as he leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, Owen, have a seat so we can start" Burt said as Owen nodded and sat next to his twin brother. "I know this is new to you and also to us; but you are family, we will love to accept you in our family. You´re part of our family now, kid. Would you like to be part of it too?"

"I´ve always thought of my real family" Owen said looking at his siblings and stepdad. "Every day. And yes, I would love to be part of your family"

"I missed you, big brother" Vanessa smiled as she hugged Owen.

"Oh, now I have two big lugs" Kurt smiled. "That´s great" Finn and Owen chuckled at their stepbrother´s comment. "But please tell me who is who? Because I don´t want to confuse Finn with Owen"

"Owen can dance, Finn doesn´t" Vanessa smirked.

"Hey!" Finn protested turning to his sister, who simply shrugged.

"All right, kids" Burt said speaking again. "I want you to know that I believe your mom is going to be okay" Finn, Kurt, Vanessa and Owen looked at him intently. "I have faith, but if something happen to her. I will still be here, looking after you and helping you. I know you are her kids too, you are also my kids. I love you, Kurt; my son, and you, Finn, Vanessa, and even you, Owen; okay?"

"Okay" everyone responded at unison.

"We love you too, Burt" Vanessa smiled sweetly at him as her, her brothers and Kurt hugged him tightly, before Owen parted the hug and got up from the couch in a hurry. "Hey, Owen. You rushed too quickly. What´s going on?"

"I know it´s a bad timing" Owen said putting on his jacket. "I have to go"

"Where are you going?" Kurt said confused.

"I need to get my girl back" Owen simply said with a loopsided grin, just like Finn´s.

"Good luck, dude" Finn said shaking hands with his brother.

"Thanks, guys" Owen smiled as he left and closed the house behind him, as he heads to the airport and try to stop Evangeline for leaving to Vancouver before it was late.

_[Evangeline was in the airport with luggage in hand with her parents, big tears rolled down her cheeks. many memories were appearing in her mind; most of them were happy]_

_If ever you got rain in your heart,_

_someone has hurt you, and torn you apart,_

_am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?_

_And let it be like they said it would be -_

_me loving you girl, and you loving me._

_Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?_

_Run to me whenever you're lonely. (to love me)_

_Run to me if you need a shoulder_

_Now and then, you need someone older,_

_so darling, you run to me._

_[scene changes to Owen driving on his way to the airport. as well, memories of him and Evangeline started to appear]_

_And when you're out in the cold,_

_no one beside you, and no one to hold,_

_am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me?_

_And when you've got nothing to lose,_

_nothing to pay for, nothing to choose,_

_am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me_

_[Evangeline starts to cry hysterically as Josephine pulls her daughter into a hug and comforts her; Stephen hugs his wife and daughter at the same time; they sit in the seats waiting to board the plane. on the other hand, Owen enters the airport and starts running towards Evangeline, searching for her]_

_Run to me whenever you're lonely. (to love me)_

_Run to me if you need a shoulder_

_Now and then you need someone older,_

_so darling, you run to me._

"_your attention please_" a female voice spoke through the speakers. "_Passengers traveling to Vancouver, please go to the room B, thanks_"

"Come on, guys. We have to go" Stephen said sadly as they got up from the seats; Evangeline´s cell phone started to rang.

"I´m sorry, I need to take this call" Evangeline told their parents.

"Honey, we have to go" Josephine sadly. "We´ll lose the flight"

"I won´t be long, mom" Evangeline said, wiping her tears. "I promise"

"We´ll be waiting in the room B" Stephen replied kissing his daughter´s forehead as he and his wife left.

"Hello?" Evangeline responded putting her phone in the ear.

"_Do you really though you would go without saying goodbye_?" a beautiful, familiar and deep male voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Owen" Evangeline replied tearfully, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"_Hi, beautiful_" Owen said lovingly. "_Why are you crying?"_

"Because it´s too late" Evangeline said between sobs. "I´m going home and...I couldn´t say goodbye"

"_You don´t have to say goodbye yet_" Owen replied chuckling.

"But...I´m about to board the plane" Evangeline said crying. "And I will never see you again"

"_I wouldn´t be so sure_" Owen replied, walking towards where the beautiful redhead girl was.

"How do you know?" Evangeline asked. "Although...I hear you really close"

"Hang up" Owen replied staring at her.

"Okay" Evangeline nodded as she hangs up and looks up, totally shocked and speechless. "Owen?!" she immediately smiled as happy tears streamed down her face and ran towards him; Owen did the same as well, took her in his arms and spun her around, she giggles. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I can´t believe you are here"

"Surprise" Owen smiled as he puts her back on the ground and hugs her tightly, peppering kisses on her face and wiping her tears. "Don´t cry, my love"

"I don´t want to lose you, Owen" Evangeline responded sobbing and staring at his beautiful hazel eyes. "You are the love of my life and..."

"I am?" Owen asked with a wide smile and big tears in his eyes.

"Of course" Evangeline giggled and looking at him. "I love you, Owen" she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I´m so in love with you that I can´t breathe. I thought Jared was my first love but...I was wrong. You are. I fell in love with you since the moment I saw you in the school parking lot and..." Owen simply stared at her beauty and ran his hand through her long red hair. "I´m scared of losing you. I don´t want to leave you"

"Oh my baby, I love you too" Owen responded lovingly. "I love you so much" Evangeline laughed as she shed happy tears. "I fell in love with you too. you are my soulmate, Evie. And...I´m not going to let you go. you´re staying with me, do you understand me?" he took her chin with his fingers and look at her green eyes. "I´m so in love with you, Evangeline Monteith"

"And I´m so in love with you, Owen Merryweather" Evangeline responded lovingly. "I love you"

"And I love you" Owen responded as he leaned to capture her lips with his when...

"Ahem" a male voice interrupted them, causing them to look at Evangeline´s father, who returned with her mother.

"Dad" Evangeline said looking at him.

"Bumble bee" Stephen responded as he walked towards them. "I was going to tell you a good news but...I´m curious to see this young man"

"Honey, this is Owen Merryweather" Josephine said looking at her husband. "Evie´s boyfriend"

"Wait...are you serious?" Stephen asked looking at Owen intently.

"Yes, sir. I am" Owen responded nervously; as he held Evangeline´s hand and laced their fingers together.

"Oh I see" Stephen responded. "It´s just...after what happened with that stupid guy Jared...I thought you would never fall in love again"

"Jared broke my heart, daddy" Evangeline responded looking at her father. "But Owen came to my life and he healed the wounds that Jared left. I´m in love with him"

"And I´m in love with your daughter, Mr. Monteith" Owen responded looking at Stephen. "She´s the best thing that ever happened to me and...I can´t lose her, you know? She´s the love of my life"

"Well...in that case" Stephen said thoughtfully. "I´m glad to hear our daughter find a good guy who really loves her. Welcome to the family, Owen" he then reached out his hand towards the boy. Owen shook his hand with his as Josephine and Evangeline looked at them.

"Thanks, sir" Owen responded politely before Stephen looked intently at him.

"But if I find out you break the heart of my baby girl...I will kill you" Stephen said treating him.

"Stephen, stop it" Josephine scolded her husband.

"Don´t worry, sir. I won´t" Owen responded without hesitate. "She´s so precious to me"

"Ignore my husband, Owen" Josephine responded laughing as they laughed.

"What was the good news that you were going to tell me, guys?" Evangeline asked at her parents and crossing her arms.

"The Canadian Embassy called" Josephine said softly. "And they said you can stay in Lima, Ohio. If that´s your decision"

"But...I don´t understand" Evangeline said confused. "I thought my visa was expired"

"Well...your mom and I negotiated with them" Stephen explained. "You stay in Ohio, and your mom and I return to Vancouver"

"What?" Owen and Evangeline asked confused.

"Yep; you can stay with your grandpa" Stephen continued. "But we have to return to Canada without you"

"Oh my God...oh my God...are you serious?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes, sweetie" Josephine responded softly. "That was the deal...if you want to say here, of course"

"Yes...I want to stay here" Evangeline responded happy as she hugged her parents, but then the smile disappeared from her face.

"What´s wrong, sweetheart" Stephen said looking at his daughter. "Why´s the long face?"

"I´m going to miss you, guys" Evangeline said tearfully. "I don´t want you to go back home without me"

"Think in this, baby girl" Josephine said putting her hand on her cheek; Owen looking sadly at the family. "We will talk to you on the phone every day...we can skipe and you can visit us every time you want"

"But it´s not the same" Evangeline said sobbing. "It isn´t fair"

"You´ll be fine, kiddo" Stephen said taking her hand. "We´ll be okay and besides...you are not alone. You have your friends, your grandfather and your boyfriend who will take care of you"

"_Your attention please_" the female voice talked through the speakers again. "_Passengers traveling to Vancouver, Canada. Please board the plane_"

"We have to go now, Evie" Josephine said hugging at her daughter. "And remember...this is not a goodbye...it´s a see you soon"

"I love you guys so much" Evangeline sobbed as she hugged her parents. "And I´m going to miss you"

"We will miss you too" Stephen said kissing her forehead and then looked at the handsome young man. "And Owen...take care of my baby girl, okay?

"I promise, sir" Owen responded wiping his tears as he nodded. "Have a nice trip"

"Thank you" Stephen responded as he wrapped his arm around his wife´s waist. "Come on, honey. We have to go"

"Okay" Josephine nodded as they say goodbye and boarded the plane. Evangeline and Owen stayed in the airport longer as Stephen and Josephine left for Vancouver. When her parents left; Evangeline sobbed in Owen´s chest as he comforted her lovingly. it was going to be a hard sacrifice that she was going to bear; but on the other hand...Evangeline was happy that finally was in her real home...surrounded by friends, a great family and a cute guy who really loved her for what she was.

An hour later; Owen and Evangeline took a long walk in the park as they were holding hands. Evangeline´s luggage was back at her grandfather´s house and everything was back to normal.

"You don´t regret having stayed with me?" Owen asked, pausing for a moment and turning to her.

"Never" Evangeline simply replied. "I mean...yes, I will miss my parents and living in Canada but...this is where I belong, the glee club, my friends and...You"

"I can´t lose you again, Evangeline" Owen responded as he stared at her beauty. "You´re the girl I was always waiting all my life"

"So you´re going to sing "Waiting for a girl" by Foreigner?" Evangeline asked as they laughed.

"No" Owen said chuckling. "Well...I want to but...not today"

"Okay" Evangeline responded as she walked towards him and puts his hand on her waist and hold his hand.

"What are you doing, gorgeous?" Owen asked staring at her.

"Dance with me" Evangeline simply responded. "Please"

"I uh...to be honest...I´m not very good at dancing slow" Owen replied shyly.

"I will teach you" Evangeline responded. "My dad taught me to waltz when I was a little girl. And it´s not difficult...just follow my lead and...Let the music guide you"

_[The music starts as Evangeline and Owen stared at each other lovingly. Evangeline taking a step towards Owen and Owen taking a step backwards. The two of them starting waltzing in the park as if they were just the two of them]_

_[Evangeline]_

_Take my hand, take a breath _

_Pull me close and take one step _

_Keep your eyes locked on mine, _

_And let the music be your guide. _

_[Owen (Evangeline)]_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_[Owen and Evangeline (Owen)]_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Owen twirls Evangeline around as she smiles. then he takes her in his arms and starts waltzing around again. the two of them sharing romantic glances...Evangeline´s dress spinning around beautifully in every piroutte she gave. Owen kept captivated by Evangeline´s innocence, kindness and beauty]_

_[Owen]_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all _

_[Owen (Evangeline)]_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

'_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are _

_[Owen and Evangeline (Owen)]_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance _

_[Owen and Evangeline kept waltzing romantically that they don´t notice the sky turned gray and thunders began to sound. immediately started to rain wetting the two of them, but they kept waltzing in the rain as nothing it happened]_

_[Evangeline and Owen]_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be, yeah_

_[Owen and Evangeline (Owen)]_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Evangeline: like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (Evangeline: way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

They finish waltzing and look at each other´s eyes. Owen immediately leaned and captures his lips in Evangeline´s (finally) as she smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck. Owen puts his tongue in her mouth begging for entrance, which she gladly accepts. The two of them started to make out passionately in the rain as their tongues and mouths moved sensually and lovingly. Owen and Evangeline finally became a couple and were in the place they belonged...together.

Days passed since Owen and Evangeline started dating; obviously everyone find out and shipped them, especially Katie...who discovered them making out passionately in Evangeline´s locker. the young blonde felt so happy for them that she gave them her blessing. about Carole...well, she was responding succesfully to the treatments and was recovering from the leukemia. so technically...the sisters achieved their goal and altered the fatal premonition. and Owen was finally reunited with his family. now everything depended on putting the pieces in its place.

"I´m happy mom is getting better, and you?" Vanessa asked her brother as she and him walked into the choir room to finish the week´s assignment about inspiration.

"yeah me too, kiddo" Finn responded with a adorable half-smirk. "but what I love the most is that...I reunited with my twin brother and we are a family now"

"I´m happy too. and having twin brothers is so awesome" Vanessa responded with a smile before looking everywhere confused. "mmm, where´s everybody?"

"um...I don´t know" Finn said raising an eyebrow. "we´re supposed to have glee rehearsal...where they went?"

"I have no idea" Vanessa said sighing.

"hey, we are looking for you" Rachel, Katie and Owen entered the choir room.

"and where were you, guys?" Finn asked confused. "we have glee club in a few minutes"

"we won´t have the lesson here, brother" Owen replied staring at Finn with a smirk.

"what?" Vanessa inquired. "why?

"it´s a surprise" Katie continued. "but you have to come with us. all we are waiting for you, it´s going to be in the auditorium"

"o...kay" Finn simply said confused. "we have to close our eyes or..."

"it´s not necessary" Rachel commented. "come with us"

"well...if you insist" Vanessa said with a smile.

"come on, little sister" Owen responded taking his sister´s hand as Rachel and Katie grabbed Finn by the arms.

**in the auditorium...**

all were gathered on stage (Jeremy, Evangeline, Sarah, Penny, Mason, Madison, Avery, Marissa, Andy, Kitty, Brittany, Jake, Marley, Ryder, Mike and Artie) including Kurt. and Miss Pillsbury were sitting on stools in the corner of the stage as Finn and Vanessa were entering the auditorium with Owen, Rachel and Katie.

"what´s this all about?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"everyone wanted to prepare a surprise for you" Mr. Schuester replied looking at Finn and Vanessa. "it was Owen and Kurt´s idea

"are you kidding me?" Finn asked getting emotional.

"no, it´s not, Finny" Rachel responded softly. "everything has been really hard since Carole got sick of leukemia and...all of us thought of a song would make you feel better"

"coincidentally this song is about having a friend in the most difficult moments" Katie continued. "and always remember that we are your friends"

"and I chose the perfect song for the ocassion" Kurt said proudly. "I know Nessie loves Alanis Morrisette and Finn loves Carole King. so...we did a mash-up" everyone turned to look at Finn, who simply shrugged.

"well, that´s my other guilty pleasure" Finn confessed. "don´t tell anyone"

"anyway, we all thought you would like it" Rachel responded smiling at Kurt, as he smiled back at her.

"thank you so much" Vanessa replied with a smile and getting emotional.

"enjoy the song, guys" Owen responded looking at his brother and sister. "it´s for you"

_[The band starts playing the song as New Directions started harmonizing and swaying. Finn and Vanessa looking at them with confusion but smiled at the same time. Rachel started singing as she looked at her boyfriend and her friend with a smile]_

_[Rachel]_

_Mmh_

_I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone, yeah_

_Mmh_

_I recommend walking around naked in your living room, yeah_

_[Marley step forward to the stage with Brittany and they placed next to Rachel, the two of them looking at Finn and Vanessa with a smile]_

_[Marley (with Brittany)]_

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To (brighten up even your darkest night)_

_[Rachel]_

_Woah, yeah, yeah _

_[New Directions started swaying on the stage as they sang to Finn and Vanessa; the two of them smiling at them]_

_[Rachel with New Directions]_

_You live, you learn_

_You love, you learn_

_You cry, you learn_

_You lose, you learn_

_[Evangeline with Kurt]_

_You just call out my name (Kitty and Katie: Out my name)_

_[Marley with Kitty and Katie]_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running_

_[New Directions]_

_You live, you learn (Brittany: I'll come running)_

_You love, you learn (Brittany with Kitty: To see you again)_

_[Rachel with New Directions]_

_You cry, you learn_

_You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall)_

_You bleed, you learn_

_You scream, you learn (Sarah: And I'll be there, yeah)_

_[Kurt got off the stage as he takes Vanessa´s hand as he gets on the stage with her and brings her to the group; Rachel does the same with her boyfriend]_

_Kurt (Katie and Evangeline):_

_All you have to do is call (You've got a friend)_

_Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend _

_[Jeremy with Rachel]_

_When people can be so cold_

_[Kitty smiled at the siblings as Katie did the same. Owen takes his sister and twirls her around; Artie fist-pumps with Finn. Kurt smiling at his siblings. Rachel wraps her arm around Vanessa´s shoulder as she smiles at her. New Directions smiles at them]_

_Kitty (with Katie and New Directions):_

_They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you_

_(And take your soul if you let them) (Marley, Jake and Ryder and New Directions: If you let them)_

_[Kurt]_

_Oh, but don't you let them_

_[Rachel]_

_Woah, yeah, yeah (Evangeline and New Directions: You just call out my name)_

_[Rachel with Katie and New Directions]_

_You live, you learn_

_You love, you learn_

_You cry, you learn_

_You lose, you learn _

_[Sara, Katie and Owen sing to Finn and Vanessa and they smile at them; they smiled at them back. New Directions sway in the stage...Finn looks at Rachel lovingly as she takes his hands in hers. Vanessa laughs happily as happy tears streams down her beautiful face; Marley smiles as she walks over Vanessa and wipes her tears]_

_[Sarah with Owen (Katie and New Directions)]_

_You just call out my name (Just call, just call)_

_And you know wherever I am (Wherever I am)_

_I'll come runnin' (You live, you learn)_

_To see you again (You love, you learn) _

_[Rachel with Sarah, Evangeline and New Directions]_

_You cry, you learn'_

_You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall)_

_You bleed, you learn_

_You scream, you learn (Kurt: All you have to do is call) _

_[Marley with Kurt, Rachel, Owen, Katie and New Directions (Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Jeremy and New Directions)]_

_(You just call out my name) You live, you learn_

_You love, you learn_

_You cry, you learn_

_You lose, you learn_

_(You just call out my name) You bleed, you learn_

_You scream, you learn_

_You grieve, you learn (You've got a friend)_

_You choke, you learn (You've got a friend)_

_You laugh, you learn (You've got a friend)_

_You choose, you learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will) (You've got a friend) _

_[Rachel and Marley]_

_You learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will)_

_[Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury joined the group number as they hug Finn and Vanessa]_

_[Katie with Sarah, Owen and New Directions]_

_You've got a friend_

_[Rachel (Kurt and Evangeline)]_

_It's good to know (Ain't it good to know)_

_You've got a friend (You've got a friend)_

_It's good to know_

_[Rachel with Kurt]_

_You've got a friend _

_[Everyone walked towards Finn and Vanessa and gave them a group hug full of love, friendship and comfort]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Sarah Mackenzie: Charlie Ray**

**Mason McCarthy: Billy Lewis Jr.**

**Madison McCarthy: Laura Dreyfuss**

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury**

**Stephen Monteith: Clive Owen**

**Josephine Monteith: Amy Adams**

**Albert Monteith: Geoffrey Rush**

**Bianca Merryweather: María Canals-Barrera**

**Young Owen: Tenzing Norgay Trainor**

**Dr. Anne Sanderson: Julia Roberts**

**Dr. Lorraine Baker: Embeth Davidtz**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel: Romy Rosemont**

**Burt Hummel: Mike O´Malley**

**Kurt Hummel: Chris Colfer**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-Walk away by High School Musical (performed by Evangeline Monteith)**

**2.-Broken wings by Mr. Mister (performed by Owen Merryweather, Artie Abrams, Jeremy White, Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman)**

**3.-Wide awake by Katy Perry (performed by Rachel Berry, Vanessa Hudson and Marley Rose)**

**4.-More than a band by Lemonade Mouth (performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Katie Valentine, Kurt Hummel and Vanessa Hudson)**

**5.-Bittersweet symphony by The verve (performed by Finn Hudson)**

**6.-Juliette by College 11 (performed by Vanessa Hudson)**

**7.-Sleeping Satellite by Tasmin Archer (performed by Katie Valentine)**

**8.-Dreamer by Bethany Dillon (performed by Madison McCarthy, Marissa White and Andy Stewart)**

**9.- The house that build me by Miranda Lambert (performed by Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry)**

**10.-Can I have this dance by High School Musical (performed by Evangeline Monteith and Owen Merryweather)**

**11.-You learn/You´ve got a friend by Alanis Morrisette/Carole King (performed by New Directions and Kurt Hummel)**

**Background songs:**

**1.-Monkey in the middle by The Merrymakers**

**2.-Run to me by The Bee Gees**

**Author´s note: ****well, guys…there you have it. I hope you like this chapter because to be honest…this is the saddest chapter I´ve ever wrote, as I said at the beginning…bring tissues. I´m not going to update soon because I need to develop the Christmas chapter; plus I need to focus on my school with homework and projects. But I will continue writing the fifth chapter of "Wonders of the sea", so stay tuned for more surprises and this story will be on hiatus until I finish the Christmas chapter.**

**Bye for now**

**Love; Roxy **


	21. White Christmas

**Hello, everyone. I´m glad you loved my last chapter; and as I said before it was so hard for me to write it because the leukemia is an awful disease. But anyway, we reached to the 21th chapter and will be the Christmas chapter. I know it´s not December but I was so excited to write it since I love Christmas. You can read the chapter on December or when I update it…which is on July or August. No matter which month you choose to read. **

**Ps: this chapter will be magical and will bring a lot of happy memories. Enjoy the Christmas chapter **

**NOTE: **

**And this time we´ll introduce a very special person; Finn and Rachel´s daughter Maddie (Rowan Blanchard)**

Finn and Rachel entered the choir room hand in hand. Everything was so quiet that not a mouse moved. Just the two of them were in an atmosphere of peace and tranquility and also went through a though proofs: Finn dating Rachel and Marley at the same time, Rachel making out with Owen, Jamie trying to steal Finn from Rachel, the twins fighting for Rachel´s love, the feud between the twins and the hardest of all; Carole was sick with leukemia. Fortunately, the couple continued together and strong against all odds, strengthening their growing love. To everyone´s surprise, Carole was recovering slowly because she had correctly responded to the treatments, and tumors were disappearing little by little. The bad news was the process was a little slow.

Owen had gone to live with his brother after they were reunited and having been separated at birth, also after having clarified the whole truth. Even Finn, Owen, Kurt and Vanessa were more united as siblings. Carole was happy to have her entire family together and slowly the pieces were falling into place.

Owen found his soulmate as his twin brother found his, and everything became as before. Owen and Evangeline were happy together and loved each other deeply. He was finally happy, and Evangeline´s heartache began to heal thanks to her boyfriend. Finn and Rachel continued happy and in love as ever, now that nothing and nobody could keep them apart; or at least that was what Finn believed, as long as he didn´t find out that Rachel was actually an angel and she and Katie had been assigned a mission by their mentor Sue Sylvester to protect Marley, and now Vanessa.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked looking at Rachel as he brushed her cheek with his thumb lovingly.

"We went through hard obstacles together" Rachel said. "When Marley was your girlfriend, then you and I fell in love, Katie being our Matchmaker..."

"When Jamie tried to steal me away from you" Finn continued. "My brother and I fighting for you ala Twilight..."

"I think it was a soap opera" Rachel pointed as Finn chuckled.

"I guess you´re right, babe" Finn commented. "But from all the obstacles we´ve been through, I think the hardest part was when my mom was diagnosed with leukemia. Despite everything...you were there for me"

"Well...as the wedding vows say...in good times and bad times" Rachel said with a sigh.

"You know that someday I see you as my wife?" Finn asked, making Rachel look at him with curiosity.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely" Finn said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I don´t see anyone else to whom spend the rest of my life; only you"

"I also see you as my husband, love" Rachel responded lovingly. "And I want you to be the father of my children"

"I´m going to have a lot of Finchel babies with you, Rach" Finn responded kissing her forehead. "Never doubt about that, okay?"

"What would happen if I accidentally got pregnant and we were not married?" Rachel tested her boyfriend as she crossed her arms.

"I would be a man and I would take care of my girlfriend and my baby" Finn replied without hesitation. "I would protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you and call our child, a bastard child. Because he or she is perfect, I would love you unconditionally and be with you all the time. Talking to our baby while I rub your baby bump and kiss it, I would be next to you, holding and squeezing your hand, waiting with joy the birth of our child"

Rachel felt such joy that her eyes filled with tears, she immediately leaned over and tenderly kissed Finn; what they didn´t know is that outside the choir room, there was a girl with brunette skin, long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. she was beautiful and innocent, when she smiled, she had Finn´s dimples. The young girl continued to stare at the teens with a wide smile. But of course, as Finn and Rachel were unaware of her presence.

"I love you so much, Finn Hudson" Rachel responded as she broke the kiss.

"I love you more, Rachel Berry" Finn lovingly reciprocates as he kisses her lips once more.

"Not possible" Rachel shakes her head as she smiles.

"By the way, I was wondering...you have plans for Christmas?" Finn asked.

"Well...actually I´m Jewish and I celebrate Hanukah, but...for you I can make an exception" Rachel replied softly.

"Would you like to spend the holidays with me and my family?" Finn asked. "Of course, including Katie...I mean, we´re a family now"

"I´d love to" Rachel replied softly. "Actually, Christmas is a beautiful season; people dinner with their family, the streets are adorned with beautiful ornaments and lights...it´s something magical"

"What is really magical is to spend Christmas with you" Finn said wrapping his arms around Rachel´s waist. "And to make out under the mistletoe"

"You couldn´t forget that Christmas tradition, huh?" Rachel asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope" Finn admitted with a smirk, showing his dimples. The young girl kept staring with the same smile. "Actually..." he reached his hand to her."Would you do me the honor to sing with me?"

"There´s no music" Rachel giggled, when suddenly the band entered the choir room and placed in their position to play the music. "Oh, right"

"Yep" Finn said as he kissed her cheek. "There´s no Christmas if we don´t show them our dangerous musical chemistry"

_[The band starts playing a much known Christmas carol as Finn starts swaying gently with Rachel. The young brunette continues watching them without saying a word]_

_[Finn]_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Just like the ones I used to know _

_Where the tree tops glisten _

_And children listen _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow_

_I said I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_May your days, may your days, may your days _

_be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white _

_[Scene goes to the choir room now decorated with Christmas as the glee members enjoy the performance. Katie, Vanessa and Marley swaying in their seats. Evangeline was leaning her head on Owen´s shoulder. All of them have big smile on their faces. Rachel starts singing as she waltzes with Finn. The two of them sharing romantic glances]_

_[Rachel]_

_I, I, I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_just like the ones I used to know _

_Mmm, where the tree tops glisten _

_And children listen _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow… oh_

_[Rachel with Finn]_

_I, I, I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_[Rachel]_

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white _

_[During the instrumental; Finn and Rachel waltz around the choir room; as the young girl uses her Christmas magic and makes sparkles fall on them as she hangs mistletoe on the Christmas three. Back to the alternative scene; Finn and Rachel kept singing, harmonizing their beautiful voices as New Directions keep smiling at them]_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_(Rachel: Mm) May your days be merry and bright _

_[The scene goes back to the empty choir room, but the young girl keeps staring and enjoying their performance]_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

_[The band finishes playing the song as Finn and Rachel finishes their duet. Finn twirls Rachel around until he takes her in her arms and kisses her passionately as the mistletoe is hanging over their heads]_

"AHEM!" a female and familiar voice coughed behind the young girl, causing her to gasp and turned to look at the same Kitty in person. "What exactly you´re think you´re doing, Madeline?" she then crosses her arms.

"Kitty, you scared me" the girl said putting her hand on her chest. "I wasn´t doing anything wrong, I swear"

"Come with me, Maddie" Kitty said grabbing Maddie´s arm and takes her to a secluded place. "You were not doing anything wrong? So tell me, kid…what were you doing spying Finn and Rachel?"

"They are my parents" Maddie replied sheepishly. "And…I just wanted to see them in person...in their teenage version, of course. I…I didn´t do anything wrong"

"Remember what Coach Sylvester said, young lady" Kitty scolded Maddie gently. "You can only travel in time…"

"It there´s a real emergency" Maddie completed the sentence. "I know but…it´s Christmas and…"

"What´s your angle, Kid?" Kitty wanted to know with interest. "You come from the future; Finn and Rachel doesn´t know who you are. You have be careful or else you will freak them out"

"Mom is an angel" Maddie reminded the cheerleader but she just rolled her eyes. "Kitty…I just wanted to be with my parents in this holiday. I…I´m sure that Santa Claus won´t see this as a prank, I´ve been good this year and…"

"Wait a minute…do you believe in Santa?" Kitty asked. "How old are you, kiddo? Thirteen?"

"Actually I´m twelve and yes I do" Maddie said. "Don´t kill my childhood memories" she pointed at her with her finger.

"Fine, then I won´t say anything" Kitty promised. "But, Maddie. You have to be really careful…this time people doesn´t know that you come from the future"

"Don´t worry, I will be careful" Maddie responded sweetly as she gives Kitty a loopsided grin.

"Oh hell no…don´t go "Finn Hudson" with me" Kitty said rolling her eyes again. "I feel that I´m looking at him but as a girl"

"It´s not my fault…I´m daddy´s little girl" Maddie said shrugging. "And I hope you don´t get mad but I used some Christmas magic so I could create a romantic moment between Mom and Dad. "White Christmas" it´s my favorite Christmas Carol"

"yeah I noticed you followed Scott Calvin´s example so he could woo Miss Newman" Kitty said making a reference to "The Santa Clause 2"; the movie where Santa Claus loses his powers and has to find a wife before Christmas eve or else he will be Scott Calvin again. "As I said before…careful"

"I promise" Maddie nodded as she hugged Kitty, this was definitely Rachel´s gesture. Kitty feeling sympathy for the young brunette, she smiles at her as she hugs her back. After parting the hug, she sighs. "Well…I will go to the meadow and play with the snowflakes. Merry Christmas, Kitty"

"Merry Christmas, Mads" Kitty responded as she looks how Maddie turned on her feels and left in silence. There´s no doubt that Maddie was innocent and sweet and there was no way that she could get mad at her.

On the other hand; Owen and Evangeline were in his kitchen baking gingerbread men as they talked casually among them. They had the house for themselves since Finn was with Rachel, Burt and Carole had gone to Chemotherapy and Vanessa was with Katie in the tree house as they were planning ideas for the play about "The Nativity". Things between the young couple were getting better since they started dating and had discovered that they loved each other deeply.

"I didn´t know you could bake" Evangeline said as she formed a gingerbread man perfectly with a cookie cutter and looking at her boyfriend. "There´s something else I don´t know about you?"

"Not that I know" Owen said as he leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "You think I have some hidden secret?"

"Well...so far I know you´re a private detective, you just prove that you have skills as a baker and...You´re the best boyfriend ever" Evangeline said pausing in their work and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her forehead against his. "You tell me"

"Unlike my brother, I can dance" Owen replied coyly as he wiggles his eyebrows, but Evangeline just giggled, he then look at the beautiful redhead lovingly. "What I enjoy the most now is to be with you and there´s no place I´d rather be"

"You sounded so poetic, baby" Evangeline laughs again as she kisses Owen sweetly on the lips. "And I love you for that"

"I love you too" Owen responded as he kisses her again. "Mmm...You taste like vanilla, gingerbread and chocolate"

"Maybe" Evangeline responded as she took the spoon with the mixture and put it on the tip of his nose.

"Hey!" Owen protested as his girlfriend just laughed. "Oh, you´re so funny, huh?" he grabbed flour and throws it at her.

"Owen!" Evangeline exclaimed as she looked at herself from head to toe.

"You started first" Owen said innocently. Evangeline said nothing and with a smirk, grabs an egg and cracks it on his head. "You will be sorry, young lady"

"Let´s road the house" Evangeline challenges him. They start with the food fight, causing a mess in the kitchen. There´s so much laughter and squealing, at the end Owen and Evangeline are covered with the ingredients and the gingerbread men are forgotten. The two of them stop laughing as they look deeply at each other, immediately they start making out passionately and furiously. Owen picks Evangeline from the floor as he carries her to the couch, their mouths refuse to separate. They lay on the couch as they continue making out; Evangeline is moaning against Owen´s mouth, Owen breathing heavily as he kisses her passionately.

"Um...excuse me?" Vanessa said entering the house with her books against her chest. She adjusts her glasses in the process. "Could someone explain to me why the kitchen is a mess and both of you are about to make a baby?"

Owen and Evangeline immediately broke the passionate kiss between them and sat on the couch as Vanessa simply stared at them intently. Evangeline smoothed her hair and tied in a ponytail as she fixes her apron, Owen simply fixes his shirt.

"Hey, sis" Owen sheepishly said as he stares at Vanessa.

"Hey" Vanessa simply responded. "So...what were you guys doing?"

"Uh...we were um..." Owen started saying.

"Hey, Nessie" Evangeline greeted sweetly. "Owen and I were just baking"

"Oh really?" Vanessa said unconvinced. "And why it seems that actually my brother´s tongue was in your throat?"

"Look, Vanessa...Evangeline is my girlfriend" Owen responded. "And yes Evie and I were baking but then we ended making out and..."

"Thanks for the information, Owen" Vanessa said rolling her eyes. "You didn´t have to be so specific. Look...just continue what you were doing, okay? But try to control yourselves...I don´t want to be an aunt so soon. Plus...I wouldn´t make out on the couch if I were you...that´s Burt´s favorite couch and if he finds out what you´ve been doing..." she continued as she went upstairs to her room.

"Oh boy" Owen exclaimed quietly as he and Evangeline got up from the couch in a jump and put it the things in its place.

"Oh and one more thing" Vanessa continued as she turns to look at her brother. "I suggest you to clean the kitchen before mom freaks out" she smiles and disappeared upstairs.

"Well...you heard your sister" Evangeline said turning to her boyfriend. "Let´s finish the gingerbread men and then we can clean before Carole returns from her chemo"

"Yeah, let´s do it" Owen agreed as they went to the kitchen and finished baking before they start to clean the kitchen. Fortunately, the intense moment between the two of them turned awkward when Vanessa caught them making out on her stepfather´s couch. This was going to be a different holiday season.

_[The scene changes to the next day in the choir room. New Directions is preparing for Christmas; the girls are decorating the Christmas three, while the boys were wrapping gifts. Everyone is happy and excited about the holidays]_

_[Marley]_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer_

_[Vanessa with New Directions]___

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

_[Finn and Rachel share romantic glances as they hang the spheres on the three branches, Sarah walks up to them with the lights as the three of them adorn the three. Katie and Owen put the Christmas garland around the Christmas tree as the others continued decorating]_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you (__Sarah: __Kiss him once for me)_

_[Katie and Owen with New Directions]_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Uh by golly have a holly jolly  
Christmas this year_

_[Marley and Ryder]_

_Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you_

_[Katie]_

_Kiss him once for me_

_[Finn, Rachel, Vanessa, Katie, Owen, Sarah, Ryder with New Directions]_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Uh by golly have a holly jolly  
Christmas this year_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_[They finish decorating the Choir room as they smile contemplating their job finished]_

"What do you think, Mr. Schue?" Andy asked when the glee club director entered the choir room to give the week´s assignment. "Do you like our décor?"

"Wow" Mr. Schue said chuckling and smiling. "Guys…this is amazing. Apparently here is Christmas spirit"

"Well…we love Christmas a lot" Marissa responded excitedly. "And we wanted to share some Christmas spirit in glee club"

"I´m glad to hear that because…" Mr. Schue wrote on the white board in big letters "Ho, Ho, Ho. "this wee comes not only an important date in the calendar. But also big wishes make come true. So if someone has something to share about Christmas…" Brittany immediately raises her hand excitedly. "Okay…we hear you, Britt"

"What I love the most about Christmas is when Santa Claus comes to town" Brittany continued. "You can write your letter and not necessarily have to go to the North Pole to hand your letter to Santa. But you have to remember to put milk under the Christmas three because Santa comes hungry to distribute gifts every Christmas Eve" all others look at each other confused to see that Brittany despite being a teenager, she still had the innocence of a child.

"It´s me or Brittany believes in Santa Claus?" Artie asks Ryder quietly so the sweet cheerleader didn´t listen.

"Yes she does, and please don´t kill her faith in Santa" Ryder whispered back.

"Thank you, Brittany. Let´s remind the kids that they have to write their letter to Santa Claus this year" Mr. Schue said politely before continuing the week´s assignment. "For now, the week´s assignment is to find the best-known carols of all the time. And therefore, find the true meaning of Christmas"

"The presents" Marissa commented.

"Dinner with your family" Madison pointed as everyone else agrees.

"I don´t think so" Vanessa said aloud as everyone looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked. "That´s not the true meaning of Christmas? Opening presents, Santa Claus comes and you dinner with your family?"

"Did you forget who came millions of years ago to save us?" Vanessa asked.

"Jesus" Avery replied without hesitation. "It´s true; he is the redeemer who saved the humanity from their sins"

"Then how can you be so selfish to forget about the baby Jesus?" Vanessa continued sadly. "Presents, dinner, everything that goes with Christmas is not everything in the world, you know? Jesus Christ is the main reason for Christmas. The fact that he was born in a manger and the Magi have to followed the star to worship him…that´s the main reason. That Mary has been chosen to be his mother…that´s the main reason" she turned to look at Mr. Schuester sadly. "I´m sorry, Mr. Schue. But I can´t be here if I´m with people who don´t appreciate Christmas a such" she took her backpack and left the choir room. "Excuse me"

"Did we say something wrong?" Madison asked to see that Vanessa was gone, but others kept silent without saying a word until Marley finally broke the silence.

"Actually we did" Marley said as she got up from her seat and walked to the front of the choir room. "We´re all thinking of presents and dinner when Vanessa really opened our eyes. And I don´t know about you but I agree with her. Christmas is about giving and helping others. That was what Jesus did when he came into the world.

"Marley..." Jake protested. "Do you realize that Rachel and I are Jewish, right?"

"I know, Jake" Marley continued. "But it´s not about you" she turned to look at her best friend. "No offense, Rachel"

"None taken" Rachel said with a smile. "And being honest, both Vanessa and Marley are right. It´s not going into discussion and religion doesn´t matter right now. If Christmas is to remember that Christ was born to save the world from their sins. Then we must honor his memory. After all, Jesus is God´s son. I know I´m Jewish, but that doesn´t mean that we have to forget about the sacrifice Jesus made for us. he is a true hero"

"We´ve been so selfish and we didn´t think about the true meaning of Christmas" Sarah replied sadly.

"As an honorary Christian and God bless his soul, I also agree" Kitty replied raising her hand. "I actually think we should represent "The Nativity" in a play"

"That´s a wonderful idea" Evangeline replied sweetly. "I love that story; especially when the angel Gabriel appeared to Mary to tell her that she would conceived the Saviour"

"What I don´t understand is how Mary got pregnant if she never had sex?" Brittany asked innocently. "She was a virgin and was just fifteen"

"Because that was by divine work" Ryder explained politely. "It was through God that Mary could conceive and that´s why Joseph didn´t believe at his wife and thought she had cheated on him"

"Which is punishable by execution" Owen continued. "But the angel reappeared in the dreams of Joseph and explained to him that Mary was still a virgin and that she really was expecting the child of God"

"It´s a beautiful story" Marissa nodded and then sighed sadly. "The sad thing is that king Herod had to kill innocent children less than two years. And all because he feared that a boy was more powerful than him"

"Everything you´re saying, guys. Makes sense" Mr. Schuester replied to see that New Directions were talking about "The Nativity". "The true meaning of Christmas is the birth of Jesus. So we can make the school play of "The Nativity"

"Are you serious, Mr. Schuester" Andy asked with a big smile.

"That would be awesome" Finn agreed with a loopsided grin. "We can show others that Christmas is not about receiving gifts all the time"

"Absolutely" Mr. Schue replied with a smile. "And we can also do a charity this year"

"Please not caroling around the school" Penny said. "We don´t want them to throw their shoes at us"

"I´ll think of something" Mr. Schue continued. "And don´t worry, it won´t be that" the kids sighed of relief.

"Well, if we make the play..." Mason said. "Then who will take care of it"

"I´ve got it covered" Katie replied with a smirk. "Actually...Van and I are in charge"

"Then, let´s road the house" Mr. Schue responded clapping. "Before you leave the choir room, Miss Pillsbury and I will meet you in a few minutes in the audiovisual room to watch the movie "The Nativity"; and at the end...I want all of you think on the true meaning of Christmas, not in the one that you believe in"

The kids nodded and they left slowly the choir room. Everyone felt guilty and bad about having forgotten something extremely important and was the main reason of the whole Christmas before all the gifts, the family dinner and the arrival of Santa Claus.

_[Vanessa walks on the stage in the empty auditorium. Magically, the bells of a cathedral tick and the candles light. Vanessa is dressed in a beauty purple dress, a blue hood and holds a candle. As she looks straight ahead]_

_[Vanessa]_

_What Child is this who laid to rest_

_On Mary's lap is sleeping?_

_Whom Angels greet with anthems sweet,_

_While shepherds watch are keeping?_

_This, this is Christ the King,_

_Whom shepherds guard and Angels sing;_

_Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,_

_The Babe, the Son of Mary._

_[Scene changes to the audiovisual room. Where New Directions (except Vanessa), Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are watching the movie "The Nativity"; scenes of the movie starts happening: where the angel Gabriel appears to Mary and tells her she will conceive the Saviour and king of kings; where the Magi are following the star, when Mary and Joseph are finding a place to spend the night and all the important scenes of the movie. Back to the auditorium, Vanessa sings with devotion as she places the candle in the table as she waltzes. She sees from afar the manger and Mary holding baby Jesus in her arms next to her is Joseph looking at the baby with devotion and love. The shepherds and the angels are worshiping him. Vanessa kneels as she worships the baby and smiles at him.]_

_So bring Him incense, gold and myrrh,_

_Come peasant, king to own Him;_

_The King of kings salvation brings,_

_Let loving hearts enthrone Him._

_Raise, raise a song on high,_

_The virgin sings her lullaby._

_Joy, joy for Christ is born,_

_The Babe, the Son of Mary._

_This, this is Christ the King,_

_Whom shepherds guard and Angels sing;_

_Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,_

_The Babe, the Son of Mary._

"God that was beautiful" a female voice suddenly spoke, causing everything went back to normal and Vanessa gasps. "Girl, relax. We don´t want you to have a nervous breakdown in here"

"I´m sorry" Vanessa said getting up quickly from the stage floor. "I didn´t..."

"Why are you apologizing?" the big and pretty African-American girl asked as she entered the auditorium. "You have a voice of an angel and if I remember correctly...you were caroling"

"Um...something like that" Vanessa said as she got off the stage. "I´d never seen you before. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I guess not" she laughed and then reached out her hand towards Vanessa. "I´m Mercedes Jones" Vanessa smiled as she shakes hand with the black girl. "Sophomore and I´m in the Troubletones. It´s the rival choir from McKinley"

"Oh, well I´m in New Directions" Vanessa responded.

"I know" Mercedes said smiling. "You guys are so talented. Especially Justin Timberlake and young Eva Peron"

"Um well...he is my brother and she is my friend" Vanessa continued. "They are the leaders of New Directions. Um...and tell me, how is that choir of yours? Is not that, I don´t want to join or anything...I love glee club more than anything and..."

"It´s okay, doll" Mercedes said. "It´s not a big deal, it´s a girl choir and our director is April Rhodes since Mrs. Corcoran died. My girl Santana and I get the leads. At first is fun but...it becomes stressful; I think it all started because I wanted to have the spotlight and I behaved like a diva. Since then I´m working on team and...I realized that one day I aspire to be like Aretha, Mariah and even Whitney; rest in peace" Mercedes said looking at the ceiling and then at the young blonde. "What about you?"

"Um...to be honest; I don´t know what to do with my life" Vanessa confessed. "I love singing and composing songs at the same time; but...I love science too. It´s like...if I could be in two places at once"

"Ness, hear me out, okay?" Mercedes said softly as both of them sat on the seats. "Be what you want to be. it´s okay if you don´t decide your future right away cause you´re so young, but...do what makes you happier, then turn it into your dream and pursue it. if you love being a songwriter, then work hard to make it happen. You can still be a scientist on your spare time and you can do amazing experiments. Don´t do what you think will please your parents. Follow your dream because it´s part of you. In my personal experience, as a kid I felt pressure from my mom and dad because they wanted me to be a vet, but now they understood that I really want to be a singer. And after I made them see that they were wrong, now they support me unconditionally"

"Thank you for the advice" Vanessa smiled sweetly and then sighed.

"And now...back to that performance" Mercedes continued. "That was beautiful and moving, but...I´m curious why you had such a long face?"

"Well...if we´re honest...I think my teammates don´t understand what is the true Christmas" Vanessa said. "They all think in decorations...gifts, carols and stuff. But most importantly? Don´t consider it. And he is the main reason why there is Christmas in the first place. So...I wanted to be alone for a moment and...That´s why I´m here"

""Is not that they have forgotten about God, sweetie" Mercedes said looking at her friend softly. "It´s just that many of them don´t know him. And I understand that you wanted to share that precious message with them. Christmas is about to help the most needy people; be with family and worship the Messiah. Others simply think that Christmas is about to build snowmen, baking gingerbread mean and open gifts. it was very noble what you tried to do and...Don´t worry if they ignored you at first. Sooner or later, they will understand that Christmas without Christ is not everything"

"I know" Vanessa responded. "With everything that happened last month...my mom sick of Cancer and...Convincing my brother Kurt to pray, even he is an atheist, was so hard. But that didn´t stop me so I came up to God and I think this holiday season, the most important thing is to remember him"

"Well...if you´re interested I´m doing a charity" Mercedes replied smiling. "Mr. Robertson, who works in social service, is working the case of a young single mother, that is poor and she just wants to give her kids a beautiful Christmas. I´m helping to bring them clothes, toys and food. it would be great that you could help us, and if you know more people who want to join the cause, I really appreciate it"

"What happened to her?" Vanessa asked.

"Kimberly Daniels married in college, he drank too much and only used her. After her older kids Matt and Emma were born, he left her. Kim was naive at that time and she thought that he would come back to help her raise their kids. He eventually returned, manipulated her and got her pregnant for the third time" Vanessa closed her eyes feeling sick and at the same time, feeling sad for that woman. "This time, he decided to leave her for good, after he returned with his other family"

"What?!" Vanessa replied shocked.

"I know, it´s hard" Mercedes sighed. "The guy was a jerk. He was married with children when he got involved with Kim, and of course, he took all the goods from his ex-wife to give to his current wife and children. Then Kimberly matured, and decided raise her kids on her own. Since then, only that she works all day and she can´t find a babysitter for her kids. Also her salary, it´s not enough to keep them. She has two jobs; she works in the day at the mall selling cosmetics and night, she works at the bakery. she barely has time to spend with her kids" when Mercedes finished telling the story, Vanessa had tick tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hon, it´s okay to feel sad for them, but we can´t complain and we have to do something about it, don´t you think?" Vanessa nods as she wipes her tears.

"I was um...thinking" Vanessa responded. "Katie and I are working on the play about "The Nativity"; maybe we can present it to Kim and the kids as Christmas gift"

"That would be wonderful" Mercedes smiled. "Then, you´re in?"

"Totally" Vanessa said smiling as she and Mercedes hugged each other with a smile. Maybe all was not lost, and if there was a Christmas miracle this years. It was all thanks to a unique friendship was born.

After concluding the film; New Directions members had a new perspective on Christmas. It was as if they had been lifted off the blindfold and discovered that baby Jesus was the real reason that people dined together on December 24th.

"So...what do you think guys?" Mr. Schue asked, taking the remote and turning off the TV.

"We´ve been irrational with Vanessa" Jeremy commented softly.

"Almost none of us knew the reason for Christmas was Jesus" Penny said. "And we grew up with the idea that only singing carols, decorating the tree and wait for Santa was priority before everything"

"You know the answer then" Miss Pillsbury said. "Think about the true meaning of Christmas" the kids nodded as they were leaving the audiovisual room.

"Hey" Marley said as she approaches Rachel. "Can we talk?"

"Marls, you don´t have to ask my permission to talk to me" Rachel said as the two of them walked down the halls. "We´re friends, right?"

"Yes, but...we haven´t seen each other lately" Marley said shyly. "Except that we are together in glee club and you and Katie protect Vanessa and me now"

"I know these weeks have been hard" Rachel agreed. "I missed you" she said with a smile as they stopped for a moment and shared a hug.

"I missed you too" Marley said sweetly as they broke the hug. "So...how´s everything?"

"Well, everything is different after Finn and Owen reunited and...Carole got sick of leukemia" Rachel said. "Coincidentally, my sister had visions that made come true. Except the one of Carole; that was a premonition"

"What´s the difference between a vision and a premonition?" Marley asked quietly so that no one discovered the truth that Rachel was actually an angel. "Both are similar"

"Yes and no" Rachel said. "Premonitions are fatalistic visions. Usually someone always dies. And a vision may be good or bad. The visions come true, and premonitions, you can intervene and alter its course, so you can avoid a disaster"

"Then...you and Katie altered the premonition?" Marley asked. "The other day, Vanessa told me that her mom was recovering as she was responding to the treatments successfully"

"Yes" Rachel replied. "We did only a part...the faith of Vanessa, and God healing Carole was the rest. But in theory, my sister and I changed the faith of Carole. Besides, we thought that the twins, Kurt and Vanessa wouldn´t want to lose their mom yet"

"It was so brave and kind what you did for Carole" Marley said softly.

"Thank you" Rachel replied with a smile and decided to change the subject. "So...how are things with Ryder? He is really cute" all the mention of her boyfriend, Marley started to blush and giggle. "Oh, I knew it" Rachel squealed. "I want to know everything"

"I´m so in love with him!" Marley confessed blushing. "He is a gentleman, and so handsome and...He makes me so happy. Oh my God, Rachel. I can´t believe I find my soulmate" the brunette continued. "I thought Finn was the one but I was wrong"

"Maybe because he was right in front of you and you haven´t noticed until now" Rachel said looking at her best friend. And...I understand perfectly. You never know that your soulmate is right in front of you. Each one of us found our true love. You found Ryder, Kitty found Artie, Sarah found Jeremy...

"Owen and Evangeline found each other" Marley continued. "Remember when Owen had a crush on you?"

"Oh yes, don´t remind me" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Katie said it was a real soap opera"

"Especially when the twins had a Jackson-off in the school parking lot for your attention" Marley pointed as Rachel nodded.

"I remember" Rachel commented. "But Owen finally understood that I was not the girl for him and...Magically, Evangeline appeared. She was right in front of him and he didn´t realized"

"That´s what you just said" Marley said. "You don´t realize that your true love is right in front of you until fate intervenes"

"Exactly" Rachel smiled as she and Marley continuing walking down the halls. on the other hand, Finn decided to take a walk in the meadow; without knowing that he was going to find a big surprise there.

_[Maddie walks through the meadow covered with snow while snowflakes fall from the sky. A big smile forms on her young and beautiful face]_

_[Maddie]_

_Mmmmm_

_Some people spend their whole life in the clouds_

_Some ride the wind and never hit the ground_

_Some will shine like diamonds in the sun_

_Heaven sent down each and every one_

_We are snowflakes_

_Floating till we find our place_

_From a distance we may look the same, but we're beautiful in our own way_

_We are snowflakes_

_[Finn is walking through the meadow when he hears a young, melodious and beautiful voice singing. So he decides to sneak out and he looks that a young girl is swaying and touching the snowflakes. He walks closer and notices that the girl looks a lot like Rachel but she has his smile and dimples]_

_Will I sparkle, will I drift Or will I dance_

_Will I melt when I touch anothers hand_

_Will I look for my mistakes when I fall_

_And remember when I get to feeling small_

_We are snowflakes_

_Floating till we find our place _

_From a distance we may look the same, but we're beautiful in our own way _

_We are snowflakes_

_[Maddie keeps singing as she plays with the snowflakes. Finn just observes and smiles at the young girl]_

_And all I can do is do my best_

_is what is that makes me different from the rest_

_And I for more, with nothing less_

_We are snowflakes_

_, Floating till we find our place_

_From a distance we may look the same, but we're beautiful in our own way_

_[Maddie looks at Finn and smiles widely at him. both of them looking at each other]_

_We are snowflakes_

_Oh, yeah snowflakes_

_mmmmmm_

"That was so beautiful, kid" Finn replied with a half-smile. "You sing like an angel"

"Daddy!" Maddie said with a big smile and ran to hug him. Still smiling, she continued hugging him tightly. "I knew it was you, I knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa…you know me?" Finn said when he pulled her away from him gently.

"Of course I know you, dad" Maddie said staring at him. "I´m your daughter"

"My daughter?" Finn asked shocked. "But…I´m sixteen, I mean…"

"It´s okay; let me explain" Maddie said as she takes his hand. "My name is Madeline Kimberly Hudson, but you and mom call me "Maddie" for short. I come from the future"

"O…kay" Finn said as he sat on the snow. "Can you speak in English, please?"

"You marry my mom, Rachel Berry" Maddie explains calmly. "I was conceived on your honeymoon"

"Well…to be honest, you look a lot like Rach and that freaks me out" Finn admitted as he continued looking down.

"I look like you too" Maddie responded with a half smile. "I got your dimples and I love to eat…despite I´m so skinny" she giggles before continued to explain. "I got your personality too; but I love Broadway like Mom, my favorite musicals are "Into the woods" and "Funny girl"

"Oh my God" Finn said hyperventilating.

""and that´s not all" Maddie sat on the snow in front of him. "I can play so many musical instruments. Including the cello, the pan flute, piano, violin, sax and drums"

"I love playing the drums" Finn said quietly.

"I know" Maddie smiled. "You gave me my first drum lesson when I was four; despite Nana said it was too noisy"

"You're Nana?" Finn asked.

"Yes; I call my grandma Carole "Nana" Maddie explains. "And I call Burt "Pop"

"Holy crap, then you are really my daughter" Finn said as he looks up and stares at the young girl. "I can´t believe it"

"Yes, I am" Maddie explained. "Oh and Katie and I are best friends. We tell each other everything"

"Really?" Finn asks as Maddie nods.

"Yes. Actually she gives me pet names "Peaches" and "Mads" Maddie continued. "she normally calls me "Peaches"; I don´t know why…maybe because the peach is my favorite fruit"

"Um…how is your relationship with Kurt, Owen and Nessie?" Finn asked, now looking interested as he wanted to know more about his daughter, who was a time traveler.

"Uncle Kurt´s something…you know…fashionista" Maddie explained. "When I was eight, he created a runway in the living room of our house and I had to model all the dresses he designed for me. Courtesy of Vogue dot com" she sighed and then continued. "But at the same time, he´s really cool. He is married to my uncle Blaine and they adopted a cute little baby girl…Amelié"

"oh, that´s awesome" Finn said with a half smile.

"My uncle Owen and my aunt Evangeline actually are the parents of twins: Heavenly and Isabella; they are my classmates and are in glee club with me. They are amazing with me; actually…auntie Evie was the one who gave me this dress for winter" she pointed at her baby blue dress before looking at her teenage father. "Anyway…auntie Ness is really talented…she writes a lot of songs and…she even became a song writer. All my uncles and aunts are amazing"

"And Maddie…how we treat you…I mean…your mom and me?" Finn replied, staring at her. "We are loving or strict"

"Mom is so loving and a good mother" Maddie said smiling. "She enrolled me in ballet when I was little and almost always we watch "Funny Girl" together. She almost never scolds me…except when I´m a rebel, which is normal since I´m about to turn thirteen-years old. And as for you…you´re loving, fun and make me laugh. We play drums together or sometimes we sing with mom and Katie. You are so protective and won´t let me date boys until I turn eighteen"

"Oh hell no…until you get thirty" Finn said firmly. "No way I let my little girl have a boyfriend"

"yeah, that´s what you tell me all the time" Maddie said rolling her eyes playfully. Finn immediately smiled as he brushes his daughter´s cheek with his thumb.

"You´re so beautiful" Finn said lovingly as he kept staring at the young version of his future wife.

"Thank you" Maddie smiled at her dad. "I inherited the beauty of mom but I got your goofy sense of humor" both chuckle. "Oh and you are very handsome too"

"I´m curious about why we named you Madeline" Finn wanted to know with interest. "I have to say that it´s a beautiful name"

"It was mom´s idea" Maddie explained. "Actually the name is French and means "the one who watches from the tower" it´s also of biblical origin. One afternoon, you and Mom were reading the book with baby names while you were massaging her feet and…you were suggesting names. Katie was also there…the point is, you wanted to name me "Drizzle" because you wanted a unique name but, Mom and Katie gave you their disapproval. Then…mom decided to "Madeline" because there´s a cartoon of a cute red-haired little girl who lives in Paris with Miss Clavel and her classmates. She´s also friend of Pepito…the Spanish boy who loves to do pranks. You and Katie loved the name so…I´m Madeline; normally you call me "Madeline" when you´re mad at me or when you want to get my attention"

"You´re so smart; oh my God" Finn said getting emotional.

"I love to read, the science and the arts" Maddie explained. "You and Mom used to read books to me when Mom was pregnant, and also when I was little. But most of the times, we play monopoly and Jenga with all the family. My favorite board game is "Monopoly"

"Mine too" Finn said with a loopsided adorable smile, which Maddie reciprocated.

"I know that too, Daddy" Maddie said leaning her head on his shoulder. "And I´m sorry…I didn´t mean to freak you out…I just wanted to spend some time with you, since Christmas is my favorite holiday season. Sometimes we celebrate Hanukah as well since mom is Jewish"

"Oh my God" Finn said laughing as his eyes fill with tears. "I need to hug you, okay? Please let me hold you, Baby girl"

"Of course you can, Dad" Maddie laughs as she and Finn share a hug as father and daughter. Finn pressing loving kisses on his daughter´s forehead, hair, cheeks and nose.

"I love you, Maddie" Finn cooed as they break the hug.

"I love you too, Daddy" Maddie said as she lies on the snow. "Would you like to create snow angels with me?"

"I want to" Finn said as he lied next to her and the two of them started to move their arms and legs up and down. Forming two beautiful and big snow angels. When they got up from the snow, the two snow angels were holding hands. Forming a union as father and daughter. Finn and Maddie immediately embrace each other tightly. The two of them smiling.

That night, Katie is sleeping peacefully in her bed; when suddenly her mind travels to the world of dreams.

_"Hey, Peaches" Katie responded as she walks over to Maddie. "It´s cold outside; why do you want to play in the snow?"_

_"I expected us to build snowmen" Maddie said sweetly, as she looks at her aunt and best friend. "It´s one of the many things I like to do at Christmas"_

_"Well...I think I can make an exception to the rule" Katie replied smiling as she wraps an arm around the young brunette´s shoulders. "I just hope that your parents don´t kill us. Rach is a little fearful and Finny bear is..."_

_"Overprotective?" Maddie asked as she looks at Katie._

_"Exactly" Katie agreed. "He doesn´t want his little girl to get sick"_

_"You know perfectly that my dad loves this holiday season, Katie" Maddie responded calmly. "Please" she then makes an adorable puppy face._

_"Fine, you win" Katie said pointing at her with her finger. "I can´t believe you make me do this"_

_"You always say that an adventure is around the corner" Maddie said. "We can start a holiday adventure, building a snowman"_

_"Okay" Katie said as she sighs of surrender. "Let´s go"_

_"Yay!" Maddie squealed clipping excitedly._

_"I don´t know if you look just like my sister or Finn right now" Katie said shaking her head with a smile. "come on, Mads" the two girls leave the courtyard covered by a beautiful winter landscape; when they see Finn, Rachel, Vanessa, Kitty, Artie, Owen and Evangeline are there with some things; the girls are forming snowballs. "What are you guys doing here?"_

_"We heard that some little bird wants to build a snowman" Rachel said sweetly as she walks towards her daughter and wraps her arms around her. "So...we wanted to help"_

_"Really?" Maddie asked. "But I thought that you and dad don´t want me to be outside in the snow"_

_"Not every day is Christmas, princess" Finn said looking at her. "You know well how much I love Christmas traditions. And on the other hand, I had to convince your mom to do something different"_

_"We know that you like building snowmen, Mads" Vanessa replied smiling._

_"It´s okay if we make a payment to the cause?" Kitty said pushing Artie in his wheelchair. "It will be fun"_

_"Are you sure?" Katie asked looking at them._

_"Totally" Owen answered at the rest of them nodded._

_"We can even do a snowmen gallery" Evangeline said. _

_"Let´s do this" Maddie said as everyone started to make snowballs_

_[Maddie, Katie, Finn, Rachel, Vanessa, Owen, Evangeline, Kitty and Artie start to build different snowmen. they smile at each other as they continue doing their job]_

_[Katie]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on  
Let's go and play _

_[Maddie]_

_I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away _

_[Rachel]_

_We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why_

_[Evangeline]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.  
Okay, bye…_

_[Maddie]_

_Ooh…._

_[Artie]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls? _

_[Kitty]_

_I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls_

_[Rachel and Finn]  
It gets a little lonely_

_[Rachel]  
All these empty rooms  
(Finn: These empty rooms)  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Finn: Tic-tock, tic-tock, tic-tick, tic-tock, tic-tock) _

_[Evangeline]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
(Owen: So you wanna be a snowman?)_

_[Kitty]  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
(Artie: It doesn't have to be a snowman)  
Okay, bye…_

_Oooh… _

_[Each one of them is creating a snowman different. Maddie smiles as she hugs her parents and then hugs Katie. Vanessa is creating a snowman with reindeer horns and red nose. Finchel are creating a snowman as Santa, Owenline create a snowman very funny. And they continue building the different snowmen]_

_[Katie, Maddie, Finn, Rachel, Artie, Kitty, Owen, Evangeline and Vanessa]_

_Elsa  
Please, I know you're in there (Finn: I know you´re in there!)  
People are asking where you've been (Finn: whoa, oh!)  
They say "have courage"  
And I'm trying to (Finn: to trying to)  
I'm right out here for you (Finn: I´m here for you)  
Just let me in (Finn: just let me in)  
We only have each other (Finn: we only have each other)  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do? _

_[Finn walks over to his daughter and wraps his arm around her waist. They look at each other with a smile. As the rest of them smile]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_(Owen: Do you wanna build a snowman?) _

_[Maddie]_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman…_

_[Maddie and Finn]  
Okay, bye… _

_They finish their snowmen and share a big group hug._

Katie gasps, as she wakes up, turns on the lamp beside her night table and a big smile appears on her face. In the meantime; one of Kimberly´s children; Matt was doing homework when his older sister returned to the dining room.

"Danny finally fell asleep" the girl replied sitting next to her brother. "I gave him his bottle and sang the lullaby mom taught me" the boy didn´t respond and simply sighed. "What´s wrong, Matty?"

"When we will have a Christmas tree?" Matt asked sadly as he looks up and stares at her. "Or when we will dinner with mom? We barely see her since she started working in that store"

"I know, Matty" Emma responded softly. "But...we can´t have a tree this year. We don´t have enough money to buy one and...Mom just has to feed us, plus...I think we will have dinner without her since she works all day"

"Is not fair" Matt complained.

"I know, but we can´t complain what we don´t have. We must learn to appreciate what mom does for us, okay?

"Okay?" Matt nodded as he looks at the door. "Ems, someone is knocking"

"I´ll answer it" Emma responded as she gets up from the chair and walks to the door. But as she was really smart and mature for her age. she leaned against the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey, kids!" a male voice responded at the other side of the door. "I have some people who want to meet you"

"Really?" Emma asked as Matt ran next to his sister.

"Yes; can you please open the door?" the man responded politely. Emma, without hesitation opened it and in front of them, it was a tall and kind man with gray hair, next to him was Mercedes and Vanessa.

"Mr. Robertson!" the kids squealed happily as they hug the man.

"Greetings, little kids" Mr. Robertson greeted politely. "Where is the little munchkin?"

"Daniel is sleeping, sir" Emma responded politely. "Who are they?" she then asked as she looks at the two teenagers next to Mr. Robertson.

"Kids; this is Mercedes and Vanessa" Mr. Robertson introduced the African-American and the blonde. "They will baby sit you today until your mom returns from work"

"She will work late again?" Matt asked.

"Yes, buddy. She is" Mr. Robertson responded. "But remember that she works so hard because she loves you. You need to thank her all the effort she does everyday"

"We know" Emma responded.

"Hi, kids" Vanessa shakes her hand to the kids. "I´m Vanessa, but you can call me Nessie"

"Like the "Loch Ness" monster?" Matt asked as Vanessa nodded and smiles. "Cool"

"You´re not going to be alone, okay?" Mercedes responded. "Your mom will be late, but we can have fun together"

"Thank you" Emma responded as she looks at Mr. Robertson. "You don´t have to do this, Mr. Robertson"

"Nonsense, young lady" Mr. Robertson smiled. "You are a wonderful children and your mother is like a daughter to me. I want to help you. Now I have to go but...these girls will be with you. So I ask you to be nice to her and obey them"

"Don´t worry, sir" Matt responded.

"Ladies, you can come in" Mr. Robertson indicated the two teenagers. "Matt and Emma are nice children"

"Thank you" Vanessa responded as she and Mercedes entered the apartment.

"Seriously?" Emma asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I am older enough to look after my brothers"

"I know" Mr. Robertson responded softly. "But with me and your mom working, I just can´t leave you home alone. That´s a child danger"

"Fine" Emma sighed. "It looks like Matt and I have to eat cereal again for dinner"

"Here" Mr. Robertson gives them money. "Order Chinese or pizza"

"Thanks" Emma smiled as she looks at the man. "Are they nice? I hope that they are not like those other babysitters. The one who made me and Matt to massage their feet. I think that they are abusive"

"Not at all, Emma" Mr. Roberson continued. "Please no pranks, okay?"

"Too bad" Emma smirked. "I was planning to dye that blonde girl, her hair purple"

"Cool" Matt agreed. "She can become Mal" Mr. Robertson and the two girls looked at the children. "She can become…Maleficent´s daughter. Mal"

"I´m not evil, I swear" Vanessa responded. "I love kids"

"If you say so" Emma responded unconvinced.

"Kids, I´m serious. Be nice with them" Mr. Robertson responded. "Or do you want that Santa don´t visits you on Christmas Eve?" they shakes their head. "That´s what I thought" he then turned to Mercedes and Vanessa. "Good luck" he leaves the apartment.

"Okay, kids" Vanessa responded as she closes the door. "What do you want to do?"

"Nessie, they can do what they want" Mercedes responded putting a hand on the blonde´s shoulder.

"Oh, right" Vanessa responded. "Okay…do any of you can bake Christmas cookies?"

"Mom and I used to bake cakes and cookies" Emma said sadly. "That was before she worked all day"

"That´s terrible" Mercedes said. "But don´t worry. Van and I will take good care of you, guys"

"Then you are not like those evil baby sitters that abuse of the children, feed them with frogs and take over the stereo and television?" Matt asked.

"Nope" Vanessa smiled softly at the kids. "We are a modern version of Mary Poppins. Except that we don´t have magic and fly on an umbrella. But…we´re going to have a good time together" she then walks over to Matt, who sat on the sofa and started reading his comic book. "Hey, buddy. What are you reading?"

"The Flash" Matt responded without looking up.

"The science is tricky, but it´s good" Vanessa responded as she sits next to him.

"Yeah, that´s why I have collections of D.C´S and Marvel comic. I´m huge fan of Flash"

"Funky. I´m more of super girl gal" Vanessa smirked as she puts on her glasses and ties her hair in a ponytail.

"Her story is somewhat similar to Superman" Mercedes pointed as Vanessa laughed as she and Matt continued their conversation about superheroes; she then looked at the young girl who stares at Vanessa unconvinced. "What´s wrong, kiddo?"

"I suspect there is something" Emma simply responded.

"Like what?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I don´t know why?" Emma continued. "But I can feel it"

"What do you mean? You don´t like Vanessa?" Mercedes wanted to know. "But she´s really nice"

"It´s just that…our last baby sitter was so mean" Emma said. "She looked like Vanessa. Blonde with green eyes, really pretty. Her name was Jessica Davis; she made us believe that she was nice and sweet, she promised to be our friend, but…she turned out to be a monster, she insulted us, was a bully and she almost drowns Daniel in the bathtub. That´s why I don´t trust much in that blonde" Emma looked intently at Vanessa. "How can I know if she´s not like Jessica?"

"Because never judge a person without meeting them first" Mercedes scolds the girl gently. "I can assure you that Vanessa is the opposite of that Jessica girl. She has a big heart and would never hurt you and your brothers"

"I know but I hated Jessica" Emma responded. "And…so for revenge, I dyed that bitchy Jessica´s hair into purple"

"Language, young lady" Mercedes scolds her.

"I´m almost a teenager" Emma protests.

"You´re too young for using that inappropriate language" Mercedes continued as Emma rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right" Emma crosses her arms as she looks away.

"all right, snazzy gal" Mercedes sighs. "I have taken care of my brothers and friend´s siblings well"

"If you say so" Emma continued unconvinced.

"All right" Vanessa said as she and Matt gets up from the couch. "Let´s order pizza"

"Here" Emma hands her the 50 bucks that Mr. Robertson gave them a few minutes ago. "Here is the money"

"Thanks" Vanessa responded as she takes the money. "Emma, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why?" Emma asked. "You´re going to make my life living hell like Jessica did?"

"What? No" Vanessa responded. "I just want to know why you don´t like me. I want to be your friend"

"Why?" Emma asks.

"Mercedes told me what happened and about your revenge; I am not like that" Vanessa says softly.

"How can I know you´re telling the truth?" Emma inquired.

"And let´s clarified that…Mercedes didn´t told me" Vanessa responded. "I accidentally heard your conversation about me. And I would be unable to do those mean things to you. I hate the evil baby sitters who abuse kids"

"What is your horror story about baby sitters?" Emma asked, now sounding interested.

"I saw a babysitter was trying to seduce my brother Finn" Vanessa explained.

"Wait, what?" Emma blinked innocently. She was young but was really mature for her age.

"She was so obsessed with my brother" Vanessa continued. "Which almost cause a protection order"

"You did something about it?" Emma asked, looking interested.

"Yep" Vanessa smirks. "I punched her on the face

"Oh my…"

"It first started as a fling" Vanessa said with a serious tone. "Then phoning him in the middle of the night, stalking him by laptop. She was a computer geek; she put a camera on his laptop. On one night, Finn came out of the bathroom after a shower and she was in his room naked. That leaded to inappropriately touching him"

"This is awful" Emma shakes her head upset. "I´m so sorry"

"It´s okay, I was eleven when everything happened" Vanessa smiled softly at the girl before she sighs. "Obviously my mom got restraining order after that. I got there; Finn was trying to distance himself from her. Things got worse because the neighbors heard us fighting and there was screaming"

"Don´t apologize, Em. I was like you and I didn´t trust in babysitters" Vanessa pointed softly.

"What happened to that girl?" Emma inquired.

"I think that she was getting help with Dr. Phil" Vanessa responded. "Even Finn had to go to therapy"

"By the way…is not Dr. Phil a reality show or something" the young girl inquired.

"Yes and no" Vanessa said. "But you can´t tell anyone about this, not even Finn´s girlfriend Rachel or anyone. This was a family matter"

"I promise and I´m sorry to be rude at you at first" Emma apologized. "I didn´t know you were afraid of babysitters"

"Is not that I hate them" Vanessa replied. "I don´t trust them"

"Two of us" Emma responded. "You´re really nice, Vanessa. I was wrong about you. You´re different"

"So…we´re good?" Vanessa asked as she extends her hand towards her. "We can start from scratch, don´t you think?"

"Yes, I think so" the girl nods as she smiles and shakes her hand with the blonde; who smiles at her back and hugs her.

"Hey…what´s going on here?" Mercedes asks as she and Matt walks towards over them.

"Just making amends" Emma responds.

"That´s great, Ems. Because we don´t have to deal with Jessica anymore" Matt responded. "Vanessa is really cool and Mercedes too. They are really good babysitters"

"Thank you, young man" Mercedes smiled before she looks at the boy firmly. "Now wash your hands while Emma help Vanessa to set the table. The pizza will be here soon"

"Okay" Matt nods as he runs to the bathroom and Vanessa and Emma went to the kitchen. Maybe babysitting was a piece of cake after all.

On the other hand, the two couples, Katie and Marley where on the Hudson-home decorating the house for Christmas; all they were talking casually, but mostly their main theme was the holidays.

"Hey, where is Ness?" Katie asked as she pulled the spheres out of its box and placed it beside her. "I thought she would help us decorating"

"She is with Mercedes babysitting Kimberly´s children while she works all day" Owen explained as he and Finn ordered the branches of the Christmas tree.

"Is not that about the case of the single mom who is poor?" Marley wanted to know as everyone turned to look at her. "I know, because my mom and I are poor as well, and she is the cook of the school"

"How do you know about Kimberly?" Rachel asked.

"Because we heard was talking to the gentleman who works in social services" Evangeline said. "And he mentioned Kim. I´m sure that Mr. Schuester want us to join the cause and help them"

"It´s Christmas, of course we will help them" Katie responded, getting up from the couch as Owen started wrapping the Christmas lights around the branches. "And speaking about giving and not receiving...any of you are interested in participating the play?"

"Oh! Finn and I will play the Virgin Mary and Joseph" Rachel exclaimed smiling as Katie points to her sister and nods her approval.

"It´s a great idea" Evangeline agreed. "Rachel looks like Mary and that has nothing to do with her Jewish roots"

"Jesus was a Jew and they still killed him" Finn said innocently. "Well, let´s talk about something else. Um...I guess I have to wear a robe and a fake beard to play Mary´s husband"

"Unless you want Owen to play Joseph" Katie replied smirking.

"No!" Marley, Owen, Evangeline and Rachel yelled at unison.

"No, no. no way" Finn protested. "The one who will play Joseph in the "Nativity" will be me" he then turned at his twin brother. "No offense, bro"

"None taken" Owen smirked back at Finn.

"That´s what I thought" Katie said taking notes in her clipper board. "I will play the angel Gabriel"

"Katie, do you realize that the angel Gabriel is a guy, right?" Marley asked gently. "Although we appreciate your enthusiasm"

"I know. That´s why I made some changes in the script" Katie said. "The angel Gabriel will be a girl and I didn´t change the name. It´s Gabrielle. Gabrielle is Gabriella in French"

"Ah" all they exclaimed in unison.

"Plus, I will add another angel, which will be Marley" Katie said staring at the brunette with blue eyes. "If you don´t have a problem"

"Well...I was assuming I was going to be a shepherd to be honest" Marley replied shyly. "But I don´t mind being an angel. If there´s another angel in the play"

"Originally the principal angel is the angel Gabriel" Katie responded. "Gabrielle, in this case. But as I´m in charge, I can make some changes. So yes, there´s another angel in the play"

"This is going to be interesting" Owen responded as the girls turned to look at him. "well...if my brother is going to be Joseph"

"You will be a shepherd" Katie responded taking notes. "Along with Ryder, Mike and Jeremy; and yes, you will wear a robe and fake beard like Finn. No one will notice the difference"

"What do you mean…Katie, Finn and I are like two drops of water" Owen protested. "I´m sure the audience will think it´s a joke and will ask what the hell does the same kid in two places at once"

"Many of the audience know that both of you are twins, Owen" Rachel said calming her future brother in law. "So you don´t have to freak out"

"Says the girl who passed out when she saw me for the first time after ten years" Owen replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it´s obvious since you are my boyfriend´s identical twin" Rachel replied. "Don´t blame me for that. Besides, we´re even and no grudge. You already have a girlfriend"

"Yes, I am" Owen smirked as he leaned over and kisses Evangeline softly on the lips.

"Hey, keep the PDA away" Katie said sardonically. "Young eyes right here" she continued pointing at herself and Marley.

"Marley is not single, Katie" Evangeline responded. "She has a boyfriend too"

"Oh right, I forgot" Katie sighed in surrender and then looked at Marley. "Where is Ryder, Marley?"

"He is in his therapy" Marley responded. "He wants to improve his handwriting since his dyslexia makes it harder"

"Can we continue with the casting?" Finn asked as everyone turned to look at him. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"We never thought you were excited about the play" Evangeline smirked as Owen wraps his arm around her waist.

"Well…I´m going to share the lead with the love of my life" Finn said and then cleared his throat. "And…well, I love Christmas…it´s good to remember that Jesus came to earth"

"In that case, let´s continue, shall we?" Katie responded as they nodded. "The magi will be Jake, Madison´s brother, the brunette Ryan from High School Musical, the new kid who wears headphones and sings incredible, Roderick"

"I thought Vanessa was going to help you with the production" Rachel said confused.

"She was, but she´s helping Mercedes with the kids and I don´t want to bother her" Katie responded as she finished taking notes. "Okay, let´s finish decorating the house and tomorrow we can start the rehearsals"

"Since when did you become so bossy?" Rachel asked, looking at her sister.

"It was a simple suggestion, okay?" Katie replied innocently as the rest of them chuckle with the comment and quietly continued decorating the house for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Kimberly (the mother of the three children), was in the bakery baking a cake with her colleague and best friend Stuart Hathaway, a very handsome man with a big heart who had a strong crush on her for long, only that Kimberly didn´t seem to reciprocate his feelings.

"Please put 2 cups of sugar. Not salt, the last time you did that - we were almost sued by Terri Schuester" Kimberly indicated him as Stuart chuckles.

"That woman is still convinced that she is married to her ex-husband"

"I know. That was super creepy" Kimberly commented as she cracked the eggs on the bowl and started mixing the ingredients.

"hey, Kim; I got tickets for play in the community theatre, they are showing "A Christmas Carol"; you know the one with the story of Ebenezer Scrooge and the ghost of Jacob Marley" Stuart commented as he stares at the pretty redhead. "I know how much you love that story, so..."

"Is this a date?" Kimberly asked shocked.

"Well, yes" Stuart responded without hesitation. "Kim...I like you a lot. And...I love your kids as if they were mine...I want to make you happy"

"Stuart...I can´t" Kimberly responded as she removes her apron and gloves.

"Kimberly please, take a chance on me" Stuart leans and puts his hand on her cheek as he leans to capture her lips on his.

"No! I can´t" big tears stream down the beautiful woman´s cheek. "I´m not ready for a relationship. I´m sorry" she then leaves the bakery in tears, as Stuart sadly watches her leave. While she waited for a taxi to go home, she noticed that Mr. Robertson was sitting on a bench, also waiting for a cab to go home. She said nothing and wiped her tears as she sat next to the kind old man.

"Kim, what´s wrong?" Mr. Robertson asked gently when he noticed that she was crying.

"Stuart asked me on a date" Kimberly sniffed as she took a deep breath.

"So..." Mr. Robertson continued.

"I can´t because…" Kimberly started saying but Mr. Robertson interrupted her politely.

"Sweetheart, Stuart is a good man who can treat you right. Don't miss something out that could be great" Mr. Robertson continued. "I know you are scared, but he would never hurt you"

"I just can´t" Kimberly responded tearfully. "I promise myself that I would never fall in love again, Mr. Robertson. Howard hurt me so badly and I was so stupid to believe in fairy tales. Simply I´m not ready for a relationship, my whole life now is my children. They need me and I need them. I love my kids so much and I want to give them the best"

"Kim, I know you are doing the best for those kids" Mr. Robertson commented. "But you deserve to be happy and give another chance in love. Stuart is so kind and he treats you right. Like you deserve to be treated" Kim didn´t say nothing and simply wiped her tears.

"I´ll think about it" Kimberly responded as her cab arrived. "Have a good night, Mr. Robertson" she gets in the cab as she leaves.

"Poor Kim, I wish I could do something for her" Mr. Robertson said sadly as he climbed on his cab and left as well.

After a long day; Vanessa and Mercedes prepared the children for bed. Obviously after dinner pizza and brushing teeth; but plans changed when some keys entered the doorknob and it opened.

"Kids, I´m home!" Kimberly called her children as she entered the apartment.

"Mommy!" Matt and Emma exclaimed happily as they ran to meet her.

"Oh my Kids" Kimberly said lovingly as she hugged and kissed them. "I missed you so much"

"We missed you too" Emma responded as she handed her baby brother to her mom. "and Danny too"

"Hi, my baby boy" Kim cooed as she hold her newborn son. "Mommy loves you and missed you too" she kissed Daniel on his forehead. "So, kids. Did you were nice with the babysitters?"

"Yes. They were really cool" Matt responded happily. "We baked Christmas cookies and we dinner pizza"

"And Vanessa is really nice" Emma responded. "She looks a lot like Jessica, but she´s the opposite of her. Jessica was a wicked witch, Vanessa doesn´t"

"Emma" Kimberly scolds her daughter softly.

"It´s okay" Vanessa responded. "Emma and I understand each other"

"Thank you so much for taking care of my children" Kimberly responded looking at Vanessa and Mercedes. "I hope they didn´t caused you trouble"

"Not at all, Kim" Mercedes responded with a smile. "They are really good kids"

"Here´s your money" Kimberly responded as she opens her wallet and hands the money to the girls.

"Thank you so much, but we can´t accept it" Vanessa responded.

"Why not?" Kim responded. "I want to thank you for what you did for me"

"We do it with the heart, Kim" Mercedes said. "Plus, you need the money more. You better keep it"

"We know you work so hard for Matt, Emma and Daniel" Vanessa responded. "Actually..." she opens her wallet and gives Kimberly 100 dollars."Here; I was saving for a chemistry set but...I want to give you this. So you and the kids can have a real Christmas tree. And as well you can buy spheres and Christmas lights so it can look beautiful"

"Vanessa..." Kimberly responded getting emotional.

"Please take it" Vanessa insisted. "Please"

"Thank you" Kimberly responded as she takes the money. "But it´s a lot of money..."

"It´s okay" Vanessa smiled. "You need it more"

"That´s right" Mercedes responded. "And if you and your family can´t find a place to spend Christmas...you can do it with us"

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Really" Mercedes responded.

"Thank you so much" Kimberly responded tearfully. "You are so kind"

"We want to help you, Kim" Vanessa responded.

"We have to go now but, some friends will come in a few days to help you as well" Mercedes responded. "You are not alone and neither those kids"

"Bye, Mercy and Nessie" Emma said goodbye to their babysitters.

"We had so much fun" Matt responded happily.

"Be good children and obey your mom" Vanessa responded as she and Mercedes left the house. "Bye"

"Thank you again" Kimberly responded watching them leaving.

That same night, Vanessa returned home, while Finn was home alone after Rachel and Katie left, Owen had a date with his beloved Evangeline and Marley left as well. He was sitting on the couch watching "Santa Clause" as he was eating popcorn, when he saw his younger sister returned from the babysitting.

"Oh my God, I´m so tired" Vanessa muttered as she looks at the house. "Whoa, the house is beautiful"

"Hey sis" Finn responded pausing the movie. "How was the babysitting?"

"Good but tiring" Vanessa responded as she removed her glasses and loses her hair. Hey, listen, there is a girl named Emma. She didn't like me because I reminded her of her evil babysitter from the west. I kind of told her about..."

"You told her what?" Finn interrupted as he stares at her.

"I told her about your stalker" she immediately covers her mouth feeling guilty.

"Vanessa, what the hell?!" Finn harshly whispered as he turned off the TV. And puts the bowl of popcorn in the coffee table.

"I´m sorry…I know that was wrong" Vanessa apologized. "But she needed to know why I don´t trust in babysitters just as much she does. I don´t think she will tell anyone"

"She better not" Finn replied upset. "That girl still gives me nightmares, after years with therapy. I don't want the whole world to know about this. Not even Rachel must know about it. This is just a family matter"

"I´m sorry, Finn" Vanessa replied sadly. "I never meant to get you upset"

"I know you didn´t do it on purpose, but you shouldn´t have" Finn responded. "Just when I want to forget Hailey, you made me relive that hell. Do you know how hard is to be with a girl intimately? I try to take slow with Rachel and…the last time I went far, I did to her the same that Hailey did to me. And now I realize…I was a monster. I don´t want Rachel to hate me. That´s why she doesn´t have to know about my past with Hailey, do you understand me?"

"I promise" Vanessa responded. "I´m sorry"

"You´re forgiven" Finn responded as Vanessa sits next to him. "You can watch the movie with me if you want"

"Sure, what were you watching?" Vanessa responded as she takes popcorn and puts it on her mouth.

"Santa Clause" Finn responded as he turns on the TV and put play on the movie. It was the part when Scott Calvin spends the night with his son Charlie, and they go to the roof when they hear the bells of the sleight.

"I love it" Vanessa responds. "It´s my favorite Christmas movie" she then puts on her glasses and then looks everywhere. "Where´s everybody? The house feels so quiet"

"Oh; Kurt is with his boyfriend Blaine, Burt and Mom are in Toledo canvassing all the week and they will spend the night there; and Owen is on a date with Evangeline. So I had the house to myself…well now because Rach, Katie, Marley, Owen and Evangeline helped me to decorate the house for Christmas"

"It looks lovely" Vanessa pointed with a smile. "You guys did an amazing job"

"Thanks" Finn responded with a half smile.

"Sorry I missed everything" Vanessa lamented as she and Finn continued watching the movie.

"It´s okay; actually Katie is working on the play since you decided to babysit the kids of that woman" Finn pointed. "The cast list is done"

"Really?" Vanessa inquired as she takes popcorn and chews slowly. "Who is it?"

"Rachel and I got the leads; Mary and Joseph" Finn explained. "Owen, Jeremy, Ryder and Mike will be the shepherds. Marley is one of the angels; the Magi will be Jake, Madison´s twin brother and the new kids Roderick. You are the star of Bethlehem, you know…the one who guides the Magi and stuff…you will talk of course and you will have human form. Katie mentioned you will use a silver dress and a tiara"

"Oh that sounds interesting" Vanessa replied chuckling. "I never thought I would be the star"

"Well you are, Sunny; according to Katie" Finn responds as Vanessa nods. "The only thing missing is baby Jesus"

"Mmm…I think I got that covered" Vanessa responded as she leans her head on her brother´s shoulder. Both of them decided to enjoy a time as siblings as they continued to watching one of the best Christmas movies of all times.

During the following days, New Directions continued with the week´s assignment; although some of them were preparing for Christmas; Katie was concentrated on the production and the same time participating in the play. Finally came one day where stood in the middle of the choir room to communicate some news to the kids.

"Okay, guys. Listen up" Mr. Schuester announced. "Mr. Robertson has something to say" he then stepped aside and Mr. Robertson entered the choir room.

"Hey, kids" the old man greeted them politely. "I won´t take much of your time. I just wanted to know if any of you would like to volunteer to help a single mom. You can donate clothes, toys or food. Also the kids are left alone all day. Vanessa and Mercedes babysat them for one night, but if you also want to babysit the kids, you can do it"

"Guys, are you joining the cause?" Mr. Schuester asked looking at his students.

"I´ll join" Marissa responded with a smile.

"I´m in" Ryder replied with a nod.

"Count us in, Mr. Robertson" Rachel replied with a smile as the rest of the members nodded.

"We´ll help you, Adam" Mr. Schue replied as he shakes hands with Mr. Robertson.

"Thank you" the old man smiles. "This means so much for Kim; since she´s distressed and doesn´t know what to do"

"She won´t be" Finn pointed. "We promise"

"I´m glad to hear that. Well…see you then" Mr. Robertson said as he said goodbye and left the choir room.

"Okay" Mr. Schuester clapped. "Let´s continue with the week´s assignment. And meanwhile we focus on "The Nativity" and helping Kim…someone has something to sing?" he immediately noticed that Katie raised her hand. "Go ahead, Katie"

Katie without hesitation gets up from her seat and walks in front of the choir room as Mr. Schuester takes a seat. She holds her notebook against her chest. "This is not a traditional carol" she continued. "It´s a song I wrote and…since I love Christmas; it´s perfect for the occasion. I hope all of you guys enjoy it because I worked so hard on it"

_[The band starts playing the music, as Katie looks straight ahead and starts singing confidently. New Directions decide to listen the song]_

_[Katie]_

_Frost on the bedroom window__  
__Snow falling on the ground__  
__The leaves are gone for winter__  
__But I feel the love all around__  
__And no matter what's underneath the tree__  
__It's the time we share that means the most to me_

_[New Directions with a smile started clapping to the beat of the song as Katie continues singing with a smile. watches her proudly]___

_We've been waiting so long__  
__To decorate the tree, sing holiday songs__  
__It's all around us__  
__It's finally Christmas__  
__We've been waiting all year for mistletoe and good cheer__  
__And now it's all around us__  
__It's finally Christmas_

_(Ohhh)_

_[Scene changes to Katie walking down the streets as she observes it´s decorated by Christmas, the kids are excited and go to the mall to talk to Santa, she smiles as snowflakes start falling from the sky]_

_Cozy by the fire__  
__We've got nowhere to go__  
__The lights are glowing amber__  
__It feels so good to be home__  
__And no matter what's underneath the tree__  
__It's the time we share that means the most to me___

_We've been waiting so long__  
__To decorate the tree, sing holiday songs__  
__It's all around us__  
__It's finally Christmas__  
__We've been waiting all year for mistletoe and good cheer__  
__And now it's all around us (yeah, yeah)__  
__It's finally Christmas (whoa, oh)_

_[scene goes to Kimberly´s apartment; as Katie, Finn, Rachel, Vanessa, Marley and Owen are spending time with Emma, Matt and the baby Daniel; obviously that the kids are so happy with them. Back to the choir room, Katie continues with her performance]_

_The slay bells are ringing  
The carolers are singing  
It's finally Christmas  
So many reasons that it's my favorite season_

_We've been waiting so long (so long)  
To decorate the tree, sing holiday songs (oh, ohh)  
It's all around us (yeah, yeah)  
It's finally Christmas (oh, oh)  
We've been waiting all year for mistletoe and good cheer  
And now it's all around us  
It's finally Christmas_

_(Ohhh)_

_It's finally Christmas_

"Hey, Artie" Brittany replied when everyone left the choir room. "What are your plans for Christmas?"

"Um...nothing special" Artie said as he rolled down the halls, Brittany walking next to him. "Dinner with my family, help Kimberly and also help Katie with the production of the play since Vanessa is busy with the charity"

"You want to be a filmmaker?" Brittany asked surprised. "Well...I must say that you did a great job with the production of "Matilda"

"I know" Artie smiled. "I aspire to follow the steps of Steven Spielberg and Martin Scorsese. What about you? What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I already wrote a letter to Santa, but as he´s very busy this year; I´d better go to the North Pole to talk to him personally" Brittany responded innocently.

"I am sorry?" Artie asked confused.

"Yeah. I talked with Rudolph; the reindeer with the red nose" Brittany responded. "He told me that I can visit Santa every time I want"

"Oh" Artie simply responded to not shattered the Christmas spirit of her. "That´s great"

"Thank you for understanding" Brittany responded smiling as she leans and kisses him on the cheek. "I hope you can come with me to the North Pole. Lord Tubbington will watch the house while we are absent"

"Um..." Artie responded as he observed that from afar the boys were staring at him and Brittany. "I let you know"

"Okay" Brittany smiled as she started leaving. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever" as she was walking away; Finn and the rest of the boys where observing everything from afar and they were not really happy with the result.

"Dude" Finn whispered as he observes that Brittany leaves the hall. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don´t know what are you talking about?" Artie inquired trying to play cool.

"You talking to Brittany when you have a girlfriend" Jake pointed raising an eyebrow.

"I don´t know what´s the big deal" Artie replied. "Brittany and I are just friends"

"Are you sure?" Ryder pointed as he and the boys crossed their arms. "Because it seems that she has a crush on you"

"That´s ridiculous" Artie shakes his head with a smile.

"No it´s not" Owen responded as the boys stare at Artie. "She blushed when she was talking to you and she kissed you twice on the cheek. Kitty is not going to be happy when she finds out"

"Guys, is not serious" Artie commented innocently as he adjusted his glasses. "I have no feelings for Brittany; Britt is just a friend and…I´m not cheating on Kitty. You guys are being immature; we´re all friends with girls"

"Is not that" Finn tried to reason with his friend. "Britt is a sweet girl. She looked like my cousin when she has a crush. The starting, the pink cheeks, and giggles, all the cliché"

"Brittany is a cool person to hang out. She believes the good in others. Purity, I have realized that you all are fake" Artie looks at them with disappointment. "You said that you believe in acceptance but you just pretend"

"Artie, we are your friends" Finn pointed. "We care about you and Brittany"

"Katie hugs you, Finn, yet I don´t see Rachel acting like a jealous girlfriend. Seriously, a kiss on the cheek, it´s like getting a kiss on the cheek from your mother, sister or cousin. That´s a weak smile"

"You think?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Brittany and I are just friends" Artie repeated. "Nothing more, nothing less"

"Well, that´s your decision" Ryder said. "But you better tell Brittany the truth before she ends heartbroken"

"Hey, guys" Katie said as she and Evangeline approached them; Katie with a clipboard on her hand. "Sorry to interrupt but…we need you for the costume fitting. Finn for Joseph and the rest of you for the shepherds and Magi; except you, Artie"

"Yeah I know" Artie smirked at the young blonde before he turns to the boys. "Now if you´ll excuse me; I need to take care of the scenery and get a manger for the final scene" he started rolling away from them.

"Come with us" Evangeline simply said as they walked to the auditorium where the wardrobe was already assembled. There were carts full of costumes.

"Take your costumes and go change" Katie told them. "Come back so we can take the measure"

"Yes, maám" Jake sardonically said as they take the costumes and went to the dressing room.

"Thanks for helping me" Katie said once she and Evangeline were alone. "I know everything is different since your Owen´s girlfriend and all"

"It´s okay" Evangeline replied without hesitation even she blushed when the name of her boyfriend came out of Katie´s mouth. "Besides, since Vanessa is busy babysitting Kim´s children; we can´t let you do all by yourself"

"Are you sure that Owen won´t mind if you´re working with me and Artie with the production of the play?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "a little bird told me that she found both of you on her stepdad´s couch in a compromising position"

"What? No!" Evangeline immediately corrected and cleared her throat. "Um…is not like that. Owen and I were baking gingerbread men and…we ended making out but that´s all…nothing further happened I swear"

"That´s not what Ness told me" Katie continued with the same smirk"

"Well, she´s trying to…um never mind" Evangeline blushed. "Can we…focus on the play?"

"Hmm, you´re like my sister when she thinks about Frankenteen" Katie shakes her head with a smile, but she turned to look at the boys that were coming with the costumes.

"Hey…what were you girls talking?" Finn asked wearing already Joseph´s robe and the cane in hand.

"Nothing" Katie said as she walks towards her tall best friend. "Come here, Finny bear. You are the first" Finn approaches her as Katie hands him the fake beard. "Put this on"

"Wait...Are you kidding me?" Finn asks as Katie nods. "I won´t wear the beard…I will look ridiculous"

"Sucks for you, buddy. All the guys on the play will use one" Katie pointed. "Plus, you can´t play Joseph if you don´t wear a beard"

"Ugh" Finn groaned as he reluctantly puts the beard on; Katie and Evangeline like the rest of the boys with their costumes on contain a chuckle. "I look ridiculous" he pointed as he looks at himself at the mirror. Without wanting or thinking, everyone starts laughing. "Yeah, laugh of me. I look ridiculous"

"Don´t feel bad, Finn" Evangeline pointed chuckling. "All the boys will wear beards"

"Can I take this off?" Finn asked as he smoothes his fake mustache.

"Not yet" Katie pointed as she walks towards her friend and takes measure of the costume. "Mm…you look good. And that beard really suits you. I think my sister will be more in love with you when she sees you at her husband in "The Nativity"; plus…all of you will wear sandals"

"What about you, Vanessa and Marley?" Finn asked as he takes a deep breath.

"Marley and I will use gold slippers and Ness a silver slippers" Katie pointed as Finn stares at her. "What?" she shrugs her shoulders. "At least…fine, the three of us will be barefoot since Marley and I are the angels and Vanessa is the star"

"That´s fair" Evangeline pointed at Katie ."Okay, Finn. We done with you" she continued. "You can go change and we continue with the rest of the boys"

"Finally" Finn sighed as he removes the fake beard with the mustache. "This thing is itchy" he turned away and entered the dressing room.

"What did you told Artie?" Katie asked when only the others and her stayed on stage. "He looked really upset"

"Brittany has a crush on Artie" Ryder explained. "And he spends a lot of time with her when he is dating Kitty"

"Well…I don´t think it´s bad if they are just friends" Evangeline replied innocently.

"Looks can be deceiving, babe" Owen replied looking at his girlfriend. "Rachel and I spent a lot of time together and Finn still wanted to punch me in the face"

"The difference is that you kissed my sister against her will…twice" Katie reminded him. "And yet you managed to understand that Rachel was in love with Finn"

"We know that; but Brittany is innocent and looks at Artie with puppy dog eyes. Artie doesn´t seem to give importance" Jake commented as the girls worked on their costumes. "He´s pissed because we tried to talk to him and he didn´t listen"

"we just wanted to let him know that if Kitty finds out that Brittany is hitting on her boyfriend, she´s not going to be happy about it" Finn said as he walked towards them.

"The intention was good but if Artie choose to spend time with Brittany is his decision. You don´t have to intervene" Evangeline said. "But he has to make Brittany clear that Kitty is his girlfriend, not her"

"We don´t want to Brittany ends up heartbroken" Ryder said sadly. "She´s so fragile and…"

"I lived the same and I survived" Katie commented as she remembered when she had a crush on Finn and he didn´t reciprocated her feelings. "I think Brittany will be okay" everyone kept focusing on the costume fitting, but in reality they were worried about Artie and Brittany.

That same night; after Brittany left milk and cookies for the second time for Santa Claus and water for the reindeer; she went to her room and sat at her desk with the intention of writing a letter.

"Dear Santa" Brittany started writing with crayon. "I hope you´re not too busy this year to hear my request. There is a very cute and nice guy I really like. His name is Artie and is in a wheelchair; he promised me that he would go with me to the North Pole to talk to you personally, but I don´t want to interrupt your work. Anyway…this is all I want for Christmas…Artie become my boyfriend. I´m sure you can grant it since you´re my Christmas leprechaun. I´m a little sad because he loves another girl, but…if you can make him notice me that would make me very happy. By the way…I know how much you like chocolate chips cookies so Lord Tubbington and I baked them for you" Lord Tubbington raised his head and meowed when he heard his name. "There also water for the reindeer, I know they are really thirsty" she took a pause before she gets up from the desk and picked her cat from his cushion, she sat back on the desk as she finishes writing. "Please Santa, I know you can give me my present. With all my love: Brittany S. Pierce" she placed the crayon on the table as she puts the letter on the envelope. "What do you think, Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asks at her cat. "Do you think that Santa will have a response for me soon?"

"Meow" Lord Tubbington simply said as he licks his paws.

"I will take that as a yes" Brittany smiles as she takes the letter. "Come on, let´s put the letter on the Christmas tree"

"Meow"

"No, I didn´t forget the milk and cookies" Brittany responds going downstairs with her cat on her arms. "Come on" after she places the letter on the Christmas tree, she turned to look at Lord Tubbington. "I just hope he can read it" she then sighed and went upstairs to her bedroom.

_[Scene changes to the next day; Brittany is walking down the halls confidently when she sees Artie from afar; she smiles at him and blushes; Artie looks at Brittany and smiles at her; Kitty comes and kisses Artie on the lips. Brittany´s smile disappear and looks sad]_

_[Brittany]_

_oh, yeah, yeah_

_Last night I took a walk in the snow__  
Couples holding hands, places to go__  
Seems like everyone but me is in love__  
Santa can you hear me_

_I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss__  
I sent it off, and just said this__  
I know exactly what I want this year__  
Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby, baby__  
I want someone to love me__  
someone to hold__  
Maybe, maybe__(maybe, maybe)__  
I'll be on and a big red bow_

_[Scene goes to the choir room. Brittany is in the middle of the choir room as she dances and sings; all the time staring at Artie; the girls of New Directions enjoy her performance and sing along with her; except Kitty who starts to suspect; Artie looks at her with confusion as he tries to understand the context of her song]_

_[Brittany with New Directions girls]_

_Santa can you hear me?__  
I have been so good this year__  
And all I want is one thing__  
Tell me my true love is here__  
He's all I want, just for me__  
Underneath my Christmas tree__  
I'll be waiting here__  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_[Brittany]_

_oh, yeah, yeah_

_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep__  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?__  
'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town__  
Santa can you hear me_

_I really hope that you're on your way__  
With something special for me in your sleigh__  
Oh please make my wish come true__  
Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby, baby__  
I want someone to love me__  
And someone to hold__  
Maybe, maybe__(maybe, maybe)__  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_[Brittany with New Directions girls]_

_Santa can you hear me?__  
I have been so good this year__  
And all I want is one thing__  
Tell me my true love is here__  
He's all I want, just for me__  
Underneath my Christmas tree__  
I'll be waiting here__  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_[Scene goes to Brittany. She´s in her bedroom looking at the window, waiting for the sleight of Santa to park on her roof. She sighs as she thinks of Artie]_

_[Brittany]_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time, oh yeah__  
__Bring me a love, I can call all mine oh, yeah, yeah__  
__'Cause I have been so good this year__  
__Happy alone, under the mistletoe__  
__He's all I want and I'll be thankful_

_[Scene goes back to the choir room. Everyone is clapping with Brittany´s performance; Artie looks confused, Kitty looks upset and Katie looks at Brittany with interest before looking at Artie and back at her; now understanding everything]_

_[Brittany with New Directions]_

_Santa can you hear me?__  
I have been so good this year__  
And all I want is one thing__  
Tell me my true love is here__  
He's all I want, just for me__  
Underneath my Christmas tree__  
I'll be waiting here__  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_(Brittany: Oh Santa, can you hear me?)_

_He's all I want, just for me__  
Underneath my Christmas tree__  
I'll be waiting here__  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_[Brittany finishes singing as she stares at Artie lovingly]_

_[Brittany]_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

Everyone clapped politely as Brittany bowed shyly and looked at Artie; he just smiled at her and wheeled out of the choir room in silence. Kitty looked really upset and went after him.

"What the hell just happened in there, Arthur?!" Kitty replied annoyed. "Brittany just sang to you a freaking Christmas love song and you smiled at her?!"

"Kitty, calm down" Artie responded as he stopped rolling and turned to look at her. The wheelchair stopped. "You are my girlfriend and she´s my friend"

"Do you realize that she has a big crush on you?!" Kitty confronted him as she puts her hands on her hips. "She´s doing everything to steal you away from me and you´re too blind to see it"

"No, I don´t" Artie responded as he looks at her. "Kitty…nothing happened, okay? Brittany and I are just friends. You are the one I love, not her. So you need to stop to make a scene"

"Excuse me?" Kitty asks indigned. "I am the one who is making a scene? Why don´t you rather to be with that Britney Spears wannabe and tell her that you want to be on her Christmas tree on Christmas morning?"

"Kitty, I love you" Artie responded sadly. "I smiled at Brittany because I was being nice to her and her song was cool but…"

"No" Kitty chuckles before her face turns serious again. "No buts. You have to make a decision, Artie. It´s me or her"

"Hey, Artie" Brittany responded as she walks towards them. "Why did you leave? You didn´t liked my performance?" she then asked sadly.

"Oh, it´s you" Kitty smirked before looking at Brittany. "Listen to me one thing, tooths. You stop hitting on my boyfriend right now. I am your friend but I can go back to hate you if you continue with this. Artie is mine, do you understand? So you better back off your I´ll make you sorry"

"Kitty…" Artie protested but she simply raised her hand to stop him talking.

"I didn´t do anything wrong" Brittany said innocently and sadly.

"Are you sure? Then serenading my boyfriend is not anything?" Kitty asked as Brittany looks down sadly and said nothing. Kitty turned to look at her boyfriend. "If you decide to be with me, I´ll be waiting…if not, I hope you´re happy with her" she turned on her heels and left Artie with Brittany alone.

"Kitty is right, Brittany" Artie responded looking at the innocent and sweet cheerio. "She´s my girlfriend, not you"

"Artie…I just wanted you to love me" Brittany said sadly. "I…I love you and not as a friend. I know that you love Kitty but…I can´t hide my feelings for you anymore. You are the one who is really nice to me and accept me for who I am; I know that I´m not very smart but…I can make you happy"

"I ´m not in love with you" Artie responds as Brittany´s face turns into sadness and her eyes filled with tears. "I love you as a friend but…the song in glee club was inappropriate for me since I´m dating Kitty, and I just smiled at you because I care about you"

"Then…you don´t love me?" Brittany asks tearfully as tears fall down her face.

"No, I´m sorry" Artie said as Brittany starts to cry. "Please don´t cry, Britt. We can be friends. I don´t have to be your boyfriend so we can hang out. Try to understand…"

"No, it´s okay" Brittany said tearfully as more tears fall down her face. "I´m just the stupid girl who writes with crayon, believes in leprechauns and wants a rainbow for her birthday. Now I know that Santa won´t grant my wish. Goodbye, Artie; I hope you and Kitty will be happy" she leaves the halls in tears as Artie stands alone sadly as he watches her leaving. Now feeling guilty because he broke her Christmas spirit.

That same afternoon; Brittany was in her living room when she saw the letter she had written to Santa Claus and when she was about to break it into pieces, someone stopped her.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Rachel snatched the letter. "Stop it"

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked to see Rachel and Katie trying to stop her.

"You are one of our mentors, remember?" Katie replied. "Why the hell you were about to destroy that letter?"

"Christmas is not real" Brittany replied upset. "It´s just a silly fantasy for kids; now I know"

"Who are you and what you did with Brittany?" Katie asked as Rachel turns to her younger sister with a glare. "Britt, please don´t give up, okay? I know you don´t mean it. You love Christmas more than anyone in the world and…you´re always excited that Santa Claus is coming to town"

"He never granted my wish" Brittany said. "Now if you´ll excuse me; I need that letter so I can throw it into the fire and burn it"

"Brittany, you are being irrational" Rachel said as Katie nods. "The fact that Artie doesn´t reciprocated your feelings doesn´t mean that Christmas is over. We know that you believe in Santa Claus and…well, maybe he wants to give you something else; maybe one day you will understand why"

"Yeah, who knows?" Katie pointed. "Maybe you and Artie would be together"

"No, it won´t" Brittany said looking down. "I feel so sad that it hurts" she starts to cry as Rachel rubs her back in comfort.

"Artie is not the one for you" Rachel responded. "But someone out there is right for you. He would be the luckiest person in the world to consider you as his soulmate"

"Yeah, someone who also believes in good within others; unicorns and Santa Claus" Katie agreed as she and Rachel smiled at her.

"Do you know think so?" Brittany asked.

"I know" Katie responded without hesitation but Brittany sat on the couch and grab a tub of strawberry ice cream. "Um, Brittany…what are you doing?"

"Thank you but…I´m so depressed to talk about Christmas" Brittany responded without looking at them. "Now if you´ll excuse me I need to be alone"

"Brittany…being depressed is not the solution" Rachel responded sadly.

"For me it is" Brittany coldly said as she turns away from them.

"We tried" Rachel said sighing in surrender.

"Come on, Rach. Brittany needs to be alone" Katie simply replied as the siblings leave their mentor´s house in silence as they walked back to their house.

"It´s useless" Katie sighed when she, Vanessa, Marley, Evangeline, Sarah and Rachel sat in the library, one week later after Rachel and Katie attempt to bring Brittany´s Christmas spirit back. "We tried to talk to Brittany and she´s still depressed"

"If someone broke your heart is hard to get over it" Marley said looking at them. "It tells you someone who already went through that"

"Really?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Yes" Marley responded folding her fingers together. "In middle school, I liked a cute boy named Andrew, and...I sent him love letters whenever I could but...in the end he...turned me down politely, telling me that he didn´t feel the same for me. I spent a week locked in my room crying and eating ice cream. Even my mom had to take me to therapy"

"Oh my God, Marley. That´s terrible, why you didn´t tell us?" Rachel asked as she looked at her best friend.

"It´s okay, it was long time ago" Marley commented.

"I went through that when I had a crush on Finn" Katie commented.

"And Owen was so heartbroken when I chose Finn" Rachel admitted. "Claire never left him and spent the whole afternoon comforting him"

"Then not only happens to the girls?" Sarah asked shyly.

"No; the boys too" Evangeline said. "in this case, Owen suffered a lot when Rachel didn´t reciprocated his feelings"

"However he believed in love again when he found you" Vanessa reminded the redhead who blushes. "Just like Finn and Rachel found each other"

"With my help" Katie pointed and then sighed again. "But anyway, now it comes to Brittany; we need to help her to get her Christmas spirit back"

"But how?" Vanessa asked. "We´ve tried to talk to Brittany and...She didn´t want to listen"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Hey, Brittany" Evangeline replied as Brittany walked down the halls looking down, so she decided to walk beside her. "I was wondering...if you would come with me to the mall to by presents for Emma, Matt and Daniel..."_

_"What´s the point?" Brittany said staring at the redhead. "if the presents are only received on birthdays. And every birthday is once a year" she turned around and left Evangeline alone in the empty hallway._

_..._

_"What´s up, Britt. You´re in for the school play?" Katie asked as history class ended. "You can play another angel or...even a Christmas princess"_

_"No thanks. I´m not interested" Brittany replied as she left._

_"What the..." Katie muttered as she observed Brittany leaving._

_..._

_"Hey, Brittany" Vanessa replied with a smile. "Would you like to dinner with us at Christmas?"_

_"I have other plans" Brittany said as she left._

_"But..." Vanessa protested shocked._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Wow, none of us managed to convince her?" Rachel pointed. "So...what we can do?"

"Leave it to me" Katie said with a smirk as she gets up from the table and leaves the library; she then walks confidently to the halls in search of the boys; luckily, they were talking on Finn´s locker. "Hey, guys"

"Oh…hey, Katie" Jeremy smiled at his friend.

"What´s up?" Owen smirked as they stared at the young girl.

""I need your help" Katie simply replied."Brittany´s Christmas spirit is crushed and...I´m sure you guys can fix it again"

"Us?" the boys protested at the same time.

"How we can help a poor girl out of depression, when one of us broke her heart in the first place?" Jake asked, but Katie just folded her arms and stared at him intently.

"Artie broke her heart and you can fix it, since in glee club we are a family and families are there for each other" Katie said with a smile before her face turned cold. "Now...Stop being chickens because a girl needs you know and I suggest you to hurry up because Christmas is Brittany´s favorite holiday season and Santa Claus is coming to town"

"Wait a minute…Brittany still believes in Santa?" Finn asked confused. "But she´s not a kid…ow!" suddenly, a hand slapped him on the back on his head and he turned to look at his twin brother. "What the hell, dude?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Owen replied back. "Brittany is depressed and if she knows the truth about Santa Claus she will be devastated"

"Okay, twins. That´s enough; we don´t a want a blood bath on Christmas Eve" Katie said interposing between them. "We have to focus on help Brittany"

"But you told us that we have to help her, not you" Mason protested.

"Oh I know" Katie smirked. "But I will be there too; just follow my plan and everything will work out"

"Well…if you insist…" Jake started saying unconvinced.

"You go to the auditorium. I´ll do the rest" Katie just said to the boys as she started leaving the halls.

"Don´t you think that to be a young girl she´s really bossy?" Jake asked the boys as they headed to the auditorium.

"No, she doesn´t. it´s called being a leader" Finn responded with a half smirk on his handsome face; the rest of the boys simply rolled their eyes at him.

"Brittany, we need to talk" Katie said walking towards her; who surprisingly didn´t wear her cheerleading uniform, and instead wore a white denim vest, a pink T-shirt, jeans, a pair of white boots and a pink beret, her long blond hair fell to throughout her shoulders. "Whoa…what happened to you? Why aren´t you in the cheerios?"

"I quitted" Brittany simply responded. "It´s not worth it being in a place where only they motivate you to make human pyramids and where you have to deal with someone like Kitty" she continued as she shuts her locker. "Besides, there´s nothing special in there"

"Okay; first…you love being in the cheerios and secondly…you can´t avoid Kitty forever. She´s in glee club with us" Katie responded but Brittany rolls her eyes. "Brittany, this isn´t you and that attitude is pissing me off. You´re only acting this way since you are depressed but…the life goes on and you with it"

"There´s nothing that you say or do to convince me" Brittany argued. "I made my decision"

"No, you don´t" Katie replied grabbing her arm. "You come with me and that´s final"

"Better be important" Brittany said as she and Katie walked down the halls. "I promised Lord Tubbington we´d watch all episodes of the first season of "Pretty Little Liars"

"The cat can wait and also that dramatic TV. Series which they still can´t find Alison and that A continues haunting the girls" Katie said. "This is important"

Just as Brittany had suspected from the start since she had a sixth sense quite developed, she and Katie entered the auditorium and this was mounted as a winter wonderland landscape. There were two pines, Christmas lights, gifts under the Christmas three and everything was decorated for Christmas.

"What´s going on here?" Brittany asked confused and upset when she saw that the boys were standing in the middle of the stage. "Is this some kind of a joke or something? Because I´m not in the mood for jokes. All I want is to go home and cry"

"Britt, just wait, okay" Katie responded as she kept grabbing her hand.

"Fine" Brittany simply responded as she sighed.

"Brittany, we know that you are now depressed since what happened with Artie but…Katie had a great idea of how we can help you" Owen started saying as Brittany turned to look at the young blonde who simply shrugged.

"Maybe Santa doesn´t want to give you what you wished under the Christmas tree" Jeremy continued. "And maybe he wants to give you something better"

"We think that as you love Christmas so much, we want to help you to believe in it again" Ryder continued.

"Guys…I don´t know how to believe in something that disappointed me" Brittany responded sadly. "Although I really appreciate your effort"

"Just listen to them, okay?" Katie replied staring at her intently. "Trust me"

"You love Christmas more than anything in this world" Finn said staring at her. "And is not too late to believe again; so…we´ll sing something to make you smile and we want you to listen to the lyrics of the song really carefully because it´s exactly how you feel"

"Depressed?" Brittany asked.

"Nope" Finn continued with a smirk. "You get excited and happy when Christmas is here"

"That was long time ago" Brittany responded as Katie sighed in surrender. "Fine…if you say so"

Katie looks at the boys with a smirk indicating them to start singing, but Brittany simply crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

_[The song starts as Owen starts singing, Katie smiles at them and then turns to Brittany with a smile but Brittany keeps looking sadly]_

_[Owen]_

_Ho, ho, ho…_

_Shake up the happiness  
Wake up the happiness  
Shake up the happiness  
It's Christmas time_

_[Finn]_

_There was a story that I was told  
And I want to tell the world before I get too old  
And don't remember it, so let's December it  
And reassemble it, oh yeah_

_[Mason]_

_Once upon a time in a town like this  
A little girl made a great big wish  
To fill the world full of happiness  
And be on Santa's magic list _

_[Owen, Finn, Jake, Ryder and Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time  
Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
It's Christmas time _

_[Little by little, Brittany starts smiling at them as she laughs when the boys are dancing funny; Katie smiles and claps to the beat of the song]_

_[__Jake]_

_At the same time miles away  
A little boy made a wish that day  
That the world would be okay  
And Santa Claus would hear him say  
I got dreams and I got love  
I got my feet on the ground and family above  
Can you send some happiness with my best  
To the rest of the people of east and the west _

_[Katie extends her hand towards Brittany, she takes it and both of them get on stage as they dance with the boys. Snowflakes start falling from the ceiling]_

_[Ryder]_

_And maybe every once in a while  
You give my a grandma a reason to smile  
'Tis the season to smile  
It's cold but we'll be freezing in style _

_[Jeremy]_

_And let me meet a girl one day  
That wants to spread some love this way  
We can let our souls run free  
And she can open some happiness with me _

_[Owen, Finn, Jake, Ryder and Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time_

_[Owen and Finn look at Brittany as she laughs as they twirls her around. Katie smiles at them as she and the boys clap]_

_[Owen]_

_I know you're out there  
I hear your reindeer  
I see the snow where  
Your boots have been_

_[Finn]_

_I'm gonna show them  
So they will know then  
Then love will grow and  
They believe again_

_[The boys and Katie dance with Brittany as Marley, Evangeline, Rachel, Sarah and Vanessa enter the auditorium and watch them dancing on stage. They immediately run towards them, get on stage and dance and clap along with them with glee]_

_[Owen, Finn, Jake, Ryder and Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time  
Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
It's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on y´all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
It's Christmas time_

_[As the song ends; Brittany happily hugs Katie as everyone else joins the hug]_

On the other hand; this time Matt and Emma were not alone because Stuart offered to babysit them and since it was his day off. he was deeply saddened by being turned down by Kim, but he loved those children and was willing to be there for them.

"What´s wrong, guys? You´re not hungry?" Stuart asked when both Emma and Matt didn´t touch their plate of macaroni and cheese.

"Is not that. It´s just that we´ve been eating macaroni and cheese all week" Matt responded. "The only thing different was that we ate pizza and Chinese"

"My brother is right" Emma agrees. "At least this is not worse than what Jessica forced us to eat"

"You have been mentioned that Jessica girl a lot" Stuart said. "What relationship you had with her that made you hate her so much"

"She was our first babysitter" Matt began explaining. "At first she pretended to be an angel when in reality she was the same devil in person..."

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Jessica Anne Davis was a beautiful young blonde with green eyes; appearance sweet and submissive; she was standing at the door with the children while she was saying goodbye to Kimberly, who was heading to work_

_"Bye, Kim. Have fun at work" Jessica said with a smile._

_"Thanks, Jessica" Kimberly responded before she turned to look at her kids. "Guys, I want you to be nice with Jess until I come back, okay? She will be your babysitter"_

_"But mom...I can take care of my brothers" Emma protested. "I´m sure Jessica understands"_

_"Oh I understand" Jessica replied with a fake sweetness. "But you are still young and...I want to be your friend. Come on, we can have fun together"_

_"Mom..." Matt protested nervously as he runs to hug his mother. "Please don´t go"_

_"You´ll be fine, sweetheart" Kimberly responded. "Be nice and see you in the night" she kisses her kids and left their house. Once she left, Jessica stopped smiling and put locked the door as she looks the kids with contempt._

_"Okay, listen to me very careful, little rats" Jessica replied staring at them. "I´m in charge from now and you will do everything I say. That means the TV, the stereo and the phone is mine. I won´t take care of the stupid fetus who doesn´t stop howling and gives me a headache...there´s no way in hell I´ll cook and much less I want to be your friend. I´m here only because I want the money from your pathetic mother"_

_"Wow, you´re a witch" Emma responded._

_"Thank you" Jessica said as she pushes them. "Now shut your mouths and get out of my way"_

_"if you hate us so much then why are you here?" Matt asked._

_"I told you" Jessica responds. "For the money. Now...BEAT IT!" She then turns up the tv and sits on the couch._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK._

"Oh boy..." Stuart whispered. "What the hell...I mean what´s wrong with her?"

"And that´s not all" Emma continued.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Matt and Emma were sitting at the dining room when Jessica approached and put a bucket of rotting oatmeal on their plates._

_"This is disgusting" Emma said as she looks at the plate and holding her nose. "And it smells pretty bad"_

_"Suck it up. It´s all you´re going to eat for dinner" Jessica responded as she get a slice of delicious lasagne and sat on the couch as she places her feet on the coffee table._

_"It isn´t fair" Matt protested. "This is poison! You eat a delicious meal while my sister and I have to eat this garbage. It´s rotten oats. Are you trying to kill us?"_

_"Maybe" Jessica responded with a smirk. "You better eat it or I will make you sorry" suddenly she stops smiling when she hears a baby cry. "Ugh...can someone shut the hell up to that bug?!" she then gets up and takes the baby to the bathroom when she is about to drown him in the bathub. "You will be an angel really soon...rest in peace, Daniel"_

_"JESSICA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Emma screamed as she stared in horror how their babysitter was about to kill her baby brother._

_"Nothing. I´m just giving the baby a bath"_

_"No you´re not. You´re drowning him" Matt protested. "You are a terrible person...and if my mom would know the real person you are..."_

_"You better not tell her, trash" Jessica tretened Matt as she grabs him by the shirt. "Or I will make sure your mom loses her job and you lose this house"_

"_You wouldn´t" Emma responded. _

"_I would since you are stupid children and I´m an adult" Jessica responded as she gets out of the bathroom and locks the door. "You will stay here until Kimberly returns from work and you won´t say anything to anyone!"_

"_No! Jessica!" Emma screamed as she held Daniel, who started to cry._

"_Jessica is not funny" Matt screamed as he and Emma tried to open the door. "Open the door!"_

"_JESSICA!" the kids screamed but the evil and despicable babysitter simply ignored and returned to watch TV._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"She did a lot of terrible things to us" Emma finished telling the story.

"And why you didn´t tell your mom that that little witch was making your lives miserable?" Stuart asked when the kids stared at him; Emma was giving Daniel his bottle as he stared at his sister.

"We were really scared" Matt responded. "But we eventually tell her and she fired her; our mom find out that she almost drown our baby brother, she fed us with rotten food and locked us at the bathroom"

""the important thing is that you two are safe now" Stuart said as the two kids took his hand, even for a moment, Emma sighed. "What´s wrong, kiddo?"

"one of my Christmas wishes, more than mom spend more time with us or have a house...it´s to have a dad" Emma confessed honestly. "Sometimes I wish you were our dad"

"I want that too, sweetie; but it´s not about me, you know? It´s your mom who decides" Stuart responded.

"We have seen how you look at mom and you are so nice with us" Matt asked. "if you love our mom, why don´t you marry her?"

"Because your mom only sees me as a friend and she doesn´t want to be hurt anymore" Stuart replied sadly. "She´s got heartbroken before by an awful man. Furthermore the most important thing for her is you guys. So promise me" he looked at the two children. "if one day comes the man who is meant to love your mother as I love her. I want you to be nice to him, okay? Can you promise me?"

"But we want you to be our dad, Stuart" Emma responded sadly. "Not anyone else"

"Emma, I can´t" Stuart responded. "But I can still be your friend. you and your brothers are the best thing that ever happen to me, and for me you will be my kids" Matt and Emma sadly hugged Stuart sadly as he hugs them back.

"Mom is so stupid because she can see the great man you are" Emma responded sadly.

"Emma, don´t talk about your mom like that" Stuart scolds the young girl softly.

"I´m sorry" she apologizes. "I know my mom loves you too but she´s scared and that´s why she doesn´t open her heart and lets you in" baby Daniel wrestles in his older sister´s arms and reaches his tiny hands towards Stuart. "Oh...I think Danny wants you to hold him" she then hands the baby to her adult friend.

"Hi there, little man" Stuart coos the baby boy. "How are you today, huh?"

"Dada" Danny muttered as he stares at Stuart.

"Oh my God..." Emma whispered.

"Did you hear that...?" Matt asks as he and Emma looks at each other and then at their baby brother. "Danny...what did you just say?"

"Dada!" Daniel repeated with a wide smile.

"No" Stuart responded. "No, buddy. I´m Stuart..."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Daniel kept saying as he smiled.

"His first word" Emma responded with a proud smile. "Oh my Gosh! Mom has to know this" she said with a smile; Stuart´s eyes fills with tears as he leans and kisses the baby boy´s tiny forehead.

At that moment; the door was opening slowly and revealed Kim; who had come from work but what surprised her the most is to see Stuart with her children; and the youngest of them had his tiny hand on the handsome man´s cheek.

"What´s going on?" Kimberly asked confused as she entered the dining room and closes the door.

"Mom, Danny said his first word!" Emma replied with a big smile. "it was awesome!"

"You did it?" Kimberly replied with a smile and took her baby in her arms. "Oh my baby boy, I´m so proud of you" she continued kissing the baby´s head.

"And that´s not all" Matt continued. "He called Stuart "Dada"

"What?" Kimberly asked looking at Stuart, but suddenly the smile faded from her face and turned to look at him upset. "How it´s possible that Daniel has said his first word and thinks you are is father? I am her mother"

"Mom, it was an accident..." Emma tried to say but Kimberly looks at her daughter.

"Emma, take your brothers to your room. Stuart and I have to talk" Kimberly said coldly.

"But mom" Matt protested sadly.

"Now" Kimberly simply ordered them.

"Come on, Danny" Emma responds as she tries to take her brother in her arms, but he starts to struggle and cry. "Shh, no. you have to come with us"

"Dada! Dada!" Stuart cried harder.

"Come on, little brother" Matt said as Stuart hands the baby to them. Once Emma held Daniel, the kids turned around and left the dining room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kimberly replied once she and Stuart were alone. "You think you have a right to come to my house and take care of my children so that one of them refers to you as his father? How many times I have to tell you that I am not interested in you?!"

"I did to help you, Kim. But don´t you dare to put the kids in this" Stuart whispered in the same tone. "Those kids need a father, and all they have is me. Do you know what Emma wants for Christmas? She wants a dad who loves and takes care of her and her brothers"

"You are not their father" Kimberly harshly whispered. "I´ve raised them alone and I that´s the way it´s gonna be"

"You need me and you know it" Stuart responded staring at his friend.

"I don´t need you or anybody else" Kimberly answered flatly, although her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kimberly, I have done everything to make you happy!" Stuart argued in frustration. "I love your children as if they were mine, I don´t wanna be just your friend. I love you and I haven´t asked you for anything in return!" Kimberly immediately burst into tears.

"I don´t want to be hurt anymore" Kimberly sobbed. "Please, Stuart. Just leave me alone. I need to be alone"

"Okay" Stuart responded getting up from the couch and grabbing his coat. "But if you need me...I will always be there for you...even if you want me in your life or not" he leans and presses his kiss softly against hers, before breaking the kiss. "Take care, Kim"

When Stuart left the apartment, Kimberly sat on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably, all the pain she had felt in her heart was flowing through every tear she shed.

"You are so stupid, Kimberly" her inner voice scolded her. "You know perfectly that you are in love with Stuart and he wants to have a family with you"

But Kimberly didn´t know that actually her children were leaned against the door and heard everything she and Stuart talked, and they were not happy about it.

weeks passed and the day came where New Directions would make the distribution of toys to the needy families, including the Kimberly one.

"Okay, guys. That´s what we´ll do" Finn indicated when he and the members of New Directions were gathered in the choir room. "we´ll go to the mall and stores and some of us will divide to go and by gifts while others wrap them"

"Then we will be like Santa´s elves?" Brittany asked with a big smile on her face. "I always wanted to work with Santa"

"Yeah, something like that" Owen pointed. "Remember that we are doing this for the kids, including Matt, Daniel and Emma"

"Let´s do this" Andy replied optimistic.

"One more thing" Finn said as he was handing them Santa hats. "With this we will be invincible"

"This is so awesome" Vanessa confessed with a smile. "Doing the job that Santa does every Christmas eve" she then puts on her hat.

"Now this is our chance" Evangeline said. "Help others"

"I´m Jewish..." Rachel started saying.

"We know, Rach" Katie replied looking at her sister and playfully rolling her eyes at her.

"But Christmas is about giving so..." Rachel responded also putting on the hat. "What are we waiting for?"

"Hi" Maddie responded as she entered the choir room shyly. "Do you mind if I can help?"

"Not at all" Finn smiles at his daughter and winks at her; Rachel and Katie looking at each other with a smirk and knowing the secret about Maddie. "Welcome on board" he then hands her the last Santa hat.

"Thank you" Maddie responded putting on the hat and standing next to her mother and aunt.

"So...the operation "Ho Ho Ho" is about to start" Owen said as the kids joined hands and lifted into the air. Now it was time to be like Santa Claus and distribute gifts and as such, each one of the members would have a Christmas list to do the work

_[Everyone stand in the middle of the choir room confidently as they wear their Santa hats and have the lists on their hands. Marley smiles at Owen and Finn as the twins nod and all of them start walking out of the choir room. One group: (Finn, Rachel, Katie, Maddie, Marley, Vanessa, Evangeline and Owen) go to the mall and the other group (Mason, Madison, Marissa, Artie, Kitty, Brittany, Penny, Sarah, Andy, Jeremy and Mike go to the stores and supermarket) to buy the presents]_

[_Finn]_

_Santa is coming tonight__  
And I want a car, and I want a life__  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii__  
I want a lifetime supply__  
Of skittles &amp; slurpees and Eskimo pies__  
I want a DVD,__  
A big screen TV__  
Just bring me things that I don't need_

_[Finn and Owen]_

'_Cuz now it's Christmas__  
And I want everything__  
I just can't wait__  
Christmas__  
So don't stop spending__  
I want a million gifts, that's right__  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight__  
'Cuz now it's Christmas _

_[Scene goes to the tree house; where Rachel, Marley, Maddie, Katie and Vanessa are wrapping the gifts, while everyone else is completing the Christmas list]_

_[Owen]_

_Somebody take me away__  
Or give me a time machine__  
To take me straight to midnight__  
I'll be alright__  
I want a girl in my bed__  
Who knows what to do__  
A PlayStation 2__  
I want a shopping spree__  
In New York City__  
Just bring me things that I don't need _

_[__Finn and Owen]_

_'Cuz now it's Christmas__  
And I want everything__  
I just can't wait__  
Christmas__  
So don't stop spending__  
I want a million gifts, that's right__  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight__  
'Cuz now it's Christmas _

_[scene goes to the shelter; when New Directions, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury are handing the gifts to the kids, who smile happily and runs to hug the teenagers and the teachers]_

_[Finn]_

_I wish I could take this day__  
And make it last forever__  
And no matter what I get tonight__  
I want more_

_[Owen]_

_It's Christmas and I want everything__  
I just can't wait__  
It's Christmas and I want everything now_

_[Finn and Owen]_

_Christmas__  
__And I want everything__  
__I just can't wait_

_[Scene goes and ends to Kimberly´s house, where New Directions hands the gifts to Emma, Matt, Kim and Daniel. Mr. Robertson, Stuart and Mercedes watch proudly at them. Kim is so happy that she hugs Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury; Matt and Emma hug each New Directions member]_

_Christmas__  
__So don't stop spending, I__  
__Want a million gifts,__  
__That's right__  
__And I can't wait 'til midnight__  
__Don't forget my Christmas list tonight__  
__'Cuz now it's Christmas_

Well, well, well" a familiar voice interrupted the happy moment when everyone was gathered in the neighborhood. "It´s the little and annoying rascals"

"Oh hell no" Katie groaned looking as Jessica was walking towards them with an evil look.

"And just when I thought we were going to get rid of that devil" Emma said looking at her brother.

"It´s okay, guys" Rachel said standing next to Matt and Emma. "you are safe with us, we won´t let Jessica hurt you anymore"

"Because of her I had nightmares for a week" Matt confessed.

"Don´t worry, we´ll protect you" Finn responded as him, Rachel, Mercedes, Katie, Owen and Vanessa walked towards the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jessica?" Katie asked harshly. "You don´t have something better to do than making two little kids' lives miserable?"

"And who are you?" Jessica asked looking at the snarky young blonde. "You are not the owner of this neighborhood"

"I´m Katie and your worst nightmare if you don´t let those poor kids alone" Katie said staring at Jessica.

"I´m older than you, you know?" Jessica replied angrily. "So don´t mess with me, stupid girl!"

"Hey!" Rachel said looking at Jessica. "Don´t you ever insult my sister, you heard me? Or I will break your pretty and perfect face until you look like the rotten wicked witch in Snow White"

"Nobody talked to you, Schnoz" Jessica roared. "And all of you...get out of my way!"

"You don´t tell us what to do, brat" Finn said. "The one who will get the hell out of here is gonna be you"

"Yeah, right" Jessica mocked of them. "I will stay here and that´s final"

"Oh hell to the no, white girl" Mercedes responded. "Beat if before you see the size of my fist on your face. You´re not welcome here if you bully two children and get away with it"

"You have no idea who you´re messing with" Jessica said, thought her voice was trembling when she saw that the kids were on the side of the children.

"You don´t scare us, Jessica" Marley said angrily. "You think you are a mean girl who imposes fear when in reality you are a helpless little girl who needs a hug"

"I´m not afraid of you!" Jessica screamed but everyone was walking towards her.

"The fear is in your eyes" Vanessa said with a smirk. "And by the way, Emma was brave to dye your hair purple. If you were my babysitter I had locked you in the bathroom for a whole month without food and water, just like you did with the kids"

"That´s not true" Jessica protested.

"Yes it´s true and you know it" Mr. Robertson said looking at the teenager. "One thing is to lock the children in the bathroom but other is to almost murdering a newborn baby. I can send you to prison since you´re eighteen"

"What have you to say in your defense?" Owen asked at her. "To what we know...you have no witness to answer in your favor. Face it, Jessica. We are a crowd and you´re a helpless ant against all of us"

"Oh...and one more thing..." Katie took a slushie from the table. "You need a cold shower" immediately afterwards, she threw the slushie at her face. Everyone was shocked; except for New Directions, who followed Katie´s lead with the slushies. In less than a minute, Jessica got slushied and was shivering as she was wiping her eyes.

"MY EYES BURN!" Jessica shouted.

"I´m sorry, it´s our glee style" Rachel replied with a smile.

Everyone started making fun of Jessica Davis and she had no choice to run away from there. The kids obviously finally get rid of the evil babysitter and they would never know about her from now on. And now tt was time to celebrate Christmas

_[Scene goes to everyone gathered in the neighborhood; the lights of the houses started to appear and everything was decorated in Christmas. Mercedes smile as New Directions smile at them. Kimberly smiles and kisses Stuart; Stuart kisses her back and they kiss passionately. Katie smirks and puts mistletoe over their heads. Then they represent "the Nativity"; Katie as the angel Gabrielle, Finn as Joseph, Rachel as Mary holding Daniel as baby Jesus and staring at him lovingly just like Finn. Owen, Ryder, Mike and Jeremy as the shepherds along with Roderick, Jake and Mason as the Magi worshiping the baby. Vanessa standing in the corner of the manger as the Bethlehem star and Marley as the other angel. The audience was enjoying the play]_

_[Mercedes]_

_joy! ooh, ooh, ooh, joy_

_Joy to the world, the Lord is come_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_Let earth receive her King_

_[Mercedes]_

_Let every heart prepare him room_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven and nature sing  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing_

_[Mercedes]_

_Joy to the world ! The Saviour reigns _

_[__Mercedes with New Directions]_

_Let men their songs employ _

_[Mercedes]_

_While fields and floods, rocks, hills, and plains_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat the sounding joy  
Repeat, repeat the sounding joy._

_[Mercedes (New Directions)]_

_(joy) yes, sir! (joy!) oh, yeah_

_[New Directions (Mercedes)]_

_joy! joy to the world! (joy!) joy to the world!_

_joy! joy to the world!, joy! joy to the world!_

_Joy! (yes, sir!) joy! (oh, yeah)_

_[The audience is enjoying the performance when Mercedes is singing with New Directions dressed as a gospel choir. Some of the couples share passionate kisses under the mistletoe: Finchel, Owenline, Wildebrams, Wemma and Ryley. Emma and Matt run and hug Stuart and their mother. Maddie is lifted by Finn and places the star on top of the Christmas tree]_

_[Mercedes]_

_He rules the world with truth and grace_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_And makes the nations prove_

_[Mercedes]_

_The glories of His righteousness_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_And wonders of His love  
And wonders of His love  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._

_[New Directions]_

_joy to the world_

_joy, you and me_

_[Mercedes]_

_joy all the children (__New Directions:__joy you and me)_

_joy all the people! (__New Directions:__joy you and me)_

_joy all the teachers (__New Directions:__joy you and me)_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_And wonders, wonders, of His love._

_[the clock strikes midnight and is officially Christmas. Everyone shares friendly and loving hugs. They continue enjoying the performance as Mercedes and New Directions finish singing]_

_[New Directions (Mercedes)]_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing (joy!)_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing _

_heaven, and heaven, and nature sing_

_[Mercedes with New Directions]_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing_

_[the camera moves until the sky and the Christmas star shines and sparkles]_

Characters in the chapter

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin **

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Sarah Mackenzie: Charlie Ray**

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Brittany Pierce: Heather Morris**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester**

**Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury**

**Maddie Hudson: Rowan Blanchard**

**Mr. Robertson: Steve Martin**

**Emma Daniels: Raffey Cassidy**

**Matt Daniels: Davis Cleveland**

**Mercedes Jones: Amber Riley**

**Kimberly Daniels: Elizabeth Perkins**

**Stuart Hathaway: Ben Affleck**

**Jessica Davis: Elle Fanning**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**1.-White christmas (Bing Crosby/Michael Bublé ft. Shania Twain version) Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

**2.-A Holly Jolly Christmas (Lady Antebellum) New Directions**

**3.-What Child is this (Francesca Batistelli) Vanessa Hudson**

**4.-Snowflakes (Olivia Holt) Maddie Hudson**

**5.-it´s finally christmas (Sabrina Carpenter) Katie Valentine**

**6.-Do you wanna build a snowman (Frozen) Katie Valentine, Maddie Hudson, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, Kitty Wilde, Owen Merryweather, Evangeline Monteith and Vanessa Hudson.**

**7.-My only wish this year (Britney Spears) Brittany **

**8.-Shake up (it´s christmas time) New Directions boys**

**9.-My Christmas list (Simple plan) Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather**

**10.-Joy to the world (Aretha Franklin) Mercedes Jones and New Directions**

**Author´s note: there you have it. Christmas in july Lol. I know that I should have write the chapter on December but I wanted to surprise you. Stay tune for chapter 22 and until the next time **

**Roxy**


	22. Guilty Pleasures

**Hi guys, it`s me again. Unfortunately, a tragedy happened and my computer when I had all my school projects, my stories, pictures, all my personal information and even I started writing the 22th chapter was stolen two weeks ago. So as you see, I had to write the 22th chapter again. I don`t know when I`m update the next chapter but please be patient, I promise you will like this one. So…thanks again for your support and don`t forget to review. Oh and the reason I made this chapter was because I really loved the episode of glee about their guilty pleasures…just in this AU (alternate universe) Brody doesn´t appear and Mr. Schue and Finn are there. But as this story is about angels, there´s also something special who has to do with them; okay, without any further… enjoy your reading **

**PS: if you have a guilty pleasure let me now at the bottom of your reviews: P**

"ANGIE! ANGIE COME BACK HERE!" A deep male voice roared as a petite girl of a delicate pretty face and long blond hair was running endlessly trying to escape from hell, while the heat was unbearable and the flames were causing deep burns in her arms, face, legs and bare feet; fortunately, she managed to open a portal and get out of that horrible prison. "I SWEAR THAT I WILL FIND YOU, DISGUSTING ROTTEN PIECE OF BRAT! YOU WON`T ESCAPE FROM ME!" the voice was increasingly grim, however now it was an echo. Fortunately, the girl got out of the portal and closed in time before it was too late. Once she was safe; Angie, which was the name of the girl, managed to arrive the park, sat on a bench and started to sob hysterically as she looked at her bruises, scrapes and burns, the bruises and scrapes was since she was abused physically by her father…the same Lucifer in person, and the burns was result from the same hell. Her body was shaking uncontrollably while tears rolled down her cheeks.

On the other hand; Kitty was taking a walk through the park to clear her mind for a while and enjoy a good time, not realizing that from afar she saw a blonde girl sitting on a bench and was crying; without thinking twice, she ran to her aid.

"Hey, kid" Kitty said walking towards her and sitting next to her. "Are you okay?

"No, I`m not okay" Angie said sobbing and looking at the horrible marks on her body. "Please help me or he will find me"

"Wait…what do you mean?" Kitty asked and then gasped when she saw that Angie was physically tortured and in emotional wreck. "Oh my God! Who did this to you?!"

"My father…" Angie explained as tears rolled down her face. "He is the same devil in person"

"I don`t believe that your father is a demon" Kitty said confused. "Your halo is gold and only the angels from heaven have a golden halo"

"How do you know about that?" Angie asked as she wiped her tears.

"Usually the demons have a halo but their color is red" Kitty explained. "and I just can`t believe that you are a demon`s child"

"that`s because I`m a fallen angel`s daughter" Angie responded tearfully. "I was born out of a rape; my mother was a loving and a caring person. Actually after my father abandoned her, she decided to keep me and she loved me very much, that`s why she was rewarded, for her kindness and purity, so…she ascended to heaven and turned into an angel; nine months later I born in heaven. Everything changed when my father…thirsty of revenge decided to kidnap me, took me to hell where he tried to change me into the dark side, I refused and as a punishment…he started to beat me, verbally abusing me, I get this burns since I was living in hell and…every time I tried to escape, he discovered me and kept abusing me. But today…I managed to escape…I…I opened a portal and I came here…I don`t want him to find me…I just want to return to heaven and be back to my mom" she looked down and started crying again.

"I`m so sorry" Kitty said as she put her hand on Angie`s shoulder. "But let me tell you something, kid. Many people say that our parents define us…well, you`re not like your father…you`re better than him; you have the innocence and kindness of your mother. That`s why I knew you were an angel…I detected your halo after that"

"Please help me" Angie replied crying. "I don`t want to go back to hell"

"Don`t worry, sweetie; you won`t go back to that awful place" Kitty smiled softly at her. "You will come with me"

"Really?" Angie asked turning to her. "I…I don`t want to cause you trouble"

"Don`t be silly" Kitty said playfully rolling her eyes causing Angie to smile for the first time. "You`ll be safe with me; first I need to take you to Sue so she can meet you and then we can go home"

"Thank you so much" Angie said smiling and hugging Kitty, who hugged her back. "I don`t know how to thank you for what you`re doing for me…I want to give you something in return. I…I can be your assistant"

"it`s okay" Kitty responded. "You don`t have to do that"

"I want to" Angie said sweetly. "it`s a way to show you my appreciation to you"

"well…if that`s what you want" Kitty said with a smile as Angie nodded.

"I`m Angie, by the way; Angie Hamilton" Angie said reaching out her hand towards the other blonde.

"Kitty Wilde" Kitty said shaking hands with hers. "Well…you will go to school with me"

"Are you serious?" Angie blinked.

"Absolutely" Kitty responded. "You have to act like a normal teenager, you know? People doesn`t have to know there`s another angel on earth"

"What do you mean? There`s more angels? Like me?" Angie asked, now sounding interested in the conversation.

"yeah, there`s others. Rachel Berry and Katie Valentine; one is brunette, tiny and has a big nose but…she`s pretty, and the other one is blonde, also petite and have big green eyes. Rachel and Katie are sisters and they`re here since they have a mission to protect two human girls…Marley Rose and Vanessa Hudson. Brittany, Owen and I are half-angels; Owen has a twin brother bur he is a completely human. So don`t get confused"

"I get it" Angie said nodding. "And thank you so much, Kitty. You don`t have to help me…I know I asked your help but…"

"I want to help you, Angie" Kitty said sweetly as she helped Angie to get up from the bench. "come on, let`s meet Sue Sylvester and then we can go home" Angie simply smiled as she and Kitty left the park. After spending a real hell through her life, for the first time, Angie felt peace in her heart as she realized that there were a good people on earth.

On the other hand, Will was sitting on the couch at home as he was watching his favorite movie "Singing in the rain" as he was eating popcorn and enjoying a quiet afternoon.

_[scene changes to Will singing and dancing happily as he was holding an umbrella, was wearing a hat, a black vest, black pants and shoes. he was recreating the iconic scene from the movie as the rain was falling over the gray sky]_

_[Will]_

_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds so dark above_

_The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face_

_I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain_

_And singin' just singin' in the rain_

_Why am I smilin' and why do I sing?_

_Why does December seem sunny as Spring?_

_Why do I get up each morning to start happy_

_And get up with joy in my heart?_

_Why is each new task a trifle to do?_

_Because I am living a life full of you_

_I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling I'm happy again_

_I'm laughing at clouds so dark above_

_The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love_

_Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face_

_I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain_

_And singin' just singin' in the rain_

"Will...Will" a sweet and female voice echoed in the darkness and was bringing him back to the reality. "Sweetie, wake up"

"Huh?" Will asked as he sits straight ahead and looks everywhere before realizing that the final credits were rolling down the TV.

"Hi" Emma said lovingly as she turns off the TV and sits down her fiancé.

"Emma?" Will asked looking at her. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep while you were watching the movie?" Miss Pillsbury replied sweetly. "Did you have that dream again?"

"I don´t know why" Will replied shyly and the redhead looked at him curiously. "Well...I mean..." Singing in the rain" is my favorite movie"

"I noticed" she replied laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Even that movie could be your guilty pleasure"

"What did you say?" he asked looking at his beautiful and sweet fiancée.

"Guilty pleasure" Emma said and then handed him a pamphlet which said "SO "SINGING IN THE RAIN" IS YOUR GUILTY PLEASURE?" and a picture of a man holding an umbrella and dancing in the rain.

"Thanks, honey" Will responded after he read the pamphlet. "And answering your question...definitely my favorite movie is my guilty pleasure..." he kept silent for a moment.

"What is it, Will?" Emma asked.

"Ems, you´re a genius" Will said with a big smile on his face.

"Why? What did I do?" Miss Pillsbury blinked in confusion.

"You just gave me the perfect idea for the glee club" Will said confidently. "The week´s assignment will be about the guilty pleasures"

"Um...you´re welcome" she said looking down shyly.

"Wait a minute" Will said lifting her chin with his fingers. "Do you have one, right? A guilty pleasure"

"Um..." she simply muttered.

"Do you want to tell me what is it?" Will asked as he stares at her lovingly. "This will be our secret"

"Well...I have wedding magazines autographed by the same Vera Wang in person and...I always imagine the wedding of my dreams with you as my groom" Emma replied staring at him.

"You´re adorable" Will replied kissing her forehead gently. "I love you"

"And I love you" she replied as both leaned with a smile and shared a sweet and romantic kiss.

The next morning; Finn, Rachel and Katie walked into the choir room, but the girls didn´t really know the intentions of the boy and although they tried to figure out what it was, Finn was still avoiding the subject until the tree teenagers finally arrived the place.

"Okay...I can´t take it anymore" Katie said sighing in frustration before turning to look at her best friend. "Frankenteen, you´ve been really mysterious this morning and you don´t want to tell us why you brought us here in the first place...the glee practice hasn´t started yet so..." she added, crossing her arms. "What´s your angle?"

"Yeah, Finn" Rachel replied as she stared at her boyfriend. "I agree with Katie...why did you bring us to the choir room so early?"

"I wanted to sleep longer" Katie complained. "Is not fair"

"Guys...you haven´t realized why we´re here, right?" Finn asked with a smirk as he pointed everywhere.

"No" Katie and Rachel responded at unison.

"This place has memories of us" Finn explained. "The first memory I have is that we were playing together like a happy family"

"Oh I see..." Katie finally said. "Like when you and my sister attacked me with tickles" she pointed as she stared at them both and her voice turned into flashback mode.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The joyful face of the handsome boy to hear the answer of the beautiful Jewish was music to his ears, even Katie applauded as if it were a romantic movie. Both share a beautiful and loving kiss, but Finn deepened it and the kiss turned in an intense make out session; it seemed they were the only two in the world; if not because Katie was there and as her smiling face became in a awkward one. Finn takes Rachel in his arms while they still hungrily and passionately making out._

_"Ahem" Katie clears her throat trying to break the kiss of the lovers but she couldn´t, so once again she tried to interrupt the moment. "Finchel, stop it" nothing; she sighed of surrender and walks up to them who were urgently kissing until she did it. "Um…guys…not that I don´t love see you making out but, I´m just a kid" they finally parted the kiss and stared at her with a mischievous look._

_"Katie, it´s your fault cause you´re our Cupid, so deal with it" Finn pointed giving her his signature half grin and raising an eyebrow._

_"You make this happen, little dove" Rachel added containing a giggle; Katie simply shrugs and then she saw how Finn and Rachel returned to make out._

_"All right, lovebirds; you win" Katie sighed of surrender and crossed her arms; moments later, Finn and Rachel finally parted from their passionate kisses and they looked at each other with a smile; Katie looked really scared. "Wait a minute…what are you…? No, oh no!"_

_"Babe, are you thinking what I´m thinking?" Finn asked Rachel with a mischievous smile and she nodded._

_"Definitely, handsome" she answered back; both get up seats and walk towards Katie that panics at the thought that they´re going to kiss her on the cheeks a la "Just My luck"; at some point, Finn and Rachel are Jake and Ashley and Katie is Katy; for that reason she tried to flee. But instead of kissing her, they only began to tickle her and she started laughing hysterically._

_"Stop it! Katie begged laughing at the same time while Finn and Rachel still scratching her ribs. "You´re tickling me"_

_The three begin to laugh and fall to the floor laughing; Marley hear the laughter and see that in the choir room are Finn, Rachel and Katie playing together. She smiles and lays her head on the door frame while she witnesses the cute scene._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"And Marley witnessed everything" Rachel said with a smile as Finn and Katie nodded.

"It´s your fault from the beginning, Goldilocks" Finn said staring at the young blonde. "You were our Matchmaker and now you have to deal with it...Rach and I want to make out all the time"

"Which is awkward" Katie muttered with her arms still crossed.

"is more awkward that you interrupt us all the time we want to kiss...coincidentally...I remember once when Finn and I tried to make out here and you interrupted us three times" Rachel said, also in flashback mode.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Ahem; earth to Finchel" Katie waved, and then snapped her fingers. "Excuse me"_

_"Katie" Rachel responded breaking the kiss with Finn and turning to her sister. "Why you always interrupt when I´m kissing my boyfriend"_

_"I did not" Katie crossed her arms. "Guys, I love you both but…remember I´m still a kid and seeing you make out is a little awkward for me"_

_"Snarky girl, if it bothers you to be here, you can go" Finn replied calmly. "And you feel uncomfortable because you are single"_

_"Happily single, thank you" Katie raised her hand to stop them. "Um, you know what? You´re right…I better go" she added as she left the choir room. "Oh, and be sure to lock the door"_

_"Finally alone, baby" Finn replied seductively as he leaned to kiss Rachel when…_

_"Oops sorry, lovebirds; I forgot the music sheets" Katie said entering the choir room as she ran and take the music sheets from the stand. "Continue what you were doing, ignore me. See you at lunch!" she turned to run out of the choir room._

_"Well, I guess we´ll have to finish what we started, isn´t it?" Rachel said with a chuckle and both were about to kiss when Katie once again ran into the choir room causing to Finn groan in frustration._

_"Katie, you forgot something else?" Finn said rolling his eyes and looking at his best friend. "I really want to make out with Rachel"_

_"And no cat is eating your tongue, Frankenteen" Katie protested as she took her jacket who was on the seat. "I forgot my jacket" she took her jacket and turned to her sister and her friend. "I won´t interrupt you again, I swear" she added as she left running the choir room and closed the door behind her._

_"She´s gone" Finn and Rachel said in unison and sighed in relief._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Okay, I´m sorry" Katie said raising her arms in surrender. "Don´t get me wrong...I´m the first one to be a Finchel shipper; but I find it awkward that you want to make out in front of a thirteen year-old kid"

"You don´t understand since you´ve never been in love, little dove" Rachel responded as she takes her younger sister´s hands. "When you meet the boy of your dreams. Then your life will change completely"

"For now I´m fine like this" Katie said. "I have so many couples I need to get together on Valentine´s day and I have no time for dating...plus, I´m still young"

"If you say so" Finn replied with a half-smile.

"I also have another memory in this place" Rachel replied. "Katie was suffering stage fright because of opening night"

"Hey, that was not nice" Katie said upset. "That wasn´t a cool memory. I was suffering nervous breakdown"

"Rach has a point, Katie" Finn responded. "You were freaking out...but Kitty, Rachel and I were there for you"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Katie, what part of don´t poke your head behind the curtains, didn´t understand?" Kitty confronted the tearful teenager, who seeing Finn and Rachel with the cheerleader ran to hug them._

_"It´s okay, Little Miss Sunshine. We got you" Finn said sweetly while stroking her glittering waves._

_"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to. I´m so sorry" Katie tearfully said and after parted the hug, she wiped her tears._

_"Katie, you should never poke your head to see the audience" Rachel said wiping her little sister´s tears. "You got things worse"_

_Another spasm of pain hit the stomach of the girl, who closed her eyes feeling sick. Finn and Rachel immediately took her up to prevent seasickness made her collapse on the floor._

_"I´m going to hurl…help me" Katie felt like vomiting and directed her view the purse Kitty was holding, she immediately holds her purse close to her chest and looked at her with horror._

_"Oh hell no…not in my purse, not in my purse" Kitty begged and stepped back as if she faced a poisonous snake._

_"Kitty, you´re not helping" Finn said staring at Kitty feeling annoyed at her for thinking about her precious purse._

_"Shut it, Goliath the giraffe; nobody asked you" Kitty fought back and putting her hands on her hips._

_"What´s going on here?!" Rachel snapped and the three of them stared at her with confusion. "This is stupid! Katie is scared to death, feels sick and you two are fighting like two babies for a toy!"_

_Kitty said nothing like Finn, the two simply stopped arguing and looked at Rachel with sadness; Kitty put her hand on Katie´s shoulder and with the other rubbed her arm. The Jewish girl had right to be angry with them, because at that time Katie was about to have a nervous breakdown. Katie couldn´t take it anymore, she took her backpack, unzipped and was getting all her clothes without stopping, tears started to stream down her cheeks as she continued packing her things._

_"You´ve got to be kidding me" Kitty said as she watched Katie was packing. "Katie, what the hell are you doing? Don´t you dare"_

_"Please don´t do this" Finn put his hands over hers but she continued packing. "Katie, they need you"_

_"Don´t try to stop me, okay?! Katie yelled making Finn, Rachel and Katie flinches. She wiped her eyes with her hand and cried. "I´m going home and that´s it! I´m not good enough! I´m not good enough to be on stage! I´m not good enough for the lead in a play! I´m a failure! NOBODY WANTS TO BE A FAILURE!" she started screaming and sob with anger. "I´M NOT ONE!_

_"ENOUGH!" Finn yelled and Katie looked at him with terror, she immediately stopped and Finn took her arm firmly. "Stop now, Katie! I won´t support that you treat yourself like crap! I´m sick of it!_

_"Finn, don´t yell at her" Rachel said and she takes her sister in her arms, who bursts into tears and hugs Rachel tightly. "It´s supposed that you give encouragement, not that you broke her heart"_

_"Katie…" Finn started saying and he strokes her hair gently. "I didn´t mean to snap at you, okay? You are not a failure, you´re a beautiful and shining star that everyone wants to see. I´m so sorry"_

_"I´m scared. I´m scared that all make fun of me" Katie sobbed as her frail body tremble. "I´m so scared"_

_"Is normal to feel scared, honey" Rachel cooed while she stroked her sister´s hair. "You are not alone, everything will be fine"_

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Thank you" Katie replied when they got back to the present. "I wouldn´t´ve done it without you, guys"

"You´re welcome" Finn answered instead of Rachel, who looked at him with a smile and then they turned to look at the young girl.

"Well...what now?" Katie asked pointed at the door. "Can we go, or...?"

"Not yet" Finn said showing again his half-smirk. "We can make our own performance and no one has to find out"

"Ooh...I like the idea" Rachel said smiling.

"I second that" Katie said nodding. "It can be like the time when we sang "Turn up the music" with Ryder and Marley"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_(All of them have a good time playing the instruments and smiling. The scene of "Lemonade Mouth" is recreated; Rachel takes a skeleton from the corner and dances with it)_

_[Finn, Rachel, Katie, Ryder and Marley]_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_-END OF THE FLASBACK-_

"That was really fun" Rachel replied giggling as she remembered. "I was dancing with a skeleton"

"And Evangeline loved our performance" Katie pointed. "Ryder even danced with her"

"Well...what do you say? Are you in?" Finn inquired staring at the girls.

"Okay, let´s do this" Rachel responded as Katie nodded. "Can we improvise?"

"I´ve got it covered" Finn said confidently as the band entered the choir room with the instruments and put in position; Finn simply stared at them and pointed to start playing.

_[The band start playing as Finn sits at the drums and starts playing as well. Katie and Rachel smile and walk towards him with attitude but also having fun]_

_[Finn]_

_Father wears his Sunday best_

_(With Rachel and Katie: Mother's tired she needs a rest_

_The kids are playing up downstairs) _

_Sister's sighing in her sleep (Rachel and Katie: ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Brother's got a date to keep_

_He can't hang around_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_Our house, in the middle of our street_

_Our house, in the middle of our …_

_[Katie and Rachel sing their part as they dance funny, Finn gets up from the drums as the drummer of New Directions takes his place and Finn dances with them]_

_[Katie]_

_Our house it has a crowd  
There's always something happening  
And it's usually quite loud_

_[Rachel]_

_Our mom she's so house-proud  
(with Katie: Nothing ever slows her down  
And a mess is not allowed)_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our …_

_Our house, in the middle of our street_

_Our house, in the middle of our …  
(Finn: Something tells you that you've got to get away from it)_

_[Finn]_

_Father gets up late for work  
(with Rachel and Katie: Mother has to iron his shirt  
Then she sends the kids to school)  
Sees them off with a small kiss (Rachel and Katie: ah, ah, ah, ah)  
She's the one they're going to miss  
In lots of ways_

_[During the instrumental, Marley enters the choir room listening to the music and observes Finn, Rachel and Katie dancing and singing happily. she smiles but says nothing, just sits on her seat and moves her head and body to the beat of the music still smiling. Finn, Rachel and Katie continue singing as Marley enjoys their performance]_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_Our house, in the middle of our street  
our house, in the middle of our … _

_[Katie and Rachel]_

_I remember way back then when everything was true and when  
We would have such a very good time such a fine time  
Such a happy time  
And I remember how we'd play simply waste the day away  
Then we'd say nothing would come between us two dreamers_

_[Finn]_

_Father wears his Sunday best  
Mother's tired she needs a rest  
The kids are playing up downstairs  
Sister's sighing in her sleep  
Brother's got a date to keep  
He can't hang around_

_[Finn, Rachel and Katie]_

_Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our_

_Our house, was our castle and our keep  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, that was where we used to sleep  
Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street_

"That was amazing" Katie said fiving with Finn and Rachel, they smiling back at her; suddenly their family moment was interrupted when Marley started clapping happily.

"Hey, Marley" Finn, Katie and Rachel said at unison, staring at the blue-eyed brunette girl.

"Hi, guys" Marley said sweetly as she got up from her seat and walked towards them. "How do you know I was here?"

"You always catch us when we were doing something" Rachel explained. "Like playing or talking…only this time you busted us singing"

"I like to see you spending some time as a family" Marley admitted with a sweet smile. "And by the way…that song is really cool"

"Um…thank you" Katie responded. "But it wasn´t a guilty pleasure or something, we were just singing for fun"

"It was awesome" Marley confessed. "But…are you sure it´s not your guilty pleasure?"

"No" Finn said. "Why? You have a guilty pleasure"

"I have so many that I´ve lost count" Marley admitted.

"Like?" Katie wanted to know turning to her as Finn and Rachel did the same.

"Do you really want to know?" Marley asked them.

"Totally" Rachel responded.

"One…I love the hunger games" Marley confessed.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn inquired. "You love a story where a girl joins those sadistic games to save her sister?"

"Yeah. I love that story; I personally see Katniss as my hero, and her relationship with Peeta was lovely" Marley continued saying. "And of course, I would do the same she did for Prim if I had a sister"

"I would that for Katie" Rachel said turning to her little sister who smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Rach" Katie said smiling at her older sister.

Minutes later, the other members of New Directions were entering the choir room, although some people started to suspect the reason why Finn, Rachel and Marley were already there.

"Did I miss something?" Evangeline asked with curiosity. "What were you guys doing here?"

"It´s a long story" Rachel simply said.

"Did you decide to wake up early just in case?" Vanessa asked as she runs her hands through her long wavy blond hair.

"Yeah, something like that" Katie said without telling the whole story.

"And what about you, Marley?" Owen asked at her. "Did you also decided to wake up early like my brother, Rachel and Katie?"

"Actually...I arrived later" Marley confessed.

"She discovered us singing" Finn said making Rachel and Katie turned to look at him indignant.

"Well done, Finn" Katie said sarcastically. "And you thought no one would know"

"It wasn´t my fault, Marley entered the choir room in the first place" Finn protested.

"I loved your performance" Marley responded. "Well...the truth is that it´s awesome to see you spending some time as a family"

"Dang, how didn´t I saw it" Artie said smirking as he rolled towards them in his wheelchair. "I would upload it on YouTube"

"NO!" Finn, Rachel and Katie screamed at the same time.

"Is no big deal, calm down" Jake said as Finn, Rachel and Katie sighed in relief.

"Let´s talk about something else, okay?" Rachel said looking at her teammates.

"What? Is not this could be your guilty pleasure or something" Kitty pointed with a smirk as Finn, Rachel and Katie looked everywhere but them. "Or...it is?"

"No" Finn protested.

"It is" Vanessa said smirking as well as Finn sighed in frustration.

"Sorry I´m late, guys" Will said entering the choir room. "I had to get some markers...okay, let´s get started" he continued as everyone else went to their seats as he wrote in the white board "Guilty pleasures". "Do any of you know what a guilty pleasure means?"

"Sweaters" Brittany said raising her hand.

"Um no, but thanks for the effort, Brittany" Will said at the innocent cheerio. "A guilty pleasure is that secret love we dare not speak, but when it comes out on the radio, you can't help but turn up the volume and sing along, or it can be something or someone"

"Where that idea came from, Mr. Schue?" Marissa asked interested.

"The other day I was watching "Singing in the rain" Will confessed. "Anyway...does any of you have a guilty pleasure?"

"_Oh, oh, sugar ain't as sweet as you, Oh, oh, monkey see as monkey do,And I could get addicted,Sure as every movie is, Oh, oh, yeah_" Avery sang aloud as she was holding her IPod and was wearing her earphones.

"Avery...Avery" Will said snapping his fingers towards the pretty blonde with bangs. "Earth to Avery"

"Oh...I´m sorry" Avery apologized removing her earphones and putting the iPod inside of her purse. "I lost track of time"

"Yeah, singing a hit from A*teens" Jeremy said pointing at her making her blush.

"It´s my favorite group from the 90´s" Avery confessed.

"Do you love A´*Teens?" Marissa asked surprised.

"Um...yeah" Avery responded. "Is there a problem?"

"We love them!" Mason and Madison said happily.

"Yeah, they´re awesome" Owen said with his half-smirk identical as Finn´s. "my favorite song from them is "Floorfiller"

"Mine too" Evangeline said agreeing with her boyfriend.

"That song was a hit in the parties" Artie said adjusting his glasses. "I used to turn up the radio and singing along with it"

"I think everybody in this room love A*Teens" Sarah said shyly. "I loved their song at the end of "Lilo and Stitch"

"Can´t help falling in love" is originally by Elvis Presley" Ryder corrected her politely.

"Yeah but their cover was really cool" Katie pointed.

"I love their ABBA covers" Marley confessed.

"Many people think that they are their kids or something" Rachel said.

"Thank you, guys" Will said with a satisfied smile. "I just discovered your guilty pleasure is a teenage group"

"They´re not teenagers anymore" Marissa said. "But they were really awesome"

"Well...we can start with the week´s assignment singing their iconic song "Floorfiller" Vanessa suggested looking at them with a smile.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered as Will nodded at them giving them his approval.

_[Scene changes to the auditorium...New Directions walk on the stage wearing flashy clothes as they start singing confidently]_

_[Robotic voice]_

_wow, wow, wow, wow, wow,wow,wow_

_Floorfiller_

_wow, wow, wow, wow, wow,wow,wow_

_[New Directions]_

_Floorfiller!_

_[Robotic voice]_

_wow, wow, wow, wow, wow,wow,wow_

_Floorfiller_

_wow, wow, wow, wow, wow,wow,wow _

_[Jeremy]_

_Hey Mr. DJ, in case you forgot  
I came to get down  
So you better make it hot _

_[Owen and Katie]_

_Cause I can't jump around when I hear (with Rachel and Marley: groove killers!  
When I'm out sitting down, it's a clear (with Andy and Brittany: time stealer!)_

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_Give me a track with a phat kind of beat  
A groove so unique that it kicks me off my seat _

_[Jeremy and Andy]_

_Cause I won't find a mood with a new (with Marley and Brittany:spine chiller!)  
When the crowd hits the room, it's a true (Rachel and Katie:crowdthiller!)_

_[Owen]_

_Freeze (New Directions: better make it hot)  
Music please (New Directions: blow the spot)_

_Play that funky music _

_[Finn, Rachel, Owen, Katie, Andy, Marley and Brittany with New Directions]_

_That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it  
Can't you feel it_

_Floorfiller _

_[The girls do the choreography perfectly: Vanessa, Andy, Avery, Katie, Kitty, Marley, Sarah, Brittany, Marissa, Madison Rachel, Evangeline and Penny as Jake and Mike dance breakdance. New Directions are singing and dancing]_

_[Owen and Marley]_

_Crank up a bass that can raise up the roof  
A bomb diggy drum comin' at me with a poof _

_[Finn and Brittany]_

_Gotta boom, shake the room, cause we're all (with Katie and Andy: heat seekers)  
With a jam that can slam down the walls (with Rachel and Marley:mindfreaker) _

_[Jeremy]_

_Freeze (New Directions: better make it hot)  
Music please (New Directions: blow the spot)  
Play that funky music _

_[Finn, Rachel, Owen, Katie, Andy, Marley and Brittany with New Directions]_

_That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it (Marley: don´t you see it)  
Can't you feel it (Marley: can you feel it!)_

_[Jeremy and Andy]_

_You know by the sounds when the crowd is getting wild  
Hands swinging high like a chopper in the sky _

_[Finn and Rachel]_

_But a slow bumping flow ain't the way (with Katie and Brittany: pulse freezer)  
See the name of the game is to play,(with Marley and Andy: crowd pleaser)_

_[Finn]_

_Freeze (New Directions: better make it hot)  
Music please (New Directions: blow the spot)  
Play that funky music _

_[Finn, Rachel, Owen, Katie, Andy, Marley and Brittany with New Directions]_

_(Marley: yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) That is how we want it  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it (Marley: that is how we need it)  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it (Marley: don´t you see it)  
Can't you feel it (Marley: can you feel it)_

_That is how we want it (Marley: that is how we want it)  
Floorfiller  
That is how we need it (Marley: oh, whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Floorfiller  
Something's outta order, people in the corners  
Don't you see it (Marley: don´t you see it)  
Can't you feel it (Marley: can´t you feel it)_

_Floorfiller (Marley: oh, oh)_

Days later, Marley walked down the halls as she held her folder closer to her chest finally feeling free from the people who used to bully her for being poor and her mother´s work and overweight; now she had two guardian angels who protected her all the time, even when they were not physically next to her.

"Hey, Marley" Brittany replied walking towards her, who was deep in thought and made her back to reality. "I´m Brittany"

"I know, we are together in glee club" Marley chuckled as Brittany smiled back at her and both of them kept walking.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure since we´ve never actually had a conversation before" Brittany pointed as Marley looked at the blonde cheerio and chuckled shyly. "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Marley asked confused.

"I saw you a little thoughtful" Brittany replied. "Don´t worry, your secret is safe with me"

"Oh...it´s just I feel different" Marley confessed. "Good different actually...I was used to be bullied by the popular kids and now...since Rachel and Katie appeared in my life, everything has changed for the better"

"You know now that you have to share with Finn´s younger sister, right?" Brittany reminded her. "You won´t longer be the one that Rachel and Katie have to protect"

"I know that too" Marley said softly. "And I have nothing against Vanessa. She´s really nice and a great friend" Brittany said nothing and just kept listening to the blue-eyed brunette. "Hilarious...a few days ago, Vanessa and I had a conversation about Rachel and Katie"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Marley, can I talk to you?" Vanessa asked as she walked towards Marley, who was shutting her locker after putting a notebook inside._

_"Sure" Marley responded sweetly._

_"I just feel that somehow I´m replacing you with Rachel and Katie and...I don´t mean it, I swear" Vanessa said shyly._

_"Wait...why do you say that?" Marley said with concern. "You´ve never replaced me, Nessie. You are you and I am me. Besides, you´re really nice, so don´t feel bad of having Rachel and Katie as your guardian angels"_

_"I know but...you´re the girl of the mission, not me" Vanessa said as she ran her hands through her blond soft curls. "And suddenly now they also have to protect me when they are supposed to protect you, I feel that..."_

_"Vanessa, stop" Marley interrupted her softly. "Yes, Sue assigned the angels to protect me but...you are part of this now, okay? I don´t mind sharing you...Rachel and Katie are not my angels anymore, now they are ours and we have to stay together"_

_"Really?" Vanessa said as she started to smile._

_"Absolutely" Marley said smiling at her. "Because it´s us against the world_"

_[Vanessa smiles at Marley as Marley smiles at her, both loop arms together as they walk down the halls confidently]_

_[Marley with Vanessa]_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_[Marley]_

_I met someone the other night  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me  
I wonder if we are meant to be_

_[Vanessa]_

_Don't start to like him too much  
Too soon_

_[Marley and Vanessa]_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_[Marley twirls Vanessa around as she smiles, both girls run to the choir room where they continue singing as the band play the music]_

_[Vanessa]_

_You know the boy I started to see  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself and to see_

_[Marley]_

_Don't start to like him too much  
Too soon_

_[Marley and Vanessa] _

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_[Vanessa and Marley share friendly smiles as they keep singing; the choir room is empty except for them and the band]_

_[Vanessa]_

_Whenever you're near there is no fear  
Itfeel's like there's nothing I can't do_

_[Marley]_

_You make me feel strong  
'Cause it's here with you that I belong_

_[Vanessa with Marley]_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that_

_There ain't nobody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that I do  
There ain't nobody else but you_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world_

_There is no one else that I could say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl, you always know that  
It's us against the world._

_[They finish singing just at the time that the band stops playing and look at each other with a smile]_

_"That was amazing" Vanessa said smiling as she and Marley hug._

"_I know" Marley chuckled. "We should sing together more often"_

"_Thank you, Marley" Vanessa said sweetly. "For being an amazing friend"_

"_You´re welcome" Marley said as she and Vanessa laughed._

"_What´s going on here?" Katie asked with a smirk as she and Rachel entered the choir room._

"_Nothing. Simply Marley and I decided to work together so that you can protect us" Vanessa explained with a smile as Marley nodded._

"_I´m glad to hear that" Rachel said with a proud smile. "And I must say that I´m so proud of you"_

"_Are you serious?" Marley asked as she and Vanessa stared intently at their guardian angels._

"_Yeah, we both are actually" Katie said. "You´ve left your differences aside and became great friends…and for that act, we´ll always be by your side; against all odds"_

"_Come here" Rachel said smiling as Marley and Vanessa walked towards her and Katie and all shared a big group hug. Finally, Vanessa and Marley wouldn´t feel scared, sad or worried anymore now that their angels would protect them for good._

_-END OF THE FLASBACK-_

"I´m glad that you and Vanessa solve your differences" Brittany said smiling. "It´s important to work together and have two guardian angels"

"Yeah, I know" Marley said. "So…you´re going to train Rachel and Katie? I mean…Ness and I have to be there but…"

"I don´t think so" Brittany said sadly. "After what happened with Kitty, Coach Sylvester had to find another mentor to them" Marley looks down sadly. "Hey, don´t be sad. We´ll see each other in glee club" Marley nods but says nothing. "By the way…the song that you and Vanessa sang is your guilty pleasure?"

"Um…no?" Marley responded.

"Oh…it´s just that song is from the movie of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen and Lord Tubbington loves that movie" Brittany responded. "He took a break on Scientology so he could watch it"

"I see that now" Marley said looking at her and smiling. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"I´m not smart, Marley" Brittany said sadly.

"Yes you are" Marley said softly. "And that´s what makes you unique"

"Thank you" Brittany said smiling as she and Marley left the halls with a confident smile.

The next morning, Rachel walked down the halls along with her boyfriend and her sister as they talked casually, just as they stopped in Finn´s locker to continue talking, the three teenagers were able to observe a petite blonde girl who was next to Kitty and both of them were talking.

"Who´s that girl?" Finn asked as he looked at Angie. "I´ve never seen her before"

"She must be the new girl" Rachel observed. "Freshman"

"Do you notice how she has a close relationship with Kitty?" Katie pointed raising her eyebrows with interest. "It´s like she´s her apprentice or something...or maybe an assistant"

"Why the heck would Kitty want to use a freshman as her pet?" Finn inquired. "There´s something fishy here"

"We don´t know" Rachel replied looking at her boyfriend. "She´s probably doing her a favor"

"Shhh" Katie replied raising a hand to shut them up. "Let´s listen their conversation" Finn and Rachel nodded as they just kept observing

.

"Here are your books from the geography and history class...and here´s your chamomile tea" Angie responded as he handed the cheerleader some books and cup of Starbucks. "Do you need anything else?"

"Angie, I told you that you don´t have to do this" Kitty replied looking at the girl softly.

"The girl´s name is Angie" Finn whispered.

"Shhh!" Rachel and Katie whispered back to make the tall boy stay silent.

"No problem" Angie replied with a smile. "I want to do it"

"All right, kid" Kitty said patting Angie gently on the head. "I have practice with the cheerios but I´ll see you later, okay?"

"Don´t worry, Kitty. I´ll be fine" Angie replied. "I will try not to get in trouble"

"Well said" Kitty replied. "See ya" she turned around and left the halls, leaving Angie alone for a moment, not knowing that a handsome tall young man, a tiny brunette and a petite blonde were staring at her. suddenly, something liquid, cold and sticky landed on her face, hair and clothes as if they were thousands of ice cubes with frozen water and had a viscous consistency, made her to close her eyes tightly and then open them to look down.

"Whoa! Welcome to freak city, loser!" Azimio laughed as he held the empty slushie cup.

"My grandma Maggie wants her sweater back!" Karofsky replied mockingly as he fived with his sidekick and they both walked away from the hallways leaving the poor slushie-covered girl from head to toe.

"Oh my God" Rachel exclaimed.

"Not even the new kids are safe from the slushie attack" Finn replied.

"We have to help her" Katie responded softly.

"Good point" Rachel commented as she, Finn and Katie walked over Angie, who looked like she was about to cry. "Hello...Angie?"

"Yes, it´s me" Angie said as her eyes fill with tears.

"Hey...are you okay?" Finn asked. "You seem like you´re about to cry"

"I´m not okay" Angie replied tearfully. "My eyes burn, I ruined the only sweater I have and...I have nothing else to wear"

"It´s okay" Katie said gently. "We are going to help you"

"You don´t have to do this for me" Angie said sadly.

"That´s what a friend does" Rachel responded with a smile. "Get your back when you are in trouble"

"Thank you" Angie said wiping her tears. "And...Does this happen to you all the time"

"Receive a slushie in the face?" Finn asked as Angie nodded. "All the time"

"And it´s so many times that I´ve lost count" Katie added.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Finn is at the boys locker room getting out of the shower with only a towel on when out of nowhere, some jocks surround him and throw slushies at him, then, Marley is about to open her locker when some cheerleaders throw slushies at her; Rachel and Katie as the new girls are welcomed with slushies, Owen and Evangeline are talking at their locker and flirting as they also are attacked with slushies, and finally...Vanessa is walking towards the choir room when she also receives a slushie on the face._

_-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"That´s awful" Angie replied when they returned to the present.

"Now...you´d better come with me to clean you up, sweetie" Rachel responded as she walked off with Angie to the ladies room.

"And I will get some clothes in my locker" Katie replied as she walked towards her locker as Finn walked behind her.

"Are you sure you´ll find something for her?" Finn asked as Katie opened her locker and pulled out a blouse and some jeans. "And how come you have clothes in your locker? I don´t get it"

"Well...you have to be prepared for an emergency" Katie simply responded a smirk as she shut her locker.

"Each day you surprise me more, snarky girl" Finn pointed with a smirk.

"Watch and learn, Finny bear" Katie responded with the same smirk and headed to the ladies' room where Rachel was at the sink waiting for Angie to come out of the bathroom. "So...how´s everything?"

"She´s cleaning herself" Rachel explained as she took Katie´s clothes and handed to Angie.

"Thank you" Angie said to the other side of the door.

"You´re welcome, I hope this help you" Katie responded and then turned to look at her sister. "I have a feeling that she´s one of us"

"An angel?" Rachel asked whispering.

"Yeah...she has a golden halo around her" Katie pointed.

"Then why Finn didn´t notice it?" Rachel continued.

"Because he is a human?" Katie responded.

"Good point" Rachel responded as they observed that Angie opened the door totally dry with the new clothes. "Oh, look at you...you look nice"

"Thank you so much" Angie said smiling.

"You´re welcome" Katie said softly. "By the way, how do you became Kitty´s assistant if you are just a freshman?"

"I don´t know" Angie responded as she ran a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. "To be honest...she was the first person who was so nice to me and...I wanted to give her something in return"

"Well...Kitty can be a little demanding sometimes...you need to be careful" Rachel warned her softly.

"Oh don´t worry...I´ll get used to it" Angie said smiling back at the two siblings.

"Come on, let´s get out of here" Katie said smirking as the three girls left the ladies bathroom.

"Can I ask something?" Angie inquired shyly.

"Sure, what´s up?" Katie responded as she, Rachel and Angie stopped a meter away from Finn so he wouldn´t suspect what was about to happen.

"Accidentally I heard your conversation when I was on the other side of the door" Angie confessed making Rachel and Katie turned to look at her. "About that I´m one of you and...Well, Kitty told me that you are the two angels who traveled to earth for the mission, right?"

"That´s us" Rachel confirmed. "And don´t worry, you´re in good hands"

"I know" Angie grinned and then watched Finn walked towards them curiously. "Here comes, Finn"

"Let´s change the subject" Katie suggested as Finn was already face to face with the girls.

"What were you guys talking about that you don´t want me to know?" Finn asked, folding his arms.

"Complicated things, babe" Rachel simply responded. "About us girls stuff" Angie and Katie simply nodded at him.

"Oh" Finn simply said and then stared at his beautiful girlfriend as if she was a goodness.

"What?" Rachel said, staring at herself from head to toe. "I bring a chewing gum in the shoe?"

"No...It´s just that you look so beautiful today" Finn replied with devotion and then turned to look at the two young girls. "Do you mind if I'm alone with Rachel for a few minutes?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Angie blinked innocently.

"Angie...Finn is dating my sister" Katie explained to her.

"Okay...I get it" Angie nodded with a smirk as she and Katie started to leave the hallways. "Have fun" she turned around and left Finn and Rachel alone in the hallway.

Once they were alone, Finn took the hand of his girlfriend and both walked towards his locker.

"Well…we´re all alone" Rachel replied staring at him. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"That I love you" he responded with his goofy grin making him look adorable. "And that I wanted to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend without Katie´s interruption. No offense, babe; I like Katie but…every time I want to be alone with you, she…"

"Don´t tell me about it" Rachel replied. "I know how my sister is but she doesn´t do it intentionally"

"Yeah, but she finds it awkward to see us making out" Finn pointed rolling his eyes.

"Remember that Katie is just a thirteen year-old child, Finn" Rachel reminded him. "So you can´t understand what she´s going through"

"I guess you have a point about that" Finn confessed rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "How come you´re beautiful and smart at the same time?" Rachel said nothing, just shurgge3d and smirked. "Come with me, gorgeous"

"Where?" Rachel asked as her handsome boyfriend took her hand and led her to the janitor´s closer. "Finn, it´s not funny"

"After you, my Lady" Finn said by opening the janitor´s closet door and waiting for Rachel to come inside.

"Finn Hudson, we have glee club in ten minutes" Rachel said as Finn closed the door.

"Rachel, you want to relax?" Finn replied stroking her long brown hair. "I love you and I want to show you how much…"

"Finn, I told you I´m not ready…" Rachel protested nervously.

"Just hear me out" Finn said softly. "I will never force you to do anything you don´t want…I just hoped that we could make out"

"That changes everything" Rachel replied, sighing in relief and chuckling.

"Yeah" Finn nodded with his half-smile. "Now you get it, don´t you, Rach?"

"I get it now" Rachel replied with a laugh. "You´re such a dork"

"Yeah, but you still love me" Finn said with his smirk and dimples on his face. "Come here"

Rachel approached Finn and he took her in his arms; Immediately, the thing became heated among the lovers and they both started making out passionately as they caressed each other; lips to lips and tongue to tongue, refusing to lose their sensual rhythm. Occasionally, Finn pretending to be a vampire was leaving love bites on the neck of his beloved brunette as she ran her fingers through his short messy hair and they smiled between kisses and kisses.

"You´re so beautiful" Finn whispered between kisses as Rachel smiled against his lips.

On the other hand; the members of New Directions except for the two captains (Finn and Rachel) were meeting in the choir room to continue with the assignment of the week about guilty pleasures and Will entered a minute later to continue with the lesson.

"Okay, guys...let´s continue with the next" he added clapping and then looked at the two empty seats in front of him. "Wait...where´s Finn and Rachel?"

"You´d better not want to know what my brother and Rachel are doing right now, Mr. Schue" Vanessa said clearing her throat.

"Something is certain, we can´t start without them" Penny added.

"Hmm, preach" Artie replied raising a hand in approval and nodding.

"Oh...I guess I know where they are" Kitty replied with a smirk and then continued with a silly song. "Finn and Rachel sitting on a three K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Oh my God...don´t tell me that they are making out in the janitor´s closer" Katie said horrified and then lifted her head dramatically. "Why me?"

"they couldn´t wait after glee club?" Marissa asked.

"I don´t think so" Ryder commented. "We are talking about Finn and Rachel, they are so in love that they don´t wait any moment for fooling around"

"Wanky" Penny pointed as Kitty smirked back at her.

"Let me text Finn" Jake said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Do you think it´s a good idea?" Marley asked softly.

"You´ll see" Jake responded as he sent the text, which says... "WHERE R U, GUYS? GLEE REHEARSAL IS STARTING".

Just then, Finn´s phone began to vibrate in his pocket interrupting the make-out session between him and Rachel.

"I thought that there wouldn´t be no interruptions?" Rachel replied as she noticed that her boyfriend pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Crap!" Finn exclaimed after he read the text.

"What? What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we´re late for glee club!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh my God! Let´s go!" Rachel said as she ran towards the door but Finn held her hand before she could do it.

"Are you kidding me? Rach, you can´t go to glee club looking like this?" Finn said stopping his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...for starters...your hair is messy, your lips are swollen and...Everyone will notice the hickeys I gave you on your neck"

"Finn Hudson, this is your fault!" Rachel said shocked. "Oh my God" she then pulled out from her purse a turtle neck and with a comb started to brush her hair before finally applying lip gloss. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always, babe" Finn said with his crooked smile.

"Let´s go" Rachel simply said and immediately the door opened as it revealed in front of them the same janitor. "Mr. Figgins...hi"

"I just came from the broom" the Caucasian janitor responded. "Aren´t you and Finn Hudson late for class?"

"Now that you say it...we are" Finn replied patting the janitor´s shoulder amicable. "Thanks, man"

Figgins said nothing as he observed Finn taking Rachel´s hand and running towards the choir room before taking the broom to continue with his chores.

After a few minutes, Rachel and Finn entered the choir room and everyone sighed in relief when they saw them.

"Well, I see that you finally decided to finish doing the nasty in the janitor´s closet" Kitty replied as she looks at the two teenagers, who tried by all means possible to forget it.

"That´s none of your business...ahem, Kitty" Rachel remarked the latter by clearing her throat.

"The important thing is that they are already here" Marley said softly.

"Thanks for that" Finn replied when Marley defended them from Kitty.

"You´re welcome" Marley said with a smile and held Ryder´s hand, who turned to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

"The janitor didn´t caught you, did he?" Ryder asked looking at his friend and Rachel.

"He did" Rachel said awkwardly. "It´s okay if we change the subject?"

"Okay...let´s continue" Will said. "Have a seat, Finn and Rachel" Rachel nodded as Finn kept stood in the same position. "Finn...do you have something that you want to share with us?"

"I do" Finn said staring at his teammates and his glee club teacher. "I love Phil Collins"

"I knew Finn would come out of the closet really soon" Jake said.

"I love his music, okay?" Finn confessed. "His really awesome and…I want to share with you how he has influenced me"

"Another day in paradise" is my favorite ballad from him" Vanessa pointed.

"I love Groovy kind of love" Katie said with a smirk. "And he did an amazing job with the soundtracks from the Disney movies "Tarzan" and "Brother Bear"

"As I was saying" Finn continued explaining. "the musical genius of Phil Collins, and like any musician of his time, when you dominate that period with such success, people tend to make fun of you and put them down, but the truth is he's a musical legend, and I'm tired of people making fun of him; and I'm gonna dedicate a good part of my future ensuring that his genius is understood and appreciated. I am no longer in the closet about my love for Phil Collins"

"Can you give us an example?" Marley asked.

"I got that covered, Marley" Finn said with his half-smile showing confidence about his guilty pleasure.

_[Finn walks towards the drums, sits on the little bench and starts playing the drums as the music starts; all members of New Directions watch the performance closely and even gradually move their bodies and heads to the beat of the music. Finn starts singing with his gorgeous baritone voice and even New Directions sing along with him]_

_[Finn]_

_Do you see the face on the TV screen  
Coming at you every Sunday  
See that face on the billboard  
That man is me_

_On the cover of the magazine  
There's no question why I'm smiling  
You buy a piece of paradise  
You buy a piece of me_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_I'll get you everything you wanted (ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh)  
I'll get you everything you need (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
You don't need to believe in hereafter (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Just believe in me_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_Cause Jesus he knows me  
(Finn: And he knows I'm right)  
I've been talking to Jesus all my life_

_[Finn]_

_Oh yes he knows me  
And he knows I'm right_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_And he's been telling me  
Everything is alright_

_[Finn]_

_I believe in the family  
With my ever loving wife beside me  
But she don't know about my girlfriend  
Or the man I met last night_

_Do you believe in God  
Cause that's what I'm selling  
And if you wanna go to heaven  
I'll see you right_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_You won't even have to leave your house (ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh)__  
Or get out of your chair (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)__  
You don't even have to touch that dial (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)__  
Cause I'm everywhere_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_Cause Jesus he knows me  
(__Finn:__And he knows I'm right)  
I've been talking to Jesus all my life_

_[__Finn]_

_Oh yes he knows me  
And he knows I'm right_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_And he's been telling me  
Everything is alright_

_[during the bridge of the song as Finn is drumming; Rachel and Jake turn to look at each other confused and then turn to look at Finn with the same face: upset; as the music returns, Finn keeps singing as New Directions enjoy the performance; except for Jake and Rachel]_

_[Finn]_

_Won't find me practicing what I'm preaching  
Won't find me making no sacrifice  
But I can get you a pocketful of miracles  
If you promise to be good, try to be nice  
God will take good care of you  
Just do as I say, don't do as I do_

_I'm counting my blessings,  
I've found true happiness  
Cause I'm getting richer, day by day  
You can find me in the phone book,  
Just call my toll free number  
You can do it anyway you want  
Just do it right away_

_[Finn (New Directions)]_

_There'll be no doubt in your mind (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
You'll believe everything I'm saying (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
If wanna get closer to him (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Get on your knees and start paying_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_Cause Jesus he knows me  
(__Finn:__And he knows I'm right)  
I've been talking to Jesus all my life_

_[Finn]_

_Oh yes he knows me  
And he knows I'm right_

_[Finn with New Directions]_

_And he's been telling me  
Everything is alright_

_Jesus he knows me_

_Jesus he knows me, Lord_

_ooh yes, he knows me_

_Jesus he knows me, Lord_

Finn finally finished singing and everyone burst into applause; except Jake and Rachel.

"I´m sorry…is there something wrong withFinn´s performance?" Vanessa asked.

"Actually it is" Jake said as he stared at Finn. "Dude, what the hell were you thinking? How could you sing a song about Jesus when you know that Rachel and I are Jews?"

"Technically I was not singing about Jesus" Finn explained. "I was singing about Phil Collins"

"Well…you could sing "Another day in paradise" instead" Rachel said upset.

"It´s okay, Rachel" Katie said putting her hand on her sister´s shoulder. "Finn was only sharing his guilty pleasure with us; don´t be unfair with him" Rachel said anything and just sighed.

"Finn…thank you; you did a great job" Will said looking at the boy. "Please take your sit"Finn nodded as he gets up from the drums and sat on the other side of Rachel. "Who´s next?"

"Us" Mason and Madison said cheerfully as they got up from their seats and walked in the middle of the choir room.

"Oh nice" Kitty sardonically said. "Ryan and Sharpay are going to sing a show tune from High School Musical, yay!" she continued clapping.

"That´s mean" Brittany said turning to her.

"I thought you´d changed" Rachel said turning to Kitty; she immediately kept quiet and crossed her arms.

"Wedon´t have to sing if you don´t want" Mason said after listening that Kitty was making fun of them.

"We´d love too" Andy responded. "You sing amazing together"

"Thank you" Madison said sweetly. "Some people consider us weird"

"That´s what makes you unique" Will said. "So...it´s fine if you want to share your song"

_[Madison smiled as she turned to look at her twin brother who smiled back at him and they turned to look at the band, who started to play the music; Mason and Madison, started singing and dancing cheerfully which made New Directions enjoyed the performance; even Kitty nodded in approval and smiled at them.]  
_  
_[Mason and Madison]_

_I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now__  
I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now (Madison: come on and love me now)_

_[Madison]_

_Carnival came by my town today  
bright lights from (with Mason: giant wheels)  
fall on the alleyways  
and I'm here  
by my door  
waiting for you_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now__  
I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now (Madison: come on and love me now)_

_[Madison]_

_I here sounds of lovers  
barrel organs, mothers  
(with Mason: I would like) to take you  
down there  
just to make you mine  
in a merry-go-round_

_[Mason and Madison]_  
_I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now__  
I will never know  
cause you will never show  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now_

_[Madison]_

_come on and love me now  
come on and love me now_

_[Mason and Madison]_

_Come on and love me now__  
come on and love me now (Madison: mm…come on and love me now)  
come on and love me now__  
come on and love me now  
come on and love me now_

_[Madison]_

_Come on and love me now_

_[the song ended and everyone started clapping and cheering with no exception]_

"That was awesome, guys" Katie said smiling. "So…you love "The cardigans"?"

"Well…actually our guilty pleasure is singing together" Mason admitted.

"Yeah; and is not because we went in a karaoke musical competition when we were kids…we love singing together because it´s fun" Madison explained as she looped arms with Mason. "Plus…Mason is my best friend so…singing without him is not the same that singing with him"

"Allright…give it up for Mason and Madison McCarthy!" Will said smiling as New Directions started clapping happily to them; Mason and Madison smiled at them and bowed.

Will was about to continue with the rehearsal, when Rachel´s necklace started to shine, and Katie´s bracelet started to shine as well; which Finn noticed is that Rachel was getting anxious, and Katie was getting anxious; the siblings knew that Sue was calling them but that was something that Finn didn´t know.

"Hey…are you guys okay?" Finn asked turning to look at Rachel and Katie.

"I´m sorry…I…I have to go" Rachel said getting up from her seat and turned to look at Will. "Mr. Schue…I don´t feel well…can I go home?"

"Are you sure? I´ll tell Finn to take you to the nurse…" he responded.

"No!" Rachel immediately screamed and then calmed down. "I mean…it´s okay. I…I just need to go…I´m sorry" she immediately ran out of the choir room.

"I need to go as well" Katie said grabbing her backpack.

"Are you guys sick or something?" Avery asked worried.

"Yeah...And it´s pretty contagious…see ya!" Katie exclaimed and ran after her sister.

"O…kay…that means we have to continue without them" Ryder said.

"They are acting weird, don´t you think?" Penny whispered.

"It´s okay…let´s give them so rest" Will responded. "The rehearsal is done for today…see you tomorrow guys" nobody said nothing and just get up from their seats and left the choir room in silence; despite Finn was started getting suspicious for Rachel and Katie´s behavior.

"Phew…that was close" Katie said as she and Rachel were in the secret garden. "You think someone suspected?"

"I hope not…or else our secret would be revealed and we´d be in serious trouble" Rachel answered as they sit on bench.

"Thank god Marley and Vanessa are the only ones they know or else…" Katie emphasized this tracing her neck with her finger like a knife cutting her head.

"Don´t forget Owen" Rachel commented turning to look at her.

"Oh yeah; he´s like Kitty and Brittany…half human half angel" Katie remembered. "Okay…let´s see what coach Sue have to tell us" Rachel nodded as Katie pulled out the mirror of her backpack; and Sue was already on the reflection waiting for them. "Good afternoon, coach"

"Hello again, angels" Sue replied looking at the siblings.

"What´s going on?" Rachel asked. "I mean...that you have to do my sister and I had to rush out of our class"

"Sorry about that, Rachel; but as you know...you can´t forget that Katie and you come from another world and therefore there are duties" Sue said. "There´s something I have to tell you...but first, I want to know if you´ve been training?"

"For now our training is on a break since our two mentors are feuding" Rachel explained. "It´s complicated"

"I thought Kitty and Brittany had solved their differences" Sue commented. "Kitty went back to her attitude problems?"

"It´s much more than that, coach" Katie replied. "And as my sister told you, it´s complicated"

"I guess now you´ll tell us that we have to find another mentor because we can´t stop training" Rachel said staring at the blonde woman.

"you don´t have more mentors since Kitty and Brittany do an excellent job in my absence, but now as the two of them are upset with each other, you must pause the training until the situation is clarified"

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Katie asked confused.

"Go to school, do your homework, see your friends like normal people and use your powers in case of an emergency" Sue replied looking at the two sisters. "I have to go"

"Wait...you said there was something important you have to tell us" Rachel interrupted her.

"First of all, you should know that there are evil beings who want to take over the world so you have to be very careful since there´s a fallen angel´s kid on earth; she´s pretty, blond hair and blue eyes"

"Angie?" Rachel asked.

"How do you know about that?" Sue asked raising an eyebrow.

"We met her this morning" Katie commented. "She´s really nice. Apparently she´s the assistant of Kitty or something"

"She´s taking care of her" Sue explained. "Look...what I´m about to tell you is confidential so you have to promise to keep the secret"

"Promised" Rachel and Katie nodded.

"despite being the kid of a hell being, Angie doesn´t look like her father, she has a big halo of light that shines like gold; I could detected three thousand kilometers away; normally the fallen angels have the halo of light red; Angie have the halo of light gold, she´s kind, pure and there´s no trace of evil in her heart"

"I knew it" Rachel exclaimed. "Then Angie is one of us"

"That´s right" Sue nodded. "She´s an angel"

"But... why did you say that she was the daughter of a fallen angel" Katie protested. "This makes no sense, Coach"

"Like I said, it´s a confidential matter and I shouldn´t tell you this; Kitty only knows since she was the one who found Angie running away from her father" Sue explained. "The reason why Angie is a fallen angel´s daughter is because her mother Mary, was brutally raped by Lucifer"

"The angel who rebelled against God because he wanted to get the spotlight?" Katie mentioned. "Oh I know that story, the angels banished him to hell as punishment. He deserved it"

"Katie...is not time for jokes, ¿okay?" Rachel tried to reason with her sister.

"I´m not joking" Katie argued. "He did something awful to God"

"angels, I need you to pay attention" Sue scolded the siblings.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"The point was that Lucifer raped Mary and then abandoned her. Mary decided to keep the baby because she loved her daughter and couldn´t bear the idea of getting rid of her" Sue explained. "For her act of kindness and love, Mary was turned into an angel and ascended to heaven. Nine months later, Angie was born, beautiful and healthy. Everything was perfect...until Lucifer, thirsty for revenge...decided to kidnap Angie and raise her in hell with the motive to turn her like him"

"Please that she said no" Rachel whispered. "Please no...I hope that Angie hasn´t turn to the dark side. I was started to like her"

"Don´t worry, young Barbra Streisand" Sue calmed her. "Angie hated the idea of being like her father. She continues with her innocence and kindness, there´s no trace of evil in her heart. That´s why Angie escaped from hell and is now under the care of Kitty"

"And what happened with Mary?" Katie asked. "After Angie was kidnapped"  
"she was completely heartbroken and just wants her daughter back" Sue responded.

"Poor Mary" Rachel sighed sadly.

"Yeah, if there was a way to help her" Katie wailed; both sisters looked down sadly.

"Taking care of Angie and keep her away from her father; Lucifer is a cruel and ruthless man who only wants revenge" Sue explained. "Very soon, you´ll receive training to defeat demons"

"That´s scary" Rachel replied.

"I know. But one of your duties as heavenly creatures is to fight against hell beings" Sue told them. "Is hard but in the end it´s worth it. And it´s the only way you can send Angie to heaven and reunite her with her mother"

"Who will train us now?" Katie wanted to know. "Kitty and Brittany are angry with each other. Well at least Kitty is…Brittany tried to make peace with her and…she failed"  
"I´ll take care of that" Sue said. "I know someone who has experience fighting demons"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Me" a deep and familiar voice spoke behind them. "Don´t worry, coach Sylvester. I´ll train Rachel and Katie"

"I know you will, Owen, and I know you´ll do a good job with them" Sue said before looking at the two girls. "Well, angels. You´re in good hands. Now Owen will be your mentor until Kitty and Brittany solve their differences"

"Howyou did not confused Owen with Finn?" Rachel inquired.

"SinceOwen has powers and one Finn Hudson doesn´t" Sue replied. "I can distinguish them even though both are identical twins"

"Which is creepy" Katie admitted. "Yikes"

"I have to go now, angels" Sue replied starting to fade away. "Good luck in your training"

"No, coach…wait!" Katie exclaimed but Sue was already disappeared. "Great…now we´re doomed"

"You´ll be fine" Owen said with a half smirk.

"How do you know about training?" Rachel asked him politely and a little scared. "You´ve fought demons?"

"Demons are hard to defeat, but if outnumbered them…we´re stronger" Owen explained. "You are angels and are a bit weak, if I train you, you can gain strength and skill. And answering your question, Rachel. I defeated a demon once and sent him back to hell"

"Evangeline knows about this?" Katie asked.

"No. she just knows I´m a detective" Owen admitted.

"well…sooner or later she will found out that you are half-angel" Rachel confessed.  
"And why you haven´t told Finn that you and Katie are angels?" Owen challenged her.

"Complicated" Rachel responded.

"When we start the training?" Katie wanted to know.

"tonight…make sure don´t be late, I´ll teach you some skills in the battlefield" Owen responded.  
"Um…what about Marley and Vanessa?" Rachel inquired. "They are under care since we are their guardian angels"

"Bring them. They need to witness the training" Owen said.

"It´s a deal" Katie responded confidently as she and Rachel shake hands with Owen. In the meantime, Kitty was home alone since her parents were working and was doing her homework with Angie.

"Um…Kitty, can I ask you something?" Angie asked shyly.

"Sure" Kitty responded; both pausing in the homework and stopped writing for a moment. "What´s up?"

"Well…I want to know why you are so mean with that Brittany girl" Angie replied. "She´s really nice and…you´re just rude to her. I know it´s none of my business but…I just wanted to know what it was that she made you to hate her so much"

"Okay" Kitty sighed. "it´s okay if you ask me…and no I don´t hate Brittany…it´s just…something happened at Christmas that made me to be angry at her…she had a crush on my boyfriend Artie and…I just wanted to make her life living hell"

_-FLASHBACK- _

"_Kitty, can we talk please?" Brittany said walking behind Kitty, who was walking towards her. "I don´t know what did I do to hate me?"_

"_Oh…let me refresh your memory?" Kitty said turning to Brittany with anger. "You sang to my boyfriend a love song? When you know that I´m dating him in the first place! And that was a big stab in the back…so thank you so much…for betraying me"_

"_I didn´t betray you, Kitty!" Brittany yelled in frustration. "How many times I have to say I´m sorry?! Artie doesn´t feel the same about me, he loves you. Now I know, I had a crush on him but that´s in the past, okay? Can you please forgive me? We need to train Rachel and Katie…_

" "_No. I don´t think I can forgive you, silly girl who believes in leprechauns and thinks the unicorns poop cotton candy" Kitty harshly responded_

_. "Okay…I understand that you are mad, but calling me stupid it´s bullying and I won´t accept it" Brittany said upset; from afar, Angie was walking towards her locker when she saw and heard Brittany and Kitty arguing. "Then…leave me the hell alone?!" Kitty yelled. "You stole my boyfriend from me. And Rachel and Katie were so naïve thinking that you and I could be friends when it´s obvious we aren´t"_

"_Don´t drag Rachel and Katie into this" Brittany responded. "You know what? Forget it! You just made your decision" she turned on her heels_ and left, leaving Kitty alone in the middle of the hallway.

-_END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"It was no right that you blamed Rachel and Katie of this and…being honest, Brittany did nothing wrong" Angie replied. "Yes, she made a mistake and apologized; but…you´re the one who wants to continue with this grudge"

"She hurt me, Angie" Kitty said sadly. "How can I forgive someone who hurt me?"

"You´re hurting you when you don´t forgive yourself" Angie muttered. "Brittany already apologized. It´s time that you guys solve your differences and make peace" she turn on her heels and starts leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked. "You can´t be alone, remember? Your father is the same devil in person and I can´t protect you there"

"I´ll be in my room" Angie said going upstairs. "Think about it" she then closed the door, leaving Kitty in her thoughts.

_[Scene changes to the choir room; the music start as Katie is standing in the middle; Mr. Schue and the New Directions members are watching her performance]_

_[Katie]_

_How 'bout getting off these antibiotics  
How 'bout stopping eating when I'm full up  
How 'bout them transparent dangling carrots  
How 'bout that ever elusive kudo  
Thank you India  
Thank you terror  
Thank you disillusionment  
Thank you frailty  
Thank you consequence  
Thank you thank you silence  
How 'bout me not blaming you for everything  
How 'bout me enjoying the moment for once  
How 'bout how good it feels to finally forgive you  
How 'bout grieving it all one at a time  
Thank you India  
Thank you terror  
Thank you disillusionment  
Thank you frailty  
Thank you consequence  
Thank you thank you silence  
The moment I let go of it was the moment  
I got more than I could handle  
The moment I jumped off of it  
Was the moment I touched down  
How 'bout no longer being masochistic  
How 'bout remembering your divinity  
How 'bout unabashedly bawling your eyes out  
How 'bout not equating death with stopping  
Thank you India  
Thank you providence  
Thank you disillusionment  
Thank you nothingness  
Thank you clarity  
Thank you thank you silence  
yeah yeah  
oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_oh, oh, oh  
oh, oh, oh, oh_

As Katie finished singing, everyone without exception started clapping at her.

"Well…now everyone knows" Katie replied looking at them. "My guilty pleasure is Alanis Morrisette; she not only has a particular style in her voice; she´s also an icon of the 90´s"

"I agree" Andy replied. "My favorite song from her is "You Outta Know"

"I have two" Marissa admitted. "It´s Uninvited and "Head in my pocket"

"Nothing compares to Ironic" Rachel said. "That song became a hit in the 90´s"

"Well…she did an amazing job with "Uninvited" Vanessa responded.

"Yeah; when I heard that song in the movie with Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan I cried like a baby" Marley admitted sadly.

"Well done, Katie" Will said proudly as he and New Directions clapped at her.

"Thank you" Katie said as she walked to her seat and sat down; Rachel turned to her sister and smiled at her.

"Someone has another guilty pleasure?" Will asked.

"We do" Rachel said as she, Evangeline and Marley got up from their seats and walked to the middle of the choir room.

"The ballads from the eighties are touching" Evangeline said. "Pop songs make you dance and move your head and body to the beat of the music but nothing compares to the ballads"

"Songs like "Eternal flame", "if you leave me now, "Time after time and "Can´t fight this feeling" are beautiful" Marley said with emotion in her voice and sighed.

"uh...no offense, Marley, but..."Can´t fight this feeling" is classic rock" Finn corrected politely.

"Enters into the category of ballads" Rachel responded putting her hands on her hips. "Mr. Schue...if you don´t mind; Evangeline, Marley and I would like to set an example of how eighties ballads have influenced us for years"

"Take it away, ladies" Will said nodding in approval.

_[Evangeline started singing confidently as she stares at Owen all the time]_

_[Evangeline]_

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists with pale amber rose  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_

_[The band starts playing the music as Rachel and Marley start singing with Evangeline; the three of them staring at Finn, Owen and Ryder respectively]  
_

_[Rachel]_

_Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
( with Marley: Say, say it again )_

_[Rachel, Marley and Evangeline]_

_I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

_[Rachel, Evangeline and Marley kept singing as New Directions and Mr. Schue watch the performance with interest; Katie raises an eyebrow realizing the girls are serenading their boyfriends and she smirks]_

_[Marley with Evangeline]_

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away_

_[Rachel]_

_As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time  
(with Evangeline: Say, say it again)_

_[Rachel, Marley and Evangeline]_

_I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_

_[During the bridge; New Directions clap to the beat of the song happily as Rachel, Marley and Evangeline sing and dance; Owen, Finn and Ryder stare at their girlfriends with pride and love in their eyes]_

_[Rachel and Marley] _

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
[Evangeline and Marley]  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

_[Rachel and Evangeline]_

_Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything__  
[Rachel with Evangeline and Marley]  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, never whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

_[the music starts again and Rachel, Marley and Evangeline finish singing; New Directions are enjoying the performance but Katie kept staring at them with interest knowing the real context of the song; Vanessa turns to look at Katie who continues smirking at Rachel, Evangeline and Marley, then turning to her brothers and Ryder and now finally understanding everything]_

_[Rachel, Marley and Evangeline]_

_I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
I love you always forever  
Near and far, closer together_

"Nice" Will said as everyone started clapping; Katie immediately raised her hand. "¿yes, Katie?"

"I must say that the performance of my sister, Marley and Evangeline was amazing but…accidentally it wasn´t a love telegram to their boyfriends?" Katie asked with a smirk and folded her fingers together.

"You know what? I also think the same" Jake said. "Your guilty pleasure is not exactly the ballads of the eighties; you wanted to sing a love song to my boys"

"No…" Rachel, Evangeline and Marley protested at the same time.

"Yes it is" Mike smirked. "The three of you are a terrible liars and you are blushing"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to sing a love song to my brothers and Ryder" Vanessa replied with a smile. "Just try to be discreet the next time since during the performance you kept staring at them all the time"

"Oh my God" Rachel exclaimed covering her hands with her face.

"Yep. Everyone saw that" Penny said with a smirk.

"Us boys want to share our guilty pleasure with you; but it´s in the auditorium" Artie said adjusting glasses and started wheeling away. "So, I invite you to follow my lead"

"Why I have a feeling that is about a boy band?" Marissa asked as she and everyone else left the choir room in silence.

"Rachel…can I borrow for a second?" Finn asked as he and Rachel left behind.  
"Um…sure" Rachel responded as Finn and she sat in the seats.

"Lately you´ve been acting strange since I sang that song by Phil Collins and then…you and Katie practically ran away from the choir room" Finn started saying. "Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? Because I didn´t mean to do it. I just want to be a good boyfriend to you"

"No, you didn´t do nothing wrong" Rachel said taking his hands in hers. "I guess when you mentioned Jesus affected me a bit since I´m Jewish, but…I know you didn´t do it with the wrong reasons and I was wrong. Honestly, I really loved your performance, you have an amazing voice"

"I shouldn´t sing "Jesus he knows me" Finn said looking down sadly. "I should sing "Groovy kind of love" or "One more night"

"Finn…it´s okay" Rachel responded by putting her hands on his cheeks and staring into his eyes. "You don´t have to feel bad, it´s not your fault you were sharing with the rest of us your favorite song by Phil Collins and I should respect that. In my opinion, Jake overreacted a bit and didn´t have to be rude to you"

"He´s right, Rach" Finn said. "I messed up pretty bad when I mentioned Jesus in the song"

"Just forget about it" Rachelresponded as she leaned and kisses him softly in the lips.

"You´re the best girlfriend ever" Finn said after they parted the kiss. "I don´t know what I did to deserve an amazing girl like you"

"You are the amazing one" Rachel said kissing his cheek. "Come on…you guys are preparing something in the auditorium and I can´t miss it" she said getting up from her seat and taking Finn´s hand to help him get up.

"By the way…I really loved your love song"

"It wasn´t a love song" Rachel insisted. "Marley, Evangeline and I were sharing our guilty pleasure"

"Your guilty pleasure is me" Finn responded. "Don´t try to deny it"

"Fine" Rachel sighed in surrender. "Is not my fault that you are the hottest guy in school"

"I love you" Finn said kissing her lips.

"I love you too, goofball" Rachel said laughing. "Let´s go to the auditorium, I don´t wanna be late again"

"Hey…making out with you in the janitor´s closet was awesome" Finn said with his half-smile.

"Don´t push your luck" Rachel said as she and Finn finally left the choir room and headed to the auditorium. Minutes later, everyone were gathered in the auditorium; the girls and Mr. Schuester sitting in the audience as the boys were dressed as boy bands.

"I knew it" Marissa responded.

"Not the Backstreet boys" Penny muttered.

"Welcome ladies and…Mr. Schue" Artie responded. "Get ready to taste the real boy band in the history of the world…NS*Ync" they clapped.

"Oh god…this is worse than I thought" Katie groaned.

"Owen looks so hot with the leather jacket" Evangeline sighed.

"The floor is yours, guys" Will said.

_[Smoke started to appear from the floor and the boys looked down confidently until they look up and started singing and doing an amazing choreography inspired in the "Bye, Bye, Bye" music video. The girls started to went nuts as Will watched proudly. Even Katie was impressed with the performance of the boys. Finn, despite was the worst dancer; he was doing the choreography perfectly]_

_[Artie]_

_(hey, hey)_

_[Jeremy with New Directions boys]_

_Bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye…  
Bye, bye…  
Oh, oh._

_[Artie]_

_I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey, baby, come on._

_[Jake]_

_I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave  
And make it alone_

_[Ryder]_

_I know that I can't take no more  
Itain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye…_

_[Jake and Artie with New Directions boys]_

_Bye, bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye…  
Bye, bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye  
(Jake: Oh, oh)___

_[Jeremy}_

_Justhit me with the truth,  
Now, girl, you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,__  
(with New Directions boys: Baby, come on)_

_[Artie]_

_I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better  
Once you're gone.  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye…_

_[Jeremy and Ryder with New Directions boys]_  
_  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye…_  
_Bye, bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Jake: ooh, ooh)  
It might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye_

_[New Directions boys]_

_I'm giving up, I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye, bye  
I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off  
I don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough_

_[Artie]_

_I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
(with New Directions boys: So I'm leavin' you behind)  
Bye, bye, bye…_

_[Jake (with New Directionsboys)]_

_I don't wanna make it tough (wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie (bye, bye, baby…)  
Bye, bye_

_[Jeremy (with New Directions boys)]_

_I don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two (I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby, bye, bye, bye…_

_[Jeremy, Jake , Ryder and Artie with New Directions boys]_

_Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie,  
Bye, bye, bye_

"Whoo!" the girls cheered as Will clapped.

"Guys..." Will startedsaying leaving the boys shocked before he smiled widely. "Awesome!" everyone cheered again as each boy high-fived with each other. "What about you, girls? Do you have a guilty pleasure?"

"Yes, but...we´ll let you know tomorrow" Vanessa responded as the rest of the girls nodded in approval.

"Alright, I hope you surprise us" Will responded.

"Yeah!" the kids cheered as the glee rehearsal was concluded for that day.

That night; Katie and Rachel were on their way to the field along with Marley and Vanessa since they will start their training with Owen.

"I´m surprised that Owen is now your new mentor" Marley said as they were arriving to the field and Katie had a flashlight in hand to light the way.

"Is not forever" Rachel explained. "For now Kitty and Brittany are feuding and...What we´re about to learn...Owen is an expert on the topic"

"Wow...who would´ve thought that one of my twin brothers is a demon hunter" Vanessa sardonically said.

"He´s not exactly a demon hunter" Katie pointed. "He´s half-angel half-human"

"You mean a hybrid" Marley corrected. "It´s like when the gods have an affair with mortals, their children become demigods"

"I didn´t know you were interested in Greek mythology, Marley" Vanessa turned to look at the blue-eyed brunette.

"I´m fascinated by the mysterious and fantastic world" Marley replied innocently.

"Well...we´re here" Rachel announced when they arrived to the field.  
"Is not weird that Owen is the only boy among many girls?" Vanessa asked.  
"I know" Katie smirked.

"Good evening, angels" Owen greeted with a mature tone and then he turned to look at Marley and Vanessa. "Hi, Marley; hi, sis"

"Hi, Owen" Vanessa greeted back. "Does our brother knows about this?"

"No, he doesn´t and you better not tell him" Owen responded.

"Ahem" Rachel interrupted. "Are we going to train or just witness a fight between siblings?"  
"I second that" Katie pointed raising a hand.  
"Okay, sorry" Owen said. "Let´s get started with the training"

"Please don´t hurt them" Marley said scared.

"It´s okay, Marley" Rachel calmed her best friend. "It´s just a training"

"It´s going to hurt?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope" Owen responded. "Well...maybe a bit"

"Owen!" all the girls yelled scared.

"You´ll be fine" Owen calmed. "Rachel and Katie...please take a step forward"

"Calm down, guys" Owen said. "It´s just a training"

"Yeah, right" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "I´m starting to freaking out and I wish Finn would here"

"Are you crazy? Do you want Finn to know his girlfriend and best friend are angels? He´s not like us" Owen protested.

"What about us?" Marley asked. "Vanessa and I are human"

"Rachel and Katie are your guardian angels, Marley" Owen explained. "That´s different"  
Marley and Vanessa sat on a long in the shade of a willow tree as they were about to witness their guardian angels were about to train hard.

"First...you have to remember that demons are hard to fight and therefore you don´t have to be afraid" Owen started explaining. "They can impose fear but, if you as angels show skill...is easy to defeat them" from the distance, five guys were walking towards Owen.

"I don´t like this at all" Katie replied nervously.

"They are not real demons" Owen calmed them. "They are hybrids like me but...I put a spell on them for a halo of light red surround them completely making them look like demons and fight with you"

"Could you tell me who you are?" Rachel asked.

"I´m Rory Flanagan" a cute boy with blue eyes and Irish accent said.

"I´mHenry Calloway" the brown-haired boy with blue eyes introduced himself politely. "Don´t worry, we won´t hurt you"

"I hope so" Katie said nervously.

"Remember that is just a training" the handsome man with brown hair responded. "When the real day began...you´ll be ready to fight against demons" Rachel and Katie turned to look at him. "I´m Stefan by the way"

"Hi" Rachel and Katie greeted at the same time.

"My name is Demetri" the other man with light brown hair said.

"Why they have to be cute?" Vanessa muttered.

"I have no idea" Marley whispered back.

"I´m Tom" the blond guy introduced.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Katie complained. "They´re five and my sister and I are just two"

"When I activate the timer, the training will start and there´s no going back" Owen said before he turn to look at the scared angels."I know you´ll do a great job, guys. You are strong and smart. Believe in yourself and you´ll pass this test"

"We can do this, Katie Belle" Rachel said putting her hands on her little sister´s shoulders and staring at her eyes. "Together against all odds"

"We can do this, Rach" Katie nodded beforeshe and Rachel hugged tightly.

"Okay...in...Three...two...one..." Owen pressed the timer and Rachel and Katie put in position to the training.

_[Rachel and Katie started fighting with each one of the boys as Marley and Vanessa kept observing nervously. the angels were using her powers against the boys and were using some kung Fu movements. Stefan, Rory, Henry, Tom and Demetri were fighting against the angels and sometimes they threw them at the floor; but then...Rachel and Katie used their skills and were beating them]_

_Whether it's rock and roll or old soul, it don't matter  
Disco, calypso, it don't matter  
Suit and tie or tie-dye, it don't matter  
Snake skins, Timberlands, it don't matter  
Tight fade or long braid, it don't matter  
Red head or brunette, it don't matter  
Break dance, slam dance, it don't matter  
Do the jerk until it hurts  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
Hey!  
East coast or west coast, it don't matter  
Down south or up north, it don't matter  
Hollywood or in the hood, it don't matter  
Either way, it's all good, it don't matter  
Block party, frat party, it don't matter  
Backyard or boulevard, it don't matter  
Red, yellow, black or white, it don't matter  
We all gettin' down tonight  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
(Like this?)  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
Shake it, shake it, shake it  
I don't know but I've been told  
When the music gets down in your soul  
It makes you want to lose control  
And there  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(Go 'head and move!)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(Ain't nothin' wrong with that)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(Hollywood or in the hood, I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong with that  
(Suit and tie or tie-dye, I'm tellin' you)  
Ain't nothin' wrong  
(G-g-get down! Yeah!)  
It don't matter  
(Get loose!)  
It don't matter  
(Let it go)  
It don't matter  
(Let it go)  
It don't matter  
(Let it go)  
If you wanna let it go, it don't matter  
(Let it go)  
Just tryin' to let you know that it don't matter_

"Time out!" Owen said stopping the timer; Rachel and Katie started breathing heavily as they helped the boys to get up from the floor.

"Not bad, angels" Stefan smirked. "Not bad at all for a rookie"

You weren´t bad either" Katie responded as she broke the spell on the boys. "Well done"

"You were great" Rory admitted.

"Whoo!" Marley and Vanessa cheered happily as they clapped.

"Awesome!"Owen said happily as he hugged and high-fived with Rachel and Katie. "I told you, you could do this"

"You were right" Rachel said. "With our skills we can beat the hell beings "Thanks, Owen for training my sister and I" Katie said with a smile."To be honest it was fun to beat up theguys" then she turned to look at the boys. "No offense"

"None taken" Henry said with a smile.

"Go and rest, angels" Owen said proudly. "you deserve it"

"Thank you so much" Rachel smiled as she shares a friendly hug with Owen and then she said goodbye to the boys, who turned around and walked away from the field.

"The training was awesome" Vanessa admitted.

"Yeah, my favorite part was then Rachel and Katie used their telekinesis to throw Stefan to the other side of the field" Marley chuckled.

"But it´s tiring" Katie responded. "I just want to go home and sleep"

"Good point" Rachel said. "Especially since we have glee club tomorrow. Does any of you have a guilty pleasure that you want to share?"

"You sound like Mr. Schue" Marley said laughing.

"Well...I love Ariana Grande" Vanessa confessed. "Seeing her as Cat in iCarly was hilarious, but now that she´s a great singer...it changes everything"

"Wait!" Owen said running towards them. "Did you just mentioned Ariana Grande?"

"You were listening, didn´t you?" Vanessa asked her brother.

"Loud and clear since I´m the only guy here" Owen admitted.

"Are you serious? Do you love Ariana Grande?" Marley asked staring at Owen.

"Yeah, she´s hot and sings like Mariah Carey" Owen pointed. "Please don´t tell Evangeline or else I´ll be dead"

"We can´t promise you that" Rachel smirked as she, her sister, Marley, Vanessa and Owen left the field talking casually.

"Well...what song do you want to sing?" Vanessa asked when she and her brother were gathered in the astronomy classroom the next day.

"Can I come in?" Penny asked knocking on the door. "I also consider myself a big fan of Ariana Grande and I have her latest album. My two favorite songs are "Greedy" and "Dangerous woman"

"Hey, Penny" Owen said greeting his friend. "Come in" Penny smiled and entered the classroom, immediately she put the music sheets of "Problem" on the desk. "What´s this?"

"The other day I went to the music store and I thought we could sing this in glee club thinking we could do a tribute to Ariana Grande"

"As much I admire her and her music, Ariana is not a greatest artist so she could have a tribute" Vanessa said softly. "But we can use her for the guilty pleasures week"

"I second that" Owen responded. "and talking about the songs, Ness can sing the parts of Ariana since she can reach the high tones, Penny, you can rap like Iggy Azalea and I´ll sing the parts of Big sean" outside the astronomy classroom, Evangeline was observing her boyfriend was talking to his sister and Penny and said nothing, she was about to feel jealous but then she remembered that Owen didn´t love Penny and just considered her as a friend.

"Let´s do this" Penny said confidently as she, Vanessa and Owen high-fived each other and looked at the music sheets.

_[Scene changes to the choir room; Vanessa, Owen and Penny are standing in the middle as New Directions and Mr. Schuester watch the performance with interest as does Evangeline. the music starts as Penny, Owen and Vanessa start to sing and the girls of New Directions sing along with Vanessa]_

_[Penny]_

_Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs!_

_I got one more problem with you girl, ay!_

_[Vanessa (with New Directions girls)]_

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

_I wanna love ya (I want you!)_

_And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta (I want you!)_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it _

_I gotta have it (I want you!)_

_Head in the clouds _

_Got no weight on my shoulders _

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_[Owen]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got! One less problem without ya!_

_I got! One less problem without ya! _

_[Vanessaand Penny:]_

_I got one less, one less problem _

_[Owen]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got! One less problem without ya! _

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya! _

_[Vanessa and Penny:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Vanessa (with New Directions girls)]_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up (But it's you!) _

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back (But it's you!)_

_Every time you touch me _

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it (But it's you!)_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_[Owen]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got! One less problem without ya!_

_I got! One less problem without ya! _

_[Vanessa and Penny:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Owen:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya! (Vanessa: ooh, babe! Ooh!)_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Vanessa and Penny:]_

_I got one less, one less problem _

_[During the bridge, Penny started rapping as she danced incredibly, New Directions were cheering. The music started as Penny, Owen and Vanessa finished singing]_

_[Penny (rapping)]_

_it´s Iggy, Iggs Uh! What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'I'll be better off without you_

_In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy_

_To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit I let you go _

_Let you back I finally learned my lesson! _

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just playin' _

_I'm listening to you knowin' _

_I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb I got 99 problems _

_But you won't be one Like what!_

_[Vanessa]_

_Mmmm, One less, one less problem_

_Mmm, One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Owen]_

_One less problem without ya! (Vanessa: ooh, babe! Ooh, baby!) I got! One less problem without ya! (Vanessa: whoo!) I got! One less problem without ya!_

_[Vanessa and Penny]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Owen]_

_One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! _

_[Vanessa and Penny]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[They finished singing and everyone burst into applause, whistled and cheered]_

During a break from the rehearsal; Rachel was in the history classroom sitting at a desk hitting with a gavel as all the girls of New Directions were reunited with her since she was the captain of the glee club.

"Okay, this glee meeting is now in session" Rachel responded.

"What is it, Rachel?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Well...since the boys sang to us girls and Mr. Schue their guilty pleasure...it´s time to show them ours"

"Which is?" Penny asked.

"Alanis Morrissette" Katie said.

"Britney Spears" Brittany responded.

"I have a better idea..." Rachel continued. "The Spice girls"

"Oh my God, yes!" Madison squealed and all the girls screamed excitedly.

"I have their album" Marley said smiling widely.

"Spice up your life" is my jam" Marissa said.

"Everyone here loves them" Kitty said nodding in approval. "Because they´re awesome"

"But there´s a problem...we are thirteen and they were only five" Vanessa pointed.

"Well...only five of us can be the Spice Girls and the other half of us can watch with the boys and Mr. Schuester" Andy suggested. "To make it more even and there´s no minority"

"Great idea" Kitty agreed. "You are so smart, Andrea"

"Thank you" Andy said with an honest smile.

"Then we most decided which Spice Girl are we going to be" Kitty replied before turning to look at the tiny brunette. "Rachel, if I may..." Rachel simply nodded, giving kitty the floor. "No offense, sweetheart. But I feel like you should be Baby Spice since you dress like a little girl and it has nothing to do with you not being blonde"

"It´s funny, considering that Baby Spice is my favorite Spice Girl" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Evangeline, you have to be Ginger Spice" Sarah replied sweetly looking at the only red-haired girl in the group.

"You said it because I´m red-headed" Evangeline replied blushing.

"Sarah has a point" Kitty continued. "That would make it more realistic"

"and why aren´t you Ginger Spice instead of me, Kitty?" Evangeline inquired. "We try to break clichés"

"I´d rather you to be the redhead of the group" Kitty insisted. "Or don´t you want your boyfriend Owen to melt at your feet?"

"Okay, I´ll do it" Evangeline replied with a smile.

"That´s what I thought" Kitty continued smirking.

"Penny will definitely be Scary Spice" Brittany pointed.

"Well, I won´t be black but...I like her" Penny agreed confidently. "I´m in"

"I`ll be Sporty spice since I`m flexible and I`m in the cheerios" Brittany confidently said.

"Marley, you will be Posh spice since you`re so skinny and you`re making everyone uncomfortable" Kitty said looking at the blue-eyed brunette.

"Okay" Marley responded.

"then…it`s decided" Rachel finally took the floor and hit with the gavel. "it`s show time"

"Show the boys the power of the spice girls and spice up their world!" Madison said confidently.

"And…we will cheer you on" Katie added. The five girls nodded at the rest of the girls and decided to get ready for a performance full of Spice action.

_[Scene changes to the choir room. Katie, Vanessa, Marissa, Madison, Andy, Kitty, Avery and Sarah were seated with the boys and Mr. Schuester, some steps were approaching the choir room when Rachel finally entered dressed as Baby Spice and sucking a lollipop and the rest of the girls dressed as the Spice girls started their performance with power]_

_[__Rachel__]__  
__Ha ha ha ha ha!__  
__Yo, I'll tell you what I want__  
__What I really really want___

_[__Marley__]  
__So tell me what you want__  
__What you really really want___

_[__Rachel__]  
__I'll tell you what I want__  
__What I really really want___

_[__Marley__]  
__So tell me what you want__  
__What you really really want___

_[__Rachel (Marley with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah___

_[__Evangeline__]  
__If you want my future__  
__Forget my past___

_[__Penny__]  
__If you wanna get with me__  
__Better make it fast___

_[__Brittany__]  
__Now don't go wasting__  
__My precious time___

_[__Marley__]  
__Get your act together__  
__We could be just fine___

_[__Rachel__]  
__I'll tell you what I want__  
__What I really really want___

_[__Evangeline__]  
__So tell me what you want__  
__What you really really want___

_[__Rachel (Evangeline with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah___

_[__Brittany with Marley, Penny and Evangeline (and Rachel with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__(If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends)__  
__(__Rachel:__Gotta get with my friends)__  
__Make it last forever__  
__Friendship never ends___

_[__Brittany and Rachel with Evangeline and Penny__]  
__If you wanna be my lover__  
__You have got to give__  
__Taking is too easy__  
__But that's the way it is_

_[everyone is getting excited and started cheering on the girls as the Spice Girls; Ryder, Finn and Owen fall in love more with their girlfriends in their role as Baby Spice, Ginger Spice and Posh Spice; Rachel, Evangeline and Marley kept singing as they share flirty glances with their boyfriends. The rest of the girls and the boys were enjoying the performance; the girls singing along with The Spice Girls and them doing the choreography perfectly.]_

_[__Evangeline__]  
__Oh, whatcha you think about that___

_[__Evangeline with Rachel, Brittany, Marley and Penny:__  
__Now you know how I feel___

_[__Penny__]  
__Say you can handle my love__  
__Are you for real? (__Rachel, Marley and Evangeline:__Are you for real?)___

_[__Brittany__]  
__I won't be hasty__  
__I'll give you a try___

_[__Marley__]  
__If you really bug me__  
__Then I'll say goodbye___

_[__Rachel__]  
__Yo, I'll tell you what I want__  
__What I really really want___

_[__Marley__]  
__So tell me what you want__  
__What you really really want___

_[__Rachel (Marley with Brittany, Penny and Evangeline)__ ]  
__I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!)__  
__I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah___

_[__Brittany with Marley, Evangeline and Penny (and Rachel with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__(If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends)__  
__(__Rachel:__Gotta get with my friends)__  
__Make it last forever__  
__Friendship never ends___

_[__Brittany and Rachel with Marley, Evangeline and Penny__]  
__If you wanna be my lover__  
__You have got to give__  
__Taking is too easy__  
__But that's the way it is___

_[__Rachel__]  
__So! here's a story from A to Z__  
__You wanna get with me__  
__You gotta listen carefully__  
__We got Em in the place who likes it in your face__  
__You got G like MC who likes it on an__  
__Easy V doesn't come for free__  
__She's a real lady___

_[__Evangeline__]  
__And as for me, haha, you'll see___

_Brittany with Rachel, Marley, Evangeline and Penny__]  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around___

_[__Brittany with Marley, Evangeline and Penny (and Rachel with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__(If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends)__  
__(__Rachel:__Gotta get with my friends)__  
__Make it last forever__  
__Friendship never ends___

_[__Brittany and Rachel with Marley, Penny and Evangeline__]  
__If you wanna be my lover__  
__You have got to give (__Rachel:__You've got to give)__  
__Taking is too easy__  
__But that's the way it is _

_[Nearly the song ending; Brittany, Rachel, Marley, Evangeline and Penny raised their hands in the sky and put their fingers as scissors as they jumped up and down with the rest of everyone else except of Mr. Schue dancing with them happily]_

_[__Brittany with New Directions Girls__]  
__If you wanna be my lover___

_[__Rachel with Marley, Brittany, Evangeline and Penny:__  
__You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta__  
__You gotta slam!___

_[__Brittany with Marley, Penny and Evangeline (Rachel with New Directions Girls)__ ]  
__Make it last forever (__Rachel:__Oh!)__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around (Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh!)__  
__Slam your body down and wind it all around (Slam your body down and zigazig ah)___

_[__Brittany with Rachel, Marley, Evangeline and Penny__ ]  
__If you wanna be my lover_

_[The song ended as the girls as the Spice Girls stood in their position; everyone clapped and cheered them happily with a standing ovation ]_

"Spice up the world, people!" Kitty squealed happily as she pointed at the five girls.

"Girls…that was awesome" Will said proudly. "what made you think of a 90`s style" as the spice girls are?"

"Liberating" Marley responded in a perfect British accent. "We only hope you can see us for who we really are"

"Great job, ladies" Will said clapping.

"Baby Spice" Finn said walking towards Rachel and getting down in one knee and took her hand. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

"that`s almost a possibility, sir" Rachel replied in a perfect British accent.

"I love you" Finn responded as he got up from the floor as Rachel kisses his cheek and went back to her seat. Marley sat next to her boyfriend.

"You look really hot as Posh Spice" Ryder said flirting with her.

Thank you" Marley said with a smile as she leaned and kissed his lips.

"Well...what do you think?" Evangeline said looking at her boyfriend.

"I have to confess that you`re the most beautiful Spice girl I`ve ever seen in my life and you`re mine" Owen said as he and Evangeline shared a sweet kiss.

"okay...let`s continue" Will responded as saw that Finn kept staring at Rachel with loving eyes. "Finn, I know that you`re dating Baby Spice but please focus"

"Actually...I want to dedicate a song to the most beautiful brunette in this room...my girlfriend, Rachel" Finn continued looking at Rachel, who was still eating her lollipop. "Baby...I have to confess that you are my guilty pleasure more than any classic rock song, a grilled cheese sandwich and Phil Collins" Rachel blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"I knew it" Katie smirked.

"I remember the first time I met you in an awkward situation...which involved the showers..." he continued with his half-smirk."I`m sorry about that...and...On our second date in the auditorium, you revealed to me that certain song from Westlife was your favorite"

"How did you remember it?" Rachel asked looking at her handsome boyfriend.

"I always remember our special moments together" Finn explained. "and this is not the exception...which is why...I want to compensate you" he looked at Artie, Ryder and Jeremy, who immediately stood up from their seats and walked towards him; except for Artie who rolled in his wheelchair and stood next to him. "so, Rach...this is for you"

_[Brad plays the notes of "Bop Bop Baby" as the band immediately started playing as Finn stared at Rachel; he immediately starts singing as he continues staring at Rachel lovingly, Rachel blushes the whole performance; the rest of the boys look at Rachel with sympathy; Owen and Evangeline share romantic glances but Finn keeps serenading to Rachel. New Directions and Mr. Schue enjoy the performance. Marley stares lovingly at Ryder as she smiles and sway in her seat; during the other half of the song New Directions happily sing along with the boys. Rachel gets emotional and looks at Finn with heart eyes]_

_[__Finn__]_

_My mama said nothing would break me or lead me astray  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away  
You always said I was a dreamer now it's dead  
I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
Small things like_

_[__Finn with Owen__]_

_When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head_

_[__Finn__]_

_When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night_

_[__Finn, Owen, Artie and Ryder__]_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure)_

_[__Finn with Ryder__]_

_On a love train  
20 odd years now  
I got off today  
But nobody said the stop that I've taken  
Was a stop too late  
Now I'm alone_

_[__Finn__]_

_I'm thinking of stupid  
Hurtful small things like_

_[__Owen and Artie_

_When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head_

_[__Finn__]_

_When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night_

_[__Finn, Owen, Artie and Ryder__]_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure) _

_[__Finn__]_

_Maybe it's time to say goodbye  
Maybe it's time to let this lie  
This is when we must set things right_

_[__Finn with Owen__]_

_Now that we've gone our separate ways  
I just can't live these desperate days  
This is what I've been trying to say_

_[__Owen, Ryder and Artie with New Directions__]_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure)___

_[__Finn, Owen, Artie and Ryder with New Directions__]_

_Oh the bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Oh the bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure)_

_Oh the bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Oh the bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure)_

_Oh the bop bop baby please don't let me go  
(__Finn:__Can't live my life this way)  
Oh the bop bop baby please just let me know  
(__Finn:__And put my mind at ease for sure)_

Rachel said nothing, just got up from her seat walked towards Finn as he takes her in his arms and they started making out passionately, which made everyone uncomfortable at the romantic scene.

"Finn...Rachel…that`s enough" Will said standing between the couple who break the kiss. "Okay, guys. Glee rehearsal it`s over" he continued as the bell rang. "See you tomorrow" the kids grabbed their things and left the choir room in silence; Will, who was the last one in leaving the choir room, just smiled and shook his head.

"hey" Evangeline said walking towards her boyfriend`s locker.

"Hey, babe" Owen said greeting her with a kiss and looked at her from head to toe. "You haven`t removed your Ginger Spice outfit"

"I know how much you love Ginger Spice, that`s why" Evangeline said with a smile and then her face turned serious. "Hey, um…I wanted to asked you something but I want you to be honest with me"

"Okay…" Owen said staring at her. "What is it?"

"what`s going on with you and Penny?" Evangeline asked as she ran her hands through her long red and straight hair. ""I`m not Jealous and...I know that you would never cheat on me, it`s just...the other day I saw you and her very close and...I don`t want to think the worst" she looked at the ground for a moment and then to him. "I`m scared of losing you, Owen. After Jared broke my heart when he decided to dump me for Melissa...you came to my life and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You just have to promise that you don`t have feelings for Penny because otherwise I...I can`t bear another broken heart. You understand, right?"

"Look at me" Owen softly commanded as he lifted her chin with his hands and stared at her beautiful green eyes. ""there`s nothing between Penny and me" he continued."there`s only one girl I love deeply...you. Penny and I are just friends, Evangeline. You are my girlfriend, the love of my life and my soulmate. I don`t see any future if it`s not with you; I would never hurt you and much less cheat on you with another woman. You have to stop being afraid, silly girl" Evangeline chuckled as Owen ran his fingers through her long red hair. "You won`t get rid of me so easily, you got me? You are my future wife"

"Are you serious?" Evangeline asked as she gets emotional. "Because I don`t see my life with anyone else but you"

"Absolutely, my love" Owen said as he leaned his forehead with hers and brushed her cheek with his thumbs. "Now you believe me?"

"I love you so much" Evangeline said sweetly.

"I love you so much too" Owen reciprocated lovingly as he leaned and captured Evangeline`s lips on his; she wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued kissing lovingly as if they were the only ones in the hallway.

That afternoon, Angie was in her room sitting at the desk writing a letter to her mother Mary, when she felt a strong heat running through her veins and smell of sulfur flooded the room, so she decided to ask for help.

"_Rachel...Katie...are you there_?" Angie called telepathically the two angels, waiting for help.

"_here, Ang; what`s up?"_ Katie said telepathically.

ANGIE: my father found me

"_is he at Kitty`s place_?" Rachel asked.

_ANGIE: No, thank God no...but he`s here on earth"_

_KATIE: But...how is it possible? he`s not supposed to get out of hell and...You opened a portal, unless..."_

_ANGIE: I thought so...I mean...I closed it"_

_RACHEL: there must be an explanation, Angie. Lucifer can`t get out of hell unless he opened a portal or...that you didn`t closed the portal when you opened by running away from him"_

_KATIE: we have to stop him before it`s too late_

_ANGIE: Guys, I can`t ask you to fight in a battle for me, I have to do this"_

_RACHEL: We`re going with you, Angie. No way you will go alone_

_KATIE: wait…are you not going to tell Kitty that you`ll face the same demon in person?_

_ANGIE: he`s my father, Katie; sooner or later I have to do it._

_RACHEL: Okay; meet us in the secret garden_

"_I`ll see you there_" Angie responded by cutting the communication; then she changed into her angelic appearance, went into the living room and left a note to Kitty, before she spread her wings and set off for the same slaughterhouse; only that now she was no longer in danger because two angels protected her. Moments later; Angie managed to meet with Rachel and Katie in the agreed place waiting for the moment when the master of hell arrived.

"No matter what happens, we won`t leave your side" Rachel responded as she and Katie stood in front of Angie as shields of light surrounding her.

"I have to do this" Angie replied, opening her way in front of them.

"Angie, you`re in great danger" Katie said fearfully. "Lucifer is a ruthless and cruel being...we don`t know what can happen to you if you face him"

"If something happens to me...I will need your help, I promise" Angie answered looking at the two girls.

"Please be careful" Rachel warned her.

"I`ll be okay" Angie replied, hugging Rachel and Katie, then turned around when she saw a tall, handsome blue-eyed man walking toward her. "The moment is here"

"I knew I would find you" Lucifer replied calmly. "Did you really think I wouldn`t notice the portal you opened? it was easy to do the same spell to find your whereabouts"

"Just tell me what do you want, Lucifer" Angie responded by clenching her fists to the side and standing in alert mode.

"What, you`re not going to run away?" Lucifer answered with a wicked smile. "Oh, Angie" he continued with a sigh. "I thought you were much smarter than that"

"it`s not about being smart" Angie continued. "I simply learned that the only way you can beat what you`re scared in this world is by facing it and not by running away from it. I used to be afraid of your presence but not anymore. And do you know why? Because I`m not like you; maybe I was raised in hell against my will, but I`m an angel and I will return to heaven with my mother, where I belong. you are not my father; you`re just a horrible nightmare that will disappear from my life for good" Lucifer`s face immediately turned with rage and grew so fast that he could scare the young girl.

"Stupid and ungrateful child!" Lucifer roared and slapped Angie across the face, throwing her to the ground. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?! I am your father! And you`ll come back with me to hell until you kneel and worship me!"

"Never!" Angie screamed in response and got up from the ground as she spread her huge white wings and from these came a great golden spark that came out in the direction of Lucifer and threw him across the field. "I`ll never go back with you!"

"You`re going to regret it" Lucifer replied, casting a spell with his hands and approaching his daughter. "If you`re not with me, you`re against me. I`ll make sure you`re dead long before a rooster crows"

"Try to take her" Rachel responded by throwing a bolt of the palm of her hand at Lucifer and threw him into the air and then onto the ground. the demon groaned in pain but got up again.

"What is this?" he asked looking at Rachel and Katie standing next to Angie to fight by her side. "Charlie`s angels?" he laughed.

"You won`t get away with it, despicable fallen angel" Katie said furiously. "Heavenly beings kicked your butt when they banished you to hell for betraying God and we will do it again when we beat you up"

"ha! Ha! Ha!" Lucifer laughed hysterically. "Seriously you think three little girls like you can defeat the master and lord of hell?! I am the master of this universe...it was thanks to me that Adam and Eve joined me when they ate of that beautiful fruit. YOU CAN´T WIN ME!"

"We can and we will" Angie responded. "no matter how many times you try; Evil will never win" she then took Rachel and Katie`s hands, forming a big shield o golden light that reflected all the good that was in the world; flowers growing in the earth, happy marriages playing with their children, kids playing with dogs, people helping the need ones, Jesus healing the sick people and spending time with the kids, angels in heaven dancing to worship God and things were showing across the shield of light. The three angels became more gigantic making Lucifer stepping back in fear.

"Now you understand, right, Lucifer? The evil has no right on earth or in heaven. Leave Angie alone and go back to hell where you belong" Rachel said harshly when the man looked at the three girls, who returned to their normal size with fear.

"This isn`t over!" Lucifer threatened. "I`ll be back"

"Walk away" Angie answered confidently and looking at her father. Lucifer turned around and disappeared leaving a smell of sulfur in his path.

"Ugh, gross" Katie replied, waving her hand. "We have to spray a perfume to counteract the awful smell"

"I`ve got it covered" Rachel said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and a perfume with jasmine and lavender essence surrounded the field.

"You did it" Katie said turning to Angie with a smile. "We are so proud of you"

"I wouldn`t do it without you, guys" Angie responded hugging them. "And…the evil will never win while good, light; love and kindness exist on the earth"

"well…you`re an angel after all" Rachel said sweetly and taking Angie`s hands.

"Angie…where were you?!" Kitty said running towards her, Rachel and Katie. "I`ve been worried sick about you and you just left me a simple note?"

"Uh oh" Katie said.

"I`m sorry, Kitty" Angie apologized. "I know what I did wrong but…you can punish me later…it was something that I needed to fix with my father and…Rachel and Katie were with me, so I didn`t do it alone"

"Although I have to say that I`m upset that you put your life in risk…you were so brave" Kitty responded staring at her and then turned to look at Rachel and Katie. "And as for you…coach Sylvester would be so proud of what you just did"

"Thank you…and actually Owen trained us really well" Katie said.

"yeah, it`s a shame that you are not mentor anymore" Rachel responded. "But you have to fix things with Brittany if you want train us again"

"Oh I know" Kitty sighed. "I`m working on that"

"come on…let`s go to the three house" Katie continued as Rachel, Angie and Kitty turned to look at her. "What? I`m hungry…oh come on; none of you want to ear toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk? Because I do"

"You always think of your stomach, Katie Belle" Rachel laughed as she shakes her head.

"Toast with cream cheese looks delicious" Angie nodded.

"okay, let`s go" Kitty said as her and the angels left the secret garden and headed to the tree house when they could have a nice moment together as they enjoyed of a delicious meal after a great adventure.

_[¨Scene goes to the next day…New Directions are on the stage as they`re about to finish with the week`s assignment, all of them are wearing red t-shirts, jeans and black converse as Will and Angie are watching them from the audience; Finn, Ryder, Jeremy, Jake, Owen, Mason, Marley, Kitty and Katie have the lead in the song as Rachel, Vanessa, Evangeline and the rest of the members sing as back-ground. They sing happily and confidently as they do a synchronized choreography. Brittany and Kitty share smiles of hope as a sign that Kitty will forgive Brittany really soon. Angie smiles as she enjoys the performance and Will watches proudly.]_

_[__Finn with New Directions__]  
__Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck__  
__Some nights, I call it a draw__  
__Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle__  
__Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off___

_[__Jake with New Directions (Finn with New Directions)__ ]  
__But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh__  
__(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?__  
__(Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?___

_[__Ryder__]  
__Most nights, I don't know__  
__Anymore___

_[__Mason with New Directions__]  
__Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh__  
__Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh___

_[__Finn with Owen (New Directions)__ ]  
__This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa)__  
__What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa)__  
__Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)___

_[__Jake with Ryder (New Directions)__ ]  
__I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa)__  
__Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa)__  
__Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh)__  
__But here they come again to jack my style___

_[__Kitty (Marley)__ ]  
__That's alright (That's alright)___

_[__Kitty with Marley (Kitty)__ ]  
__(I found a) martyr in my bed tonight__  
__Stops my bones from wondering__  
__Just who I, who I, who I am__  
__Oh, who am I?__  
__Mmh___

_[__Marley (Kitty)__ ]  
__Who am I? (Mmh)__  
__Who am I?___

_Mason with New Directions (Owen)__ ]  
__(Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end__  
__Cause I could use some friends for a change___

_[__Ryder with New Directions (Jeremy with New Directions)__ ]  
__And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again__  
__Some nights, I always win (I always win)___

_[__Jake with New Directions__]  
__But I still wake up, I still see your ghost__  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh___

_[__Mason with New Directions (New Directions)__ ]  
__(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?__  
__(Oh, woah) What do I stand for?___

_[__Jeremy__]  
__Most nights__  
__I don't know___

_[__Marley__]  
__Oh, come on___

_[__Owen (Marley)__ ]  
__So this is it?__  
__I sold my soul for this?__  
__Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my)__  
__I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)___

_[__Katie (Marley)__ ]  
__(Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see__  
__When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on)__  
__And when I hear songs (Oh my, my)__  
__They sound like a swan (Oh my)___

_[__Ryder__]  
__So come on (__Jake:__Oh, come on) (__Kitty:__Come on) (__Marley:__Oh, come on)___

_[__Finn and Owen (New Directions)__ ]  
__Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa)__  
__Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa)__  
__Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh)___

_[__Jake and Ryder (New Directions)__ ]  
__This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa)__  
__Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa)__  
__Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)___

_[__Kitty__]  
__My heart is breaking for my sister__  
__And the con that she called "love"__  
__And then I look into my nephew's eyes___

_[__Marley__]  
__Man, you wouldn't believe__  
__The most amazing things__  
__That can come from__  
__Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah__  
__Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa___

_[__Finn with New Directions (Katie)__ ]  
__Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (__Kitty:__Oh, whoa)__  
__Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (__Kitty:__Oh, whoa)__  
__Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (__Kitty:__Hah)__  
__Oh (__Kitty:__Haah)__  
__Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (__Kitty:__Oh)__  
__Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (__Kitty:__Aah)__  
__Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Oh (Yeah)___

_[__Kitty and Katie (New Directions)__ ]  
__The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa)__  
__The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa)__  
__I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (__Marley:__Oh, come on)___

_[__Jeremy (New Directions)__ ]  
__It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (__Marley:__Yeah)__  
__It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (__Marley:__Oh come on)__  
__It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (__Marley:__Oh)__  
__It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (__Marley:__Woah)__  
__(__with New Directions:__Oh)___

_[__Owen and Marley with New Directions__]  
__Oh whoa!, oh woah, oh_

_[They finish the performance with Will and Angie smiling at them and applauding them]_

**Characters in the chapter**

**Rachel Berry: Lea Michele**

**Katie Valentine: Sabrina Carpenter**

**Finn Hudson and Owen Merryweather: Cory Monteith**

**Marley Rose: Melissa Benoist**

**Ryder Lynn: Blake Jenner**

**Vanessa Hudson: Dove Cameron**

**Jake Puckerman: Jacob Artist**

**Kitty Wilde: Becca Tobin**

**Evangeline Monteith: Nathalia Ramos**

**Avery Lawrence: Aimee Teegarden**

**Jeremy White: Nolan Sotillo**

**Marissa White: Ginny Gardner**

**Andy Stewart: Sammi Hanratty**

**Mike Chang: Harry Shum Jr.**

**Artie Abrams: Kevin McHale**

**Penny Jensen: Raquel Castro**

**Mason McCarthy: Billy Lewis Jr.**

**Madison McCarthy: Laura Dreyfuss**

**Brittany : Heather Morris**

**Sarah Mackenzie: Charlie Ray**

**Will Schuester: Matthew Morrison**

**Emma Pillsbury: Jayma Mays**

**Angie Hamilton: ****Chloë Grace Moretz**

**Lucifer: Roger Barclay**

**Sue Sylvester: Jane Lynch**

**Rory Flannagan: Damian McGuinty**

**Henry Calloway: Logan Lerman**

**Stefan: Robert Pattinson**

**Demetri: Paul Wesley**

**Tom: Alexander Ludwig**

**Iqbal Therba as Janitor Figgins**

**Songs used in the chapter**

**.-Singing in the rain (Gene Kelly) Will Schuester**

**2.-Our house (Madness) Finn Hudson, Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry**

**3.- (Floorfiller(A*Teens): New Directions**

**4.-Us against the world (Play) Marley Rose and Vanessa Hudson**

**5.-Jesus he knows me (Phil Collins&amp; Genesis): Finn Hudson**

**6.-Carnival (The cardigans): Mason and Madison Mc Carthy**

**7.-Thank U (Alanis Morrisette): Katie Valentine**

**8.-i love you (always forever) (Donna Lewis) Rachel Berry, Marley Rose and Evangeline Monteith**

**9.-Bye, Bye, Bye: New Directions boys**

**10.-Problem (Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea): Vanessa Hudson and Penny Jensen with Owen Merryweather**

**11.-Wannabe (Spice Girls) Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Evangeline Monteith, Brittany and Penny Jensen**

**12.-Bop Bop baby (Westlife) Finn Hudson, Owen Merryweather, Ryder Lynn and Artie Abrams**

**13.-Some nights (fun) New Directions**

**Unreleased songs**

**Turn Up the music by Lemonade Mouth performed by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Ryder Lynn and Katie Valentine (flashback)**

**Background songs**

**The Flight of the Bumble Bee by Rimsky Korsakov (during the scene in the flashback when the glee club members are attacked with slushies) **

**Ain´t nothing wrong with that by Robert Randolf and The Family Band (during the scene when Rachel and Katie are training with the boys as Owen coaches them and Marley and Vanessa observe everything as witnesses)**

**Author`s note: finally I updated the chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and I`m so sorry for the delay but I had to write it again since my laptop was stolen and I wrote it in an old computer of mine…well, next chapter will have more suprises. Don`t forget reviewing and…share with me your guilty pleasure at the bottom of your reviews. Without any further…this is it for today.**

**Until the next time, loves **


End file.
